Chasing the Sun - BR
by sarabdp
Summary: Da Ordem da Fênix em diante. Hermione só queria aprender Cura; ela descobre que o Professor Snape é um ser humano, afinal de contas, e suas ações moldam dramaticamente o curso da guerra conforme os eventos se desenrolam. Em tradução, postado a cada sexta-feira. Autora da Fanfic: Loten
1. Chapter 1

Aviso Legal Obrigatório: Se eu possuísse algum deles, acredite em mim, as coisas teriam terminado de forma diferente. Eu só estou pedindo emprestado por um tempo; infelizmente, tenho que devolvê-los eventualmente.

Avisos: Eventual romance SS / HG (apenas uma vez Hermione é de idade), eventual pontuação M, algumas partes de sangue e linguagem ruim, eventuais limões. Não goste,não leia. 'Eventual' novamente, porque este é outro insanamente longo e porque estes dois são insanamente teimosos.

Notas do autor: Esta história é complacente até o final do Cálice de Fogo, e começa no verão entre o Cálice de Fogo e a Ordem da Fênix. Eu vou estar perdendo muitos das cenas do cânon, a menos que eu tenha uma razão para querer aquela cena do ponto de vista de Severus ou Hermione; todos vocês têm os livros, todos sabem o que acontece. A duração dos capítulos varia. Eu escrevo um estilo de romance para que as partes nem sempre se dividam facilmente em capítulos separados. Eu costumo me atualizar, em média, a cada três dias, mas eu provavelmente nem sempre vou me ater a a todas as revisões assinadas. Observe que agora você precisa ter as mensagens privadas ativadas para que o autor responda. E lembre-se, cada milésima revisão ganha um SSHG oneshot.

A crítica é aceita se for construtiva. Espero que você goste.

 _Palavras da Rainha Loten._ _Tudo pertence a essa pessoa maravilhosa._

 _Words from Queen Loten._ _Everything belongs to this wonderful person._

* * *

 **"The storm is upon me**

 **But I'm chasing the sun..."**

\- _The Calling, "Chasing the sun"_

* * *

Foi um verão muito longo.

Severus estava sentado em sua sala na penumbra, as cortinas surradas estavam puxadas e a única fonte de iluminação vinha das brasas escuras do fogo, que continuavam queimando pela necessidade ao invés de calor na sala escura e sufocante. Ele olhou fixamente para os troncos incandescentes, meio consumidos, seus olhos escuros vazios, e ocasionalmente bebia sem entusiasmo da garrafa segurou frouxamente em uma mão. Levando a outra mão para cima, um pouco rígido, ele segurou a ponta do nariz com longos dedos e fechou os olhos por um momento.

Chamas saltaram na lareira e ele se sentou em sua cadeira, estreitando os olhos enquanto tirava a varinha suavemente de sua manga, um momento depois as chamas ficaram verdes, e ele relaxou fracionado com um suspiro instável, sacudindo a varinha vagamente no fogo colorido.

\- Sim?

\- Ah, Severus. Ainda bem que te peguei em casa. É um bom momento? - A voz graciosamente alegre de Alvo Dumbledore ecoou estranhamente, perturbando o silêncio melancólico da casa que podia passar pela paz, se você não se preste atenção.

 _Onde mais eu estaria sua cabra velha e cansativa? Não é como se eu pudesse sair de férias e não serei convocado até depois do anoitecer._ Não que ele tivesse uma ideia clara do que era a hora no momento, é certo. - Claro, diretor - ele respondeu sem emoção, tomando outro gole e substituindo sua varinha, recostando-se na poltrona e fechando os olhos.

\- Eu queria falar com você antes de falar com o resto da equipe. Sinto muito, mas mais uma vez devo recusar sua inscrição para o cargo de Defesa ...

Ele não esperava mais nada. Ele só se aplicava por hábito, agora talvez por teimosia. Certamente não foi porque ele pensou que conseguiria o emprego. Dumbledore nunca tinha na verdade, explicado suas razões, mas ele não precisava ter isso escrito para ele.

\- E como você vai superar seus triunfos anteriores? - ele perguntou às chamas ironicamente, nem mesmo incomodando-se em abrir os olhos. - Você teve dois lacaios do Lorde das Trevas, um criminoso insignificante incompetente e um lobisomem, em cima de uma longa fileira de idiotas inúteis e certificados pacientes mentais. Qual o próximo?

\- A nomeação deste ano não foi minha. - Essa afirmação, combinada com a perda da nota alegre na voz de seu empregador, fez Severus franzir a testa e levantar um pouco a cabeça para olhar as chamas.

\- Eu não tenho energia para enigmas. O que você quer dizer?

\- O ministro insistiu em nomear um professor de defesa.

\- O quê? O Ministério não tem autoridade para interferir tão fortemente ...

\- Eles fazem agora. - Dumbledore respondeu, um pouco severamente. - Não havia outros candidatos, naturalmente, mas eu não acho que teria importado se tivesse havido... A história de Harry não foi suficiente por si só, Merlin sabe que eles tiveram bastante prática em ignorar o garoto. Mas você confirmou sua história Severus, embora eu tenha certeza de que você nunca quis apoiá-lo. Você mostrou Cornelius sua marca na minha presença e assim, deixou claro que Hogwarts acredita em Harry. O ministro quer ficar de olho em nós. Sem mencionar que certos membros do conselho de governadores não ficarão descontentes se nos mantivermos ocupados com as delícias da burocracia no futuro previsível.

Eu poderia saber que seria minha culpa. Lentamente, ele tomou outro gole da garrafa. -Tudo bem. Com quem estamos sendo sobrecarregados? Algum lacaio de pena?

\- Nem um pouco. O subsecretário sênior do próprio ministro, na verdade. Uma personagem que usa o delicioso nome de Dolores Umbridge.

Severus fechou os olhos, tentando pensar. - Uma mulher gordinha com cara de sapo? - Ele só a conhecera uma ou duas vezes que ele lembrava. Ele não passaria muito tempo no Ministério se ele pudesse evitá-lo.

\- Por favor, não insulte a mulher antes mesmo de ela começar, Severus. Você não terá nada para trabalhar. - Dumbledore fez uma pausa, antes de acrescentar calmamente - Eu devo pedir para você mostrar uma pequena restrição, Severus, por favor. Não tenho dúvidas de que seu temperamento será tenso, mas o Ministério pode tornar as coisas muito cansativas. Estou pedindo a todos que cooperem com a Dolores.

\- Posso estar presente quando contar isso a Minerva? - ele perguntou secamente, antes de suspirar. - Por que você concordou com isso, diretor? A última coisa que precisamos é do Ministério farejando Fudge para tomar sua paranoia e colocá-lo em pé.

\- Severus, por favor. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de contrariar o Ministério, pelo menos não agora. Vamos precisar deles, embora, reconhecidamente, às vezes eu ache difícil lembrar por quê.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Apenas mantenha-a fora do meu caminho. Eu vou ter mais do que o suficiente para fazer sem ter que jogar bem com o animal de estimação de Fudge.

\- Como você está, Severus? - Dumbledore perguntou seriamente, e Severus abriu os olhos para dar ao fogo um olhar venenoso. Ele realmente odiava essa pergunta. Não seria tão ruim se fosse sincero, mas ele sabia todas as razões do Diretor para perguntar, e se houvesse qualquer preocupação real por sua saúde naquela lista, era um longo caminho para baixo.

\- Sobrevivendo, como sempre. A próxima reunião é na terça-feira?

\- Sim.

\- Eu vou te ver então, a menos que algo importante aconteça antes disso. - Ele sacou a varinha mais uma vez e jogou-a na lareira, cortando Dumbledore antes que ele pudesse responder. – Bastardo - ele suspirou, terminando sua cerveja e inclinando-se de lado para colocar a garrafa vazia no chão ao lado de vários outras. Então, um lacaio do Ministério. Que divertido. Ia ser difícil o suficiente para ele fazer malabarismos com tudo, sem o governo tentando interferir. Ele tinha a sensação de que havia mais nisso do que o Diretor estava dizendo, nada de novo lá, no entanto.

Ele tinha acabado de se acalmar mais uma vez quando a lareira mais uma vez explodiu em chamas verdes. - Deus, eu sou popular hoje - ele murmurou irritado, encontrando sua varinha novamente e tirando desonestamente.

\- O que?

\- Olá, Severus. É ótimo ouvir sua voz novamente também.

Ele fez uma careta. - Papoula, eu disse a você, quando eu estiver de volta em Hogwarts, você pode ser mãe infinitamente porque eu não vou ser capaz de te parar. Até lá, eu estou de férias. Deixe-me. Severus franziu a testa ante seu tom hostil e tentou controlar seu temperamento, ele realmente gostava de Papoula Pomfrey, e ele não tinha tantos amigos que ele podia se dar ao luxo de alienar qualquer um deles. Felizmente, a medibruxa de Hogwarts o conhecia desde os onze anos de idade e estava mais do que acostumada a ignorar seus ataques de temperamento.

\- Se eu pudesse, mas preciso falar com você sobre o próximo mandato. Um estudante me abordou sobre fazer um aprendizado informal de Cura e como você provavelmente vai estar na ala hospitalar, gostaria muito de discuti-lo contigo.

\- Não é possível - ele respondeu brevemente - Fim de discussão.

\- Severus...

\- Papoula... - ele imitou. Suspirando, ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e encarando o fogo. - Você sabe que não é possível tão bem quanto eu. Eu não sei o porquê de você está perguntando.

\- Este aluno em particular já está ciente de certos detalhes e tem razões para fazer este pedido neste momento - a enfermeira respondeu com cuidado. Os olhos negros de Severus se estreitaram enquanto ele olhava as chamas verdes dançantes, sua mente limpando e seus pensamentos de repente se cristalizando com clareza dolorosa.

\- Oh, você não pode estar falando sério. Granger?

\- Como você sabia disso?

\- Dê-me força! - ele murmurou, olhando para o fogo. - Você sabe que eu não sou uma idiota, Papoula. Quem mais seria?

\- Sim, então, é a Srta. Granger. Ela sabe que estamos em guerra e ela quer ajudar. Também não é uma má ideia. Ela é certamente capaz e eu poderia usar alguma ajuda, e você não pode negar que seria útil ter alguém próximo ao Sr. Potter que saiba um pouco sobre o tratamento de lesões, dado a frequência com que o garoto parece se machucar, especialmente agora.

Ele fez uma careta para o fogo e não respondeu, apertando a ponte do nariz cansado. Granger, de fato, ela nunca conseguia aprender a se sair bem suficiente sozinha. Ainda assim, poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter sido o Potter. Agora havia um pensamento para enviar um tremor em suas costas doloridas.

\- Não.

Papoula falou novamente, seu tom rápido e profissional. - Se você pode me dar uma boa razão Severus, então eu vou escrever para ela e dizer a ela que não é possível, apenas se você me disser que isso colocará em risco sua segurança ou interromper os planos da Ordem ou que isso irá colocar ela em perigo, mas se a única razão para sua objeção é que você simplesmente não quer que ela faça isso, então fique quieto.

Ele franziu o cenho novamente, sabendo que não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer. Essa foi a única razão, mas ele considerou muito bom. Ele era o único que teria que enfrentar a realidade disso, afinal deixar à sabe-tudo aprender a cutucá-lo e atormentá-lo. Ela era insuportável o suficiente como era. Não, isso não foi realmente justo... Ele não gostou dela tanto quanto alguns de seus alunos, até ele admitiu que ela era inteligente, embora relutante. Ainda assim, deve haver alguma saída disso...

\- Ela é uma criança.

\- Eu disse a ela que quando ela se aproximou de mim - disse Papoulasecamente. - Ela escreveu de volta e me disse, e eu cito: 'Ok. Por favor, diga a você-sabe-quem que somos jovens demais no momento e por favor se ele poderia adiar seu reinado de terror por alguns anos até que tenhamos a idade? '.

Ele bufou baixinho. A garota tinha um ponto ali, irritante, embora fosse. Os três estariam fortemente envolvidos, não importando o que os outros pensassem da ideia. Merda, ele não tinha uma perna para ficar em pé e sabia disso. Não havia realmente nenhuma razão lógica e racional para negar o pedido, mas ele realmente não queria que nenhum dos alunos soubesse o que estava realmente acontecendo. Ele queria que fosse mantido em sigilo, e não havia como ela não relatar todos os detalhes para os pequenos vermes que ela chamava de amigos. Deus, provavelmente terminaria a escola inteira sabendo...

\- O que você já disse a ela? - ele perguntou friamente.

\- Não tome esse tom comigo, Severus Snape - ela retrucou. - O diretor informou sobre a Ordem da Fênix, então se você tem um problema com isso, então pegue com ele. Eu não contei a ela sobre você ainda. Eu queria discutir isso com você primeiro. Como eu disse, se você puder chegar a uma objeção razoável, isso não acontecerá, mas se você não puder então eu vou sentar com ela e começar e explicar o que realmente significa ser um curandeiro na Ordem.

Severus cerrou os dentes, ele realmente odiava ser apoiado em um canto. - Haverá certas condições - ele rosnou, admitindo a derrota com grande relutância.

\- Eu só vou contar a ela o quanto ela precisar saber. Como você tão astutamente apontou Severus, ela ainda é uma criança e eu quero mantê-la fora do pior, se eu puder. E se vocêinsistir que ela seja jurada em sigilo, não a insulte Você realmente acha que ela é do tipo que fofoca? Ou que eu deixaria elafalar algo?

Esse foi outro bom ponto. Ele desejou que não fosse. Somando tudo, isso não estava se moldando para ser um dos seus melhores dias. Olhando para o fogo em frustração impotente, ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Nós tentaremos -ele disse finalmente com má graça. - Se não estiver funcionando, então paramos.

\- Obrigado, Severus. - Depois de uma pausa, a enfermeira perguntou gentilmente - Você está bem? - e ele deu um suspiro. _Essa foi uma pergunta um pouco melhor do que a do diretor._ Pelo menos ele pensou que ela realmente se importava um pouco com a resposta, mas não muito.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? - ele respondeu irritado. - Suponho que te verei na escola. Por favor, tente lembrar que você não é minha mãe. - Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso amargo ao pensar como ele sem entusiasmo, respondeu à sua despedida e fechou o Flu. Então, parecia que no próximo mandato ele acabaria servindo como uma ajuda de ensino ao vivo para Granger em sua busca sem fim para aprender tudo sobre tudo, entre andar na corda bamba que se estendia entre dois mestres, o tempo todo esquivando-se da interferência desajeitada do Ministério, que divertido!

Mesmo quando o fogo diminuiu e a sala ficou escura e sombria mais uma vez, a agonia se espalhou em seu braço esquerdo, uma sensação muito familiar que começou como uma queimadura e se tornou um profunda dor aguda. - Oh, isso é simplesmente maravilhoso - ele cuspiu, esfregando o braço enquanto se levantava e invocava seu manto e máscara. - Um final perfeito para um dia perfeito.

* * *

Hermione não tinha certeza do que ela esperava que a sede da Ordem da Fênix parecesse, mas uma casa georgiana em terraços no coração de Londres não era exatamente isso. Professora McGonagall tinha explicado antes que eles chegassem, que era a casa de Sirius e que ela estava vazia e negligenciada por algum tempo enquanto ele estava na prisão e depois fora do país, mas mesmo assim ela esperava algo... grandioso.

Para sua surpresa, Ron estava esperando nos degraus do lado de fora, ele cresceu novamente, ela notou distraidamente enquanto ela o abraçava.

\- Você não tinha que esperar aqui por mim.

Ele sorriu para ela. - Sim, eu tinha. Mamãe nos fez limpar toda a casa. É sombria. Fiquei feliz em fugir.

\- Puxa, obrigada.

\- Não tem problema. Ok, então você precisa saber algumas coisas ...há um retrato da mãe de Sirius presa no corredor, e ela é uma velha infeliz! - Ele olhou culpado para a chefe de casa,que retornou seu olhar firmemente, e continuou - mulher. Nós temos que ficar muito quietos no salão porque quando ela acorda ela grita abuso a todos. Eu acho que tudo o mais pode espere até chegarmos ao andar de cima com os outros. - Ele fez uma careta. - Não há muito mais a ser dito, para ser honesto. Ninguém nos dirá muito.

\- Porque você não precisa saber, Sr. Weasley - McGonagall disse a ele com firmeza. - Aqui estamos então, Srta. Granger. Vou deixar você com seus amigos.

\- Obrigada professora.

Ron levou-a para o saguão sombrio com uma cautela exagerada e subiu as escadas, parando no corredor enquanto Hermione abriu a caixa de transporte do Bichento e o deixou ir explorar, ele escutou e fez uma careta. - Eles ainda estão trabalhando no final do corredor, eu acho. Não vamos entrar lá ainda.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

\- Grandes aranhas?

Ele estremeceu.

\- Enorme. Não é engraçado.

Ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele e olhou em volta quando eles entraram no quarto que ela estaria compartilhando com Gina. - Então esta é a casa da Ordem da Fênix?

\- Sim, não é muito, é? - Ele concordou ironicamente, caindo na cama da irmã. - Nada disso é realmente o que pensamos que seria. Nós estivemos falando sobre isso durante todo o verão, mas... Eu não sei. Todos estão limpando as salas e todos nós somos enviados para a cama toda vez que há uma reunião. Fred e George têm trabalhado em algo para nos deixar ouvir, você verá mais tarde, mas não está realmente funcionando. Estamos sendo mantidos fora do caminho. - Ele suspirou. - A única pessoa que disse qualquer coisa, exceto 'olá' foi Dumbledore, e ele apenas me disse para não dizer nada para Harry, mas ele não me disse por quê.

\- Ele escreveu para mim e disse a mesma coisa também. Pobre Harry... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ele, ele não deveria ficar preso lá sozinho.

Eles trocaram olhares estranhos antes que Ron mudasse de assunto. - Você perguntou Madame Pomfrey sobre a coisa da Cura?

\- Sim, ela disse que precisa falar com algumas outras pessoas primeiro, mas que ela acha que vai dar tudo bem. Acho que o professor Dumbledore tem que concordar, mas eu não sei quem devo ouvir dela em breve.

\- Isso é bom, eu acho.

\- Então, Sirius está aqui?

Ron encolheu os ombros. - Ele está, mas... bem, você pode vê-lo mais tarde. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo calado em seu quarto. Ele está um pouco deprimido, ele não pode ir a lugar algum, por ser um criminoso procurado e tudo mais, então ele está apenas deprimido por aí ou brigando com Snape.

\- Professor Snape está aqui?

\- Não, obrigado Merlin! - Ele estremeceu e sorriu ironicamente para ela. - Não, nós só o vimos duas vezes, ele nunca fica muito tempo. Aparece para a reunião, então sai daqui o mais rápido que outros chegam para as refeições e outras coisas, mas não ele, felizmente.

\- Então, quem mais está aqui?

\- Tempo integral, apenas Sirius e agora nós até o início do prazo. Lupin está aqui bastante, mas achamos que ele está conversando com outros lobisomens, você sabe, tentando fazer com que eles não sigam Você-Sabe-Quem. Não temos certeza do que todo mundo está fazendo. Há um par de aurores, Kingsley e Tonks! Tonks é legal, você vai gostar dela e Moody está por aí em algum lugar. Dumbledore e McGonagall ficam aqui um pouco. Hagrid veio uma vez, mas agora ele está em algum lugar secreto também. Ninguém vai nos dizer nada. Estou prestes a estrangular Bill para serhonesto, porque ele é parte disso e o resto de nós é tratado como crianças que são mandadas para a cama para que os adultos possam conversar.

Ele parecia frustrado, mas ela não teve a chance de responder, uma voz gritou do lado de fora - Ron!

\- O que? - ele gritou de volta, quase ensurdecendo Hermione que olhou para ele.

\- Hermione está aqui ainda?

Revirando os olhos, ela amava os Weasleys como se eles fossem sua própria família, mas ocasionalmente queria matá-los, ela foi até a porta entreaberta e enfiou a cabeça para fora.

\- Você poderia tentar me perguntar.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, ela entendeu a frustração de Ron. Eles eram todos mantidos bem longe de qualquer coisa remotamente importante e as horas passavam em uma névoa de quartos sujos preenchidoscom objetos sujos e, em alguns casos, bastante perigosos. Ela ficou muito impressionada com os Ouvidos Extensíveis, mas infelizmente eles só conseguiram usá-los adequadamente uma vez, um dos adultos descobriu o que eles estavam fazendo e colocou melhores feitiços na porta da cozinha. Ela só viu Sirius uma ou duas vezes e ficou chocada com a mudança nele, eletornou-se estranhamente apático.

O retrato da Sra. Black rapidamente se tornou a ruína de sua existência. Hermione gostava de sentar no final da escada para ler, onde ela podia assistir as idas e vindas, mas se oretrato a viu então toda a casa era tratada com gritos ensurdecedores sobre sangue-ruim, poluindo a casa. Ninguém descobriu como calá-la a não ser lutando para por as cortinas de volta sobre ela.

No final de julho, Madame Pomfrey chegou ao Largo Grimmauld e prontamente levou Hermione a um quarto vazio.

\- Tudo bem Srta. Granger, você terá o seu desejo. Isso é, se você ainda desejar, você começará a trabalhar comigo no início do ano letivo para o treinamento de se tornar um curador.

Seu primeiro impulso foi gritar de alegria, mas imediatamente a euforia desapareceu, ela não estava fazendo isso por diversão, mas no caso de seus amigos fossem feridos. Ela sorriu um pouco, no entanto.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não me agradeça. Você não sabe o que assinou, ainda não, mas não vou negar que eu poderia usar a ajuda. - A enfermeira olhou para ela por um momento antes de sorrir. - Chega de desgraça e melancolia por agora, acredite em mim, você terá muito tempo para ficar deprimida mais tarde. Por enquanto, permita-me apresentar-lhe o outro membro da nossa pequena equipe... - Ela estendeu a mão e puxou algo pequeno e quadrado, puxando sua varinha e redimensionando o que acabou por ser uma moldura de retrato.

\- Esta é Dilys Derwent, ex-diretora e mestre em medicina. Dilys, esta é Hermione Granger.

A mulher do retrato olhou Hermione de cima a baixo pensativamente através dos olhos apertados, ela era uma bruxa robusta com cabelos grisalhos encaracolados e um ar sem sentido que estava completamente arruinado quando ela sorriu alegremente.

\- Então Hermione, nos encontramos finalmente. Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Você é tão bom quanto eles dizem?

Surpreendida, Hermione piscou antes de se encontrar sorrindo de volta.

\- Depende de quem você está falando, eu suponho.

\- Ha. Boa resposta. Estou feliz em conhecê-lo; bem-vindo a bordo.

\- Obrigada.

\- Você não terá um momento de paz a partir de agora - Madame Pomfrey avisou, sorrindo enquanto colocava o retrato de volta em sua bolsa. - Dilys conversa constantemente sobre qualquer coisa e tudo, ela é uma fofoqueira incurável e inacreditavelmente intrometida, e tem um senso de humor perverso que envergonharia uma puta às vezes. Mas ela tem um bom coração, pode guardar um segredo. Ela tem sido uma boa amiga para mim e espero que ela seja a mesma para você.

\- Eu também espero - Hermione concordou, ela tinha gostado instantaneamente do retrato.

\- Tudo bem, essa foi a parte divertida. Agora precisamos discutir isso, seriamente. - O sorriso da Madame Pomfrey desapareceu quando ela se sentou para frente. - Isso vai ser difícil para você, Srta. Granger. Eu estarei chamando você em horas estranhas no meio da noite, e você terá que aprender muito rapidamente para poder fazer tudo o que eu preciso que você faça. Não será nada como um aprendizado de cura deve ser. A partir de agora, você é um curador de guerra. Eu não vou ter muito tempo para te ensinar como lidar com os sniffles das crianças e os arranhões de Quadribol. Você estará lidando com feridas, feitiços e maldições. Você também verá com muito mais clareza do que qualquer um deveria saber quais efeitos de longo prazo essa guerra terá em algumas partes da Ordem. Você vai captar muita psicologia rudimentar, especialmente relacionada ao trauma. Mais importante, Hermione, se você optar por fazer isso, você estará gastando muito tempo com o professor Snape.

\- Professor Snape? Por quê? - ela perguntou inexpressivamente. Ela estava vagamente ciente de que o mestre de Poções fabricava a maior parte, se não todas as poções médicas para a ala hospitalar, mas muito poucos curandeiros. Aprendeu sua própria poção, então ela não viu porque precisaria passar algum tempo com ele.

Madame Pomfrey olhou em volta com uma expressão preocupada. -O que eu estou prestes a dizer é um dos mais importantes segredos da Ordem da Fênix - disse ela finalmente, com a intenção de olhar em Hermione. - Você não pode dar uma palavra a ninguém.

Confusa e incrivelmente curiosa, e se perguntando como isso se relacionava com Snape, Hermione balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- Eu não vou, eu juro.

A enfermeira assentiu e suspirou. - Você sabe que o professor Snape já foi um Comensal da Morte?

\- Sim...

\- Bem, no que diz respeito a Você-Sabe-Quem e os outros Comensais da Morte, ele ainda é.

Ela piscou e franziu a testa, refletindo sobre isso, antes de olhar para a medibruxa. - Um agente duplo? - Ela sussurrou chocada, ela realmente não pensou sobre por que Snape estava na Ordem ou por que ele não era mais um Comensal da Morte até agora. Madame Pomfrey acenou com a cabeça, sua expressão bastante sombria agora.

– Sim. O Professor Snape voltou-se para a Ordem da Fênix muitos anos atrás e se tornou nosso espião. Você-Sabe-Quem acredita queele é um fiel Comensal da Morte que está mentindo para nós e espionando a Ordem para ele. Nós aumentamos essa crença transmitindo informações ocasionalmente, para convencê-lo de que o Professor Snape é leal,enquanto ele coleta informações para o nosso lado sobre o que os Comensais da Morte estão fazendo.

Snape era algum personagem bizarro de James Bond? Isso era tão insano que ela não conseguia pensar nisso ainda. Balançando a cabeça, Hermione olhou sem propósito ao redor da sala.

\- ...Como você sabe? - Ela perguntou finalmente em uma voz bem pequena. Harry e Ron estavam dizendo há anos que Snape era um traidor e ela sempre o defendeu, mas ela tinha que admitir que houveram momentos em que ela se perguntou um pouco.

A enfermeira deu-lhe um olhar severo. - Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Srta. Granger - ela disse calmamente. - Nesta ocasião eu acho que seria melhor se você aceitasse que nãoconheça a história real e isso não tem nada a ver com você.

Culpada, ela concordou, aceitando a repreensão. - Desculpe. Eu só... Não. Sinto muito.

Segurando a respiração por um momento, Madame Pomfrey assentiu lentamente e relaxou. - Tudo bem, então. Eu estou perfeitamente ciente da imagem que o professor Snape apresenta para as pessoas. Muitas pessoas duvidam dele, mas eu não sou uma delas.

A certeza tranquila em sua voz a fez se sentir ainda mais envergonhada quando assentiu novamente.

\- O que isso tem a ver comigo?

\- A vida de um agente duplo é muito perigosa - disse a enfermeira sem rodeios. - Professor Snape é freqüentemente ferido. A vida entre os Comensais da Morte é desagradável e dolorosa, mais ainda por um homem que nunca é totalmente confiável e que ocasionalmente tem que desobedecer ordens diretas. Esta guerra apenas começou, mas se seguir o mesmo padrão da guerra anterior, então ele irá passar muito tempo aqui na ala hospitalar. A tarefa mais importante de um curandeiro na Ordem da Fênix é manter nosso espião vivo e funcional, esse é o principal papel que eu tenho na Ordem. E francamente eu poderia usar alguma ajuda de vez em quando. Pelo menos, alguém deveria ver a verdade do que fazemos.

Ela suspirou. - Eu não vou mentir para você, Hermione. Vai ser extremamente desagradável. Não só o trabalho em si será extremamente sangrento e desagradável, mas o Professor Snape ...bem, você sabe sua disposição geral - disse ela com diplomacia cuidadosa. - Ele está sob uma grande dose de estresse no momento, compreensivelmente, e está freqüentemente com alguma dor. Para ser franco, Hermione, ele vai descontar isso em você.

\- Porque ele sabe que Papoula não vai tolerar que ele faça isso com ela - Dilys interveio alegremente da bolsa da enfermeira.

\- Verdade - a medibruxa concordou com um leve sorriso triste. - Então, você tem isso, Hermione. Se você está determinada a fazer isso, você verá a verdade feia da guerra. É sangrenta, brutal, sem sentido e violenta, e será muito difícil para você emocional e mentalmente. Você não poderá discuti-lo com seus amigos. Você verá coisas realmente terríveis e me ajudará a pegaras peças, e você não será agradecida por isso. Você ainda quer ajudar?

Isso, pelo menos, ela não precisava pensar. Encontrando os olhos da bruxa mais velha, Hermione assentiu.

* * *

No meio de todas as preocupações sobre Harry depois de quase perder com os Dementadores e a constante frustração quando ninguém na Ordem lhes contava nada, Hermione foi pega de surpresa no início de agosto, quando ela viu o mestre de Poções deixando mais uma misteriosa reunião, sua magra moldura preta se destacando no meio da multidão de bruxos e bruxas, atravessando o corredor até a porta da frente. Sobre os delírios da Sra. Black, ela se levantou de seu assento nas escadas onde estava lendo e chamou antes que pudesse se conter.

\- Professor Snape?

Enquanto os outros saíam, o professor se virou e olhou para ela quando se aproximou dele. Ao contrário dos outros, ele estava usando suas roupas de ensino normais, manto preto sobre casaco preto e calças. Sem alguma relevância Hermione se perguntava se ele superaquecia, usando tantas camadas de preto durante o verão.

\- Posso falar com você por um momento, senhor?

\- Srta. Granger - ele disse friamente, tentando fazer com que sua voz parecesse ainda menos amigável do que o normal. - Até primeiro de setembro, não sou obrigado a ouvir você ou qualquer outro aluno.

Internamente acalmando sua expressão, ela engoliu em seco e lembrou-se severamente que ela era uma Grifinória. Ela também tentou se lembrar que o professor Snape estava do lado dela, olhando com a expressão em seu rosto, isso parecia muito difícil de acreditar, já que o olhar naqueles olhos negros dizia eloqüentemente que ele a odiava e tudo o que ela representava.

\- Eu...Eu só queria agradecer, senhor. Eu sei que não seria capaz de treinar com Madame Pomfrey se você não tivesse concordado.

Ela hesitou, perguntando-se se deveria dizer alguma coisa sobre o que ele estava fazendo pela Ordem, mas ele tirou a escolha das mãos dela perguntando com uma careta - Isso foi tudo?

Decidindo não forçar sua sorte, ela concordou humildemente, e seu lábio se curvou antes que ele se virasse e saí , isso poderia ter sido melhor, ela decidiu com tristeza quando seu batimento cardíaco frenético diminuiu para algo que se aproximava do normal.

* * *

Severus não tinha certeza se ria ou vomitava. Ele assistiu um pouco incrédulo do abrigo frágil de seu canto habitual da sala de professores como Dumbledore passou a introduzir Dolores Umbridge para os professores reunidos, que todos usavam expressões semelhantes. A mulher não podia ser real, ele decidiu esperançoso. Certamente a raça humana não se deteriorou até aqui. Até mesmo a expressão alegre do Diretor parecia um tanto tensa quando a visão impossível declarou em voz aguda e ofegante que era absolutamente delicioso conhecer todos eles finalmente e ela tinha certeza de que eles iriam se dar esplendidamente bem. Se ela rir eu vou me esfaquear, ele decidiu, tentando desesperadamente não olhar no olho de Minerva, a colega estava em sua outra forma, sua expressão teria indicado que uma bola de pêlo logo estaria aparecendo.

Quando Umbridge se aproximou dele com seu sorriso brilhante, brilhante e absolutamente falso, Severus estava ciente de que todo mundo estava observando atentamente. O olhar de Dumbledore o avisou para comportar-se, os outros estavam todos olhando para ele com uma antecipação mal disfarçada. O sorriso alegre no rosto parecido com um sapo vacilou quando o mais novo professor observou a cena, e Severus permitiu que um sorriso muito fino lhe tocasse os lábios por uma fração de segundo enquanto a observava, ele estava bem ciente de como ele era, obrigado, e ele estava guardando sua melhor carranca para apenas este momento.

\- E este é Severus Snape, nosso mestre de Poções - Dumbledore disse um tanto desnecessariamente, tentando soar alegre e fingindo não estar levemente ansioso sobre o que ia aperto de mão foi tão ruim quanto ele esperava, mal resistindo ao desejo de limpar a mão em seu manto enquanto ela se afastava, ele reprimiu sua carranca o tempo suficiente para dar a ela um olhar de desinteresse neutro, um pouco hostil, observando as piscadas em seus olhos enquanto ela o olhava de cima a baixo com alguma dificuldade, ele era mais que uma cabeça mais alta que ela.

Desaprovação, certamente, concentrando-se brevemente em seu cabelo sujo e nariz grande demais, mas sim, lá estava, o olhar de fração de segundo em seu braço esquerdo. Fudge disse a ela, então... E ela estava assustada. Primeiro ponto para mim, eu acho. Talvez isso não seja tão ruim, especialmente com os olhares de alguns de seus colegas.

Dumbledore gentilmente a escoltou para fora da sala dos professores, balançando a cabeça, sorrindo e fingindo ouvir enquanto ela falava sobre querer rever os assuntos individuais. Uma vez a porta que tinha fechado, Minerva exalou pesadamente pelo nariz e disse a ninguém em particular: - O país inteiro perdeu a cabeça?

\- Você gostou dela, então? - Filius perguntou secamente, ganhando um bufo e um olhar.

\- Ela parecia familiar - Severus disse pensativamente. - Quando eu era jovem, minha mãe tentou me fazer frequentar um grupo de brincadeiras trouxas...

\- E quanto tempo isso durou? - Rolanda Hooch perguntou.

\- Cerca de uma semana e meia - ele respondeu suavemente, sorrindo um pouco para a memória. Mesmo sendo uma criança muito pequena, ele não tinha nenhuma habilidade social e, enfaticamente, não brincava bem com as outras. - De qualquer forma, a mulher no comando era muito parecida com ela. A mesma voz horrivelmente ofegante, a mesma maneira inacreditavelmente paternalista de falar, o mesmo cardigã rosa horrível - acrescentou ele com um leve tremor de desgosto. - Ela percebe que não temos quatro ou cinco anos, não é? - Mal posso esperar para ver como ela lida com os estudantes. Os pequenos bastardos a comerão viva.

\- Você ainda não ouviu o melhor - Minerva disse sombriamente. - O Ministério conseguiu ganhar todo tipo de concessões ridículas. O poder que eles deram a essa mulher é repugnante, francamente...

Quando ela começou a delinear um pesadelo fantástico de inspeções e entrevistas e censura, Severus sentiu um leve calafrio de pressentimento nas costas ao entender o aviso do diretor. O Ministério estava fazendo o máximo para fechar Hogwarts, ou pelo menos para remover a maioria dos professores. Eles poderiam tornar as coisas muito mais difíceis ... Ele tinha um muito mau pressentimento sobre isso.

Uma vez terminada a reunião, ele pretendia ir até suas calmas masmorras tranquilas e tentar relaxar e ter um pouco de paz, já que a paz provavelmente estaria em escassez em breve, mas ele nem sequer tinha chegado à porta antes de Papoula encurralá-lo e quase arrastá-lo até a ala hospitalar para um exame de saúde. Sabendo com ela era depois disso muitos anos, ele não se incomodou em perder o fôlego discutindo e se submetendo surpreendentemente docilmente. Meia hora depois, ele ficou no meio do escritório dela apenas de cueca, tentando não se contorcer quando a varinha cutucou ele.

\- Eu não sei por que você está incomodando - ele disse, tremendo um pouco. Poderia ser Agosto, mas ainda sim, era um castelo de pedra na Escócia e não estava quente o suficiente para ficar parado seus shorts. - Eu posso te dizer o que você vai encontrar. - Ele assumiu uma expressão entediada e começou a marcar pontos em seus dedos. - Eu perdi peso, meus impulsos nervosos são anormais, meu batimento cardíaco é ligeiramente arrítmico, o meu metabolismo e a atividade da tiróide aumentaram, existem sinais de tensão e inflamação nas articulações, o meu sistema digestivo não está a funcionar do jeito que deveria...

\- Mas, infelizmente, seus reflexos de sarcasmo estão bem - disse Papoula irritada, apontando sua varinha sob suas costelas, em aviso. - Nós vamos fazer isso todo mês. Se você continuar discutindo comigo, eu vou fazer isso toda semana. Fique quieto e não pisque. - Ela apontou a ponta iluminada de sua varinha diretamente para os olhos dele, segurando o queixo dele para manter a cabeça no lugar, então examinou suas orelhas,nariz e sua garganta rapidamente. - Tudo bem, estamos prontos por -se e pare de me encarar.

Revirando os olhos, Severus fez o que lhe foi dito, observando seu rosto enquanto ela avaliava os resultados enquanto ele levantava a camisa e vestia o casaco de volta.

\- Bem?

\- Sim, sim, você estava certo, como se isso fosse motivo de orgulho. - Ela balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe um olhar desesperado. - Isso é muito dano por apenas alguns meses, Severus.

\- Sempre vai ser ruim durante o verão - ele apontou, sentando-se para por as botas. - Agora que estou no trabalho de novo, não serei convocado em nenhum lugar próximo com tanta freqüência.

\- Mesmo assim, isso é demais por um tempo tão curto. - Ela suspirou. - Você tem que se cuidar melhor, Severus. Você sabe tanto, se não mais, sobre os efeitos na sua saúde como eu e você não é idiota. - Ela estalou a língua, olhando para as anotações. - Em particular, você precisa parar de beber. Você perdeu mais de trinta e cinco por cento da função hepática desde a último prazo. Você deve ter passado a maior parte do verão em um coma intoxicado para conseguir isso.

\- Isso soa certo - ele concordou com indiferença, encolhendo os ombros em sua capa. - Não me dê esse olhar. Eu não vou beber demais enquanto estiver trabalhando.

\- Você não deveria estar bebendo nada. Há maneiras melhores de lidar com isso. Eu já lhe disse tudo isso antes. - Papoula sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu gostaria de fazer você prometer que vai cortar, mas eu sei que você não vai. Por favor, tenha cuidado. E você precisa observar sua dieta com mais cuidado também. Você está certo, você perdeu peso e não tem muito mais a perder.

Ele bufou.

\- Eu estive abaixo do peso toda a minha vida. Isso não vai mudar. Nem é o fato de eu sempre perder peso quando estou sob estresse. Além disso, eu não me sinto muito com vontade de comer recentemente.

\- Você não é um idiota, então não finja ser um. Você sabe que precisa cuidar melhor de si mesmo, ou você não vai conseguir fazer isso.

\- Você também não é uma idiota - retrucou ele - e você sabe que vou me manter funcionando.

\- A vida é mais do que apenas sobreviver, Severus - ela disse tristemente.

Não para mim. Ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

\- Algo mais?

Balançando a cabeça um pouco tristemente, ela olhou de volta para suas anotações.

\- Você estava certo sobre a inflamação das articulações e os impulsos nervosos. Não é tão ruim quanto eu esperava que fosse, parece que seu corpo ainda se lembra de como lidar. Houve muitas melhorias nas poções de cura na última década, mas devemos ser capazes de tratá-lo de forma um pouco mais eficazdesta vez. Se você se certificar de que você é forte o suficiente.

\- Eu entendi a mensagem - ele rosnou, exasperado.

\- Você e eu sabemos que isso não significa que você realmente vai ouvir, mas eu não vou continuar a atrapalha. - Ela clicou a língua novamente enquanto examinava o pergaminho. - Eu não estava esperando que fosse tão ruim assim tão cedo. - Olhando para cima, ela encontrou os olhos dele. - Isso vai ser melhor ou pior do que da última vez?

Ele deu de ombros novamente. - Eu não sei, Papoula. Vai ser melhor em alguns aspectos, porque eu estou muito mais alto agora do que antes, mas pior em outros, porque ele é bem menos sensato e parecemais propenso a desabafar as emoções sobre nós. Eu não sei de que maneira o equilíbrio vai mudar. É cedo demais para dizer.

\- Arrisque um palpite.

Severus pensou sobre isso. - Melhor a curto prazo - ele disse finalmente. - Mas nós temos, em uma estimativa conservadora, vários anos de guerra à nossa frente. Acho que a longo prazo será pior ... para todos nós.

\- Isso não é o que eu esperava ouvir, mas é sobre o que eu esperava. Muito bem, Severus, nós terminamos por agora. Por favor, tente se cuidar um pouco mais. Espero não ver você aqui antes do próximo mês, mas eu suspeito que é uma esperança vã.

* * *

E aqui estavam eles de novo, 1º de Setembro. O começo de outro ano. Severus permaneceu imóvel nas ameias, olhando para baixo através da escuridão crescente da noite de outono, as carruagens descarregando outra carga de estudantes. Os Testrálios ficaram impassíveis enquanto as crianças desconhecidas se aglomeravam ao redor e entre eles, tagarelando e rindo, eles cumprimentaram seus amigos, empurrando e brincando um com o outro. Escondido da visão deles, se algum deles se incomodou em olhar para cima, pelas sombras cada vez mais profundas, as mãos cerradas em punhos enquanto os observava.

Seus olhos escuros eram sombrios enquanto observava as crianças se provocando enquanto faziam seu caminho para a escola para começar outro ano, ouvindo suas risadas sem expressão real na cara dele. Eles não tinham ideia. Apenas algumas poucas semanas antes, essas crianças sentariam no Salão Principal e ouviram o Diretor dizendo-lhes que o mundo havia acabado, que um bruxo que eles só tinham conhecido em histórias, pouco mais do que um bicho-papão, estava de volta e ainda assim, claramente, as notícias não tiveram muito efeito. Um ou dois deles pareciam mais calmos, mais subjugados e quase contra sua vontade, seus olhos procuraram o trio dourado, Potter e seus pequenos parceiros, nenhum deles estava sorrindo e alguns, infelizmente principalmente de sua própria casa, estavam silenciosos à maneira daqueles que escondem o conhecimento secreto, mas em geral as crianças abaixo deles não foram afetadas.

Automaticamente, ele levou a mão à manga, esfregando inquietamente o antebraço esquerdo, os longos dedos traçando a marca escondida sob o tecido preto. Se eles soubessem. Apertando a mão em um punho quando ele a arrastou para longe de seu braço, ele se virou e começou a descer até o Salão Principal, para tomar seu lugar na mesa dos professores e assistir a Seleção antes de voltar ao silêncio das masmorras, para sentar e olhar para o fogo e esperar em pânico pela queimadura cada vez mais familiar que o chamaria mais uma vez no inferno. Foi um verão muito longo e apenas começara.

Ao sair das ameias, ouviu de novo o riso alegre e alegre dos jovens que chegavam. Eles eram tão inocentes, tão alegremente ignorantes do seu mundo desmoronando ao redor momento, ele os odiava.

* * *

Então vamos lá, eu amei muito essa fanfic que resolvi traduzi-la 3 E respirem fundo, pois as coisas só estão começando...

 **Notas:**

 _ **Todo crédito dessa fanfic é da Loten, ela que é a autora maravilhosa 3**. Estou autorizada apenas a traduzi-la, sem alterar qualquer coisa na história._

 _( **All credit for this fanfic is from Loten, she's the wonderful author 3**. I am only allowed to translate it without changing anything in the story.)_

 _Irei postar a cada segunda-feira, pois são capítulos longos e o processo de tradução é um pouco lento, já que tenho que adequar e contextualizar algumas palavras._

 _(I will post every Monday because they are long chapters and the translation process is a bit slow, since I have to adapt and contextualize some words)_


	2. Chapter 2

**"See the man with the lonely eyes,**

 **Take his hand, you'll be surprised."**

 _–_ _Supertramp, 'Give A Little Bit'._

Severus não esperava nada incomum do banquete de início do ano letivo, mas o Chapéu Seletor mostrava um talento incomum para o drama que se lançava em sua canção anual, certamente chamou a atenção das pessoas. Ele considerou o chapéu um tanto azedo enquanto balbuciava sobre os problemas com o encorajamento da divisão entre as Casas e a necessidade de unidade nestes problemas e tentou não se sentir amargo. _São apenas algumas dezenas de anos tarde demais para isso._ Como na maioria dos problemas sociais, eles deveriam ter começado a tentar encontrar uma solução muito antes. Ele não poderia ter mudanças suficientes para fazer algum bem agora. Fazendo uma careta, ele olhou ao longo da Mesa Alta e encontrou Dumbledore dando-lhe um olhar um pouco triste, respondendo com um olhar, ele voltou sua atenção para a classificação.

Dolores Umbridge continuou estabelecendo sua terrível falta de sutileza e habilidades diplomáticas ao se levantar e fazer um discurso. Severus escutou com meia orelha, mais interessado nas reações de todos os outros, seus colegas de equipe estavam todos tentando parecer educadamente interessados, com graus variados de sucesso - Minerva, em particular, tinha um pouco da boca fechada e as narinas dela estavam ligeiramente abertas, um sinal de perigo bem conhecido. Algo divertido, ele voltou seu olhar para os alunos.

Como ele esperava, a maioria deles estava ocupada demais ridicularizando a mais nova funcionária para prestar atenção ao que ela estava dizendo, rindo um para o outro e sussurrando. Ele estava certo, eles iam comê-la viva.

Cerca de metade da mesa da Corvinal, a maioria dos alunos mais velhos, parecia estar ouvindo, havia um punhado de sobrancelhas franzidas e olhos apertados quando eles pareciam entender o que estava na verdade sendo dito.

Um ou dois Lufa-Lufas pareciam estar ouvindo, mas a maioria deles não estava prestando atenção alguma. Ele observou distantemente que eles haviam deixado um espaço a meio caminho da mesa. Ele não conseguia lembrar, mas ele estava razoavelmente certo de que era onde Diggory costumava se sentar.

Para seu desgosto, Sonserina não parecia estar escutando também, ele sabia que ia ter muitos problemas com eles este ano. Nem mesmo Draco estava prestando atenção. Ele correu o seu olhos ao longo da mesa, muitos filhos e filhas de Comensais da Morte. Um quarto inteiro de sua casa no momento tinha um pai que usava a Marca Negra, e a maioria do resto tinha relacionamento com os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Ele esperava que eles estivessem mais inclinados a ouvir o seu Chefe de Casa nestes tempos incertos, mas de alguma forma ele duvidava disso.

Isso só deixou os grifinórios. Ele não ficou surpreso ao ver que nenhum deles parecia estar escutando, exceto um. A senhorita Granger tinha o queixo apoiado na mão e estava olhando para Umbridge através dos olhos apertados com uma expressão um tanto sombria que indicava que, mais uma vez, ela era aparentemente a única estudante em toda a maldita escola capaz de realmente usar o que estava entre as orelhas dela. Ele fez uma careta levemente, lembrou novamente que ela logo estaria perturbando-o fora de hora também. Pelo menos se ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ela poderia ser capaz de manter seus amigos cabeças-ocas sob controle, mas ele não estava muito esperançoso. Ela nunca pareceu ser capaz de administrar isso antes.

* * *

O ano letivo não teve um bom começo no que diz respeito à Hermione. As tarefas de seu novo cargo ocupavam muito mais tempo do que ela havia percebido, e ela estava preocupada com o que a professora Umbridge estava fazendo e o temperamento de Harry estava ficando ridículo agora, e ela e Ron já estavam começando a brigar, o que geralmente não acontecia até um pouco mais tarde no ano.

A escola em guerra não parecia muito diferente da escola em tempo de paz, até onde ela sabia. Alguns professores talvez parecessem um pouco mais cansados ou estressados, mas somente se você estivesse realmente procurando. De um modo geral, os estudantes pareciam inalterados, o que ela supunha fazer sentido, já que a maioria deles não acreditava realmente no que havia acontecido. E ela notou que Snape também era o mesmo de sempre, o que a desapontou um pouco, ela estava esperando por algum tipo de sinal do que ele estava fazendo, mas ele era ainda mais rancoroso do que o habitual e tinha ralhado com Harry em sua primeira aula de Poções sem nenhum motivo. Isso não indica nada de bom para o seu trabalho de cura quando começar, ela acrescentou à sua lista de coisas para se preocupar.

Sua primeira aula de defesa foi um completo fiasco. Ela percebeu o plano do Ministério assim que viu os objetivos do curso escritos, isso teria sido ruim o suficiente, mas a mulher parecia insistir em tratá-los como crianças, ao mesmo tempo que arruinava sua educação. Hermione estava fervendo em vinte minutos, e geralmente levava muito para transformá-la contra um professor sem lhes dar uma chance justa, levou meses antes de ela começar a suspeitar de Snape do jeito que seus amigos fizeram, e ela nem mesmo o odiou de verdade. Até o ano passado, então não foi surpresa que Harry tenha perdido a calma completamente. Não é surpreendente, mas preocupante. Era óbvio que Umbridge tinha sido enviado para desacreditá-lo, e ele estava tornando-o incrivelmente fácil para ela até agora.

Como sempre, a palavra viajou rápido e toda a escola estava zumbindo com o que ele dissera dentro de uma hora. No jantar, Hermione olhou em volta, tentando avaliar as reações gerais, a maioria dos alunos não acreditavam nele, mas ela tinha certeza de que era principalmente porque eles não queriam. Mais do que algumas pessoas eram muito certas em suas negações, muito rápidas, e seus olhos estavam apertado e assustado sob as bravatas. Afinal, as pessoas tentaram desacreditar Harry antes, e ele geralmente estava certo no final. Ela ignorou suas suspeitas no momento, achando que era mais fácil dizer aos rapazes que todos acreditavam na campanha de calúnia de verão do Profeta Diário, ela estava bastante assustada sem discutir isso, francamente.

Seus olhos foram brevemente para a mesa de funcionários, Umbridge estava sentada entre McGonagall e Snape, os dois estavam ignorando-a. O sapo parecia orgulhoso e satisfeito consigo mesmo de uma forma muito irritante, McGonagall estava conversando com Dumbledore em voz baixa, seus lábios apertados juntos. Snape estava ignorando todos pelo olhar das coisas, olhando para a sua comida como se o ofendesse pessoalmente, e ele mudou sua cadeira para longe da Umbridge o máximo possível. Obviamente, ela não era mais popular com a equipe do que ela era com os alunos.

Hermione olhou brevemente para o diretor, balançando a cabeça. _Como ele poderia deixar isso acontecer?_ Ele deveria ser tão poderoso, e ainda assim o Ministério tinha conseguido a queda dele e forçá-lo a essa estupidez. Era muito importante que eles aprendessem a se defender agora e, em vez disso, tinham uma farsa total. Irritada, ela abandonou sua comida e saiu para o corredor com os amigos.

* * *

Um elfo doméstico tirou Hermione da cama às três e meia da manhã, apenas alguns dias depois, com uma intimação para a ala hospitalar. Bocejando, com os olhos turvos e extremamente nervosa, ela caminhou pelo castelo deserto o mais rápido possível e só se afastou um pouco antes que o retrato de Dilys aparecesse, acompanhando-a pelos quadros.

\- Começou - disse o retrato em voz baixa. - Eu preciso avisá-la, Hermione, isso vai ser ruim.

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Quão ruim?

\- Bem, não há sangue desta vez - Dilys disse em um tom imparcial - então poderia ser pior. Você está prestes a ver a maldição Cruciatus em primeira mão, no entanto. Severus foi amaldiçoado por algum tempo esta noite, nós não sabemos porque, então não pergunte. Nunca pergunte, não é o nosso lugar. Ele faz seus relatórios para os outros. Nosso objetivo é reparar o dano depois, nada mais. Você deve estar ciente de que ele não pode falar no momento. Ele pode ou não saber que você está lá. Papoula e eu os conhecemos desde que ele tinha onze anos de idade, mas ainda não sabemos bem o que ele é capaz de ou quais são os seus limites.

Ela engoliu novamente e aumentou seu ritmo. - O que eu preciso fazer?

\- Nesta ocasião, nada. Você está aqui para observar, um dia, se Papoula não estiver disponível, você pode precisar fazer isso sozinha. Existe um feitiço que ajuda a estabilizar os nervos e reduzir a superestimulação causada pela maldição e outro para a dor, e é provável que ele esteja suando muito, então um suave resfriamento e limpeza podem ajudar. Além disso, há pouco que qualquer um pode fazer para facilitar. Apenas observe e absorva o máximo que puder, amanhã Papoula e eu discutiremos com você e ensinaremos os encantos.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Por acaso, você pode querer procurar um quadro de retrato de algum lugar, Minerva provavelmente pode lhe dizer onde os de reserva são guardados, e colocá-lo sobre sua cama ou alguma coisa. Dessa forma, posso ir diretamente para você quando for necessário, em vez de usar os elfos domésticos.

Hermione assentiu distraidamente, mais preocupada em se perguntar nervosamente o que ela provavelmente veria. Quando chegou à ala hospitalar, seus olhos arregalaram a cena. Snape estava deitado em uma das camas, sem as botas e o casaco, as mangas da camisa enroladas até os cotovelos. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele estava consciente, mesmo enquanto ela observava suas costas arqueado por um momento e ele fez um som baixo na parte de trás de sua garganta, estremecendo quando sua expressão torceu brevemente. Madame Pomfrey estava ao lado dele, movendo a varinha para frente e para trás em uma série de movimentos rápidos. Ela olhou para cima apenas o tempo suficiente para acenar brevemente e indicar um ponto fora do caminho antes de voltar para o que ela estava fazendo.

\- Você perguntou a ele que número? - Dilys perguntou clinicamente.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu distraidamente. - Ele reivindica sete. Eu acho que sete e meio, talvez oito.

Perplexa com isso, Hermione observou em silêncio enquanto a enfermeira se movimentava eficientemente em torno da figura contorcendo-se silenciosamente na cama. Madame Pomfrey tem o ar de ter feito isso muitas vezes antes. Foi esquisitamente uma reminiscência de uma cena do Casualty (programa de tv britânico), mas algo estava errado - bem, além da óbvia falta de eletricidade e do uso de magia, de qualquer forma.

Eventualmente, ela descobriu o que era, quando ela se repreendeu por tentar ignorar o paciente, apenas para perceber que a mulher mais velha também o estava ignorando mais ou menos. Ela estava se movendo ao redor dele, lançando feitiços e tentando estabilizar seu sistema nervoso, mas nunca falou com ele ou tocou nele. Não que ela pudesse culpá-la por isso, este era Snape, afinal de contas, mas para um curandeiro parecia estranho.

Ela perguntou ao retrato de Dilys, a ex-diretora e curandeira deu-lhe um olhar surpreso que se desvaneceu em algo mais pensativo e de alguma forma avaliando.

\- Ele não precisa disso. O professor Snape faz isso desde antes de você nascer, e ele é quase insanamente independente.

\- Mas isso ajudaria, não? A psicologia é importante na medicina... - Como tudo o mais que ela já havia feito, ela estava devorando todos os livros sobre Cura e Medicina Trouxa que ela podia colocar as mãos assim que a ideia lhe ocorresse, muito antes de Madame Pomfrey concordar.

O que lhe valeu outro olhar pensativo e avaliador. - Sim, ajudaria - disse Dilys finalmente - se você conseguir que ele aceite. O homem poderia ensinar teimosia às pedras.

Hermione engoliu e se aproximou da cama, olhando para a figura semiconsciente do mestre de Poções. Sua pele pálida estava mais pálida do que nunca e escorregadia de suor, seu cabelo oleoso agarrando-se ao seu rosto magro, sua mandíbula estava cerrada com tanta força que um músculo se contraiu em sua bochecha e seus olhos foram apertados com força. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo com a dor, seus nervos estimulados se contorciam e disparavam, atormentando-o com espasmos musculares enquanto ele arranhava os lençóis de cada lado dele.

 _Eu não me importo_ , ela disse a si mesma desafiadoramente. Ela nunca gostou particularmente de Snape, nunca confiou nele em um nível pessoal, e nunca o respeitou tanto quanto seus outros professores, mas ela nunca realmente o odiara, nem do jeito que Harry e Rony fizeram - até o ano passado. A maneira cruel como ele a humilhou na frente de todo mundo depois que Malfoy lhe lanço a azaração, realmente feriu ela. Ela sempre foi sensível sobre seus dentes enormes, o comentário por si só já teria sido ruim o suficiente, mas a malícia casual e insensível diversão no rosto de seu professor só tinham piorado. _E realmente, não era como se ele estivesse em posição de rir dos dentes de outra pessoa_ , ela disse a si mesma com malícia, não pela primeira vez e provavelmente não pela última vez.

Ela o odiava, tanto quanto odiava alguém. Mas olhando para ele agora, ela sabia que não podia simplesmente deixá-lo assim, sozinho e se contorcendo em uma agonia silenciosa e ocasionalmente sibilando através de seus dentes horríveis enquanto ele lutava para ficar quieto, qualquer outra pessoa estaria gritando, ela estava certa. Muito cautelosamente, certa que isso foi um erro e certa de que ele não merecia a ajuda dela, ela estendeu a mão e segurou a mão esquerda dele.

Ela não esperava a reação dele. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, e ela teve um momento para tentar decidir se ele iria atacá-la ou simplesmente arrancar e gritar com ela, ele não fez nenhum dos dois.

Em vez disso, sua mão apertou a dela em um aperto esmagador que era quase doloroso, e então ele virou a cabeça lentamente e abriu os olhos para olhar para ela.

Quando Hermione tinha sete ou oito anos de idade, ela estava andando com seus pais quando eles encontraram uma raposa que acabara de ser atropelada por um carro. Seus ferimentos foram horríveis. Havia sangue por toda parte, uma pata traseira estava quase arrancada e sua mandíbula inferior estava quebrada, mas apesar disso, não estava completamente morta, e o mudo sofrer em seus olhos nos intermináveis segundos antes de morrer lhe causaram pesadelos durante meses.

Uma vez que a fraca surpresa ao ver quem o tocava havia desaparecido, o olhar nos olhos negros do professor Snape era o mesmo da raposa moribunda.

Ela tinha pensado que ele estava se mantendo em silêncio por pura obstinação e uma relutância em mostrar qualquer forma de fraqueza; mas olhando para ele agora, ela percebeu que ele estava simplesmente com muita dor, até mesmo gritar, que ele tinha de alguma forma ido além disso.

Então seus olhos se fecharam de novo, e seu aperto na mão dela se apertou ao ponto da dor quando seu tremor ficou pior. Ela podia sentir os tremores acumulando-o agora e reflexivamente apertou sua mão, tentando distraí-lo e oferecer conforto, bem como para impedi-lo de esmagar seus dedos. Mesmo quando ela fez isso, ela vacilou. Este era Snape, e ela o odiava, e ele era um Comensal da Morte, não importa de que lado ele alegasse estar.

Apanhada nesse estranho dilema, ela observou seu rosto incerta, vendo-o pela primeira vez. Ele tinha uma pequena cicatriz na sobrancelha esquerda e uma muito fraca, quase invisível linha branca de outra cicatriz em sua bochecha. Linhas profundas estavam gravadas entre a boca e o nariz adunco e nos cantos dos olhos, que tinham anéis escuros sob eles, e sua mandíbula estava escura com um dia de barba por fazer. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim antes ou pelo menos nunca prestou atenção. Quando os espasmos diminuíram um pouco, ele respirou trêmulo e abriu a boca. Os olhos dando-lhe um olhar de desesperada e quase patética gratidão, e Hermione percebeu um pouco sombria que ela não podia mais odiá-lo, ele tirou isso dela.

O que quer que ele possa ser, ele era um ser humano e sentia muita dor. Ela olhou para longe dele, sem vontade de ver o que mais poderia estar em seus olhos.

Pensamentos dos Comensais da Morte atraíram seus olhos, inevitavelmente, para o braço dele, enquanto seu aperto se apertava dolorosamente e ele começava a esmagar a mão dela novamente quando o tremor piorou novamente. A Marca Negra se destacava clara e negra contra sua pele pálida, a primeira vez que a viu gravada na carne de alguém, o crânio sorridente e a serpente a fez estremecer de fascínio e repulsão quando se perguntou, não pela primeira, por que ele escolhera se tornar o que ele era. _O que o levou a se ajoelhar a Voldemort?_

Rasgando os olhos da marca de Voldemort, ela olhou para o resto do braço dele, ainda determinada a evitar encontrar os olhos dele novamente. Ela ficou surpresa com o quão magro ele era, ela poderia quase juntaram o dedo e o polegar em círculo ao redor do pulso ósseo, mas o aperto feroz e doloroso que ele tinha na mão provou que ele era fisicamente mais forte do que parecia. O aperto dele estava realmente começando a doer agora.

Ele tinha muitas cicatrizes, ela notou. Pequenos cortes e calos nas mãos, de poções, aquelas que ela esperava ver. Faz sentido que ele tenha outras cicatrizes, dado que ele, afinal de contas, era um Comensal da Morte, mas as pequenas marcas na curva de seu cotovelo sob as mangas enroladas e as desbotadas no pulso eram decididamente inesperadas.

Ela estava distraída de seus pensamentos quando ele disse algo indistintamente em voz baixa, a primeira vez que ele falou desde que respondeu à pergunta de Madame Pomfrey sobre números, o que quer que tenha significado. Erguendo a voz, ele disse - Papoula...

A medibruxa olhou para cima, parando o que estava fazendo, e correu para o lado dele. Os dois trocaram um olhar carregado de significado antes que ela assentisse. - Tudo bem. Deixa ir, Severus. Estou pronta.

Hermione observou inexpressivamente quando Snape assentiu com a cabeça trêmula e fechou os olhos, tremendo incontrolavelmente agora - ela podia ouvir seus dentes batendo. Depois de um momento ele gemeu em agonia e suas costas arquearam, antes que uma convulsão revolvesse seu corpo, e ela percebeu que ele estava tendo algum tipo de convulsão. Madame Pomfrey se inclinou sobre ele, e ela recuou um pouco para tentar afastar-se do caminho, prejudicada pelo fato de que ele se recusou a afrouxar seu aperto desesperado em sua mão, mesmo quando ele entrou em total convulsão.

Na televisão, as convulsões nunca pareciam tão ruins. Houve muita agitação, e muita correria, certificando-se de que o paciente não mordesse a língua ao meio ou algo assim, mas então parecia aliviar. Nos minutos seguintes, Hermione aprendeu que, na realidade, as convulsões não eram nada tão benignas ou dignas. Ele estava convulsionando descontroladamente, seus membros tremendo espasmodicamente e seu corpo se contorcia tanto que ele parecia estar prestes a quebrar ossos, ele estava encharcado de suor e fazendo sons incoerentes de dor. Então, pior, ele começou a perder o controle de sua esfíncteres, tossindo e engasgando com seu próprio vômito antes de sua bexiga ceder, enquanto a saliva salpicava seus lábios e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, misturando-se com sangue e muco quando seu nariz começou sangrar.

Foi horrível de assistir, simplesmente por causa da pura degradação. O autocontrole não podia salvá-lo disso e nem a teimosia. O cheiro de vômito, sangue e urina se desvaneceu quando Madame Pomfrey lançou feitiços de limpeza, mas o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo para acalmar seu sistema nervoso havia parado. - Não há mais nada que você possa fazer? - Hermione perguntou trêmula e a enfermeira sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

\- Não até que ele pare de se apoderar. Ele precisa resolver isso. Você pode sair se quiser Srta. Granger. Você não aprendeu o suficiente para fazer isso ainda.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, se ele tivesse que passar por isso, o mínimo que ela poderia fazer era ser corajosa o suficiente para assistir. Além disso, ela não tinha certeza se poderia sair - a maior parte de seu corpo não estava claramente sob o controle de Snape, mas ele ainda tinha um esmagador aperto de morte em sua mão, agora desagradavelmente escorregadio com o suor.

\- Isso acontece toda hora? - ela perguntou, principalmente por algo para ocupar sua mente além de encarar uma fascinação doentia.

\- Não. Normalmente é apenas o que você já viu. É muito raro que seja grave o suficiente para desencadear uma convulsão. - Madame Pomfrey hesitou. - Ao mesmo tempo, muitas vezes há outros ferimentos. O que você está vendo agora é puramente o resultado da maldição Cruciatus.

\- O que foi tudo isso com os números, mais cedo?

\- Ah - A enfermeira quase sorriu. - Essa é a escala de dor particular do professor Snape, sua avaliação de quanta dor ele sofre, em uma escala de um a dez.- O quase sorriso desapareceu. - Geralmente, ele vem para a enfermaria para qualquer coisa acima de seis. Entre sete e oito é a média, muito raramente maior do que isso. Quando a dor cai para quatro ou menos, ele pode funcionar o suficiente para ensinar ou assim ele afirma, acrescentou ela, dando à figura convulsora um olhar de desaprovação de que ele claramente não estava em condições de apreciar. - É melhor se conseguirmos reduzir para pelo menos dois.

\- Não para por completo?

Ela bufou cansada. - Nós não temos esse tipo de tempo, senhorita Granger - disse ela sem rodeios. - O que você viu antes da apreensão começou por muito tempo ainda. Será mais do que um dia antes de os impulsos nervosos pararem e deixá-lo começar a se recuperar. Será segunda-feira pelo menos, antes que ele esteja sem dor. Se ele não for convocado novamente antes disso.

Hermione pensou sobre isso, infeliz. - Quantas vezes isso acontece? - ela perguntou.

\- Faz apenas um par de meses - a enfermeira apontou gentilmente. - Ele não é invocado tantas vezes durante o período de aulas, você-sabe-quem sabe que nem sempre é fácil para ele fugir. Durante o verão, ele era chamado a cada dois ou três dias. Se isso seguir o mesmo padrão da primeira guerra, será em média uma vez por semana.

\- E ele passa por isso toda vez?

\- Não. Até o professor Snape não conseguiria sobreviver. Ele não é castigado todas às vezes, ele é punido com menos frequência desta vez do que estava no auge da guerra anterior, pelo menos até agora, e quando ele é muitas vezes é suave o suficiente para ele tratá-lo sozinho. Punições severas como esta noite provavelmente acontecerão uma vez a cada quatro ou cinco convocações, e como eu disse, elas não são tão severas quanto isso. Você foi jogada no fundo do poço, senhorita Granger, raramente fica pior do que esta noite.

\- Harry foi amaldiçoado antes... Ele nunca mencionou nada assim.

Dilys riu brevemente. - Ele nunca foi amaldiçoado assim, ou ele provavelmente estaria morto. Esta não é uma única maldição ou mesmo algumas lutas, este é o rescaldo da prolongada, focada, tortura deliberada. Pela severidade de sua reação hoje à noite e pelo fato de que isso levou a uma convulsão, ele provavelmente foi amaldiçoado por pelo menos meia hora, mais ou menos continuamente.

\- Por quê? - ela perguntou, horrorizada.

\- Quem sabe - o retrato respondeu baixinho. - Ele pode ter tido que desobedecer Você-Sabe-Quem em favor de Dumbledore, ele pode ter falhado em fazer algo que Você-Sabe-Quem pediu a ele, ele pode não ter sabido a resposta a uma pergunta ou Você-Sabe-Quem pode simplesmente ter estado em um estado vingativo. Do que Severus disse, Você-Sabe-Quem é diferente agora de como ele estava na guerra anterior, mais agressivo e irracional.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Snape finalmente e de repente desmaiou, o que evidentemente marcou o fim da crise, e seu aperto finalmente enfraqueceu. Hermione lentamente soltou ele enxugou a mão em suas vestes, flexionando os dedos e estremecendo. Afastando-se da cama, ela viu a mulher se arrumar.

\- Bem - a enfermeira disse baixinho depois de alguns minutos - esta é a realidade da guerra, Srta. Granger, e é isso que um Curador na Ordem tem que fazer. O que você achou do seu batismo de fogo?

\- É bárbaro - ela respondeu categoricamente. Snape foi reduzido a algo menos que humano. Ninguém merecia esse tipo de tratamento, e ela não conseguia entender o tipo de mente que poderia infligir tal sofrimento a outro. Esfregando a mão, ela hesitou, antes de olhar para a medibruxa. - Quando o professor Snape tentou se matar? - ela perguntou baixinho.

Madame Pomfrey congelou. - Eu não sei o que você quer dizer, Srta. Granger - ela disse finalmente depois de uma pausa longa demais, e Hermione sorriu infeliz e balançou a cabeça.

 _Eu disse que assisti a muitos programas de televisão baseados em médicos em casa. Reconheci os padrões de cicatriz em seu pulso. Eles são muito profundos para serem auto mutáveis, e muito precisos para serem um acidente._

\- Foi uma tentativa de suicídio, não foi? - Percebendo o que ela estava dizendo, ela engoliu. - Sinto muito. Não é da minha conta. - Ela estava apenas feliz por Snape estar inconsciente. Pelo menos, ela esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse... Se estivesse fingindo, ela estava em apuros.

Depois de uma pausa pensativa, a mulher mais velha assentiu devagar.- Foi há muito tempo atrás, quando ele era jovem. - Houve outra pausa, e Hermione se encontrou novamente no recebendo final de um olhar de medição, a enfermeira parecia estar pensando muito sobre algo. - O que mais você pode me dizer sobre suas cicatrizes?

\- Bem... as marcas em seu cotovelo - ela começou desconfortavelmente.

O olhar de Madame Pomfrey se aguçou em súbito interesse. - Sim?

\- Elas são o que os trouxas chamam de marcas de picadas. Eles são feitas por agulhas, de injeções regulares de drogas através de uma seringa. O professor Snape é diabético, ou algo assim?

\- Não. Ele não está em nenhuma medicação desse tipo.

\- Então... - Ela hesitou.

\- Continue.

\- Bem, marcas de picadas são muitas vezes um sinal de dependência de drogas - disse ela incerta. - Geralmente heroína.

Inesperadamente, a enfermeira suspirou e pareceu subitamente cansada. - Oh, Severus - ela murmurou tristemente, olhando para o homem inconsciente. - Sim. Ele costumava usar heroína e outras drogas, às vezes. Acredito que ele esteja limpo há vários anos, embora as cicatrizes permaneçam. Se ele começou a usar novamente, só pode ser dentro do último par de semanas, desde a seu último exame de saúde comigo. Eu vou ter que perguntar a ele mais tarde. - Hermione olhou para ela incrédula. _Snape era um viciado em heroína?_ Ela continuou - Não olhe para mim assim. Ele sabe o que está fazendo, mais ou menos.

Depois de um momento, a medibruxa lhe deu um olhar penetrante. - Por que você se importa, senhorita Granger? - ela perguntou suavemente, não agressivamente, não como uma acusação, mas sim com um ar que sugeriu que a questão era muito mais importante do que parecia. - Você não odeia o professor Snape, como muitos dos estudantes fazem?

\- Mais ou menos, sim - ela admitiu com relutância, mudando desconfortavelmente. - Mas... Bem... Ninguém deveria ter que passar por isso. - Ela gesticulou impotente para a cama, lembrando-se do animal e a dor nos olhos dele e aquele olhar desesperado de gratidão. - Eu não acho que eu possa odiá-lo mais. Não agora.

\- Eu disse a você - Dilys murmurou de seu corpo, e a enfermeira e o retrato trocaram um olhar longo e perturbado quando Hermione observou os dois sem expressão. _Disse a ela o que? Que eu não sou o suficiente, uma cadela para continuar odiando alguém com tanta dor?_ \- ela imaginou. Finalmente Madame Pomfrey suspirou, parecendo quase resignada, e assentiu antes de se virar para ela.

\- Eu tenho uma tarefa para você, Hermione - ela disse baixinho, deixando cair qualquer pretensão de formalidade. - Na verdade, eu tenho várias instruções. A primeira é que você não permita que ninguém descubra o que eu estou pedindo de você, e eu quero dizer ninguém. Nem seus pais, nem seus amigos, nem os outros membros da equipe. Nem diga à professora McGonagall que existe alguma coisa nisso além de você estudar para ser curandeira. Não o diretor, nem Harry nem Ron. Eu me faço clara?

A insistência em sua voz era inconfundível, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, era obviamente importante. Mistificada, Hermione assentiu lentamente.- Eu prometo.

A medibruxa segurou seu olhar por um momento, então assentiu e continuou em um tom diferente. - Em uma nota similar, não mencione esta noite ou qualquer outra dessas noites para o Professor Snape. Aqui, ele ficou ferido e ele precisava de ajuda. Fora desta sala, ele não é um paciente, mas seu professor. Você entende?

Ela assentiu novamente. - Sim. - Esse aviso em particular não tinha sido necessário, ela refletiu. Ela não tinha intenção de tentar discutir o que tinha visto. Ele pode ter precisado de ajuda hoje à noite, mas de manhã ele se ressentiria amargamente desse fato e, por extensão, se ressentiria dela. Ela já tinha planejado ficar muito quieta em sua próxima aula de Poções e tentar não atrair atenção.

\- Falando do Professor Snape - a enfermeira continuou - eu apreciaria se você pudesse me dizer se acontecer de você notar algo fora do comum, outras cicatrizes estranhas, por exemplo, ou outras lesões.

\- Você quer que eu o espie? - Hermione perguntou incrédula, e foi Dilys quem riu.

\- Merlin, não, menina - disse o retrato, sorrindo um pouco. - Ele te pegaria e te mataria. Não, só se você notar alguma coisa nas suas lições, isso é tudo. Eu posso passar a palavra para Papoula se você não puder chegar à enfermaria, qualquer um dos retratos pode me levar para seus quadros.

\- OK.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu, lançando outro rápido olhar para a figura inconsciente na cama. - Muito bem. Agora, para sua tarefa... Desta maneira - Ela levou Hermione em seu escritório e foi a uma das fileiras de armários ao longo da parede do fundo que continha todos os registros médicos de todos os alunos de Hogwarts passados e presentes que ainda estavam vivos. Extraindo o que era ou uma pasta muito grossa ou um livro substancial, ela olhou para baixo e suspirou antes de voltar para Hermione.

\- Por direito, eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas tenho a tendência de confiar em meus instintos - ela disse um pouco enigmática, antes de segurar o livro. - Leve isso com você e fique com você em todos os momentos, pelo amor de Merlin, não o perca. Não deixe ninguém mais saber que você tem, não deixe ninguém tocá-lo ou até mesmo vê-lo. Faça o que tiver que fazer para mantê-lo em segredo e leia apenas quando você estiver sozinha. Leia tudo e depois traga de volta para mim. - Ela hesitou. - Não será uma leitura agradável - acrescentou ela em voz baixa.

Totalmente mistificada e perplexa com todo o segredo, Hermione assentiu lentamente e pegou a pasta, olhando para ela com curiosidade, a capa estava em branco. Teria que esperar, embora fosse curiosa, ela precisava dormir um pouco e tinha aulas amanhã. Parecia que a leitura de um fim de semana estava em ordem. Encolhendo a pasta com a varinha, ela a enfiou cuidadosamente num bolso interno e olhou para a enfermeira, que sorriu para ela.

\- Você vai entender logo, minha querida. Por enquanto, não se preocupe com isso. Vá e durma um pouco, você fez uma coisa boa hoje à noite.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não me agradeça - Madame Pomfrey respondeu com um sorriso um pouco triste e um olhar para o retrato de Dilys.

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

* * *

De manhã, a mão de Hermione estava inchada e manchada de hematomas, listrada com a impressão clara dos dedos. Felizmente era a mão esquerda dela, permitindo que ela escondesse a maior parte do tempo e ninguém notou, ela não precisou usar a mão até a aula de poções da tarde, quando estava se sentindo muito cansada. Ela não achou fácil dormir depois o que ela tinha visto.

Snape não parecia ter passado metade da noite em agonia excruciante. Nem ele parecia um viciado em heroína, Hermione refletiu enquanto ela o observava secretamente - o que quer que isso parecesse, de qualquer forma. Ele parecia exatamente o mesmo de sempre, e ele era o seu eu desagradável habitual enquanto andava pela sala de aula e criticava seus esforços. Ele ficou atrás de Hermione por algum tempo - ela suspeitou que ele estava esperando por ela olhar para ele ou fazer algum tipo de referência, silenciosa ou verbalmente, da noite anterior, e manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto ela cortava sua ingredientes, antes de ele quase distraidamente arrancou cinco pontos de Ron e Harry sem nenhuma razão real e entrar no depósito, deixando os três trocando palavras intrigadas e olhares irritados.

\- Ele nunca muda - Harry disse amargamente, voltando sua atenção para as folhas secas de meimã que ele estava esmagando.

\- Não - Ron concordou filosoficamente, mexendo sua poção. - Uma das constantes do universo: a água está molhada, o fogo está quente, e Snape é um idiota. - Hermione mordeu o lábio e ficou em silêncio, embora particularmente ela concordasse. Era difícil ficar com raiva quando ela se lembrava do som áspero de sua respiração enquanto ele lutava para não gritar.

No final da aula, ela encontrou Snape de pé atrás dela mais uma vez, usando o local como um ponto de vigilância enquanto estudava o trabalho de Neville. Ele estava evidentemente esperando com uma antecipação mal contida para o nervoso grifinório, esperando cometer seu erro inevitável, o que aconteceu com regularidade deprimente quase todas as lições. Não demorou muito, Neville sempre ficou muito mais nervoso quando Snape o observava, o que era certamente o motivo pelo qual o mestre de Poções o fazia. Quando a fumaça subiu, Snape atacou, com uma expressão quase profana de alegria maliciosa.

Quando ele deixou seu banco e se aproximou de sua presa, Hermione o viu tirar a mão do bolso de seu manto e ouviu algo cair em sua bolsa, enquanto todo mundo assistia Neville sendo verbalmente eviscerado - com simpatia, riso ou alívio de que não eram eles, ela se inclinou e pescou algo entre seus livros. Sua mão fechada em uma pequeno pote de barro e ela examinou curiosamente. O rótulo foi escrito em uma letra familiar, uma que ela costumava ver na parte inferior de ensaios dizendo-lhe para parar de se mostrar e simplesmente responder a pergunta que foi feita, desta vez, apenas disse: "Para contusões".

Olhando para as costas de Snape enquanto ele tratava de reduzir acidentalmente Neville a um tremor, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e enfiou a pequeno pote no mesmo bolso que a pasta encolhida. O qual ela não teve tempo de olhar, refletindo que a vida de repente se tornou muito surreal.

Naquela noite, ela disse algo vago sobre o dever de casa e deixou Harry e Rony jogando xadrez na sala comunal, fugindo para o dormitório que estava vazio no começo da noite. Puxando as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, ela cuidadosamente aplicou tantos feitiços de privacidade quanto pôde pensar e se estabeleceu de pernas cruzadas com a misteriosa pasta, sorrindo com o Bichento que sentou-se ao lado dela. Estendendo a mão para acariciá-lo, ela estremeceu com a rigidez na mão e se lembrou do pequeno pote. Convocando, ela abriu a tampa e cheirou a pomada curiosamente.

\- O que você acha, Bichento? - ela perguntou ociosamente. - Ele está tentando me envenenar? - Francamente ela achava surpreendente que ele tivesse notado que a mão dela estava machucada, muito menos que a ajudaria. _Espero que minhas vagens Sourleaf preservadas tenham sido raspadas com precisão suficiente_ , ela decidiu com tristeza, sem dúvida, ele iria marcá-la para a poção, independentemente da lesão, e não importando que fosse culpa dele. Encolhendo os ombros, ela pegou um pouco da pasta do pote e começou a passa-la cuidadosamente sobre o pior dos hematomas, gentilmente trabalhando na pele.

Sentia-se agradavelmente frio, a princípio, e aliviou a persistente dor latejante que atormentava o dia todo. Tranquilizada, ela começou a relaxar, antes que a pomada esfriasse mais e começasse sentir frio. Flexionando seus dedos, ela respirou fundo quando ficou gelada, o frio afundando profundamente em sua mão, seu gato cheirou o pote e miou suavemente, parecendo tão simpático quanto seu rosto esmagado conseguiu, mas não mostrou nenhum sinal de alarme. Desde o final de seu terceiro ano, ela confiara muito mais no julgamento de Bichento e resistia à vontade de esfregar a pomada, em vez de deixá-la de molho.

Depois de alguns minutos, o frio havia entorpecido completamente a mão dela e, na verdade, parecia muito bom. Deixando isso fazer seu trabalho, ela voltou sua atenção para o misterioso livro que Madame Pomfrey tinha dado a ela, acomodando-se mais confortavelmente contra os travesseiros e abrindo-a na página de rosto. Ela ficou um pouco desapontada ao ver que era apenas uma folha de registro de um aluno, não diferente daqueles que ela já tinha visto, este era o registro médico de alguém. A explicação ocorreu a ela enquanto lia a primeira linha do texto.

 **Nome do Aluno: Severus Tobias Snape**

Hermione respirou fundo e expirou trêmula, percebendo o que ela segurava. - Bem, isso explica porque eu não devo contar a ninguém - ela disse a Bichento em voz baixa. O histórico médio de Snape como um estudante... _Deus, o que na terra foi escrito aqui?_ Para começar, era muito mais grosso que os registros de alunos que ela havia visto. E ela realmente não deveria estar lendo... Se Snape descobrisse, ele realmente iria assassiná-la, e esses registros deveriam ser confidenciais. Mas Madame Pomfrey certamente havia dado isso a ela por uma razão, e ela teve que admitir que parte dela estava desesperadamente curiosa. De todos os seus professores, Snape era de longe o mais misterioso, ele poderia muito bem estar na Ordem, mas ela ainda não sabia nada sobre ele, não realmente, exceto que, como Ron havia dito, ele era um idiota constante. Ela olhou de volta para a página.

 **Gênero masculino**

 **Data de Nascimento: 9 de janeiro de 1960**

Isso foi uma surpresa também, intelectualmente ela sabia que ele tinha estado na escola com Sirius e Lupin e estava, portanto, apenas em seus trinta e poucos anos, mas... Ele parecia muito mais velho do que isso, agora.

Pensando brevemente em seu primeiro ano, ela teve que admitir que ele envelhecera rapidamente nos últimos anos, o que ela supôs não ser tão surpreendente. Ele estava sob um pouco deestresse, afinal.

 **Casa: Sonserina**

 **Datas de Presença: Setembro de 1971 -Junho de 1978**

 **Parentes: Tobias Snape, trouxa; Eileen Prince Snape, puro sangue.**

Ela quase deixou cair o livro. - Snape é meio-sangue? - ela perguntou a ninguém em particular, antes de perceber que tinha falado em voz alta e dando um olhar agradecido a sua varinha e dar graças a Merlin por silenciar sua cama com feitiços. Ela sempre assumiu que ele era puro-sangue, embora agora que ela pensasse sobre isso, ninguém jamais dissera isso. Ela não pensou que eles deixassem meio-sangues entrarem na Sonserina. Como? Bizarro... Eu me pergunto quem mais sabe? Os professores, obviamente - mas os sonserinos sabiam que seu chefe de casa não era puro sangue?

Tomando um momento para verificar seus feitiços e se certificar de que ninguém podia vê-la ou ouvi-la, voltou-se para o livro e virou a página. A primeira entrada foi datada em Setembro de 1971, a primeira verificação de saúde, os alunos foram submetidos a uma breve verificação de saúde no início de cada período, registrando sua altura e peso e lançando um diagnóstico básico para ver se havia algo errado, ela já tinha visto seu próprio registro desses checkups. Madame Pomfrey também incluiu algumas anotações sobre cada aluno, e este primeiro teste registrou as anotações da enfermeira a primeira impressão dos novos alunos, e foi para essa seção que os olhos de Hermione se voltaram agora.

 **Notas: Altura do quadril, inferior da faixa média, sem preocupação. Peso significativamente abaixo do normal e higiene geral parece pobre. Evidência de lesões antigas, principalmente contusões nos braços, costas e costelas; não grave, mas com outras observações pode significar possível negligência / abuso. Nenhuma histórico de doença. Ele parece um menino calmo e solene, educado e bem falado, mas um pouco retraído.**

Hermione suspirou. - Bem, Bichento, até agora eu aprendi que Snape é meio mestiço, que ele era baixo, e que ele sempre foi magro, oleoso e antissocial. Isso vai ser divertido.

Exalando, ela virou a página novamente.

A primeira visita documentada da Enfermaria foi datada menos de uma semana depois, um braço quebrado. O registro da Madame Pomfrey seguiu o formato padrão, anotações cuidadosas da lesão e seu tratamento e depois notas adicionais sobre a causa e quaisquer outras observações. **Explicação dada como uma queda. Nenhum sinal de mentira, mas parece improvável. Acompanhado por uma amiga, a senhorita Evans de Grifinória, que parecia desconfortável quando ele disse que caiu. O trote deu errado, sempre um problema com meio-sangues da Sonserina. Primeira de muitas visitas, acredito.**

Ela olhou para as breves notas. - Snape era amigo de uma garota da Grifinória? Isso é estranho - ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça. - Ah, bem, vamos embora.

Outros incidentes se seguiram, todos bem menores. Madame Pomfrey julgou a maioria deles, provavelmente, os resultados de luta ou intimidação, mas não havia nenhuma prova disso e Snape evidentemente tinha sido um mentiroso perfeito até os onze anos. ua amiga Evans apareceu várias vezes, geralmente no contexto de confirmar desconfortavelmente a história de uma queda ou acidente e uma ou duas vezes defendendo Snape quando se notou que outros estudantes tinham visitado a Enfermaria com ferimentos aparentemente causados pelo jovem Sonserino.

No final do primeiro ano, a saúde geral de Snape melhorara um pouco; ele ainda estava abaixo do peso, mas dentro da faixa aceitável, e ele cresceu um pouco. Seu comportamento continuava muito parecido, quieto, educado e reservado. Ela leu as anotações para a primeira verificação de saúde de seu segundo ano.

 **O peso diminuiu significativamente, mais hematomas, declínio na higiene. Negligência / abuso agora parece provável, pediram ao Diretor que verifique seu histórico.**

\- Madame Pomfrey me avisou que não era uma leitura alegre - Hermione murmurou, virando a página.

Houve mais incidentes entre estudantes neste ano, incidentes envolvendo outros alunos. Ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao ver os nomes dos Marotos se destacando frequentemente entre as vítimas de Snape ou seus assaltantes. Independentemente das lesões de cada lado, essas interações geralmente pareciam terminar mal para Snape. Madame Pomfrey estava principalmente preocupada em gravar apenas lesões, mas ela notou a crescente frequência de punições nos arquivos de Snape. A maioria dos eventos registrados parecia um tanto insignificante e trivial - inchaços e contusões, ocasionalmente leves, mas havia um que se destacou.

Snape foi levado inconsciente, com uma contagem impressionante de ferimentos - **uma perna quebrada, um crânio rachado e vários pontos de hemorragia interna. Notas: Acidente durante o teste de Quadribol. Queda de cabo de vassoura, estimado de vinte pés - supervisor ocupado em outro lugar, queda não foi retardada. Ele se recusa a dizer o que aconteceu - envergonhado? Bravo? Não tenho certeza - muito difícil saber.** Sob essa foi outra nota, aparentemente adicionada mais tarde. **Visita da Srta. Evans - quando ela saiu, ela me disse: 'Não foi um acidente. Sev é um bom aviador. Arquibancadas lotadas, mas nenhuma testemunha se apresentou. A senhorita Evans provavelmente está certa, mas não há provas de que tenha sido outra coisa senão um acidente.**

Hermione continuou a ler. O resto do ano foi o mesmo, e no começo de seu terceiro ano, Snape mais uma vez emagreceu e sofreu ferimentos, não houve referência se o diretor havia investigado ou não. Nas breves notas que Madame Pomfrey havia observado, os níveis de hormônio mudavam e a voz mostrava sinais de ruptura. Ela não tinha certeza se ela queria ler sobre seu professor entrando na puberdade, mas ela continuou lendo mesmo assim. O terceiro ano parecia progredir tanto quanto o segundo ano, exceto os feitiços – ambos usados em Snape e aqueles que ele usou contra outros, principalmente James e Sirius - estavam ficando mais poderosos e os encontros mais agressivos. Sobre o único desvio do padrão foi que sua voz quebrou corretamente antes da Páscoa e ele começou a crescer um pouco mais rápido.

Quando ela terminou o quarto ano, que foi novamente uma versão mais agressiva do que ela já tinha visto, Hermione percebeu que já passava da meia-noite e ela estudou o registro por horas. Fechando o livro, colocou-o debaixo do travesseiro para se certificar de que nada havia acontecido e examinou a mão, a frieza tinha passado e os hematomas pareciam um pouco melhor. Tirando os feitiços nas cortinas de sua cama, ela deslizou para fora da cama e foi limpar os dentes e se trocar antes de se enrolar com Bichento, pensando.

Parecia que Snape não tinha tido um tempo fácil. Madame Pomfrey suspeitava fortemente que ele vinha de um ambiente abusivo e que ele estava sendo intimidado, e ele parecia se deparar com os Marotos com bastante frequência, geralmente saindo pior. O livro lidou principalmente com o lado médico das coisas, porém, o que tornou difícil julgar o que realmente aconteceu, teria que falar com a enfermeira sobre o que lera depois de terminá-lo. Decidindo que amanhã ela faria todos os trabalhos de casa e fora do caminho, para que ela tivesse o resto do fim de semana para ler e decidir o que perguntar à medibruxa, Hermione fechou os olhos e caiu em um sono exausto, imaginando vagamente quem esta menina Evans tinha sido.

Olha quem apareceu pra dar aquele gostinho de quero mais... :3

Tadinho do Snape :( Sempre judiaram dele, mó sacanagem isso...

Beijinhos e até sexta.


	3. Chapter 3

"See my solitude

Where once was truth now only doubt

Touch my tortured skin

Torn from within and from without..."

 _– Divine Comedy, 'Death of a Supernaturalist'._

* * *

Ela não podia voltar a ler até sábado à noite, apenas conseguindo afastar os garotos dizendo que era aquela época do mês e ela queria ir para a cama cedo. Como esperava, eles não pediram mais detalhes, ela estava usando isso como um método de paz e tranqüilidade por anos, e eles nem notaram que ela usou a desculpa a cada dez dias em média, o que, se verdadeiro, teria indicado um grave problema de saúde. Enrolando-se confortavelmente atrás de suas cortinas guardadas mais uma vez, ela retirou a pasta do bolso e restaurou-o ao seu tamanho adequado, folheando-o para encontrar setembro de 1975.

O quinto ano de Snape parecia exatamente o mesmo dos anos anteriores, abaixo do peso e ferido no início do período, ele começou a ter problemas pelo menos uma vez,a cada poucas semanas, e freqüentemente nessas ocasiões, Madame Pomfrey notou ferimentos mais antigos que ele evidentemente havia tratado. O estresse do exame começou a afetá-lo durante o período de verão, o número dos incidentes foram reduzidos, mas sua gravidade aumentou. Hermione virou a página, esperando ver o início do sexto ano, e encontrou um relatório final de incidente para o período de verão.

 _Notas: Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu. Diagnóstico descobriu que ele aparentemente foi forçado a ingerir sabão, e parece haver hematomas consideráveis e extensos (mais notavelmente em um anel em torno de um tornozelo, restrições?) e outras pequenas feridas que ele se curou. Evidências sugerem que muitos estudantes estavam envolvidos de alguma forma,muitos estudantes tentando evitar ser notado pelo pessoal, sempre sinal de problema. O próprio Severus se recusou a comentar, mas ele parece muito chateado, em vez de com raiva, o que é incomum. Eu tentei falar com a senhorita Evans, ela evitou meus olhos e disse que ela não sabia de nada. Eu suspeito que eles tiveram algum tipo de briga. Espero que se resolva durante o verão, ela parece ser uma boa influência para ele._

Pensativa, Hermione virou a página novamente e examinou o registro do exame de saúde de setembro de 1976, esperando ver mais do mesmo, ela estava errada.

Notas: Nenhuma perda de peso significativa desta vez e sem evidência de lesão, evidente mudança nas circunstâncias em casa. Os níveis hormonais se alteraram, especialmente a testosterona, possível perda recente da virgindade?

Hermione parou de ler para mudar de forma, desconfortável, ela realmente, realmente não precisava saber nada sobre a vida sexual de Snape, e foi um pouco preocupante que os curandeiros pudessem dizer esse tipo de coisa. Irritada, continuou lendo, preparada para fechar o livro, se continuasse a especular nesse sentido, embora, para seu alívio, não houvesse mais menção ao assunto.

 _No geral, a impressão não é favorável apesar disso. Severus é tão retraído como sempre, mas parece muito zangado e defensivo, há uma nova dureza nele. Perguntei a ele como foi o verão dele e ele mal respondeu. Perguntei-lhe como estava a Srta. Evans e ele respondeu que não sabia. Claramente eles não se reconciliaram o que é uma vergonha, e ele está claramente chateado com isso ainda. Eu suspeito que este seja um ano preocupante._

Isso provou ser um eufemismo. O primeiro incidente ocorreu uma semana depois, de acordo com testemunhas, houve uma discussão entre Snape e os Marotos que levou a Snape azarar Lupin, ao que ele tinha sido atacado por Sirius e James. Hermione leu meia dúzia de relatos de ocorrências semelhantes, Snape evidentemente não estava mais em conflito com sua própria casa, e parecia estar concentrando toda a sua energia em sua rivalidade com os Marotos, que estava começando a se tornar perigosa.

Algumas das magias sendo usadas eram bastante escuras, havia várias referências a um feitiço de corte que Madame Pomfrey não tinha visto antes, que se mostraram difíceis de tratar, e seus confrontos estavam ficando cada vez mais agressivos.

No final de novembro, Hermione encontrou uma página muito densamente preenchida com a escrita da enfermeira, o que aconteceu na Terra? Ela investigou e descobriu que o registro desse único incidente continuou por três páginas. Obviamente tinha sido algo sério. De repente ela se lembrou da Casa dos Gritos, isso deve ter sido quando Snape encontrou o Lupin transformado pela primeira vez. Ela só tinha ouvido relatos tendenciosos do que aconteceu, o consenso geral era que tinha sido uma brincadeira que deu errado, mas o absoluto e uma fúria ligeiramente insana sugeriu que ele sentia o contrário. E havia algo sobre James Potter salvando ele também, não tinha?

Fazendo uma pausa rápida de sua leitura, ela vestiu seu pijama e limpou os dentes antes de se enrolar atrás das cortinas da cama mais uma vez e se certificar de que estava confortável. Este era um longo relato, ela precisaria estar confortável e estabelecida e ela suspeitava que precisaria se concentrar. Madame Pomfrey havia abandonado seu estilo de anotação e tinha escrito isso mais como um diário.

 _Eu fui acordada hoje à noite por um James Potter em pânico. Desastre, Severus descobriu sobre a licantropia de Remus Lupin, nas piores circunstâncias possíveis. James admitiu para mim que ele, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew sabem da condição do amigo há anos, mas nunca disseram a ninguém. Parece que Severus descobriu que eles tinham um segredo e tem passado algum tempo tentando descobrir o que. James não queria me dizer a verdade, mas ele eventualmente confessou que Sirius disse a Severus como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador,sem lhe dizer o que teria do outro lado. James foi atrás de Severus assim que descobriu, mas ele chegou tarde demais. Ele chegou a tempo de arrastar Severus para fora docaminho do lobisomem._

 _Graças aos destinos, Severus não foi fisicamente ferido, ele não foi mordido, embora aparentemente fosse algo muito próximo. Eu não consigo obter uma palavra coerente de Severus - o garoto esta apavorado. Eu nunca o vi com tanto medo, e ele está claramente em choque. Eu decidi sedá-lo e permitir que ele durma. De manhã, o diretor estará falando com Sirius, James e Remus, embora seja duvidoso que o último se lembre de qualquer coisa, ele ficará horrorizado quando perceber que chegou perto de atacar alguém. Depois de nós termos alguma ideia do que aconteceu, eu vou trazer o Severus e ver como ele está. Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso._

* * *

Eu estava certa em me sentir desconfortável, parece.

 _Hoje é um dos piores dias da minha carreira, e pensei que já tinha visto tudo agora. Eu nunca me senti tão brava com o diretor. De madrugada, fui até o Salgueiro Lutador para recolher Remus e gentilmente lhe contei um pouco da história, que um aluno havia contornado a árvore e o visto, transformado. Eu o tranqüilizei dizendo que não machucara ninguém, e cuidei dos arranhões e pequenas feridas de sempre, antes de deixar o diretor contar a história completa e entrevistar James e Sirius._

 _Acontece que Sirius deliberadamente incitou Severus e disse a ele que se ele entrasse no túnel sob o Salgueiro Lutador na noite passada, ele especificou a noite passada, a noite de lua cheia. Não poderia haver erro, então ele descobriria o que os Marotos estavam escondendo. Severus acreditou nele, infelizmente. Gostaria que ele desconfiasse do que lhe disseram, como tantas vezes fazia. James parece em choque com o que aconteceu. Ele nos disse que Sirius parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo e admitiu casualmente que ele havia inventado uma maneira de assustar Severus._

 _Quando James finalmente descobriu a verdade, ele percebeu imediatamente que Remus mataria Severus sem saber o que ele estava fazendo, e foi atrás dele. Ele conversou com Severusna extremidade do túnel e eles discutiram, e o barulho atraiu o lobisomem. Eu não sei como os dois escaparam._

 _O diretor falou com os três grifinórios antes de pedir que eu levasse Severo para o outro lado da história. Eu fiz. Severus ainda estava muito abalado, eu não sei o que ele esperava encontrar, mas um lobisomem claramente não era o que esperava. Ele ainda estava com medo, embora se esforçando muito para não demonstrar isso. E quando os meninos tentam tanto ser homens, é que eles traem sua verdadeira idade. É raro vê-lo tão vulnerável. Sua memória estava irregular e ele ainda não é exatamente o seu eu coerente habitual, mas ele confirma que Sirius disse a ele não apenas como ignorar o salgueiro, mas quando fazê-lo, e ele lembra muito claramente o lobisomem. Eu disse isso ao diretor e fiquei com ele enquanto ele falava com Severus._

Aqui a caligrafia da medibruxa ficou um pouco mais confusa, o que provavelmente era um mau sinal, Hermione considerou enquanto lia com um sentimento enjoativo em seu estô primeiras palavras foram:

 _"Sr. Snape, devo pedir-lhe para jurar que não permitirá que mais ninguém descubra o que aconteceu". Então ele passou a explicar que se as pessoas soubessem o que Remus era, então ele seria expulso, o que seria injusto porque não era culpa de Remus, e que as medidas de segurança em vigor eram suficientes para evitar acidentes, o Lobisomem não podia sair, e ninguém podia entrar por acidente. Ele não perguntou como Severus estava se sentindo, se estava bem ou mostrava qualquer preocupação por ele._

 _Enquanto ele falava, eu observava o rosto de Severus. Ele levou alguns minutos para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, já que ele ainda estava grogue de sedação e ainda parcialmente em choque, mas eu vi claramente momento ele percebeu o que isso significava. Sua expressão era absolutamente terrível. Eu nunca vi esse olhar de pura traição no rosto de ninguém antes e espero nunca mais vê-lo novamente._

 _Quando o diretor terminou sua explicação, Severus perguntou educadamente (muito educadamente) o que iria acontecer com Sirius. O diretor olhou confuso e respondeu que, naturalmente, Sirius receberia uma detenção por uma brincadeira tão equivocada, mas tendo falado com os meninos, ele acreditava que a intenção tinha sido apenas para assustar Severus, e que, como não houvenenhum dano real feito, isso seria o fim do assunto._

 _Não posso acreditar que ele esteja tratando isso com tanta leviandade, por isso não é de surpreender que Severus também não parecesse disposto a aceitá-lo. Ele começou a ficar chateado e respondeu que Sirius tinha sido tentando matá-lo. O diretor disse a ele sem rodeios para não ser tão dramático, que ele estava enganado, que Sirius não pretendia que ele fosse ferido. Severus ficou mais chateado e perguntou o que aconteceria se ele contasse a alguém, e - essa é a parte que acho mais difícil de acreditar - o diretor disse a ele que, se o fizesse, seria expulso, e então acrescentaria que a menos que Severus jurasse que não contaria a ninguém, sua memória seria modificada à força antes de sair da enfermaria._

 _Não consigo pensar em uma maneira de descrever o que aconteceu a seguir sem soar melodramático, mas vi algo morrer nos olhos de Severus. Ele tem olhos incomuns e eles sempre foram difíceis de ler. Eu o observava atentamente, e ele parecia terrivelmente ferido, quase atordoado, e magoado de uma maneira que eu não entendo completamente - mas ele não parecia surpreso, que é a pior coisa. Vi algo se romper nele e a raiva desafiadora que eu costumava ver desapareceu, como se ele tivesse de alguma forma perdido o coração. Ele parecia quase derrotado quando ele prometeu o diretor que ele iria ficar quieto._

 _Intervenho então e digo ao diretor que parasse de perturbar meu paciente, ele pelo menos teve a decência de parecer envergonhado do que fizera. Eu mantive Severus sob observação pelo resto do dia, não que houvesse muito para ver, ele não se mexeu, exceto para usar o banheiro, apenas sentou em sua cama abraçando os joelhos e olhou para a parede. Sua expressão estava em branco. Eu não tenho ideia do que ele estava pensando ou sentindo, apenas minhas próprias imaginações, que eu suspeito que não seja precisa neste caso. Este não é um menino comum e não é um incidente comum. Seu sono foi muito perturbado durante a primeira parte da noite, e ele estava claramente tendo pesadelos, quando eu chequei em seguida, ele estava acordado e tinha retornado ao sua atitude anterior, exceto que ele não estava mais olhando para a parede, mas estava assistindo a lua pela janela._

 _Eu preciso dormir agora. De manhã eu vou checá-lo mais uma vez, e então devo liberá-lo para voltar à aula._

* * *

 _Severus acaba de ir para o café da manhã, não que eu espere que ele coma muito, ele não comeu nada ontem. Ele não parece mais em estado de choque, mas certamente está longe de estar recuperado,ele está mudo e não olha para mim, se escondendo atrás do cabelo de uma maneira que eu não vejo dele há anos. Ele está muito pálido e retraído e eu não gosto de seus olhos, sua expressão ainda está em branco, ele está escondendo o que ele está sentindo. Eu acho que daqui a dois anos haverá outro Comensal da Morte com um rancor nas fileiras de Você-Sabe-Quem, e a pior parte é que eu não acho que posso culpá-lo._

Hermione baixou o livro devagar e remexeu no travesseiro atrás do seu lenço, subitamente consciente de que estava chorando. Parecia que a história de Snape no terceiro ano era verdadeira, embora ele estivesse tão assustadoramente zangado e instável que não era de admirar que nenhum deles tivesse acreditado nele. Sirius realmente tentou matá-lo, e apenas não houve nenhuma tentativa de puni-lo, Snape tinha sido ameaçado de expulsão e modificação de memória. Em essência, Dumbledore disse a Snape que sua vida não valia a pena, defendendo que sua morte não seria muito mais do que um leve inconveniente.

\- Meu Deus - ela sussurrou para Bichento, tremendo com o horror do que acabara de ler. - Não é de admirar que ele odeie tanto os Marotos. - Não era de admirar que ele tivesse revelado o segredo de Lupin para a escola também - mais uma vez, ele havia sido atacado por um lobisomem, e desta vez enquanto ele estava tentando defender os estudantes, e mais uma vez Sirius tinha sido autorizado a fugir tranquilamente. As circunstâncias tinham sido muito diferentes, naturalmente, mas ainda assim, não era de admirar que Snape tivesse sido tão... rancoroso.

Enxugando os olhos, assuou o nariz e soube que não queria mais ler. Ela tinha a sensação de que só ia piorar.

\- Novamente, eu não vou conseguir dormir esta noite,então eu suponho que eu poderia tentar terminar. Se eu terminar isso, então amanhã eu posso ir ver Madame Pomfrey, eu preciso falar sobre isso ou eu vou enlouquecer, e eu preciso me acalmar antes de ver Snape novamente - ela disse ao gato. Ela tentou imaginar o que aconteceria se ela começasse a chorar por ele durante a aula de Poções.

Lentamente, ela alcançou a pasta novamente, com mais relutância do que jamais sentira quando se deparou com algo novo para ler, e virou a página para o próximo incidente, datado de dezembro.

Notas: Severo ficou inconsciente no meio da noite, foi encontrado pela Professora McGonagall no corredor do terceiro andar, sangrando muito. Vários cortes incisivos profundos para ambos os pulsos,o que é sinistro.

Nenhum traço de magia, não foi cortado por feitiço. Canivete trouxa foi encontrado ao lado dele. Todas as evidências apontam para auto-infligir, mas não podem ter certeza até que ele recupere a consciência.

Não há necessidade de perguntar a Severus o que aconteceu. Ele parecia desapontado quando acordou, antes de perder toda a expressão. Tentativa clara de suicídio. Poderia ser a procura de atenção, mas os cortes eram profundos e precisos, e ele estava no corredor lateral raramente patrulhado, pura sorte que Minerva o encontrou. Escolha estranha de método, mas parece ser uma tentativa sincera de suicídio. Eu falaria com o diretor, se eu achasse que faria algum bem. Não parece nada que eu possa fazer por Severus, exceto tentar ficar de olho nele e esperar que ele não tente de novo - eu suspeito que, se ele tentar, pode ter sucesso.

\- Oh, Deus - Hermione sussurrou novamente. Madame Pomfrey disse que a tentativa foi anos atrás, quando Snape era mais jovem, mas ela não tinha percebido que ela queria dizer isso. Ela estaria fazendo dezesseis anos na semana que vem, ela não podia se imaginar tentando se matar, por qualquer motivo. Então, novamente, sua vida não tinha sido como a dele.

Fechando os olhos, ela tentou imaginar o cenário, sendo abusada e negligenciada em casa, então sendo intimidada na escola, sempre acabando se metendo em problemas, não importando quem começou e geralmente enfrentando três ou quatro oponentes de uma só vez. Perdendo o que parecia ser seu único amigo, e depois alguém tentando matá-lo e ser autorizado a fugir. Descobrindo que sua vida não importava nem para as pessoas que deveriam estar cuidando dele. Não... Ela poderia começar a ver por que ele poderia ter se sentido como se essa fosse a melhor opção para ele.

Enxugando os olhos novamente, ela olhou para o livro. _Teria sido um grito por ajuda?_ Ao que parece, ele se esforçou bastante para ter certeza de que não seria encontrado, mas havia maneiras confiáveis de se matar. Mesmo no estoque dos estudantes, havia muitos ingredientes de poções tóxicas ou o feitiço de cortar que tinha sido mencionado antes seria melhor que uma faca ou ele poderia simplesmente ter se jogado da Torre de Astronomia. Ou apenas esperar alguns dias e escolher suicídio por lobisomem, o que teria sido uma justiça poética e irônica em um jeito macabro.

Ela se sentiu um pouco doente em tratar isso tão levemente, mas foi isso ou entrar em histeria. Se for assim que a vida dele realmente tinha sido... Então, sob as circunstâncias, ele era realmente um homem comparativamente agradável e razoável. Certamente, qualquer outra pessoa teria se tornado um sociopata permanente, em vez de apenas um ocasional. Engolindo, ela continuou a ler.

Os próximos incidentes foram registrados apenas porque Snape foi o instigador, ele não foi ferido novamente por algum tempo. Os Marotos presumivelmente estavam em desordem depois do que aconteceu, o que os deixou vulneráveis. Pouco antes do Natal, Sirius foi encontrado inconsciente em um corredor, tendo sido exaustivamente espancado. Snape não fez nenhuma tentativa de negar responsabilidade e tinha os restos de cortes recentes em seus dedos e, embora parecesse improvável que ele pudesse ter conseguido isso sozinho, ele se recusou a dizer se tinha alguém envolvido. Dois dias depois, Peter Pettigrew caiu da escada como resultado de um TripJinx bem planejado, levando Lupin com ele. Demorou até março quando os Marotos pareciam querer se recuperar,uma discussão durante uma aula de Feitiços se dissolveu em uma briga que resultou em todos os quatro Grifinórios e sua vítima Sonserina precisando de assistência médica.

Daquele ponto em diante, parecia que a guerra havia sido declarada. Os estudantes brigando pareciam ter mais cuidado ao serem pegos, mas quando o exame de saúde do verão chegou, Snape teve muitos ferimentos leves em vários estágios de cura e a raiva quase irradiava dele.

No início do sétimo ano, houve um relatório de incidente antes do primeiro exame de saúde, de acordo com testemunhas, Sirius e Pettigrew começaram a insultar Snape na Plataforma 9¾ antes do trem ter saído da estação e o provocara até atacá-los à plena vista da maior parte da escola. James e Lupin prontamente vieram em defesa de seus amigos, como tinha metade da Grifinória ao que parece, e isso fez com que vários sonserinos entrassem e ajudassem. A briga havia sido interrompida pela interferência do pessoal da estação e tripulação do trem, e por todas as contas, Snape precisou ser fisicamente contido.

Houve vários incidentes desagradáveis depois disso, todos envolvendo Snape e Sirius e ocasionalmente Pettigrew, mas depois do Natal parecia ter parado. Snape parecia ter sumido. Não havia dúvida de que o conflito ainda estava acontecendo, mas não havia mais entradas até o check-up do período da Páscoa, quando Madame Pomfrey notou com tristeza queSnape tinha algumas cicatrizes desagradáveis e claramente cuidava de seus próprios ferimentos, com muito mais competência do que um adolescente deveria ser capaz de ser capaz de fazer.

O que quer que estivesse acontecendo agora estava sendo mantido em sigilo, não houve registros de novos incidentes.

Finalmente, no verão de 1978, houve uma última entrada.

Notas finais: Severus Snape vai se formar no fim do ano, e parece inevitável que ele siga seus companheiros de casa para se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele era um menino retraído, negligenciado e infeliz, e ele se tornou um jovem retraído, negligenciado e irritado. Hogwarts falhou com ele. Eu não espero vê-lo novamente.

* * *

Hermione acabara chorando até dormir, uma vez que terminou de ler o relato triste. Não querendo enfrentar ninguém na manhã seguinte, ela aplicou mais pomada de Snape na mão dela, notando que as contusões estavam muito melhores agora, e se vestiu apressadamente antes de ir para a enfermaria, em vez de ir para o café da manhã. Madame Pomfrey não parecia remotamente surpresa a vê-la e conduziu-a ao seu escritório e lhe deu uma xícara de chá enquanto gentilmente tirava o livro e o colocava de volta no armário antes de se sentar à sua frente.

\- Sinto muito, minha querida. É uma leitura angustiante, não é?

\- É horrível - Hermione disse baixinho, olhando para o chá e tremendo. - Eu, ninguém deveria ter que passar por...isso.

\- Sim - a enfermeira concordou igualmente calmamente. - De muitas maneiras, o Professor Snape foi um dos maiores fracassos de Hogwarts. No entanto, você deve entender Srta. Granger, isso ainda não é o fim da história. Houve muitos incidentes que eu não sabia, e muitas vezes não havia provas do que realmente aconteceu.

\- Mas a Casa dos Gritos ...o que o Diretor fez. - Ela engoliu em seco. - O Professor Snape disse que foi o que aconteceu, no terceiro ano. Nenhum de nós acreditou nele, ele estava com tanta raiva,foi assustador. Era como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça. Eu nunca vi tanta raiva. - Foi seriamente assustador descobrir que o professor frio e distante tinha tanta emoção volátil engarrafada dentro dele.

\- Havia razões - Madame Pomfrey disse gentilmente, mas com firmeza. - Eu ainda não concordo com a decisão do Professor Dumbledore, mas havia razões. Ele estava tentando proteger o Grifinórios, ele estava certo que Remus não merecia ser exposto, e ele estava sempre muito orgulhoso que um membro da notória Casa dos Black's tivesse escapado da Sonserina, e ele estava gostando terrivelmente dos chamados Marotos. Não foi planejado como um ataque ao professor Snape, embora não seja de surpreender que ele o tenha adotado como tal.

\- Ele tentou se matar por causa disso.

\- Possivelmente, sim - a medibruxa concordou- mas essa não foi a única razão, eu suspeito. Nem foi uma tentativa completamente séria, mesmo com apenas dezesseis anos, se o professor Snape realmente pretendesse morrer, ele teria feito isso. Eu falei com ele alguns anos depois sobre esse incidente em particular.

\- E o que ele disse? - ela meio sussurrou, olhando para cima.

\- Que ele tinha escolhido deixar isso para a sorte. Ele realmente não se importava se ele vivesse ou morresse naquele momento, então ele diz que ele escolheu uma tentativa que tinha chances de sucesso. Sealguém o encontrasse a tempo, ele viveria. Se não o fizessem, ele morreria. Ele afirma não ter se importado com o resultado final.

\- Você não acredita nele?

\- Eu sinceramente não sei senhorita Granger. O professor Snape não vê o mundo da mesma forma que a maioria das pessoas, ao mesmo tempo, garotos de dezesseis anos são capazes de ter muita angústia e melodrama, como você sabe sem dúvida, logo estará descobrindo. Eu acredito que ele realmente se importava muito e que ele não queria morrer. Eu acredito que ele sentiu que não poderia fazer essa escolha, então ele deixou para o destino.

Hermione sentou-se e bebeu o chá em silêncio por um tempo, pensando.

\- Por que você está me contando tudo isso, Madame Pomfrey? - ela perguntou finalmente. - Por que você deu isso para eu ler? Aqueles registros devem ser confidenciais, e eu não preciso saber nada disso para ajudá-lo com a Cura.

A enfermeira se recostou e olhou para a moldura na parede, onde Dilys mais uma vez ficou olhando para elas. - Na verdade, não tenho certeza, Hermione - disse ela finalmente. - Certamente eu não deveria ter feito isso e eu não desejaria sobrecarregar ninguém com a verdade completa desse arquivo. Mas algo me diz que esta situação é diferente, e... - Ela deu um meio sorriso -Sendo brutalmente honesta minha querida, eu quero que o Professor Snape tenha alguém do seu lado, e eu gostaria que alguém compartilhasse meu conhecimento. É provável que você tenha muito contato com ele se você continuar com a Cura, particularmente se você escolher se juntar à Ordem uma vez que você é maior de idade, como você sem dúvida irá. Vocês dois não são tão diferentes quanto você imagina. Eu acredito que você poderia ser amiga em algum momento. Como o Inferno vai congelar antes que o Professor Snape faça qualquer movimento nessa direção, o primeiro passo deve estar com você.

\- Eu não quero ser sua amiga! - ela exclamou, alarmada com a ideia.

\- Por que não?

\- Ele é meu professor.

\- Não há nenhuma regra que proíba a amizade entre funcionários e alunos. Você passa um tempo com a professora McGonagall. E comigo, claramente não somos mais apenas alunos e professores, somos?

\- Isso é diferente - ela protestou fracamente.

\- Não é, mas você pode relaxar - Madame Pomfrey disse gentilmente. - Eu não vou tentar forçar você. Eu nunca planejei isso, mas quando eu vi você tentando ajudá-lo, eu pensei que vocêpoderia ser boa para ele. Ele precisa de uma aliada, Hermione, agora mais do que nunca.

\- Talvez - ela admitiu, pensando em sua leitura. - Mas não eu. Ele me odeia, para começar, eu sou uma estudante. Pode não ser contra as regras, mas ele não vai gostardisso.

\- Não estou convencido de que ele te odeie de jeito nenhum - disse Dilys da parede. - Eu raramente vi Severus aceitar qualquer tipo de conforto, e certamente não com tão pouca resistência.

\- Ele precisava de alguém e eu estava lá, só isso. Ele certamente não está satisfeito agora que acabou. - Ela pensou no pequeno frasco de cremes de contusão desconfortavelmente, ela pensou que era apenas um pedido desculpa por machucá-la e um reconhecimento. Ela esperava que não houvesse nada mais do que isso.

Dilys bufou. - Ele não precisava de ninguém, garota. Ele sofreu coisas piores. Severus não precisa de ajuda, não desse tipo. Ele pode suportar mais do que você pode imaginar, completamente sozinho, e vai fazer muitas vezes antes que isso acabe. O que ele precisa é de alguém para lembrá-lo de que ele é humano, alguém para estar do seu lado. Papoula tenta, mas o padrão que é estabelecido... Ele a vê apenas quando está ferido, então ele passou a associá-la à dor. Ele também sabe disso ou nunca deixaria você tocá-lo.

\- Eu só segurei a mão dele - ela murmurou desconfortavelmente - Não foi um grande negócio.

\- Sim, foi - Madame Pomfrey respondeu gentilmente - O Professor Snape é uma pessoa muito isolada. Eu não sei da última vez que alguém fez algo tão benigno como segurar a mão dele quando ele estava com dor. Ele não aceitará esse nível de contato de mim, exceto em ocasiões realmente extremas. Para ele permitir até mesmo uma grande liberdade sua... significa algo, Hermione. Eu não seio que ainda, mas acho que precisamos descobrir. Daí a minha decisão de deixar você descobrir mais sobre ele.

\- Não é uma coisa ruim - acrescentou Dilys. - Uma das tarefas mais importantes de um curandeiro é ajudar a confortar seus pacientes e melhorar sua qualidade de vida. Além disso, você está dentro de Hogwarts, nada desagradável vai acontecer. Não que fosse assim mesmo, Merlin, garota, o que você acha que é isso? - ela acrescentou mais ríspida, parecendo divertida.

Olhando para cima, Hermione sorriu relutantemente, sentindo-se um pouco estúpida.

\- Não, ok. Eu estou sendo estúpida. É só... estranho. Eu não gosto do professor Snape, e ele não gosta de mim, e eu não quero sentir pena dele e tenho certeza de que, se soubesse, ele ficaria furioso. Mas quinta à noite... algo mudou. Eu não entendo isso.

\- Nem nós -Madame Pomfrey concordou em voz baixa.

\- Nós?

Dilys riu suavemente.

\- Aliados atuais do professor Snape, minha querida. A boa enfermeira aqui, eu e o retrato de Phineas Nigellus - o único ex-diretor que estava na Sonserina. Estamos felizes em recebê-la para a equipe, se desejar.

Hermione processou isso. _Um curandeiro e dois retratos de pessoas mortas, não foi muito_. Ela balançou a cabeça devagar, antes de mudar de assunto, ela ainda tinha muitas perguntas.

\- Quem foi a senhorita Evans? Você nunca a mencionou pelo primeiro nome.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu tristemente e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Esse segredo eu não vou contar. Eu não deveria saber e o Professor Snape ficaria arrasado em descobrir que eu sei. Ele também nunca perdoará você por estar aprendendo sobre isso. Não há dúvida de que você pode descobrir facilmente de outras fontes, mas devo pedir que não tente. É muito mais privado do que qualquer outra coisa. Tudo o que eu vou te dizer é que ela está morta.

Surpreendida com isso, Hermione assentiu e apertou com firmeza o fio de curiosidade.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Agora - disse a enfermeira mais rapidamente - quando você está fazendo uma leitura mais angustiante, há mais coisas que você precisa ver. O histórico médico do professor Snape como membro da equipe. No entanto,livro não sai deste escritório, você terá que lê-lo aqui no seu tempo livre. Eu não posso arriscar mais nada. E eu não quero você sozinha quando lê-lo, o relato da primeira guerra é extremamente angustiante. Deve esperar um pouco entretanto, você não está pronta para ver ainda.

\- É realmente tão ruim assim? - ela perguntou incerta.

\- Pior - Dilys disse a ela sem rodeios. - Tudo o que você está imaginando, a realidade é pior.

\- Oh, bem - ela disse fracamente, antes de perguntar algo que a estava preocupando. - Como eu o enfrento agora? Eu... Eu não vejo como eu posso apenas sentar na aula de Poções como se nada tivesse mudado.

Ambas as mulheres pareciam um pouco alarmadas. - Você deve - Madame Pomfrey disse a ela com urgência. - Se eu não achasse que você é capaz de fazer isso, eu nunca teria começado isso. Você não pode permitir que Professor Snape descubra isso.

Ela franziu a testa, surpresa com a veemência. - Por quê? - ela perguntou cautelosamente, Snape, furioso era aterrorizante, reconhecidamente, mas na verdade não lhe era permitido machucá-la. Suas reações pareciam pouco extremas para detenção.

\- Porque Severus às vezes é um idiota de pele fina, excessivamente sensível, cínico e paranóico - disse Dilys causticamente.

Madame Pomfrey deu uma repreensão ao retrato antes de voltar para Hermione. - O professor Snape é bastante pessimista por natureza - disse ela com cuidado. - Ele nunca vai acreditar na possibilidade de uma explicação inocente ou motivos benignos, em vez disso, ele suspeitará de alguma piada às suas custas, se não um ataque aberto a ele. Se ele entender que eu permiti que você visse o passado, e o que eu pretendo que você aprenda no futuro ... Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. No mínimo ele fará tudo em seu poder para expulsar você...

\- O que?

\- Ele não pode -a enfermeira a tranquilizou - porque você não fez nada de errado, se houver alguma falha, isso está comigo. Mas ele vai tentar. Ele também fará da sua vida um inferno, Hermione, ele é admitidamente vingativo por natureza e seu passado o levou a desenvolver um ódio irracional de ser ridicularizado que o cega para coisas mais suaves. A maioria das pessoas acredita que ele não tem senso de humor, simplesmente porque a experiência passada o deixou incapaz de evitar piadas pessoais. Ele ficaria terrivelmente ferido pelo que estamos fazendo, ele veria isso como uma traição, e o professor Snape leva a lealdade muito a sério. Ele também responde à dor com raiva, como você viu antes. Por todos nós, e também a sua segurança, você não pode deixá-lo descobrir.

\- Por sua causa também? - ela perguntou. - É tão importante que eu poupe seus sentimentos?

Seu tom duvidoso ganhou um olhar de aprovação da enfermeira, e Dilys riu baixinho.

\- Hah. Eu sabia que estava certa sobre você, garota. Não, não só pelo amor dele, nós gostamos de Severus, mas paparicar ele nunca deu terrivelmente bem. - Os sorrisos delas desbotaram, eo retrato continuou mais seriamente - Francamente,como na Ordem não pode dispor para ele ser distraído por sentimentos feridos. Ele está mal se equilibrando como é, e qualquer tensão a mais poderia mandá-lo para o limite. Perca Severus e acho que você perderá a guerra. Você não conhece um décimo do que ele realmente faz para a Ordem, mas acredite em mim, você precisa dele. Ajudá-lo a permanecer são pode ser a coisa mais importante que você já fez.

\- Em uma nota mais lógica e prática - Madame Pomfrey disse baixinho - nada mudou. Todos esses eventos aconteceram muitos anos atrás. Seu conhecimento sobre eles agora não muda nada,salve, talvez, sua atitude em relação ao professor Snape. Eu admito que ele é um homem desagradável e perigoso, mas ele tem razões para ser do jeito que ele é, e na verdade ele sendo assim pode ser que mantenha todos nós vivos.

\- Como ele faz isso? - Hermione perguntou suavemente, lembrando-se novamente do sofrimento mudo em seus olhos. - Como ele pode passar por isso, de novo e de novo?

Dilys riu suavemente. - Porque ele é feito de fio de aço e teimosia - ela respondeu quase carinhosamente. - Acredite em mim garota, ele é muito mais forte do que parece. Ele pode parecer nada mais do que pele esticada sobre ossos e amargura, mas ele é surpreendentemente forte.

Hermione olhou para a medibruxa para confirmar isso, e Madame Pomfrey assentiu, sorrindo levemente.

\- Apropriadamente, Dilys. Sim Hermione, o professor Snape é muito mais forte do que ele pode ter aparecido na noite de quinta-feira. Ele parece um pouco insalubre, eu sei, mas ele não é tão ruim quanto parece. Você entenderá mais enquanto lê seus registros de adultos. Ele é abaixo do peso, mas como você viu, ele sempre foi, ele tem um metabolismo alto na melhor das vezes, e é aumentado sob estresse.

\- Ele parece não comer nada - ela pontuou.

\- Ah, você notou? Bom, só não deixe ele te pegar assistindo ele. Não, ele não come no Salão Principal, ele controla a dieta dele mesmo, e come mais saudavelmente do que a maioria das pessoas nesta escola. Ele faz exercícios regularmente, ele corre quase todas as manhãs, acredito ou ele sempre costumava correr. Ele administra seus próprios medicamentos também, e embora eu certamente não tolere tudo que ele toma, ele sabe o que está fazendo. Ele sabe quão importante é sua saúde para o esforço de guerra, ele cuida de si mesmo a maior parte do tempo. Fisicamente, pelo menos.

Hermione balançou a cabeça lentamente, surpresa ao descobrir que ela se sentia segura ao saber disso. Ela estava preocupada com ele, ela percebeu. A conversa a fez se sentir melhor, mas...

\- Como eu finjo que isso não aconteceu? - ela perguntou baixinho. - Eu entendo porque é importante, mas eu não sei se sou tão boa atriz. Eu não sei como olhar para ele sem imaginar o que eu li.

\- O próprio Severus irá ajudá-la - disse Dilys secamente. - Não tenho dúvidas de que ele será o seu eu habitual miserável em suas aulas, você achará incrivelmente fácil esquecer que ele é é uma das muitas razões pelas quais ele faz isso.

Apesar de si mesma, ela começou a tentar não rir.

\- Ouvir você dizendo coisas assim não vai ajudar.

O retrato sorriu quase maliciosamente para ela.

\- Bobagem. Faz bem a Severus ter amigos provocando-o, mesmo que ele não consiga ver a diferença entre isso e despeito. E você vai encontrar a vida muito mais agradável se você puder aprender a rir em particular. Aprender a esconder o que você realmente está pensando te ajudará em um bom lugar mais tarde.

Madame Pomfrey colocou a mão no ombro de Hermione.

\- Você vai ficar bem, querida.

* * *

Depois de sua próxima aula de Poções, Hermione demorou-se enquanto todos os outros saíam, fazendo uma demonstração de limpar suas coisas. Quando a sala de aula estava vazia, ela se aventurou lentamente até a frente da sala e hesitou na frente da mesa de Snape, olhando para o topo de sua cabeça e seu cabelo oleoso enquanto ele aparentemente focava toda a sua atenção no ensaio à sua frente.

Sem olhar para cima, ele retrucou.

\- O que você quer, senhorita Granger?

\- Devolver isso, senhor - ela disse baixinho, pegando o pequeno pote do bolso e colocando-o na mesa ao lado dele – Obrigada.

Ainda sem olhar para cima, ele estendeu a mão livre da pena e pegou o frasco habilmente fora de vista.

\- Senhorita Granger - ele disse igualmente baixo, sua voz menos hostil agora - Eu acho que este arranjo será mais confortável para nós dois se não nos referirmos a ele, sim?

\- Sim, senhor - ela concordou prontamente, isso foi estranho o suficiente.

Ele assentiu fracamente e baixou a pena.

-Também será mais seguro, dada à forma como os rumores brotam do nada por aqui - observou ele, antes de finalmente olhar para cima, seu rosto era como inexpressivo como sempre. - No entanto, você é bem-vinda - ele acrescentou rigidamente, evitando os olhos dela por um momento. Ela mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, tentando pensar em algo para dizer em resposta, mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, ele sentou-se e arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ele olhou para ela.

\- Eu ouvi que suas lições de Defesa estão indo bem - ele observou ironicamente, seus olhos brilhando fracamente. - Você e seus amiguinhos parecem estar causando uma impressão na professora Umbridge.

Foi um comentário muito inocente, na superfície, mas Hermione ficou surpresa com a sensação de alívio que sentiu. Snape sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo e não ficou impressionado, os outros professores estavam do lado deles. Mordendo o lábio inferior por um momento para conter um sorriso, ela respondeu da forma mais neutra possível.

\- Eu tinha algumas perguntas sobre os novos métodos de ensino do Ministério, senhor, mas a professora Umbridge teve a gentileza de explicá-las para mim. Está tudo bem claro agora.

O brilho nos olhos de Snape se intensificou.

\- Sim, imagino que sim - ele murmurou, com uma nota estranha em sua voz que poderia ser aprovação. Ela não podia ter certeza, já que Snape nunca tinha falado com ela com qualquer emoção em sua voz antes, mas era um bom pensamento, no entanto.

\- Eu sinto que talvez o Ministério pudesse ter escolhido um professor com um pouco mais de experiência em lidar com crianças - ele murmurou, aparentemente falando consigo mesmo agora, enquanto pegava sua pena mais uma vez. - Não ensinar a eles algo, nunca os impede de descobrir por si mesmos, afinal de contas. - De repente, ele pareceu lembrar que ela estava ali e deu-lhe um olhar penetrante.

\- Dispensada. E tente ficar longe de problemas.

Completamente confusa Hermione assentiu sem palavras e fez uma saída precipitada. Se ela tivesse a coragem de olhar para trás, ela teria visto Snape observando-a com um ar satisfeito e sorrindo, antes de assentir fracamente e reprimir uma risada suave quando ele retornou à sua marcação.

* * *

Severus automaticamente parou atrás da cadeira de Minerva na sala dos professores para ler a primeira página do Profeta por cima do ombro, e ela automaticamente a afastou dele.

\- Compre o seu, mão de vaca.

\- Eu não pagaria por esse lixo a menos que houvesse uma escassez mundial de papel higiênico - retrucou ele. - Foi essa nossa colega estimada e não remotamente fotogênica que eu vi coaxar na primeira página?

\- Você não deveria dizer coisas assim - ela murmurou sem entusiasmo, e de má vontade abriu o jornal novamente para que ambos pudessem ler o artigo. - Alto Inquisidor? - Ela repetiu em uma voz cheia de desdém total e fracamente confundido. - Que diabos isso quer dizer? Não é uma referência à Inquisição Espanhola, é?

Ninguém espera a Inquisição Espanhola, Severus pensou e quase engasgou tentando não rir quando leu sobre o mais recente Decreto Educacional, ainda um pouco sonso de adrenalina da noite anterior. Ele era certamente a única pessoa na sala dos professores que já ouvira falar do Monty Python, ele era provavelmente a única pessoa que já havia visto um programa de televisão em tudo, chegar a esse ponto. Foi uma pena, realmente, ele não costumava ter vontade de fazer piadas e era um pouco triste que quando ele entendesse, ninguém mais entenderia. Ele quase se perdeu em um sonho vago e levemente perturbador envolvendo Voldemort, Bellatrix e Lucius reencenando todo o esboço da Inquisição Espanhola, completo com cadeira confortável, antes forçando-se a prestar atenção novamente.

\- Percy Weasley deveria saber melhor - Minerva disse em desaprovação. - Eu devo escrever para Molly e Arthur depois. Esse menino vai quebrar o coração de sua mãe.

\- Ele é estúpido, só isso - Severus respondeu com desdém. - Dada a quantidade de filhos que eles têm, estatisticamente tem que haver um idiota, embora Ronald pareça determinado a fazer dois,ocasionalmente.

Ela bufou, mas não mordeu a isca enquanto continuavam lendo. - Albus foi incapaz de encontrar mais ninguém... sim, ele disse isso para mim também. Você não aplicou esse tempo?

\- Claro que sim - ele disse, cansado. - Você sabe que ele não vai me contratar. Ele preferiria ter essa bruxa retorcida arruinando sua educação do que me deixar perto de seus preciosos alunos sem um caldeirão entre nós - Ele sabia todas as razões, até mesmo concordou com algumas delas, mas ainda irritou. Ele olhou para o papel novamente e congelou. - O que isso diz?

\- Inspeções? -Minerva leu, sua expressão se tornando estrondosa. - Você só pode estar brincando. Ela pode nos julgar? Eu não acredito nisso! Por que Albus não disse nada para nos avisar?

\- Porque ele é um covarde - Severus rosnou assassino - Deixe-a tentar. Eu a desafio a respirar uma palavra contra mim.

Seu colega bufou. - Oh, você vai ficar bem. Você odeia os alunos quase tanto quanto ela, ela vai gostar de você.

\- Que pensamento revoltante. - Ele respirou fundo e se acalmou um pouco. - Isso é um absurdo. Eu posso não gostar de nenhum de vocês, mas somos todos bons professores e os estudantes geralmente se dão bem. Eles não podem se livrar de nenhum de nós dessa maneira. E estou surpreso que Lucius esteja envolvido, ele sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

\- Vale a pena tentar qualquer coisa que possa desestabilizar Albus - disse Minerva severamente. - Nossa equipe é fraca em certas áreas. Eles mencionam Hagrid aqui, ela fará de tudo para se livrar dele, já que ele apenas metade humano.

\- Filius tem sangue goblin nele, mas ela tem sido perfeitamente civilizada com ele até agora - ressaltou Severus. - Na verdade, ela tem sido menos condescendente com ele do que com o resto de nós.

\- Filius não está ligado à Grifinória e não é alto na Ordem - ela lembrou a ele, como se ele não soubesse disso. - Oh, isso é um pesadelo absoluto.

Fez uma pausa quando um pensamento feliz e muito mal veio a ele e sorriu desagradavelmente. - Acho que não...

A bruxa mais velha deu-lhe um olhar penetrante. - Eu me lembro daquela expressão muito bem, Severus Snape. O que você acabou de pensar?

\- Eu estou apenas imaginando o cenário, Minerva. Ela entra em uma das nossas lições, a minha ou a sua, e começa a nos criticar diante de nós, e as únicas testemunhas são estudantes que não gostam dela. Ela não terá aliados na sala de aula e estará tentando ser... Sarcástica. Para nós. Agora, isso não é um pensamento feliz?

Minerva olhou fixamente para ele por um momento e então começou a sorrir.


	4. Chapter 4

"They dedicate their lives

To running all of his

He tries to please them all

This bitter man he is

Throughout his life the same

He's battled constantly

This fight he cannot win..."

– _Metallica, 'Unforgiven'._

* * *

Desde aquela conversa ridiculamente breve com Snape sobre quão terríveis eram as lições de DCAT, Hermione estava pensando muito, entre todos os seus outros trabalhos. Claramente, ninguém ia ser capaz de fazer nada para deter a bruxa velha, não com o Ministério lhe dando tanto poder, então não havia chance de eles se livrarem dela a qualquer momento, a menos que a envenenassem como Ron sugerira. Era tentador, mas não. Igualmente, não havia chance de que ela fosse realmente ensinar-lhes algo útil, Hermione já tinha começado a colocar outros livros dentro de sua cópia da Teoria Mágica Defensiva para que ela pudesse ler algo mais produtivo na aula, e Harry parecia estar pronto para ser colocado em detenção todas as noites durante o ano inteiro, a menos que sua mão caísse primeiro.

Os outros professores não puderam ajudar, eles tinham suas próprias inspeções para lidar. Trelawney provavelmente iria pro saco, Ron disse a ela que a inspeção de adivinhação foi uma bagunça total. A inspeção de Transfiguração que eles viram tinha sido absolutamente hilária, mas isso só faria Umbridge mais determinada, a equipe teve seus próprios problemas para se preocupar, especialmente porque os que ela mais confiaria, estavam todos ocupados com a Ordem de qualquer maneira.

Então, a única outra opção realista era aprender por si. Parecia uma boa ideia para ela, e quando ela levantou o assunto, Ron pareceu concordar com ela, o que era uma espécie de vitória dado o quanto eles discutiram este ano, mas Harry não reagiu da maneira que ela esperava. Na verdade, ele perdeu a paciência. Novamente. O melhor que ela conseguiu fazer, foi fazê-lo parar de gritar por tempo suficiente para pedir-lhe que pensasse, antes de fugir, ela deveria ir para a enfermaria mais tarde para outra aula.

Hermione observou a medibruxa com expectativa naquela noite.

\- O que estamos fazendo hoje? - Suas lições nunca foram chatas, pelo menos.

\- Colocando o que você aprendeu em prática - a enfermeira disse a ela. - Você estará realizando alguns dos diagnósticos que ensinei e registrando suas descobertas para que eu possa fazer com certeza você entender mais do que apenas a teoria.

\- Tudo bem - ela concordou ansiosamente, já ansiosa para começar. - Quem...

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, a porta se abriu e ela se virou, pronta para começar a gaguejar sobre dores mensais se fosse alguém que não soubesse por que ela realmente estava na ala hospitalar. O fato de que não houve nenhuma batida educada deveria ter dado a ela uma dica, mas ainda foi um choque ver o Professor Snape dando a ela um olhar plano e não muito legal.

\- Boa noite, Severus - Papoula cumprimentou alegremente a figura do mestre de Poções. - Obrigado por concordar com isso.

\- Você me deu uma escolha muito pequena - ele respondeu categoricamente em um tom hostil, dando ao retrato de Dilys um olhar venenoso antes de seguir em frente para ficar no meio da sala e sentar, seus olhos escuros em um ponto à distância, carrancudo.

Ele não parecia muito satisfeito com a perspectiva de agir como cobaia. Hermione não podia culpá-lo, ela não podia dizer que a idéia a enchia de alegria também. Faz sentido, já que ele seria o primeiro paciente dela e esperançosamente só por algum tempo e já que os diagnósticos não seriam simplesmente limpos, mas ainda assim significava que ela estaria usando magia no professor Snape. Não seria a primeira vez, admitidamente, mas ela não achava que poderia continuar se safando. Ela deu a Papoula um olhar suplicante, que a bruxa mais velha alegremente ignorou.

\- Quando você estiver pronto, Severus.

Sua carranca se intensificou, embora ele ainda parecesse determinado a fingir que não havia mais ninguém na sala com ele. Depois de um longo momento ele se moveu, levantando as mãos e começando a desabotoar os punhos de sua túnica antes de trabalhar nos outros botões, ainda olhando fixamente para a distância enquanto ele tirava a roupa pesada de seus ombros.

Hermione podia contar nos dedos de uma mão às vezes em que o viu desprovido de suas infames vestes ondulantes e ter vários dedos sobrando, ver isso foi simplesmente esquisito.

A sobrecasaca preta seguiu, unindo o roupão no chão, e ele ficou no meio da sala de camisa, ainda olhando para a parede. Sua camisa branca era fina o suficiente para que elas pudessem ver que ele estava usando o que parecia ser uma regata branca lisa por baixo, e Dilys riu suavemente.

\- Merlin, Severus, você deve usar tantas camadas o tempo todo?

\- As masmorras são muito mal aquecidas - respondeu Snape, parecendo quase defensivo. Ele mudou seu peso inquieto, quase remexendo e muito claramente não feliz. - Continue com isso. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

\- Severus, não seja infantil - Papoula o repreendeu. - Você sabe que não terminou. Você provavelmente sabe mais sobre Cura do que eu, você certamente sabe mais sobre o ensino. Se você fizer tudo em uma luta, isso levará o dobro do tempo. Dilys pare de provocá-lo.

Um nervo se contorceu brevemente no canto do olho esquerdo de Snape, apertando sua mandíbula, antes de se virar abruptamente e atravessar a sala em direção a uma cadeira, usando feitiços de Convocação para arrebatar. O roupão e o casaco a caminho do passado e largando-os no chão ao lado dele antes de se sentar e se inclinar para desabotoar as botas, os cabelos escorridos caindo para frente para esconder o rosto.

Descartando as botas e as meias, ele se levantou e voltou descalço para o meio da sala, sua expressão uma mistura de autoconsciência e raiva enquanto ele desenrolava os punhos da camisa. Hermione engoliu em seco, dando a Madame Pomfrey um olhar desconfortável antes de relutantemente voltar sua atenção para Snape.

Movendo-se bruscamente agora, e com a mandíbula apertada, Snape meio desabotoou a camisa antes de puxá-la por cima da cabeça e pegar a regata que usava,e de repente ele ficou meio nu, enquanto deixava cair o emaranhado de pano branco no chão e endireitava-se para encarar a parede novamente. Apesar de si mesma, Hermione olhou fixamente, ela não estava totalmente familiarizada com a visão de um homem sem camisa, mas Snape não era exatamente normal.

Para começar, ele era incrivelmente magro, suas costelas eram todas claramente visíveis, seu estômago era côncavo e até mesmo sua clavícula se destacava claramente. Seus ossos do quadril eram tão pronunciados que apenas os elásticos da sua cueca parecia que era tudo o que mantinha sua roupa para cima. Ele tinha alguns pelos no corpo, mas não muito, e um corte semi-curado cobria seu peito através da parte mais grossa. A Marca Negra se destacava clara e preta em seu braço, e ela afastou os olhos dela e das cicatrizes nos pulsos dele desconfortavelmente.

Aquelas não eram suas únicas cicatrizes, ela percebeu quando seus olhos se ajustaram ao que ela estava vendo. Sua pele amarelada fazia com que alguns deles fossem difíceis de ver, mas em alguns lugares as sombras caíram estranhamente e revelou muitos pequenos cortes e sulcos em sua carne, incluindo um de aparência desagradável cortando seu estômago e quadril para desaparecer em suas calças no lado esquerdo que acabou por ser duas cicatrizes em uma inspeção mais próxima, uma do que parecia ser uma remoção de apêndice e uma que poderia ter sido qualquer coisa. Apanhada em estudá-lo, Hermione começou a andar em um círculo lento ao redor dele, e ofegou em voz alta quando ela viu as costas dele.

Aqui também sua magreza era dolorosamente aparente, suas omoplatas quase cortavam sua pele, suas costelas mostravam esse ângulo também e até mesmo os nós de sua espinha eram claramente visíveis. Mas foi a condição de sua pele que ela notou especialmente desde que ele não tinha cabelo nas costas para obscurecer qualquer um dos detalhes sangrentos. Mais feridas semi-curadas listradas em seus ombros e parte superior das costas, as crostas escuras e secas, e em alguns lugares essas feridas estavam tortas por causa das cicatrizes existentes. Sua pele estava quase desalinhada com cicatrizes nas piores manchas, variando de marcas brancas muito antigas para as mais recentes avermelhadas. Ela podia ver cicatrizes de queimaduras, cortes limpos e marcas irregulares que poderiam ser qualquer coisa, e menores que eram difíceis de identificar. Além das cicatrizes, seu corpo estava manchado de contusões, principalmente em suas costelas e braços, mas também em uma área nas costas quase como se ele tivesse sido jogado em alguma coisa.

\- Apreciando a vista? - Ele assobiou de repente, assustando-a de volta à realidade. Sua voz estava gelada e quando ela se moveu ao redor dele para ver seu rosto, seus olhos negros estavam queimando de fúria, com um rubor em suas bochechas.

\- ... Sinto muito, senhor - ela sussurrou desconfortavelmente, tentando não se afastar muito obviamente.

\- Severo, deixe-a em paz. Você concordou com isso. E você ainda não terminou.

\- Não - ele retrucou, ruborizando novamente. - Eu não estou me humilhando mais. Isso é tudo que você ganha.

 _Graças a Deus por isso_ , Hermione pensou fervorosamente. Um, ele a mataria. Dois, embora ela soubesse que os curandeiros geralmente lidavam com nudez, ela ainda não se sentia pronta para isso e, mesmo que o fizesse, o inferno congelaria antes que ela se sentisse confortável com a ideia de Snape nessa situação. Três, ele a mataria, novamente. Foi um pouco estranho que ele estivesse achando embaraçoso, porém ela pensou, olhando incerta para ele novamente, certamente ele deve estar acostumado a ser exposto na frente de curandeiros. Embora admitidamente não aprendiz curandeiros que eram seus alunos e que, por acaso, eram amigos do garoto que ele odiava acima de todos os outros... Não, tudo bem, ela podia entender por que ele poderia estar bastante desconfortável.

Além disso, ele não era pintura a óleo, ele devia saber como ele era, e ela não podia imaginar que qualquer homem ficaria satisfeito em ter uma adolescente vendo-os nessas circunstâncias.

\- Bem, vá em frente - Snape rosnou, interrompendo sua colheita de pensamentos. Apenas reprimindo um guincho assustado, Hermione assentiu e procurou por tinta, pergaminho e sua varinha e indo trabalhar.

Nenhum dos encantos diagnósticos que ela estava usando estava devolvendo resultados normais e saudáveis, foi o suficiente para fazê-la começar a sentir-se enjoada depois de um tempo. Este homem, tinha algo muito errado com ele, era um milagre que ele ainda estivesse de pé. Na maioria das vezes, ela estava apenas adivinhando o que os resultados anormais significavam, ela esperava que estivesse errada sobre muitos deles. E todo encanto parecia incapaz de lidar com a Marca Negra. Não conseguiu fazer nada perto do braço esquerdo e tentou evitar olhar para a marca.

Em um ponto ela disse distraidamente:

\- Eu não reconheço os resultados que estou conseguindo aqui...

Ela quase caiu de choque quando Snape respondeu com firmeza: - Onde? - e ela olhou ao redor para encontrá-lo carrancudo para ela e para ninguém mais na sala. Sem camisa e na defensiva ou não, sua expressão ainda era profundamente intimidadora.

\- Er...

Ele olhou para ela. - Madame Pomfrey foi chamada. Então ela não está aqui - acrescentou em um tom amargo, ele parecia lívido por ter sido deixado nessa situação, mas Hermione percebeu que a raiva em seu rosto não poderia ter sido dirigida a ela ou ele já teria perdido a paciência. - Onde você está obtendo resultados desconhecidos?

Hesitante, ela apontou, e ele rosnou exasperado.

\- Eu não tenho olhos na parte de trás do meu crânio, Srta. Granger, ao contrário da crença popular. Mostre-me.

Mordendo o lábio, Hermione colocou cuidadosamente duas pontas dos dedos nas costas dele, tentando escolher um local sem nenhuma cicatriz, sua pele parecia fria ao toque e ele se encolheu visivelmente quando ela fez contato.

\- Ah. Isso seria o fígado, visto de um ângulo incorreto. Encantos hepáticos específicos deveriam ser lançados aqui - ele disse a ela em um tom que lutava por neutralidade sem muita convicção fazendo isso, colocando a mão do lado dele. Ele estava evitando contato visual e estava tão tenso que estava praticamente vibrando.

\- Suas leituras indicam cirrose causada por recorrência, hepatite crônica de baixo nível.

\- Icterícia? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

\- Obviamente - ele rosnou. - Você realmente acha que minha pele é naturalmente dessa cor? Mesmo vivendo embaixo da terra, não acontece da pele ficar assim. - Ele tinha um ponto lá, embora ela conhecesse melhor do que diz.

Estava na ponta da língua para perguntar a causa do dano no fígado, mas ela se conteve, em parte para evitar acionar seu temperamento e em parte porque ela realmente não queria saber agora. Assentindo, ela escreveu, Madame Pomfrey estaria passando isso com ela mais tarde, de qualquer maneira.

Horrível e estressante ou não, também era fascinante, e ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo tinha passado antes de falar de novo.

\- Senhor, há outra leitura aqui eu não sei se compreendo. Não está relacionado a um órgão específico, mas não parece ser um ferimento ou resíduo de magia.

\- Onde?

\- Um ... - Ela engoliu em seco e começou a corar, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares atrás dele e olhando para a pele irregular de suas costas, rezando para que ele não se virasse e olhasse para ela. - Abaixo da sua cintura - ela murmurou finalmente, e ouviu um assobio agudo de respiração entrecortada enquanto ele visivelmente se retesou, suas mãos se fechando em punhos em seus lados.

Depois de uma pausa longa demais, ele disse secamente: - Nada para você se preocupar. Não faz parte do seu treinamento como curandeiro de guerra.

\- Nós não vamos estar sempre em guerra, senhor - ela protestou suavemente. - E o que eu devo fazer se eu encontrar uma lesão que não reconheço? Peço desculpas ao paciente e digo que não posso tratar porque meu treinamento era muito estreitamente focado para ser útil?

\- Você não vai encontrar esse problema em nenhum de seus pacientes - ele rosnou. - Pela primeira vez na sua vida Srta. Granger, deixe-o ir e pare de enfiar o nariz em tudo onde não é desejado o tempo todo.

\- Severus, - Dilys interrompeu silenciosamente da parede em uma voz estranhamente gentil. - Ela vai descobrir, em breve. Ela tem que fazê-lo. Você prefere que ela ouça de você ou de nós?

Snape olhou para longe por um tempo, uma veia pulsando brevemente em sua têmpora, seu rosto magro perdeu a maior parte da pouca cor que possuía, exceto por pontos brilhantes de vermelho sobre sua pele, as maçãs do rosto, e ele começou a tremer muito ligeiramente. Hermione recuou e colocou as pernas sob ela, pronta para correr se parecesse que uma explosão era iminente, e tentou não entrar em pânico quando ela se perguntou o que na terra era tão ruim. Ela não tinha ideia do que a leitura significava, mas ...

\- Você está presa pelos juramentos de confidencialidade, senhorita Granger? - Snape disse finalmente em uma voz bastante tensa.

\- Não, senhor - ela respondeu honestamente - mas eu nunca iria discutir qualquer coisa sobre sua história médica com alguém que ainda não soubesse. – Ela era uma Grifinória, mas ela não tem um desejo de morte, além disso, não era da conta de ninguém.

Ela o ouviu sussurrar algo em voz baixa que soava suspeitosamente como uma obscenidade desagradável, antes de ele balançar a cabeça devagar e abruptamente girar ao redor, passando por ela até a cadeira e começando a recuperar suas roupas em silêncio. Ele não estava mexendo em suas roupas, mas ele não estava por perto também, se vestindo em tempo recorde. Evidentemente ela considerou que a lição acabou, e Hermione certamente não iria discutir com ele, não enquanto ele estivesse com esse humor.

Totalmente vestido, Snape passou por ela e foi até a porta. Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta, virando a cabeça apenas o suficiente para olhar para ela pelo canto do olho, a cabeça para baixo de modo que seu cabelo obscureceu seu rosto, antes de se afastar dela mais uma vez. Ela o ouviu murmurar algo em voz baixa, muito baixo para ser ouvido, antes de levantar sua cabeça, ele olhou para ela e ela deu um passo involuntário para trás ao olhar em seu rosto. As emoções em seus olhos possuíam uma força quase tangível que a atingiu como um golpe físico, sua raiva e dor gritavam de suas profundidades escuras, sombreadas com algo quase como vergonha.

Um nó frio se formou na boca do estômago dela. - Oh, Merlin - ela sussurrou, mal percebendo que estava falando enquanto olhava para ele. - Você quer dizer...

A tempestade turbulenta em seus olhos aumentou. - Sim - ele sussurrou, um músculo pulando em sua bochecha, antes de abaixar os olhos, abrindo a porta com tudo e saindo da sala, deixando-a olhando para ele em choque enquanto seus passos apressados recuavam pelo corredor. Quando ela olhou para cima, a estrutura de Dilys estava vazia. Hermione virou-se para olhar depois que Snape partiu, quando começou a afundar, sentindo o horror gelado começando a enchê-la, antes de se virar. Cuidadosamente colocando suas anotações ordenadamente e colocando sua varinha para fora, ela andou calmamente pela ala hospitalar até o pequeno banheiro, onde passou a ficar violentamente enjoada.

De olhos secos e dormentes, ela finalmente saiu do banheiro e encontrou Madame Pomfrey esperando por ela. A enfermeira disse gentilmente - Hermione, eu sinto muito. Eu não pretendia que você soubesse disso ainda. E eu teria lhe dito muito menos francamente, para tentar reduzir o choque.

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Ele não foi... contundente sobre isso - disse ela. - Ele na verdade... Eu não sei. Poderia ter sido pior. Eu não sei por que ele me disse isso. Bem, ele não me disse exatamente, mas eu não sei por que ele me deixou trabalhar...

\- Porque eu teria te dito se ele não tivesse - Papoula respondeu gravemente. - Eu não sabia que havia vestígios recentes suficientes para você pegá-lo ou eu teria ficado com você e impediria que você descobrisse.

\- Você não percebeu? - Hermione repetiu baixinho, ainda se sentindo um pouco distante quando aceitou um copo de água para lavar o gosto de sua boca.

\- O Professor Snape não me conta tudo. E aprendi há muito tempo a não perguntar sobre... certas coisas. Ele é mais do que capaz de tratar ele mesmo as conseqüências físicas e não gosta que ninguém saiba. Não tenho certeza de que nem mesmo o diretor saiba.

\- Sorte para o diretor, então - ela disse amargamente. - Eu gostaria de não saber. - Com calafrios, ela lutou para não tremer e envolveu seu robe em torno de si com mais força. - Eu realmente desejo não saber - Engolindo bile, ela se fez perguntar - Não há nenhuma chance de que ele seja gay ou algo assim?

\- Não. Definitivamente, absolutamente não. E mesmo se ele fosse esse nível de dano não é normal.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente, não, isso seria fácil demais. Ela sempre o viu como sendo assexuado de qualquer maneira, francamente. Rangendo os dentes e engolindo novamente, ela se fez pensar. O professor Snape foi estuprado. Aparentemente, não pela primeira vez também. Ela engasgou, vomitando por um momento, mas não havia mais nada para trazer.

\- Sinto muito, minha querida.

\- Por quê? Não é isso que você queria? Bem, você venceu, eu não o odeio mais. Eu não posso odiá-lo depois de saber isso. Feliz?

\- Hermione...

\- Não! Eu não queria saber disso! - Ela provou sal em seus lábios e percebeu que tinha começado a chorar, o que só a deixou mais irritada. Ela tinha sido perfeitamente feliz odiando Snape e admiti-lo como um homem desagradável e indigno de confiança. Aprendendo que ele tinha razões válidas para ser assim e que ele sofreu muito em silêncio, que ninguém teve qualquer ideia de que as pessoas que o odiavam estava destruindo todas as suas ilusões reconfortantes.

\- Tenho certeza que você não queria - a bruxa mais velha disse baixinho. - Eu não queria saber, quando eu soube. Mesmo agora, eu não pergunto, porque eu ainda não quero saber. Mas isso é parte do que ser um curandeiro significa especialmente um curador de guerra para a Ordem da Fênix. - Ela deu a Hermione um lenço limpo. - E nós só temos que lidar com as conseqüências - ela continuou suavemente. - Severus, Professor Snape, é aquele que tem que suportar isso.

\- Como...? - Hermione perguntou, tentando em vão secar os olhos quando ela começou a tremer. Ela não conseguia falar bem o suficiente para terminar a pergunta, no entanto. _Como ele faz isso? E por quê? O que poderia ser tão importante para que ele estivesse disposto a suportar esse tipo de abuso? Ele tinha sido um Comensal da Morte uma vez.O que Voldemort fez para fazer Snape odiar ele assim?_

\- Ele é Severus Snape - Dilys respondeu calmamente, tentando de fato e não chegando lá. O retrato encolheu os ombros quando Hermione olhou para cima e tentou se concentrar nela.

\- É a única resposta que temos Hermione. Por todas as leis racionais, ele deveria ter morrido muito antes do fim da primeira guerra. Eu não tenho ideia de como ele sobreviveu tanto tempo, especialmente como tenho certeza de que ainda não sabemos tudo o que acontece com ele. Algo o mantém, mas serei amaldiçoada se souber o que é. Ele é... assustadoramente forte.

Hermione assuou o nariz com força, começando a se sentir um pouco melhor, pelo menos fisicamente. Ela gesticulou vagamente para suas anotações. - Se eu estou certa sobre metade disso, ele deveria estar morto agora.

A medibruxa pegou a pilha de pergaminhos e folheou rapidamente. - Não, você está mais ou menos no local, minha querida. Bem feito. E tente não se preocupar muito, vai demorar muito mais do que isso para parar o Professor Snape por muito tempo. Qualquer outra pessoa estaria morta, é verdade, mas como Dilys disse, este é Severus. - A enfermeira sorriu tristemente. - Mesmo agora, eu estou constantemente espantada com o que ele consegue suportar. Metade do tempo nem sequer o atrasa.

\- Ele até parece meio morto - Hermione comentou, soluçando enquanto ela lutava contra seus soluços e se forçou a se acalmar um pouco antes de se tornar histérica. Ela pensou por um momento. - Não, ele não, na verdade. Ele deveria fazer, mas ele não faz. É como... eu não sei, um galgo (raça de cachorro) ou algo assim. Não é normal para um ser humano ser tão magro, mas de alguma forma funciona para ele. Eu não posso explicar isso.

\- Já ouvi descrições piores dele - Dilys respondeu com uma risada. - Eu suponho que Severus também tenha ouvido.

Madame Pomfrey parecia que ela estava tentando não rir quando ela assentiu. - Bastante desajeitado quando comparado aos seus padrões usuais, Srta. Granger, mas eu entendo exatamente o que você quis dizer. Regras normais não se aplicam a Severus Snape. Agora, se você gostaria de trazer suas anotações para o meu escritório, eu vou fazer um pouco de chá e começar a te ensinar por que isso é, tanto quanto nós fomos capazes de decifrar.

* * *

A aula de Poções no dia seguinte provou ser uma das piores lições da vida acadêmica de Hermione. Snape passou a maior parte olhando para ela, além do olhar quase desafiador em sua cara toda vez que ele se sentou que se atreveu a recuar ou estremecer, e você não precisa ser um sabe-tudo para detectar que ele estava apenas esperando a menor desculpa para rasgá-la em pedaços.

 _Espero que apenas verbalmente_ , mas ela honestamente não tinha certeza. Mesmo Harry não costumava atrair esse nível de raiva. Claramente Snape se sentiu extremamente envergonhado agora que ela sabia mais verdade do que qualquer outra pessoa e o homem estava obviamente achando difícil reconciliar Hermione, a aprendiz de curandeira com Hermione, a aluna. Tão claramente que ele tinha absolutamente nenhuma fé em sua promessa de ficar calada.

Ao todo, foi uma atmosfera muito incômoda, especialmente com uma noite sem sono e outro ataque de choro a tinha deixado exausta e no limite de qualquer maneira. Pela primeira vez foi fácil deixar Neville, Harry e Ron em seus próprios caldeirões, ela absolutamente não queria fazer nada para atrair a raiva de Snape, e tudo que ela podia fazer para ficar de olho na própria poção, ela fez, muito menos de qualquer outra pessoa, especialmente porque ela tinha muito o que pensar.

A noite passada foi horrivelmente perturbadora, mas também foi esclarecedora. Segundo todos os relatos, Snape era um milagre médico, considerando tudo o que parecia estar errado com ele. O metabolismo dele sozinho era totalmente estranho. Por mais bizarro que parecesse, ele era naturalmente magro e não tinha nada a ver com sua dieta. Ele não sofreu de um transtorno alimentar ou um problema de tireóide ou qualquer coisa assim, ele simplesmente nunca ganhou peso, particularmente quando estressado. É verdade que no momento seu peso estava abaixo do normal até para ele, mas não era tão sério quanto parecia que deveria ser.

A hepatite crônica acabou por ter sido causada por abuso de álcool no passado, e não havia muito sentido em tentar curá-lo completamente, porque ele ainda bebia ocasionalmente muito mais do que ele deveria fazer. Não com muita frequência, madame Pomfrey e Dilys garantiram, mas às vezes. Parecia que havia uma história de alcoolismo em sua família, e dado o tipo de vida que ele levou era compreensível que ele, por vezes, procurou outros métodos de enfrentamento. Hermione perguntou sobre as marcas da agulha novamente e elas garantiram que embora ele tivesse sido um usuário no passado, ele estava limpo há cerca de dez anos. Elas não achavam que ele tivesse começado de novo e ele disse que não. Ele também tinha uma história de si mesmo, nem todas as suas cicatrizes haviam sido infligidas por outras pessoas, embora tivessem certeza de que haviam parado agora.

Era impossível obter uma imagem precisa da história médica de Snape, pela simples razão de que ele se recusou a falar sobre isso ou admitir qualquer coisa. Ele lidou com a maioria de seus ferimentos e principalmente ignorou os que ele não podia aguentar sozinho até que eles finalmente fossem curados sem ajuda. Ele acabou por ser um curandeiro razoavelmente amador, competente, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a feridas e maldições, e sabia o suficiente sobre medicina não-mágica para continuar. Ela já sabia que ele controla sua dieta. Isso acabou sendo bom, pelo menos em parte, porque ele teve uma úlcera estomacal induzida por estresse,o que provavelmente aconteceu de alguma forma para explicar seu temperamento.

As cicatrizes e cortes e contusões meio-curadas aparentemente eram quase o suficiente irrelevantes. A tolerância à dor de Snape era totalmente desumana e ele prestou pouca atenção às feridas, ele tinha tantas cicatrizes, porque na maioria das vezes ele realmente não se incomodava em curá-las, aparentemente, o que provavelmente indicava alguns problemas psicológicos, foi um pouco para explicar sua aparência geral.

Foi o seu sistema nervoso que era o verdadeiro problema. A contínua exposição à maldição Cruciatus estava lentamente rasgando seus nervos. Hermione não aprendeu mais a fundo. A análise neural ainda é encantadora, mas Madame Pomfrey mostrou a ela os resultados da última varredura que ela havia feito em Snape e explicou o que significava, e o mestre de Poções estava com dor o tempo todo porque ele normalmente não tinha tempo suficiente para se recuperar completamente antes de ser amaldiçoado novamente. Sua circulação estava falhando também, tomando seu corpo uma temperatura um grau ou dois abaixo do normal, ela notou que ele tremia mais cedo.

Tudo dito, não era realmente uma surpresa que Snape estivesse sempre de mau humor, dadas as circunstâncias. Eles haviam tentado discutir a questão da agressão sexual também, mas com sucesso limitado, em parte porque o assunto era tão angustiante e em parte porque Madame Pomfrey e Dilys realmente não sabia muito sobre isso. Snape nunca contou a elas sobre isso, a medibruxa tinha descoberto mais ou menos por acidente uma vez quando ela notou que ele estava sangrando internamente e tinha insistido em descobrir a causa e ele estava fraco demais para discutir. Eles não tinham idéia de quão freqüentemente isso acontecia, já que ele raramente deixava Madame Pomfrey examiná-lo. Hermione resignou-se a morder o lábio toda vez que via o homem sentado por um tempo. Aparentemente, Voldemort usou o sexo como uma recompensa e uma punição,como se ela precisasse de outro motivo para odiá-lo. Eles haviam dito a ela que era extremamente raro, e asseguraram que os rumores e histórias de Comensais da Morte eram quase todo um absurdo e exagero, mas isso dificilmente era muito confortável.

Madame Pomfrey havia ensinado Hermione um pouco sobre como lidar com esses casos, mas acrescentou que não faria bem a ela nessa situação, porque Snape não reagiu da maneira que a maioria das pessoas fizeram. Se ele sentia a vergonha e a culpa habitual, ele mantinha dentro, e embora houvesse pouca dúvida de que ele estava traumatizado por isso, ele mantinha isso dentro também. Não é remotamente saudável, mas não havia como forçá-lo a fazer qualquer outra coisa, e obviamente ele preferia que eles deixassem o assunto em paz. Por mais horrível que fosse a melhor coisa que podiam fazer era ignorá-lo, porque era isso que ele queria e porque não havia realmente nada que pudessem fazer sobre isso de qualquer maneira.

Essa foi a pior parte, na opinião de Hermione. Tudo o que ela viu não ia melhorar. Tudo continuaria acontecendo com ele, de novo e de novo, até que ele ou Voldemort morrer. Infelizmente, o primeiro era mais provável de acontecer antes do segundo. Isso significava que Snape não seria capaz de curar. Ele teria que continuar sofrendo uma dor que teria matado alguém muito antes, até que finalmente o matasse. Nesse ponto, francamente, provavelmente a morte seria bem-vinda.

 _Qual é o ponto de ser um curandeiro se você não pode realmente curar alguém?_

Ela olhou brevemente para a mesa de Snape novamente, sem deixar que seus olhos durassem por mais de um segundo. Ele ainda estava olhando para ela e sua expressão não se alterou por um fio de cabelo quando ele a viu olhando para ele, seus olhos escuros ficaram ainda mais duros. Afastando devagar o olhar para o caldeirão, Hermione se perguntou inquieta, o que ia acontecer agora.

Obviamente, algo precisava mudar, ela gostava de Poções e queria fazer o melhor possível em seu N.O.M.s. e ela não poderia fazer isso se ela gastasse todas as lições esperando por ele finalmente perder a paciência e eviscerá-la verbalmente. Igualmente, ela não poderia ir bem em qualquer outra lição se passasse a cada noite alternadamente entre soluçar e meditar.

Ela também não seria capaz de continuar seu treinamento como curandeira se seu paciente principal reagisse com uma fúria mal contida toda vez que descobrisse algo mais sobre sua vida ou estado médico.

Ela supôs que poderia apenas esperar e ver se as coisas começavam a melhorar, mas seu temperamento nunca foi adequado para isso. Além disso, além de horror e piedade, a situação também despertou sua curiosidade. Seus amigos poderiam testemunhar o quão perigosa Hermione Granger poderia ser quando ela estava concentrada em algo, e agora ela queria saber não só como Snape conseguiu sobreviver a tudo o que ele estava passando, mas por quê. E isso significava que ela precisava descobrir mais sobre ele.

 _E depois disso, eu vou até Voldemort e lhe dou um grande beijo molhado_ , ela disse a si mesma sombriamente. Ela realmente não poderia ter escolhido nada mais perigoso.

Snape ia matá-la.

* * *

Hermione lutou por uma semana para apresentar um plano plausível que não resultaria em sua morte confusa e violenta antes de finalmente admitir a derrota. Ela passou muito tempo com Grifinórios, ela reconheceu com tristeza. Não havia como ela ser capaz de enfrentar qualquer sonserino, muito menos seu chefe de casa, com algum grau de sutileza. Ela precisava de uma percepção de como eles viam o mundo. O problema era que nenhum de seus aliados eram sonserinos e todos os sonserinos de seu conhecimento a desprezavam completamente.

A ideia veio a ela no meio da noite, despertando-a de um sono profundo com um súbito lampejo de inspiração. Havia um Sonserino que poderia, apenas poderia, ser destacado para ajudá-la, se ela fosse cuidadosa e não tentasse fazer tudo sozinha, pelo menos. Não há tempo como o presente, ela saiu da cama e encontrou seu roupão, saindo silenciosamente do dormitório e desceu as escadas para a sala comunal deserta e para o buraco do retrato, prometendo a si mesma que ela iria encontrar um retrato para por acima de sua cama depois disso.

A Mulher Gorda não ficou satisfeita por ter sido perturbada, mas sua indignação foi interrompida quando Hermione educadamente perguntou se ela poderia passar uma mensagem para o retrato de Dilys Derwent solicitando uma reunião. Menos de dez minutos depois, Hermione estava sentada em uma sala vazia, não muito longe da Torre da Grifinória, olhando para o retrato da antiga Diretora e curandeira. - Eu quero conhecer Phineas Nigellus.

Dilys levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. - Por quê?

\- Você disse que ele era um dos aliados do professor Snape, que ele fazia parte do grupo com você e Madame Pomfrey.

\- Sim... mas eu te disse isso semanas atrás. Por que você quer conhecê-lo agora?

\- Porque eu acho que preciso da ajuda dele - Hermione admitiu baixinho. - Ele é a única pessoa em quem consigo pensar que poderia me ajudar a entender os Sonserinos. Nenhum dos alunos fala comigo, mesmo se eu quisesse arriscar e obviamente eu não posso perguntar ao Professor Snape ele mesmo. O que você acha?

A bruxa idosa franziu a testa. - Você está certo que ele poderia ajudá-lo. A questão é se ele vai ou não. Phineas é muito Sonserino, há uma razão pela qual você não o conheceu ainda. Ele não gosta de você pelo seu nascimento. Além disso, ele não faz nada sem uma boa razão, ele provavelmente vai exigir um preço, e ele é bem capaz de dizer a Severo o que você está tentando fazer por um capricho de puro despeito.

\- Eu imaginei - ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros. - Eu não acho que tenho muita escolha, no entanto. Ou arrisco a possibilidade de ele contar para mim ou eu encaro a certeza absoluta de ser descoberta,porque eu sou muito grifinória.

Dilys sorriu com tristeza. - Você é a menos abertamente Grifinória de qualquer um de seus colegas... Mas eu admito que isso não esteja dizendo muito. Você não é muito compatível com qualquer Sonserino, e certamente não com Severus. Muito bem. Eu vou ver o que Phineas tem a dizer. Ele vai querer encontrar você em particular, sem mim, para ver do que você é realmente feita, e ele será desagradável.

\- Tão ruim quanto o professor Snape? - Hermione perguntou maliciosamente.

O retrato bufou suavemente. - Pior. Severus tem boas maneiras, Phineas não tem.

\- Algum conselho? - Eu nunca percebi que Snape tinha boas maneiras.

\- Seja honesta. Ele está por aí há muito tempo, ele sabe quando está sendo enganado. E tente manter a calma, não deixe que ele te veja como uma menininha boba, ou como uma Grifinória exageradamente emocional. Boa sorte.

Dilys partiu do quadro, e Hermione se acomodou mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira, desejando irrelevantemente que ela tivesse trazido Bichento com ela. Seria bom ter um aliado nisso, e certamente seu gato estaria mais propenso a entender do que qualquer um de seus amigos.

Poucos minutos depois, uma voz masculina culta falou com arrogância:

\- O que você acha que está fazendo, sangue-ruim?

Agradável. Virando-se, ela considerou o retrato, que estava lhe dando um olhar de desdenhoso desalento. Hermione tinha, naturalmente, feito sua pesquisa e ela sabia que Phineas Nigellus Black foi um dos ancestrais de Sirius, você não saberia só de olhar para ele, no entanto. – Boa noite, senhor - ela respondeu tão educadamente quanto possível. - Obrigado por concordar em se encontrar comigo.

Ele bufou. - Responda a pergunta, garota.

\- Como eu tenho certeza que Dilys explicou - ela começou cuidadosamente - eu queria seu conselho. Eu preciso de ajuda para entender a mentalidade geral da Sonserina.

\- Por quê?

Seja honesto, dissera Dilys. Hermione respirou fundo. - Muitas razões, senhor. Em parte por causa da guerra, muitos dos Comensais da Morte são Sonserinos e assim como Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu gostaria de entender um pouco mais sobre como eles pensam, para ver se posso descobrir por que isso está acontecendo. Eu gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre meus companheiros de ano também, eu os vejo todos os dias e não sei nada sobre eles. Mas principalmente, eu admito, é por causa do professor Snape.

Ela parou por um momento para ver se havia alguma reação, mas a falta de expressão facial parecia ser uma característica universal em sonserinos adultos. Phineas pode ter sido uma pintura trouxa congelada, por toda a emoção que ele mostrou.

\- Continue.

\- Estou curiosa sobre ele - ela admitiu. - Ele sempre foi o professor que eu nunca me conectei, o que eu nunca consegui impressionar. Isso é parte disso. Eu quero saber mais sobre ele. Mas também quero ajudá-lo, e a menos que eu o entenda o suficiente, eu nunca chegarei perto o suficiente para conseguir. Ele está me deixando ajudar Madame Pomfrey com sua cura e assim por diante, porque ele não tem muita escolha, mas um cego pode ver o quanto ele odeia isso. As coisas serão mais fáceis para todos nós se eu puder encontrar uma abordagem que ele odeie menos.

O retrato ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Hermione fez o seu melhor para não se mexer e mordeu a língua para se impedir de atormentá-lo. Finalmente o ex-diretor disse maldosamente:

-Arrogante para uma sangue-ruim, não é?

\- Por favor, não me chame assim, senhor - ela respondeu em voz baixa.

\- A verdade incomoda tanto você?

\- Não, mas é um pouco hipócrita. Meus pais podem ser trouxas, mas pelo menos não são primos, eu prefiro ser uma nascida-trouxa a uma inata - ela retrucou. - Minha linhagem é provavelmente mais limpa que a sua. - Não havia como parar de soar irritada, mas ela conseguiu não gritar com ele.

Para sua surpresa, o retrato bufou, parecendo quase divertido. - Interessante. - Irritada, Hermione percebeu que ele estava brincando com ela, testando-a. Ela estava prestes a exigir uma resposta _\- ele a ajudaria ou não?_ \- mas algo a fez morder a língua, ela precisava de sua ajuda mais do que ela precisava de seu orgulho agora.

Phineas inclinou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente enquanto a estudava. Sua expressão indicava que ele estava olhando para algum inseto raro e incomum preso sob o vidro, mas ele fez parece estar pensando.

\- Vou lhe contar algumas coisas, garota, porque quero ver o que acontece - disse ele por fim. - É muito chato, ser um retrato, você não pode nem começar a imaginar como maçante. Isso promete ser divertido, nada mais. Mas eu não vou te alimentar. Se você é tão inteligente quanto afirma Dilys, você deve ser capaz de descobrir por si mesmo. Se você não é... – Ele riu maldosamente. - Se você não é, Severus vai te virar do avesso e te deixar pendurada para secar. De qualquer forma, eu vou gostar de assistir. Então preste atenção, porque eu não vou me repetir, e não interrompa.

Mordendo a língua novamente, Hermione assentiu e se sentou, olhando para ele.

\- Primeiro: todo verdadeiro Sonserino tem mais de uma razão para tudo o que fazemos. Igualmente, vemos mais de um motivo por trás de tudo que todos ao nosso redor fazem. Não tomamos nada garantido e não tomamos ninguém pelo valor de face.

Ela assentiu lentamente para mostrar que o ouvira, ela precisaria de tempo para pensar antes que ela afirmasse entender, mas ela ouviu.

\- Segundo: nossa sociedade é focada inteiramente em puro sangue puro. Severus é um mestiço pobre. Tenha isso em mente.

Hermione pensou sobre isso, Phineas fez uma pausa, aparentemente para dar-lhe tempo para pensar sobre isso. Snape sempre teria sido um pária, então. Mover-se naquele mundo tem sido uma luta constante. Fazendo uma anotação mental para rever o que ela sabia de sua história e tentar descobrir mais sobre valores tradicionais de sangue puro quando ela tiver a chance, ela assentiu novamente.

\- Terceiro: nenhum Sonserino acha fácil confiar em ninguém. Somos ensinados a confiar em nós mesmos, a usar os que nos rodeiam, a cuidar de nossos próprios interesses. Severus teve lições mais duras do que a maioria.

Ela assentiu novamente. Ela sabia o suficiente da história de Snape para adivinhar que ele tinha alguns problemas. Phineas estava dizendo para ela olhar mais fundo, pensar mais sobre isso. Ele tinha sido terrivelmente intimidado, quase além da paciência, ele quase certamente tinha sido abusado por seus pais, ele aparentemente perdeu seu único amigo íntimo, ele havia sido traído pela instituição que deveria protegê-lo, e ele era rotineiramente exposto a abusos terríveis.

\- É o suficiente para você continuar - disse Phineas a ela. - Um pouco de conselho para o seu segundo passo, o seu primeiro foi buscar minha ajuda, que é surpreendentemente inteligente para uma Grifinória, não tente entrar. Não tente se empurrar para a vida dele, não tente forçá-lo a mudar sua rotina. Tente ser pelo menos vagamente sutil. Ele vai suspeitar, não pense por um momento que ele não vai, mas contanto que você não lhe dê provas sólidas, ele não vai agir. A dúvida razoável é seu aliado aqui. O principal problema com Grifinórios são suas emoções, tudo o que você sente é pintado em seu rosto para o mundo ver, e então você geralmente grita para o mundo caso eles não percebam. Não tente muito.

Desta vez, seu aceno de cabeça foi um pouco triste. Ela havia percebido anos atrás que parte da razão pela qual Snape parecia achá-la tão chata era que ela tentou muito impressioná-lo. Ele era o único professor que nunca pareceu valorizar sua inteligência, e quanto mais duramente ele a criticava, mais ela tentava ganhar o mesmo respeito dele que outros professores mostraram a ela. Mesmo quando percebeu que era a abordagem errada, continuou tentando porque não sabia de outra maneira. _(n/a: olha esse tapa da realidade)_

\- Um último ponto - Phineas disse a ela. - Você é supostamente muito inteligente. Use-a. Pense antes de agir e aprenda a observar. Você já sabe tudo o que precisa, mas você não percebe que você já viu isso. Preste atenção ao que acontece ao seu redor e aprenda a enxergar além da superfície. Analise tudo. Mesmo minúsculos detalhes insignificantes são importantes.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

\- Não me agradeça garota. Você está brincando com fogo e vai se arrepender. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Você precisa saber algumas coisas sobre o Severus. Ninguém é simples, e ele é muito mais complicado do que a maioria. A primeira coisa é lealdade. Define muito sobre ele, ele não dá muito de si facilmente ou levemente, mas quando o faz, é eterno. Ele é tão constante e tão imutável quanto à rotação da terra. Ele nunca vai quebrar uma promessa e nunca virar as costas para alguém que ele considera valer o seu tempo. Ele é incapaz de traição e ele nunca, jamais, perdoaria isto.

\- Sinto muito interromper, senhor, mas... Ele é um agente duplo. Isso faz dele um traidor por definição, não é?

\- Pelo menos você está perguntando, ao invés de fazer uma declaração - o retrato rosnou. - Não. Riddle fez isso para si mesmo. Ele pegou a lealdade de Severus, quebrou-a e deixou-o livre para escolher um caminho diferente. Ele não é traidor. A segunda coisa que você precisa saber é o seu senso de honra. Essa não é uma característica típica da Sonserina. Eu duvido que você tenha percebido, mas Severus nunca mentiu para nenhum de vocês. Ele vai reter a verdade, ele vai torcer as suas palavras para levar as pessoas a fazer suposições incorretas, mas ele nunca mente abertamente. Igualmente, existem linhas que ele não cruza e coisas que ele não fará. Observe-o quando ele interage com seus colegas, ele sabe o suficiente sobre todos vocês para reduzir você e a todos os infelizes, mas ele não vai longe. Há coisas exigidas dele como um Comensal da Morte que ele não fará também. Ele tem um código moral estrito, mesmo que não seja convencional.

Hermione ficou tentada a argumentar isso, mas de repente ela se viu pensando em Neville, curiosamente. Snape sempre não gostava dele, sempre insultou e menosprezou, mas... Bem, o que aconteceu com os pais de Neville deve ser de conhecimento comum entre a geração mais velha. Se o objetivo tinha sido machucar Neville, então esse seria a melhor maneira de fazer isso, mas Snape nunca os mencionou. Ele tinha feito alguns comentários sarcásticos sobre a avó de Neville, pelo menos até o incidente do bicho-papão no terceiro ano, mas ele nunca se referiu a Frank e Alice, direta ou indiretamente. E embora ele frequentemente fizesse comentários maldosos sobre o pai de Harry, ele não havia mencionado sua mãe, que ela lembrava, ou referiram suas mortes.

Phineas assentiu, aparentemente capaz de dizer que ela já estava pensando de maneiras diferentes. Hermione tinha a sensação de que esse plano dela ia lhe causar muitas dores de cabeça.

O retrato continuou em voz baixa:

\- A última coisa que você precisa estar ciente é a dor. Você não pode imaginar tudo pelo que Severus passou. Ninguém pode, porque ninguém sabe tudo. As pessoas respondem à dor de maneiras diferentes, Severus retira a dele. Ele chegou ao ponto em que ele genuinamente não se importa com a dor física em qualquer forma. Ele já passou por tanto que deixa de ser relevante, e é por isso que ele é capaz de gastar sua própria vida tão facilmente. No entanto, isso o deixa extremamente vulnerável a outros tipos de dor. Ele tenta se isolar para sua própria proteção, mas não consegue se proteger de tudo. Ele é extremamente emocionalmente danificado de maneiras que ninguém consegue entender, provavelmente nem ele, e ele está vivo e são, puramente porque ele até agora conseguiu manter um equilíbrio frágil. Tenha muito cuidado, senhorita Granger. Um único erro poderia ter consequências catastróficas. Você começa a entender agora o que está tentando fazer?

Hermione engoliu em seco. - Provavelmente não.

\- Honesta, pelo menos. Tola, mas honesta - Ele a olhou estreitamente. - O que você vai fazer agora?

Ela pensou sobre isso. - Vou tentar dormir um pouco. Quando eu estiver descansada e calma, vou pensar um pouco e decidir o que fazer. - Olhando para cima, ela ofereceu ao retrato um pequeno sorriso. – Não serei impulsiva, eu prometo. Eu não sou sempre uma total grifinória.

Ele bufou. - Eu acredito quando a vejo. E tenha em mente que a guerra inteira pode muito bem ser vencida ou perdida dependendo do equilíbrio mental de Severus e por quanto tempo ele pode mantê-lo. Não faça isso pior.

\- Sem pressão, então?

\- Hah. Boa sorte, garota - você vai precisar.


	5. Chapter 5

**"I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me**

 **About growing up and what a struggle it would be**

 **In my tangled state of mind**

 **I've been looking back to find**

 **Where I wentwrong..."**

 _–_ _Queen, 'Too Much Love Will Kill You'._

* * *

Hermione demorou mais dois dias, mas a ideia finalmente chegou a ela durante uma aula de História da Magia, a fonte de algumas de suas melhores ideias, na verdade, apesar de ser a única estudante que já se preocupou em prestar atenção. Seu cérebro passava pelo fundo enquanto ela fazia anotações. Madame Pomfrey disse a ela uma possível solução durante uma de suas primeiras discussões sobre a saúde de Snape: '-Ele corre quase todas as manhãs, creio eu.'

Depois do jantar, ela encontrou um quarto vazio e pediu a um dos retratos que pedisse a Phineas Nigellus para falar com ela, depois se sentou impaciente até que o ex-diretor chegou. Ele olhou-a e perguntou:

\- Do jeito que você está pulando na cadeira, imagino que você tenha pensado em uma maneira de se aproximar de seu estimado professor? Me ilumine.

\- Eu quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre os hábitos dele, na verdade.

\- Eu te disse Granger, eu não vou te alimentar.

\- Eu não estou pedindo para você - ela respondeu. - Eu quero fazer duas perguntas. Ambas têm respostas muito curtas. Então eu vou deixar você em paz.

Ele suspirou teatralmente.

\- Bem...

\- A que horas ele costuma se levantar de manhã?

Phineas estreitou os olhos e quase pareceu sorrir. - Ah... eu vejo. Isso varia, mas geralmente é horrivelmente cedo, ele tem uma espécie de insônia natural mesmo quando não está em guerra e obviamente é pior agora. No entanto, ele geralmente deixa seus quartos por volta das cinco e meia ou quinze para as seis.

 _Ai..._ Isso foi mais cedo do que ela esperava, mas não era o fim do mundo, ela só teria que gastar um pouco menos de tempo lendo todas as noites até que ela se ajustasse.

\- E até onde ele costuma correr antes de voltar para começar o dia?

\- Eu não sei - o retrato respondeu calmamente - já que não posso ver do lado de fora. Acredito que você precisará perguntar a alguém que passa mais tempo no jardim do que eu.

 _Hagrid!_ Hermione sorriu, o guarda-caça estava ausente no momento, mas ele não iria embora para sempre.

\- Obrigada pelo conselho.

\- Eu aconselho você a ter um pouco de prática primeiro - ele respondeu, dando-lhe um pouco de insulto. - Ele geralmente fica fora por cerca de uma hora. - Ela fez uma careta para ele em resposta, mas admitiu o ponto. Embora ele estivesse espancado e dolorido, Snape estava bem em forma, e se ele passasse a hora inteira correndo, ela definitivamente iria precisar de um pouco de prática antes que ela pudesse esperar para marcar com ele.

* * *

Não muito depois do décimo sexto aniversário de Hermione, ela recebeu mais aulas sobre o custo de ser uma agente dupla, quando se arrastou para a ala hospitalar no meio da noite em resposta ao chamado de Dilys e encontrou Madame Pomfrey e Snape aparentemente no meio de uma discussão.

\- O que há de errado desta vez? - ela perguntou através de outro bocejar.

\- Nada, como venho dizendo nos últimos vinte minutos - rosnou Snape em uma voz áspera, parecendo e soando tão cansada quanto ela se sentia, embora houvesse outra coisa em seu tom que ela não reconheceu.

\- Você está coberto de sangue, senhor - ela apontou, ligeiramente preocupada - Isso não parece nada.

Depois de uma longa e desconfortável pausa, durante a qual Dilys desapareceu de sua estrutura e Madame Pomfrey se remexeu desnecessariamente com sua varinha, Snape pigarreou e disse baixinho: - Não é meu sangue.

Hermione olhou fixamente para ele por um longo momento antes que seu cérebro acordasse e ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Engolindo em seco, ela conseguiu falar - ... Oh - antes de vacilar e quase desmaiar, incapaz de pensar em mais alguma coisa para dizer.

Snape olhou para longe, evitando o olhar dela e encarando o chão, seu rosto tão sem emoção como sempre, exceto por um leve aperto nos cantos de seus olhos escuros. Ele se encolheu levemente quando Madame Pomfrey segurou a mandíbula mais uma vez e levantou o rosto, mas não protestou quando a enfermeira voltou a limpar gentilmente as gotas vermelhas que salpicavam seu rosto pálido.

Engolindo novamente, Hermione desviou o olhar, envolvendo os braços em volta de si e tremendo com o frio repentino que parecia ter se instalado sobre ela. Ela não conseguia se obrigar a olhar para ele de novo, andando de um lado para o outro pela Enfermaria enquanto a medibruxa terminava de examiná-lo e o dispensava para passar a noite com uma gentil advertência para ter cuidado. Ela ouviu os passos de Snape passarem perto dela, e ele parou por um momento antes de suspirar quase inaudível e passar por ela até a porta. Só quando se fechou atrás dele fez ela se vira de novo.

Madame Pomfrey olhou para ela com firmeza. - Este é outro lado da realidade da vida como um agente duplo - ela disse baixinho. - Você sabe o tipo de atividades que os Comensais da Morte praticam. O professor Snape deve participar de coisas que antes ele não faria para manter sua cobertura.

\- Ele matou alguém hoje à noite - disse ela, assustada com a aspereza de sua voz.

\- Provavelmente - a enfermeira concordou suavemente. - Não tenho a intenção de perguntar. Se fosse importante estrategicamente, ele informaria ao diretor, mas se não, preferiria ficar calado.

\- Eu não estou surpresa - ela murmurou. Oh, todo mundo fez piadas sobre Snape, sobre como ele frequentemente assassinou estudantes e colheu seus órgãos para ingredientes de Poções e sobre como ele gostava de devorar todos eles de forma horrível, mas... ele realmente era um assassino. Ela estremeceu novamente. - Por que ele estava aqui em cima? Ele não parecia ferido.

\- Ele não estava. O inferno vai congelar antes de ele admitir isso, mas às vezes ele quer companhia. Sua desculpa hoje à noite era checar meu estoque de Poções, eu acho, mas eu não me incomodo. Ele queria me ver, não eu especificamente, mas alguém que sabe o que está acontecendo e não o julga.

\- Como você pode agir como se fosse normal? - ela perguntou em voz baixa.

\- O que mais você quer que eu faça, Srta. Granger? Eu não sei quem foi. Eu não poderia ter feito nada sobre isso se eu soubesse. A morte deles teria sido mais rápida e mais limpa do que teria sido se outro Comensal da Morte se encarregasse disso. Milhares de inocentes morrem durante as guerras, a única maneira de parar é trabalhar para acabar com a guerra tão rapidamente quanto é possível, o que estamos fazendo. Minha histeria certamente não ajudará Severus a lidar com isso. Ele se sente como um monstro suficiente, sem que eu o trate como um .

Lembrando-se de seus olhos escuros, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Ele não sente nada.

\- Sim, ele sente - a enfermeira disse muito suavemente, encontrando seus olhos. - Ele não mostra é verdade, mas em algum lugar lá no fundo, as coisas que ele tem que fazer o machucam de maneiras que eu não acho qualquer um pode entender. Professor Snape é um ser humano, Hermione, com emoções e sentimentos humanos. Ele tem uma consciência, um coração e uma alma, e um conceito muito claro de certo e errado. Por mais que ele tente fingir o contrário, ele é fortemente afetado pela vida que ele tem que liderar. Seja o que for ele é apenas humano, assim como você é. Experimente parar para lembrar-se disso.

* * *

Não era incomum encontrar Hermione na biblioteca durante um momento livre, é claro, mas nesta ocasião ela não estava aqui para fazer lição de casa ou para sua própria diversão, ela tinha uma missão diferente em mente. Resistindo ao desejo de olhar furtivamente, ela cruzou o chão o mais calma e casualmente possível para as prateleiras que continham os velhos anuários de Hogwarts, alguns datados de séculos atrás, e correu os dedos levemente sobre as lombadas dos volumes reunidos enquanto ela se movia para os mais recentes e tirou o livro para os graduados de 1978.

Realmente, ela supôs que enquanto se sentava em uma mesa longe da porta ou dos outros estudantes que trabalhavam nas proximidades, era estranho que ela e os meninos nunca tivessem olhado para isso antes.

Afinal, os pais de Harry estavam aqui, e Sirius e Lupin. Atrasando a verdadeira razão pela qual ela estava olhando agora, ela se virou para o começo e procurou por eles primeiro. Sirius sorriu insolentemente em sua foto, bonito e quase rindo, lembrando-a brevemente que ela realmente gostava dele durante sua estada na Sede, no verão anterior. Mesmo conhecendo alguns de seus parentes, ela não podia realmente ver nada de familiar em suas feições, embora admitisse que Phineas fosse várias gerações afastadas e ela não tinha visto nenhum dos outros pessoalmente, exceto por Tonks, que poderia se parecer com qualquer coisa que ela escolhesse. O jovem Grifinório parecia feliz e despreocupado e claramente tinha o resto sua vida pela frente, cada centímetro é a graduação ideal de Hogwarts, na verdade.

Lily Evans era o próximo nome familiar que encontrou, e Hermione de repente sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, mal conseguindo conter um suspiro de choque. Evans, não é de admirar que o nome parecesse familiar! _Snape tinha sido amigo da mãe de Harry?_ – Por Merlin! - ela sussurrou fracamente, engolindo em seco. - Não admira que ninguém quisesse me dizer.

Não fazia sentido, no entanto. Por que diabos Snape teria sido amigo de uma garota Grifinória trouxa? Oh Merlin. O que Harry diria se soubesse? Bem, ela certamente não tinha nenhuma intenção de contar a seu amigo. Ele e Snape odiavam um ao outro o suficiente como era, e talvez isso fosse parte da razão. Talvez tenha sido ligado com o porquê de Snape odiar James.

Era demais pensar nisso agora, e ela fez o melhor para deixar isso de lado quando olhou para a ruiva bonita sorrindo timidamente para fora da foto para ela com o distintivo da menina brilhando em seu manto. Harry realmente tinha os olhos de sua mãe, ela viu. O verde vibrante era ainda mais surpreendente quando combinado com pele clara e o cabelo ruivo brilhante. Lily também parecia uma estudante modelo, bonita, popular e feliz. Tentando imaginá-la sendo amiga de Snape, mesmo que a amizade tenha aparentemente terminado tempo antes que essas fotos fossem tiradas, apenas fez sua cabeça doer.

Folheou lentamente as fotos de estudantes felizes e sorridentes. O próximo nome que ela reconheceu foi Remus Lupin, e ela sorriu um pouco para ver o lobisomem adolescente sorrindo um pouco torto para ela. Ela podia ver em seu rosto a sombra do homem que ele se tornaria, de uma maneira que ela não tinha sido capaz de ver com Sirius, e ele não parecia tão gasto ou tão assombrado como ele faria mais tarde. Ele não tinha a boa aparência de seu amigo, mas ele parecia quase fofo, de uma forma que lembrava um pouco de Neville, o mesmo tipo de nerd sério que era estranhamente cativante.

A foto de Peter Pettigrew, reflexivamente, fez com que ela estremecesse um pouco, mas a garota riu da foto em sua pequena semelhança com o rabugento adulto. Ele era gordinho e suas características pareciam de alguma forma, inacabadas, como se ele fosse mais jovem do que era e ainda não tivesse terminado o desenvolvimento, embora houvesse certa aparência de roedor no nariz e boca já. Ele certamente não se parecia com o tipo de garoto que venderia seus melhores amigos para Voldemort apenas alguns anos depois, apenas um jovem excitado que não tinha certeza dele mesmo.

Por outro lado, James Potter parecia muito certo de si mesmo, descansando casualmente contra a borda de sua foto. Sua semelhança com Harry era surpreendente, do cabelo bagunçado ao sorriso fácil, embora ele possuísse um forte ar de autoconfiança e uma garantia, que seu filho não tinha. Harry sempre parecia um pouco desconfiado, e James claramente não parecia. Então, novamente, dado que ele estava posando com a Taça da Casa e a Taça de Quadribol e tinha o crachá do Monitor-chefe preso em suas vestes e estava saindo com alguém que parecia a Lily Evans, não era de surpreender que ele parecesse tão confiante e satisfeito com a vida.

Lentamente, ela virou mais algumas páginas, e seus olhos finalmente captaram o nome que ela estava originalmente procurando, Severus Snape. Ele olhou sombriamente para fora da fotografia, parecendo muito como ele agora, apesar de sua juventude, as feições muito finas mostrando as maçãs do rosto altas com muita clareza, os longos cabelos sujos escondendo parcialmente o rosto, cortados mais irregular aqui do que era agora, evidentemente, ele ainda estava aprendendo a cortá-lo e o enorme nariz adunco que parecia ainda mais deslocado em um adolescente.

Ele parecia menos magro, menos cansado e abatido, mas sua pele ainda continha aquele tom amarelado e não muito saudável e seu uniforme parecia surrado e gasto. Mas os olhos dele... Hermione se aproximou da foto depois de um rápido olhar para se certificar de que ninguém estava olhando a mesa, tentando distinguir as sombras em seu olhar sombrio. Foi muito difícil ver, essa foto tinha dezessete anos afinal de contas, e é não muito grande. Snape, ao contrário de todos os outros alunos do livro, não parecia feliz ou excitado com o futuro, ele olhou em grande parte sem emoção, na verdade, embora não fosse a clareza estabelecida de um Oclumente praticado ainda, mas havia definitivamente algo mais em seus olhos - uma sensação de idade, ela percebeu, olhos que já tinham visto muito para sua idade. Algo na ressentida reviravolta de seus lábios finos sugeria raiva, certamente, e ela podia ver claramente o eco do adulto Snape é muito familiar com zombaria maliciosa,àquela amargura se refletia em seus olhos, mas sua expressão parecia mais sombria, quase resignada. No geral, sua atitude sugeriu que ele também teve seu futuro estendido diante dele e ele não estava ansioso por isso. Ele certamente parecia um Comensal da Morte em formação, mas não parecia que ele realmente queria. Ele parecia um pouco perdido, a maneira como ele encurvou os ombros e segurou a cabeça, de modo que seu cabelo pendia sobre o rosto, parecendo estranhamente vulnerável.

Ela mordeu o lábio para parar de respirar em voz alta. _Não seja idiota. É só uma foto antiga. Pare de projetar. Ele não poderia saber o que aconteceria no futuro._ Rolando olhos para si mesma, ela seguiu em frente, passou pelos últimos alunos e entrou no resto do anuário.

Ela estudou as notas de N.O.M.S. e N.I.E.M.S de cada aluno, imaginando como suas próprias notas seriam comparadas. Lily e Remus tinham feito muito bem, todos os O e E, e James e Sirius não estavam muito atrás, mas Peter claramente não tinha os cérebros de seus amigos e seus resultados eram principalmente de A. Os resultados de Snape a fizeram encarar, ele pegou Ótimo em cada assunto único. Ela sabia que ele era inteligente, mas certamente poucos estudantes conseguiram alcançar isso, apesar de admitir que parte dela certamente esperava fazer só isso.

A maior parte do restante do livro foi preenchida com fotos mais sinceras dos alunos de vários pontos de suas carreiras escolares, sua favorita instantânea foi uma foto dos Marotos por volta do terceiro ou quarto ano, brigando de forma divertida pela posição em uma mesa enquanto posavam e sorriram para a câmera. Houve uma bela foto de James e Lily também, sorrindo um para o outro, e um do Sirius com idade aproximada de quinze anos brandindo a taça da Copa de Quadribol sobre sua cabeça perigosamente em uma mão enquanto tentava obter um Remus de aparência tímida em uma chave de braço com o outro braço, e Lily envelheceu talvez doze anos com algumas outras garotas em lenços da Grifinória aplaudindo das arquibancadas de Quadribol...

Folheando as páginas dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal que ela não conhecia, Hermione franziu a testa. Houve algumas fotos de estudantes da Sonserina usando seu uniforme verde e laços de prata, mas Snape não estava em nenhuma delas. Ela finalmente encontrou-o à espreita no fundo de outra foto do grupo,observando os nomes embaixo, ela estremeceu ao perceber que todos esses garotos orgulhosos e felizes tinham se tornado Comensais da Morte, e desviou o olhar para se concentrar em Snape. Ele tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e estava carrancudo, claramente não querendo estar na foto, se esgueirando para um lado em vez de fazer parte do grupo. Até onde ela podia ver era a única outra fotografia dele em todo o livro.

Pensativa, Hermione fechou o anuário e o colocou na prateleira. Ela não tinha certeza se essa pesquisa fora muito esclarecedora, mas lhe dera mais algumas coisas para pensar sobre.

* * *

Severus não ficou satisfeito em encontrar Umbridge esperando em sua sala de aula quando ele chegou para remover os feitiços de êxtase que protegiam as Soluções de Fortalecimento pela metade do quinto ano e organizar os ingredientes e equipamentos necessários para a próxima etapa. Ela o avisou que ele deveria ser inspecionado esta semana, e uma parte dele sabia que claro que seria essa aula em particular, mas ele ainda estava profundamente aborrecido. Seus resultados falaram por si mesmos. As notas de Poções de Hogwarts eram mais altas do que qualquer outro instituto de bruxaria, uma razão pela qual ele foi autorizado a se comportar como ele. Bastardo ou não, um pouco para sua própria surpresa, ele era um bom professor. E sua lista de credenciais acadêmicas eram tão longas quanto seu antebraço até agora. Essa noção ridícula de inspeções era um insulto.

Ignorando-a o máximo possível, ele começou a arrumar a sala de aula, lembrando-se da descrição de Minerva de sua própria inspeção com um sorriso reprimido. Como ele gostaria de dar rédea livre aqui... Ele apostou que ele poderia tê-la gaguejando e corando como um primeiranista até o final da lição. Mas não, ele tinha que se comportar. Até certo ponto, pelo menos.

Ela estava de pé diretamente atrás dele para observar o que ele estava fazendo, Severus quase bufou. Ele era um mestre da intimidação e usava essas técnicas, elas não funcionariam nele. Além disso, ele poderia ser magro como um trilho e não ter um metro e oitenta de altura, mas ele ainda era muito mais alto que o sapo e não era difícil mover-se apenas o suficiente para bloqueá-la a vista completamente, suprimindo outro sorriso quando ele ouviu sua respiração mudar de frustração. _Mulher idiota._

\- Você está preparado para inspeção, Severus? - ela perguntou finalmente, e ele mentalmente se deu o primeiro ponto por fazê-la falar primeiro, embora ele desejasse que ela não usasse o seu primeiro nome. Se ele tivesse no seu jeito, ninguém o usaria, ele não considerava ninguém um amigo próximo o suficiente para receber o privilégio, francamente. Certamente não Dolores Irritante Umbridge, Sapo de estimação de Fudge.

Virando-se, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Certamente, preparar-se para fazer algo incomum negaria o propósito da inspeção? - Ele respondeu suavemente. - Eu tenho mais confiança nos meus métodos de ensino, além disso. - Além disso, ela provavelmente gostava de seu comportamento de ensino habitual, horrível embora o pensamento fosse. Ele andou de um lado para o outro na sala de aula. - Você deve ser capaz de observar adequadamente daqui em diante - disse ele, puxando sua varinha para conjurar uma cadeira para ela antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Em outro homem, isso poderia ser tomado como um gesto educado, Severus criou alegremente o assento mais desconfortável que ele poderia imaginar, duro e inflexível, estreito o suficiente para dificultar a acomodação e alto o suficiente para ser inconveniente para as pernas curtas do sapo. Segundo ponto para mim. Ele deu a ela o que passou por um sorriso educado e gesticulou para ela se sentar. - Os estudantes devem estar lá fora agora.

\- Você os faz esperar por você? - ela perguntou, se ajeitando com sua prancheta idiota e escrevendo seu nome no topo da folha de pergaminho rosa. _Pergaminho rosa..._ Ele reprimiu um arrepio de desgosto. _Mulher vil._ Ela tinha um gosto pior do que ele.

\- Eu os faço esperar no corredor para que, se por algum motivo eu estiver atrasado, eles não sejam tentados a brincar com qualquer coisa sem supervisão. É uma medida de segurança.

Virando-se, ele andou até a porta e imediatamente ouviu as vozes levantadas do lado de fora. _Que diabos você está fazendo dessa vez?_ Suspirando, ele abriu a porta e não estava remotamente surpreso ao ver Potter e Weasley lutando e Draco sorrindo. Era estranho ver Longbottom no meio deles, mas ele não tinha tempo ou inclinação para ser curioso e tirou dez pontos da Grifinória antes de mandá-los para dentro.

Seguindo o último aluno, ele fechou a porta, alto o suficiente para cortar os sussurros e passou pela mesa habitual do Trio para a frente da sala de aula.

\- Vocês vão notar que nós temos um convidado hoje - ele demorou, não pela primeira vez, ele estava agradecido por sua voz. Não só era a única característica remotamente positiva que ele possuía, significava que ele podia soar desdenhoso e malicioso sem realmente ter que zombar e, portanto, poderia alegar inocência se acusado de zombar de alguém.

Os alunos trocaram olhares e ele não precisou ser um Legilimens para identificar o que eles estavam pensando. Seus lábios se curvaram, e ele mesmo não tinha certeza se era um sorriso de escárnio ou um sorriso. Com um professor como o sapo, ele agora não era mais o mais odiado membro da equipe, o que era um sentimento bastante peculiar. Ele sentiu uma sombra disso com Lockhart, mas a maioria das garotas tinham uma queda pelo idiota, que o deixara manter alguns fragmentos de popularidade. Levantando a voz fracamente, Severus continuou:

\- Continuamos com nossa Solução de Fortalecimento hoje. Você encontrará suas misturas da última aula, se feito corretamente, eles devem ter amadurecido bem no fim de semana, instruções - Desenhando sua varinha, ele a apontou para o quadro negro – no quadro. Continuem.

A primeira parte da lição passou de forma relativamente indolor. Era um pensamento horrível, mas por alguma razão, Umbridge parecia gostar dele, para um pouco de alegria maliciosa de Minerva nas últimas duas semanas. Severus sabia que em parte ele tinha que culpar Lucius por isso. Ele não ficaria surpreso ao saber que seu amigo estava o elogiando deliberadamente, Malfoy tinha um senso de humor muito distorcido às vezes, o que obviamente exigiria retribuição adequada em uma data posterior. Ainda assim, ele não esperava para durar. Fudge tinha visto sua Marca Negra no ano passado, afinal de contas.

Ele estava examinando a poção de Thomas quando ouviu passos e olhou irritadamente para o caldeirão do menino, _aqui vamos nós._ Os passos dela não eram exatamente iguais, ele esperava que ela tivesse alfinetes e agulhas. Dean Thomas era um dos estudantes médios de Poções, sua poção estava correta, mas sem inspiração. Não havia falhas reais, mas não era particularmente de alta qualidade. Ele tentou concentre-se na poção enquanto aquela voz ofegante irritante se dirigia a ele.

\- Bem, a classe parece bastante avançada para o nível deles - ela disse a ele, e ele zombou do caldeirão na frente dele. Eles deveriam ser, com um professor ridiculamente super qualificado. Ele não vi nenhum ponto em codificá-los junto com uma poção de Cura para sempre, e esta era a classe N.O.M.s, afinal. Umbridge continuou - Embora eu questione se é aconselhável ensine-lhes uma poção como a Solução de Fortalecimento. Eu acho que o Ministério preferiria se isso fosse removido do programa.

 _Não é a mesma coisa que a Poção de Força, sua bruxa incompetentemente idiota_. Ele se endireitou, mal conseguindo se impedir de revirar os olhos. Se ele teve que suportar a inspeção, por que não poderia ser realizados por alguém que realmente conhece o assunto? A Poção de Força aumenta temporariamente a força física e mágica do bebedor, mas a fortalecedora não faz. Ela era inofensiva o suficiente, usada principalmente para aumentar a força de encantamentos colocados em objetos e, às vezes, usada para aumentar a eficácia de certas outras poções. Afastando-se do banco e deixando Thomas continuar com seu trabalho, ele a olhou impassível enquanto ela pegava sua pena da borda de sua prancheta.

\- Agora ...há quanto tempo você ensina em Hogwarts? - ela perguntou.

\- Catorze anos. - Que estava no registro, se ela se incomodou em olhar os registros. _Idiota. Sapo intragável._

\- Você se candidatou primeiro para o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu acredito? - ela perguntou com uma voz venenosa e doce.

 _Ah... Então é para onde isso está indo_. - Sim - ele respondeu baixinho.

\- Mas você não teve sucesso?

Thomas reprimiu uma risada. É claro que o maior número possível de alunos estava ouvindo e sabia quem estaria entre eles. Severus mudou de tática e parou de falar, enrolando os lábios. Poderia muito bem se divertir fazendo-a parecer estúpida, mesmo que ele pagasse depois. – Obviamente - ele respondeu com fúria, e ouviu outra risada abafada em algum lugar atrás dele que soou como se pudesse ter sido a Granger.

O sapo começou a escrever rapidamente. Ele olhou para baixo o tempo suficiente para ler sua caligrafia estupidamente elaborada de cabeça para baixo e não ficou surpreso ao ver que ela estava escrevendo rabiscos, apenas tentando parecer que ela estava fazendo muitas notas com base em sua resposta de quatro sílabas.

\- E você se inscreveu regularmente para o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas desde que você entrou para a escola, eu acredito?

\- Sim - ele disse secamente. Isso já havia parado de ser divertido. Ele realmente odiava ser humilhado publicamente de qualquer maneira, mesmo que isso fosse muito menor em comparação com algumas das coisas que ele havia suportado. Engolindo bile e tentando manter a calma, ele esperou pela inevitável próxima pergunta.

\- Você tem alguma ideia de por que Dumbledore recusou-se consistentemente a nomear você? - ela perguntou docemente.

 _Oh, havia muitas razões._ Em parte porque o velho caduco não era estúpido e sabia que nunca encontraria outro professor de Poções com as qualificações de Severus, em parte por despeito. UMA parte significativa da razão era que ele simplesmente não confiava em Severus para não estalar e começar a ensinar às crianças a verdadeira magia das Trevas. Mas principalmente, foi porque o trabalho foi amaldiçoado e nenhum deles podia permitir que Severus partisse depois de um ano. Ele precisava estar aqui para poder mentir para o Lorde das Trevas, e então Dumbledore poderia ficar de olho nele. Nenhuma delas eram razões aceitáveis para contar a Umbridge.

Isso não o impediu de se inscrever, o que também teve muitas razões. Então ele poderia mostrar ao Lorde das Trevas que ele ainda estava tentando obedecer à ordem inicial que ele tinha recebido, principalmente. Dumbledore também se irritou, o que sempre valeu a pena, e deu a ele uma desculpa para ser desagradável para quem quer que tenha conseguido o emprego - a maioria deles merecia isso de qualquer maneira - e isso ajudou as pessoas a subestimá-lo. Ele também gostava genuinamente do assunto e gostaria muito de ensiná-lo por um tempo, mesmo que Poções fosse seu verdadeiro amor, e agora essa guerra tinha vindo de novo ele sabia que poderia ensinar aos pirralhos mais sobre se defender do que qualquer outra pessoa que Dumbledore conseguiu forçar no trabalho. Especialmente Umbridge.

Tentando não cerrar os dentes, ele respondeu em voz baixa: - Sugiro que você pergunte a ele.

\- Oh, eu vou - ela disse a ele, e sorriu e a expressão doce e feminina que ele odiava em princípios gerais que fizeram coisas infelizes em seus traços sujos e inchados pareça ainda mais vil e sapo. (n/a: eu to rindo demais com Snape chamando ela de sapo toda hora...)

Tentando não imaginar o tipo de coisas que poderia fazer com ela, ele perguntou sombriamente: - Suponho que isso seja relevante? - Claro que não era relevante. Suas habilidades como professor de Poções não tinham nada com seu querer um trabalho diferente.

\- Oh sim - ela assegurou-lhe, - sim, o Ministério quer uma compreensão completa dos professores a fundo.

 _Vou levá-lo comigo na próxima vez que eu for convocado_ , ele pensou maldosamente. _Você teria uma compreensão muito profunda então_. O Ministério sempre quis outra vez ele, desde então a intervenção de Dumbledore o livrou da acusação em seu julgamento, deve ser muito frustrante para Fudge, sabendo que ele era um Comensal da Morte e ainda não ser capaz de fazer uma maldita coisa sobre isso. Ele olhou para as costas dela enquanto ela caminhava até Parkinson e começava a perguntar sobre as lições, pelo menos ele passaria sua inspeção estúpida, se ela estava conversando com os sonserinos, eles sabiam de que lado seu pão estava com manteiga.

Virando-se, ele pegou o olhar de Potter. O garoto não estava nem tentando esconder sua espionagem, e seu temperamento estalou quando ele se aproximou para olhar para a bagunça absoluta no caldeirão. Claramente, Potter estava tão ocupado observando seus inimigos que ele nem tinha tentado prestar atenção em seu trabalho. Quando Potter olhou para baixo, Severus olhou brevemente para Granger, que se virou um pouco para colocá-la de volta para eles e estava obviamente deixando claro que ela tinha desistido de tentar ajudá-lo a resgatar a bagunça. Ela provavelmente ainda estava tentando ajudar Longbottom, mas ele não conseguia se importar no momento, ele não queria lidar com outro caldeirão derretido hoje mesmo.

\- Nenhuma marca novamente, então, Potter - ele disse ao menino com raiva. Nesta ocasião, foi justificado, a poção do pirralho foi genuinamente a pior da classe, já que ele desapareceu do congelamento do lodo do caldeirão. - Você vai me escrever um ensaio sobre a composição correta desta poção, indicando como e por que você errou, para ser entregue na próxima aula, você compreendeu?

\- Sim - o menino sibilou ressentido. _Idiota._ _Esta poção está no seu N.O.M.s._ _Você não aprendeu como fazer isso em sala de aula, então você terá que fazê-lo em seu próprio tempo. Eu não estou apenas sendo um bastardo ou eu simplesmente teria lhe dado aFilch para jogar por uma noite, não é como se eu quisesse mais marcação para fazer._

Revirando os olhos, ele se afastou para ver o quanto Crabbe e Goyle tinham conseguido estragar desta vez, rangendo os dentes e parando de olhar para as costas de Umbridge.

Irritantemente, ela havia vencido essa rodada.

* * *

No momento em que ele invadiu a sala quase deserta do pessoal naquela noite, ele ainda estava de mau humor. Minerva olhou para cima quando ele bateu em uma cadeira em frente a ela e sorriu levemente. - Bem, alguém obviamente teve sua primeira inspeção, finalmente - ela disse, soando desnecessariamente alegre em sua opinião. - Você se divertiu?

\- Não - ele respondeu logo quando ela se abaixou ao lado de sua cadeira e tirou seu tabuleiro de xadrez, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele interrogativamente. Ele assentiu e ela começou a montar as peças. - Claro que tinha que ser o quinto ano. Ela está perseguindo Potter ou algo assim?

\- Provavelmente - ela concordou. - A maior parte da razão pela qual ela está aqui é para vê-lo, afinal de contas. Você conseguiu brincar com ela?

\- Decepcionantemente, não - ele disse a ela. - Ela fez alguns comentários sobre Defesa e depois passou o resto da aula entrevistando os alunos.

\- Má sorte - ela disse com simpatia - mas você terá pelo menos uma outra chance. Estou esperando algo de bom Severo, você e eu temos o dever de fazê-la se contorcer a cada oportunidade. - Ela cutucou seu primeiro peão para frente e eles se estabeleceram no jogo.

\- Onde está todo mundo? - ele perguntou alguns minutos depois.

\- Aurora, Charity e Rolanda foram para o Três Vassouras, Filius e Bathsheda estão em patrulha esta noite, Pomona está em sua estufa, como de costume, Vector está em seu escritório trabalhando e ela está com Albus.

\- Por que, o que ela fez agora? - ele perguntou, sorrindo um pouco enquanto pegava o bispo de Minerva.

Dando-lhe um olhar irritado e tomando um de seus peões em vingança, ela respondeu baixinho:- Sybill foi colocada em liberdade condicional.

\- Bem, isso não é uma surpresa - observou ele. Ele era apenas um pequeno grupo de pessoas que sabiam que Sybill Trelawney era uma genuína Vidente, mas isso não a impediu de ser uma fraude sem esperança no resto do tempo. - Talvez isso signifique que podemos finalmente acabar com todo o assunto. Espero que você tenha dito aos elfos domésticos para esconder o xerez de cozinha.

\- Você não está em posição de comentar sobre os hábitos de beber de outra pessoa, Severus - ela o repreendeu, apressadamente resgatando um de seus cavaleiros. - Ela não aceitou bem. Ela estava chorando mais cedo. Por favor, seja gentil com ela.

Ele moveu sua rainha. - Eu nunca falo com ela. Para mim, isso é bom.

\- É verdade, eu suponho. E tecnicamente, o decreto do Ministério permite que ela nos inspecione e nos coloque em liberdade condicional, mas eu não me lembro de dizer que ela pode nos demitir...

\- Não diz que ela não pode, também - ele apontou sombriamente. - Não vamos ter ajuda lá. Eles têm muitas pessoas em alerta para brechas. Xeque.

Movendo seu rei para fora do perigo, ela assentiu. - Albus estava preparado para isso, de qualquer forma. Você vai gostar do plano dele, se Sybill acabar saindo.

\- Você gosta de ser enigmática, não é? - Ele comentou suavemente, sacrificando um cavaleiro e estudando o tabuleiro com os olhos semicerrados.

\- Panela, chaleira, preto, Severus ( _n/a: ela foi enigmática... hahaha ai Merlin_ ) - ela repreendeu. - Meu ponto é, podemos limitar o dano dela entre os funcionários, mas os alunos já estão fora de controle.

\- Isso é o que eles fazem - ressaltou. - Xeque de novo.

Parecendo irritada, ela resgatou seu rei novamente, e ele sorriu para ela. Ela suspirou. - Desfazer grupos de estudantes e clubes esta manhã foi uma má ideia, especialmente com a Temporada de quadribol prestes a começar. Potter não é nosso único jovem rebelde. Ela está reclamando de pelo menos um aluno em cada aula...

\- Principalmente grifinórios - ele disse maliciosamente.

\- Porque seus Sonserinos estão sendo repugnantes - ela apontou, pegando outro peão.

\- Pequenos repugnantes que estão bem à frente dos pontos das Casas - ele respondeu calmamente. Ele também não gostava das atitudes de seus alunos, mas a Casa da Cobra estava cheia de sobreviventes.

Eles não estavam sendo detidos constantemente. Ele tomou o segundo bispo de Minerva e ela retaliou tomando uma de suas torres.

\- É só uma questão de tempo antes que algo sério aconteça, Severus. Estou preocupada com o Potter.

\- Meu dinheiro está nos gêmeos Weasley, na verdade. - Ele tirou o cavaleiro restante do perigo. - Você não viu seus pequenos doces em ação ainda? Estou ansioso para aqueles que vão testar pela primeira vez - ele se perguntou em algum divertimento como os estudantes reagiriam se descobrissem o quanto seus professores fofocavam e quão poucos segredos eles realmente tinha.

\- Você não vai ter nenhum aluno de Poções. Tenho certeza de que você não tem problema com isso, mas isso afetará seu salário. - Ela pegou outro peão.

Ele bufou. - Dificilmente. Eles a odeiam muito mais do que me odeiam. Eu posso tratá-los todos como idiotas, mas eu não os apadrinho e finjo que não sou, e eu não os estou impedindo de aprender ou mentindo para eles.

\- Brincadeiras à parte, Severus, isso está ficando sério. Você e eu sabemos que a equipe só tem a ilusão de controle na melhor das hipóteses. Se ela os empurrar para abrir a rebelião...

Movendo sua rainha através do tabuleiro, Severus sorriu um pouco. A tentativa do Trio de começar seu pequeno clube de defesa já era de conhecimento público agora, mesmo que eles achassem tinha sido tão furtivo sobre isso, ele estava muito orgulhoso de seu papel nisso. - Com colegas rebeldes ao seu redor, Potter será um problema menor do que se ele fosse o único, ele esta relativamente calmo no momento, porque ele acha que ele está sendo inteligente. Eu ainda digo que seus gêmeos vão agir primeiro.

Observando o quadro com os olhos apertados, ela assentiu. - Quer apostar?

\- Dez galeões - ele disse sem hesitar.

Minerva piscou para ele, então assentiu com orgulho e tomou outro peão. - Eu ainda estou preocupada com o garoto...

\- Você já disse isso duas vezes agora. Ele vai ficar bem, ele sempre fica.

\- Ela interceptou a coruja dele no outro dia.

\- O que?

Eles trocaram olhares sombrios.

\- Não havia nada arriscado em qualquer carta que ele estivesse enviando, pelo menos ele tem pensado nisso. Mas ela está ficando mais corajosa. Mal chegamos a outubro, o que ela vai aprontar até o Natal?

\- Nós vamos ter que ver se sua coragem leva uma surra, não vamos? - ele murmurou. - Xeque.

\- Droga - ela murmurou antes que pudesse se conter, movendo seu rei apressadamente e olhando para ele. - Albus já lhe disse para não envenená-la.

\- Eu não vou. Pelo menos ainda não. - Deixou que ela tomasse sua segunda torre. - Se você está incomodada com os alunos, vamos levá-la a focar sua atenção em outro lugar por um tempo. A melhor estratégia com o Ministério é sempre jogar com sua paranoia. Deixe-a preocupada consigo mesma e com seus pertences e ela deixará de prestar tanta atenção ao resto o castelo.

\- Às vezes é como se eu estivesse feliz por você não ser mais um estudante, Severus. Você seria um completo pesadelo.

\- Você diz as coisas mais doces - ele disse sarcasticamente, sorrindo novamente.

\- Quanto tempo você vai precisar poupar para ajudar?

\- Tanto quanto eu preciso - ele assegurou. - Ela é impopular com os dois lados, você sabe. Ela está tentando destruir Hogwarts, e ninguém quer isso. Quem mais quer se envolver?

\- Filius, obviamente. Talvez Pomona, embora não haja muito que ela possa fazer no momento. Tenho certeza de que todo mundo ajudará quando necessário.

Severus sorriu quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu, sacrificando outro peão. - Vamos fazer isso ficar interessante, vamos?

\- Vá em frente. Você está com controle, a propósito.

Sem surpresa, ele moveu seu rei. - Comece um bolão. Todo mundo contribui um pouco a cada semana. No final do ano letivo, nós votamos em quem conseguiu atrapalhá-la mais, vencedor leva tudo.

Eles trocaram olhares maliciosos e felizes. - Eu estou dentro - Minerva concordou. - Terá que haver condições, é claro. Sem vantagens injustas e nada perigoso, e sem conseguir com alunos envolvidos.

\- Parece justo. E nós não contamos a Dumbledore.

\- O que ele não tem prova, ele não pode fazer nada - ela concordou, nenhum deles era tolo o suficiente para pensar que não sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

\- Esplêndido. Xeque-mate.

Ela olhou para o tabuleiro e suspirou quando seu rei se rendeu com uma expressão de nojo. - Eu quase tive você naquela hora. Você não tem quase nenhum pedaço sobrando.

\- Eu não sou um melhor jogador de xadrez do que você. Sou melhor em ler você do que você em me ler.

\- A rainha era uma simulação?

\- Sim.

\- Hmph. Tudo bem, então, vou falar com os outros quando puder. Você e eu estamos patrulhando juntos na próxima quinta-feira, vamos ver o que acontece entre agora e depois.

* * *

Pareceu levar uma eternidade antes que os gêmeos e sua plateia saíssem da sala comunal. Hermione desistiu de tentar argumentar agora, Ron e Harry estavam muito impressionados para ouvir, e ela não queria admitir que parte dela também estava relutantemente impressionada. Sob circunstâncias diferentes, ela teria ficado mais horrorizada com doces que permitiam que os estudantes fora das aulas, mas... bem, Umbridge era um caso especial. Se ela não quisesse desesperadamente acompanhar o que a mulher estava fazendo e tentar manter Harry sob controle, ela poderia ser tentada a pular lições de defesa também.

Finalmente, a sala comum estava abençoadamente silenciosa e vazia. Hermione ficou um pouco desanimada ao ver que já era meia-noite, estava tudo bem para os meninos, eles não estavam tentando acordar às cinco e meia, tentando se ajustar a uma rotina precoce, antes que ela pudesse colocar seu plano em ação depois que Hagrid retornasse. Pelo menos Snape não tinha sido convocado hoje à noite, então ela não seria chamada para a ala hospitalar, mas ela ainda estaria exausta amanhã.

\- Sirius - Rony disse finalmente, acordando, e ela colocou o dever de casa de lado enquanto o padrinho de seu amigo sorria para eles da lareira.

\- Oi.

\- Oi - ela respondeu com os outros, ajoelhada no tapete ao lado de Bichento.

\- Como estão as coisas?

\- Não tão boas - Harry disse, enquanto ela rapidamente puxava seu gato para longe do fogo. - O Ministério forçou outro decreto, o que significa que não podemos ter quadribol ou equipes.

\- Ou grupos secretos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - Sirius perguntou maliciosamente, e todos eles ficaram olhando para ele. Hermione não tinha ideia do que os garotos estavam sentindo, mas ela sentia principalmente envergonhada. Eles foram tão cuidadosos!

\- Como você sabia disso? - Harry exigiu.

\- Você precisa escolher seus locais de reunião com mais cuidado - respondeu Sirius, sorrindo. - A cabeça do porco. Ele parecia tão zombeteiro que Hermione se arrepiou.

\- Bem, foi melhor que o Três Vassouras - protestou ela. - Está sempre cheio de pessoas

\- O que significa que teria sido mais difícil de ouvir vocês - disse Sirius com desdém. - Você tem muito a aprender, Hermione - acrescentou.

Ele provavelmente não queria que soasse tão paternalista, mas ainda a incomodava, principalmente porque sabia que era verdade. As coisas que ela não sabia a mantiveram acordada e preocupada a noite, afinal. Ela tentou manter o grupo privado, mas obviamente ela tinha feito uma bagunça, ela não era Sonserina, ela já sabia disso. Não é de admirar que o Professor Snape tinha parecido se divertir com alguma coisa nos últimos dias... afinal de contas, tinha sido em parte algo que ele disse que a inspirou a sugerir isso em primeiro lugar.

Pensar em Snape atraiu os olhos de volta para Sirius enquanto ele falava sobre Mundungus Fletcher, e um peso súbito e frio se instalou em seu estômago quando ela se lembrou que esse homem alegremente sorrindo e falando sobre rebelião tinha sido capaz de tentativa de assassinato quando ele tinha a idade deles, e tinha sido um valentão muito antes disso. Foi uma sensação estranha... ela gostava de Sirius, e certamente Snape sempre deu de volta tão bem quanto ele tinha recebido quando ela os viu interagindo, mas os fatos eram inegáveis. Uma brincadeira teria sido se mandasse Snape debaixo da árvore em qualquer outra noite, e talvez feche a passagem atrás dele ou que tivesse algo esperando por ele. Certificando-se que aconteceu na lua cheia, com um lobisomem do outro lado, não era uma mera piada. Sirius queria Snape morto.

E enquanto Snape poderia facilmente se defender contra Sirius agora eles eram adultos - verbalmente, pelo menos, e ela apostaria nele em um duelo também, embora talvez não em uma luta física, ela duvidava que isso fosse verdade quando eram meninos. Além de qualquer outra coisa, nunca tinha sido um a um, até onde ela sabia. Um contra quatro foi muito longe de uma luta justa. Era intimidador, claro e simples, e com a melhor boa vontade do mundo, ela não conseguia encontrar nenhuma justificativa. Snape não era idiota e nunca fora, e ele nunca começaria uma luta tão desequilibrada que ele não poderia esperar vencer.

Hermione se sentiu um pouco triste, percebendo novamente que estava crescendo e descobrindo que o mundo não era o lugar que ela pensava que era. Ela sempre gostou de Sirius, sempre esteve ao seu lado, mas agora ela se lembrava da raiva selvagem e quase desequilibrada que Snape mostrara dois anos atrás sob uma luz diferente. Você não consegue esse tipo de raiva sem muita dor para alimentá-la. Fica mais difícil escolher os lados quando você sabe a história completa, especialmente porque ela sabia como era ser escolhida. Então, Harry veio para isso, mas ele ainda estava cego para tudo sobre Snape, exceto sua maldade, do jeito que ela tinha sido até recentemente.

Empurrando seus pensamentos conturbados para o momento, Hermione ouviu enquanto Sirius explicava o aviso da Sra. Weasley, um pouco envergonhada por ver que soava muito como a mandona de doze anos que ela costumava ser. Isso foi positivo em crescer, ela supôs. Suas próprias prioridades haviam mudado. Os meninos podiam brincar sobre isso tanto quanto gostassem, Ron poderia ser um traidor de sangue, mas ele ainda era um puro sangue, e Harry tinha toda a Ordem para protegê-lo, mas Hermione era uma sangue-ruim e um alvo, e ela queria ser capaz de se proteger, porque muitas pessoas não estariam fazendo isso por ela.

\- Então você quer que eu diga que não vou participar do grupo de defesa? - Ron disse mal-humorado.

\- Eu? Certamente não! - Sirius respondeu, parecendo surpreendentemente chocado com a ideia. - Eu acho que é uma excelente ideia!

Franzindo a testa ao ouvir o tom dele, Hermione olhou para o fogo, pensativa, enquanto Harry dizia alegremente: - Você acha?

\- Claro que sim! Você acha que seu pai e eu teríamos deitado e recebido ordens de uma velha como Umbridge?

 _Não,_ Hermione pensou sombriamente. _Você teria sido como Harry, desafiador e irritado e... estúpido_ , _e teria acabado em detenções sem fim também._ Por um momento, seu monólogo interior falou na voz de Snape, sobre arrogantes impulsionadores excessivamente impulsivos da Grifinória.

Harry parecia ter percebido algo na voz de seu padrinho também, enquanto dava ao fogo um olhar perplexo. – Mas, na última conversa, tudo que você fez foi me dizer para ter cuidado e não correr riscos.

\- No ano passado, todas as evidências eram de que alguém dentro de Hogwarts estava tentando te matar, Harry! - Sirius disse impaciente. - Este ano, sabemos que há alguém fora de Hogwarts que gostaria de matar a todos nós, então acho que aprender a defender-se corretamente é uma boa ideia!

 _Você sempre foi bom em justificar as coisas_ , Snape interior de Hermione disse sombriamente. Querendo se sentir envergonhada de suas suspeitas, Hermione perguntou baixinho: - E se nós formos expulsos?

Sirius não era mais um rebelde adolescente em busca de emoção. Ele era o guardião de Harry e um adulto em uma posição de responsabilidade.

\- Hermione, essa coisa toda foi ideia sua! - Harry protestou.

Era a ideia do professor Snape, na verdade. E ela ainda não sabia se aquele comentário descartável tinha sido puro acaso ou se ele pretendia mandar a sua mente para fora da tangente, o que levou a isso, não sabia se tinha sido coincidência ou manipulação deliberada. - Eu sei que foi - ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros. - Eu apenas me perguntei o que Sirius pensava. - Ela sabia o que ele pensava, ela queria saber o que ele diria.

\- Bem, melhor expulsos e capazes de defender a si mesmos do que sentados em segurança na escola sem uma pista - Sirius em seu tom casual respondeu à sua pergunta. Seu coração afundou como Harry e Rony concordaram ansiosamente antes que os três começassem a discutir possíveis pontos de encontro, e ela se perguntou com dificuldade quanto tempo ela poderia deixar as coisas acontecerem antes de contar a Harry suas suspeitas.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Many are stubborn in pursuit of the path they have chosen, few in pursuit of the goal."**

 _–_ ** _Friedrich Nietzsche._**

* * *

Hermione não dormiu bem naquela noite. Não é de surpreender, dada à proximidade com quase que foram capturados por Umbridge. Em retrospectiva, tinha sido uma coisa estúpida para fazer, que foi apenas somando-se a seus pensamentos perturbadores e confusos sobre o padrinho de seu amigo, o que eles estavam fazendo era perigoso, e ele deveria estar encorajando-os a serem cuidadosos, ajudando-os a pensar nas coisas corretamente, não simplesmente cegando-as. Ela não gostava muito de pensar assim, parte dela ainda querendo ser a garotinha que tinha plena fé nos adulto sem torno dela para fazer o que era melhor. Crescer não foi muito divertido, realmente.

Ver Snape no café da manhã naquela manhã não ajudou, ela estava tentando esquecer a lembrança do que Sirius tinha feito pela metade da noite. Toda vez que ela olhava para ele, sentia quase culpada, o que não fazia sentido. Ela não tinha sido parte de qualquer intimidação, e apesar de admitir que ela tivesse agredido ele algumas vezes, isso tinha sido completamente justificado na época e nunca foi maliciosamente. Ela nunca tinha o chamado de qualquer um dos nomes desagradáveis que o resto da escola deu a ele, ocasionalmente pensando nele como um bastardo, o que não contava desde que ele era um, e ela até tentou não rir do incidente do Bicho-papão. Então, por que ela estava se sentindo culpada por coisas que aconteceram muito antes de ela nascer?

 _Talvez porque as pessoas envolvidas não se sintam culpadas_! Ela percebeu devagar, pensando no incidente do Bicho-Papão, tinha lembrado que ela se sentiu um pouco desconfortável sobre isso na época. Não era exatamente profissional encorajar uma turma a rir de outro professor, e parecia diferente do professor Lupin fazer isso. A escola inteira estava zombando de Snape por aquilo, Hermione tinha vergonha de perceber agora que era a primeira vez que ela parou para se perguntar como ele deve ter se sentido sobre isso. Ela sempre sentiu que era errado desrespeitar um professor, mas ela nunca parou para pensar que talvez isso pudesse ter ferido seus sentimentos.

E certamente Sirius nunca pareceu se importar. Ela olhou ao longo da mesa de professores e em seu professor de Poções novamente, lembrando como Harry e Rony tinham rido ao aprender o apelido. _Ranhoso._ Ela sabia sobre os valentões e ela sabia que não havia dor no mundo que fosse como de um apelido de infância feito maliciosamente. Claramente os Marotos sobreviventes não sentiram culpa sobre suas ações, sempre ignorando qualquer menção à sua rivalidade, e Dumbledore também disse a Snape para superá-la, como se ele não fosse permitido ficar com raiva, na verdade, agora que ela estava pensando nisso, Dumbledore juntara-se à piada sobre o Bicho-Papão, Harry e Rony lhe contaram sobre o chapéu na ceia de Natal. Isso também não era justo.

Toda a sua visão do mundo estava sendo virada de cabeça para baixo. Ela só conhecia o verdadeiro papel de Snape por alguns meses, foi apenas outubro e ainda assim, de repente ela estava vendo tudo de forma diferente, só porque de repente ela percebeu que seu mestre de Poções era um ser humano e que as coisas não eram o que pareciam. Foi um sentimento estranhamente solitário porque ela sabia que seus amigos ainda eram jovens o suficiente para não ver.

Falando sobre até onde Umbridge estava disposta a ir em Feitiços, ela pretendia levantar o assunto, mas sua coragem falhou. Irritada com sua própria fraqueza, ela inventou em sua mente discutir sobre isso no intervalo, e reuniu seus pensamentos da melhor forma que pôde enquanto os garotos comemoravam o time de Quadribol sendo reformado - eles ainda eram jovens, ela percebeu com um sorriso um pouco triste. Como se o Quadribol fosse importante quando o mundo estava indo para o inferno.

\- O que há com você, Hermione? - Ron perguntou, despertando-a de seus pensamentos enquanto observava a chuva escorrendo pela janela.

\- Só pensando...

\- Sobre Siri - Almofadinhas? - Harry perguntou, e ela se resetou.

\- Não... não exatamente... Mais...imaginando... Acho que estamos fazendo a coisa certa... eu acho... não estamos? - Merlin, tudo foi tão confuso. Inspiração ou não, isso tinha sido idéia dela, e isso fez com que ela se sentisse responsável se algo desse errado e eles fossem pegos. Em um mundo ideal, ela seria capaz de conversar com um adulto, mas a única opção realista era o próprio Snape, e ele a confundiu e ela ainda estava bastante intimidada por ele e ela tinha certeza de que ele não gostava dela, como ela ainda não gostava dele, ela certamente não podia se ver sentada com ele para uma conversa. Além disso, ela duvidava que ele fosse capaz de falar imparcialmente sobre Sirius ou Harry.

\- Bem, isso esclarece muita coisa - disse Ron sarcasticamente. - Seria muito chato se você não tivesse se explicado adequadamente.

 _Oh ha ha bem engraçado, Ron._ \- Eu estava apenas imaginando se estamos fazendo a coisa certa, começando este grupo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - ela disse finalmente, percebendo ao fazê-lo que ela não deveria ter dito isso em voz alta, mesmo que ninguém parecesse estar ouvindo.

\- O quê? Hermione foi ideia sua em primeiro lugar!

\- Eu sei - ela respondeu sem jeito. Ela odiava esse sentimento, odiava ter que ser a voz da razão quando sabia que isso deixaria seus amigos bravos com ela, odiava ter que começar uma briga, isto a feria. - Mas depois de falar com Almofadinhas...

\- Mas ele concorda com tudo isso - disse Harry sem expressão.

\- Sim - ela concordou, olhando para a janela mais uma vez. - Sim, foi isso que me fez pensar que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia, afinal.

Ela quase se encolheu com a raiva na voz de Harry quando ele respondeu, imaginando quanto tempo eles se recusariam a falar com ela dessa vez.

\- Vamos esclarecer isso. Sirius concorda conosco, então você não acha que deveríamos fazer mais isso?

Ela sabia que ele estava ferido, seu padrinho era da família, mais do que sua terrível tia e tio, e Harry amava Sirius com todo o desespero de alguém que nunca teve alguém para amar antes, mas foi isso que o fez incapaz de ver claramente. - Você confia honestamente em seu julgamento? - ela perguntou baixinho. Independentemente de qualquer outra coisa, Sirius passou uma dúzia de anos Azkaban. Animago ou não, era duvidoso que ele pudesse sair de lá com sua sanidade intacta, e ela não estava prestes a confiar muito no modo como ele via o mundo.

\- Sim eu confio! -ele retrucou instantaneamente. - Ele sempre nos deu ótimos conselhos!

 _Dizê-lo para ter cuidado depois que alguém tentou matá-lo não conta, Harry. Isso foi apenas uma vez._ Sua garganta doía, ela sabia que o que ela ia dizer o incomodaria, e Ron ficaria do seu lado, e a fala seguinte seria dolorosa. Por que ela sempre teve que ser a única a esmagar seu otimismo ensolarado? - Você não acha que ele se tornou... mais ou menos...imprudente... desde que ele está confinado em Grimmauld Place? - ela perguntou cuidadosamente. - Você não acha que ele está meio que... viver através de nós?

\- O que você quer dizer com 'viver através de nós'? - Harry exigiu.

\- Quero dizer... bem, eu acho que ele adoraria estar formando Sociedades de Defesa Secretas bem debaixo do nariz de alguém do Ministério... Eu acho que ele está realmente frustrado com o quão pouco ele pode fazer onde ele está... - _O que era compreensível_. Dumbledore não tinha lidado com isso muito bem, e ela teve que admitir que os insultos de Snape não tinham ajudado. Mesmo assim, Sirius tinha responsabilidades. - Então eu acho que ele está interessado em tipo... nos enganar.

Os dois olharam para ela sem expressão.

\- Sirius está certo - disse Ron finalmente - você parece minha mãe.

 _Bem, alguém tem que fazer_. Mordendo o lábio, ela desviou o olhar e desistiu. Eles não entenderam, e ela realmente não queria deixá-los irritados com ela novamente. Tudo bem para eles. Eles tinham uns aos outros, e se eles caírem, eles a tinham e outros amigos. Hermione não. Havia pessoas com quem ela se dava, mais ou menos, mas Harry e Ron eram seus únicos amigos íntimos, e quando eles não estavam falando com ela, ela não tinha ninguém. A coragem da Grifinória estava muito boa, mas o mundo estava ficando mais escuro e ela não queria encarar isso sozinha, mesmo por apenas alguns dias.

* * *

Severo encarou seu reflexo, endurecendo-se antes de sair de sua masmorra pacífica para jantar. Ele realmente odiava o Halloween, a dor não tinha ficado mais fácil com o tempo e ele duvidava que isso fosse acontecer. Independentemente de qualquer um de seus sentimentos, sua vida terminou em 31 de outubro de 1981. Ele realmente não tinha nada para viver desde então. Ele perdeu a única pessoa que restou na sua vida que ele tinha dado à mínima, ele perdeu a primeira pessoa a fazê-lo acreditar que ele valia alguma coisa, o Lorde das Trevas era um monstro, mas ele conhecia as mentiras que um Sonserino jovem com nada necessário para ouvir, e ele perdeu seu único propósito real. Desde então, ele estava existindo em um vácuo, esperando seu mestre retornar.

Ele não gostava de pensar naquela noite de Halloween. Ele realmente não se lembrava muito agora, era tudo apenas uma névoa de dor, mas ele lembrava o suficiente para lhe dar sonhos terríveis se a oclumência vacilava enquanto ele dormia, não que o sono fosse fácil de aparecer. Tinha sido pior desde que Potter tinha ido a Hogwarts, sem surpresa, o menino fez tudo piorar apenas por existir. Às vezes ele se perguntava se o garoto também tinha pesadelos, mas não por muito tempo.

Halloween foi uma grande noite, no entanto. A maioria das bruxas e bruxos gostava de sair para brincar, na única noite do ano em que eles podiam ser vistos. E os Comensais da Morte todos queriam provar que seu mestre não estava morto, o mesmo aconteceu com o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Ele havia avisado a Dumbledore que ele seria convocado hoje à noite e que seria importante, haveria uma reunião da Ordem depois que ele foi ordenado a comparecer, embora ele não tivesse ideia de que horas ele seria capaz de chegar lá ou em que estado ele estaria.

Não era estúpido o suficiente para comer ou beber alguma coisa, pelo menos. Pareceu uma eternidade até que o braço dele finalmente queimou, mas eram apenas nove horas. Silenciosamente, ele saiu das masmorras e foi embora, fixando suas máscaras físicas e metafórica antes de empurrar os dedos sob a manga para encontrar a marca em chamas e atender o chamado de seu mestre. A reunião de hoje à noite, ele notou, foi no meio de uma floresta algum lugar, isso era incomum. Curvando-se para a figura alta no centro da clareira, ele encontrou seu lugar no círculo e se ajoelhou, seus olhos escuros se movendo atrás da máscara para notar se alguém estava ausente.

O Lorde das Trevas estava no modo de fala hoje à noite, parecia, a última figura sombria mal tinha se ajoelhado antes de ele começar a falar. Severus ouviu quase com vergonha, o mestre dele era um orador talentoso e, uma vez que essas palavras o haviam despertado e inspirado, ele queria fazer parte disso. Ele odiava lembrar-se disso, mas era verdade, e ele se forçou a reconhecê-lo em todas as reuniões, uma vez, ele queria isso. Uma vez, ele tinha sido realmente um Comensal da Morte, e mesmo por Lily, ele achou doloroso trair seu mestre, mesmo que ele soubesse que o que ele estava fazendo era errado. E quando o Lorde das Trevas retornou no ano passado, ele se lembrou do horror e da quase dor que sentira ao ver a ruína em que seu mestre havia se tornado.

A partir desse discurso de abertura, seu mestre passou a falar de planos futuros. Em particular, ele anunciou que pretendia trazer seus números de volta à força total mais uma vez. Severus começou a prestar mais atenção do que quando falava daqueles seguidores leais que tinham ido a Azkaban em vez de renunciar à sua fé. Azkaban também assombrava seus sonhos se ele não pudesse bloquear seus pesadelos, ele não podia imaginar que qualquer um dos Comensais da Morte ainda estivesse em condições de fazer muito pela causa.

Evidentemente, o Lorde das Trevas discordou, em algum momento ele planejou a fuga. Não seria nem difícil, ele disse com desdém, havia muito poucos guardas reais na ilha, apenas os dementadores, que não eram uma ameaça para ele. Ele provavelmente não faria um movimento nessa direção até o Ano Novo, mas logo suas fileiras estariam cheias mais uma vez.

Todos pareciam satisfeitos com isso, mas Severus sabia que não estavam. Ninguém queria mais rivais para o favor de seu mestre, e muitas pessoas aqui não ficariam felizes em ver alguns dos que seriam libertados. Ele tinha certeza de ter ouvido Lucius amaldiçoar suavemente, ele simpatizava inteiramente. Bellatrix Lestrange era a cunhada de Lucius, mas eles não se davam bem e ela estava francamente louca antes de ir para a prisão. Severus ainda se lembrava dela rindo enquanto brincava, e teve que reprimir um tremor.

Após a conversa de estratégia, tal como foi, o Lorde das Trevas geralmente deixa seus seguidores se divertirem. Esse foi um bom ponto sobre sua tentativa de manter seu retorno secreto, Severus considerou. Não houve incursões desta vez, nem assassinatos horrendamente extravagantes. Até agora, as únicas mortes foram para obter informações ou ocasionalmente uma única trouxa sem nome seria trazido para testar o compromisso de alguém ou como recompensa. Ele sabia que isso não duraria, mas quanto mais tempo ele pudesse ir sem acrescentar ao sangue em suas mãos, mais feliz ele ficaria.

Foi apenas cerca de um mês desde a última vez que ele teve que matar alguém para provar a si mesmo, e ele não tinha esquecido a maneira como Granger tinha olhado para ele. O olhar em seus olhos... vendo que nunca ficara mais fácil, não importa quem fosse.

Não havia cativos hoje à noite, pelo menos. Em vez disso, o Lorde das Trevas exigiu relatórios de progresso, resignado Severus começou a se preparar, sabendo que a sua vez não ia acabar bem. Seu mestre lidou com os seguidores menores do círculo externo primeiro, e depois aqueles no centro que estavam trabalhando para ter acesso ao Ministério - Severus desejou sorte, francamente, já que eles precisariam disso. Ele mesmo não tinha ideia de por que a profecia aparentemente não funcionou ou o que a outra metade dizia, mas Dumbledore certamente não tinha intenção de deixar alguém descobrir.

Finalmente, chegou a sua vez. - Severus.

\- Meu Senhor. - Levantando-se, ele avançou e fez uma reverência, uma vez que ele precisava rastejar para os pés de seu dono, mas ele estava alto o suficiente agora para poder ficar de pé, por tudo de bom que faria.

\- O que você tem que denunciar?

\- O Ministério continua a dificultar as coisas, meu senhor. Estou sendo vigiado tão de perto quanto os outros professores, mas o domínio de Dumbledore está ficando menos seguro a cada dia. Umbridge tem substituído grande parte de sua autoridade.

\- Esta é uma boa notícia, mas não é o que me preocupa no momento. Hogwarts é um objetivo futuro, não imediato. E quanto à Ordem, Severus? O que eles planejam?

Ele estremeceu interiormente, se fortalecendo.

\- Meu senhor, a situação é a mesma de antes. Eles estão lutando para manter sua posição, tentando não ser desacreditados, tentando recrutar outros para sua causa. Eles continuam a guardar o Departamento de Mistérios contra nós e continuam enviando agentes a outras raças, mas não consigo encontrar mais que uma sugestão de qualquer movimento aberto contra você.

 _A maioria das pessoas pode ter considerado boas notícias_ , disse a si mesmo amargamente. Os Comensais da Morte tinham a vantagem no momento, se seu mestre pudesse parar de se preocupar com qualquer coisa que Trelawney gritou e fez um esforço para fazer alguma coisa. Claro, Severus se opunha a isso e não queria que essas pessoas ganhassem, mas parte dele estava frustrada ao ver uma oportunidade desperdiçada.

Aqueles olhos vermelhos olhavam para ele. - Severus, tire sua máscara.

Ele fez isso, sabendo o que estava por vir.

\- Nos seus joelhos.

Concentrando-se em sua respiração, Severus se ajoelhou, concentrando-se em seus escudos.

\- Olhe para mim. Legilimens!

Construindo pressão por trás de seus olhos, e então um pico de dor quando seu mestre acessou sua mente, o toque mental rápido, impessoal e casualmente violento como o Lorde das Trevas vasculhou descuidadamente através de suas memórias, indiferente se custou algo a seu espião.

\- Você não tem nada de novo para me oferecer, Severus - ele disse perigosamente quando eles terminaram.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. - Eu só posso pedir desculpas, meu senhor. Eu faço o meu melhor para atendê-lo, você sabe disso.

\- Mas o seu melhor, ultimamente, tem sido bastante fraco...

\- Como você diz, meu senhor. - Ele se odiava por falar assim e ser tão bajulador, mas principalmente porque uma vez ele realmente queria dizer isso.

\- Olhe para mim. - Ele fez isso, forçando-se a encontrar os olhos vermelhos e desumanos, concentrando-se em sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos e tentando relaxar seus músculos em preparação para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

\- Crucio.

Algumas pessoas lhe perguntaram sobre o Cruciatus, ao longo dos anos. Papoula, uma vez, quando ela estava tentando descobrir o que ela poderia fazer para ajudar o jovem que se rastejou choramingando na enfermaria e desmoronou. Dumbledore tinha uma vez, e ele se recusou a responder em princípios gerais. Minerva também havia perguntado depois da festa de aniversário de alguém, bêbada demais e com um humor sentimental. Ele não respondeu a nenhum deles, em parte porque não queria falar sobre isso, mas principalmente porque não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo.

Parecia gelo derretido, ou fogo congelante, uma sensação absolutamente única fluindo em suas veias. Começou em seu peito e irradiou para fora através de seus nervos, e seu senso de tempo sempre o deixou para que ele pudesse rastrear o progresso agonizantemente lento de suas extremidades, embora demorasse apenas uma fração de segundo. Então chegou a sua cabeça, e todos os receptores de dor em seu cérebro saltaram para a vida e o mundo deixou de existir, havia apenas fogo e gelo, uma sensação tão aguda e avassaladora que nem sequer era dor, mas algo completamente diferente, à medida que sua visão se desvanecia na escuridão.

Severus estava sempre assustado durante o Cruciatus. Às vezes parecia quase como se ele tivesse morrido, se ele morresse enquanto era amaldiçoado, ele nunca saberia até que ele acordasse em qualquer inferno que passaria por sua vida após a morte. Isso o assustou, a ideia de que ele poderia morrer sem saber que isso tinha acontecido. A dor tirou-o de seus sentidos, quase fora de seu corpo ou assim se sentiu, na realidade, ele sabia, ele foi fundo, se enterrou atrás de todas as defesas de sua mente e abandonou sua carne à agonia.

Além da dor, outras sensações físicas eram sombras distantes que ele tinha que realmente se concentrar para estar ciente. Às vezes a maldição o fazia gritar, embora não com muita freqüência, ele não reagia mais à dor assim e quando isso acontecia, sua garganta ficava crua à medida que sua laringe se tornava sobrecarregada. Se ele sofresse ferimentos, a agonia os tornava piores, o fígado provavelmente estava sendo mais danificado no momento. Às vezes ele se machucava quando se contorcia, não importa o seu limiar de dor, os espasmos musculares causados pelo Cruciatus sempre foram além de seu controle. Mas eles estavam do lado de fora agora, na terra úmida, para que ele não se machucasse ou batesse em nada dessa vez. Ocasionalmente a dor era intensa o suficiente para o corpo dele falhar, e até mesmo Oclumência não podia impedi-lo de urinar, mas ele tinha que estar sob a maldição por um longo tempo para chegar a esse ponto.

O tempo era impossível de medir. Papoula tentou medir a gravidade perguntando quantas vezes ele havia sido amaldiçoado ou quanto tempo durara a maldição, antes de criar os números um tanto arbitrários escalam para determinar a dor, e ele nunca foi capaz de responder a ela. Não houve tempo no estranho lugar criado quando a agonia da Imperdoável fraturou sua consciência assim. Poderia ter sido alguns segundos ou algumas horas antes que as chamas morressem e deixassem apenas gelo para trás.

A qualidade da escuridão mudou para a visão familiar do interior de suas próprias pálpebras, e ele ouviu seu sangue batendo em seus ouvidos e seu batimento cardíaco bastante errático. Seu cérebro controlou mais uma vez, e Severus percebeu que estava deitado do lado direito, enquanto ouvia a si mesmo ofegante, ele estava encharcado de suor e tremendo quando o frio recuou lentamente e a dor muito mais comum por trás. Havia sangue em sua boca, o que não era incomum, ele geralmente mordia o lábio ou a língua em algum momento. Ignorando, ele se levantou, desconsiderando a dor completamente quando ele se ergueu rigidamente de joelhos e abriu os olhos para olhar fixamente para o chão, levantar-se antes que ele tivesse permissão seria suicídio, mas ficar em um estado de colapso era uma declaração de fraqueza que seria fatal no longo prazo.

\- Você sabe o preço do fracasso, Severus.

A voz de seu mestre parecia estar vindo de longe, e ecoou estranhamente, quase como se ele estivesse ouvindo debaixo d'água. Isso também era normal, se isso pudesse ser chamado normal. Sua própria voz soava tão sem emoção como sempre, embora com um grito aflito aos habituais tons sedosos, quando ele respondeu baixinho: - Sim, meu senhor.

\- Não me falhe novamente.

\- Não, meu senhor - ele respondeu obediente, ele não quis dizer uma palavra disso. Ele falharia com seus mestres muitas vezes antes que isso terminasse. O Lorde das Trevas o puniu fisicamente, Dumbledore emocionalmente e ele ainda não tinha certeza de qual deles doía mais.

\- Volte para o seu lugar.

Severus levantou-se devagar, ignorando a maneira como o mundo girava em torno dele enquanto sua visão escurecia nas bordas e o sangue corria em sua cabeça rápido o suficiente para deixá-lo tonto. Ele sabia por experiência que ele não iria desmaiar mesmo que parecesse que estava prestes a desmaiar. Colocando sua máscara, ele caminhou lentamente de volta ao seu lugar no círculo e se ajoelhou mais uma vez, correndo sua língua ao redor de sua boca para localizar o local mordido e engolir sangue. Não foi tão ruim assim, desta vez, ele machucou o resto da noite e estaria doendo e tremendo amanhã, mas não era nada com que ele não pudesse lidar, nada com o qual ele não havia lidado muitas vezes antes.

* * *

O retorno de Hagrid no começo de novembro não fez nada para melhorar o humor de Severus. O enviado aos gigantes falhou, o que não foi surpresa para ninguém, além disso, a presença do meio-gigante em Hogwarts novamente iria apenas alimentar a campanha de Umbridge e torná-la mais determinada a destruir o máximo de estabilidade possível.

No entanto, surpreendentemente, seu primeiro passo não foi contra o professor de Cuidado com as Criaturas Mágicas, nem contra nenhum dos funcionários. Severus estava silenciosamente cuidando de seu próprio negócio marcando os ensaios do terceiro ano quando Minerva invadiu seu escritório e bateu a porta atrás dela, dando-lhe um olhar venenoso. - Espero que você esteja satisfeito, Snape - ela cuspiu para ele.

Um pouco surpreso com o grau incomum de raiva, Severus olhou para ela sem expressão, franzindo levemente a testa. - Não é minha culpa que as crianças começaram a lutar depois do jogo de Quadribol - ele apontou. - Eles freqüentemente fazem isso, é uma tradição até agora. O que tem você que está tão irritada?

\- Ela os proibiu - rosnou o colega.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Banido quem?

\- Potter e os gêmeos! Eu perdi metade do meu time!

Muito imprudentemente, Severus soltou uma risada. Isso foi um erro, você NUNCA zomba de Minerva sobre Quadribol, não se você valorizasse sua pele, mas ele realmente não podia evitar. Tinha sido maravilhosamente desagradável o sapo, Potter teria deixado ela realmente amputar sua mão antes de desistir de seu amado esporte, e sem seu apanhador ou seus batedores, faria Grifinória quase certamente terminar em último na Copa deste ano.

Minerva parecia prestes a dar um tapa nele, com os olhos ardendo em fúria. - Não é engraçado, Severus! Malfoy os provocou deliberadamente, e você sabe disso!

\- Claro que ele fez. Ele sempre faz, e eles sempre se apaixonam por isso - ele demorou em resposta. - Eles deveriam ter crescido uma pele mais grossa agora. Essa música não era tão esperta, e eu ouvi cantos piores de Quadribol ao longo dos anos.

\- Não foi isso que começou. Nenhum filho de Molly Weasley ou Lily Potter se levantaria e deixaria alguém insultá-los assim - ela respondeu severamente, e ele congelou por um instante em compreensão.

Sim, isso faria. Ninguém tolerava insultos à mãe deles, Severus nunca gostara realmente de sua mãe e foi o primeiro a menosprezar muito sobre ela, mas não deixaria ninguém dizer isso e Draco deveria ter muita sorte que seu Chefe de Casa não estivesse presente para ouvi-lo insultar Lily, como ele tinha sido feliz em anos passados de não ter sido escutado usando a palavra sangue-ruim.

\- Seja como for - ele respondeu depois de um momento, uma vez que tinha certeza de que estava calmo mais uma vez. - Vá para Dumbledore e derrube. Não é o fim do mundo.

\- Eu não posso - ela disse impotente, não parecendo mais tão irritada. - Outro decreto educacional maldito.

\- Oh, alegria. O que estamos em qual agora, vinte e quatro?

\- Vinte e cinco. Este dá a ela o poder de nos anular em qualquer questão disciplinar. Ela pode fazer qualquer coisa para os alunos e nós não temos o poder de impedi-la.

\- Maldição - Severus disse depois de um momento, embora sinceramente não estivesse tão surpreso. Não ia mesmo fazer muita diferença, ela já estava fazendo praticamente qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Ele não tinha certeza se algum dos outros membros da equipe sabia a verdade sobre suas "detenções" ainda, se ele tivesse ensinado outra coisa senão Poções, ele não teria notado também, mas ele passou um bom tempo observando as mãos de seus alunos e ele sabia o suficiente sobre a magia das Trevas para reconhecer uma cicatriz da Pena da Sangue quando viu uma. Sempre achou possível que o menino estivesse praticando uma forma particularmente teatral de autoagressão, é claro, mas mesmo Potter não era tão estúpido assim.

\- Ela está ficando muito poderosa, Severus. Eu não sei como vamos pará-la.

\- Entre nós, vamos pensar em algo - ele respondeu sombriamente, sua mente já estava funcionando. Ele tinha quase o suficiente da interferência do sapo por um tempo, hora de dar-lhe outra coisa para ocupar sua mente...

Para esse fim, ele chegou atrasado para a próxima reunião de equipe. Era tradicional para a última pessoa chegar fazer as bebidas para todos os outros, e ele geralmente tentava chegar cedo por apenas essa razão, mas não desta vez. Se acalmando, pelo menos ninguém tentou reivindicar sua habitual cadeira de canto antes de chegar lá, tomou um gole de café e observou a neve cair pela janela, ouvindo com metade do ouvido para a discussão e contando em silêncio.

Exatamente na hora exata, sete minutos depois, o rosto embolado do sapo perdeu a maior parte de sua cor, e levou tudo o que tinha para manter seu rosto impassível enquanto a observava mudando e se remexendona cadeira dela. Quatro minutos e meio depois, quase derramou o chá com um suspiro audível que cortou Filius no meio da frase e atraiu todos os olhares para ela.

\- Algo está errado, Dolores? - Dumbledore perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado, ela estava mais pálida do que nunca e começando a suar, Severus notou alegremente.

\- Eu... eu... - ela gaguejou, engolindo ar e mais parecendo um sapo do que nunca, colocando a xícara na mesa e derramando metade no pires. - Perdoe-me, diretor, eu - sinto um pouco ...indisposta... Talvez eu possa ser dispensada?

\- Claro. Eu espero que não seja nada muito sério?

\- Eu espero - Minerva murmurou baixinho, e os lábios de Severus se contorceram antes que ele recuperasse o controle de sua expressão, mantendo suas feições até a porta se fechar - Umbridge tinha saído quase correndo, e ele estava tentando muito não rir.

\- Eu espero que ela esteja bem - Dumbledore murmurou, observando a porta por um momento. - Você acha que foi algo que ela comeu?

\- Possivelmente - Severus concordou secamente, não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de esconder seu sorriso agora enquanto se inclinava para frente e desaparecia o conteúdo de sua xícara de chá.

\- Você... Severo, o que você fez?

\- Eu, diretor? - ele perguntou inocentemente. Atrás do velho homem, viu Minerva começando a sorrir quando a compreensão chegou ao fim e quase perdeu a compostura por completo.

\- Não brinque, Severus. Você a envenenou?

Ele bufou. - Não seja petulante. Se eu tivesse envenenado ela, ela estaria morta. Isso vai fazer bem a ela.

Dumbledore beliscou a ponte do nariz. - O que você deu a ela?

\- Nada fatal. Ela vai, infelizmente, ficar bem na manhã de segunda-feira, embora ela possa se sentir um pouco... esgotada. No entanto, teremos um fim de semana agradavelmente tranquilo à nossa frente agora.

Vários de seus colegas estavam rindo agora e seu sorriso se alargou, o pote de Galeões ia ser bastante grande até o final do ano, e ele pretendia reivindicá-lo. O caminho que as coisas estavam tomando agora, ele provavelmente precisaria disso.

O diretor parecia furioso. - Por que você fez isso?

\- Porque - ele respondeu despreocupadamente, começando a contar os motivos em seus dedos. - Porque ela merece isso. Porque ela me irrita. Porque eu não quero vê-la por alguns dias. Porque graças ao Ministério é tudo o que posso fazer com ela. E porque foi engraçado.

\- Isso não é um jogo, Severus. O Ministério...

\- Oh, dê um descanso, _seu velho chato_ \- disse ele ao patrão. - Eu não sou realmente um idiota e eu sei quais são as apostas. Ela não vai morrer é apenas uma dor de estômago. Pode até fazer alguma coisa boa e pelo menos ela não pode causar nenhum dano por um dia ou dois. - O lábio dele se curvou. - O que é mais do que você conseguiu.

O velho pelo menos teve a decência de desviar o olhar.

* * *

Hermione tinha caminhado pesadamente através da neve no início da manhã de domingo para chegar ao Hagrid, mas ele não estava em um estado de espírito cooperativo e claramente não acreditou quando ela tentou explicar sobre Umbridge. Ela tentou enfatizar a necessidade de aulas que não o colocassem em problemas, mas seu amigo claramente não estava ouvindo, e depois de um tempo ela relutantemente desistiu e voltou para outra razão de visitá-lo.

\- Mais uma pergunta, Hagrid, antes de eu ir? - Ela deu a ele seu sorriso mais inocente, não teria enganado a mãe nem por um segundo, e provavelmente não Snape também, mas todo mundo tendia a acreditar, porque não esperavam que ela fingisse inocência. O que poderia ser muito útil às vezes, embora ela se sentisse um pouco culpada por isso. - Eu queria saber se há qualquer lugar seguro para correr por aqui...

Depois que ela tinha convencido Hagrid que não, o centro da Floresta Proibida não era realmente o que ela tinha em mente (se era onde Snape saía para correr, ele estava sozinho) ele mostrava a ela uma pista que corria um pouco ao longo do lago e contornava as bordas da linha das árvores. Estudando brevemente, Hermione notou que a neve havia sido pisoteada e marcada com pegadas recentes que pareciam de corredores e um olhar para o castelo confirmou que a maioria, se não toda a rota, seria escondida da vista, mesmo agora, quando as folhas foram embora das árvores. Perfeito. O circuito tinha alguns quilômetros, ela estava feliz agora que ela estava praticando e construindo sua resistência, porque isso ainda seria bastante esforço, mas provavelmente, não a mataria.

\- E nada vai me atacar? - ela perguntou, só para ter certeza. A lula iria deixá-la sozinha, se ela ficasse no caminho, e ela tinha certeza que a beira da floresta era seguro o suficiente, mas Hogwarts não era um ambiente para pessoas que tomavam seu ambiente como garantido.

\- Não, não tem nada perigoso aqui - ele assegurou alegremente. _Nem mesmo mestres de poções?_ Ela não ousou expressar o pensamento, mordendo o lábio inferior por um momento, Hagrid continuou - Bom ver um de vocês fazendo um pouco de exercício.

Isso foi certamente verdade, a menos que você estivesse no time de Quadribol, o único exercício que a maioria dos estudantes tinha era trotar ao redor do castelo para chegar às aulas. Dado o aluno médio, Hermione sempre se surpreendeu com o fato de metade da escola não ter sido construída como Crabbe e Goyle. Ela já havia percebido que desde que começou a correr até mesmo pequenas distâncias, ela estava dormindo melhor e se sentia mais enérgica.

\- Você acha que eu vou ser capaz de convencer Harry e Ron a se juntarem a mim? - perguntou ela inocentemente a Hagrid e juntou-se à gargalhada sincera que dizia quão provável aquilo era. Ninguém ia ser remotamente interessado em participar, o que era precisamente o ponto.

* * *

Ela completou seu primeiro circuito da trilha durante a hora do almoço no dia seguinte. Não foi tão ruim quanto ela temia, era mais do que ela normalmente corria, mas o chão estava nivelado e a neve não era muito traiçoeira. Agora que ela tinha quase certeza de que não iria se envergonhar, era hora de finalmente colocar seu plano em ação antes que o tempo ficasse muito ruim, e ela certificou-se de obter uma boa noite de sono e definir o alarme para as cinco da manhã.

Ainda estava escuro como breu, o que não ajudava. Ela havia esquecido que era novembro na Escócia e o sol não se levantaria até o horário do café da manhã. _Poderia ser pior_ , ela disse a si mesma com firmeza, ela caminhava cuidadosamente pelo castelo, principalmente pela memória e rezando para que nenhuma das escadas se movesse. Poderia estar nevando novamente.

Foi muito difícil, ela gostava da neve, mas não de andar nela. - Droga - ela murmurou enquanto caminhava pelo lado de fora do prédio para encontrar algum lugar fora de vista para se aquecer, verificando o relógio dela. Acabou de sair às cinco e meia, com sorte, Snape já estaria na trilha. Quando ela chegou, ela procurou pegadas entre os trechos para descobrir qual ele tinha ido, e prontamente partiu em torno do circuito na direção oposta.

Havia uma luz granulosa à beira do lago, se ela estava refletindo da água ou de alguma forma emitida por ela, ela não tinha certeza, mas significava que ela podia ver sem precisar segurara varinha dela na frente dela, o que era bom, especialmente porque a própria neve quase parecia brilhar na escuridão. Imperceptível era o nome do jogo pelo maior tempo possível hoje, agora que ela estava realmente aqui fora, Hermione tinha percebido o quão estúpido era isso, e estava silenciosamente lutando contra os nervos enquanto se concentrava em seus passos.

O nervosismo tornou-se um pânico total quando ela viu uma figura escura à distância. Além de qualquer outra coisa, ela estava muito perto da Floresta Proibida para ficar confortável, realmente poderia ser qualquer coisa naqueles bosques, e foi além de tolice estar sozinha. O que era uma espécie de base para todo o seu plano, na verdade, mas ela ainda estava se sentindo muito nervosa. Chegando perto o suficiente para detectar que realmente era Snape, em vez de algum monstro das profundezas, não era particularmente tranquilizador, já que ela tinha certeza de que ele era provavelmente mais perigoso do que qualquer coisa que pudesse estar vagando pela floresta, com a possível exceção do agora feroz Ford Anglia que ainda estava dirigindo por aí em algum lugar, de qualquer maneira.

Ela sabia o momento exato em que Snape a reconhecia, desde que ele derrapou na neve profunda na borda da trilha batida e chegou bem perto de bater em uma árvore antes de parar.

Concentrando-se em sua respiração, e rezando desesperadamente para quaisquer deuses que pudessem estar escutando, Hermione reuniu cada pedaço de coragem surrada que ela ainda possuía e correu, passou direto por ele sem virar a cabeça ou alterar seu passo, lutando contra a tentação de olhar para ele. A pele nas costas dela rastejou enquanto ela lutava para manter o ritmo uniformemente até que ela tivesse dobrado a curva na trilha, quando ela parou com a corrida e esperou que Snape estivesse chocado demais para persegui-la.

* * *

Tendo passado todas as refeições naquele dia resolutamente evitando olhar para qualquer lugar perto da mesa dos professores, Hermione passou uma noite bastante estressante antes de repetir seu desempenho na manhã seguinte.

Desta vez, Snape estava evidentemente prestando mais atenção, já que ele diminuiu a velocidade quase que assim que apareceu e ficou esperando por ela. Seu passo vacilou quando ela começou a desacelerar, antes de notar que ele havia pisado para o lado e não estava bloqueando a trilha. Esperando ter adivinhado, acelerou mais uma vez, observando-o cautelosamente enquanto se aproximava.

Ele merecia uma segunda olhada, já que ele parecia surpreendentemente diferente de seu professor de Poções. Para começar, ele estava usando um par de calças de treino de cor cinza escuro, um par de botas de neve enlameadas e surradas e uma camiseta de mangas compridas da marinha, escura com suor em alguns lugares, ele também não tinha se barbeado, e sua mandíbula estava escura com a barba por fazer, mas o fez parecer muito menos intimidante, especialmente quando ela chegou perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo respirar com mais força e notou o leve rubor de esforço em suas bochechas. Dele a desaprovação e fracamente irritada carranca, no entanto, foi como o Professor Snape assistiu ela, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Mesmo assim, ele não se moveu para bloquear seu caminho.

Reunindo sua coragem, Hermione correu passando por ele, acenando para ele enquanto fazia isso e continuando com sua corrida. Ele não disse uma palavra, mas ela podia sentir os olhos dele nela mesmo depois que ela virou na esquina para fora da vista.

* * *

Naquela tarde, Hermione olhou com algum desânimo para seu último ensaio de poções. A caligrafia estreita e pontiaguda de Snape não era particularmente agradável nos melhores momentos e definitivamente parecia ter ficando pior, ela não conseguia ler o segundo dígito de sua nota, mas era pelo menos oitenta, mas as três palavras, ao lado do número, se destacavam muito claramente: **_'fique na sala'_**

Franzindo a testa ligeiramente, ela olhou rapidamente para o ensaio, lendo os rabiscos vermelhos, era a coisa normal, principalmente uma tentativa de encontrar algo que valesse a pena criticar, com alguns comentários concisos no final, mais uma vez repreendendo-a por citar parágrafos inteiros em vez de inventar algo para dizer sozinha. Não havia nada lá que justificasse Snape a mantendo para ensiná-la... o que significava que ele queria vê-la sobre outra coisa, o que, por sua vez, significava que seu plano totalmente insano poderia estar funcionando.

Depois da aula, ela se aproximou da frente da sala de aula com certo receio.

\- Você queria me ver, professor.

Ele olhou para cima o tempo suficiente para perceber que ela não estava segurando a lição de casa na frente dela antes de continuar a empilhar os ensaios que ele tinha coletado em uma pilha organizada em sua mesa.

\- Certamente você está ciente de que não é seguro para você estar vagando pelo terreno sozinha.

\- Senhor? - ela perguntou, firmemente reprimindo o pequeno tremor de excitação nervosa em seu estômago. Estava funcionando!

\- Se você disser 'senhor?' novamente com aquela voz estúpida, senhorita Granger, haverá problemas - disse ele friamente, passando por ela e puxando sua varinha, começando a limpar os restos da lição com movimentos rápidos. - Você não é na verdade uma idiota, na maioria das vezes, e quando você tenta soar como uma isso me deixa nervoso. Você sabe exatamente do que estou falando.

Se você apertasse os olhos, isso quase poderia ser interpretado como um elogio ou pelo menos a coisa mais próxima que ela poderia obter dele. Fazendo uma nota para referência futura, Hermione disse educadamente - Eu não estava vagando pelo terreno, senhor. Eu estava apenas correndo. Eu nunca deixei a trilha e Hagrid me prometeu que era perfeitamente seguro correr lá.

Snape olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Este seria o mesmo Hagrid que criou o Caranguejo-de-Fogo, e que em várias ocasiões possuía um cerberus, um dragão e um Acromântula? - Ele perguntou em uma voz tão seca que ela teria rido se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa. - Ele tem idéias estranhas de segurança na melhor das hipóteses, Srta. Granger e eu duvido que ele fez uma pausa para considerar o que poderia acontecer com a mais notória bruxa nascida trouxa de nosso tempo se ela estivesse sozinha.

\- Eu não acho que um Comensal da Morte vai ser capaz de me pegar do lado do lago, senhor.

Ele ergueu a outra sobrancelha e lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro, e ela mordeu o lábio quando percebeu o que dissera. Afinal, um Comensal da Morte estava olhando para ela neste momento precisamente de menos de três metros de distância. _Eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente esqueci._ Tentando não corar, ela murmurou: - Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, professor.

Isso lhe rendeu um suspiro de desprezo quando ele começou a preparar a sala para a próxima aula. - Você pode ser tão elegante quanto quiser, Srta. Granger, mas o fato é que ainda não é seguro. Quantas vezes você ou seus amiguinhos foram feridos porque você estava onde você não deveria estar?

Quando ela abriu a boca, ele deu-lhe um olhar fulminante. - Essa foi uma pergunta retórica, como você bem sabe. Isso não está aberto à discussão. - Ele franziu o cenho. - Desde que todos os outros no castelo parecem perceber qualquer forma de exercício que não envolva um cabo de vassoura para ser um pecado mortal, se você deseja correr, você vai fazer isso comigo. - Sua relutância era clara em sua voz, que não era muito lisonjeiro, mas ela não podia culpá-lo. O objetivo deste plano era que ela descobrisse se podia ou não suportar a companhia dele, afinal, e ela já sabia que ele não suportava a dela.

\- Sim, senhor - ela respondeu humildemente. - Obrigado, senhor.

Ele olhou para ela em resposta, o que não pareceu uma reação justa a ser educadamente agradecido por fazer algo que ele claramente não queria fazer, e sua voz era um grunhido irritado quando ele disse secamente: - Você vai me encontrar fora desta sala de aula às cinco e meia todas as manhãs de segunda a sexta-feira. Não se atrase. Se você for pega fora da cama, o problema é seu. Eu não vou proteger você, seja do senhor Filch ou da - professora Umbridge.

Ela mordeu o lábio para conter um sorriso na pausa quase imperceptível, ele quase omitiu o título de Umbridge, que, dada a sua habitual insistência no respeito, dizia volumes inteiros sobre sua opinião sobre o mais recente professor de Defesa. - Eu entendo senhor.

\- Você pode ir.

Privadamente fazendo uma dança da vitória em sua cabeça, ela assentiu e saiu em silêncio, mordendo o lábio novamente para se conter, sorrindo triunfante.

* * *

Phineas a visitou naquela noite pouco antes de adormecer. - Inteligente senhorita Granger - ele observou baixinho.

\- Obrigado. Vou começar bem? - ela perguntou esperançosa.

\- Isso continua a ser visto. Você certamente conseguiu irritá-lo.

\- Estou respirando - Hermione apontou um tanto excêntrica, acariciando Bichento. - Claro que estou irritando ele.

\- Ha. Verdade. Mas você precisa ser cuidadosa. Entre o seu aprendizado de Cura e isso, eu acredito que ele está começando a se perguntar quanto de seu tempo livre vai ser ocupado por você. Se você tem mais alguma coisa na manga, eu deixaria isso por um tempo.

\- Eu não, ainda não. Um passo de cada vez.

\- Boa resposta - ele disse a ela. - Boa o suficiente para eu te dizer que se você vire à esquerda no segundo andar em vez de direito e pegue a pequena escada em espiral para baixo para as antigas adegas amanhã de manhã, eu te encontrarei e te direcionarei para uma passagem que te levará para as masmorras sem encontrar ninguém.

\- Obrigada - ela disse surpresa.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu mal posso ver como isso se desenrola se o Filch pegar você, posso? Além disso, como você verá amanhã, a passagem que vou mostrar a você se conecta a uma saída pouco conhecida do castelo. É a rota que ele usa para sair rapidamente quando ele é invocado e a rota pela qual ele retorna. Você precisa saber onde está, apenas no caso.

\- Eu vejo. Obrigado em qualquer caso.

Phineas assentiu. - E você não tem outros planos em mente?

\- Espero que este plano me permita aprender o suficiente sobre ele para decidir se quero outro plano ou não.

O ex-diretor sorriu bastante desagradavelmente. - Eu acho que você pode ficar desapontada lá. Você não tinha um conhecimento crucial.

Um breve calafrio de pressentimento a fez estremecer.

\- Oh! O que?

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Severus Snape não é uma pessoa matinal.


	7. Chapter 7

**"The more original a discovery, the more obvious it seems afterwards."**

 _–_ _Arthur Koestler._

* * *

O aviso acabou por ser perfeitamente verdade. Quando chegou às masmorras às cinco e meia precisamente, podia ver de relance o que Phineas quisera dizer, Snape era tão desleixado e a barba por fazer como antes, com os olhos turvos, na verdade, seus olhos estavam apenas meio abertos, e não completamente focados e claramente não completamente acordados.

\- Bom dia, senhor - ela o cumprimentou nervosamente.

Sua voz estava rouca do sono e várias oitavas mais profundas do que o habitual quando ele rosnou bruscamente: - Não fale comigo.

Hermione piscou para ele, mesmo para Snape, isso foi rude.

Ele elaborou um pouco, com um breve aceno de voz que sugeria que ele estava tentando não bocejar. - Esse é um dos poucos momentos de paz que eu tenho o dia todo. Já é ruim o suficiente eu ter que compartilhar com você sem ter que aturar seu balbucio. Eu não estou interessado em conversa fiada.

 _Bem, alguém é um verdadeiro urso no período da manhã._ Mordendo o lábio para se impedir de sorrir, não a reação usual a Snape de mau humor, mas isso era tão diferente de sua maldade normal que não era nem um pouco intimidante, ela se perguntou, indiferente, se ele era tão encantador para os outros professores no café da manhã... Geralmente, em sua primeira aula do dia, ele era seu eu sarcástico habitual.

Sob as circunstâncias, ela achava que era melhor simplesmente acenar com a cabeça e segui-lo para fora, a fim de iniciar os alongamentos de aquecimento na escuridão da madrugada.

Descobriu que, quando ela elaborara esse plano, esquecera outra coisa, ou seja, que ela estava apenas na altura média para uma garota da idade dela, em algum lugar por volta de um metro e meio, e que enquanto Snape não era tão alto quanto ele normalmente conseguia parecer, na verdade, não mais de um metro e oitenta, ele ainda era um pouco mais alto que ela, e a maior parte disso foi a diferença do comprimento da perna. Eles só estavam na trilha há alguns minutos antes de encontrar um esforço para acompanhar seus passos mais longos, e quando chegaram ao meio do caminho e se afastou da margem do lago para retornar através das árvores ela estava seriamente sem fôlego.

Snape estava correndo em silêncio total com os olhos meio fechados e sua atenção voltada para dentro, obviamente a quilômetros de distância, então levou um tempo para perceber o problema. Depois disso, para sua surpresa, ele fez um esforço para encurtar um pouco os passos e desacelerou um pouco, mas com um sucesso apenas marginal - ele claramente não estava acostumado a correr em companhia, e nem ela. Levou o resto da corrida para trás antes que eles finalmente conseguissem encontrar um ritmo que ambos pudessem manter, e obviamente seria necessário praticar.

Ela desejou-lhe um bom dia quando eles se separaram, ganhando um clarão e um grunhido que poderia ter significado qualquer coisa, e voltara para a Torre da Grifinória para um rápido banho de chuveiro em um estado de espírito pensativo. Claramente seu plano de usar esse tempo para conhecer melhor seu professor de Poções não ia funcionar como ela havia previsto, mas no geral não tinha sido tão ruim, até agora. Se nada mais, ela disse a si mesma ironicamente, ela certamente iria ficar mais em forma - o homem poderia correr.

* * *

Uma vez que ela estava seguramente fora do alcance da voz, Severus finalmente se permitiu bocejar até que suas mandíbulas rangeram, encostando-se na parede e esfregando os olhos cansadamente antes de se afundar mais nas masmorras para iniciar o longo processo necessário para transformá-lo de seu atual estado sonolento em um ser humano plenamente funcional. Se houvesse uma emergência, naturalmente, ele poderia acordar instantaneamente e atirar em todos os cilindros em segundos, mas isso o faria se sentir como a morte pelo resto do dia e ele preferia acordar bem e lentamente.

Ele considerou seu reflexo enquanto espirrava água fria em seu rosto, enxaguando o suor. Sem dúvida, sua aparência tinha assustado a garota, mas ela já tinha idade suficiente para começar a aprender que os homens não pareciam melhores mais do que as mulheres de manhã. O temido Professor Snape era tão humano quanto o próximo homem, e ele precisava se barbear de manhã, e enquanto seu cabelo era sempre horrível - especialmente nos dias de hoje - parecia pior quando ele tinha acabado de acordar, e demorou um pouco até que ele realmente pudesse se concentrar corretamente ou falar.

A água fria fez o seu trabalho e empurrou-o para o estágio dois de vigília, o que significava que ele poderia funcionar o suficiente para se barbear sem abrir o rosto. Ele preferiu fazer a barba à mão em vez de magia, em parte por hábito, em parte porque ele sentia que era um barbear melhor, mas principalmente porque fazia parte do ritual matinal que o deixava acordar e chegar a um acordo com quem ele era. No momento em que ele enxaguou o resto da espuma, ele estava muito mais perto de estar devidamente acordado, e um banho terminou o processo, ele saiu do banheiro em seu eu habitual e entrou em seu quarto para se vestir, pensando.

 _Esta manhã não foi um desastre total._ Ele não tinha gostado, se ressentia disso, mas poderia ter sido pior. Tecnicamente, ele não tinha ninguém para culpar além de si mesmo, ninguém tinha o forçado a isso, embora duvidasse que ela acreditasse nisso, mas ele não tivera muita escolha. A lógica era simples. Não era seguro para Granger correr sozinha pelo terreno. Não fazia sentido desperdiçar o fôlego proibindo-a de fazê-lo, já que a jovem Grifinória podia ensinar teimosia às pedras e não escutava. Portanto, ela teria que ser acompanhada por alguém. E Severus passara anos correndo pacificamente pelos terrenos, seguro de que absolutamente ninguém mais estava interessado e, portanto, não o perturbaria.

Isso significava que Granger correu com ele, ou saiu sozinha e foi comida. Nestas circunstâncias, ele não tinha visto nenhum ponto em levantar a questão com seus superiores, ele preferia dar para o inevitável com alguma aparência de graça do que ser ordenado a fazê-lo.

Sentado na beira da cama, ele puxou as meias e as botas devagar, fazendo os cadarços enquanto fazia uma careta para si mesmo. Ela havia concordado depressa demais, ele tinha uma forte suspeita de que ela tinha planejado isso. E ele não sabia por quê. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro estudante, ele saberia que havia algum tipo de brincadeira no horizonte, depois de catorze anos ensinando, ele tinha visto todos os esquemas que os adolescentes mesquinhos poderiam inventar e ele enfrentou tudo, desde suborno até tentativa de sedução e chantagem, ele tomou considerável satisfação em saber que ele nunca se apaixonou por isso. Mas ele realmente não achava que Granger era o tipo que o preparava, mesmo ele não era tão paranoico, ela não o odiava o suficiente por enquanto, ele certamente não teria passado por Dilys para tentar recrutar a garota para espioná-lo, ela não era capaz disso. Presumivelmente ela estava curiosa. Isso soou tão inócuo, mas Granger tem uma mente única, e uma vez que sua curiosidade foi despertada, ela se torna uma força da natureza para ser muito cautelosa. Ele não tinha intenção de se tornar seu mais recente projeto.

Isso se supor que ele poderia pará-lo, é claro. Seu status de aprendiz de Cura não oficial deu-lhe livre acesso a alguns dos cantos de seu mundo particular, não tudo, é claro, agradeça a Merlin por pequenas misericórdias, mas o suficiente para ela potencialmente ganhar algumas das chaves dele. Ninguém nunca tinha visto até agora, mesmo aqueles com todas as informações nas pontas de seus dedos, pelas quais ele era profundamente grato, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém iria e seria bem típico de sua sorte que alguém fosse imensamente irritante, adolescente com uma necessidade compulsiva de consertar as coisas. Na superfície, esse novo desenvolvimento parecia tão inofensivo, mas ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação incômoda de que era o primeiro passo de um declive muito escorregadio de fato.

Bem, o que quer que ela estivesse planejando, ele cuidaria para que ela ficasse desapontada, ele decidiu enquanto levantava seu casaco e encolheu os ombros em seu roupão. Pelo menos ela não estaria tagarelando com ele todas as manhãs, ele raramente era capaz de falar tão cedo e certamente nunca teve o desejo de dizer qualquer coisa. Espero que ela fique entediada com a ideia em breve, e até então, ele supôs que poderia tentar aprender a desacelerar um pouco e tentar correr em seu ritmo. Ela logo se cansaria disso e tentaria outra coisa, e ele retomaria suas manhãs pacíficas. E claro, se ele detectar uma única palavra sobre isso nos lábios de alguém...

Ele sorriu maldosamente, bem e verdadeiramente seu eu normal agora, e deixou seus aposentos para passar o café da manhã na presença do sapo. Foi muito divertido vê-la desconfiada examinar cada bocado único, e agora ele parecia ter todo o entretenimento que ele poderia querer.

* * *

\- Granger. Granger. Merda, garota, acorde!

Hermione abriu um olho quando ouviu Bichento chiar em desaprovação felina, e descobriu que a moldura da foto acima de sua cama estava agora ocupada por Phineas Nigellus, franzindo o cenho para ela.

\- Merlin, garota, você dorme como morta. Levante-se.

\- Por quê? - Virando-se, ela olhou vagamente para o relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira. - Não é nem uma da manhã. E eu sei que não há emergência médica porque se houvesse, seria Dilys, não você ... - Ela parou de bocejar, as mandíbulas rangendo.

\- Nós estamos indo em uma turnê de mistério - o retrato disse a ela secamente. - Vou mostrar-lhe os quartos de Severus. Ele estará fora a noite toda, podemos não ter outra chance por muito tempo.

Sentando-se e esfregando os olhos, ela pensou sobre isso, ainda meio adormecida. - Por que você está me ajudando de repente? - ela perguntou desconfiada, ecoada por um estrondo de Bichento, seu gato não gostava de ser incomodado a essa hora, a menos que ele escolhesse se levantar e cuidar de seus negócios.

O ex-diretor bufou. - Eu não estou ajudando você, estou ajudando ele - ele respondeu enigmaticamente. - Vá para as masmorras. Não fique a noite toda e não se deixe ser vista.- Ele desapareceu do quadro sem mais explicações.

Hermione suspirou e encontrou os olhos de seu gato por um momento. - Você pode parar de parecer tão convencido, bola de pelos. Se eu me levantar, o ponto quente vai desaparecer - ela apontou para ele, suspirando e deslizando para fora da cama para encontrar seu roupão.

* * *

No momento em que ela chegou ao corredor escuro e frio onde os aposentos particulares de Snape estavam localizados, ela tinha acordado o suficiente para desejar que não tivesse. Estava congelando, ela estava cansada e ela teria que acordar cedo. Ela também não estava feliz com isso, se Snape descobrisse que ela estava bisbilhotando o quarto dele, ele a mataria, independentemente da atual aliança inquieta deles, e ele não estaria errado, ela não estava confortável com essa ideia. E como Phineas achava que isso ajudaria o mestre de Poções a tê-la cutucando através de suas coisas. Ninguém sabe, a menos que o retrato estivesse apenas tentando causar problemas.

Ela permaneceu irresoluta do lado de fora do escritório dele, mordendo o lábio. Normalmente, seu escritório não era protegido, mas ela nunca tentou entrar fora de hora antes e ela não iria colocar o antigo chefe da Sonserina para proteger sua porta quando ele não estava lá. - Tudo bem, eu estou aqui - ela sussurrou finalmente.

\- Você levou o seu tempo - Phineas rosnou do quadro em frente à porta, uma pequena pintura a óleo de um trecho escuro de charnecas à noite. - O que você está esperando?

\- Onde ele está esta noite?

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Bem, quando ele vai voltar? Se ele entrar e encontrar a mim, eu estou morta.

\- Não vai voltar por horas ainda, garanto-lhe. Pare de perder tempo.

\- Como ele guarda a porta quando não está aqui?

\- Você pode ir até o escritório dele sem problemas, a ala da porta é uma barreira psíquica e funciona com intenções. Se você disser que quer machucá-lo, vai te queimar muito, se você só quer causar problemas, não vai deixar você entrar. Eu não imagino que fará qualquer coisa para te impedir. Não há quadros no escritório no momento, então vou vê-lo em sua sala de estar. Sua senha é Estrela da Manhã, por algum motivo.

O retrato desapareceu sem esperar por uma resposta, e Hermione se deixou entrar cautelosamente no escritório escuro. Ela realmente gostou muito da aparência desta sala, mas a coleção de Snape de coisas engarrafadas eram ainda mais sinistras tarde da noite, ela notou com um arrepio enquanto se apressava pela sala até a porta mais distante e tocava a maçaneta. - Estrela da manhã - ela sussurrou, e ouviu um clique.

Quando ela abriu a porta, ela contemplou a escolha da senha. Havia uma arma chamada estrela da manhã, uma bola pontiaguda de metal na ponta de uma corrente, mas ela não achava que fosse isso, de alguma forma. Ela tinha certeza de que na verdade era uma referência a Lúcifer, o Guardião da Luz, o rebelde anjo caído que se tornara Satã, ele também era conhecido como o Morningstar ou o Daystar. Um pouco de simbolismo lá. Prudentemente fechando a porta atrás dela no caso de alguém estar espreitando ao redor e visse a luz, ela sacou a varinha e sussurrou: - Lumos.

A primeira coisa que a atingiu foi o tamanho da sala, era muito menor do que ela esperava. Havia uma mesa nesse final, mais desalinhada que a de seu escritório e com uma cadeira de aparência confortável por trás, coberta de pilhas de livros e pergaminhos e muito mais bagunçada do que a superfície da escrivaninha em seu escritório ou em sua sala de aula. Estantes de livros forravam as paredes nessa extremidade da sala do chão ao teto, e seus dedos coçaram antes de dizer severamente a si mesma para se comportar.

No outro extremo da sala havia uma pequena lareira com um relógio no topo da lareira, um par de poltronas surradas e uma pequena mesa de centro foram colocadas em um semicírculo na frente da lareira. Um armário de bebidas estava encostado a uma parede, entre duas portas. As paredes eram de pedra simples, além de uma enorme e impressionante pintura a óleo de Hogwarts, vista de longe pelo lado do lago, que agora apresentava Phineas Nigellus em primeiro plano.

\- Eu deveria estar olhando para qualquer coisa em particular? - ela perguntou suavemente, e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, mas você queria saber mais sobre que tipo de homem Severus é. Isso vai te mostrar. Olhe ao redor, mas não toque em nada.

Assentindo, ela circulou lentamente a sala, examinando as coisas e tentando ficar longe das tentações das estantes de livros. Um breve olhar culpado em sua mesa mostrou a ela que Snape mantinha seu trabalho no escritório, isso parecia a sua própria pesquisa particular sobre Poções ou possivelmente um furacão localizado. Era incrivelmente tentador olhar em suas anotações para ver o que ele estava trabalhando, mas ela não ia invadir sua privacidade mais do que ela poderia evitar. Além de qualquer outra coisa, ela não queria subestimá-lo, não a surpreenderia saber que ele poderia de alguma forma dizer se ela havia tocado em alguma coisa.

\- Para onde vão as portas?

\- O da direita leva a outra entrada para seu laboratório particular, que como você sabe também pode ser alcançado através do depósito de Poções, não o que os alunos usam, o principal. A porta à esquerda é o nosso destino hoje à noite.

A porta à esquerda levava a uma passagem iluminada por uma única vela, embora agora estivesse escura e fria no candelabro. À esquerda havia duas portas, à direita, a passagem esticou-se na escuridão. Phineas chamou suavemente para ela - O corredor é o que ele usa para deixar o castelo, tanto quando convocado e para a sua manhã corre, é a sua saída privada. Uma das portas leva ao banheiro dele e a outra ao quarto dele.

Uma das portas estava entreaberta e provou levar ao banheiro, ela escolheu isso como a opção menos perturbadora e olhou com curiosidade. Todos os banheiros de Hogwarts eram bonitos, luxuoso, e o banheiro do monitor era ridiculamente opulento. Levava-se em conta que as instalações privadas da equipe seriam algo especial. Se isso fosse verdade, então Snape era claramente a exceção que provou a regra, seu banheiro não pareceria particularmente fora de lugar em uma casa trouxa suburbana. A banheira era uma das antiquadas, aquelas com os pés de garra, não maiores do que um banho generoso seria em casa, certamente não era praticamente uma piscina como as outras banheiras aqui. Tudo o resto foi muito como ela teria esperado, chuveiro, banheiro, lixeira, pia pequena com um espelho sobre ele, uma prateleira única segurando seus poucos artigos de higiene e um toalheiro embaixo dela.

Hermione olhou em volta, franzindo levemente a testa, uma sensação incômoda de inquietação tinha começado em sua sala de estar, e o banheiro estava piorando, mas ela não conseguia descobrir o porquê.

Tudo parecia normal, mas algo parecia errado. O fato do quarto de Snape estarem abaixo do solo e, portanto, não terem janelas, não estava ajudando, mas não era isso. Distraidamente mordendo o lábio enquanto pensava sobre isso, ela relutantemente voltou para o corredor e tentou apreensivamente a porta do quarto dele.

Mais uma vez, a pequenez da sala pegou-a de surpresa. Todos os alunos tinham camas king-size de dossel nos seus dormitórios, mas Snape só tinha uma cama de solteiro, presumivelmente deliberadamente, desde que o quarto era menor do que ela esperava que não fosse tão pequeno e poderia ter segurado algo maior se ele quisesse. Além da cama, havia um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda, um armário robusto que servia como mesa de cabeceira e uma pequena escrivaninha e cadeira, havia também uma tela em um canto. Curiosa, ela caminhou pelo chão para olhar em torno dele, e ofegou baixinho em surpresa quando ela viu um piano absolutamente lindo.

\- Uma coisa bonita, não é? - Phineas comentou baixinho, a pintura no quarto era uma aquarela de uma praia remota no inverno, lindamente bela de uma maneira austera. - Ele não toca hoje - o piano estava um pouco empoeirado, ela viu, e a sensação incômoda de erro aumentou. Havia um rack de partituras próximo a ele que parecia igualmente negligenciada.

Afastando-se do belo instrumento, ela olhou para a pintura. - Ele toca bem?

\- Sim - o retrato respondeu simplesmente.

Isso parecia muito diferente do Snape com quem ela estava familiarizada, mas então, esse era o ponto, não era? Phineas estava tentando mostrar a ela que ela realmente não sabia nada sobre o real Snape até agora, ele havia provado esse ponto com muita clareza. Hermione olhou ao redor da sala novamente com curiosidade, tentando descobrir por que seus aposentos pareciam sutilmente errados.

\- Por que o piano está empoeirado? Os elfos domésticos não os mantêm limpos?

\- Não. Ele os proibiu de seus quartos anos atrás.

Ela se irritou com isso. - Por quê? - Certamente não seria por qualquer razão moral, então obviamente ele não gostava deles, o que não era justo.

Phineas bufou e deu-lhe um olhar de desprezo, mas explicou de má vontade depois de um momento. - Porque todos os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts respondem ao Diretor, Severus nem sempre se dá bem com seu empregador e ele se recusa a deixar Dumbledore espiá-lo. As masmorras estão fora dos limites para todos, precisamente, para que ele possa se esconder aqui embaixo, e eu não posso dizer que eu culpo ele por isso.

\- Você acha que eu posso olhar mais de perto?

\- Sim. Apenas não quebre nada.

\- Como se eu quisesse - ela murmurou, mordida, e olhou para ele antes de começar a olhar em volta, séria. A cômoda apenas guardava roupas, roupa interior e meias na gaveta superior, camisas e camisetas no próximo abaixo e calças na gaveta de fundo, tudo preto, cinza ou branco.

O guarda-roupa continha mais roupas, seu equipamento de corrida foi empurrado sem a menor cerimônia para a prateleira no topo, e seu casaco e robes de ensino pendurados em cabides junto com algumas camisas brancas. Um par de botas sobressalentes estava no chão do guarda-roupa, e havia um espelho estreito no interior da porta - presumivelmente não um encantado, já que não dizia nada, e nenhum espelho mágico teria sido capaz de resistir ao impulso de criticar o cabelo dela, o que estava ainda pior do que o habitual, já que ela não se incomodou em pentear o cabelo antes de descer.

Aqui, encostada na parte de trás do guarda-roupa atrás das roupas, onde alguns bruxos poderiam ter mantido uma vassoura, Hermione descobriu um par de muletas anciãs, uma das quais tinha um adesivo desbotado e descascando, proclamando que era propriedade do North Manchester General Hospital.

 _Encontrar uma porta de entrada para Nárnia seria na verdade menos estranho_ , ela decidiu, olhando fixamente para as muletas. Não havia muitos objetos mais surreais para um feiticeiro possuir, ela tinha certeza, nem mesmo Arthur Weasley estaria interessado em muletas. Com cuidado, fechando o guarda-roupa, ela olhou em volta mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio como a sensação incômoda de que estava desaparecida. Algo surgiu novamente.

Ela investigou o armário ao lado de sua cama e piscou para o conjunto de garrafas e jarros alinhados ordenadamente dentro. A maioria deles eram garrafas de poções, naturalmente, e ela reconheceu muitas poções de cura de um tipo ou outro, mas também havia alguns frascos de remédios trouxas - analgésicos, antiinflamatórios, antibióticos e aqueles que ela não reconhecia. Havia uma caixa de sapatos que continha uma caixa de emplastros e curativos cirúrgicos, muitos rolos de bandagem de diferentes espessuras e larguras, uma tesoura e uma caixa menor que continha um pacote de agulhas, um rolo de linha e um bisturi real. Ao lado disso, havia uma caixa de metal trancada, havia também um livro que acabou sendo uma cópia de Grey's Anatomy. ( _n/a: dá pra imaginar Snape lendo Grey's Anatomy? Hahaha_ )

Esta não era uma mesa de cabeceira, esta era uma loja médica sofisticada, e uma que claramente viu um monte de uso. Hermione pensou brevemente sobre o armário do banheiro em casa, que não continha nada mais perigoso do que uma caixa de ibuprofeno, um enxaguante bucal e uma garrafa de TCP, e sacudiu a cabeça. Havia algumas manchas escuras no chão de pedra ao lado, parecia terrivelmente como manchas de sangue.

\- O que há na caixa de metal? - ela perguntou a Phineas suavemente.

\- Bastantes substâncias ilegais para ganhar várias sentenças de prisão nos mundos bruxo e trouxa. Não toque, ele colocou uma barreira desagradável nisso.

Escondem suas drogas, presumivelmente, aparentemente ele ainda negou ter começado a usar qualquer coisa de novo, mas havia sinais possíveis suficientes para Madame Pomfrey permanecer um pouco cética. Suprimindo um suspiro, ela fechou a porta do armário cuidadosamente. Havia um caderno e uma garrafa meio vazia de uísque em cima do armário, junto com o livro que ele estava lendo.

Presumivelmente atualmente lendo - era em francês e parecia muito velho e ela não tinha ideia do que era. - O que é esse caderno? Ele mantém um diário?

\- Dificilmente - disse Phineas com desprezo, dando-lhe um olhar fulminante. - Muito do que acontece com ele não é seguro para gravar, e eu duvido que ele queira lembrar a maior parte do resto. É um registro médico, mas não como aqueles que você está familiarizada. Ele tem anotações psicológicas e notas sobre seus padrões de sono, um diário de sonhos e todo tipo de coisas. Papoula daria os dentes da frente para ver isso e, a julgar pelo olhar em seu rosto, você também... Mas nem pense nisso. Está bem protegido.

Hermione olhou ao redor da sala novamente, apenas a mesa à esquerda. Ao contrário da desordem confortável daquela em sua sala de estar, continha três cadernos grandes em espiral. Como ela se aproximou, Phineas disse baixinho: - Não toque naqueles. Eles não são protegidos, o que é muito estúpido dele, eu não sei por que ele não os protegeu, mas não os toque.

\- O que eles são?

\- Seus cadernos de esboços.

Ela piscou para ele. - Ele desenha também?

Phineas assentiu. - Ele também pinta, mas, assim como sua música, sua pintura caiu no esquecimento. Ele ainda esboça, e sua arte pode ser muito pessoal, embora tenha tendência para o surreal e abstrato na maior parte do tempo e eu não poderia comentar sobre sua habilidade ou capacidade relativa, ele só desenha coisas que são muito importantes para ele. Você não precisa aprender muito sobre ele, ainda não. Talvez outra hora.

\- Isso não é justo. Você me deixa curiosa e depois me diz que não posso ver?

\- Você vai ver. Tudo bem, a turnê de mistério acabou. Dê uma última olhada e depois saia, se ele te pegar aqui...

\- Sim, sim, eu sei.- Ela obedientemente deu uma última olhada ao redor da sala, estreitando os olhos. - O que estou perdendo? - ela perguntou suavemente. - Eu acho que posso sentir o que você queria que eu visse aqui, mas ... algo está errado.

Phineas fez um som de puro desgosto e disse com desprezo: - Você é uma bruxa ou um trouxa? Abra os olhos e olhe corretamente.

Despertando-lhe o olhar, ela olhou em volta novamente, pensando em seus outros aposentos e, finalmente, a lenta compreensão começou. Os aposentos de Snape eram pequenos e escassamente mobiliados, toda a mobília era bastante antiga devido à sua aparência, nenhuma delas era particularmente ornamentada ou decorativa e a maior parte era usada por uso pesado. Não havia nada particularmente luxuoso em nenhum lugar, as poltronas da sala pareciam bastante confortáveis, mas também pareciam velhas, baratas e bem usadas. Seus olhos caíram na cama de solteiro, ela não precisa arriscar uma cutucada experimental no colchão para ver que havia uma leve depressão no meio onde as molas tinham ido e causado uma leve cisão. As roupas no guarda-roupa tinham sido todas de qualidade razoavelmente boa, embora dificilmente fosse a alfaiataria de Saville Row, mas, novamente, tudo estava longe de ser novo, ela deu outra olhada rápida e notou os sinais de desgaste nas costuras e nos punhos.

\- Por que ele vive assim? - ela perguntou a Phineas suavemente. Se alguém tivesse dito a ela que esses quartos pertenciam a um solteiro trouxa não muito bem de classe média, ela poderia ter acreditado neles, mas certamente não parecia que um bruxo moderadamente bem-sucedido que tinha um emprego de prestígio e era extremamente bom em magia morava aqui. Mesmo se Snape fosse pobre, ela não tinha ideia do que seus professores ganhavam, não custava dinheiro para Transfigurar ou consertar coisas.

\- Essa é uma questão importante, e uma que você deve pensar - respondeu o retrato em voz baixa, por uma vez sem zombar. - Por agora, já é depois de duas e meia e você deve voltar para sua cama.

De volta a segurança do seu dormitório mais uma vez, Hermione protegeu as cortinas da cama para bloquear o ronco de Lavender e se acalmou, fechando os olhos e ouvindo Bichento ronronando, como ela pensou sobre esses quartos. A atmosfera geral nos aposentos de Snape tinha sido de indiferença, não havia toques pessoais, sem ornamentos e poucas fotos, sem tapetes ou almofadas, nenhum dos pequenos toques que fazem uma casa em uma casa. Ela tinha a sensação de que tudo estava tão gasto porque ele simplesmente não se importava o suficiente para consertá-lo, pois a mesma razão pela qual sua pele estava tão marcada por cicatrizes e seus cabelos sempre pareciam precisar de uma lavagem.

A outra sensação que ela percebeu ao olhar em torno de seus aposentos foi a solidão. Não havia sensação de conforto ou prazer, exceto talvez pelos livros na sala de estar dele, o quarto era mais quarto de hospital do que refúgio, sua arte parecia ser uma forma de terapia e sua música estava abandonada e empoeirada. Esses quartos eram a casa de um homem cuja vida não tinha prazer real, que existia em vez de viver, e ela sentia muito por ele.

* * *

Quando Severus voltou para a escola, dolorido e completamente cansado, soube instantaneamente que alguém estivera em seus aposentos. Rondando por aí e investigando tudo confirmou que quem quer que fosse não tocou em nada, nada estava faltando e nada foi danificado, mas isso realmente não era o ponto. Ele focou seu caminho para uma conclusão, e durante o seu período livre no dia seguinte, ele, sem cerimônia, chamou Dilys e Phineas para a moldura da foto em sua sala de estar.

Dobrando os braços, ele olhou para os retratos. - Isso para agora.

\- O que? - Dilys perguntou inocentemente, e ele rangeu os dentes.

\- Não. Eu não estou com disposição para jogos. Você sabe do que estou falando, e isso para agora. Eu não sei o quão profundamente você arrastou Papoula em seu pequeno esquema e eu não sei o quer, mas eu posso ver o que vocês dois estão fazendo.

\- E o que é isso? - Phineas falou devagar.

Seus olhos endureceram. - Encorajar a senhorita Granger a ter um interesse doentio em minha vida - ele disse baixinho. - Assistir Papoula me tratar era uma coisa, mas todo o mais é resultado de vocês, e suas intromissões, nenhum estudante jamais se comportaria civilmente comigo por vontade própria, quanto mais começaria a olhar mais profundamente. Ela é uma pirralha intrometida e não precisa de ajuda para me fazer ficar com raiva.

\- Severus, não seja tão desagradável. Ela tem sido uma grande ajuda até agora, pare de ser tão ingrato.

\- Ingrato? - Ele assobiou com raiva. - Eu nunca pedi por sua interferência. Papoula pode fazer o que é necessário. É ruim o suficiente que eu concorde em ser sua cobaia, mas eu não vou tolerar isso. Eu sei que um de vocês a deixou aqui ontem à noite. Eu não posso provar isso ou ela estaria em problemas muito sérios, mas eu sei o que aconteceu, como eu sei que um de vocês disse a ela onde e quando eu costumo ir correr. Não vou mais tolerar isso. Vocês dois, mantenham-se fora da minha vida e da dela. Eu não tenho ideia de por que você está tentando nos juntar tantas vezes, mas a menos que você queira que eu acabe estrangulando-a, pare de interferir.

Dilys disse com certa tristeza: - Achei que você ia gostar dela, Severus. Ela é uma garota legal e quer ajudá-lo. Por que isso é tão ruim?

 _Eu não gosto de sentir pena._ Ele disse friamente: - Senhorita Granger é uma sabe-tudo insuportável que não fez nada além de me irritar nos últimos cinco anos. Eu não quero nenhum estudante se intrometendo na minha vida, e certamente não um irritante como ela. Eu não quero me tornar seu próximo projeto e não quero ou preciso de alguém constantemente me atormentando. Eu vou dizer isso mais uma vez, vocês dois, parem de interferir, ou eu não serei responsável pelas minhas ações se você me levar longe demais. Está claro?

Os retratos trocaram um longo olhar antes que Phineas dissesse - Como Cristal.

\- Estou feliz que nos entendemos. Agora saia.

* * *

\- Isso foi muito bem, não foi? Estou surpreso que demorou tanto para ele estourar, ele deve ter percebido há muito tempo.

\- Sim, parece que você estava certo depois de tudo. Interessante.

\- Nós deveríamos realmente obedecê-lo, você acha? Você sabe como ele é orgulhoso, se nós chamarmos seu blefe, ele realmente vai espancar a pobre menina, e não é culpa dela.

\- Acho que devemos, pelo menos por um tempo. Ele não pode ser empurrado ainda mais;, deixe-o relaxar um pouco.

\- Você acha que já fizemos o suficiente até agora?

\- Eu diria que sim. O que quer que ele diga, não é apenas curiosidade ociosa ou um desejo de irritá-lo, e ele não está tão bravo quanto ele pensa. Acho que devemos sentar e assistir. E eu ainda não posso acreditar que você me convenceu a isso em primeiro lugar, mas não posso negar que está funcionando.

\- Eu me pergunto até onde isso irá? Você sabe que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai começar a ser estúpido e tentar arruiná-lo. Se não houver o suficiente antes dele, isso terminará.

\- Eu concordo com ele, a garota é irritante, mas ela também não é estúpida. Eu acho que no momento em que eles chegarem a esse ponto, ela será capaz de descobrir por que ele está fazendo isso e se decidindo. Por agora, mulher, já interferimos o suficiente, deixe-os encontrar seu caminho por um tempo. Se fizermos muito mais, Albus ou Papoula vão descobrir, e todo o inferno vai se soltar. Deixe-os para isto.

\- Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar? Eu acho que ele está mais perto do que ela...

\- Eu concordo, acho que ele já está perdido, mesmo que ele não saiba ainda, mas ela vai alcançá-lo em breve. Será mais rápido para ela do que para ele quando as coisas começarem a se mover. Além de qualquer outra coisa, ela não é tão teimosa como ele é.

\- Oh, eu espero que não seja verdade. Ela vai precisar de toda a obstinação que conseguir antes que isso seja feito.

\- Do que vocês dois estão falando? Alguns de nós estão tentando dormir.

\- Absolutamente não é da sua conta.

* * *

Hermione perdeu toda a emoção no meio de dezembro. Ela acordou e encontrou a Torre da Grifinória cantarolando com a notícia de que Harry havia feito alguma coisa, embora nada muito claro sobre o que, e ele e os Weasleys tinham deixado a escola, totalmente perplexa, Hermione foi à procura de sua chefe de casa. Professora McGonagall parecia muito distraída, mas disse a ela que o Sr. Weasley havia se machucado durante os negócios com a Ordem e que Harry havia descoberto e ido ao Diretor, todo mundo estava no St. Mungus agora.

Hermione ouviu a história com os olhos arregalados e saiu do escritório da professora sentindo-se um tanto abalada, ela estava tentando pensar na cobra, no sonho e em tudo mais ela tinha acabado de saber, mas o pensamento que continuava chegando à frente de sua mente era, _por que ninguém me disse?_ Ela sabia que os Weasleys viam Harry como um membro da família, mas...ela pensou que eles poderiam vê-la assim também. Certamente não era ainda sobre toda aquela porcaria na Semana das Bruxas no ano passado. A Sra. Weasley ainda pode se sentir engraçada sobre isso, talvez, mas os outros?

Ela gostava dos gêmeos e Ginny, e Ron e Harry deveriam ser seus melhores amigos. O Sr. Weasley sempre foi gentil com ela e ela gostava de falar sobre o mundo dos Trouxas para ele, ela queria estar no hospital também. Ela não sabia o quanto ele estava ferido.

Depois de passar várias horas andando impaciente ao redor e saltando descontroladamente entre preocupação quase frenética sobre o Sr. Weasley e irritantes ataques adolescentes de sentimentos feridos, Hermione foi chegando na loucura. Bichento há muito tempo se cansou dela e se afastou, e ela não podia falar com mais ninguém porque só a Ordem sabia sobre o ataque.

O que, supôs, não significava que ela não pudesse falar com outros membros da Ordem. Mas o diretor, sem dúvida, já tinha o bastante em mente e ela não o conhecia bem o suficiente para querer importuná-lo, e a Professora McGonagall também estaria ocupada, e Madame Pomfrey não estava profundamente envolvida com a Ordem e não conhecia nenhum detalhe, e o único outro membro da Ordem em Hogwarts foi ...

... não era uma ideia tão desagradável quanto deveria ter sido, ela percebeu, para sua surpresa. Ela duvidava que Snape soubesse muito sobre o ataque ou que ele lhe diria se o fizesse, mas ela ainda não se importaria de falar com ele simplesmente porque ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Isso em si seria um alívio.

 _Eu sou completamente mental,_ ela disse a si mesma quando saiu pelo buraco do retrato e começou a descer para as masmorras. Além de qualquer outra coisa, se Filch ou Umbridge pegasse ela se esgueirando, ela era carne morta, ela claramente não era a pessoa favorita de Umbridge, e Filch não gostava dela porque Bichento havia espancado a Madame Norris no terceiro ano. O fato de que Hermione não sabia disso até que o zelador sibilou para ela mais de uma semana depois não pareceu importar. Vale lembrar também que Snape era altamente improvável que ele se sentisse satisfeito em vê-la, se é que ele estava lá. Ele poderia muito bem ter sido convocado. O mais inteligente seria verificar com um dos retratos primeiro, mas ela estava cansada e chateada e um pouco assustada e ela não se sentia à altura de ser uma Sonserina esta noite.

Levou algum tempo até que sua batida hesitante na porta do escritório fosse atendida e o resultado não fosse promissor, Snape abriu a porta, parecendo cansado e irritado, e rosnou: - O que? - antes de realmente registrar quem era. Ele piscou para ela. - Srta. Granger? O que...eu pensei que você estava no St Mungus.

\- Harry e os Weasleys estão - ela disse em uma pequena voz que soou muito mais desamparada do que ela queria. - Eu não fui informada ou convidada.

\- Ah - Ele a observou por um momento, parecendo muito menos hostil do que havia feito um momento atrás. - Temo que não tenho notícias para relatar, senhorita Granger. Eu sei pouco mais do que você sobre isso no momento.

\- Eu realmente não esperava isso, senhor. - Ela hesitou, tentando encontrar um pouco daquela lendária coragem Grifinória em qualquer lugar, e não conseguiu chegar a nada, ela estava prestes a admitir a derrota e fugir quando Snape falou novamente, sua voz mais suave do que antes.

\- Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer, e você está em um beco sem saída, você poderia ajudar.

Hermione piscou para ele e ficou perturbada com a expressão dele, aquele olhar penetrante de olhos negros parecia estar olhando diretamente para alma dela e ela teve a sensação desconfortável de que ele podia ver muito mais do que ela gostaria. Sempre houve rumores de que Snape poderia ler mentes, mas ela nunca acreditou neles, até agora. Não confiando em sua voz, ela assentiu silenciosamente e seguiu-o para mais fundo nas masmorras.

Ele a conduziu através de uma porta que ela nunca havia notado antes que ela saísse de um dos depósitos de Poções e descia um pequeno lance de escadas até seu laboratório particular. Superficialmente não parecia muito diferente da sala de aula de Poções ou de qualquer uma das salas menores usadas pelos alunos mais avançados no nível do N.I.E.M.s, mas Snape estava responsável pelo layout de todos eles, o que não foi uma surpresa. O equipamento aqui era mais sofisticado, e havia muito mais disso. Cruzando para o caldeirão ele aparentemente estava trabalhando quando ela o interrompeu, Snape verificou o conteúdo brevemente antes de olhar de volta para ela.

\- Eu acredito que você ajudou Madame Pomfrey com a última checagem dos estoques de poções da Enfermaria...

\- Sim senhor.

\- Então isso deve parecer familiar para você. - Ele entregou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho que listava, em sua própria caligrafia, as poções que a medibruxa havia decidido que estavam diminuindo.

\- Escolha uma e preparar um lote. Eu não me importo com qual.

Hermione olhou para ele. - Senhor?

\- Havia algo sobre aquela frase que você não entendeu senhorita Granger?

\- ...a sentença em si, eu acho, senhor - ela disse fracamente. - Essas poções -

\- São todas as poções de cura básicas - ele interrompeu impacientemente - e assim, formam uma parte legítima de seu aprendizado. Normalmente você não estaria preparando-as tão cedo, mas uma menina capaz de preparar uma poção polissuco em seu segundo ano não deveria achá-las muito desafiadores. Além disso, eu estou bem ciente de quão perigosa você é quando você está entediada, e eu imagino que é pior quando você está chateada. É muito melhor para todos nós, se você receber algo legítimo para ocupar sua mente, e eu não tenho tempo para preparar todos eles sozinho. Agora pode ir trabalhar.

O estalo impaciente em sua voz a colocou em ação e ela obedeceu automaticamente, os primeiros ingredientes ferviam suavemente no caldeirão antes que o cérebro dela acordasse e ela perguntou, incrédula: - Como você sabe que eu fiz a poção polissuco no meu segundo ano?

Snape se virou do banco e deu a ela um olhar de diversão aberta. - Veja agora, Srta. Granger. Você se transformou parcialmente em um gato. Como os acidentes com Poções são, foi bastante espetacular. É uma surpresa descobrir que eu estava envolvido em reverter os efeitos? - Ele riu baixinho, um som completamente desagradável, aparentemente saboreando a memória.

Corando até as raízes do cabelo, ela voltou para o caldeirão, totalmente mortificada e também um pouco confusa, _se ele sempre soube que era eu o tempo todo, por que ele nunca disse nada?_

Ela certamente quebrou algumas regras da escola naquela ocasião, assim como Harry e Rony.

Aparentemente imperturbável por seu sofrimento emocional, Snape continuou pensativo - Além disso, por mais que eu goste de culpar o Sr. Potter por tudo, e eu realmente gosto, eu não acredito que ele na verdade seja capaz de roubar com sucesso do meu estoque, e ele certamente não é nem um pouco qualificado o suficiente para tentar algo tão complicado quanto à poção Polissuco, mesmo agora...

\- Por que você não disse nada, senhor? - ela perguntou ciente com irritação de que ela ainda estava corando.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Infelizmente não é contra as regras da escola tentar interpretar o herói, Srta. Granger, embora em muitos casos certamente deva ser, particularmente na Grifinória. Seus motivos eram bons, pelo menos. É contra as regras roubar de mim, é claro - ele acrescentou suavemente, seus olhos brilhando com diversão maliciosa - mas a imagem de você com a pele e os bigodes me proporcionaram prazer suficiente nos últimos anos para valer o preço de alguns ingredientes, especialmente porque foram pagos pela escola e não do meu próprio bolso.

Percebendo, um pouco tarde demais, que essa era uma conversa que ela nunca iria ganhar, Hermione decidiu que a discrição era a melhor parte da bravura neste momento. Mordendo o lábio, ela calou-se e concentrou-se em sua poção, imaginando inquietamente se Snape sabia sobre qualquer outra coisa que fizera de errado ao longo dos anos. Ela realmente esperava que não.

* * *

Esse fora o fim de qualquer conversa entre eles, Snape acabou por ser um trabalhador obsessivo, e quando ela se virou um pouco mais tarde para fazer uma pergunta a ele, olhou para o rosto dele dizendo que ele nem sequer a ouviria. Levaria bastante para romper sua concentração agora, e se ela conseguisse, ele provavelmente a mataria por isso.

Tudo o que ele estava trabalhando parecia muito complicado e parecia incomodá-lo, a julgar pela maneira como ele estava murmurando para si mesmo, a menos que isso fosse apenas um reflexo de seu humor.

Apesar de sua obviamente crescente irritação e crescente frustração com o passar do tempo, era surpreendentemente pacífico por aqui. Os sons do castelo não eram nem um zumbido de fundo, estava maravilhosamente calmo e quieto, muito abaixo do solo, e, embora estivesse muito frio, o calor dos caldeirões borbulhantes mantinha o pior do frio longe.

Concentrando-se em suas poções, Hermione quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando o silêncio do laboratório foi abruptamente quebrado por um Snape gritando explosivamente: - **Foda-se essa merda!** \- em um tom de pura frustração e arremessando um copo de vidro sobre a largura da sala para se estilhaçar contra a parede em uma chuva de cacos brilhantes e um spray de algum líquido escuro. - Sangrento fodido fogo do inferno! Por Salazar! - ele adicionou em boa medida em uma voz áspera, antes de rosnar sem palavras para a bagunça.

Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados quando ele se afastou do banco, antes de se afastar e encará-la, aparentemente ele havia esquecido que ela estava lá. Ele realmente corou um pouco, desviando o olhar um pouco culpado quando ele enfiou a mão pelo cabelo escorrido. - Minhas desculpas, senhorita Granger - ele murmurou rispidamente. _(n/a: eu to rindo igual uma hiena aqui gente)_

A linguagem em si não a incomodava, não era como se ela não tivesse ouvido antes. O que a incomodava era o fato de que era muito diferente de Snape, começar a gritar obscenidades, não importava o quão irritado ele estivesse, na verdade, ela estava razoavelmente certa de que nunca o ouvira xingar. - Quando você dormiu pela última vez, senhor? - ela perguntou baixinho, voltando sua atenção ao seu caldeirão mais uma vez.

\- Dois dias atrás - ele respondeu sem rodeios, sacudindo a varinha para a bagunça no chão para limpá-la e começar a classificar os ingredientes em seu banco mais uma vez.

\- Você não pode descansar um pouco agora?

\- Claro que posso - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, antes de suspirar. - Você gostaria de se voluntariar para contar aos seus amigos Weasley que o pai deles está morto porque eu precisava tirar uma soneca?

Hermione se virou para olhá-lo novamente. - Eu pensei que o St. Mungus...

\- Não me faça rir - disse ele com desdém, soando tão longe da risada quanto podia. - Eles estão se debatendo apenas tentando impedi-lo de sangrar até a morte antes alguém encontre um antídoto. O departamento de poções deles é patético e mal merece o nome, e a maioria de seus funcionários são tolos incompetentes. Eu deveria saber, já que eu ensinei metade deles.

\- Por que alguém mais saberia como tratar a mordida de Nagini, senhor? - ela perguntou baixinho. - Foi Nagini, não foi?

Ele deu a ela um olhar afiado, antes de concordar. - Foi sim - ele confirmou suavemente. - E não, eles não poderiam saber como tratá-lo. Isso não tem nada a ver com o sua incompetência, no entanto - acrescentou, antes de encolher os ombros e voltar ao trabalho. - Eu também não sei como tratar. Eu estou mais ou menos fazendo isso enquanto eu vou junto. Estou em posição de fazer uma suposição mais instruída do que a maioria, mas não muito. Eu tento ficar longe de Nagini sempre que possível.

\- Que tipo de cobra ela é?

\- Eu não tenho ideia - ele respondeu. - Herpetologia não é particularmente minha área de especialização. Suas marcas são semelhantes às de uma jibóia, mas ela é altamente venenosa. Eu acho que ela é relacionada a uma anaconda, mas eu realmente não sei. Eu posso lhe dizer que desde que Arthur Weasley sobreviveu ao ataque inicial, ele quase certamente viverá, suas vítimas geralmente morrem em poucos minutos. Ele foi encontrado na hora certa.

\- Você sabe o que ele estava guardando, senhor? - ela se atreveu a perguntar, aproveitando seu humor incomumente falador.

\- Sim.

Tanto para 'falador', parecia. - Você vai me dizer, senhor? Por favor?

\- Não.

\- Senhor...

\- Eu disse não, Srta. Granger - ele disse repressivamente, virando a cabeça para lhe dar um olhar de advertência. Ele segurou seu olhar por um longo momento antes de retornar ao que estava fazendo e continuar com uma voz menos perigosa: - Não é o meu lugar para dizer-lhe, e não é a hora. Espero que você não venha saber disso por um longo tempo ainda. Basta dizer que ele estava guardando um importante segredo que o Lorde das Trevas sacrificaria qualquer coisa para saber. Eu não sei qual é o segredo, antes que você pergunte. Há muito risco de que ele saiba de mim. - Havia uma nota estranha em sua voz que parecia quase amargura, e ela julgou melhor não insistir mais nisso.

\- Professora McGonagall me contou sobre o sonho de Harry, senhor. Sobre ver através dos olhos da cobra. O que você acha que significa?

\- Eu tenho minhas suspeitas - ele respondeu de maneira distante - assim como o diretor, eu tenho certeza. Ele vai lidar com isso como quiser. Eu não sou seu confidente.

\- É algo a ver com Harry sendo um ofidioglota?

\- Droga, garota, eu já te disse que não sei o que aconteceu - ele retrucou. - Eu preciso fazer isso antes de ser invocado novamente ou eu cair de exaustão, seja qual for que acontecer primeiro. Por favor, cale a boca e me deixe me concentrar, sim?

Ela o fez.

* * *

Hermione ficou terrivelmente assustada algum tempo depois, quando Snape tirou sua varinha dos dedos, ela não o ouviu se aproximar. - Hora de parar, senhorita Granger - ele disse suavemente. - Você estava praticamente dormindo. Pode ir para a cama. Eu posso terminar isso.

Ela começou a protestar, mas seu corpo a traiu, e quando ela conseguiu parar de bocejar ele estava rindo baixinho, seus olhos se enrugando ligeiramente nos cantos enquanto ele dava a ela um olhar divertido. - Vá para a cama - ele repetiu. - Você não pode mudar nada negando a si mesmo descanso e, nessa condição, é provável que você cause um acidente. Espero que de manhã haja alguma notícia, agora você precisa dormir. Vá embora.

Relutantemente percebendo que ela não estava em condições de discutir, ela concordou cansada e se afastou do banco, indo até a porta. - Obrigado por me deixar ficar, senhor. Sinto muito ter te perturbado.

Ele deu de ombros ligeiramente. - Sua ajuda foi apreciada. De qualquer forma, você precisava de algo para se ocupar. Nunca é agradável ser excluída, especialmente sob essas circunstâncias, e você estava preocupada. Tenha cuidado ao retornar à Torre da Grifinória, é a noite da professora Umbridge na patrulha.

\- Talvez eu possa empurrá-la escada abaixo - Hermione murmurou, antes de congelar quando percebeu que tinha dito em voz alta, ela estava obviamente mais cansada do que pensava. Lançando um olhar horrorizado para Snape, ela relaxou um pouco quando viu que seus olhos escuros tinham enrugado os cantos novamente em silenciosa diversão.

\- Você disse alguma coisa? - ele perguntou suavemente. - Estou com medo de não ter prestado atenção.

\- Não era sobre alguém importante, senhor - ela se atreveu a dizer em resposta, e viu seus olhos brilharem apreciativamente em diversão enquanto ele levantava uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- De fato. Tenha sonhos agradáveis.


	8. Chapter 8

**"It is a miserable state of mind to have few things to desire, and many things to fear."**

 _–_ _Sir Francis Bacon._

* * *

O resto do ano passou bastante monótono no que dizia respeito à Severus. Os Weasleys acabaram se lembrando de que Granger era sua amiga e ela estava em algum lugar, St. Mungus ou a Toca ou a Sede ou qualquer outro lugar, e ele estava mais uma vez correndo pela neve sozinho em completo silêncio. Ele passou o último mês e mais desejando só isso, e agora perversamente se via perdendo o barulho de seus passos enquanto ela acompanhava o ritmo dele e via sua respiração saindo pelo canto do olho - mais do que isso, ele estava agora correndo automaticamente no ritmo mútuo que haviam trabalhado, um pouco mais lento do que ele estava acostumado. Isso foi estranho, dado o quanto ele gostava de sua solidão, mas ele tinha outras coisas para pensar.

Era estranhamente pacífico, na verdade. Os estudantes estavam surpreendentemente quietos, e ele não tinha lições e muito pouca papelada, e não havia muito que fazer, ele se arrastou para as profundezas de sua masmorra e perto o suficiente entrou em hibernação, passando a maior parte do tempo na cama com um livro. Pode ser entediante para qualquer outra pessoa, mas foi uma felicidade absoluta, paz e tranquilidade e descanso não perturbado.

Até mesmo os Comensais da Morte estavam quietos no momento. O Lorde das Trevas pode não gostar, mas muitos de seus seguidores mais bem colocados tinham famílias e não poderiam estar ausentes no Natal sem estar traindo a si mesmos, ou assim eles disseram, de qualquer forma. Até mesmo os seguidores do mal precisavam de feriados ocasionalmente. E a Ordem estava toda quieta e feliz agora que Arthur estava finalmente começando a recuperar.

O Natal em si não era digno de nota, ele nunca recebia presentes e não se importava muito, pois significava que ele não precisava retribuir. Ele ficou bastante surpreso em realmente conseguir um Cartão de Natal, no entanto, mesmo que não fosse muito, apenas um pedaço de pergaminho com Feliz Natal, o professor rabiscou sobre ele e passou um bom tempo olhando para ele. Ele não podia dizer que ele foi tocado pelo gesto como tal, mas ainda assim, foi... legal. Típico. E suspeito também. Finalmente, enfiou-o na gaveta da escrivaninha, enterrado sob pedaços de lixo que acumulou ao longo dos anos, e fez o seu melhor para esquecer isso.

O Ano Novo foi ainda menos digno de nota, geralmente a equipe fazia uma festa, a qual ele era frequentemente forçado a comparecer, mas com Umbridge em volta ninguém estava com vontade de comemorar, e Severus passou a beber sozinho e imaginando vagamente se o ano novo seria o último de sua vida.

* * *

Severus não ficou satisfeito por ser acordado antes do amanhecer em seu trigésimo sexto aniversário. Ele mal dormia nos dias de hoje, e ainda estava de férias e teria gostado da chance de mentir por uma vez em vez de um presente de aniversário real. Arranhando sua mandíbula de barba por fazer, ele mancou devagar até a porta e deixou Dumbledore entrar, encarando o patrão com uma injeção de sangue nos olhos.

\- É melhor que isso seja importante ou vou azarar você - ele rosnou.

\- Bom dia para você também, Severus - o Diretor respondeu tão alegremente como sempre, passando por ele. - Como você está?

\- Cansado. Irritado - _com dor_ \- Desejando que você fosse embora.

\- O mesmo de sempre, então. Estou muito feliz em ouvir isso. - O velho piscou para ele por um momento antes que a expressão desaparecesse, e Severus automaticamente ficou tenso.

\- O que?

\- Ainda tão paranoico Severus? - ele repreendeu.

\- Isso me mantém vivo. O que você quer, diretor?

\- Eu tenho um pedido para fazer. - Severus duvidou disso. O diretor não perguntou, ele ordenou, não importando as palavras que ele costumava fazer. Dumbledore continuou gravemente: - O que você acha do que aconteceu com Arthur? Eu ouviria seus pensamentos sobre o assunto.

Suprimindo um bocejo, ele tentou reunir seus pensamentos, não é fácil a esta hora da manhã.

\- Nada que não esperávamos. Subverter nossa guarda não funcionou, então ele tentou força, como eu avisei a você que poderia. Artur ficará bem.

\- Isso não é o que eu estava me referindo, e você sabe disso. O que você acha do que Harry viu?

Severus beliscou a ponte do nariz. Ele estava pensando sobre isso, de vez em quando, entre todas as outras coisas que ele tinha que pensar, por dias, e ele não gostava de nenhuma das teorias que ele havia inventado. A única conclusão concreta a que ele chegara era que Potter seria a morte dele, ele ficou surpreso que seu cabelo não estava branco agora, embora ele já tinha seus primeiros cabelos grisalhos, o que era incrivelmente deprimente em sua idade.

\- O mesmo que você fez com isso, eu imagino. A conexão que você suspeitou é real, e mais forte do que nós imaginávamos. O menino tem um link para a mente do Lorde das Trevas.

\- Ele está ciente disso?

\- Ainda não, mas é certamente apenas uma questão de tempo.

\- E Harry?

\- Dumbledore, eu nunca sei o que o menino está pensando, pela simples razão de que ele raramente está pensando em alguma coisa. Eu duvido. Tenho certeza de que ele tem uma dúzia de ideias, cada uma mais melodramática e improvável que as outras, mas duvido muito que ele saiba a verdade. Mesmo se ele de alguma forma cair de cabeça sobre a resposta certa, ele não vai dizer nada de qualquer maneira. Você sabe disso assim como eu.

Dumbledore assentiu lentamente. - Devemos agir rapidamente, antes que Voldemort descubra essa conexão.

Severus reprimiu um recuo, ele queria que Dumbledore não usasse o nome na frente dele. _Isso machuca._ Flexionando e relaxando cuidadosamente os músculos do antebraço esquerdo sob a manga de sua camisola para tentar aliviar a cãibra que havia começado, ele repetiu muito baixinho: - 'Nós' devemos agir?

\- Harry deve aprender Oclumência.

\- Não se atreva.

\- Severus ...

\- Não, eu quero dizer isso. Nem diga isso. Eu não vou fazer isso.

A voz do diretor se aguçou.

\- Você vai. Você deve. Quem mais, Severus? Você é o mais talentoso Oclumente que eu já ouvi falar, melhor de longe do que qualquer um. Harry precisa desse talento agora.

\- Ensine você mesmo.

\- Eu não posso.

\- Por quê? - Severus perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio. - Muito ocupado? - Não havia tempo livre para qualquer ordem, mas ele estava tendo dois empregos de tempo integral simultaneamente, professor e Comensal da Morte, bem como um pocionista para Hogwarts e a Ordem, e suas próprias atividades privadas, e ele estava rapidamente alcançando o ponto onde ele estava meio seriamente considerando roubar um Vira-Tempo apenas para que ele tivesse tempo de dormir.

\- Estou, de fato, muito ocupado - Dumbledore disse serenamente - mas essa não é a única razão. Harry está extremamente bravo comigo no momento, e tanto a raiva dele quanto a de Voldemort do que a opinião estelar de mim significa que, eu não quero arriscar.

Severus riu oco. - E você acha que ele está menos bravo comigo, Dumbledore? Não podemos nos apoiar, como você bem sabe. - Todos que viram tentaram dizer que era a voz de Severo era de culpa, mas os fatos eram inegáveis, odiava o garoto no momento em que o pusera de olhos, sim, mas igualmente, o menino o odiara no mesmo instante. Por mais bizarro que fosse, antipatia tinha sido mútua desde o início... assim como tinha sido com o pai.

Os olhos de Dumbledore ficaram frios. Essa era a verdadeira face do líder da Ordem da Fênix, o lado que ninguém mais viu. Não havia vestígios do genial e cintilante velho homem agora.

\- Você vai deixar de lado o seu rancor infantil Severus, e você vai ensinar Harry Potter a bloquear a sua mente. Você me entende?

Ele mordeu a língua por um momento, sabendo bem que era fútil tentar explicar seu rancor infantil. Também tente explicar a cor aos cegos. Havia muito mais na história do que James sendo um valentão, mas ele não queria discuti-lo e não havia sentido em fazê-lo.

\- Eu entendo, mas você não. - ele retrucou, antes de forçar sua voz a calma, ele precisava convencer Dumbledore de que ele não estava simplesmente fazendo birra. - Você não entende o que você está perguntando, diretor. Eu não posso ensinar isso a ele.

\- Por que não? - Dumbledore perguntou friamente com uma expressão severa.

Beliscando a ponte do nariz, ele tentou explicar.

\- Por um lado, eu venho pela minha Oclumência naturalmente e uso através do instinto, não com um esforço consciente. Eu não tenho ideia de como ensiná-la para qualquer outra pessoa. Eu nem saberia por onde começar. Por outro lado, Potter não confia em mim até vários milênios depois que o inferno congelar. Se ele não confia em mim, não posso acessar livremente o sua mente, somente pela força e se eu não puder acessar livremente sua mente, não posso esperar mostrar-lhe o que ele precisa fazer. Além disso, se ele não confia em mim, ele não vai acreditar em mim, e ele não vai fazer qualquer coisa que eu falar a ele. Você sabe que é verdade. - Ele hesitou sobre seu próximo ponto, não querendo admitir isso, antes de acrescentar de má vontade - E duvido que eu seja capaz de controlar meu temperamento se eu ficar sozinho com ele por um longo período de tempo. Além disso - ele continuou rapidamente - não estou convencido de que ele será capaz de aprender Oclumência de ninguém.

\- Harry não é idiota, Severus, não importa quantas vezes você insista que ele é.

\- Nesta ocasião, eu não disse que ele era, nem é isso que eu quis dizer - ele respondeu irritado, sabendo que a batalha já estava perdida. Dumbledore não escutou nenhuma de suas objeções, o velho sem dúvida não tinha ouvido nada, exceto eu não gosto de Potter. - Ele é simplesmente muito grifinório. A oclumência não é sobre bravura e honestidade imprudentes. É sobre se esconder, e ele não é capaz de salvar sua vida, não importando as apostas. É sobre manter a calma, e ele nunca foi bom nisso mesmo antes de atingir a puberdade em uma corrida inoperante. Sua natureza não é adequada para isso.

\- Seja como for, ele deve aprender, e você sabe mais do que ninguém, então você deve ensiná-lo. Este não é um pedido, Severus.

\- No entanto, você disse que era - ele retrucou maliciosamente como um senso de futilidade e pressentimento o gelou. Isso ia ser um desastre. Ele fez uma última tentativa. - Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse, Dumbledore? Eu não acho que ele possa aprender isso, e mesmo que ele possa, ele não pode fazer isso através de mim.

\- Severus. Chega. Eu não vou ouvir mais argumentos de você sobre isso. Faça como é dito.

 _Quando eu faço mais alguma coisa?_ Severus encontrou os olhos do velho e disse friamente:

\- Como quiser. Eu diria a você para não me culpar quando tudo der errado, mas nós dois sabemos que você vai de qualquer maneira, independentemente do que acontece. Havia mais alguma coisa?

\- Não. Bom dia, Severus.

Depois que o Diretor foi embora, Severus olhou para a porta e suspirou pesadamente antes de se virar e sair para tomar banho, fazer a barba e começar o dia. _Feliz aniversário para mim... (n/a: só eu estou com raiva?)_

* * *

Hermione tinha recebido outra lição sobre a necessidade de uma perspectiva clara e precisa quando ela e os outros entraram na cozinha em Grimmauld Place para encontrar Sirius e Snape enfrentando um ao outro com varinhas em punho. A causa da discussão foi completamente irrelevante, uma vez que Harry tinha explicado depois, ela estava realmente com um pouco de inveja de seu amigo, mesmo se ele estivesse absolutamente temendo isso. A oclumência parecia muito interessante e definitivamente útil. O que mais a incomodava era o olhar nos olhos de Snape, e era uma lembrança que ficou com ela durante todo o final das férias e seu retorno a Hogwarts. Havia raiva lá, sim, e ódio selvagem o suficiente para confirmar suas teorias sobre os dois homens, mas debaixo disso havia algo, calculista e muito desagradável.

Ela se lembrou da Casa dos Gritos e Snape sussurrou: - Me dê uma razão. - Ele não agia sem provocação, ele tinha aquela estranha sensação de honra que Phineas lhe dissera sobre, mas ele certamente não estava acima de gerar essa provocação para justificar sua futura retaliação. Ela precisava manter a cabeça e ser realista, disse a si mesma: - pode haver muito mais de Snape do que o homem rancoroso e perigoso que ela e seus amigos sempre tinham visto, mas aquele lado dele ainda era uma parte muito importante de sua natureza e ela precisava se lembrar disso.

Sua atual associação peculiar foi muito boa, mas não mudou quem ele realmente era.

O que realmente a confundiu foi o modo como todos os outros membros da Ordem rejeitaram como uma mesquinha briga de menino de escola. Não foi difícil perceber que foi muito além disso e que as raízes eram muito mais profundas, ela não entendia porque ninguém mais parecia tê-lo visto. Mesmo antes de aprender a história completa, mesmo de volta no terceiro ano, ela tinha visto isso por qualquer razão desconhecida, os dois homens realmente odiavam um ao outro, e mesmo assim ela tinha visto que para Snape era claramente muito pessoal, enquanto para Sirius parecia mais por hábito do que por algo mais. Ela tinha estado do lado de Sirius sobre Snape naquele momento, ela se sentia um pouco envergonhada com isso agora, mas em sua defesa, Snape tinha sido genuinamente desequilibrado e extremamente assustador naquela noite, mas ela ainda o viu, então por que ninguém mais, particularmente Dumbledore, sabia a verdade?

A pergunta que realmente importava para ela naqueles poucos dias era até onde Snape teria ido, se eles não tivessem entrado no argumento? Sirius definitivamente teria tentado azará-lo e embora ela não tivesse certeza de como os dois homens haviam medido antes, depois de doze anos em Azkaban, o Maroto não podia esperar manter-se contra alguém como Snape por muito tempo.

Seu professor poderia ter começado o argumento deliberadamente e poderia estar em total controle de si mesmo - em contraste com o temperamento automático de Sirius - mas ela apostaria sua varinha que não teria durado, uma vez que a mágica começou a voar quando ele realmente perdeu a paciência e seu autocontrole duramente atingido, Snape foi a pessoa mais aterrorizante que ela já tinha visto, isto teria sido sangrento, mas ela realmente não tinha certeza de quão longe teria ido. Ela nunca tinha visto nada para rivalizar com o ódio de Snape por seu antigo atormentador. Ela não conhecia seus limites, e isso a preocupava. Ele era verdadeiramente imprevisível, e ela não tinha certeza se poderia confiar nele completamente por causa disso.

* * *

Até agora, Severus considerou cautelosamente, as primeiras lições de Oclumência não tinham sido tão desastrosas quanto poderiam ter sido. Não ia funcionar claro, ele estava certo, a mente de Potter não era remotamente adequada para isso e o menino não tinha a disciplina necessária, mas pelo menos ele estava fazendo um esforço, o que poderia manter Dumbledore fora de suas costas. Além disso, alguém claramente tinha que ensinar algo ao pirralho, ele beberia seiva fedida antes de admitir, mas Severus estava preocupado que Potter soubesse sobre o corredor que leva ao Departamento de Mistérios.

Quanto ao que ele estava vendo na mente do menino, bem, isso também não era um desastre. Estranhamente, Severus se sentiu vagamente grato por Lupin não ter se calado sobre Potter durante seu tempo como um professor, ele tentou não ouvir a maior parte do balbucio do lobisomem, mas ele se lembrou da discussão do que o garoto ouviu quando os dementadores estavam perto dele. Caso contrário, ele sabia, ele teria cedido à tentação e tentado procurar por memórias de Lily, mesmo que Potter tivesse apenas um ano de idade quando ela morreu. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de ouvi-la gritando, e tinha sido muito cuidadoso para evitar provocar algo de muito ruim.

Ele suspeitava que parte do plano de Dumbledore tinha sido para ele ver quão infeliz era a infância de Potter, na esperança de que talvez ele fosse um pouco mais legal para o garoto se ele visse o quanto ele sofreu. Isso não ia funcionar. Severus já sabia que o pirralho não se divertira em casa, mesmo que a Ordem não o estivesse observando desde a infância, ele estava bom em identificar as crianças de ambientes domésticos menos agradáveis. Isso não o afetou. Um, ele sabia que Petunia Dursley nunca iria longe demais, não importava os sentimentos dela, não contra uma criança. E dois, nada que ele viu seria tão ruim quanto sua própria infância tinha sido.

De qualquer forma, ele tinha outras coisas em mente agora, quando seu braço começou a queimar e sentiu o coração afundar. Esta noite era a noite em que o Lorde das Trevas planejava invadir Azkaban. Ou ele tinha falhado, caso em que ele ficaria louco de fúria e os azararia todos... ou ele teria conseguido, caso em que haveria algo como um banho de sangue enquanto todos resolveram a nova ordem de hierarquia. Severus ia ter que lutar para manter seu lugar no círculo interno, e ele não estava ansioso por isso.

* * *

Hermione encontrou Snape fora das masmorras, como de costume. Na madrugada de janeiro, ainda estava escuro, mas a neve quase parecia brilhar, o que tornava mais fácil enxergar, a neve estava empacotadas e congeladas antes do amanhecer também, então o chão não era tão ruim se você prestasse atenção. Ele ficou em silêncio como sempre, parecendo ainda mais cansado e abatido, ela constantemente se maravilhava como ele conseguiu se recompor e esconder sua tensão entre a corrida e o café da manhã. A fuga em massa de Azkaban havia sido apenas dois dias atrás e ele parecia completamente não afetado, mas ela sentiu o cheiro de poções de cura sobre ele muito forte na manhã seguinte, antes de ver o papel e entender o porquê, e obviamente tinha sido uma noite difícil.

Grifinória ou não, ela não era corajosa o suficiente para perguntar a ele sobre isso, mesmo que ela estivesse curiosa. Seu plano original tinha sido tentar conhecer seu enigmático mestre de Poções, mas ela logo percebeu que isso era loucura. Snape não era de conversa fiada e não se incomodou com a falta de conversa. Mesmo assim, ela continuou perseverante, em parte por teimosia e em parte por ficar de olho nele. Além disso, o exercício estava ajudando-a, ela se sentiu mais forte e estava dormindo melhor. Mas era mais do que isso... O silêncio com Snape parecia ter uma qualidade estranha. Ele não tinha expectativas dela, ele não exigiu que ela dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa. Ele estava simplesmente ali, e sua presença significava que ela não precisava se preocupar com nada. Durante uma hora, ela não precisou ficar constantemente em guarda e pôde relaxar de manhã, as corridas eram seus únicos momentos de paz, assim como os dele, e ela descobriu que estava gostando disso.

Além disso, muito ocasionalmente Snape falava com ela, se havia algo importante que ele precisava dizer. Ela estava esperando que quando ele disse durante o seu aquecimento - Senhorita Granger, espere um momento - ela iria encontrar uma maneira de perguntar a ele sobre as lições de Oclumência de Harry, mas quando ele terminou de esfregar o rosto com um punhado de neve e comer um pouco, ele deu a ela um pouco olhar estranho que ela não gostou muito e ela percebeu que não ia ter a chance. - Venha comigo - disse ele finalmente, levando-a através do labirinto de masmorras para um de seus estoques. Ele pegou um grande pote pesado de uma prateleira e entregou a ela.

\- Você sabe o que é isso?

Ela examinou com cuidado, o líquido laranja e espesso dentro dele parecia decididamente pouco atraente.

\- Não senhor.

\- É uma forma mais avançada e destilada da essência de Murtlap.

Hermione piscou para ele.

\- Isso é para cortes e reclamações de pele, não é, senhor? - _Por que ele estava dando a ela?_

Snape assentiu devagar, ele não estava olhando para ela, o que era estranho.

\- Isso ajudará a mão de Potter mais do que o que você está usando.

Ela olhou para ele em choque completo. - Você sabe sobre essas detenções?

\- Obviamente - ele respondeu, mas seu coração claramente não estava no sarcasmo, e seu choque lentamente começou a se transformar em raiva.

\- Então por que ninguém faz nada para detê-la? - ela exigiu.

Normalmente, usar esse tom com Snape levaria a uma morte dolorosa e prolongada ou, pelo menos, a perder os pontos da sua casa e ganhar uma detenção, mas ele mal parecia notar. Olhando agora, ele respondeu baixinho: - Eu não contei a mais ninguém, Srta. Granger.

\- Por que não? Por que você não fez nada sobre isso?

\- Não há nada que possa ser feito.

\- O que? - Ela estava realmente começando a ficar com raiva agora, sentindo-se estranhamente traída.

\- Pare de gritar comigo e pense - ele retrucou, ainda evitando contato visual direto. - As leis postas em prática para proteger os alunos, leis destinadas a evitar tais abusos, foram escritas pelas pessoas que enviaram Umbridge aqui em primeiro lugar. Eles a apoiaram e devem continuar a fazê-lo publicamente, independentemente do que possam pensar dela em particular, além disso, ou eles acreditam que Potter seja um buscador de atenção delirante e instável ou convém fingir que acreditam nisso. Ninguém vai acreditar nele, ou em mim, dado quem e o que eu sou, sobre ela. Hogwarts não pode desafiar o ministro. E tenha em mente que Lucius Malfoy ainda tem muita influência no Ministério e ainda está no Conselho de Governadores da escola.

\- Você deveria pelo menos contar ao diretor!

\- Ele pode muito bem já saber. E mesmo que ele não diga, o que ele diria que é bom? Ele não pode fazer nada, não mais do que eu posso, mesmo que ele seja uma testemunha mais confiável. Ele está sendo muito atentamente vigiado, senhorita Granger. Nós todos somos. O Ministério está apenas procurando a menor desculpa para se livrar dele e assumir a escola, e então todas as suas lições seriam tão útil como seu atual currículo de Defesa. Você não aprenderia nada e seria levado pelos Comensais da Morte em pouco tempo.

Hermione sentiu frio, como parte dela percebeu que ele estava certo. Parecia errado perceber que os professores eram tão impotentes para agir como os estudantes eram, ela podia ver no escuro dos olhos de Snape apenas o quanto ele não gostou da situação. Por tudo o que ele constantemente fez com Harry e muitos outros alunos, ele nunca tinha fisicamente prejudicado qualquer um deles e tinha, de fato, protegendo-os de danos em várias ocasiões, até ele tinha limites, mas Umbridge aparentemente não tinha.

\- Então você só vai fazer nada? - ela perguntou com uma voz bem menor.

\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer - ele respondeu suavemente. - Se eu tiver uma chance, talvez eu possa tirar a maldita pena dela, mas não fará nada além de incomodá-la por um dia ou dois e deixá-la com raiva.

\- Você deveria contar a outra pessoa ... - ela protestou fracamente mais uma vez, mas não conseguia pensar em ninguém que estivesse em condições de fazer algo a respeito. Nem Snape, pelo amargo desdém em seu rosto.

\- Como Potter tem feito? - ele perguntou severamente.

\- Ele é muito teimoso. Acho que ele acha que está provando algo por não pedir ajuda.

\- Parcialmente, mas em parte ele é mais realista do que você, Srta. Granger. Por que se incomodar em pedir ajuda quando você sabe que não vai receber nada? Por que dar ao seu atormentador a satisfação de saber que eles estão incomodando você e que você não pode fazer nada sobre isso, que eles são intocáveis? - Sua voz era mais suave agora e seus olhos estavam olhando para algo muito além da sala onde eles estavam.

\- Não deveria ser assim.

\- Não - ele concordou muito baixinho - não deveria. Mas é, e nós devemos fazer o melhor que pudermos com as cartas que recebemos ... - Ele fez uma pausa, e a olhou nos olhos com uma intensa expressão, o que ele tinha quando o que ele estava dizendo era importante. - Enquanto o Ministério estiver livre para contar suas histórias sem oposição, desde que não haja um ponto de vista alternativo disponível, desde que sua imagem pública seja melhor que a nossa, não podemos agir contra eles.

Hermione olhou para ele, pensando sobre isso, e depois de um momento ele desviou o olhar. Mordendo o lábio, ela considerou as palavras dele, e muito lentamente a semente de uma ideia se agitou na parte de trás a mente dela.

\- O que você está tentando fazer com que eu faça, senhor?

\- Eu? - ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente surpreso, ela não acreditou no tom dele por um segundo. - Por quê? Absolutamente nada, senhorita Granger. Se como resultado de falar comigo, você está aprendendo a pensar de maneiras diferentes, isso não é da minha conta.

Não remotamente convencida, ela olhou para ele.

\- Esse é o seu jeito de me transformar em uma Sonserina?

Snape soltou uma gargalhada que não continha absolutamente nenhum humor.

\- Salazar, não, que pensamento terrível. Você seria um Sonserino abissal. Se você tivesse sido classificada em minha casa, você não teria sobrevivido a primeira semana. Agora, mexa-se, estamos atrasados hoje e o café da manhã é daqui a vinte minutos.

Olhando para o relógio, ela gritou em desânimo, agarrando o pote de poção e trancando. Ele olhou para ela por um longo momento com uma expressão preocupada antes de lentamente se afastar, olhando bastante sombrio.

* * *

Levou tudo que Severus não teve para começar a rir quando Minerva lhe entregou uma cópia do Pasquim na sala dos professores. Ele ia ter que encontrar uma maneira de dar Granger alguns pontos para sua casa sutilmente, ela certamente não perdeu tempo. Ele sabia que ela tinha algum tipo de influência sobre aquela vil jornalista, já que nada mais poderia ter acabado com o esfregaço da campanha do ano passado, mas ele nunca pensou que ela poderia fazer isso. Mesmo nesta revista, Skeeter tinha certa reputação na mídia, e embora a maioria de suas histórias fosse lixo, ela particularmente adicionou alguma credibilidade à entrevista.

Sua diversão morreu quando ele realmente leu o artigo, no entanto.

\- Droga.

\- O que? - ela perguntou baixinho.

\- Eu não imaginei que ele iria tão longe. Eu vou estar em um monte de problemas na próxima reunião para não pará-lo. Ele é nomeado o segundo círculo completo e a maior parte do interior.

\- Como você deveria pará-lo? Você não poderia saber que ele faria isso.

Granger é muito esperta para o seu próprio bem e sabe como dar uma dica. Sua agitação parecia menos engraçada agora, embora, em retrospectiva, ele deveria ter antecipado isso. - É meu trabalho saber - ele respondeu distraidamente, olhando pensativo para a revista. A próxima convocação provavelmente seria hoje à noite e seria muito ruim. Mas ... droga, valeu a pena, ele decidiu de repente. Ele preferiria beber esgoto fundido do que admitir, mas essas crianças eram corajosas, e ele na verdade não se importava em se machucar por elas.

Era definitivamente hora de mudar de assunto, antes de vomitar por causa de seu próprio monólogo interior.

\- Como todos os outros adotaram essa pequena obra prima jornalística?

\- Fique feliz que você tenha perdido. Você teria ficado enojado.

\- Oh, Merlin. Havia lágrimas?

\- Sim. - Os dois trocaram olhares irônicos. - É de se esperar - Minerva continuou suavemente. - Eles não sabiam a história completa. Nós já tínhamos ouvido isso, mas ninguém mais tinha ouvido.

Ela parecia presunçosa. - Potter vai encontrar muitos pontos para sua casa vindo em sua direção esta semana.

\- Eu vou ter que aumentar meus esforços no equilíbrio, então, não vou? - ele respondeu acidamente, mas ele realmente não se importava que fosse honesto. O menino merecia algum tipo de recompensa só por irritar Umbridge, e não era mais como se a estúpida Copa das Casas estivesse no topo de sua lista de prioridades. Além disso, isso significava que ele não precisava encontrar uma maneira de recompensar Granger.

\- O que Dumbledore pensa? - ele perguntou de repente.

Sua colega franziu a testa. - Eu não tenho certeza. Ele estava satisfeito e orgulhoso da bravura de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo eu acho que ele preferiria se não tivesse acontecido. O Ministério vai ser pior que nunca. A maioria dos nossos membros estão sendo seguidos agora, e a vida aqui vai ser mais difícil...

\- Eu me pergunto como será ter uma vida difícil - Severus respondeu sarcasticamente.

Ela bufou deselegantemente. - Isso é verdade, mas você sabe o que quero dizer.

Ele assentiu. - Ela vai aumentar seus esforços para descobrir o promotor, ela vai trabalhar mais para desestabilizar Dumbledore... - Ele franziu a testa, pensando sobre isso, então suspirou.

\- Diga a ele para fazer o que ele tinha planejado para adivinhação. Aposto meu braço de varinha que ela vai demitir Trelawney dentro de um mês, e talvez Hagrid também.

\- Você acha?

\- Sim. Como você enfraquece a posição de alguém? Tire seus aliados. A maioria dos professores é boa demais, ela não pode tocar a maioria de nós sem razão, mas esses dois não têm chance. E faça outra tentativa de falar com sentido em Potter, ela realmente vai estar atrás do sangue dele agora. - _Ela já estava._ Eu não quero imaginar o que ela vai tentar em seguida. Umbridge não tinha a menor ideia como controlar Potter, mais do que o Lorde das Trevas ou Dumbledore sabia como controlar o próprio Severus, mas ela poderia fazer uma quantidade assustadora de dano na tentativa, e uma mulher capaz de usar uma Pena de Sangue como método de tortura contra uma criança era capaz de praticamente qualquer coisa.

Ele bateu na revista com um dedo. - Esta foi uma boa ideia. Tornou a verdadeira história acessível a toda a Grã-Bretanha bruxa. O público em geral está subitamente muito menos vulnerável. Mas vai tornar as coisas muito difíceis aqui. Nós vamos ter que pisar com cuidado.

\- Vale a pena o preço.

\- Grifinórios - ele grunhiu insinceramente, revirando os olhos.

* * *

Hermione só percebeu, ao ler a entrevista completa impressa, o que significaria. A fúria de Malfoy ao ver seu pai chamado, ela sabia que os outros Comensais da Morte iam ficar furiosos também, e era provável que quem pagasse seria o Comensal da Morte mais próximo de Harry, aquele que não o impedira. Foi por isso que ela estava encolhida sob a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry, envolta em Feitiços Aquecidos e observando os portões de Hogwarts às 1:30 da manhã. O Manto era à prova d'água pelo menos, foi um granizo leve, uma chuva meio congelada miserável misturada com neve molhada. Percebendo que ela iria aparecer como um buraco inexplicável no clima, ela estava de pé debaixo de uma árvore, ocasionalmente andando para trás e saiu um pouco para se aquecer e ficar acordada.

O estalo agudo da aparatação quase à fez gritar, assustando-a até a morte. Ela recuperou seus antigos Omnioculares e os trocou para o modo de visão noturna, e ela podia claramente a figura escura que aparecera do lado de fora dos portões, observando-o se agachar e permanecer imóvel por alguns instantes, antes de se levantar lenta e rigidamente. Ela observou-o soltar a máscara e tirar o roupão externo, e Snape se deixou passar pelo portão, encolhendo os dois itens e colocando-os dentro do casaco. Para sua surpresa, ele então puxou um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro do bolso e acendeu antes de fechar o portão, ela não tinha ideia de que ele fumava. Na verdade, ela não conhecia nenhum bruxo que fumava, e certamente não cigarros trouxas, especialmente Lucky Strikes, ela não tinha percebido que eles ainda faziam isso. Seu avô os havia fumado quando ela era muito nova.

Ele estava se movendo devagar e cautelosamente, e ela podia vê-lo tremendo com mais do que o frio enquanto acendia sua varinha para iluminar o caminho e mancava por ele. Ela podia ouvir sua respiração irregular e aflita, quando ela começou a segui-lo, esforçando-se ao máximo para igualar seus passos aos dele e evitar pisar em qualquer coisa que fizesse barulho. Pelo menos ela não podia cheirar ou ver sangue, mas ele estava obviamente com muita dor, e a caminhada até o castelo levou muito tempo.

Quando o castelo apareceu, Snape respirou fundo e disse quase em tom de conversa: - Senhorita Granger, você pode me dar uma razão pela qual eu não deveria colocá-lo em detenção pelo resto do ano?

Depois de se recuperar de seu quase acidente com parada cardíaca, Hermione se perguntou com pesar por que jamais pensara que poderia se dar bem com isso. Snape foi a pessoa mais inteligente que ela já conheceu, e se ele não fosse altamente habilidoso em observação, ele teria sido morto anos atrás. Furiosamente ela debateu sobre o que fazer. Ele não parecia com raiva, como tal, mas ele estava soltando suas palavras um pouco e claramente estava com dor e não teria muita paciência.

\- Bem?

Ela suspirou e admitiu a derrota, tentando duramente soar alegremente inocente sem ser irritante.

\- Porque então você teria que suportar minha presença com mais frequência?

Ele murmurou uma risada de dor, tremendo. - Há isso, suponho. Por que você está aqui fora?

\- Eu estava esperando por você, senhor.

\- Eu adivinhei. Por quê?

Hermione olhou para ele, contente com a ocultação da capa. Ele soou como se ele realmente não soubesse a resposta, ou ele teria zombado de suas emoções grifinórias agora, ele realmente não sabia que ela se preocupava com ele. _Isso é...muito triste._

\- Eu queria ter certeza de que você não estava muito ferido por causa do que Harry disse, senhor.

Ele tossiu dolorosamente e suspirou. - Essa foi a desculpa desta vez, mas se não fosse isso, teria sido outra coisa. Nenhum de vocês é culpado. E -

\- Não se atreva a me dizer que não é tão ruim quanto parece. Você mal consegue ficar de pé.

Snape parou de andar. - Eu imploro seu perdão? - ele perguntou friamente.

De repente, muito aliviada por estar invisível, Hermione engoliu em seco. - Desculpe, senhor. Eu só quis dizer...

\- Senhorita Granger - ele disse baixinho com uma nota clara de aviso em sua voz - você não é minha mãe, ou minha babá, ou meu curandeiro, ou meu mestre. A menos que o curandeiro encarregado de seu aprendizado chame você, meu estado médico é absolutamente nenhuma de sua preocupação. Eu me faço claro?

 _Todos os homens são tão teimosos?_ \- Sim, senhor - ela concordou humildemente.

\- Bom. Vá para a cama antes que Filch pegue você. Não faça isso de novo.

\- Sim, senhor. Senhor?

\- O que?

\- Como você sabia que eu estava lá?

Ele bufou, jogando o cigarro gasto na lama e pisando nele. - Eu sabia que alguém estava me observando no momento em que eu passei pelos portões. A lista de pessoas dentro de Hogwarts que se incomodaria em fazê-lo é extremamente curta, a lista daqueles que fariam isso sem se revelar é ainda menor. E eu pude ouvir você bem o suficiente para julgar seu tamanho. Agora vá embora.

\- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, senhor? Eu poderia ir a Madame Pomfrey...

\- Ela se preocupa comigo o suficiente sem a sua ajuda. Não é ruim o suficiente exigir que alguém a trate. Eu posso lidar com isso. Agora vá embora, Srta. Granger. Se você não estiver fora de alcance dentro de dez segundos eu vou colocá-la em detenção pelo resto do ano, não importando o custo para mim.

* * *

Pela primeira vez, Severus realmente teve uma noite para si mesmo, e ele estava ansioso por isso. Sem detenções, sem aulas de Oclumência - isso foi um alívio, ele ainda estava perturbado que Potter tinha sido capaz de ver qualquer uma de suas memórias, mesmo que aquelas tenham sido relativamente inofensivas - nenhuma reunião dos Comensais da Morte, nenhuma reunião da equipe, e ele tinha pegado toda a sua papelada.

Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que tivera algumas horas de lazer genuíno. Havia muitas coisas que ele poderia fazer, mas nada era realmente urgente, e ele se espreguiçou preguiçosamente antes de cair em sua poltrona velha e surrada com um suspiro de satisfação. Ele pretendia ler por algumas horas alegremente ininterruptas e, em seguida, obter uma noite cedo e esperamos que desfrutar de um estiramento decente de sono imperturbável pela primeira vez.

Apesar de seu humor excepcionalmente contente, no entanto, ele ainda era um cínico no coração, e ele não estava realmente muito surpreso quando alguém bateu na porta de seus aposentos menos de meia hora mais tarde. Foi tão absolutamente típico. Suprimindo um suspiro, ele considerou simplesmente fingir que ele não estava lá, mas um momento de concentração em suas proteções disse a ele que era a sangrenta Alta Inquisidora - a menos que ela tivesse se dado um novo título - e ela não desistiria e o incomodaria a noite toda, a menos que ele atendesse a porta. Transportando-se com ressentimento, ele encolheu os ombros novamente e atravessou a sala. - Boa noite, Dolores - ele disse friamente. - A que devo essa... honra?

\- Severus - ela reconheceu rapidamente, passando por ele, pelo menos, teria sido uma varredura, se ela não tivesse sido mais do que uma cabeça menor do que ele.

\- Por favor, entre - ele disse sarcasticamente, irritadamente fechando a porta um pouco mais firmemente do que o estritamente necessário. - Fique à vontade.

Ignorando isso - ele duvidava que ela tivesse notado a piada - ela se virou para ele e disse abruptamente: - Eu preciso de Veritaserum.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Oh? - _Que diabos você está planejando agora, sua cadela louca? -_ O ministério está sancionando o uso de drogas ilegais nos estudantes agora? Eu passei muitos anos desejando a chance de fazê-lo, reconhecidamente... - Mesmo que ele nunca fosse tão longe. Ele ameaçou Potter com a poção da verdade apenas no ano passado, mas ele nunca pretendia usá-la, tentador embora fosse. Ele também não precisou recorrer a métodos tão lamentáveis.

\- O ministro me deu a autoridade para agir como bem entendo - ela retrucou, ferida. - Você está se recusando a ajudar?

 _Eu desejo._ \- De jeito nenhum, Dolores - ele respondeu suavemente. - Eu simplesmente gosto de saber para que sirvam as minhas poções quando recebo pedidos tão graciosos como os seus. Presumo que isso signifique você ainda não descobriu se Potter está aprontando alguma coisa? - _Porque você é uma vaca burra e míope que não sabe nada sobre crianças?_ Ele deu a ela um olhar de inocência branda que não teria enganado uma criança, perversamente, ele estava quase orgulhoso do chamado AD, e não menos porque ele era parcialmente responsável por sua criação. Apenas quase, porém, ele certamente nunca admitir isso.

Seu rosto franzido corou desagradavelmente com uma raiva quase mal-humorada. - Não - ela admitiu de má vontade. - Chega disso, Severus. Você tem a poção?

Apesar de divertida, a cadeira aquecida e seu livro estavam chamando por ele e sua noite livre estava diminuindo de forma alarmante. - Claro. Um momento.

Deu a volta e saiu do quarto, sem se preocupar em deixá-la ali, ela já havia revistado seus aposentos, embora achasse que ele ignorava esse fato. Entrando no seu estoque particular, ele encontrou o Veritaserum e decantou uma pequena quantidade em uma garrafa, segurando-a e considerando-a com certa quantidade de malícia antes de trazê-la à boca e cuspindo nele. Havia maneiras muito mais agradáveis e menos infantis de torná-lo inútil, é claro, e ele poderia simplesmente ter usado água da torneira que Umbridge não notaria, mas ele nunca alegou ser bom - ou maduro, para esse assunto. Colocando o polegar sobre a boca da garrafa, ele balançou-a rapidamente para dissolver a saliva e examinou-a atentamente, observando a mudança, o leve brilho oleoso. Satisfeito por não funcionar, ele arrumou a garrafa e voltou para sua sala de estar.

\- Aqui está, Dolores. Há o suficiente aqui para interrogar metade da escola, se desejar, a dose necessária é de apenas três gotas.

Ela praticamente pegou a garrafa dele com uma repugnante ansiedade e claramente não estava ouvindo. Severus deu de ombros filosoficamente, overdose no Veritaserum não ia fazer muito mal ao Potter. Na pior das hipóteses, ele teria uma dor de cabeça por alguns dias e talvez um pouco de náusea. Misericordiosamente, ele não ia ficar tagarelando sem parar, pelo menos, ele viu o suficiente dentro da cabeça do menino para saber que ele não queria ouvi-lo. E ele podia sentir um pouco de orgulho de si mesmo por resistir ao desejo de acrescentar algo à poção que teria feito o precioso Potter muito doente de fato, foi extremamente tentador.

\- Você tem certeza que isso vai funcionar? - Umbridge perguntou, piscando rapidamente e lambendo os lábios enquanto estudava a garrafa.

Seu lábio enrolou quando ele deu a ela um olhar plano. - Fiquei com a impressão de que, tendo avaliado a maioria das minhas aulas nos últimos meses, você estava convencida da minha competência - ele disse friamente. Normalmente, ela ignorou isso, ela provavelmente nem tinha percebido que acabara de insultá-lo novamente.

\- O ministro agradece a sua colaboração - disse-lhe ela grandiosamente ao sair.

Severus deu à porta um olhar fulminante quando a fechou atrás dela. - O ministro pode ir atrás de uma vara pontuda com pregos - ele informou a sala agora vazia, retornando ao seu livro enquanto a paz se instalou nas masmorras mais uma vez.

* * *

Minerva se virou para ele no café da manhã na manhã seguinte com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Você ouviu a mais recente, Severus?

\- Se você quer dizer o Veritaserum, sim. Ela me pediu ontem à noite - ele respondeu com um pedaço de torrada.

Sua colega franziu o cenho para ele. - Eu não estava me referindo a isso, não... não há limites para a loucura daquela mulher?

\- Espero que sim - ele murmurou, engolindo em seco. - O que você estava se referindo, então?

\- O chamado Esquadrão Inquisitorial. - Minerva olhou-o com expectativa, assumindo claramente que isso significaria algo para ele. Firmemente arrastando sua mente para longe do Monty Python novamente, _Umbridge realmente deveria usar uma terminologia diferente se ela quisesse ser levada a sério_ , ele deu de ombros e deu a ela um olhar vazio, e ela elaborou. - Certos estudantes prestativos tiveram poderes concedidos acima dos Monitores. Em essência, ela criou uma gangue de playground.

\- Alegria - ele respondeu amargamente, pegando seu café antes de abruptamente colocar o copo para baixo quando percebeu o que Minerva estava dizendo. - Oh, inferno. É Draco, não é?

Ela assentiu sombriamente. - Todos os quintanistas da Sonserina se juntaram a ela, e possivelmente alguns dos outros.

\- Droga. - Ele esfregou os olhos, cansado, apertando a ponte do nariz. - Eu poderia balançar aquele garoto às vezes.

\- Eu acredito que você não sabia, então?

\- Não, eu não - ele respondeu cansado, virando a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. - Desde que metade dos pais deles disseram que o Lorde das Trevas logo retornaria, eles pararam de me ouvir. No ano passado, perdi todo o terreno que ganhei com a Sonserina na última década. Há muito pouco que eu possa fazer para detê-los agora.

Ele continuou a comer o café da manhã em silêncio, sem apetite, observando sombriamente seus alunos. Ele fez o melhor que pôde por sua casa, e por anos Sonserina desfrutou de um ascendência sem precedentes, mas... desde que Potter tinha ido a Hogwarts, ele começou a perdê-los. Desde que a Copa foi injustamente arrebatada deles de forma tão humilhante no final do primeiro ano do menino, Sonserina começou a perder a fé nele, quando o viés de Dumbledore se tornou mais óbvio e a casa da cobra sofreu por isso. Severus sabia agora que não havia chance de salvar os alunos mais velhos. Os atuais sétimos anos teriam o bom senso de se manter fora disso, mas alguns dos sextos anos foram provavelmente perdidos, e todos os quintos anos escolheriam a marca antes da tinta em seus certificados de graduação tivesse tempo para secar.

Se ele tivesse mais tempo, ele poderia ser capaz de manter sua influência sobre os alunos mais jovens, mas... infelizmente, a Sonserina não era mais sua primeira prioridade, e isso significava que eles não eram mais a primeira prioridade de ninguém, porque o seu Chefe de Casa sempre foi o único que dava a mínima. Pior, muitos deles sabiam disso. Isso foi o que ninguém nunca entendeu, a razão pela qual tantos Sonserinos ficaram mal. Para cada um que se voltava porque queria poder e desfrutava da escuridão, havia dois que se voltaram porque queriam vingança por todos os menosprezos e pequenos tormentos, ou porque - como ele - eles não tinham outro lugar para ir e ninguém mais os queria.

Suspirando, ele desviou o olhar, sabendo que ele também estava falhando. Pelo menos ele estava tentando, o que era mais do que poderia ser dito para qualquer outra pessoa. Eu queria dar uma reunião completa do Comensal da Morte depois da fuga de Azkaban, mas eu não consegui fazer soar certo. Mais diversão está à frente...


	9. Chapter 9

**"Some things are too hot to touch**

 **The human mind can only stand so much**

 **You can't win with a losing hand."**

 _–_ _Bob Dylan, 'Things Have Changed'._

* * *

O mundo começou a girar para trás em abril, ou era assim que se sentia. Severus saíra à noite, houve uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte e depois ele foi para casa para ver se a casa dele ainda estava de pé, tomava um drinque ou vários na frente de sua televisão barata e não confiável, apenas para ganhar uma pequena distância do mundo bruxo e seus problemas por um tempo. Ele voltou para Hogwarts um pouco menos que meio bêbado e sentindo-se quase contente, seus pensamentos agradavelmente remotos e distantes sem ser confuso.

Ele encontrou Hermione Granger esperando por ele, nem mesmo escondida pelo brinquedo de Potter, e olhou para ela enquanto um pouco do entorpecimento agradável passava. Prestes a perguntar o que diabos ela pensou que ela estava fazendo, ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa, notando sua expressão, a menos que ele estivesse muito enganado, ela estava chorando.

\- Senhorita Granger, é melhor você ter uma boa razão para isso - ele disse ela calmamente, encostado no portão.

Ela olhou para ele um tanto inexpressiva por um momento.

\- A professora Umbridge é diretora.

Severus olhou para ela, tentando entender isso. Ele tinha certeza de que não havia bebido tanto assim, ele tinha bebido apenas um par de litros e, embora a cerveja que ele bebia fosse bastante forte, certamente não foi tão forte. E era no início de abril, mas o primeiro tinha sido na semana passada, e de qualquer forma o mundo bruxo não sabia sobre o Dia da Mentira.

-Onde está o professor Dumbledore? - Ele perguntou depois de uma longa pausa, piscando devagar.

\- Eu não sei, senhor.

Ele continuou a encará-la por um momento antes de suspirar e puxar sua varinha para conjurar algumas cadeiras.

\- É melhor você me dizer antes de voltarmos para o castelo. Parece que vai ser uma longa história.

A garota assentiu e afundou em uma das cadeiras, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes, como fazia quando estava nervosa ou pensando demais em alguma coisa.

\- Bem, senhor, você sabe sobre... sobre o AD...?

\- Sim - ele respondeu simplesmente, sentando-se e distraidamente retirando seus cigarros do bolso. Outra vez ele poderia ter sorrido, poderia ter zombado dela um pouco - é claro que ele sabia sobre isso - mas não agora, com tanta coisa em jogo.

\- Alguém, uma das garotas conversou com Umbridge, quero dizer, professora Umbridge -

\- Não perca seu fôlego dando seus títulos, e não perca tempo me chamando de 'senhor' a cada outra frase. Apenas me diga o que aconteceu - ele ordenou sem rodeios, acendendo seu cigarro e tomando um longo trago e tentando não tremer.

Ela mordeu o lábio novamente e fez o que ele pediu. - Alguém conversou com Umbridge e ela chamou o ministro para a escola. Um elfo doméstico nos avisou enquanto estávamos praticando e todos nós corremos, mas seu esquadrão estava atrás de nós e Malfoy pegou Harry. Fudge o questionou e Harry não estava muito claro, mas o diretor conseguiu confundir tudo, e Umbridge perdeu seu temperamento... Kingsley estava lá, e ele modificou a memória da pessoa que falou para que ela dissesse que apenas uma reunião havia acontecido, e então - então o Professor Dumbledore assumiu a responsabilidade pela coisa toda, ele não deixou Harry assumir a culpa, e o ministro tentou prendê-lo, mas ele escapou... e agora eles fizeram a diretora de Umbridge.

Granger estava tentando não chorar novamente quando terminou, e ela mal parou para respirar durante a anedota um pouco incoerente, mas Severus tinha absorvido o suficiente da história para ter ficado muito depressa demais para o seu gosto. - Que bagunça de sangue - ele murmurou, afastando o cabelo do rosto e tentando pensar.

\- Eu sinto muito, senhor...

\- Não foi sua culpa, foi? - ele perguntou, um toque incrédulo. Ele certamente não era estranho à culpa, mas havia limites. Além disso, culpar Umbridge era muito mais divertido.

\- Bem, eu - eu sugeri a AD em primeiro lugar, e eu... eu tentei me certificar de que ninguém poderia nos trair, mas eu não poderia fazê-lo para que eles não pudessem, apenas para que eles fossem punidos se eles o fizessem. Eu...

\- Chega, Srta. Granger. Pare de fungar, isso não foi sua culpa. Agora, deixe-me pensar um momento. E pare de morder seu lábio assim. - Ele adicionou distraidamente, apertando a ponte do nariz e pensando. - Tudo bem. O diretor conseguiu dizer alguma coisa para Potter?

\- Só que ele deveria prestar atenção em suas lições de oclumência - respondeu ela. - A professora McGonagall estava lá e ela perguntou onde ele iria, mas ele não disse.

\- Ele foi sozinho?

\- Sim senhor.

Assentindo lentamente, ele gesticulou para ela se levantar e sumiu com as cadeiras, começando a liderar o caminho até o castelo.

\- Como Umbridge reagiu a tudo isso?

\- Eu não sei, senhor. - Por um momento ela quase sorriu, seus olhos castanhos brilhando ferozmente. - Professor Dumbledore a surpreendeu. E o Ministro. E Percy Weasley, e os Aurores. Professora McGonagall tirou Harry antes que eles acordassem.

\- Há - ele murmurou, aplaudido pelo pensamento, ele desejava ter estado lá, mesmo que pudesse escrever PÊNIS na testa de Fudge antes que o homem acordasse, ou raspasse o bigode, e com o que ele poderia ter feito ao sapo...

\- Quando eles anunciaram que ela era diretora?

\- Eles ainda não o fizeram senhor, mas o último Decreto Educacional já falou sobre isso.

\- E eu suponho que a escola inteira sabe o que aconteceu agora?

\- Provavelmente, senhor.

\- Por que você está aqui fora?

\- Senhor?

\- Não finja que a mudança de assunto confundiu você - ele disse a ela - porque eu não vou acreditar por um segundo. Eu já disse a você antes de não esperar por mim.

\- Eu pensei que você deveria saber o que tinha acontecido antes de voltar, senhor. Está tudo um pouco louco lá no momento. Phineas e Dilys viram tudo e me disseram para esperar por você.

 _Típico_. Ele assentiu devagar. - Parece que é melhor eu ir ver o que está acontecendo, então. E você deveria ir para a cama antes que alguém te pegue, eu acho que você e seus amigos causaram bastante confusão por uma noite, não é? - ele acrescentou secamente, terminando seu cigarro e desaparecendo.

A repreensão lhe valeu mais uma mordida de lábio, mas ela concordou, aparentemente reconhecendo que ele não estava realmente zangado.

\- O que vai acontecer, senhor?

\- Provavelmente nada agradável - ele disse - mas será apenas por mais alguns meses.

\- Você pensa assim, senhor? Ela não é mais a professora de Defesa...

\- Oh, sim, ela é. Seu contrato foi por um ano. - Ele deu a ela um sorriso desagradável. - Eu faço questão de nunca subestimar a capacidade dos alunos de causar desordem para qualquer professor, eles não gostam, senhorita Granger. Tenho certeza de que seus colegas podem persuadi-la de que a educação não é sua vocação em breve. E se você não é tão chata como eu acho que você é, eu vou assassinar ela, venha o verão, se for preciso. Nós vamos sobreviver. Dumbledore me irrita muito, mas ele não é bobo, o dia em que ele não pode enganar o Ministério é o dia em que eu recebo ordens sagradas e me torno um monge. Agora você deve ir para a cama, enquanto eu falo com a professora McGonagall. E eu quero dizer isso, Srta. Granger - no futuro, não espere nos portões por mim como algum leal labrador. Eu não me importo se o castelo explodiu ou se você pensa que estou sendo estripado, fique onde você deveria estar pela primeira vez em sua vida. Compreende?

\- Sim senhor.

* * *

Ele foi direto ao escritório de Minerva assim que Granger saiu correndo e encontrou seu colega bem acordada e trabalhando.

\- Honestamente, mulher, eu fiquei fora por três horas. Eu volto e acontece um golpe de Estado? O que diabos você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou levemente.

\- Você sabe o que aconteceu, eu entendi? - Ela perguntou tensa, aparentemente não com vontade de brincadeira.

\- Um passarinho me disse. Para onde ele foi?

\- Eu não sei. Eu não ouvi falar dele ainda. - Ela franziu o cenho. - Por que ele fez isso?

\- Você bateu com a cabeça e ficou estúpida de repente? Você sabe por que ele fez isso. Porque a alternativa era deixar o Potter ser expulso, e enquanto esse dia chegar eu dançarei um jig (dança antiga, bem animada) sangrento, é a morte dele se acontecer agora. Longe de Hogwarts, ele será morto em poucos dias. Além disso, este caminho causará muito mais problemas para o Ministério, porque eles vão massivamente erguer isso e parecer inacreditavelmente estúpido fazendo isso e, portanto, não terão poder suficiente para entrar em nosso caminho novamente. - _E por causa das terríveis lições de Oclumência de Potter, por tudo de bom que eles estão fazendo._ \- Parece também que foi muito engraçado - acrescentou pensativamente. - Eu sinto muito por ter perdido, mas tenho certeza que Phineas e Dilys vão me dar um relatório completo mais tarde. Completo com reencenações e efeitos sonoros. O que ela fez até agora para começar seu reinado de terror?

Parecendo um pouco melhor, Minerva bufou. - Pregou seus Decretos Educacionais em cada parede e fez birra quando ela não conseguiu voltar para o escritório de Albus depois.

\- Ele não está se escondendo lá, está? - Severus perguntou em algum divertimento. - Isso realmente seria engraçado.

\- Eu gostaria que fosse, Severus. Você está certo que ela vai fazer uma bagunça completa disso

\- Não foi o que eu disse - ele interrompeu zombeteiramente.

\- Eu fui criada melhor do que você - ela disse a ele.

\- É verdade, embora isso não seja difícil.

\- De qualquer forma, você está certo de que ela vai fazer uma bagunça completa, mas ela pode fazer um monte de danos entre agora e junho e eu não vou ser capaz de pará-la.

\- Então não. Os estudantes são mais do que capazes de se manterem, eles ainda nem começaram. Finja que você não é a vice-diretora, Minerva. Sente-se e deixe-os correr por um tempo. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente, já tendo várias ideias interessantes em mente. - Eu, pelo menos, não posso esperar pela primeira reunião de equipe, onde ela tenta nos dizer o que fazer. Ela está para ter muitos choques desagradáveis nos próximos dias, não vai ser uma curva de aprendizado, mas sim a Curva do Homem Morto. Concentre-se nas coisas realmente importantes e deixe o resto acontecer, nós podemos limpar mais tarde.

\- Fácil para você dizer. Sou vice-líder da Ordem também, você sabe.

Ele bufou. - Dumbledore ainda pode chegar à Sede sem ninguém saber. Ele ainda está comandando a Ordem. O capítulo de Hogwarts da Ordem basicamente consiste em você e eu no momento, e garanto-lhe que não preciso de outro mestre - ou amante. Dois é o bastante. - Particularmente, como ambos estavam esmagando decepções para ele.

\- Você é a pessoa mais cínica que eu já conheci, Severus. Por que você está de repente tão otimista?

Ele deu a ela um olhar. - Mais cedo esta noite eu estava de joelhos na frente do Lorde das Trevas, me perguntando se esta seria a noite em que ele me mataria. Comparado com o que realmente está acontecendo, Minerva... Dolores Umbridge é apenas um saco de vento. Quem se importa? As crianças estão fazendo um bom trabalho cuidando de si mesmas - _Inferno, elas estão se educando e fazendo surpreendentemente bem nisso, tanto quanto eu odeio admitir isso. O sapo ganhou um punhado de poucos Sonserinos realmente estúpidos, mas o resto da escola a despreza e eles vão fugir dos anéis ao seu redor. Eu pretendo sentar e desfrutar assistindo, francamente_.

\- Eu suponho que você esteja certo...

\- Sinto muito, o que foi isso? Eu ouvi você corretamente?

\- Cale a boca, Severus.

\- Tenha cuidado, ou eu poderia apenas elaborar um decreto do Ministério de minha parte, tornando-se uma ofensa para você falar comigo assim. Ela ainda gosta de mim no momento. - Ele sorriu desagradavelmente. - O que não vai durar.

Ela estava começando a sorrir agora, e era tão desagradável quanto ele. - A partir de agora até o final do ano, o que dizer de aumentamos o dinheiro no pote? Poderemos ser mais criativos agora...

\- Eu só vou se você for. Os outros também serão. - Ele sorriu. - Eu realmente não gostei do meu trabalho há muito tempo. Isso vai ser divertido.

* * *

Dilys o chamou para a enfermaria antes de dar três passos, ela preencheu a maioria das lacunas na história de Granger enquanto ele subia os intermináveis lances de escada para a ala hospitalar, imitando as pessoas envolvidas tão brilhantemente que ele estava tentando não rir quando ele entrou. - Bem-vindo ao novo mundo, Papoula - ele disse caprichosamente. - Qual a sua opinião?

\- É um desastre esperando para acontecer, mas também não é problema meu, exceto pelas hordas de estudantes deliberadamente se envenenando, cortesia dos gêmeos Weasley, a fim de sair das aulas de defesa - ela disse irritada. - Nem mesmo você nunca os levou a esse extremo. Você está bem, antes de mais nada?

\- Oh, sim, eu estou bem. Ele me ignorou completamente esta noite, o que é sempre bom. E então eu volto e descubro que meu chefe fugiu e agora é uma temporada de caça a sapos. Eu estou tendo um tempo maravilhoso, na verdade.

\- Típico. Você é o único. De qualquer forma, eu preciso da sua ajuda com uma aluna, Srta Edgecombe da Corvinal.

Assim que Severo viu a garota, que misericordiosamente foi sedada, ele começou a rir. - Oh, isso é brilhante. Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

\- Severus!

\- Quero dizer isso... Isso é maravilhoso, realmente é. É quase tão engraçado quanto o dia em que a Srta. Granger se transformou em um gato, embora essa ainda seja uma das minhas melhores lembranças de sempre.

\- Você está realmente mal humorado hoje à noite, não está? Você pode fazer alguma coisa pela pobre menina?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Provavelmente, embora fosse um pouco difícil, já que parece um dos feitiços de Granger para mim. Mas eu não vou.

\- O quê? Por que não?

Ele não estava rindo agora. - Eu não tenho muito uso para quem dedura seus amigos - ele respondeu friamente. - Deixe ela ficar marcada como uma panaca. É realmente o mínimo que ela merece, sem boca grande dela, não estaríamos nessa bagunça. Granger também é de coração mole para torná-lo permanente - ele acabará eventualmente.

\- Severus ...

\- Não se atreva - ele a repreendeu suavemente. - Olhe-me nos olhos e diga-me que você não sente o mesmo.

Depois de um longo momento, a enfermeira fez uma careta para ele. - Cale a boca, Severus.

\- Eu tenho ouvido muito isso hoje à noite - ele observou ironicamente. - Vou para a cama, supondo que nada mais aconteça antes de eu chegar lá. Amanhã a diversão começa.

* * *

A diversão realmente começou no dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, e de forma muito dramática. Severus estava acostumado a explosões, trabalhando com alunos incompetentes o dia todo, mas mesmo com seus padrões isso foi impressionante. Foi preciso muita força para sacudir o castelo. Ele e Minerva se juntaram à multidão lutando para sair do salão para ver o que estava acontecendo, observando que Umbridge estava conspicuamente ausente, e por um momento parou e olhou para os fogos de artifício enchendo os corredores e pulando ao redor. Foi muito bonito, observou ele, lutando para manter o rosto impassível, ele gostava de fogos de artifício.

\- Eu acredito que você me deve dez galeões, Minerva - ele comentou.

\- Você não tem provas de que os Weasleys estavam por trás disso - ela protestou sem entusiasmo.

\- Além do fato de que eu posso vê-los rindo por trás daquela tapeçaria?

Suspirando, ela enfiou a mão no bolso do roupão. - Eu só tenho três galeões e alguns Sickles comigo. Vou ter que te devolver o resto.

\- Eu vou me lembrar de você - ele respondeu secamente, embolsando as moedas enquanto o resto da equipe se reunia ao redor deles, fazendo absolutamente nenhuma tentativa de subjugar os estudantes excitados.

\- O que você tem ensinado em seu sexto anos, Filius? - ele acrescentou com um sorriso, olhando para o pequeno professor de Feitiços.

\- Eu desisti de ensinar àqueles meninos qualquer coisa anos atrás - respondeu Flitwick, tentando não sorrir. - Eles ensinam a si mesmos qualquer coisa que pareça interessante e passam por tudo adivinhação. Mas isso é muito impressionante, oh sim... na verdade - acrescentou em voz baixa - dez pontos para a Grifinória.

\- Isso substituirá alguns dos que os sonserinos estão fazendo - Minerva assobiou incisivamente, pisando no pé de Severus e olhando para ele. - Você sabe o que o Sr. Malfoy tem feito, não é?

Ele suspirou - Acabar com os nascidos trouxas por serem nascidos trouxas. Sim, eu sei. Se ele fizer isso na minha audição, eu posso pará-lo, mas até lá não há muito que eu possa fazer. - Se Draco se atreveu a usar essa palavra em seu ouvido, ele ia dar ao menino um ouvido atarracado. - Eu não acho que alguém se importe muito com a Taça da Casa agora mesmo.

\- Isso é interessante - Pomona Sprout interrompeu, apontando para o outro lado do corredor. - Nossa estimada Diretora acaba de descobrir que, se você tentar atordoá-los, eles explodem.

\- Por que você tentaria atordoar um fogo de artifício? - Severus perguntou um pouco incrédulo. - Essa é uma reação muito estranha. - _Veja bem, ela é uma mulher muito estranha ..._

\- Eu me pergunto o que acontece se você tentar outros encantos neles... - Filius refletiu, quando Umbridge começou a lutar contra eles.

\- Eu só tenho realmente uma aula esta tarde, então estou livre para o resto do dia - ele respondeu presunçosamente. - Eu vou fazer algumas experiências. Vai levar dias para se livrar desse lote.

\- Tente pegar alguns dos gastos, se puder - pediu o colega. - Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada neles.

\- Por que vocês todos estão apenas aqui assistindo? - Umbridge fumegou quando chegou até eles. - Faça alguma coisa! Livre-se deles, leve as crianças de volta às aulas!

A equipe trocou olhares, todos tentando não sorrir, antes que Minerva dissesse calmamente: - Não acho que posso dizer às crianças para ignorarem os fogos de artifício, Dolores. Fogos de artifício não estão relacionados à Transfiguração, e eu não gostaria de ir contra um dos seus muitos decretos educacionais. Além disso, meu almoço está ficando frio. Venham todos, nós vamos resolver essa bagunça mais tarde. _(n/a: que vontade de dar um beijo na Minerva por esse toco maravilhoso!)_

Aquela tarde foi uma das melhores da vida de Severus, enquanto ele alegremente passeava pelo castelo e se aquecia no caos. Nenhum dos fogos de artifício tinha chegado às masmorras, então sua única aula tinha sido ininterrupta, e agora ele estava realmente se divertindo. Seus colegas haviam formado uma frente unida e todos agora eram aparentemente incompetentes, o sapo estava quase se matando correndo por toda a escola lutando contra os fogos de artifício, que estavam se mostrando incrivelmente resilientes e estavam lutando bastante.

* * *

As estrelinhas eram bastante infantis, em sua opinião - obviamente os Weasleys tinham sido educados muito bem por sua mãe formidável e não sabiam realmente como jurar corretamente – mas os outros realmente foram maravilhosos. Encontrando um belo corredor vazio com apenas um foguete, Severus sacou a varinha e começou a experimentar com muita cautela, Petrificando eles tiveram o mesmo efeito deslumbrante neles. O desaparecimento deles os fez multiplicar, ele descobriu alegremente, e prontamente lançou mais feitiços de desaparecimento em todos os novos fogos de artifício até que o corredor estivesse tão preenchido com eles que ele teve que recuar e encontrar um novo para brincar.

Ele finalmente descobriu que os encantos de êxtase parariam os fogos de artifício, e os feitiços de resfriamento lentos então os extinguiriam que era muito menos doloroso do que o que o sapo era fazendo, ele a viu uma vez e ela parecia que ela estava treinando para ser um bombeiro, desgrenhada e suada e manchada de fuligem, e ele teve que se esconder em uma sala de aula vazia com a manga na boca para que ninguém o ouvisse rindo.

Aproveitando-se de sua ausência, ele foi para seus aposentos e descobriu que outra pessoa tivera a mesma ideia, ele não precisava abrir a porta, ele podia ouvir os estalidos e assobios através da madeira, e imaginou em algum divertimento quantos fogos de artifício estavam alegremente colocando suas coisas em chamas no momento. Assobiando 'Disco Inferno' um pouco desafinado entre seus dentes, ele se dirigiu ao escritório dela, coletando uma grande roda de Catherine no caminho e a prendendo cuidadosamente na porta do escritório com uma cola permanente, deliberadamente posicionando-o tão perto da maçaneta da porta que teria que ser extinto e removido antes que o escritório pudesse ser inserido. Recuando, ele admirou sua obra com ociosidade nos olhos semicerrados e sorria antes de se fazer escasso e ir em busca de novos brinquedos.

Foi depois que ele se divertiu "matando" um dos enormes fogos de artifício de dragão que quase encontrou com Granger, saindo de um banheiro no quarto andar, ela pegou ele embolsando o fogo de artifício abatido, e ele ficou imensamente aliviado por ela não tê-lo visto tentando imitar St George apenas momentos antes. Ela deu a ele um surpreendente sorriso conspiratório que deixou seus olhos castanhos dançando com pura travessura, obviamente curtindo isso quase tanto quanto ele, e praticamente retornou à aula, ele a viu desenhar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço de desaparecimento em uma vela romana quando ela passou e não conseguiu parar o sorriso dele. _Dez pontos para a Grifinória_ , _droga_. Mesmo o conhecimento de que ele teria Oclumência com Potter depois não poderia umedecer seu humor agora.

* * *

Murmurando para si mesmo, Severus voltou para o escritório. Ele não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido com Montague, mas o menino estava uma bagunça e provavelmente precisaria de ajuda profissional para desembaralhe sua inteligência - o que havia dela, ele nunca tinha sido o mais brilhante - e ele estaria ausente provavelmente pelo resto do período. Sua família não ficaria impressionada.

E agora ele tinha que voltar e continuar essa farsa com Potter... Ele não queria ver mais nenhuma angústia adolescente, e era tudo uma perda de tempo. E o dia estava indo tão bem mais cedo, Flitwick estava mais brilhante do que o sol quando Severus lhe presenteara com meia dúzia de fogos de artifício gastos para brincar.

Quando ele abriu a porta, ele congelou por um momento, olhando para o pequeno quadro esperando por ele, quando sua respiração ficou presa na garganta. Seus olhos estavam fixos em sua penseira... sua estupidez. Guardiã desprotegida... com todas essas lembranças...

O mundo ficou vermelho e preto quando algo estalou, e raiva desesperada inundou através dele.

No momento em que a névoa vermelha recuou, Severus estava sozinho no que restava de seu escritório, exausto e tremendo no rescaldo. Ofegando, ele se encostou na parede e deslizou para baixo quando seus joelhos se dobraram, afundou-se no chão e recostou-se na pedra fria, fechando os olhos quando a cabeça começou a bater. Maldito Harry Potter e sua completa incapacidade de deixar as coisas em paz! Malditos genes de James Potter, e maldita Lily por escolher James, e Dumbledore por colocá-lo nisso. Droga Petúnia por não ensinar o pirralho para não tocar na propriedade de outras pessoas. E maldito ele também, por não pensar em colocar uma barreira em torno da porra da coisa.

Seu tremor ficou pior quando ele puxou as pernas até o peito e abraçou os joelhos, tremendo. Ele teve muita sorte. Ele chegou a Potter na hora certa, o menino tinha visto o momento quando tudo desmoronou, mas não entendeu o que estava vendo. As memórias que se seguiram a essa teriam deixado tudo muito perigosamente claro, tinha sido um escape estreito, embora isso fosse muito pequeno consolo agora.

Ele também teve muita sorte de não ter matado o pirralho. Ele não sentia raiva assim há muito tempo... não desde a última vez que Black escapou livre, na verdade, embora Severus não estava em condições de apreciar a ironia agora. Sua raiva era sempre mais perigosa quando era alimentada pelo medo e pela dor, tinha sido tudo o que ele podia fazer para ter certeza de que ele tinha a intenção de errar quando ele começou a atirar coisas no garoto, e ele não tinha a menor ideia do que sua magia estava fazendo, embora lembrasse de ter perdido o controle. _Inferno,_ ele teve sorte, não tinha manifestado acidentalmente o Fogo Maldito e queimado metade do maldito castelo.

Ainda tremendo, ele enxugou o rosto na manga, concentrando-se no ritmo de sua respiração e lentamente se acalmando. Correndo os dedos em seu cabelo, ele suspirou e olhou em volta, a devastação quando seu coração começou a desacelerar, sacudindo a cabeça. Sua garganta doía, mas ele ignorou, ele chorou por essa lembrança muitas vezes para afetá-lo agora. Ainda doía e sempre faria, mas não havia muita emoção.

Bem, foi isso. As lições de oclumência agora estavam oficialmente terminadas. Potter deveria se considerar sortudo por ainda estar vivo, cada aula de Poções seria uma batalha por um tempo até que Severus conseguiu controlar seu temperamento mais uma vez. Ele sabia que ia ser um fiasco, mas ele não esperava um desastre neste nível. Suspirando de novo, ele se preparou contra a parede e puxou-se a seus pés. Não havia nada a ser feito sobre isso agora, menos do que Obliviar o garoto, e isso não era realmente necessário, felizmente. _Pode até fazer-lhe algum bom ver que par de bastardos seu pai e padrinho tinham sido_ , ele disse a si mesmo vingativamente, mas o pensamento não trouxe nenhum prazer. O pirralho sempre tinha que que enfiar o nariz onde não pertencia, violando sua privacidade assim. _Você nunca soube_ , Potter pode até se sentir culpado por isso... milagres eram conhecidos por acontecer, embora geralmente não para ele.

Consciente de que ele ainda estava perigosamente irritado e no limite, ele sacou sua varinha e começou a limpar metodicamente a bagunça e consertar tudo o que havia quebrado. No momento em que ele limpasse seu escritório, seus escudos de Oclumência teriam empurrado sua raiva de volta para onde ela pertencia e ele teria se acalmado, então, ele supôs, ele deveria ir e contar a Dumbledore - não, espere, isso não era mais necessário, porque o velho não estava aqui. Isso foi algo, pelo menos. Difícil acreditar que havia um lado bom para isso... ele começou a rir, um pouco histericamente. Ele foi a última pessoa a encontrar um forro de prata em qualquer lugar. E o dia tinha sido tão agradável mais cedo... ele deveria saber que não poderia durar.

* * *

Hermione suspeitava fortemente que algo tinha dado errado quando Harry voltou cedo de sua mais recente lição de Oclumência, parecendo bastante pálido e abalado - que em si não era muito incomum, mas ele evitou encontrar os olhos dela ou de Ron quando disse a eles que Snape dissera que pegara o jeito do básico e poderia continuar sozinho. Obviamente Harry estava mentindo, quando Snape não estava lá na manhã seguinte para a corrida habitual, confirmou a suspeita de que algo havia acontecido. O homem estava presente no café da manhã, com os olhos vermelhos e uma aura quase visível de raiva que significava que até mesmo os outros membros da equipe estavam caminhando com cuidado ao redor dele, mas, exceto por um olhar venenoso, ele evitou até olhar para a Mesa da Grifinória.

Depois do café da manhã, ela pegou um Ron bastante relutante e forçou Harry a um canto no corredor.

\- O que realmente aconteceu ontem, Harry?

\- Eu te disse -

\- Sim, eu sei o que você nos disse. Harry, nós conhecemos você há cinco anos. Você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso, e é óbvio que você e o Professor Snape tiveram uma briga de algum tipo. Que aconteceu?

\- Uma algazarra. - Harry riu um pouco oco. - Eu acho que você poderia dizer isso, sim. - Ele suspirou e esfregou a mão pelo cabelo. - Eu ... eu vi uma memória que ele não queria que eu visse. Algo que meu pai e Sirius fizeram com ele quando eram crianças.

Hermione ficou sem fôlego por um momento. _A Casa dos Gritos?_ Não, Harry não parecia nem um pouco chateado o suficiente para ter descoberto isso. - O que você viu?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não importa. Não foi muito legal. Eles só estavam... pegando no pé dele, eu acho. De qualquer forma, Snape explodiu depois que eu vi e me atirou para fora. Eu pensei que ele iria me amaldiçoar na verdade. Eu não sei se eu já vi ele ficar chateado. - Ele deu de ombros. - Acho que as lições acabaram agora. Eu definitivamente não quero voltar de qualquer maneira.

\- Mas a oclumência é importante - disse Ron ansiosamente. - Você precisa manter Você-Sabe-Quem fora da sua cabeça. Snape já lhe contou o suficiente?

\- Sim, sim, não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem. Estou feliz por não ter que voltar, para ser honesto. Eu não quero Snape cutucando minha cabeça de novo. Você acha que ele vai se acalmar antes de nossa próxima aula de Poções?

\- Essa é realmente a questão mais importante agora? - Hermione perguntou acidamente.

Ron sorriu para ela.

\- Na verdade, sim, porque quando Snape está bravo com Harry, nós dois o perdermos o pescoço também, se você se lembra. Eu não quero ser despedaçado por conta do Eleito, nem estar no caminho.

* * *

Severus não estava se divertindo no momento. Ele estava tomando tudo o que tinha para resistir ao impulso de estrangular Potter toda vez que via o menino, ele não sentiu essa raiva em um longo tempo, tal indignação com a violação de sua vida. Não lhe ocorreu que Granger se aventurou muito mais profundamente em seu passado sem incorrer em sua ira, ele estava muito ocupado fumegando em silêncio enquanto ele discutiu consigo mesmo sobre o que fazer agora. Ele sabia que deveria voltar para o menino, ordenar-lhe para retomar as lições de oclumência, e ele não precisava de ninguém da ordem cutucando e interferindo e tentando empurrá-lo para fazer isso. Ele entendeu por que isso era tão importante, provavelmente melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, exceto talvez Dumbledore.

O problema era que, se o fizesse, acabaria ferindo seriamente o pirralho. Ele sabia de seu temperamento e ele conhecia seus limites e ele sabia que não podia mais confiar em si mesmo. Além disso, não tinha trabalhado de qualquer maneira. Ele tentou ver além de suas emoções, ele realmente tinha, mas ele sabia que ele estava fazendo um jogo da velha completo das "lições" e a atitude de Potter não estava ajudando antes mesmo do incidente. Não, ele não poderia continuar a ensiná-lo. Mas ele não podia ficar parado e não fazer nada também, ninguém mais conhecia Oclumência tão bem quanto ele, o Diretor tinha sido bem claro sobre isso.

Então, isso significava que ele tinha que tentar encontrar outro caminho...

* * *

No início das férias da Páscoa, a situação não melhorou. Ron relatou preocupadamente a Hermione que Harry ainda estava tendo sonhos estranhos e murmurando em seu sono, claramente o pouco que ele conseguiu captar sobre Oclumência não foi suficiente. Snape continuou a existir em um estado de raiva mal contida, quase vibrando com ele toda vez que via Harry.

Mesmo quando ela o viu sozinho durante as corridas matinais, ele ficou em silêncio, tenso e menos inclinado a falar do que costumava ser.

Uma manhã depois de seu aquecimento, Hermione estava indo para dentro, preocupada com os pensamentos de um banho, quando Snape finalmente quebrou seu silêncio.

\- Senhorita Granger.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo com curiosidade, ele normalmente nunca dizia uma palavra para ela durante esse tempo, embora ocasionalmente ela conseguisse tirar um 'bom dia' dele.

\- Sim senhor?

Ainda era estranho ver Snape assim, levemente corado e suando e ainda um pouco sem fôlego, especialmente desde que ele normalmente não se barbeava antes de sair correndo. Estranho ou não, ela ainda podia dizer que ele não estava particularmente feliz com o que ele ia dizer.

\- Quanto Potter ainda te escuta?

Hermione piscou para ele.

\- Eu não entendo a pergunta, senhor.

\- Quando você era mais jovem, ele aceitou que você sabe mais do que ele e contou com você para o conselho. Seu orgulho o levou além desse ponto, a menos que ele queira ajuda com o seu dever de casa?

Ela franziu a testa, pensando nisso. Ele ocasionalmente pedia conselhos a ela sobre garotas, mas de alguma forma ela não achava que isso era o que Snape queria dizer.

\- Eu suponho que ele ainda me escuta, senhor, mas depende do que o assunto é, realmente...

Snape suspirou, enxugando o rosto na manga antes de olhar diretamente para ela pela primeira vez. Não que isso ajudasse, já que seus olhos negros eram tão ilegíveis quanto sempre.

\- Se eu fosse te ensinar Oclumência - ele disse lentamente - você poderia induzir Potter a deixá-la ensiná-lo, se você alegasse ter aprendido sozinha para ajudá-lo?

Isso a fez olhar para ele, pelo menos até ele franzir o cenho para ela. Desviando o olhar, pensou nisso, tentando não se perguntar por que ele estava perguntando e pensando na pergunta.

\- Se eu me aproximar dele da maneira certa, sim, acho que poderia - disse ela finalmente. - Mas tenho certeza de que não serei uma professora tão boa quanto você, senhor - não pode?

\- Não - ele disse secamente, cortando-a quando seus olhos endureceram. - Eu não vou ensiná-lo novamente. Ele contou o que aconteceu?

\- ... Mais ou menos, senhor. Ele disse que tinha visto uma memória que você não queria que ele visse, envolvendo você, seu pai e Sirius, e que você o expulsou depois.

Os lábios finos de Snape se contorceram em um sorriso torto e desagradável que não mantinha qualquer humor, confirmando suas suspeitas de que Harry não lhe contara tudo, seus olhos estavam duros e com raiva. - 'Mais ou menos', de fato... Está perto o suficiente da verdade que ele fará como uma explicação. De qualquer forma, não estava funcionando antes disso. Eu não posso ensinar a ele o que ele precisa saber, e ele não pode aprender de mim. Não pode, em ambos os casos. Você está disposta a agir como intermediária?

\- Sim senhor. - Ela hesitou, antes de admitir: - ...eu estava pensando em tentar aprender de qualquer maneira.

Ele bufou. - Eu nem estou surpreso. O que você leu sobre o assunto até agora?

\- Nada. Não há nada sobre isso na biblioteca. Eu ia perguntar no Floreios e Borrões no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

\- Não se incomode. Eu vou te dar o que você precisa.

\- Você não deu nada para Harry ler - disse ela antes que pudesse se conter.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. - Ele teria se incomodado em ler se eu tivesse?

Hermione mordeu o lábio, antes de suspirar e responder honestamente: - Bem, ele teria tocado de leve, para o caso de você pedir a ele um resumo.

Ele bufou novamente. - Exatamente meu ponto, senhorita Granger. Venha ao meu escritório depois do jantar esta noite, e nós começaremos.

* * *

Hermione teve que admitir que estava nervosa quando bateu na porta do escritório dele. O pouco que Harry disse sobre suas lições não a enchia de confiança agora, ele disse que doía, e ela realmente não queria Snape - ou qualquer um - cutucando em sua cabeça.

\- Entre.

Ela se deixou entrar e fechou a porta atrás dela, sentindo um ligeiro arrepio imediato quando Snape cuidava sala para garantir que eles não fossem incomodados.

\- Boa noite senhor.

\- Boa noite, senhorita Granger. - Deixou de lado o trabalho e sentou-se, apontando para a cadeira do outro lado da mesa. – Sente-se - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, estudando seu rosto. - E pare parecer tão preocupada. Eu não vou comer você. - Sorrindo um pouco timidamente, ela se sentou em frente a ele, e ele continuou - Suas aulas não serão como as de Potter. A situação é diferente. Fale, o que você sabe sobre oclumência?

\- Não muito, senhor, além do que você disse a Harry. É uma maneira de esconder memórias e emoções de um Legilimens, ele deixa você mentir sem ser pego e esconder segredos. Madame Pomfrey me disse uma vez que ela acha que pode ajudar a bloquear a dor também .

Snape assentiu pensativo.

\- Pode sim. Temos uma vantagem, Srta. Granger, como você é uma nascida trouxa, eu posso usar analogias que você entenderá. A oclusão é muito como meditação. É chamado Oclumência porque a maioria das pessoas apenas o usa para ocluir suas mentes, a maioria das pessoas acredita que é tudo o que faz. Eu não gosto do nome. Não é preciso. O que as pessoas chamam de Oclumência é de fato uma forma de yoga. Simplificando, é disciplina mental, e se feito adequadamente, permite o controle completo não só da mente e da psique, mas do corpo como bem.

Isso soou interessante. Hermione não estava pensando além de manter Voldemort fora da cabeça de Harry, mas sua mente já estava correndo pelas possibilidades. Deve ter mostrado no rosto dela, porque de repente Snape sorriu para ela. - Por favor, tente se conter, Srta. Granger. Há muito mais a Oclumência do que eu posso te ensinar, nós estamos pressionado pelo tempo e levaria anos. Eu posso ensinar-lhe o básico e dar-lhe os princípios que podem permitir-lhe descobrir o resto por si mesmo, se quiser, mas aqui e agora estamos principalmente preocupados com a proteção da mente. A chave é visualização e concentração, aqui, novamente, temos uma vantagem, já que acredito que você é um aprendiz visual?

Ela assentiu devagar, quando ela se lembrava de coisas, ela fazia isso imaginando suas anotações ou o livro ou qualquer que fosse a fonte do conhecimento, embora Snape soubesse disso, ninguém sabe. - Sim senhor.

\- Bom. Você deve pegar isso rapidamente. Como você vai conseguir ensinar isso a Potter, já que ele não é, não é da minha conta - ele adicionou desapaixonadamente, realmente parecendo não se importar. - Então, vamos ao início. Há muitas maneiras diferentes de organizar e proteger a mente contra a invasão, toda cultura na Terra tem alguma forma de yoga. Alguns concentram toda a sua energia em imaginando escudos sólidos, geralmente paredes de tijolo ou pedra, isso funciona muito bem contra ataques casuais, e pode muito bem ser a melhor opção de Potter, mas é falho e pode ser quebrado se ir ao caminho certo. Outros preferem frustrar as tentativas de examinar seus pensamentos, praticando um tipo de caos organizado, pensando "em voz alta" de números aleatórios ou cardumes de peixes ou enxames de insetos ou flashes de cor para distrair o atacante, isso requer muita concentração e é muito cansativo, e vacilar por uma fração de segundo, sempre se mostra fatal. Pode-se construir estruturas mentais muito detalhadas, muito complexas e construir um tipo de labirinto dentro de suas mentes, mas isso requer muitos anos de trabalho extenuante. Eu prefiro um método diferente que combina elementos de todas essas práticas e permite mais flexibilidade, escondendo algumas coisas e revelando outras como eu escolho, dando-me mais opções. Antes de lhe dizer mais nada, desejo para mostrar o que quero dizer, algumas coisas não podem ser explicadas tão bem quanto podem ser experimentadas. Por enquanto, use sua varinha, embora mais tarde você não precise dela. Desejo que você tente Legilimência em mim.

\- ...Senhor? - ela perguntou fracamente, certa de que ela deve ter ouvido mal. Não poderia ter significado isso.

Ele bufou suavemente e zombou ligeiramente dela. - Você não vai ver nada. Você só vai entrar na minha mente porque eu vou permitir, ainda faltam dias para que você possa entrar mente totalmente desprotegida, e duvido muito que você seja capaz de romper minhas defesas. Eu simplesmente gostaria de mostrar a você como me protejo. Você conhece o feitiço?

\- Sim, senhor, mas...

\- Então comece. - Ele se acomodou mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira e olhou para ela com calma. Respirando e engolindo mais protestos inúteis, Hermione encontrou sua varinha e se encontrou hesitantemente seus olhos, a primeira vez que ela fez isso por mais de alguns segundos, quando aquele olhar de olhos negros não estava cheio de agonia sem foco.

\- Legilimens - ela sussurrou nervosamente, e o mundo girou em torno dela quando ela caiu nas profundezas escuras de seus olhos.

Não havia nada além de escuridão. Parecia que ela estava suspensa no espaço, incapaz de ver ou ouvir qualquer coisa, e isso era absolutamente aterrorizante. O pânico que ameaçou oprimir ela durou apenas alguns instantes, havia algo ali, uma sensação de... alguma coisa. Snape estava certo de que algumas coisas não poderiam ser explicadas, ela não tinha palavras para isso, mas algo a estava apoiando na escuridão. Levou alguns momentos para reconhecer a sensação, não espaço, mas água. Sua mente era um oceano escuro e silencioso, ela podia sentir correntes girando em torno dela e as profundezas infinitas abaixo dela. Havia som também, ela percebeu lentamente, um som fraco em algum lugar entre os sons distantes do surf e o ritmo de respiração humana. E a visão também havia voltado, havia tanta luz aqui quanto sob o mar à noite, a escuridão absoluta se tornando um azul muito profundo da meia-noite.

 _Uau. Isso era... bem surreal, sim, mas também era absolutamente fascinante e complex_ o e...

Muito fracamente, como se de uma grande distância, ela ouviu uma risada suave, tão quieta que não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido ou simplesmente sentiu. A diversão de Snape era uma onda no água ao redor dela, e a mortificada percepção de que ele sabia que ela estava pensando em como isso era legal foi o suficiente para quebrar a conexão.

Olhando para ele, ela percebeu que podia ver o mesmo divertimento fraco em seus olhos agora, embora seu rosto estivesse tão inexpressivo como sempre. - Você poderia... sentir o que eu estava pensando, senhor? - ela perguntou incerta.

\- Não seus pensamentos, não, mas suas emoções - ele respondeu, um lado de sua boca se curvando em um meio sorriso. - Tão díspares quanto você é de seus companheiros, Srta. Granger, de algumas maneiras você ainda é muito grifinória. Você é mais introspectiva do que a maioria de sua casa, é verdade, mas você ainda grita todas as suas emoções para o mundo, embora não verbalmente. Seus sentimentos sempre foram pintados em seu rosto, e sua mente grita tudo que você sente. Você não tem nenhuma defesa, se eu tivesse olhado, poderia ter encontrado seus pensamentos conscientes, e seus pensamentos inconscientes, e qualquer outra coisa que eu escolhesse.

Hermione podia sentir seu rosto aquecendo e sabia que ela deveria estar corando, o que era muito chato, porque só confirmava tudo o que ele tinha acabado de dizer sobre ela ser incapaz de esconder suas emoções. Olhando para o seu colo, ela torceu os dedos em volta da varinha desconfortavelmente.

Snape se inclinou para frente um pouco, sua voz suavemente fracionada. - Senhorita Granger, relaxe. Durante essas primeiras sessões, dou a minha palavra que não vou tentar ler nada de você. Quando chegarmos a esse ponto, eu lhe direi com antecedência e ensinarei como usar uma penseira para remover qualquer lembrança que você não queira que eu veja. Te garanto que não particularmente quero investigar as profundezas do seu subconsciente mais do que você quer que eu faça. Eu posso muito bem ver as coisas por acidente, mas não vou mencioná-las a você ou a qualquer outra pessoa.

Um pouco de tensão se dissipou. Não muito, mas um pouco.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

Em um tom bastante diferente, Snape comentou - Você percebe que não precisa me chamar de 'senhor' a cada sentença, não é? Eu não vou morder sua cabeça se você perder uma, você sabe. - Ele ainda soava divertido, e o meio sorriso voltou quando ela olhou para ele.

Aventurando um sorriso em retorno, ela encolheu os ombros. - É hábito até agora, eu acho. Senhor - ela acrescentou deliberadamente.

Ele bufou suavemente, o meio sorriso aumentando fracionariamente. - De volta aos negócios, então. O que você sentiu?

Ela contou a ele sobre o oceano, tentando descrevê-lo da melhor maneira possível, e quando terminou, ele concordou com o que parecia ser uma fraca aprovação. - Sim. Eu uso água como minha visualização, mas não tem que ser isso. Não precisa ser nada natural ou algo específico. É diferente para todos. Você precisará encontrar o método que funciona melhor para você, a mais simples, melhor ou certamente mais fácil. Essa será sua primeira tarefa.

\- Sim, senhor. Como a água ajuda a esconder as coisas?

Sua boca torceu em uma leve careta. - Palavras não podem expressar isso muito claramente. Mais tarde, eu vou te mostrar, e você vai entender mais, mas por enquanto, deixe-me simplesmente dizer que qualquer coisa que eu não desejo ser visto... afunda mais fundo na água quando alguém o vê. Uma das razões pelas quais eu uso água é que as analogias me ajudam a visualizar, coisas que devo manter escondidas afundam sem deixar vestígios e as coisas que eu gostaria de passar despercebidas simplesmente se aprofundam o suficiente para ficarem borradas, à medida que outras coisas aparecem à vista. Você deve encontrar seu próprio caminho, mas não precisa se apressar. Este ajudará a protegê-lo se você precisar, mas não ajudará Potter, que é o que estamos aqui para fazer.

Limpando a garganta, ele se recostou, sua voz ficando mais rápida e mais profissional.

\- Eu percebo que estou pedindo para você parar o sol, mas você precisa ensiná-lo a se concentrar. Ele está muito longe de ser capaz de visualizar qualquer tipo de escudo, muito menos de fazê-lo de forma consistente e forte, e você e Weasley não são as únicas pessoas a ter notado seu crescente problemas com raiva. A primeira coisa que vou ensinar é a meditação, e essa é a primeira coisa que você deve ensinar a ele. Ele precisa manter a calma e manter a mente clara antes que ele possa aprender qualquer outra coisa, e não temos tempo para esperar que ele cresça.

\- Senhor - ela começou hesitante - posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- No seu caso, Srta. Granger, eu sinto que você pode explodir se eu não deixar você fazer perguntas - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, seu sorriso desaparecendo. - Esta não é uma lição usual. Pergunte.

Respirando fundo, Hermione juntou sua coragem. - Por que... por que você não ensinou Harry assim? - ela perguntou baixinho. Pelo jeito que Harry descreveu, Snape simplesmente disse a ele para defender-se e, em seguida, atacou-o mentalmente, sem qualquer tentativa de explicar o que ele deveria fazer.

Snape ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, não mais olhando para ela, antes de exalar lentamente. - Porque ele é Harry Potter - ele disse finalmente. Ele não lhe deu outra explicação, e ela não se atreveu a perguntar o que ele quis dizer com sua resposta.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Depression is merely anger without enthusiasm."**

 _–_ _Steven Wright._

* * *

Com a cabeça cheia de Oclumência, Hermione foi à enfermaria algumas noites depois, a pedido de Dilys, e se estabeleceu no escritório de Madame Pomfrey com uma xícara de chá com a medibruxa. Empilhou alguns livros e pastas na mesa ao lado deles.

\- Bem, Hermione, acho que é hora de você ver toda a verdade - ela disse baixinho. - Esta informação não sai desta sala, você entende?

\- Claro.

\- Tudo bem, então. Esta é a folha de registro padrão da equipe, apenas para que você possa ver o que eu faço, é muito menos detalhado do que o aluno, como você pode ver. Eu só faço uma verificação de saúde completa uma vez, quando o novo funcionário começa a trabalhar, e essa pode ser a única vez em que os vejo profissionalmente. A maioria dos registros está quase vazia, exceto talvez pela nota ocasional sobre poção restaurativa durante a temporada para resfriados e fungadas. Alguns assuntos são mais complicados, o professor de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas geralmente acaba aqui tantas vezes, embora Hagrid seja capaz de se tratar a maior parte do tempo, e o antecessor do Professor Snape ocasionalmente aparecia com uma leve queimadura ou uma erupção cutânea de algum ingrediente ou outros, e obviamente eu tenho a tendência de ver o professor anual de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no final do ano, após qualquer estranho acidente que termine sua carreira conosco. Você está comigo?

Ela assentiu. - Eu suponho que o Professor Snape não venha até você por acidentes de poções? - ela perguntou, tentando manter o sarcasmo fora de sua voz e falhando.

\- Na verdade, ele veio uma vez - Dilys disse a ela na parede. - Um estudante há alguns anos foi ainda pior do que o jovem Longbottom parece ser e causou um colapso bastante espetacular. Severus só veio até aqui porque ambas as mãos estavam muito queimadas para permitir que ele administrasse o tratamento, reconhecidamente, mas ele fez.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu com um leve sorriso e pegou uma pasta fina da pilha sobre a mesa. - Então, esse é o arquivo oficial do professor Snape.

Hermione olhou para ele. Esse exame de saúde inicial foi muito semelhante aos de seus dias de estudante, sem surpresa, já que ele ainda era muito jovem, ele estava abaixo do peso e estressado e retirado. - Não havia mais sinais? - ela perguntou.

\- Sim, mas eu senti falta deles. Você viu meus exames de saúde habituais, Hermione. Eu não faço exames detalhados em profundidade a menos que eu ache que eles são necessários. Além disso, tanto quanto eu odeio, admito agora, eu simplesmente não queria saber. Todos nós sabíamos ou pelo menos suspeitávamos fortemente que o Professor Snape era um Comensal da Morte, o diretor insistiu calmamente que ele poderia ser confiável perto das crianças, mas nós realmente não acreditamos nisso. Eu fiquei muito desapontada com o Professor Snape na época e queria ver o mínimo possível dele, em parte porque eu estava enojada com o que ele havia se tornado e em parte porque eu me sentia culpada por tê-lo levado até ele.

Assentindo lentamente, Hermione olhou para o arquivo. Havia alguns pedidos de sono sem sonhos, presumivelmente, ele havia esgotado seu próprio suprimento, já que ele era mais do que capaz de fazer a si mesmo. Uma breve nota, quando ele obteve sua maestria, que agora estaria fornecendo a maioria dos estoques do hospital. Um ou dois acidentes com os quais ele ajudou tratando, incluindo seu acidente polissuco, ela notou desconfortavelmente, assim como a Petrificação. O único incidente que Dilys mencionara. E foi isso.

Madame Pomfrey puxou um livro consideravelmente mais grosso da pilha e deixou que ele batesse na mesa. - E este é o registro não oficial - disse ela severamente - até alguns meses depois do fim da primeira guerra.

Hermione olhou para ele. - Entendo...

\- Não, você não... - a enfermeira disse suavemente. - Ainda não. É por isso que você está aqui hoje. Este não é um registro, mas um diário das minhas observações, você não encontrará muitas descobertas estritamente médicas, exceto em lugares onde eu tive que tomar nota da pressão arterial ou algo assim. Ninguém nunca viu isso. E não é a história completa. Professor Snape nunca me disse mais do que ele absolutamente tinha que dizer, e eu tenho certeza que eu não sei o pior disso, e algumas coisas que eu não ousaria escrever. Eu aconselho você a simplesmente ler, Hermione... Você não quer ler cada detalhe. Lembre-se antes de começar que tudo isso aconteceu há muitos anos e terminou pouco depois de você nascer.

Engolindo, ela puxou o livro para ela e começou a ler.

* * *

O relato nunca fora destinado a ninguém mais ler, e realmente era mais um diário dos pensamentos e conclusões da enfermeira, lidou com seus sentimentos na época, tanto quanto cobriu o que havia acontecido com Snape. A primeira entrada foi de pouco antes do Natal do primeiro ano de Snape como professor. Dumbledore acordou Madame Pomfrey e chamou para ela ir até os aposentos do mestre de Poções nas masmorras. Não havia detalhes sobre o que havia de errado, mas Snape estava coberto de sangue e com muita dor para falar, embora isso não o impediu de se afastar de suas mãos e tentar evitar que ela o tocasse e ele se recusou a olhar para ela ou Dumbledore. Esse incidente foi seguido por um longa conversar com o diretor sobre o fato de Snape ter mudado de lado.

Nos meses que se seguiram, Madame Pomfrey havia aprendido mais do que ela jamais quis saber sobre a maldição Cruciatus, assim como vários feitiços desagradáveis que foram usados frequentemente. Snape aparentemente sofreu praticamente todas as punições que alguém poderia imaginar, de ser chicoteado, ser queimado, ter ossos quebrados ou ser simplesmente espancado. Ele havia acumulado lesões internas em uma taxa bastante assustadora e os efeitos a longo prazo do estresse começaram a aparecer enquanto ele continuava a perder peso, começou a ter problemas dormir e começou a desenvolver a primeira úlcera. Seus nervos, sua circulação e suas articulações começaram a sofrer com a contínua exposição ao Cruciatus e seu sistema imunológico enfraqueceu rapidamente, deixando-o mais ou menos constantemente doente.

Mesmo naquela época, quase sem a adolescência, Snape odiava precisar de ajuda. Não havia nada da polidez levemente desajeitada, quase tímida que ele mostrara para a medibruxa como um aluno, ele a ignorou o máximo possível, falou em monossílabos, estremeceu sempre que ela o tocava e fazia o possível para evitar o contato visual o tempo todo. Toda vez que ela o viu, havia sinais de outros ferimentos que ele estava tratando. Quando ela descobriu a evidência de agressão sexual, aparentemente já havia se tornado quase uma rotina e Snape recusou-se a falar sobre isso com horrível indiferença.

\- Não há nada aqui sobre a Marca Negra - Hermione notou baixinho em um ponto em uma voz ligeiramente distante.

\- Eu não estava particularmente ansiosa para estudá-la. Ele manteve escondido o máximo possível.

\- Mas não tem efeitos colaterais físicos? Eu não sei muito sobre como funciona, mas eu sei que Você-Sabe-Quem machuca para marca-los. Isso tem que ter algum tipo de efeito colateral, mesmo tendo qualquer lugar constantemente doendo.

A medibruxa parecia um pouco envergonhada. - Eu sinceramente nunca pensei sobre isso.

Assentindo distraidamente, Hermione continuou lendo. Não havia datas registradas na maior parte do tempo e era difícil elaborar um cronograma para essa história triste, chegando ao final do a guerra foi uma surpresa. A única razão pela qual ela sabia que eles tinham chegado a esse ponto era que Madame Pomfrey notara que Snape não parecia feliz, na verdade, ele parecia ter entrado em choque, tornando-se ainda mais remoto e mais ou menos robótico. A próxima entrada a fez encarar a página.

\- Ele foi preso? - ela perguntou incrédula.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu sombriamente. - No café da manhã no Grande Salão, na frente de todos. Foi no final de novembro, após o fim da guerra. Em retrospectiva, deveríamos ter esperado, porque eles estavam cercando todos que já foram suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte, mas acho que todos nós achamos que o Professor Snape estaria seguro. Várias pessoas no Ministério eram membros da Ordem e conhecia sua verdadeira lealdade. - Seus lábios se estreitaram. - Eu nunca perdoei Alastor por isso. Ele liderou a equipe que veio para ele.

\- O diretor não tentou parar?

\- Não - Dilys disse categoricamente. - Ele disse que a justiça precisava ser vista, que não podíamos abrir uma exceção para Severus, que não havia como ele ser condenado, então nós deveríamos deixar o ministério ter seu julgamento.

\- Foi a julgamento?

\- Eventualmente - o retrato disse sombriamente. - Depois que os procedimentos padrão foram seguidos, o que significa que depois de tudo que você acabou de ler, Severus ficou em Azkaban por uma semana e depois passou para a equipe de Moody por vários dias de interrogatório, antes de ser arrastado em frente ao tribunal de guerra.

\- Merlin - Hermione sussurrou, horrorizada.

A medibruxa assentiu, o rosto sombreado. - Fui ao julgamento dele. Ele parecia muito jovem e muito assustado, e obviamente pensou que íamos lançá-lo aos dementadores agora que não precisávamos mais dele. Seu alívio foi no último momento possível, e ele não teve tempo de se recuperar, ele teve que voltar direto para a escola e continuar com seu trabalho. Era a melhor coisa para ele, em retrospecto, ele precisa manter-se ocupado, não poder se preocupar com as coisas, mas parecia muito cruel na época. - Ela bateu no livro, e Hermione obedientemente, retornou a sua leitura.

Era óbvio para ela que Snape estava sofrendo de choque de concha ( _n/a: Shell shock, procurem o termo depois_ ) e transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, mas ela não achava que o mundo bruxo sabia sobre essas coisas. Ele reclamou de sentir frio o tempo todo, embora Madame Pomfrey não conseguisse encontrar uma causa fisiológica. Ele não dormiu muito, nem um pouco, e chegou perigosamente perto de se envenenar por overdose poções para dormir até que ele finalmente conseguiu parar de tomar o sono sem sonhos, aparentemente, poderia ser altamente viciante se você o usasse por muito tempo, o que explicava por que ele não o usava agora. A medibruxa perguntara-lhe uma vez o que os dementadores o faziam sentir, e o olhar em seu rosto a deixara muito feliz por ele ter se recusado a responder. Ele estava muito nervoso e agitado e não fez nenhuma tentativa de esconder seu ressentimento selvagem de todos os outros para, em essência, abandoná-lo, mostrando nenhum interesse em fechar a lacuna que sempre existiu entre ele e os outros membros da equipe. Além disso, os Aurores não tinham sido gentis quando o "questionaram", e isso combinado com todos os danos mais antigos o deixaram trêmulo e constantemente exausto, ele também bebia demais e usava poções para ficar sóbrio antes das aulas.

Snape tinha sido um completo desastre físico e psicológico quando o ano letivo finalmente havia terminado e imediatamente se escondera durante todo o verão. Quando ele retornou em Setembro, ele tinha sido muito como era agora frio, distante e sem emoção. Ele tinha continuado com seu trabalho de maneira eficiente e severa, indiferente ao modo como fazia seus colegas e seus alunos não gostam dele, estabelecendo-se em isolamento e, aparentemente, tentando se certificar de que todos esqueceram o que ele havia feito por eles o mais rápido possível.

Hermione fechou o livro muito devagar e sentou-se, tremendo enquanto olhava para ele. - O mundo bruxo tem psiquiatras? - ela perguntou baixinho.

\- Não - a enfermeira confirmou igualmente suavemente. - Eu peguei alguns ao longo dos anos apenas através da observação, mas naquela época eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Em retrospecto, nenhum de nós envolvidos estavam certos por um bom tempo depois da guerra, mas as pessoas não pensaram nisso, acabamos de fazer as coisas e aprendemos a conviver com isso. Severus sofreu muito mais do que o resto de nós, mas não acho que ele teria deixado ninguém ajudá-lo, mesmo que soubéssemos como.

\- Como ele passou por isso, sozinho assim? - Hermione perguntou impotente, e a mulher mais velha encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu realmente não sei, Hermione. Tenho certeza de que a maior parte era Oclumência, mas eu não sei como isso funciona. E o resto foi simplesmente a sua vontade de sobreviver, acho que ele simplesmente não iria permitir que ele o derrotasse. Você viu por si mesma como ele é forte e quanto ele pode suportar. Ele sempre foi assim, mesmo quando era menino. Eu acho que de certa forma, isso foi a pior coisa sobre tudo isso - acrescentou lentamente.

\- Eu não entendo...

Madame Pomfrey olhou para ela severamente. - Mesmo quando criança, Severus nunca chorou quando vi ou fez qualquer som de dor, não importando o que tivesse acontecido com ele. Ele as sufocou de volta, porque ele havia aprendido claramente quando era muito jovem que demonstrar dor ou medo piorava as coisas. Eu nunca encontrei provas de que ele foi abusado em casa, mas vou apostar todo o Gringotts que ele era, ele tem o que eu chamo de "a sombra", certos sinais que as crianças maltratadas têm. Não é nada físico, apenas uma leve escuridão nos olhos, um tipo peculiar de resignação e aceitação e uma completa incapacidade de confiar em alguém, bem como um certo distanciamento emocional e uma antipatia por qualquer contato físico. Ele tolera tudo o que acontece com ele como se fosse um parte normal da vida, ele não luta contra isso. E ele nunca pedirá ajuda. A maioria das pessoas pensa que é orgulho, tenho certeza, mas não é. Ele simplesmente não acredita que alguém vai ajudá-lo se ele pergunta e tem medo de mostrar fraqueza. Ele enterra todas as suas emoções, boas e más, e mantém-se deliberadamente isolado. Eu já vi casos semelhantes mais vezes do que eu me lembre, mas Severus Snape é o mais danificado que já vi, e o único que nunca mostrou nenhum sinal de melhora ou cura.

Mordendo o lábio, Hermione perguntou baixinho: - Harry tem essa 'sombra'? - Ela havia se perguntado por anos sobre a educação de seu melhor amigo, ele se recusou a dizer muito sobre isso.

\- Não da mesma maneira. Tenho certeza de que ele não teve uma infância feliz, e ele não foi muito bem tratado, mas eu não acho que ele tenha sido abusado. Ele está emocionalmente atrofiado, mas não tão estragado, ele não se assustou da mesma maneira. Ele tem a mesma aceitação e alguns dos mesmos problemas de confiança, mas as cicatrizes não vão fundo o suficiente para isolá-lo ou ele iria nunca fiz nenhum amigo, e ele não tem medo de contato físico ou emocionalmente desapegado. Nenhum dos alunos que você conhece tem um histórico de grave de abuso.

Ela assentiu lentamente, a cabeça girando um pouco, havia muito que pensar.

A enfermeira tocou o último livro na pilha. - Este é o registro estritamente não oficial desta guerra até agora. Você está pronta para terminar esta noite, ou você preferiria lidar com isso outra hora?

Ela engoliu em seco e sacudiu a cabeça. - Não. Vamos acabar com isso.

\- Não há muito, para ser honesta. Não é nada que não tenha acontecido antes.

Isso acabou por ser verdade, mas certamente não tornou menos deprimente ou horrível. Madame Pomfrey havia notado que Snape estava mais difícil do que nunca e ainda mais distante. Ele foi menos resistente ao tratamento, argumentando menos, mas principalmente porque ele era mais apático. Seu corpo estava lidando bem até agora com o dano sendo infligido, mas ela estava preocupada com os efeitos a longo prazo em seu sistema nervoso e sobre a deterioração de sua saúde psicológica.

Uma vez que ela terminou de ler e entregou o livro de volta, Hermione sentou-se na cadeira e olhou aturdida para a parede por um tempo, tentando pegá-la. Algumas coisas haviam se encaixado com cliques quase audíveis e fazia muito mais sentido agora, mas na maioria das vezes ela simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para absorver o resto. Uma pequena parte dela queria chorar, mas que bem isso faz? Finalmente ela suspirou. - É tarde. É melhor eu voltar para a Torre da Grifinória.

\- Leve isso com você - a enfermeira disse com firmeza, entregando-lhe um pequeno frasco de uma poção clara com uma leve coloração azul. - É uma pequena dose de sono sem sonhos. Você não vai precisar disso novamente amanhã, mas para esta noite você precisa fazer isso.

\- Eu não preciso de uma poção para dormir - protestou ela.

Dilys disse em seu quadro: - Você não diria isso se pudesse ver seu rosto agora, Hermione. Você esta branca como um lençol e seus olhos estão enormes. O que você leu esta noite é terrível, chocante e doloroso e você precisa de tempo para chegar a um acordo com isso, mesmo que você não perceba isso. Vá para a cama e tome a poção. Eu vou falar com Severus amanhã de manhã e contar a ele você não está se sentindo bem, você não deveria ficar sozinho com ele até ter limpado a cabeça. Seria muito doloroso de outra forma.

Hermione pensou sobre isso por um momento, mordendo o lábio, antes de sacudir a cabeça lentamente. - Não. Não diga a ele que estou doente. Diga a ele a verdade.

O retrato e a bruxa mais velha trocaram olhares. - Você tem certeza? - Dilys perguntou a ela. - Ele não vai ficar feliz.

\- Ele provavelmente acha que eu já li tudo - ela apontou, depois deu de ombros e tentou sorrir. - Eu nunca fui capaz de mentir para ele. Não adianta tentar manter isso escondido. Ele descobrirá mais cedo ou mais tarde, se você contar a ele agora, então, quando eu o vir de novo, ele terá aceitado a ideia também, eu não tenho poções amanhã. Além disso, ele tem o direito de saber que eu sei sobre isso. E você pode ter certeza de que ele sabe que não me disseram tudo. - Se nada mais, Snape iria vê-la em uma aula de Oclumência, mas ela estava mantendo isso para si mesma porque ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de quem sabia e era mais fácil simplesmente não dizer nada a ninguém.

\- Bom ponto - o retrato concordou depois de uma breve pausa. - Tudo bem, vou contar a ele.

\- Você está bem, querida? - Madame Pomfrey perguntou cuidadosamente.

\- Eu não sei. Acho que sim. É muito para absorver... vou ter que pensar sobre isso. - Ela suspirou. - Não há mais nada que possamos fazer para facilitar?

\- Eu não sei. Estamos fazendo o que podemos, o que ele vai nos deixar fazer. Não é o ideal, mas é tudo que podemos fazer.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, em seguida, reuniu suas coisas em silêncio e saiu. Uma vez protegida pela privacidade das cortinas em torno de sua cama, ela abraçou Bichento enquanto as lágrimas começavam a espetar as costas de seus olhos, permitindo-se alguns momentos para apreciar o horror e a tragédia de tudo isso antes de beber a poção que tinha sido dada e afundar em inconsciência feliz. Seu último pensamento claro era que Snape ficaria furioso se soubesse o quanto sentia por ele.

* * *

Para sua própria surpresa, Severus não gostou muito de Dilys, informando-o que Granger tinha finalmente visto seus arquivos mais recentes. Ele pensou que ela já tinha mostrado tudo, mas mesmo assim ficou um pouco surpreso com sua própria indiferença, genuinamente não lhe incomodava muito receber provas sólidas de suas suspeitas. A apatia incomum obviamente preocupou Papoula e os retratos, e isso soava estranhamente como uma banda de rock ruim dos anos setenta para ele, agora ele pensava nisso, mas recentemente ele achou difícil ficar machucado sobre qualquer coisa. Potter ainda podia apertar todos os seus botões, é claro, especialmente após o incidente da Penseira, ele ainda estava lutando para não estrangular o garoto toda vez que ele tivesse Poções com o quinto ano da turma da Grifinória-Sonserina e Umbridge normalmente podia irritá-lo, e às vezes os Comensais da Morte, mas ele tinha parado de se importar muito com qualquer outra coisa, isso foi provavelmente um sintoma de depressão aumentada ou algo assim, mas ele também não se importava muito com isso.

E ele nunca odiara Granger tanto quanto fingira, depois de tantos anos de ensino frustrado, ter um aluno com um cérebro era um presente, mesmo que ela estivesse quase insuportavelmente irritante às vezes. Ela estava genuinamente do lado dele, o que aparentemente o colocou em pé de igualdade com um elfo doméstico oprimido, e ele pelo menos acreditava que ela não faria fofoca. Não valia a pena gastar a energia para ficar com raiva, não quando não mudaria nada e quando ele tinha muito mais em sua mente.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, eles iniciaram a oclumência a sério, ela estudou a teoria e agora era hora de colocá-la em prática. Quando ela chegou às masmorras depois do toque de recolher, ele havia mostrado a ela como usar uma Penseira, e agora ele perguntou se havia alguma coisa que ela queria colocar lá antes que ele começasse a acessar suas memórias corretamente. Ele não estava usando isso hoje a noite, suas memórias estavam realmente mais seguras dentro de sua cabeça e ele não iria subestimá-la como ele havia feito tolamente com Potter. Todas as suas defesas estavam firmemente no lugar.

Ela mordeu o lábio pensativamente e pensou por alguns minutos antes de um tanto surpreendentemente balançar a cabeça. - Eu não penso assim, senhor. Não há nada realmente ruim, e para ser honesta, eu penso que você conhece a maioria das partes embaraçosas ou as coisas que eu fiz de errado ao longo dos anos.

Seus lábios se contraíram. _Verdade._ A maioria deles ele não tinha descoberto até algum tempo depois, quando era legitimamente tarde demais para vê-la punida, mas com toda a honestidade ele não tinha certeza se ele iria ter feito de qualquer maneira, não a menos que ele pudesse ter pendurado Potter para secar com ela. Nunca houve qualquer intenção maliciosa, seu coração estava no lugar certo.

\- Como você deseja, então. Entenda Srta. Granger, estamos começando a trabalhar seriamente agora. Eu vou procurar por memórias que irão ferir ou assustar você, por armas emocionais, e eu não vou parar se você ficar chateada. Sua tarefa hoje à noite é tentar me impedir de encontrar tais memórias em primeiro lugar, e uma vez eu faço, para tentar me desviar para mais benignas recordações. Mais tarde, você estará tentando me empurrar para fora. Não sei se você será forte o suficiente para fazê-lo, mas pelo menos aprenderá a teoria.

\- Eu tenho alguma esperança de sucesso, senhor? - ela perguntou. Seus olhos estavam escuros e seus lábios tremeram por um momento, ela nunca gostou de falhar em nada.

\- Certamente não tão cedo no seu treinamento. E contra mim, provavelmente não, eu não sou um Legilimens particularmente poderoso, mas eu tenho uma vantagem aqui, Srta. Granger, porque eu sou muito bom em estudo de pessoas e eu conheço você há cinco anos. Eu sei muito sobre como você pensa e sobre seus pontos fortes e fracos. Outro Comensal da Morte tentando usar Legilimência não terá esse conhecimento, então você terá mais chance se isso acontecer.

\- E contra você-sabe-quem, senhor?

Ele hesitou por um momento. A resposta honesta era não, ela tinha tanta chance quanto uma bola de neve nas fogueiras do Inferno, mas ele suspeitava que ela já estivesse assustada o suficiente. – Não - ele admitiu finalmente, baixinho. - Ele não perde tempo procurando fraquezas e encontrando um caminho através de suas defesas. Ele simplesmente aplica a força bruta e arromba seu caminho. Contra ele, a oclumência não faz nada exceto permitir que você sobreviva ao ataque, não pode detê-lo.

\- Você consegue mentir para ele, senhor.

\- Só porque ele não sabe. Se ele fosse mais sutil, ele teria descoberto há muito tempo que eu tenho defesas mais profundas que ele nunca viu, uma vez que ele sabia que eles estão lá, ele seria capaz de romper. Ele acha que viu tudo o que eu sou capaz, então ele confia que se eu o traísse, ele saberia. Com cativos que não são seus seguidores, ele é ainda mais brutal do que ele com seus Comensais da Morte e ele não deixará nada para trás. No entanto, essa não é a situação. Você está aprendendo para ensinar Potter o suficiente para permitir que ele silencie uma conexão remota da qual o Lorde das Trevas nem percebe, a ideia é evitar que qualquer um de vocês seja capturado, afinal de contas - acrescentou ele sarcasticamente, e por um momento ela quase parecia prestes a sorrir.

\- Eu não encontrei uma visualização que funciona para mim ainda, senhor. Como eu tento me defender sem isso? Devo tentar um dos outros métodos que você me contou, como distração?

\- Você pode, embora eu não tente nada complicado no momento. A força de vontade é a primeira parte de manter alguém fora, e você sempre teve isso - observou ele.

Um pouco ironicamente com um tom de escárnio na voz que quase lhe valeu um olhar, escondido atrás da imagem de uma atenção respeitosa. Divertido, ele continuou:

\- Uma vez que eu estou em sua mente, sua melhor esperança é tentar me desviar cada vez que encontro uma memória adequadamente prejudicial. É mais fácil se você escolher uma memória semelhante, uma ligada ao original. Tenha em mente que o fracasso aqui não é necessariamente um fracasso verdadeiro, e que à medida que você se torna mais afetado pelo que estou fazendo, você vai achar muito mais difícil.

\- E quanto a ataques físicos, senhor? Se estamos aqui apenas olhando um para o outro... eu poderia tentar usar magia contra você?

\- O que, de novo? - ele perguntou secamente, e sorriu quando a viu corar. Essa era outra razão para não tentar vê-la castigada, é claro, tinha sido extremamente embaraçoso para perceber que uma criança tirou o melhor dele tantas vezes e ele não ia admitir isso a mais ninguém. Isso lhe serviu bem para subestimá-la, e ele estava determinado a não fazer o mesmo erro, como ela cresceu e mais formidável. Zombarias à parte, porém, tinha sido uma boa pergunta. - Você pode, certamente, desde que neste cenário você está livre e armado, embora em um verdadeiro interrogatório você não estaria. É duvidoso que você seja capaz de se concentrar a princípio, já que não está acostumado a invasões mentais, mas, por todos os meios, tente se puder - se ela conseguir pegar qualquer coisa além de seus escudos, ele mereceu, mesmo que ela não fosse tão forte quanto Potter.

\- Você está pronta?

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele tinha notado isso em seu primeiro ano, mas ao longo dos cinco anos desde então ele refinou o conhecimento e identificou várias mordidas diferentes que poderiam significar qualquer coisa, desde dor, culpa, medo, antecipação. Este parecia uma determinação nervosa, a mais perigosa.

\- Eu acho que sim, senhor.

\- Legilimens - ele respondeu sem mais aviso, seus olhos escuros fixos em seus olhos castanhos. Ele a pegara desprevenida, como ele sabia que faria, houve um breve piscar de alarme como ela empurrou para ele, mas ela não estava preparada e ele deslizou em seus pensamentos sem resistência. Ela nunca havia sido atacada mentalmente antes e ele podia sentir seu medo, seguindo o método padrão, ele usou esse medo como uma ponte e procurou por memórias que a fizeram sentir medo e desamparada, seguindo os elos naturais em sua mente.

Flashes de imagens se espalharam sobre ele, e no momento ele os deixou passar sem tentar se concentrar em um em particular, apenas observando as piscadas para ter uma vaga ideia do que ele estava vendo. As defesas em torno da Pedra Filosofal não foram surpresa, esse foi seu primeiro teste real, seu primeiro vislumbre do que esse novo mundo realmente significava, e isso uma imagem do Chapéu Seletor - ela quase tinha sido um hatstall _(termo usado para quem à seleção demora mais do que 5 minutos)_ , ele parecia lembrar, tanto quanto ela, que estava amarrado à sua insegurança muito particular. Isso foi vinculado a uma imagem de Minerva franzindo as sobrancelhas com desapontamento irado que certamente deve ter sido um pesadelo, ele duvidava muito que sua colega já tivesse olhado para um de seus filhotes favoritos assim ou já teve motivo para isso, neste caso.

 _Hmm._ Tanto quanto ele esperava, durante anos, ele achava que sua obsessiva necessidade de se esforçar demais estava enraizada em um profundo e quase mortal medo de errar, de fracassar. Curioso agora, ele se perguntava o que causara aquele medo e gentilmente cutucou o fluxo de imagens para voltar ainda mais. Ela estava tentando resistir agora, lutando cegamente contra o comando, e fotos mais cintilantes eram mais difíceis de se ver, flashes momentâneos de um homem e uma mulher sorridentes que tinham uma semelhança suficiente com ela e que deviam ser seus pais e frações de segundo, alguns vislumbres de crianças em idade escolar em uma sala de aula da escola primária, sons ligeiramente distorcidos que para ele eram instantaneamente reconhecíveis como provocações de playground e algum tipo de rima zombeteira – _você nunca esquece esse som,_ ele sabia disso muito bem, um breve lampejo dela, envelheceu talvez oito anos com lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas...

Severus entendeu, melhor do que qualquer um pensaria que ele fosse capaz. Ele estava observando todos os seus alunos por quase quinze anos, e na Srta. Granger ele tinha visto instantaneamente criança esperta demais para o que a cercava, uma garota que nunca se encaixara com seus pares e que nunca aprendera como fazê-lo. Ele tinha sido o mesmo, mas sua criação tinha sido mais dura e ensinara-o a esconder-se, a se retirar. Granger não tinha aprendido isso. Ela tinha sido encorajada pelos adultos ao seu redor, pais e professores, ensinados a queimar brilhantemente, e o preço por isso era não ter amigos, não é igual. Seu sucesso acadêmico e sua inteligência tinham sido seus únicos confortos durante seus primeiros anos e isso lhe dera um impulso feroz para continuar para ter sucesso, porque era tudo que ela tinha. Agora, com o mundo ficando mais escuro, ela sabia que não estava preparada para a situação em que se encontrava e estava desesperada para não demonstrar isso, tentando parecer confiante e conhecedora, enquanto o tempo todo está absolutamente aterrorizado de errar.

E também estava com medo de perder os únicos amigos verdadeiros que já tivera. Potter e Weasley apareceram nos flashes da memória, acompanhados de lampejos de emoção. Os meninos aprontavam, ela ficava louca a maior parte do tempo, ela discutia com os dois com frequência e cada vez que fazia isso, ela ficava infeliz e assustada até que eles hipocritamente a perdoavam por qualquer briga que eles começaram, medo de perdê-los, não importa o quão enfurecidos eles a fizeram, porque ela nunca tinha sido boa em fazer amigos e não tinha mais ninguém. Isso também Severus conseguia entender muito bem.

Ele retirou-se gentilmente e quebrou a conexão. Ela não tinha realmente feito muito esforço para lutar contra ele, mas ele não iria repreendê-la por isso desta vez. Ela teria visto aquelas memórias em sua totalidade e revivera os sentimentos que os acompanhavam, e ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver que ela estava chorando, nem ficou surpreso ao ver o quão ferozmente ela estava tentando não chorar. Afastando-se, ele considerou a parede de seu escritório pensativamente, dando-lhe tempo para se recompor enquanto considerava o que ele acabara de aprender, encaixando o novo pedaço em seu quebra-cabeças de sua imagem mental dela. Ele tinha as chaves da mente dela agora, se ele quisesse. Agora ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de ensiná-la a reorganizar os links para que fosse muito mais difícil seguir esse caminho. Como, ele ainda não tinha certeza, ele não estava mentindo quando disse a Dumbledore que não tinha ideia de como ensinar alguém a fazer o que ele fazia instintivamente. Ainda assim, os dois pareciam surpreendentemente parecidos em algumas pequenas maneiras, então se ele insistisse em como ele fazia isso por alguns dias, talvez algo chegasse até ele.

\- Eu acho que isso servirá para hoje à noite - ele disse sem se virar quando os sons abafados de soluços reprimidos pararam. - Você entende agora como um ataque de Legilimência funciona, não é?

Granger fungou densamente. - Sim senhor. - Ele se virou para olhar para ela, e ela percebeu que ele estava esperando por algo mais e respirou com dificuldade. - Funciona encontrando semelhanças entre memórias, usando-os como - como degraus para ir mais fundo.

\- Exatamente. - _Graças a Merlin,_ ela era tão inteligente. Mesmo que ele e Potter não se odiassem, o garoto nunca poderia ter entendido esses conceitos tão rapidamente.

\- Você viu tudo o que eu fiz, senhor? - ela perguntou em voz baixa.

 _Eu perguntei se você queria esconder alguma coisa_. Ele manteve a repreensão para si mesmo, era uma pergunta natural, e Potter perguntara a mesma coisa, embora mais beligerante. - Flashes muito breves de cada memória, não as próprias memórias. Eu vi apenas o suficiente para ter uma ideia do que cada memória continha, e se tivesse sido um ataque sério, eu poderia ter focado no indivíduo para vê-los em sua totalidade. Então, como você se defenderia contra isso?

Esta mordida de lábios era principalmente para parar os últimos resquícios de lágrimas, pelo jeito, embora ela também estivesse pensando muito, apesar de suas tentativas recentes de crescer, ela ainda estava dolorosamente transparente, pelo menos para ele.

\- Eu suponho que existem duas maneiras, senhor.

\- Continue.

\- Eu poderia tentar encontrar diferentes semelhanças, para ligar a diferentes memórias, então os... degraus levam em uma direção diferente? - Ela estava gesticulando com as mãos enquanto falava, descrevendo um tipo de espiral com os dedos para enfatizar seu significado.

\- Sim, mas isso requer tempo para se preparar antecipadamente, na verdade. Isso pode ser feito uma vez que você saiba o suficiente para identificar onde está mais vulnerável, mas é quase impossível fazê-lo rapidamente e espontaneamente quando sob ataque.

Ela assentiu devagar. - A única outra maneira em que posso pensar é esperar até que você ou quem quer que esteja se concentrando em uma memória e, em seguida, tentando quebrar sua concentração enquanto está distraído, mas obviamente seria muito difícil.

Ele assentiu. - É, e é por isso que o melhor método é construir defesas que previnam o ataque em primeiro lugar, ou pelo menos diminuir o impacto dele para que você ainda possa funcionar, é a chave aqui. Se você se conhece bem o suficiente para saber onde está mais vulnerável, saberá o que esperar. Você também precisa encontrar o método de visualização isso funcionará melhor para você. Como Potter está se saindo com a meditação?

\- Ele administra isso a maior parte do tempo quando estamos treinando, senhor, mas não tenho certeza de como ele está indo bem. Ele diz que está fazendo isso todas as noites e que os sonhos são menos frequentes, e eu acredito nele, mas Ron diz que ele ainda está murmurando em seu sono às vezes, e ele não parece estar muito mais calmo.

Sombriamente, Severus assentiu. - Eu não estava esperando mais nada. Nós podemos tentar, Srta. Granger, mas isso é tudo. Muito bem, você está dispensada por hoje à noite, eu vou te ver amanhã de manhã.

\- Sim, senhor. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

* * *

Hermione passou muito tempo tentando descobrir sua visualização. Snape lhe dera muitos exemplos diferentes, e ela ficou muito tentada pela ideia de construir uma biblioteca nela. Organizar seu conhecimento e tornar muito mais fácil recordar as coisas, chegando a fazer algumas anotações sobre como ela resolveria as coisas. Seria perfeito como um meio de organizar sua mente, mas ela não podia realmente ver como isso poderia ser usado como uma defesa, parecia terrivelmente fácil encontrar informações em um sistema mental tão organizado. Talvez algum dia ela teria tempo para sentar e trabalhar com a ideia corretamente, mas agora precisava de algo mais, algo mais simples que pudesse ser usado para proteger sua mente.

* * *

Não foi até algumas semanas depois que Harry finalmente confessou a verdadeira razão pela qual suas lições de Oclumência tinham parado, vergonhosamente admitindo a verdade para seus dois amigos em seu canto habitual da sala comunal uma noite.

Hermione poderia ter batido nele. - Você fez o que? - Ela sussurrou furiosamente. - Harry, você não pode simplesmente ir olhar a Penseira de outras pessoas! Você não aprendeu nada com Dumbledore? Talvez se ele tivesse tido, você deveria ter escutado...

\- Hermione... Hermione, por favor, pare com isso. Eu sei, eu sei que estava errado, eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso, eu sei que Snape tem todo o direito de ficar furioso comigo, mas é tarde demais para mudar isso agora... Ouça, eu quero te contar o que vi. Foi... foi horrível - ele terminou em voz baixa, e o olhar em seu rosto a persuadiu a deixar de lado sua raiva e escutar.

Ela podia entender a dor dele enquanto ele falava, parecendo tão desnorteado. Tudo começou só porque seu pai e Sirius estavam entediados. Snape não tinha feito nada, nem tinha estado perto deles, e eles começaram a pegá-lo por absolutamente nenhuma razão. Ela podia ouvir na voz de Harry que a maioria de suas ilusões tinha desaparecido. Não importa o que ele ouviu, ele sempre se agarrava a noção de que a rixa foi culpa de Snape, e agora parecia que ele estava errado.

Mesmo quando Harry morava em sua própria confusão desapontada, Hermione estava se lembrando de uma página do registro do aluno. Diagnóstico descobriu que ele aparentemente foi forçado a ingerir sabão... _Então foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia._ Ela não entendia como alguém poderia fazer algo assim. Ela conheceu seu problema de bullying ao longo dos anos, mas o que eles fizeram para Snape era apenas doentio.

Então Harry continuou falando sobre sua mãe e ela congelou, ouvindo atentamente. Harry estava principalmente focado no fato de que a Lily aparentemente não foi capaz de suportar a visão de James, mas ele contou como Snape reagiu, e Hermione mordeu o lábio para conter um suspiro. _Ele chamou sua amiga de sangue-ruim?_ Bem, não é de admirar que eles tenham parado de se falar. Se Ron tivesse dito qualquer coisa assim para ela, ou Harry para esse assunto, ela nunca teria falado com eles de novo também.

Com esforço, ela empurrou para o lado para pensar mais tarde, agora seu amigo precisava conversar, para tentar resolver a bagunça que isso causara na cabeça dele. Ele sempre adorou o herói, o pai que ele nunca conheceu, e perder aquela imagem brilhante o atingiu com muita força.

\- Eu me sinto muito mal - Harry finalmente terminou, remexendo. – Eu... eu quase quero tentar me desculpar.

\- Merlin Harry, não faça isso - ela disse em algum alarme. - Ele vai te matar.

\- Eu pensei que você gostasse dele agora - disse Ron sem expressão. Ela não tinha dito muito aos garotos, ela certamente não tinha mencionado a corrida ou sua inspiração indireta para criar a AD ou entrou em muitos detalhes sobre a cura, mas ela não foi capaz de manter tudo deles. Eles sabiam que ela às vezes o ajudava quando ele estava ferido, e que às vezes ela falava com ele fora das aulas e eles ocasionalmente conseguiam algumas conversas civis, e depois de pensarem que ela tinha falado sobre como ela tinha ido para as masmorras antes do natal para perguntar se ele tinha alguma notícia do pai de Ron e ele a deixou ficar e trabalhar para se distrair. Nem Harry nem Ron entenderam isso, mas contanto que pensassem que era apenas ocasionalmente e enquanto Snape continuasse a agir como um bastardo para os três em público, eles não iriam surtar. Não poderia durar, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam descobrir tudo e provavelmente nunca mais voltariam a falar com ela, mas no momento as coisas estavam razoavelmente estáveis.

\- Eu não iria tão longe - ela respondeu um pouco desconfortável agora, antes de encolher os ombros e sorrir tristemente. - E eu sei como ele é.

\- Eu ainda acho que eu deveria tentar compensar isso de alguma forma - Harry murmurou.

\- Está um pouco tarde agora - ela disse exasperada. - É uma pena que você não tenha pensado assim antes de xeretar...

\- Sim, eu sei...

\- Desista, companheiro - Ron decidiu. - Não faz sentido. Snape sempre odiou você e ele sempre vai odiá-lo. Você não pode dar um soco no nevoeiro.

Algo foi clicado na mente de Hermione, e para o espanto de ambos os amigos, ela se atirou em Ron e o abraçou.

\- Você é um gênio.

\- Eu sou?

\- Bem, você tem seus momentos.

\- Legal. Você vai me dizer do que está falando?

\- Não.

* * *

Naquela noite, ela mais uma vez enfrentou o mestre de Poções em uma sala vazia no fundo das masmorras.

\- Eu ainda não vejo por que temos que fazer isso tão tarde - ela reclamou sem entusiasmo.

\- Porque eu não tenho tempo livre e porque até mesmo os idiotas que frequentam esta escola nunca vão acreditar que você precisa de poções reparadoras - respondeu Snape, parecendo bastante irritado, possivelmente porque ele tinha sido forçado a dar-lhe um elogio indireto, que ele sempre odiou fazer. - Ninguém acreditaria que você teve detenção, já que todas as suas violações de autoridade ocorre fora da aula e sem comprovação. Que progresso você fez?

\- Harry parece mais calmo, mas aparentemente ele ainda está falando enquanto dorme - ela relatou, notando o aperto de seus olhos quando ela mencionou Harry. Não é de admirar, realmente, ela não o culpou por estar com raiva. Harry realmente merecia pelo menos metade do tratamento que recebia de Snape, embora certamente não fosse tudo. - Acho que encontrei minha visualização - ela ofereceu agora para distraí-lo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Prepare-se, então, e eu vou dar uma olhada.

Fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, ela se concentrou, respirando do jeito que ele havia lhe mostrado, atraindo o silêncio calmo das masmorras para dentro dela e focando na imagem que queria, antes de abrir os olhos novamente e encontrar o olhar dele. – Legilimens - ele disse suavemente, e ela lutou para segurar a imagem enquanto a pressão aumentava e a visão desaparecia na escuridão.

Quando a conexão quebrou e ela se concentrou em seu rosto mais uma vez, ele estava observando-a pensativamente. - Neblina. Essa é uma boa escolha, não é bem o que eu esperava de você.

\- O que você estava esperando, senhor?

\- Eu pensei que você seria mais adequada para o método do palácio do mentiroso. - Ele sorriu de repente. - Eu pensei que você tivesse a chance de construir uma biblioteca para você mesma.

Foi uma perda de tempo encará-lo, mas ela o fez de qualquer maneira, e seu sorriso se alargou. - Eu pensei sobre isso - ela admitiu de má vontade. - Eu acho que eu poderia ser adequado para isso, mas seria necessário muito tempo e é muito complicado. Pelo que sei, posso ser levada amanhã, Eu preciso de algo mais fácil de usar.

\- Estou tocado pela sua fé em nós - ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

\- Com o devido respeito, senhor, perdi a conta das coisas que Hogwarts não conseguiu evitar nos últimos cinco anos. - Não incluindo as coisas que Hogwarts tinha simplesmente permitido acontecer, ela ainda estava bastante desconfiada sobre a Pedra Filosofal e talvez alguns dos outros eventos também.

\- Touché - ele admitiu com um leve bufo. - E você está certa, uma construção profunda como o palácio do mentiroso leva anos para se desenvolver.

\- Você tem um, senhor?

\- Sim, na parte das áreas mais profundas da minha mente, mas eu não a uso como defesa, é mais para manter a ordem, a organização e a estrutura.

Ela assentiu.

\- Então o nevoeiro é uma boa escolha?

\- Sim. Funcionará da mesma forma que a água faz para mim, então será mais fácil para eu ensiná-la a refiná-lo, e é claro que há muitas analogias e metáforas para a sua mente use para processá-lo. Qual foi a sua inspiração? - Ele perguntou curioso. - Eu não me lembro de estar enevoado recentemente.

Hermione sorriu. - Na verdade, foi algo que Ron disse.

\- Por Salazar! Weasley disse algo útil?

\- Senhor! - ela protestou, e ele sorriu para ela, totalmente sem remorso.

\- Agora que você tem a sua visualização, você precisa trabalhar com ela, pensar em maneiras diferentes de esconder as coisas no nevoeiro. Mostrei algumas das maneiras que uso, mas o nevoeiro oferece mais opções. Você poderia construir algumas defesas bastante desagradáveis, com o tempo. Pense no que você provavelmente precisará e tente priorizar.

\- Sim, senhor. Existe algum ponto em tentar ensinar isso a Harry?

\- Diz-me tu.

Ela abriu a boca para mentir, mas seus olhos negros estavam firmes e penetrantes e ela descobriu que não podia. - Ele não está pronto - ela admitiu. - Ele diz que está limpando sua mente, e ele parece mais calmo, mas eu não acho que ele esteja pronto para algo assim ainda.

Ele assentiu.

\- Sinceramente, Srta. Granger, ficarei muito surpreso se ele estiver. Seja qual for a resposta a essa conexão com o Lorde das Trevas, não estou convencido de que seja Oclumência. Meditando, limpando a mente, não perseguindo esses sonhos, ajudará, mas não é uma solução completa. Ainda assim, é o que temos. Faça o seu melhor com ele, ninguém está esperando um milagre. Exceto possivelmente você.

\- Obrigado, senhor - ela respondeu amargamente. - Eu tenho outra pergunta sobre o Oclumência, embora...

\- Não me diga... - ele demorou, sorrindo brevemente e balançando a cabeça. - Vá em frente, então.

\- Eu estava pensando sobre os efeitos a longo prazo de usá-lo tantas vezes.

Ela sabia que estava se arriscando com essa pergunta. Na verdade, ela tinha acabado de perguntar a Snape se ele estava ficando louco por causa do quanto ele suprimia suas emoções o tempo todo, e ela estremeceu interiormente quando seus olhos endureceram e começaram a brilhar fracamente em uma raiva inconfundível. Depois de uma pausa longa demais, ele exalou devagar e perguntou secamente: - E por que você estaria querendo saber uma coisa dessas?

\- Eu estava me perguntando se isso afeta a todos da mesma maneira. Se Harry aprendesse a usá-lo e o fizesse muito, ou se eu trabalhasse com mais frequência, isso nos afetaria da mesma maneira que você? – ela perguntou com cuidado. - Eu gostaria de saber o que procurar.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele ainda parecia irritado, mas um pouco menos do que ele havia feito um momento atrás. - De certa forma - ele disse finalmente, um pouco secamente - mas depende mais da personalidade dos oclumentes e para que eles o usam. Um dos efeitos que você provavelmente já começou a experimentar sem perceber é o seu sonho...

\- É por isso que você mantém um diário de sonhos? - ela perguntou antes que pudesse se conter e congelou. **_Merda!_**

Snape parecia muito bravo agora. - Eles realmente te mostraram tudo, não foi? - Ele disse baixinho em uma voz perigosa, todo o corpo dele ficou tenso, dando-lhe a impressão de estar prestes a atacar.

Freneticamente Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. - Não, senhor, eu realmente não olhei para isso, ou qualquer outra coisa pessoal. Phineas acabou por me dizer o que era. Eu prometo.

Ele desviou o olhar dela, afastando-se de onde estivera encostado na mesa e andando devagar para o lado. Quando ele falou novamente alguns minutos depois, ele havia retornado os tons calmos e distantes que ele geralmente dava palestras, embora suspeitasse que ele não estivesse no controle como parecia.

\- Se você usar a Oclumência pesadamente, ela irá suprimir seus sonhos completamente por um tempo, conforme suas defesas evoluem e se adaptam, enquanto a sua mente está, na verdade, se classificando. Isso afetará seu humor e você descobrirá que não está dormindo bem, mas será apenas por algumas semanas. Depois disso, você começará a sonhar de novo, mas como se estivesse apenas observando o sonho de outra pessoa. Você não terá mais sonhos lúcidos, nem haverá alguma emoção particular ligada à maioria dos sonhos, e você raramente se lembrará deles com muita clareza.

\- E pesadelos, senhor?

\- Mesmo a Oclumência não pode parar os pesadelos - ele disse suavemente. - Eles serão muito menos frequentes, e somente o pior passará por suas defesas, mas o efeito colateral disso é que aqueles que passar é muito mais difícil de suportar por comparação.

\- Eu vejo, senhor.

\- E, como você sem dúvida se perguntará sem fim, sim, é por isso que mantenho um diário de sonhos - acrescentou ele, encarando fixamente a parede. - Monitorar meus sonhos me permite avaliar quais áreas da minha psique são mais vulneráveis em um determinado momento. As outras notas ali não teriam feito bem a você se tivesse olhado, está na minha própria cifra privada. Eles são principalmente psicológico. E a partir desta noite eu vou colocar uma ala nesse livro. Se alguém, exceto eu, tocar, queimará. Eu também removerei todos os pontos que a Grifinória possui se você alguma vez invadir minha privacidade de tal maneira.

\- Sim, senhor - ela respondeu humildemente, ruborizando de vergonha antes de tentar mudar de assunto um pouco. - Por que você gravaria algo assim? - ela se atreveu a perguntar com cautela.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - O autoconhecimento é importante, senhorita Granger. Conheço as coisas que realmente temo e as coisas que me farão perder o controle do meu temperamento e as áreas em que estou mais... estragado. Estudar me permite preparar-me para que essas coisas não possam ser facilmente usadas contra mim. Não é uma solução perfeita, mas é o que eu tenho. Conhece a ti mesmo, como dizem.

\- Eu vejo, senhor. Havia mais alguma coisa que você queria me ensinar esta noite?

\- Não. Durma um pouco.

\- Eu vou, se você for - ela retrucou antes de poder se conter.

\- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Srta. Granger. Você já está andando no gelo muito fino. Vá embora.

\- Sim senhor.

* * *

Severus acordou de um sono conturbado e inquieto ao saber que o mundo havia mudado em um nível profundo e fundamental. Por um momento, enquanto esperava que sua mente desaparecesse na esperança que ele iria perceber que ele estava sonhando, ele estava congelado, a realidade recuou após uma breve pausa. Não, ele não estava sonhando ou equivocado. Ele se lembrava muito bem desse sentimento.

\- Oh, droga - ele sussurrou para a escuridão do seu quarto, suspirando. - Não isso. De novo não...


	11. Chapter 11

**"Just washing it aside**

 **All of the helplessness inside**

 **Pretending I don't feel misplaced**

 **Is so much simpler than change..."**

 _–_ _Linkin Park, 'Easier To Run'._

* * *

Severus estava ficando irritado agora, ouvindo as conversas na sala dos professores e tentando bloqueá-las concentrando-se no diário que ele estava tentando ler. Normalmente ele estaria se escondendo em sua masmorra em paz... Ou a paz que conseguia com os pensamentos ocupando sua mente no momento, mas desde que Dumbledore havia partido ele não ousou, é mais seguro ficar onde ele poderia ficar de olho em Umbridge e ser avisado sobre o mais novo decreto antes de acontecer.

\- Vocês todos vão calar a boca? - ele perguntou finalmente com alguma irritação. - Do que você está falando?

\- Nymphadora.

\- Tonks? Por quê? Ela caiu sobre algo mais interessante do que costuma fazer? - A jovem Auror o incomodou, ela tinha sido uma estudante terrivelmente propensa a acidentes, e como companheira da ordem, ela era alegre o suficiente e otimista o suficiente para ser incrivelmente irritante. Felizmente ela não tentou falar com ele com muita frequência, mas isso foi um pequeno consolo, embora ela era muito boa em Moody irritante, que sempre valia a pena assistir.

\- Ela aparentemente colocou seu boné em ninguém menos que nosso querido Remus - Minerva disse a ele.

Um pouco infantilmente, ele fez um barulho de engasgo no fundo de sua garganta, embora pelo menos ele não fizesse nenhuma piada perversa sobre por que Lupin poderia querer brincar com um Metamorfago, pelo menos não em voz alta. - Salazar nos ajude. Isso está condenado desde o começo. - _Certamente ela não era tão cega ou tão densa assim?_

\- Não tenha tanta certeza.

\- Por que, ele já propôs? - ele perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio.

\- Oh, não, ele está sendo teimoso e recusando-a no momento. Não, seu Patronus se transformou em um lobo. Mesmo você tem que admitir que é doce.

\- Eu posso vomitar - ele respondeu friamente, retornando ao seu diário e olhando fixamente para as páginas enquanto tentava descobrir por que de repente ele se sentiu preocupado. Os pensamentos de seu patrono normalmente só fez com que ele se sentisse triste e às vezes vagamente culpado, o medo era novo. O que importava se Tonks se unisse às fileiras daqueles cujo patrono refletia amor não correspondido? Ela tinha estado por sorte, pelo menos o dela era bem menos embaraçoso que o dele...

Um calafrio percorreu suas costas. Ele não lançara seu Patrono há muito tempo, desde o início da guerra... muita coisa mudou em sua vida desde então.

 ** _Ah Merda._**

Assim que ele pode convincentemente, Severus se desculpou e fez uma rápida retirada para a relativa segurança das masmorras, tentando muito não entrar em pânico. Isso era perigoso – se seu Patrono tinha mudado, o que parecia preocupantemente provável, então Dumbledore acabaria descobrindo. Ele nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria então, o diretor mal confiava nele um centímetro como era.

E se isso tivesse mudado, significava que ele também perdera seu último vínculo com ela. Que doeu pensar, que nada mais era do que um reflexo de sua própria confusão. Ele realmente não gostou de como ele se sentia sobre Lily há tanto tempo, e se ele era brutalmente honesto ele não gostava muito mais dela, mas ele ainda não queria perder essa parte final. Ele também não queria realmente enfrentar todas as complicações que surgiriam se ele tivesse que enfrentar um Patrono modificado e o que isso significava, já que ele estava decididamente tentando não pensar nisso por dias agora. _Que bagunça._ Atravessando seus aposentos rapidamente, ele desceu as escadas até seu laboratório habitual, o único lugar onde ele tinha a garantia de ter alguma privacidade, já que não havia quadros de retrato lá embaixo e empoleirados no banco mais próximo. Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos e se recompôs, concentrando-se com força.

\- Expecto patronum - ele sussurrou finalmente, abrindo os olhos um pouco nervosamente para ver os resultados.

* * *

Nestas circunstâncias, Severus não estava particularmente de bom humor após sua realização extremamente indesejada, bem como o problema com seu Patrono. Realmente não era culpa da Granger, mas isso não o impedia de descontar nela, por mais que ele não gostasse daquela parte de sua personalidade, ainda era uma parte dele, insignificante ou não. Mantendo-se em silêncio e ignorando-a todas as manhãs estava bem, era normal, e se ele se encontrava olhando para ela do canto do olho com mais frequência ou se focando mais intensamente no som da respiração dela, era problema dele e ninguém mais notaria. Da mesma forma, atirar em suas aulas e massacrar o dever de casa era o mesmo para o curso, e na ala hospitalar ele era geralmente inadequado para deixar seus pensamentos entrarem em território perigoso, embora ele não tivesse que ir lá por um tempo.

Mas lições de oclumência... ah, essas eram uma história diferente. Agora ele sabia que ele estava se tornando mais emaranhado com cada incursão cautelosa em sua mente, e ele estava lutando com tudo ele tinha. Infelizmente, não havia uma maneira real de combatê-lo, já que ele estava causando dor ou admirando a maneira como ela evitava. E como sempre, ele estava cansado e estressado, o que sempre piorava seu humor, e naquela noite ele simplesmente não podia se incomodar em se conter por mais tempo.

Irracionalmente irritado com sua crescente resistência às sondas habituais, embora esse fosse o objetivo dessas lições, ele mudou de tática e preferiu mostrar-lhe uma memória, para distraí-la e enfraquecer suas defesas. Era um método legítimo, mas realmente não havia desculpa para ele escolher a memória de vários anos atrás, quando ele tinha sido chamou a Enfermaria depois que Papoula admitiu a derrota e foi confrontada com a visão de uma estudante que era metade menina e metade gato. Ela tinha sido sedada na época, o que significava que ela não tinha visto o jeito que ele riu até que ele não pode ficar sem ajuda e teve que se agarrar ao batente da porta em busca de apoio, quase chorando de rir, até que ele mostrou a ela agora.

O breve lampejo de dor que ele sentiu em resposta foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir um pouco culpado, e ele começou a recuar, preparando-se para terminar a conexão e falar sobre essa nova estratégia, até que ela retaliou, projetando uma memória surpreendentemente com força. Levou um momento para reconhecer a parte de baixo dos bancos do estádio de Quadribol, e um momento a mais para perceber o ponto. Naquela época, a memória de Granger havia puxado sua varinha e colocado fogo em sua perna e ele respondeu com o que em retrospectiva tinha sido um grito embaraçosamente alto, bem como uma tentativa bastante indigna de apagar as chamas em vez de desenhar sua própria varinha e lidar com ela mais racionalmente. Ele não gostava de fogo, pelo menos não quando era dirigido a ele, e ele estava se concentrando muito em sua tentativa de uma contra-maldição sem varinha.

Seu temperamento explodiu diante da humilhação associada ao lembrete, e ele respondeu indelicadamente com uma enxurrada de imagens dela saltando freneticamente em sua cadeira e acenando com a mão ao redor com ânsia quase terminal para responder a uma pergunta, levara quase dois anos para ela se libertar desse hábito, e mesmo agora ela às vezes regredia se estivesse especialmente entusiasmado com um tópico.

Parecia que o sangue dela também subia, uma vez que ela respondeu com a imagem do Bicho Papão que Lupin havia orquestrado. Severus já tinha visto isso antes, contra sua vontade, o bastardo projetava para todos rirem da sala de professores toda noite, durante uma semana e a lembrança agora o deixava corado com a fúria, humilhado quando seu temperamento disparou completamente.

Com ar indecoroso, ele revidou com a pior lembrança que lhe veio à mente, uma que ele realmente estava genuinamente envergonhado, no ano passado, quando Draco havia enfeitiçado seus dentes e ele cruelmente fez todo mundo rir dela. Sua reação na época foi sem pensar e nascido de temperamento, assim como foi desta vez. E, assim como aconteceu naquela ocasião, sua ação a magoou. Ele sentiu sua raiva ceder sob a dor antiga, um sentimento com o qual ele poderia se identificar muito bem, seu próprio temperamento começou a diminuir em culpa. Ele estava tentando chegar a um jeito de amenizar o dano que ele causou e que não seria tão fora de si para ele quando sentiu um lampejo de alguma coisa, uma emoção que ele não conseguia identificar e um momento depois foi atingido com uma projeção muito forte de Lupin se transformando no lobisomem raivoso de seus pesadelos.

Ele quase se molhou em medo cego e automático, quebrando a conexão instantaneamente antes que ela pudesse perceber o quão aterrorizado ele estava, e ele nunca tinha sido tão grato por suas defesas quando ele recuou reflexivamente e se escondeu bem atrás deles para se acalmar. Ela o conhecia muito bem para jogar este jogo, o que o preocupava, e ele tinha que admitir, mesmo que apenas para si mesmo, que ele merecia isso. Sentindo-se um pouco trêmulo, ele olhou para ela, piscando e tentando se concentrar em algo diferente da imagem de presas rosnando em sua cabeça, e encontrou-a olhando para ele com puro desafio grifinório, ela parecia chateada e magoada, e um pouco assustada com a reação dele, mas a raiva incendiara chamas esfumaçadas naqueles profundos olhos castanhos.

\- Chega - ele disse baixinho, olhando para longe, tentando recuar sem realmente recuar. Eles tinham ido longe demais, e ele não podia legitimamente ficar bravo porque tinha sido sua culpa e ele merecia pior. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, isso não o teria impedido de culpá-los, levando muitos pontos da Casa e dando-lhes detenção, e se fosse o Potter, o menino estaria correndo por sua vida agora mesmo, mas... Mas esta era Granger, e ele agora estava tristemente consciente de que, onde ela estava preocupada, suas regras de costume não mais pareceu aplicar-se.

Enquanto o silêncio constrangedor se arrastava, ele estava tentando desconfortavelmente pensar em algum jeito de pedir desculpas sem realmente pedir desculpas, não só ele era terrível em desculpas, e não o fez querer admitir que ele realmente se arrependeu, mas o professor Snape nunca se desculpou por machucar os alunos, na verdade, ele se deliciava com isso, quando se tornou um tanto irrelevante quando seu braço começou a queimar.

 _Foda-se._ Ele não precisava disso agora. Ele não estava de bom humor e acabaria incomodando seriamente alguém, ainda assim, talvez um duelo com alguém que ele não gostasse o ajudasse a limpar a cabeça, contanto que ele não escolhesse ninguém que seu mestre queria no momento.

Evitando os olhos dela, ele disse com firmeza: - Eu posso muito bem te ver na ala hospitalar mais tarde.

Ela respirou fundo em resposta, afastando sua raiva. - Você está sendo convocado, senhor?

Ele mordeu a língua para se impedir dar uma resposta ferina - Obviamente - para ela, e apenas balançou a cabeça, virando-se e tirando automaticamente a máscara e o manto do bolso de sempre. - Tenho certeza que você pode ver você mesma. De preferência sem tocar em nada.

* * *

Snape parecia uma verdadeira bagunça quando Hermione entrou na ala hospitalar mais tarde naquela noite, seu rosto estava coberto de sangue e seu casaco semiaberto e a camisa branca por baixo eram ambos respingados com sangue. Ela perguntou: - O que aconteceu?

Ele nem sequer olhou para ela em resposta, e Madame Pomfrey respondeu distraidamente: - Pelo que parece, um redutor razoavelmente fraco amaldiçoou o rosto. Desagradável, mas não ameaçador da vida. Ele tem uma mandíbula quebrada e provavelmente alguns dentes soltos. Fique quieto, Severus, e abra sua boca o mais que puder. - Snape deu a ela um olhar ilegível antes de obedecer, e as duas mulheres estremeceram, sua mandíbula não abria tanto como simplesmente caía, acompanhada por uma onda de carmesim que saía de sua boca.

\- Bem, isso é pior do que eu pensei que seria - a enfermeira notou desapaixonadamente depois de um momento, usando sua varinha para sugar o pior do sangue para que ela pudesse inspecionar o dano. - Eu acho que você perdeu um dente, Severus, infelizmente, mas é bem difícil de ver, tudo está enrolado aqui. - Ela começou a cutucar em sua boca, os olhos de Snape ficaram lisos e distantes enquanto ele voltava ao seu truque habitual de fingir que ele não estava lá e que não estava acontecendo, tentando manter a maior dignidade possível, dado a baba sangrenta escorria pelo queixo dele.

Hermione se mudou para um melhor olhar, seus dentes já tortos estavam em todo o lugar agora, enfatizando a maloclusão existente, e toda a sua mandíbula estava torcida para um lado e quase solta. Havia lascas e fragmentos de ossos visíveis nas gengivas, na língua e no interior da bochecha, havia uma ferida profunda no céu da boca que estava vazando sangue, e Madame Pomfrey estava certa, um dos molares superiores esquerdos estava faltando. Tudo somado, parecia uma confusão, seus pais teriam ficado horrorizados, _embora de qualquer maneira, com os dentes_ , ela disse a si mesma, carinhosa e ainda seriamente zangada com ele. Ela tinha crescido perigosamente complacente, se acostumando com Snape tratando-a de forma justa, decentemente fora das aulas e ignorando-a durante elas, ela tinha esquecido o que um bastardo mesquinho, rancoroso e injusto ele poderia ser às vezes.

\- O que você acha, Hermione? - Madame Pomfrey perguntou, interrompendo seu devaneio.

Prestes a responder, Hermione parou quando um arrepio frio percorreu sua espinha, ela teve uma súbita sensação de estar em uma encruzilhada, como se o que ela disse em seguida fosse muito mais importante do que ela pensava que era. Não foi uma sensação muito boa, uma sensação desorientadora de incerteza. Distante, ela ouviu sua própria voz com leve surpresa quando ela respondeu calmamente e com deliberada ênfase:

\- Não vejo diferença.

Madame Pomfrey simplesmente parecia perplexa, assim como ela estava, mas a cabeça de Snape se virou e ele a encarou, seus olhos negros afiados e penetrantes. Sua expressão foi de descrença, raiva antes que desaparecesse e ele baixou o olhar, parecendo surpreendentemente envergonhado de si mesmo. Ele entendeu o ponto, pelo menos, embora Hermione não esperasse nem por um momento que ele deixasse impedi-lo de arrancar uma tira dela, assim que sua mandíbula estivesse de volta no lugar.

Uma vez que os reparos foram feitos, ele alegou não saber o que havia acontecido com o dente perdido, mas achou provável que ele tivesse engolido acidentalmente e Madame Pomfrey tinha ido em busca de algo calmante para lavar a boca, Hermione respirou e mordeu a boca. - Sinto muito pelo que eu disse antes, senhor. E por... antes. - Ele tinha protegido muito rapidamente, mas ela ainda havia captado um breve lampejo de verdadeiro medo dele. Escolher o lobisomem tinha sido bastante indelicado, ele poderia ter retaliado com qualquer um dos seus medos, ela tinha certeza ele os conhecia agora. Havia maneiras mais agradáveis de irritá-lo, por mais idiota que isso soasse, sem brincar com seus medos.

Sua voz estava mais baixa do que o habitual e as bordas de suas palavras suavizaram-se ligeiramente devido à sua dor na boca quando ele estremeceu e respondeu: - Não, você não sente. Nem deveria sentir.

Ela piscou para ele. - Você não está com raiva, senhor?

\- Não. Estranhamente impressionado, se é que alguma coisa acho. Poucas pessoas têm a coragem de me dizer quando eu fui longe demais. - Ele trabalhou sua mandíbula devagar e com cuidado de um lado para o outro, quase experimentalmente, antes de levantar e começar a cutucá-la em desafio direto às ordens de Madame Pomfrey.

\- Harry e Ron tentaram...

\- Não, eles não tentaram - ele interrompeu desdenhosamente. - Eles gritaram palavras rudes para mim como crianças de sete anos. Era uma exibição juvenil patética e isso causava a impressão de outro tipo de exibição que tenho visto ao longo dos anos. Além disso, embora eu seja relutante em admitir e negar até o final dos tempos se você disser a outra pessoa, eu merecia algo pior antes. Eu comecei. Você também respondeu ao ataque exatamente da maneira certa para resistir a tal.

Arriscando-se, ela se sentou no catre ao lado dele, ele ainda estava evitando os olhos dela, ela notou, aumentando sua confusão. Ele não estava reagindo do jeito que ela esperava, algo estava diferente esta noite. - Por que você disse isso sobre meus dentes, senhor? - ela perguntou, tentando e falhando em manter a dor em sua voz. Ele realmente a machucou no ano passado, e novamente mais cedo.

\- Eu não acho que você quer que eu responda isso, Srta. Granger - ele respondeu calmamente, ela podia senti-lo tremendo ainda.

\- Sim eu quero.

Ele suspirou, ainda olhando para o chão. - Eu queria te machucar - ele disse indiferente. - É simples assim. Eu estava tendo um dia ruim e queria descontar em outra pessoa e você era um alvo conveniente. Eu não estou orgulhoso disso, eu me arrependo, mas aí está.

Antes que ela pudesse parar para lembrar com quem estava falando, ela perguntou acidamente: - E você acha que é um comportamento apropriado de um professor?

\- Eu não tenho esse emprego porque sou um bom professor, Srta. Granger - ele respondeu cansado. - Eu estou aqui porque o Diretor precisava ficar de olho em mim e precisava que eu tivesse muita informação para assegurar ao Lorde das Trevas da minha lealdade quando ele eventualmente retornasse. Nenhum outro motivo. Claro que não era apropriado. Não era justo, não era legal e não era verdade. Estou um pouco surpreso por você achar que alguma dessas razões me impediu de dizer isso. Certamente agora você percebeu que eu sou de fato tão desagradável quanto eu pareço ser.

Não havia muita coisa que ela pudesse dizer sobre isso, mas ficou desapontada. Ela esperava que tivesse havido alguma razão mais profunda, algum tipo de motivo por trás disso, chamando a atenção longe de Harry e Malfoy antes que a situação piorasse ou algo parecido, mas aparentemente ele tinha dito isso só porque ele era um grande bastardo. Sentindo-se estranhamente decepcionado, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e se afastou um pouco mais dele, mexendo em uma mecha de cabelo silenciosamente quando Madame Pomfrey retornou e ordenou que Snape lavasse a boca com uma poção de aparência leitosa.

Quando ele estava saindo, Hermione disse baixinho: - Isso não foi um pedido de desculpas, senhor.

Snape se virou e olhou para ela, levantando uma sobrancelha, seus olhos brilharam um pouco quando ele respondeu com naturalidade: - Não, não foi. Bem observado - Em relação a ela por um momento, ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

Apesar de si mesma, Hermione realmente riu baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça. Pelo menos ele foi honesto sobre isso.

* * *

Severus lamentou ter perdido a partida dos gêmeos Weasley, mas eles já tinham ido embora quando ele saiu de suas masmorras. Sua saída dramática foi a declaração de hostilidades abertas, seus produtos de piadas estavam por toda a escola, e em uma semana pelo menos metade dos alunos do sapo estava deixando as lições nos primeiros dez minutos com uma grande variedade e uma gama criativa de doenças. Com um acordo, os funcionários se juntaram alegremente, Severus já a deixara muito nervosa sobre o que ela comia, depois de vários episódios desagradáveis de gripe e foi principalmente se contentar em sentar e assistir seus colegas começando a jogar.

Minerva fez o melhor truque, ele foi forçado a admitir, ela invadiu o escritório do sapo e transfigurou todos aqueles horríveis pratos de gatinho para que parecessem verdadeiros gatinhos, gengibre, malhado, preto e tartaruga, em vez de rosa ou roxo. Ela removeu os arcos e também fixou os olhos cruzados. Os gatinhos pareciam bastante satisfeitos, Severus tinha notado preguiçosamente na outra vez que ele estava lá, por alguma razão, Umbridge insistiu em realizar reuniões de equipe em seu escritório ao invés de na sala dos professores, mas o sapo tinha ficado absolutamente lívida, especialmente desde que ela até agora foi incapaz de reverter isso. Sua superiora provavelmente ganhou o pote para ela, irritantemente.

Filius mostrou um jeito de interromper as reuniões da equipe, o pequeno professor de Feitiços percebera rapidamente que poucas pessoas o levavam a sério e que até alguém tão paranoico quanto Umbridge não suspeitaria dele, e realmente foi para a cidade. A temperatura mudou drasticamente em poucos minutos, a janela se soltou de sua moldura e deixou passar rajadas de vento, um vento que não existiam do lado de fora e as velas e lâmpadas piscaram ou mudaram de cor tão rapidamente que pareciam estroboscópicas ou simplesmente se apagaram por completo, eles sentaram-se através de mais de uma reunião por varinha de luz, e descobriu preguiçosamente que vários deles tinham um certo talento estranho para bonecos de sombra. Severus ganhou um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Minerva por sua uma contribuição reconhecidamente obscena ao teatro.

Septima Vector, Rolanda Hooch e Aurora Sinistra tinham formado uma aliança, Severus havia prontamente batizado de Coven de Macbeth, mesmo que apenas em sua cabeça e tinha começado a seguir o exemplo dos alunos quando se tratava de animais, apenas em vez de deixar Pelúcios entrar em seus quartos, eles deixavam entrar os gatos. Amassos _(procurem essa criatura 3)_ inteiros, que portanto, naturalmente passaram a pulverizar em todos os lugares antes de agarrar qualquer coisa que levasse uma garra, e em uma ocasião quando eles deixam entrar dois ao mesmo tempo tendo uma luta esplêndida. Eles também haviam deixado Pirraça duas vezes, para a alegria do poltergeist.

De sua parte, Severo deixou isso acontecer na maioria das vezes cansado demais para reunir seu entusiasmo anterior, pois o fim do ano se aproximava e se preocupava com outros assuntos. Ele fez, no entanto, jogar com seus pontos fortes e descaradamente zombou de tudo o que o sapo disse, ele aperfeiçoou o uso delicado do sarcasmo para uma arte ao longo dos anos, e sua língua era tão afiada quanto sua inteligência. O máximo do tempo ela nem percebeu que ele não estava concordando com ela, e ele geralmente tinha os outros em pontos. Foi uma pequena faísca brilhante de diversão em um mundo cada vez mais sombrio.

* * *

\- Filius, posso falar com você, se você estiver livre? Eu quero pedir sua opinião.

O pequeno professor de Feitiços ergueu os olhos da pilha de ensaios que ele estava marcando. Ele pareceu bastante surpreso ao ver Severus parado na porta de seu escritório, também pudera. Severus não era um homem social e raramente procurava a companhia de seus colegas por alguma coisa, muito menos uma opinião profissional, mas se recuperava suavemente e lhe oferecia um sorriso.

\- Claro, Severus entre. Posso oferecer-lhe uma bebida?

\- Não, obrigado - ele respondeu secamente, fechando a porta atrás de si e se acomodando desconfortavelmente em uma cadeira, automaticamente reprimindo um estremecimento. - Eu queria perguntar quais fatores causariam um Patrono para parar de trabalhar? - perguntou ele sem rodeios. Não há necessidade de bater em torno do arbusto, ele não estava com disposição para conversa fiada e ele não tinha tempo para isso. Isso estava rodando em sua mente, também muito para o conforto e ele precisava resolvê-lo o mais rápido possível.

\- Parar de trabalhar? - Flitwick ecoou, franzindo a testa. - O que você quer dizer?

\- Eu quero dizer que a forma que Patrono costumava funcionar e agora não mais - ele retrucou, exasperado. - O que mais eu posso dizer?

\- Estamos falando de você, Severus?

\- Sim - ele admitiu com os dentes cerrados.

\- Eu não sabia que os Comensais da Morte poderiam produzir um Patrono corpóreo - observou o chefe da Corvinal, em tom de leve surpresa.

Ele fez uma careta, apertando a mandíbula por um momento. - Eles não podem - ele respondeu secamente. Era estranho que as palavras o picassem tanto, afinal, elas eram perfeitamente verdadeiras. Ele era um Comensal da Morte, foi julgado por muitos anos atrás, uma lembrança que ainda assombrava seus sonhos e tinha admitido publicamente, até mesmo ao ponto de mostrar descaradamente sua Marca Negra ao Ministro da Magia, que certamente não foi o seu mais inteligente movimento de sempre. E, no entanto, alguém mais o chamava de Comensal da Morte. _Estranho._

\- Mas você pode?

\- Eu acabei de dizer, não é? Pelo menos, eu costumava ser capaz. Agora, bem... veja por si mesmo. - Infelizmente, ele tirou a varinha da manga e se concentrou por um momento. - Expecto patronum.

Os dois magos observavam a névoa prateada rodopiante. Não foi o esforço delicado e insubstancial de alguém que tinha acabado de aprender a fazer o encanto ou de alguém usando uma memória muito fraca para ter sucesso. Em vez disso, era quase como se algo estivesse impedindo o Patronus de se formar. Havia uma sugestão de algo de quatro pernas nos tentáculos nebulosos, mas a forma carecia de coesão e continuava desmoronando, lutando para reformar e fracassar.

\- Eu nunca vi nada assim, Severus - disse a professor de Feitiços depois de uma pausa, observando os redemoinhos de prata pensativos. Ele pegou um pergaminho fresco e pegou sua pena. - Vamos começar com o básico. Quantos anos você tinha quando lançou pela primeira vez um Patrono corpóreo?

\- Dezessete. - Ele se lembrou daquela lição de Defesa vividamente, James havia criado o cervo primeiro. A corça de Lily se manifestou meia hora depois, e em meio a todas as provocações e suspiros, Severus tinha percebido que ele não ousava continuar tentando colocar um Patrono na frente dos outros, não se eles mostrassem algo tão pessoal. Ele praticou sozinho na Sala Precisa, e ele tinha ficado consternado e envergonhado, mas certamente não surpreso quando a corça de prata finalmente se formou.

Flitwick piscou com a resposta, mas assentiu e começou a fazer anotações.

\- Qual foi a sua forma?

\- Eu não vou te dizer isso. - Apenas duas outras pessoas no mundo sabiam sobre seu patrono, Dumbledore e o mago que fora seu examinador de N.I.E.M.s. Severus não lembrava o nome do homem, mas um vigilante profissional teria visto tantos estudantes lançarem aquele feitiço que não havia chance de ele se lembrar de um indivíduo, além disso, mesmo se ele fez, ele não saberia o que isso representava. E Dumbledore prometera há muito tempo nunca contar a ninguém. Seu colega não tentou argumentar, Filius o conhecia desde os onze anos e sabia como ele podia ser teimoso quando precisava.

\- Muito bem. Sua forma mudou antes?

\- Não nunca. - O que quer que as pessoas possam dizer sobre ele, pelo menos ele era constante.

\- E quando esta mudança ocorreu?

\- Eu não sei. Eu uso esse encanto tão raramente. Eu percebi isso algumas semanas atrás, quando eu não consegui encontrar nada sozinho, eu vim até você.

\- Hmm. Tem algo a ver com a memória em que você se baseia?

Severus balançou a cabeça. - Eu duvido. Eu sempre uso a mesma memória, nunca foi um problema antes. De qualquer forma, uma vez que esse problema começou, eu tentei outras memórias, e é sempre a mesma coisa.

Flitwick parecia levemente surpreso quando ouviu isso, assim como ele poderia estar, a maioria dos bruxos não contava com uma única memória para seu Patrono. A maioria dos magos tinha um estoque bem maior de lembranças felizes para atrair do que Severus fez.

\- Bem, sinto muito, Severus, mas eu realmente não sei o que sugerir. Aconteceu alguma coisa em sua vida recentemente que pode ter influenciado isso?

 _Nada que eu vá te dizer._ -Na verdade não - ele respondeu com imprecisão deliberada. - Mas mesmo que fosse isso, certamente isso faria com que o Patronus mudasse de forma, em vez de parar de trabalhar? Um forte levante emocional pode fazer com que isso mude, eu sei disso, mas não mudou, está quebrado. - O que, quando você pensou sobre isso, foi bastante irônico, realmente. Ele perguntou-se se o encanto de algum modo aumentaria sua confusão emocional, já que ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, talvez o Patrono também não. Ele só esperava que desde que não tinha realmente mudado, talvez não tivesse nada a ver com... ela, depois de tudo. Merlin, ele esperava, mas suspeitava que não tivesse tanta sorte.

\- Normalmente sim, você está certo - o professor de Feitiços concordou, franzindo a testa novamente enquanto considerava suas anotações. - Pode ser simplesmente devido ao estresse, você sabe. Sua vida não é exatamente fácil no momento.

Ele soltou uma risada. - Esse é o eufemismo do século, Filius, mas não. Eu não estou mais estressado agora do que há seis meses.

O mago pequeno hesitou. - Existe uma teoria possível, mas você não vai gostar.

Ele estreitou os olhos. - Continue...

\- Bem, o encanto do Patrono é percebido por muitos como o feitiço de Luz definitivo - disse Flitwick lentamente. - Eu assumo que é por isso que os Comensais da Morte não conseguem lançá-lo e é por isso que tal surpresa saber que você poderia. Em qualquer caso, é possível, talvez até provável, que aqueles que regularmente entram em contato com as Artes das Trevas percam a capacidade de criar um Patrono, como a magia negra destrói os impulsos positivos puros que a criam... - Ele parou, claramente sem a coragem de fazer a pergunta.

O lábio de Severus se curvou. - Eu não fiz nada mais sombrio ou mais sangrento do que o habitual recentemente - ele disse friamente. - Minha alma não está mais manchada agora do que no começo deste ano. - Isso foi uma mentira, claro, mas as manchas e lágrimas foram devido a danos cumulativos, não um aumento na gravidade. _Maldito seja Flitwick._ Empurrando a raiva sem sentido, ele suspirou. - Não é isso, de qualquer forma. Meu Patrono não é mais fraco do que era. Apenas não terá forma sólida.

\- Isso é verdade. Eu não sei o que mais sugerir então, Severus. Pode ser que o seu Patrono esteja em processo de mudança de formulários, por qualquer motivo, tais mudanças são geralmente instantâneas, mas dadas as suas circunstâncias, talvez leve tempo. Tudo o que você pode fazer é continuar tentando e ver se alguma coisa muda. Me desculpe, eu não poder ajudar mais.

\- Eu não estava esperando muito - ele murmurou. - Obrigado por tentar, pelo menos. - Ele levantou-se.

\- Há mais alguma coisa?

\- Só uma coisa - ele disse suavemente. Demorou apenas alguns momentos para lançar três feitiços: um Accio não-verbal seguido por um incendio não-verbal para destruir as notas que Flitwick havia feito, seguido por um quieto, "Obliviate", quando ele saiu da sala.

 _Sinto muito, Filius, mas não posso correr o risco de mais ninguém descobrir isso. Eu não confio mais em ninguém_.

* * *

Severus estava muito preocupado. Ele estava em apuros agora, de uma forma que ele nunca poderia ter previsto. Ele esperava problemas e ameaças de todos os lados e fez o que pôde para se preparar para todos eles, mas não havia defesas contra isso. Em algum lugar, de alguma forma, Hermione Granger se tornou uma ameaça maior para ele do que até mesmo Voldemort, uma ameaça inexplicavelmente que tornou-se ainda mais potente pelo fato de que ninguém fazia ideia, muito menos ela.

Ele nem sabia o porquê. Não, isso foi uma mentira. Ele tentou não mentir para si mesmo mais do que estritamente necessário para continuar funcionando. Ele sabia exatamente por que e esse conhecimento estava comendo ele.

Oh, havia muitas razões superficiais. A explicação mais simples era puramente que ela estava se transformando em uma jovem moderadamente atraente e ele não tinha contato com uma mulher por um longo tempo, mas isso por si só nunca foi suficiente para ele, e ele nunca prestou esse tipo de atenção a nenhum de seus alunos. Ela era inteligente, também, sua igual intelectual, se ele realmente tivesse feito ele mesmo admitir isso e isso foi um empate bastante poderoso em si mesmo. Ela também era legal com ele, o que fazia parte do verdadeiro motivo. E fisicamente ela não era uma ameaça porque ela não parecia como qualquer um que carregasse associações negativas de seu passado.

 _Você não pode admitir que ela é bonita, Severus. Que porra você espera que aconteça?_

Bem, então, fisicamente, ela era bastante atraente, pelo menos para os olhos dele. Severus era um espião muito bom, ele viu além do superficial. Ele podia ver além do cabelo espesso e das roupas, e ele sempre preferiu o tipo de mulher que não estava tentando. Se ele tivesse um tipo físico, ele tinha que admitir, ele gostava de morenas cheias de curvas de qualquer maneira, Lily tinha sido uma anomalia, um curinga e completamente irrelevante neste contexto. Ele também teve que admitir que ele tinha um fraquinho por mulheres mandonas, olhe para seus amigos. Mas nada disso importava, a garota dificilmente era a primeira em sua vida a se encaixar nesses critérios e ela ainda era muito jovem para ele ser seriamente atraído, ele tentou ignorar a vozinha que dizia o contrário.

A oclumência começou, ironicamente. Ele tinha visto o suficiente da mente dela durante as semanas de lições para ganhar uma impressão vívida de quem ela era. A força e a personalidade era surpreendente em uma garota da idade dela, que a lendária coragem Grifinória era temperada por uma dose saudável do senso comum que seus amigos tão imperceptivelmente careciam, dando-lhe uma certa clareza e nitidez de pensamento reforçada por sua inteligência natural. Seu senso de humor também combinava com o dele, quando ela relaxava o suficiente para ser honesta, ela era irônica , tinha a sagacidade aguda e rápida de que ele gostava, embora fosse mais gentil, menos cortante e dura que suas piadas tendiam a ser. Havia uma vitalidade sobre ela, também, que apareceu na paisagem mental como brilho se aproximando da chama, uma sensação de vida, energia e calor, e ela era tão irritantemente teimosa que perversamente ele viria a gostar em vez de ficar aborrecido com isto. Era difícil não admirar algo assim, mas nem isso era toda a verdade.

A realidade era quase ridiculamente simples. Ela se importava com ele. Era isso, o segredo de qualquer dos seus mestres teria dado os dentes da frente para aprender, o caminho para controlar completamente Severus Snape, tudo que alguém já teve que fazer foi se importar se ele vivia ou morria. Não porque a morte dele pudesse incomodá-los de alguma forma, não por causa do que ele poderia fazer ou o que eles poderiam sair dele, mas simplesmente pelo seu próprio bem. Apesar de tudo, Severus sabia que nunca havia superado o menino solitário, sofrido e abusado que fora uma vez, tudo o que ele queria era que alguém gostasse genuinamente dele.

Havia pessoas em sua vida que se importavam um pouco. Certamente Papoula choraria quando ele morresse, e Minerva e talvez até Dumbledore até certo ponto, embora ele duvidasse disso. Dilys e Phineas também, supôs, mesmo que estivessem mortos. Estranhamente, Lucius também poderia, ele não confiava no seu companheiro Comensal da Morte uma polegada, é claro, mas eles eram amigos bastante próximos para que Severus fosse o padrinho de Draco. Mas nunca foi o suficiente. Não havia uma pessoa que pensasse em Severus Snape como uma parte importante de seu mundo pessoal, apenas como parte de um plano maior, ele não era pessoalmente significativo para ninguém.

Foi aí que ele quebrou, é claro. Granger se importava com todo mundo, ela provavelmente chorou por pequenos filhotes perdidos também. Ela tinha uma compaixão insondável de curandeiro natural, e ele não deveria levar para o lado pessoal, porque afinal, por que alguém deveria se importar com ele, particularmente alguém como ela, que tinha visto a maioria das piores partes de sua alma suja e esfarrapada em anos? Ainda assim, ele se lembrou com clareza perturbadora da primeira vez que ela tocou a mão dele e tentou aliviar sua dor, sem nenhuma razão a não ser fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Ela ainda odiava-o naquele momento, ele sabia disso com certeza, e ela estava preocupada que ele responderia perdendo a paciência com a presunção dela, mas ela queria fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Esse gesto puro e inocente quase o reduziu às lágrimas, ele tinha ido tão longe.

Severus não era idiota e sabia muito bem que isso só existia em sua própria cabeça, nada aconteceria, por mais motivos do que ele poderia facilmente listar em uma hora. Isso não importava. Seus sentimentos não exigiam reciprocidade para reivindicá-los, afinal de contas. No momento, Granger viu-o como seu professor, seu paciente, seu aliado e, possivelmente, de alguma forma estranha o amigo dela. Isso era mais do que suficiente para ele viver com muito prazer, mais do que ele tinha o direito de esperar, mais do que ele poderia esperar. Ele nunca se preocupou em desperdiçar tempo entregando-se com pensamentos melancólicos do que nunca poderia ser, foi o suficiente para que ele pudesse reconhecer o que ele gostaria, e depois guardá-lo e continuar com o que ele realmente teve.

Ele não estava preocupado com mais ninguém descobrir, também. Não era como se esconder coisas fosse um desafio para ele. Granger foi muito cuidadosamente escondida nas profundezas sombrias de sua mente, junto com tudo mais importante o suficiente para se manter seguro, e lá ela ficaria. Ninguém foi capaz de penetrar fundo em sua cabeça, porque o trauma da tentativa o teria matado muito antes de alguém chegar tão longe. Ele cuidaria disso. Quanto a descobrir por métodos mais mundanos, ele também não estava preocupado com isso, ele era um ator muito melhor agora do que ele tinha sido na adolescência, e o inferno congelaria antes de admitir qualquer coisa para alguém.

No entanto, ele estava preocupado. Isso poderia comprometer todo o plano. O plano, até onde ele entendia, Dumbledore às vezes era um bastardo sorrateiro e às vezes Severus suspeitava do velho abutre de inventá-lo enquanto passava a maior parte do tempo, o Diretor nunca revelaria o plano inteiro, era para Severus continuar espiando e suportando inimagináveis tormentos, a fim de reunir informações suficientes para manter Potter vivo, enquanto o resto da Ordem se movimentava em torno de se sentir importante e fazendo aberturas para vários povos que não podiam preocupar-se menos com a guerra e fez o possível para frustrar os planos que descobriu ao longo do caminho. Uma vez que Potter aprendeu o suficiente ou fez o suficiente ou seja qual for o plano final, o garoto deveria matar Voldemort, de alguma forma.

Nesse ponto, Severus estaria morto. Mesmo que por algum milagre Voldemort nunca tenha descoberto sua traição, ele não poderia continuar vivendo assim indefinidamente. Ele suspeitava que ele tinha mais anos, no máximo, antes que o dano cumulativo finalmente o matasse, se algo mais dramático não o levasse antes, obviamente e ele provavelmente teria outro colapso mental antes disso. Parecia cada vez menos provável que ele sobrevivesse aos quarenta anos. Tudo bem. Ele sabia quando ele se ajoelhou na casa de Dumbledore e jurou a ele que iria matá-lo eventualmente, porque afinal de contas, agentes duplos não costumavam morrer de causas naturais. Esse foi o ponto principal, realmente, não importava para ele até então. Sua própria vida não significava nada para ele, nesse caso, ele supunha, era um pouco irracional esperar que isso importasse para qualquer outra pessoa e ele sempre ficara muito feliz em morrer se isso significava derrubar Voldemort.

Só que agora ele não queria. Essa foi a ameaça que Hermione Granger fez a ele. Ela lhe mostrara que a vida não era tão triste e vazia quanto ele sempre soubera. Severus não tinha certeza agora, que ele poderia jogar sua vida fora tão casualmente.

* * *

Normalmente, ser chamado às duas da madrugada resultaria em morte instantânea para quem quer que o tenha despertado, mas sem surpresa que Severus não estava dormindo. Sua insônia estava piorando, ele cochilou brevemente no início da noite, foi acordado por pesadelos e não se incomodou em tentar voltar a dormir. Ele estava enrolado em sua poltrona aquecida pelo fogo e relia O Corcunda de Notre Dame quando a voz de Dilys quase gritou seu nome da imagem na parede.

\- Severus!

Assustado, mais pelo tom do que pelo chamado, ele olhou para cima.

\- O que você quer?

\- Vá para a ala hospitalar. Agora! Papoula precisa da sua ajuda.

Colocando seu livro no chão, ele se levantou e encolheu os ombros em seu manto, encontrando suas botas. - Conte-me. - Sua mente estava acelerada. _O que aconteceu na terra? Já estava na hora de Potter fazer seu truque anual de perigo estupidamente confrontante, reconhecidamente..._

\- É Minerva - disse Dilys secamente, cortando sua especulação enquanto ele olhava para ela. - Papoula não é forte o suficiente para ajudá-la sozinha. Mova-se, Severus, por favor.

Ele se moveu, correndo pelo castelo, uma sombra escura deslizando pelas passagens secretas e escadarias escondidas que o levaram para a enfermaria o mais rápido possível. Ele estava suando quando ele chegou lá, ofegando e curvando-se para aliviar um ponto, e ficou seriamente preocupado quando uma Papoula de rosto branco mal parou de abraçá-lo. - O que está errado? - ele perguntou com urgência, lutando por respirar.

Papoula levou-o para a cama e puxou as cortinas de lado. Minerva estava inconsciente e mortalmente pálida, respirando muito superficialmente. - Ela está muito fraca - disse a enfermeira, trêmula. - Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Severus.

Assentindo, ele sacou a varinha. - O que aconteceu?

\- Aquela cadela - cuspiu a medibruxa. O súbito veneno em seu tom de voz assustou-o, antes de registrar o que ela dissera e congelou por um longo momento.

\- Ela fez isso? - ele perguntou em um tom de voz muito perigoso. Umbridge morreria por isso se ela tivesse feito. Ele pegaria a cabeça dela pessoalmente, colocaria em uma jarra para as prateleiras em seu escritório, e daria o que sobrou para Greyback brincar. Ou talvez ele a desse a Greyback primeiro e depois pegasse a cabeça dela.

\- Não, não - Papoula disse cansada. - Seus bandidos vieram para pegar Hagrid hoje à noite. Minerva foi tentar detê-los. - Ela gesticulou para a bruxa inconsciente impotente. - Quatro Estupefaça direto para o peito a curta distância... - Ela não precisa dizer mais nada.

Severus assentiu e começou a trabalhar, executando alguns diagnósticos rápidos para avaliar o dano. - Eu posso lhe dar força e estabilizá-la, mas ela precisará ser levada para o St. Mungus – ele disse baixinho, estudando os resultados. - Eu não sei como tratar isso mais do que você. Vai estar em toda a escola até o final do café da manhã de amanhã, também...

\- Já está em toda a escola - Papoula o corrigiu. - Os quintanistas tiveram seus N.O.M.s de Astronomia esta noite. Eles viram a coisa toda da torre. O Examinador Tofty está furioso, ele está no Ministério agora, levantando uma confusão.

\- Por que não há um exército de grifinórios do lado de fora da porta, então? - ele perguntou, começando a mover sua varinha em uma série de movimentos rápidos e precisos.

\- Filius lidou com eles, eu acredito. Tenho certeza de que todos estão planejando a morte dela agora, mas pelo menos eles estão quietos.

\- Eles não são os únicos - Severus resmungou com os dentes cerrados. Ele e Minerva não eram verdadeiramente amigos, rivais mais amigáveis, ela era tão rápida quanto qualquer um para suspeitar dele quando algo sério aconteceu, e a divisão entre Sonserina e Grifinória era ampla e profunda, e ambos tinham muitas lembranças de seus dias de estudante para realmente serem amigos. Mas de todos os seus colegas, ela era a pessoa com quem ele se dava melhor, pelo menos em parte do tempo, e ela era fundamentalmente parte de Hogwarts, além disso, agora o diretor e a vice-diretora estavam ausentes e a escola estava muito vulnerável.

Tentando manter a calma, ele começou o suave canto de seus próprios feitiços de cura, concentrando-se no que estava fazendo enquanto Papoula organizava suas poções de cura. - Por que a Granger não está aqui? - Ele perguntou durante uma pausa para respirar.

\- Eu pensei que ela seria mais útil para ajudar o Sr. Potter a manter seu temperamento - a enfermeira respondeu calmamente. - Ela não pode ajudar com algo assim ainda, e não há muito para ver, e se Harry explode novamente sem seu chefe de casa para protegê-lo, eu não sei o que vai acontecer.

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou cantando, colocando a varinha para baixo e descansando as pontas dos dedos na testa de Minerva, colocando a outra mão sobre os cobertores sobre o estômago e se concentrando em direcionar sua magia, tentando manter seu temperamento. Independentemente de como ele realmente se sentia sobre ela, ele sentiria falta dela se alguma coisa acontecesse, e o mundo seria um lugar mais escuro se perder ela.

\- Quem está no comando agora? - Papoula perguntou-lhe suavemente durante outra pausa.

\- A Diretora - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, e ela deu um tapa no ombro dele.

\- Não blasfeme.

Isso lhe rendeu meio sorriso, embora um pouco distraído, e ele balançou a cabeça. - Filius é antigo, mas... nós nunca discutimos o sucessor de Minerva, mas acho que provavelmente deveria ser eu. Merlin ajude a todos - ele acrescentou. Ele nunca tinha sido convencido de que ele era capaz de dirigir a escola, e ele era tão impopular que na verdade a única chance que ele tinha era de ser vice-diretor sob Umbridge, pelo menos os estudantes a odiavam mais do que eles. Além disso, ele era um Comensal da Morte, e ele não tinha tempo livre de qualquer maneira. - É quase o fim dos tempos. Estou inclinado a deixar a anarquia reinar. Deixe que Dolores colha o que semeou.

\- Podemos nos lembrar de Albus?

\- Eu não tenho idéia de onde ele está, Papoula. Ele não está na sede. Minerva estava em contato com ele, eu suponho, mas eu não sei ao certo.

\- A ordem não tem algum tipo de acordo para situações como esta?

\- Como eu deveria saber? - ele perguntou, um pouco amargurado, e retomou seu canto silencioso novamente antes que ela pudesse responder. Como a Ordem funcionava não tinha nada a ver com ele, ele tinha deixado isso perfeitamente claro, desde que ele tinha ido primeiro a Dumbledore e mostrado a ele que a Marca Negra estava começando a voltar. Seu trabalho era fazer o que lhe foi dito e nada mais.

Ele olhou para o rosto pálido de sua colega enquanto o feitiço ondulava interminavelmente de sua língua. Ele ia ter a cabeça de Dolores Umbridge em um pico para isso, ele prometeu a si mesmo sombriamente, mesmo que demorasse anos para administrá-lo ou se ele morresse na tentativa.


	12. Chapter 12

**"Nothing has more strength than dire necessity."**

 _–_ _Euripedes._

* * *

Graças a Deus é quase o final do ano. Severus estava exausto e realmente ansioso pelos feriados. Sim, suas atividades de Comensais da Morte aumentariam, mas ele estaria livre o resto o tempo e poderia recuperar o atraso em seu sono e também, aquela maldição útil de seu mestre esperaria chutar em qualquer dia agora e se livrar de Umbridge. Severus estava bem preparado para fazer isso ele próprio se o destino não parecia tomar uma mão em breve, especialmente desde que Minerva estava agora em St Mungo depois do que aqueles bastardos tinham feito. Umbridge não tinha nomeado Diretora ainda, o que ele era imensamente grato porque ele realmente não queria que fosse ela.

Ele completou o último formulário no último pedaço de papel que precisava ser feito pelo resto do período e fixou sua pena com um floreio, recostando-se e espreguiçando-se em sua cadeira e sentindo-se bastante satisfeito por estar fora do caminho. Levantando-se, ele decidiu que merecia uma bebida e estava a caminho de sua poltrona confortável quando alguém bateu na sua porta do escritório e ele quase gemeu. _O que as pequenas perturbações queriam agora?_

\- Boa noite, Draco - ele cumprimentou seu afilhado, escondendo sua irritação. - O que te traz aqui esta noite?

O menino sorriu para ele. - A diretora me enviou, tio. - Severus ignorou o endereço informal, Draco o chamava de tio Severo desde que ele era um bebê pequeno demais para pronunciá-lo corretamente, apesar do fato de que eles não estavam relacionados. Normalmente ele insistia em títulos mais formais na escola, mas não havia mais ninguém ao alcance da voz e, de qualquer forma, as próximas palavras de Draco lhe deram algo muito mais importante para se preocupar: - Nós pegamos Potter e sua pequena gangue invadindo seu escritório, e ela quer que você venha e ajude.

 _Foda-se. Potter, o que diabos você fez agora?_ \- Que prazer - ele disse sarcasticamente. - Deve ter pelo menos uma semana desde que ele fez algo estúpido. Muito bem, vamos pegar essa farsa.

Enquanto ele seguia Draco pelo castelo, sua mente estava correndo freneticamente, cada instinto gritando com ele que algo estava errado. Ele foi dito para ignorar qualquer convocação esta noite, porque Lucius e Bella estavam liderando algum tipo de missão em que ele não estava envolvido, e ele tinha que admitir que ele não tinha tentado com tanto afinco quanto ele poderia ter feito para descobrir o que eles fariam. Seu braço estava se arrepiando um pouco, mas não estava queimando... ainda.

Draco abriu a porta do escritório de Umbridge e Severus entrou em insanidade. Ele olhou em volta de trás de suas defesas de Oclumência em alguns de seus alunos, todos pareciam estar tentando matar Grifinórios, notando automaticamente todos eles. Granger estava sendo meio esmagada contra a parede por Bulstrode, Weasley estava sangrando em Warrington, Longbottom estava sendo estrangulado por Crabbe. Curiosamente, alguns alunos mais jovens pareciam estar envolvidos desta vez, Srta Weasley estava lutando com Farley - ele nem tinha percebido que ela era uma dos bandidos de Umbridge, ela estava no sexto ano - e Goyle estava parecendo tão estúpido como sempre, já que Lovegood o estava ignorando completamente e olhando com interesse para a parede com sua vaga expressão e olhando um pouco fora de lugar em sua gravata da Corvinal. Potter ficou parado no meio de tudo isso, parecendo... bem, um pouco enlouquecido, o que foi uma melhoria marginal sobre suas expressões padrão de mal-humorado ou desnorteado.

\- Você queria me ver, diretora? - ele perguntou indiferente, conseguindo não engasgar com o título.

\- Ah, professor Snape - ela o cumprimentou, com o que poderia ter sido um belo sorriso em outra pessoa. - Sim, eu gostaria de outra garrafa de Veritaserum, o mais rápido que puder, por favor.

 _E eu gostaria de me aposentar em um castelo no sul da França como um multimilionário, mas isso é tão provável quanto minha nova carreira como o mais novo membro do Chippendales_. Ele deu-lhe um olhar agradável, deixando o cabelo cair para frente para esconder parcialmente sua expressão. - Você pegou minha última garrafa para interrogar Potter. Certamente você não usou tudo? Eu te disse que três gotas seria suficiente.

Para sua surpresa horrorizada, ela corou, o que era uma das coisas mais perturbadoras que ele tinha visto nos últimos dois anos. - Você pode fazer mais alguns, não pode? - ela disse em uma voz nota para longe de simular, e por um momento ele pensou que poderia estar realmente doente. Recentemente, ela começou a lembrá-lo mais e mais de Bellatrix, ambos pegaram o mesmo tom infantil em ter prazer em causar dor. Mesmo que Umbridge ainda negasse isso a si mesma, estava nela e se fortalecia a cada dia.

\- Certamente - ele disse friamente, zombando um pouco e fazendo o melhor para ignorar os alunos, que estavam todos olhando para ele. Seus sonserinos estavam sorrindo e a maioria dos outros parecia horrorizada e furiosa, embora, sem dúvida, Granger estivesse olhando para ele se seu rosto estivesse visível. Ele esperava que ela ainda pudesse respirar. Bulstrode foi um exemplo perfeito do porquê os alunos devem fazer exercício, a menina foi construída como um guarda-roupa. - É preciso um ciclo de lua cheia para amadurecer, então eu deveria tê-lo pronto para você em cerca de um mês - acrescentou urbanamente.

O olhar no rosto dela era inestimável, quando Umbridge inchou de fúria e gritou: - Um mês? Um mês? - em uma voz direta de um dos terríveis desenhos animados de sua infância, ela soava como um vilão Scooby Doo. - Mas eu preciso disso esta noite, Snape! - _Que triste para você, então._ \- Acabei de encontrar Potter usando meu fogo para se comunicar com uma pessoa ou pessoas desconhecidas!

\- Mesmo? - ele perguntou suavemente. _Porra, Potter, o que você acha que está fazendo?_ Virando-se, ele olhou para o menino que, por uma vez, por algum milagre, pareceu entender e abriu olhos arregalados, olhando diretamente para ele. Legilimência sem varinha e não-verbal era muito difícil mesmo quando ele não estava olhando nos olhos verdes de Lily, e Potter estava tão agitado que ele não conseguia identificar o confuso redemoinho de imagens. _Não consigo ouvir seus pensamentos, Potter. Mostre-me, não me diga..._ \- Bem, isso não me surpreende - disse ele distraidamente, tentando ignorar Umbridge e ver o que o menino estava tentando mostrar a ele. - Potter nunca mostrou muita inclinação para seguir as regras da escola. - _Droga, garoto, concentre-se! Não consigo ver!_ Havia algo... uma figura alta que ele pensava ser o Lorde das Trevas, e um zumbido indistinto de barulho...

\- Eu gostaria de interrogá-lo! - Umbridge repetiu com raiva quase infantil. Ele olhou para ela por um momento, apesar de tudo, só para ver se ela realmente ia bater o pé.

\- Eu desejo que você me forneça uma poção que vai forçá-lo a me dizer a verdade!

 _Ah, cala a boca, mulher_. Se a sala não estivesse tão cheia de estudantes, ele a teria surpreendido e deixado Potter falar com ele, já que obviamente o garoto estava desesperado, mas ele não podia lidar com isso, não com tantos. Ele respondeu uniformemente, nem mesmo tentando esconder seu desprezo mais: - Eu já lhe disse que não tenho mais estoques de Veritaserum. A menos que você queira envenenar Potter e garanto-lhe que teria a maior simpatia se o fizesse, não posso ajudá-la. O único problema é que a maioria dos venenos agem rápido demais para dar à vítima muito tempo para dizer a verdade.

Esperando que o menino tivesse se acalmado um pouco, Severus olhou para ele e recolocou a conexão, lutando para dar sentido à enxurrada de imagens que se agitavam. Mente do Potter. O menino estava realmente suando, ele estava tentando com tanta força, mas ele ainda estava focado na leitura da mente e estava obviamente tentando enviar palavras em vez de apenas se concentrar em imagens. Ele desejou que Granger ainda não estivesse enterrada atrás de Bulstrode, ela aprendeu a manter a cabeça e esperançosamente seria capaz de dizer a ele o que diabos estava acontecendo.

\- Você está em liberdade condicional! - Umbridge gritou para ele, e ele se virou muito devagar para encará-la, erguendo as sobrancelhas. _Oh, você não acabou de dizer isso para mim, vadia ..._ \- Você está sendo deliberadamente inútil! - _Bem notado. Apenas oito meses depois que eu comecei a ser inútil, também._ \- Eu esperava melhor, Lucius Malfoy sempre fala muito bem de você! - _Sem dúvida, ele faz. Sua fala muito de mim me deu a Marca Negra, Salazar ajude a todos._ \- Agora saia do meu escritório! - _Com prazer._

Ele curvou-se para ela tão sarcasticamente quanto ele conseguiu e se virou, e Potter gritou de costas, sua voz alta e trêmula de desespero. - Ele tem Almofadinhas! - _O que?_ Ele congelou, não ousando olhar em volta, e o menino continuou freneticamente: - Ele tem Almofadinhas no lugar onde está escondido! Sob outras circunstâncias, Severus teria ficado relutantemente impressionado com o fato de Potter ter finalmente aprendido algo que se aproximava de sigilo e sutileza, mas agora suas entranhas viraram-se para a água gelada enquanto absorvia a implicação de suas palavras.

-Almofadinhas? - Umbridge perguntou a ele. - O que é Almofadinhas? Onde está o que está escondido? O que ele quer dizer, Snape?

Ele se virou devagar, concentrando-se em manter o rosto inexpressivo, erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma tentativa de inocente surpresa quando sua mente começou a correr. - Eu não tenho ideia - ele mentiu friamente. - Potter, quando eu quiser que um absurdo grite comigo, eu lhe darei uma Bebida Balbuciando. - Virando-se de novo, ele acrescentou, desanimado - E Crabbe, solte um pouco o seu aperto. Se Longbottom sufocar, significará muita documentação tediosa e receio que tenha de mencioná-la em sua referência, se alguma vez você se candidatar a um emprego.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, andou a passos determinados pelos corredores, pensando furiosamente _. Black foi capturado? Como?_ O Largo Grimmauld era inviolado, não havia como eles terem a localização de Dumbledore. _Black tinha fugido novamente e foi pego?_ Era possível, mas mesmo que o cachorro fosse inegavelmente aquele idiota que ninguém mais teria deixado.

Não, isso tudo fedia como peixe morto de semana. Além de qualquer outra coisa, se houvesse algum plano para levar Black, ele estaria envolvido, o Lorde das Trevas sabia o quanto eles odiavam um ao outro e teria permitido que Severus se juntasse à diversão. E mesmo se ele tivesse sido pego, por que levá-lo ao Departamento de Mistérios? Nada lá faria bem a eles... a menos que eles fossem atrair Potter para lá. Por exemplo, ameaçando seu padrinho.

 _Tudo bem. Mas como Potter sabia?_ E por que ele estava tentando usar o fogo para falar com alguém? Severus segurou seu lábio inferior com os dentes, mordendo com força o suficiente para doer ele pensou. _Merda, merda, merda!_ Ele tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Fazendo uma pausa no retrato mais próximo, ele falou com firmeza para o bruxo de aparência severa no quadro, um especialista em Transfiguração que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome - Encontre o retrato de Phineas Nigellus e diga a ele que preciso falar com ele com urgência.

\- O que é tão importante? - o ex-diretor perguntou irritado.

Tentando não pensar sobre o que Umbridge poderia estar fazendo com as crianças, Severus retrucou - Vá para o seu outro quadro e diga-me onde Black está. Agora.

Phineas foi, com relutância, e voltou apenas um minuto depois. - Amuado no quarto do hipogrifo, como de costume. Por quê?

Quase desmoronando de alívio, Severus encolheu os ombros. - Não importa. Eu só precisava ter certeza de que ele estava lá. - Ignorando a raiva do retrato, ele se virou e foi embora, voltando para o escritório do sapo para tentar ter certeza que ela não matou nenhum dos alunos, então ele poderia dizer a Potter que não era verdade.

Quando ele entrou, ele encontrou seus sonserinos todos cheios de vários nódulos e contusões e discutindo um com o outro, e nenhum Grifinório ou um Corvinal à vista. _Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, o que aconteceu agora?_ \- O que vocês todos estão fazendo? - ele perguntou, perversamente tentado não rir. Esse desejo só aumentou quando um choroso e indignado Draco lhe contou o que havia acontecido. Granger tinha conseguido o que soou como uma performance digna do Oscar, e uma que ele ficou triste em ter perdido, e tinha conseguido atrair o sapo para a Floresta Proibida com ela e Potter, ponto em que seus amiguinhos tinham lutado cuidadosamente contra a chamada Esquadrão Inquisitorial e escapado.

\- Bem, vocês todos se cobriram de glória esta noite - disse ele sarcasticamente, olhando para o bando de estudantes que olhavam para ele com expressões soturnas. - Isso é o que você ganha sendo cães de colo para alguém como ela. Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma simpatia, particularmente não com vocês dois - acrescentou ele com fúria, olhando para Farley e Goyle - sendo derrotado por um par de quarto ano, um dos quais é apenas nominalmente no mesmo planeta que o resto de nós.

O trabalho de Poções de Lovegood era... único, para dizer o mínimo, mas pelo menos ela nunca causou explosões. Ela tinha drogado metade de sua classe em uma ocasião memorável, enchendo o laboratório com fumaça que tinha simulado uma viagem de LSD e tinha a maioria deles balbuciando confusamente sobre tentáculos vindo através das janelas - ele ainda não tinha certeza sobre isso, as masmorras não tem janelas, mas pelo menos essas lições nunca foram maçantes, e seu dever de casa pode ser absolutamente hilário às vezes.

\- Mas senhor - protestou Draco - a diretora, Potter, não deveríamos ...?

\- É só Potter e Granger. Tenho certeza de que o melhor do Ministério conseguirá - ele respondeu com uma zombaria delicada, imaginando com uma alegria maligna o que a garota tinha planejado em sua cabeça espessa.

Ele ficaria amargamente desapontado com ela se não fosse algo maravilhoso. - Chegue à sua sala comunal. Eu vou resolver essa bagunça. E se algum de vocês colocar um dedo do pé do lado de fora do portal antes do amanhecer, você sentirá muito mesmo. Eu me deixo claro? - Apesar da opinião popular, ele não deixava seus alunos escaparem com tudo. Em particular, ele era tão duro com eles como ele poderia ser sem comprometer sua posição e ele os puniu quando eles mereceram. Isso lhe rendeu um coro de "Sim, senhor", enquanto o Esquadrão Inquisitorial saía com a cauda entre as pernas. Respirando devagar, Severus esfregou os olhos e saiu, olhando para a floresta escura, perguntando o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Depois de um tempo, ele viu que algo estava acontecendo, ele podia ouvir sons muito fracos, e a perturbação até mandou alguns Tresálios embora. Qualquer plano que Granger tivesse feito, como era óbvio, obviamente fora espetacular. Ele estava ansioso para ouvir sobre isso.

* * *

Aos poucos, quando o céu escureceu, Severus começou a ficar inquieto. Seu braço tinha queimado brevemente uma ou duas vezes, então obviamente a missão de Lucius e Bella estava a caminho, mas sua responsabilidade agora era a escola. Por fim, ele viu o movimento na borda da linha das árvores e olhou para as sombras até reconhecer Firenze, o centauro pálido estava carregando alguém pendurado nas costas dele, e ele estava sozinho. O gelo deslizou por sua espinha ao ver Umbridge. _Onde estão as crianças? Oh Merlin._

Ele sabia que Black não tinha sido levado, mas Potter estava convencido, o garoto parecia aterrorizado e até desesperado o suficiente para pedir ajuda. De repente, ele percebeu. _Oclumência seu merda idiota, você nunca aprendeu a fechar a mente! Oh inferno ensanguentado._ O Lorde das Trevas tinha percebido como usar sua conexão para sua vantagem, e enviou ao garoto um falso sonho, dizendo-lhe que seu padrinho havia sido sequestrado e que estava sendo mantido no Departamento de Mistérios. Eles estavam contando com Potter para ser um Grifinório, com Dumbledore e Minerva foram embora, não havia mais ninguém em Hogwarts em quem o garoto confiaria, então naturalmente ele iria correr para lá. E ele encontraria Lucius e Bella esperando por ele.

Seu Patrono não estava mais funcionando, mesmo que ele estivesse disposto a deixar que qualquer outra pessoa na Ordem o visse, e com Minerva fora não havia mais ninguém aqui em quem ele confiaria, então ele ou tem que arriscar deixar a escola desprotegida e nas mãos de Umbridge, não é uma opção, e demoraria muito tempo, ou usar o única lareira que o sapo não tinha acesso, no Escritório de Dumbledore. Virando-se, ele caminhou tão rápido quanto se atreveu pelos corredores até chegar às gárgulas, que lhe deram um longo olhar antes de deixá-lo passar sem esperar pela a senha.

\- Severus, o que está acontecendo? - Dilys perguntou da parede.

Ele a ignorou, caindo de joelhos no tapete e acendendo o fogo e amaldiçoando Dumbledore por não lhes dar um jeito de contatá-lo. Embora admitisse que o diretor não podia saber que seu Patrono pararia de trabalhar ou que Minerva seria ferida o suficiente para ter que sair da escola ou... Balançando a cabeça, ele jogou um punhado de pó nas chamas e enfiou a cabeça no fogo.

\- Doze Grimmauld Place! Olá, a Ordem! Diga-me a casa de alguém!

\- Mantenha seu cabelo oleoso Ranhoso, antes que pegue fogo. O que é tão malditamente urgente?

\- Black, nunca sonhei que algum dia diria isso, mas fico feliz em ouvir sua voz - respondeu ele com um tremor, olhando rapidamente ao redor da cozinha. Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Moody e Black, perfeito. - Ouça-me. Uma armadilha foi criada para Potter, o Lorde das Trevas o convenceu de que você foi preso e que você está sendo mantido no Departamento de Mistérios. Acho que ele e seus amiguinhos saíram para salvar você.

\- O que? Snape -

\- Eu só descobri hoje à noite. Eu não tinha conhecimento disso! Eu também não achei que ele tivesse acreditado, mas ele desapareceu com um monte de amigos dele do seu estúpido grupo de defesa, uma cavalaria sangrenta. E onde diabos está Dumbledore?

\- Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento, na verdade - disse Kingsley.

\- Oh, que bom ele se juntar a nós - Severus cuspiu, aliviado e irritado em igual medida. - Black, fique quieto e diga a ele o que aconteceu. O resto de vocês deveria ir até lá.

\- Cale a boca, Ranhoso. Eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto meu afilhado está em perigo. Eu não sou tão covarde quanto você.

\- Eu não tenho tempo para vê-lo lutando por um novo insulto - ele respondeu, mordendo o lábio por um momento enquanto seu braço queimava novamente. - Mexa-se. Eu tenho que tentar manter as coisas juntas aqui e tentar descobrir se eles ainda estão na Floresta Proibida, embora eu duvide disso. - Ele puxou a cabeça para fora das chamas antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa e se virou para encontrar cada único retrato olhando para ele. - Aqueles de vocês com retratos no Ministério, vigiem lá - ele ordenou, correndo para a porta.

Ele não queria levar Umbridge para a enfermaria, ela podia deitar no chão e sangrar até a morte por tudo que ele se importava, embora ela na verdade não estivesse tão machucada quando ele cedeu e arrastou ela lá em cima, sem vergonha, saltando de algumas paredes no caminho. Virando-a para Papoula, ele vagou por todo o castelo para se certificar de que os outros alunos estavam se comportando-se antes de sair para o terreno para começar a tarefa absolutamente impossível de procurar a Floresta Proibida.

* * *

\- Eu odeio árvores - ele murmurou para si mesmo algum tempo depois, parando por um momento para recuperar o fôlego e xingando irritado. Ele era um menino de cidade no coração e ele não gostava muito da floresta, ele nunca esteve nos Filhotes ou nos Escoteiro e nunca quis ser, e a maior parte de sua experiência em bosques consistia em escalar uma das três árvores frondosas na borda do local playground de vez em quando. Metade do tempo ele também caiu ou foi empurrado para fora por um dos garotos maiores.

Além de qualquer outra coisa, ele não podia ver. A lua estava alta, mas não estava nem perto de estar cheia, da mesma maneira, não havia lobisomens na floresta, apenas rumores e ruídos, mas tente dizer a sua fobia, e estava quase escuro. Lumos apenas encheu o lugar com estranhas sombras bruxuleantes que o fizeram pular de sua pele o tempo todo porque ele pensava que ele tinha visto algo se aproximando dele. Ele estava furando as trilhas quando possível, mas só Hagrid conhecia todos os caminhos por aqui. – Claro - ele murmurou amargamente - qualquer outra pessoa não seria capaz de ir três pés sem tropeçar centauros úteis ou boas fadas ou esquilos faladores sangrentos ou algo assim. - Mas não, não ele. Quase tudo na floresta era ao mesmo tempo sobrenatural e altamente inteligente e nada se aproximaria de ninguém que cheirasse tão fortemente a Magia Negra. Todos sabiam que ele tinha a Marca Negra, o maldito Firenze nem sequer olhava para ele, e pela primeira vez ele tentou ser educado, mesmo que apenas para irritar Umbridge. Os Comensais da Morte estavam sozinhos. Até as criaturas perigosas o evitavam desde que ele era muito magro para fornecer muita refeição.

Nesse ponto, ele até dava boas-vindas sendo atacado por alguma coisa só para queimar um pouco de adrenalina. Ele era mais do que capaz de matar qualquer coisa nesses bosques e isso poderia ajudar ele se acalmar. _Árvores sangrentas. Grifinórios sangrentos. O maldito Harry Potter e seus malditos amigos estúpidos._ Até agora ele estava com a certeza de que eles definitivamente não estavam ainda aqui e que eles realmente tinham ido, incrivelmente, para Londres, caçando raios lunares. Isso foi inútil, ele poderia muito bem voltar para o castelo. Talvez ele tivesse sorte e descobrisse que Umbridge morreu de seus ferimentos.

Sem uma trilha útil de migalhas de pão ou algo assim, ele não tinha esperança de procurar a Floresta inteira de qualquer maneira, ele não tinha certeza de quão grande era. Talvez se ele tivesse levado para o ar e tentado para pesquisar em um padrão de grade, mas suas chances de ver qualquer coisa sob o dossel eram nulas, especialmente depois do anoitecer. Sabendo da sua sorte, ele provavelmente seria atacado por um Tresálio ou algo pior. Além disso, ele não gostava de voar. Oh, era útil o suficiente, e certamente parecia impressionante, mas aprender a fazer isso tinha sido bastante desagradável e quase fatal. Ele poderia invocar uma das vassouras do castelo, é claro, mas elas eram francamente uma merda, já que tantos estudantes usavam as suas próprias.

Carrancudo, ele admitiu a derrota e voltou à escola para se posicionar nas ameias, andando de um lado para outro e esperando que algo acontecesse, com mais nada para fazer, ele finalmente se permitiu entrar em pânico quando seu braço queimou novamente, dizendo-se firmemente mais uma vez que não era com Hermione Granger que ele estava mais preocupado.

* * *

Severus quase desmaiou quando o Patrono de fênix ridiculamente extravagante de Dumbledore o alcançou para informá-lo de que estavam voltando. Foi quase a pior noite de sua vida, passou usando um buraco nas ameias e entrando em pânico horrivelmente, relembrando a última noite que um Grifinório com quem ele se importava estava em perigo e ele tinha sido deixado impotente sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele mordeu o lábio em tiras, bateu os dedos contra a pedra e coçou o braço cru, mais assustado do que ele tinha estado por muito tempo.

A única coisa produtiva que ele fez nas últimas horas foi atribuir silenciosamente à Grifinória vinte pontos pelo que Granger havia feito à mulher-sapo. Isso foi puro gênio malévolo. Talvez tivesse esgotado toda a sua inteligência, já que essa era a única explicação razoável que ele poderia inventar para justificar por que ela tinha ido embora com Potter para as mandíbulas da morte em vez de por exemplo, o deslumbrante idiota imprudente ir chegando para vê-lo afim de descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ele passou o resto do tempo bufando em raiva impotente e desamparada, cada nervo na borda enquanto ele esperava tenso por seu braço queimar, e no final tinha removido esses vinte pontos novamente mais alguns mais de pura aterrorizada frustração.

Ele viu o Diretor por um total de três minutos, tempo suficiente para o velho dizer a ele cansadamente que as crianças estavam de volta em segurança e que poderiam conversar mais quando tudo fosse feito. - Acredito que Papoula pode precisar de sua ajuda na enfermaria - acrescentou Dumbledore, antes de se retirar para esperançosamente agitar algum sentido em Harry Potter e dar ao menino uma surra muito atrasada. Severus sentiu o estômago apertar _houve vítimas?_ e tudo, mas correu até os inúmeros lances de escadas entre as masmorras e a ala hospitalar, amaldiçoando sua imaginação tão vívida quanto sua mente cheia de imagens de horror sangrento.

\- Papoula.

\- Severus, graças a Merlin - a enfermeira disse cansada quando o viu.

\- Quem foi ferido?

\- É principalmente apenas cortes e contusões, Srta Lovegood teve um tornozelo quebrado e o Sr. Longbottom um nariz quebrado. Eu gostaria que você olhasse para o Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger... - Ela piscou e disse rapidamente - Relaxe, Severus, ela não está muito machucada.

Severus respirou fundo e abriu os punhos. _Não faça isso, mulher! Você está tentando me dar insuficiência cardíaca?_ \- Então por que você precisa de mim? - ele perguntou acidamente.

\- Porque eu não reconheço a maldição usada, não porque a lesão é uma ameaça à vida - ela disse secamente em resposta. - O Sr. Weasley é mais sério. Dessa forma. Agora, Severus - acrescentou ela advertentemente. Ele franziu o cenho para ela, mas relutantemente fez o que lhe foi dito, embora francamente ele pudesse se importar menos com o que tinha acontecido com o garoto.

Em outras circunstâncias, ele poderia ter achado os ferimentos de Weasley mais interessantes. Como era esperado ditamno cuidava das feridas com o mínimo de cicatrizes, e ele tinha outras coisas sua mente agora. Ao contrário de seu amigo idiota ruivo, Granger estava consciente. Ela se encolheu quando ele entrou pelas cortinas ao redor da cama e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Sinto muito, senhor - ela sussurrou com voz rouca. - Eu tentei, eu pensei... ele disse que estava funcionando, que ele tinha me escutado - eu...

\- Não é sua culpa - ele respondeu suavemente, balançando a cabeça. Não foi culpa dela que seu amigo fosse idiota e mentiroso. - Eu pensei que ele estava trabalhando em sua Oclumência também. E eu sabia nada deste plano. - _Embora eu devesse saber. Isso significava que Voldemort não confiava mais nele ou isso tinha sido algum tipo de teste, ou...? Não se preocupe com isso agora._ Concentre-se no que ele poderia lidar e se preocupar com o resto em outro momento. Ele deu a ela um olhar severo enquanto se movia para o lado da cama.

\- Você não deveria ter ido com ele.

\- Eu não poderia deixar ele ir sozinho...

\- Nenhum de vocês deveria ter ido - ele disse secamente, foi preciso cada pedaço de autocontrole que ele possuía para resistir ao impulso de sacudir a garota e começar a gritar com ela. _Estúpida, impossível grifinória e sua lealdade protetora imprudente!_ Ele possuía aquele traço particular, o que significava que ele era muito consciente de quão idiota era, e ele não estava tão assustado há muito tempo, _droga_.

\- Nós tentamos verificar se era verdade ou não - ela respondeu, um pouco incoerentemente agora, quando ela começou a chorar a sério. - Umbridge nos pegou depois que entramos em contato com a sede, Monstro disse que Sirius foi levado...

 _Será que ele, de fato..._ Severus arquivou isso para consideração posterior. Pelo menos ela tinha pensado o suficiente para tentar descobrir o que estava realmente acontecendo. Quase distraidamente colocando um par de feitiços nas cortinas para dar-lhes alguma privacidade, sentou-se na beira da cama. - Senhorita Granger, por favor, pare de chorar - ele disse cansado. - Tem sido uma noite longa e difícil para todos nós e você só vai se sentir pior. Você não é culpada. Agora, Papoula me diz que você está ferida. Eu preciso ver.

É claro que apenas dizer a uma criança para parar de chorar não significa que aconteceria. Ele tinha sido professor por tempo suficiente para saber disso. Tentando não suspirar muito dramaticamente, ele encontrou um lenço no bolso dele ordenou severamente que ela assuasse o nariz, recompôs-se e lhe contasse onde estava ferida. Demorou algum tempo até que ela conseguisse uma resposta coerente, e quando ela fez, ele preferia que ela não tivesse.

\- ...meu peito.

Severus silenciosamente amaldiçoou sua imaginação e resolutamente manteve os olhos no rosto dela. - Onde exatamente? - ele perguntou niveladamente quando sua mente começou a desviar loucamente entre fascínio e horror.

 _Droga, Papoula. Você poderia ter me avisado. Eu não estou com disposição para isso._ Ela gesticulou vagamente para a camisola do hospital que a medibruxa a obrigara a entrar, e ele suspirou e reformulou a pergunta, mantendo a voz uniforme.

\- É visível sem remover suas roupas?

Granger assentiu negativamente, fungando deselegantemente e ainda obviamente tentando não corar apesar de estar manchada de chorar. Ele não a culpou por estar envergonhado, realmente, ele odiava estar exposto mesmo ligeiramente na frente de qualquer outra pessoa, e se ele estivesse em sua posição, ele certamente não desejaria que alguém como ele ficasse olhando. - Então eu ainda preciso ver. Eu posso chamar a Papoula aqui se você quiser...

Ela balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos como se isso tornasse menos constrangedora para ela e se atrapalhou com o pescoço da camisola, fazendo uma careta ao puxar cuidadosamente o pano.

Severus se inclinou mais perto, concentrando-se no ferimento, e ficou aliviado ao descobrir que não era tão ruim quanto sua imaginação sugeria. Ainda era ruim o suficiente, no entanto, um longo ferimento em algum lugar entre um corte e uma queimadura que começou abaixo de sua clavícula e inclinada diagonalmente através de seu esterno para terminar logo acima da borda de seu sutiã.

\- O quanto isso machuca? - ele perguntou, acendendo a ponta de sua varinha para um olhar mais atento, tentando ser o mais desapaixonado possível e amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ser um bastardo ao mesmo tempo. _Não é minha culpa_ , ele disse a si mesmo defensivamente. O que mais ele poderia ser, ele ainda era um homem, e ele não tinha sido colocado em - bem, anos, o que era embaraçoso e bastante triste e ele estava muito cansado e até em seus níveis habituais de disciplina mental. Também não fazia parte de sua rotina regular ter que examinar o decote de uma adolescente, na verdade, isso não aconteceu desde ele tinha sido um adolescente. Como um jovem professor do sexo masculino, ele teve que se acostumar a estar com as adolescentes, mas na verdade, havia limites.

\- ...Seis, sete? - Ela disse finalmente, distraindo-o e trazendo sua mente de volta ao presente.

Ele piscou para ela e ela sorriu muito trêmula para ele. Seus lábios se contorceram em resposta e ele balançou a cabeça. _Grifinórios detonados_. Às vezes, muito, muito raramente, mas às vezes, um deles mereciam sua reputação de bravura. - Normalmente, eu diria que um estudante capaz de ter essa face não está muito ferido. Mas, considerando que é você, Srta. Granger, eu me pergunto se eu deveria verificar se há ferimentos na cabeça também.

Isso lhe rendeu um som abafado que poderia ter sido o riso pontuado por um soluço. - Como estão os outros?

\- Já está melhorando - ele assegurou. - Agora cale a boca e me deixe me concentrar. Isso não vai doer. - Ele conhecia o feitiço que havia sido usado, mas quem quer que o tivesse lançado não poderia apontar para ele. E se o hex tinha sido usado corretamente, Granger estaria morrendo agora. Como foi... Ele começou a mover lentamente a varinha para trás e para frente através da ferida e começou a cantar baixinho. Papoula o atormentava há anos para descobrir exatamente o que era esse feitiço, mas ele não tinha intenção de contar a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa.

Ela gritou baixinho. - Você disse que não faria mal!

\- Eu menti - ele respondeu calmamente, parando por um momento e olhando para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. - Fique quieta. Foi mais fundo do que eu pensava e você tem pelo menos uma costela quebrada, e o suficiente de danos internos, você vai estar na cama durante a maior parte do resto do período e beber um monte de poções. - Ele retomou o canto tranquilo, ignorando todos os outros protestos, e finalmente se afastou com um suspiro. - Eu fiz o que pude, Srta. Granger, mas temo que você tenha ganhado sua primeira cicatriz de batalha.

Compreensivelmente, ela parecia chateada com isso, e quando combinada com tudo o que ela tinha passado hoje não foi uma grande surpresa quando ela começou a chorar novamente, se atrapalhou em levantar a camisola mais uma vez. Ele havia notado anos atrás que ela pouco ou nada dava atenção à sua aparência, mas mesmo pessoas que não eram vaidosas odiavam cicatrizes, e todos os adolescentes tinham egos frágeis. - Haverá alguma melhora - disse ele em voz baixa. - Está apenas meio curado. É melhor deixá-lo curar lentamente, agora que você está livre de dor e há nenhum risco de reabrir. Mas você sempre terá uma cicatriz. - A simpatia foi longe, no entanto. Sua pele parecia que alguém tinha desenhado uns zeros e cruzes em um esboço de Picasso de um curso de amarelinha, ele ganhou sua primeira cicatriz permanente antes de ficar com um único dígito. - Você deveria tentar dormir, se você puder - ele disse a ela, dando-lhe o lenço de novo e de pé.

A ponto de sair, ele fez uma pausa e olhou para ela, hesitando por um momento enquanto debatia consigo mesmo. - Quem foi? - ele perguntou finalmente.

A garota parecia exausta, seus olhos pareciam enormes e escuros em seu rosto muito pálido enquanto ela olhava entorpecida para ele. – Dolohov - ela sussurrou finalmente, tão calmamente que ele teve que se esforçar para ouvir dela.

 _Dolohov,_ Severus repetiu para si mesmo, pensativo. Isso explicava o objetivo desonesto, pelo menos, o homem era um completo imbecil, embora ele já tenha sido uma força a ser considerada, antes de Azkaban. - Durma um pouco, senhorita Granger - ele disse suavemente. - Sob as circunstâncias, você fez bem. - E mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, ficou muito aliviado em ver que ela estava bem.

\- Obrigado, senhor.

Quando ele saiu da enfermaria, Severo congelou no meio da escada, a dor queimando em seu braço esquerdo, finalmente. Parecia que Voldemort havia finalmente percebido que seu espião estava ausente. Seu mestre não vai ficar satisfeito. Suprimindo um arrepio, ele verificou os bolsos para se certificar de que ele tinha o seu manto e máscara com ele e mudou de direção, indo para a porta da frente. _Não há descanso para o perverso._

* * *

Hermione acordou na escuridão e descobriu que Bichento conseguira infalivelmente encontrar o caminho para a ala hospitalar, seu peso quente em suas pernas e a vibração fraca de seu ronronar ajudou a aliviar a dor no peito que só foi parcialmente causada pelo lugar ainda macio onde ela havia sido ferida. Na época, ela estava cheia de adrenalina e incapaz de parar e pensar. Agora, porém, ela podia apreciar o quão perto eles tinham chegado de mortes persistentes e dolorosas. Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos, ela podia ver Voldemort. Descrições de Harry não tinha sido dado de bom grado e tinha falhado totalmente em transmitir a realidade.

Lentamente, enquanto acariciava o pelo grosso e quente de seu gato, ela percebeu vozes próximas e começou a se esforçar para ouvir. Bichento levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e saltou da cama e desapareceu pelas cortinas, as vozes fracas ficaram mais altas e ela percebeu que ele deveria ter cutucado a porta antes que ele voltasse para a cama e se enrolasse novamente.

\- Bom menino - ela sussurrou, esfregando os ouvidos e ouvindo.

\- Eu te disse, não há mais nada para relatar, diretor. - Essa voz era facilmente reconhecível, Snape, soando totalmente exausto e com um áspero arranhão ao sua voz geralmente aveludada que não augura nada de bom. Ele deve ter sido convocado depois de tê-la deixado, e não havia como ter corrido bem, sob as circunstâncias, ele provavelmente estava aqui para a ajuda de Papoula, em vez de falar com seu empregador, embora não tenha aparecido em sua voz enquanto ele continuava falando com voz rouca. - Ele estava... raivoso. Ele não disse nada de valor algum. Ele mal disse qualquer coisa exceto maldições ou obscenidades. Eu não posso te dar nada até que ele se acalme.

\- Nada - alguém assobiou. Parecia familiar, mas só quando o homem falou novamente reconheceu Moody. - O que é isso, Snape? Precisamos descobrir o que ele está tentado fazer agora.

\- Ele pode fazer muito pouco até que todos se recuperem - Snape respondeu cansado. - Ele quase matou Bellatrix e Lucius esta noite, embora ele esteja com raiva deles, eles são seus tenentes e ele precisa deles, embora seu foco sobre eles, pelo menos, poupar o resto de nós muito dano. De qualquer forma, há pouco que ele possa fazer de qualquer maneira. O Ministério era uma aposta e não deu certo.

\- Você descarta isso tão casualmente. - A voz grossa estava sufocada pela amargura, tanto que Hermione não a reconheceu.

\- Remus - o diretor disse suavemente. - Por favor, mantenha sua voz baixa.

\- Droga, Albus, olhe para ele. Ele não se importa com o que aconteceu.

\- Por que eu deveria? - Snape perguntou friamente. Sim, Hermione decidiu, ouvindo-o, ele definitivamente tinha uma dor de garganta no momento. - Nós vencemos, não foi? O Lorde das Trevas não entendeu o que ele queria e, surpreendentemente, as crianças sobreviveram a sua primeira batalha por pura sorte burra. Nós até conseguimos empurrar Umbridge fora do lugar e esperamos que o Ministério pare de nos atrapalhar. Eu não consigo ver a desvantagem.

\- Não, claro que você não! Você provavelmente dançou em alegria quando ninguém podia te ver! Aposto que você estava rindo. Finalmente conseguiu o que queria, não foi Snape?

\- Lupin - Snape disse em uma voz surpreendentemente paciente - Eu não tenho nenhuma noção terrena sobre o que você está falando, e agora eu realmente não me importo. Eu não dormi direito em dias e eu posso mal vejo direito. Podemos por favor terminar esta reunião para que eu possa ir para a cama por uma hora ou mais antes de ter que voltar ao trabalho?

\- Estou falando de Sirius, seu desgraçado!

\- E isso por quê?

\- Porque ele está morto!

Houve um silêncio muito longo. Hermione estava tão inclinada para fora da cama que corria o risco de cair no chão, esforçando-se para ouvir alguma coisa, ignorando a dor renovada em seu peito quando ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar melhor em seu senso de audição.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, ela ouviu Snape falar novamente.

\- Black está morto? - ele disse inexpressivamente. Do tom de sua voz, ele quase não parecia entender o que a frase significou.

\- Como se você não soubesse - Moody rosnou. - Remus está certo, você provavelmente estava dançando de alegria.

\- Eu... não sabia. - Snape ainda soava estranhamente confuso.

\- Mentiroso!

\- Eu não sabia - ele repetiu, parecendo irritado agora. - Eu não sei de nada que aconteceu. Tudo o que eu sei é que Potter teve uma visão do vira-lata em apuros, aquele rastejante de um elfo doméstico mentiu para ele e ele e seus amiguinhos foram correndo em problemas. Bella e Lucius estavam esperando por eles, com amigos, e houve uma briga. Eles estão feridos e o Lorde das Trevas está furioso. Isso é tudo que eu sei. - A raiva desapareceu lentamente. – Black está morto... - ele repetiu pensativamente, quase experimentando o som das palavras. Realmente parecia que ele estava tendo dificuldade em obter sua mente em torno da ideia.

\- Sim - o diretor disse baixinho. - Sirius foi morto por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Um monte de sons aconteceu quase simultaneamente. Quase soou como Snape riu incrédulo, e pelo som de Lupin ou Moody ou ambos tentaram enfeitiçá-lo ou acertá-lo ou algo assim, ao qual ele obviamente se opusera. Dumbledore interveio antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, lembrando-os severamente para manter suas vozes baixas antes de dispensar os outros dois membros da Ordem, deixando-se sozinho com Snape no corredor.

\- Então, outro dos Marotos está morto - disse Snape, pensativo.

\- Não há necessidade de parecer tão alegre, Severus - Dumbledore disse, cansado. Ele parecia triste, especialmente quando comparado ao mestre de Poções.

\- Eu deveria estar chorando por ele? - Snape queria saber, a ponta ácida de sua voz não conseguia esconder o arranhão que estava enrijecendo os tons sedosos de sempre. - Eu vou chorar por ele como tanto quanto ele teria se lamentado se nossas posições fossem invertidas.

\- Eu sei que você o queria morto...

\- Não, eu não queria - Snape interrompeu inesperadamente. - Se eu o quisesse morto, eu o teria matado. Ele não era importante o suficiente para que eu o deixasse viver, se eu realmente quisesse matar ele. Eu nunca vi assassinato leve, Dumbledore. - A amargura em sua voz era inconfundível. - Ele não valia o preço.

\- Sirius era um bom homem.

\- Melhor que eu? Não, não responda. Eu não quero ouvir você dizer isso, nem quero ouvir você mentir para mim de novo. - Snape suspirou. - São cinco e meia desta merda de manhã, Dumbledore. Eu não estou no clima. Não faz sentido tentar dormir agora, então vamos seguir em frente. Eu quero falar com Papoula em breve. Eles ouviram alguma parte da profecia?

Hermione olhou para a porta, esticando as orelhas novamente enquanto o Diretor respondia: - Não, ninguém ouviu , o que talvez seja o melhor no momento.

\- Você vai me dizer a parte que eu não sei? - Snape perguntou, e Hermione quase caiu da beira da cama em estado de choque. _Snape sabia parte da profecia?_ Do pouco que foi dito, ela sabia que Voldemort sabia parte disso e estava tentando descobrir a outra parte, mas como Snape sabia? _Certamente ele não contou a nenhum dos Comensais da Morte? E o Diretor sabia da coisa toda?_

\- Não a menos que eu não tenha outra escolha, Severus - Dumbledore disse calmamente. - Eu não pretendo que você esteja envolvido nos estágios finais.

Isso fez Hermione franzir a testa, mas a única resposta de Snape foi suspirar, evidentemente nem surpresa nem particularmente irritada por aquela resposta um tanto estranha. - Não, eu suponho que não. Como você desejar, Diretor. Agora, o que você quer que eu diga aos sonserinos?

Suas vozes sumiram quando os dois homens se afastaram, e Hermione conseguiu se contorcer de volta na cama sem machucar muito o peito, cansada demais para pensar direito no que ouvira agora. Teria que esperar. Papoula deixou com uma poção de sono, ela pegou, esperando que isso empurrasse seu sonho muito fundo para ser lembrado quando ela acordasse, e deixasse a exaustão arrasta-a para baixo.

* * *

 _Então, Sirius Black estava morto._ Severus olhou em volta de seus aposentos em um estado mental pensativo enquanto pensava nisso, ele realmente não tinha certeza de como se sentia. Ele certamente não estava chateado, entretanto - Por que ele deveria chorar por alguém que ele odiava tão intensamente? E ele realmente odiava Black, em um nível visceral e quase primitivo que ninguém mais poderia esperar entender. Ele sentia que ele tinha direito a todas as coisas consideradas. Afinal, Black fez de sua vida um inferno virtualmente sozinho, ele e James Potter. Seu constante, incessante e implacável assédio foi uma das principais forças motrizes que o levou a pegar uma faca aos dezesseis anos e abrir os pulsos. Não o motivo todo, mas uma grande parte dele. Ele olhou brevemente para as marcas desbotadas e quase invisíveis deixadas por aquela tentativa e encolheu os ombros.

Dumbledore ficou surpreso que ele e Black ainda estavam em conflito um com o outro. O velho tinha assumido que o ódio de Severus provinha de sua crença incorreta de que tinha sido Sirius quem tinha traído Lily, e que uma vez que ele descobrisse que ele estava enganado, ele estaria disposto a deixar de lado o rancor de sua escola e fazer as pazes. Severus suspirou.

O diretor ainda não havia percebido o quanto aquela noite de novembro em seu sexto ano o havia prejudicado. O que quer que alguém diga sobre isso, Black tentou matá-lo, e não por uma verdadeira razão. Ninguém deu a mínima antes e ninguém deu a mínima agora.

Ninguém entendia a verdadeira razão pela qual ele odiava Sirius Black também. O próprio Severus não tinha entendido por muitos anos, mas ele estava ficando muito bom em autoanálise agora e tinha finalmente descoberto um ano ou mais atrás. Era inveja pura e simples. Não de olhares ou dinheiro ou amigos ou qualquer coisa tão estupidamente mundano, mas simplesmente porque todo mundo tinha desculpas para Black e ninguém fez o mesmo com Severus. Tudo o que Black fez de errado foi explicado, justificado, desculpado e perdoado, independentemente do que aconteceu ou de quem foi magoado, _o menino não teve uma boa infância, ele deveria ser elogiado por tentar fugir de sua educação, ele não era uma pessoa má de coração, blá, blá, blá._ Todo mundo caiu para justificar suas ações.

 _Mas Severus? Sem chance._ Não o bichinho esquisito que todo mundo odiava, o garoto estranho sem amigos e com uma língua tão rancorosa. Ninguém se importava com o que suas motivações poderiam ter. Ninguém se preocupou em descobrir que ele não teve uma boa infância também e todos assumiram que ele era ruim de coração. Até mesmo a Lily sempre foi rápida em acreditar no pior dele. Essa velha injustiça ainda irritou.

No começo da história, ele não fizera nada de errado. De alguma forma, James Potter e Sirius Black haviam decidido que Severus Snape era seu inimigo, e ele nunca tinha entendido o porquê, e ele ainda lembrava vividamente o quão confuso e machucado, com a perplexidade de perceber o quanto eles o odiavam por... nada. Uma vez a contenda tinha começado o caminho, ele tinha lutado com tudo o que tinha, e ele definitivamente estava longe de ser inocente quando eles se formaram, mas ele não tinha começado e não queria isto. Mas ninguém mais acreditava nisso. Obviamente, os grifinórios de ouro não poderiam ser culpados. Deve ser o assustador Sonserino que começou, com seu cabelo sujo e sua aparência astuta.

Aparentemente, as pessoas acreditavam que ele era estúpido o suficiente para ter começado sozinho uma guerra com a gangue mais popular da escola. Depois de um tempo, foi mais fácil ir junto com o estereótipo em vez de tentar argumentar.

Ele e Black tinham uma quantidade perturbadora em comum, às vezes, se você olhasse do ângulo certo, mas eles nunca haviam sido tratados igualmente. Essa foi a verdadeira razão por trás de seu ódio, mesmo agora. O Black pode invadir o castelo, atacar o retrato da Mulher Gorda, roubar de Longbottom, aterrorizar Weasley em histeria e depois quebrar a perna do garoto, e de alguma forma isso estava bem, ele nunca tinha sido repreendido por nada disso. Ele poderia colocar em risco toda a Ordem da Fênix por puro tédio, e isso era totalmente aceitável. Severus não queria começar a imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele fizesse alguma dessas coisas.

Metade de seus colegas ainda acreditavam que ele estava tentando azarar Potter naquele jogo estúpido de Quadribol no primeiro ano do garoto, apesar do próprio Potter ter uma confissão de Quirrell, e ele não recebeu nada além de condenação por lutar contra seu próprio medo para perseguir um lobisomem desprotegido de MataCão, a fim de tentar salvar as crianças de que, na época, ele pensava que era uma ameaça muito séria. Nada do que ele fez foi bom o suficiente, mas tudo que os preciosos Marotos tocavam se transformaram em ouro, independentemente dos fatos ou das circunstâncias, e ele nem mesmo ficou zangado com isso.

Não, ele não iria chorar Black por um segundo. Mas ele também não se sentia particularmente satisfeito. Seu ódio há muito havia se tornado frio, ele realmente não se importava mais. Ele não ia parar de odiar o outro homem, não iria perdoar ou esquecer o passado só porque ele estava morto, então ele estar morto era irrelevante. Ele não queria Black morto, necessariamente, mas ele não o queria vivo também. Sim, tudo bem, havia um pequeno canto escuro dele que estava rindo maliciosamente, e ele não podia negar que parte dele estava feliz que o bastardo finalmente estava morto e finalmente conseguiu o que merecia, além de estar particularmente um pouco desapontado por não ter estado lá para vê-lo, mas ele era bom em ignorar essa parte dele.

E Black não contribuiu com nada importante para a guerra - _inferno, se tudo o que a Ordem queria era uma casa suja e deprimente, cheia de memórias ruins e objetos amaldiçoados, eles poderiam ter sua casa em Londres, se eles quisessem._ Tudo o que o ex-prisioneiro vinha fazendo era ficar deprimido e se lamentar por si mesmo, e ocasionalmente puxando um golpe estúpido que ameaçava as pessoas ao seu redor, antes de finalmente atacar e ser morto de uma maneira heroica e grifinória.

 _Boa viagem_ , no que se referia a Severus. O homem tinha sido instável, e sua morte não foi uma grande perda, exceto que provavelmente faria Potter ainda mais insuportável por aí. Era uma pena que Bella tivesse sido a única a fazê-lo, ele se opunha a qualquer coisa que fizesse a psicótica cadela feliz em princípios gerais. Ele não queria que fosse ele, em vez disso, no entanto. Ele certamente não teria hesitado por um segundo se tivesse sido, e nada nesta terra poderia tê-lo feito tentar intervir, mas como ele disse a Dumbledore, se ele queria Black morto, ele já o teria matado. Matá-lo não teria mudado nada, não se vingaria de nada que tivesse acontecido antes, porque nada disso poderia ser vingado. Não importava agora.

 _Dois para baixo, dois a menos._ Havia apenas dois Marotos deixados vivos. Lupin... bem, Severus desprezava o lobisomem, mas ele não o odiava, não verdadeiramente. Não foi realmente culpa de Lupin que ele tivesse sido covarde demais para tentar impedir seus amigos, e ele nunca o culpou pela Casa dos Gritos, pelo menos não na primeira vez. Lupin tinha sido tão rancoroso quanto seus amigos na ocasião, mas ele não tinha coragem de ser um verdadeiro valentão, e Severus não podia se incomodar em odiá-lo mais, exceto talvez pelo incidente do Bicho Papão, e ele pagou a ele de volta. Pettigrew, entretanto... isso era outra história. Pettigrew havia traído Lily, afinal de contas. _Merlin, estou cansado_. Ele esfregou os olhos, cansado demais para sentir a dor anterior, quando a adrenalina finalmente o abandonou. Tropeçando cegamente para o seu quarto, ele desmoronou completamente vestido na cama e desmaiou.


	13. Chapter 13

**"I smile when I'm angry, I cheat and I lie**

 **I do what I have to do to get by**

 **But I know what is wrong and I know what is right**

 **And I'd die for the truth in my secret life."**

 _–_ _Leonard Cohen, 'Secret Life'._

* * *

Estar na ala hospitalar era chato, Hermione sabia disso desde o segundo ano. Seu peito doía constantemente e tudo estava em tal caos que na maioria das vezes ela só tinha Bichento de companhia. Ela também tinha muito a pensar. Tanta coisa aconteceu na última semana que a cabeça dela ainda estava girando.

Tomando-a em ordem cronológica, a primeira grande reviravolta foi a peculiar mudança em sua estranha associação com Snape. Sua luta pela Oclumência aparentemente foi um catalisador para algo que ela não entendia. Antes disso, ela teria dito que qualquer um que enfrentasse Snape e implícitas, embora sutilmente, que ele estava errado, teria sido verbalmente estripado, possivelmente até mesmo literalmente, mas por alguma razão ele parecia estranhamente impressionado, quase como se respeitasse ela por fazer isso. Sua atitude desde então não parecia diferente, mas havia uma qualidade ponderada no silêncio entre eles a cada manhã.

Depois de pensar um pouco, ela havia decidido cautelosamente que havia muito tempo que ninguém se atrevia a discutir. Alunos suicidas podem protestar, e ela tinha certeza de que alguns os outros professores teriam criticado algumas de suas ações ao longo dos anos, mas alguém se unindo e usando seus próprios métodos contra ele deve ser muito raro e talvez a puro valor de novidade a salvou. Também parecia que, bizarramente, ele realmente se sentira envergonhado de si mesmo depois de dizer isso a ela no ano passado. Foi bom saber que ele às vezes se arrependia de ações, mas seria melhor se ele pudesse abster-se de fazê-lo em primeiro lugar.

O incidente também ajudou a esclarecer que as vezes que ela o viu fora das aulas não contavam como parte do vida normal, ela poderia se safar com algumas coisas em particular que atrairia a ira do Inferno para ela na frente de testemunhas. Snape por conta própria parecia uma pessoa muito diferente de Snape em vista do público, que valeu a pena ter em mente.

O próximo grande incidente foi a partida dos gêmeos Weasley. Exteriormente, Hermione ficou horrorizada com Fred e George dando as costas para a educação, mas secretamente uma pequena parte dela admirava sua coragem. Ela sabia que nunca poderia ter feito algo assim, nem mesmo em protesto contra Umbridge. Ela sempre disse a si mesma que queria fazer a diferença, queria fazer sua marca no mundo e se destacar, mas ela também se perguntou se ela seria corajosa o suficiente para fazê-lo.

A escola tinha sido jogada na anarquia na sequência da sua partida, destacada por McGonagall sendo tão vergonhosamente atacada quando Hagrid fugiu da escola. Isso assustou Hermione, Snape tinha avisado a ela, obliquamente, que Umbridge sem oposição era capaz de qualquer coisa, mas... ela achou difícil entender a noção de que o governo, os governantes da sociedade bruxa, poderia agir assim sem repercussão. A Grã-Bretanha não deveria funcionar assim. Eles não deveriam viver em uma ditadura. Voldemort tinha sido ruim o suficiente sem ela percebendo que ela não podia confiar no Ministério também, ela sempre soube que eles eram bem inúteis, mas não que eles fossem potencialmente hostis. E os funcionários da escola não fizeram nada. Ela ouviu de Snape que os professores não podiam parar o que estava acontecendo, e obviamente nem a Ordem poderia. Havia muitos inimigos.

E, falando de inimigos... ela fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Voldemort entrou em seus pesadelos agora, não mais uma sombra sem rosto, mas uma criatura de horror por si mesma. A batalha no Ministério realmente a aterrorizava. Tinha sido completamente fora de sua experiência e muito pior do que ela jamais poderia ter sonhado, e só serviu apenas para mostra o quão despreparada ela e seus amigos eram. A única razão pela qual ainda estavam vivos era que os Comensais da Morte queriam a profecia mais do que eles queriam matar crianças. Ela não sabe como os outros se sentiram sobre isso - eles não tinham discutido isso - mas ela pessoalmente se sentia desesperadamente fora de sua profundidade e tão assustada que não conseguia dormir. Apesar de todos os seus melhores esforços, eles simplesmente não sabiam o suficiente, e havia tão poucas pessoas nas quais eles realmente podiam confiar.

Umbridge tinha ido embora agora, e pelo menos o Ministério agora acreditava que Voldemort estava de volta e a guerra estava em andamento, mas ela não tinha certeza se isso ajudaria. Dumbledore estaria de volta, e ela se lembrou de ter visto o Diretor enfrentando Voldemort, a primeira vez que ela tinha visto uma luta real entre magos adultos poderosos. Hogwarts estaria segura novamente com ele em seu lugar mais uma vez, mas eles não podiam esconder aqui para sempre. O verão ia ser assustador, e só Merlin sabia quem acabaria sendo como professora de Defesa no ano que vem, mas ela já não tinha fé que a escola iria ajudá-los. A profecia era obviamente sobre Harry e era obviamente importante, mas ele não estava pronto para falar sobre isso.

Harry estava assustando ela também no momento, sinceramente. Todo esse ano ele estava tão zangado, tão distante de todos - até dela e de Ron - e ela realmente não tinha ideia de que ele estava ignorando tudo o que ela tentou passar sobre Oclumência. Agora ela raramente o via e quando o fazia, estava em silêncio e distante, obviamente se culpando pelo que havia acontecido, não inteiramente sem justificativa, mas ele não poderia saber o que aconteceria e tão obviamente despedaçado por dentro da morte de Sirius. Hermione não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre isso também, era a primeira vez que ela via alguém morrer, e apesar de seu cinismo confuso sobre o padrinho de seu amigo, ela gostava genuinamente dele e ela havia chorado um pouco, mas foi tudo muito confuso e ela suspeitou que ela ainda estava em choque.

Apesar de tudo, sentia-se muito frágil no momento, assustada e insegura e sem a menor certeza de que confiasse em alguém para consertar. Se Dumbledore era tão forte, por que ele permitiu que o Ministério insistisse em ter ele por perto? Por que ele não tinha feito mais para se opor aos Comensais da Morte, ele pegou meia dúzia deles sem sequer tentar e afugentou o próprio Voldemort, e muitos dos outros membros da Ordem eram quase tão bons. Por que isso não foi resolvido? Por que eles passaram um ano em um impasse? A escola poderia protegê-los ou não? E se não, como eles deveriam aprender a se proteger? Eles estavam tentando, mas uma luta real era muito diferente de um duelo de prática na Sala Precisa, e eles precisavam de um professor que soubesse mais.

Mais do que tudo, Hermione queria falar com alguém sobre isso, mas ela não tinha certeza de quem. O diretor entenderia, mas francamente ela estava um pouco intimidada pelo que ela tinha visto para se sentir confortável falando com ele, ela nunca esteve perto dele como Harry tinha estado e mal tinha falado com ele em quase seis anos. Professora McGonagall ainda estava em St Mungus, embora Dilys disse que ela estava quase totalmente recuperada e irritada para voltar para a escola. Madame Pomfrey não estava envolvida com a guerra, exceto por ocasionalmente remendar pessoas e não saberia nenhuma das respostas. Os retratos eram proibidos de falar sobre qualquer coisa que tivessem ouvido de Dumbledore, Ron estava tão confuso quanto ela, Harry não estava falando com alguém. Bichento era um ouvinte maravilhoso e ela se pegou falando com ele várias vezes, mas ele não era muito para dar conselhos, realmente. Ela estaria vendo seus pais em breve, mas ela não pretendia dizer-lhes nada que tivesse acontecido, ela não queria preocupá-los e eles não podiam entender.

Em circunstâncias diferentes, ela teria tentado falar com Snape sobre isso. De todos os envolvidos, ele parecia ser o único que ela achava que poderia entender o que ela estava pensando e poderia dizer a ela o que ela precisava ouvir, o que provavelmente não seria o que ela queria ouvir, mas ela apreciava a honestidade dele. Ele não a trataria como uma criança. Mas ela mal o tinha visto, ele apareceu uma ou duas vezes para entregar algumas das poções intermináveis que ela tinha que beber todos os dias, mas ele não ficou mais do que alguns momentos, falando brevemente com Papoula. Uma vez ele olhou para ela e assentiu enquanto saía, mas essa era a extensão do contato deles, ele evidentemente tinha problemas suficientes por conta própria agora, e ela dificilmente poderia ir procurar por ele quando ela estava confinada a uma cama.

Parecia que ela teria que esperar e ver o que aconteceu, o que ela absolutamente odiava, e se concentrar em recuperar tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente, porque ela não queria sentir assim por mais tempo do que o necessário.

* * *

Depois desse pouco de excitação, o final do ano tinha sido bastante anticlimático no que dizia respeito à Severus. Dumbledore estava de volta, o sapo se foi, Minerva estava de volta e aparentemente se recuperou bem a tempo de, mais uma vez, roubar a Taça da Casa dele, como se ele ainda se importasse, e o Ministério finalmente acordou, tarde demais. Fudge provavelmente seria demitido dentro de um mês, mas ele realmente não se importava mais, apenas querendo voltar para sua casa escura e deprimente e dormir até setembro.

Esse foi o sonho de um tolo, o verão prometia ser complicado. O Lorde das Trevas estava além de furioso, e com Belatriz e Lúcio em desgraça, Severus ficou um pouco surpreso em encontra-se à direita de seu mestre simplesmente porque era moderadamente competente e não insano. Isso foi muito útil, sim, mas ele realmente não teve tempo para isso, ele tinha seus próprios planos para este verão e realmente precisava ser esquecido por um tempo, especialmente desde que ele estava friamente certo de que ele estava cometendo um grande erro. Ele não deveria estar assumindo tal risco. Isto estava arriscando tudo, e isso estava tornando uma situação já confusa muito pior. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que não podia se sentar e não fazer nada, ele tinha feito isso antes e isso lhe custara caro, e ele não era capaz de fazer isso de novo.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Severus olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho que ele rabiscou o endereço, percorrendo mais uma vez o plano apressadamente tramado e mordeu o lábio, um hábito que adquiriu durante o ano passado, para sua extrema irritação e ligeiro embaraço. _Isso foi um erro_ , ele sabia disso, mas ele também sabia que não podia sentar e não fazer nada, não e viver com ele mesmo depois.

* * *

Hermione estava extremamente confusa para ser acordada no meio da noite por algo chocalhando contra a janela do seu quarto. Não soava como uma coruja, e mesmo assim Ron não poderia ser tolo o suficiente para escrever, ela apertou os olhos para o número brilhante de seu despertador, foi às três e meia da manhã. Saindo da cama, ela caminhou descalça pelo carpete até a janela, separando cautelosamente as cortinas e olhando pelo jardim da frente para a rua tranquila.

Uma figura escura e encapuzada estava ao lado do portão, sob a luz da rua, e parecia estar olhando diretamente para ela. Ela recuou da janela e continuou a assistir. A figura curvada então se endireitou e jogou algo na janela. Esquivando-se de volta reflexivamente, ela reconheceu o chocalho de cascalho ou pedaços de asfalto ou algo do tipo e sufocou uma risada nervosa em sua reação enquanto considerava o que fazer. Era difícil imaginar um ataque menos provável a Comensais da Morte, mas certamente havia algo de suspeito nisso.

Olhando em volta do quarto, a inspiração aconteceu. Apressadamente puxando seu roupão e certificando-se de que ela tinha sua varinha, ela pegou Bichento na partir do final da cama, onde ele a observava atentamente e levou para o andar de baixo, agradecendo por seus pais estarem dormindo.

\- Bichento, vá ver quem está do lado de fora da casa, sim? - Ela perguntou ao gato suavemente, acariciando seus ouvidos enquanto o colocava no chão. - Mas tenha cuidado, ok? - Ele ronronou tranquilizadoramente para ela e trotou para a cozinha, e ela ouviu seu gato bater e balançar.

De pé na janela da sala, ela observou nervosamente enquanto seu gato entrava ao redor da casa e vagava despreocupadamente pelo jardim, antes de passar o portão e pulando na parede do jardim. A figura encapuzada se aproximou e estendeu a mão para acariciá-lo, e Hermione relaxou, correndo para a cozinha e saindo da sala pela porta dos fundos antes de ir ver quem era seu visitante misterioso.

Quando ela se aproximou do portão, a figura virou-se para ela e abaixou o capuz, e ela parou no meio do gramado e olhou em choque para as características familiares e magras e os olhos escuros do Professor Snape, um Snape que usava jeans largos e um suéter com capuz e os velhos tênis que ele usava para correr.

\- Srta. Granger – ele cumprimentou-a suavemente. Fazia apenas uma semana ou duas desde que ela o vira pela última vez, mas ele envelhecera visivelmente anos naquela época, com os olhos afundados e encobertos e o rosto mais magro do que o normal, sempre.

\- Senhor - ela respondeu fracamente, tentando não ficar boquiaberta com ele, o _que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui?_ Um momento depois, ela começou a entrar em pânico ao pensar em várias razões possíveis pelas quais um membro a Ordem da Fênix estaria aparecendo em sua casa no meio da noite. - Tem alguma coisa errada? An - um ataque, ou -

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Todo mundo está bem, tanto quanto eu sei. Isso é algo diferente - ele respondeu enigmaticamente, antes de hesitar. - Posso entrar? Este é o tipo de bairro onde as pessoas notam figuras suspeitas se esgueirando.

Hermione hesitou, por sua vez, observando-o estreitamente, enquanto outras possíveis razões para sua aparição se apresentavam. Ela olhou para Bichento, que agora estava se lavando com despreocupação suprema, então olhou de volta para Snape, apertando sua varinha com mais força.

Ele deu a ela um olhar irritado.

\- Sua cautela é louvável, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso hoje à noite, Srta. Granger - ele sussurrou para ela, parecendo irritado. - Eu garanto a você, eu não estou aqui para sequestrá-la para algum propósito nefasto. Agora posso entrar antes que um dos seus vizinhos chame a polícia?

\- Desculpe senhor - ela respondeu timidamente, enquanto ele a seguia pela casa até a cozinha. - Eu só... não estava esperando por você - ela acrescentou sem jeito. Ele parecia incrivelmente estranho em roupas trouxas, embora pelo menos ele parecesse saber o que era normal e o que era absolutamente estranho, e era grande demais para ele pelo jeito das coisas.

\- Como eu disse, sua cautela merece crédito - Snape deu-lhe um olhar sarcástico - Você precisa provar que eu sou de fato o verdadeiro Professor Snape? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente. - De improviso eu não posso pensar em qualquer questão pessoal para a qual você realmente sabe a resposta, mas tenho certeza de que posso inventar algum lembrete de seus erros passados que não são amplamente conhecidos.

\- Eu confio no julgamento do meu gato - ela murmurou, tentando salvar algum tipo de dignidade, mudando de assunto. - Posso pegar alguma coisa para você, senhor?

A oferta educada foi em grande parte reflexa, e ela ficou surpresa quando ele assentiu.

\- Café preto forte seria bem-vindo.

\- Longa noite, senhor? - ela ousou perguntar, ligando a chaleira.

\- Longa semana - ele corrigiu-a cansadamente, sentando-se à mesa. - Não conte a ninguém da minha visita, Srta. Granger - ele continuou secamente em um tom mais profissional - nem mesmo seus pequenos amigos. Muita gente de ambos os lados ficaria extremamente descontente ao saber que eu estive aqui.

Agora seriamente desnorteada, ela assentiu.

\- Sim senhor.

Ele não disse mais nada até que ela colocou o café na frente dele e se sentou em frente a ele, ainda um pouco abalada com a súbita aparição de seu mestre de Poções na cozinha de seus pais no meio da noite. Bebendo o café, ele assentiu em reconhecimento, antes de se sentar em sua cadeira enquanto seu olhar se acentuava. Dando-lhe um olhar muito direto e penetrante, ele perguntou sem rodeios: - Com que rapidez seus pais poderiam deixar o país?

Hermione olhou para ele e reflexivamente, abriu a boca para perguntar por quê. Ele fez uma carranca sombria para ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas, e ela fechou de novo apressadamente enquanto pensava rápido.

\- Eu não sei - Ela finalmente respondeu, tentando não deixar sua voz tremer. Se ele estava perguntando, então havia uma boa razão para seus pais deixarem o país rapidamente, o que significava... _Oh, Merlin_.

Snape assentiu como se esperasse essa resposta. - Eles terão dinheiro e uma chave de portal fornecidos, e comunicação elétrica como e-mails, aparelhos de fax ou telefone seguro, para eles resolver questões de trabalho e assim por diante.

Pensou mais nisso, parte dela notando distraidamente que ele sabia pronunciar o telefone e sabia o que eram os e-mails e os aparelhos de fax.

\- Eu ainda não tenho certeza, senhor. Uma semana, talvez?

Ele balançou a cabeça, e seu estômago se apertou quando ele disse baixinho: - Faça isso mais cedo.

Engolindo em seco, ela se fez perguntar: - Eles estão mirando em mim especificamente, senhor, ou todos os nascidos trouxas?

\- Eles não estão fazendo nada, ainda - ele respondeu suavemente - mas será o último, embora eles naturalmente prestem mais atenção a você. - Tomando outro gole de café, ele se inclinou para frente e fixou-a com um olhar atento. - Eu precisarei falar com seus pais hoje, eles devem começar a tomar as providências necessárias imediatamente. Em... digamos três noites... Vou voltar com dinheiro e vou te ensinar como fazer uma chave de portal. Eu não vou fazer isso sozinho, não só não quero saber para onde estão indo, é imperativo que eu não saiba. Você entende?

Ela assentiu devagar. _O que ele não sabia, ele não poderia ser tentado a trair_. - Sim, senhor - ela respondeu fracamente. - Por que é você quem está fazendo isso, senhor?

Ele ignorou a pergunta, que ela esperava. - Quanto seus pais sabem do que está acontecendo?

\- Hum... não muito - ela admitiu. - Eles sabem sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e eles sabem que há uma guerra acontecendo, e um pouco sobre Harry, e eles meio que sabem que estou à margem das coisas, aprendendo Cura e outras coisas. Eles sabem que houve uma briga no Ministério, mas eles não sabem que eu estava lá. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, seus olhos caindo do rosto dela para onde a cicatriz semi-curada jazia, e ela, reflexivamente, mantinha o pescoço do roupão fechado, mesmo sabendo que o pijama o cobria.

\- Eles vão concordar com isso, simplesmente abandonar tudo e deixar o país?

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

\- Deixar o trabalho vai ser difícil. Mas eles ainda poderão ficar em contato com amigos por e-mail e telefone, não vão senhor? - Ele balançou a cabeça, seus olhos se estreitando levemente, e ela continuou antes de ele falar. - Não comigo. Eu sei disso, senhor. - Ele assentiu novamente e sentou-se, e ela pensou sobre isso. - Acho que sim, senhor, com você aqui para explicar como é urgente que isso não seja uma reação exagerada. Mas eles vão querer que eu vá com eles.

\- Eu vou lidar com isso.

\- Eles não vão gostar de não poder entrar em contato comigo, sem saber se estou bem, não quando souberem que estou envolvida mais do que eles perceberam. Eles vão se preocupar comigo.

Snape assentiu. - Muito compreensível e pensei nisso.

\- Quanto tempo isso vai durar? - ela perguntou hesitante, já sabendo a resposta antes mesmo de ele olhar para ela.

\- Até ganharmos a guerra, Srta. Granger. Eles continuarão sendo um alvo até então. Pode levar anos, talvez até décadas, embora isso não seja provável.

Hesitando, Hermione reuniu coragem e finalmente expressou a pergunta que nunca ousara perguntar a nenhum dos membros da Ordem.

\- Você acha que vamos ganhar, senhor? - ela perguntou a ele em uma pequena voz.

\- Você deseja que eu minta para você e lhe diga que tudo ficará bem? - Ele perguntou em retorno, sua voz surpreendentemente suave.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Eu quero sua opinião sincera, por favor, mesmo que não seja a resposta que eu gostaria de ouvir.

Ele suspirou, encontrando seus olhos solenemente.

\- Eu realmente não sei mais uma maneira ou outra, Srta. Granger. Nós... podemos... Ainda há um pouco de espaço para a esperança.

Depois de um momento, ela assentiu. - Obrigada, senhor. - Ela empurrou a cadeira para trás. - Eu vou falar com mamãe e papai enquanto você terminar o seu café. Nós vamos descer daqui a pouco.

* * *

Severus sentou-se e bebeu seu café lentamente enquanto ouvia o distante murmúrio de vozes no alto. Ele nem provou a bebida, ele praticamente vivia em café preto forte agora, apesar do que fez com suas úlceras, e a cafeína mal o tocava nos dias de hoje. Olhando distraidamente pela cozinha, que gritava feliz casa de família de classe média ao seu olhar cínico, encontrou o foco de um par de olhos amarelos calmos e penetrantes e ergueu uma sobrancelha ironicamente para o gato.

\- Sim? Há algo que você queira?

 _Bichento_ , ele sempre achou que era um nome idiota para um gato, mas ninguém lhe perguntou, continuou a encará-lo por um longo momento antes de piscar lentamente e começar a ronronando, de pé e caminhando ao longo da mesa para encabeçá-lo imperiosamente no ombro. Verificando a porta para se certificar de que ele não estava sendo vigiado, Severus cedeu e começou a acariciá-lo, suspirando. - Bem, pelo menos você não parece pensar que estou cometendo um erro terrível - ele murmurou, esfregando atrás das orelhas do gato. - Eu não deveria estar aqui, você sabe.

Não importa o que Voldemort pensasse, o bastardo retorcido e com cara de cobra poderia fazer algo muito doloroso e anatomicamente improvável para si mesmo, pois Severus pouco se importava. Mas Dumbledore ficaria absolutamente furioso se descobrisse, e para ser honesto, Severus não poderia dizer que o diretor estaria errado. Este foi um risco horrível, ele estava arriscando todo o plano por causa de uma garota, e ele não queria pensar na razão, porque fez seu estômago revirar e sua cabeça doer. Suspirando, ele terminou o último gole de seu café e desejou em vão que ele pudesse dormir um pouco. Ele não dormiu em dois dias e provavelmente não descansaria muito na próxima semana. _Finalmente_.

Havia passos na escada e ele bufou zombeteiramente para si mesmo, sentindo-se inconscientemente tenso. Os pais de Granger dificilmente seriam uma ameaça para ele, embora quando viu a expressão no rosto da mulher que entrava na cozinha, Severus estava quase inclinado a mudar de opinião quanto a isso. Ela parecia... bem, ele podia ver de onde a garota teve seu temperamento. Lembrando-se de suas maneiras, ele se levantou e inclinou a cabeça educadamente, ciente de que ele estava portando uma imagem profissional menos que estelar no momento.

Ele não tinha muita roupa trouxa, seu traje habitual era muito formal para se esgueirar em torno de um bairro trouxa, mesmo que ele deixasse o manto e o casaco.

\- Bom dia, Doutora Granger - ele disse em voz baixa, parabenizando-se particularmente por lembrar que os dentistas eram classificados como médicos no mundo dos trouxas, ele não tinha muita experiência com qualquer um. - Minhas desculpas por despertá-la em uma hora tão cedo. Eu lhe asseguro, é importante. - Ele olhou além dela para o homem alto que a seguiu, repetindo, acenou educadamente e notou que Granger se parecia tanto com seus pais quanto em favor de um ou outro, tanto quanto ele, na verdade, embora ela tivesse tido mais sorte do que ele tinha a esse respeito. _Focus, Severus, pelo amor de Salazar!_ Ele se repreendeu.

\- Sua filha te contou? - ele começou, antes que ela o interrompesse.

\- Hermione nos contou um monte de bobagens, professor. Ela nos contou algumas coisas sobre você, para começar.

Suprimindo um estremecimento, Severus inclinou-se ligeiramente para os lados e olhou além dos dentistas de pijama com raiva para a filha, que lhe deu um olhar culpado e olhou para o chão. Ele suspirou.

\- Sem dúvida, ela falou. Eu tenho certeza que tudo o que ela disse foi verdade absoluta também. No entanto, isso não muda nada. Eu não estaria aqui às quatro da manhã a menos que fosse importante. Ambos estão em perigo.

\- Ela disse - o pai de Hermione respondeu uniformemente. Ele não parecia tão zangado quanto sua esposa, mas claramente não era mais feliz do que ela, e igualmente cético. - No entanto, ela não foi capaz de dizer-nos o porquê.

Severo deu outro olhar à garota e ela mexeu-se sem levantar os olhos, com o cabelo ainda mais emaranhado do que o normal, caindo para frente para esconder o rosto. - Eu vejo - ele disse categoricamente. Ele conseguia entender sua relutância, mas ele não tinha tempo para ela ficar enjoada agora. - No interesse da conveniência, Srta. Granger, gentilmente volte para o seu quarto e me permita que eu fale com seus pais sozinhos, por favor. - Isso lhe rendeu um olhar suplicante de olhos arregalados que quase doeu, mas ele não teve tempo para isso também. - Agora, Srta. Granger - ele retrucou com uma voz que ele aperfeiçoou durante quinze anos lidando com adolescentes impossíveis, e ela praticamente fugiu. Com mais alguém, ele teria avisado para nem pensar em escutar, mas ele sabia que ela não iria.

Voltando seu olhar para seus pais, ele apontou para a mesa. - Por favor, sentem-se. Tenho muito que contar e muito pouco tempo para fazê-lo. - Quando eles se acomodaram em cadeiras e assumiram com pretensão de civilidade, Severus fez uma oração silenciosa a qualquer divindade com tão pouco que pudesse se incomodar com sua alma suja e esfarrapada, _por favor, não me deixe ser convocado até isso estar feito._ Ele limpou a garganta e se inclinou para frente com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, juntando os dedos e olhando para o casal que estava sentado à sua frente.

\- Meu nome é Severus Snape - ele disse baixinho. - Eu sou o professor da sua filha. Eu sou um membro da Ordem da Fênix. Eu também sou um Comensal da Morte. E há uma série de bruxas e bruxos poderosos e extremamente perigosos que querem vocês mortos por causa de sua filha.

\- Por causa de Hermione? Mas... por quê? Ela - ela é apenas uma garota.

Severus quase sorriu, embora a expressão não tivesse humor. – Não - ele corrigiu suavemente - Ela é muito mais do que isso. Ela é uma das bruxas mais talentosas da geração dela. Ela é poderosa, é inteligente e é nascida trouxa. Ela é uma ameaça para tudo que os Comensais da Morte acreditam e tudo o que eles representam, porque ela é a prova viva que eles estão errados. Ela também é a melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Eles virão em breve, porque querem destruí-la. Por favor, acredite em mim, eu não sou louco ou vá mentir para vocês. Suas vidas estão em perigo e vocês devem fugir se quiserem viver.

A raiva se foi, pelo menos eles pareciam acreditar nele. Eles pareciam assustados, o que era reconfortante. Eles tinham bom senso de se assustar.

\- O quão profundamente ela está envolvida? - Sr. Granger perguntou hesitante.

\- Muito mais profundamente do que deveria - Severus respondeu com sentimento. - Muito mais profundamente do que você deseja saber.

Eles trocaram um daqueles longos olhares que os casais às vezes compartilhavam, ele às vezes pensava que tais momentos eram quase uma forma de Legilimência, uma consciência intensificada e conexão instintual que era quase telepática. Ele invejou esse nível de intimidade. Recostando-se em sua cadeira, ele os observou em silêncio, e quase se desonrou quando Bichento escorria da mesa em seu colo, mal sufocando um grito repentino de choque e evitando incendiar reflexivamente o animal estúpido, ele deu ao gato um olhar que foi totalmente ignorado quando a besta impossível começou a ronronar para ele.

\- Hermione disse que precisávamos deixar o país, mas ela não fez nenhuma menção a si mesma - disse finalmente a Sra. Granger, sua voz era um pouco lenta e distante, indicando que ela estava em profundo pensamento. - Ela parece pensar que ela vai ficar aqui e lutar.

Severus sorriu então. _Ela é uma grifinória em seus ossos, claro que ela ficar_. - Eu não esperaria menos dela - ele respondeu secamente. - Sua filha nunca teve falta de coragem. – falta de sentido, ocasionalmente e certamente, mas não coragem.

\- Você concorda com ela. - Não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo se tivesse sido, ela não lhe deu chance de responder. - Você acredita seriamente que vai arrastar minha filha para sua estúpida guerra? Ela tem dezesseis anos! Ela é uma criança até mesmo seus padrões!

\- Ela está quase na idade em nosso mundo, e ela já está envolvida - ele respondeu tão gentilmente quanto possível. - Não há nada que eu possa fazer que mude isso. E ela não pode fugir com você. Eles a querem muito mal. Se não conseguirem encontrá-los, acabarão por desistir e perseguir outras presas, se ela está com vocês, eles nunca vão parar de caçar vocês. Sua presença também colocaria vocês em muito perigo, e vocês não podem protegê-la.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, tentando manter a voz suave, não era algo em que ele fosse particularmente treinado. - Sua filha não vive mais no seu mundo, doutor

Granger. Ela e eu andamos por caminhos diferentes, por causa da nossa magia. Eu entendo como você se sente, mas você não pode fazer parte deste aspecto de sua vida. A melhor coisa que você pode fazer por ela é certificar-se de que ela saiba que você está seguro.

\- Mas quem vai mantê-la segura? - seu pai perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Eu vou. - Severus ouviu-se dizer as palavras com uma espécie de surpresa desapegada. _Você é um idiota, Snape. Você não pode salvar a todos. Inferno, você não pode nem se salvar. Você devia ter aprendido a não fazer promessas que você não pode cumprir._ Ele encontrou os olhos cor de avelã do homem, depois os castanhos da esposa, os que a filha herdara. - Eu juro!

* * *

Hermione não tinha certeza do que Snape havia dito a seus pais. Tudo o que ela sabia era que eles tinham finalmente chamado de volta para baixo depois de mais de uma hora, uma hora que ela passou andando e mordendo o lábio e ouvindo atentamente a gritaria, uma atmosfera bastante tensa, sua mãe estava claramente chorando, e seu pai estava com o braço em volta dela enquanto falavam sussurrando na mesa, enquanto Snape estava de pé na porta dos fundos e olhando para o jardim. Ele parecia bastante desconfortável, e ela queria desesperadamente saber o que foi dito, mas seus pais se recusaram a dizer-lhe.

Três dias depois, ela ouviu o estalo suave da aparatação próxima e correu até a porta para deixar Snape entrar. Ele parecia ainda mais cansado do que antes, embora ele estivesse melhor vestido e vestindo seu casaco familiar. Ele acenou para ela e olhou brevemente ao redor da cozinha.

\- Vocês estão prontos?

\- Nós estamos.

Ele desabotoou os primeiros botões de seu casaco e enfiou a mão dentro, tirando um envelope branco e gasto que ele entregou ao pai de Hermione.

\- Há quase trezentas libras aqui. É tudo o que consegui obter em tão pouco tempo. Você pode acessar livremente seu próprio dinheiro quando estiver resolvido, é claro, muito poucos magos têm alguma ideia de como as finanças trouxas funcionam e nunca ouviram falar de cartões de débito ou crédito, cheques ou caixas eletrônicos. Você sabe onde vocês estão indo?

\- Sim. Hermione diz que ainda podemos nos comunicar com o trabalho e os amigos?

\- Sim. Nós não sabemos sobre e-mail, também - disse ele secamente. - Ou telefone tocando. Mas você não pode arriscar escrever para ela.

\- Isto é... duro, Professor. Você nos disse que ela é um alvo em uma guerra na qual ela não deveria estar envolvida, e você quer que a gente sente e gire nossos polegares em outro país, possivelmente por anos, sem nenhuma maneira de saber o que está acontecendo com a nossa única filha?

Para surpresa de Hermione, os olhos negros de Snape se suavizaram levemente no que passava por um sorriso, com ele. - Eu pensei nisso. Senhorita Granger, venha aqui, por favor.

Ele puxou o casaco para o lado cavou o bolso da calça e produziu um pequeno cristal cinza de aparência turva e uma faca, um canivete trouxa meio velho e cruel.

\- O que é isso, senhor? - ela perguntou interessada, olhando para o cristal. Parecia estar cheio de fumaça, ela podia vagamente ver movendo-se, rodando por dentro.

\- Uma pedra de sangue - ele respondeu.

\- Mas a pedra de sangue é verde, com manchas vermelhas nela - ela se opôs, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não é pedra de sangue trouxa, senhorita Granger. Uma pedra de sangue bruxa. É uma coisa mágica, não uma gema. - Ele entregou-lhe a faca. - A lâmina foi esterilizada. Faça um pequeno corte no centro da palma da mão esquerda, um pequeno corte, por favor, não há necessidade de ser dramática, e colocar a pedra de sangue na ferida.

Ela pegou a faca e colocou a ponta contra a mão, bastante duvidosa. - O que isso vai fazer senhor? - Ela confiava nele, mas ela realmente não queria se machucar.

Parecia um pouco impaciente, mas explicou de qualquer maneira, em vez de simplesmente fazer com que ela fizesse o que lhe fora dito, como ela meio que esperava que ele fizesse, possivelmente porque seus pais estavam assistindo ou porque ele estava simplesmente cansado demais para perder a paciência. - Eu não tenho tempo para uma explicação mais detalhada dos termos técnicos. Vamos dizer que o cristal vai absorver um pouco de sua essência, seu sangue, sua magia. Isso mudará de cor. Não sei dizer que cor vai ficar. Essa cor vai variar um pouco com suas emoções, como uma pedra de humor, e também refletem a dor física até certo ponto. Uma pedra de sangue não pode ser danificada depois de ter sido criada, este cristal vai durar toda a sua vida, e vai ficar preto e se partir em pedaços na sua morte.

\- Então, vamos saber se algo de ruim acontece com ela - disse seu pai suavemente, engolindo em seco. - Entendo.

\- Você também saberá se algo de bom acontecer - Snape ofereceu. Hermione não tinha certeza se já o ouvira tentando tranquilizar antes. - Eu senti que você precisava de algum grau de certeza. Este foi o melhor que consegui em pouco tempo.

\- Obrigado, senhor - ela disse em voz baixa para evitar qualquer discussão. Respirando, ela apertou o aperto na faca, antes de hesitar e dar a ele um olhar envergonhado.

\- Um... você pode fazer isso por mim, por favor?

Snape piscou para ela, antes de fungar e parecer divertido enquanto ele lutava para não sorrir. - Você não pode ter escrúpulos, senhorita Granger. - Ela supôs que ele tinha boas razões para ser cético, dado que ela o tinha visto meio nu e ensopado de sangue uma dúzia de vezes até agora.

\- Eu não tenho - ela protestou, envergonhada. - Eu só... eu nunca tentei me machucar deliberadamente.

De repente, todos os traços de diversão desapareceram de sua expressão, e Hermione se arrependeu de ter dito isso instantaneamente. Ela não quis dizer isso, e ela estava razoavelmente certa de que ele não estava ciente de que ela sabia de sua história com automutilação, mas... Sua autocondenação parou quando ele pegou a faca de seu aperto e gentilmente agarrou sua mão. - Fique quieta, então - ele murmurou suavemente, pressionando para baixo. Houve um momento de dor aguda e ela viu uma pequena mancha de carmesim surgindo em sua palma.

Pegando o cristal na outra mão, ela olhou para ele com curiosidade, estava vibrando ligeiramente em seus dedos, quase com expectativa. Hermione colocou no pequeno corte, e ela e os pais observavam o pequeno ponto de sangue se aplainar e sujar antes que a fumaça que rodeava dentro do cristal se tornasse vermelha, como se a pedra tivesse puxado o sangue para dentro dele.

\- Isso dói? - sua mãe perguntou.

-Não - ela relatou, observando fascinada enquanto a fumaça vermelha enchia a gema. - É um formigamento, isso é tudo.

A fumaça vermelha girou mais rápido, lentamente começando a mudar de cor, ficou mais leve, depois mais quente, tornando-se gradualmente algo pálido e quase dourado, muito parecido com a luz de velas.

\- A cor significa alguma coisa, senhor? - ela perguntou, olhando para cima.

Os olhos negros de Snape observavam a gema. - Ninguém sabe o que a cor significa. É diferente para cada bruxa ou mago que cria um e presumivelmente os representa em alguma maneira, mas ninguém tem certeza do que provoca isso.

\- Você disse que vai mudar de cor com as emoções...

\- Sim, mas dentro de certa frequência, no seu caso, laranjas, marrons, amarelos e âmbares, vai ficar mais ou menos dessa cor.

\- Entendo - Hermione atravessou a cozinha até a pia e enxaguou a mão, o pequeno corte já havia parado de sangrar. Virando-se, ela mordeu o lábio e estendeu o cristal para a mãe.

\- Eu suponho que isso seja seu, então.

Seus pais aceitaram cuidadosamente a pedra de sangue, com muita respiração rápida e instável por todo lado enquanto lutavam para controlar suas emoções. Snape olhou para a parede com uma expressão de intenso interesse e parecia estar tentando ignorá-los tanto quanto possível no pequeno espaço.

Hermione tentou forçar um sorriso.

\- Está tudo bem, professor. Nós concordamos em não ser terrivelmente sentimental até chegarmos lá e dizer adeus. Eu não acho que você ficaria impressionado se todos nós começássemos a chorar.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar irônico e respondeu o mais sarcasticamente possível: - Obrigado por me considerar, senhorita Granger. Garanto-lhe que já vi coisas piores - Ele olhou para a pilha de bagagens.

\- Isso é tudo?

\- Quase. Apenas Bichento.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu, aparentemente entendendo por que ela queria que ele fosse com eles. Ela adorava seu gato, ele era tanto um membro da família dela quanto os pais eram, e ela queria que ele estivesse em segurança. Ela não podia garantir o que poderia acontecer com ela, mas se ela acabasse deixando Hogwarts às pressas, ela poderia não ser capaz de levá-lo com ela, além disso, ele seria companhia dos pais dela, embora sentisse falta dele.

\- Bichento - ela chamou agora, e depois de alguns instantes ele enfiou a cabeça pela porta, entrando relutantemente na sala. Hermione sentou-se e explicou-lhe cuidadosamente por que ela queria que ele fosse, e ele era facilmente inteligente o suficiente para entendê-la, mas não gostava disso. Pegando o gato, ela o abraçou, enterrando o rosto em sua pele. - Vou sentir sua falta, bola de pelo. Cuide de você e deles, tudo bem? - ela sussurrou, piscando para conter as lágrimas em seu ronronar tranquilizador, antes de gentilmente colocá-lo em seu portador.

Snape mergulhou no bolso da calça e tirou um pequeno objeto, que ele jogou para ela. Acabou sendo um chaveiro anunciando a Guinness, o que foi surreal para dizer o mínimo, Hermione olhou para o tucano sorridente com uma caneca equilibrada no bico um pouco inexpressiva por um momento antes de entender. - A chave de portal.

\- Obviamente - ele demorou com um toque levemente zombeteiro e ácido em sua voz, mas a palavra não continha nenhuma mordida real e ela mordeu o lábio para se impedir de sorrir enquanto olhava para ele com expectativa.

\- Criar uma Chave de Portal não é difícil, mas requer uma boa quantidade de energia, então estaremos trabalhando juntos. Eu suprirei a energia e você realmente criará o link.

\- Senhor, eu tenho uma pergunta.

\- Imagine minha surpresa - ele respondeu sarcasticamente. - Sim?

\- Bem, eu sei que criar Chave de Portal não aprovada é ilegal de qualquer maneira, mas - eu não tenho dezessete até setembro. Eu ainda estou sob a restrição. O Ministério não saberá se eu fizer mágica?

\- Você pode ter notado, senhorita Granger, que o Ministério como um todo é coletivamente incapaz de encontrar suas próprias costas usando as duas mãos e um mapa - ele respondeu secamente, e ela sufocou um ataque de riso quando ele continuou: - Essa lei, junto com a maioria das coisas que eles fazem, está positivamente crivada de brechas grandes o suficiente para conduzir um Ford Anglia voador, por exemplo. Neste caso, no entanto, você está certa de que eles detectarão magia neste endereço e é por isso que estaremos criando a Chave de Portal na rua, infelizmente, é exatamente fácil para confundir completamente nosso governo. Se você tem tudo, vamos embora.

Poucos minutos depois, o pequeno grupo estranho reuniu-se na calçada do lado de fora do portão da frente e Snape casualmente desenhou sua varinha e enfeitiçou o poste de luz ao lado deles, para que eles ficassem em pé em uma pequena poça de escuridão, antes de encolher as malas, exceto Bichento, que sem dúvida não apreciaria tal tratamento, tão casualmente e se movendo para ficar atrás de Hermione

\- Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Segure o chaveiro em uma mão e toque a ponta da sua varinha nele. Isso mesmo. Agora deslize sua mão mais para baixo para que eu possa segurar o final da sua varinha. Desta forma, vai tirar a minha magia ao invés da sua, e sua mão irá guiá-lo. - Seus dedos embalaram sua mão esquerda, onde ela segurava o chaveiro, enquanto a mão direita segurava o fim da varinha dela, ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, embora ele não estivesse tocando nela.

Sua voz calma em seu ouvido era o único som na rua deserta. - Concentre-se em onde você deseja ir. Se você já esteve lá antes, imagine em sua mente, mas se não, você precisa concentre-se apenas no endereço. Concentrada. Você conhece o feitiço?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Então lance quando você estiver pronta. Eu entendo que você vai querer tempo para se despedir, e eu vou esperar, mas ainda temos muito o que fazer hoje à noite. Para retornar, simplesmente pense em estar aqui novamente, a Chave de Portal irá reverter e trazer você de volta para cá. - Ele ergueu um pouco a voz e falou para os pais dela. - Quando sua filha lançar o feitiço, o chaveiro irá brilhar em azul. Vou ficar fora do caminho, você deve estender a mão e tocá-la ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele ainda estiver brilhando. Eu desejo a vocês dois, sorte.

\- Obrigado, professor Snape. Espero que nos vejamos novamente.

Snape emitiu um som evasivo em resposta e mudou ligeiramente de posição. - Quando você estiver pronta, Srta. Granger.

Hermione se concentrou o máximo que pôde.

\- Portus.

As sensações causadas por sua magia fluindo por sua varinha e sob sua mão a fez estremecer e quase ofegar com a sensação inesperada, não era nada parecido com a dela. Sentiu um poder muito diferente, mas ela não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, o chaveiro piscou com a luz azul, e Snape a soltou e se afastou quando seus pais se aproximaram e alcançaram, e ela sentiu o empurrão atrás de seu umbigo quando a Chave de Portal se ativou.

* * *

Demorou bastante tempo até que Hermione e seus pais conseguissem parar de chorar, ela nunca tinha visto seu pai chorar antes. Finalmente, fungando deselegantemente, ela enxugou os olhos na manga e respirou fundo algumas vezes, a cabeça doendo. - Merlin. Isso é estúpido. Eu ficarei bem, realmente eu vou ficar - ela assegurou trêmulos, acariciando um Bichento de aparência miserável.

\- Você não pode saber disso - sua mãe protestou suavemente, igualmente tentando secar os olhos.

\- Eu vou - ela insistiu com uma bravata que ela não sentia. - Eu estarei em Hogwarts. Às vezes é um pouco interessante lá, admitidamente, mas é seguro de V-Voldemort. - Pelo menos por um tempo. Ela ainda não estava acostumado a dizer o nome. - O Professor Dumbledore e os outros professores que estão na Ordem vão cuidar de nós. É vocês quem estão em perigo.

\- Então, o professor Snape disse, com muita insistência - observou o pai dela. - Ele não era o que eu esperava, amor. Você não deu a ele uma descrição particularmente lisonjeira quando nos contou sobre ele antes.

Hermione sorriu timidamente apesar de si mesma. - Não, eu não fiz, foi? É difícil explicar, ele ainda é assim, ele ainda é desagradável e ainda pega no pé de Harry e tudo mais, mas tinha uma história que eu não conhecia. E ele assumiu um grande risco para nos avisar.

\- Sim... por que isso? Parece estranho que ele se arrisque tanto por pessoas que ele nunca conheceu.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu acho que é porque ele normalmente não tem a chance de avisar as pessoas. Ele só tem que vê-las sendo tomadas. O que ele faz na guerra é horrível. De qualquer forma, ele é um homem muito confuso, eu honestamente não tenho ideia de por que ele faz alguma coisa.

\- Mas você confia nele?

\- Sim.

\- Por quê?

Hermione pensou sobre isso, mordendo o lábio. - Porque ele nunca realmente me deu uma razão para não fazer isso. E porque ele me salvou e meus amigos várias vezes, mesmo que nós normalmente não gostamos de admitir. - Ela sorriu. - É complicado.

Sua mãe disse baixinho depois de uma breve pausa - Hermione... Você nunca nos contou tudo, contou?

Tentando não se contorcer, ela assentiu com relutância. - Não.

\- Quanto perigo você está?

Ela mordeu o lábio novamente, tentando descobrir o que dizer. Ela não queria mentir, mas certamente não lhes diria a verdade. _Eu queria não ser tão ruim em ser uma sonserina_. - Alguns - ela admitido com cautela. - Mais do que você vai gostaria. Mas não tanto quanto você pensa. E eu tenho pessoas cuidando de mim.

Seus pais trocaram outro de seus longos e quase telepáticos olhares antes que o pai assentisse devagar. - Tudo bem, amor. Parece que não temos escolha senão acreditar em você. - Ele veio para frente e abraçou-a com força. - Quando tudo isso acabar, você vai nos contar tudo senhorita. Entendeu?

Fungando, ela o abraçou de volta - Tudo bem, pai.

Sua mãe veio se juntar ao abraço. - Cuide de si, está bem?

\- Eu prometo. - Ela fungou novamente, recusando-se a chorar mais. - Eu te amo.

\- E nós amamos você. Não se esqueça disso.

\- Eu não vou.

O relógio soava às cinco e meia da manhã quando Hermione reapareceu na cozinha. Snape estava sentado à mesa e pelo olhar dele estava cochilando, ele precisava barbear-se e seus olhos estavam afundados e injetados de sangue com fadiga, e embora fosse o auge do verão, ele ainda estava tremendo. - Quaisquer problemas? - ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Não, senhor - ela respondeu com voz rouca, sua garganta estava dolorida de chorar.

Ele deu-lhe um longo olhar. - Você fez a coisa certa, Srta. Granger - ele disse em um tom surpreendentemente gentil. - Eles estarão seguros agora. Sinto que devo salientar que, de fato, eles estarão consideravelmente mais seguro do que você estará.

Hermione assentiu e enxugou os olhos rapidamente em sua manga.

\- Você nunca tentou me persuadir que eu deveria ir com eles, senhor.

\- Eu não vi nenhum motivo em desperdiçar meu fôlego - ele disse a ela com azedume. - Você não ouviu seus pais, você certamente não ia me ouvir. Venha. Temos muito a fazer esta manhã.

\- Você disse. O que estamos fazendo? - ela perguntou, tentando não bocejar. Ela não tinha ideia do que ia acontecer com ela agora, mas o que quer que fosse ela esperava que envolvesse algumas horas de sono primeiro.

Infelizmente, parecia que ela ficaria desapontada. Snape enfiou a mão no casaco e desenterrou um estranho pacote achatado que acabou sendo um monte de caixas de papelão vazias que haviam sido encolhidas, uma chave num chaveiro de elástico e um pequeno envelope. Ele entregou os dois últimos itens para ela.

\- Esta é a chave para um armazém de estocagem e a papelada confirmando que você alugou por dois anos. Precisamos arrumar tudo nesta casa e garantir que seja seguro.

\- Por que, senhor?

\- Porque quando eles chegarem e encontrarem uma casa vazia, eles vão destruir tudo por pura maldade - ele respondeu calmamente - e duvido que seus pais tenham seguros contra bruxos estúpidos fazendo uma birra violenta. Se a casa estiver completamente vazia, eles assumirão que estavam enganados e sairão com o mínimo de dano. Eu vou começar aqui, você comece com os quartos no andar de cima.

\- Menor de idade - ela lembrou a ele através de outro bocejo.

\- Os donos desta casa não estão mais em casa. Magicamente, ela não é mais registrada como sua casa. Venha Srta. Granger, temos milhas a percorrer antes de dormirmos.

\- Você leu Robert Frost - ela murmurou, pegando uma pilha de caixas miniaturizadas e se virando para as escadas. Ele não respondeu.


	14. Chapter 14

**"You only really discover the strength of your spine when your back is against the wall."**

– _James Geary._

* * *

O sol da manhã estava quente quando Hermione clicou com cuidado para fechar o cadeado na porta da unidade de armazenamento. Com cuidado, enfiou a chave no bolso antes de olhar para Snape. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto se sentia quando ele esfregou a mandíbula não barbeada e voltou a olhar sem expressão.

\- Onde agora, senhor?

Ele não respondeu por um momento, observando seu queixo se mover, ela percebeu que ele estava tentando não bocejar. Piscando devagar, ele exalou, levantando a mão para esfregar os olhos com cansaço.

\- Para a sua casa para pegar suas coisas, depois para Londres e Grimmauld Place. Eu irei aparatar com você até um lugar a algumas ruas de distância, e eu estarei te observando até que você entre - eu não sei quem está na residência no momento.

\- Você não está vindo comigo?

Seus olhos negros afiados.

\- Srta. Granger, eu não vi você desde o final do seu ano letivo. Você é inteligente o suficiente para ter percebido que seus pais sem dúvida estarão em risco em algum momento, e com sua necessidade insaciável de saber tudo, você foi capaz de descobrir uma maneira de levá-los à segurança. Suas ações certamente não poderiam ter nada a ver comigo.

\- Eu vejo, senhor - ela respondeu com cuidado, não vendo nada. - Obrigado.

Decidindo novamente que ela realmente odiava a aparatação acompanhada, Hermione juntou todas as suas coisas, cuidadosamente encolhida e armazenada no malão da escola e fez uma breve busca na assombrosa casa vazia para se certificar de que nada havia sido esquecido antes de falar com ele novamente.

\- Por que você fez isso, senhor? Com certeza isso coloca você ainda mais em risco.

Snape sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu estou escondendo tanto agora que isso não faz diferença real. Se ele ficar longe o bastante na minha cabeça para descobrir que eu te avisei, ele já terá encontrado mais do que o suficiente para me condenar e mais do que suficiente para arrastar a Ordem comigo.

Hermione engoliu e tentou manter o tom leve. - Eu acho que nós temos sorte que ele não pode chegar tão longe, então, não temos? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, seus lábios se contorcendo brevemente no que poderia ter sido um sorriso reprimido, antes que ela acrescentasse: - Você disse que as pessoas de ambos os lados ficariam com raiva se descobrissem o que você fez...

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. - Isso não é da sua conta, Srta. Granger. Tudo o que eu faço irrita as pessoas em ambos os lados, nos dias de hoje. Faz parte de ser um agente duplo ou um agente triplo ou seja o que for que eu seja, francamente, eu perdi a noção.

Ela sorriu um pouco quando trancou a porta e guardou cuidadosamente as chaves, o humor de sua forca era engraçado, às vezes, por mais triste que fosse. - Obrigado professor.

\- Não mencione isso - Ele deu a ela um olhar irônico. - Isso não era modéstia, era uma instrução. Não mencione isso.

\- Sim, senhor. Obrigado de qualquer maneira - ela acrescentou audaciosamente.

\- Pelo que? - ele perguntou suavemente. - Como eu disse, eu não vi você desde o final do ano letivo. Estou de férias, afinal. Venha agora. - Ele ofereceu seu braço, e alguns minutos depois ela estava batendo na porta do número 12, Grimmauld Place, capaz de sentir seus olhos nela, embora ela não pudesse vê-lo. Ele não tinha respondido quando ela perguntou por que ele tinha feito isso, ela percebeu quando a porta se abriu.

* * *

Severus não tinha certeza, mesmo agora, se tinha feito a coisa certa ou não, avisando os Grangers. Na superfície, parecia óbvio que ele deveria fazer o que pudesse para salvar muitas vidas possíveis, e ele fez com que as advertências fossem passadas quantas vezes ele ousasse, mas ele nunca interveio pessoalmente antes e nunca com um alvo de tamanha importância.

Além disso, ele poderia admitir, apenas para si mesmo, que não estava pensando sobre a guerra, ele tinha feito isso por motivos pessoais, o que era muito estritamente proibido por seu próprio código tanto como por qualquer ordem de Dumbledore. Ele não podia permitir considerações pessoais em qualquer aspecto de sua vida. Foi uma distração que pode muito bem ser fatal a longo prazo, e essa intervenção agora o impediria de fazer algo semelhante no futuro e poderia ter repercussões desconhecidas que ele não tinha pensado.

Ainda assim, ele não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa sensação de satisfação quando Avery e Yaxley voltaram de seu ataque de mãos vazias e furiosos, especialmente desde quando questionados, só foram capaz de responder com um encolher de ombros que a menina não era estúpida e não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava vulnerável e tinha então dito ao seu mestre com total honestidade que não houvera Ordem oficial de proteção para ela. Se houvesse, ele não precisaria agir como ele.

Ele estava desfrutando de uma ascendência até então desconhecida entre os Comensais da Morte no momento, graças a Bellatrix e Lúcio ainda estando em desgraça após o fiasco no Ministério. Ser o braço direito de Voldemort era desagradável e perigoso, mas também podia ser divertido às vezes simplesmente por causa da inveja e do ódio mal disfarçados que irradiava de seus irmãos. Parte de Severus teve enorme satisfação em exibir seu novo poder sobre eles, aqui estava ele, um pobre mestiço sem nada para distingui-lo, e ele se classificou mais alto do que qualquer um dos aristocracia. A ironia era simplesmente linda.

O orgulho, sem dúvida, viria antes de uma queda, mas ele estava indo muito bem para aproveitar enquanto durou. Além disso, ele sabia muito bem que seu mestre não confiava inteiramente nele, em sua sabedoria, o Lorde das Trevas tinha escolhido colocar Rabicho em cima dele, e para seu desgosto Severus agora tinha um Maroto como um hóspede. Ordenando a Pettigrew e fazendo-o limpar a casa, foi divertido por um par de dias, mas ele estava perdendo o interesse agora e havia algo um pouco assustador sobre a tentativa de dormir na mesma casa que o rato. Sem mencionar que Severus sinceramente queria ele morto.

 _Isso era um problema para outra época_. Neste momento, seu foco estava principalmente em tentar impedir que sua perna ficasse dormente enquanto ele se ajoelhava em seu lugar no círculo e tentava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Seu mestre dissera, enigmaticamente, que esse encontro seria especial, mas até agora fora o mesmo que todos os outros.

No final da reunião, em torno do ponto em que Severus sempre _quis dizer alguma outra coisa?_ Voldemort levantou-se e avançou para falar com eles novamente. Ele estava sorrindo, o que sempre foi um sinal muito ruim.

\- Meus irmãos, eu tenho um anúncio para fazer hoje à noite.

 _Diga-me que você está se aposentando_ , Severus pensou sombriamente, feliz por sua máscara lhe poupar a necessidade de parecer atenta e interessada.

\- Devemos sempre olhar para o futuro, e hoje à noite esse futuro começa. Temos um novo recruta.

Isso fez com que Severus prestasse atenção, não houve novas iniciações desde o retorno do mestre. Ele estreitou os olhos e estudou seu líder, e por um momento ficou com ciúmes do novo recrutar, quem quer que fossem - sua iniciação não seria tão desagradável quanto a dele, ou a de qualquer um dos outros. Voldemort não era mais humano o suficiente. Ele ainda não conseguia pensar em a noite em que ele pegou a Marca Negra sem suar e querendo ficar doente, e sem Oclumência ele ainda teria pesadelos sobre isso.

Ele pensou que estava tendo um pesadelo agora, quando o novo recruta foi trazido para a frente e seu capuz foi removido para revelar Draco Malfoy. Severus olhou em puro horror, congelado para o ponto por um momento. _Ah não. Isso não. Ainda não. Ainda não, droga!_ Ele sabia que era inevitável que Draco e seus companheiros de ano quase todos escolhessem pegar a Marca Negra e se juntar a ele e os Comensais da Morte, mas só depois que saíram da escola. O Lorde das Trevas nunca recrutou ninguém menor de idade... sua mente começou a correr quando várias possibilidades muito desagradáveis lhe ocorreram.

 _Oh Merlin, não. Seu garoto idiota, o que você fez?_ Atrás de sua máscara, ele afundou os dentes no lábio inferior e se concentrou em sua respiração quando a cerimônia começou. Houve algumas diferenças. Os pais de Draco eram seus patrocinadores, Narcisa estava tentando parecer orgulhosa, mas Severus a conhecia há muito tempo e ele podia ver o medo em seus olhos. Ambos sabiam que isso era em parte uma punição pelo fracasso de Lucius. Lucius também sabia disso, seu velho amigo parecia sombrio, cansado e assediado. O próprio Draco parecia orgulhoso e arrogante, com apenas um leve lampejo em seus olhos para sugerir que ele não tinha certeza do que estava se metendo, o rapaz nem sequer teve bom senso para ter medo enquanto falava as palavras. A cerimônia foi a mesma que tinha sido durante a primeira guerra, que presunção teria sido destruída muito rapidamente. Severus observou com resignação quando seu afilhado esticou o braço esquerdo e recebeu a marca, e gritou com a dor da marca, mas manteve os pés bravamente.

Ele queria falar com os Malfoys após o término da reunião, mas não havia chance. Ele realmente não queria que Draco o visse desse jeito, o menino sabia que seu tio honorário era um Comensal da Morte, é claro, mas saber e ver algo era duas coisas diferentes. Houve tempo apenas para trocar um olhar fugaz com Lucius antes que eles partissem. Ele nunca viu seu velho amigo ficar assim antes. E então Voldemort se dirigiu a ele diretamente, segurando-o de volta para explicar por que ele escolheu iniciar Draco.

Severus optou por não aparatar direto para casa, em vez disso indo a um ponto a vários quilômetros de sua casa e andando pelo resto do caminho, tentando limpar a cabeça. Não foi para espionar o espião, pelo menos tentou se consolar, seu mestre saberia que Draco não poderia aprender nada assim. Voldemort confiava nele. Isso não foi reconfortante, na verdade, dada a circunstâncias. O pobre Draco não teve chance de sucesso, Severus sabia que não podia deixar acontecer. Mesmo se, por mais terrível que fosse o pensamento, isso poderia significar que ele tinha que matar o seu próprio afilhado, um garoto que ele conhecia desde que nasceu. Salazar, ele esperava que não chegasse a isso. Mas agora, ele tinha que ir falar com Dumbledore.

* * *

O Professor Dumbledore estava na Sede quando Hermione chegou, junto com Moody e Tonks. A auror mais nova ficara satisfeita em vê-la, pelo menos. Moody parecia muito impressionado quando explicou cuidadosamente que achava mais seguro tirar os pais do país e ficar em Grimmauld Place, em vez de ficar sentada cidade trouxa indefesa saltando a cada barulho estranho e se preocupando até a morte, mas o Diretor parecia quase aborrecido ou pelo menos ligeiramente incomodado. Ela mal o vi desde então, mas ele tinha sido seu habitual sorriso sorridente.

Ela estava se divertindo bastante, estranhamente. Seus amigos não se juntariam a ela por uma semana ou duas ainda, provavelmente, e já que ela era a única 'criança' na casa, a maior parte da Ordem entrando e saindo não estavam se preocupando muito com segurança e ela estava aprendendo mais sobre eles. Não sobre seus planos, necessariamente, mas ela estava construindo muito uma imagem mais clara de quem estava na Ordem e como sua estrutura de poder funcionava. Ela também estava gostando de ter acesso à biblioteca, agora que todos os livros perigosos ou escuros tinham sido expurgado com segurança, e tinha refeito alguns pedaços de lição de casa com o novo conhecimento que ela agora tinha acesso. E ela tinha o retrato de Phineas como companhia, o que fez uma boa mudança, transmitindo fofocas de Hogwarts, não que houvesse muita coisa acontecendo lá durante o verão e oferecendo-se descaradamente para ajudá-la a bisbilhotar sempre que alguém esquecesse de limpar qualquer molduras de uma sala de reuniões.

A casa parecia estranha com Sirius morto, mas não era como se ela tivesse visto muito dele quando ele estava lá, realmente. Ela havia chorado um pouco por ele, mas estava mais preocupada com Harry do que qualquer outra coisa, já que ela ainda não tinha permissão para entrar em contato com ele. Na sua ausência, não havia residentes em tempo integral na sede, mas muitas pessoas entravam e saíam, mas nunca foi deixada completamente sozinha, o próprio Snape veio e foi com mais frequência, embora ele geralmente não parecesse ter tempo ou inclinação para falar alguns negócios privados de sua autoria. Ele parecia um pouco atormentado e estressado, as poucas vezes que o viu, e começou a dormir aqui uma ou duas vezes por semana, quando pressionado por uma explicação no corredor por McGonagall, ele havia respondido em breve e irritado que Peter Pettigrew tinha sido definido para vê-lo e ele queria passar tão pouco tempo com o rato como possível, o que certamente era justo o suficiente.

Um dos encontros mais memoráveis ocorreu alguns dias depois de sua chegada, Hermione estava na biblioteca quando ouviu o retrato da Sra. Black começar a gritar de novo, e quando ela enfiou a cabeça para fora no corredor e encontrou Snape de pé perto do retrato com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, parecendo entediado. Curiosa, ela aproximou o suficiente para ouvir o que a pintura estava gritando para ele.

\- Vira-lata imundo! Traidor! Verme sem fé!

\- Eu acho que ela gosta de você, senhor - ela se aventurou secamente, essa foi a primeira chance que teve de falar com ele desde que ele a deixou do lado de fora da sede. Ela não tinha ideia do que ele faria se ele precisasse assistência médica durante as férias de verão, talvez ele tivesse o endereço de Madame Pomfrey ou algo assim, mas era mais provável que ele simplesmente suportasse isso.

Ele bufou.

\- Tão sem imaginação quanto o resto de sua família - ele disse desdenhosamente sobre os delírios do retrato.

\- Vira-lata? - ela perguntou. - O resto faz sentido, do ponto de vista de um puro-sangue insano de qualquer maneira, mas ... vira-lata?

\- Pense nisso - ele respondeu, distraidamente estudando as unhas e ignorando a mulher que gritava, apontando para ele e gritando. - Você é nascido trouxa, o que faz de você um mero animal ou simplesmente uma aberração, algo a ser pensado com desprezo e quase pena. Eu sou meio-sangue, o que significa que um dos usuários mágicos superiores se reduziu o suficiente para procriar com um trouxa. Eu sou, portanto, uma espécie de perversão e no mínimo, um erro mestiço. - Ele revirou os olhos. - Quando ela ficar sem epítetos, provavelmente explicará esta teoria em mais detalhes. Novamente.

\- Você poderia simplesmente ir embora, senhor - Hermione apontou cautelosamente.

\- Sim - ele concordou. - Eu também poderia silenciá-la permanentemente.

\- Mesmo? - Ninguém mais conseguiu, e algumas pessoas tentaram.

\- Oh, sim - ele respondeu distraidamente. - Não é difícil.

\- Então por que você não o fez, professor?

Ele ofereceu-lhe o fraco fantasma de um sorriso. - Adivinha...

Hermione sorriu. - Você gosta de ouvi-la insultar os outros.

\- Agora, senhorita Granger, eu seria tão insignificante? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente. - Para sua informação, você está errada. Eu gosto de vê-los ficar frustrados e andar na ponta dos pés, mulher, em vez de fazer algo para realmente calá-la. - Ele sacou a varinha e sacudiu-a quase preguiçosamente para o retrato, e as cortinas se fecharam sobre um fluxo final de gritos de profanidade que fez Hermione piscar.

\- Eu nunca a ouvi falar de outra pessoa antes.

Para um homem que acabara de saber que ele tinha tido uma relação muito doentia com a avó e sofria de uma série de problemas pessoais humilhantes e alguns doenças, Snape parecia surpreendentemente divertido ainda. - Claramente, eu sou um caso especial - ele demorou, se afastando.

\- Senhor, eu tive uma pergunta.

\- Eu acho isso muito difícil de acreditar - ele respondeu zombeteiramente, voltando-se para zombar dela, seus olhos escuros brilhando com um leve riso. - O que é desta vez?

\- De onde veio o dinheiro?

Ela o pegara desprevenida, ele ficou em silêncio por apenas uma fração de segundo antes de responder brandamente: - Que dinheiro? - e o sulco que aparecera entre as sobrancelhas parecia mais irritado do que confuso. Hermione se obrigou a encontrar os olhos dele, o que não foi fácil. Sua expressão era totalmente ilegível agora, seus olhos vazios e lisos como polidas obsidiana e segurando tanta emoção. _Oclumência Sangrenta_. Depois de um longo momento, quando ela não respondeu, ele desviou o olhar antes de se virar e caminhar para a porta.

Mordendo o lábio, ela o viu sair, desejando que estivesse errada. Ela não queria lhe dar trezentas libras, especialmente porque não tinha tanto. A conta de poupança dela era ligada ao seu cofre de Gringotes, mas qualquer moeda que você convertesse, ela não teria chegado perto o suficiente, e ela não poderia acessar o dinheiro de seus pais, além disso, ela já conhecia Snape o suficiente até agora para saber que ele nunca aceitaria se ela tentasse pagá-lo de volta. Ele tinha suas próprias razões misteriosas para agir do jeito que ele fez e ele não iria tolerar outras perguntas ou uma tentativa de corrigir o equilíbrio.

 _Homem teimoso e irritante._ Suspirando, ela se virou e voltou para a biblioteca.

* * *

Normalmente, uma convocação de Dumbledore iria irritá-lo seriamente, especialmente no meio da noite e especialmente quando Rabicho estava infelizmente em casa, mas Severus sabia que esta noite seria diferente simplesmente porque foi Fawkes quem veio buscá-lo e o levou diretamente para o escritório do Diretor em Hogwarts, que nunca aconteceu antes. Ele nunca havia sido transportado por uma fêni, a experiência foi uma que ele poderia ter vivido sem, desde que foi extremamente desorientador e no momento em que as chamas tinham recuado de sua visão, ele tinha uma dor de cabeça, mas ele já estava tomando a cena diante dele.

Dumbledore estava caído em sua cadeira, ofegando e apertando o pulso, os dedos de sua mão direita eram negros e pareciam muito mal queimados, particularmente o dedo anelar, que parecia estar cercado por um anel de sangue. Presumivelmente, isso tinha sido causado pelo anel que estava na mesa na frente do velho ao lado da espada de Godric Gryffindor, com algum tipo de pedra negra que agora estava rachada em dois.

\- O que aconteceu? - Severus perguntou um tanto inexpressivo enquanto se apressava para a frente e se agachava para examinar a mão queimada, ignorando as rachaduras de protesto de seus joelhos.

\- Anel amaldiçoado - um dos retratos lhe disse sucintamente.

 _Não me diga, Sherlock._ Mantendo a réplica para si mesmo, Severus examinou a mão, notando que a escuridão estava se espalhando enquanto ele observava. Não foi uma queimadura verdadeira. Não havia bolhas, sem carne crua. Em vez disso, a mão parecia estar secando, ficando preta e murcha, talvez algum tipo de maldição de corrupção. Tirando sua varinha, Severus olhou brevemente para o rosto de Dumbledore, o velho mal tinha consciência e parecia quase bêbado e, obviamente, estava apenas vagamente consciente do que estava acontecendo.

Tentando não morder o lábio, _é melhor perder esse hábito o mais rápido possível_ , ele ainda estava furioso por ter apanhado isso em primeiro lugar, Severus começou a trabalhar, descobrindo rapidamente que ele nunca tinha visto essa maldição antes, que era extremamente escuro e muito virulento. Jurando suavemente para si mesmo, ele conseguiu uma estase temporária na área afetada e foi correndo, correndo freneticamente pelo castelo escuro e vazio e quase se matando várias vezes enquanto ele descia cegamente as intermináveis escadas até as masmorras e seu laboratório para invadir seus suprimentos de Poções.

Ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, francamente, confiando no instinto enquanto trabalhava febrilmente para inventar uma poção que era em parte uma poção de cura, mas que ajudaria principalmente a fortalecer o antigo homem e mantenha sua magia livre da corrupção, esperando que isso também ajude a manter a maldição afastada por tempo suficiente para que Severus tente fazer um contador. Ele mal se deixou respirar até que a mudança final da cor lhe deu o ouro profundo que ele esperava, e a fuga de seus aposentos para o escritório do Diretor nunca pareceu tão longa.

A poção ajudou a restaurar Dumbledore a algo que se aproximava da lucidez, o suficiente para que ele explicasse um pouco do que havia acontecido. Severus escutou com meio ouvido enquanto trabalhava tentando estabelecer a natureza exata da maldição consumindo a mão do velho. Ele tinha voltado para Hogwarts, conseguiu tirar a coisa e quebrou-a com a espada da Grifinória para alguma razão completamente insana.

\- Por que, por que você colocou esse anel? - Ele perguntou finalmente em descrença, balançando a cabeça desesperadamente enquanto tentava amarrar a maldição e pará-la. Ele tinha uma sensação terrível de que ele não seria capaz de contê-lo. - Isso carrega uma maldição, com certeza você percebeu isso. Por que até mesmo tocá-lo? - Dumbledore não era tão estúpido. Rangendo os dentes, ele continuou sombriamente, resmungando para si mesmo em uma mistura de latim, grego e qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse pensar, na esperança de ter sorte.

\- Eu ... fui um tolo - Dumbledore admitiu com voz rouca - Extremamente tentado...

\- Tentado por quê? - ele perguntou, parando por um momento para olhar mais de perto o anel. Não parecia nada de especial e não combinava com nenhum artefato conhecido que ele pudesse imaginar, o símbolo era difícil de ver por causa da rachadura na pedra, mas parecia que poderia ser o antigo distintivo de Grindelwald. _Merlin, isso foi tudo? Algum momento nostálgico estúpido e insano?_ E para isso, o velho poderia ter se condenado à morte, porque agora Severo sabia que não poderia erradicar essa maldição. Já estava profundamente enraizado demais, forte demais. _Merda._

Estranhamente, o pensamento de que Dumbledore estava provavelmente morrendo realmente lhe causou alguma dor, uma dor surda em seu peito. Isso foi um pouco surpreendente, na verdade. Severus odiava Dumbledore, ele realmente odiava, e odiava desde que ele era um menino, ele o serviu por necessidade, nada mais. Ele relutantemente respeitou seu empregador até certo ponto, mas nem de longe tanto quanto a maioria das pessoas faziam, e ele nunca iria gostar dele. Mas o velho era tudo o que ele tinha para acreditar, o único fragmento minúsculo e frágil de fé que ele havia deixado. Mais que isso... o diretor era a Ordem, de certa forma. Eles estariam perdidos sem ele, na verdade, eles provavelmente perderiam sem ele, _Escolhido_ ou não. A guerra pode muito bem ter sido perdida hoje à noite.

Perto de pânico, ele olhou para cima e disse furiosamente: - É um milagre que você tenha conseguido retornar aqui! Esse anel carregou uma maldição de poder extraordinário, contê-lo é tudo o que podemos esperar. Eu consegui prender a maldição em uma mão por enquanto...

Dumbledore levantou a mão e estudou-a com uma expressão de leve interesse. - Você se saiu muito bem, Severus - ele disse, com a mesma inflexão que ele teria usado para elogiar um cachorro que acabara de fazer um truque inteligente. - Quanto tempo você acha que eu tenho?

 _Pelo amor de Deus, você poderia pelo menos parecer chateado! Você está completamente chapado?_ Ao contrário do próprio Severus, Dumbledore realmente gostava da vida e certamente não podia ser tão otimista quanto ele fingindo ser sobre a possibilidade da morte se aproximar. Ele hesitou, antes de responder relutantemente: - Eu não posso dizer. Talvez um ano. Não há como parar esse feitiço para sempre. Ele vai se espalhar, eventualmente. É o tipo de maldição que se fortalece com o tempo. - Ele odiava ser espancado, mas isso estava além de sua habilidade para combater.

\- Sou afortunado, extremamente afortunado, por ter você, Severus.

 _Bom menino, você quer um biscoito? Não me enche_. As palavras doíam, porque ele queria desesperadamente acreditar que eram sinceras e ainda assim sabia que não eram. Ninguém teve sorte de tê-lo por perto. Sentindo-se bastante instável no momento e grato por sua oclumência para manter o pior do choque e do medo à distância, ele respondeu irritado: - Se você tivesse convocado um pouco mais cedo eu poderia ter sido capaz de fazer mais, te dar mais tempo! - Virando a cabeça, ele olhou para o anel e a espada, ainda confuso e bem ciente de que Dumbledore não estava contando a história completa. - Você achou que quebrar o anel iria quebrar a maldição?

\- Algo assim... eu estava delirando, sem dúvida ... - Dumbledore respondeu vagamente, forçando-se a sentar-se em sua cadeira e assim retornando aos negócios. - Bem, realmente, isso torna as coisas muito mais simples. - Apesar de tudo, ele olhou para seu empregador. _Que porra você está falando agora?_ O velho sorriu, gentilmente zombando de sua óbvia confusão.

\- Eu me refiro ao plano que Lord Voldemort está girando em torno de mim. Seu plano para fazer o pobre menino Malfoy me matar.

Levando-se de pé, Severus contornou a mesa e afundou-se na cadeira em frente, sentindo-se cansado e esgotado. Seu braço começou a arder com o uso desse nome, e era estranho que Dumbledore tivesse dado a ele um título, e ele queria apontar que o _pobre garoto Malfoy_ tinha um nome, mas eles não tinham tempo para se desviar. Carrancudo, ele repetiu impaciente: - O Lorde das Trevas não espera que Draco tenha sucesso. Isso é apenas punição pelos recentes fracassos de Lucius. Tortura lenta para os pais de Draco, enquanto eles o assistem falhar e pagar o preço.

\- Em suma, o menino teve uma sentença de morte pronunciada sobre ele tão certamente quanto eu - disse Dumbledore serenamente, parecendo sereno por qualquer um dos seus destinos. - Agora, eu deveria pensar que o sucessor natural do trabalho, uma vez que Draco falha, é você mesmo?

Severus fez uma pausa por um momento, ele estava tentando não pensar sobre isso. - Isso, eu acho, é o plano do Lorde das Trevas - ele permitiu finalmente, engolindo. Não seria a primeira vez nem mesmo a trinta e uma vez ele tinha sido ordenado a cometer assassinato, e nem seria a primeira vez que ele matou alguém que ele conhecia, mas...

\- Lord Voldemort prevê um momento no futuro próximo, quando ele não precisará de um espião em Hogwarts?

\- Ele acredita que a escola logo estará ao seu alcance, sim - ele respondeu com relutância. Estava começando a parecer muito provável.

\- E se isso cair em seu alcance, eu tenho a sua palavra que você fará tudo ao seu alcance para proteger os estudantes de Hogwarts?

Seriamente insultado, Severus assentiu rigidamente, rangendo os dentes. Ele já fez exatamente isso. Ele sangrou por essas crianças, toda semana, quase se matando para tentar mantê-las vivas. Dumbledore deveria saber disso agora.

Aparentemente ignorante do insulto que acabara de dar, Dumbledore continuou calmamente: - Bom. Agora, então. Sua prioridade será descobrir o que Draco está aprontando. Um adolescente assustado é um perigo para os outros, assim como para si mesmo. Ofereça-lhe ajuda e orientação, ele deve aceitar, ele gosta de você...

\- ...muito menos desde que seu pai perdeu o favor - Severus interrompeu, ainda irritado e ainda estranhamente tranquilizado pela conversa. Dumbledore parecia que tinha um plano, pelo menos. - Draco me culpa, ele acha que eu usurpei a posição de Lucius.

\- Mesmo assim, tente. Estou preocupado menos por mim do que por vítimas acidentais de quaisquer esquemas que possam ocorrer ao menino. - Essa foi uma preocupação válida, Draco tendia a entrar em pânico nas melhores das vezes, e nunca considerou outras pessoas. - Finalmente, é claro - prosseguiu ele - só há uma coisa a ser feita se quisermos salvá-lo da ira de Lord Voldemort.

Severus ignorou a pontada no braço e ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de perguntar sarcasticamente: - Você pretende deixá-lo matar você? - Isso certamente simplificaria as coisas...

\- Certamente não. Você deve me matar.

Ele olhou inexpressivamente para o velho, perguntando-se se ele tinha ouvido corretamente. Sem saber o que pensar ou dizer, ele caiu no sarcasmo e perguntou, mordaz: - Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso agora? Ou você gostaria de alguns momentos para compor um epitáfio?

\- Oh, ainda não - o diretor respondeu urbanamente, ele estava realmente sorrindo. - Eu diria que o momento se apresentará no devido tempo. Dado o que aconteceu hoje à noite, nós podemos ter certeza que vai acontecer dentro de um ano.

\- Se você não se importa de morrer - ele disse asperamente - por que não deixar Draco fazer isso? - O menino seria punido se falhasse, se Severus tivesse que fazer isso por ele. E ele estava tão cansado de matar e derramar sangue, mesmo que ele não quisesse colocar seu afilhado através daquela perda chocante de inocência.

Como se estivesse ecoando seus pensamentos, Dumbledore respondeu calmamente: - A alma do menino ainda não está tão danificada. Eu não o teria rasgado em minha conta.

Aquilo doeu, verdadeiramente ferido, no pequeno canto frágil que ainda queria provar que ele não era escória total. - E minha alma, Dumbledore? - ele perguntou em pouco mais que um sussurro, já sabendo a resposta. - Minha? - Sua alma não importava. Ele já estava perdido além da redenção, então, o que era mais um assassinato? Ele não se opôs a mais condenar-se em para poupar Draco, mas ele estava tão cansado de confrontar o quão sem importância ele realmente era.

\- Você só sabe se vai prejudicar a sua alma para ajudar um homem velho a evitar a dor e a humilhação - Dumbledore disse a ele suavemente. Essas eram palavras vazias, e Severus sabia disso, não houve tal coisa como uma morte por misericórdia, não neste mundo. Isso não seria um Curandeiro facilitando gentilmente a passagem de alguém quando a idade e a doença os derrubassem cruelmente, este foi o prematuro o fim de uma vida sem justa causa, e foi assassinato, e ele sabia que nunca se recuperaria disso, não desta vez.

Ele também sabia que não havia escolha. Um peso frio parecia ter se acomodado em seus ombros enquanto ele olhava para seu mestre desesperadamente, preparando-se para concordar em se matar além de tudo, esperança de salvação. Mas Dumbledore nunca pôde resistir a acrescentar aquela última reviravolta, empurrando um pouquinho longe demais, e continuou falando.

\- Eu peço a você um grande favor, Severus, porque a morte está vindo para mim tão certo quanto os Chudley Cannons vão terminar no final da liga deste ano. Eu confesso, eu deveria preferir uma saída rápida e indolor para o caso demorado e confuso se, por exemplo, Greyback estiver envolvido, ouço que Voldemort o recrutou? Ou querida Bellatrix, que gosta de brincar com a comida antes que ela coma.

 _Droga, velho idiota. Você nem sempre precisa me forçar a chutar e gritar e não precisa de chantagem emocional. Pela primeira vez, você não pode simplesmente perguntar, e confiar que eu farei a coisa certa por conta própria sem precisar ser falado passo a passo?_ A breve raiva foi inútil e não durou. Severus encontrou os olhos de seu mestre, sentindo o esmagamento inevitabilidade do futuro se fixando nele, mais um fardo entre muitos. Finalmente, lentamente, ele assentiu e sentiu algo mais morrer dentro dele ao fazê-lo.

\- Obrigado, Severus.

 _Não me agradeça. Não por isso_.

* * *

Hermione acordou com o som de sua própria voz gritando, sufocando o som rapidamente quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto. Ela não teve um pesadelo desde que saiu de casa e tinha pensado que ela tinha passado isso... aparentemente não. Estremecendo e ofegando, ela enxugou o rosto tremulamente em sua manga, e quase saltou de sua pele quando ouviu o estrondo de um porta sendo aberta de fora no corredor.

\- Granger, é melhor que algo demoníaco tenha acabado de sair de debaixo da sua cama e tentado comê-la - rosnou Snape sonolento e irritado do lado de fora de sua porta - porque se você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco porque uma aranha andou em seu rosto ou algo assim, eu vou perder a paciência.

Aparentemente, ela gritara mais alto do que costumava fazer depois de pesadelos, Hermione se processou lentamente enquanto seu coração acelerado começava a desacelerar. Ela realmente não estava no humor para ser insultada, no entanto, e ignorou-o enquanto ela se concentrava em encontrar tecidos e tentando parar de chorar. Já os detalhes do pesadelo estavam desaparecendo, o que ela era grata, vendo que uma vez tinha sido ruim o suficiente.

\- Senhorita Granger? - Snape perguntou, soando um pouco menos hostil. - Você está bem?

Finalmente conseguindo limpar o nariz e a garganta ao ponto de poder falar, Hermione levantou a voz. - Desculpe, senhor. Apenas um pesadelo. Eu não queria te acordar. - O silêncio cumprimentou pronunciamento, antes que ela ouviu seus passos recuando como ele provavelmente voltou para a cama. Bem, ela não queria simpatia de qualquer maneira, ela disse a si mesma, se contorcendo para se sentar contra a cabeceira e assoando o nariz novamente e desejando que Bichento estivesse aqui, agora ela queria muito algo quente e macio para abraçar, e se fosse fofo e pudesse ronronar, bem, isso seria um bom bônus.

Demorou um pouco para as lágrimas pararem. Ela inclinou a cabeça dolorida contra a parede e se perguntou se ousaria ir ao banheiro pegar um copo de água, antes de perceber a estupidez do que pensou e quase riu enquanto procurava sua varinha. Bebericando a bebida conjurada ajudou a dor em sua garganta, mas ela não achava que poderia dormir novamente agora. Ela quase deixou cair o copo quando ouviu uma batida na porta dela, sufocando-se por um momento antes de conseguir falar, incerta: - Sim?

\- Posso entrar? - Mesmo que não houvesse mais ninguém na casa no momento, ainda era um choque ouvir a voz de Snape novamente, especialmente desde que ela pensou que ele tinha voltado para a cama.

Hermione olhou ao redor do quarto apressadamente, saindo da cama para encontrar seu roupão, apesar do calor, uma vez que ela era decente, ela abriu a porta com cautela. Seu professor estava em pé no corredor, parecendo um tanto desalinhado e desgrenhado e ainda meio adormecido, usando o que acabou por ser suas vestes de ensino abertas por cima de uma camisola cinza desbotado longa e levemente gasta. Ele estava segurando uma caneca em cada mão, e agora segurava uma para ela. - Aqui - ele disse rispidamente.

Hermione tirou a caneca da mão dele e cheirou, antes de lhe dar um olhar incrédulo.

\- Tea Chai? Você bebe Tea chai?

\- Às vezes sim.

Lembrando suas maneiras, ela se afastou da porta, observando-o um pouco incerta. - Obrigado, senhor.- Ele deu de ombros e entrou no quarto dela, ele estava descalço, o que explicava por que ela não o ouvira aproximar-se da porta de novo. - Eu não queria te acordar.

\- Então você disse. E ainda assim, você me acordou. - Snape dobrou o corpo magro para se sentar de pernas cruzadas no final da cama, voltando a encostar-se à parede e tomar um gole do chá dele, os olhos escuros a observavam pensativamente enquanto ela desajeitadamente se sentava do outro lado da cama e se virava para encará-lo.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso?

\- Não há nada para falar, senhor. Foi apenas um sonho ruim. - Ela bebeu seu próprio chá e piscou, entre as especiarias e a doçura de açúcar, ela tinha certeza de que havia conhaque, ou pelo menos algo alcoólico. - ... eu tenho apenas dezesseis anos, senhor.

Ele bufou suavemente e distraidamente coçou um corte semi-curado em sua canela, equilibrando sua caneca no joelho. - Você está bebendo cerveja amanteigada desde os treze anos, por mais fraca que seja, ainda é alcoólico. Não há o suficiente no chá para conseguir deixar um elfo doméstico bêbado. Você precisa disso, em qualquer caso. Ninguém grita assim por "apenas um sonho ruim". Os terrores noturnos não devem ser tomados de ânimo leve Senhorita Granger.

\- Não foi um terror noturno, senhor. Eu nem me lembro da maioria agora, mas foi apenas um pesadelo sobre - sobre o Ministério. Eu tenho sonhado com isso desde que aconteceu, mas está ficando melhor. Antes desta noite eu não tive um pesadelo por quase duas semanas.

Snape deu a ela um olhar penetrante, antes de assentir lentamente, aparentemente acreditando nela. O que era bom para ele, já que era a verdade. Mais desajeitadamente, Hermione acrescentou: - Você não precisava para fazer isso, senhor. Sou grata, mas... estou bem, realmente. E...

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ironicamente para ela. - E é estranho ver alguma coisa humana do professor Snape? - ele perguntou, mordaz. - Veja agora, senhorita Granger. Eu tenho sido um chefe de casa há uns quinze anos. Você realmente imagina que esta é a primeira vez que eu fui arrastado para fora da cama porque uma adolescente está tendo pesadelos? As crianças da Sonserina não são alienígenas, eles têm os mesmos problemas como crianças da Grifinória, eu lhe asseguro, e eu mesmo estou familiarizado com pesadelos. - Ele tomou outro gole de chá. - Pense em outra coisa sobre a qual falar, então. Se você dorme agora, com esse humor, seus sonhos serão piores, e eu não quero ser acordado por seus gritos novamente. Além disso, eu dificilmente estou em um clima propício ao sono repousante também.

 _Você está sempre?_ Ela conseguiu não dizer em voz alta, mas era algo próximo. Ela tinha certeza que ele sabia o que ela estava pensando de qualquer maneira, a julgar pelo arco de uma sobrancelha enquanto ele olhava para ela e agarrou apressadamente o primeiro assunto em que ela pudesse pensar que não fosse muito desagradável.

\- Bem, senhor, eu queria perguntar uma coisa sobre a semana passada ...

Seus olhos ficaram um pouco desconfiados quando ele olhou para ela cautelosamente. - Sim?

\- Criando a chave de portal.

Ele relaxou um pouco e ela se perguntou brevemente o que ele pensara que ela ia perguntar.

\- E o que sobre isso?

\- Bem, eu nunca compartilhei a magia de outra pessoa assim antes, mas... é para se sentir estranho?

\- Pode ser, às vezes. Estranho, como?

\- Er, é um pouco difícil de descrever, mas... bem, a sua magia era muito diferente da minha. Quero dizer, eu sei que somos pessoas muito diferentes, então era uma sensação diferente, mas parecia mais do que eu teria esperado.

\- Vá em frente - ele respondeu de forma neutra.

\- Parecia mais frio que a minha, de alguma forma, e... o senso de poder era diferente. Mais lento, mas mais forte, se isso faz sentido, e... mais sombrio? Não no sentido das Artes das Trevas, ou qualquer coisa, mas ... Oh, eu não sei, senhor. Eu não posso descrever isso.

Snape havia levantado as duas sobrancelhas no que parecia uma surpresa genuína.

-Interessante. A maioria das pessoas não teria percebido. - Ele parecia pensativo. - Muito interessante mesmo - ele pensou.

\- O que você sentiu ... não é uma parte aceita da teoria mágica hoje em dia e não é realmente importante, como tal, mas - você sabe do conceito de magia elementar?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Toda bruxa ou bruxo tem uma afinidade, se você quiser, com um certo elemento. Isso dá à sua magia certas características. Não afeta força ou habilidade mágica, apenas acrescenta uma espécie de sabor de fundo para o que eles fazem. Olivaras, o criador da varinha, estudou isso um pouco, ele pensa que é parte do que determina a afinidade de uma pessoa por sua própria varinha em particular. A maioria as pessoas não prestam atenção a isso, a capacidade de distinguir um do outro é bastante rara.

\- Consegues fazê-lo?

\- Sim - ele afirmou. - Parece que você também pode. É uma habilidade bastante inútil, no entanto. A grande maioria das bruxas e bruxos, provavelmente uns bons setenta por cento, está alinhada ao fogo, e a maior parte do resto é terra.

\- Qual elemento é a sua magia, senhor?

Seus olhos brilhavam brevemente na escuridão de seu quarto. - Adivinha...

Ela pensou sobre isso, mas não foi muito de um salto. Essa onda lenta e inexorável de poder fresco e implacável ... - Água.

\- Sim.

\- É por isso que você usa a água como sua visualização? - ela perguntou, lembrando-se do oceano escuro e quieto de sua mente.

\- Não conscientemente, mas é provavelmente uma parte da razão, sim - ele concordou. - A água parece ser o alinhamento mais raro. E falando em visualização... você deve continuar com o seu, Oclumência ajudará a limpar seus pensamentos e controlar suas emoções, além de aliviar alguns dos seus pesadelos.

\- Sim, senhor. Que alinhamento elemental eu sou, senhor? - Quando seus olhos brilharam novamente antes de abrir a boca, ela acrescentou: - Por favor, não me faça supor novamente. Estou cansada demais.

Ele bufou suavemente e cedeu.

\- Ar, Srta. Granger, é quase tão raro quanto a água, mas não é bem assim. E para evitar que você pergunte sobre todos os conhecimentos mútuos que temos... vamos ver. Potter é fogo, como seus pais eram, e como é o diretor e o Lorde das Trevas. Assim são a maioria dos Comensais da Morte e a maior parte da Ordem. Curiosamente, todos os Weasleys são terra, assim como Papoula Pomfrey e Kingsley Shacklebolt e Narcissa Malfoy, embora seu marido, seu filho e suas irmãs sejam de fogo. Professor Flitwick é como você. Os outros professores são fogo, exceto por mim mesmo.

\- Você conhece alguém que é água?

\- Não.

\- É herdado, senhor? Você disse que os Weasleys eram todos terra...

\- Eu não sei. Como eu disse, não é algo que tenha sido estudado em profundidade.

\- Qual elemento é a magia da sua mãe?

Uma expressão estranha piscou brevemente através de seus olhos, um que a fez se arrepender de perguntar sem realmente saber o porquê. - Eu não sei - disse ele depois de uma pausa. - Eu raramente vi ela usar magia. - Seu uso do pretérito lhe disse tudo o que ela precisava saber, e ela estremeceu.

\- Eu...

Snape balançou a cabeça, interrompendo-a. - Se você precisasse pedir desculpas, eu já teria exigido isso, em vez de respondê-lo. Nunca hesitei em dizer a você para parar de fazer perguntas, afinal.

Ela sorriu um pouco. - Isso é verdade. - Relaxando, ela recostou-se e lentamente tomou um gole de chá enquanto ainda estava quente, saboreando a doçura e as especiarias. Hermione ainda não tinha ideia por que ele fez isso, mas ela estava agradecida. Na verdade, foi surpreendentemente... legal dele. Parte dela teve que admitir, um tanto sem caridade, que bom, o Professor Snape tinha alguns conceitos antitéticos e que era um pouco suspeito, se não francamente assustador. Ainda assim, ela apreciava o gesto de qualquer maneira, quaisquer que fossem seus motivos.

\- Você deveria tentar dormir mais uma vez - ele disse suavemente depois de um tempo, sua voz profunda e tranquila.

\- Eu não acho que seja muito provável, senhor.

\- Oh por que não? - ele perguntou.

Ela não pretendia dizer isso em voz alta, muitas noites com muito pouco sono estavam cobrando seu preço, e em torno desse homem em particular ela precisava guardar sua língua. Hermione encolheu os ombros, esperando que ele perdesse o interesse. Certamente ele também queria voltar para a cama. No entanto, os olhos negros fixos nos dela não pareciam particularmente sonolentos agora. Desviando o olhar, ela olhou na caneca vazia e admitiu baixinho: - Esta casa parece tão... vazia, com todo mundo longe. Eu... não parece... segura.

Depois de uma pausa, Snape disse, um pouco rígido: - Eu ainda estou aqui. Embora eu possa entender por que isso pode ser um pequeno consolo.

Percebendo que ela tinha picado seu orgulho, Hermione balançou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando para ele brevemente antes que o constrangimento a fez cair os olhos novamente. - Não é isso que eu quis dizer, senhor, e me desculpe por implicar isso. Eu confio em você, e sei que você poderia lidar com qualquer coisa na casa, e eu sei que ninguém pode passar pelo feitiço de Fidelius. Eu - eu acho que é mais coisa psicológica. Eu me sinto um pouco idiota, mas eu não estou acostumada a dormir em uma casa tão vazia. Em casa sempre havia Bichento e meus pais ficavam apenas ao lado. E na escola há outras garotas no meu dormitório. - Na iminência de balbuciar, ela se calou e mordeu o lábio, arriscando outro olhar para o professor.

Ele estava observando-a em silêncio, seus olhos escuros atentos e pensativos e surpreendentemente livres de julgamento ou zombaria, ela teve a sensação de que ele entendeu o que ela estava tentando dizer, provavelmente melhor do que ela fez. - Eu estou apenas a um curto caminho pelo corredor - ele apontou suavemente. Seus lábios se contraíram. - Dentro da distância gritante.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente. Estranhamente, isso a fez se sentir melhor.

\- Eu sei. Estou sendo irracional.

\- De todas as miríades de adjetivos que eu usei para descrever você, Srta. Granger, 'irracional' é um longo caminho na lista. - Seu tom era seco, e ela sorriu um pouco mais para perceber que ele estava aparentemente tentando provocá-la fora de seu humor sombrio, ele realmente não estava agindo como o professor Snape. _Suponho que ele esteja de férias_ , ela disse a si mesma caprichosamente.

Sentindo-se melhor, ela estragou sua coragem e conseguiu dizer: - Senhor, você poderia... - antes que ela a abandonasse novamente e ela vacilou antes de sacudir a cabeça. - Deixa pra lá.

Snape inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ela. - O que foi?

Mordendo o lábio, ela desviou o olhar, incapaz de encará-lo agora, quando sentiu o rosto começar a esquentar. - Não, isso não importa.

\- Pergunte. Você nunca foi reticente em fazer perguntas e eu me recuso a acreditar que você começou agora.

\- Eu não posso - ela murmurou, corando mais forte e desejando que ela nunca tivesse dito nada enquanto olhava para a cama. - Eu me sinto como uma criança.

\- Srta. Granger - Snape disse gentilmente - você tem dezesseis anos e faz parte de uma guerra a qual nunca deveria ter sido exposta. Você viu e fez mais nos últimos meses do que a maioria das pessoas fazem em suas vidas inteiras. Sua família está efetivamente no exílio e se escondendo de assassinos, e apenas algumas semanas atrás você estava em uma luta pela sua vida, sua primeira batalha, onde você estava feriu muito sério e finalmente viu o nosso inimigo em carne pela primeira vez. Acho que, dadas as circunstâncias, você tem o direito de se sentir um pouco vulnerável. Agora, pergunte o que é você está com muito medo de me pedir. Eu prometo, o pior que vou fazer é dizer não.

Torcendo os dedos e pegando o lábio inferior entre os dentes novamente, ela respirou fundo e finalmente sussurrou: - Você poderia... ficar aqui? Por favor?

Houve um silêncio terrível. Quando ela se atreveu a olhar para cima, ele estava olhando para ela, parecendo completamente atordoado. De repente corando novamente quando ela percebeu o que ela tinha realmente dito, Hermione gaguejou: - Eu... eu não quis dizer -

Snape piscou e pareceu um pouco embaraçado. Aparentemente, ele ainda não havia registrado o quão inadequado o pedido dela poderia ter sido interpretado. - Eu sei que você não quis. Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. - Ele ainda parecia peculiarmente chocado, no entanto, aparentemente alguém lhe pedindo conforto e proteção era uma ocorrência muito rara. Depois de um longo momento sua expressão ficou em branco quando ele recuperou os sentidos, e ele exalou pesadamente antes de desviar o olhar e olhar para a escuridão do quarto dela. - ... eu vou ficar por um tempo - ele disse desconfortavelmente, esfregando a nuca. - Até você cair no sono.

Ele não parecia feliz com isso, o que ela dificilmente poderia culpá-lo. Insone ou não, ele provavelmente queria voltar para a cama, e independentemente das circunstâncias, ele estaria em um muito problema se a Ordem descobrisse que ele estava sentado em seu quarto quando ninguém mais estava na casa, e Snape nunca teve qualquer paciência para o que ele chamou de 'criança' histriônica. Ainda assim, ele concordara, o que ela nunca esperara. Dividida entre sentir-se melhor e sentir-se terrivelmente envergonhada, ela disse em voz baixa: - Obrigado, senhor. - Ele assentiu sem olhar para ela e ela desajeitadamente tirou o roupão e foi para a cama enquanto ele olhava fixamente para a parede mais distante.

Apesar do constrangimento, ela teve que admitir que se sentia melhor quando estava resolvida. Ela podia sentir o jeito que o colchão caia a seus pés onde ele estava sentado, ela podia desmaiar com o cheiro de seu sabonete, o chá e o cheiro do próprio Snape, uma combinação de algo fresco e mineral que parecia de alguma forma familiar, o leve cobre de sangue velho e as notas de ervas terrenas de qualquer poção com a qual ele estivera trabalhando recentemente, e era tão silencioso que, se ela forçava os ouvidos, podia ouvir a respiração dele. Não havia razão pela qual sua presença deve fazê-la se sentir mais segura, era Snape, assassino, traidor, Comensal da Morte, agente duplo e bastardo confesso. Se alguma coisa, ela deveria se sentir mais assustada, mas ela não fez. Ele era certamente capaz de lidar com praticamente qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer, e por qualquer razão peculiar, ela confiava nele. Fechando ela olhos, ela relaxou e afundou surpreendentemente facilmente em sono profundo e sem sonhos, e ela nunca o ouviu sair.

* * *

Em seu próprio quarto mais uma vez, algum tempo depois, Severo ficou acordado e olhou para o teto, ainda um pouco confuso com o que acontecera naquela noite. Tudo parecia tão lógico, como ele reviu a cadeia de eventos, um pouco desajeitado, talvez, já que ele realmente não era um especialista em fazer alguém se sentir melhor, mas qualquer um que fosse o Chefe da Sonserina aprendeu muito rapidamente como lidar com pesadelos. Acalme-os, mude de assunto, fale sobre algo inócuo até que eles fiquem cansados, depois deixe-os dormir novamente. O chá não tinha sido parte disso, admito, mas ainda assim, tudo fazia sentido até que ela pediu para ele ficar.

Apesar de seu embaraço óbvio, na verdade não havia ocorrido a Severus ler qualquer insinuação no pedido. Em retrospectiva, isso foi bastante deprimente e certamente indicou que a libido estava definitivamente a caminho, embora isso fosse provavelmente o melhor, dadas as circunstâncias. Ele não tinha pensado por um instante que ela estava propondo ele - ele era um realista. Nenhuma mulher de qualquer idade jamais fez tal coisa, mesmo em seus sonhos mais selvagens e sombrios. Foi o pedido em si que o havia deixado completamente confuso. Ele estava pensando sobre isso desde retornando para seu próprio quarto, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele ia conseguir dormir novamente agora, e ele não conseguia se lembrar de um único outro exemplo em seus trinta e seis anos e meio inteiros de vida quando alguém lhe mostrou esse nível de confiança. Isso o confundiu e o irritou um pouco, e um tanto irracionalmente o incomodou, mas também conseguiu fracionar um pouco pouco da sensação fria e solitária que o deixou oco por tanto tempo.

Ele fechou os olhos e viu seu rosto adormecido mais uma vez, suas feições suavizando e a pequena ruga preocupada entre as sobrancelhas desaparecendo. Ela parecia ainda mais jovem dormindo, o cabelo insano, mas escondendo o travesseiro, e surpreendentemente vulnerável para uma garota com uma personalidade tão forte. Deveria tê-lo feito se sentir um bastardo, do jeito que ele estava se sentindo há meses, mas não fez. Em vez disso, acabara de fazê-lo imaginar, inquieto, o que faria se enfrentasse alguma vez uma escolha entre protegê-la e manter seu disfarce, ele não era mais seguro de qual seria a sua escolha, e isso era perigoso, não só para ele, para ela, se alguém descobrisse, mas para todo o esforço de guerra.

Suspirando, ele se virou de lado e se enrolou, arrastando o cobertor sobre a cabeça, apesar da noite abafada de verão. - Você vai ser a minha morte, Granger - ele murmurou, fechando seus olhos e perseguindo o sono que lhe escapou. - Você pode até mesmo derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. - Ele quase esperava que sim.


	15. Chapter 15

**"I've become much too good at being invincible**

 **I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool**

 **But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be**

 **I refuse to let my life roll all over me..."**

 _–_ _Bethany Joy Lenz, 'Let Me Fall'._

* * *

Bem, Severus refletiu bastante tonto quando a porta se fechou atrás das irmãs, com um pouco de esforço, ficava presa às vezes, a umidade entrava na madeira anos atrás e ele nunca parou para consertá-lo, o verão definitivamente acabara de piorar. Não muito de um, entretanto, ele supôs... realmente não mudou qualquer coisa, afinal de contas. Isso só fez muito mais... real. Ele olhou para as mãos, lentamente e mecanicamente rolando as mangas para olhar as linhas vermelhas em volta de seus pulsos. Em uma ou duas horas desapareceriam e não iria reaparece novamente até que o voto seja cumprido. Não doeu, exatamente, mas parecia que deveria.

Ele nunca fez um Voto Inquebrável antes. _Eu nunca fui tão estúpido antes_ , ele disse a si mesmo amargamente, ele não tinha exatamente uma escolha. Se tivesse sido Narcissa, ele poderia ter recusado, Narcisa nunca teria pedido isso dele. Eles teriam falado sobre isso e ele poderia tranquilizá-la e isso teria sido isso. Mas Belatriz... bem, havia muitas partes diferentes para a história. Um deles, Bellatrix era completamente e totalmente maluca, completamente doida. Dois, ela era incrivelmente paranoica até para os padrões de Sonserina. Três, ela o odiava, embora talvez não tanto quanto ele a odiava. Quatro, ela estava totalmente obcecada por seu mestre e ridiculamente protetora de qualquer ameaça percebida. Cinco, ela estava com ciúmes de que Severus tinha seu favor no momento e ela não.

Se ele estivesse livre para agir, ele teria dito a ela onde ir e a jogaria para fora de sua casa com tanta força que ela saltaria. Narcisa nem teria dito nada, contanto que ele ainda concordou em ajudar Draco. Mas com Rabicho bisbilhotando, e com a própria Belatriz tão claramente prestes a denunciá-lo como um traidor, ele não teve escolha senão seguir sua sugestão e ligar-se pelo juramento mágico mais forte da existência.

Só que não era forte o suficiente, não pela metade, ele disse a si mesmo um pouco histericamente, fechando os punhos da camisa um pouco trêmulos. Suas obrigações pessoais e dívidas pesaram sobre ele mais fortemente do que qualquer voto formal jamais poderia. Ele estava preparado para fazer o que podia para ajudar Draco de qualquer maneira, mas - e essa era a chave - apenas até certo ponto. Ele amava o menino a seu modo, os Malfoys eram os mais próximos que ele tinha de uma família. Mas, por mais importante que Draco fosse para ele, o plano final era mais importante. E,Merlin, ele teve mais sorte do que ele poderia merecer hoje. Graças a Salazar que Belatriz foi tão impulsiva e cega quanto qualquer Grifinória poderia ser, ela não tinha a astúcia distorcida de um Sonserino nos dias de hoje, muito acostumado a gratificação instantânea e muito louca para pensar direito. Ela se deixou totalmente aberta, e só precisava do toque mais fraco, o mero sussurro de uma sugestão para mudar uma palavra crucial. Lambendo os lábios, Severus sorriu para si mesmo um pouco nervoso, sem humor. Em vez de jurar o voto no nome de Draco, ele jurou em nome de seu afilhado. Se chegasse lá, se ele descobrisse que precisava de uma saída, uma frase rabiscada às pressas e uma assinatura e uma única gota de sangue assegurariam que ele não mais tinha um afilhado. Portanto, nenhum voto.

Pelo menos, ele esperava que sim. Não havia razão para que não funcionasse, mas nunca ouvira falar de alguém que conseguisse enganar o Voto Inquebrável antes. Ele sentou-se em sua cadeira e exalou lentamente, balançando a cabeça. Não mudou nada. O plano ainda iria em frente. Dumbledore ainda estava morrendo, e Draco ainda estava tentando matá-lo, e Severus ainda prometeu fazer isso. Mas pelo menos assim ele poderia fazê-lo nos seus termos, ele não ia ser forçado a nada, a menos que ele realmente não tivesse outra opção, e ele certamente não ia deixar Bellatrix Lestrange ditar suas ações. Parte dele ainda estava esperando encontrar uma maneira de sair dessa bagunça, de alguma forma.

Um rangido na escada o levou de volta à realidade, e ele rosnou, abruptamente perdendo a paciência e chegando a uma decisão. Era estúpido, era arriscado, mas ele estava farto disso. Desenhando o sua varinha, ele sacudiu, abrindo a porta escondida, ele construiu a escadaria escondida e o quarto no topo dele como seu próprio buraco, se necessário, em algum lugar para se esconder, caso se torne necessário, mas agora tinha sido transformado em uma gaiola de rato. - Eu te avisei sobre espionagem, Rabicho - ele disse friamente. - Eu tenho que fazer cumprir a lição para que você obedeça? - _Me de um razão, Maroto. Atreva-se._

Pettigrew piscou os olhos lacrimejantes para ele, ressentido. - Você não ousaria. Nosso mestre...

\- Não dá a mínima para você - Severus interrompeu desdenhosamente. - Você é um tolo se você pensa o contrário.

\- Eu o trouxe de volta!

\- Porque você estava com muito medo de desobedecer e porque ninguém mais queria você - ele respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio. - Você não é um herói para a nossa causa, Rabicho. Quanto você ouviu?

Seus olhos voaram de um lado para o outro. - N-nada.

\- Não minta para mim. Crucio.

Severus não manteve a maldição por muito tempo. Ele não confiava em si mesmo para não mantê-lo até que Pettigrew terminasse como Frank e Alice Longbottom, sinceramente. Ele nunca gostou de usar as Imperdoáveis e ele não gostava de causar dor, não do jeito que alguns dos outros faziam, mas para Rabicho ele fez uma exceção, porque o rato era um Maroto e porque o rato tinha traído Lily.

\- Quanto você ouviu? - ele repetiu em uma voz perigosamente suave, uma vez que Pettigrew havia sacudido o pior.

\- ... Eu te odeio, Ranhoso.

\- O sentimento é mútuo - ele respondeu friamente, reprimindo a explosão automática de raiva e ódio do velho e desprezado apelido. Pelo menos com Black morto ele não tinha que ouvir muitas vezes. - Esta é sua última chance antes de eu começar a cortar mais pedaços de você. Quanto você ouviu?

Pettigrew partiu primeiro, como se houvesse alguma dúvida.

\- Tudo.

\- Bom.

\- O-o que?

Severus deu-lhe um sorriso muito frio e se perguntou se parecia tão desagradável quanto parecia. – Bom - ele repetiu suavemente. - Porque significa que você pode retornar ao nosso mestre e dizer a ele o quão servo dedicado e fiel eu sou. Agora, faça seu relatório como um bom cachorro. Não, não é um cachorro - o cachorro está morto, não é? Trágico, isso. Enfim, corra e cante meus louvores. E Rabicho, torne isso convincente.

O rato hesitou na porta. - Por que você fez isso? Você realmente... mataria Dumbledore?

Muito devagar, Severus se levantou e olhou para ele. – Dumbledore - ele disse suavemente. - O diretor que jurou proteger e guardar todos os seus alunos. Ele nunca tentou parar você e seus amiguinhos, Rabicho. Ele fechou os olhos para tudo que você fez para mim. Ele nunca me apoiou em nada em mais de vinte anos. Mesmo agora, ele nem gosta de mim, nem confia inteiramente em mim, apesar de tudo que fiz por ele. Por que eu deveria hesitar em matá-lo? A vingança é um prato que se serve frio.

Pettigrew engoliu em seco, olhando para ele nervosamente.

\- Agora vá e faça o seu relatório - ele cuspiu, cansativo do jogo. Tudo o que ele disse era verdade, ele realmente odiava o velho. Ele odiava muita gente, mas ele ainda hesitaria antes de matar... A maioria deles, de qualquer maneira. - E volte depois, sim? Eu quero falar algumas palavras com você hoje à noite.

* * *

\- O Voto Inquebrável - Dumbledore comentou pensativo. - Eu não esperava isso. Ainda assim, só ajudará a convencê-los da sua sinceridade.

\- Sim, é absolutamente maravilhoso - Severus respondeu amargamente, resistindo à vontade de esfregar seus pulsos novamente. Tudo era psicológico, as linhas já haviam desaparecido e não havia nada para ver ou sentir. Apenas senti como se deveria haver. - Estou tão feliz que você esteja satisfeito. Eu só jurei para enfurecer Bellatrix, ela vai passar semanas imaginando o que eu estou fazendo.

\- Nunca achando que você disse a ela abertamente - o diretor pensou.

\- A honestidade nos confunde com os Comensais da Morte - Severus disse maldosamente. - Não estamos acostumados a ouvir isso.

\- Muito engraçado, tenho certeza - disse seu patrão, dando-lhe uma expressão de repreensão. - Você está comprometido agora, Severus.

\- Eu deveria ter cometido anos atrás.

O diretor ignorou a piada, tal como foi. - Então temos um ano. No final do ano, tudo vai mudar.

\- Sim.

\- Sob as circunstâncias, então... você pode também ensinar Defesa este ano, se você ainda quiser o emprego.

\- O que? - Chocado, Severus olhou para ele sem expressão por um momento. Amaldiçoando a pequena parte dele que se sentia satisfeito, ele estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. - Por quê?

\- Por que não?

\- Porque você não confia em mim - ele disse sem rodeios.

\- Não seja melodramático, Severus.

\- Você confia em mim?

\- Mais uma vez, não havia outros candidatos para o cargo. Você certamente sabe o suficiente sobre o assunto para ser qualificado para ensiná-lo, e não há chance de eu conseguir mais ninguém, não desta vez. Eu acredito que posso persuadir Horace a sair da aposentadoria por um ano, então seus alunos de Poções estarão em boas mãos.

Severus não sentia falta do fato de que Dumbledore não havia respondido a sua pergunta. Ele não esperava mais nada. Bastante abalado pela decisão e incapaz de abandonar a suspeita incômoda que havia algo mais por trás disso, ele pensou sobre isso por alguns minutos antes de decidir cansadamente que isso realmente não importava. Foi apenas por um ano, e então tudo terminaria.

Era bem provável que ele não vivesse até o final do ano, a maldição no trabalho não ajudaria, mas sua vida estava chegando ao fim. De um jeito ou de outro, ele não ia viver para ver o fim da guerra, não importa qual lado ganhou. Uma vez, essa mudança de trabalho o teria feito feliz, ou pelo menos tão feliz quanto ele, mas agora ele não se importava mais.

\- Eu sempre gostei de ser o último recurso de alguém - disse ele, cansado.

* * *

Hermione descobriu uma vantagem inacreditável para a estranha situação alguns dias depois, com apenas uma pessoa menor de idade na casa, a maioria da Ordem tinha esquecido que ela estava lá, e estavam muito menos preocupados com a segurança. A porta da cozinha ainda estava protegida, mas não a janela, que foi deixada aberta por hábito, tanto quanto qualquer outra coisa. Ela prontamente se instalou no quarto diretamente acima, abrindo a janela e inclinando-se para ouvir, desejando em vão por um dos Ouvidos Extensíveis. Esta reunião não foi uma reunião completa, apenas alguns membros da Ordem estava presente e provavelmente não discutiriam muito, mas qualquer coisa que ela pudesse aprender poderia ajudar.

Ela ouviu atentamente, frustrada por não conseguir captar todas as palavras, eles estavam discutindo a morte de Sirius e o efeito que estava tendo no resto da Ordem. Dumbledore relatou que Harry estava lidando tão bem quanto se poderia esperar, o que equivalia a dizer, não muito bem, em algumas semanas ele seria coletado e removido para a Toca, onde se esperava que a presença de seus amigos o ajudaria.

Pessoalmente, Hermione duvidou disso. Harry havia mudado desde o retorno de Voldemort e não era mais tão dependente dos que o rodeavam, puxando para si mesmo, ela falou sobre isso com Ron antes. Nenhum deles realmente sabia o que fazer sobre isso, no entanto. Dumbledore acrescentou calmamente: - Eu pretendo ver que o Sr. Potter é mantido ocupado este ano - . Irritantemente, ninguém questionou ele sobre os detalhes, então Hermione não conseguiu descobrir o que o Diretor havia planejado.

A conversa mudou para Lupin, que estava aparentemente muito deprimido com a perda de seu melhor amigo e também não estava lidando bem com isso. Francamente, Hermione se perguntava sobre aqueles dois desde... bem, desde a Casa dos Gritos, na verdade, embora ela tenha mantido sua especulação para si mesma. Ela quase caiu pela janela quando a voz profunda de Kingsley revelou que Tonks tinha perseguindo Lupin por um tempo e comentou que seu Patrono tinha agora mudado de forma para refleti-lo, o que gerou um baixo murmúrio de interesse. Bill - pelo menos, ela achou que soava como Bill - acrescentou que Lupin dissera não várias vezes, da última vez que Tonks fugira para a toca para conversar com a sra. Weasley sobre o assunto, aparentemente Lupin não tinha dito que ele não estava interessado, só que ele não achava que ela deveria se envolver com um lobisomem.

Agora empoleirada no peitoril da janela, Hermione revirou os olhos. Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos, mas vira o suficiente da vida para saber que a maioria dos homens era realmente estúpido. E se Lupin realmente pensasse que ia desencorajar alguém como Tonks por muito tempo, ele era mais alheio que a maioria.

A voz áspera de Moody declarou o óbvio, que tal dureza era diferente de Remus Lupin, e perguntou se alguém tinha alguma ideia de maneiras de ajudá-lo a se recuperar de sua depressão. Uma familiar voz suave disse, diretamente abaixo de Hermione - Bem, eu poderia adicionar calmante ao Mata-Cão dele se você quiser. Pode muito bem envenená-lo, mas é um risco que eu estou disposto a aceitar - e ela quase desequilibrou novamente, ela não tinha percebido que Snape estava lá. _Ele realmente deveria usar um sino no pescoço ou algo assim._ Ele não tinha voltado à sede recentemente, pelo menos até onde ela sabia.

\- Isso é hilário - respondeu McGonagall, furiosa. - No caso tenha fugido da sua mente, Severus, nós precisamos dele.

\- Pelo que? - Snape perguntou com desprezo. - Ele nunca será capaz de vencer os outros lobisomens. Eu não sei porque você está persistindo com essa farsa.

\- Eu sei que você não tem fé em Remus, mas...

\- Não é sobre fé, é sobre lobisomens - ele respondeu irritado. - Algum de vocês sabe alguma coisa sobre eles? Lupin não é um alfa. Eles não vão ouvi-lo se ele se falar todos os dias por um século. Se você realmente quer os lobisomens do nosso lado, você precisa encontrar um macho alfa mais dominante que Greyback que não quer ser um Comensal da Morte e persuadi-lo a se envolver. Lobisomens seguem os mais fortes, eles seguirão Greyback até alguém bater nele.

\- Como você sabe tanto sobre lobisomens? - McGonagall perguntou depois de uma breve pausa, Hermione lembrou da lição que Snape havia feito no terceiro ano. Ele não tinha falado sobre a sociedade e ela não tinha sido capaz de descobrir nada.

\- Conheça o seu inimigo - ele disse com maldade, ganhando um monte de resmungos irritados. - Não é apenas sobre os lobisomens, de qualquer maneira. Hagrid não conseguiu colocar os gigantes em jogo, e os goblins não estão escutando você, estão, Weasley? Não há absolutamente nenhum ponto em se aproximar de nenhuma das outras raças e tentar persuadi-los a se juntar ao nosso time.

\- O que te faz dizer isso, Severus? - Dumbledore perguntou suavemente.

\- Não estamos em posição de oferecer a eles o que eles quiserem. Não temos o poder de mudar as leis. Se o Lorde das Trevas vencer, ele poderá mudar qualquer coisa que ele quiser, ele não vai, ele vai trair seus aliados, mas eles claramente não acreditam nisso, já que estão ouvindo ele. Se vencermos, o melhor que podemos oferecer é pedirmos ao Ministério que tire a cabeça deles da mira, e isso não é suficiente. Não temos nada com o que negociar. Por que qualquer uma das raças não humanas deve nos ouvir tagarelando sobre nosso conceito de certo e errado? Se o Lorde das Trevas mantém a fé com eles, todos eles serão muito melhores se ele vencer, e eles sabem disso. Você está perdendo tempo e recursos perseguindo o luar. Eu tenho dito isso desde o começo.

\- Cala a boca, Snape - Moody rosnou para ele - a menos que você tenha algo útil para contribuir para uma mudança.

Hermione não achou isso particularmente justo. O que ele dissera fazia sentido, durante sua obsessão com os direitos dos elfos domésticos, ela havia analisado as questões legislativas relativas a outros corridas e não havia soluções simples, ela ainda estava muito interessada nisso, mas ela não tinha exatamente muito tempo para se dedicar ao assunto no momento. Certamente a Ordem não estava em posição para prometer qualquer coisa. E talvez se eles estivessem menos preocupados em 'perseguir os raios lunares', eles teriam sido capazes de proteger mais pessoas, como seus pais, em vez de Snape tendo que fazer isso por si mesmo. Se foi o que aconteceu, de qualquer maneira, ela ainda não tinha provas de que tudo tinha sido ideia dele.

\- Tal como? - Snape perguntou secamente, e apenas pelo tom de sua voz ela podia imaginar o arco sarcástico de uma sobrancelha e o sorriso zombeteiro curvando seus lábios para cima de um lado.

\- Tal como o próximo passo do seu mestre, talvez. - Moody não podia fazer sarcasmo nem perto de Snape, refletiu ela, reprimindo um pequeno sorriso. Então, novamente, ninguém mais ela já tinha conhecido poderia fazer sarcasmo assim como o mestre de Poções.

\- Eu não tenho ideia - Snape respondeu calmamente - pela simples razão de que nem ele, na minha opinião. O fracasso no Ministério foi apenas uma pequena irritação, apesar de que ele vai severamente punir Lucius e Bellatrix por isso. Por mais que ele gostaria de conhecer a profecia completa, ele não está muito preocupado ainda, já que ele ainda está certo da vitória. O verdadeiro contratempo foi Fudge mostrando no final, convinha a ele que o Ministério e o mundo bruxo, como um todo, permanecessem ignorantes de seu retorno até que julgasse conveniente revelá-lo. Isso atrapalhou seriamente seus planos e nenhum de nós sabe o que fará em seguida.

\- Tão útil como sempre, eh, Snape - Moody disse sarcasticamente.

\- Isso que fazemos, Alastor - Dumbledore disse com firmeza.

\- Não é mais que a verdade, Albus, e você sabe disso.

\- Devo discordar. A informação de Severus provou-se inestimável muitas vezes. Apenas nos últimos dois meses a sua ação imediata ajudou a reduzir a gravidade desta lesão na minha mão que todos vocês estiveram educadamente fingindo não olhar e seu aviso rápido manteve as baixas no Ministério a um mínimo.

\- Sim, e um de seus inimigos foi morto - rosnou o velho Auror. - Muito conveniente, não foi?

\- Você não está entediado desse jogo ainda? - Snape perguntou friamente. - Você soa como um disco quebrado, Moody. Pior, você soa como Potter. Você está tendo uma crise de meia idade? Eu não consigo pensar em nenhum outra razão pela qual um homem da sua idade estaria regredindo a um adolescente chorão novamente.

Acima deles, Hermione mordeu o lábio para reprimir outro sorriso. Ela não gostava muito de Moody, o real era um pouco menos arrepiante que o impostor, mas ele era muito agressivo e temperamental, bem como excessivamente paranoico. E ela aprendeu nos últimos cinco anos que quando o sarcasmo de Snape não era dirigido a ela ou a seus amigos, ele podia na verdade, ser muito engraçado, mesmo que ela nunca ousasse dizer isso.

\- Potter não é bobo, se o garoto sabe que não deve confiar em você - retrucou Moody. - Você conseguiu matar Black...

\- Pela última vez, Black se matou - Snape respondeu irritado - investindo de cabeça no perigo sem parar para pensar. Eu nem estava lá.

\- Não, é claro que você não estava. Você estava se escondendo no seu buraco como o covarde que você é, esperando para ver quem teria saído por cima, não estava? Seu pequeno idiota.

\- Quão bem você me conhece. - A voz de Snape baixou. A única razão pela qual Hermione ainda podia ouvi-lo era que ele parecia estar sentado ao lado da janela aberta. Seus tons sedosos estavam frios e perigosos, e ela podia imaginar o modo como seus olhos negros teriam endurecido, começando a brilhar de raiva.

\- Bah - disse Moody em desgosto. - Você me deixa doente. Você não é nada além de um vigarista covarde e fedorento.

Hermione tentou em vão afrouxar seu aperto no peitoril da janela, engolindo bile quando se lembrou de Snape sangrando e tremendo em uma cama de hospital na enfermaria, silenciosamente, suportando as consequências de qualquer tortura que tivesse sido imposta sobre ele desta vez, ou permanecendo imóvel enquanto Papoula ajudava a limpar, seus olhos assombrados pelo que ele tinha sido forçado a fazer. O homem era um bastardo, não havia como negar isso, mas ele certamente não era um covarde.

\- Cala a boca, Olho-Tonto - Snape disse quase em conversação, a enunciação crocante de suas palavras era a única sugestão de sua raiva crescente. - O que, exatamente, você fez para avançar a causa nobre recentemente, hmm? Aterrorizado ou torturado qualquer prisioneiro indefeso ultimamente? Para alguém sempre tão sincero contra as Artes das Trevas, vocês Aurores nunca têm escrúpulos em usá-las livremente.

\- Basta, Severus - McGonagall disse com firmeza. - Você é um membro da Ordem ou não?

\- Não, na verdade, eu não sou - ele respondeu friamente, ele parecia completamente distante e desinteressado, mas havia a mais fraca dureza em sua voz que dizia claramente para Hermione que ele estava muito bravo agora. Se ela pudesse ver seu rosto, ela tinha certeza de que seus olhos negros estariam brilhando com fogo escuro, e esse músculo em sua mandíbula poderia ter começado a pular, o que sempre significava que ele estava prestes a se queixar, isso e a veia pulsando em sua têmpora eram os dois sinais de perigo que faziam seus alunos mais atentos quererem fugir.

\- O que?

\- Eu não sou um membro da Ordem. Eu nunca fui convidado para participar. Eu sou apenas uma ferramenta, para ser usada até que eu quebre e seja descartada. Eu não sou um de vocês, e nunca serei, isso foi feito muito claro para mim ao longo dos anos.

Essa pronúncia foi recebida com um silêncio bastante atordoado. Hermione desejou desesperadamente que ela pudesse ver seus rostos, tanto Snape quanto as pessoas que ele estava confrontando, ela não tinha percebido isso também. Mas agora que ela pensava nisso... ela tinha visto a foto que Moody carregava da Ordem original, e Snape não estava lá. Ele só parecia estar presente nas reuniões, se ele estivesse fazendo um relatório também, ele nunca pareceu fazer parte de nenhuma das sessões de planejamento...

\- Não - Moody disse em um tom feio, quebrando o silêncio. - Você não é um de nós. Você é apenas outro Comensal da Morte.

Houve outra longa pausa. Hermione se perguntou infeliz por que Dumbledore não estava dizendo nada em defesa de seu espião.

\- Sim - disse Snape finalmente, muito baixinho. - Eu sou. - Uma cadeira raspou no chão enquanto ele provavelmente se levantou. - E apenas pense onde você estaria se eu não estivesse. - A porta da cozinha bateu, seguido pela porta da frente, e o retrato da Sra. Black começou a gritar.

Houve um baixo murmúrio de vozes na cozinha, mas Hermione não conseguiu mais ouvi-las, eles estavam falando baixo demais e, de qualquer modo, ela estava zangada demais para ouvir mais. E se até os aliados de Snape o tratavam como escória... que chance ele tinha? De repente, algo brilhou em sua cabeça quando ela deslizou da janela e fechou a janela, e ela ofegou baixinho em súbita percepção antes de correr para o quarto para pensar, ela estava razoavelmente certa de que acabara de desvendar a maior parte do enigma que era Severus Snape.

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois, ela olhou para cima e encontrou Phineas Nigellus olhando para ela da moldura na parede.

\- Você ouviu a reunião, então? - ela perguntou baixinho.

Seu lábio enrolado. - Sim. Garanto-lhe que algo semelhante acontece quase todas as vezes.

Ela assentiu friamente. - Eu adivinhei isso. Ele sempre tenta se defender?

\- Não, não realmente.

\- Eu pensei que não.

\- Então, você resolveu, não? - Phineas perguntou baixinho.

Ela assentiu novamente, olhando sombriamente para o retrato. - Sim. - Suspirando, Hermione desejou em vão a presença reconfortante de seu gato novamente. Abraçando os joelhos, ela observou Phineas, que estava olhando para ela com sua falta habitual de expressão. - Eu estive pensando sobre isso por um tempo, desde que você me mostrou seus quartos, na verdade. Por que ele olha do jeito que ele faz, por que ele vive a vida assim. Eu não sabia... é só porque ele se odeia tanto assim, não é?

\- Sim - o retrato disse-lhe sem rodeios.

\- Alguém mais sabe?

\- Dilys sabe. Papoula suspeita até certo ponto, mas ela não sabe. Ninguém mais tem uma pista.

\- Por que você não contou a ninguém?

Phineas deu-lhe um olhar penetrante que era muito parecido com Snape. - Nós poderíamos ter feito, mas algo assim precisa ser entendido completamente. Você tinha que perceber por si mesmo. Eu duvido que você possa colocar totalmente seu novo conhecimento em palavras, não é algo que possa ser explicado, apenas sentido.

Ela assentiu devagar. - É por isso que ele se juntou aos Comensais da Morte também?

\- Em parte, nós pensamos, mas não completamente. Entenda, Srta. Granger, nós nunca discutimos isso com ele, nem mesmo tentamos fazê-lo.

Ela assentiu novamente e colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas. - O que você deveria fazer com as pessoas que se sentem assim? - ela perguntou baixinho. - Qual é o tratamento psicológico para auto aversão tão intensa? - Ela sabia o suficiente sobre depressão clínica para saber que ela realmente não sabia nada sobre isso, e dificilmente era algo que ela pudesse pesquisar em Hogwarts, dado o quão assustadora ignorante o mundo bruxo era quando se tratava de saúde mental. Ela planejou investigar isso neste verão com a ajuda de seus pais, mas, bem, isso não deu certo.

Phineas encolheu os ombros. - Dê a ele uma razão para não desprezar a si mesmo, o que é quase certamente impossível, neste caso. Ele não quer viver, Srta. Granger, e você sabe disso mesmo que você não queia admitir isso. Sua vida significa menos que nada para ele. Se as coisas continuarem assim, ele provavelmente irá se suicidar depois que tudo acabar, se ele por algum milagre realmente sobreviver ao final da guerra. Quando Voldemort cair, Severus não terá mais um motivo para se manter vivo.

\- Sua vida é verdadeiramente tão vazia? - Hermione perguntou muito suavemente.

\- Não vazio, não... para alguém tão inteligente como ele é, há sempre coisas para preencher o tempo, mas... é solitário e sem sentido. Você viu como a Ordem o trata, e como os Comensais da Morte tratam dele, e eles são o mais próximo dos amigos que ele tem. Ele não tem família. Sua vida não lhe dá nenhum prazer real. Eu sinceramente acredito, e Dilys concorda, que a única razão pela qual ele ficou vivo desde que ele veja Voldemort morrer, se puder. É tudo pelo que ele vive.

\- Por quê? - ela perguntou. - Por que ele o odeia tanto?

\- Eu não sei todas as razões e não vou especular com apenas metade da história.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior pensativamente. - Por que ele se odeia tão intensamente? Eu posso pensar em meia dúzia de pequenas razões, mas nenhuma delas parece ser suficiente, nem mesmo combinada.

O retrato soou fracamente aborrecido. - Porque, até onde podemos dizer, todos em sua vida desde que ele era um bebê o tratou como se ele fosse inútil. Ninguém jamais valorizou Severo, por quem ele é, apenas o derrubou e o usou para o que ele pode fazer, e quase todo mundo que o conheceu o desprezou. Qualquer pessoa nessa situação cresceria acreditando que ele realmente é inútil e desprezível. E, além disso, Severus tem consciência, e ele sabe que as coisas que ele fez no passado e deve continuar a fazer são terríveis e erradas. Todos os dias ele é arrastado mais fundo, e ele... não pode... escapar. A maior parte de sua capacidade de amor foi destruída e o que resta não pode ser dirigido a si mesmo.

Hermione se sentou e pensou e mordeu o lábio por um tempo. - Existe alguma coisa que alguém pode fazer? - Ela perguntou finalmente, não tendo certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

\- Provavelmente não - Phineas respondeu brutalmente. - Não temos certeza de nada em relação a esse homem, mas achamos que provavelmente é tarde demais para salvá-lo agora.

Ela passou as costas da mão sobre os olhos. - Não deveria ser assim. Bastardo ou não, ele merece muito melhor.

\- A vida não é justa - disse o retrato em voz baixa. - Isso também é algo que Severus aprendeu muito cedo. Você é uma idealista, Srta. Granger, mas as pessoas raramente conseguem o que merecem, seja bom ou mal. Por todos os meios, vire sua mente infame sobre o problema e tente pensar em alguma maneira de persuadi-lo a valorizar sua própria vida um pouco mais e cuidar de si mesmo mais, mas esteja ciente de que quase certamente não funcionará.

Naquela nota alegre, ele partiu, deixando Hermione olhar para o nada enquanto as sombras se alongavam, perdidas em pensamentos de um homem que se odiava tanto que ele não fez nenhum esforço para olhar depois de si mesmo, que não podia se incomodar em curar seus próprios ferimentos, consertar seus móveis ou até mesmo manter os cabelos limpos. Todas as suas esperanças podem depender dele. Foi uma visão bastante sombria do futuro.

* * *

Suas preocupações diminuíram um pouco durante o resto do verão, o que acabou sendo agradavelmente tedioso e tranquilo quando ela saiu para ficar com os Weasleys, bem, tão quieto quanto as coisas já chegaram a Toca, cercada por jovens meio loucos, pelo menos. Ela contara a todos a mesma história, inclusive Harry e Rony, ou seja, que ela foi a única a perceber que seus pais não estava seguro, que ela de alguma forma os persuadiu a sair e foi para a Sede. Ela não gostava de mentir para seus amigos, mas contar a verdade não era uma opção. Eles não acreditariam nela, para começar, e Snape ficaria furioso e provavelmente em perigo se contasse a alguém.

Entre se preocupar com todo o resto, ela encontrou tempo para se preocupar com seus resultados de N.O.M.s, mas ela estava feliz o suficiente para ver a longa lista de Ótimos - estragada pelo único Excede Expectativas. Isso foi uma pena, mas a Defesa nunca foi seu forte, e... bem, você não poderia vencer todos eles. Era muito chato que ela não tivesse sido capaz de bater a de Snape, ela disse a si mesma ironicamente, mas ela ainda fez bem o suficiente para ser feliz. Dada a sua educação incompleta e irregular sobre o assunto, foi um milagre que qualquer um deles tivesse passado. E se ela ficasse dizendo a si mesma que, ela poderia realmente acreditar e deixar de ficar desapontada. Mas Merlin, ela desejou poder compartilhar suas notas com seus pais ...

A maior parte do resto do verão foi gasta tentando manter Harry alegre. Ela o conhecia há anos e ele absolutamente não deve ser deixado sozinho para chorar, especialmente dado o que ele disse a ela e Ron sobre a profecia. Depois da conversa inicial, Hermione insistiu na lista de outras coisas que ela estava tentando não pensar, ela ainda não confiava em adivinhação no mínimo e isso pode não significar o que Harry claramente achou que significava. Melhor não pensar nisso ainda e tentar mantê-lo positivo.

Ela poderia ter achado isso um pouco mais fácil sem que Fleur Delacour vagasse pela Toca, agitando os hormônios de todos, mas mesmo isso se mostrou bastante divertido, ela passou um pouco de tempo com Ginny, desavergonhadamente reclamando e rindo de Ron, que era certamente muito mais divertido do que ser arrastado à força para jogar Quadribol. Nada disso na terra sempre a persuadiria a gostar de voar, o esporte real era um tanto irrelevante.

Snape não estava de volta à Sede desde a reunião que ela havia escutado. Hermione estava preocupada com ele até certo ponto, mas se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ele a Ordem teria reagido mesmo que não parecesse provável que alguém sofresse muito, e ela sabia que ele poderia cuidar de si mesmo. Ele provavelmente não deveria, mas, dada a recepção que ele geralmente recebe aqui, ela podia entender porque ele estava ficando bem claro. Mesmo se ele aparecesse aqui gravemente ferido, ele nunca admitiria ser tratado tão publicamente.

No geral, ela conseguiu se esquecer da guerra, pelo menos até que eles foram ao Beco Diagonal para pegar o material escolar e viram por si mesmos as lojas vazias e as pessoas amedrontadas. Isso a incomodava o suficiente para amenizar o impacto de ver a loja de Fred e George, embora não o suficiente para impedir que ela fosse irracionalmente tentada por alguns de seus produtos, isto tomou cada pedaço de força de vontade que ela não tinha para comprar nada, mas ela poderia precisar de todas as moedas que possuía em breve.

Draco Malfoy sendo bom não a deixou em grande parte indiferente, ele sempre agia de forma suspeita sobre alguma coisa, e geralmente não havia nada a ver. A paranoia de Harry sobre o assunto foi mais preocupante. Hermione duvidava muito que Malfoy fosse um Comensal da Morte, não na idade dele _\- o que você-sabe-quem quer com um adolescente? O que Draco poderia fazer que o outro seguidores não puderam?_ \- mas mesmo que por alguma estranha reviravolta ele fosse, Snape saberia e teria contado a Dumbledore, e ela estava feliz em deixá-los lidar com isso. Não que ela fosse burra o suficiente para dizer isso a Harry, ela resolveu fazer o melhor para distraí-lo e acrescentou à sua lista de coisas para não pensar ainda.

* * *

O verão de Hermione pode ter sido agradavelmente desinteressante, mas Severus não podia dizer o mesmo. Ele estava terrivelmente ocupado, dividindo seu tempo entre as reuniões dos Comensais da Morte, reuniões da Ordem, visitando os Malfoys e tentando conversar com Draco, lidando com seus próprios projetos pessoais, como preparar Mata-cão sangrento de Lupin - o maldito lobisomem nunca tentou aprenda como fazê-lo por si mesmo - e tentar montar um currículo totalmente novo para sete turmas que tinham muito pouca experiência em Defesa e que todas precisavam ser ensinadas com décadas de experiência de sobrevivência em oito ou nove meses. Não havia horas suficientes no dia, o sono tornou-se um luxo quase inatingível, e mesmo assim ele ainda estava encontrando tempo para se preocupar em ficar doente.

Quanto mais ele pensava sobre o plano de Dumbledore, menos ele gostava disso. Alguns dos fatos eram inevitáveis , o velho estava morrendo, e fazia sentido para Severus ser o único a fazer no final. Mas ele estava cada vez mais certo de que o Diretor não planejava contar a mais ninguém o que estava acontecendo, e isso o assustava, porque o que iria acontecer depois que ele fizer isso? Ele mataria Dumbledore e, no que dizia respeito ao mundo, não haveria razão para isso. Se sua sanidade sobrevivesse a mais um assassinato, mais um do que qualquer outro que ele tenha cometido antes, ele perderia tudo, seu status frágil à beira da Ordem, a companhia e o respeito relutantes de seus colegas, o pouco que restava que ele tinha entre os estudantes (mesmo seus sonserinos não o perdoariam por isso, e não importava que eles não gostassem de Dumbledore). Até mesmo Papoula e os retratos se voltariam contra ele e Granger, droga, embora ele estivesse se esforçando para não pensar nela.

Ele não podia lidar com uma perda nessa grande escala. Ele estava acostumado a lutar sozinho durante a maior parte da merda em sua vida, mas ele não poderia sobreviver perdendo absolutamente tudo assim. E o que ele deveria fazer depois? Dumbledore tinha dito a ele para proteger os estudantes, mas como ele poderia esperar fazer isso naquelas circunstâncias, com a mão de cada homem e varinha erguida contra ele? Quem iria protegê-lo? Não. Não ia funcionar.

Outra possibilidade ocorreu a ele em meados de agosto e ele começou a pesquisar venenos. Não tem que ser visto como assassinato. Se ele pudesse fazer a morte do velho parecem causas naturais, então talvez ele pudesse continuar a caminhar pela borda da frágil lâmina de barbear entre os dois lados por mais algum tempo. Se ele conseguisse convencer Voldemort que ele era responsável ao mesmo tempo em que convencera a Ordem de que não tinha nada a ver com ele, talvez pudesse persuadi-los a concordar com isso. O Lorde das Trevas faria dele diretor quando eles assumiram a escola. Se os outros professores ainda estivessem do seu lado, seria possível fazer o que ele deveria fazer. Ele não podia ver de outra maneira.

Claro, ele lembrou a si mesmo dolorosamente enquanto rastejava para casa uma noite, literalmente rastejando, ele estava com muita dor para ficar de pé, e ele tinha a sensação de que sua perna poderia estar quebrada de qualquer maneira. Era bastante provável que ele não vivesse o suficiente para que se tornasse um problema. Ele não achava que Draco tivesse coragem de matar alguém, então uma vez que Severus estivesse morto ou a maldição terminaria com Dumbledore ou o velho teria que se matar. De qualquer maneira, o plano iria desmoronar, mas não seria culpa de Severus. As chances eram altas de que ele estivesse morto antes do final do ano. Relativamente poucos dos muitos professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas haviam realmente morrido, mas fatalidades haviam acontecido, e aqueles homens e mulheres haviam levado vidas muito menos perigosas.

O verão arrastou-se tortuosamente lento, apesar de todo o trabalho que ele tinha que fazer. Sozinho mais uma vez em sua deprimente casa vazia, ele se concentrou em se manter vivo, assustado e com excesso de trabalho e estressado e queimando com raiva impotente, sem sentido, assustado sobre tudo isso. O que quer que tenha acontecido, ele estava ferrado e estava ficando um pouco cansado disso.

* * *

Hermione sentiu que o ano não estava propício a um começo auspicioso. Não era exatamente a primeira vez que Harry estava em apuros antes mesmo do início do banquete de início de ano, admitidamente, mas ainda não parecia um bom presságio quando Snape, de aparência entediada, escoltou um Harry de aparência sombria e um tanto preocupantemente sanguinário para o Grande Salão, pouco antes de a sobremesa ser servida. Ela manteve-se em silêncio durante toda a sua explicação do que tinha acontecido, em grande parte para ignorar a pequena parte traiçoeira dela que sugeriu que preferia servir o amigo dela por tentar espionar o Malfoy. Se ele era realmente um Comensal da Morte ou não, Draco odiava Harry desde o primeiro ano e dificilmente passaria a chance de machucá-lo.

Ver a mão enegrecida e murcha de Dumbledore também foi um choque desagradável, Harry não mencionou isso, e foi suficientemente horrível e preocupante prender sua atenção durante toda a primeira parte do discurso do Diretor antes de ela finalmente sintonizar de volta.

\- Temos o prazer de receber um novo membro da equipe este ano - Dumbledore disse a eles, e ela olhou para o novo professor com curiosidade ao se levantar. - Professor Slughorn é um ex- colega que concordou em retomar seu antigo posto de mestre de Poções.

\- Poções? - Hermione repetiu aturdida, ecoando por cerca de metade da escola pelo som dela enquanto se contorcia para encarar Harry. - Mas você disse...

\- Professor Snape, enquanto isso - Dumbledore disse mais alto, chamando sua atenção de volta para a mesa dos professores - estará assumindo a posição de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

\- Não! - Harry gritou, bastante rudemente. Ele não era o único também, gritos de choque beirando o desânimo soaram em três das quatro mesas da Casa, e até mesmo entre os Sonserinos apenas um punhado de estudantes aplaudia.

Hermione olhou para seu professor, um tanto surpresa com esse anúncio inesperado. Ele não se levantou, apenas levantou a mão para silenciar seus sonserinos, e apesar de seu sorriso sarcástico ela não achava que ele realmente parecia tão satisfeito. A expressão parecia falsa, e parecia ser mais amarga diversão sobre a reação ao anúncio, em vez de uma resposta para o anúncio em si. Se qualquer coisa, ele apenas parecia cansado, embora ela supostamente muitas pessoas não teriam conhecido suas características bem o suficiente para identificá-lo.

\- Mas, Harry, você disse que Slughorn iria ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! - ela disse a seu amigo acusadoramente.

\- Eu pensei que ele ia! - ele protestou, parecendo quase ofendido por essa reviravolta de acontecimentos, enquanto conversas chocadas se espalhavam pelo corredor. - Bem, há uma coisa boa - acrescentou ele em um tom feio. - Snape vai embora até o final do ano.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Ron perguntou. Até ele pareceu um pouco surpreso com a veemência de Harry. - Esse trabalho é azarado - Harry disse em um tom de satisfação sombria. - Quirrell realmente morreu fazendo isso. Pessoalmente, vou manter meus dedos cruzados para outra morte...

-Harry! - Hermione estalou para ele, verdadeiramente chocada. Ela não contara a seus melhores amigos o que Snape tinha feito durante o verão para proteger sua família, era mais seguro assim, e ela também sabia que eles não teriam entendido, não que ela entendesse por si mesma. Ela sabia que Harry odiava Snape tanto quanto Snape parecia odiá-lo, e um pouco injustamente culpou-o pela morte de Sirius, mas dizer algo assim foi totalmente indesculpável.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ela se dirigiu hesitante para as masmorras, sem saber se ele a esperaria tão cedo no semestre. Ela nem sabia se ele ainda estava vivo aqui embaixo, agora ele não estava mais ensinando Poções, isso ainda parecia estranho. Snape era o mestre de Poções, era assim que o mundo deveria funcionar, e nem Dilys nem Phineas tinha visitado a moldura da foto acima de sua cama na noite passada, então ela não tinha sido capaz de perguntar a eles.

Ele estava esperando na boca da passagem, como de costume, e as sombras granulosas do alvorecer não forneciam luz suficiente para ela saber se ele estava surpreso em vê-la ou não, especialmente desde que ele claramente não aprendeu a ser uma pessoa matutina durante o verão e parecia que ele não tinha dormido em semanas. Lembrando que ela não tinha falado com ele desde a noite em que ela pediu a ele para ficar em seu quarto até que ela adormecesse, Hermione pigarreou hesitante.

\- Bom dia, senhor. - Ele respondeu com um grunhido que poderia ter significado qualquer coisa e liderou o caminho para fora, pelo menos não estava chovendo, ela notou com algum alívio quando começou a se esticar cuidadosamente. Olhando para ele, ela perguntou baixinho: - Defesa, senhor?

\- Assim parece - ele respondeu em sua voz usual de manhã cedo, estremecendo um pouco quando uma de suas articulações estalou audivelmente. Ele deu a ela um sorriso sarcástico. - O anúncio foi muito bem recebido, não foi? Esse entusiasmo amigável e acolhedor realmente aquece o coração.

Ignorando isso, ela perguntou: - Por que você não me disse, senhor?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Senhorita Granger, ao contrário de suas expectativas, você não precisa saber tudo sobre a minha vida - ele disse a ela, seu tom mais suave do que suas palavras. - Além disso, eu não sabia até algum dia no início de agosto. Foi tudo de última hora.

Estudando-o por um momento, ela notou que ele ainda não parecia feliz. Então, novamente, ele raramente parecia nada de tudo isso no início da manhã, exceto cansado, então não havia sentido em tentar saber muito sobre isso. - Todos os seus antecessores parecem ter terminado suas carreiras sim, dramaticamente, senhor - disse ela cautelosamente, tentando não pensar no que Harry havia dito.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar penetrante. - Você veio aqui para conversar comigo e dizer o óbvio, ou para correr? - Ele perguntou secamente, o efeito um tanto arruinado por ele tentar não bocejar no meio da frase. Tomando a dica, ela cala a boca.

No momento em que eles fizeram o circuito e estavam se aquecendo, ela mal podia respirar, e ele riu maldosamente.

\- Minha nossa, alguém está sem prática.

\- Eu corri todos os dias em casa - ela protestou sem fôlego, olhando para ele. - Mas eu não podia deixar a sede, e quando eu estava na Toca... bem, todo mundo lá acredita em qualquer forma de exercício que não envolve uma vassoura parece ser um pecado mortal - acrescentou maliciosamente.

Seus olhos brilharam por um momento enquanto ele bufava. - Touché.

\- Eu tenho Defesa antes do almoço - ela disse baixinho, observando-o com curiosidade.

Snape zombou dela, provavelmente mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa. - Obrigado por me esclarecer, já que obviamente eu não sei o meu próprio horário apesar de ter passado um dia da semana passada em uma reunião de equipe organizando-o.

\- Sim, senhor - ela respondeu secamente, tentando não sorrir. Quando não havia malícia por trás disso, ela gostava muito de seu sarcasmo, pelo menos em parte do tempo. - O que você planejou, senhor?

\- Como se eu dissesse a você, Srta. Granger - ele respondeu com desdém, antes de sorrir. - Não vai ser duendes da Cornualha, eu vou te dizer muito. Eu não vou estar cortejando problemas, convidando alguém a escrever poesia sobre mim, tenho medo de pensar sobre o que seria entregue, nem vou exigir que alguém leia minha autobiografia. Eu não me importo se você conhece minha cor favorita ou não.

 _Eu não deveria pensar que você tem uma. Você não parece gostar de cor em tudo._ Mantendo a réplica para si mesma, e ignorando a zombaria sobre Lockhart, ela continuou calmamente: - E eu tenho Poções neste tarde. Como é o professor Slughorn, senhor?

Ele bufou, sorrindo de novo, e agora havia uma sugestão de malícia em seus brilhantes olhos negros. - Você verá. Sua atitude é bem diferente da minha... embora, sem dúvida, isso deva ser visto como uma coisa positiva.

\- Ele foi seu professor, senhor?

\- Ele foi sim.

\- Você era parte do... clube dele?

Snape levantou ambas as sobrancelhas. - Ele já começou a recrutar? Ele não perdeu tempo, então. Interessante. E para responder a sua pergunta, Srta. Granger... é, como sempre, não é da sua conta. Agora esteja a caminho.


	16. Chapter 16

**"Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils."**

– _Louis Hector Berlioz._

* * *

A primeira aula de Defesa poderia ter sido melhor, Hermione concluiu depois ironicamente. Considerando que tinha sido a primeira lição de Harry em qualquer assunto do novo ano escolar, isso não foi um bom presságio, já que ele havia conseguido uma detenção. Apesar da maneira como ele reclamou, ele mereceu, tanto por sua grosseria quanto por tecnicamente atacar o professor;, até Hermione admitiu livremente que Snape obviamente estava prestes a azarar Harry, mas ele não tinha realmente feito isso ainda. Harry atacou primeiro e, francamente, ele teve sorte de obter uma detenção por causa disso. Pelos padrões usuais de Snape, uma única detenção por tal delito fora surpreendentemente leniente.

Olhando para o talento natural de seu amigo para causar problemas, ela achava que a lição também poderia ter sido muito pior. Snape tinha sido mais sarcástico com ela do que o habitual, mas ele não a insultou de verdade e ela não se ofendeu com isso. Ela também ficou emocionada por ter realizado com sucesso um feitiço de escudo não verbal pela primeira vez. Snape ignorou isso, naturalmente, mas ela não esperava mais nada, e o brilho mais fraco em seus olhos quando ele passou, provou que ele tinha notado, o que era o suficiente para ela se sentir orgulhosa de si mesma.

Foi um tremendo alívio descobrir que, pela primeira vez, eles pareciam ter um professor de Defesa que sabia do que estava falando e pretendia ensinar-lhes algo útil. Quirrell tinha sido um desastrado que lhes ensinara algumas poucas teorias que valiam a pena conhecer e muito sobre vampiros que eles dificilmente encontrariam. Lockhart... bem, olhando para trás agora, ela podia admitir que ele tinha sido um idiota, e ela sentiu vergonha de si mesma que sua primeira paixão tinha sido um alvo tão indigno. Lupin tinha sido esperto e conhecia o assunto, mas, na verdade, aprender sobre demônios aquáticos não lhes daria muito bem, a menos que planejassem ir ao Japão e se esgueirar pelos lagos temperamental... Bem, Crouch, também conhecia o assunto, mas ela não estava inclinada a confiar em qualquer coisa que ele lhes ensinou. E quanto menos dito sobre Umbridge, melhor. Parecia que Snape, exclusivamente entre os seus professores até agora, ia ensiná-los a defender-se.

Até então todo o seu conhecimento decente de Defesa tinha vindo de Harry e de livros, ter um professor competente definitivamente a ajudaria a se sentir melhor com as coisas. Além disso, o que ela dissera o amigo era verdade, se você olhasse para além da impressão superficial criada pelas palavras de Snape, os dois estavam dizendo basicamente a mesma coisa, que o conhecimento não ajudaria a longo prazo, a menos que você soubesse como usá-lo e que nem sempre pudesse contar com habilidades mágicas para ajudá-lo. Ela estava ansiosa para a próximo lição - desde que ela pudesse convencer Harry a manter a boca fechada.

* * *

Ela se aproximou de sua primeira aula de Poções depois do almoço com a mesma curiosidade. Ela ganhou a vaga impressão de que Snape não gostava muito de Slughorn, mas desde que Snape não gostou muito de nenhum dos outros professores que não contou nada sobre o novo professor de Poções. Durante a primeira parte da aula, ela decidiu que Slughorn certamente conhecia seu assunto e que ele seria mais fácil de trabalhar do que Snape tinha sido, mas apesar disso ela não achava que gostasse da mudança, perversamente, ela quase perdeu a presença de Snape. Parecia errado estar em uma aula de Poções em que as pessoas conversavam umas com as outras enquanto trabalhavam.

Hermione entendeu o que Snape quis dizer quando disse que suas atitudes eram diferentes também. Assim que ele ouviu o nome dela, o novo professor de Poções perguntou sobre ela ascendência, uma vez que a felicidade dela em ouvir o elogio que Harry lhe dera havia desaparecido, ela achou a pergunta um tanto ofensiva, lembrando-se do que seu amigo havia dito a ela sobre a reunião no trem e de sua conversa com Slughorn antes do prazo tinha começado. Obviamente, seu novo professor estava interessado em estudantes com potencial para fazer favores a ele mais tarde, e quase flagrante em seu egoísmo, do qual ela não gostava.

Apesar dessa falha, ele aparentemente era um bom professor, ela pensou enquanto continuava estudando o método para preparar o Esboço do Morto-Vivo. Seu estilo era muito diferente do Snape, mas uma vez que ela se acostumou, estava confiante em desfrutar de Poções tanto este ano quanto em anos anteriores, na verdade, admitiu para si mesma honestamente, provavelmente mais.

Seria bom ser elogiado por saber o que ela estava fazendo pela primeira vez. Ela ganhou mais pontos para a Grifinória nessa lição do que ganhara em Poções nos últimos cinco anos. A concentração dela foi interrompida pelo que parecia ser a décima segunda vez que Harry murmurou maldosamente, não muito sobre seu livro, e ela deu-lhe um olhar impaciente.

\- Harry, você é meu melhor amigo, mas se você não calar a boca, eu vou ter que te esfaquear com uma espinha de peixe-leão.

Ron riu, curvado sobre sua própria poção, que não parecia estar indo muito bem. Harry deu a ela um olhar exasperado. - Não é minha culpa. Eu não posso ler metade disso. Olhe para isso – acrescentou desamparado, agitando o livro surrado que Slughorn lhe dera ao redor.

Hermione olhou para a página e admitiu que realmente estava um pouco bagunçada.

\- É justo, suponho. O livro todo é assim?

\- É pior - ele disse com desgosto. - Olhe. Em algumas páginas, praticamente toda a impressão foi rabiscada, e é uma caligrafia tão horrível que não consigo ler a maior parte dela. Como eu deveria fazer alguma dessas poções? Já era ruim o suficiente tentar ler os rabiscos de Snape nos quadros-negros com meus óculos embaçados na metade do tempo, mas isso é impossível.

\- Oh, dê aqui, então - ela suspirou, empurrando seu próprio livro para ele.

\- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou, saindo do modo de reclamar instantaneamente e parecendo culpado.

\- Eu tenho melhor visão do que você - ela apontou suavemente, acrescentando: - Especialmente se você não usar o charme Impermeável que ensinei a para acabar com seus óculos embaçando.

\- Um. Oops? - Ele ofereceu timidamente quando Ron riu novamente.

\- Cale a boca e continue com sua poção, Harry - ela recomendou, curvando-se sobre o livro e olhando para os pequenos rabiscos pontiagudos. O método tinha sido bastante alterado, ela tinha notado duvidosamente, e sem explicação de nenhuma das mudanças. Já na metade de sua poção, ela resolveu ignorar as instruções adicionais e voltou sua atenção para ela. Feijão Sopophorous. Lutando para cortar a coisa estúpida, ela olhou para o livro e notou o rabisco naquela instrução, sugerindo que esmagar o feijão liberava o suco. Isso fazia sentido, ela supunha, e não faria mal nenhum, mesmo que não funcionasse.

Aquela instrução provou estar certa, mas ela não foi corajosa o suficiente para seguir o conselho rabiscado sobre mudar o ritmo agitado. Se o antigo dono do livro tivesse cometido um erro, uma alteração assim poderia fazer a coisa toda explodir. Dicas que faziam sentido eram uma coisa, mas sugestões que não tinham explicação eram muito arriscadas para tentar, a menos que ela saiba o que era provável que acontecesse.

Ela não precisava disso, de qualquer maneira, sua poção não era perfeita, ela se lembrou que era muito mais avançada do que o trabalho do ano passado e ela não tinha feito nada por alguns meses, mas ainda era o melhor da turma. Isso foi bom, já que ela tinha suas próprias razões para querer ganhar o prêmio, embolsando a poção de ouro para mais tarde, ela começou a se esclarecer, sentindo-se bastante alegre. À toa ela folheou algumas páginas do livro, não seria fácil trabalhar com ele até conseguir outra, mas com muitas notas, algumas delas, como a dica sobre o Feijão Sopophorous ,podem ser úteis.

Curiosamente, ela se virou para o interior da capa da frente, perguntando-se quem havia destruído um livro-texto e olhara a lenda rabiscada. **_Este livro é propriedade do Half-Blood Prince._**

Algo como um 'clique' quase que de forma audível em seu cérebro e ela piscou, confusa por um momento. Esta escrita era maior, não tão achatada e apertada, mas ainda um pouco pontiaguda e estreita... estranhamente familiar. – Half-Blood Prince - ela murmurou baixinho, intrigada, antes de clicar novamente e mordeu o lábio para abafar um suspiro, imaginando uma página em um registro da Enfermaria que ela tinha visto no ano passado. **Parentes: Tobias Snape, trouxa; Eileen Prince Snape, puro sangue.**

\- Meio-sangue - ela repetiu suavemente para si mesma. - Prince. - Olhando para o livro novamente, ela folheou as páginas, estudando a escrita mais de perto. Sim... poderia muito bem ter se desenvolvido na caligrafia muito mais familiar que ela tinha visto nos ensaios por anos. Talvez ela estivesse errada, mas ela não achava isso. Se isso realmente fosse o velho livro de Snape... bem, para começar, ela desejava ter seguido o conselho de adicionar agitações extras.

Fechando o livro apressadamente, ela o encolheu e enfiou-o com segurança no bolso, em vez de simplesmente jogá-lo na bolsa, isso era importante demais para se arriscar a perder. Fazendo uma anotação mental para começar a ler depois, ela arrumou o resto de suas coisas e correu para conversar com as amigas.

\- Harry, espere um momento - ela chamou, pegando seu cotovelo e puxando-o de volta.

\- E aí, Mione? - ele perguntou intrigado.

\- Eu quero que você tenha isso - ela disse baixinho, estendendo o pequeno frasco de Felix Felicis para ele.

\- Hermione, não, eu não posso - protestou Harry. - Você ganhou justo e quadrado.

Ela deu a seu amigo um olhar exasperado. - Harry, você está muito mais propenso a precisar de boa sorte do que eu. Chame isso de presente de Natal antecipado se isso faz você se sentir melhor, apenas aceite.

\- Não.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer o que. Se você pegar sem discutir, eu não vou perguntar por que você teve um olhar tão tonto quando estava cheirando a Amortentia mais cedo.

Ele ficou vermelho.

\- Isso não é justo. Você parecia bem fofa, sabe?

\- Provavelmente - ela concordou, tinha cheirado algo amável, afinal de contas, mesmo que ela não tivesse desvendado todos os aromas ainda. - Mas, você vê, Harry, você não tem chance de obter uma explicação minha, enquanto nós dois sabemos que, se eu tentar, posso tirar a verdade de você facilmente. - Especialmente desde que ela estava razoavelmente certa de que já sabia a resposta.

\- Isso é chantagem - protestou ele.

\- Chantagem é uma palavra feia. Agora você vai pegar a poção ou não?

Harry suspirou. - Tudo bem, você vence novamente. Bully.

\- Sim - ela concordou alegremente, entregando-lhe o pequeno frasco.

* * *

Severus silenciosamente entrou na sala de aula de Poções depois do jantar, olhando em volta e franzindo o lábio em desgosto enquanto estudava as mudanças que Slughorn havia feito. Fazia apenas uma semana, mas já não era mais o sala dele, o que na verdade causava uma leve sensação em algum lugar. Independentemente de como ele se sentia sobre o seu trabalho, ele estava ensinando Poções por mais de uma década e as várias salas de aula, laboratórios e depósitos tinham sido seu território. Agora, até a atmosfera mudara e ele não gostava muito. Então, novamente, ele nunca gostou de nenhum tipo de mudança.

Também era muito estranho ser o colega de Horace Slughorn em vez de seu aluno também. Ele nunca realmente se dava bem com seu chefe de casa. Slughorn queria uma vida fácil, e isso não era realmente possível quando um aluno acabou em apuros pelo menos uma vez por semana. Além disso, apesar de seu inegável talento em Poções, Severus era meio-sangue de uma família pobre e o tempo possuía todo o carisma de algo que vivia sob uma rocha úmida, ele era, portanto, improvável de conseguir qualquer coisa que ajudaria Slughorn mais tarde, então ele tinha sido em grande parte ignorado. Mesmo olhando além de tudo isso, Severus ficou um pouco surpreso ao descobrir que ele realmente se ressentia de alguém assumir o trabalho que ele estava aperfeiçoando há anos, embora ele nunca gostasse desse trabalho. Ainda assim, ele tinha uma tendência possessiva, e havia tão poucas coisas que ele podia legitimamente chamar de seu que talvez fosse compreensível.

Balançando a cabeça, ele o colocou no fundo de sua mente e retornou ao que deveria estar fazendo, cruzando a sala até os caldeirões alinhados ao longo de um banco. Slughorn sempre gostava de fazer um show para a primeira aula de cada ano, era difícil atirar pedras, dada a sua própria indulgência ocasional no teatro, mas ainda assim, não era pedir demais para esperar o novo professor de Poções para preparar suas próprias malditas poções, dado que Severus tinha tão pouco tempo livre e não tinha mais acesso ilimitado a todas as lojas da escola. Ele teve que admitir que ele tinha gostado bastante, no entanto. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele preparara alguma coisa apenas por diversão, e algumas dessas poções eram muito divertidas de preparar, desafiadoras sem ser perigosas ou vitalmente importante.

O primeiro caldeirão era o Veritaserum, que ele realmente tinha em estoque de qualquer maneira, já que fazia parte de um de seus contratos com o Ministério. Extraoficialmente, Severus preparou um par de diferentes departamentos do ministério, bem como para o St. Mungus e um ou dois clientes internacionais. Ele estava contente com isso no momento, já que ele estava ficando rapidamente sem fundos, com um coisa e outra. Assobiando distraidamente entre os dentes tortos, ele checou a contaminação antes de decantar o Veritaserum nos frascos cuidadosamente etiquetados que ele trouxera com ele e parou por um momento, olhando para ele. Talvez ele devesse torná-lo inerte antes de enviá-lo. Os Comensais da Morte estavam cada vez mais se infiltrando seriamente no Ministério, e provavelmente não demoraria muitos meses até conseguirem, ele não queria dar-lhes armas.

Após alguns minutos de pensamento, ele balançou a cabeça. Não dependia dele tomar essa decisão. Ele tinha feito isso com Umbridge porque ele sabia com certeza o que ela queria, mas ele não tinha essa certeza aqui. Além disso, o Veritaserum realmente não foi muito eficaz, havia algumas maneiras de bloqueá-lo ou contorná-lo, e sua Oclumência natural era apenas uma delas. Empilhou os frascos cuidadosamente no pequeno caixote, encolheu-o e colocou-o no bolso, mais tarde, hoje à noite, ele abordaria e enviaria.

A próxima poção era Polissuco, que ele considerou com um certo divertimento irônico por um momento, recordando quase com carinho a noite em que ele tinha sido chamado para a ala hospitalar e confrontado com Hermione Granger personificando Catwoman. Ele não ria tanto nos anos, Papoula quase o estrangulou quando ele conseguiu voltar ao controle. Ainda era uma de suas melhores lembranças, embora um pouco manchada agora pela lembrança mais recente de usá-la para iniciar seu muito estranho "duelo" de Oclumência no ano passado. Mesmo que não era exatamente uma memória ruim, ele estava relutantemente impressionado com o modo como ela reagira. Balançando a cabeça com ironia, ele também decantou o Polissuco em frascos, sempre tem mercado para essas coisas em algum lugar e seria uma adição bem-vinda às suas finanças agora muito tensas. Se ele não vendesse, Slughorn o faria, e o bruxo mais velho não constantemente dava dízimo para Voldemort.

Severus voltou sua atenção para o Felix Felicis, menos uma dose única, e o considerou um tanto azedo, ele não tinha muita fé em seus efeitos, francamente, ou ele teria bebido de manhã, tarde e noite. Ele certamente poderia fazer com alguma sorte. Esta poção foi rigidamente controlada, e ele sabia que deveria torná-la inútil e depois desaparecer. Mas... bem, você nunca sabe. _Pode ser útil_. Ele duvidava que só a sorte os colocaria no futuro, mas certamente não poderia doer. Pode haver um momento em que seria necessário, provavelmente não por ele, porém, a sorte não lhe faria muito bem agora. Era tarde demais para que a sorte o salvasse... mas Potter e os outros poderiam precisar disso um dia. Não que faça algum mal para mantê-lo. Decantando cuidadosamente o líquido dourado brilhante em uma garrafa inquebrável reforçada, ele o selou com igual cuidado e enfiou-o em um bolso interno.

Então sobrou Amortentia. Severus deu ao caldeirão um olhar irritado. Ele havia retirado do programa assim que se tornou professor, não havia absolutamente nenhuma razão que justifica ensinar os alunos sobre isso, exceto que ela parecia e cheirava bem. Era altamente ilegal, assim como a maioria dos ingredientes e crianças, particularmente adolescentes hormonais, não tinha nenhum negócio sabendo que existia, mas sempre foi um dos favoritos de Slughorn.

Francamente, Severus objetou a todo conceito de poções de amor em princípio. Ele duvidava que alguém o considerasse uma autoridade sobre o assunto, mas ele sabia bastante sobre o amor, menos no abstrato, e ele tinha uma ideia muito clara do que era, e não poderia ser artificialmente criado ou induzido. Até a Amortentia, por mais poderosa que fosse, não era uma poção de amor, criava paixão e luxúria jogando com os amores existentes, nada mais, e não era infalível. Além disso, ele sempre achou o cheiro muito triste, possivelmente porque a maioria dos aromas representava as coisas longe de seu alcance.

Cedendo à tentação e odiando-se por isso, ele se inclinou sobre o caldeirão e respirou lenta e profundamente. Houve um monte de extremamente sem graça e geralmente abertamente maliciosas brincadeiras feitas sobre seu nariz ao longo dos anos, mas ele realmente tinha um senso de olfato aguçado e bem desenvolvido, o que era uma vantagem em seu trabalho, mesmo que não fizesse nada por sua aparência.

Neste caso, no entanto, não foi uma bênção. Seus sentidos se contorceram sob o ataque, e a primeira respiração quase o sufocou antes que ele pudesse registrar o cheiro real. Certa vez, o cheiro predominante era algum tipo de perfume de grife, uma marca dos anos setenta que quase certamente não existia mais. De alguma forma, Severus não ficou surpreso ao notar sua ausência agora. Em vez disso, o primeiro perfume que atingiu os receptores em seu cérebro era algo muito mais sutil, uma nota doce e fresca que o lembrava de damascos. Era um perfume que ele tinha presumivelmente subconscientemente ciente há anos, sem nunca conscientemente reconhecer sua fonte. Sob os damascos havia notas ainda mais fracas e mais sutis, folhas de louro e flores. E ele poderia ter conseguido sintetizá-lo, ele provavelmente teria feito uma fortuna, mas não era um perfume único, apenas uma combinação de pele e cabelo e vários sabonetes e loções. Ele exalou devagar e balançou a cabeça, mais resignado do que qualquer outra coisa. Não era como se ele não tivesse esperado. Quase como uma reflexão tardia, ele notou que as notas mais profundas embaixo daquele cheiro dominante ainda era o mesmo, pergaminho e livros antigos, o complexo fumo defumado de ervas de qualquer laboratório decente de Poções, o cheiro fresco e crocante da neve e do ar de inverno e do sal da brisa, o cheiro de fumaça de madeira e cera de vela perfumada derretendo.

Sentindo-se seriamente aborrecido consigo mesmo, recuou e tirou uma garrafa do bolso, despejando uma medida no caldeirão e observando de perto a mudança de cor. Cuidando para ficar fora do caminho da fumaça agora, essas não cheirariam tão bem. Uma vez que ele estava convencido de que a poção estava completamente arruinada além do resgate, ele sacou sua varinha e desapareceu, antes de preferir infantilmente deixar todos os caldeirões sujos empilhados em uma das pias para que Slughorn pudesse lidar. Ofendeu alguma parte interna de sua alma sair deixando o equipamento naquele estado, mas não tanto quanto teria feito para ficar limpando o cargo de seu ex-professor como se ele estivesse servindo detenção novamente. Além disso, ele estava em um mau humor agora e queria espalhá-lo por aí. Reunindo suas poções, legais e ilegais, ele saiu da sala de aula que não era mais dele.

* * *

Todos os três ficaram um pouco surpresos ao verem-me escrito no canto de seu primeiro pedaço de lição de casa de Defesa, quando foi devolvido a eles alguns dias depois da primeira tentativa de Harry com encontro misterioso com o Professor Dumbledore. Aproximando-se cautelosamente da mesa de Snape no final da aula, foi Hermione que limpou a garganta e disse, inquieta: - Você queria nos ver, senhor? - enquanto Harry e Ron se escondiam sem vergonha atrás dela, o máximo possível.

Ele estava olhando para eles com os olhos mais ilegíveis, sua expressão totalmente vazia, mesmo pelos seus padrões habituais. - Venha para a Sala Precisa hoje à noite depois do jantar, vocês três. - disse ele categoricamente.

\- Senhor?

\- Você ouviu. Saia ou vai se atrasar para a próxima aula.

\- O que foi aquilo? - Ron sussurrou quando saíram da sala de aula.

\- Não sei - respondeu Harry. - Eu acho que talvez ele vá nos dar aulas, como Dumbledore está fazendo comigo? - Ele fez uma careta. - Espero que não.

\- Bem, vamos descobrir hoje à noite - Hermione disse rapidamente. - Agora, eu tenho uma lição de Aritmancia para chegar. Vejo vocês mais tarde. - Ela não tinha ideia do que Snape estava fazendo, o que era irritante. Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre esta manhã.

A Sala Precisa deixou os três entrarem depois do jantar e acharam que estava quase vazio. Snape estava ao lado de uma pequena mesa com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando-os sem expressão, e havia três cadeiras à sua frente, mas isso era tudo. Acomodando-se em seus assentos, eles olhavam para ele com expectativa.

\- O que é isso, senhor? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Um espécie de treinamento - Snape respondeu calmamente. - O diretor planejou aulas particulares de defesa, creio eu, já que vocês três são os mais propensos a ter problemas, mas eu falei com ele sobre isso, mais ou menos. Principalmente porque eu simplesmente não tenho tempo, mas também porque não acho que isso vai te ajudar. Eu não vou ter tempo para essas sessões com muita frequência, mas quando eu faço, eu espero que vocês participem e espero que vocês ouçam. Eu confio em vocês terem aprendido o que acontece quando você não o fazem agora - acrescentou ele com uma certa dose de despeito em sua voz, embora ele não tenha olhado para Harry. - Eu irei definir cada uma de suas tarefas algumas vezes, e espero que vocês as completem prontamente e com o melhor de sua capacidade.

\- Isso é uma aula formal, senhor? - Harry perguntou, aparentemente não gostando da referência indireta ao seu fracasso em dominar Oclumência.

O lábio de Snape se curvou. - Não. Eu não estarei tomando pontos da Casa ou dando detenções se você não fizer algo que eu peço. No entanto - ele acrescentou mais agudamente enquanto Harry e Ron trocavam sorrisos – isso também significa que não preciso me comportar como professor. Eu consigo me livrar facilmente de lhe dar uma boa orelhada se você não me escutar. Tenha isso em mente e tente não me irritar mais do que você normalmente já faz. Além de qualquer outra coisa, eu vou estar ensinando coisas que podem ajudar a mantê-lo vivo, e você faria bem em ouvir.

\- Estou aqui para ensinar-lhe várias coisas diferentes - disse Snape depois de uma pausa, olhando de um para o outro. - Uma dessas coisas será a luta. Sem dúvida, você perceberia isso como a coisa mais importante que devo te ensinar, mas na verdade é a menor das suas lições. Você já sabe muito sobre lutar, em teoria, mas brincar com seus amigos não te prepara para combate real, então eu vou estar te ensinando isso. Este não é um Clube de Duelos. - O escárnio em sua voz fez todos sorrirem - e nem é uma lição de Defesa. Não há regras aqui. Você estará lutando, realmente lutando, com e sem mágica, principalmente contra mim, quando tenho tempo, mas também contra o outro. Todos os três vão se machucar. Possivelmente, se você está com sorte ou é bom o bastante, eu também não permitirei Cura, a menos que a ferida seja verdadeiramente séria ou visível demais para explicar. A dor é muitas vezes a melhor maneira de despertar os seus instintos. No entanto, isso não será por enquanto.

Virou-se para a mesa e pegou três lápis e três pedaços de pergaminho, enquanto os três trocavam olhares inquietos. Hermione não estava preocupada consigo mesma. Snape disse, ela achou difícil acreditar que ele realmente a machucaria. Ela não acha que ele se importava com Ron de um jeito ou de outro. Mas contra Harry... Bem, Snape já estava na beira de esganá-lo em sua primeira aula de defesa há apenas alguns dias. _Oh céus._

Snape falou novamente enquanto entregava a cada um deles um lápis e um pedaço de pergaminho. - Eu quero ver o quão bem vocês se conhecem e um ao outro - ele disse baixinho. - Pelo que entendi, o plano geral está preocupado principalmente com Potter e somente Potter, mas não é coincidência que vocês três tenham se envolvido nisso desde o começo e todos os três tenham papéis importantes a desempenhar. É vital que cada um de vocês se conheça individualmente, que você saiba exatamente do que cada um de vocês é capaz. Este exercício vai me dizer o que você já sabe. Eu desejo que você escreva sua maior força e sua maior falha, e a de seus dois amigos. Para testar seus poderes de observação, eu também gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo por mim. - ele acrescentou, parecendo quase divertido. - E seja honesto. Nesta ocasião eu não vou punir você por isso.

Isso não era terrivelmente reconfortante, Hermione refletiu enquanto olhava para o papel na frente dela e pensou muito. As falhas eram fáceis, as dela e as de Harry e Ron, e até de Snape, mas seus pontos fortes eram muito mais difíceis de definir. Ela conseguiu o primeiro de Snape e depois Harry. Ron demorou um pouco, e ela realmente não tinha ideia do que fazer por conta própria.

Finalmente, Snape recolheu os pergaminho e estudou o que haviam escrito, levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo sem alegria com os resultados. – Hmm - ele murmurou pensativamente. - Como eu pensava. Vocês se conhecem muito bem, mas você realmente não se conhece ou eu, principalmente - ele acrescentou como uma reflexão tardia. - No entanto, concordo com a maioria suas escolhas. Weasley, vamos começar com você.

Ron engoliu em seco e pareceu desconfortável, o que lhe rendeu um olhar fulminante. - Seus amigos declararam unanimemente que sua maior falha são suas emoções, e eu concordo com eles. Você reage exageradamente com facilidade, você leva tudo muito pessoalmente e se preocupa demais com seus sentimentos de mágoa. - Não havia malícia na voz de Snape, de forma um tanto surpreendente, ele não estava tentando ser insultuoso por uma vez, apenas afirmando fatos. - Isso leva você a brigar com seus amigos pelo mais estúpido dos motivos e você acha quase impossível reconhecer que você está errado, mesmo para você mesmo.

Snape se moveu para ficar diretamente na frente de Ron, e então recuou um par de passos para que ele não estivesse pairando sobre ele, sua voz mais baixa agora. - Não há vergonha em ser o segundo, senhor Weasley. Esta guerra já tem seus corredores da frente - Potter, o diretor, o Lorde das Trevas. O resto de nós estará sempre em segundo plano, é inútil desejar que isso mude e não há glória para ser encontrada nesta guerra para ninguém. Isso não significa que não somos importantes. Eu falarei com você mais sobre isso mais tarde.

Ele olhou para o papel novamente. - Eles estavam menos certos de sua força, eu noto. - Ron corou até as pontas das orelhas e Snape olhou para ele. - O que eu acabei de dizer, Weasley? Isso não é um insulto. Cada um deles escolheu forças, eles simplesmente não conseguiam identificar o mais importante. Se você quiser ter uma birra como uma criança, eu vou espancá-lo como uma criança. - Ficou claro o que ele quis dizer isso, e Ron diminuiu novamente, parecendo bastante envergonhado.

\- A maior força de alguém depende muito do contexto, é claro - Snape continuou, virando-se e começando a andar devagar para a frente e para trás, como fazia nas lições quando ele estava falando. - Nesta situação em particular, estamos focados na guerra, e acredito que você tem dois pontos fortes que nos servirão melhor. Um, falarei com você em particular. O outro... - Ele fez uma pausa e quase sorriu. - Sua habilidade no xadrez.

Todos os três olhavam para ele sem expressão. Ele olhou de volta para eles com uma sobrancelha levantada, aparentemente apreciando sua confusão, antes de elaborar. - Mais especificamente, sua compreensão estratégia. A escolha da professora McGonagall de um jogo de xadrez em seu primeiro ano não foi uma coincidência ou simplesmente uma bela metáfora. O xadrez é sobre buscar vantagens, encontrar pontos fracos na defesa do seu oponente, planejamento de longo alcance e priorização. Sobre a escolha de sacrifícios. Então é guerra.

Ele mudou seu peso, retornando seu olhar para o ruivo. - Então, Sr. Weasley, eu tenho duas tarefas para você desta vez. A primeira é que você tente se abster de se entregar aos seus sentimentos feridos durante todas as disputas mesquinhas. Espero que seus amigos lhe digam quando você está fazendo isso, e espero que você os escute. O segundo... - Ele quase sorriu de novo. - O segundo é para você que comece a jogar xadrez contra o maior número possível de pessoas, de preferência pessoas melhores que você. Alguns dos funcionários jogam e estarão dispostos a satisfazê-lo. Você não aprende nada apenas jogando contra seus amigos, especialmente quando você sabe que pode vencê-los. Eu jogo eu mesmo, antes de sair hoje vamos marcar um horário para conhecer e jogar.

Ele voltou sua atenção para Hermione, e ela tentou não se contorcer sob o peso daquele olhar medido de olhos negros, sentindo-se extremamente consciente de si mesma enquanto se perguntava um pouco o que seus amigos tinham dito e, mais importante, o que Snape pensava dela. - Srta. Granger, seus amigos te conhecem muito bem - ele disse suavemente, quase sorrindo mais uma vez. - Sua maior força é a sua inteligência.

Antes que ela pudesse se conter, ela riu oco para ele. - Acho difícil aceitar que você acredita nisso, senhor - ela disse amargamente. - Eu perdi a conta das vezes que você me chamou de sabe-tudo.

Snape riu baixinho, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto olhavam para ele. - Quem disse que eu quis dizer isso como um insulto?

Ela olhou para ele, atordoada pelo silêncio do que ele acabara de dizer. Todos eles sabiam muito bem que ele absolutamente quisera dizer isso como um insulto. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam com indiscutivelmente riso zombeteiro quando ele mudou de assunto. - Quanto a sua maior falha, mais uma vez, seus amigos estavam no alvo, apesar de acharem difícil colocá-lo em palavras, nenhum deles numera com eloquência entre seus pontos fortes. Você não tem confiança em si mesmo e em suas habilidades, Srta. Granger, e simplesmente não percebe que é capaz de mais do que você pensa. Para esse fim... - Ele bufou em diversão silenciosa. – Eu coloquei Dilys no comando de você. Eu não sei o que ela planejou, e tenho certeza de que não quero saber, ela entrará em contato com você em seu próprio tempo. E finalmente, isso nos leva até você, Sr. Potter.

Ele andou devagar para ficar na frente de Harry, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado enquanto os dois se olhavam, ainda antigos inimigos apesar de sua correnteza de aliança frágil. Os olhos de Snape estavam totalmente ilegíveis agora e era impossível dizer o que ele estava pensando, Harry parecia nervoso e desafiador, o que não era uma boa combinação no melhor dos tempos e certamente não quando enfrentando Snape, que não tinha paciência com nervos ou desafio.

\- Eles dizem que a sua maior força é a sua coragem - disse Snape suavemente. - Talvez seja. Certamente, no contexto da guerra, é provável que seja assim... apesar que um pouco de bom senso para equilibrar isso pode ajudar. Mas sua maior fraqueza, Potter? Isso não é tão fácil de decidir, é? Há, afinal, muito poucos para escolher. Seus amigos discordaram aqui. Ninguém acertou. Um concordou com você e um não concordou. Ainda entre vocês três, você escolheu as duas grandes falhas. Uma, vou discutir em uma data posterior, você não está pronto para entender ainda. Então, devemos nos mover para a sua fraqueza mais imediata, que é o seu temperamento.

Hermione piscou, não foi isso que ela escolheu. Isso significava que Snape achava que ela estava certa, mas achava que esse era o problema mais urgente, o que, para ser justo, era. Ela considerou dizer seu temperamento por um tempo, mas ele tinha pedido o maior defeito, não apenas aquele que aparecia com mais frequência.

\- Sim, Potter, seu temperamento - Snape continuou suavemente. - Você é imprudentemente impulsivo, e isso está ligado à sua raiva. Você ataca , seus amigos, seus inimigos, até de vez em quando seus professores, o que é extremamente imprudente. Você age sem pensar, e quando as pessoas se machucam, você procura colocar a culpa em outro lugar. Você age muito como pobre adolescente incompreendido, ninguém mais pode entender sua dor, você sofre mais do que qualquer outra pessoa ao seu redor, não é justo. Você se enfurece com aqueles que estão tentando ajudá-lo, e muitas vezes você não percebe o dano que você faz. Eu tenho assistido vocês três há anos e duvido que vocês percebam com que frequência vocês se machucam ou quão profundamente se sentem, isso dói.

Muito lentamente, ele se inclinou para frente, com os olhos fixos enquanto olhava para Harry, provavelmente não era Legilimência, apenas o Professor Snape sendo seu habitual intimidante. - Eu tenho uma pergunta para você, Potter. Quem é o culpado pela morte de Sirius Black?

Harry se encolheu, e era óbvio para todos eles que ele teria dito Snape se ele ousasse. Foi provavelmente por isso que Snape fez a pergunta em primeiro lugar, Hermione suspeita, ou pelo menos parte da razão. - Bellatrix Lestrange - ele disse finalmente, emburrado.

\- Não. Ela é uma oportunista, ela aproveitou a chance para matá-lo, mas não é culpa dela que ele estivesse lá para ser morto. Quem é o culpado pela morte de Sirius Black?

\- ...Monstro.

\- Não. O elfo da casa o traiu e mentiu, mas, novamente, ele estava apenas aproveitando uma oportunidade existente. Quem é o culpado pela morte de Sirius Black?

\- Você sabe quem? - Harry tentou, ficando um pouco mais pálido.

\- Não. - A voz de Snape era tão inexorável quanto uma sentença de morte. - Quem é o culpado pela morte de Sirius Black? - ele repetiu insistentemente, e Harry quebrou.

\- Eu sou! - Ele sufocou um soluço, lutando para não chorar.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para ele com uma expressão ilegível. Ele olhou para Hermione por um segundo, por algum motivo, antes de voltar seu olhar para Harry. - Nós estamos começando a fazer progressos - ele disse calmamente. - Pare de choramingar, Potter. Seu temperamento tem consequências, essa é a lição que você precisa aprender. Para esse fim, eu vou mais uma vez instruir você pratica sua meditação, como deveria ter feito há um ano. Isso não apenas ajudará você a fechar sua mente para influências externas, mas também ajudará você a controlar sua desobediência e emoções. Espero que seus amigos pulem em você quando você mostrar sinais de ter uma birra, e espero que você ouça.

Uma cadeira apareceu ao lado da mesa, e Snape foi até ela e sentou-se. Inclinando-se para trás, ele esticou as longas pernas para fora na frente dele e cruzou-os nos tornozelos, dedos e considerando os três deles pensativamente. - A outra coisa que vou ensinar a você nestas sessões de treinamento é pensar de maneiras diferentes - disse ele. - Vocês não são mais crianças em qualquer definição exceto a da lei, vocês não podem se dar ao luxo de pensar como as crianças fazem mais.

\- A primeira lição que vocês devem aprender é esta: não há preto-e-branco. Não há absolutos. Nada é tão simples quanto parece à primeira vista. Vocês devem aprender isso e aprender a não fazer julgamentos instantâneos, mas para considerar todos os lados antes de agir. - Snape considerou os três por um momento. - Vocês já duvidam de mim. Vamos considerar alguns exemplos, então. Nenhum ser humano é totalmente bom ou completamente mau. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Você concorda, ou discorda?

\- Discordo, claro - Harry disse instantaneamente, se recuperando das lágrimas que haviam ameaçado anteriormente.

Snape levantou a outra sobrancelha. - Me convença.

\- Vol - Harry começou, e abruptamente se corrigiu com o olhar venenoso que a sílaba lhe rendeu. - Você-Sabe-Quem, então - ele terminou, parecendo irritado. - Ele é puro mal.

\- Ele é? -Snape perguntou calmamente. - Por quê?

Harry se atrapalhou. - Bem, é óbvio, não é?

\- O que é?

\- Ele quer matar todos nós - Ron se ofereceu.

Snape bufou.

\- Weasley, eu quero matar todos vocês no dia a dia. Sua própria mãe provavelmente entretém pensamentos afins de te estrangular. Você terá que fazer melhor que isso.

\- Ele odeia pessoas com base em suas linhagens - disse Hermione, sentindo que deveria estar contribuindo, embora não estivesse convencida de que sua resposta estava certa.

\- E isso o faz mal? Ou simplesmente confundido?

Ela assentiu, aceitando o ponto. - Ele tortura pessoas por diversão.

Snape assentiu. - Verdade. Ele gosta de causar dor. Isso faz dele um desviante, mas eu não estou convencido de que isso o faz mal, como tal. Ele está mentalmente danificado a esse respeito. - Ele balançou a cabeça - Eu fiz o meu ponto. Você está muito certo de que o Lorde das Trevas é o mal puro, mas nenhum de vocês pode realmente dizer o porquê. A menos que você possa apoiar uma convicção, é provável que esteja errado, e não é tolice acreditar em algo quando você não sabe por que acredita nisso? A fé cega não é particularmente saudável.

Ele se levantou e caminhou lentamente até ficar na frente deles, a cabeça ligeiramente de um lado e seus olhos escuros quase pensativos. - Mesmo o Lorde das Trevas não é puramente mal. Ele tem um ou dois bons pontos em sua natureza. Não muitos, mas alguns. Considere Nagini, seu cobra. Ela é mais do que apenas um animal de estimação, ou uma arma, ele realmente se importa com ela, tão estranho quanto essa noção pode ser. E ele é - ou era - um líder talentoso e carismático, capaz de cuidar de si próprio. Um ser de puro mal não poderia ter acumulado o que ele tem. Nem todos os Comensais da Morte são sádicos irracionais. - Ele parou por um momento, estreitando os olhos enquanto os estudava. - Eu não me juntei a ele porque queria torturar e matar pessoas inocentes - ele disse baixinho. - Apesar do que ouvi de vocês todos dizendo sobre mim ao longo dos anos, garanto-lhes que também não sou pura maldade. - Os três trocaram olhares, desde que descobriram que Snape havia sido um Comensal da Morte, todos se perguntaram por quê. Era um dos enigmas que Hermione ainda não tinha conseguido resolver, e que ela pensou muito.

Depois de um momento ele expirou devagar e continuou rapidamente - O ser que você encontrou é uma sombra do que antes era apenas um homem como qualquer outro. Tom Riddle sempre foi falho em certa medida, mas ele não começou como um monstro, e até agora ele tem os menores resquícios de humanidade nele. Não o suficiente para reivindicá-lo, é claro, mas mesmo ele não é puramente mal. Da mesma forma, ninguém é puramente bom e nobre. - Ele os observou balançando a cabeça e zombando um pouco. - Você acha isso muito mais fácil de aceitar. Quão trágico é ver esse cinismo nos jovens.

Snape considerou os três pensativamente novamente. - A maioria do que você acha que sabe é falho. Os conceitos de certo e errado, bem e mal, não são absolutos. Nada é nunca tão simples.

Harry disse severamente: - Você-Sabe-Quem me disse isso. Ele disse que não havia bem e mal, só poder.

\- Limpe seus ouvidos quando você tomar banho, Potter - disse Snape irritado. - Isso não é o que eu disse. Isso será muito mais fácil se você realmente me ouvir, embora você não tenha comprovadamente feito em seis anos, então por que estou esperando que você comece agora, eu não sei. É claro que o bem e o mal existem, mas não como absolutos separados, apenas como facetas da mesma coisa. Assim como nenhuma pessoa é puramente boa ou puramente má, também nenhum ato ou ação é puramente boa ou puramente má.

\- Não existe tal coisa como verdadeiro altruísmo? - Hermione perguntou ceticamente.

\- Precisamente - ele confirmou. - Ninguém faz nada a menos que isso os beneficie de alguma forma, mesmo que apenas dando-lhes a oportunidade de se sentir presunçosos e hipócritas de alguma maneira.

\- As coisas pelas quais você passa beneficiam você, não é?

Deu-lhe um olhar de advertência que a aconselhou a pisar com cuidado, mas surpreendentemente respondeu-lhe. - Obviamente. O que eu aguento contribui para o plano final. Eu dificilmente passaria por isso tudo por nada. Eu não sou muito masoquista.

\- Algumas coisas são más - Ron disse lentamente.

\- Tal como?

\- Assassinato?

\- Você está me perguntando, ou me dizendo? - Snape perguntou causticamente. - Não gagueje, garoto. Se é no que você acredita, então diga.

Ron deu de ombros desconfortavelmente. - Tudo bem. Assassinato é o mal.

\- Definir assassinato.

Ele piscou, franzindo a testa. - Matar alguém, eu acho.

\- Matar alguém é o mesmo que assassinato, é? - Snape perguntou. - Pense na luta no Ministério. Se um dos feitiços que você usou tivesse causado a morte de alguém, isso teria sido assassinato? Ou defesa pessoal? Ou não conta se isso acontece durante a batalha, durante a guerra?

Ron assentiu devagar. - Matar alguém que não é uma ameaça para você, quando você não tem uma boa razão? - ele arriscou.

\- Então, se você tem 'uma boa razão', então é aceitável matar alguém?

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - protestou ele.

\- É o que você disse - respondeu Snape. - Você precisa pensar nestas coisas com cuidado. Sua ética e suas convicções morais definirão sua vida e guiarão suas ações, você precisa entender em que você acredita, e você precisa saber onde você desenha a linha.

\- Os jogos de palavras estão todos muito bem - disse Harry emburrado - mas o assassinato ainda é maligno, por mais que você o defina.

\- Tudo bem, Potter, vamos olhar as coisas de um ângulo diferente. Vamos seguir em frente e considerar as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Elas são verdadeiramente imperdoáveis, você acha?

\- Bem, sim.

\- Por quê?

\- A maldição Cruciatus existe apenas para causar dor - Hermione disse calmamente. - É uma maldição de tortura e nada mais.

Snape assentiu. - Verdade. No entanto, não foi inventado para causar dor por conta de causar dor. Tortura é uma ferramenta projetada para obter informações rapidamente quando o tempo é um luxo. Ambos os lados têm usado por esse motivo e continuará a fazê-lo. Às vezes os fins justificam os meios, todos vocês estão familiarizados com o conceito do mal menor.

\- O mal menor ainda é mal, certamente - Hermione disse rapidamente.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Touché, senhorita Granger. Mas o mal feito por boas razões não é puramente mal. Não estou tentando justificar nada - acrescentou ele quando Harry abriu a boca. - Ainda é muito errado. Estou apenas tentando mostrar-lhe que não é um absoluto simples e monocromático, às vezes não há escolhas certas, que você aprenderá se ainda não tiver aprendido. Qual das outras Imperdoáveis, então?

\- A maldição Imperius tira o livre arbítrio - disse Harry. - Essa é uma definição do mal.

\- Também foi dito que o livre arbítrio é uma ilusão, mas isso não é uma aula de filosofia - Snape respondeu com desdém. - A maldição Imperius em si é inofensiva. Como muitas coisas, é o que você faz com isso é o que define se faz bem ou mal. Nada sobre o feitiço diz que você tem que fazer a vítima fazer coisas más. Você poderia colocar um Comensal da Morte sob o Imperius e fazê-lo ajudar velhinhas atravessarem a rua ou tricotarem para crianças desabrigadas ou alimentarem gatinhos perdidos se você quiser.

\- Talvez devêssemos - Ron murmurou, ganhando outro bufo.

\- Ok, tudo bem - Harry disse, soando como se fosse tudo menos bom. - Mas certamente você tem que admitir que a Maldição da Morte é imperdoável.

Os lábios finos de Snape se curvaram em um sorriso bastante estranho que não tocou seus olhos. - É isso? Diga-me, Sr. Potter... o que, exatamente, é tão imperdoável sobre uma morte rápida e indolor?

Houve um silêncio muito longo. Harry abriu a boca, então franziu a testa e lentamente a fechou novamente, olhando em volta, inseguro, em busca de inspiração. Ron estava piscando e olhando para a parede, Hermione olhou para Harry, tão perdida por uma resposta quanto eles.

Snape assentiu devagar. - Você vê? Nada é tão simples quanto parece à primeira vista. Dado todo o espectro das Artes das Trevas, não faz sentido algum para a Maldição da Morte ser definida como Imperdoável puramente porque supostamente não pode ser defendido contra. Existem magias que podem transformar a mente de alguém em uma prisão, fazendo com que elas alucinem todas os seus maiores medos, até que eles estão ouvindo cheiros, vendo sons e cheirando cores enquanto seus cérebros se dissolvem. Existem magias que podem literalmente transformar a pele de alguém dentro para fora. Há magias que podem ferver o ácido no estômago de alguém ou trançar os nervos da medula espinhal, ou congelar o fluido em seus olhos. Eu sei qual feitiço eu escolheria acabar com a minha vida, se me fosse dada a escolha. Avada Kedavra nunca foi planejado para ser usado como arma. Foi criado por curandeiros e usado para conceder um final rápido e misericordioso para aqueles que não poderia ser salvo do que seria uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Todo instituto de Cura ainda tem políticas para permitir que um paciente terminal solicite tal fim.

O longo silêncio retornou. Finalmente Snape quebrou novamente, sua voz mais suave agora. - Qualquer tolo pode te ensinar como lutar, como seguir ordens, até mesmo como matar. Eu quero te ensinar como pensar. É fácil fazer o que lhe é dito. É até fácil fazer o que você acha certo. Não é fácil decidir o que é isso. Você precisa entender o que você está prestes a fazer antes de você fazer isso, para entender as consequências de suas ações. É a razão por trás de uma ação que a torna certa ou errada, não a ação em si. Lembre-se ... as pessoas do outro lado pensam que eles estão certos também.

* * *

Depois que os três foram embora, Severus olhou para os pedaços de pergaminho que ainda segurava. Os garotos estavam descontroladamente em sua avaliação, naturalmente, embora ele sinta um leve brilho de... alguma coisa... para ver que ambos sugeriram que sua maior força era a coragem. Isso foi uma espécie de justificativa, especialmente desde que ele passou anos com Potter Senior chamando-o de covarde. Eles tinham ambos dado o seu maior defeito como rancor, ou temperamento, que apenas o fez revirar os olhos , isso não era necessariamente uma falha, em sua mente. Mas Granger, agora... Ele olhou para o papel dela novamente e mordeu o lábio.

Em seus escritos claros, ela escrevera sob o nome dele: **_Maior força: lealdade; maior fraqueza: auto aversão._** Com essas meia dúzia de palavras, ela assustou o inferno, porque ela estava certa. Era exatamente a avaliação que ele teria feito de si mesmo, mas ninguém mais o conhecera o suficiente para perceber isso antes, e o fato de ela ter visto direto ao coração dele assustou-o. Literalmente, fisicamente, assustou-o. Sua boca estava seca e seu pulso batia mais rápido. Lambendo os lábios, ele cuidadosamente ateou fogo aos restos de papel, enquanto ele os observava queimando até cinzas, ele refletiu que estava ainda mais encrencado agora do que no ano passado.


	17. Chapter 17

**"To feel forgiveness, you got to forgive**

 **Do you see the stars or the darkness begin?**

 **You fight your war, I fought for my life**

 **You pay your dues and I'll pay mine..."**

 _–_ _Manic Street Preachers, 'It's Not War (Just The End Of Love)'._

* * *

Algumas noites depois, Hermione foi chamada à Sala Precisa pelo retrato de Dilys, a bruxa idosa estava sorrindo de uma maneira decididamente inquietante.

\- Então, minha querida, você pode adivinhar porque estamos aqui?

\- O Professor Snape disse que ele pediu para você me ajudar com meus problemas de confiança - ela respondeu um pouco amargamente, não era como se ele estivesse em posição de comentar sobre a pobre autoestima, afinal.

\- Sim -Dilys concordou alegremente - e eu o farei com prazer. Mas não da maneira que ele imagina, porque o querido Severus é um homem, e há algumas coisas que ele simplesmente não entende.

Hermione piscou cautelosamente para o retrato. - Como o quê?

Dilys sorriu gentilmente para ela. - Para os meninos e todos os homens ainda são garotos no coração de alguma forma, como você aprenderá com o tempo, a confiança deles está ligada ao que eles podem fazer. Quem marca mais pontos de quadribol, quem pode fazer a magia mais chamativa, quem pode levantar o maior peso, coisas bobas alimentadas por testosterona desse tipo. Para as mulheres, porém, a nossa confiança está muito mais ligada à nosso olhar, mesmo que possamos desejar o contrário. Então, Hermione, eu vou te dar uma reforma ou fazer você se dar uma, pelo menos.

\- Não. - Ela nem teve que pensar nisso, dando a Dilys um olhar rebelde.

\- Oh, relaxe. Eu não vou tentar nenhuma das coisas que a jovem Srta. Weasley tentou infligir em você ou aquelas crianças ridículas com quem você divide um dormitório, e elas são crianças, crianças que estão tentando demais. A única razão pela qual parece estar funcionando agora é que adolescentes são ridiculamente fáceis de impressionar. Depois que todos os hormônios se acalmarem eles descobrirão que não são tão bonitos quanto pensam. De qualquer forma, essa é de longe a abordagem errada nesse caso, suspeito.

Ela lutou contra o rubor com tudo o que tinha, guardando cada fragmento que já aprendera sobre Oclumência para manter o rosto inexpressivo enquanto olhava para o retrato. - Eu não vou fazer isso.

Dilys sorriu novamente e deu-lhe um olhar conhecedor. - Relaxe. A palavra chave aqui é sutileza, Hermione, não é só para Sonserinos, você sabe, embora eles tendam a apreciar mais. Eu vou sugerir muitas mudanças muito pequenas, metade das quais você nem notará, e ficará surpresa com a diferença que isso faz. Você pode até se divertir, minha querida, a maioria de deus colegas saberão que algo mudou, mas não conseguirão descobrir o que e isso vai irritar muita gente. Você provavelmente vai fazer algumas garotas morrerem de ciúmes também, no final, e acredite em mim, há poucas coisas mais agradáveis do que o som de alguma jovem presa mastigando seu próprio fígado em frustração.

Ela sufocou uma risadinha, lembrando-se subitamente do Baile de Inverno. Quase a tinha matado, conseguindo aquele olhar, mas o absoluto assombro em cada rosto tinha valido a pena, mesmo que Ron tivesse fracassado espetacularmente em responder do jeito que ela esperava. Viktor tinha sido... muito grato, lembrou ela, sorrindo. E sim, as outras garotas deram a ela um olhar de tal puro ódio... ela não se divertia tanto em anos.

Olhando para baixo, seu sorriso desapareceu. - Não há exatamente muito com o que trabalhar.

\- Bobagem - Dilys disse a ela rapidamente. - Só porque você não parece com a moda atual não significa nada. Sua aparência é atemporal, independente dos gostos atuais, você é bonita, e é hora de você perceber isso. O que você mais quer mudar em si mesmo?

\- Meu cabelo - ela respondeu instantaneamente. - Eu gosto da cor e gosto dos meus cachos... Eu simplesmente odeio ser tão crespo e incontrolável.

Dilys sorriu. - Eu pensei que sim. Bem, você vai ficar desapontada, porque vamos deixar seu cabelo bem sozinho. Substitua a palavra 'incontrolável' pela palavra 'indomada', minha cara, um pouco de selvageria pode ser muito atraente, especialmente porque o resto de sua aparência é tão inteligente e contido. Vou pedir que você deixe crescer por mais tempo.

\- O quê? Por favor, Dilys, não. Eu mal consigo lidar com isso como está - ela protestou.

\- Crescer ajudará, acredite em mim - assegurou-lhe o retrato. - O peso extra vai puxar os cachos um pouco e torná-lo menos espesso. Haverá mais, mas será mais manejável. Confie em mim, minha mãe tinha cabelos muito parecidos com os seus. A única coisa a fazer com isso é crescer o suficiente para diminuir o peso ou para cortar tão curto que não enrole, o que eu duvido que você ou... qualquer outra pessoa... jamais me perdoe.

Hermione franziu a testa. Isso soou lógico, mais ou menos, mas... pensativa, ela pegou uma mecha de cabelo e gentilmente a puxou, notando que a onda mais longa parecia um pouco menos espessa. – Talvez – ela disse finalmente, antes de suspirar. - Eu vou tentar, mas se eu não aguentar, então vou cortar de novo.

\- Claro - respondeu Dilys. - Nada disso é obrigatório, Hermione. Estamos apenas experimentando, nem todas as minhas ideias funcionarão para você, e por mais divertidas que algumas delas sejam, eu não acho que você quer ousar - ela acrescentou com um sorriso realmente perturbador que fez Hermione corar um pouco. - Mas muitos delas vão fazer você se sentir melhor sobre si mesmo, possivelmente sem que você perceba, e isso vai transbordar em sua confiança em sua magia, que era o ponto original.

\- Tem certeza? Isso tudo soa ... bem ...

\- Insano? Sim, eu sei, mas você precisa confiar em mim. Severus queria que eu ajudasse a melhorar sua confiança, e essa é a maneira mais rápida - afinal, nós não temos tempo para você para realizar muitos feitos incríveis. Confie em mim, Hermione. Eu era jovem uma vez, você sabe, e eu me tornei um estudo bastante adepto da natureza humana ao longo dos anos. Agora, vamos passar para suas roupas...

Vinte minutos depois, Hermione estava se sentindo muito fora de sua profundidade. Ela nunca prestou muita atenção em suas roupas e parecia absolutamente insano que qualquer coisa que Dilys tivesse sugerido ia fazer alguma diferença, as pessoas nem iam ver nada disso. O retrato insistia que isso a faria se sentir diferente e que mostraria exteriormente, mas ela permaneceu cética. Ela estava certa de que isso era uma má ideia e se perguntando se ela ousaria bater em Snape por colocá-la nisso, é certo que ele certamente não tinha isso em mente quando ele pediu a ajuda de Dilys, mas isso não a impediu de culpá-lo. Ela franziu o cenho para seu reflexo no espelho que aparecera, pelo menos esse não parecia disposto a falar. Desde a adolescência, ela desenvolveu um ódio raivoso contra todos os espelhos mágicos e suas críticas.

\- Eu me sinto estúpida.

\- Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é que você tente, Hermione. Dê uma semana. Se depois disso você ainda se sentir desconfortável, então não está funcionando e você deve parar, mas eu acho que você vai se surpreender. - Dilys estudou ela por alguns minutos, pensativa. - Estamos quase lá.

\- Eu acho que você está colocando muita fé nisso, Dilys.

\- Bobagem. Confiança é sexy, Hermione, e essas pequeninas mudanças vão fazer você parecer muito mais confiante, e a reação que você terá fará você se sentir mais confiante.

\- Como exatamente você sabe tudo isso? - ela perguntou. - Quero dizer, você não vem da época dos espartilhos e assim por diante, quando os tornozelos nus eram escandalosos?

\- As bruxas nunca foram tão reprimidas, querida. De qualquer forma, eu era uma curandeira especializada em problemas femininos, e eu também era professora. Adolescentes não têm sido um mistério para mim desde eu era uma. E Papoula e eu nos deleitamos a cada poucas semanas rindo juntas das últimas bobagens de Witch Weekly. Nenhuma dessas bobagens é necessária, Hermione. E se você se sente sexy, você vai parecer sexy. É realmente tão simples quanto isso.

* * *

Tempo para aulas extras novamente, Severus achou toda a situação bastante irônica, na verdade. Ele odiava ensinar, ele sempre teve e sempre quis, e a última coisa que ele queria era passar mais tempo com qualquer um do Trio, Potter era sua própria forma pessoal de tortura, Weasley o incomodava imensamente, e provavelmente era ruim para sua saúde passar muito tempo com Granger, sob as circunstâncias. No entanto, aqui estava ele em seu escritório, esperando que Weasley aparecesse. Espero que esta seja a única vez que ele precise ver o menino sozinho, e espero que seja melhor do que a aula particular que ele tinha a sensação de que ele teria que suportar Potter antes de muito mais tempo, ele esperava que ele não precisasse fazer isso, mas sua sorte nunca tinha sido boa, mas ainda assim, havia maneiras melhores de passar uma noite.

Ele olhou para a batida hesitante na porta. - Entre. - Isso era pelo menos algo novo, ele supôs, ele nunca passou algum tempo com o mais novo garoto Weasley, nem mesmo durante as detenções. Mas ele o observara, ao longo dos anos, enquanto observava todos eles, e havia pensado nessa lição já há algum tempo.

\- ... Boa noite, professor - o menino resmungou desajeitadamente, ele parecia bem, aterrorizado, na verdade, e Severus reprimiu um sorriso, severamente dizendo a si mesmo para se comportar.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Weasley. Sente-se. Estamos aqui principalmente para jogar xadrez. Enquanto jogamos, eu falo e você escuta. Você não precisa olhar para mim, você não precisa responder, nós vamos não discuta nada. Sente-se e faça sua jogada quando estiver pronto.

Parecendo seriamente perplexo, o ruivo assentiu e se sentou, mantendo os olhos no tabuleiro de xadrez montado. Pessoalmente, Severus preferia o xadrez dos trouxas, mas desde não conhecia nenhum trouxa, ele aguentava jogar xadrez de bruxo. Ele possuía vários conjuntos, o pior pertencia ao seu bisavô, e os pedaços gritavam e sangravam enquanto foram tomados. Ele havia deixado isso para Dumbledore em seu testamento, pelo menos o velho iria entender, mesmo que ele não se importasse. Este conjunto era perfeitamente comum, no entanto.

Lentamente Weasley enviou seu primeiro peão para frente. Enquanto Severo se movia em resposta, ele começou a falar baixinho, mantendo seus próprios olhos firmemente no tabuleiro de xadrez, ele odiava esse tipo de coisa.

\- Eu tenho observado você desde o seu primeiro ano, Sr. Weasley, e conheço sua família há muito tempo. Você é o filho mais novo de uma família pobre, você passou a maior parte da sua vida ressentindo estar na sombra de seus irmãos, desesperado por uma chance de pegar algo de sua preferência. Isso transmite suas amizades. Você nunca gostou do fato de que a senhorita Granger é mais inteligente do que você, e você nunca gostou do fato de o Sr. Potter atrair muito mais atenção. Não, não fale, lembra? Apenas ouça.

\- Você gasta muito tempo se preocupando com coisas que os que estão à sua volta são melhores. É chamado de complexo de inferioridade, Sr. Weasley, e é uma questão psicológica bem reconhecida. Em vez de se preocupar em ser ofuscado, você deve encontrar algo em que seja bom, pelo seu próprio bem. Você segue Potter como se estivesse unido no quadril. Se você persistir em correr atrás dele como um cachorrinho perdido, você não pode reclamar se você é tratado apenas como seu ajudante. Você pode pensar nisso em seu tempo livre, mas não é o que eu desejo a você considerar esta noite. **Olhos no tabuleiro de xadrez, por favor, Sr. Weasley, você está em xeque.**

Deus, como ele odiava discursos. Seus sonserinos eram em sua maioria capazes de resolver as coisas sozinhos, com não mais do que algumas perguntas importantes, _malditos Grifinórios, precisando coisas soletradas para eles_. Resistindo ao desejo de suspirar, ele continuou.

\- Claro que Potter vai estar no centro das atenções. Ele é o chamado Escolhido, afinal. Eu sei que você está ciente da profecia, pense sobre o que ela diz. Guerra não é sobre glória, Weasley não é sobre honra. Se você sobreviver, você pode muito bem obter uma medalha brilhante e um tapinha na cabeça e sua foto naquele inútil jornal, mas não é isso que a guerra é sobre. **Xeque-mate aliás. Preste atenção, eu pensei que você fosse um jogador melhor do que isso.** Será que realmente importa quem recebe o crédito por ter derrubado o Lorde das Trevas? O importante é que o nosso lado vença, vitórias individuais são pouco importantes. Eu sei que você não é realmente egoísta, Weasley, porque eu conheço seus pais e eles não teriam criado você para ser tão estúpido como você costuma aparecer, apesar das deficiências do seu irmão mais velho - **eu disse, fique de olho no tabuleiro de xadrez. Você já está três jogadas de xeque-mate, porque você não se concentrando.** Eu lhe disse antes para parar de levar tudo tão pessoalmente. Ao contrário da crença popular, raramente insulto alguém simplesmente por insultá-los; geralmente há uma razão real para isso. **Xeque.**

Tudo bem, talvez isso pudesse ser divertido, afinal de contas, mas Severus ainda se sentia um idiota sangrento.

\- Vou falar sobre isso mais tarde. A principal razão para essa reunião, além do entretenimento de te vencer no xadrez, foi discutir a outra força útil que mencionei antes. Vamos considerar o Sr. Potter mais de perto...

* * *

Hermione esperou por Ron na primeira vez que ele foi se encontrar com Snape sozinho, suspeitando, corretamente, como se viu, que Snape iria mantê-lo atrasado. Era quase meia noite quando o ruivo entrou cambaleante, parecendo um pouco perplexo e ele sorriu aliviado ao vê-la e desabou na cadeira em frente a ela.

\- Como foi? - ela perguntou, e ele revirou os olhos comicamente para ela.

\- Horrível. Ele absolutamente me bateu. Bateu-me quatro vezes seguidas, então eu consegui um empate e, em seguida, para me fazer pagar por ele, ele me bateu mais seis vezes antes de me deixar ir. O homem joga xadrez como um demônio.

Ela sufocou uma risadinha e tentou parecer simpática, com um sucesso apenas marginal. - Pobre querido. - Francamente, o ego de Ron precisava ser esvaziado, ele era melhor que seus irmãos e Harry, e ele nunca jogou contra ninguém. Ela não podia tocar nada, não com um cenário de bruxaria, porque se distraía quando as peças brigavam tão brutalmente. - O que mais?

Ron parecia incerto. - Foi um pouco estranho. Eu ... acho que eu meio que vi o que você estava falando quando você continuou falando sobre como ele é apenas um ser humano. Ele... falou. Sobre muitas coisas, realmente. Ele me ajudou a entender algumas coisas. - Ele deu a ela um olhar quase culpado, e ela revirou os olhos e sorriu para ele.

\- Você não tem que me dizer, estúpido. Eu não vou dizer nada do que eu falei. - Principalmente porque causaria outra linha, mas ainda assim.

Ele bufou e relaxou em sua cadeira, esfregando os olhos, ele parecia muito melhor, na verdade, menos nervoso e mais parecido com o garoto de quem ela se lembrava. - Ele falou sobre outras coisas também. Lembra como ele disse que havia outra coisa que eu poderia fazer pela guerra que ele me contaria em particular?

\- Ron, eu preciso fazer você procurar 'privado' no dicionário?

Ele sorriu. - Engraçado. Nah, parece 'privado' significa apenas 'não na frente de Harry'. Onde ele está, a propósito?

\- Dormindo. Ele esperou por um tempo, mas depois da terceira vez que ele começou a roncar eu o mandei para a cama porque ele estava me irritando. Então, vamos lá, me diga, você me deixou curioso agora.

Ron parecia sério, franzindo a testa ligeiramente. - Bem, parece um pouco horrível agora eu venho dizer isso para outra pessoa, mas - bem, Snape me disse que eu teria que manter Harry focado, sabe? Mantê-lo lembrando quem ele é, tipo de coisa. Mantenha-o aterrado.

\- Oh - Hermione disse suavemente. - Ele realmente é um homem inteligente.

\- Você acha que ele está certo, então?

\- Sim. Saia disso, Ron. Nós dois vimos o quanto Harry mudou desde o início da guerra. Quando foi a última vez que você o ouviu rir? Eu nem o vi sorrir por anos. Ele se preocupa demais e ele fica muito mal-humorado para o seu próprio bem e começa a pensar. Ele precisa de você para tirá-lo disso.

\- E você? Eu perguntei a Snape por que ele não estava te dizendo isso também, e ele apenas fez aquele estranho sorriso que ele faz e disse que eu deveria te perguntar porque você já sabe.

Hermione sorriu. - Eu sei. Harry precisa de mim, mas não por isso. Eu não sou seu amigo, eu sou sua irmã mais velha, eu cuido dele, eu o chamo para comer seus legumes e fazer sua lição de casa e ir para cama na hora certa, e eu falo para ele sobre garotas quando ele é muito grosso para descobrir por si mesmo. Você é seu melhor amigo, não eu. Ele precisa de você para que ele possa agir como um adolescente de vez em quando. Eu faça-o agir como um adulto e você não. Ele precisa de nós dois, mas por diferentes razões. Foi o que o Professor Snape quis dizer quando disse que todos os três seriam necessários. Você e eu, estamos aqui para ver que Harry faz isso. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Ele hesitou, depois assentiu. - Sim, eu sei. Ele é o que importa.

\- Não, ele não é - ela o corrigiu gentilmente. - Todos nós importamos. Eu não acho que ele vai conseguir sem nós.

Ron sorriu de repente. - Merlin, agora você soa como Snape.

Ela revirou os olhos e se levantou. - Você quis dizer isso como um insulto, mas eu realmente acho que é um elogio - ela disse a ele arrogantemente. - Ir para a cama.

\- Sim, senhora. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

* * *

Hermione sentou-se em silêncio em seu lugar habitual na sala de aula de Poções com o queixo apoiado na mão, observando o professor Slughorn, pensativa. Ainda era muito estranho, ser ensinado Poções por qualquer outro que não Snape. A sala de aula em si era diferente, mais brilhante e mais quente, de alguma forma, cheirava diferente, mas não tinha certeza se gostava muito das mudanças.

Antes, era o que deveria ser, um laboratório, funcional e prático e ainda com uma sugestão de atmosfera dramática, agora parecia... falso, de um jeito estranho. Ela observou Slughorn quase distraidamente, ouvindo apenas com metade da orelha. Ela já lera essa lição várias vezes, tanto a versão do livro quanto as anotações do Enigma do Príncipe, agora ela estava mais interessada na demonstração, concentrando-se nas mãos do professor enquanto ele misturava os ingredientes.

 _Não era o mesmo_ , refletiu distraidamente. Oh, Slughorn foi certamente um bom professor, depois de todos os seus anos de experiência, ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo em todos os momentos. Mas ele não tinha o talento de Snape... Havia um certo ritmo nos movimentos de Snape quando ele se preparava, um fluxo para suas ações que os fazia parecer tão naturais quanto respirar. Ele fez tudo parecer tão sem esforço, como se fosse uma parte dele, um processo natural de seu corpo, em vez de uma ação consciente que ele estava realizando.

Slughorn tinha várias décadas sobre ele, então não era uma questão de prática, simplesmente uma questão de puro talento natural. Seu atual professor de poções era um professor habilidoso e competente, mas seu professor anterior era um verdadeiro especialista. Ela havia descoberto durante o curso de sua formação, anos atrás, que o Mestre de Poções não era uma afetação, como sempre assumido, mas um título genuíno que significava muito mais do que simples professor. Snape tinha uma maestria em poções, até onde ela entendeu, o status de Mestre era o mais alto grau acadêmico que você poderia alcançar no mundo mágico, muito além do nível de graduação e equivalente a um doutorado pelo menos. E embora ela não tivesse tido tanto tempo quanto gostaria de ler o antigo livro didático, mesmo quando ele tinha sua idade, parecia que ele tinha conhecido uma quantidade surpreendente sobre Poções que ela só poderia sonhar.

O que fez a pergunta sobre o que ele estava fazendo em Hogwarts, ela se perguntava sobre isso há anos. Por que Snape estava aqui, fazendo um trabalho que ele claramente odiava e era massivamente superqualificado para o cargo? Ela não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta até o dia em que Madame Pomfrey lhe contara o verdadeiro papel de Snape na guerra. Ele estava aqui simplesmente porque precisava estar em posição quando Voldemort retornou.

Por mais miserável que fosse, um dos efeitos colaterais foi dar a muitos anos de alunos de Hogwarts uma educação absolutamente estelar em Poções que nenhuma outra escola poderia esperar.

Todo estudante que não seja da Sonserina poderia odiá-lo, e muitos deles tinham uma boa razão, e todos poderiam concordar que ele era severo e quase tirânico às vezes e absoluto bastardo desagradável, francamente... mas ninguém poderia negar que ele era um professor muito bom. Ele simplesmente não permitiria que seus alunos obtivessem resultados ruins. As notas de poções eram consistentemente acima da média e geralmente era o sujeito com a maior taxa de aprovação.

Slughorn, por mais habilidoso que fosse, simplesmente não podia competir com isso, na opinião reconhecidamente possivelmente parcial de Hermione. Ele nem sequer manteve o controle apertado de Snape sobre sua classes, ela tinha certeza de que ela era uma das únicas alunas a se dar conta de que o homem não estava sendo um rígido disciplinador apenas por causa disso, mas também porque Poções era um assunto perigoso e estudantes que se comportam mal podem potencialmente causar acidentes muito graves. Toda a atitude de Slughorn era diferente, menos focada e menos consciente e apenas... menos.

Suprimindo um pequeno sorriso, ela refletiu que as mãos dele também não estavam certas. Ela passou anos observando as mãos de Snape, concentrando-se em cada movimento daqueles dedos longos e elegantes. Cada ação era suave e precisa e não havia absolutamente nenhuma energia desperdiçada, todo movimento tinha um propósito. Suas mãos foram marcadas por seu ofício, manchadas e cicatrizadas e calejadas em uma dúzia de pequenas maneiras que eram difíceis de perceber a menos que você olhasse de perto, elas eram as mãos de um artesão, combinando arte e trabalho árduo. As mãos de Slughorn pareciam macias e desajeitadas por comparação, ela tinha certeza de que ele cuidava de suas unhas.

Mais do que tudo isso, porém, os dois homens diferiram mais em suas reações ao que fizeram. Slughorn obviamente gostava de seu trabalho, ele gostava de ensinar, gostava de interagir com os alunos, e para ele, as poções eram um hobby e um meio para um fim. Snape, por outro lado, odiava seu trabalho e seus alunos igualmente do que Hermione havia observado, exceto pela produção de poções. Quando ele estava marcando ensaios ou fazendo perguntas ou andando por aí examinando seu trabalho, ele era o seu eu usual áspero e desagradável, mas às vezes quando ele era demonstrando uma poção para eles - ou, muito menos frequentemente, às vezes durante certas palestras - algo em seus olhos mudou, quase um amolecimento, como se alguma tensão interna tivesse relaxado um pouco. Ela o observara preparando-se em particular e o via com muito mais clareza, para Snape, suas poções funcionam satisfazendo alguma necessidade interna, deu-lhe uma sensação de paz e propósito e realização que ele não parecia encontrar em nenhum outro lugar.

Por outro lado, sua expressão durante as lições de Defesa contava uma história muito diferente. Havia certamente uma parte dele que genuinamente gostava do assunto em toda a sua escuridão, reconhecidamente, mas principalmente ela podia ver que ele estava apenas tentando mantê-los vivos. Ele estava tentando ensiná-los a sobreviver, e ainda assim ela podia ver em seu rosto que ele sabia que eles não iriam ouvir. Era por isso que ele estava dando a ela, Harry e Ron as lições extras, porque ele sabia que os estudantes não prestariam atenção aos regulares. Poções lhe deram paz, mas Defesa parecia não dar a Snape nada além de desespero, embora isso fosse provavelmente um reflexo de sua atitude desesperadora em geral, nos dias de hoje.

 _Merlin sabe que ele tem razões suficientes para se sentir completamente sem esperança._

Deixando de lado seus pensamentos perturbados de seu professor, Hermione se concentrou na lição mais uma vez, e quando sua mente vagou novamente, foi para o reino das Poções que seus pensamentos desviado, em particular, a Amortentia que Slughorn mostrou para eles. Nem Ron nem Harry admitiriam o que cheirava a eles, e ela certamente não dissera muitos dos aromas diferentes em voz alta. Sentada aqui, ela registrou que muitos dos aromas herbais e defumados tinham vindo da sala de aula de Poções, como havia estado sob Snape, isso fazia sentido, ela supôs. Poções era uma de suas aulas favoritas, logo atrás de Feitiços e amarrada com Transfiguração, apesar de seus melhores esforços para desencorajá-la completamente. Talvez até por causa disso na verdade, agora ela pensava nisso. Ganhar a aprovação de seus outros professores não foi difícil, mas com Snape ela teve que realmente se esforçar apenas para conseguir algo que ele não podia criticar, e ela sempre gostou de um desafio.

A maioria dos outros aromas da Amortentia também não fora uma surpresa, tinta e pergaminho, papel e couro, cheiro de livros. Grama aquecida pelo sol... ela amou o cheiro de cortes de grama desde que ela era uma garotinha, era o cheiro do verão. Mas havia outro perfume passando por aquelas notas, algo tentadoramente familiar que tinha aborrecido durante dias até que finalmente reconheceu que era o cheiro de chuva, o cheiro indescritível do ar depois de uma tempestade, fresco, limpo e vivo. Era um cheiro bom, mas ela não conseguia descobrir o que isso representava - a única coisa que ela realmente notara era que cheirava levemente como Snape, por incrível que pareça, aquele mineral limpo e espesso em sua vida pessoal, e obviamente não poderia ser ele.

Slughorn terminou sua palestra, e ela deixou isso de lado, separando seus ingredientes e começando a trabalhar na poção, debruçando-se sobre o livro de exercícios e estudando os rabiscos de alterações às instruções.

* * *

No final de sua corrida matinal, uma semana depois, Snape chamou sua atenção, desejando-lhe bom dia antes de se afastar. - Sua primeira aula de combate é hoje à noite - ele informou ela com firmeza. -Diga aos seus amigos e não se atrase.

Ela não podia falar pelos garotos, mas Hermione se preocupou pelo resto do dia. Defesa foi seu assunto mais fraco, apesar de todo o trabalho com o AD no ano passado, e a única N.O.M.s ela não tinha conseguido um excelente, ela sabia que não era lutadora. Além disso, isso ia ficar feio, Harry e Ron passaram horas alegremente conversando sobre finalmente voltarem no idiota gorduroso, até que ela finalmente perdeu a paciência.

\- Oh, cresça, Harry - ela retrucou. - Ele vai limpar o chão com você se você lhe der uma razão, e todos nós sabemos disso. Nós somos adolescentes, e nós só estamos em uma luta real. O que, exatamente, você acha que vai poder fazer com ele? E Ron, você mudou sua música desde a semana passada, você já se esqueceu?

Nenhum dos dois falou com ela pelo resto da tarde, mas ela ignorou. Ambos eram arrogantes quando se tratava desse tipo de coisa, ela ainda se lembrava de ir atrás da Pedra no primeiro ano, e Harry contando a ela que ele seria capaz de segurar Snape por um tempo, embora ele não fosse um jogo para ele realmente. Ela estava muito ocupada em pânico para dar muita trela na época, mas mesmo assim parte dela queria rir com desprezo. Harry tinha sido um garoto de 11 anos que sabia sobre uma dúzia de feitiços, nenhum capaz de causar dano qualquer. Tinha sido tão bom que ele não acabara enfrentando Snape em uma briga, teria durado cerca de trinta segundos no máximo.

Snape estava esperando por eles, parecendo muito como ele tinha feito em seu segundo ano no condenado Clube de Duelos, desprovido de suas vestes ondulantes. Hermione olhou para ele por um momento, depois tirou o próprio roupão e colocou-o nas costas da cadeira antes de se sentar e começar a trançar os cabelos para trás, ela não gostou de fazer isso porque seria mais frisada do que nunca quando ela tirou, mas fazia sentido. Os meninos sentaram-se e ela mal se deteve revirando os olhos.

\- Se você se lembra - Snape disse suavemente, movendo-se para ficar na frente deles - Eu disse a vocês da última vez que nos encontramos aqui que regras normais não se aplicam aqui. Não use feitiços ilegais, além disso, vale tudo e quero dizer qualquer coisa. Eu aconselho você a praticar magia sem varinha e não verbal o máximo possível. Como eu disse antes, você vai se machucar aqui, mas provavelmente não hoje. Para esta noite, eu apenas desejo ver o que cada um de vocês pode fazer, para me dar uma ideia melhor do que cada um de vocês precisa aprender. Eu não vou estar lutando de volta desta vez, apenas defendendo. Eu quero cada um me atacar por sua vez. Não se segure. Eu preciso obter uma imagem precisa de suas habilidades ofensivas. - Ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos brilhando de uma maneira que nunca pressagiava bem.- Vamos acabar com isso, Potter, vamos?

Harry quase saltou ansiosamente, segurando sua varinha, e Hermione estremeceu, você não precisa de adivinhação para ver o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela estava certa, trinta segundos depois, Harry estava deitado de costas, sem fôlego e ofegante, os óculos torto e a varinha a três metros dele, embora não tivesse ideia do que ele tentara fazer ou do que lhe acontecera quando o fizera.

Snape parecia completamente entediado, ele nem sequer desdobrou os braços, apenas sacudiu a varinha ligeiramente. - Certo, vamos tentar de novo, vamos, Potter? - ele perguntou suavemente. - E desta vez, não tente, seja esperto. Eu tenho lutado em duelos formais desde que eu tinha a sua idade e em informais desde muito antes disso. Não seja idiota. Eu quero ver o que você pode fazer, não o que você gostaria fazer, mas não consegue gerenciar. Reserve um momento para pensar sobre o que você está fazendo, em vez de pensar em quanto você gostaria de me machucar, porque isso não vai acontecer. Você tem muito a aprender antes que você possa me prejudicar. Agora levante-se, recomponha-se e tente novamente.

Harry era teimoso como uma mula e, embora não fosse idiota, nunca sabia quando desistir. Hermione não ficou surpresa quando Snape mais uma vez teve que desarmar ele e jogue-o, e aparentemente nem foi Snape. Depois da terceira vez, seu amigo claramente não suportava, e o professor revirou os olhos. - Senhorita Granger, certifique-se que ele não está morto, por favor. O diretor, sem dúvida, vai me dar uma palestra se ele estiver.

Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado dele. - Harry, você está bem?

\- Vou matá-lo - ele ofegou.

\- Você está bem, então. - Ela suspirou e pousou a mão no ombro dele, abaixando a voz para um sussurro. - Não seja estúpido, Harry. Ele está tentando ajudá-lo. Você não está ferido, e você é um tolo se você não acha que ele poderia ter te machucado muito. Eu não me importo se você não quer ouvir isso, mas o Professor Snape é um lutador muito melhor do que nós três juntos. Você não pode vencer apenas carregando agora. Agora faça o que ele diz e pense sobre o que você está fazendo, ok?

\- Nós o levamos antes.

\- Cinco para um, quando ele não estava prestando atenção e tivemos sorte - ela apontou suavemente. - Harry, ele é vinte anos mais velho que nós, e ele sempre foi bom nesse tipo de coisa, e ele tem lutado com outros magos pela maior parte de sua vida. Você não vai ser capaz de machucá-lo. Agora, por favor, por favor, mostre a ele o que você sabe, então ele sabe o que mais ensinar você. Não importa de que lado você acha que ele está, ele é o melhor professor que temos. E se você continuar assim, ele vai perder a calma, e então você vai se machucar. Venha, Harry, por favor. Para mim, se nada mais.

Ele olhou para ela, mas suspirou. - Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ow.

\- Pare de reclamar, você só está machucado - disse Snape com desdém. - Acalme-se e tente novamente. Se você persistir nessa idiotice, não serei gentil. Venha.

Harry se levantou, a última queda evidentemente havia derrubado um pouco do desafio, quando ele finalmente pareceu registrar que Snape sabia o que estava fazendo. Escovando-se desligado, ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa, em seguida, tirou o roupão e jogou-o em sua cadeira antes de se mover lentamente de volta ao seu lugar anterior e ter um momento para pensar finalmente.

Hermione observou, com os olhos arregalados. Da AD, ela sabia que Harry conhecia muitos feitiços e azarações, assim como feitiços defensivos, e havia todos os outros feitiços que ele aprendeu quando preparando-se para o Torneio Tri-Bruxo, ele era bom, agora que ela tinha tempo para vê-lo lutar sem ser aterrorizada por sua própria vida ao mesmo tempo. Mas Snape era melhor, sem esforço bloqueando e desviando tudo que era enviado a ele até que ele desarmou Harry novamente alguns minutos depois, desta vez sem jogá-lo no meio do caminho.

\- Chega, por enquanto. Você está ficando frustrado, com raiva e cometendo erros. Pare.- Harry olhou para ele, mas quando ele pegou sua varinha ele sentou-se sem discutir. Snape balançou a cabeça cabeça. - Eu continuo dizendo a você, Potter, você não pode esperar me bater ainda. Você pode ser capaz de me ameaçar seriamente, com o tempo, se você prestar atenção, você certamente tem o poder, e alguns dos conhecimentos, mas não a habilidade, ainda não. É por isso que você está aqui. Suas atividades extracurriculares... te deram um repertório decente o suficiente para estar acontecendo, parece, mais uma vez, você deve trabalhar em seu temperamento. A raiva justa é muito boa, mas é uma séria responsabilidade em uma briga. Terei que pensar sobre isso, mas foi o que eu esperava. Weasley, você é o próximo.

Ron só teve que ser jogado uma vez antes de receber a mensagem de que Snape era forte demais para ele, mas ele rapidamente ficou agitado, ficando vermelho e atrapalhando seus feitiços e em um ponto ele quase largou a varinha antes que Snape finalmente parasse. Surpreendentemente, o bruxo mais velho não disse nada de zombaria, apenas deu-lhe um olhar pensativo e murmurou: - Mais uma vez, muito como eu estava esperando - antes de virar com um sorriso. - Senhorita Granger, por favor.

Encolhendo-se interiormente, Hermione se levantou e veio para encará-lo, preparando-se para a humilhação. Ela realmente odiava não ser capaz de fazer algo bem. Pelo menos ela conseguiu alguns feitiços não verbalmente, não que parecesse fazer alguma diferença. Snape nem parecia estar tentando. Ela poderia muito bem ter sido o primeiro ano de todo o esforço que estava custando para ele bloquear ou desviar tudo o que ela enviou para ele. Ela teria desistido muito mais cedo. Pareceu uma eternidade antes que Snape finalmente assentisse e levantasse a mão e a deixasse voltar para seu assento, de costas vermelhas e desanimada.

Seus olhos negros piscaram brevemente sobre cada um deles antes de conjurar uma cadeira e se sentar na frente deles. - Isso não foi um desastre completo - disse ele secamente. - A AD pelo menos forneceu a vocês um conhecimento básico decente de feitiços combativos, apesar do ensino desarticulado que vocês tiveram que sofrer em toda a sua educação até agora.

Ele esticou as pernas na frente dele, cruzando-os frouxamente nos tornozelos e recostou-se. - Potter, primeiro.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, meu temperamento. Senhor.

\- Obrigado por provar meu ponto - Snape disse ironicamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha desdenhosamente para ele. - Sim, seu temperamento. Você é forte e rápido e seus reflexos não são ruins, mas você telegrafar cada movimento antes de você fazer isso, com sua linguagem corporal e expressão facial, tanto quanto seus pensamentos -

\- Espera, você estava usando Legilimência? - Harry desabafou.

\- Claro que eu estava.

\- Mas isso não é justo -

\- Por Salazar, garoto, você não é mais uma criança - Snape gritou para ele. - Há algumas pessoas neste prédio que poderiam me enfrentar em uma luta justa, mas você ainda não é uma delas, e seus inimigos certamente não ficarão preocupados com a justiça. Além disso, sentir quais movimentos você está prestes a fazer me permite aprender sobre o seu estilo de luta. Como eu estava dizendo, você declara cada movimento antes de você fazer isso, o que torna muito fácil bloquear e defender contra. E você fica frustrado e irritado, o que significa que você começa a ser estúpido. Você precisa pensar e manter sua inteligência sobre você, precisamos trabalhar em seu autocontrole. Se você puder administrar isso contra mim, você achará fácil fazê-lo contra alguém que você não odeia – acrescentou com um leve toque na voz antes de virar a cabeça.

\- Weasley, você é um lutador preguiçoso - continuou ele. - Você envia um feitiço, então para para ver se funciona, esperando não ter que fazer outro. Isso vai te matar muito rapidamente. Você também é óbvio sobre seus movimentos, e você continua usando os mesmos poucos feitiços repetidas vezes. Você tenta se mostrar também - acrescentou secamente. - Você nunca terá reflexos de raios, mas você é poderoso o suficiente, uma vez que aprende a usá-lo e deixa de usar os feitiços chamativos nos princípios gerais. Mais uma vez, você fará melhor quando estiver focando na luta e não em como tentar me machucar.

Ron fez uma careta, corando sombriamente, mas ele não discutiu.

Snape se virou para Hermione. - O que nos traz a você, senhorita Granger.

\- Eu fui terrível - ela murmurou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Não, na verdade. Seu estilo é diferente dos seus amigos, mas não necessariamente pior. Você sabe instintivamente que você não tem o poder bruto para magias maiores e não perde tempo e sua linguagem corporal não a trairá. Se você tivesse pensado em usar Oclumência também, sua mente poderia ter sido escondida o suficiente para beneficiar você contra alguém que não te conhece, apesar de sua expressão ainda te denunciar a cada vez. Sua magia é mais adequada para defesa do que ofensa, você não é uma lutadora natural. Principalmente você não tem confiança, como eu disse antes, parte de você teme que seus feitiços não funcionem, então você não está colocando toda a sua força atrás deles. Você também está relutante em machucar alguém e tentar ficar com menos feitiços prejudiciais, mesmo quando você pensa em mais fortes, dando-lhe uma tendência a recuar como você lança, o que é tudo muito admirável, mas não vai ajudar aqui.

Snape se levantou e começou a andar devagar para frente e para trás. - Na maior parte, vocês três simplesmente não têm experiência. Você precisa ser ensinado a reagir rápida e instintivamente e aprender como avaliar rapidamente uma situação para que você saiba o que fazer e o que não fazer, e você precisa aprender a aceitar as realidades da luta, ou seja, que você vai se machucar e que você vai machucar outros. Você precisa aprender seus pontos fortes e fracos e como trabalhar melhor com os outros que lutam de maneiras diferentes e controlarem a si mesmos. A melhor maneira de fazer isso é praticar. Eu quero que vocês três comecem a duelar uns com os outros aqui o mais rápido que puderem, e eu irei testá-lo quando puder poupar o tempo. Uma vez que eu vejo alguma melhora, você vai começar a me encarar individualmente, em pares ou todos vocês juntos, e eu posso adaptar nossos duelos ao que cada um de vocês precisa aprender.

Ele sorriu brevemente. - Eu quero que você comece a se exercitar também, se você não o fizer. - Hermione mordeu o lábio para evitar rir, tentando não chamar a atenção dele enquanto ele continuava. - A força física é importante. Isso afeta o seu uso de magia, um pouco, e isso é muito importante no que diz respeito à resistência e vigor em uma luta. Nós vamos estar lutando fisicamente, bem como magicamente.

\- Por que, no caso de querermos socar Voldemort? - Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

\- Eu te disse para não usar o nome dele na minha frente. Não me faça te dizer de novo. E sim, ser franco - Snape disse categoricamente. - Você pode muito bem ser desarmado em uma luta, e também drenado ou muito atordoado para usar magia sem varinha. A maioria dos magos não sabe nada sobre combate corpo-a-corpo. Pode não fazer muito bem, mas vai ganhar tempo, mais importante, seu oponente não esperará isso. Não estou ensinando a duelar, estou ensinando a você como sobreviver. Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra, e estamos em guerra. Qualquer coisa serve. Qualquer coisa. Magia é o seu primeiro meio de defesa, mas não é sua única opção.

\- Então estamos autorizados a bater em você? - Ron verificou.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar fulminante. - Quando chegarmos a esse ponto, sim. Se você puder. Tenha em mente que eu também estarei batendo em você.

\- Eu não acredito que o diretor vai permitir isso - protestou Harry.

\- Então pergunte a ele - Snape respondeu com desdém. - Por mais tentador que seja, eu já prometi a ele que não vou prejudicar muito a nenhum de vocês, mas você não vai aprender o contrário. A única maneira aprender verdadeiramente a lutar é entrar em brigas, e é mais seguro fazê-lo aqui em um ambiente controlado com alguém que sabe o que está fazendo. - Ele considerou os três distantes.

\- É brutal e está longe de ser ideal, mas você aprende rapidamente. O tempo não está do nosso lado. Em um mundo ideal, alguém teria começado a treinar vocês três anos atrás, mas como é, isso é nossa melhor opção. - Ele olhou para a parede, e um relógio apareceu gentilmente. - Isso servirá para esta noite. Tente pensar sobre o que eu disse. Garanto-lhe que não estou fazendo isso por diversão.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Snape quebrou o silêncio entre eles para perguntar maliciosamente: - Então, o que você achou da sua lição na noite passada?

\- Sinceramente, senhor?

\- Se você realmente deve, embora na sua idade você deve saber que geralmente é melhor mentir a maior parte do tempo.

Ignorando isso com um pequeno sorriso, Hermione respondeu honestamente: - Bem, senhor, eu estava esperando que você usasse a chance de tentar machucar Harry.

Ela observou-o indeciso enquanto eles corriam adiante em um silêncio repentinamente espesso, ele estava olhando para a distância com uma expressão bastante distante. Finalmente ele suspirou, sem olhar para ela.

\- Eu dificilmente posso culpá-la por assumir isso, suponho. Eu devo admitir que considerei isso.

\- Bem, eu estou feliz que você não tenha feito - ela ofereceu, e ele bufou.

\- Obrigado por sua vindicação. Minha vida agora tem significado mais uma vez - ele disse sarcasticamente. Aparentemente, ele estava em um de seus humores. Hermione resistiu ao desejo de tentar pensar e segurou a língua pelo resto da corrida.

* * *

Severus estava preocupado em tentar não dormir no café da manhã quando a coruja pousou na frente dele. Ele deu ao pássaro um olhar confuso, ele raramente recebia qualquer carta, sozinho um pequeno pacote como o que está preso à perna da criatura. Desatando cuidadosamente, as corujas dos correios, como a maioria das criaturas mágicas, não gostavam dele, ele assumiu que eles poderiam sentir a Marca Negra de alguma forma, ele examinou a nota anexa franziu a testa. Era do correio de Hogsmeade, e o selo o marcou como tendo sido redirecionado para Hogwarts de uma origem trouxa. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão por que um trouxa estaria escrevendo para ele, ele realmente não conhecia nenhum agora.

\- Alguma coisa interessante? - Minerva perguntou. Ele deu a ela um olhar, ela deveria saber melhor do que tentar falar com ele agora de manhã. Grunhindo vagamente por uma resposta, ele colocou o pacote na mesa e pegou o café novamente.

Ela bufou suavemente. - Honestamente, Severus. Qualquer um pensaria que você não gosta do seu trabalho - ela disse secamente, e ele bufou em silêncio apesar de si mesmo.

\- O que deu isso? - ele perguntou com uma voz grave, dando a ela um olhar irônico.

\- Oh, eu não sei, eu de alguma forma peguei essa impressão geral.- A vice-diretora o observou pensativamente. - Eu sempre me perguntei, Severus - o que você realmente quer fazer? Claramente ensinar nunca foi sua carreira ideal. - Ele encolheu os ombros, e ela o pressionou - Onde você gostaria de estar agora?

Severus olhou ao redor do Salão Principal brevemente e sentiu um leve lampejo de malícia de uma parte dele que ele pensava estar morto há muito tempo. Voltando-se para enfrentar sua colega, ele a encarou os olhos e respondeu com completa e total honestidade: - Em uma ilha deserta em algum lugar, na cama com uma menina bonita com metade da minha idade.

Isso lhe rendeu outro bufo e um olhar que estava em algum lugar entre nojo e diversão. - Não há como falar com você nesse humor. Seja sério.

 _Eu fui._ Ele segurou a língua e se contentou em tentar imaginar a expressão de Minerva se ela soubesse quem era garotinha linda ele tinha em mente, grato por ele não estar acordado o suficiente para mergulhar completamente em fantasias. Seus sonhos eram ruins o suficiente, como era sem pensamentos lascivos monopolizando suas horas de vigília também. _Eu sou muito jovem para ser um velho sujo._

\- Sério, Severus, o que você faria se tivesse chance?

Ele suspirou e se virou para olhá-la. - O que isso importa, Minerva? - ele perguntou cansado. - Eu estou aqui, e embora eu tenha certeza que muitas pessoas gostariam que eu não fosse, é assim que é. Eu não tenho escolha. - Se por algum milagre ele passasse vivo, ele renunciaria tão rápido que faria a cabeça de Dumbledore girar e eles não o veriam por poeira, mas, realisticamente, não iria acontecer. Ele estaria aqui até morrer, fim da história. Com bom humor esmagado com sucesso, ele voltou sua atenção para os restos de seu café da manhã e para especular sobre o conteúdo de seu postal.

Pegando o pacote e o envelope, ele se retirou para o escritório e se acomodou em sua cadeira, levantando as pernas para descansar as botas na beira da mesa, casualmente e fazendo-se a si mesmo confortável antes de curiosamente abrir o envelope.

" _Caro Professor Snape_

 _Estou assumindo um risco ao escrever para você, sei disso, mas não ousamos entrar em contato com Hermione e isso é importante. É seu décimo sétimo aniversário no dia 19 deste mês e ela vem de idade em seu mundo. Se for possível fazê-lo sem causar problemas, por favor, passe esse presente e diga a ela que estamos pensando nela e que a amamos._

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o pacote pequeno novamente. Ele tinha sido vagamente consciente de que seu aniversário estava se aproximando, mas ele não tinha sido capaz de pensar em um convincente motivo para procurar a data exata. Arquivando aquele fragmento particular de conhecimento para posterior consideração, ele sacou sua varinha e quase distraidamente fez alguns passes sobre o pequeno inocente, não, era inofensivo. Satisfeito, ele voltou sua atenção para a carta.

 _Eu não sei como sua guerra está progredindo. Acho que é melhor não sabermos, desde que saibamos que Hermione está segura. Desejo-lhe boa sorte, professor._

 _Helen Granger_

 _PS: Se você machucar a minha filha de alguma forma, então eu vou te caçar e vou fazer você pagar por isso, bruxo ou não._ "

Ele olhou para o pós-escrito da carta por algum tempo antes de começar a rir. Lembrando das duas breves reuniões que ele teve com a mulher, ele honestamente acreditava que ela faria isso. Foi fácil ver de onde a jovem Granger tirou, também foi bastante desconcertante que ela sentisse que era necessário fazer a ameaça em primeiro lugar, talvez mães tivessem algum tipo de instinto especial para tais coisas, uma vez que ninguém mais havia adivinhado até agora e ele apostava metade do conteúdo de Gringotes que não havia traído a si mesmo. A menos que ela apenas... Significava que, mais geralmente, ele supunha, baseado em anos de histórias de horror de audição... ele nunca foi capaz de entender qualquer mulher, afinal.

Severus tamborilou os dedos na mesa, sacudindo a cabeça pesarosamente. Comensais da Morte e magia negra e senhores de serpentes do mal estavam todos muito bem, mas ele às vezes pensava que algumas das mulheres em sua vida eram muito mais assustadoras do que qualquer um dos vilões. Em vez disso, ele criou uma imagem em sua cabeça da mãe de Granger, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall e Papoula Pomfrey, agora havia um exército para fazer até o Lorde das Trevas tremer.

Bufando de riso mal suprimido, ele afastou a imagem e considerou a carta novamente. Não havia como responder, é claro, já que a mulher não era burra e tinha manchado o carimbo em ilegibilidade, nenhuma maneira de rastrear as origens da carta. Isso provavelmente também foi bom, ele não saberia o que dizer. Olhando o pequeno pacote curiosamente, ele virou-se na cadeira para olhar o calendário pensativamente, estreitando os olhos.

 _Hmm..._

Dezenas de possibilidades percorreram sua mente durante todo o resto do dia, enquanto ele descaradamente negligenciava o trabalho que deveria estar fazendo para considerar isso completamente mundano e problema ridículo do que conseguir algo para o seu aniversário. O flash de inspiração que finalmente o atingiu tarde naquela noite parecia quase divino em sua origem e quase o surpreendeu com a pura perfeição disso. Pela primeira vez em anos, Severus adormeceu sorrindo e sentindo-se bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.


	18. Chapter 18

**"What you see is what you get**

 **You've made your bed, you better lie in it**

 **You choose your leaders and place your trust**

 **As their lies wash you down and their promises rust."**

 _–_ _The Jam, 'Going Underground'._

* * *

Na manhã de setembro, o décimo nono estava claro e frio, Hermione estava observando sua respiração no ar frio enquanto esperava que Snape aparecesse. Ele chegou atrasado, bocejando, de olhos esbugalhados e sem remorso, tão pouco comunicativo como sempre, e ela resolutamente esmagou a minúscula vibração do desapontamento, ela não esperava nada, disse a si mesma severamente, por isso tinha sido estúpido esperar. Não importava.

Terminando com o aquecimento e começando a sentir o frio novamente, ela se virou e voltou para a passagem que eles usaram em silêncio, dizendo a si mesma resolutamente que realmente não importava. A voz grave e matutina de Snape a parou quando ele disse baixinho: - Granger.

Apanhado pela relativa informalidade do endereço, e pelo fato de que ele estava falando com ela, ela se virou para ele, enojada consigo mesma com a renovada vibração em seu estômago.

\- Sim senhor?

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça de agasalho e estendeu um pacote pequeno.

\- Sua mãe de alguma forma inventou de enviar isso para mim. Ela é uma mulher complicada - ele acrescentou suavemente como ela ficou de boca aberta para ele. - Eu posso ver de onde você tira isso. - Hermione continuou a encará-lo até que ele revirou os olhos e se adiantou, sem cerimônia, agarrando-lhe o pulso e empurrando-o na mão dela.

Assim que sentiu a forma, soube o que era e sua respiração ficou presa por um momento enquanto seus olhos ardiam. - Oh ... - Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado curiosamente, ela sorriu trêmula ao explicar: - É o medalhão da minha mãe, bem, da minha avó, na verdade. É uma herança de família.

Ele assentiu em compreensão, e ela olhou para trás. - Obrigada, senhor. - Olhando para trás, ela hesitou e mordeu o lábio antes de se virar, e parou quando o ouviu rir baixinho. Voltando, ela encontrou-o sorrindo para ela, zombando como sempre, mas por uma vez sem malícia.

\- Honestamente - ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. - Grifinórios. Aqui, Granger. - Ele tirou algo do bolso e deu para ela. - Feliz aniversário. Agora saia e pare de me incomoda.

Ela não tinha ideia do que sua expressão mostrava, mas isso o fez rir, bem pela primeira vez em sua audição, um som profundo, de alguma forma suave e ligeiramente rouco, não soava como ele usado com muita frequência. Sorrindo um pouco trêmula, presa entre choque, felicidade e vergonha, ela conseguiu um silencioso "obrigada", antes de se virar e fugir apressadamente antes que ela fizesse algo completamente idiota, sua risada macia e enferrujada seguindo-a pelo corredor.

* * *

Tomando banho e se vestindo em tempo recorde, Hermione se jogou na cama com seus presentes, a pequena pilha no final da cama teria que esperar, porque toda a atenção dela estava nos dois pequenos pacotes em suas mãos. Ela abriu a de sua mãe primeiro, virando o pequeno medalhão de platina em seus dedos antes de abri-lo; havia espaços para quatro minúsculas fotografias - sua mãe manteve fotos de seus pais, seu marido e sua filha. Agora, um das ranhuras continha uma foto de seus pais, sorrindo de braços dados, e outro segurava uma foto de Bichento dando-lhe um olhar conhecedor, os outros dois espaços estavam vazios.

Sua mãe incluiu uma nota, ela viu, e ela desdobrou-a com mãos trêmulas.

 _"_ _Querida Hermione_

 _Feliz Aniversário. Espero que isso chegue a você. Acho que sim - o professor Snape não parecia o tipo de homem para recusar um simples pedido sem um bom motivo. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos estar com você hoje, mas não teria sido possível com você estar na escola. Eu suponho que você é uma adulta agora... tanto quanto gostaríamos que você ainda estivesse em segurança em nosso mundo com mais um ano para ir antes de crescer, acho que em nossos corações sempre soubemos que isso não aconteceria._

 _Sentimos sua falta terrivelmente, nós três, mas pelo menos sabemos que você está a salvo no momento. Por favor, prometa que vai tentar ficar desse jeito, mesmo que não estejamos lá para ouvir essa promessa. Não torne-se uma vítima, você é tudo o que temos, e talvez nunca a vejamos se tornar a segunda primeiro-ministro feminina, mas não há motivo para não vermos você se tornando a primeira mulher Ministro da Magia._

 _Seu pai e eu estamos muito orgulhosos de você._

 _Todo o nosso amor_

 _Mamãe e papai (e Bichento, é claro)._

 _PS - Seu professor é um personagem muito interessante, não é?_ "

Hermione estava rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo em que chegava ao final da carta, embora o pós-escrito a deixasse rindo mais do que chorava, sua mãe não tinha ideia. Estranhamente, não parecia que sua mãe desaprovava exatamente, evidentemente Snape tinha conseguido causar uma boa impressão, embora suspeitasse que o Inferno fosse congelar antes que ela conseguisse descobrir o que os três haviam discutido naquela manhã.

Sorrindo, fungando e enxugando os olhos, ela olhou para a carta. A ideia de ela se tornar primeira-ministra tinha sido uma piada em sua família desde os cinco anos de idade, e ela nunca tinha estado inteiramente certa de quanto disso era uma piada e quanto era uma séria ambição dos pais. Seus pais nunca tentariam fazê-la fazer algo que ela não quisesse fazer, mas ela sabia que eles queriam o mundo por ela. - Eu prometo que vou tentar ficar segura, mãe" - ela sussurrou, antes de seu sorriso se alargar. - Professor Snape nunca me deixaria ouvir o final se eu jogar como a imprudente Grifinória novamente e ignorar todas as suas lições.

 _E falando em Professor Snape.._. Sorrindo de puro prazer, ela pegou o outro pacote. Ela tinha certeza de que ele nem sabia quando era seu aniversário, ok então, a mãe disse a ele, mas ele não precisava dar nada. Apenas um simples 'feliz aniversário' dele teria tido ela no Sétimo Céu por uma semana, ele era tão pouco demonstrativo normalmente, mas um presente...

O pequeno rolo de papel caiu na palma da mão dela, e ela olhou para ele, intrigada por um momento. Estava bem queimada numa das bordas, cheirava a fumaça e parecia um pouco danificada, esfarrapada em lugares, muito pior para o desgaste... Com muito cuidado, ela desdobrou e olhou para a caligrafia pontiaguda, e começou a sorrir - Oh ...

" _O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,_

 _Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,_

 _Uma das sete o deixará prosseguir,_

 _A outra levará de volta a quem beber,_

 _Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_

 _Três de nós aguardam em fila para o matar,_

 _Escolha, ou ficará aqui para sempre,_

 _E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:_

 _Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_

 _Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas;_

 _Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,_

 _Mas se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga;_

 _Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_

 _Nem anã nem giganta leva a morte no bojo;_

 _Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda à direita_

 _São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes à vista."_

\- Você é um homem brilhante, irritante, inteligente e enlouquecedor - ela sussurrou, enxugando os olhos novamente enquanto ela, muito, com muito cuidado, rolava o pequeno pergaminho para cima mais uma vez. Sua mensagem era óbvia, ele estava gentilmente lembrando-a de que, mesmo com doze anos, ela era capaz de muito mais do que se poderia esperar de uma criança. Normalmente, um quebra-cabeça lógico não era muito, especialmente em comparação com o que Harry fez mais tarde naquela noite, mas sob as circunstâncias... sim, ela podia se sentir orgulhosa disso. E ela tinha visto e feito e aprendido muito desde então... Snape estava dizendo a ela gentilmente que ela não precisava se preocupar tanto com suas deficiências.

Este era possivelmente o presente mais doce que ela já teve. Ela não tinha ideia de por que ele havia recuperado e mantido o enigma, ela não podia imaginar que tivesse sido por isso, mas obviamente ele tinha, e agora ele tinha dado a ela como um lembrete da primeira vitória que ela e seus amigos haviam ganho.

Abruptamente Hermione percebeu, _Professor Snape me deu um poema para o meu aniversário._ Ela prontamente se dissolveu em histeria, freneticamente abafando seus risos em seu travesseiro enquanto ria até suas costelas doerem.

* * *

Ela não tinha Defesa naquele dia, então não foi até a manhã seguinte que ela foi capaz de falar com ele, ele estava evitando olhar para a mesa da Grifinória durante as refeições. Como de costume, eles correram lado a lado num silêncio quase amistoso, mantendo o ritmo mútuo sem sequer pensarem nisso agora, ela reuniu sua coragem, e como eles voltaram para o castelo depois do aquecimento, ela disse baixinho: - Obrigada.

Snape deu a ela um olhar enigmático antes de inclinar a cabeça ligeiramente. - De nada. - Ele soava um tanto tímido, apenas o mais ínfimo tremor sob a aspereza do seu normal rosnou de manhã, e ela se viu sorrindo para ele.

\- Você não é um mau poeta.

Ele bufou, aquele pequeno indício de constrangimento sutilmente aumentando.

\- Foi idiota. Mas deu conta do recado.

\- Certamente era menos pretensioso do que transformar seu nome em um anagrama ou algo assim - disse ela pensativa, tentando desesperadamente não rir. Isso foi absolutamente brilhante, ela estava na verdade provocando o Professor Snape, de todas as pessoas, e em vez de eviscerá-la, verbalmente ou fisicamente, em retaliação, ele estava realmente respondendo com um pouco do humor irônico e gentil que ela tinha visto antes, quase como se eles fossem realmente amigos. Era um presente melhor do que o verdadeiro presente, porque era muito mais do que ela imaginara ser possível. Este definitivamente tinha sido o melhor aniversário que ela já teve, embora ela certamente não fosse comentar o Half-Blood Prince. Evidentemente, até mesmo Snape não podia evitar o triste fato de que garotos adolescentes ocasionalmente podiam ser realmente, realmente estúpidos.

Isso lhe rendeu um presente ainda melhor, a risada macia e enferrujada que ela ouvira antes, quando Snape pareceu genuinamente divertido com a observação. - Quase tudo sobre ele é certamente pretensioso - ele concordou, sorrindo ligeiramente, um sorriso real e caloroso, não um sorriso ou um sorriso de escárnio. A expressão parecia bastante estranha em suas feições duras, quase desajeitada, e foi dolorosamente óbvio que ele raramente sorria, mas suavizava os olhos. - É uma pena que ele não tenha percebido isso.

Eles chegaram ao castelo naquele momento e o clima quebrou, ela viu o sorriso desaparecer de seus olhos quando ele se retirou para si mesmo mais uma vez, mas ao invés de se sentir desapontado, seu humor permaneceu surpreendentemente flutuante quando ela lhe desejou "bom dia" e voltou para a Torre da Grifinória. Ela tinha visto outro vislumbre do verdadeiro Snape hoje, e ela valorizava isso, ela estava determinada a tentar repetir a experiência. Afinal, ela era oficialmente uma adulta agora.

* * *

Severus mal deu um suspiro de alívio quando Voldemort finalmente os dispensou e saiu, a reunião desta noite se arrastou interminavelmente. Ele se levantou devagar, estremecendo quando seus joelhos rachando em protesto, ajoelhar-se por tanto tempo em um chão frio de pedra não o fizera bem, e partiu para a porta com os outros, quando sentiu um toque no braço e olhou de lado no rosto mascarado. Reconhecendo os olhos cinzentos atrás da máscara, ele balançou a cabeça fracamente, e quando todos saíram e partiram para a porta, Severus se afastou para o lado e se abaixou. discretamente atrás de uma tapeçaria. Ele estivera na Mansão Malfoy muitas vezes e rapidamente encontrava o caminho para o escritório particular de Lucius, servindo duas taças de conhaque de um decanter de cristal no aparador antes de remover sua máscara e afundar em uma das poltronas de pelúcia pelo fogo.

Lucius entrou alguns instantes depois, ainda era um choque ver seu velho amigo tão desgrenhado e nervoso. Sem palavras, Severus levitou o outro copo de conhaque para ele, o bruxo mais velho aceitou com um aceno de cabeça e cruzou para o humidor em uma extremidade da lareira. - Charuto?

\- Não, obrigado. Eu tenho o meu próprio.

\- Não aqueles terríveis cigarros trouxas ainda? - Lucius deu um meio sorriso para ele e veio se sentar em frente a ele. - Você nunca teve aula alguma.

\- Claro que não. - Ele enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar seus cigarros e se acendeu, relaxando na cadeira e esticando as pernas para fora na frente dele. - Eu suponho que estamos a salvo por um tempo?

\- Até a manhã, com sorte. Quanto tempo você pode poupar?

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha para a nota na voz de seu amigo. - Eu gostaria de dormir um pouco esta noite, mas certamente posso poupar algumas horas por uma boa causa, e por um bom conhaque.

\- E a que devemos beber? - Lucius perguntou a ele com um sorriso estranho.

\- Estar fora daquele chão frio sem sangrar pelo privilégio - brincou Severus em resposta, ambos compartilhando um olhar irônico antes de beber.

Depois de um bom tempo e um pouco de conhaque, Lucius rompeu o silêncio sociável com um longo suspiro e uma nuvem de fumaça de charuto. - Ah, Severus, velho amigo... Isso é que você sonhou?

\- Não é bem assim - ele respondeu afavelmente, tomando outro gole do conhaque antes de relutantemente colocar o copo na pequena mesa em seu cotovelo, ele tinha a sensação de que ele precisaria de uma cabeça clara. - Isto não é exatamente como você me prometeu que seria, - acrescentou ele sem rancor ou ressentimento.

\- Não. - Lucius suspirou novamente e se virou para olhá-lo, os olhos pálidos e o escuro estavam igualmente inexpressivos, igualmente cansados. - De que lado você realmente está, Severus?

\- Meu próprio, é claro.

Lucius sorriu levemente. - Dificilmente. Você nunca foi particularmente egoísta. Quase inédito para um sonserino, você sabe. De que lado você está realmente?

\- Com toda a honestidade, velho amigo, eu não sei mais - ele respondeu depois de um momento para pensar, balançando a cabeça. - Há tantos para escolher, nos dias de hoje. Foi tudo tão simples quando eu era mais jovem e tudo era preto e branco.

Seu amigo concordou com a cabeça e terminou sua bebida. - Posso confiar em você com a vida do meu filho, Severus? Porque essa é a minha verdadeira preocupação agora, acima e além dessa maldita guerra.

\- Eu jurei o Voto Inquebrável para Narcisa.

\- Eu sei que você fez, Severus. Não me insulte fingindo que sou um dos seus colegas da Grifinória da outra metade da sua vida. Eu conheço você desde os seus onze anos. Você nunca fez uma promessa sem deixar uma brecha, mesmo esta. Você se deu uma porta dos fundos, de alguma forma, não foi?

\- Sim - Severus admitiu francamente. - Mas eu não pretendo usá-la a menos que eu precise. Draco é meu afilhado, Lucius, e eu o conheço desde o dia em que ele nasceu. Vou protegê-lo por tanto tempo como eu sou capaz.

\- Mesmo que isso signifique matar Dumbledore?

\- Se chegar a esse ponto. Eu não tenho mais certeza de que será. Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada. Tenho pouca lealdade a Dumbledore, posso lhe dizer muito.

\- E quanto de sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas ainda permanece para você?

Severus considerou a questão quando terminou o cigarro e recostou-se, referindo-se a uma das únicas pessoas que ele já havia pensado como amigo através dos olhos semicerrados. - Neste ponto, meu amigo, acredito que sou quase tão fiel a ele como você é.

\- Ah ... - Lucius suspirou em compreensão, e os dois homens trocaram olhares carregados de significado. - O que deve ser feito sobre isso? Nós aprendemos com os exemplos estabelecidos por outros no passado...

\- Eu realmente não sei. Eu não tenho ideia do que vai acontecer - Ele se inclinou para o lado e pegou o copo de novo, a parte perigosa da conversa estava aberta agora, e realmente foi um bom conhaque. - Não tenho fé no pouco que conheço do plano de Dumbledore. Tenho mais fé no plano do Lorde das Trevas, não sei se a Ordem pode detê-lo. Estou feliz por não ser um homem de apostas. Eu não gostaria de apostar qualquer tipo de moeda no resultado desse lance de dados.

\- E você não tem planos de sua preferência?

\- Nenhum ainda.

\- Ah - Lucius serviu-lhes outra bebida. - Você sempre pensou em curvas. Eu confio em você para agir pelo melhor, pelo menos, o que quer que isso aconteça. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Eu temo por Draco. Narcissa lhe disse verdadeiramente, nós dois acreditamos que nosso filho está sendo forçado ao suicídio para nos punir. Ele não é um assassino... ele não é como nós éramos.

\- Ele cresceu em um mundo mais amável - Severus concordou em voz baixa. - Eu também temo por ele, Lucius, eu não posso negar. Ele age com medo, por você e por si mesmo, e seu medo o faz piscar. A única esperança é o fato de que Dumbledore sabe o que ele está fazendo e não tem vontade de prejudicá-lo, mas isso pode não ser suficiente se ele se mover muito cedo. - Ele suspirou e tomou outro gole de conhaque, saboreando o calor dele em sua garganta. - Ele não confia mais em mim. Ele me culpa pela sua queda.

\- Eu sei. Eu tentei falar com ele. Oh, é difícil, Severus, ver seu filho cometer erros. Eu nunca quis isso para ele. - Ele hesitou, afastando-se do fogo para olhá-lo diretamente. - O que você aconselha, velho amigo? Sabendo o que você sabe, e pensando como você faz?

\- Que você invista em um Vira-Tempo - Severus o aconselhou secamente, sacudindo a cabeça e sorrindo um pouco. - Olhe para mim, Lucius. Você realmente aceitaria meu conselho?

\- Sim. - Lucius sorriu de volta para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Eu certamente não confio em você para cuidar da sua própria pele, mas... você e eu, nós somos amigos há muito tempo. Há uma razão pela qual eu escolhi você como padrinho de Draco, em vez de um dos meus amigos mais socialmente aceitáveis e melhor conectados. O que você sugere?

Severus rodou o último conhaque em seu copo, virando-se para olhar as chamas bruxuleantes. - Não faça nada - ele disse finalmente. - Mantenha o seu curso. O Lorde das Trevas não tem tantos servidores de confiança que ele pode gastar com facilidade, é por isso que ele está usando Draco. Você é valioso para ele ainda. No entanto as coisas acontecem... Eu acredito em você, sua esposa e seu filho sobrevivam a isso - disse ele lentamente. - Farei o que puder para esse fim, com as cartas que me foram distribuídas, embora eu tenha mãos ruins para trabalhar. Após esta rodada ter sido jogada... nós veremos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensando na conversa, embora estivessem temporariamente sozinhos na mansão, e tão seguros como sempre seriam, nem o homem considerou falar claramente. Por um lado, os Sonserinos não fizeram isso. Por outro lado, dizê-lo abertamente tornaria isso muito real, inevitável demais e tornaria muito mais difícil mudar mais tarde.

Finalmente, Lúcio disse em voz baixa: - O mundo está mudando. Estávamos lutando para nos agarrarmos às velhas formas, uma vez. Não tenho certeza do que estamos lutando agora, mas o mundo está mudando. Eu me pergunto... haverá lugar para minha família em um novo mundo?

\- Talvez - Severus permitiu suavemente. - Eu duvido que eu sobreviverei para ver isso, independentemente de quem vencer, mas... Eu acho que pode haver um jeito. Mantenha seu terreno, Lucius. Enquanto há vida, há esperança, ou então eles dizem.

Abruptamente, Lucius sorriu para ele, os anos se desvanecendo até que ele parecia notavelmente com o carismático adolescente que tinha sido o monitor da Sonserina quando Severus chegou a Hogwarts.

\- Você tem a audácia de dar uma palestra a qualquer um sobre otimismo, Severus?

Ele começou a rir. - Você que disse que o mundo estava mudando.

\- Mudando, não terminando.

Os dois compartilharam outra risada, como se fossem apenas amigos da velha escola desfrutando de uma bebida quentinha juntos, como se não estivessem sentados e discutindo traição.

* * *

Ao sair das masmorras após sua corrida matinal alguns dias depois, Hermione foi interrompida pela voz nítida de Snape perto o suficiente atrás dela para assustar as luzes do dia.

\- Senhorita Granger. Uma palavra. **Agora** , por favor.

Engolindo para se recuperar de seu ataque cardíaco próximo, ela se virou para olhá-lo com curiosidade. - Sim senhor?

Ele deu a ela um olhar penetrante, seu olhar inexpressivo, mas ainda assim intencional.

\- Eu acredito que você tem algo meu.

\- Senhor?

Seus olhos escuros se afiaram. - Eu avisei você sobre soar como uma idiota. Você sabe exatamente do que estou falando. - Lentamente ele se inclinou para frente, abaixando a voz para um suave e sedoso sussurro. - Onde está o livro, Srta. Granger?

Hermione olhou para ele com cautela, tentando julgar como ele estava com raiva quando sua mente correu em uma tentativa de encontrar uma saída para isso. Não demorou muito para perceber que não havia uma, e ela suspirou, olhando para o chão. - Na minha bolsa no meu dormitório, senhor - ela disse baixinho. - Como ... como você sabia que eu tinha?

\- Eu não lhe devo uma explicação - ele respondeu secamente - mas se você deve saber, o professor Slughorn tem falado sobre alguns dos seus alunos mais promissores e teve um número de coisas complementares a dizer sobre você e suas técnicas inovadoras.

\- Eu não entendo, senhor.

\- Eu te ensinei por cinco anos, Srta. Granger. Você não é inovadora nas aulas de Poções. Você é cautelosa demais para experimentar e nunca se desviou das instruções. Se você estivesse fazendo algo diferente, era apenas porque alguém que você estava acostumado a obedecer havia escrito.

Seu tom fez com que ela se arrepiasse, mas ele tinha razão. Relutantemente, Hermione assentiu. Ele a olhou friamente por um momento antes de desviar o olhar.

\- Como você chegou a ter esse livro?

\- Harry e Rony não tinham livros de poções para este ano - ela explicou suavemente - porque eles não achavam que seriam capazes de fazer a aula de N.I.E.M.s. Havia apenas duas cópias de reserva no armário, e um deles era esse. Eu tirei isso de Harry porque ele estava reclamando sobre não ser capaz de ler corretamente, e quando eu vi algumas das coisas escritas lá eu procurei pelo nome... - Ela encolheu os ombros, inquieta, e parou, observando-o incerta.

Ele olhou brevemente para ela mais uma vez, seus olhos duros.

\- Por que você não devolveu ao dono?

\- Estava no fundo de um armário - ela disse defensivamente - então eu assumi que não era desejado. E as coisas nele, eu ... só queria me sair bem em Poções - ela acrescentou calmamente. Ela queria para examinar algumas das coisas que o adolescente Snape havia escrito também, mas o conhecimento de Poções era a principal atração, mesmo quando menino, ele sabia tanto...

Snape transferiu seu olhar penetrante para a parede por alguns minutos, aparentemente pensando. - Você já tentou algum dos feitiços no livro? - ele perguntou finalmente.

Ela considerou mentir e decidiu que não havia razão, ela não deixaria para ele usar Legilimência se ele pensasse que ela não estava sendo honesta, e não importava que não fosse permitido fazê-lo contra um aluno.

\- Alguns...

\- Quais? - ele perguntou secamente.

Hermione tentou não se contorcer. - Hum. Harry descobriu o que Levicorpus faz, ele tentou em Ron na semana passada... - A descrição dos meninos do evento a fez rir um pouco, mesmo que ela ainda se lembrava vivamente de ver o feitiço sendo usado para atormentar aqueles trouxas indefesos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, tinha sido um choque real saber que Snape havia inventado isso, especialmente desde que Harry tinha visto isso sendo usado contra ele em uma memória. - E nós estamos usando Abaffiato algumas vezes - ela admitiu.

Snape trabalhou sua mandíbula por um momento, franzindo o cenho para nada novamente, antes de suspirar. - Entendo.

\- ...Você está com raiva, senhor? - ela se atreveu a perguntar-lhe incerta.

Ele olhou de volta para ela. – Sim - ele respondeu sem rodeios, seus olhos negros duros. - Mas não com você, pelo menos não totalmente. Eu deveria ter destruído isso anos atrás, ou pelo menos ter tomado mais cuidado com isso. - Ele voltou seu olhar para a parede.

\- Vou trazê-lo para a Defesa mais tarde - ela murmurou com relutância. Snape não respondeu no início, aparentemente muito profundo em pensamentos, ele não parecia particularmente feliz com o que ele estava pensando, mordendo o lábio levemente e franzindo a testa, mas ele não parecia particularmente irritado, o que era surpreendente.

\- Contra o meu melhor julgamento, estou disposto a deixar você continuar a usar esse livro - disse ele finalmente - com certas condições.

Hermione olhou para ele, ela não estava esperando isso, e não pôde deixar de se perguntar por quê.

\- Primeiro, que você não conte a mais ninguém e não permita que ninguém mais o veja, nem conte a ninguém mais quem o Half-Blood Prince foi. - Houve algum tipo de emoção em sua voz enquanto ele falava o apelido, mas ela não podia dizer o que era.

\- Sim, senhor - ela concordou prontamente. Como se ela precisasse ser informada disso.

\- Segundo, que você não tente mais nenhum feitiço ou permita que seus amigos sem cérebro o façam, sem antes checar comigo. Alguns deles são... perigosos.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. - Sim senhor.

\- Em terceiro lugar, não siga minha versão na aula, siga o livro.

\- Eu não entendo, senhor.

Ele deu a ela um olhar penetrante. - Não chame atenção para si mesma. Você já tem inimigos suficientes, Srta. Granger. Mantenha a cabeça baixa. Sua inteligência já é percebida em certas casas como uma ameaça, não faça isso pior. - Por um momento, a borda dura em seus olhos relaxou um pouco, e ele acrescentou em um tom ligeiramente mais humano - Além disso, Professor Slughorn nunca a deixará em paz se você se tornar um prodígio da noite para o dia.

Ela fez uma careta em reconhecimento do ponto, muito como ela continuamente se esforçou para a aprovação de seus professores, a atitude mercenária de Slughorn virou seu estômago.

\- Sim senhor.

\- E finalmente, se eu pegar qualquer um de vocês usando Abaffiato nas minhas aulas, eu vou fazer todos os três sentirem muito.

Hermione mordeu o lábio para conter um sorriso, relaxando um pouco. - Sim senhor.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão ilegível antes de se virar. - Não me faça arrepender disso.

* * *

Foi em meados de outubro, quando as coisas tomaram um rumo muito mais sério. Severus poderia ter estrangulado seu afilhado pelo golpe estúpido com o colar. Ele reconheceu instantaneamente porque estava em Borgin & Burkes há anos porque ninguém mais era RICO o suficiente para comprá-lo. Borgin tentou convencê-lo a comprar várias vezes antes de desistir dele. Ele não sabia o que Draco estava pensando, Dumbledore poderia ter cometido um erro com joias amaldiçoadas, mas ele certamente não faria novamente, e qualquer bruxo experiente poderia reconheça que o lindo colar de opala era realmente muito desagradável. O garoto estúpido ainda estava se recusando a falar com ele, e ele não podia exatamente entrar na sala comunal da Sonserina e arrastá-lo pela nuca sem algumas perguntas.

Foi um longo dia, com uma coisa e outra. A maldição que havia atingido Katie Bell não era tão diferente daquela que Dumbledore tinha nele, então felizmente para a garota, Severus já tinha algumas poções úteis em estoque, caso contrário, era duvidoso que ela tivesse sobrevivido por tempo suficiente para ser transferida para o St. Mungus. Já era noite agora e tarde o suficiente para saber que ele não seria convocado hoje à noite, isso viria. A notícia do fracasso de Draco voltaria para o Lorde das Trevas e seu alegre grupo de seguidores em breve o suficiente, e Severus suspeitou que ele levaria a culpa por isso. A boa vontade que ele comprou de seu mestre com o maldito Voto Inquebrável não duraria muito mais tempo. Ele estava passando o tempo marcando ensaios agora, tendo conseguido neutralizar o colar. A maldição ainda estava lá, mas dormente, então ele empurrou a coisa em uma caixa por enquanto. Dumbledore provavelmente iria querer mais tarde. Ele já havia removido o resíduo da magia de Draco disso.

Houve uma batida na porta do escritório. Antes que ele pudesse dizer a quem quer que fosse entrar ou se afastar e deixá-lo sozinho, a porta se abriu, o que significava que não era um estudante. Ele tinha meio que esperando Granger, na verdade, ou talvez Dumbledore se ele estava de volta de onde quer que ele tenha ido, mas acabou sendo Minerva, o que foi interessante - eles não costumavam visitar um ao outro. Era claramente demais esperar que ela estivesse aqui para jogar xadrez, sua expressão era sombria. Colocando sua pena, Severus se inclinou para trás e lançou lhe um olhar irônico.

\- O que quer que os alunos tenham feito agora, eu não quero ouvir sobre isso.

\- Não é isso. Eu só quero falar com você.

Incomodado pelo tom ligeiramente estranho em sua voz, ele a olhou pensativo por um longo momento antes de encolher os ombros e empurrar a outra cadeira em direção a ela com o pé, sem varinha e sem verbo, fechando a porta atrás dela quando ela se sentou. - Bebe algo? - ele ofereceu, principalmente por reflexo.

\- Não as coisas sujas que você bebe, não - ela retrucou automaticamente, soando mais como a sua habitual por um momento antes que ela desaparecesse e ela o considerasse seriamente, procurando em seu rosto.

\- Severus ... o que está acontecendo?

\- Você se importaria de ser mais específica? Muitas coisas estão acontecendo.

\- Não seja irreverente. Isso é importante.

Ele suspirou. - Tudo bem, mas você ainda vai ter que ser mais específica. O que você quer saber?

\- O que aconteceu hoje? Aquele colar... você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não estava destinado a SrtaBell. Ela deveria trazê-lo para outra pessoa, para Albus.

\- Sim - ele confirmou, estremecendo-se interiormente quando começou a ver a forma final dessa conversa. Não ia ser bonito. Ele sabia que seu colega não sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo, e ele não poderia dizer a ela.

\- Quem estava por trás disso?

\- Como eu deveria saber? - ele respondeu.

\- Severus, não me trate como se eu estivesse senil, por favor - ela disse secamente. - Eu não estou no meu melhor humor ainda e sei que você sabe o que está acontecendo. Agora, o Sr. Potter e seus amigos estão convencido de que o jovem Sr. Malfoy está por trás disso...

\- É claro que estão. Eles estavam convencidos de que ele era o herdeiro da Sonserina também. Eles também estavam convencidos de que eu estava atrás da Pedra Filosofal, se você se lembra - acrescentou acidamente, ainda ferido. Ele tinha certeza de que Minerva quase acreditara em si mesma também, e ela não conseguia encontrar seus olhos agora.

\- Sim, estou ciente disso. Eu sei o quão profunda é a rivalidade deles. Não posso acreditar que o senhor Malfoy seja um assassino, mas alguém foi o responsável.

\- Obviamente - ele demorou zombando.

\- Chega - ela retrucou. - Diga-me o que está acontecendo. Eu sei que você e Albus estão envolvidos em algo que o resto de nós não conhece. Ele se recusa a dizer qualquer coisa, ele simplesmente sorri e me diz que eu vou descobrir no devido tempo.

 _Claro que sim_ , Severus pensou amargamente. _Dumbledore queria que fosse uma linda surpresa para todos._ Eles todos iriam odiá-lo pelo resto de sua vida reconhecidamente curta depois. Ele ainda não sabia como isso deveria ajudar alguém, e já concluíra que era só porque Dumbledore gostava de fazê-lo sofrer. Simplesmente não havia nenhuma outra razão para ele se recusar a contar a outra pessoa o que ele planejara. Ele deu de ombros quando Minerva deu-lhe um olhar duro.

\- Isso não é bom o suficiente. Seja o que for, eu sei que é importante e tenho certeza que vou precisar saber antes que aconteça.

\- Se ele não lhe disser, Minerva, então ele não lhe dirá. Não cabe a mim dizer nada - disse ele, cansado. - Isso não envolve você de qualquer maneira. É um assunto privado entre ele e eu.

Ela o estudou por um tempo, estreitando os olhos enquanto considerava, ele sabia que ela não podia ler nada em seu rosto, mas ela o conhecia há muito tempo.

\- Quão ruim é isso, Severus? - ela perguntou finalmente em uma voz ligeiramente mais suave. - Eu quero ajudar. Você parece... - Ela parou.

Por um breve momento, sentiu-se tentado a contar a ela, ao sentir novamente o peso esmagador de todas as coisas com que estava sobrecarregado e tentando ignorar. Se até mesmo uma outra pessoa soubesse, alivasse a pressão sobre ele um pouco. Foi um pensamento pouco otimista, e rapidamente morreu uma morte dolorosa em águas desconhecidas enquanto ele balançava a cabeça lentamente, não faria tal coisa. Ele duvidava que Minerva acreditasse nele e, se o fizesse, ficaria totalmente horrorizada. Ele não precisava dar a ninguém outra razão para vê-lo como um monstro, e havia absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer, exceto para fazê-lo se sentir pior sobre tudo isso.

\- Oh, agora você quer me ajudar? Onde você estava quando eu realmente precisava de ajuda? Quando eu era adolescente, quando ninguém dava a mínima se eu estava vivo ou morto, muito menos se eu era feliz ou não? - ele perguntou venenoso. Ele tinha a intenção apenas de afastá-la, mas uma velha ferida em algum lugar profundo tinha acabado de começar a sangrar de novo, e ele estava reprimindo sua raiva também muito recentemente. - Tudo bem, então eu não estava na Grifinória de ouro, mas você é Diretora Adjunta e você tem uma responsabilidade para com todos os alunos, não apenas aqueles que usam vermelho e dourado. Você nunca demonstrou o menor interesse em me ajudar antes, então por que começar agora?

\- Severus! - ela protestou, parecendo um pouco surpresa quando as palavras começaram a sair dele.

\- Não - ele assobiou. - Você sabe que eu estou certo. Você foi a única que me encontrou sangrando até a morte por ferimentos auto infligidos e você nunca levantou um dedo para me ajudar. Eu tive que sobreviver sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém, e posso fazê-lo novamente agora. Dumbledore ainda não confia em mim, tanto quanto ele pode me chutar, mas ele não tem que dizer tudo o que ele me ordena fazer. Você vai descobrir quando isso acontece. Até lá, é da minha conta e agradeceria se você mantivesse o nariz de fora, pare de interferir.

Minerva olhou para ele por algum tempo antes de ficar em pé sem palavras e sair. Severo olhou para a porta quando esta se fechou desnecessariamente firmemente atrás dela, e suspirou quando a adrenalina diminuiu e a dor desvaneceu-se de uma aguçada angústia para a familiar dor surda mais uma vez.

\- Isso foi inteligente - Phineas falou lentamente da parede. - Você não tem tantos amigos que você pode se dar ao luxo de aliená-los, você sabe.

\- Eu acho que assassinar Dumbledore vai alienar todo mundo rapidamente, de alguma forma - ele respondeu irritado, irritado consigo mesmo, ele não queria ir tão longe. Ele nunca fez. _Meu orgulho e maldição meu temperamento._ Qual era o sentido de juntar todas as velhas queixas agora, quando isso não mudaria nada? - Que diferença faz se acontecer agora ou no próximo ano?

\- Você deveria falar com alguém sobre isso, Severus, ou você vai enlouquecer. Talvez -

\- Nem pense nisso - ele rosnou, olhando para o retrato. - Eu quis dizer o que eu disse no verão. Você é obrigado a não contar a ninguém o que acontece no escritório do Diretor e se você tentar encontrar uma brecha nisso, se você tentar dizer a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa o que está acontecendo, farei sua existência muito, muito desagradável. Retratos podem ser feitos para sentir dor, com o direito de feitiços, e você sabe que eu vou fazer isso se você me fizer.

\- Tudo bem, seja assim, mas você precisa de ajuda.

\- E não há ninguém para se ter. Então cale a boca e me deixe em paz.

* * *

Na noite após o segundo encontro de Harry com Dumbledore e sua segunda viagem nas memórias das origens de Voldemort, Hermione foi acordada por Dilys novamente. - Não há nenhuma emergência ainda - o retrato tranquilizou-a calmamente - mas Papoula tem trabalho para fazer em outro lugar por um par de horas, e Severus está fora. Estamos prestes a ter outro tempo ruim, então ela quer que você espere na enfermaria no caso de ele retornar e precisar de ajuda.

Sufocando um bocejo, Hermione deu ao retrato um olhar fulminante. - Se você está me testando, você pode apenas dizer - ela disse irritada - ao invés de mentir para o Professor Snape quando ele está cansado e com dor.

Inteiramente impenitente, a bruxa mais velha sorriu para ela. - Garota esperta. Sim, bem, isso é uma espécie de teste, queremos ver como você se comporta sozinha. Obviamente, se é algo muito ruim, eu vou fazer com que Papoula volte e lide com isso, mas caso contrário, você estará por conta própria. Você nem vai me ver assistindo.

\- É provável que seja ruim? - ela perguntou, puxando o robe da escola sobre o pijama e verificando o relógio. Já passava da meia noite. - Ele está atrasado...

\- Nós não saberemos até que ele volte. Vejo você lá em cima.

\- Você tem algum conselho? - ela perguntou, não se sentindo confortável com isso. Interagir com Snape no começo da manhã, quando eles simplesmente corriam lado a lado em silêncio sociável, era uma coisa, como ele estava suportando suas aulas tanto curricular e extracurricular, mas Snape sozinho e com dor ainda era algo de uma quantidade desconhecida, parecia ser diferente a cada vez, e ele não ficaria feliz com isso.

\- Não deixe que ele seja um idiota. Dentro da ala hospitalar, você não é seu aluno, na ausência de Papoula, você é o seu curandeiro. Não represente nenhum absurdo. Atordoe-o se for necessário.

\- Não, obrigada. Eu escolho a vida. - Ela fez isso com ele uma vez antes, mesmo que tivesse sido um acidente, ela sabia que tinha sido um milagre que ela tivesse escapado com isso, e ela duvidava que ela teria aquela sorte novamente.

Ela passou uma hora ansiosa na ala hospitalar em silêncio, lendo, mexendo e sentindo falta da presença reconfortante de seu gato, antes de finalmente ouvir passos à distância e abaixou o livro, olhando para a porta. Os passos eram lentos e irregulares, o que certamente significava que era de fato Snape.

E foi isso. Ele empurrou a porta devagar, meio inclinado sobre ela, e a encarou um pouco inexpressivo por alguns momentos antes que seus olhos se estreitassem um pouco e ele olhasse com desconfiança para Dilys, no quadro vazio. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão vagamente acusadora, e Hermione se encolheu de ombros, levantando-se e resistindo à vontade de se mexer com o olhar dele. - Não foi minha ideia, senhor. Quão ruim é hoje à noite?

Snape a olhou sem expressão por um momento, depois se virou, Hermione sacou a varinha e fechou a porta antes que ele pudesse sair, e ele se virou para encará-la com atenção, viu sua mandíbula apertar. Se preparando, Hermione ignorou seus olhos raivosos e o estudou, notando que seu peso estava todo para um lado e que suas mãos tremiam. Ele estava mais pálido que o normal e sua mandíbula estava cerrada, mas não havia sinal de sangue. - Eu sou mais do que capaz de tratar o Cruciatus agora, senhor - ela disse a ele com muito mais firmeza do que ela se sentia, um pouco perturbada pelo silêncio dele.

Ele continuou a encará-la de modo um tanto vítreo, parecendo ter dificuldade em focar os olhos, sem falar, ela estava perto o suficiente agora para ouvir sua respiração um tanto errática, e quando ele finalmente deu um passo à frente, ele balançou por um momento antes de passar lentamente por ela para afundar e sentar na beira da cama mais próxima, visivelmente agitando. Ficando preocupada agora, Hermione se ajoelhou para desamarrar suas botas, já que claramente ele não poderia fazer isso sozinho desta vez. - Que número, senhor?

Snape não respondeu imediatamente, ela havia tirado as botas e tirou o manto de seus ombros e começou a desfazer uma manga de seu casaco antes de ele finalmente responder, e sua voz foi um pouco rouca. - ... Nove, eu acho - ele sussurrou, e ela podia ouvir em sua voz que ele estava tentando muito não gritar.

Hermione cravou os dentes no lábio inferior, ela nunca tinha ouvido ele admitir nada superior a sete e meio, e essa tinha sido a noite em que ele tinha meio esmagado sua mão e ido embora em uma convulsão. Mesmo que ele estivesse mentindo sobre a gravidade naquela ocasião, isso era mais do que ela já havia testemunhado antes. De pé tão perto dele, ela podia sentir a tensão zumbindo através dele enquanto ele se mantinha unido, teimosamente se recusando a ceder, embora todo o seu corpo estivesse cheio de tremores. Concentrando-se no que ela estava fazendo, ela conseguiu tirar o casaco dele e o ajudou a sair dele antes que ele tentasse se deitar devagar e acabasse o suficiente perto de cair de costas, ele estava começando a respirar pesadamente com os dentes cerrados agora quando ele fechou os olhos.

Pegando sua varinha novamente, ela lançou um dos feitiços de diagnóstico neurológico que Madame Pomfrey lhe ensinou, e olhou consternada enquanto seu sistema nervoso se acendia como uma árvore de natal. Ela não tinha ideia de como ele não estava gritando, qualquer outra pessoa estaria inconsciente, mas ele apenas começara a suar. Balançando a cabeça, ela respirou fundo e começou o trabalho, concentrando-se no que estava fazendo e usando tudo o que ele já havia ensinado sobre Oclumência para afastar suas emoções e enterrar seus sentimentos por trás de seu nevoeiro mental.

O controle de Snape estava começando a escorregar. Ele começou a se contorcer e se mexer um pouco enquanto ela trabalhava, sua respiração ficando mais pesada, antes que ele finalmente começasse a fazer pequenos sons de dor, barulhos estrangulados que eram claramente contra a sua vontade, quando ele prendeu a respiração e gaguejou e começou a tremer a sério. Tentando manter a calma, Hermione continuou trabalhando, lançando os encantos uma e outra vez, lutando para estabilizar seus nervos abusados e suprimir os impulsos. Ela queria falar com ele, tentar distrair os dois, mas não conseguia pensar em nada a dizer, o melhor que ela podia fazer era olhar para o rosto dele ocasionalmente para que ele soubesse que ela não o estava ignorando e para descansar sua mão livre gentilmente em seu pulso, ostensivamente para monitorar seu pulso. Ele se encolheu quando ela o tocou pela primeira vez, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar, então ela deixou os dedos descansando em seu braço e continuou.

O tremor dele piorou enquanto ela trabalhava, parando de vez em quando, para enxugar o suor do rosto, dar-lhe pequenos goles de água, desfazer os primeiros dois botões de sua camisa. Ele manteve os olhos fechados e os dentes cerrados, mas ele não conseguia parar os pequenos sons de dor escapando, enquanto seus dedos arranhavam a cama debaixo dele, antes de suas costas arquearem e ele choramingou - Oh, Merlin... - em uma voz que não era muito mais do que um grasnido quebrado.

Piscando rapidamente para dispersar a ameaça de lágrimas, o choro não iria ajudá-lo, e ela precisava ser capaz de ver o que estava fazendo, Hermione traçou os dedos sobre o pulso dele até a palma da mão e gentilmente segurou sua mão, concentrando-se nos movimentos de sua varinha em sua outra mão. Ele tentou deixar ir, ela apreciou o gesto, já que ele claramente não estava em condições de ser cuidadoso em não machucá-la, mas ela se recusou a deixá-lo, e um momento depois a mão dele apertou a dela quando ele gemeu suavemente.

Apertando gentilmente sua mão, ela disse baixinho, sem olhar para ele - Se você sentir uma convulsão chegando, eu sei como lidar com isso também. - Ela nunca teve antes, e só tinha testemunhado isso uma vez, embora Madame Pomfrey tivesse certeza de que tinha acontecido em pelo menos uma outra ocasião, nas próprias masmorras, mas ela pelo menos conhecia a teoria e ele não esta em estado de perceber sua reação.

\- Não - ele sussurrou em resposta, embora ela não tivesse certeza se isso significava que ele não ia ter uma convulsão ou se ele estava simplesmente negando isso. O som enferrujado de sua voz era horrível, ela tinha uma suspeita desagradável de que ele havia gritado até ficar rouco, e ela estremeceu ao pensar em como ele conseguira se arrastar até a entrada e atravessar o castelo para ala hospitalar nessa condição.

\- Por quê? - ela perguntou finalmente, incapaz de aguentar mais. - O que você poderia ter feito que merece isso?

\- Não eu - ele murmurou, engolindo dolorosamente, ofegando e estremecendo antes de continuar. - Alguém mais. Bode expiatório.

Hermione processou isso, ignorando a dor em sua mão quando seu aperto aumentou ainda mais. Ele tinha tomado o castigo de outra pessoa... Harry estava certo de que Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte, e se ele realmente estivesse por trás do colar amaldiçoado, então talvez... bem, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, ela não ia perguntar. Não dependia dela, de Harry ou de qualquer outra pessoa resolver o problema. Snape sabia o que estava fazendo, e presumivelmente o mesmo fez o professor Dumbledore, e isso era tudo o que havia para isso.

Ele assobiou de dor, seus dedos cavando. Não importa as contusões, se isso acontecesse, ele provavelmente quebraria alguns dos pequenos e delicados ossos de sua mão, mas ela não tentou impedi-lo. Se ele pudesse passar por isso, ela poderia aguentar uma mão dolorida, especialmente porque ela poderia facilmente curá-la mais tarde. - Não há uma maneira melhor de tratar isso? - ela perguntou impotente, esses encantos funcionam, mas muito devagar. Provavelmente seria pelo menos uma hora antes de aliviar, e ele estaria com dor por dias ainda.

\- Não - ele informou em uma voz que era quase um gemido.

\- Então você deveria fazer um.

Snape tentou rir. Em sua condição atual, parecia absolutamente horrível, e terminou em um suspiro de dor quando ele esmagou a mão dela novamente. - Não posso realmente... estudar agora - ele apontou com voz rouca.

Bem, isso certamente era verdade. E, pensando nisso, era improvável que ele tivesse tempo livre para estudá-lo, já que não era provável que ele sobrevivesse à guerra... Tentando tirar esse pensamento de sua mente, ela apertou a mão dele novamente e voltou para a luta contra o próprio sistema nervoso dele.

\- Fale comigo, Granger - ele murmurou alguns minutos depois, um pedido que ela nunca o tinha ouvido fazer antes.

\- Sobre o que, senhor?

\- Qualquer coisa - ele sussurrou, estremecendo.

Por um momento a mente de Hermione ficou em branco, antes de sorrir de repente e começar a falar sobre o dever de casa de Poções, fazendo outra tentativa dolorosa de rir dele enquanto lançado em seu ensaio mais recente. Isso ajudou a distraí-la do aperto esmagador em sua mão, ou os sons baixos que ele estava fazendo em voz baixa, ou a maldição ocasionalmente estrangulada, ele realmente tinha um vocabulário obsceno chocantemente variado, ela aprendeu algumas novas palavras dele no ano passado.

\- Deve ser... uma mudança agradável - ele conseguiu em um ponto.

\- Na verdade, acho que prefiro seus métodos de marcação - ela respondeu com tristeza, olhando para ele, seus olhos escuros estavam abertos agora, se levemente envidraçados e cheios de dor. - Tenho a impressão de que o professor Slughorn nem sempre lê tudo que eu escrevo...

\- E você acha que eu fiz? - ele murmurou zombeteiramente.

\- Claro que você fez - ela respondeu. - Você estava procurando desculpas para tirar pontos.

Ele tossiu dolorosamente. - Verdade.

Essa foi a última contribuição que ele deu para a conversa, e ela perdeu completamente a noção do tempo enquanto trabalhava, falava e tentava ignorar sua dor. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo foi antes que seu aperto diminuísse e ele passasse à inconsciência, mas ela estava ficando rouca e falara em vários anos de trabalho escolar a partir de mais de um assunto.

Recuperando sua mão agora realmente dolorida, ela correu pelos feitiços mais algumas vezes antes de parar e enxugar o rosto na manga. _Isso é tudo que posso fazer_. Rigidamente ela se levantou, trabalhando as dobras nas costas e checou o relógio, quase três e meia. _Brilhante._ Ainda assim, ela poderia deitar um pouco pela manhã, ela duvidava que ele estivesse em qualquer condição para a sua habitual corrida matinal.

Hermione examinou a mão dela, estava um pouco inchada, e a dor quando ela moveu os dedos a deixou bastante certa de que dois ossos estavam de fato quebrados. - Episkey - ela murmurou, passando a varinha pelas piores manchas e mexendo os dedos novamente enquanto o feitiço entrava em vigor, satisfeita, voltou-se para o homem inconsciente na cama. Não havia muito mais ela poderia fazer por ele, mas ela gentilmente limpou o suor do rosto dele e lançou um par de diagnósticos para se certificar de que não havia outros ferimentos que ele não tinha dito a ela antes de encontrar um cobertor sobrando para deitar sobre ele, inconsciente ou não, ele ainda estava tremendo. Procurando no armário de estoque, ela procurou um analgésico e algo para sua garganta e os deixou ao lado da cama antes de virar e olhar esperançosamente para a moldura suspeitamente vazia na parede.

Dilys se mostrou, por uma vez não sorrindo. - Você fez muito bem, Hermione. Muito bem.

\- Não foi o suficiente - ela respondeu calmamente. - Deveria haver algo mais que possamos fazer por ele.

\- É o suficiente - Dilys corrigiu-a suavemente. - É mais do que qualquer outra pessoa consegue fazer por ele. Não menospreze isso, Hermione. Não é uma solução completa, mas você fez algo de bom esta noite. Ele nunca será capaz de lhe dizer, mas tenho certeza que ele aprecia e certamente precisa.

\- Você já ouviu ele admitir nove antes?

Dilys olhou para baixo de sua moldura para a figura inconsciente de Snape. - Uma vez, vimos dez" - ela disse baixinho. - Na primeira guerra, pouco antes de terminar. Ele estava muito ferido para dizer qualquer coisa no tempo, mas depois ele admitiu que eram dez. Foi a pior coisa que já vi... ele estava praticamente despedaçado. Eu não tenho palavras para algumas das coisas que foram feitas para ele, ele quase morreu.

\- Por que ele faz isso? Eu quase perguntei a ele hoje à noite, mas ele não poderia ter me respondido, mesmo se quisesse, e para ser honesta, estou com um pouco de medo da resposta.

\- Há mais de uma resposta para essa pergunta. Ninguém é simples, e Severus é mais complexo do que quase todo mundo que você conhece. Ele tem muitas razões para agir como ele age.

\- Ele vai se matar.

\- Confie nele, Hermione. Ele sabe o que está fazendo. Se ele for morto, será porque essa é a única maneira de alcançar nossos objetivos. Eu sei que você percebeu o quão pouco ele valoriza sua vida, mas ele não vai jogar fora de ânimo leve, eu te prometo isso. Você sabe melhor do que quase todo mundo o quão forte Severus é realmente, se alguém pode sobreviver a essa bagunça, ele pode.

O retrato acrescentou mais suavemente: - E se ele vier e ouvir você se preocupando com ele, ele ficará furioso. Já que ele não pode dizer isso no momento, eu vou dizer por ele, pare de ser um coração sangrento de Grifinória e vá para a cama.

Hermione reprimiu uma risada, exausta e próxima das lágrimas. - Isso não soou nada como ele.

\- Bem, eu não tenho o dom dele para sarcasmo, ou a voz notável dele. Eu quero dizer isto, entretanto, Hermione. Pare de se preocupar com ele, e vá dormir um pouco. Ele estará bem, e você fez muito bem esta noite.

Ela atravessou os corredores em um estado de espírito pensativo, pensando que deveria haver algo mais que pudesse ser feito por ele. Algo pequeno, algo tão óbvio que ela estava negligenciando isso, mas isso simplesmente o faria se sentir melhor. Talvez algo para ajudar a impedi-lo de tremer? Isso estava começando a ficar mais perceptível agora. Encantos de refrigeração ajudaram com os ataques ao seu sistema nervoso, mas tiveram que ser seu próprio tipo de dor para alguém cuja circulação estava falhando, como a dele, sua pele estava visivelmente fria ao toque agora. Tinha que haver algo que pudesse aquecê-lo um pouco, seja física ou psicologicamente... _Vale a pena pensar nisso..._


	19. Chapter 19

**"The most common lie is that which one lies to himself; lying to others is relatively an exception."**

 _–_ _Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

Hermione não viu muito de Snape por dois dias depois disso, já que ela não tinha Defesa no dia seguinte, ele parecia bem quando ela o viu nas refeições, tanto quanto ela podia dizer, mas dado que ele era um bom ator que realmente não dizia muito. Na manhã seguinte, ela apareceu nas masmorras, como de costume, e encontrou-o esperando por ela como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ele não estava correndo tão rápido como costumava fazer e faltava um pouco de sua graça normal, ele estava se movendo com menos fluidez, segurando-se um pouco rigidamente, e embora não fosse realmente possível correr com um mancar ele estava muito perto disso.

\- Você está bem, senhor? - Ela perguntou depois que eles voltaram para dentro.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar afiado antes de assentir lentamente. - Recuperando-se. - Depois de uma pausa, ele adicionou um pouco desajeitadamente: - Você fez bem.

\- Obrigada, senhor, mas não é por isso que eu estava perguntando - ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros. - Os encantos são bastante simples, embora eu gostaria que funcionassem melhor.

\- Eu também, acredite em mim - ele murmurou. - Eles foram mais eficazes uma vez. Eles não funcionam tão bem hoje em dia.

\- Como você pode desenvolver uma resistência a esse tipo de encanto? - ela perguntou interessada.

\- Não é uma resistência, na verdade, simplesmente que meus nervos não se curam tão bem quanto costumavam.- Ele deu a ela um sorriso sarcástico. - Eu estou ficando velho.

\- Claro, senhor - ela respondeu secamente - Trinta e seis é bem velho mesmo...

Ele bufou e se encostou na parede perto da entrada da passagem. - É o mesmo com qualquer tipo de cura, você só pode curar a mesma doença tantas vezes antes de parar de trabalhar. O corpo não é forte o suficiente para suportar a tensão repetida na mesma área sem tempo entre cada lesão para se recuperar e se regenerar. Meus nervos estão sendo danificados com muita frequência e muito rapidamente, isso é tudo.

 _Tudo, ele diz._ \- Quem desenvolveu os encantos?

\- Eles não são encantos específicos. Não há tratamento para a exposição a longo prazo a Cruciatus, simplesmente porque ninguém deve ser repetidamente amaldiçoado com isso. Normalmente, alguém é torturado, então eles são libertados, ou escapam, ou morrem. Apenas os Comensais da Morte estão sempre expostos a ele.

\- Você é amaldiçoado mais que os outros, senhor?

\- Eu não sei. Entre o círculo interno, a maioria das punições não são públicas. Eu acredito que eu sou punido através do Cruciatus ao invés de... outros meios... mais do que os outros, por uma variedade de razões.

Sua expressão a advertiu para não empurrar mais, não que ela precisasse do aviso.

\- Eu vejo, senhor. Senhor?

Snape suspirou um pouco teatralmente e fez uma demonstração de esfregar os olhos.

\- Devemos realmente fazer 20 perguntas, senhorita Granger?

\- Desculpe, senhor. Eu só queria perguntar se você estava bem. Então você mencionou que os feitiços não funcionavam tão bem, e eu me desviei. Eu prometo, apenas mais uma pergunta. _Ao menos para esta manhã._

\- Sim, e em algum lugar de St. Mungus há uma anã anoréxica de olhos roxos que pensa que é minha irmã gêmea - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, embora não parecesse terrivelmente irritado. - Pergunte então...

\- Como é o Cruciatus? - Ele deu a ela um olhar vazio, e ela elaborou. - Não a maldição real, senhor. Tenho certeza que posso adivinhar como é isso.

\- Tenho certeza que você não pode - ele murmurou.

\- Bem, talvez não, mas de qualquer forma, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer os efeitos posteriores.

Ele coçou a mandíbula, seus olhos escuros se tornando distantes enquanto ele pensava sobre isso. - Nas primeiras horas depois, dói - ele disse finalmente. - Em nenhum lugar tão agudamente quanto durante a maldição, claro, mas é o mesmo tipo de dor. Isso dura por um período de tempo variável, dependendo da gravidade da maldição. Normalmente, no momento em que acordo no dia seguinte, a dor mudou, e parece algo como alfinetes e agulhas, só que não concentrado em nenhuma área. Ainda dói, mas não é tão doloroso. O dia depois disso... é mais uma dor do que qualquer coisa, como se eu tivesse passado o dia inteiro cavando no sol ou algo assim, e um cansaço profundo. Ele desaparece gradualmente depois disso, embora eu possa ter uma dor persistente nas minhas costas e articulações para nada até uma semana, como imagino que vou desta vez.

\- Tudo isso de uma maldição? - ela perguntou um pouco tristemente.

\- A maioria das dores vem de danos causados enquanto se debatem durante a maldição, ao invés da maldição em si - disse ele distante. - Não é exatamente bem estudado. Como eu disse, muito poucas pessoas estão sempre expostas a isso mais de uma vez ou duas vezes.

\- O que vai fazer com você a longo prazo, senhor?

\- Eu pensei que só ia haver mais uma pergunta - ele respondeu ironicamente.

\- Senhor - protestou Hermione.

Ele bufou. - Eu não sei. É tão simples como isso. Agora, saia logo antes de pensar em qualquer outra coisa para me incomodar.

Ela suspirou, tentando não sorrir. - Sim senhor.

* * *

Naquela noite, Hermione protegeu as cortinas da cama para impedir que seus colegas de dormitório ouvissem qualquer coisa e se acomodou para conversar com Dilys, ela estava cansada e estava ficando frio e ela simplesmente não se incomodou em ir até a ala hospitalar apenas para uma conversa quando ela tinha uma moldura sobre a cama.

\- O que você tem em mente, minha querida? - o retrato perguntou alegremente.

\- Muitas coisas, como de costume - ela admitiu ironicamente. - O Professor Snape foi convocado esta noite, a propósito?

\- Não. Ele está bem, até onde eu sei. Phineas geralmente o observa à noite se não há nada de interessante acontecendo no escritório do Diretor. Ele provavelmente está apenas trabalhando. Ele é sobre o que você queria conversar?

\- Bem, em parte, eu suponho. Eu perguntei a ele nesta manhã sobre os tratamentos que usamos para seus nervos e ele disse que não havia tratamento específico para o Cruciatus, mas... bem, deve ter. Sabe-se há muito tempo que isso aconteceria com ele quando Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente voltasse. Por que ele não tentou trabalhar em algo antes? Ele teve o que, quinze anos entre guerras?

\- Hmm - A bruxa mais velha parecia pensativa. - Eu não acho que ele imaginou que seria tão ruim, principalmente. O que quer que ele diga, ele está passando muito mais desta vez do que antes. Você-Sabe-Quem está muito diferente, acredito, embora, naturalmente, Severus não diga nada sobre isso. Além disso - acrescentou ela secamente - ele fez outras coisas entre as guerras. Não foi tudo apenas, estou sentado esperando por ele começar de novo, você sabe. E eu sei que você sabe, porque você leu algumas de suas pesquisas antes. Como sempre com Severus, assuntos pessoais não são tão bons quanto outras coisas. Ainda assim, acho que se ele soubesse como seria desta vez, ele teria trabalhado nisso.

\- Eu considerei tentar encontrar algo novo eu mesma, mas eu nem saberia por onde começar - disse Hermione impotente. - Nós nunca fomos ensinados a criar nada de original a partir de um esboço.

\- Não é realmente algo que possa ser ensinado - disse Dilys gentilmente. - Você tem um talento para isso ou você não tem. Severus tem, mas eu não tenho certeza se você tem. Você ainda é muito jovem, Hermione, de idade ou não. Não se sinta envergonhada de não poder fazer tudo. Você pede muito de si mesma às vezes, e você passou bastante tempo com Severus agora para sabe o quanto isso pode acabar. Você está ajudando ele, muito mais do que você imagina. Isso vai ter que ser bom o suficiente, pelo menos por enquanto. Se você pensar em outra coisa para fazer, então isso é maravilhoso, mas não se machuque se não puder.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se devo confiar em seu conselho - ela retrucou, sorrindo um pouco. - Tudo o que você me fez tentar antes não fez exatamente muito.

\- Ah, sério. Você vai me dizer que não fez diferença nenhuma, vai?

\- Bem, tudo bem, meu cabelo parece estar ficando um pouco mais fácil de administrar - admitiu Hermione. - Mas eu não acho que o resto realmente tenha feito alguma coisa. Ninguém notou.

\- Esse não era o ponto - Dilys repreendeu-a gentilmente. - Eu lhe disse na época que a maioria das pessoas não o faria e tenha em mente que você está cercada por adolescentes obcecados que não observam qualquer coisa exceto suas próprias reflexões na maior parte do tempo. Isso fez a diferença para você, Hermione, mesmo que você não pense assim. Sua atitude está mudando, você sabe, você esta tornando-se mais confiante, o que foi o ponto inteiro. E algumas pessoas notaram, foi mencionado na sala dos professores na semana passada, na verdade.

\- Mesmo? - ela perguntou, surpresa. - Er ... por quê?

Dilys sorriu para ela. - Porque, minha querida, os professores adoram fofocar. Você ficaria absolutamente horrorizada se soubesse quantos segredos você ou qualquer de seus colegas realmente têm. Vários de seus professores notaram que você parece estar se comportando de uma maneira mais relaxada e não se esforçando tanto, não, não é assim que estou falando. Eles notaram que você não está tão fixada em saber se você está ou não fazendo certo, você não está checando a si mesma com tanta frequência.

Hermione pensou sobre isso, mordendo o lábio pensativamente. - Mesmo?

\- Sim. E Severus notou uma mudança também, bem, é claro que ele, nada passou disso. Ele estava muito curioso para descobrir o que eu fiz para ajudá-la com sua confiança.

\- Oh, Merlin. Você não contou a ele, não foi? - Ela tinha certeza que Snape não sabia, ele teria zombado dela por isso agora se tivesse, com certeza.

\- Não. É bom que ele seja mantido no escuro ocasionalmente, ele é tão sabichão quanto sempre disse que você era, você sabe - disse o retrato. - Além disso, é segredo de uma mulher e ele não precisa saber.

\- Aposto que ele adorava ouvir isso - disse Hermione maliciosamente.

\- Eu o conheço há muito tempo, minha querida, e já estou bastante acostumada com o mau humor dele. Além disso, ele tem muitas outras coisas em mente.

\- Essa foi uma das outras coisas que eu queria perguntar, na verdade. Ele parece, não distraído, mas eu realmente não sei como descrevê-lo. Como se ele tivesse algo prendendo sua mente. Mais do que o habitual, quero dizer.

\- Muitas coisas, acredite em mim. Algumas delas são inteiramente de sua própria invenção e o homem está sendo quase adoravelmente cego e teimoso sobre isso, mas isso é uma conversa para outro dia. Eu sei o que você está se referindo. - Dilys parecia desajeitada. - Eu não posso te dizer, Hermione.

\- Por quê? É pessoal?

\- Não. Eu diria a você se pudesse, confia em mim, porque eu realmente acho que alguém precisa saber, mas eu não posso. Os retratos de Hogwarts estão sujeitos a certas restrições e uma delas é que somos proibidos de revelar qualquer coisa dita pelo diretor. Tudo o que posso dizer é que o Professor Dumbledore deu a Severus uma tarefa muito difícil e ele está lutando com isso. Eu não sou fisicamente capaz de lhe dizer nada mais do que isso. Eu não posso nem te dar uma dica.

Mordendo o lábio novamente, Hermione pensou sobre isso por um tempo. - O que poderia ser mais difícil do que tudo que as pessoas já perguntam sobre ele? - ela perguntou finalmente.

Dilys sacudiu a cabeça, ela não estava sorrindo agora. - Eu não posso dizer mais nada, Hermione. Nem Phineas, antes que você pergunte a ele. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos.

\- Quem mais sabe?

\- Ninguém. Apenas Severus e Albus, e os retratos que testemunharam isso.

\- Por que tudo tem que ser mantido tão secreto o tempo todo? - Hermione perguntou exasperada. A guerra provavelmente teria terminado um pouco mais cedo se as pessoas de ambos os lados estivessem dispostos a **conversar** com seus próprios aliados, em vez de todos guardarem segredos de todos os outros. Não havia dois lados, mais de duas dúzias. Pelo menos...

Ela nunca tinha visto Dilys parecer com raiva antes, mas ela viu agora, como a bruxa idosa disse calmamente - Isso não deveria ser mantido tão secreto. Isso é metade do problema. Acredite em mim, Hermione, eu desejo o contrário. Severus não deveria estar passando por isso sozinho, mas minhas mãos estão amarradas.

Surpreendida pela reação incomum, ela olhou para o retrato, pensando bastante. - O Professor Snape me diria se eu perguntasse?

\- É claro que ele não faria isso. Ele é tão teimoso quanto uma mula, você sabe disso. E ele ficaria muito bravo se soubesse que eu já tinha dito isso a você.

\- Você não me contou nada - ela protestou.

\- Tudo o que eu tenho permissão para lhe dizer.

\- Não, eu entendo isso. Eu não culpo você. Mas é tudo tão injusto! - Hermione não estava ciente de que ela estava gritando, sua voz subindo quando algo estalou. - Tudo o que ele faz e tudo o que ele passa, e ninguém sabe disso! Eu ouço as pessoas falando sobre ele pelas costas todos os dias, e é tão difícil não gritar com elas ou, ou azará-las! Eu odeio lembrar que eu costumava ser assim! E até mesmo a Ordem o trata como sujeira, e certamente eles sabem pelo menos um pouco sobre o que ele realmente faz? Eu sei que ele insiste em manter todos os detalhes em privado, e isso é muito, muito estúpido, mas não deveria ser assim!

Ficou sem ar, e agora percebendo o quão alto ela estava falando, ela se calou apressadamente. Dilys estava rindo, mas o olhar em seus olhos não era inteiramente humor.

\- Bem-vinda aos problemas enfrentados por qualquer um que tolamente tenta ser amigo de Severus Snape - disse o retrato em voz baixa. - Fique feliz que ele nos tenha, pelo menos, Hermione. Pode ser até mesmo pior, terrível como o pensamento é.

* * *

Algumas noites depois, Hermione estava visitando a ala hospitalar por conta própria e quase entrou em uma discussão, parando para ouvir, ela percebeu que Madame Pomfrey estava mais uma vez repreendendo Snape por ter bebido, e prontamente se encostou na parede e se esforçou para ouvir. Por mais que ela desaprovasse a espionagem, ela tinha que admitir que às vezes era útil. Além disso, esse era um assunto interessante, Snape foi o primeiro homem que ela já havia testemunhado com uma ressaca, não importava o quão bom ele era em fingir o contrário, e parecia estar acontecendo com mais frequência ou ela estava apenas ficando melhor em localizá-lo.

\- Você deveria saber melhor agora - a enfermeira estava dizendo.

Ela ouviu Snape suspirar pesadamente. - Eu continuo dizendo a você, Papoula, isso não é da sua conta. Você não entende. Você acha que eu bebo para ficar bêbado, para esquecer por um tempo, sim? Isso é um absurdo. Eu tenho Oclumência para isso, e ninguém que sobreviva à sua inteligência tanto quanto eu goste da sensação de alguma coisa nublando seus pensamentos. Eu não tomo nada para ficar intoxicado, mas para os outros efeitos.

\- Então, que outros efeitos o álcool te dá, então? - ela perguntou com raiva. - É um veneno, Severus. Eu sei que não é porque você gosta do sabor, não das coisas que você bebe. O álcool desidrata você, isso faz com que você fique ainda mais frio do que o normal, e as toxinas estão matando lentamente seu fígado. Qual o benefício que você poderia obter fazendo isso para si mesmo, se você não está tentando ficar bêbado?

\- Ilusão - Snape respondeu brevemente.

\- Do que você está falando? Que ilusão?

\- Você não entenderia.

Hermione pensou sobre isso enquanto a discussão continuava. Por mais divertido que fosse ouvir o temido professor Snape ser rapidamente reduzido a um garoto defensivo e mal-humorado, isso era mais importante do que ouvi-lo se contorcendo. Sua experiência de álcool foi um pouco limitada, desde que ela era muito jovem ela tinha sido permitido pequenos goles de tudo o que seus pais bebiam, principalmente vinho, e nunca tinha sido particularmente interessada, e a única coisa que ela realmente bebeu foi cerveja amanteigada. Não era sobre a doçura da bebida, uma vez que ela tinha aprendido que Snape tendia a beber espíritos crus, geralmente uísque de uma forma ou de outra. _Que outros sentimentos o álcool criou?_ Ela pensou por um momento mais e entendeu: **calor**.

A sensação de calor criada pelo álcool era certamente uma ilusão, mas havia uma certa qualidade reconfortante no calor que parecia preencher todo o seu corpo. Para alguém como Snape, sozinho e frio na maior parte do tempo... ela podia entender por que ele poderia crescer dependente desse sentimento. Se ele tentou sintetizar isso, ele obviamente tinha falhado, mas ela duvidava que ele tinha se incomodado. Ela se perguntou durante o verão sobre o Tea chai com álcool, isso era presumivelmente o mesmo impulso básico, conforto e calor.

Dada sua razão por estar aqui esta noite, isso foi maravilhosamente irônico, ela refletiu alegremente quando bateu na porta e entrou. - Sinto muito por interromper.

\- Hermione? Nós não temos uma aula hoje à noite. Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, eu estou bem, obrigada. Eu só queria tentar algo. Na verdade, professor, se você tiver tempo, você poderia esperar alguns minutos? É um pouco sobre você. Eu não vou demorar muito.

Ela entrou no escritório de Madame Pomfrey e revistou o armário para o que queria, antes de começar a esquentar a chaleira e vasculhar as coisas do chá da enfermeira. Ela podia ouvir Snape perguntando de maneira um tanto acusatória o que estava acontecendo, e a resposta confusa da medibruxa, e sorriu para si mesma.

Dilys apareceu no quadro sobre a mesa. - Hermione, o que você está fazendo?

\- Solução de problemas - ela respondeu alegremente. - Eu não tinha notado até agora, mas acho que adivinhei uma das razões pelas quais ele bebe tanto, e eu queria tentar de qualquer forma.

\- Você se importaria em me esclarecer?

\- Na verdade não. - Cuidadosamente torcida para manter-se entre o retrato e o que ela estava fazendo, ela cuidadosamente quebrou o material em pequenos pedaços e os colocou no fundo da caneca, antes de adicionar água quente e estudar os resultados, cheirando o vapor criticamente. Ele poderia tomar seu café preto, mas isso ia precisar de leite, ela decidiu, cuidadosamente adicionando um pouco dos suprimentos de chá da enfermeira, ela teria adicionado açúcar também, mas ele não parecia gostar muito de coisas doces, apesar do Tea chai.

\- Você poderia convencer Madame Pomfrey a sair por alguns minutos? Eu não acho que o professor Snape queira que ela saiba o que ele quis dizer com "ilusão" ou ele teria explicado.

\- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? - Dilys parecia frustrada, e Hermione sorriu, mexendo o líquido espesso uma última vez antes de decidir que ele era tão bom quanto o que conseguiria.

\- Eu tenho permissão para ser enigmática também, você sabe... - _E eu tive alguns professores muito bons._

Snape deu a ela um olhar que era parte suspeita e parte impaciência quando ela saiu do escritório, com a caneca na mão. - Senhorita Granger, o que você está fazendo?

Ignorando a pergunta, ela caminhou até a cama onde ele estava sentado e estendeu a caneca para ele. - Eu gostaria que você tentasse isso, senhor. Eu acho que pode ajudar. - Ele estava tremendo de novo, ela notou, endurecendo sua determinação. _Eu espero que isso funcione_.

\- Ajuda com o que, precisamente? - Ele perguntou secamente, com um leve toque de irritação em sua voz que foi definitivamente um aviso.

Respirando fundo, Hermione encontrou seus olhos. - Substituindo a ilusão por algo real, espero, senhor.

Ele piscou primeiro, um pouco de vazio invadindo seus olhos enquanto ele protegia reflexivamente, e suas sobrancelhas franziram ligeiramente no precursor de uma carranca. - Senhorita Granger ... - ele disse em advertência.

\- Eu só trabalhei nisso uns dez minutos atrás, senhor, eu não estava bisbilhotando deliberadamente. Eu planejei tentar isso de qualquer maneira, da próxima vez que eu visse você aqui.

\- O que é isso? - ele perguntou desconfiado.

\- É veneno, obviamente. Eu finalmente decidi realizar as fantasias de centenas de estudantes ao longo dos anos - ela disse a ele com malícia. - Você pode parar de agir como - como você por cinco segundos, por favor, e apenas tente isso? Ham ... senhor - acrescentou ela, corando um pouco quando percebeu que tinha acabado de começar a repreendê-lo do jeito que ela faria com um de seus amigos.

Para seu alívio, também para sua surpresa, Snape pareceu mais divertido com sua atitude do que qualquer outra coisa quando ele estendeu a mão e pegou a caneca dela, cheirando-a com cautela. Piscando, ele olhou para ela. - Chocolate quente? Isso deveria ajudar? - ele perguntou, mordaz. - Eu não tenho seis anos, você sabe.

\- É chocolate medicinal, senhor - ela o corrigiu em voz baixa. Isso fazia sentido, uma das sensações causadas pelos dementadores era o frio extremo, e o chocolate melhorado usado como Cura funcionava melhor do que o alimento cotidiano porque fora projetado para criar calor. Isso poderia ajudar, e mesmo que isso não acontecesse, não lhe faria mal algum.

A expressão de desprezo de Snape desvaneceu-se para algo um pouco mais pensativo quando ele olhou para a caneca e cheirou-a novamente, antes de envolver as mãos em torno dela e sentar-se para a frente um pouco, tomando um gole cauteloso. Hermione se afastou e o observou com expectativa enquanto ele engolia, ele tinha fechado os olhos, o que não ajudava, mas ela não teria sido capaz de ler sua expressão de qualquer maneira _. Bastardo secreto_ , ela pensou, o insulto tingido com um tipo estranho de carinho. Ela foi recompensada quando ele tomou outro gole e depois um gole maior, e severamente resistiu ao impulso de sorrir quando ele começou a beber. _Ha!_

No momento em que ele estava no meio da caneca, ele quase parou de tremer, pelo menos a essa distância. Ele ainda pode estar tremendo se ela estivesse mais perto dele, mas era visível a melhoria, pelo menos. Provavelmente não duraria muito, mas era mais genuíno do que a falsa sensação de calor gerado pelo álcool, e isso não prejudicaria sua saúde, seus dentes já estavam bem terríveis, afinal de contas, e ele podia usar todas as calorias que eles poderiam forçar em sua garganta, e isso não agravaria sua úlcera estomacal tanto quanto ele tinha bebido antes.

Ele inclinou a caneca e drenou o último, lambendo os lábios, e Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso educado, tentando muito manter a voz firme e profissional.

\- Houve algum melhora, senhor? - ela perguntou.

A pergunta lhe rendeu um olhar de nível que a avisou para não ser atrevida, antes que seus olhos negros passassem rapidamente pela sala para se certificar de que ninguém estava escutando e ele respondeu, quase silenciosamente para ser ouvido - Sim.

Aliviada, ela sorriu para ele. - Estou feliz.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar estranho que parecia quase perturbado, estudando-a pensativamente antes de olhar para a caneca. – Obrigado - ele disse desconfortavelmente em pouco mais que um sussurro.

Ela encolheu os ombros. - Não é muito, senhor. Eu sei que não vai realmente resolver o problema. É apenas uma ilusão diferente, realmente, mas pelo menos Madame Pomfrey não vai te linxar por isso. - O remédio psicológico foi um bom começo, mesmo que não tocasse nos problemas físicos que estavam na raiz do problema.

Ele bufou na caneca, seus olhos brilhando por um momento com diversão breve, o que também era um bom sinal, e Hermione se permitiu sentir brevemente presunçosa. _Não é ruim_.

* * *

Em torno do Halloween, Hermione se viu sem nada para fazer em um fim de semana chuvoso. Ela passou um pouco da manhã enrolada com o livro do Half-Blood Prince, tentando ver além do rabisco e anotações para ter um vislumbre do que o garoto que as escrevera tinha sido, mas, exceto por mais poções e feitiços, simplesmente não havia muita coisa lá. Este livro foi do sexto ano de Snape, e a essa altura ele parecia não ter mais nenhum amigo.

E algumas das coisas escritas aqui eram bem enigmáticas, num exame mais detalhado. As notas obviamente tinham sido escritas para ele, não para mais ninguém, então na maioria das vezes não havia explicação. As alterações aos métodos de Poções no texto não foram tão ruins, ela não precisava entender por que ele havia escolhido trocar de lugar, e ela se sentiu muito satisfeita consigo mesma cada vez que conseguia adivinhar. Foram os feitiços que a incomodaram, especialmente desde que ele a avisou que alguns deles eram perigosos.

Um em particular chamou sua atenção semanas atrás. O encantamento era Sectumsempra e a única notação com ele era " ** _para inimigos_** ", o que realmente não augura nada de bom. Ela tinha um dicionário latim... em casa, ou melhor, na unidade de armazenamento na propriedade industrial perto de sua casa, onde não estava fazendo nada de bom. Enfurecidamente, a biblioteca de Hogwarts não tinha um, que parecia chocantemente frouxo, dado que a maioria das magias parecia derivar, pelo menos, do latim. Qualquer que fosse este feitiço, era obviamente perigoso e claramente um dos aqueles em que ele pensava quando lhe disse para não tentar nada sem perguntar a ele.

Era preocupante que ele tivesse criado feitiços que provavelmente pertenciam às Artes das Trevas, mas isso não a incomodava tanto quanto ela achava que teria feito, digamos, no ano passado. Sua palestra sobre aprender a pensar tinha chegado em casa, e ela não sabia o que esse feitiço fazia, mas mesmo sendo uma adolescente mal humorada, solitária e raivosa, duvidava que ele tivesse criado apenas para o inferno. Ele teve uma razão, e a escuridão do feitiço certamente dependia de como e por que foi usado, mais do que do que fez ...

Isso foi o que mais irritou, ela decidiu com um sorriso de frustração. Todas as perguntas que ela tinha sobre Snape geraram pelo menos uma dúzia de outras, e ela ainda não sabia o suficiente para decifrar a maioria das respostas, apesar de todos os seus melhores esforços. Era absolutamente irritante e só aumentou seu desejo de aprender mais sobre ele. Uma coisa que ela estava lentamente se tornando cada vez mais certa, no entanto, era que ele tinha sido apaixonado por Lily Evans, ela estava pensando sobre isso de vez em quando desde a primeira vez que descobriu o misterioso amigo grifinório de Snape.

Olhando para o livro aberto no colo, Hermione pensou sobre o que ela sabia sobre os dois. Eles aparentemente tinham sido amigos muito próximos desde o começo, de alguma forma, por mais bizarro que parecesse, mas tinha caído no final do quinto ano e aparentemente nunca se reconciliaram... Ela piscou devagar, lembrando-se do que Harry acabara de contar a ela sobre a lembrança que ele tinha visto na Penseira de Snape durante aquela desastrosa lição de Oclumência. A maioria do foco de Harry estava no que James e Sirius estavam fazendo, mas ele havia dito a ela como Lily entrou em cena para tentar defender Snape, que então gritou com ela e chamou-a de sangue-ruim. Obviamente ela não podia provar, mas Hermione apostaria tudo o que possuía que aquele tinha sido o momento exato em que a amizade terminara para sempre.

Absorvidamente mordendo o lábio, ela pensou um pouco mais. Seu primeiro impulso foi concordar com Lily. Sangue-ruim realmente era um nome sujo, e doeria muito mais vindo de um amigo, isto também era um sinal de que Snape estava bem a caminho dos Comensais da Morte, se ele tivesse usado. Mas, por outro lado, a descrição de Harry do que os Marotos estavam fazendo com Snape no tempo tinha sido bastante perturbadoramente vívida, na verdade, tinha sido realmente uma forma de agressão sexual, agora que ela pensava seriamente sobre isso. Tudo bem, Harry não tinha visto se eles, na verdade, o despiram, mas ela estava com a certeza de que eles tinham. Os adolescentes tinham egos frágeis na melhor das hipóteses, ele certamente não queria uma garota tentando proteger ele, mesmo em circunstâncias menos extremas, e pelo som dele, ele certamente não estava no controle do que ele estava dizendo. Ela se perguntou como ele agiu depois. Por todos, Lily era sua única amiga, e ele era jovem o suficiente para não ser um bastardo teimoso. _Ele tentou fazer as pazes?_

Finalmente, ela decidiu que a especulação era inútil, ela não conhecia a história completa e era muito, muito improvável que ela soubesse. Além disso, não era da conta dela, isso foi a vida privada de Snape, e ele aparentemente tinha feito alguns esforços para escondê-la. Papoula suspeitava, mas até a enfermeira não sabia ao certo. Havia algo terrivelmente trágico sobre isso, no entanto. Claramente os sentimentos de Snape tinham sido unilaterais e sem esperança, porque se Lily tivesse devolvido seus sentimentos, ela teria perdoado ele eventualmente, não importando o que ele chamou ela, afinal... Hermione refletiu amargamente, quantas vezes ela havia perdoado Ron por ser um bastardo? Veja a isso, quantas vezes ela começou a perdoar Snape por isso, mais recentemente?

Ela olhou para o livro em seu colo novamente antes de fechá-lo, sentindo um pouco de vergonha por cavar tão longe. Era profundamente pessoal e muito particular, e absolutamente nada da conta dela. Deixando-o de lado, ela mordeu o lábio novamente, pensativa, isso explicava muito, no entanto. A contenda com James, o fato de que Snape não podia suportar a visão de Harry metade do tempo, ela tinha pensado muitas vezes que deve haver mais história, e agora ela tinha a peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça.

A grande questão, é claro, foi a profundidade desses sentimentos. Lily estava morta há quinze anos, o que parecia ser muito tempo para levar uma tocha para alguém que não queria você, mas as emoções de Snape em relação a Harry pareciam muito cruas. E sua vida parecia solitária, seja por escolha consciente ou não, parecia provável que nunca houvesse realmente ninguém outro.

\- Bem - ela sussurrou baixinho finalmente, encolhendo os ombros e tentando sorrir para si mesma. - Eu sempre soube que não tinha muita chance de qualquer maneira.

Certamente não havia como ela poder competir com uma mulher morta pela amizade aparentemente muito perspicaz de Snape, depois de todos esses anos, sua memória provavelmente teria alcançado uma imagem completamente irreal de perfeição, e Hermione estava bem ciente de todas as suas próprias falhas. E, no entanto, uma voz irritante lembrou a ela, Harry e Ron pareciam ter percebido que algo havia mudado na atitude de Snape em relação a ela, embora, reconhecidamente, ambos fossem tão perspicazes e experientes quando se tratava de emoções quanto o peixinho dourado foi sobre o ciclismo.

Ela estremeceu quando outro pensamento a atingiu, ela era uma Grifinória inteligente nascida trouxa como Lily tinha sido. É certo que elas não pareciam nada fisicamente, mas ela suspeitava que por um homem como Snape, o físico, era provavelmente o fator menos importante, embora fosse importante notar que Lily realmente era muito bonita. Foi um pouco perturbador encontrar-se imaginando se elas talvez fossem parecidas de outras maneiras. Obviamente, parte dela realmente esperava que não, já que isso era assustador, mas outra parte dela apontou traiçoeiramente que poderia aumentar suas chances de fazer amizade com ele, se fosse.

 _Merlin, isso tinha sido uma má ideia_. Tudo o que lhe dera foi mais perguntas. Além disso, era Halloween esta noite, o aniversário da morte de Lily, abruptamente os pensamentos de Hermione deram uma parada brusca. _Foi isso? A razão pela qual Snape mudou de lado tem algo a ver com a Lily?_ Ok, foi um pouco difícil, mas em um ano de investigar seu passado como melhor ela podia, Lily era a única coisa que tinha descoberto que Snape já parecia realmente se importar. Talvez... talvez ela tenha contatado ele, de alguma forma o convencido disso? Ou... ela sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou, esfregando os olhos, mais perguntas sem respostas. Tudo o que ela ganhou por ela foi uma dor de cabeça.

 _A curiosidade matou o gato. Pode muito bem fazer o mesmo com o Grifinório_.

* * *

Novembro prometia ser um mês desagradável, Hermione decidiu sombriamente. Por um lado, o tempo havia se tornado realmente horrível, geralmente até agora estava nevando, mas o mês tinha começado com chuva congelante e todos os dias era cinza e deprimente. Apesar dos melhores esforços de Slughorn, as masmorras eram dolorosamente frias e as aulas de poções eram torturantes, Hermione não queria pensar sobre como Snape lidou, realmente vivendo lá o ano todo. Ela não ficaria surpresa em ver o gelo se formando nas paredes.

O próprio Snape parecia relativamente bem, até onde ela podia julgar, ele estava claramente sofrendo com o frio, Madame Pomfrey tinha ficado muito aborrecida quando ele tinha saqueado sem cerimônia seus estoques e catou cada pedaço de chocolate sem explicação, mas Hermione quase engasgou tentando não rir, mas fora isso ele parecia com a saúde razoável. As duas últimas invocações aparentemente terminaram sem incidentes, e ele finalmente encontrou tempo para começar a ensiná-la, Harry e Rony um pouco sobre lutar.

Ele parecia satisfeito com eles aprendendo combate mágico por si mesmos, depois de mais alguns duelos para deixá-lo descobrir o quanto eles sabiam, tudo o que eles realmente precisavam nessa pontuação era prática, dissera ele. A luta física aparentemente seria mais complicada, ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir o quão pouco eles sabiam, particularmente os meninos, e agora não estava muito pacientemente tentando falar com eles através de uma série de lutas em câmera lenta com uma expressão bastante desimpedida.

Hermione teve que admitir que não estava prestando muita atenção. Ela sabia um pouco sobre lutar, mas era uma garota brigando, você ia para o cabelo primeiro, e então qualquer pedaço de pele que suas unhas pudessem chegar. Em sua experiência, os garotos não batiam nas garotas, e parecia que os outros compartilhavam essa opinião, um tanto bizarro, incluindo o próprio Snape, então sempre ia ser um pouco desajeitada.

No começo, Snape havia separado ela com Harry, mas não funcionou porque ambos começaram a rir. Snape parecia relutante em usá-la como uma demonstração, e foi obviamente, uma ideia muito ruim ele e Harry se enfrentarem, então, depois de tentar usar Ron como exemplo, ele admitiu a derrota e a juntou a ele para tentar entender através de seu ponto.

Foi uma das poucas vezes que Snape cometeu um erro grave, Hermione considerou um pouco desapaixonada enquanto encarava o ruivo. Não foi culpa do professor, é claro. Ele não poderia saber sobre o outro dia, e o maldito Quadribol, e a maldita Lavender Brown. Ela estava bem ciente de que ela deve ter parecido terrível esta manhã, mas não era como se ele estivesse prestando atenção, e a chuva teria tornado quase impossível dizer que ela estava chorando metade da noite de qualquer maneira.

Não era nem mesmo o fato de Ron ter uma namorada, não de verdade, embora ela tivesse que admitir que ambos doíam e a deixavam querendo bater em alguém. Foi o fato de que ela estava aparentemente determinada a esfregar o nariz nele em todas as oportunidades. Até agora, depois de tantos anos, ela estava acostumada a Ron ser um idiota insensível, sem nenhuma ideia de ninguém com sentimentos, especialmente os dela, e ela também estava acostumada com ele sendo rancoroso por muitas vezes sem razão que ela pudesse decifrar, mas mesmo pelos seus padrões ele estava sendo... bem, sem exposição a alguns dos vocabulários mais profundos de Snape nos últimos dois anos, ela não teria sido capaz de descrevê-lo. E como se isso não fosse doloroso e irritante o suficiente, Lavender estava agindo como uma vaca completa no dormitório desde então, presunçosa e paternalista e distante, muito disposta a compartilhar muito os detalhes. Até mesmo Parvati achou um pouco desconfortável.

Considerando tudo, Hermione sentiu que estava justificada em finalmente perder a paciência. Contorcendo-se para um lado, Snape havia comentado anteriormente que a primeira reação de qualquer homem em tentar ganhar uma briga com uma mulher seria tentar usar peso e força superiores para vencer com força, e Ron estava provando isso agora, ela olhou para ele e puxou joelho entre as pernas com tanto força quanto ela conseguia.

Parte dela teve uma enorme quantidade de prazer em ver seu rosto perder toda a cor quando ele fez um som estridente muito estranho antes de desmoronar para o lado e se enrolar em uma bola choramingando. Harry exclamou em uma voz chocada: - Hermione! - e até mesmo Snape estremeceu com simpatia masculina, embora seus olhos negros brilhassem com risadas reprimidas enquanto ele mudou-se para seu campo de visão e ela se sentou.

\- Menos cinco pontos da Grifinória, Srta. Granger. Por mais que eu goste da visão de Weasley se contorcendo de dor, você não faz isso com qualquer homem a menos que você esteja lutando por sua vida ou sua virtude. Eu não me importa o quanto você está com raiva ou por quê. Há algumas coisas que você simplesmente não faz. Escusado será dizer que, se algum de vocês tentar em mim, você vai se arrepender para o resto de suas vidas. - O riso reprimido em sua voz também, e ele estava sorrindo enquanto olhava para Ron.

\- Levante-se, Weasley. Você não está morrendo. Sim, eu sei que dói, mas acredite, poderia ter sido muito mais difícil. Você está dispensado para esta noite. Vá e mergulhe em um banho frio e pare de fazer tal confusão, você provavelmente merecia isso.

\- Você acabou de dizer que não foi justificado - protestou Harry de onde se ajoelhava junto ao seu amigo. Hermione colocou os braços em volta de si e olhou para a parede, ela estava tentando se sentir envergonhada de si mesma, mas ela estava um pouco irritada no momento.

\- Se a Srta. Granger fosse chutar qualquer um de vocês por um capricho, e eu pessoalmente a teria aplaudido se alguma vez tivesse acontecido, isso teria acontecido cinco anos atrás - Snape respondeu asperamente.

\- Eu imagino que ela tenha uma razão para fazer isso hoje à noite. Eu particularmente não me importo com o que é essa razão, quaisquer que sejam seus problemas, você os deixa do lado de fora durante essas lições. Eu tenho que lidar com muita ansiedade adolescente todos os dias e eu acho imensamente irritante. Quantas vezes devo dizer que suas emoções são distrações antes de você ouvir? Weasley, se eu fosse você, eu iria e encontraria aquele banho frio agora antes que ele inche demais, caminhar só vai se tornar mais doloroso quanto mais você deixar.

Rony deu a todos um olhar furioso, seu rosto tinha transformado uma mistura manchada de vermelho e branco e dolorosamente se arrastou para fora do quarto, mancando dramaticamente.

\- Isso realmente doeu tanto assim? - Hermione perguntou distantemente, ainda olhando para a parede enquanto tentava encher sua mente com neblina e se acalmar um pouco.

\- Sim - Snape disse francamente - embora ele também esteja sendo uma rainha do drama. De novo.

\- Foi chutada por uma garota antes? - Harry murmurou, não o bastante silenciosamente. - Isso é uma surpresa.

Houve uma pausa enquanto a temperatura diminuía visivelmente. - Você gostaria de repetir isso, Sr. Potter? - Snape perguntou na voz fria e sedosa que era um aviso bem definido.

\- Na verdade não, senhor - Harry retrucou.

Hermione olhou em volta, cautelosa. Snape e Harry estavam de frente um para o outro. Harry parecia furioso, como tantas vezes fazia naqueles dias, ele estava ficando um pouco melhor, mas não muito, e evidentemente ele não estava nem mesmo tentando controlar seu temperamento agora, e Snape parecia... estranhamente pensativo, na verdade, se ela fosse alguma juíza. Oh, ele parecia irritado, mas por trás daqueles frios olhos negros, rodas começaram a girar.

\- Srta. Granger, você também está dispensada por esta noite - disse Snape distante, sem desviar o olhar de Harry e sem piscar. - Eu vou discutir hoje à noite com você em outro momento.

\- Senhor ... - ela começou hesitante, e ele deu a ela o olhar que ela não ousava discutir. Na maioria das vezes, ela sabia que estava autorizada a empurrar sua sorte com ele agora, pelo menos um pouquinho, quando ele tinha essa expressão em seu rosto, porém, não era uma opção. Mordendo o lábio, ela assentiu, olhando preocupada para Harry, que parecia um pouco nervoso agora. - Sim senhor.

* * *

Severus suspirou internamente quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, já sabia há algum tempo que tudo chegaria a esse ponto, como ele esperava.

\- Mais uma vez, Sr. Potter, você parece ter alguns problemas com o seu temperamento - disse ele suavemente. - Seja qual for a luta que seus amigos tiveram desta vez, isso não envolveu você, então você gostaria de me dizer por que sentiu a precisa participar e piorar as coisas?

Ele se virou e olhou para o garoto. A expressão carrancuda e mal-humorada fez com que fosse menos doloroso encarar aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, na verdade. Lily nunca pareceu tão petulante, só com sangue furioso. O mau humor agora era todo James, e ele sentiu o lábio se enrolar, embora não dissesse nada. Apesar da opinião popular, Severus sabia que Harry Potter não era seu pai, embora muitas vezes achei difícil se comportar de acordo.

Doeu um pouco para ver o nervosismo no rosto do menino, no entanto. Ele nunca havia levantado a mão para um estudante em sua vida, ameaças ociosas e insultos indiferentes, e neste caso alguns exemplos de graus injustos, certamente não justificam medo genuíno. A antipatia era boa, esperada, até desejada, mas medo?

\- O gato comeu sua língua? - ele estalou irritado. - Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.

Ele assistiu a luta, toda expressão de Potter era dolorosamente transparente e percebeu que o garoto nem sabia a resposta. Severus lembrava bem como se sentia zangado com tudo, _isso só fez você ficar ainda mais zangado se não houvesse uma razão para isso, porque então você ficou com raiva de si mesmo, assim como todos os outros ao seu redor._ Ele estava planejando isso por um tempo, discursos e jogos de xadrez não chegariam a este. Ele tinha um tipo diferente de lição em mente.

\- Se você persistir nessa estupidez, vai matar seus amiguinhos - disse ele sem rodeios e sem emoção. - Salazar ajude a todos eles, mas eles seguem você. Você vai recompensar fé cega entrando de cabeça no perigo novamente? Isso funcionou tão bem da última vez, não foi?

A referência foi deliberada. Em algum momento ele teria que fazer o garoto olhar para Black novamente, mas ele não estava pronto para entender ainda. Agora, a única reação que Severus queria era o que ele tinha, a fúria que fazia o garoto parecer dolorosamente como sua mãe. Ignorando a dor que a memória produzia, ele zombou, e fez isso tão zombeteiro quanto ele possivelmente poderia.

\- Você ainda está agindo como uma criança, Potter. Eu me desespero quando me lembro que você deveria estar amadurecendo neste verão. Eles te chamam de O Escolhido naquele jornal de idiota, eu imagino o que eles pensariam se pudessem ver você agora? Um pirralho mimado que nunca pára para pensar, que faz birras que envergonham uma criança mesmo depois de ser mostrado o que pode acontecer. Quantas vezes seus amigos o seguiram com confiança em perigo? Quantas vezes você os machucou?

\- Cale-se!

 _Ah, aí está._ Severus engoliu a bile, ele não estava gostando disso _. Seu pequeno idiota. Eu queria que você não tivesse feito isso necessário. Como diabos você pode estar se saindo como eu? O destino é uma cadela doente._ A ironia era grossa o suficiente para sufocar.

\- A verdade dói, não é, Potter? - ele zombou. - Você não tem a Ordem satisfazendo seus caprichos e se entregando a você aqui. Seus amigos não estão aqui para se apegar a cada palavra sua. É só você e eu, e não estou impressionado com sua cicatriz, e seu temperamento não é justificado ou compreensível. É chato, Potter. Muito, muito chato. Mais do que isso, vai levar as pessoas serem mortas, e eu não estou disposto a morrer por birras de um menino mimado, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, que devem permanecer sem vida.

\- Eu falei cala a boca! - Potter estava gritando agora, o rosto vermelho, e Severus sentiu o cabelo na parte de trás do pescoço se mexer quando a magia começou a se formar. Ele o considerou judiciosamente e decidiu que era o momento certo para se aproximar, até ficarem a poucos centímetros de distância, notando com irritação distante que o garoto poderia olhá-lo nos olhos e quase certamente acabaria mais alto do que ele era.

\- É aqui que você me diz que não entendo? - ele perguntou com desdém. _Eu te entendo melhor do que você poderia sonhar, garoto, Merlin nos ajude_. - Claro, sua vida tem sido muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que já tenha vivido. Você não é o único garoto que ficou órfão. - Bile queimou a parte de trás de sua garganta novamente. - Você não é o único garoto que ficou órfão por causa do Lorde das Trevas. Você não é o único que perdeu familiares e amigos nesta guerra. Ninguém pediu isso, mas o resto de nós sabe como calar a boca, parar de choramingar e seguir em frente com isso. Como você ainda pode ser uma criança depois de tudo que viu? Como você ainda pode ser egoísta? Não é tudo sobre você, e quanto mais cedo você perceber, menor será o número de mortes...

Isso aconteceu muito rapidamente. Um momento Severus estava no rosto do menino, usando todos os truques de voz e expressão para enfatizar o veneno malicioso de seus insultos, cada um com cuidado guiado com precisão de especialista. No seguinte, a cabeça dele estalou para trás com o impacto de um golpe no alto de uma bochecha enquanto uma explosão de magia selvagem e descontrolada se fragmentava contra o Feitiço do Escudo ele tinha mantido nos últimos dez minutos. Francamente, ele ficou surpreso por ter demorado tanto.

Ignorando a picada de uma contusão crescente, ele se fez rir, mentalmente se endurecendo. – Patético - ele zombou. - Você bate como uma menina. Não é de admirar que você não possa proteger seus amigos...

O golpe seguinte atingiu-o na boca. Ele o viu chegando e se transformou nele, em vez de se afastar dele, fazendo uma careta interior enquanto seu lábio se partia sobre os dentes. Potter não poderia dar um soco e provavelmente tinha feito mais danos à sua mão, mas ainda assim, isso não ia ser divertido. Ele realmente queria ter sido capaz de pensar em outra maneira de fazer o menino perceber o que ele era capaz e por que ele precisava saber como se controlar. Ele virou a cabeça e deu o próximo soco em seus olhos, estrelas explodindo em sua visão, e severamente deixou o próximo que quebrou seu nariz novamente. Esse som nunca ficou mais fácil de ouvir.

Nos minutos seguintes, ele decidiu que tinha ido longe demais quando ele começou a provocar Potter a perder a paciência corretamente. O menino estava bem além da histeria e loucura completa, chorando tanto que não havia como ele ver o que estava fazendo. se Severus não estivesse deliberadamente permitindo que cada golpe selvagem pousasse, era duvidoso que eles teriam feito contato em tudo. Descobriu-se que, em um nível puramente instintivo, o menino realmente sabia como lutar, uma vez que ele realmente soltou, ele parou de seguir as regras, empregando punhos, joelhos, cotovelos, pés e qualquer outra parte do corpo para tentar causar dor. Ele havia esquecido o quanto doía quando alguém lhe dava uma cabeçada em um recém quebrado nariz.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Severus decidiu que ele parecia terrível o bastante para defender sua opinião. Movendo-se rapidamente, ele girou para fora do homem mais jovem e jogou-o de costas, hesitando por um momento antes de dar um tapa nele. Uma vez e uma vez só, ele sabia que, se fizesse mais alguma coisa, ele iria se arrepender por toda a eternidade, porque algo nele iria quebrar e ele provavelmente colocaria o menino em coma. O tapa alcançou o efeito desejado. Potter engasgou e parou de lutar por um momento.

\- Pare, agora, ou eu vou fazer você parar - Severus disse a ele com cautela, embora falar não fosse muito fácil no momento e ele corria o risco de jogar sangue no rosto do menino. Um momento concentração e a temperatura na sala despencou. O choque do frio provocou outro suspiro quando Potter saiu dele.

\- Bom. Agora olhe para mim. - Ele observou atentamente como o menino relutantemente fez como lhe foi dito, e ele estudou o modo como aqueles olhos verdes horrivelmente familiares se arregalaram e as pupilas se contraíram antes de se dilatar, observando o progresso do horror que surgia lentamente antes que Potter se encolhesse e desviasse o olhar.

\- Não. Olhe para mim. Olhe! - ele rosnou grosso, mantendo uma mão emaranhada na frente do manto de Potter e agarrando o queixo do menino com a outra mão, forçando a cabeça para cima. Olhando para aqueles olhos verde-claros daquela distância tão dolorida, machucado o bastante para ficar satisfeito com o fato de um dos olhos estar inchando, mas ele se recusou a deixar-se distrair. - Lembre-se disso, Potter - ele murmurou. - Isso é o que você é capaz de fazer se ninguém tentar pará-lo. Aprenda a se impedir. - _Antes que seja tarde._

Dolorosamente, ele soltou e se arrastou para um lado, levantando-se e ignorando a maneira como o quarto girava em torno dele. - Eu não ofereci violência, Potter. Eu não estava lutando de volta. Mas você continuou. Você acabou de espancar um homem desarmado meio inconsciente. Parabéns. Seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso.

Chorando de novo, embora por uma razão diferente, esperançosamente, Potter conseguiu algo amplamente incoerente na resposta. Fazendo uma estimativa da resposta, Severus balançou a cabeça. - Eu te provoquei? Claro que sim. Essa foi a ideia. E você se apaixonou por isso, e você se comportou exatamente como eu queria. Isso significa que eu ganhei a luta, Potter, não importa cujo sangue está no chão. Você fez o que eu queria, então eu ganhei. Se isso tivesse sido uma luta real, eu poderia ter matado você uma dúzia de vezes, eu nem precisaria de magia.

Potter não tentou se levantar, suspirando, Severus se agachou rigidamente em seus calcanhares ao lado dele e recuperou o contato visual. Essa era a única chance de ele conseguir dirigir esse ponto para casa, e se ele esperasse até algumas horas, o menino não escutaria e não entenderia.

\- Qualquer um que você encontrar em combate fará como eu acabei de fazer. Eles vão te insultar e trazer à tona cada tópico doloroso que eles podem, na esperança de distraí-lo e prejudicar seu pensamento. A única coisa que todo mundo sabe sobre você é que o Lorde das Trevas matou seus pais, essa é a primeira coisa que eles vão usar. E eu prometo a você, meus Comensais da Morte sabem tudo o que aconteceu no Ministério, e essa é a segunda coisa que eles usarão. Até então, se você não aprender a se controlar, você terá dado meia dúzia de outras maneiras de te deixar tão zangado que você não consegue enxergar direito, e então você se encontrará em uma grande quantidade de problemas.

Ele gesticulou para o rosto dele, pela sensação disso, ele parecia uma verdadeira bagunça, mas isso era bem mais importante. - Olhe para isso, Potter. Essa é a sua raiva. Essa é a sua escuridão. Se você acha que eu não entendo como você se sente, você é um tolo ainda maior do que eu sempre disse que você era. Se você não consegue controlar seu temperamento, há duas coisas que podem acontecer. Uma é que você vai conseguir que você mesmo seja morto, e provavelmente muitos de nós com você. Mas há algo pior. Você sabe o que é isso?

Muito lentamente, Potter balançou a cabeça, seus olhos assustados e entorpecidos quando o choque tomou conta das lágrimas.

Severus o olhou sobriamente, sua voz suave agora. - Se você não consegue se controlar, Potter, um dia você vai dizer ou fazer algo absolutamente imperdoável e machucar alguém próximo a você. E acredite em mim, você nunca vai se recuperar disso. Você se lembra da primeira vez que você acidentalmente fez a Srta. Granger chorar, Potter? - _Ela lembra_. Aquelas lições de Oclumência mostraram a ele isso, muito claramente.

O menino assentiu devagar.

\- Você era apenas uma criança, e era uma coisa infantil. Imagine o quão pior poderia ser agora.

 _No maldito passado_. Finalmente, Potter recebeu a mensagem. Severus reprimiu um suspiro, ele estava exausto, ele doía todo e seu rosto realmente doía.

\- Eu ... - o menino começou fracamente.

\- Não insulte qualquer um de nós, tentando pedir desculpas - ele disse baixinho. - Você não pode, de qualquer forma. Está feito, e agora você tem que viver com isso. Você entende agora. Seu temperamento vai te matar, mas você não quer descobrir o dano que pode causar àqueles ao seu redor antes que isso aconteça. Você está dispensado. Se você respirar uma palavra para isso, eu vou esfolar você vivo e arrastar você para o Lorde das Trevas - ele acrescentou em algo que se aproximava de seus tons habituais. - Vá. E lembre-se desta lição, porque a próxima será muito mais dura.

Depois que o menino foi embora, Severus pediu à Sala Precisa que fornecesse água, um espelho e algumas de suas provisões de cura, e começou a reparar os danos devagar e com paciência, a lição teria sido mais eficaz se suas contusões e outras lesões pudessem permanecer como um lembrete visível, mas isso não era uma opção. Ele só esperava que o garoto fosse um aprendiz mais rápido do que ele era.

Silenciosamente e metodicamente limpando e curando os ferimentos um por um, ele balançou a cabeça e perguntou à sala vazia suavemente: - Ah, Lily, o que você pensaria se tivesse visto isso? Como diabos seu filho com James pode estar se tornando tão parecido comigo? - Dolorosamente, ele soltou uma risada, porque era isso ou chorar.


	20. Chapter 20

**"And it feels like jealousy**

 **And it feels like I can't breathe..."**

 _–_ _Will Young, 'Jealousy '_

* * *

Hermione se aproximou das masmorras na manhã seguinte com alguma apreensão. Ela não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido entre Snape e Harry na noite anterior, tinha sido muito tempo antes do amigo tinha voltado para a sala comunal abandonada e então obviamente chorara e parecia muito abalado e assustado, mas não lhe dizia nada. Tudo o que ele que tinha dito era que Snape não o machucou, mas ele estava agindo tão estranhamente que ela honestamente não tinha certeza se acreditava nele.

Snape parecia bem, até onde ela podia julgar, embora fosse tão difícil dizer com ele. Ele não parecia estar de ressaca, embora parecesse que não tinha dormido, isso era depreciativamente bastante normal para ele. - Bom dia, senhor - ela se aventurou cautelosamente, e ele respondeu com seu grunhido habitual de reconhecimento e um olhar vagamente desfocado.

Cerca de meio caminho ao redor de seu circuito, ele perguntou suavemente: - Você gostaria de me contar o que aconteceu na noite passada?

\- Senhor?

\- Ontem à noite - ele repetiu, aparentemente perdendo a chance de dizer a ela para não soar como uma idiota novamente. Ele parecia cansado também, mas não escondia sua diversão quando olhava para ela.

\- O que diabos Weasley fez para merecer isso?

Apesar de si mesma, ela corou um pouco. Ela não tinha visto Ron desde que ele havia deixado a Sala Precisa e ela não estava ansiosa pela primeira vez que o encontrou. Ele ainda estava furioso e, embora isso não fosse exatamente incomum, a amizade deles nunca fora particularmente estável, uma vez que ela realmente merecia isso. Ela também não queria falar com Snape sobre Lavander. Ele era surpreendentemente um bom confidente de várias maneiras, mas ela sabia que se sentiria realmente idiota por ciúme adolescente e duvidava que ele fosse ficar impressionado. Ela trabalhou duro para conseguir que ele a visse mais do que apenas outro estudante chata.

\- Nada senhor.

\- Você o chutou sem motivo? - ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo enquanto olhava para ela novamente, era difícil conversar enquanto corria lado a lado, mas eles estavam ficando melhores nisso. - Eu posso entender as pessoas sendo tentadas, mas parece um pouco diferente de você, dado o quanto você aceitou dele ao longo dos anos.

\- Algum dos meus professores não tem mais nada a fazer além de fofoca? - ela perguntou irritada.

Ele bufou. - Com toda honestidade, não, a maioria deles não. No entanto, dificilmente é preciso um gênio para identificar quando uma pequena gangue normalmente inseparável se desentendeu.

Definitivamente era hora de mudar de assunto, ela decidiu. Snape saberia o que ela estava fazendo, obviamente, mas esperançosamente ele deixaria isto cair.

\- Isso realmente doeu muito, para um homem, ser chutado ... lá?

Seus olhos escuros se enrugaram nos cantos em um sorriso irônico. - Sim, isso realmente acontece. Se questionado sobre isso, eu vou negar o que estou prestes a dizer, mas você deve encontrar-se em uma luta séria, não hesite em fazer isso de novo. Não há um homem vivo que possa continuar lutando depois disso, não se for feito corretamente. Seu amigo ignorante vai estar andando de maneira estranha no dia seguinte ou dois. Ele tem prática de Quadribol hoje? - Ele perguntou inocentemente.

Hermione sentiu-se corar novamente. - Hum, eu acho que sim ...

\- Eu tenho que tentar assistir - ele meditou, rindo sombriamente.

\- Podemos, por favor, não falar sobre isso, senhor? - ela perguntou suplicante.

\- Você passou muito tempo com Dilys e Madame Pomfrey - ele disse secamente. - Você está sendo ensinada a negar-me qualquer prazer na vida - Bufando baixinho, ele cedeu. - Como você deseja. Estou satisfeito por ele merecê-lo, já que você dificilmente agiria dessa maneira sem a devida provocação, por isso, se eu fosse você, não me sentiria tão culpada.

Eles correram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de dizer hesitantemente: - Professor?

\- E agora, Granger? - ele perguntou em exasperação zombeteira. - Eu me lembro de ter dito a você no ano passado para não falar comigo todas as manhãs, você sabe.

\- Você começou - ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio por um momento e reunindo sua coragem. - O que - o que aconteceu entre você e Harry depois que eu saí, ontem à noite?

\- O que ele disse? - Snape perguntou de forma neutra, sem olhar para ela desta vez e aparentemente absorto em olhar para a frente na trilha lamacenta através da neve na penumbra antes da aurora.

\- Ele não podia falar muito claramente - Hermione disse lentamente, observando o rosto dele mais do que o pé dela. - Ele obviamente estava chorando. Tudo o que ele disse foi que você não o machucou.

Houve uma pequena pausa antes que Snape respondesse em um tom de voz bastante estranho. - Você acredita nele?

\- Sim e não, senhor - ela respondeu honestamente - Eu não acredito que você tenha machucado ele sem uma razão muito boa, não importa o que ele tenha dito ou feito, não depois de todo esse tempo. Mas obviamente algo desagradável aconteceu, porque ele realmente parecia chateado e com medo, quase. Acho que nunca o vi assim, embora não possa imaginar o que você teria feito com ele. Eu realmente não sei, senhor.

Curiosamente, ele relaxou um pouco com a resposta, finalmente virando a cabeça e encontrando os olhos dela com uma expressão ilegível. - Eu não o machuquei - ele disse calmamente e enfaticamente, antes de voltar seu olhar para o caminho e continuar em algo se aproximando de sua voz desdenhosa normal. - Embora talvez eu devesse ter aproveitado a oportunidade. Eu simplesmente dei a ele outra lição sobre a importância de manter seu temperamento. Esperançosamente, a lição terá afundado neste tempo. Eu não pretendo repetir isso .

\- Eu vejo, senhor.

\- Responda uma pergunta para mim, Srta. Granger - Snape disse distante depois de outra longa pausa, quando a corrida chegou ao fim e eles pararam, começando a se aquecer lentamente e se esticar.

\- Se eu puder, senhor.

\- Por que, exatamente, Potter é repentinamente aclamado como um prodígio de Poções? O Professor Slughorn tem cantado louvores por semanas. Você e eu sabemos que Potter está quase ao lado inútil em Poções e não mostra interesse no assunto. Mesmo que ele pudesse se dar ao trabalho de prestar atenção, ele nunca seria o melhor da turma. Então eu me pergunto por que ele é de repente uma estrela tão brilhante.

Hermione tentou não se contorcer. Snape claramente já sabia a resposta, então ela não viu porque ele estava forçando ela a admitir isso. - Eu tenho deixado ele olhar para o seu livro durante as aulas.

\- Eu sei que você tem - ele disse friamente. - Mesmo que eu tenha dito para você não usar isso.

\- Você me disse para não usá-lo, senhor, você não mencionou Harry - ela respondeu bravamente.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e deu-lhe um olhar bastante frio. - Tais pequenos jogos de palavras estão abaixo de você, Srta. Granger. Responda-me, por favor. Por quê?

 _Isso foi estranho_. Inquienta, ela respirou e encontrou seus olhos. - É importante que o professor Slughorn goste de Harry, senhor. Faz parte do que o diretor está trabalhando. Eu - eu não posso dizer a você, por que...

Ela esperava que Snape parecesse irritado, talvez para pressioná-la sobre o que ela não estava dizendo, ou para dizer algo desdenhoso e descartá-la. Em vez disso, ele parecia pensativo por um momento antes que algo em seus olhos mudasse e ele de alguma forma parecesse um pouco triste. - Ah. Suponho que isso explica, então - ele disse baixinho, olhando para longe dela. - Eu tinha me perguntado por que foi dado este trabalho agora, de todos os tempos. O diretor precisava que o professor Slughorn voltasse ... eu vejo.

\- Tenho certeza que não foi, senhor - ela protestou instantaneamente, e ele soltou uma risada áspera e sem alegria.

\- Olhe-me nos olhos e diga isso. - Ela nem tentou, com o estômago revirando um pouco, e ele balançou a cabeça, cansado. - Eu sempre soube que não era para mim. Eu simplesmente não sabia a razão completa. Está bem claro agora. - Hermione se sentiu horrível, tanto por ter sido a única a contar a ele e por ele, era quase impossível dizer, dada a sua habitual atitude impassível e perita falta de expressão, mas ela achou que ele estava realmente machucado.

\- Me desculpe senhor.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, ainda sem olhar para ela. - Não se desculpe. Dificilmente é sua culpa. E isso realmente não importa de qualquer maneira. - Ela tinha certeza que esta era a primeira vez que ele mentiu diretamente para ela.

* * *

As coisas ficaram bastante desconfortáveis para Hermione nos próximos dias. Ron estava realmente furioso com ela, tão bravo quanto no terceiro ano, quando ele estava convencido de que Bichento tinha comido Perebas, e ele estava evitando-a de forma tão agressiva que estava realmente doendo agora. Mais do que isso, ele disse a Lavender, pelo menos, Hermione assumiu que era por isso, suas duas colegas de dormitório de repente se tornaram ainda mais mal-intencionadas do que o normal. Resignando-se a não ser permitida perto do banheiro da menina na torre em breve, e sentindo-se agradecida que havia tantos outros no castelo, ela garantiu que todas as suas posses fossem cuidadosamente protegidas e tentou ignorar seu comportamento.

Ela pensou a princípio que Harry não estava falando com ela também, mas na verdade ele não estava falando com ninguém. Ele passou três dias praticamente mudo, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, antes de finalmente acabar isso e conversando com ela novamente no caminho de volta para o castelo de Herbologia.

\- Ei, Hermione.

\- Ei, você mesmo. Você está de volta a este planeta agora?

Ele deu a ela um sorriso tímido que era muito parecido com o velho Harry de quem ela se lembrava antes da guerra que ela poderia tê-lo abraçado.

\- Hum, tanto quanto eu sou, eu acho. Eu tenho sido um pouco estranho recentemente, não tenho?

\- Recentemente? - Ela respondeu com azedume, incapaz de parar de sorrir. - Mas sim, você tem. Eu tenho estado preocupada com você.

\- Eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu disse que estava bem.

\- Tudo o que você disse é que o professor Snape não te machucou. O que teria sido um pouco mais reconfortante se você não estivesse chorando quando disse isso.

\- Uh, sim. Desculpe novamente. - Ele deu de ombros desconfortavelmente.

\- Harry, relaxe. Eu não vou perguntar. Não é da minha conta. O que aconteceu entre você e ele foi obviamente algo que ele sentiu ser necessário, e eu sei que você não entende por que, mas eu confio nele. Você está bem agora, então você não precisa me dizer nada com o que não esteja confortável.

Eles andaram um pouco mais. Meses em torno de Snape deram a Hermione o jeito de ler os silêncios, e havia menos tensão ao redor de Harry do que ela podia lembrar em anos. Ele parecia muito cansado e, obviamente, teve algumas noites sem dormir, mas ele também parecia calmo e alegre e tinha claramente ordenado algumas coisas em sua cabeça, que presumivelmente foi a ideia.

\- Eu não quero te dizer como ele fez isso - Harry disse finalmente - mas Snape, ele, bem, ele me fez ver porque eu preciso manter a calma. Eu sei que ele me disse e me disse e me disse , e então você e Ron um pouco, mas isso foi diferente. Eu... ainda não consigo acreditar que realmente aconteceu - acrescentou lentamente, parecendo um pouco desconcertado - mas... ele me mostrou o quão fora de controle eu estava. - Ele esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço. - Eu realmente não estava muito certo desde que Voldemort retornou.

\- Claro que você não estava, Harry - ela disse gentilmente. - Você já ouviu falar de estresse pós-traumático, certo?

Ele piscou para ela. - Uh, sim, mas eu pensei que era, em soldados e assim por diante.

\- E o que você acha que somos?

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram por um momento, antes de ele balançar a cabeça lentamente. - Eu não tinha pensado nisso assim.

\- Não há razão para você - ela respondeu. - O mundo bruxo não sabe nada sobre psicologia. Eu pensei nisso por bem mais de um ano agora. Pense nisso... você foi sequestrado por monstros do único lugar que você já se sentiu seguro, e viu um amigo assassinado na sua frente, sem mencionar os fantasmas de seus pais, além de Voldemort renascer usando seu próprio sangue. E uma vez terminado o prazo, você foi levado de volta para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ficou totalmente no escuro e isolado de todos. Então você passou outro ano aqui sendo torturado por aquela mulher suja enquanto todos ao seu redor falharam em te proteger, e a pessoa mais próxima que você teve da família foi assassinada na sua frente, foi dito a você a terrível profecia, e então você foi mandado de volta para casa. Este é o primeiro ano em que alguém realmente tentou falar com você sobre qualquer coisa e deixar você saber o que está acontecendo. Francamente Harry, estou surpresa que você não tenha feito nada pior do que perder seu temperamento ocasionalmente.

Seu amigo pareceu bastante assustado, antes de finalmente assentir lentamente. - Eu acho que isso pode ser uma das razões pelas quais tudo me deixou tão bravo, sabe? Talvez se alguém tivesse disposto a falar comigo, e deixe-me falar com eles...

Hermione prontamente deu um soco no braço dele e ele gritou. - Para o que foi aquilo?

\- Isso foi por ser estúpido. Você poderia ter falado comigo ou Ron a qualquer momento, seu idiota teimoso.

Depois de um momento de luta, ele riu em voz alta, algo que ela não ouvia há meses. - Sim, ok, ponto feito. Vou tentar não fazer isso de novo. Mas você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

Ela assentiu. - Sim. Eu vi muitos casos recentes de situações que se tornaram muito piores porque as pessoas não perceberam que danos estavam fazendo. Eu daria meu braço esquerdo para uma variedade decente de livros didáticos de psicologia aqui.

\- Você não possui meia dúzia?

\- Muito engraçado. Eu quase prefiro você de mau humor - Ela sorriu para ele. - Então o que você vai fazer agora?

Ele respirou devagar. - Comece a minha meditação novamente. Eu nunca fiz nada para pensar, mas mesmo os exercícios de respiração ajudaram um pouco. E eu vou tentar não estalar e gritar muito.

\- Boa.

Ele sorriu. - E eu não vou interferir na próxima vez que Snape te disser, também. Parte de mim ficou horrorizado mesmo enquanto eu estava fazendo isso. Eu pensei que ele me mataria.

\- Eu acho que ele pode fazer se acontecer de novo - ela o avisou com aviso. - Ele tem sido desumanamente paciente com você este ano, dada a maneira como ele normalmente se comporta com você, mas ele já teve o suficiente agora, eu acho. - Ela não tinha ideia do porque - ou como - Snape estava se controlando tão bem com seu jovem inimigo, mas ela certamente não ia reclamar.

Harry assentiu vigorosamente. Ela reprimiu o desejo de perguntar o que diabos havia acontecido. - Sim, eu meio que tenho essa impressão.

\- Então você está se sentindo melhor sobre as coisas agora?

\- Bem, não. Mas eu acho que se eu ficar calmo e resolver as coisas, eu posso fazer.

\- Isso é um bom começo. Você sabe que eu vou ouvir se você precisar de mim, embora você possa achar mais fácil falar com outra pessoa.

\- Como Ron? - Harry perguntou incisivamente. Ela manteve o rosto inexpressivo enquanto olhava para ele, algo que aprendera a fazer no ano passado contra um homem muito mais perceptivo, e seu amigo balançou a cabeça. - Eu sei porque você o chutou. Para ser honesto, eu estou feliz que você fez, ele esta totalmente fora de ordem, e Snape estava certo, você não teria feito isso se ele não merece isso. Mas um de vocês vai ter que se desculpar logo, certo? E, bem, não é provável que seja ele...

\- Eu não gosto de brigar com ele, e lamento um pouco por chutá-lo assim, eu não acho que isso realmente machuque tanto quanto parece, mas ele tem sido um bastardo absoluto para mim por semanas, Harry. E dificilmente é a primeira vez, é? Estou cansada de sempre ter que ser o única a dar o primeiro passo, quando nunca sou eu quem começa a luta. Estou muito cansada de me sentir mal porque ele está sendo rancoroso. Eu não vou rastejar desta vez. Me desculpe, eu sei que você odeia estar preso entre nós dois assim, mas eu já tive o suficiente dele e de sua namorada.

\- Lavender também é uma vaca? - ele perguntou sem jeito. - Eu meio que percebi que algo poderia estar acontecendo...

\- Está tudo bem - ela disse cansada. - Não é nada que eu não tenha passado antes. Não é grande coisa, honestamente, não se preocupe comigo. Mas não espere uma grande reconciliação com pressa também.

Harry deu-lhe um longo olhar antes de concordar e suspirar. - Sinto muito. Eu não quis ignorar você nos últimos dias.

\- Você tem muito em sua mente, Harry. Todos nós temos. Por favor, não comece a se desculpar por pensar!

* * *

Em meados de novembro, Hermione recebeu outra ligação tarde da noite de Dilys, só que essa era diferente. - As masmorras? - repetiu sonolenta, olhando o retrato. - Por quê? Ele não foi convocado ontem, ele não pode estar tão gravemente ferido ...

\- Ele não está ferido de jeito nenhum, e você não vai vê-lo. Confie em mim, Hermione, você vai querer se levantar para isso, eu estive esperando para te mostrar por um longo tempo.

A bruxa mais velha parecia animada, o que foi suficiente para agitar a curiosidade de Hermione e forçá-la a sair da cama. Ela não estava dormindo bem. Harry ainda estava com um humor estranho seguindo sua lição misteriosa com Snape, retraído e quieto, embora ele fosse certamente muito mais calmo e menos bravo, e Ron ainda não estava falando com ela. Isso foi justo o suficiente, realmente, sob as circunstâncias, mas teria sido mais fácil lidar se ele e Lilá ainda não estivessem exibindo seu "relacionamento" em todas as oportunidades. Com um amigo furioso com ela e o outro perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, ela poderia passar a maior parte do dia sem falar com ninguém, e estava estressando-a até o ponto em que ela recebia essa distração agora.

Envolvendo seu roupão em volta dela, ela saiu da Torre da Grifinória e entrou nas passagens que a levariam às masmorras sem ser pego, seguindo Dilys - e Phineas, o sonserino se juntou a elas na metade do caminho, em uma passagem estreita que ela não havia usado antes. Tentando mapear as masmorras em sua cabeça, Hermione percebeu que isso levava ao lado dos aposentos privados de Snape, e olhava fixamente para os retratos.

Dilys levou um dedo aos lábios e gesticulou para ela ir mais longe, agora totalmente mistificada, ela fez como lhe foi dito, e fez uma pausa como um som que cortava o silêncio absoluto das masmorras.

Forçando as orelhas, ela ouviu de novo, era muito quieto, mas inconfundivelmente música, e alguns momentos depois ela reconheceu o som de um piano.

\- Oh - ela sussurrou, de repente entendendo, e ansiosamente se moveu mais para dentro da passagem até encontrar o lugar onde a música fraca estava mais alta, sentada e inclinada para trás contra a parede para escutar com os olhos fechados.

Ela não conhecia muita música clássica, e a parte que ela podia ouvir agora não era uma com a qual ela estava familiarizada, mas ela sabia um pouco sobre o piano e isso era muito bom, um cascata ondulante de notas que soa sem esforço. Ela olhou ao redor, mas não havia quadros aqui embaixo, presumivelmente Dilys e Phineas tiveram melhores lugares em um dos quadros, na verdade dentro dos quartos do Snape. Acomodando-se mais confortavelmente e enfiando a ponta do roupão embaixo dela para impedir que seus pés congelassem, ela fechou os olhos novamente e escutou.

A música clássica não durou muito. Ela ficou surpresa, mas feliz por reconhecer a próxima peça que ele começou a tocar como uma conhecida canção pop de Leonard Cohen, "Hallelujah", que era absolutamente não o que ela teria esperado de Snape, mas era uma música absolutamente linda, se bem que triste, sendo tocada muito bem. Então, melhor ainda, ele começou a cantar, infelizmente as paredes eram muito grossas para ela entender as palavras, mas ela gostou dessa música e sua mente preencheu a letra enquanto ela ouvia a dele, infelizmente, um pouco abafada e voz indistinta.

Ele acabou tendo um repertório surpreendentemente extenso, tocando uma mistura de clássico e pop, todas as músicas que ela reconheceu eram lentas e levemente tristes, incluindo os Carpenters, Sarah McLachlan, Queen, Simon & Garfunkel e REM, mas havia muitos que ela também não conhecia.

Hermione não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ela estava sentada ouvindo, ela não trouxe o relógio com ela, mas deve ter sido horas antes do piano finalmente ficar em silêncio. Ela poderia ter estucado feliz a noite toda, e seu único arrependimento foi que a espessura da parede a impedia de ouvi-la adequadamente, sorrindo, ela se levantou e se espreguiçou, fazendo o caminho de volta ao longo da passagem para onde Dilys e Phineas estavam esperando no quadro mais próximo para ela.

\- Uau - ela disse baixinho.

Estranhamente, foi Phineas quem disse - De fato - em concordância, Dilys apenas sorriu.

\- Quantas vezes ele toca?

\- Ele escolhe uma música ocasionalmente se ele está entediado ou frustrado. Mas sentado e tocando corretamente, do jeito que você acabou de ouvir... não por anos, tanto quanto nós sabemos. Eu não o ouvi brincar assim desde antes de dizer a Dumbledore que sua Marca Negra estava voltando, e para ser honesto ele raramente tocava desde... desde que o jovem Potter veio para Hogwarts. Ele mudou muito desde então.

\- Mudou como? - ela perguntou, embora tivesse certeza de que sabia um pouco.

Dilys ficou pensativo, Phineas havia desaparecido novamente. - Ele se tornou... mais duro e mais agudo. Ele nunca foi o tipo de saída, mas ele se afastou ainda mais e se afastou das poucas coisas boas que ele teve em sua vida, como sua música, por exemplo, ou sua arte, ou seus outros hobbies. Ele se concentra mais em seu trabalho do que qualquer outra coisa, às vezes é como se isso fosse tudo. Ele se tornou mais introspectivo também e passa mais tempo dentro de sua cabeça, fechando-se de tudo ao seu redor. E ele tem usado muito oclumência, eu notei, empurrando todas as suas emoções para longe dele e reprimindo tudo o que ele está sentindo. Tem sido muito difícil para ele.

Hermione assentiu, isso fazia sentido. - Não é uma maneira saudável de viver - ela disse suavemente quando começou a voltar para a Torre da Grifinória.

\- Ele não é um indivíduo saudável - Dilys apontou uma vez que Hermione estava de volta na cama. - Ele nunca foi, mesmo quando menino, ele foi muito prejudicado por... bem, tudo, realmente. Eu nunca realmente soube como descrevê-lo, era quase como se ele não entendesse como a vida deveria funcionar. Oh, ele estava cheio de raiva mais tarde, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia aceitar sua situação, como se a raiva fosse completamente separada... - Ela fez uma pausa e riu baixinho - Eu não posso explicar isso, Hermione. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como Severus – acrescentou carinhosamente.

Ela riu. - Posso acreditar que sim. - Se sentando, ela perguntou pensativamente: - Ele ficaria zangado se soubesse que eu estava ouvindo?

Dilys ficou pensativo. - Eu não sei. Com a maioria das pessoas, eu diria sim, ele sempre foi muito reservado e eu não acho que muitas pessoas sequer sabem que ele gosta de música, muito menos que ele possa tocar piano e cantar. Mas eu não sei, Hermione. Você viu muitas coisas que preferiria manter em sigilo. Eu honestamente não tenho ideia de como ele reagiria... mas é provavelmente uma boa ideia dizer à ele.

\- Eu não estava planejando isso. Eu posso ser uma Grifinória, mas eu não sou maluca. - Ela sorriu um pouco. - Eu gostaria de ter sido capaz de ouvir a voz dele corretamente.

O retrato sorriu perversamente. - Oh, sim. Se você ouvir ele cantar direito... bem, você estará arruinada para a vida, francamente.

\- Isso é bom? - Ela perguntou um pouco melancólica, com certeza que nunca teria a chance de ouvi-lo.

\- Melhor.

* * *

O resto de novembro passou sem incidentes. Snape estava ocupado demais para organizar mais aulas, e como Ron e Hermione ainda não estavam falando, Harry passou algum tempo tentando praticar duelo com cada um deles quando ele podia. Não houve mais invocações, tanto quanto Hermione sabia, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, Snape estava lidando com isso sozinho.

No início de dezembro, Hermione estava trabalhando na ala hospitalar, silenciosamente absorvida em um artigo lidando com diferentes formas de curar os diferentes tipos de fraturas e quebras, quando Dilys a saudou de seu retrato.

\- Então, minha querida, ouvi dizer que deve haver uma festa?

\- Hmm? - ela respondeu distraidamente. - Oh, sim, o professor Slughorn me convidou. E Harry, e qualquer outra pessoa que ele queira em seu clube.

\- Você vai?

\- Eu disse que faria. Não tenho certeza se quero, mas...

Mas quando ela ouviu falar sobre isso, havia muitas outras pessoas ao redor, incluindo Lavender, e pela primeira vez ela permitiu que sua cadela interior tivesse uma palavra a dizer. Colocando seu papel para baixo, ela olhou para o retrato, debatendo se devia ou não admitir que pedira a Cormac McLaggen que fosse com ela. Isso foi ... muito, muito infantil, ela teve que admitir, mas, Merlin, valeu a pena apenas pelo olhar no rosto presunçoso de Ronald Weasley. Dois poderiam jogar o jogo dele. Também havia conquistado a admiração de Parvati, o que, esperamos, tornaria a vida um pouco mais fácil no dormitório a partir de agora.

\- Você tem um par? - Dilys perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

\- Um dos garotos do sétimo ano.

\- Sério? Você disse que Harry estava indo...

\- Então, é Gina... - Hermione respondeu secamente, sorrindo apesar de tudo. - Harry pediu a Luna para ir com ele, de qualquer maneira, pelo menos ele vai ter alguém para conversar. Vai ser um pouco chato a noite, eu acho.

\- Não se você fizer o seu próprio entretenimento, querida. Você já decidiu o que vai estar vestindo?

\- Não é até o dia 20. Eu não pensei nisso. - Ela sorriu com tristeza. - Você já sabe que eu sou terrível em ser uma menina.

\- Bem, você me pegou agora - a bruxa idosa disse a ela com firmeza. - Eu vou pensar sobre isso. Não tome nenhuma decisão sem mim.

\- Se você diz - ela respondeu distraidamente, pegando o papel que estava lendo mais uma vez.

* * *

Uma conversa aconteceu no canto do escritório de Dumbledore algumas noites depois, em sussurros, quando Dilys puxou seu colega conspirador para dentro de sua estrutura e explicou a história da Festa de Natal de Slughorn para ele.

\- Fascinante - o sonserino bocejou. - Então?

\- Então, eu vejo uma oportunidade aqui.

\- Uma oportunidade para o quê?

\- Por gentilmente lembrar a um certo homem que uma certa jovem mulher é de fato uma mulher jovem e não mais uma colegial. Se eu puder criar a impressão certa, ele não saberá o que o atingiu quando terminarmos, prometo-lhe - ela assegurou-lhe com um sorriso maligno. Phineas riu, e Dilys deu-lhe um olhar de advertência. - É melhor você não estar pensando em avisá-lo, Phineas Nigellus Black - ela disse perigosamente.

O retrato do sonserino sorriu para ela. - E me privar do olhar em seu rosto quando ele vê os resultados da sua conspiração e intriga? Por favor. É como se você não me conhecesse. O pobre homem está com muitos problemas, suspeito. Estou ansioso para vê-lo.

\- Você acha que é uma boa ideia, então?

\- Não, para ser bem sincero - Phineas disse a ela, mais seriamente. - Eu acho que vai ser um desastre. Mas é necessário. Mesmo ele não pode continuar mentindo para si mesmo para sempre, e se podemos empurrá-lo longe o suficiente, é possível que ele realmente se abra um pouco. Eventualmente, é claro, depois que ele passou pela inevitável fase de tentar se distanciar ainda mais e tentar arruinar tudo. Precisamos tirar isso logo, agora que ela o conhece bem o suficiente para não levar isso muito a sério.

\- Pessimista. Você provavelmente está certo, mas eu não acho que isso vai ser um desastre, exceto talvez por sua pressão arterial.

\- Se ele aparecer. Severus odeia festas, e se você insinuar que Granger vai estar lá, você sabe que ele vai correr.

\- Albus já disse a ele para participar. Ele não pode sair disso a menos que seja convocado, caso em que duvido que ele se oporia a uma de suas enfermeiras parecendo um pouco diferente.- Dilys deu-lhe um mal sorriso, e Phineas riu suavemente e bastante desagradavelmente.

\- Eu me sinto muito triste por ele às vezes.

\- Eu não sei. Isso é para o bem dele, afinal de contas.

\- Você disse a ela o que você está planejando?

\- Não. Ela ficaria nervosa demais, e eu quero que ela pareça natural. Eu também preferiria que Severus não percebesse que isso era deliberado, não adiantava encorajar sua tendência à autodestruição, não quando ele mantém seu temperamento tão bem. E ele nos ordenou que não interferíssemos, afinal de contas.

\- Eu não posso imaginar o porquê. Ele deveria saber que não iriamos ouvir.

* * *

 _A festa não foi um sucesso até agora_ , Hermione refletiu amargamente. Não teria sido tão ruim se ela tivesse acabado de falar com Harry, Luna e Gina - a Weasley mais nova não sabia os detalhes de por que ela e Rony brigaram desta vez, felizmente, e Luna sempre foi boa para clarear uma conversa, e foi bom ver Harry mais alegre, além disso, _obrigada Dilys_ , ela se sentiu incrível no momento. Os olhos de Ron estavam nos talos quando ela saiu da sala comunal e Lavender parecia que ela estava mastigando vidro quebrado.

Seu plano de dar corda ao seu chamado amigo tinha acabado por ter uma falha, no entanto. Cormac era o único na Grifinória que não tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo. Ele realmente achava que ela estava interessado nele, e depois de quase uma hora ouvindo-o zunindo sobre todos os seus incríveis movimentos de Quadribol, ela ficou surpresa que suas orelhas não estavam sangrando. Pior, ele conseguiu encurralá-la sob o visco três vezes e ela estava ficando sem desculpas para fugir, se ela tivesse percebido que Slughorn tinha planejado esse tipo de festa que ela nunca teria perguntado a ele, ela teria perguntado a Harry. Hermione sabia que ela era uma das garotas menos experientes em seu ano, mas ela sabia o suficiente para saber o que ela gostava em um beijo e o que ela não gostava, e Cormac foi absolutamente terrível. Se ele continuasse empurrando sua língua tão longe na garganta dela, ela iria mordê-lo, se ela não engasgasse primeiro, e suas mãos errantes iam lhe render um feitiço em breve.

Gina estava ocupada em outro lugar no momento, o que significava que Harry estava tentando não fazer beicinho e estava focado em deixar Luna distraí-lo, eles estavam conversando com um dos convidados no momento. Slughorn aparentemente pensou que seus amigos poderosos ficariam impressionados com um convite para uma festa de crianças em idade escolar e ela estava desesperadamente procurando por uma fonte de diversão quando ela quase literalmente correu para Snape, esgueirando-se em um canto e franzindo o cenho.

\- Boa noite, professor. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui - ela o cumprimentou com algum alívio. Mesmo um adolescente mal-humorado não seria obstinado o suficiente para arriscar a ira de Snape. Além disso, ela poderia ter alguma conversa inteligente dessa maneira.

\- Não através da escolha, asseguro-lhe - disse ele sombriamente, seu lábio se curvando enquanto examinava a sala. - Há um círculo do inferno em algum lugar que se assemelha muito a isso, eu suspeito.

Hermione levou um momento para olhar para ele, ele era a única pessoa na sala que não estava vestida para a ocasião, em vez disso, grudou em suas vestes de ensino habituais, mas seu cabelo parecia mais limpo do que costumava ser e, a menos que ela estivesse muito enganada, ele estava usando loção pós-barba, algo muito melhor e menos avassalador do que o material que a maioria das pessoas aqui parecia ter se afogado. Ele tinha um copo cheio na mão que estava obviamente intocado, o que fazia sentido, sua bebida era uma coisa muito particular.

Olhando ao redor da sala, ela encolheu os ombros e deu um meio sorriso com tristeza.

\- Você pode estar certo. Eu gostaria de não ter vindo agora.

\- Não está indo do jeito que você planejou? - Ele perguntou com uma voz bastante fria, dando-lhe um olhar não muito amigável. Fazia um tempo desde que ela se encontrava no lado receptivo de seu público. Era uma pena que ele achasse necessário, já que ninguém estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-los no momento.

\- Você poderia dizer isso, senhor - ela concordou com um suspiro, verificando que não havia sinal de Cormac.

Exibindo sua habilidade habitual de ler mentes, Snape perguntou acidamente: - Você não deveria estar com o seu par?

\- Eu realmente prefiro não - ela admitiu, dando-lhe um sorriso triste e piscando quando ele encontrou com um olhar.

Em um tom venenoso de voz, Snape comentou: - Não se preocupe muito, Srta. Granger. Tenho certeza de que Weasley entendeu a mensagem alto e claro, e McLaggen é egoísta demais para ter percebido o que está acontecendo, felizmente para você. Você não consegue se esconder atrás de mim ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Se você brincar com fogo, você deve se queimar.

Surpreso ao perceber o quão irritado ele estava, ela olhou para ele. Seus olhos negros eram duros e frios de uma maneira que ela não via há muito tempo. - Senhor? - ela perguntou hesitante.

Seu olhar se intensificou antes que ele voltasse sua atenção para o copo em sua mão, zombando dele antes de levantá-lo e drenar o conteúdo em um único longo gole. Jogando em uma prateleira próxima, ele a favoreceu com outro desdém antes de girar nos calcanhares e se afastar. Hermione olhou para ele quando ele saiu, se sentindo confusa e um pouco chateada - isso não era exatamente a reação que ela estava esperando. Obviamente, ele sabia por que ela convidou a Cormac e, obviamente, ele não aprovou, ela achava que ele acharia engraçado. Por que ele estava tão zangado com ela? Ele estava agindo... ela se atrapalhou, procurando uma maneira de descrevê-lo e, finalmente, desistiu. _Hora de ir_ , o pouco prazer que ela teve desde esta noite foi bem e verdadeiramente se foi.

* * *

Severus estava tendo uma noite muito ruim. Ele deveria ter se concentrado em sua luta com Draco, no fato de que seu afilhado não confiava mais nele e estava ficando cada vez mais desesperado e imprevisível, no fato de que o menino estava sendo auxiliado por Belatriz, que Salazar ajudasse a todos, e pelo fato de que ele tinha certeza de que Potter os estava seguindo e poderia ter ouvido qualquer coisa. Isso deveria ter ocupado toda a sua atenção.

Em vez disso, ele estava se esforçando muito para esquecer a imagem de Granger em seu vestido preto, que parecia ter se queimado em suas retinas permanentemente. Ainda pior foi a imagem observando aquele troll do McLaggen a golpeando sob o visco, não era nada confortável ver que ela não estava gostando, e ele tinha a sensação de que o garoto estaria passando a primeira semana do novo ano letivo em detenção por algum motivo estúpido ou outro, se ele não simplesmente o azarasse.

Era enfurecedor que ele se importasse. Não era absolutamente nada da sua conta se ela estivesse usando o garoto para enrolar Weasley e ele certamente não deveria ter prestado tanta atenção no que ela parecia que ele poderia ter extraído perfeitamente da memória. Ele amaldiçoou baixinho e continuou andando impaciente de um lado para o outro, sua calma habitual era um distante sonho esta noite e ele sabia que não iria dormir. _Droga, droga, droga._

Nesse ponto, ele realmente aceitaria uma Convocação apenas para tirar sua mente do lugar perigoso que seus pensamentos estavam ocupando agora, ele passou as últimas, ele olhou para o relógio e amaldiçoou novamente, duas horas fazendo nada, mas andando em círculos e odiando a si mesmo por sua perfeita lembrança de como ela tinha parecido e pela reação traiçoeira de seu corpo. E ela parecia deslumbrante, que era o problema. Ele poderia lidar com o jeito que ela normalmente parecia, pelo menos a maior parte do tempo, mas ele nunca a tinha visto vestida antes, ele era vagamente ciente de que ela supostamente parecia incrível no Baile de Inverno, de acordo com as fofocas, mas ele estava ocupado com outras coisas na época e não conseguia se lembrar de ver ela em tudo.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, um pouco do seu temperamento dando lugar a algo mais triste, ela não poderia ter feito melhor desconforto se tivesse deliberadamente decidido fazê-lo, francamente. Ela não tinha feito muito com o cabelo dela, o qual ele aprovava já que ele gostava bastante dele em seu estado selvagem de sempre, apenas o puxou para cima e o deixou derramar em seu pescoço muito distraidamente, e o vestido em si tinha sido bem subestimado e cortado apenas baixo o suficiente e apenas apertado o suficiente para incomodá-lo seriamente muito mais do que ele estava feliz.

As coisas não tinham sido ajudadas pelo glamour que ela usou para esconder a cicatriz no peito também. Ele sabia que a cicatriz estava lá, então o feitiço não funcionou corretamente para ele, e a distração do brilho de magia tinha tornado muito mais difícil manter os olhos longe de seu decote. Tinha sido um longo e frustrante par de horas antes de ele finalmente sair e gritar com Draco, e o resto da noite prometia ser ainda pior. Francamente, Severus não tinha realmente percebido que ele era saudável o suficiente para sustentar uma ereção por qualquer período de tempo.

Fazia cerca de um ano desde que ele acordou pela última vez e ele assumiu que sua libido há muito desistira. Aparentemente não, já que ele estava tão duro quanto ele já esteve, quase dolorosamente assim, e mal restava sangue em seu cérebro para pensar qualquer coisa.

Furioso consigo mesmo, ele continuou andando de um lado para outro, seu humor ficando mais negro a cada passo. Hermione Granger era sua aluna de dezessete anos. Ela tinha virado um adulto para apenas três meses, uma voz pequena lembrou-lhe que a idade de consentimento na Inglaterra trouxa era dezesseis anos e ela, de fato, tinha sido legal por mais de um ano, ele disse severamente a voz para calar a boca, e ele a conheceu quando ela tinha onze anos de idade. Ela estava absolutamente fora dos limites e ele não deveria estar se sentindo assim. Ele não podia nem culpar o fato de que ele não tinha se relacionado em anos, porque, para ser honesto, ele nunca esteve tão preocupado com sexo e realmente não era uma prioridade agora. Ela trouxe um menino para a festa estúpida para fazer outro menino ciumento e obviamente não estava disponível nem interessado, _droga_. Ele tinha passado por tudo isso antes e deveria ter aprendido a lição agora.

Finalmente desistindo, ele girou nos calcanhares e saiu correndo para o banheiro para uma ducha fria e uma grande quantidade de álcool, tentando dirigir seus pensamentos para outro lugar e sentindo completamente aborrecido consigo mesmo. _Algumas pessoas nunca aprendem._ Ele desejou em vão mais uma vez que isso não estivesse acontecendo com ele. Era uma complicação que ele enfaticamente não precisava. A primeira vez tinha sido ruim o suficiente, mas ele era mais jovem então, mais resiliente e menos definido em seus caminhos. Agora, era quase demais, acima de tudo. Ele não gostava de se sentir assim, ele não gostava de estar apaixonado. Os poetas podiam espalhar toda porcaria açucarada que eles gostavam, o amor não fazia bem para ele, nunca o fez. Apenas doía, e o amor não correspondido era a fonte de desespero que mais destruía a alma que ele já conhecera.

Severus às vezes pensava que esta era a razão pela qual ele era capaz de suportar todos os horrores brutais que a vida poderia lançar nele. Não importa o quão ruim o tormento, nunca seria tão ruim como as torturas que ele infligiu a si mesmo.

* * *

Hermione não via muita coisa desde que as férias de Natal tinham começado. Harry e Ron tinham ido à Toca com Ginny e, felizmente, Lavender e Parvati tinham ido embora casa para o Natal, então ela teve o dormitório para si mesma. Ela não tinha visto Snape desde a festa de Slughorn, desde que era as férias ele não era obrigado a participar de refeições e parecia se esconder, de acordo com Phineas e Dilys, ele estava emburrado com alguma coisa e ela não ia correr de manhã nem no momento, tendo se dado um pouco de um feriado, especialmente não enquanto ele estava em seu humor atual. A paz e o silêncio haviam sido agradáveis, a princípio, mas agora estava ficando um pouco solitário, ela sentia falta dos pais e do gato ferozmente e isso prometia ser um Natal muito sombrio. Harry havia deixado o presente de Natal antes de sair, e a Sra. Weasley provavelmente mandaria para ela o pulôver habitual, mas Ron não ia falar com ela e seus pais não correria o risco de contatá-la novamente, então provavelmente seria isso.

Ela também não daria muitos presentes. Ela mandou o Harry, e o do Rony estava no malão dela, para o caso de eles começarem a conversar um com o outro quando ele voltasse, não era muito provável, mas você nunca sabe, mas isso foi realmente sobre isso. Ela gostaria de dar algo a Madame Pomfrey, mas não conseguira encontrar nada em Hogsmeade. Quanto a Snape, ela não estava com certeza eles realmente chegaram a esse ponto. Ele tinha dado a ela um presente de aniversário, reconhecidamente, mas foi sua vinda de idade e, portanto, não era uma ocasião normal. Ela estava trabalhando em algo para seu aniversário, mas ela não tinha certeza se teria coragem de realmente dar a ele. Além disso, ele estava claramente zangado com ela por alguma razão mistificadora, a única vez que ela encontrou com ele desde a festa de Slughorn, ele deu a ela um olhar verdadeiramente venenoso e se afastou.

Tudo somado, a corrida para o Natal foi bastante deprimente. Como ela tinha naturalmente terminado todos os trabalhos de casa de férias nos dois primeiros dias, passara a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca ou em seu dormitório tentando ler entre deprimidos ao redor. Felizmente McLaggen também tinha ido para casa no Natal, ela tinha a sensação de que ele não desistiria facilmente.

A monotonia maçante foi quebrada na véspera de Natal, na verdade pouco antes da meia-noite, quando Phineas apareceu no quadro acima de sua cama. Sem surpresa, ele não estava lá para lhe desejar Feliz Natal.

\- Você é necessária nas masmorras - ele disse baixinho.

\- Não é a ala hospitalar?

\- Não. Ele está sendo idiota e teimoso e não vai.

\- Onde está Madame Pomfrey?

O retrato deu-lhe um olhar de medição. - Ainda dormindo. Dilys sugeriu que você deveria lidar com isso sozinha.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque se um de vocês não fizer um movimento para consertar isso em breve, ele nunca mais falará com você - ele disse severamente. - Severus pode guardar rancor por décadas, você sabe disso. Não deixe que ele seja um idiota. Você vai?

\- Qual é o problema?

\- Eu não sei. Não é o Cruciatus, mas isso é tudo que eu posso te dizer. O que você brigou, afinal?

Hermione saiu da cama e vestiu as vestes, tremendo. - ... eu realmente não sei.

\- Hmph. Isso soa como ele. Estou surpreso que tenha demorado tanto, para ser honesto. Sua senha no momento é Iscariotes, o que quer que isso signifique, e Dilys e eu estaremos lá, mova-se.

\- Iscariotes - ela murmurou tristemente, amarrando apressadamente o cabelo para trás do rosto e encontrando sua varinha antes de sair da Torre da Grifinória. Pausando tempo suficiente para pedir um par de terceiranistas na sala comunal para ir para a cama, ela saiu pelo buraco do retrato e percorreu as passagens familiares e desceu as escadarias para as masmorras. Ela estava bem ciente de que Snape ia matá-la por isso, mas não lhe ocorreu recusar.

Ela entrou em seus aposentos, que estavam em total escuridão, e ficou ouvindo por um longo momento antes de se aventurar cautelosamente pela sala de estar. - Lumos minima - ela sussurrou suavemente, e a ponta de sua varinha começou a emitir uma luz granulada muito suave que era o suficiente para deixá-la evitar bater em qualquer coisa. Foi um pouco preocupante que ele não tivesse detectado sua entrada e veio jogá-la para fora, ela desejou que Dilys tivesse ido buscá-la. A bruxa poderia ter lhe dado uma ideia do que ela estava enfrentando.

Ela ouviu a voz de Dilys quando chegou ao corredor, vindo do banheiro, onde uma faixa de luz aparecia embaixo da porta. - Pela última vez, Severus, vá para a ala hospitalar.

A voz de Snape estava rouca e áspera quando ele rosnou: - Você vai dar um descanso, mulher? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Cala a boca.

A linguagem era um mau sinal, ele estava obviamente de mau humor. Se preparando, Hermione empurrou a porta aberta. Snape estava de pé na pia, de costas para ela, seu manto estava em um monte de pano preto jogado no chão e sua camisa branca parecia quase vermelha, na fração de segundo que ela teve que ver antes que ele girasse com a varinha erguida. Ela na verdade, sentiu a onda de sua magia antes de reconhecê-la e presumivelmente conseguiu abortar qualquer feitiço que tivesse lançado.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - ele cuspiu roucamente.

\- Phineas me disse sua senha - ela respondeu automaticamente, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados. Parecia que ele havia sido completamente espancado, um olho estava inchado e virando um belo tom de púrpura, havia uma rachadura em sua sobrancelha que estava pingando sangue em seu outro olho, seu lábio inferior estava rachado e inchado, seu nariz estava sangrando e ela podia ver marcas em seu pescoço, onde sua camisa estava meio desfeita, parecia que ele tinha sido estrangulado, o que explicava sua voz. Sua camisa estava manchada de sangue, e parecia que estava encharcando o pano de algum lugar nas costas, gotas vermelhas manchavam o chão também, e suas mãos pareciam machucadas.

\- Saia.

Ela engoliu em seco. - Não senhor.

Sua expressão escureceu ainda mais. - Saia.

\- Não senhor.

Ele deu um passo instável em direção a ela. - Saia agora, Granger, ou eu juro que vou te expulsar.

Hermione viu a oscilação enquanto seu equilíbrio vacilava, e seu rosto estava sem sangue pálido entre as contusões, ele não estava em condições de fazer qualquer coisa, exceto possivelmente entrar em colapso.

\- Continue senhor - ela disse calmamente. - Tente não bater na pia quando desmaiar. Eu nunca tive que tratar traumatismo craniano antes.

\- É tarde demais, Severus - Dilys disse a ele alegremente. - Ela não está com medo do seu rosnar mais. Agora você pode jogar bem e deixar Hermione resolver você, ou eu posso ir e despertar Papoula a vir aqui e repreendê-lo, mas de uma forma ou de outra você vai aceitar ajuda.

Snape olhou para os dois em frustração impotente, mas ele estava obviamente com dor, seu equilíbrio vacilou novamente e de repente ele parecia cansado demais para lutar mais, balançando por um momento antes de fechar os olhos e tossir dolorosamente. - Tanto faz - ele murmurou, passando lentamente por ela em direção ao seu quarto.

Hermione o seguiu, esperando devotadamente que ele estivesse muito tonto para notar sua familiaridade com seus aposentos enquanto ela se ajoelhava junto à mesa de cabeceira e começava a vasculhar as poções ali para encontrar Poção de Reposição de Sangue e um analgésico. Snape parecia estar tentando tirar a camisa, mas parecia que havia algo errado com um de seus ombros, e o pano parecia estar preso às costas com sangue, o que era um mau sinal. Finalmente ela balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

\- Deixe-me, senhor. Sente-se, por favor.

Estranhamente, ele fez o que ela pediu sem nem uma careta, respirando superficialmente. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de muito sangue, o cheiro grosso e docemente acobreado que a fazia se sentir levemente doente, e uma vez que ela estava perto o suficiente, ela tinha certeza de que as calças dele e a camisa dele estavam encharcadas. Tentando não especular sobre isso, ela se concentrou em tirar a camisa dele do caminho, fazendo uma careta de simpatia quando viu as costas dele. Parecia que ele tinha sido chicoteado novamente, e dos cortes e contusões visíveis em suas costelas e estômago, ele parecia estar no recebendo final do que tinha sido literalmente um bom chute.

Teria sido mais fácil se ele estivesse deitado, mas nas circunstâncias ela achava melhor não falar com ele mais do que poderia ser evitado. Entregando-lhe as poções, ela começou a lavar as feridas, estancando o sangramento enquanto ia, antes de começar a fechá-las em ordem aproximada de gravidade. Ele bebeu as poções em silêncio, massageou sua garganta machucada brevemente e, em seguida, resolvido a ignorá-la bastante sombrio.

Finalmente incapaz de suportar mais o silêncio, ela comentou com a maior indiferença que conseguiu: - Ele realmente sabe dar uma festa, não é?.

\- Há - ele murmurou, rigidamente inclinando-se para descansar os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Todo mundo se divertiu.

\- Oh, bom - ela respondeu sarcasticamente, encontrando o problema com seu ombro, uma clavícula quebrada, e cuidadosamente consertando-o. - Existem muitos fãs de Millwall entre os Comensais da Morte? Parece que você foi pego nos tumultos de futebol.

\- Isso foi antes do seu tempo - ele apontou com voz rouca. - O efeito foi um pouco semelhante, no entanto. Entre outras coisas - acrescentou sombriamente, suprimindo um estremecimento.

Engolindo bile, Hermione ignorou isso e continuou limpando, cuidando de suas costelas quebradas. - Há um corte antigo aqui que está muito infectado, senhor. Vou ter que reabri-lo para drenar isto. Fique quieto, por favor. - Ele resmungou algo sobre se intrometer, mas obedientemente ficou quieto enquanto ela cuidadosamente cortava a carne inchada, fazendo uma careta para o pus que se infiltrava do ferida. Uma vez que foi reaberta, ela limpou-a adequadamente antes de fechá-la novamente. Parecia uma ferida de faca, mas poderia ter sido qualquer coisa. Não havia sentido em tentar repreendê-lo por deixando isso ficar tão ruim, ele não escutaria, e sempre que ele finalmente saísse de seu humor estranho e mal-humorado, ele a faria pagar por isso.

\- Isso é um pouco estranho para uma punição, senhor.

\- Não seja intrometida - ele respondeu cansado.

\- Não seja rude, Severus - Dilys repreendeu na parede. - Ela está certa, isso é estranho. Parece que você esteve em uma briga.

\- Algo assim - ele respondeu cansado. - Eu sou igualmente popular em ambos os lados... muitas pessoas querem ir para mim. - Ele tossiu dolorosamente e engoliu. - A maior parte disso aconteceu depois que a reunião acabou. Você já terminou?

\- Com suas costas e costelas, sim, senhor. Eu não tenho certeza do que posso fazer sobre sua garganta, mas posso consertar seu olho e seu lábio antes de ir. Suponho que se eu perguntar a você se há mais alguma coisa errado, você vai negar, não vai?

\- Qual seria o sentido disso? Eu vou, no entanto, dizer-lhe para cuidar do seu próprio negócio.

\- Tudo bem. Eu provavelmente não quero saber de qualquer maneira. - Movendo-se para ficar na frente dele, ela cuidadosamente tocou a ponta de sua varinha para a divisão em seu lábio inferior. - Seu nariz ainda está sangrando.

Ele grunhiu. - Eu sei. É o estresse. Parará eventualmente. - Lambendo o lábio pensativamente enquanto levava a varinha para longe, ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela tocava o hematoma inchado, sua cor tinha melhorado, mas ele ainda parecia totalmente exausto.

\- Pelo menos me diga que você venceu a luta - ela murmurou, observando os cortes em suas juntas.

Ele bufou, enviando um novo fio de sangue do nariz - Naturalmente.

\- Tudo bem, senhor, eu acho que terminei. Apenas me deixe verificar se há ferimentos internos rapidamente, e então eu vou deixar você em paz.

\- Se desejar fazer isso... - ele respondeu causticamente, mas faltou seu veneno habitual. Parecia que ele estava cansado demais para continuar zangado com ela ou simplesmente não queria enfrentar outra repreensão de Dilys. Seu exame detectou vários pontos de hemorragia interna, mas todos estavam claramente fora dos limites e ela o deixou para lidar com eles. Ele a ignorou quando ela desejou-lhe boa noite, o que ela esperava, e ela voltou para a Torre da Grifinória sentindo-se um pouco apagada. _Talvez o Papai Noel lhe traga uma nova personalidade amanhã._


	21. Chapter 21

**"New and a bit alarming**

 **Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

 **True that he's no Prince Charming**

 **But there's something in him that I simply didn't see..."**

– _Beauty & The Beast, 'Something There_

* * *

A manhã de Natal estava tão sombria quanto ela esperava, com presentes apenas de Harry e da Sra. Weasley, embora ela tivesse alguns cartões de Natal. Um era da Madame Pomfrey, e o outro era um cartão trouxa, um surpreendentemente de bom gosto mostrando uma floresta no inverno sem bonecos de neve reluzentes ou renas suspeitas sorridentes em qualquer lugar para ser vista, o envelope estava em branco e não havia nada escrito dentro. Hermione olhou fixamente para ele por algum tempo antes de começar a sorrir um pouco, ela só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa que poderia ter enviado. _Isso é na verdade quase doce. E ele é insano._ Balançando a cabeça, ela colocou na cama e se vestiu. O suéter Weasley deste ano era um azul-escuro escuro.

O café da manhã no Grande Salão também não estava exatamente animado, os estudantes tinham fugido da escola, parecia, e eles foram novamente reduzidos a uma única mesa. Ela conseguiu um assento ao lado de Madame Pomfrey e quase diretamente em frente a um Snape muito cansado e rabugento, seu rosto estava livre de sangue ou hematomas esta manhã, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos e afundado e ele estava intencionalmente ignorando todos, enquanto aparentemente tentava beber seu próprio peso corporal em café preto, recusando qualquer alimento.

Hermione se lembrou de sua manhã bastante sombria no dormitório vazio, sem amigos, sem família, praticamente sem presentes. Olhando incerta para Snape, ela se perguntou se a dele tinha sido melhor, ela duvidou disso. Ele era a única pessoa na mesa que não sorria. Natal era deprimente se você estivesse sozinho, e embora fosse verdade que pelo menos parte de seu isolamento foi auto infligido, nem tudo foi. Tentando se concentrar em seu café da manhã, ela pensou em neblina, sabendo que ele não apreciaria sua simpatia, e estremeceu com a bravura suicida de seus colegas tentando persuadi-lo em alguma boa vontade sazonal.

\- Venha agora, Severus - Dumbledore repreendeu o grosseiro Chefe da Sonserina alegremente. - É Natal, afinal de contas. Mostre um pouco de espírito festivo.

Snape deu ao patrão um olhar sombrio e não impressionado, ele poderia estar de ressaca novamente, passando por sua aparência no momento.

\- Bobagem - ele respondeu amargamente.

\- Bobagem o Natal? Você não quer dizer isso, tenho certeza - Hermione respondeu automaticamente antes que ela pudesse pensar sobre o que estava fazendo. Ela não poderia ter parado por mil galeões. Todos na mesa olhavam para ela, e ela se sentiu começando a corar de vergonha mortificada, ela estava prestes a tentar gaguejar um pedido de desculpas, até que ela notou que os olhos negros de Snape começaram a brilhar.

\- Eu quis - ele disse a ela deliberada e desdenhosamente. - Feliz Natal! Que motivos você tem de ser feliz? Sendo pobre desse jeito?

Desesperadamente lutando contra o riso súbito e deliciado, e ignorando os olhares perplexos que todo mundo estava dando aos dois, ela se virou na cadeira para encará-lo diretamente e retorquiu.

\- Se for por isso, que motivos o senhor tem para ser tão mal-humorado, de ser desanimado, que razões tem para ser rabugento? Sendo rico desse jeito.

\- Bah. Bobagem. - Seus olhos tinham enrugado os cantos em sua risada silenciosa novamente, e Hermione estava ciente de que ela estava sorrindo largamente, assim como tentando não rir.

\- Não fique zangado, não se irrite por tão pouco - Ela não podia acreditar que ele tinha sequer a referência em primeiro lugar, muito menos que ele estava realmente jogando junto. Isso foi totalmente surreal e absolutamente brilhante.

\- E como não posso me irritar, em um mundo cheio de imbecis? - Ele estalou para ela, seus olhos brilhando. - Ora, Feliz Natal! Basta de Feliz Natal. O que é o Natal para você, senão a época de não ter dinheiro para pagar sequer as suas contas? A época de se dar conta de que está um ano mais velho e nem uma hora mais rico, o momento para fazer um balanço nos livros de contabilidade e ver cada item, nestes doze últimos meses, só lhe trouxe prejuízo? Por mim, cada idiota que saísse por aí desejando Feliz Nata deveria ser fervido, misturado junto com seu bolo de Natal e enterrado com um galho de pinheiro no coração, isso sim! - Respirando, Snape quase sorriu, seus lábios tremendo. – Passe o Natal como bem entender e deixe que eu passe o meu à minha maneira.

\- Como, à sua maneira? O senhor não passa de maneira alguma.

\- Então me deixe em paz e tire dele um bom proveito. O mesmo proveito que sempre tirou!

Hermione se atrapalhou por um momento e mordeu o lábio antes de sacudir a cabeça, meio rindo com tristeza. - Sinto muito, senhor. Não consigo me lembrar do resto. Não o leio há um bom tempo.

\- Mesmo assim, impressionante - observou ele suavemente. - O mestre Dickens ficaria orgulhoso. - Ele levantou a caneca de café para ela em um brinde silencioso antes de voltar sua atenção para sua comida mais uma vez, aparentemente de melhor humor agora. Hermione olhou em volta e descobriu que todos os outros na sala ainda estavam olhando fixamente para os dois, até o diretor parecia confuso.

Ela considerou tentar explicar Um conto de Natal ( A Christmas Carol) para uma sala cheia de sangue puro, Harry pelo menos teria ouvido falar de Scrooge, mas ela duvidava que ele tivesse lido o livro, se ele soubesse que era um livro, então provavelmente era bom que ele não estivesse aqui, e decidiu que não valia a pena o esforço, dando-lhes um sorriso irritantemente brilhante em vez disso, ela voltou seu foco para sua própria refeição e tentou não rir, evitando os olhos de Snape.

Depois, ela o alcançou do lado de fora do corredor, lutando contra um sorriso quando ele deu a ela um olhar divertido e acenou para ela. - Pronto para o seu encerramento? - ele perguntou secamente, ele realmente não parecia mais estar com raiva dela, pelo menos.

Ela sorriu para ele. - Você estava muito melhor do que eu - ela respondeu com admiração.

Ele bufou. - Realmente, senhorita Granger, com certeza você já percebeu que, por necessidade, sou um ator muito bom?

\- Sim, obviamente, mas não é o mesmo - ela protestou, sorrindo novamente. - Quero dizer, você não costuma precisar de truques com voz, não é?

\- Você ficaria surpresa - ele respondeu pensativamente, inclinando a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado, antes de encolher os ombros quando olhou para ela. - Eu uso tudo à minha disposição.

Hermione piscou, imaginando brevemente como outros Comensais da Morte poderiam ser afetados por aquela voz quieta e sedosa que poderia manter uma aula enfeitiçada por horas ou aterrorizá-los em ataques de histeria. Presa nas imagens mentais que o pensamento provocou, ela disse distraidamente: - Adoraria ouvir você ler Shakespeare ou algo assim algum dia.

Ele deu a ela um olhar indecifrável em resposta, fazendo-a corar quando percebeu que tinha dito isso em voz alta. _Maneira de ser sutil, Hermione. Por que não pintar um sinal em sua testa enquanto você está nisso?_ Evidentemente, Snape decidiu ignorar o que ela dissera, apenas assentindo para ela e se virando para as masmorras. Limpando a garganta, ela chamou suavemente depois dele - Feliz Natal, senhor.

\- Se você diz - ele respondeu secamente, olhando para ela com uma leve sugestão de um sorriso em seus olhos.

* * *

Quando ela ouviu os sinos tocando à meia-noite na véspera de Ano Novo, Hermione foi duramente pressionada para controlar sua risada, não havia alunos suficientes em Hogwarts por muito tempo de celebração, embora pelo som de que houve uma festa do inferno acontecendo no Três Vassouras hoje à noite, mas ela estava preparada para admitir que ela estava vendo no Ano Novo de maneira mais estranha imaginável. Afinal de contas, ninguém mais era tolo o suficiente para ficar encolhido debaixo de uma árvore perto dos portões da escola, sozinho na escuridão. Ela nem sequer teve a defesa inteligente da Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry, desde que ele levou com ele. Foi um milagre ter saído do castelo sem ser pega.

Tinha sido uma noite muito movimentada, no entanto, começando com seu momento Eureka! durante o jantar, ela se arrependeu de deixar o Grande Salão tão rapidamente agora, ela tinha apenas alguns bocados e ela estava ficando bastante faminta, mas ainda tinha alguns lanches de Natal em seu quarto. Do jantar, ela inevitavelmente foi à biblioteca e depois a seu quarto e a seus próprios livros especificamente, um dos volumes de sua coleção da Enciclopédia Britânica completa. Seus amigos ficariam surpresos em saber com que frequência ela usava esses, alguns dos volumes estavam em perigo de desmoronar.

E o resultado de toda aquela atividade frenética foi o rolo de pergaminho no bolso, coberto com suas anotações. Impaciente, ela mexeu-se, estampando alguma sensação em seus pés, e ela acho que não estaria aqui por muito mais tempo. Encantos de aquecimento e excitação só poderiam fazer muito para derrotar o frio e o cansaço.

Finalmente ela ouviu o estalo agudo que ela estava esperando para ouvir - inevitavelmente, assustou a luz do dia viva fora dela e ela respirou com a visão da figura que apareceu além dos portões. Aquele manto negro que fluía não pertencia a uma sala de aula, e a luz da lua, felizmente, não estava realmente nevando, pegou o rosto polido do sem traços na máscara que às vezes aparecia em seus pesadelos ainda.

Era uma imagem muito poderosa e intimidadora, e uma que foi totalmente arruinada quando a figura alta e escura desabou de joelhos na neve, arrancou sua máscara, curvou-se e jogou para o lado.

 _Tanto para o grande Comensal da Morte mal_ , Hermione disse a si mesma, observando Snape com simpatia e fazendo uma anotação mental de não ter pressa de ler o Profeta Diário amanhã. Ela seria mais feliz em não saber os detalhes de tudo o que ele tinha para fazer hoje à noite que o colocou nesse estado. Certamente era demais esperar que ele estivesse simplesmente bêbado de ver o Ano Novo em uma festa em algum lugar, agora isso era uma imagem para machucar sua cabeça. Voldemort e o Sr. Malfoy e os outros em pé ao redor de um ponche de festa cantando Auld Lang Syne.

Depois de algum tempo, Snape se endireitou e se recostou nos calcanhares, limpando a boca antes de comer um punhado de neve. Levantando-se rigidamente, ela estremeceu com ele quando algo clicou audivelmente, possivelmente seu joelho, ele chutou a neve sobre o vômito e se espreguiçou, revirando os ombros antes de encolher o roupão. Envolvendo-o em torno de sua máscara, ele puxou sua varinha e encolheu o pacote, colocando-o no bolso de seu casaco antes de puxar outro pacote de um bolso diferente e expandi-lo para revelar o seu manto de ensino normal, que envolveu ele mesmo com um arrepio. Só então ele se virou e abriu o portão.

Ele claramente não estava se sentindo bem, ele havia fechado o portão atrás dele antes de avistá-la e endurecer. Sua voz era suave e perigosa quando ele disse baixinho: - Eu não estou com disposição para isso, menina. Não pretenda tentar minha paciência hoje à noite.

 _Oh, realmente deve ter sido ruim. Eu definitivamente não vou ler o jornal amanhã._ Hermione lambeu os lábios e respondeu com cuidado: - Está congelando aqui, Professor, e eu estou quebrando toque de recolher, e é tão tarde da noite que é cedo de manhã. Eu não estaria aqui se não achasse importante. - Tudo bem, ela se preocupava com ele toda vez que ele era convocado, mas ela não podia se arriscar a esperar por ele a cada vez, e realmente havia outro motivo para isso.

A expressão de Snape era ainda mais difícil de ler ao luar, mas sua carranca era fácil de ver. - Eu não vejo chamas ou ouço gritos e você parece não estar chorando. É melhor que seja bom, ou você vai se arrepender muito.

Ficando menos e menos confiante no segundo, Hermione tirou as anotações do bolso e as entregou a ele em silêncio, ela não esperava esse humor. Tomando o pergaminho dela com um clarão, ele desenrolou-o, acendendo a ponta da varinha com um "Lumos" curto e rapidamente fechando os olhos quase contra a luz, olhando para a caligrafia dela. Ela assistiu ele ansiosamente e o viu congelar em absoluta quietude, seu corpo inteiro ficando tenso.

\- Capsaicina - ele disse finalmente em pouco mais que um sussurro, olhando para o pergaminho em sua mão, ele quase parecia ter esquecido que ela estava lá. - Claro...

Levou tudo que ela não tinha para gritar em voz alta em pura alegria feminina em sua reação, ou para fazer uma dança da vitória na neve. Às vezes, ser um nerd completo e total era tão **útil**!

Ela não tinha pensado além de criar calor quando pensou pela primeira vez em pimentas, mas uma vez que ela olhou para confirmar que ela tinha se lembrado direito e elas poderiam ser usados externamente para criar calor para o tratamento de dores musculares ou articulares, ela descobrira que a capsaicina da pimenta seria, se tomada oralmente, potencialmente um analgésico para os nervos, e aumentar o calor produzido pelo corpo. Snape era certamente um químico qualificado o suficiente para descobrir qual a melhor maneira de aproveitar essas propriedades importantes enquanto minimizava quaisquer efeitos colaterais, danificou os nervos a longo prazo por causa de algo relacionado a neurotransmissores, embora não fosse como se o sistema nervoso pudesse piorar muito, tinha algo sobre insulina que ela não tinha sido capaz de seguir muito bem.

Ele ainda estava olhando para as anotações dela, e ela pensou por alguns momentos que ele realmente tinha esquecido sua presença até que ele pareceu se mexer mentalmente e olhou para ela.

\- Como você achou isso? - ele perguntou suavemente, sua voz soava um pouco estranha, mas ela não conseguia descobrir o porquê.

Hermione sorriu para ele. - Havia cordeiro ao curry para o jantar. Foi simples assim. - Não é de admirar que Snape não tivesse pensado nisso, sua úlcera significava que ele não poderia ter tocar qualquer comida picante em pelo menos um ano, não sem se arrepender seriamente por dias depois.

Ele bufou suavemente, balançando a cabeça e, aparentemente, apreciando a simplicidade, antes de lhe dar outro olhar estranho. - Isso poderia ter esperado...

\- Eu ainda estou de férias, então eu não veria você, exceto na hora das refeições - ressaltou - Seria vista se eu tentasse descer para seus quartos durante o dia, e isso era importante demais para esperar para o início do prazo. - Além disso, ela nunca teria sido capaz de dormir por pensar sobre sua reação, embora ela certamente não fosse admitir isso.

Snape olhou de volta para o pergaminho em sua mão, sua expressão totalmente ilegível agora. Seu cabelo esguio caiu para frente para esconder seu rosto quando ele disse baixinho: - Obrigado - . Sem dar a ela a chance de responder, ele acrescentou, acidamente: - Agora vá para a cama antes que eu seja forçado a agir.

Tentando o máximo que podia para parecer submissa em vez de triunfante, Hermione concordou com a cabeça. - Sim senhor.

Dado que ambos estavam indo na mesma direção, ela acabou andando ao lado dele todo o caminho até a unidade, e desviar com ele para a entrada muito menos exposta nas masmorras, então ela era menos propensa a ser pega. A atmosfera entre eles era estranhamente tensa, mas não a incomodava, já que Snape não era realmente capaz de seus escudos habituais esta noite e levou menos de cinco minutos para perceber que ele estava um pouco envergonhado, ele realmente poderia ser quase adoravelmente estranho às vezes, já que suas habilidades sociais bonitas faltavam, e ela obviamente o chocou seriamente. No que dizia respeito a Hermione, isso significava que ela deveria se sentir orgulhosa de si mesma, e quando desejou-lhe uma boa noite nas masmorras e voltou para a Torre da Grifinória, ela estava quase pulando.

* * *

Foi bom ver os garotos novamente, Hermione supôs. Teria sido melhor se ela tivesse realmente estado na Toca com eles durante o Natal, mas no final foi tão bem ela tinha estar em Hogwarts sob as circunstâncias, e em qualquer caso, a Sra. Weasley tinha sido muito gentil e muito apologética sobre a absoluta falta de espaço desde que Fleur estava na reserva cama no quarto de Ginny desta vez e todos os meninos estavam em casa de uma vez, bem, além de Percy, obviamente. Além disso, ela ainda estava zangada com Ron, que não foi ajudada pelo fato de que Lavender saltou sobre ele assim que entraram na sala comunal. Furiosa consigo mesma por se importar, mesmo que levemente, quando Harry disse que tinha algo para dizer que ela o arrastou do lado de fora na neve para conversar.

Ele contou a ela o que tinha acontecido na festa estúpida, ela se foi pouco depois que Snape se descontrolou e estava evitando McLaggen desde então, e ela empurrou seus sentimentos longe e fez-se ouvir. - Oh, Harry. Não Draco de novo? - Ela nunca ousara perguntar a Snape sobre essa teoria. Se fosse verdade, ele estaria lidando com isso, e ele não diria qualquer coisa sobre isso de qualquer maneira, se fosse falso, ele nunca deixaria qualquer um deles ouvir o final.

\- Saia disso, nem você pode negar isso. - Ele deu a ela um olhar frustrado. - Olha, Hermione, eu sei que você está fazendo essa coisa de Cura e viu o Snape algumas vezes antes do nosso estranho 'treinamento' começar, e eu sei que você parece estar se dando bem com ele, e tenho certeza que você não quer acreditar que ele está tramando algo... mas você não pode negar os fatos. Você sabe que Snape é um Comensal da Morte, e Malfoy está definitivamente tramando alguma coisa, e agora essa coisa com Greyback... e seu mestre, o que mais isso poderia significar?

Hermione olhou seu melhor amigo pensativamente. Ela sabia que ele ainda culpava Snape pela morte de Sirius, pelo menos em parte, e embora ele estivesse ficando muito melhor em lidar com sua raiva, a briga entre eles nunca iria curar, mas... - Eu sei como é, Harry. Eu sei que há algo acontecendo e eu concordo que parece suspeito. Mas o Professor Snape esta definitivamente do nosso lado. Estou disposta a apostar minha vida e a sua.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Quero dizer, eu vou admitir que a lição me ajudou a limpar a minha cabeça, um pouco, não olhe para mim assim, eu ainda não vou te dizer o que aconteceu, foi privado. Mas eu ainda não posso realmente confiar nele.

Ela mordeu o lábio, considerando o quanto dizer a ele. Ele não acreditaria em tudo, e muito disso não era da sua conta, o inferno congelaria antes que ela lhe contasse sobre sua mãe e Snape, e alguns violariam a confidencialidade, mas ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa. - Bem, em parte, é 'essa coisa de Cura'. Você não tem ideia do que ele passa, Harry, você realmente não tem ideia. Ninguém suportaria isso por apenas um ato.

\- Isso não prova nada exceto que Voldemort é um psicopata, e nós já sabíamos disso.

Hermione suspirou. - Eu gostaria que você pudesse confiar em mim sobre isso.

\- Eu confio em você - ele disse imediatamente, antes de empurrar a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. - Mas você sempre tenta ver o que há de bom nas pessoas, Hermione. Eu acho que você confia no Snape porque você quer, porque você não quer pensar que você pode estar errada.

\- Não é isso, Harry. Eu também não confiei nele quando isso começou, não realmente, eu sei que eu disse que sim, mas eu estava jogando Advogado do Diabo, tentando manter você e Ron de, bem, sendo você e Ron, suponho - ela acrescentou com outro suspiro. - Mas há tanta coisa que não sabíamos sobre as coisas que ele faz pela Ordem. E... - Ela hesitou e mordeu o lábio novamente. - Olha, se eu disser a você uma das razões pelas quais eu confio no Professor Snape, você vai jurar para mim que você nunca vai dar uma palavra a ninguém? Nem mesmo Ron, ou até Dumbledore. Ninguém mais deve saber. Prometa-me.

Harry pareceu surpreso, mas assentiu com sinceridade. - Eu prometo.

\- Ok, então. Você se lembra no verão passado, quando eu disse a todos que eu tinha persuadido meus pais a deixar o país no caso de algo acontecer com eles, e fui ficar no Grimmauld Place, sim?

\- Sim...

\- Não foi ideia minha - ela disse suavemente. - O Professor Snape veio nos avisar que os Comensais da Morte estavam prestes a ir atrás das famílias dos nascidos-trouxas, e que eu era o principal alvo porque sou conhecida como sua amiga. Ele ajudou com os arranjos e ajudou a convencer meus pais.

Ele ficou boquiaberto com uma expressão atordoada. - ...Mesmo? - ele perguntou fracamente.

\- Realmente. E ele não precisava, Harry. Ninguém na Ordem sabia sobre isso até que alguns dos outros foram atacados, ninguém sabia que ele sabia sobre o plano com antecedência, porque é não era o tipo de coisa em que ele normalmente está envolvido. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma razão para ele me avisar, e ainda menos motivo para ele ajudar, ele até deu dinheiro aos meus pais para ajudar a classificar as coisas saem rapidamente. Eu pensei que na época que era da Ordem, eu só descobri depois que eles saíram que a Ordem não sabia nada sobre isso. Ele assumiu um risco inacreditável para me avisar, e ele não precisava.

Harry ainda estava olhando para ela, totalmente chocado. Isso não se encaixava em sua imagem de Snape, e ele estava claramente lutando para combinar com a maneira como via o professor. - Então por que ele fez isso?

\- Eu ainda não estou completamente certa - ela admitiu com um sorriso triste. - Eu gostaria de pensar que é porque ele gosta de mim, eu tenho visto ele mais vezes do que eu te disse. Ele vai correr cada manhã assim como eu faço. Acho que somos quase amigos, fora das aulas. Mas eu realmente não sei. Eu suponho que é em parte por causa de algum tipo de obrigação sobre este negócio de Cura, e acho que o resto é porque ele poderia me alertar. Não é fora dos reinos da possibilidade que eu poderia ter pensado nisso sozinha, todos vocês acreditavam que eu pensei. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Então é por isso que eu confio nele, de qualquer maneira. E sai disso, Harry. Quantas vezes ele tentou salvar sua vida agora? Nós temos muitas evidências de que ele está do nosso lado, e nada sólido para provar que ele não é. E você sabe disso, mesmo que você não admita isso.

Eles andaram em silêncio por um tempo, ironicamente, Hermione notou, seus pés errantes os levaram para o caminho à beira do lago, e eles estavam andando ao longo do circuito de corrida. Ela ainda via as pegadas de Snape na neve, ela se deu o resto das férias, sob as circunstâncias. Olhando para o lado, ela encontrou Harry obviamente muito profundo em pensamentos, até que finalmente ele perguntou abruptamente: - Você diz que é amiga dele?

\- Bem, isso provavelmente está exagerando um pouco, eu suponho, mas nós não somos mais inimigos.

\- Mas nas aulas...

\- Espião profissional, Harry, lembra? Ele é um bom ator. Além disso, ele não gosta de ensinar, e eu sei que posso ser irritante na aula.

\- Ninguém é tão bom ator. Eu não ligo para o que alguém diz. Ele ainda é um idiota total, Hermione. Ele odeia todo mundo.

Ela riu e assentiu. - Eu sei disso. Acredite em mim, ele ainda é um idiota em privado também. Mas... oh, é difícil de explicar. Há mais para ele do que isso. Quando ele quer ser, ele pode ser boa companhia, por mais estranho que pareça. Ele é muito engraçado quando está sendo desagradável com outra pessoa... você deveria ter ouvido algumas das conversas que tivemos sobre Umbridge no ano passado. E ele é incrivelmente inteligente.

\- Ano passado? Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

\- Bem, você sabe que quando a Cura começou. Eu comecei a correr com ele, um pouco antes do Natal do ano passado, eu acho. E... bem... a fuga dos meus pais não foi a única ideia dele que eu tomei o crédito por... - Com o olhar vazio de Harry, ela disse baixinho: - Oclumência.

\- O que? - ele exclamou.

\- Ele estava me ensinando para que eu pudesse te ensinar. Ele sabia o quanto era importante, Harry. Essa era a única maneira. Vocês dois em uma sala juntos, bem, sempre ia ser um desastre. Trabalhando através de mim... poderia ter funcionado. Não, obviamente, mas ele estava tentando encontrar um caminho. De qualquer forma, passamos um pouco de tempo juntos também.

\- E mais ninguém sabe?

\- Não - Ela sorriu - Eu sempre achei isso muito engraçado. As pessoas são tão boas em espalhar rumores, mas de alguma forma ninguém percebe isso. Eu não acho que até Dumbledore saiba. - Phineas e Dilys quase certamente o fizeram, mas não contaram a ninguém, nem mesmo a Madame Pomfrey, até onde ela sabia. Seu sorriso desapareceu. - É por isso que eu pedi para você não contar a ninguém, Harry.

\- Eu prometi que não, e eu quis dizer isso - ele protestou indignado, antes de balançar a cabeça. - Isso é loucura. Ele é ... ele é ...

\- Eu sei, Harry. Ele é um idiota e um Comensal da Morte. E ele é frio e rancoroso, e a maneira como ele trata você frequentemente não é justo, e ninguém gosta dele ou confia nele. Ele ainda é meu amigo, e eu realmente não entendo por que mais do que você. É assim que é.

Eles continuaram a andar em silêncio por um tempo. Harry estava franzindo a testa em concentração feroz, perdido em pensamentos, ela praticamente podia ouvir as engrenagens zumbindo em seu cérebro.

Sua primeira pergunta, quase dez minutos depois, foi um surpreendente non sequitur que não fazia absolutamente nenhum sentido.

\- O que está acontecendo com você e Ron?

\- O quê? Nós estávamos falando sobre o professor Snape...

\- Eu sei. E agora eu estou perguntando sobre Ron. - Ele deu a ela um olhar decidido. - Ok?

Piscando, Hermione olhou para ele por um longo momento, antes de encolher os ombros. - A mesma coisa que sempre acontece comigo e Ron, Harry. Passamos mais tempo discutindo do que como amigos, eu acho.

\- Não é assim. Vocês dois estão agindo muito estranhamente. Você é honestamente tem ciúmes da Lavender?

\- O que?

\- Não me dê esse olhar. Desde que ela se reuniu com Ron, você tem agido estranhamente. Mas... - Ele hesitou e deu a ela um olhar sério. - Você é realmente, realmente tem ciúmes ou você apenas, acha que deveria estar?

Ela piscou para ele, franzindo a testa. - O que?

\- Olha, vamos sentar um momento. - Ele arrastou-a para uma árvore caída e varreu o pior da neve, sentando-se e puxando-a para baixo ao lado dele. - Ok. Eu não sou maluco. Você e Ron têm se imaginado há séculos, até eu trabalhei nisso. Mas, bem, nada aconteceu entre vocês. No Baile de Inverno, você esperou que ele lhe perguntasse, mas isso não é realmente seu, Hermione. Eu acho que se você estivesse no afim, você teria perguntado a ele. Eu não sei porque ele não te perguntou mais cedo, eu estava pensando em te perguntar, porque você não entenderia mal e me daria alguém para conversar, mas eu não sabia porque sabia que Ron me odiaria por isso. E você disse que ia pedir a ele para o Natal de Slughorn, mas você deixou muito tarde e eu não acho que seja uma coincidência, e eu não acho que tenha alguma coisa a ver com Lilá porque você nunca gostou dela.

\- Harry... - ela protestou fracamente, e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, deixe-me terminar. Eu estive pensando sobre isso por um tempo, desde que começou a ficar óbvio que você gostava um do outro. E... Merlin, eu me sinto muito mal dizendo isso, mas bem, eu posso entender porque. Você mesmo disse, passam mais tempo brigando do que qualquer outra coisa. Vocês não tem absolutamente nada em comum. Eu pensei por um tempo que eu realmente não queria que vocês começassem a sair juntos, porque tenho certeza que terminaria muito mal e acho que vocês nunca mais seriam amigos de novo. Como comigo e com Cho. Nós não podemos conversar um com o outro agora. Veja, Ron é meu melhor amigo e ele é como meu irmão, mas... bem, ele pode ser um idiota insensível, e você estava certa, ele tem o alcance emocional de uma colher de chá, boa frase, a propósito.

\- Humm. Obrigada?

\- De nada. De qualquer forma, eu - eu simplesmente não consigo ver você e Ron sendo felizes. E eu sou realmente tapado quando se trata desse tipo de coisa, como você me disse frequentemente, então se eu posso ver eu acho você também pode, mesmo que não admita. Porque você é inteligente, Hermione, e você entende. Eu não acho que você poderia estar feliz com alguém como Ron. Então é por isso que eu estou perguntando se você realmente esta com inveja, porque eu realmente não acho que há realmente qualquer razão por que você estaria.

Totalmente atordoada, Hermione sentou-se e olhou fixamente para as árvores nevadas. Ela não tinha questionado sua raiva com Ron, mais do que ela questionou seus sentimentos por ele passados dois anos, mais ou menos, mas agora que Harry disse isso... - Você falou com ele sobre mim? - ela perguntou fracamente enquanto pensava.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. - Os caras não fazem isso, Hermione - ele disse com tristeza. - Nós provavelmente deveríamos, eu acho, mas nós não fazemos. Eu sei que ele gosta de você, e ele não vai calar a boca sobre ser um livre agente e como você não tem o direito de estar zangado com ele e ele ainda está insanamente com ciúmes de Krum, o que está acontecendo lá, a propósito?

Ela revirou os olhos, distraída por um momento. - Nada. Nós fomos ao baile. Saímos um par de vezes, e sim, se você deve saber, nós tivemos alguns amassos vezes também. Mas não houve qualquer coisa lá. Eu gosto dele, e ainda escrevo para ele às vezes, e ele gostava de estar com alguém que não era apenas uma fã, mas é isso. Não se desvie.

\- Certo, desculpe. De qualquer forma, como eu disse, Ron gosta de você e ele está com ciúmes, de Krum e agora McLaggen, que serve a você, por acaso.

\- Então me disseram - ela murmurou, antes de lhe dar um olhar impaciente.

\- Só que eu não sei porque Ron está agindo assim. Não faz mais sentido do que você agir assim. Quero dizer, eu posso ver porque ele gosta de você... hum... - Ele ficou vermelho, e ela sorriu, apesar de si mesma.

\- Pare de cavar antes de começar, Harry. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim. Eu também não gosto de você. Relaxe. Você e eu, nós somos irmão e irmã, e seria inacreditavelmente estranho se houvesse algo mais. Você é um garoto de boa aparência, mas você não é meu tipo.

\- Certo, certo - Ele assentiu com sinceridade, parecendo aliviado. - Esse é o meu ponto, no entanto. Ron gosta de você, mas ele gosta da maioria das garotas para ser honesto. Eu não acho que ele gostaria de sair com você se realmente acontecesse. Você não gosta das mesmas coisas e às vezes penso que sem minha vida impossivelmente estranha como um interesse comum, vocês não teriam muito o que conversar. Sou amigo de vocês ambos por razões completamente diferentes, porque vocês são tão diferentes. E você é como eu, Hermione. Eu não acho que você está procurando algo casual, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça, impressionada com o raciocínio dele até agora. - Não, você está certo, eu não estou.

\- Eu não sei o que Ron está procurando, para ser honesto. Como eu disse, garotos não falam sobre coisas assim. Mas você está procurando por algo permanente, e eu não consigo ver isso com Ron. Eu acho você mataria ele, na verdade.

Isso a fez sorrir apesar de tudo. - Você provavelmente está certo. Droga - Ela suspirou. - Eu acho que você está certo, Harry. Eu não acho que poderia haver qualquer coisa entre nós, não realmente. Eu acho que é porque, como você disse, eu não tentei realmente fazer nada acontecer. Suponho que parte de mim sempre soubesse. Mas... ainda dói, vê-lo assim. A maneira como ele continua tentando esfregar em meu nariz não está ajudando também, foi por isso que saí com o Cormac.

Harry assentiu. - Ele ainda está sendo rancoroso sobre isso. E Lavender está gostando de te enrolar, também, porque você nunca realmente se deu bem com ela e eu não acho ela já perdoou você sobre esse negócio com seu coelho de estimação no terceiro ano e, para ser sincero, eu não acho que nenhuma das garotas do nosso ano seja tão mais esperta do que elas.

Ela bufou suavemente. - Não é isso, Harry. Eu compartilhei um dormitório com Lavender e Parvati por seis anos e passamos a maior parte disso enlouquecendo uma ao outrao. Eu não tenho nada em comum com qualquer uma delas e elas são estereotipicamente femininas ao ponto de colocar meus dentes na borda. Elas não me entendem e eu não as entendo, e nós nunca iríamos se dar bem.

\- Ok, tudo bem, é uma coisa de menina e eu não vou tentar entender isso. De qualquer forma, Ron está sendo um pouco idiota, e você e Lavender não gostam uma do outra, e isso faz sentido. Mas principalmente eu acho que você está com ciúmes pela mesma razão que eu, é quase certo que não vai durar, e ela é bem irritante às vezes, mas pelo menos ele encontrou alguém. E nós não.

Aquilo bateu em casa com mais força do que qualquer outra coisa que ele disse, e Hermione assentiu com tristeza. Ele estava certo. Ela estava perdendo Viktor recentemente simplesmente porque tinha sido bom sair com alguém, ela escreveu e disse isso a ele, provocando-o sobre sua nova namorada ao mesmo tempo para que ele não entendesse mal, e ele a tranquilizou que ela encontraria alguém eventualmente.

\- Você vai ficar bem, Harry. Gina esperou muito tempo por você, não vai te machucar esperar por ela por um tempo.

\- Espere o que?

\- Oh, saia disso. Você realmente achou que eu não notaria? Você tem olhado para ela na sala comunal há meses, e você está tentando tão dolorosamente não agir estranhamente ao redor dela.

\- Você disse que ela não gostava mais de mim assim.

\- Porque você estava interessado em Cho e eu não queria te distrair. Se não fosse por Cedric, vocês poderiam ter sido bom juntos, eu acho, pelo menos por um tempo. É uma pena, mas ela vai ficar bem e assim você vai uma vez que as coisas se resolvam. Gina não desistiu de você, Harry, mas ela não vai colocar toda a sua vida em espera por você também. Eu não a vejo e Dean durou muito tempo, se eles se separarem, pelo amor de Merlin, faça um movimento antes que alguém o faça.

\- Não é tão simples assim...

\- Sim, é. Você gosta dela. Ela gosta de você. Ela sabe o que realmente significa ser o Garoto que Sobreviveu, ela não é uma fangirl. Ela conhece você, Harry, o verdadeiro você. A maioria de seus irmãos te adora e sem dúvida vimos isso acontecer por um longo tempo, eles não são tão estúpidos quanto parecem. Percy não conta mais, e Ron... ele vai superar isso. Você é seu melhor amigo. Ele preferiria ter você como um irmão que qualquer outra pessoa que ela pudesse escolher.

\- Eu não vou discutir com você. Eu não acho que acredito em você, mas não vou discutir com você, porque deveríamos estar falando sobre você. Você está realmente com ciúmes de Ron?

Hermione suspirou. - Eu não sei. Eu não penso assim, mas eu vou precisar de mais algum tempo para pensar sobre isso. Eu acho que você está certo, o que é realmente inacreditavelmente assustador. Você está certo de que não há futuro para nós, mas eu ainda gosto dele, mais ou menos. Eu não sei. Talvez seja a sua resposta.

\- Tudo bem. Agora vamos chegar a uma pergunta muito estranha. Por favor, não me bata.

\- Harry?

\- Não, sério. O que estou prestes a perguntar é muito, muito estranho, e não consigo acreditar que estou prestes a dizer isso, e acho que você vai me matar, mas parte de mim pensa que eu posso estar certo, espero não estar, mas não tenho tanta sorte.

\- Você está balbuciando bobagem, Harry. Tome um momento, respire, depois fale.

Ele deu a ela um olhar muito atento, seus brilhantes olhos verdes sérios e confusos ao mesmo tempo, depois desviou o olhar desconfortavelmente e perguntou baixinho: - Hermione... o quanto você realmente gosta de Snape?

Ela engasgou, olhando para ele incrédula, mas mesmo quando ela abriu a boca para responder algo clicou em seu cérebro e ela cambaleou por um momento, conscientemente admitindo que o comportamento significava pela primeira vez. A carta de seus pais em seu aniversário... O jeito que ela foi para ele às vezes para escapar de seus problemas por um tempo... Seu presente de aniversário, seguro no dormitório enquanto ela dava os toques finais... A festa de Natal de Slughorn... a Amortentia ... – Oh, caralho! - ela disse impotente, inclinando-se para enterrar o rosto nas mãos, ela normalmente não xingava, mas justificava-se desta vez.

\- Merda - Harry murmurou. - Você não deveria dizer isso. Você deveria me dar um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça e me dizer que eu sou um idiota.

\- Você é - ela disse a ele em uma voz abafada. - Infelizmente, isso não significa que você esteja errado. Oh, porra!

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu duvido, de alguma forma. Acho que estou em apuros aqui.

\- O quê? Oh Merlin. O que aconteceu?

\- O que? Oh, não, não, nada disso. Honestamente. Não, é só... eu não tinha admitido isso para mim antes agora. Eu literalmente apenas percebi. Inferno, Harry... eu realmente sei como pegá-los, sei?

\- Ele é melhor que Lockhart, pelo menos?

\- Cale-se.

\- Não. Porque se você começar a chorar, eu vou surtar. Você não deveria chorar. Você deveria resolver as outras pessoas. Eu não sei como lidar com isso se você começar a agir de forma humana, Hermione. Você deveria ser uma Mulher Maravilha.

\- Pare de tentar me fazer rir. Estou ocupada em pânico. - Respirando fundo, ela levantou a cabeça e deixou o ar frio tocar seu rosto novamente. - Eu não vou chorar. Mas Merlin, que bagunça. Snape...

\- Você disse que gostava dele.

\- Sim, mas não desse jeito. E ele certamente não gosta de mim assim.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- O que?

Harry parecia quase verde, mas continuou falando. - Eu estou tentando não surtar aqui, mas eu lembro de pensar na coisa do Slughorn que o Snape estava agindo muito estranho. As coisas com Malfoy tirou isso da minha mente, mas ele estava agindo de forma estranha. E em nossas sessões de 'treinamento', ele tem sido... bem, não é legal com você, mas é muito mais legal do que eu ou Ron. Eu nunca soube que Snape tenha algum amigo. Tenho certeza que ele nunca teve um, na verdade. Mas ele parece gostar de você, agora eu olho para ele.

\- Como eu disse, somos estranhamente quase amigos. Mas isso é tudo.

Ele olhou em volta e pegou uma vara, inclinando-se para frente para desenhar uma linha vertical na neve. - Vamos jogar um jogo. Positivo e Negativo.

\- Harry, espere. Você está realmente, seriamente tentando encontrar bons pontos sobre eu ter uma queda condenada e insana no Professor Snape, o homem que você odeia acima de todos os outros? Exceto possivelmente Voldemort?

\- Eu não o odeio tanto assim. Eu o odeio, mas não tanto. Ele provavelmente é meu Comensal da Morte favorito - Harry confessou, rindo baixinho - não que isso esteja dizendo muito, mas ele é a única que eu conheci que não tentou me matar, apesar de tudo que eu pensei desde o primeiro ano. Eu absolutamente não gosto dele, mas quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais eu penso em um sentido realmente muito distorcido. Então, por que você acha que está condenada?

\- Sou vinte anos mais nova que ele.

\- Então? Você é maior de idade. Isso claramente não incomoda você, e para ser honesto eu sempre achei que você iria para homens mais velhos. Eu não estou falando sobre Lockhart, estamos culpando essa pessoa puramente por hormônios e vamos ignorá-lo. Krum era mais velho, e acho que você nunca aceitaria alguém da nossa idade. Você é muito mais madura do que nós, e é por isso que eu não acho que seja um negativo. Você é madura o suficiente para Snape não te achar tão chata como ele finge. Se você se tornou 'estranhamente quase amiga', então você foi capaz de conversar um com o outro. Além disso, vocês dois vão viver por mais ou menos um século, certo? Vinte anos não são realmente o fim do mundo.

\- Eu sou sua aluna.

\- Sim, porque Snape absolutamente se importa com as regras. Ele sempre foi tão pouco disposto a dobrá-las por suas próprias razões.

\- Ele ainda é meu professor. Isso me incomoda, não importa se ele se importa ou não.

\- Ele não será seu professor para sempre.

 _Isso era verdade, mas..._ ele a conhecia desde os onze anos. Isso foi um pouco assustador, não foi? Parte da razão para falar com ele na festa de Natal tinha sido tentar levá-lo a vê-la como uma adulta, mas ela não tinha ideia se tinha funcionado ou não, e ainda era estranho. Hermione mordeu o lábio, debatendo-se.

Harry sorriu. - Eu não tenho certeza se já estive certo isso muitas vezes de uma vez antes. Isso é legal. Ok, vamos deixar Negativos por um tempo, porque isso está realmente me assustando um pouco e eu quero ouvir alguns pontos positivos para me ajudar a entender isso. Por que você gosta dele?

\- Bem...

Ele enfiou o bastão na neve do lado negativo da grade. - Ele é um bastardo.

\- Não para mim, não mais, bem, a maior parte do tempo, pelo menos. E ele admitiu que é um bastardo, praticamente com essas palavras exatas.

\- Ele é um Comensal da Morte.

\- Não é leal. Ele está do nosso lado.

\- Ele é feio como inferno.

\- Harry!

\- Desculpe, mas ele é. Ele é um idiota gorduroso, afinal de contas. Seu cabelo é nojento, seus dentes são horríveis, e esse nariz...

\- A maior parte disso não é culpa dele. Na verdade, não me importo com o nariz dele, de uma maneira estranha. Ele não pode ajudar seus dentes, não realmente, e seu cabelo é... bem, é complicado, mas sua autonegligência é um coisa psicológica, e acho que o estresse tem muito a ver com isso também. E ele lava regularmente, porque ele não cheira mal.

\- Eu suponho que isso seja verdade, embora eu não possa dizer que eu realmente prestei atenção em como ele cheira antes. Eu acho que eu notaria se ele fedia, no entanto. Ok. Ele ainda é feio.

\- Ele não é bonito. Eu não acho que é a mesma coisa. Eu não estou tão incomodada com olhares de qualquer maneira... olhe para mim.

\- Não seja estúpida. Muitas pessoas gostam de você. Você é realmente bonita, Hermione, você não costumava ser, mas você é. E não me faça dizer coisas assim para você de novo. É estranho. Então porque você não acha que ele é feio? O que você gosta nele?

\- Sua voz - ela respondeu instantaneamente. - E os olhos dele. E as mãos dele.

\- As mãos dele?

\- É uma daquelas coisas estranhas que você não vai entender.

\- ... Ok então. Então, você não se importa com a idade dele, a aparência dele ou a personalidade dele. Ele é seu professor, mas isso não será para sempre. E mesmo que eu o odeie, ele é muito esperto, qual obviamente você gosta. Ele é aparentemente quase um, um herói, embora eu ainda não confie nele e não acho que sabemos tudo, mas seja o que for. Vocês são ambos bem sarcásticos, agora eu penso nisso. Então, mesmo que seja bizarro, eu posso ver porque você pode gostar dele, mais ou menos, e ele tem muitas razões para gostar de você.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você está dizendo isso. Quem é você, e o que você fez com Harry Potter?

\- Veja, esse é exatamente o meu ponto. Sarcasmo. Não me entenda mal, parte de mim quer vomitar, e parte de mim quer começar a gritar com você. Mas faz sentido, de uma maneira assustadora, e... Eu não sei, estou cansado de lutar com todos que não concordam comigo. Você é minha amiga, Hermione, e eu não gosto de vê-la infeliz, e essa coisa com Ron está chegando a mim, e estou muito confuso sobre de que lado Snape realmente está.

\- Merlin, você é fofo quando está frustrado - ela disse ironicamente. - Se isso ajuda, estou tão confusa quanto você sobre isso.

\- Não, isso não ajuda. Você deveria ser a única com as respostas. Você está me deixando aqui. - Ele deu-lhe um sorriso torto. - Então você vai tentar fazer as pazes com Ron?

\- Se ele deixar de ser um idiota sobre as coisas, então sim, suponho que sim - ela admitiu com um suspiro. Ela ainda estava brava com ele, mas era um pequeno preço a pagar para ter Harry do lado dela, especialmente com tanto para resolver. Como o que diabos ela deveria fazer agora. Levou a melhor parte de um ano para alcançar esse estado de amizade desconfortável, demorou muito para chegar ao ponto em que Snape não a odiava. Ela tinha certeza de que qualquer outra coisa levaria mais do que ela era capaz.

\- Ok. Vou pedir a ele para parar de se mostrar tanto. Acho que ele vai ficar feliz com a desculpa para ser honesto... Lavender está bem, suponho, mas ela não é muito conversadora - disse Harry secamente, sorrindo para ela e se levantando.

Apesar de si mesma, ela riu. - O que, Won-Won está ficando cansado?

Ele riu com ela. - Eu não sei como eu consigo manter uma cara séria. Você deveria ter visto o presente de Natal que ela deu...

\- Diga-me - ela disse ansiosamente, levantando e tirando a neve das calças quando começaram a andar novamente. Sua descrição do colar a fez rir, e de lá ele seguiu em frente para contar a ela sobre a visita do ministro. Passou o resto da tarde com ele reclamando de Scrimgeour, aliviada por ter seu melhor amigo de volta.

* * *

Naquela noite, ela estava sentada calmamente trabalhando no presente de aniversário de Snape quando Dilys apareceu. - E agora? - ela perguntou cansada.

\- Nada - assegurou-lhe o retrato. - Eu só queria ver como você estava. Nem sempre tem que ser uma crise para me fazer querer falar com você, querida, e as férias foram um pouco ásperas para todos nós.

\- Isso é um eufemismo, mas acho que estou bem. O que ele está fazendo esta noite?

\- De mau humor, principalmente - disse Dilys alegremente. - Ele vem fazendo muito disso desde antes do Natal. Não leve para o lado pessoal.

\- Eu estou tentando não fazer isso. Eu acho que eu poderia entender porque ele estava agindo assim, pelo menos em parte. Eu acho que é uma coisa boa, de alguns ângulos... Eu não sei, eu estou um pouco confusa sobre tudo agora.

\- Ah ... você finalmente resolveu tudo?

Hermione se virou e fez uma careta para o retrato. - Eu suponho que você viu isso vindo há séculos atrás.

\- Sim. Então, novamente, eu tive um tempo muito longo para estudar a natureza humana, e eu conheci Severus desde que ele tinha onze anos, vocês dois são potencialmente muito bem adaptados, se pudermos superar sua insegurança e sua teimosia e pessimismo irritantes. Você escolheu bem.

Ela fez uma careta e voltou para o que estava fazendo. - É bonito pensar assim, mas não vejo nada vindo disso.

\- Oh, um disparate. Você ainda tem muito a aprender sobre os homens em geral, Hermione, e este homem em particular. Ele ficou viciado há muito tempo, eu prometo a você, mesmo que ele esteja em negação como você está, provavelmente mais, na verdade. Você vai chegar lá eventualmente.

\- Assumindo que ele não morra antes - Hermione disse melancolicamente. A tarde a animou, mas não demorou muito para que seu humor voltasse a diminuir. Ela não era normalmente tão pessimista por natureza, mas esta era realmente uma situação desesperadora. Além disso, seu período estava ai, e isso sempre a deixava infeliz.

\- Oh, não há conversa com nenhum de vocês no momento - disse o retrato em alegremente zombeteiro desgosto. - Você é tão ruim quanto o outro. Se eu ainda estivesse vivo, eu apenas trancaria vocês dois em algum lugar até vocês resolver entre vocês, mas eu não acho que Papoula iria gostar dessa ideia, não fique assim, ela não sabe, ou pelo menos eu não acho que ela saiba. Ela não vai dizer qualquer coisa de qualquer maneira, ela não se intromete tanto quanto eu.

\- Dilys, por favor, vá embora. Eu já tenho o suficiente para pensar sobre isso sem você me provocar.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas você está se preocupando com nada, você sabe.

 _Eu queria ter tanta certeza._


	22. Chapter 22

**"Happiness, more or less**

 **It's just a change in me**

 **Something in my liberty**

 **Oh, my, my; Happiness**

 **Coming and going**

 **I watch you look at me**

 **Watch my fever growing..."**

 _–_ _The Verve, 'Lucky Man'._

* * *

Depois de uma noite sem dormir, Hermione passou a maior parte do dia e a noite se escondendo na biblioteca, agradecendo que o ano não tivesse começado de novo ainda. Foi fácil evitar olhar para o pessoal da mesa nas refeições, desde que ela costumava fazer. Esperançosamente, no momento em que ela tivesse que ver Snape mais uma vez, ela teria parado de entrar em pânico. Pelo menos ela sabia um pouco sobre Oclumência, não iria pará-lo por um minuto, se ele estava seriamente tentando lê-la, é claro, mas se ela não deu a ele qualquer razão para olhar através de sua cabeça, ela não precisava se preocupar com um pensamento perdido traindo ela. E ela passara tempo suficiente com ele para aprender a manter sua expressão sob controle, pelo menos um pouquinho. Se ela pudesse ficar calma, ela poderia impedi-lo de encontrar algo, ela não queria pensar sobre o que aconteceria se ele fizesse.

Ela estava exausta quando finalmente voltou para a Torre da Grifinória com cerca de um minuto de antecedência antes do toque de recolher, esperando que ela pudesse ir dormir sem se preocupar metade da noite novamente, mas suas esperanças foram frustradas quando ela viu Harry e Ron sentados perto do fogo e claramente esperando por ela. Ela realmente não estava de bom humor hoje à noite.

\- O que é isso, Harry? - ela perguntou cansada. _Não posso simplesmente ir para cama e fingir que minha vida é normal? Por favor?_

\- Isso é importante, Hermione. Eu tive outra reunião com Dumbledore esta noite e eu preciso contar a você e Ron sobre isso.

Tomando um momento, ela estudou o rosto do amigo. Ele parecia excitado, e depois de uma breve pausa, sua curiosidade superou seu cansaço e preocupação. Assentindo, ela foi até eles e pegou seu lugar habitual, torcendo um pouco para não ter que olhar para Ron. - Ok, fale.

\- Bem, eu descobri porque eu tenho que fazer o Slughorn gostar de mim. A memória que Dumbledore me mostrou era uma das suas, apenas uma parte dela era, eu não sei, faltando, ou alterada, ou algo assim. Ele mudou um pouco disso. Aparentemente as pessoas podem fazer isso?

\- Não olhe para mim. Não sei mais nada sobre Oclumência do que as coisas que ensinei a você.

Por um momento horrível ela pensou que Harry iria sorrir ou até mesmo começar a rir, mas ele se comportou, aparentemente mais interessado em falar sobre essa memória do que em provocações ,o que foi bom, dado o clima em que ela estava. - De qualquer forma, foi de uma reunião de seu clube, quando Riddle era seu aluno.

Ron fez um barulho depreciativo ao mencionar o clube, mas segurou a língua quando Harry olhou para ele. Hermione manteve os olhos em Harry e tentou não reagir, ela estava com uma dor de cabeça e ela realmente estava muito cansada para isso.

\- Os outros alunos saíram e Riddle ficou para trás para fazer uma pergunta a Slughorn sobre um tipo de magia chamada Horcrux - Harry disse, observando seu rosto com expectativa. - Alguma vez ouviu algo sobre isso?

Ela deu a ele um olhar vazio, atormentando seu cérebro por um momento, não soou familiar.

\- Não. Eu deveria?

\- Bem, provavelmente não, eu acho. É realmente raro e tem algo a ver com as Artes das Trevas. Mas você encontra todos os tipos de referências estranhas quando está lendo, então eu apenas imaginei. De qualquer forma, isso foi quando a memória mudou, tudo ficou realmente nebuloso e estranho, e Slughorn estava gritando que não sabia o que era e não teria contado a Riddle se o fizesse. Então Dumbledore calcula que na memória original, Slughorn disse a Riddle o que é uma Horcrux e como funciona.

\- Dumbledore disse a você o que era?

\- Não - Harry pareceu pensativo. - Eu acho que ele estava tentando fingir que não sabia, mas eu não tenho certeza se acredito nele. Seja o que for, é obviamente importante. Ele me pediu para de alguma forma conseguir a memória original de Slughorn para descobrir o que ele disse a Riddle. Eu acho que Voldemort deve estar fazendo algo envolvendo esta Horcrux.

\- Só por uma vez, não seria legal se alguém nos dissesse alguma coisa? - ela perguntou ironicamente, recostando-se na cadeira e suspirando. - Era obviamente algo ruim, se Slughorn estava tentando esconder o fato de que ele disse alguma coisa. Como você deve fazê-lo admitir isso? Eu sei que nós estamos tentando transformar você em seu garoto de olhos azuis em Poções... - _Graças a Snape_ , anonimamente, e ela realmente não queria pensar nele agora... - Mas isso vai ser bom o suficiente?

\- Eu não sei, mas eu tenho que tentar. Ele é louco por mim - Harry disse ironicamente, sorrindo enquanto seus amigos faziam caretas. - Sim, eu sei, mas eu sou o Escolhido, certo? Ele também gostava da minha mãe, ela era uma de suas alunas favoritas, ele me disse isso com bastante frequência.

 _Bem, ela trabalhou com um prodígio de Poções durante anos na aula_ , Hermione disse a si mesma sem graça antes de morder o lábio e mentalmente se repreender. _Não seja idiota. Lily teria sido boa em Poções em seu próprio direito de qualquer maneira_ , inteligência não era algo que você pudesse pegar de seus amigos, ou ela ainda não teria que ajudar Harry e Ron de vez em quando. Além disso, só porque Snape não gostava de Slughorn não significava necessariamente que Slughorn não gostava de Snape. _Droga, porque eu não consigo me concentrar em algo além dele?_

Arrancando seus pensamentos de volta ao nevoeiro calmo, ela encolheu os ombros. - Tudo bem, então. Eu não vejo o que isso deveria nos dizer, no entanto. Ok, uma Horcrux é aparentemente algo raro, mas tenho certeza Riddle poderia ter descoberto tudo o que ele gostava em todos esses anos. Como isso ajuda a saber há quanto tempo ele começou a aprender? E por que o Dumbledore não pode ir e descobrir o que é ele mesmo, assumindo que ele já não sabe?

Harry encolheu os ombros. - Não faço ideia - ele disse alegremente. - É estúpido, não é? Mas tem que haver uma razão.

Hermione apenas deu de ombros novamente em resposta, ela não estava convencida. Ela não conhecia Dumbledore, na verdade, ela só falara com ele talvez meia dúzia de vezes em tantos anos, mas ela não tinha certeza se Harry também, por toda a sua aparente proximidade. Ela vinha pensando muito desde o primeiro ano e a Pedra Filosofal, e ela não tinha certeza de que o diretor era tão bom quanto parecia. Isso não era necessariamente uma coisa ruim, mas ainda assim, muitas das coisas que aconteceram com os três ao longo dos anos não deveriam ter acontecido.

E também, voltou para Snape, que obviamente estava sofrendo por causa de algo que o Diretor lhe pedira para fazer. Ela não tinha certeza de quanto ela realmente confiava no homem que eles tudo dependia, o que a assustava.

\- Eu acho que sim - ela disse finalmente. - Olha, estou feliz que você tenha nos contado, e eu vou dar uma olhada na Seção Restrita da próxima vez que eu estiver na biblioteca, não que eu esteja esperando encontrar alguma coisa, e eu vou tentar ajudá-lo a pensar em uma maneira de tirar a memória de Slughorn. Mas isso pode esperar até amanhã? Estou absolutamente quebrada.

Harry assentiu, seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados e inocentes de uma maneira que imediatamente a fez suspeitar. - Claro. Estou prestes a desistir de mim mesmo. Vejo você de manhã - ele disse rapidamente, saltando e correndo para as escadas e deixando-a sozinha com Ron, ela percebeu.

\- **Harry James Potter** \- ela começou com raiva, mas ele já tinha ido embora, desaparecendo de vista. _Reflexos de Apanhador Estúpido_.

Com tristeza, ela finalmente olhou para Ron, que não parecia muito mais feliz do que ela. - Ele ainda é tão sutil quanto um tijolo, não é. Vejo você de manhã, suponho.

\- Hermione, espere.

Suprimindo um suspiro, ela esfregou os olhos e olhou para ele, ela realmente não estava com vontade de brigar agora, especialmente porque, como se viu, não havia realmente uma razão para isso. - Sim?

Ele deu a ela um sorriso um tanto culpado, desajeitado. - Hum ... podemos conversar? Eu sei que você disse que estava cansada, mas... bem, nós temos que resolver isso algum dia, certo?

Prestes a dizer algo, ela fez uma pausa e lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. - Harry colocou você nisso?

Ron ficou vermelho. - Er. Talvez? Nós, nós meio que tivemos uma longa conversa mais cedo...

A suspeita deu lugar à certeza gelada, que produziu com a mesma rapidez a raiva. - **Eu vou matá-lo!** Oh, Merlin, o que ele te disse? - _Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda!_

Ele ergueu as mãos. - Não é culpa dele - disse ele fracamente. - Eu não acho que ele quisesse, você sabe? Nós estávamos falando sobre, bem, sobre você e eu, e então... - Ele engoliu pelo olhar no rosto dela, avermelhando de novo. - É verdade, então? Eu pensei que ele estava me enrolando no começo, mas... como eu disse, foi uma longa conversa. Er. Hermione. Você parece que vai matar alguém. Hermione?

Respirando fundo e segurando, ela se forçou a relaxar um pouco. Percebendo que ela estava segurando sua varinha apontada para ele, ela colocou de volta dentro de sua túnica, em particular bastante satisfeita seus reflexos, e fez um esforço para encher sua mente com a névoa novamente quando ela afundou em sua cadeira. - Se eu matar alguém, provavelmente será Harry, não você, mas eu não estou de bom humor para uma briga agora, então por favor, observe o que você está prestes a dizer. - Ela suspirou infeliz. - Eu não posso acreditar que ele realmente te disse.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que é verdade - Ron murmurou. - Snape?

\- Não diga o nome dele - ela disse cansada. - Nós provavelmente estamos seguros aqui, mas eu não quero correr o risco. Se a notícia for divulgada... não é preciso pensar nisso.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar estranho, mas encolheu os ombros e assentiu. - Ok. Eu não vou contar a ninguém, se isso ajudar. Enfim, Harry estava... - Ele corou novamente, e desta vez o vermelho chegou até a pontas de suas orelhas. - Bem, ele queria descobrir como eu, como eu me sentia sobre você, como... uh...

Observá-lo se contorcer foi realmente muito engraçado, Hermione observou desapaixonadamente. Era tentador deixá-lo debatendo-se, mas quando ele começou a gaguejar, ela sentiu pena dele. - Ele estava perguntando por que você estava tentando me deixar com ciúmes e se era porque você estava com ciúmes de mim ou se era só porque era o que deveria acontecer, sim? Ele teve a mesma conversa comigo antes disso. - Ela sorriu um pouco incerta para ele, tentando descobrir quando o formigamento estranho tinha ido embora que ela tinha sentido uma vez sobre ele. Ele tinha desaparecido há muito tempo, sem que ela percebesse. - Estranho, não é?

Ele lutou por um momento, parecendo tão incerto, antes de sorrir de repente. - O que, Harry está pensando? Sim, isso é estranho.

Eles compartilharam uma risada, e ela se sentiu melhor por isso enquanto um pouco de tensão diminuía. - Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso.

\- Não, eu sei. - Seu sorriso desapareceu e ele pareceu pensativo. Ron tem um cérebro, quando ele se preocupou em usá-lo, afinal. - Sim, é estranho. Quero dizer, eu meio que, apenas presumimos que um dia teríamos trabalhar em alguma coisa, sabe?

Ela assentiu. - Assim como eu. Parecia que era assim que as coisas iam dar certo. Mas Harry está certo, você sabe, teria sido um desastre, não seria? Quero dizer, o que seria mesmo fazer em uma data, muito menos se começamos a ter um bom relacionamento? Nós mal podemos passar um dia sem discutir, e além do trabalho escolar, a guerra, e Harry, nós realmente não falamos sobre qualquer coisa.

Ele assentiu com tristeza concordando. - Ele disse isso também. Ele tem pensado nisso há séculos, aparentemente. E ele está certo. Nós ficamos um ao outro rígidos, e então teríamos uma briga de fogo, e então nós nos ignoraríamos por dias. Nós acabaríamos nos odiando.

\- Eu acho que parte do problema é que eu não falo muito com os outros meninos aqui - ela disse pensativa. - Eu não acho que alguém aqui realmente acreditou na porcaria de Skeeter porque é óbvio que Harry e eu não gostamos um do outro assim, e embora eu converse com Neville às vezes não somos realmente amigos, então já que você é meu único outro amigo, todo mundo achava que eu ia acabar saindo contigo. Porque obviamente um menino e uma menina não podem ser apenas amigos.

Ele sorriu ao tom dela. - Você tem que admitir, Hermione, você nunca pareceu interessada em ninguém. Você nunca agiu como... - Ele hesitou, obviamente percebendo que estava prestes a dizer algo estúpido.

\- Como uma menina? - ela perguntou docemente.

Ron fez uma careta. - Hum. Eu não quero dizer exatamente o que parece, mas não consigo pensar em mais nada para dizer isso, então... sim.

Ela encolheu os ombros. - Porque eu não estava interessada. Eu realmente não tenho nada em comum com muitas pessoas. Eu sei o que todo mundo pensa quando me veem, mas eu gosto de ser um rata de biblioteca e ficar sentada lendo em silêncio e eu não sou boa em festas lotadas e não incomoda não me preocupar no que vestir o tempo todo.

\- Ok, eu acho que posso ver isso, mas nenhuma das outras garotas aqui parece pensar assim, então ninguém entende isso...

\- Eu sei, Ron. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Depois de seis anos disso, eu sei. - Mesmo na escola primária, ela era a aberração. Ainda doía um pouco, mas não tanto quanto havia feito uma vez. - Não importa, de qualquer forma. O ponto é que você e eu nunca vamos nos unir e nós dois precisamos perceber isso.

\- Sim. - Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, suspirou, sentou-se e deu outro sorriso culpado. - Hum. Sinto muito por ser tão idiota recentemente.

Ela realmente queria fazer com que ele se contorcesse, ficar com raiva, mas ela sentia falta dele, e tinha que admitir sua própria culpa. - Sinto muito por te dar a joelhada, eu não percebi apenas quão doloroso isso foi. Mas não me arrependo de muito mais, porque você foi realmente horrível.

\- Eu sei.

\- Não, Ron, eu não acho que você não sabe - ela disse baixinho. - Eu não estou apenas falando de mim. Eu não gosto de Lilá, eu nunca gostei, eu nunca vou, e ela não gosta de mim, e ela realmente gostou de ficar esfregando no nariz isso. Mas esse não é o ponto. Você tem usado ela para me machucar, e isso não é justo para nenhum de nós. Eu acho que ela realmente gosta de você, você sabe. Se você não esta realmente interessado, você deve pará-lo antes que fique fora de controle. - Com a melhor boa vontade do mundo, ela não pôde deixar de acrescentar: - Bem, mais fora de mão, querido.

\- Oh, Merlin - ele murmurou, corando novamente. - Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, você sabe. Eu só...

\- Se você disser que acabou se deixar levar, vou chutar você de novo, e desta vez vou ser sincera - disse ela em tom de advertência, dando-lhe um olhar severo. - Imagine o que aconteceria se sua mãe ouvisse você dizer isso. Mais do que isso, eu realmente, realmente não quero saber.

Ele empalideceu. - Ponto tomado. Não, não é isso que eu ia dizer. Eu não sei. Eu... eu acho que gosto dela, mas às vezes...

Hermione levantou a mão. - Não, Ron, ok? Eu posso falar com Harry sobre sua vida amorosa, mas eu não acho que posso fazer isso com você, ainda não. É muito estranho. Fale com Gina, se você quiser. Socorro. Ela vai provocar você, muito, mas ela vai ajudar e ela não vai contar a mais ninguém.

Ele assentiu devagar. - Freira suficiente, então. - Hesitando, ele deu a ela um olhar estranho. - Snape, embora?

\- Eu te disse para não dizer o nome dele. - Além de qualquer outra coisa, suas ondas cerebrais se alinhavam a cada vez que ele fazia. Ela não tinha certeza se alguma vez estivera tão confusa. Pausando, ela deu a ele olhar desconfiado. - Essa reação calma não é você. Por que você está sendo tão razoável? O que aconteceu quando Harry te contou? - Ela o conhecia por muito tempo para confiar nessa aparente maturidade.

Ele ficou vermelho para as pontas da orelha novamente e sorriu com tristeza. - Houve muitos gritos - ele admitiu. - E xingamentos. E, uh, um incêndio acidental. Harry teve que me jogar em um monte de neve e me segurar com o meu rosto enterrado na neve até que eu me acalmasse um pouco. Mas você tem que admitir que é estranho...

\- Eu sei - ela concordou com um suspiro. - Não é como se eu quisesse que acontecesse. Harry contou por que eu confio nele?

\- Um pouco. Ele disse que a coisa da Cura era mais do que você tinha nos dito, e que você estava vendo mais coisas dele do que você disse, e que havia outras coisas que ele prometeu não contar para ninguém. E quando me acalmei um pouco, nós conversamos sobre isso. Até que estivéssemos ambos enjoados, de qualquer maneira.

\- Não é engraçado.

\- Desculpe - ele disse sem sinceridade. - Mas... ele realmente tem pensado nisso há séculos, você sabe. Ele tinha essa grande lista de coisas que vocês tem em comum, e... é horrível e errado em todos os níveis, mas faz sentido. Exceto pela parte em que você é cega, de qualquer maneira. Pelo menos Lockhart era bonito.

\- Oh, cala a boca.

\- Como ele se sente sobre você?

\- Eu não tenho ideia. Nenhuma. Parece que muda toda vez que eu o vejo. - Balançando a cabeça, ela sorriu um pouco, apesar de tudo. - Às vezes eu sou a insuportável sabe-tudo que ele passou anos tentando suprimir em sala de aula, e tudo que eu faço ou digo o irrita. Às vezes eu sou seu curandeiro, quando ele está muito cansado ou machucado para discutir mais e apenas faz o que é dito. Às vezes nós realmente nos damos bem, por mais estranho que pareça.

Ron parecia vagamente enjoado, mas corajosamente continuou falando. - Você acha que ele gosta de você?

\- Não. Por que ele iria?

\- Você está falando sério? - Ele ficou vermelho novamente, mas seus olhos azuis eram incrédulos.

\- Não comece. Harry estava tentando isso também. Eu sei que ele está agindo estranhamente, mas ele geralmente faz isso. Eu tenho dezessete anos e uma colegial, Ron. Às vezes nós nos damos bem, mas eu me dou bem com a maioria dos meus professores, demorei um pouco mais para chegar a esse ponto com ele, só isso. Não há nada aqui. Eu só tenho que lidar com isso. - Sorrindo com uma bravura que ela não sentia, ela acrescentou sem razão - Tenho certeza de que voltarei aos meus sentidos em breve. Lockhart acabou rapidamente no final. De qualquer forma, estou feliz por termos resolvido as coisas, mas se eu não for dormir logo, vou me arrepender, então vamos conversar em uma outra noite. Ao que parece, vamos ter algumas noites com o Harry tentando resolver essa coisa da memória.

\- Sim, tudo bem. Estou feliz por estarmos resolvidos também.

\- Avise Harry que eu vou querer ter uma pequena conversa com ele de manhã, por favor, e se ele tentar se esconder eu vou machucá-lo. Eu não ligo para quais foram suas razões, tenho certeza de que ele estava apenas tentando ajudar, mas ele não deveria ter contado a você, e se ele disser a qualquer outra pessoa que eu vou esfaquear ele vivo. - Tudo o que precisaria era de um argumento bobo, uma palavra errada no calor do momento, e a escola inteira iria descobrir e então ela teria que se matar. Ela confiava em Ron quando ele era amigo dela, mas quando eles estavam brigando ele era capaz de qualquer coisa.

\- Eu direi a ele. Boa noite.

\- Noite.

* * *

Apesar de sua exaustão, Hermione não conseguia dormir quando ela foi para a cama. Aconchegando-se o mais confortavelmente que podia, ela ainda sentia falta de ter Bichento esparramado em suas pernas e ronronando, ela fechou os olhos e tentou resolver seus pensamentos emaranhados. Ron, ela poderia ignorar, ela ficou seriamente surpresa por ele estar aceitando, e se perguntando o que diabos Harry tinha feito com ele, e ela estava satisfeita por ter mais ou menos remendado as coisas, mas realmente não era tão importante, por mais horrível que isso soasse, e ela tinha outras coisas para pensar sobre. Espero que isso dure um pouco antes que eles tenham outra briga, mas até então ela tinha outras pessoas em mente. Um homem em particular continuava rastejando de volta em seus pensamentos, e isso a estava deixando louca.

Ela havia tentado se convencer de que essa era apenas outra paixoneta boba de Lockhart. Harry estava certo em retrospectiva que ela sempre esteve interessada em homens mais velhos, simplesmente porque ela realmente não tinha nada em comum com alguém da sua idade, e nos últimos dois ou três anos Snape tinha sido o único homem em Hogwarts entre as idades de dezoito e pelo menos sessenta, e agora que ela chegara ao fim da puberdade, seus hormônios estavam começando a se estabelecer em níveis adultos.

Isso tudo fazia muito sentido, mas também era lixo, porque Snape realmente não era remotamente atraente. Ele tinha muito potencial, e como ela admitiu para Harry, ela gosta da voz dele, seus olhos e suas mãos, mas... bem, ele parecia doente. Mais que isso, ele parecia meio morto. Ela tinha certeza que não poderia desenvolver uma paixão superficial pela personalidade de alguém, não que a personalidade era muito para escrever sobre isso, ela admitiu, sorrindo para si mesma na escuridão. Ele era um bastardo, afinal. Mas de alguma forma, isso não parecia importar. Apesar de todas as suas muitas falhas, ela gostava dele, e havia algo bastante doce em sua estranheza ocasional quando ele tentava agir como um ser humano normal.

Se ela gostava ou não dele era complicado, porque ela não tinha certeza se já se sentira assim com alguém. Lockhart enfaticamente não contava, e embora ela gostasse Viktor, e gostava de beijá-lo, seus sentimentos na época não tinham sido como ela imaginara que seriam, e a maneira estranha que ela se sentia em relação a Ron também não parecia ser contada, e ela certamente não sentia nada do tipo sobre Cormac. Na maioria das vezes, quando ela via Snape, ela queria arrastá-lo para a ala hospitalar, com toda a honestidade. Ela queria cuidar dele, mais que qualquer coisa.

Talvez se ela realmente tivesse um namorado adequado, ela saberia um pouco mais sobre suas emoções, ela refletiu calmamente. Ela não tinha ideia de como se sentiria. Era impossível dizer quão profundo isso foi porque ela não tinha nada para comparar, e claramente seria muito mais pensado para arrumar as coisas em sua mente. Enquanto isso, ela poderia admitir que ela gostava muito dele e gostaria muito de ter uma chance de descobrir mais, embora essa chance fosse certamente inexistente. No momento, sua melhor estratégia parecia ser tentar não pensar muito nisso, enchendo seus pensamentos com neblina toda vez que eles se desviaram, e tentar agir normalmente quando ela começar a vê-lo mais vezes no início do período em poucos dias.

Claro, valeu a pena lembrar que isso não seria uma paixão normal, porque ele não era um homem normal. Parte dela estava com medo do que ela estava se metendo. Snape era corajoso e inteligente e a seu próprio modo ele podia ser gentil, ou pelo menos um pouco protetor, mas... ele também estava bastante perturbado em alguns aspectos e seriamente danificado, psicologicamente e emocionalmente, ela tinha certeza de que mal havia arranhado a superfície de seus problemas no último ano. E ele também era um assassino em massa. Qualquer que seja as razões por trás disso, ele havia matado pessoas. Uma pequena parte dela sentiu-se aliviada por haver obviamente nenhuma chance de ele retornar algum sentimento, apenas por causa de todas as complicações envolvidas em até mesmo tentar ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com alguém tão quebrado. Apenas ser seu amigo era geralmente bastante difícil. Ela não acreditava que ele iria machucá-la de bom grado, pelo menos, mas isso não seria muito confortável se algo desse errado.

Havia Lily também. Ok, tudo o que ela suspeitava havia apenas isso, suspeitas infundadas, mas ela ainda estava certa de que estava certa. No entanto, tinha começado, agora s desenvolver uma obsessão. Ela estava começando a pensar que provavelmente era quase tudo que mantinha Snape. Nenhum código moral no mundo era forte o suficiente para fazer alguém suportar o que ele passou, mas a vingança por um ente querido assassinado? Isso fez sentido. Isso também significava que ela realmente não tinha chance, que parte dela não poderia deixar de pensar era provavelmente para o melhor. Ela realmente gostava de Snape, certamente mais do que deveria, mas não havia como lidar com a realidade de quem ele era, com certeza. Ela sabia que só tinha visto uma pequena parte da história, e poderia haver qualquer coisa por trás das sombras em seus olhos.

Rolando e se acomodando mais profundamente na cama, ela deslizou a mão sob o travesseiro para tocar seu presente de aniversário pensativamente. Originalmente, ela planejava dar a ele pessoalmente, mas não era uma boa ideia agora. Levar as coisas devagar e dar-se tempo para chegar a um acordo com as coisas e aprender mais sobre ele, esse era o caminho. Eles eram uma espécie de amigos, ela pensou que isso poderia mudar de "uma espécie de" para uma amizade adequada, mas isso seria o máximo possível. Isso estava bem, no entanto. Parecia muito bom para ela, na verdade, se ela conseguisse.

* * *

Com o cansaço, Severus começou a separar as correspondências entre goles de café muito quente e muito forte. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele tinha alguma, na verdade, apesar do fato de que era nove de janeiro, mais uma vez. Ele não estava esperando nada de ninguém. Ele ainda não se incomodou em contar à maioria de seus colegas quando seu aniversário era, e Papoula ainda esperava não tentar dar nada a ele, e dado que Dumbledore não se incomodou com um presente de Natal este ano, ele também não estava esperando nada de seu empregador. Lúcio oferecera-se para dar-lhe algum tipo de uísque gourmet envelhecido, mas ele recusara, porque era absolutamente desperdiçado em alguém com seus hábitos de bebida.

Não havia muito. A cópia mais recente de Pozioni (os italianos produziram alguns pioneiros maravilhosos ao longo dos séculos, embora seu italiano fosse um pouco deficiente, na melhor das hipóteses, poderia levar todo o mês para trabalhar em uma questão). O Profeta, ainda não vale a pena os materiais de que foi feito, o catálogo da Floreios e Borrões e um pequeno objeto embrulhado em pergaminho barato e lacrado com cera de vela, endereçado simplesmente ao professor Snape, que o fez estreitar os olhos com desconfiança, embora estivesse razoavelmente certo de que ele sabia quem estava por trás da tentativa de disfarçar a escrita.

\- Estou ficando tão paranoico quanto Moody - ele murmurou, enquanto tirava a varinha da manga e a passava lentamente para trás e para frente sobre o pequeno pacote inocente. Havia algo em ali que tinha sido bastante encantado, mas a magia parecia autocontida em vez de irradiando para fora e certamente não parecia hostil. Na verdade, parecia vagamente familiar, embora ele não pudesse lembrar de onde a partir desta hora da manhã. Paranoia brigou com curiosidade antes de ele seguir com seus instintos, abaixando a varinha e pegando a pequena caixa, virando-a em seus dedos. Havia algo pequeno, duro e circular dentro... Caindo na tentação, ele rasgou o frágil pergaminho aberto e piscou momentaneamente em confusão.

Ele não tinha certeza do que estava esperando, embora não pudesse negar um trágico tremular de antecipação infantil no primeiro presente de aniversário que ele teve provavelmente cerca de dez anos, mas não era realmente isso, ele não era o tipo de pessoa para quem as pessoas compravam joias. Lentamente, ele pegou a pulseira de cobre e examinou-a. Era claro, simples, mas bem feito, não a porcaria barata que você viu nas farmácias para supostamente proteger o usuário do reumatismo, ele podia ver as ondulações sutis no metal, a profundidade da cor quando a luz a capturou.

Virando de novo, notou que havia alguma gravura no interior da pulseira e olhou mais de perto. Não havia nada de extravagante nisso, apenas uma palavra: ** _Protego_**. Ele olhou para ele por um momento, então a compreensão amanheceu e ele pegou sua varinha novamente.

\- Arcanum specialis revelio - ele murmurou, estudando o jogo resultante de luz ao redor e através do cobre. Feitiços de proteção e muitos deles. Alguns foram projetados especificamente para bloquear certos tipos de feitiço ou maldição, outros eram mais gerais e muitos estavam relacionados à cura, havia até mesmo magia de sangue passando por ela em algum lugar. Ele olhou para ele por algum tempo, seguindo as complexas camadas de magia lentamente, foi poderoso e impressionante. E de longe a melhor coisa que alguém já lhe dera.

\- Finite - ele sussurrou depois de um tempo, engolindo quando ele voltou sua atenção para o embrulho. Não havia nota, e o endereço simples do lado de fora havia sido impresso com muito cuidado e anonimamente, mas ele sabia de quem era. Apenas uma pessoa pensaria na ideia em primeiro lugar, quanto mais na verdade fazer a maldita coisa e envolvê-la em tantas camadas de magia protetora.

Severus percebeu um pouco para seu horror que ele estava alarmantemente perto das lágrimas. Ele não chorou desde a terrível noite em que Lily morreu, bem mais de uma década atrás, mesmo antes disso, raramente o fizera, uma razão pela qual o apelido dos Marotos para ele o incomodara tanto, eles certamente nunca o viram chorar. Mas agora sua garganta estava apertada com isso, uma horrível dor, sensação de arranhão, e seus olhos estavam ardendo. Ele se lembrou do Ano Novo de novo desconfortavelmente, ele quase desmoronou e começou a soluçar na neve, só de finalmente ter uma maneira de aliviar um pouco do frio e da mágoa, bem como do conhecimento de que alguém se importara o suficiente para encontrar uma resposta, e agora ele estava à beira das lágrimas novamente.

\- Bem - ele sussurrou com voz rouca, engolindo o resto do café para tentar aliviá-lo, tremendo quando ele estendeu a mão e pegou a pulseira novamente. Era uma coisa bonita por si só, e provavelmente seria útil no futuro próximo.

Limpando a garganta irritadamente e engolindo novamente, ele gentilmente flexionou o metal em suas mãos, cuidadosamente dobrando-o antes de apertá-lo de novo uma vez que estava sobre o pulso ósseo. Após alguns minutos pensando, ele levantou a manga e deslizou a pulseira pelo braço direito e fechou-a mais firmemente em torno de seu antebraço, apertado contra sua pele fora do caminho, sombriamente divertido por um momento para notar que se ele tivesse colocado em seu braço esquerdo, teria sido diretamente sobre a Marca Negra. Depois de pensar um pouco mais, ele pegou sua varinha e Desiludiu-a, colocando um glamour sobre ele. É semelhante ao que ele ocasionalmente usou para esconder a pior das suas cicatrizes, foi definitivamente uma boa ideia manter isso oculto.

Puxando as mangas para baixo mais uma vez, ele flexionou o braço para sentir a pulseira, ainda sem saber o que fazer com isso. Se ele tivesse poupado até um momento para especular se alguém reconheceria ou não seu aniversário, ele poderia ter se arriscado a enviar uma nota lhe desejando muitos retornos felizes ou algo como ela tinha feito no Natal, mas ele não estava esperando um presente e ele certamente nunca poderia ter antecipado algo assim.

Ele subiu para o Grande Salão para o café da manhã com um estado de espírito muito pensativo, e pôde sentir seus olhos nele quase desde o momento em que entrou na sala. Tomando seu lugar, ele grunhiu um vago reconhecimento da habitual saudação alegre de Minerva, concentrando-se em conseguir alguma comida que não o deixasse nauseado depois, e quando ele decidiu que um intervalo apropriado se passou ele arriscou olhar brevemente para a mesa da Grifinória. Ele encontrou os olhos dela por menos de um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para ela lhe dar um sorriso que iluminou todo o maldito ambiente antes que os dois desviassem o olhar.

 _Você vai ser a minha morte ainda, Granger_. E ainda assim, ele ainda encontrou-se lutando para não sorrir em resposta enquanto se concentrava em seu café da manhã mais uma vez, sentindo-se desequilibrado, preocupado e ainda inexplicavelmente feliz.

* * *

Naquela noite, Severus fez uma resolução tardia de Ano Novo, pela primeira vez em anos. Cheio de energia quase maníaca, ele passou por seus aposentos com um pente fino, montando todos os seus remédios e remédios e todo pedaço de álcool que ele possuía, antes de começar a purificar o estoque de maneira brutal. Toda a bebida se foi, ele tinha desistido de beber antes, mais de uma vez apenas desde que a guerra havia estourado, mas ele nunca se ativera a isso antes. Era hora de fazer as malas seriamente, ele decidiu, até mesmo o álcool usado ocasionalmente como desinfetante foi derramado fora.

O próximo passo foi a caixa de metal trancada no armário ao lado da cama. Arrastando-a para fora, sentou-se na beira do colchão e desabilitou as proteções e fechaduras que a protegiam, havia coisas suficientes aqui para ganhar várias sentenças de prisão perpétua no mundo dos trouxas. Na verdade, tudo aqui agora era de origem trouxa, ele não estava tomando muitas poções ou substâncias mágicas em tudo. Muitos delas não funcionavam mais, e havia muito poucas poções que faziam qualquer coisa que as pílulas trouxas não pudessem fazer com menos esforço, pelo menos em suas circunstâncias.

Pensativamente, ele pegou uma pequena garrafa marrom empoeirada, olhando-a com ironia. Era disso que Papoula e Dilys tinham medo, ele sabia disso, esta pequena garrafa inocente continha um monte de heroína de qualidade pura. Durante o pior da última guerra e suas terríveis consequências, foi a única coisa que penetrou no choque da casca e a única coisa capaz de distraí-lo da dor. Por essa razão, ele se sentiu tentado a usá-lo novamente, mas não o fez. Em parte porque ele se lembrava de quão fodida tinha sido a retirada, em parte porque ele não gostava do jeito que realmente o fazia sentir, mas principalmente de algum princípio estranho que nem mesmo ele entendia e uma vaga sensação de que ele estaria deixando as pessoas tristes.

Segurando a garrafa até a luz, ele estudou o conteúdo criticamente, provavelmente não estava bom agora, embora ele não soubesse se tinha uma data de validade ou não. A maioria das pessoas usaram assim que conseguiam, afinal. _Não, livre-se disso_. Ele não planejou usar isto e ele não ia continuar testando ele mesmo no caso ele enfraqueceu. Ele deixou cair no chão e desapareceu com a bagunça antes que ele tivesse a chance de mudar de ideia, e continuou.

Havia todo tipo de drogas aqui. Os alucinógenos se foram, ele não precisava mais deles, mas sua Oclumência não tinha sido forte o suficiente na primeira guerra e ele não tinha certeza se eles seriam necessários desta vez. O pior dos analgésicos foi também. Eles eram viciantes e não valia a pena o risco. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de depender de nada, mesmo produtos químicos. Ele se livrou de alguns dos remédios, os que o corpo dele estava construindo uma resistência, uma dose alta o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa causaria mais problemas do que consertaria.

Severus fez uma pausa para considerar a pequena coleção de suplementos e estimulantes, variando de pílulas de cafeína a anfetaminas, estreitando os olhos. Ele deveria se livrar deles, mas ele precisava às vezes, pelo menos os amplificadores. As coisas mais suaves poderiam ir, já que não funcionava mais, mas depois de dias sem dormir e trabalho duro, ele às vezes precisava de alguns comprimidos para continuar até que ele tenha a chance de descansar. Não foi uma boa ideia, especialmente considerando todos os efeitos colaterais, mas nem sempre havia muita escolha. Classificando, ele colocou os mais fortes de volta na caixa e desapareceu com o resto.

Os antibióticos realmente não precisavam estar na caixa, já que não eram estritamente ilegais, mas ele não os obteve legalmente. Fechando os olhos por um momento, ele revisou mentalmente tudo o que ele estava tomando, esses pequenos comprimidos podiam melhorar sua úlcera e vários outros pequenos problemas, mas apenas se não reagissem com outra coisa. Não, ele deveria estar seguro para começar um tratamento, claro, se ele foi cuidadoso e observasse os efeitos colaterais, eles voltaram na caixa. As pílulas de pressão arterial seriam um problema, agora que ele estava trabalhando para isolar capsaicina para tomar, ia lhe dar uma tosse e possivelmente outros efeitos colaterais que ele não conhecia. Por outro lado, um derrame era mais grave do que isso, de volta para caixa com eles, porque eles eram necessários. Ele teria que lembrar de não levá-los muito perto de qualquer parte superior, no entanto.

Lentamente, ele pegou algumas garrafas no canto da caixa e as ergueu, olhando-as pensativamente. Ele deveria se livrar deles também. Foi terrivelmente, terrivelmente perigoso automedicar com antidepressivos, mas ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Eles ajudaram um pouco, e ele não podia exatamente ir a um médico trouxa e falar sobre por que ele estava deprimido, podia ele? Ele seria preso ou comprometido em pouco tempo. Não havia equivalentes mágicos, não realmente. Algumas poções podem temporariamente acabar com estados erráticos e estabilizar vários hormônios e substâncias químicas no cérebro e na corrente sanguínea, mas você teria que beber um monte deles. Finalmente, ele decidiu colocá-los de volta na caixa, mas para cortar sua dose ao meio e tentar encontrar uma alternativa.

Uma vez que ele terminou de limpar o conteúdo de seu estoque médico, ele sentou-se e começou a percorrer os encantos de diagnósticos às dúzias, pacientemente e cuidadosamente elaborando uma imagem completa de tudo que estava errado com ele fisicamente no momento, antes de separar os remédios restantes. Ele tinha muitos problemas para tratar todos eles, ele morreria de síndrome do choque tóxico, se ele tentasse tomar tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas ele finalmente elaborou tudo em ordem de gravidade e organizou um novo regime de medicamentos. Ele estava ignorando muitos problemas de saúde por muito tempo, era hora de se recompor adequadamente.

Finalmente, depois da meia-noite, ele se moveu para o banheiro e sacudiu a varinha para lançar uma luz áspera e implacável, iluminando suas feições magras enquanto estendia o espelho até o comprimento total e despojado. _Eu poderia ter mordido mais do que posso mastigar aqui,_ ele disse a si mesmo ironicamente, estudando seu reflexo, não havia exatamente muito com o que trabalhar, afinal de contas. Seus olhos se agitaram de forma breve e desapaixonada sobre seu corpo, muito malditamente magro, ele parecia uma vítima de fome ou alguém com anorexia. Ele podia contar suas costelas, mas isso foi apenas o começo, ele poderia colocar seus dedos nos espaços entre eles. Seus ossos do quadril pareciam estar prestes a cortar através de sua pele, e suas bochechas estavam vazias, seus olhos afundados, seu rosto parecia mais um crânio. E Salazar, ele realmente estava ficando amarelo, entre hematomas, a icterícia estava ganhando terreno enquanto seu fígado lutava para lidar. Muitas cicatrizes, mas isso não o incomodou muito. Ele não tinha muitos ferimentos reais no momento, e pela primeira vez nenhum deles estava infectado, então eles poderiam ficar sozinhos.

Quanto ao resto... bem, quanto menos dito sobre sua aparência, melhor. Ele olhou um pouco ressentido para os olhos de seu reflexo e balançou a cabeça lentamente. Não foi a magreza ou a insuficiência hepática que o fez ficar assim. Muitas linhas profundas em seu rosto, de estresse, dor, falta de sono e uma falta quase permanente de qualquer coisa para sorrir. Muitos cabelos grisalhos, tudo bem, só um ou dois, mas ele tinha apenas trinta e sete anos e era jovem demais para ficar grisalho. _Droga_ , ele poderia passar por cinquenta facilmente, provavelmente mais velho. E isso ainda não foi o pior disso. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre o nariz, que havia sido herdado de seu pai e ele estava preso a ele. Não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer sobre os dentes, ele limpava eles diariamente, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse quando olhasse para eles, e não era como se ele sorrisse para ninguém enxergar. E o cabelo era provavelmente uma causa perdida... ele nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer com que parecesse particularmente apresentável, então ele desistiu há muito tempo, e depois desistiu de se importar. Ele ainda tomava banho diariamente, ele não era um vagabundo, mas ...

Ainda assim, ele poderia melhorar um pouco as coisas, pelo menos enquanto não se permitisse pensar no porquê de estar fazendo isso. Um pouco severamente, ele começou a trabalhar. Quando ele chegou na cama, suas gengivas estavam macia e sangrando e seu couro cabeludo estava dolorido e formigando e ele já queria uma bebida, mas ele estava se sentindo melhor. Sem dúvida, não duraria, e mesmo que isso acontecesse, não mudaria qualquer coisa, mas já era hora de ele começar a cuidar de si mesmo um pouco. Afinal, ninguém mais iria.

Além disso, de uma maneira estranha, ele se sentiu obrigado a fazer isso. Seu presente de aniversário mostrara a ele que, por qualquer razão retorcida e bizarra, Hermione Granger na verdade dava a mínima para o que acontecia com ele e queria que ele estivesse seguro. Ele sentiu que deveria de alguma forma recompensá-la por isso, fazendo um pouco mais de um esforço para permanecer vivo pelo tempo que pudesse. Tudo bem, tinham outras pessoas que se importavam com o que acontecia com ele, um pouco, mas ela era a única que ele poderia ter certeza absoluta de que escolhera. Papoula, Minerva, quaisquer outros colegas que possam se importar, todos eles tinham uma participação em sua sobrevivência por tempo suficiente para fazer o que era necessário, todos eles precisavam dele. Ela não, não realmente. Ela escolheu se preocupar com ele, então ele supôs que ele poderia fazer em troca era tentar aliviar um pouco sua preocupação.

* * *

Não foi até o primeiro dia do novo ano letivo, alguns dias depois, que ele foi capaz de agradecer-lhe pelo seu presente, quando ela apareceu nas masmorras, como de costume para as suas corridas matinais mais uma vez. Não pela primeira vez, Severus amaldiçoou sua terrível falta de habilidades sociais. Ele sempre se sentiu tão malditamente autoconsciente, sempre que ele tentou fazer algo normal como agradecer a alguém por um presente. Em parte, era falta de experiência, ele supunha, mas certamente isso não poderia explicar tudo isso. O fato de que era ela também não ajudou, mas pelo menos ele poderia culpar qualquer estranheza na hora ímpia.

Algo sobre o comportamento dela parecia um pouco estranho, mas só depois de uma semana ele teve certeza de que não estava enganado. Ela estava definitivamente agindo de forma um pouco diferente.

Nada evidente, nada que ele pudesse realmente colocar o dedo, mas havia certa hesitação sobre ela e ele tinha certeza de que ela estava observando-o mais do que o habitual. Incomodava-o de uma forma que ele não podia explicar. Não era só ela também. Weasley continuou dando a ele olhares engraçados nas lições, e Potter estava realmente agindo de forma estranha, bem, mais do que o habitual, de qualquer maneira. Se tivesse acabado com Potter, ele poderia ter colocado para baixo para superar essa lição de luta memorável, mas se todos os três estavam agindo estranhamente, então ele queria estar alerta para o que quer que eles estivessem planejando agora.

Ela quebrou o silêncio habitual em uma manhã após o aquecimento, quando ele finalmente, e com alguma relutância, pegou a garrafa que tinha deixado na porta e a abriu para tomar um drinque. - Merlin! Que diabos é isso? - perguntou ela.

Ele deu uma olhada na garrafa. Não parecia particularmente bonito. O material era grosso e xaroposo, um verde acastanhado lamacento não muito apetitoso, e cheirava como se tivesse sido retirado do fundo de um lago em algum lugar. - Um teste. Você pode chamar isso de tônico de saúde, eu suponho. Se você fosse uma masoquista.

\- Diga-me que o gosto é melhor do que o cheiro.

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente, brevemente divertido pela reação dela. - O gosto é pior. Se fizer o que é suposto, posso tentar adicionar outras coisas para melhorar o sabor, mas não faz sentido ainda.

\- O que na terra está nele? - ela perguntou. Ele entregou-lhe a garrafa para que ela pudesse olhar mais de perto.

\- Um monte de coisas. Incluindo extrato de pimenta - ele respondeu, secretamente satisfeito com o sorriso surpreso que lhe rendeu. - É para ser um tipo de poção de cura combinada que vai tratar mais de um problema ao mesmo tempo, como você pode ter notado, eu tenho muito poucos para escolher - ele acrescentou secamente, pegando a garrafa de volta e forçando outro gole para baixo antes substituindo a tampa por uma careta. - Graças a Salazar por adoçantes artificiais, ou eu não seria capaz de mantê-lo para baixo.

\- Você pode usar adoçantes em poções? - ela perguntou, surpresa. - Eu sei que o açúcar não funciona, mas eu pensei...

Percebendo aonde sua mente estava indo, os lábios de Severus se contorceram enquanto ele lutava para não sorrir, fazendo o seu melhor para tentar parecer inocente. - Açúcar não funciona, não, mas a maioria dos adoçantes artificiais funcionam bem.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso totalmente travesso, seus olhos castanhos brilhando com riso oculto. - Então a Mata-Cão não precisa realmente ser horrível?

Apenas mal se impedindo de morder o lábio a tempo, ele sorriu para ela. - Não.

Para seu deleite secreto, ela começou a rir. Ela tinha uma risada agradável, brilhante e alegre, e foi uma boa sensação perceber que ele era a causa. - Pobre Lupin! Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, senhor.

\- Ah, eu sei disso - ele respondeu sem pensar, o que lhe rendeu outro sorriso muito satisfeito. Trabalhando com base nesse sucesso inesperado, ele comentou quando ela se virou – Senhorita Granger?

\- Sim senhor?

\- Por que Potter está agindo de forma tão peculiar nas aulas de defesa? - ele perguntou suavemente.

Ele ficou impressionado, o rubor mal começou antes de ela pegá-lo, e se ele não estivesse olhando para ela, ele não teria notado sob a cor alta causada pelo exercício e pelo frio. Seus olhos mal cintilaram e ela não tentou morder o lábio enquanto respondia calmamente: - Eu realmente não sei, senhor.

 _Ha!_ Ela sempre foi uma aprendiz rápida. A maioria das pessoas não achava que aprender a mentir de forma convincente era uma coisa boa, é claro, mas ele sempre achou que era um das mais úteis habilidades que você pode possuir. Resistindo ao desejo de comentar, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Você está mentindo para mim agora, não está.

\- Sim, senhor - ela admitiu, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso irônico que ele apreciou.

Mais divertido do que irritado, ele resmungou vagamente em resposta. - Tudo bem. Eu provavelmente não quero saber de qualquer maneira. Aconselhá-lo a ser menos óbvio sobre o que está incomodando, por favor.

\- Sim, senhor - ela concordou, virando-se e fugindo antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ele sorriu ironicamente enquanto a observava sair, ela foi inteligente o suficiente para perceber que ele tinha falando de todos os três, não apenas Potter. O que quer que estivesse incomodando a todos, esperamos que pare logo, antes que ele se preocupasse se perguntando o que estava errado e se ele tinha feito alguma coisa. Ele tinha fontes suficientes de culpa genuína e ameaças reais à sua sanidade, sem ficar louco ao agir novamente como um adolescente desajeitado.


	23. Chapter 23

**"Too many shadows in my room**

 **Too many hours in this midnight**

 **Too many corners in my mind**

 **So much to do to set my heart right**

 **Oh, it's taking so long; I could be wrong, I could be ready**

 **Oh but if I take my heart's advice**

 **I should assume it's still unsteady**

 **I am in repair, I am in repair..."**

 _–_ _John Mayer, 'In Repair'._

* * *

Era fevereiro, antes que Snape organizasse outra aula de luta para os três, ele parecia ter menos tempo livre do que nunca e também estava sendo convocado com mais frequência, embora felizmente ele não parecia ser punido com mais frequência, pelo menos não seriamente o suficiente para precisar de ajuda externa. Os três estavam praticando o quanto puderam, magicamente e fisicamente, embora admitidamente qualquer tentativa de luta não-mágica terminasse em gargalhadas indefesas. Hermione sentiu que estava fazendo tanto bem quanto o combate real teria feito, às vezes era bom lembrar que eles ainda eram jovens e ainda podiam tocar. Pelo menos, eles poderiam depois de uma longa conversa onde ela tinha severamente e ameaçou criativamente seus melhores amigos com uma variedade de punições se eles, deliberada ou inadvertidamente, levassem alguém a descobrir... qualquer coisa que não deviam. Ela realmente fez Harry rastejar e implorar por perdão por contar a Ron. Pelo menos agora, o choque inicial já havia passado, e eles voltaram a se comportar da maneira mais normal possível.

Snape estava alguns minutos atrasado, quando ele entrou na Sala Precisa, Ron e Hermione estavam duelando enquanto Harry assistia. Seus olhos negros os estudaram por um momento antes que ele rapidamente atravessasse a sala, agarrando o braço de Harry quando ele passou e o puxando para um canto onde um saco de couro pesado apareceu, pendurado no teto de uma corrente. - Você esta melhorando com seu temperamento - disse ele sem cerimônia - mas isso ajudará a dar-lhe uma saída, ao invés de reprimir tudo.

\- Um saco de pancadas? - Harry disse interrogativamente, piscando para o professor antes de sorrir de repente. - Eu não imaginei você como um boxeador, senhor.

Ele bufou. - Cuide da sua língua. Comece, se desgastar vai te fazer bem. Você não tem se exercitado o suficiente. Nem você, Weasley - acrescentou, voltando-se para os outros dois. - Vamos ver o progresso que você fez, então.

Hermione gostou da lição, ela poderia dizer que ela estava um pouco melhor do que na última vez em que tiveram uma dessas lições, o que foi definitivamente reconfortante, mas também significava que ela poderia passar algum tempo sentada e observando Snape perfurando os meninos. Assisti-lo lutar sempre foi maravilhoso por causa da habilidade fácil inconsciente e falta de esforço que ele mostrou, mas com sua nova consciência dele, ela encontrou-se desfrutando assistindo a graça e equilíbrio de seus movimentos também. Ele estava prestando atenção ao que ela fazendo, e ela deveria estar assistindo de qualquer maneira, então ela não tinha que se preocupar em se trair enquanto ela mantivesse sua expressão clara.

Na verdade, encará-lo quando era a vez dela foi menos divertido, mas felizmente para ela, ele parecia ter aceitado há algum tempo que ela não queria tentar machucá-lo e ele não parecia achar uma atitude particularmente incomum. Além disso, uma vez que ela entrasse no ritmo disso, era mais fácil se concentrar no duelo e não em suas emoções bobas, especialmente desde que levou toda a sua concentração para manter qualquer tipo de defesa. Ela estava ficando melhor em detectar aberturas, Snape disse a ela, seus ataques ainda não estavam passando, mas ela definitivamente era melhor em encontrar oportunidades para atacar, e ela não estava sendo tão escrupulosa sobre isso, hesitando menos.

Harry e Snape estavam lutando agora, o que era sempre um pouco de tensão, os três estavam sempre esperando o temperamento de Snape estalar e ele começar a tentar machucar Harry, ou pelo menos fazer algo insignificante e rancoroso. Hermione não tinha ideia de por que ele estava de repente fazendo um esforço para se comportar este ano, quando ele nunca teve antes, mas ela não iria reclamar, mesmo que ela estivesse sempre ansiosa esperando o acidente inevitável.

Harry estava suando com o esforço de concentração, freneticamente tentando bloquear tudo o que Snape mandava para ele, esquivando-se fisicamente dos que ele sentia falta e tentando encontrar chances de lançar seus feitiços ofensivos. Ele estava indo muito melhor desta vez simplesmente porque não estava com raiva, Hermione notou, olhando brevemente para ele, ela estava prestes a olhar para trás, para Snape, culpada olhando quando Harry lambeu os lábios sem fôlego e ofegou - Sectumsempra!

Hermione olhou para Snape e viu seus olhos escuros se arregalarem em choque antes que ele pulasse para o lado enquanto a luz vermelha passava por ele. Tudo pareceu congelar por um longo momento, antes que ele avançasse com um olhar de absoluta fúria no rosto e deu um tapa em Harry. Não duro, mas duro o suficiente para fazer o seu ponto, e do jeito que suas mãos estavam tremendo ele queria repetir mais com força.

Sua voz era um assobio baixo de raiva e aquele nervo pulou sob seus olhos quando ele disse friamente: - Você foi advertido contra aquele feitiço, ou qualquer feitiço daquele livro, Potter. Não se atreva até pensar em usar qualquer um deles contra mim. - Hermione estremeceu, perguntando-se calmamente quando os Marotos tiraram o livro de cima dele, ela já sabia que eles tinham usado o Levicorpus nele antes.

Harry parecia sinceramente confuso, piscando para o bruxo mais velho com os olhos arregalados. - Como você sabe de onde vem esse feitiço? O que ele faz, afinal?

Snape congelou, de repente parecendo um pouco desequilibrado, e se virou para encarar Hermione. - Você não contou a eles? - ele perguntou em um tom ligeiramente estranho de voz.

Ofendida, ela deu a ele um olhar irritado. - Claro que não. Você me pediu para não fazer, e eu não teria feito mesmo, mesmo que você não tivesse pedido.

A raiva em seus olhos escuros deu lugar a algo como vergonha quando ele percebeu claramente que tinha acabado de se encurralar em um canto, sua expressão parecia que deveria ser legendada _IDIOTA_ , e por um momento Hermione teve que morder o lábio até que a vontade de rir diminuiu.

\- Não nos contou o quê? - Harry perguntou, hesitante, olhando entre eles em inocente perplexidade.

Fazendo uma careta, Snape recuou, parecendo seriamente aborrecido consigo mesmo enquanto se aproximava do pequeno grupo de cadeiras que ficava em um canto da área de treinamento de sempre, pegando seu manto e envolvê-lo antes de se sentar. - Eu sei de onde vem esse feitiço porque está escrito no meu antigo livro - ele admitiu com uma voz rouca, tão obviamente irritado e envergonhado que por um momento Hermione arrepiou seus cabelos, ela podia entender porque Dilys gostava de fazê-lo ficar de mau humor agora. _Isso era fofo._

Os garotos ficaram boquiabertos até que Hermione os cutucou para frente e os três se sentaram em frente a ele.

\- Você? - Harry perguntou fracamente. - Você é o Príncipe Mestiço?

\- Você é meio-sangue? - Ron perguntou sem expressão.

Snape deu ao ruivo um olhar fulminante, embora faltasse um pouco do seu veneno habitual. - Você pelo menos já deveria saber disso, Weasley. Sua família não é convencional, mas você é ainda um sangue puro e foram educados como tal. Você já ouviu falar de uma família bruxa chamada Snape? - ele perguntou, zombando.

\- Prince? - Harry disse no silêncio que se seguiu, ela esperava que ele não sorrisse. Qualquer indício de riso só resultaria em sua morte persistente e confusa. A confusão era muito mais segura. Snape desviou o olhar com a expressão fechada que Hermione podia reconhecer como um completo embaraço.

\- Era o nome de solteira de minha mãe - ele murmurou defensivamente.

\- Você sabia, Hermione? - Harry perguntou, obviamente feliz em desviar o olhar de seu professor.

\- Sim. Os nomes dos pais do professor Snape e o status de sangue estão em seus registros médicos.

Houve outro silêncio constrangedor antes que Ron perguntasse: - Você inventou todos esses feitiços? Abaffiato e Levicorpus e o resto?

\- Sim - Snape respondeu brevemente, mantendo os olhos na parede e claramente desejando que ele estivesse em outro lugar.

\- Legal - Ele parecia genuinamente impressionado, e Hermione mordeu o lábio para esconder outro sorriso. _Rapazes._

Isso lhe valeu um olhar longo e inexpressivo, e ela não precisou de Legilimencia para adivinhar que Snape estava tentando descobrir se Ron estava sendo sincero e se ele deveria estar satisfeito ou não. Ele não estava incomodado, mas pela aparência das coisas só porque estava fazendo um esforço consciente para não fazê-lo. Ele parecia extremamente desconfortável, pelo menos para os olhos dela.

\- Então, o que Sectumsempra realmente faz? - Harry perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Nada agradável - ele respondeu secamente.

\- Bem, nós sabíamos disso - Hermione ofereceu, tentando aliviar um pouco do constrangimento. Um pensamento ocorreu a ela. - Não é sua maldição de corte, é?

Snape olhou para ela com raiva, mas baixou os olhos quase imediatamente. - Sim. Mas isso não é precisamente o que é suposto fazer. Nunca use-o contra alguém a menos que você esteja em um verdadeiro duelo. É muito perigoso para práticas.

\- Sim, senhor - eles disseram em coro imediatamente.

\- Eu nem lembro o que mais está escrito lá - disse ele depois de outra pausa, e Hermione ouviu a pergunta não feita em sua voz.

\- Eu não me lembro de mais nenhum feitiço de mistério lá, senhor. O resto era toda informação de Poções, eu acho. Oh, exceto por Langlock e aquela unha sextavada sem nome. - Ron e Harry ambos tentaram reprimir o riso, e Snape parecia ligeiramente mais envergonhado antes de seu rosto se fechar e virar para a máscara vazia de Oclumência.

\- Tudo bem - ele disse brevemente.

O silêncio se prolongou por alguns minutos, mas estava um pouco menos tenso do que antes, e gradualmente todos relaxaram. Snape parou de parecer tão irritado e autoconsciente e sua expressão se tornou mais especulativa enquanto ele estudava cada um deles através de olhos encapuzados por um tempo, antes de falar novamente com uma mudança de assunto muito óbvia.

\- Potter, eu tenho uma pergunta para você. Quem é verdadeiramente culpado pela morte de Sirius Black?

Como sempre, a referência fez Harry recuar, mas desta vez ele respondeu baixinho: - Eu sou, senhor.

Para sua óbvia surpresa, Snape balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu não pressionei você mais na última vez porque essa resposta foi útil naquele momento em seu treinamento, mas não é a verdade. Quem foi culpado?

Harry pensou nisso por algum tempo, rodas girando quase visivelmente em sua cabeça. Hermione sabia a resposta, ou pensou que sim, mas ela segurou a língua e observou, desejando que ele resolvesse isso. Ron assistiu silenciosamente também, seus olhos se estreitaram em pensamento.

Finalmente, muito lentamente, Harry disse: - Ele foi.

\- Sim. - Snape se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, seus olhos atentos. - Black era um adulto. Ele fez suas escolhas de livre e espontânea vontade. Todos que foram ao Ministério naquela noite sabiam que poderiam não sobreviver. Todo membro da Ordem sabe que sua próxima missão pode ser a última. Não foi sua culpa.

Harry suspirou. - Obrigado.

Snape bufou. - Não seja tolo, eu não estou dizendo isso para fazer você se sentir melhor. Esta é apenas outra lição. Eu lhe disse antes que você não estava pronto para entender a sua maior fraqueza, mas agora eu acho que você pode entender. Sua arrogância, Potter. Eu tenho dito a você há anos que você é um tolo arrogante, e nunca entendeu o que eu quis dizer com isso. Você se culpe por toda esta guerra.

Ron fez um barulho de compreensão, Hermione olhou para ele e assentiu antes de se virar para Harry, que parecia confuso.

Snape continuou calmamente: - Você se culpa toda vez que alguém se machuca ou morre. Você acha que é de sua inteira responsabilidade acabar com a guerra, que no final será apenas você e o Senhor das Trevas.

\- Não vai ser? - ele perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Claro que não. A Ordem da Fênix foi reformada após o conflito de Grindelwald para se opor a ele e seus Comensais da Morte quando eu ainda era uma criança muito nova, muito antes de seus pais se conhecerem, muito antes de você nascer. Você é uma parte importante desta guerra, mas você não foi a causa e você não é a única pessoa envolvida. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer no fim, mas não dependerá apenas de você. Você não é nosso líder ou nosso general, Potter. Você é um soldado, assim como o resto de nós. O mundo não descansa em seus ombros sozinho.

\- Mas... a profecia...

\- O que, você vai basear sua vida inteira em algo que Sybill Trelawney disse? - Snape perguntou com desprezo, revirando os olhos. - Enganar a profecia, Potter. Adivinhação é uma carga de lixo de qualquer maneira, e mesmo se não fosse... Nada é gravado em pedra. As menores ações podem mudar o curso do futuro. O que foi profetizado então pode ter sido o mais provável resultado, mas isso foi quase vinte anos atrás. As coisas mudaram. - Ele fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou mais calmamente: - Você não estará sozinho no final, Potter. Seus amigos nunca vão te deixar.

\- E você senhor? - Harry se atreveu a perguntar.

Aqueles olhos negros estavam sem expressão mais uma vez. - Duvido que ainda esteja na foto, mas estarei lá se puder. Tenho uma questão para resolver.

Ele parou por um momento, estudando Harry através dos olhos apertados. - Tudo se resume a confiar - ele murmurou, quase mais para si do que para eles, antes de continuar mais alto - Seus problemas de confiança também precisarão ser abordados, Potter. Metade do motivo da sua atitude é que você simplesmente não confia em ninguém para fazer o que é necessário. Você não confia Diretor quando ele disse para você confiar em mim, ou quando ele garantiu que ninguém poderia chegar à Pedra Filosofal. Seu primeiro impulso quando você pensou que a Pedra estava em risco não foi mandar uma mensagem para ele ou mesmo para dizer a outro membro da equipe, mas para ir em frente. Você não confiava na professora McGonagall ou no Hagrid quando eles lhe contavam as mesmas coisas. Você não confiou na equipe para lidar com o herdeiro de Slytherin e o monstro. Você não confiava em mim para falar com a Ordem e descobrir se Black estava realmente em perigo. Não, sempre teve que ser você, não foi? Porque ninguém mais poderia ser invocado.

\- Mas eu estava certo - protestou Harry. - Quirrell chegou à Pedra e a equipe não conseguiu parar o que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta.

\- Esse não é o ponto, Potter. Você era uma criança. Nunca deveria ter ocorrido a você que nós não estávamos no controle, nunca deveria ter ocorrido a você que você poderia entrar e agir. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça com cansaço e deu a Harry um sorriso torto e não muito agradável. - Quanto a você nunca confiar em mim, apesar de todas as provas em contrário, bem... Há mais de um por que eu parei suas lições de Oclumência, não meramente suas ações. Você nunca vai confiar em mim. Se eu não soubesse que tal coisa era impossível, eu poderia quase pensar que você herdou aquilo de seus pais, nenhum deles jamais teve uma fé particular em mim também. - Sombras rastejaram através de seus olhos escuros quando ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu não sou psicólogo. Eu tenho muitos problemas de confiança própria para poder consertar o seu. Apenas... esteja ciente disso. Tente não deixar isso te destruir.

Depois de uma pausa pensativa, Ron levantou a mão. - Senhor, posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Se você prometer parar de canalizar a Srta. Granger assim - Snape murmurou um pouco zombeteiramente, levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo enquanto Hermione bufava em aborrecimento. - Pergunte.

\- Por que você tem nos ensinado tudo isso, em vez de passar mais tempo nos ensinando a lutar ou algo assim?

\- Ah. Eu me perguntei quem iria finalmente perguntar isso. - Ele deu de ombros e olhou em volta para os três. - Deixe-me ser franco, se tudo se resume a uma luta, você está morto, todos vocês. Simplesmente não é possível ensinar-lhe tudo o que você precisa saber no tempo que temos. Aprender a pensar claramente é mais importante a longo prazo. Se você se encontrar no meio de uma batalha novamente, eu recomendo fortemente que você corra. Use o que lhe ensinei para cobrir sua fuga e saia dela o mais rápido possível. Eu sei que é tudo impossível para Grifinórios, mas não há vergonha em evitar problemas, você sabe - acrescentou secamente.

* * *

A insônia era muito chata, Hermione decidiu cansada. Ela não tinha motivos para estar acordada. Ela estava com sono, e ela não tinha nenhum trabalho excelente em mente, e não era noite de convocação e o dormitório estava quieto. Não havia razão para ela ser incapaz de dormir, mas ela não conseguia calar a cabeça, não que ela estivesse pensando em nada importante. Finalmente admitindo a derrota, ela pegou sua varinha debaixo do travesseiro e encontrou um livro.

\- Não consegue dormir?

\- Não faça isso! - Ela retrucou quando conseguiu respirar de novo, virando-se para encarar Dilys. O retrato sorriu sem arrependimentos para ela. - Não, eu não consigo dormir. O que foi? - ela adicionado sarcasticamente.

\- Temperamento, temperamento. Você está se preocupando com Severus de novo?

\- Não - ela mentiu categoricamente, recusando-se a deixar-se ruborizar e mais uma vez agradecendo a Merlin pelos encantos do Silenciamento.

Dilys deu-lhe um olhar pensativo, seu sorriso desaparecendo. - Você realmente tem se enrolado, não é mesmo? - ela disse mais suavemente. - Sinto muito, minha querida. Às vezes eu esqueço o quão jovem tu es. Eu prometo, você está se preocupando com nada. Eu te disse antes. Eu não percebi que você não acredita em mim.

\- Eu realmente não quero ter essa conversa.

\- Eu vou tentar não te provocar muito, mas realmente, Hermione, relaxe. Ele gosta de você. Você pode dizer pelo jeito que você ainda está viva. Nenhum outro aluno jamais teria chegado tão longe em sua vida e sobreviveu para contar a história. Ele também confia em você e o conhece bem o suficiente para saber como isso é raro.

\- Eu suponho que sim - ela concordou cautelosamente, tentando não se sentir muito esperançosa. Ela não queria se machucar, e ela não conseguia ver como isso terminaria bem. - Não é só ele, de qualquer maneira. Eu não sei porque não consigo dormir. Estou preocupada com... bem, quase tudo, para ser honesta. A guerra e meus pais e Harry...

\- Isso é certamente compreensível. Por que não falar com alguém sobre isso? Você não é a única com insônia no castelo, você sabe.

Apesar de si mesma, ela sorriu. - Pare com isso.

Dilys riu baixinho. - Ainda é um ponto válido, Hermione. Severus entende o que é ser mantido acordado por problemas. Ele está vagando no momento, caçando estudantes errantes, então você certamente não vai perturbá-lo.

\- É bom saber que ele não perdeu o interesse em todos os seus hobbies - disse maliciosamente, tentada pela sugestão do retrato. Confusão de lado, Snape poderia ser fácil falar quando ele estava em o bom humor, ele era um bom ouvinte, e ele sabia do que ela estava se preocupando. - Eu serei pega.

\- Por quem? Seus professores têm coisas melhores para fazer com suas noites do que perseguir os corredores, você sabe. Severus faz isso porque ele quer, porque ele gosta de andar pelo castelo à noite e porque ele não consegue dormir. Há muito poucas patrulhas oficiais acontecendo. Eu sugiro que você não conte isso aos seus amigos, mas Argus Filch nunca vai além do segundo andar depois de escurecer sem uma boa razão, contanto que você saiba onde Severus está, é muito improvável que você seja pega da cama na maior parte do castelo.

Hermione não sabia disso, mas fazia sentido. Snape e Filch eram os únicos que regularmente pegavam os alunos quebrando o toque de recolher, na verdade ela não conseguia lembrar de ninguém da Grifinória sendo pega por qualquer outro membro da equipe desde o primeiro ano. - Eu ainda não deveria... - ela disse, vacilando.

\- Por que não? Você deveria falar com alguém que entende o que você está passando, você não pode dormir agora, e ninguém mais está acordado para você falar. Se ele estiver fora, ele está com um humor razoavelmente razoável, e apesar de enfiar agulhas em seus olhos antes de admitir isso, não acho que ele se oponha à companhia, apesar de ser um misantropo. Você provavelmente encontrará ele não muito longe daqui, na verdade, ele tende a se fixar nos lugares mais altos, nas torres. Continue.

\- Tudo bem, mas se eu estiver em apuros, vou lhe dizer que foi tudo ideia sua.

* * *

Ela finalmente encontrou Snape pouco antes da meia-noite, de pé em uma janela no quarto andar e olhando pensativamente para a neve. Ele se virou quando ela se aproximou, levantando uma sobrancelha quando viu quem era, e não disse nada enquanto a observava se aproximar.

\- Boa noite, senhor - ela o cumprimentou suavemente.

\- Srta. Granger. Você está se tornando terrivelmente Grifinória de novo, é muito desanimador ver tal recaída - ele respondeu secamente em uma voz suave, e ela sorriu um pouco, tranquilizada pela falta de raiva aparente.

\- Desculpe desapontar, senhor. Eu não consegui dormir e alguém me disse que você estava por perto.

\- Imagine minha surpresa - ele murmurou, seus olhos brilhando por um momento. - Eu sou imensamente grato que Dilys morreu há muito tempo. Se ela ainda estivesse viva, ela estaria governando o mundo agora.

\- Você acha que ela poderia vencer o Lorde das Trevas, senhor? - ela perguntou caprichosamente.

\- Eu pagaria todo o ouro em Gringotes duas vezes para ver essa briga em particular - ele disse a ela, seus lábios se contorcendo, ela podia ouvir o humor em sua voz. - E eu apostaria nela também. Por que você consegue dormir? Pesadelos de novo?

\- Não, apenas estresse geral, eu acho. É uma daquelas noites em que não consigo parar de pensar.

\- Esse não é um problema que eu suspeite que assuste muitas pessoas neste castelo - observou ele. - Infelizmente para você, eu estou sem Tea chai - acrescentou ele, e ela sorriu para a memória, um pouco, ficou surpresa por ele ter mencionado isso.

\- Droga. Sem brandy também, suponho?

\- Ha. Não. Casualmente, senhorita Granger, o que fez você assumir que eu não tiraria pontos da Grifinória, mandaria você de volta para a cama e marcaria uma consulta para você com o Sr. Filch amanhã à noite?

Empurrando sua sorte, ela deu a ele seu melhor olhar inocente de olhos arregalados. - Minha fé na natureza humana e sua disposição generosamente famosa, professor.

Ele soltou uma risada e balançou a cabeça. - Não seja impertinente. Você não deveria estar de pé, e nós dois sabemos disso.

\- Eu sei, senhor, mas nem você, com toda a justiça.

\- Eu, no entanto, não estou quebrando nenhuma regra da escola. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu estava planejando tentar fazer algum trabalho nos laboratórios hoje à noite. Eu não preciso de ajuda, mas você pode assistir por um tempo se você está realmente entediada, desde que você concorde em evitar ficar no caminho e ir para a cama quando eu lhe disser.

\- Sim, senhor - ela concordou instantaneamente, ela sentia falta de vê-lo preparando poções, por mais triste que isso soasse. Slughorn simplesmente não era o mesmo. Ela o seguiu através do escuro e deserto castelo silencioso, divertindo-se ao descobrir que ela conseguia acompanhar seus passos mais longos, mesmo quando não estavam correndo. Hogwarts à noite era bem sinistra, mas era legal andar por aí semi-legitimamente sem se preocupar em ser pega.

Snape conduziu-a através de passagens que ela nunca tinha visto antes, e as que ela tinha certeza que não estavam no Mapa dos Marotos, isso fazia sentido. Ela sempre achou que os professores deviam ter as próprias passagens deles que nenhum dos estudantes poderia achar, embora se esta rota fosse protegida ela não pudesse sentir nada. Uma vez nas masmorras ele a levou pela luz de sua a varinha passou pela porta do laboratório que ela tinha visto quando o Sr. Weasley foi atacado no quinto ano, desceu um pequeno lance de escadas em uma área que ela nem sabia que existia, parando do lado de fora de uma porta em meio a um pesado arco de pedra.

\- Onde estamos, senhor? - Ela perguntou curiosa, perguntando-se novamente quão extensas eram as masmorras. Ela sabia de três salas de aula, pelo menos duas salas de armazenamento, o laboratório que ela tinha visto antes, os aposentos de Snape, a sala comunal e dormitórios da Sonserina e algumas salas de trabalho menores usadas pelos alunos do último ano para seus projetos, bem como um par de salas vazias e rumores de uma extensa adega. Aparentemente, havia outros lugares e passagens aqui e ali no território de Snape, possivelmente todo o caminho debaixo do lago, e agora eles estavam em um nível abaixo de qualquer coisa que ela soubesse. _Este lugar é um labirinto._

Ele se virou e sorriu para ela, seus olhos brilhando. - Este, Srta. Granger, é meu verdadeiro laboratório particular, não o que a maioria das pessoas acha que é meu. Ninguém pode entrar a menos que eu pessoalmente guie eles através da porta, nem mesmo o Diretor, e isso não foi fácil de configurar, devo acrescentar, o que é tão bom - acrescentou secamente - dado o seu passado, permita-me declarar antes de eu deixar você entrar, se você roubar alguma coisa daqui, eu não serei tão leniente quanto eu fui no passado. Tudo aqui é raro, caro e diabolicamente difícil de substituir.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, seus lábios se contraíram quando ele percebeu sua expressão. - Tente se controlar - disse ele, abrindo a porta com um certo floreio, várias lâmpadas de óleo dentro de lamparinas para a vida e encheu o lugar com luz.

Hermione realmente chiou quando viu o quarto além. Horrorizada por sua reação, ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, mas ela não conseguia parar de olhar para o mais fantástico laboratório de Poções que ela já tinha visto. Não era maior que a sala de aula, mas caberia dezenas de alunos de uma vez, esta sala tinha sido claramente moldada e formada em torno de uma pessoa. Ela poderia ver algo da personalidade de Snape no arranjo de bancos e prateleiras ao redor da sala, ele a ensinou tempo suficiente para ela estar familiarizada com seus métodos de trabalho. Lá havia uma enorme pia de mármore em um canto com uma pesada bomba de água de ferro fundido e um par de grandes armários galeses nas proximidades, que continham dezenas e dezenas de garrafas de vidro em todas as formas, tamanhos e cores, e um banco de pedra sólida com caldeirões feitos de uma grande variedade de metais. Duas paredes inteiras não continham nada além de prateleiras cheias de frascos de ingredientes, todos cuidadosamente rotulados em sua caligrafia espetada familiar. Havia um bloco de açougueiro em outro canto e um longo aparador coberto por uma fantástica coleção de vidro soprado e metal formando um requintado equipamento de alquimia, e uma pilha de cadernos recheados com folhas soltas de papel que faziam seus dedos se contorcerem, e uma estante de livros que ofusca qualquer uma das encontradas em seu pessoal quartos...

Percebendo que ela estava horrivelmente perto de babar, ela se virou para olhar para Snape, corando apesar de seus melhores esforços. Ele não estava zombando dela, no entanto, ele realmente parecia satisfeito pela reação dela, algo como orgulho em seu rosto, e havia uma sugestão de um sorriso puxando o canto de seus lábios, aquela expressão quase estranha que ela só tinha visto uma vez antes que ela pudesse chamar tímido se tivesse sido mais alguém. - Não é ruim, é? - ele comentou suavemente, e ela entendeu que isso era mais perto de casa para ele do que sua sala de estar ou seu quarto ou onde ele morava nas férias de verão.

Distraidamente, percebeu que era a primeira vez em que o vira com a devida luz, estava escuro de manhã quando eles corriam, e a sala de aula de Defesa estava perpetuamente sombria, e a luz na Sala Precisa era um tanto estranha que ela não conseguia definir. Ele realmente parecia um pouco melhor do que o normal, notou com alguma surpresa. Um pouco menos cansado e magro e seu cabelo parecia um pouco mais limpo. Algo para pensar mais tarde, talvez, mas agora este quarto tomou toda a sua atenção.

\- É maravilhoso - ela sussurrou, virando-se lentamente para examinar a sala novamente com algo parecido com admiração. - Eu quase quero me desculpar por me intrometer.

Ele bufou uma risada e balançou a cabeça. - Como se qualquer grifinória pudesse pedir desculpas por se intrometer - ele disse a ela zombeteiramente, a expressão mais suave se rendendo ao seu habitual sorriso torto.

\- Eu não vou deixar você tocar em nada aqui, mas eu não me oponho a você olhar em volta, **com cuidado**.

\- Eu nunca vi metade desse equipamento antes - ela ficou maravilhada, vagando entre os bancos, fascinada.

\- Nem veria. Este laboratório está muito além do nível de N.I.E.M.s, levou a melhor parte de uma década para ser instalado. E muito deste equipamento é baseado mais em Alquimia do que em Poções, nós não ensinamos Alquimia em Hogwarts, e não é feito desde muito antes do meu tempo. É visto como muito medieval, pelo menos até você se formar e perceber o quanto estava faltando na sua educação - acrescentou ironicamente, indo para um banco próximo e começando a separar os frascos alinhados ali.

\- No que você está trabalhando, senhor? - ela perguntou interessada, vagando até a área de trabalho dele. - Algo novo?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar. - Não. Eu não tive tempo para novas pesquisas nos últimos dois anos. Esta é uma das minhas poções, mas nenhuma que você já tenha visto antes. Eu nunca publiquei esta.

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro dele para o líquido cinza-azulado e espesso que fervilhava no fundo do caldeirão de ferro preto, sobre a textura do alcatrão derretido, parecia brilhar estranhamente com um brilho quase metálico, e levou um momento para perceber que estava borbulhando sem calor. - O que é isso?

\- Não tem um nome oficial. Eu chamo de Última Chance, porque é isso. É uma poção de cura, mas não é uma que alguém queira tomar. - Selecionando uma jarra, ele tirou a tampa e começou a medir cuidadosamente um pó amarelo de aparência sulfurosa em um cadinho, ele aparentemente estava trabalhando de memória, já que ela não conseguia ver nada escrito em qualquer lugar.

\- Última Chance - ela repetiu lentamente. - Matar ou curar?

\- Sim - ele concordou, acrescentando algo granulado e molhado para o pó amarelo e começando a moer a bagunça resultante junto com as costas de uma colher. - Antes de perguntar, eu não espero que seja necessário em breve, e espero sinceramente que não seja necessário, pois é extremamente desagradável, mas leva muito tempo para amadurecer e é melhor estar seguro. Vá e olhe para algo por alguns minutos. Eu preciso me concentrar para esta parte.

Assentindo, ela se afastou para procurar, quase rindo alto quando passou por um grande pote cheio de pimentas secas em um banco ao lado de uma lata do que parecia muito com pó chocolate. Ela poderia ter se perdido aqui por horas muito feliz, mas ela fez um esforço para ficar vagamente no mundo real enquanto examinava alguns dos equipamentos mais interessantes, antes de ser desviado por uma pintura na parede. Além da imagem de Hogwarts, todas as pinturas em seus quartos eram paisagens naturais, remotas e selvagens e intocadas, mas essa mostrava uma igreja numa rua da cidade. Era noite e a rua estava escura e sem vida, apenas carros estacionados sob uma lâmpada de rua. Parecia fora do lugar e não correspondia o que parecia ser o seu gosto habitual na arte.

\- Não é muito magicamente, é? - Snape comentou ironicamente atrás dela, quase assustando- a até a morte quando ela se virou.

\- Não faça isso - ela disse fracamente, perguntando-se por que metade dos habitantes do castelo pareciam adorar se aproximar dela, e ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

\- Eu me desculparia, mas seria uma mentira.

Tentando ignorar isso, ela olhou para a pintura. - Por que você tem uma pintura aqui embaixo, senhor? Eu não posso ver você deixando Dilys ou Phineas te perseguirem aqui...

Ele bufou, divertido. - Verdade. Mas em certo sentido, está aqui por causa deles. O quadro é protegido para impedi-los de entrar, mas se eu precisar convocar um deles para isso, eu posso.

\- Por que uma igreja? - ela perguntou curiosa.

Snape encolheu os ombros. - Esta igreja é Santa Ana, em Manchester. É onde meus pais se casaram, e é onde os funerais aconteceram...

\- Eu não sabia que eles estavam mortos - ela disse suavemente. Ela sabia que sua mãe estava morta, depois de usar o pretérito na única ocasião em que ele falara sobre ela durante conversa sobre magia elementar durante o verão, mas não seu pai.

Ele deu de ombros novamente com uma expressão levemente indiferente. - No entanto, eles estão, e eles estão enterrados no cemitério atrás do prédio. Eu duvido que haverá o suficiente eu para preencher um túmulo, ou eu provavelmente estaria me juntando a eles.

\- Não diga isso!

Ele piscou e pareceu lembrar com quem ele estava falando, dando-lhe algo que se aproximava de um olhar de desculpas e encolhendo os ombros inquietos. - Se você está perguntando se eu sou religioso, não, eu não sou. Eu gostaria de ser, eu acho. Eu gostaria de acreditar em algo melhor. Mas eu vi muito. Nenhum deus poderia permitir algumas das coisas que eu vi ou fiz. Este mundo não cumpri qualquer tipo de plano.

Ela assentiu devagar, concordando, lembrando-se das coisas que lera nos arquivos dele e das histórias que ele tinha gravado em sua pele. Nenhum deus poderia justificar deixar alguém viver o tipo de vida que este homem tinha, mesmo que fosse para o bem maior. Ocorreu-lhe que esta era uma conversa muito estranha, mas isso não era surpreendente, dado o atraso da hora, ela sabia há anos que sua mente trabalhava de maneiras muito diferentes tarde da noite, e presumivelmente isso acontecia com outras pessoas.

Virando-se, Snape voltou para o banco e tirou alguns bancos de baixo, e ela o seguiu e se sentou ao lado dele, olhando curiosamente para o caldeirão enquanto ele começava a mexer devagar. Não houve precisão nos movimentos. Claramente, esse estágio não exigia um determinado número ou direção de agitações. - Você era religiosa antes de vir para Hogwarts, senhorita Granger? - Ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente curioso.

\- Eu fui batizada, se é isso que você quer dizer, senhor. Igreja da Inglaterra. Nós nunca fomos realmente devotos, ou qualquer coisa, e eu não sei se acredito ou não, mas... eu gostaria. Parece apenas... estranho, agora.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu realmente não sei. Magia e religião parecem conceitos antitéticos, ou pelo menos magia e cristianismo. Eu acho que é em Êxodo...

\- 'Não permitirás que uma bruxa viva'.

\- Sim.

Snape inclinou a cabeça e deu-lhe um olhar pensativo. - Eu já lhe disse antes, nada é preto e branco. A palavra 'bruxa' nessa passagem é da tradução da King James. No original Hebraico, a palavra se traduz muito especificamente como 'conjurador de feitiços nocivos', sua sociedade diferenciada entre pessoas mágicas com base no que eles fizeram com essa magia, ao invés de exibindo a condenação geral do dia do King James. Hoje em dia diríamos 'praticante das artes das trevas', suponho. Ou até mesmo 'Comensal da Morte' - acrescentou ele com um pouco de alegria, sorrindo. - Eu não sei onde isso me deixa, mas os primeiros cristãos não teriam um problema com você, pelo menos não por esse motivo.

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso, senhor?

Ele bufou suavemente. - Eu leio, Granger. Tão obsessivamente quanto você, eu ouso dizer, mas eu estive nisso por mais tempo do que você. A maior parte da Bíblia é um lixo total, mas de vez em quando diz algo sensato.

\- Como Coríntios? - ela perguntou, lembrando de uma de suas passagens favoritas, e para sua surpresa ele assentiu.

\- Sim. São Paulo não era um completo idiota. - Ele respirou fundo, encarando o caldeirão e falou baixinho. - Ainda que eu fale as línguas de homens e de anjos, se não tiver amor, serei como o bronze que soa ou como címbalo que retine. Ainda que eu tenha o dom de profetizar e conheça todos os mistérios e toda a ciência, ainda que eu tenha tamanha fé, a ponto de transportar montes, se não tiver amor, nada serei. E ainda que eu distribua todos os meus bens entre os pobres e ainda que entregue o meu próprio corpo para ser queimado, se não tiver amor, nada disso, me aproveitará.

\- O amor é paciente, é benigno, o amor não arde em ciúmes, não se ufana, não se ensoberbece, não se conduz inconvenientemente, não procura seus interesses, não se exaspera, não se ressente do mal, não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija-se com a verdade, tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta.

\- O amor jamais acaba, mas, havendo profecias, desaparecerão, havendo línguas, cessarão, havendo ciência, passará, porque, em parte, conhecemos e, em parte, profetizamos. Quando vier o que é perfeito, então, o que é em parte será aniquilado. Quando eu era menino, falava como menino, pensava como menino, quando cheguei a ser homem, desisti das coisas próprias de menino. Porque, agora, vemos como em espelho, obscuramente, então, veremos face a face. Agora conheço em parte, então, conhecerei como também sou conhecido.

\- Agora, pois, permanecem a fé, a esperança e o amor, estes três, porém o maior destes é o amor.

Hermione olhou para ele, atordoada em silêncio. Ele a ignorou completamente, adicionando um líquido rosado leitoso ao caldeirão e continuando a mexer como se ele não tivesse dito nada, e depois por um momento, o humor se desvaneceu quando ele disse, despreocupado: - E o livro de Provérbios também tem seus pontos positivos.

\- E sobre Apocalipse? - ela perguntou, lutando contra uma súbita vontade de rir. Esta tinha que ser uma das conversas mais estranhas que ela já teve, e ela certamente nunca sonhou que Snape seria o tipo de memorizar citações bíblicas, particularmente não aquela. Até onde ela conseguia se lembrar, ele tinha sido perfeito.

\- Os antigos descobriram claramente ácido muito antes dos hippies - Snape respondeu secamente, antes de encolher os ombros. - Eu não sei... Eu acho que o mundo provavelmente acabará em fogo, com a morte montada em seu cavalo pálido nos observando queimar. - Abruptamente a poção assobiou e começou a produzir algo escuro, ondulando gavinhas de vapor, e ele suspirou, sentando de volta. - Eu não gosto muito dessa parte - ele murmurou, girando e abrindo uma gaveta sob o banco para produzir uma seringa antes de começar a enrolar a manga para cima.

Hermione olhou para ele. - É por isso que você tem marcas de picada? - Era uma explicação que nunca lhe ocorrera, nem a Madame Pomfrey ou Dilys, até onde ela sabia.

\- Sim - ele respondeu indiferente. - Papoula disse a verdade, no entanto, a maioria delas são marcas antigas dos dias em que eu usava drogas. Eu tenho estado limpo há anos, apesar do que ela pensa, os mais novos são de tirar amostras de sangue. E esta poção em particular requer que o sangue do bebedor seja adicionado em dois estágios separados durante a preparação, e novamente pouco antes consumo.

\- Que lindo - ela murmurou. - Ainda assim, eu suponho que você não seja escrupuloso agora, não é?

\- Ninguém que trabalha com poções permanece melindroso por muito tempo - ele disse a ela. - Se você continuar estudando além do nível do N.I.E.M.s, perderá os últimos vestígios da primeira vez que tiver que se preparar ingredientes. Vocês todos trabalham com sangue e carne e fluidos corporais e partes do corpo de dezenas de animais diferentes, mas você nunca para pra pensar sobre como os boticários os colhem.

\- Qual o pior ingrediente que você teve que preparar? - ela perguntou preguiçosamente, principalmente para distrair-se enquanto ele habilmente começou a tirar sangue da seringa na veia na curva de seu cotovelo com a facilidade de longa prática.

\- Mandrágoras - ele respondeu instantaneamente. - No seu segundo ano. Quando eles estão maduros, eles sangram e gritam quando estão sendo cortados. É o suficiente para dar pesadelos a qualquer pessoa e, no final, eu estava pescando pedaços de uma banheira cheia de... bem, não era realmente sangue, mas estava perto o suficiente para não fazer nenhuma diferença real, e eles parecem perturbadoramentes como crianças.

\- Qual é o pior que você usa regularmente?

\- Qualquer coisa envolvendo globos oculares ou as secreções de uma glândula é geralmente bastante desagradável - ele observou desapaixonadamente, removendo a seringa e distraidamente pressionando a manga sobre a marca. - Mas a maioria dos meus ingredientes vem pronta também, a menos que eu queira fazer algumas detenções desagradáveis.

\- Porque é mais caro comprá-los prontos e você quer preencher seu orçamento? - ela perguntou docemente.

\- Você já ouviu a frase 'você é tão esperta que pode se cortar'? - ele perguntou acidamente, seus olhos brilhando com humor quando ele olhou para ela antes de adicionar seu sangue ao caldeirão com outro assobio.

\- Muitas vezes, senhor - ela disse suavemente em resposta, e ele bufou, mantendo sua atenção focada na poção.

Apoiando o queixo na mão, Hermione assistiu, fascinada pela mudança em sua expressão enquanto ele lentamente se perdia em seu trabalho e parecia esquecer que ela estava lá, a constante a tensão diminuía gradualmente, sua estrutura fina relaxava músculo por músculo, e as linhas profundas gravadas em seu rosto suavizavam-se, o sulco quase permanente entre as sobrancelhas ficando mais rasas.

Seus olhos mudaram também, a fragilidade dura desaparecendo para algo mais quente e menos ameaçador, brilhando com interesse e concentração enquanto ele se concentrava com mais atenção. Quando ele empurrou o cabelo para trás e a colocou atrás das orelhas, ela viu que realmente parecia um pouco mais limpo, e seu tom de pele parecia um pouco menos terminal também, o que era muito bom de se ver.

\- Você está encarando - ele murmurou alguns minutos depois, surpreendendo-a, ele parecia estar em seu próprio mundo.

\- Desculpa.

\- Não é um problema, mas pelo menos piscar ou algo ocasionalmente, você pode? Eu posso sentir você olhando. O que é tão interessante, afinal? Esta parte não é exatamente fascinante.

Hermione sorriu com tristeza, e aliviou que ele não estava olhando para ela. - Eu senti falta de ver você preparando, senhor, por mais triste que isso soe - ela admitiu, repetindo mais cedo pensamentos. - Professor Slughorn é bom, mas é estranho ter alguém ensinando Poções, e não é a mesma coisa.

Ele parecia um pouco surpreso, até onde ela podia dizer, embora, como sempre, sua expressão não fosse tão fácil de ler, possivelmente satisfeito, mas ela estava menos certa disso.

\- Professor Slughorn é um professor competente e qualificado - respondeu ele com neutralidade, e ela bufou.

\- Sim, senhor - ela concordou secamente. _Ele não é você._ Talvez fosse a Maestria, mas ela não achava, parecia ser apenas talento natural. - Você não gosta muito dele, não é?

\- Não, mas eu não gosto muito de ninguém.

Rindo suavemente, ela se acomodou mais confortavelmente no banquinho e o observou trabalhando, sabendo melhor do que responder a isso. Ele poderia gostar dela, pelo menos um pouco, mas ela ainda não ia empurre sua sorte longe demais.

Ambos perderam a noção do tempo depois disso, Hermione ficou surpresa quando ele quebrou o silêncio confortável, parecendo bastante surpreso. - Senhorita Granger, são quase duas da manhã. Você deveria ter retornado ao seu quarto horas atrás.

\- É mesmo? Eu não sabia. Você provavelmente deveria descansar um pouco também, senhor - ela acrescentou bravamente, escorregando do banco e se esticando rigidamente.

\- É verdade, suponho - ele concordou, refletindo suas ações.

Ela olhou para o caldeirão, a poção espessa e viscosa dentro ainda estava borbulhando ligeiramente, embora agora fosse muito mais escura e parecesse ainda mais xaroposa.

\- Está terminada?

\- Não, nem perto. Serão mais três dias antes que termine, e então ela precisa amadurecer por pelo menos duas semanas, embora mais tempo seja melhor. Você entende por que eu queira fazer isso à frente de realmente precisa. - Ele segurou a porta para ela, fechando-a atrás deles. - Eu suponho que você pode encontrar o seu caminho para a cama sozinha.

\- Sim, senhor. Suponho que te verei em algumas horas?

Snape balançou a cabeça enquanto eles voltavam para as escadas para o nível principal da masmorra. - Não se atreva.

\- Senhor?

\- Eu não estou incorrer na ira de ninguém insistindo que você se levante em três horas e meia para correr pela neve no escuro. Eu estou acostumado a funcionar com tão pouco sono, você não está, e se você adormecer na aula haverá inferno para pagar. Particularmente desde que você tem Defesa amanhã à tarde. Finja dormir até o café da manhã, Granger, isso é uma ordem.

\- Sim, senhor. Obrigado por esta noite. Eu precisava da companhia e gostei de ver o seu laboratório. - Dizendo que tinha tomado toda a sua coragem, mas ela foi recompensada por outro sorriso raro antes de ele sacudir uma mão para ela em despedida e virou-se para os seus quartos.

Subindo as escadas em direção à Torre da Grifinória mais uma vez, Hermione refletiu que, apesar de cansada, isso provavelmente não resolveria sua insônia. Ela tinha muito mais para pensar, quando ele em seguida a deixaria explorar aquele laboratório fascinante, como ele sabia tanto sobre a Bíblia, por que ele estava fazendo uma poção tão desagradável, por que sua saúde parecia estar melhorando um pouco, quando e como seus pais tinham morrido, e o jeito que aquele maldito sorriso torto dele aqueceu seus olhos e a fez perceber de novo em que grau de dificuldade ela estava.


	24. Chapter 24

**Because I remember, I despair. Because I remember, I have the duty to reject despair. I remember the killers, I remember the victims, even as I struggle to invent a thousand and one**

 **reasons to hope."**

 _–_ _Elie Wiesel._

* * *

Fevereiro passara com bastante sucesso, na opinião de Severus. Sua saúde estava melhorando um pouco, o Trio estava mostrando uma melhora visível na capacidade de cuidar de si mesmos e ser menos irritante, e sua amizade peculiar e estressante com ela parecia estar crescendo mais fundo sem que ninguém percebesse. A guerra parecia ter acalmado um pouco, também. Ele só foi punido uma vez nas últimas seis semanas, e não muito a sério. Sem festas de caça, sem ataques, sem invasões.

Ele sabia que não poderia durar, mas ainda era um choque para o sistema quando tudo começou a ir para o inferno novamente no dia primeiro de março. Ele não descobriu que Weasley estava sendo envenenado até depois que toda a excitação terminou, na verdade, ele chegou na ala hospitalar para encontrar uma multidão de intrigados e preocupados funcionários e Grifinórios observando o garoto dormindo. Incluindo Dumbledore, o que foi uma surpresa, o velho o estava evitando recentemente, eles não falavam em particular desde setembro, ou publicamente desde o Natal. Não importava, porque Severus não estava prestando atenção, todo o seu foco estava na cama, e mais especificamente a menina sentada ao lado dela, segurando a mão de Weasley e olhando preocupada para o rosto pálido dele.

Sua expressão o cortou como uma faca, e era impossível ignorar, especialmente desde que seus colegas notaram também. Então tinha Potter, era assim tão óbvio, o garoto estava

esgueirando-se desajeitadamente para o lado, sorrindo desconfortavelmente. As coisas só pioraram quando a Srta. Brown chegou, não menos porque seu grito estridente deveria ter tirado a tinta as paredes, seu ciúme óbvio e a recusa de Granger em recuar poderiam ter se transformado em uma briga feia, quando Severus decidiu que ele provavelmente teria que atirar ele mesmo.

 _Por que diabos seus colegas professores não poderiam falar de outra coisa?_ Aparentemente, um estudante sendo envenenado era menos interessante do que a saga interminável de angústia e romance adolescente. Finalmente sua conhecida e miserável personalidade lhe dava uma desculpa para rosnar algo apropriadamente enojado, soando e escapulindo.

Severus estava tentando pensar racionalmente, mas com sucesso limitado. Ele estava quase, quase certo de que Weasley e Granger nunca tinham saído e que não havia nada entre eles, e ele estava realmente certo de que eles não estavam bem combinados, mas... bem, ela estava tentando deixá-lo com ciúmes no Natal, não tinha? E ele estava tentando deixá-la com ciúmes desde que ele começou a sair com a Srta. Brown. Severus não tinha ideia do que realmente estava acontecendo. Tudo o que ele tinha certeza era que ele teria dado qualquer coisa para ter alguém, mas especialmente ela, olhando para ele com tanta preocupação e medo por sua segurança.

 _Você está sendo idiota_ , ele disse a si mesmo com firmeza, tentando acreditar. Ele sabia que ela se preocupava com ele. Ele estava vestindo a prova de sua preocupação em torno de seu braço, e viu em seus olhos toda vez ele foi levado a buscar a cura na ala hospitalar, sentiu-a em seu toque hesitante enquanto ela tentava ajudá-lo. Ela agiria da mesma maneira para qualquer um de seus amigos. Lógica e razão raramente vencidas por ciúmes e mágoa, porém, ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, e ele não queria ter que passar por isso novamente, observando impotente como alguém com quem ele se importava transformado em outro em vez disso. Tinha sido ruim o suficiente como um adolescente angustiado, aos trinta e sete, provavelmente seria o fim dele, mesmo que apenas levando-o ao suicídio em pura auto depreciação.

Quando ele se viu pensando que pelo menos não era Potter, ele decidiu que já era o suficiente, e severamente forçou tudo para baixo atrás de suas paredes, onde pertencia. Ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes para ver. Passando pelos corredores escuros, ele finalmente chegou à porta que procurava e passou um dedo sobre ela, abriu-se para o seu toque e ele enfrentou um assustado terceiranista Sonserino em seu caminho para fora da sala comum.

\- Diga a Draco Malfoy que eu quero vê-lo - ele disse secamente.

\- Sim, professor.

Com metade da casa como testemunhas, Draco não ousou ignorar a convocação, uma vez que ele apareceu, Severus agarrou seu pulso, abaixando a voz.

\- Meu escritório. Agora. Se você se recusar eu vou te arrastar, e eu não me importo como isso vai aparecer. Mova-se.

Draco se moveu, não que ele tivesse muita escolha. Severus se conteve de bater a porta do escritório atrás deles, embora fosse uma coisa próxima, e virou-se para encarar sua aparência sombria do afilhado, mantendo seu temperamento sob controle o melhor que podia.

\- Por direito, eu deveria bater em você até que você não possa se sentar por uma semana - ele retrucou. - Seu idiota! Que diabos você estava pensando?

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, senhor.

\- Nem tente isso comigo ou eu realmente vou te dar um maldito bom motivo para se esconder. O truque com o colar já foi ruim o suficiente, mas isso... pura estupidez, o tipo de 'plano' que eu esperava do lufa-lufa mais idiota de cabeça de pedra. Havia apenas uma pequena chance de que o hidromel chegasse a Dumbledore, na verdade, conhecendo Slughorn, não havia chance alguma! E mesmo que tenha acontecido, o Diretor sabe o suficiente sobre a Alquimia para reconhecer veneno! - Para seu próprio desânimo. Isso teria tornado as coisas muito mais simples.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - Draco insistiu com mau humor, e Severus deu um tapa nele. Isso lhe rendeu um olhar chocado, tinha anos desde que alguém tinha feito qualquer coisa do tipo.

\- Draco, você não pode mais agir como um pirralho mimado. Isso é importante. Você está entrando em pânico e agindo sem pensar, e se alguém for morto como resultado, o que vai acontecer? Você vai acabar em Azkaban, e o Lorde das Trevas não se incomodará em entrar de novo só por você. Seus pais tentarão salvá-lo e ele os matará. Eu não vou poder te proteger. Você deve ter cuidado.

\- Você não pode me proteger de qualquer maneira - ele murmurou, a máscara escorregando um pouco, o menino estava apavorado.

Severus balançou a cabeça. - Quem disse? Eu sempre te protejo. Apesar de todas as coisas estúpidas que você fez. Eu jurei o Voto Inquebrável para protegê-lo, Draco. Eu estou fazendo tudo no meu poder para encontrar uma maneira de sair desta armadilha em que estamos. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de entrar em pânico. Ainda há tempo.

\- Não tem nada a ver com você.

\- Besteira - ele respondeu categoricamente. - Além de qualquer outra coisa, a notícia dessa falha já está começando a cair de volta, eu serei aquele que acaba sangrando por você amanhã, ou na noite seguinte.

\- Eu nunca pedi a você para se voluntariar para ser meu bode expiatório.

\- Você não tem que perguntar, Draco. Eu sou seu padrinho. Eu estava lá quando você nasceu, foi a única vez que eu vi seu pai chorar. Eu te conheço sua vida toda. Você pensou eu iria abandonar você agora, quando você precisar de mim mais do que nunca? - Ele perguntou mais suavemente. - Você deveria me conhecer melhor do que isso. Por que você foi à sua tia em busca de ajuda, e não a mim? Você também acredita que eu sou um traidor?

Draco hesitou. - Eu ... eu não sei, tio.

O uso do substantivo quase o fez sorrir. Fazia anos desde que Draco o chamava de tio Severo. Eles não estavam relacionados, é claro, mas isso não importava. Os Malfoys eram a coisa mais próxima de família que ele tinha. Ele olhou seu afilhado tristemente.

\- Minha lealdade sempre foi para aqueles com quem eu me importo, Draco, não para uma visão do futuro. Seus pais sabem disso, e eu pensei que você também. É por isso que sua mãe veio até mim em primeiro lugar, ela sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa para tentar mantê-lo seguro. Você vai me ouvir, por favor, e confia em mim pelo menos mais uma vez?

Draco hesitou novamente, parecendo verdadeiramente vulnerável agora, e finalmente balançou a cabeça desesperadamente e se sentou em uma cadeira. - Estou ouvindo. Nada mais.

Mais aliviado do que qualquer coisa, Severus se sentou à sua frente, olhando para ele com atenção. - Não entre em pânico, Draco. Eu sei que você está com medo, e você deveria estar, mas as coisas podem não ser tão sem esperança como parecem. Eu não sei ainda. Eu prometo a você que estou fazendo tudo o que posso para encontrar outro caminho, você me conhece toda a sua vida, você deve saber agora que eu sou bom naquilo que faço. Agir tão imprudentemente não fará nada além de causar danos colaterais que o colocarão em mais problemas. Você não pode permitir que alguém descubra o que está acontecendo, alguns já suspeitam.

\- Potter e seus companheiros - Draco cuspiu.

\- Entre outros, sim. Isso é o quão óbvio você está sendo, Draco. Eu sei que você não vai me dizer no que você está trabalhando, e talvez você não deva, mas eu também conheço essas tentativas desajeitadas. São em parte para distrair as pessoas do seu plano real. Eu suspeito que você está trabalhando em uma maneira de levar nossos irmãos para o castelo, sim? Por todos os meios, concentre-se nisso. Você e eu sabemos que você não é capaz de assassinato.

\- O que faz você ter tanta certeza disso?

A bravata arrogante quase o fez sorrir. Mesmo como pouco mais que uma criança, Draco tinha sido assim. Severus deu-lhe um olhar bastante irônico. - Porque eu te conheço. Você não é um sociopata, Draco, e sem algum tipo de dano mental ou trauma inicial, você não tem a escuridão necessária para tirar uma vida. Os venenos têm seus usos, mas como método de assassinato é uma escolha feita por aqueles que não podem usar outros métodos. Você não tem isso em você para matar, ainda não, e se eu e seus pais fizermos do nosso jeito você nunca fará.

\- Eu não tenho escolha - Draco sussurrou, parecendo assustado mais uma vez.

\- Há sempre uma escolha. É só uma questão de descobrir qual é essa escolha.

\- Palavras, tio, são apenas palavras. Você não pode me ajudar.

\- Eu posso, e vou, mesmo que apenas tomando suas punições para você. Você tem tempo, Draco. O Lorde das Trevas não quer realmente perder a lealdade de seu pai matando você, Lucius é um de seus tenentes mais valiosos, mesmo agora. Ele esperará o maior tempo possível antes de agir, e você ainda tem pelo menos quatro meses. Muita coisa pode mudar nesse tempo. Por enquanto, eu peço que você confie em mim, que você não tome mais nenhuma ação precipitada. Concentre-se no seu plano, não chame a atenção para si mesmo, tente ter fé. As coisas podem não ser tão escuras quanto parecem.

\- De que lado você está realmente, tio? - ele perguntou em voz baixa.

À toa, Severus se perguntou o que aconteceria se ele respondesse honestamente. - Neste momento preciso, o seu. Há muito mais do que apenas dois lados para escolher. Estou fazendo o melhor que posso. Aguarde seu tempo e não seja tolo, é tudo o que peço.

Assim que o afilhado partiu, Severus se inclinou para a frente e apoiou a cabeça dolorida em suas mãos, imaginando quanto do que ele dissera acabaria sendo mentira. Ele faria o que ele poderia tentar salvar Draco, mas se se tratasse de uma escolha, ele não podia ver nenhuma maneira de escolhê-lo. Sua verdadeira lealdade estava com Potter, com o amigo de Potter e, portanto, por extensão com Dumbledore, embora as duas lealdades fossem incompatíveis. _O que aconteceria no final do ano?_ Se ele fizer o que lhe foi pedido, e matar Dumbledore... como sempre, a mente se encolheu ao tentar imaginar o horror que se seguiria. Tinha que haver outro jeito, embora ele fosse condenado se pudesse ver o que. _Por Salazar, eu preciso de uma bebida_. Ele teria que se contentar com um cigarro, no entanto, ele provavelmente deveria ter desistido disso também, mas às vezes, como essa sobriedade.

* * *

Algo mudou de novo desde o envenenamento de Ron, Hermione refletiu. Ela estava começando a suspeitar que Harry poderia estar certo sobre Draco só porque Snape parecia tão obviamente preocupada com alguma coisa, bem, óbvia para ela, pelo menos, embora duvidasse que alguém tivesse notado. Ele estava ficando muito mal-humorado, às vezes até com ela, mas na maioria das vezes apenas com o mundo como um todo. Ele passou uma semana inteira ficando cada vez mais desagradável, antes de finalmente perder a paciência completamente em uma sessão de treinamento e acabar com Ron.

Hermione assistiu em choque que se transformou em quase horror quando seu amigo desistiu de qualquer tentativa de revidar e simplesmente começou a tentar se defender. Snape parecia verdadeiramente furioso e obviamente tinha parado de se conter.

\- Precisamos parar com isso - Harry disse desconfortavelmente. - Hum, alguma ideia como? Acho que acabei de ouvir o nariz de Ron quebrar.

Mordendo o lábio, ela assentiu devagar e concentrou-se, isso não teria sido possível fora da Sala Precisa. A temperatura despencou, Snape tinha usado isso antes para colocar uma parada quando as lutas saíram do controle, mas ela pediu um impacto mais forte, e gelo começou a se formar nas paredes enquanto sua respiração se transformava em vapor e Harry abafava um grito ao lado dela.

Ela se sentiu mal por fazer isso, na noite anterior, Snape estava muito atrasado para a escola e mal conseguira andar, ele até teve um ataque, o que não aconteceu há muito tempo. A circulação dele era ruim o suficiente na melhor das hipóteses, depois de uma convocação tão ruim, esse frio seria uma completa agonia, e sua expiração sibilante soava como dor para ela. Mas funcionou, ele estremeceu, quase caindo, e ficou de pé quando sua expressão clareou. Ele ainda parecia zangado, mas não tanto quanto ele tinha feito, possivelmente porque era difícil parecer zangado quando você estava tremendo tanto, seus dentes batiam.

\- Desculpe, senhor, acho que exagerei um pouco - disse ela com cuidado. - Eu não acho que Ron é bom o suficiente para esse tipo de luta ainda, isso é tudo.

Seus lábios se curvaram enquanto ele olhava para Ron, agora se sentando e limpando o nariz sangrando em sua manga. A temperatura começou a aumentar novamente, voltando ao normal, mas os tremores de Snape não diminuíram. - Isso é certamente verdade - ele disse finalmente em uma voz fria que não soava bem. Hermione olhou para ele, imaginando o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Balançando a cabeça, ele examinou a sala brevemente, parecendo cansado enquanto parte da raiva começava a desaparecer. - Nós terminamos esta noite - ele disse brevemente, e saiu sem outra palavra, deixando três perplexos adolescentes olhando um para o outro.

\- O que diabos foi aquilo? - Harry perguntou.

\- Eu não tenho ideia - ela disse cansada, indo até Ron e agachando ao lado dele, puxando sua varinha. - Pelo que sei, ele pode estar bêbado ou algo assim. Ele tem estado com o humor muito estranho toda a semana. Ele foi ferido na noite passada, mal, mas normalmente não faz isso com ele. Fique quieto, Ron, isso vai doer.

\- Certo, como isso é uma ideia - disse Ron, depois que Hermione curou seu nariz, estremecendo um pouco. - Hermione não gosta mais de mim desse jeito. Ela contou isso a Harry e Harry contou mim. Alguém disse ao Snape?

\- O que? - ela perguntou inexpressivamente.

Harry piscou. - Hum. Bom ponto.

\- O que é?

\- Snape não tem razão para pegar Ron. Especialmente se eu estiver no quarto para ele bater. Eu acho... - Ele esfregou a nuca e sorriu ironicamente, olhando para algum lugar entre os dois, divertido e irritado. - Parece que ele está com ciúmes para mim.

\- Lixo - ela respondeu desdenhosamente. - Como se ele fosse. E como se você notasse se ele estivesse.

\- Ok, tudo bem, mas eu estava conversando com Katie semana passada após o treinamento de Quadribol. Você sabia que McLaggen passou quase todo o mês de janeiro servindo detenções com Filch depois do Natal? Tudo feito por Snape e tudo por nenhuma razão real. Ele ainda não chegou ao final de uma aula de Defesa sem perder pontos por alguma coisa. Eu acho que Ron vai começar a perder pontos agora também.

\- Para com isso.

\- É sério.

\- Isso é realmente verdade, sobre Cormac? - ela perguntou hesitante. O menino mais velho parecia ter finalmente percebido quando ela o evitava desde que começara o semestre, ela nem o viu em semanas, felizmente.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo. - Sim. Pergunte a um dos outros sextos anos, se você quiser. Eles estão todos muito bravos com ele por nos custar tantos pontos recentemente, Snape é um bastardo, tudo bem, mas eles têm que ver McLaggen com muito mais frequência do que Snape e nenhum deles gosta dele.

\- O que eu faço sobre isso? - Ron perguntou em tom de lamento. - Eu não tenho tempo para detenções com todo o resto acontecendo... e ele não pode meio bater forte, para um cara tão magro. Não é como se eu pudesse dizer ele não vou sair com Hermione.

\- Hum. Não sei. - Harry olhou para ela. - Alguma chance de você deixar cair isso em uma conversa?

\- Você está louco? De que diabos teríamos que conversar para que isso acontecesse? - ela perguntou, diversão exasperada superando a descrença por um momento. - Olá, professor Snape, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre o meu último ensaio sobre os diferentes tipos de Feitiço de Escudo, e pelo jeito que eu não estou namorando Ron, você pode parar de bater nele?

\- Não é de admirar que ele sempre diga que os Grifinórios não têm sutileza, se é o melhor que você pode pensar - ele retrucou, sorrindo.

\- Oh, cale a boca. Acho que você está lendo demais nisso. Ele nunca precisou de uma razão para escolher vocês dois, ele nunca gostou de nenhum de vocês. Pelo que sabemos, Dumbledore ordenou ele deixar Harry sozinho, então ele está descontando em Ron por procuração.

\- E McLaggen?

\- É inacreditavelmente irritante e um total idiota. Além disso, você não me disse que ele quase vomitou no Snape no Natal? Eu teria dado a ele uma detenção por isso.- _Eu gostaria de ter visto, no entanto._

\- Ok, tudo bem, mas é uma coincidência infernal, não é? Ele só está acertando os garotos com quem você está ligado de alguma forma?

\- Lixo - ela repetiu com firmeza. - Se isso fosse verdade, ele estaria atrás de você também, não estaria? Todos pensaram que éramos um casal de volta no quarto ano, e Merlin sabe que ele nunca precisou de um motivo para ir atrás de você por qualquer coisa. Além disso, eu nunca saí com Ron, e a escola inteira sabe sobre ele e Lilá, com certeza.

\- Boa tentativa - Harry disse a ela suavemente. - Ele estava na ala hospitalar, lembre-se. Isso foi muito fácil de entender mal. Metade dos professores estavam falando de você se preocupando com Ron. Eu aposto minha Firebolt que estou certo, isso deveria te dizer como estou convencido.

\- Eu não quero a sua Firebolt - ela retrucou, sua mente correndo enquanto tentava se lembrar se Snape estava agindo de forma diferente esta semana, o mau humor não contava, ele era muitas vezes assim. Era difícil dizer quando ele raramente dizia alguma coisa. - E só porque você acredita em alguma coisa, Harry, não significa que seja certo. Por que ele estaria com ciúmes de Ron?

\- Obrigado - disse Ron amargamente, antes de sorrir para o olhar em seu rosto. - Relaxe, eu sei o que você quis dizer. Eu não acho que ele está com ciúme de mim, especificamente, apenas que você está perto de mim.

\- Isso ainda não explica por que ele não está mirando em Harry. Eu duvido que ele leia Witch Weekly, mas ele deve ter ouvido as fofocas, e até mesmo o Profeta mencionou isso.

\- Dê um tempo - Harry disse tristemente. - Ele provavelmente nos colocará no hospital, e você terá que vir e se sentar perto de nossas camas, e isso fará com que ele nos odeie ainda mais, e isso vai se transformar em um completar círculo vicioso...

\- Cala a boca Harry.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione estava de mau humor enquanto se encaminhava para as masmorras. Ela não tinha dormido bem, e ela estava francamente se cansando da atitude de Snape agora. O que quer que o incomodasse no momento, não era culpa dela e Ron certamente não tinha feito nada para merecer um soco na cara, pelo menos não recentemente. O próprio Snape não parecia remotamente preocupado com seu silêncio incomum e de fato não pareceu notar, o que só a deixou mais irritada.

Finalmente, quando voltaram para o castelo, ela quebrou o silêncio, sabendo que, mesmo assim, seria um erro. - Senhor, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - ela perguntou baixinho, e sem esperar por sua habitual resposta sarcástica, ela continuou: - Por que você bateu em Ron assim, na noite passada?

Ele deu a ela um olhar inexpressivo. - Foi uma luta. O que você esperava que eu fizesse?

\- Eu não estava esperando que você quebrasse o nariz dele, ou empurrasse tão longe. Ainda não estamos tão bem.

\- Você nunca terá esse ritmo.

\- Eu não sou idiota, senhor. Você foi longe demais, e eu gostaria de saber o porquê. O que Ron fez para te deixar com raiva?

Snape evitou seus olhos e encolheu os ombros. - Eu não sabia que precisava de um motivo. - Ela focou atentamente na parte de trás de seu pescoço e olhou o mais forte que podia, sabendo que ele podia sentir isso e sabendo que ele não gostou e finalmente suspirou. - Nada. Ele não fez nada. Você está feliz agora?

\- Em êxtase - ela respondeu categoricamente. - É provável que isso aconteça novamente?

Ele se mexeu um pouco, claramente desconfortável. - Não. - Ainda sem olhar para ela, ele admitiu duramente: - Eu perdi a paciência.

\- Eu notei - ela disse secamente, frustrada. Ele era um bom ouvinte e ela se abriu para ele mais de uma vez, mas ele nunca pareceu retribuir o favor. Ela ganhou algumas ideias sobre seu mundo, vendo seu laboratório e assim por diante, mas ele não falaria com ela. Além disso... ela passou muito da noite passada considerando a teoria bizarra dos garotos, e estava começando a parecer um pouco menos bizarro, mas ela não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de abordar o assunto que não resultaria em sua morte dolorosa e prolongada. A menos que...

Tentando soar mais leve e menos irritada, ela disse cuidadosamente: - Bem, senhor, se você pudesse evitá-lo tanto assim de novo, eu agradeceria. Acho que Lavender preferiria que namorado dela ficasse mais ou menos em um pedaço.

Ele ficou tenso. Apenas muito ligeiramente, e se ela não estivesse esperando por uma reação, ela não teria visto, mas ele ficou tenso. Virando-se, ele zombou dela. - E, claro, um dos meus objetivos na vida é manter a senhorita Brown feliz.

\- A Torre da Grifinória está mais quieta quando está feliz - Hermione respondeu, pensando cuidadosamente em neblina para esconder o choque que inundava sua mente. Aquele pequenino quase vacilante era o equivalente a um grito de qualquer outra pessoa. _Puta merda!_

\- Também um dos meus objetivos na vida. Há mais alguma coisa?

\- Não quando você está com esse humor, senhor, não - ela retrucou, vendo as piscadas gêmeas de raiva e algo parecido com reconhecimento em seus olhos, ele sabia claramente que ele estava sendo um bastardo irracional agora, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia tão cansado e estressado que ela estava achando difícil ficar com raiva, especialmente dado que parecia que os meninos tinham acertado sobre o seu ciúme. - Você sabe que pode falar com as pessoas em vez de reprimir tudo o tempo todo, sim?

Seus olhos escureceram, menos com raiva e mais com amargura. - Você não sabe do que está falando.

\- Não, porque você não vai me dizer.

\- Não tem nada a ver com você, é por isso. Isso é o suficiente, Srta. Granger. - Seu tom deixou claro que a conversa terminara.

Suspirando, Hermione cedeu, ela tinha muito o que pensar agora mesmo. - Sim, professor.

* * *

Sua primeira lição naquela manhã foi História da Magia, seguida de um período livre, então ela teve muito tempo para pensar. Sua reação inicial foi pura vertigem adolescente, que ela estava secretamente se divertindo por, uma pequena voz estridente na parte de trás da cabeça dela parecia estar gritando triunfantemente, _Ele gosta de mim!_ Demorou um pouco para superar o suficiente para realmente pensar. Ela ainda não estava completamente certa, mas parecia mais provável, o ciúme explicava a maior parte do comportamento mais estranho de Snape, tanto na festa de Slughorn quanto em sua raiva contra Rony agora, e até os meninos pareciam pensar que havia algo lá. Dilys também lhe assegurou isso, mas o retrato claramente tinha sua própria agenda.

Ela não podia negar sentir-se feliz com a possibilidade, mas não fez muito para aliviar sua confusão. Todas as suas dúvidas sobre a conveniência de seus sentimentos ainda existiam, e se alguma coisa fosse pior, o homem realmente foi danificado, afinal. Isso resolveria a si mesmo ou não, no entanto, havia duas questões importantes a considerar agora. Por que, para começar, e também o que acontece agora?

'Por que' foi uma pergunta complicada. Apesar do que todas as amigas dela lhe asseguraram, Hermione nunca tinha se visto tão atraente, a não ser que ela passasse horas de esforço, e ela soubesse mais sobre meninos foram adiadas por sua inteligência. É certo que para alguém como Snape isso era um positivo definitivo, mas ainda assim, ela sabia que era uma rata de biblioteca obsessiva, ele também, lembrou a si mesma com um pequeno sorriso, mas o ponto ainda estava de pé. E ela lhe dava nos nervos mais ou menos constantemente desde sua primeira aula de Poções. Eles pareciam ser amigos, na maioria das vezes. Ela podia falar com ele, muitas vezes mais facilmente do que ela poderia para qualquer outra pessoa. O que Snape tirou de sua amizade esquisita, no entanto, ninguém sabia, e ela não ia nem tentar e especular sobre Lily, pelo menos não ainda. Melhor tentar primeiro o resto, se pudesse.

Quanto ao que acontece agora, bem, ela não fazia a menor ideia. Mesmo se ela decidisse ignorar todos os seus problemas... Merlin sabe o que as regras da escola diziam sobre as relações entre os funcionários e os estudantes, ou as leis do mundo mágico, ela era maior de idade, sim, mas ninguém nunca havia realmente dito o que isso significava para uma bruxa. Snape era meio mestiço, ele pode segurar um mais código de ética trouxa, e a diferença de idade provavelmente o preocuparia mais do que seria um puro sangue. Ela não podia sequer começar a imaginar o caos se alguém descobrisse também, mesmo em um nível social, e se a notícia chegar a Voldemort, Snape estava morto. Os Comensais da Morte não iriam olhar gentilmente para um amante de sangue-ruim, especialmente quando a sangue ruim era a melhor amiga de Harry Potter.

E se você olhasse além de todos esses problemas ridiculamente enormes, de alguma forma, ela ainda não sabia o que aconteceria em seguida. O inferno iria congelar antes que ela pudesse se aproximar dele sob qualquer circunstâncias, ela nunca teria coragem. E, vergonhosamente, ela não tinha certeza de como... Viktor se aproximou dela, não o contrário, e pedir a Cormac para sair foi uma questão de dizer olá e esperar que ele parasse de falar sobre si mesmo por tempo suficiente para mencionar a festa, seu ego fizera o resto por ela. Ela e Ron nunca flertaram, o que provavelmente era o melhor, mas significava que ela não tinha a menor ideia de como deixar um homem saber que ela estava interessada.

As coisas que ela ouviu as outras meninas falando, rindo de suas piadas, sacudir o cabelo e assim por diante, parecia patético até para ela, e certamente não impressionaria Snape. Isso ia ser um problema, porque ela duvidava que ele iria aproxime-se dela. Deixando de lado a ética profissional, ele era tão pessimista que nunca acreditaria que poderia ser mútuo, afinal de contas, ela não estava longe de ser tão cínica e deprimida como ele era. Além disso, ela duvidava que ele tivesse muito mais experiência com essas coisas do que ela, ele era muito impaciente para jogos.

Saber que ela tinha uma chance, ainda que pequena, era certamente maravilhoso, e ela precisava ter cuidado para não ficar completamente tonta quando o visse, mas, realisticamente, nada poderia acontecer entre eles sem arriscar ainda mais e derrubar o inferno sobre os dois. Mesmo sem a guerra, nenhum deles era particularmente socialmente competente. E sem qualquer coisa, ela estava ainda mais confusa e fatalista agora do que quando pensava que era totalmente não correspondida.

* * *

O temperamento de Severus finalmente estalou no dia seguinte, e naquela noite ele foi até o escritório de Dumbledore e insistiu que o velho falasse com ele. Seu patrão estava evitando-o cada vez mais obviamente, há muito tempo, desde o incidente com o colar amaldiçoado em outubro, na verdade, e ele já tinha tido o suficiente. Seu humor negro não foi ajudado pelo velho insistindo que saíssem e andassem pelos terrenos para conversar, mas supunha que pelo menos isso significava que Phineas e Dilys não conseguiriam bisbilhotar. Não estava nevando ou chovendo, pelo menos, mas droga, estava congelando.

\- O que você está fazendo com o Potter, todas essas noites em que você está junto? - ele perguntou finalmente, quebrando o silêncio tenso. Não era o que ele queria discutir, particularmente, mas ele não podia negar que ele queria saber a resposta, outra sessão de treinamento tinha sido perdida ontem porque Potter estava ocupado se encontrando com o Diretor, e embora ele pensasse que Hermione possivelmente poderia dizer a ele, eventualmente, se ele perguntasse, ele não queria empurrá-la para trair uma confiança.

\- Por quê? - Dumbledore perguntou _, claramente não vai responder_. - Você não está tentando dar a ele mais detenções, Severus? O menino logo terá passado mais tempo em detenção do que fora.

 _Se eu pudesse pensar em outra história de capa, eu usaria_ , ele rosnou silenciosamente. Não foi fácil encontrar-se com um aluno, ou três alunos, em particular. Como ele não podia dizer isso, ele usou um de seus velhos argumentos. - Ele é o pai dele de novo - ele disse deliberadamente, embora já não acreditasse mais nisso.

\- Na aparência, talvez, mas sua natureza mais profunda é muito mais parecida com a de sua mãe - Dumbledore disse serenamente, e Severus reprimiu um bufo. _Não é não. Ele é mais indulgente do que qualquer um dos seus pais. Felizmente._ Embora o menino tivesse o temperamento de sua mãe, o que não era bom. - Eu passo tempo com Harry porque tenho coisas para discutir com ele, informações que preciso dar a ele antes que seja tarde demais.

\- Informação - Severus repetiu lentamente. _O plano final?_ Ele estava se perguntando recentemente se Dumbledore tinha um. Deixar-se matar parecia uma estratégia muito fraca. - Você confia nele... você não confia em mim. - _Mesmo sendo eu quem terá que pagar o preço._

\- Não é uma questão de confiança. Eu tenho, como ambos sabemos, tempo limitado. É essencial que eu dê ao menino informação suficiente para ele fazer o que ele precisa fazer.

 _Desde quando Potter é apenas "o menino"?_ Severus se perguntou desconfiado, o frio rastejando em sua espinha. Ele realmente não gostou do som disso. - E por que não posso ter a mesma informação? - ele perguntou suavemente.

\- Eu prefiro não colocar todos os meus segredos em uma cesta, particularmente não uma cesta que gasta tanto tempo pendurada no braço de Lord Voldemort.

Raiva brilhou através dele. - O que eu faço em suas ordens! - Ele rosnou. _Nunca agradeceu, raramente reconheceu, mas eles não seriam todos ferrado se ele não fizesse isso?_

\- E você faz muito bem - disse o velho paternalista. As mãos de Severus se fecharam em punhos, as unhas cravadas nas palmas das mãos. - Não pense que eu subestimo o constante perigo em que você se coloca, Severus. - _Besteira. Você não tem ideia do que eu passei. Você nunca quis saber._ \- Para dar a Voldemort o que parece ser uma informação valiosa enquanto reter o essencial é um trabalho que eu confiaria a ninguém além de você. - _Isso também é besteira. Você não tem escolha. Ninguém mais pode fazer isso, ou você teria se livrado de mim há muito tempo, de uma forma ou de outra._

Sério, com raiva agora, ele rosnou: - No entanto, você confia muito mais em um menino que é incapaz de oclumência, cuja magia é medíocre e que tem uma conexão direta com o Senhor das Trevas.

\- Voldemort teme essa conexão. Não faz muito tempo, ele teve um gostinho do que realmente significa que a mente de Harry significa para ele. Foi uma dor como a que ele nunca experimentou. Ele não tentará para possuir Harry de novo, tenho certeza disso. Não desse jeito.

 _Bem, é bom saber..._ Ele teve pesadelos sobre o que aconteceria se o Lorde das Trevas descobrisse que ele estava ensinando Potter a se proteger. - Eu não entendo.

\- A alma de Lord Voldemort, mutilada como é, não pode manter contato próximo com uma alma como a de Harry. Como uma língua em aço congelado, como carne em chamas -

\- Almas? - Ele interrompeu, perguntando-se se o velho tinha sido completamente colapsado. - Nós estávamos falando de mentes! - Eles não eram a mesma coisa. Severus não acreditava que fosse possível possuir a alma do outro. Corrompê-lo, danificá-lo, sim, mas não possuí-lo.

\- No caso de Harry e Lord Voldemort, falar de um é falar do outro.

Ele olhou fixamente para seu empregador, ele não fazia ideia do que Dumbledore estava falando, mas não soava particularmente sensato, francamente. _Não diga que ele ficou louco como o Lorde das Trevas._

Dumbledore olhou em volta para se certificar de que eles ainda estavam sozinhos na beira da floresta. - Depois que você me matar, Severus -

 _Você me abandonará ao ódio generalizado de todos que eu conheço, se a minha sanidade, minha alma, sobreviver mesmo._ Tremendo de fúria, ele forçou as palavras para fora através dos dentes cerrados. - Você se recusa a contar-me tudo, mas você espera que esse pequeno serviço de mim! Você toma muito por garantido, Dumbledore! - _Você sempre espera_. - Talvez eu tenha mudado de ideia! - Palavras vazias, ele tinha nenhuma escolha, e ambos sabiam disso, mas ele estava tão farto disso.

\- Você me deu sua palavra, Severus. - _Você não confia em minha palavra, porém, velho. Eu posso ver o medo em seus olhos. Mesmo agora, você não acredita que eu estou do seu lado, e aí nunca serei algo que eu possa fazer para me provar. Eu sempre serei apenas um Comensal da Morte para você._

\- E enquanto nós estamos falando sobre os serviços que você me deve, eu pensei que você concordou em ficar de olho em nosso jovem amigo Sonserino?

Seu temperamento estalou completamente. - Ele não é seu amigo, e eu não devo nada a você, Dumbledore! O que você já me deu que eu deveria pagar? Não é culpa minha que tantos em minha casa te despreza! Eu te disse no verão que Draco não vai me ouvir. Eu te disse novamente em outubro. Ele não tem fé que eu vou ser capaz de protegê-lo, e por que ele deveria? O que eu deveria fazer? Eu estou tropeçando cegamente no escuro, andando na borda da navalha com nenhum dos fatos e nenhuma ideia da verdade. Depois que eu te matar, você diz? Bem! Diga-me o que acontece então? A Ordem me considerará um traidor e um assassino. Eu me deixo encarregado de uma escola cheia de bruxas e bruxos irritados que me odeiam. Se eu não conseguir subjugá-los, eu serei morto quando virar. Enquanto isso, você dá informações secretas a um garoto menor de idade com quase tantos problemas psicológicos quanto eu, Salazar sabe até que ponto, você é um tolo se acha que ele vai fazer qualquer coisa depois da sua morte, exceto tentar me matar. Então me diga, Dumbledore, o que acontece?

Os olhos do velho eram lascas de chamas azuis geladas. - Você estaria morto se não fosse por mim, Severus.

\- E o mundo teria sido muito melhor. Eu tinha isso muito claro para mim quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Eu sei o valor exato da minha vida para você, Dumbledore, não se preocupe com isso.

Irritado ou não, o diretor não podia olhá-lo nos olhos. Tremendo de raiva, Severus olhou para longe, a bílis queimando sua garganta e pressão fazendo sua cabeça bater. - Tudo bem - ele disse finalmente, numa voz fria e distante, deixando a escuridão fria de suas defesas de Oclumência apagar o fogo mais uma vez. - Mantenha seus segredos. A Ordem ainda seguirá você cegamente, independentemente, até que eu tire isso deles. Que assim seja. Eu não sei o que você espera conseguir com nada disso, mas não é nada novo para mim, é? Como você apontou, eu dei a minha palavra, e eu suportarei isso. - _A menos que um milagre aconteça e eu pense em uma saída._

\- Você não tem escolha - Dumbledore disse friamente. - O Voto Inquebrável vai te abraçar.

Severus cuspiu na terra congelada aos pés de seu patrão, porque era isso ou bater nele. _Deve realmente acabar com você que você precisa confiar em um Sonserino, não deve, velho. Eu não sou um Grifinório, então obviamente não pode confiar em mim. Já lhe ocorreu que você é tão preconceituoso quanto meu outro mestre? Você já parou para pensar sobre o que isto está me custando? Ou você é tão ignorante quanto parece, e nunca poupa a ideia de que eu também tenho sentimentos?_

\- Sim - ele disse, cansado, deixando a resposta não dita enquanto sua raiva morria. – Irá - _Droga. Eu preciso de mais do que isso. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho_. Afastando-se sem outra palavra, ele saiu na escuridão, caminhando pela neve até a entrada da masmorra, seus ombros caídos sob o peso quase físico de tudo o que ele estava tentando não pensar.

* * *

A insônia era uma das palavras que Severus mais odiava, em todo o espectro da língua inglesa, porque quase ninguém que a usou jamais soube realmente o que realmente significava. Pessoas brincam sobre isso, eles acham que, por terem dificuldade em dormir uma noite, isso os deixava insones. Adolescentes inteligentes se mostravam, dizendo às pessoas que eles tinham insônia quando na realidade eles ficavam acordados deliberadamente porque achavam que era legal estar cansados ou porque dava uma desculpa para serem bastardos desajeitados. A realidade era uma doença. Mais do que quase qualquer outra coisa no mundo, ele só queria dormir, e ele não podia.

Esparramado de costas em sua cama, ele olhou para o teto pela luz estranha e indefinível que se filtrava abaixo do solo para as masmorras, seus olhos coçando e queimando com exaustão. Todo o seu corpo se sentia pesado, a fadiga se arrastando nele como um peso físico que era quase uma espécie de dor. A discussão com Dumbledore foi um erro, ele disse a si mesmo cansadamente, ele nunca deveria ter pressionado por uma conversa. Ele sabia como isso iria acontecer. Ele já sabia que Dumbledore não confiava nele e o via como escória, ele não precisava ouvir mais uma vez.

Piscando devagar, ele suspirou, isso serviu a ele, realmente. Ele nunca aprendera a sair bem o suficiente sozinho. Era a mesma compulsão que escolher nas crostas. Que bom que ele faria para confrontar a realidade novamente? Ele deveria ter continuado não pensando nisso.

 _Dumbledore para o inferno_. _Isso realmente mataria o velho para lhe dar algo, qualquer coisa para se agarrar?_ Severus nem precisou de esperança, ele havia se resignado à morte inevitável por um longo tempo atrás. Ele só não queria morrer com todo mundo pensando que ele era um traidor. Apenas uma pessoa do seu lado teria sido o suficiente, mas nunca houve ninguém, não completamente, não já que suas memórias foram.

Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos voltaram para o laboratório algumas semanas atrás, e aquela conversa bastante estranha com Hermione. Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele pensou em seus pais, realmente...

Eileen Snape era uma mulher distante e triste, mesmo em suas primeiras lembranças vagas, ele não conseguia se lembrar de tê-la visto sorrir sem sombra de tristeza em seu rosto. Houve algo desgastado, algo sem esperança nela. Certamente ela nunca pareceu ver seu filho como uma bênção. Ela nunca disse que o amava também, e ela não tinha sido capaz de protegê-lo, ele realmente não se lembrava de ela ter tentado, mas mesmo quando era um garotinho ele tinha entendido que não era necessariamente porque ela não queria, mas porque ela não podia.

A maior parte de sua educação inicial veio dela, mas, novamente, as duras circunstâncias de suas vidas moldaram tanto dele. Sua habilidade com as Artes das Trevas remonta a quando ele era jovem. Aprendera a ler usando um livro de feitiços antigo e bastante sombrio e, durante anos, os únicos livros a que tinha acesso eram outros livros mais sombrios que herdara de sua família. Eles simplesmente não podia pagar mais nada. Quando outras crianças estavam lendo histórias e rimas infantis, ele estava aprendendo sobre feitiços e contra maldições. Ela ensinou-o a ler e escreva cedo, ele precisaria de raciocínio rápido e inteligência para superar as deficiências de sua educação. Ele não tinha realmente usado magia por um longo tempo, embora tivesse se manifestado em torno do tempo que ele aprendeu a andar, antes de aprender a falar, mesmo assim, parte dele reconhecera que era melhor não mostrá-lo abertamente.

Sua criação fora uma mistura muito estranha de trouxa e mágica, muito mais dividida do que a da maioria dos meio-sangues. Quando seu pai estava por perto, eles viviam estritamente como trouxas, somente quando ele estava ausente Eileen podia ensinar seu filho sobre magia. Na época, ele se ressentia disso, mas, olhando para trás, Severus podia ver a vantagem havia tido naquela infância deu-lhe, ele havia aprendido a sobreviver em qualquer mundo e a se mover entre eles com muito mais facilidade do que a maioria jamais conseguiria, aprendendo a se misturar.

Sobrevivência tinha sido a principal lição que seu pai lhe ensinara, refletiu baixinho. Quase todas as suas memórias de Tobias Snape eram de um homem desesperado e irritado lutando desesperadamente contra tudo. Os Snapes tinham sido muito pobres, a família de seu pai nunca tinha sido rica, mas eles tinham se virado bem o suficiente por um tempo, e em suas primeiras lembranças não havia muita escuridão. Mesmo assim, Snape Senior estava tendo problemas com bebida, e ele era naturalmente um bêbado violento, mas tinha sido uma ocorrência rara.

E então o moinho e a fábrica fecharam.

Severus sorriu fracamente na escuridão e balançou a cabeça. Nenhum mago e poucos trouxas poderiam entender o impacto que uma coisa tão pequena poderia ter, seu bairro inteiro tinha sido destruído. Quase todos na propriedade trabalhavam lá e agora estavam todos desempregados, ninguém podia se dar ao luxo de viajar, e naqueles dias apenas as famílias mais ricas possuíam um carro. Praticamente da noite para o dia, a área em que ele morava havia passado de um padrão de vida baixo, mas aceitável, para um estado de pobreza horrível.

E isso quebrou seu pai. De repente, Tobias se tornou um fracasso, tanto em seu trabalho quanto em seu dever como chefe da família. Se ele tivesse sido menos orgulhoso, ele poderia ter permitido a magia de sua esposa para apoiá-los, mas... aquele tempo e aquele lugar criavam um povo orgulhoso. Tobias nunca se sentira à vontade para se casar com uma bruxa, e logo se tornara amargamente ressentido, tirando toda a sua frustração e raiva nela porque ele não tinha outro alvo. Severus lembrou-se de assistir a cenas verdadeiramente horripilantes de violência com a aceitação resignada de uma criança, e mais tarde aceitando que a violência estava sendo voltada para ele com a mesma renúncia, não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito para impedi-lo, e mesmo quando menino ele reconhecera que chorar ou implorar só pioraria as coisas, isso também era uma lição que sua mãe lhe ensinara.

Quanto ao motivo pelo qual ela nunca usou magia, seja para se proteger ou para defender seu filho... levara anos para trabalhar nisso. Na época, ele a odiava por deixar os dois tão vulneráveis, por não ajudá-los, por não salvá-lo da maneira como as mães deveriam lutar por seus filhos. Olhando para trás agora, ele sabia que ela nunca tinha sido forte, e ele suspeitava ela também não fora bem tratada quando criança, e simplesmente não tivera a força e o espírito para se opor ao homem com quem supostamente já se preocupou.

Ele supunha, agora, que as pessoas ficariam chocadas ao ouvi-lo falar de sua infância, mas no contexto do tempo e do lugar tinha sido muito normal. Ele não tinha sido o único abusado filho de uma mulher espancada na propriedade ou mesmo apenas em sua rua. Não foi bom, mas aconteceu, e você também aprende a sobreviver ou você deixa isso quebrar você. Se ele fosse grato por qualquer coisa, era que ele não tinha se transformado como o pai dele, maldoso bastardo mesquinho, embora ele soubesse que poderia ser, ele nunca foi tão ruim assim. Assistir a violência doméstica foi normal, e ser vítima disso tinha sido normal, mas ele nunca sentira o desejo de lidar com isso sozinho, nunca abusou fisicamente de alguém mais fraco do que ele, exceto no caso direto de uma ordem de Voldemort. Ele também não era um bêbado violento, como com tudo o mais em sua vida, o álcool apenas o enviou mais fundo em si mesmo.

Ele também não gostava de estupro, e uma das maiores mentiras que contara ao Lorde das Trevas era sua reivindicação de impotência. Muito melhor suportar a zombaria de seus companheiros do que ser forçado a violar algum pobre homem ou mulher, mesmo que isso significasse que ele acabaria tomando o lugar da vítima de vez em quando. Severus não tinha certeza do porque ele nunca tinha visto agressão sexual como de costume, mas ele lembrava da primeira vez que viu seu pai atacar sua mãe, ele não poderia ter mais do que três ou quatro anos de idade. Ele era muito jovem para entender o que estava vendo, mas mesmo assim ele teve a sensação esmagadora de que era algo muito, muito errado, que seu pai estava de alguma forma pervertendo algo que deveria ter sido bom. Onde a ideia tinha vindo, ele não podia dizer, mas ele estava grato por isso agora. Ele poderia muito bem ser um monstro, mas ele ainda tinha uma linha que ele não podia cruzar.

Severus pensou desapaixonadamente em seus pais como casal e balançou a cabeça. Ele não tinha ideia de por que eles se casaram. Ele sabia que Tobias sabia que Eileen era uma bruxa antes deles se casaram, e ele sabia que ela não engravidara até vários anos depois do casamento, então era um mistério para ele. Dada a atitude de seu pai para com a magia, ele não podia ver como eles poderiam estar apaixonados, e certamente no momento em que ele tivesse idade suficiente para lembrar de algo que eles nem pareciam gostar um do outro. Ele não aprendeu nada sobre relações humanas normais e interações deles.

E então eles morreram, quando ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Ele não gostava muito de pensar sobre esse tempo. Ele tinha voltado para casa no verão, já sabendo que ele havia perdido Lily, já sabendo que ela nunca iria perdoá-lo, não importa o quanto ele tentasse, porque ela não queria perdoá-lo desta vez, e ele entrou na casa e foi recebido por um silêncio, um momento de medo repentino e um cheiro verdadeiramente desagradável de decadência antes de entrar na sala da frente para encontrar os dois mortos. No espaço de algumas semanas, teve toda a sua vida desmoronado.

As autoridades trouxas explicaram-lhe gentilmente que houve um vazamento de gás, que o monóxido de carbono os havia envenenado. Na época, ele havia aceitado, entorpecido demais para fazer algo mais. Não foi até alguns anos depois que ele adivinhou a verdade. Foi um vazamento de gás, sim, mas não foi um acidente. Ele não tinha um pedaço de prova, mas Severus tinha absoluta certeza de que sua mãe tinha deliberadamente envenenado tanto a ela quanto a seu marido, e o fez de uma maneira que não poderia ser detectada no momento em que seu filho estava fora e não poderia estar envolvido. Ele suspeitava desde a adolescência que ela planejava se matar quando ele tivesse idade suficiente para não precisar mais dela, foi uma surpresa que ela tinha sido corajosa o suficiente para levar Tobias com ela, mas se ela não tivesse feito isso, Severus sabia que ele teria feito. Entender por que seu pai tinha sido do jeito que ele era não significa que ele odiava-o menos ou que ele pudesse perdoá-lo.

Ele não contou a mais ninguém. Qual teria sido o objetivo? Ele não ia se esconder atrás de sua infância disfuncional e usá-la em uma tentativa de justificar o homem que ele era agora. Muitas pessoas tiveram infâncias terríveis. Não era uma desculpa válida. E se seus primeiros anos tivessem sido diferentes, ele não teria aprendido a sobreviver, ele provavelmente estaria morto agora, e enquanto, às vezes ele achava que poderia ter sido o melhor, no momento em que ainda era necessário. Não por muito mais tempo, mas ainda assim, aquelas primeiras lições deram a ele o que ele precisava para jogar sua história até o final.

Não importava agora. Ele deixou as lembranças voltarem para as profundezas e olhou para o teto mais uma vez. Não, sua família nunca o apoiou. Ele se recusou terminantemente a pensar em Lily esta noite, ele se sentiu mal o suficiente como era. A escola... bem, Dumbledore era tão favorável agora quanto ele já esteve, o que era tudo que precisava dizer. Papoula Pomfrey, ela tentou o seu melhor e ele apreciava isso, mas ela não estava envolvida na guerra, exceto por remendar os buracos em sua pele sem valor de vez em quando. Ela era uma curandeira, esse era o trabalho dela, e ele gostava dela, mas não era o que ele precisava. Dilys e Phineas eram as coisas mais próximas aos aliados que ele tinha, e ambos estavam mortos há séculos. Eles sabiam tudo o que tinha acontecido, no entanto, e eles estavam do seu lado. Ele só queria que alguém morasse.

Claro, havia Hermione, embora ele tentasse evitar pensar nela o máximo possível, porque isso fazia sua cabeça doer. Mas ela não sabia a história completa. Ele não tinha certeza o quanto ela tinha dito, mas ela não sabia o que ele tinha feito, ou o que ele quase certamente teria que fazer. Isso, ele admitiu, era a verdadeira razão pela qual ele estava tão assustado. Ele não queria que ela olhasse para ele como se ele fosse um monstro. E o que aconteceria quando Dumbledore estivesse morto? Potter e Weasley correriam para a Ordem, e ele esperava que ela tivesse o bom senso de ir com eles e evitar Hogwarts como a peste, mas ele não deixaria para trás para terminar sua educação ou possivelmente para se vingar dele. E se ela fizesse... ele tinha pesadelos sobre o que ele poderia ser forçado a fazer com ela.

Era tentador dizer a ela o que realmente estava acontecendo, só assim ele teria alguém do seu lado, mas não era justo com ela. Qual o bem que isto faria? Ela não podia ajudá-lo a sair disso. Aumentar as preocupações dela para tentar se sentir melhor era apenas egoísmo, e isso não afetaria o resultado. Considerando tudo, era quase uma coisa boa que ele provavelmente não tivesse que viver o suficiente para que seja um problema.

 _Bastante angústia_ , disse a si mesmo, cansado, concentrando-se no silêncio calmo e tranquilo de seu oceano mental, seus pensamentos se acalmaram e se afastaram, sua mente ficou imóvel, branca e vazia. Isto não era paz, mas era o mais próximo que ele ia chegar.

A manhã o encontrou na mesma posição, ainda deitado de costas e olhando para o teto. Ele não sabia se havia dormido ou não, mas provavelmente não tinha. Não importava realmente, ele estava cansado, mas a extensão desse cansaço não era realmente relevante. Hora de levantar, ir tomar ar fresco e encarar o dia e fingir que nada havia acontecido.


	25. Chapter 25

**"You were standing in the wake of devastation,**

 **And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.**

 **And with the cataclysm raining down,**

 **Insides crying, "Save me now",**

 **You were there, impossibly alone..."**

 _–_ _Linkin Park, 'Iridescent'._

* * *

Algumas noites depois, Hermione se dirigiu para a enfermaria mais uma vez, tendo finalmente cedido e convocado uma reunião do que ela havia batizado há muito tempo em sua cabeça, Team Snape. Phineas estava nas masmorras observando Snape no momento, já que esta noite não parecia ser uma noite de Convocação. Hermione se instalou no escritório de Madame Pomfrey com uma xícara de chá enquanto Dilys juntou-se a elas em seu retrato normal.

\- Então, o que está em sua mente esta noite? - a enfermeira perguntou baixinho. - Eu sei que isso não é sobre seus estudos, que estão indo muito bem, a propósito.

Ela sorriu apesar de sua preocupação. - Obrigado, mas não, não é por isso que eu queria falar com vocês dois. Estou ficando preocupado com o professor Snape. Mais do que o normal, quero dizer.

\- Você notou algo novo?

\- Não ... novo, como tal, não - admitiu ela - mas as coisas de costume parecem estar piorando. Na aula, por exemplo, ele está mordendo todo mundo agora, não apenas as pessoas que o incomodam mais, mesmo nos sonserinos, o que ele normalmente não faz. Seu temperamento está ficando muito ruim...

\- Ele está atirando em você? - Dilys perguntou rapidamente.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e sorriu com tristeza. - Bem, ele sempre faz na aula, para ser justo, ou ele me ignora completamente. Fora das aulas... às vezes, sim. De manhã... - Ela hesitou e olhou para Madame Pomfrey. - Você sabe sobre...

\- A corrida? Sim, eu sabia que você tinha começado a correr com ele no ano passado, e eu assumi que você continuaria contanto que ele permitisse. Não se preocupe, Hermione, você não está fazendo nada de errado. Isso fez vocês dois bons, eu acho.

\- Bem, de qualquer maneira - ela continuou apressadamente, ela esperava que a medibruxa não soubesse de tudo - ele é diferente de manhã também. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa matutina, tanto quanto eu sei, mas não é mais uma questão de não ser mais falador, às vezes não acho que ele seja capaz de falar. Ele sempre parece cansado, mas agora parece perigosamente exausto. Eu não costumo tentar falar com ele, mas quando faço isso ele nem parece mais me ouvir, e se eu me repetir até que ele me ouça, ele se agarra.

Não só isso, mas ele estava realmente fora em algumas manhãs, ela o viu tropeçar muito mais vezes, pegando o pé em raízes de árvores ou pedras em um caminho que ele deveria saber andar as cegas ou escorregar na lama que não deveria tê-lo parado, seus passos sem o ritmo fácil de sempre. E ele estava deixando ela tomar a liderança muito recentemente até que ele a seguisse, ao invés do caminho de volta. Ele apenas parecia muito menos consciente do que o rodeava, o que era realmente diferente dele.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu gravemente e recostou-se na cadeira, segurando a xícara em suas mãos. - Seu último check-up foi na terça-feira, e ele está mostrando muito mais sinais de estresse. Ele está perdido novamente, sua pressão sanguínea está perigosamente alta, sua fadiga muscular está piorando e seus reflexos e respostas estão longe de serem tão bons quanto antes. Alguns de seus outros os problemas estão melhorando, ele finalmente parece ter parado de beber de vez em quando, por exemplo, mas, sim, as coisas estão piorando. Dilys, o que você e Phineas viram recentemente?

\- Nada de bom - o retrato relatou suavemente. - Nós notamos que ele não está realmente comendo, ele tenta, mas ele obviamente não tem apetite algum agora e ele normalmente só pega a sua comida. Ele tem tomando muito mais medicamentos, poções e pílulas trouxas...

\- Ele está bebendo muito calmante, eu acho - disse Hermione. - Eu senti o cheiro dele recentemente. Eu pensei que a primeira vez foi apenas nas roupas dele e que ele estava apenas preparando, mas estamos totalmente abastecidos, e eu posso sentir o cheiro de manhã em sua respiração também. Você pode usá-lo assim?

\- Você pode, em teoria, mas não deveria - Madame Pomfrey disse com um suspiro. - E ele sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Se ele é realmente tão estressado, então ele está ficando desesperado. O que mais, Dilys? Eu sei que você tenta vê-lo o máximo possível agora.

\- A insônia está piorando, pensamos - respondeu o retrato. - É difícil dizer, já que obviamente está escuro e ele está na cama, mas percebemos que normalmente quando ele dorme ele acaba enrolado ao seu lado e ele não parece estar fazendo tanto agora, então achamos que ele ainda está acordado a maior parte de cada noite. As poucas vezes que temos certeza que ele dormiu, ele acorda o que parece ser pesadelos muito ruins depois de talvez uma hora.

\- A oclumência deve bloquear quase todos os pesadelos - Hermione disse preocupada. - Para alguém tão forte como ele é, o que quer que esteja passando deve ser horripilante...

\- Até agora ele nem sequer tenta ir para a cama a maior parte do tempo. Ele fica sentado a maior parte da noite, trabalhando ou fazendo poções ou lendo, ou sai e caminha ao redor do castelo constantemente. Eu não acho ele teve uma boa quantidade de sono em semanas, e ele está obviamente se desgastando nas bordas agora.

\- Está relacionado a tudo o que você não está autorizado a nos dizer? - Hermione perguntou hesitante.

\- O que te faz perguntar isso?

\- Bem, ele não foi convocado mais vezes, e não há nada de novo no jornal, e Ron não ouviu nada de seus irmãos, então eu não acho que nada de novo aconteceu na guerra - ela respondeu logicamente, antes de hesitar. - Além disso, é um pouco complicado, mas Harry me disse que o Hagrid disse a ele que ouviu o Professor Snape e o Diretor tendo um discussão depois que Ron foi envenenado. Hagrid não ouviu muito, mas era algo sobre o professor Snape não querer fazer algo, ou ser dado como certo. Eu não sei.

Dilys olhou através dela com uma expressão remota, e Hermione resistiu à vontade de xingar. - Você não pode nem dizer se é verdade.

\- Se eles brigaram, não estava no castelo, bem, obviamente não, se Hagrid os ouviu. Eu não posso comentar. Mas eu sei que houve uma... discussão.

\- Você não pode nos dizer alguma coisa? - Hermione perguntou suplicante. - Estou muito, muito preocupada com ele.

\- Eu sei que você é, minha querida, e eu sinto muito que eu não possa fazer mais. Pobre Severus precisa de alguém para saber, mas eu estou preso por encantamentos que não podem ser quebrados. Eu fisicamente não posso te dizer o que Alvo pediu dele.

\- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Draco? - ela perguntou. - Você pode... acenar, ou algo assim, eu acho?

\- Eu não posso te ajudar, Hermione. Acredite em mim, eu quero, mas não posso. O diretor não vai contar a ninguém, então a menos que você possa persuadir Severus, você não saberá até que isso aconteça.

\- E ele não vai lhe dizer nada. - A nova voz era Phineas.

\- Você deveria estar vigiando ele.

\- Ele está dormindo em sua mesa - relatou o Sonserino, um pouco severamente. - Ou desmaiou, possivelmente. Eu julguei melhor deixá-lo, além disso, eu queria ouvir isso. Continue tentando trabalhar Srta. Granger, por todos os meios, e continue tentando tirar isso de Severus. Mesmo alguém tão teimoso como ele não pode continuar assim para sempre.

\- Quer apostar? - ela respondeu com um suspiro. - Ele passou quase quarenta anos se recusando a se abrir para qualquer um, até onde eu saiba. Ele não confia em nenhum de nós.

\- Eu não acho que isso seja verdade - Madame Pomfrey disse inesperadamente. - Ele simplesmente não acha que você pode fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar. Ele parece confiar em você, Hermione, certamente mais do que ele confia em mim - ela acrescentou com um tom de voz. - Depois de quase três décadas, você pensaria que ele teria mais fé em mim, mas aí está você. Eu gostaria de saber o porquê.

Hermione piscou. - Eu pensei que você já sabia, ou eu teria dito algo, eu trabalhei nisso há um tempo atrás. Eu acho que é porque você é um curador. É seu trabalho se preocupar com ele, então ele supõe que é tudo o que é. Eu escolhi, então ele tem um pouco mais de fé nos meus motivos. Eu acho que...

\- Bah. Isso soa como ele, na verdade. Se ele não parecesse que iria entrar em colapso se eu fizesse isso, eu o estrangularia. Como alguém tão inteligente como ele é pode ser tão estúpido, eu realmente não sei - disse a enfermeira em um tom de tão absoluta exasperação que Hermione começou a rir, ecoada pela risada de Dilys, até Phineas estava sorrindo um pouco.

* * *

Hermione olhou brevemente para o seu ensaio enquanto o pegava da frente da sala de aula, ao lado dos quase rabugentos 93 rabiscados no topo estavam duas palavras: **_Fique aqui_** . Ela sorriu ironicamente para ela mesma. Mesmo agora, vendo essas palavras na caligrafia de um professor causou uma vibração irracional de pânico quando ela automaticamente começou a se preocupar com o que estava errado com o dever de casa. Ela sabia muito bem que o que quer que Snape quisesse falar com ela não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a tarefa, já que ele teria dito o que quer que ele sentisse que precisava nos comentários no final, mas ainda assim.

Depois da aula, ela ergueu a bolsa e foi parar na frente da mesa dele enquanto o resto da turma saía, ficando cada vez mais deprimido a cada passo da sala de aula sombria até o corredor parecia conter um tumulto. - Você queria me ver, senhor?

Ele assentiu sem levantar os olhos da marcação, estendendo a mão livre para pegar uma folha de pergaminho da escrivaninha e estendê-la para ela. - Leia isso.

Ela pegou o pergaminho e digitalizou rapidamente, era uma lista de ingredientes e uma fórmula de Poções, escrita no distintivo estreito, pontudo e, neste caso, quase ininteligível caligrafia de Snape. Colocando o peso de volta nos calcanhares, ela leu algumas vezes, franzindo a testa, foi um dos mais complicados que ela já viu, mais difícil do que Polissuco ou qualquer uma das poções que eles produziram em sua classe N.I.E.M.s até agora.

\- Você poderia preparar isso? - Snape perguntou o ensaio que ele estava trabalhando em um tom de voz ligeiramente distante.

\- Que poção é essa, senhor?

\- Mata-Cão, como você já tinha adivinhado - ele respondeu laconicamente, finalmente olhando para cima através das cortinas de seus cabelos negros e escuros, seus olhos escuros como ilegíveis como sempre. - Responda a pergunta, senhorita Granger.

Ela olhou para o pergaminho em sua mão e mordeu o lábio. - Eu não sei, senhor. Talvez, se você estivesse lá para me acompanhar e me desse uma mão se eu ficasse presa.

\- Não sem supervisão?

\- Eu não gostaria de arriscar, senhor. É mais difícil do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito até agora.

Ele assentiu e sentou-se em sua cadeira, suspirando. - Nós vamos ter que tentar encontrar algum tempo para você tentar uma corrida de treino, então. Salazar sabe quando.

\- Por que, senhor? - ela perguntou hesitante, já certa de que realmente não queria ouvir a resposta e com a sensação de que ela já sabia, e ele deu a ela um olhar bastante sombrio que a honestidade não era muito diferente de sua expressão habitual nos dias de hoje.

\- Porque alguém na Ordem precisa ser capaz de prepará-lo, e eu não confiaria em ninguém mais com uma poção básica do primeiro ano, muito menos isso.

Isso tinha sido realmente um bom elogio, se você apertasse os olhos, mas Hermione estava mais interessada na primeira parte da frase, apesar do fato de que ela estava desesperada por Snape para oferecer até mesmo um pequeno elogio por suas habilidades por seis anos. - Caso algo aconteça com você, senhor? - ela perguntou, tentando encontrar uma rachadura nas palavras dele que poderia persuadi-lo a abrir um pouco.

\- Quando algo acontece comigo - ele corrigiu-a sem rodeios, seus olhos escurecendo.

\- Senhor? - ela questionou, esperando como o inferno que estivesse errada.

\- Não seja tola, Srta. Granger. Você não é ingênua. As chances são muito boas, de fato, que eu irei morrer dentro de seis meses. - Ela não conseguia parar de ofegar, e ele realmente revirou os olhos. - Seu melodrama é desnecessário e pouco apreciado.

\- Mas... como você sabe, senhor? - ela perguntou fracamente. – Tem... algo aconteceu?

Ele balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros, sua expressão de total indiferença. - Eu parei de me iludir. Além de qualquer outra coisa, você pode ou não estar ciente de que este trabalho é amaldiçoado. De uma forma ou de outra, eu vou embora no final do período de verão, e as chances são fortemente a favor de eu ser morto em vez de ser capaz de sair sob meu próprio vapor ou simplesmente retornando ao meu trabalho anterior. Mesmo sem isso... venha, senhorita Granger. Você é bem conhecida por sua inteligência, mesmo com sua experiência limitada de Cura, você deve certamente estar ciente de quanto o corpo humano pode suportar. Eu não posso continuar assim indefinidamente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, chegarei ao meu limite, e é mais provável que seja mais cedo do que tarde. E claro, eu posso muito bem ser pego e revelado como um traidor para o Lorde das Trevas. - Ele juntou os dedos e a olhou pensativo. - Aconteça o que acontecer, a Ordem precisará de um substituto de poções quando isso acontecer. Você é mais do que capaz de preparar as poções de Cura necessárias, mas o Mata-Cão é importante.

Hermione olhou para ele num horror entorpecido. A pior parte era que ele não parecia incomodado, ele estava discutindo sua própria morte iminente com a calma, como se estivesse discutindo o tempo. O que diabos foi que ele não estava dizendo? Ela sabia que as coisas sobre atingir seus limites eram um absurdo, e ela não estava convencida de que a maldição em seu trabalho iria matá-lo. Não, isso foi sobre o que Dumbledore estava fazendo ele fazer, a resignação sombria em seus olhos dizia-lhe claramente que ele decidira que não sobreviveria. Ele desistiu, e isso foi provavelmente vai ser o que o matou. Ao mesmo tempo, ele era um realista e ele claramente odiava Voldemort com cada fibra de seu ser, se ele tivesse desistido, significava suas chances de sobrevivência na verdade era praticamente zero.

Ele suspirou e deu a ela um olhar exasperado. - Não olhe para mim assim, garota. Eu não estou contando nada que você já não sabe, dificilmente é minha culpa se você estivesse se recusando a admitir isto.

\- ...Não deveria ser assim - ela sussurrou, enroscando as mãos nas laterais do roupão para tentar se impedir de tremer quando seus olhos começaram a arder. Seus olhos estavam calmos em aceitar, ele estava enfrentando a perspectiva de sua morte provavelmente bastante desagradável e prolongada com muito mais coragem do que ela.

Snape deu de ombros novamente, seu tom um pouco mais suave. - As pessoas morrem em guerras. Melhor do que muitas outras. Com sorte, eu vou morrer com a minha capa intacta, e talvez eu possa comprar um pouco de tempo fazendo isso. Há fins piores.

\- Você não se importa? - ela perguntou densamente. Ela sabia que deveria usar essa oportunidade para perguntar o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não conseguiria forçar as palavras agora.

Algo sem nome agitou-se nas profundezas de seus olhos, mas ela não podia dizer o que era, ele estava fechando novamente. - Eu nunca prendi tanto valor à minha vida, Srta. Granger. O mundo certamente não ficará pior se Severus Snape não estiver mais nele, bem o contrário, de algumas maneiras. Eu não vou sentir falta.

\- Sim, você vai - ela disse muito suavemente, ousando encontrar seus olhos diretamente. Ele piscou, pego de surpresa, e por um breve momento que durou não mais do que um segundo, ele olhou surpreendentemente vulnerável antes de os escudos baterem em casa atrás de seus olhos mais uma vez.

\- Grifinória idiota - ele rosnou, franzindo o cenho para ela. - Isso não muda nada. Isso é realidade. Agora leve essas instruções com você e examine-as, vou tentar encontrar tempo para ajudá-la a preparar. E se você pretende começar a chorar - acrescentou ele em aviso - espere até que saia da minha sala de aula ou não serei responsável por minhas ações. Você pode ir.

Para obedecer a instrução final, ela teve que sair da sala em uma corrida, mas a primeira lágrima não caiu até que ela abriu a porta.

* * *

Depois que Granger se foi, Severus tentou se concentrar em sua papelada, com sucesso limitado. Sempre foi a mesma velha história... ele estaria apenas pegando as coisas de novo, conseguindo resolver todos os seus emaranhados pensamentos e emoções e encontrar alguma estabilidade, e então ela faria ou diria algo, completamente inocente, para arruinar suas tentativas de controle. Houve uma dor real em seus olhos ao pensar que ele estava morrendo, e aquela pequena mudança de expressão quando ela se afastou foi o suficiente para agitar tudo de novo. Não ressuscitou nenhuma esperança morta há muito tempo ou qualquer coisa assim, entretanto, ele estava muito resignado por isso agora, isso só lhe deu dor de cabeça e azedou seu humor já bem azedo.

Algum tempo depois, ele foi distraído de uma luta maníaca com os ensaios do terceiro ano por uma batida na porta e olhou para cima, ele ainda estava trabalhando em sua sala de aula tanto porque era mais fácil e porque agora ele estava ensinando acima do solo, era muito mais quente aqui do que no escritório da masmorra. Sua circulação estava bem e verdadeiramente agradecida por este ponto e ele precisava de todo o calor que ele poderia receber.

O visitante acabou por ser Minerva e considerou o colega com cautela, eles não se falavam desde a briga em outubro, não em particular. Ele podia ver de relance que ela ainda estava um pouco zangada com ele, mas não havia nada novo ali, ela estava zangada com ele desde os onze anos. Muito pior do que a raiva dela era a peculiar suavidade em seus olhos que ele não via desde as últimas semanas da última guerra, quando estava meio morta e o tempo terrível depois, quando mal tinha estado.

Fingindo não ter notado, isso o deixava terrivelmente desconfortável, ele recostou-se e arqueou uma sobrancelha e indagou sarcasticamente: - O que os pequenos incômodos fizeram agora?

\- Eu não estou aqui para falar sobre os alunos - ela disse baixinho, e ele deu um suspiro _. Claro que você não está._

\- Então eu não acredito que tenhamos algo para discutir - ele respondeu secamente, voltando-se para a pilha de ensaios.

\- Oh, pare com isso, Severus. Você não tem que agir assim o tempo todo. Pare de fingir que trabalha e fale comigo. - Ela fechou a porta e atravessou a sala até a mesa dele, conjurando-se uma poltrona e se acomodando antes de lhe dar um olhar preocupado. - Você parece terrível.

\- Obrigado. Estou feliz por termos tido essa conversa. Adeus.

\- Estou falando sério. Você não parece tão mal desde a última guerra - ela disse, ecoando seus pensamentos anteriores. - Há obviamente algo errado.

Ele deu a ela um olhar apático. Uma pequena parte dele queria rir com desprezo, na verdade, havia muita coisa errada, e outra parte queria perguntar maliciosamente o que diabos a fez achar que não era da sua conta, mas principalmente ele só queria que ela parasse de falar sobre isso e o deixasse em paz, ele já se sentia mal o suficiente. - Muita coisa - disse ele cansado - nenhum dos o que realmente lhe diz respeito.

\- Não rosqueie, Severus - ela o repreendeu gentilmente. - Estou preocupada com você.

 _Você nunca esteve antes_. Ele tinha muitas lembranças de assistir friamente quando ela veio em defesa de seus preciosos grifinórios, enfrentando sua desculpa para uma Taça das Casa, enquanto ele esperou resignadamente para ver que punição ele seria deixado com este tempo. Ele mal sentiu mais uma pontada de amargura, tinha sido há muito tempo e ele tinha muitos problemas mais imediatos em sua mente. Desta vez, no entanto, ele manteve a réplica para si mesmo e respondeu com mais calma. - Eu farei o que eu devo fazer, nunca tema. Eu sempre faço, não faço?

Minerva suspirou. - Você não é apenas uma ferramenta para ser usada. Eu não posso evitar se você se sentir assim, mas eu estou preocupada com você, não apenas com o seu trabalho. Você não vai me dizer agora o que está acontecendo? Alvo ainda não disse, mas sei que ele pediu para você fazer algo muito difícil...

\- Você poderia dizer isso, sim - ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. Ocorreu-lhe que ela provavelmente estava um pouco magoada por ser excluída, ela foi provavelmente o mais próximo que Dumbledore teve de melhor amigo e eles tinham sido confidentes por um longo tempo agora. Ela não ficaria feliz por ele estar se recusando a contar o que estava acontecendo. _Junte-se ao clube_.

\- Por que você não confia nele, Severus? - ela perguntou suavemente. - Eu sei que você foi tratado ... muito mal, quando você era estudante, e eu tentei fazer as pazes com você desde então, conhecer você. Então tem ele. Mas isso não parece fazer muita diferença. Há algo mais acontecendo que eu não saiba?

Ele evitou os olhos dela. Nenhum ponto quebrando suas ilusões. Ela ficaria bem, Dumbledore não a jogaria para os lobos, mas ele não poderia dizer o mesmo. Ele não confiava no velho porque o velho não confiava nele e porque sabia que o diretor não dava a mínima se ele morresse, exceto, talvez, se achasse um pouco inconveniente. Sua vida não tinha importância, nenhum valor para o seu mestre. Além disso, Dumbledore era um velho hipócrita intrigante e manipulador e nem de longe o santo branco como a neve que parecia ser... mas ninguém mais sabia disso e ninguém acreditaria nele. Ele pegaria a queda. É melhor que a Ordem o odeie, sua ovelha negra de estimação que eles nunca haviam gostado, do que seu líder que todos amavam e confiavam e acreditam.

\- Eu tenho minhas razões - ele respondeu suavemente depois de um tempo. - Basta, Minerva. Você não é minha mãe. Eu... Eu agradeço sua preocupação... mas você não pode ajudar com isso. Ninguém pode. Se eu pensasse você pudesse, eu teria perguntado - ele admitiu com total honestidade, ele não podia mais se permitir o orgulho.

\- Pelo menos fale comigo sobre isso. Você realmente parece horrível e isso obviamente está colocando muita pressão em você...

Ele balançou a cabeça cansadamente. - Falar não ajuda. Eu não sou assim, você sabe que eu não sou, e falar nunca resolve nada de qualquer maneira. Um problema compartilhado não é um problema pela metade, é um problema que duplicou. Não há razão para nos preocuparmos com isso. Eu vou sobreviver - _Mas Dumbledore não vai. E eu não acho que eu queira._ Ele engoliu e encontrou seus olhos sem expressão, segurando o olhar dela até que ela desviou o olhar com um suspiro.

\- Bem, eu tentei. Você é muito teimoso para o seu próprio bem, você sabe, Severus. Não é bom para você ficar sozinho.

 _Como se eu tivesse escolha_. Se ninguém queria passar algum tempo com você, você se acostuma a ficar sozinho. Foi assim que a vida funcionou. Ele deu de ombros em resposta, voltando os olhos para sua marcação, e depois de um momento ela suspirou de novo e se levantou, desaparecendo a cadeira e saindo.

* * *

Naquela noite, o sono era ainda mais distante de uma impossibilidade do que costumava ser. Severus saiu de seus aposentos e perambulou pelo castelo escuro, a maioria dos estudantes nunca percebeu que os professores realmente não patrulhavam a escola à noite, muitas vezes, pelo menos em tempos de paz, e que, na maioria das vezes, se os pegava da cama, era um acidente, em vez de porque ele estava caçando encrenqueiros. Ele gostava de andar à noite. Ele não teve um bom tempo como estudante, e ele não gosta do seu trabalho, especialmente agora, mas Hogwarts era a coisa mais próxima de uma casa real que ele já conhecera, ele nunca iria admitir isso, mas ele amava o castelo.

Sem um destino específico em mente, ele caminhou lentamente pelos corredores escuros, ouvindo o quase silêncio. Os retratos e os fantasmas estavam todos familiarizados com seus hábitos e embora às vezes visse movimento pelo canto do olho, eles o deixavam sozinho à noite e não tentavam falar com ele a menos que iniciasse uma conversa. Pela primeira vez, ele não achou que havia algum aluno vagando por aí também. Estava chovendo, ele notou distraidamente enquanto passava por uma janela, e ele parou por um momento para observar as gotas caindo no lado de fora do vidro antes de virar impulsivamente e aumentar seu ritmo, indo para um de seus antigos lugares.

Salazar, ele não estava aqui há anos. Severus olhou em volta enquanto emergia na chuva no topo da Torre de Astronomia, sacudindo a cabeça pesarosamente, outros jovens podem esgueirar-se até aqui para uns amassos, mas ele tinha uma ideia diferente em mente. Bem ciente de que isso era idiota, ele se moveu para o ponto em que a balaustrada encontrava a parede externa e subia no trilho, firmando-se contra a pedra do pico da torre quando ele se virou. Estendendo a mão, ele pegou a borda do telhado da torre e pulou para se levantar sobre as lajes do telhado, gratificado ao descobrir que ele ainda podia fazer isso. Arranhando para segurar na ardósia molhada, ele escalou o caminho até o topo do telhado e se agachou para recuperar o fôlego, sorrindo por um momento, apesar de si mesmo. Ele não estava aqui desde os tempos de estudante ... _Merlin, quase vinte anos atrás_.

0 Eu realmente estou ficando velho - ele disse a si mesmo secamente, mudando para tirar o roupão de si e se ajoelhando no ápice do telhado, firmando-se com uma mão pousando levemente sobre as ardósias e olhando em volta. Não havia muito para ver, a chuva e as nuvens escondiam a lua e as estrelas, e não havia luzes visíveis no castelo esta noite. Até mesmo Hogsmeade estava na escuridão. Isto não importava, ele podia se lembrar da vista de cima daqui à luz do dia, quando ele se atreveu a ficar de pé no ponto mais alto do telhado e parecia que ele podia ver até o fim do mundo, com todo o castelo espalhado abaixo dele e os distantes muros parecendo durar para sempre.

Fechando os olhos, ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e deixou a chuva soprar em seu rosto quando começou a absorver suas roupas, sentindo o vento puxando-o. As alturas nunca o assustaram, e se ele cair agora, ele sabia como voar. Se ele faria isso ou nã ... ele meio sorriu, lambendo a chuva do lábio superior. Não, ele não era do tipo suicida. Foi muito tentador, às vezes, e certamente tornaria as coisas mais simples, mas seu senso de dever era mais forte do que isso.

O mundo era diferente aqui em cima, mais claro e ainda mais distante de uma só vez. Ele sempre achara mais fácil pensar aqui. A última vez que ele veio aqui foi quando ele descobriu que Lily finalmente disse sim quando Potter a convidou para sair, e ele ficou deitado no teto inclinado, ancorado apenas por seus braços ao redor da torre, enquanto pensava sobre as coisas e trabalhava tudo na cabeça dele. Agora ele mais uma vez tinha muito a pensar, mas era bem mais importante agora do que sua angústia adolescente.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram primeiro para seus mestres, os dois. Estranhamente, era Dumbledore que ele mais gostava e serviu com mais relutância, que provavelmente não teria surpreendido algum de seus colegas da Ordem, mas ele sabia que eles não entenderiam o porquê. Ele seguiu Dumbledore puramente porque eles estavam do mesmo lado, ele não tinha fé no velho homem, nunca teve, e ele sabia que ele era uma das poucas pessoas a ver o bastardo manipulador, implacável e às vezes simplesmente simples atrás da fachada de olhos brilhantes. Voldemort, embora... lentamente, ele puxou de volta o pano molhado de sua manga e olhou para a Marca Negra, clara e negra contra sua pele pálida e brilhando na chuva.

Isso foi o que ninguém entendeu sobre agentes duplos, qualquer lado vencido, Severus perderia. Voldemort foi a primeira pessoa em sua vida a sempre tratá-lo como se valesse a pena, o primeiro a dar-lhe a chance de provar a si mesmo. Sua iniciação e branding foram horríveis, sim, mas ele ficou tão orgulhoso depois, orgulhoso da maneira como ele suportou a dor, orgulhoso de sua nova marca que era uma prova visível de que ele pertencia a algum lugar. E, a princípio, ele fora bem tratado, como todos eles eram. Ele foi levado gentilmente mais profundo, devagar e gradualmente, e demorou muito tempo até que ele tivesse alguma razão para hesitar e se perguntar se isso era realmente o que ele queria afinal.

Tudo tinha sido mentira, claro. Ele nunca quis dizer nada para Voldemort, mais do que qualquer outro dos Comensais da Morte. Mas, oh, ele sabia que mentiras contar. O homem, Severus lembrava-se de uma figura talentosa, carismática e atraente, capaz de julgar um jovem nervoso de uma só vez e moldar sua abordagem de acordo com isso. Aqueles que queriam poder eram permitido prová-lo, aqueles com gostos desviantes tinham oportunidades que só podiam sonhar, aqueles que queriam vingança eram ouvidos com simpatia e concordavam, aqueles que, como Severus, queriam fazer parte de algo maior do que eles mesmos eram bem-vindos e feitos para se sentir valorizados, como se fossem importantes.

Não durou. Nada nunca fez, em sua experiência. As tarefas que lhe foram feitas tornaram-se mais sombrias e sangrentas, e as punições tornaram-se mais severas. Voldemort começou a mudar, crescendo menos humano, menos empático, mais perigoso e mais instável. Severus finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que estava errado, e ele assistira fatalisticamente como outras pessoas haviam feito a mesma admissão e tentaram fugir. Ele viu o que havia acontecido com eles e manteve a cabeça baixa. Ele não queria uma saída o suficiente para arriscar... até descobrir que Lily estava em perigo.

Essa ainda era sua pior lembrança. O conhecimento de que ele havia, sem saber, traído seu único amigo, não importava que ela não gostasse mais dele, uma vez que Severus decidiu alguém era seu amigo, eles permaneciam assim em seus olhos para sempre, independentemente de como o vissem, ainda o assombravam. Ele implorou a Voldemort para poupá-la, ele lembrou com vergonha, indiferente ao destino de seu marido e filho infantil. E foi aí que Voldemort cometeu um erro. Ele disse que tentaria evitar matá-la. Ele tinha sido honesto. Se ele tivesse tido apenas o sentido mentir, prometer que, claro, ele a deixaria viver porque era apenas a criança que ele queria, Severus teria acreditado nele sem questionar.

Essa era a verdade do estranho dilema que ficava no fio da navalha que ele andava todos os dias. A seu modo, Voldemort era o mestre mais gentil. Ele havia enganado Severus para atraí-lo, certamente, mas ele nunca mentira explicitamente a ele que Severus poderia recordar. Não houve chantagem emocional, apenas um sistema simples de "obedecer a essa ordem e você obterá essa recompensa, falhou e você vai ter essa punição". Sem má orientação, sem manipulação, apenas preto e branco. A lealdade havia sido recompensada de forma justa e a habilidade tinha sido valorizada e nutrida, não tinha hipocrisia, sem hesitação. Foi um contraste doentio com o modo de vida que Severus liderou sob Dumbledore. Apesar da tortura, apesar de tudo que ele foi forçado a fazer... ele gostou Voldemort mais do que ele gostava de Dumbledore. Pelo menos o líder dos Comensais da Morte era honesto sobre o que ele era e tinha insanidade como desculpa para alguns dos piores excessos.

Pode ser a Lily que o fez mudar de lado, mas Dumbledore falhou e quebrou sua promessa e ela morreu. Nada o havia mantido em seu voto. Ele poderia ter voltado para Os Comensais da Morte, na verdade, foram valorizados e recebidos de volta ao redil. Se ele tivesse, a guerra terminaria agora. Ao contrário de Dumbledore, Voldemort ouviu-o e aproveitou sua em formação, se Severus o servisse lealmente, a Ordem teria perdido agora. Salazar sabe que ele tinha razões suficientes para fazê-lo, depois de tantos anos de tratamento terrível. Mas apesar tudo, Severus tinha uma consciência, e ele sabia em seu coração que Voldemort estava errado. Ele só precisava desse empurrão final para fazê-lo fazer algo sobre isso e fazê-lo perceber que ele nunca, jamais perdoaria Voldemort por lhe dar falsas esperanças de algo real, por fazê-lo sentir-se tão resolvido e queria apenas tirar isso dele.

Evidentemente, ele disse a si mesmo ironicamente, piscando a chuva para fora de seus olhos, era muito mais fácil agora que seu mestre era uma metade-cobra mutante que era absolutamente doida. Nem sempre foi tão simples.

Nenhum de seus mestres tinha qualquer direito real sobre sua alma agora, no entanto. Voldemort havia traído sua confiança quando ele tinha dezoito anos, e Dumbledore havia traído sua confiança quando ele tinha onze anos.

Nenhum deles o havia entendido bem o suficiente para comandar sua lealdade, e eles poderiam ter feito isso. Não foi difícil. Tudo o que eles precisavam fazer era tratá-lo como um ser humano e cuidar do que aconteceu com ele, e ele teria seguido qualquer um deles para o inferno e de volta sobre o vidro quebrado. Ele bufou uma risada suave, sem sequer tentar, uma menina de dezessete, em um ano tinha conseguido o que os dois magos mais poderosos e perigosos do mundo tinham falhado.

Era hora de parar de mentir para si mesmo e realmente pensar sobre Hermione Granger. Suspirando, Severus enxugou a chuva do rosto e mudou de posição no telhado, com cuidado e levantando-se lentamente, colocando as botas em ambos os lados do pico e deixando o vento puxar suas roupas agora encharcadas, isso provavelmente iria deixá-lo doente de novo, mas o frio estava limpando sua mente e ele sempre gostou da chuva.

De certa forma, foi quase engraçado. Depois da morte de Lily, ele se isolou completamente, literal e metaforicamente. Ele nunca foi emocional, mas isso o destruiu e retirou ele do mundo. Ele ficou no escuro, quieto, frio lugar dentro de si durante anos, evitando tudo e todos, existindo em um vácuo, e então, de alguma forma, completamente inocente e totalmente ignorante do que ela estava fazendo, Hermione de alguma forma encontrou uma maneira de contornar, sob e por todas as suas defesas, abrindo caminho através de seus escudos antes dele ter a chance de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ele ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido, mas isso não significava que não fosse verdade. Ele percebeu há mais de um ano que corria o risco de se envolver muito mais profundamente do que ele queria, que ela era um risco real e sério para ele, mas ele suspeitava que já fosse tarde demais.

Severus não sabia realmente como chamá-lo. A única coisa que ele tinha que comparar era a sua condenada, obsessiva, desesperada dependência de Lily, e isso tinha sido o suficiente e ele era honesto o suficiente para reconhecer que tinha sido baseado em necessidade e desespero. Não havia mais ninguém em sua vida, e ele era mais jovem então, menos capaz de sobreviver por conta própria.

Isso era diferente e ele realmente não entendia. Ele supôs que devia ser amor, de certo modo, porque com certeza nada mais poderia ser tão doloroso ou tão confuso, mas como ele deveria saber? Ele não tinha mais certeza se já estivera apaixonado de verdade, e certamente ninguém jamais o amara.

Olhando para ele de um ângulo diferente, isso realmente não importava. Mesmo que não houvesse guerra, nenhuma morte iminente se aproximando, bem, se não houvesse uma guerra, ele nunca teria conhecido ela do jeito que ele tinha e teria sido irrelevante de qualquer maneira, se as coisas fossem diferentes, ele nunca ousaria dizer ou fazer algo sobre isso. Qual seria o ponto? Mesmo como um adolescente ignorante que ele conhecia quando estava fora de sua profundidade. Jovens bonitas e inteligentes não acabavam com bastardos feios, frios e feridos como ele. O mundo simplesmente não funciona dessa maneira.

Ignorando tudo isso, porém, era importante que ele admitisse para si mesmo o quanto de segurança ela tinha sobre ele. Para ser honesto, sem sua presença firme nas extremidades de sua vida, ele provavelmente teria desistido até agora e ou quebrou e correu para isso ou simplesmente parou de tentar permanecer vivo. Quaisquer que fossem suas razões antes, ela era realmente a única razão pela qual ele ainda estava tentando lutar. Só por essa razão, ela era importante. E o inferno, ela poderia confundi-lo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa já pode, e ela poderia assombrar seus sonhos de maneiras que o perturbavam, e sua presença às vezes podia doer, mas sua amizade era a melhor coisa em sua vida, e ela realmente se importava com ele, pelo menos um pouco. Pelo menos alguém choraria quando ele morresse.

Brevemente ele pensou em Lily novamente, Lily como ela tinha sido no dia em que ele a conhecera, a linda garotinha rindo animadamente enquanto ele orgulhosamente mostrava a ela um dos únicos pedacinhos de magia ele era capaz, seus olhos brilhando de excitação e prazer, ele se lembrava de como ficara feliz ao perceber que a fizera feliz, que estava completamente fora de si. Ele pensou no Beco Diagonal, naquela primeira vez. Ele só tinha ido duas vezes antes, com sua mãe, e ele estava tentando tão dolorosamente difícil fingir que sabia tudo, se exibindo por ela e sua família, tão satisfeita consigo mesma ainda.

Esse foi o ponto, no entanto. Desde que eles se conheceram, ele estava tentando agradá-la, tentando impressioná-la. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter se permitido relaxar e ser ele mesmo por mais de meia hora de cada vez, constantemente se guardando para o caso de ele dizer ou fazer algo errado. Ela definitivamente tinha sido a responsável, e olhando para trás agora, ele podia encontrar dezenas de casos em que ela se aproveitou disso. Sua amizade tinha sido dolorosamente distorcida e desigual e, a longo prazo, provavelmente lhe causara mais danos do que bem. Sendo esse dependente de ninguém e ficando tão pouco em troca...

Apesar disso, no entanto, ele ainda podia ver todos os detalhes do rosto dela, até as sardas acima do canto da boca, tão claro em sua mente quanto as feições de Hermione estavam agora, ele conseguia desenhar os dois com precisão quase fotográfica e fizera isso mais de uma vez. Severus pensou por um tempo, tentando comparar os sentimentos com os quais se lembrava, os mais novos que o preocupavam agora, sua amizade bizarra com sua aluna era certamente tão confusa quanto tinha sido com Lily, mas menos dolorosa, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Isto era mais igual, irônico, dado o quão distantes eles estavam, e ele não estava sob tanta pressão. Parecia mais fácil, mais do que isso, parecia melhor. Ele teve que admitir que ser amigo de Lily tinha sido um trabalho muito duro.

Mais uma vez, inevitavelmente, seus pensamentos retornaram ao lago e ao incidente que marcaram o curso do resto de sua vida. Levou anos para ele avaliar os acontecimentos daquela tarde e o resto desse termo com qualquer tipo de clareza. Agora, com cuidado, ele tentou imaginar o que teria acontecido se Hermione estivesse lá em vez de Lily, se ele tivesse dito essa palavra nessas circunstâncias para ela. Ela podia ser vingativa quando machucada, sim, mas ele simplesmente não podia vê-la se juntando à intimidação e crueldade dos Marotos, não importando o que ele dissesse, ela teria ido procurar um professor e mandar alguém parar o que estava acontecendo, e depois o enfeitiçava mais tarde em particular, ou possivelmente o chutava nas bolas. Lily tinha absolutamente quebrado seu coração naquele dia, e mesmo agora ele não achava que ele realmente tivesse se recuperado, ele nunca se atreveu a confiar totalmente em ninguém desde então.

Não que isso realmente importasse. O que quer que ela tenha dito ou feito, não importa o quão duramente ela tenha recusado cada tentativa desesperada de consertar as coisas, os sentimentos dele não mudaram. A agonia da morte dela ainda estava com ele. Ele ainda sentia falta dela, às vezes, embora não tanto quanto ele, nem com tanta frequência. Fechando os olhos, ele se perguntou pensativamente se ele ainda estava apaixonado por ela ou não, ele nunca foi totalmente claro. Presumivelmente, isso significava que ele não era, já que ele se sentia muito mais certo sobre Hermione, mesmo que a percepção não o fizesse feliz. Ele considerou fazer outra tentativa em seu Patrono e decidiu que não havia razão, não era exatamente um método confiável de medir emoções, e observá-lo tentando tomar duas formas de uma só vez foi bastante deprimente. A nostalgia era muito boa, mas simplesmente, Lily estava morta e sua memória lhe causava mais dor do que alegria. Hermione estava viva e por razões além sua compreensão parecia gostar dele, apesar de todas as razões pelas quais ela não deveria fazê-lo, e o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor consigo mesmo do que ele achava que já tivera. Desconsiderando todos a sua confusão emaranhada, preocupação e dúvida, ele gostava dela, sem qualquer outra coisa ficando no caminho. Isso foi bom o suficiente para ele.

Parou de chover, Severus ergueu os olhos para as nuvens por um momento, depois sentou-se cuidadosamente e deslizou pelo telhado, torcendo-se habilmente para alcançá-lo como se tivesse sido na semana passada desde que ele fez isso. Pendurado por um momento, ele caiu sobre a pedra sólida e abençoada e sacou a varinha para começar a se secar, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. A situação pode ser completamente sem esperança, mas pelo menos ele sabia o que estava enfrentando, e era um alívio considerar que era improvável que sobrevivesse, não havia necessidade de encarar as consequências. Empurrando o cabelo úmido para trás do rosto, ele se deixou voltar para o castelo, fechando a porta atrás dele e descendo as escadas, finalmente cansado o suficiente para dormir.

* * *

Hermione estava sentada na mesa da Madame Pomfrey e absorvida em um livro sobre erupções cutâneas e os méritos do tratamento externo versus interno quando Snape apareceu para falar com a enfermeira. Era bastante tarde, aproximando-se do momento em que ela deveria deixar seus estudos para ir para a cama, mas não excessivamente para o rescaldo de uma Convocação e ele não parecia estar ferido, ou pelo menos não mal. Ela o observou pela porta do escritório enquanto ele falava com a medibruxa baixinho demais para ser ouvido, ele estava tremendo e havia sangue na manga da camisa e sua expressão parecia estranha, de alguma forma, mas ele não estava mancando nem nada.

Por fim, ele se virou, encerrando a conversa silenciosa e caminhou lentamente pela enfermaria. Hermione foi até a porta para ver quando ele tirou o roupão em movimento e jogou-o em uma cama antes de fazer o seu caminho para o pequeno banheiro fora da ala hospitalar e fechar a porta atrás dele.

\- Ele vai dormir aqui esta noite? - ela perguntou, um pouco surpresa. Para seu conhecimento, ele só fazia isso se ele desmaiasse aqui, e ele normalmente saía para seus próprios quartos assim que ele recuperava a consciência.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu. - Eu diria a você a razão médica, mas para ser honesta eu não acho que haja uma. Ele está tendo um mau momento recentemente, como eu sei que você notou, e eu acredito que ele simplesmente não quer estar sozinho. Eu não o vejo assim desde que ele era adolescente. - Ela suspirou, olhando para a porta fechada, preocupada.

\- Ele não está ferido, então?

\- Não tanto quanto eu posso dizer, não. Acho que ele teve que fazer algo desagradável hoje à noite, mas parece que o atingiu mais forte do que o habitual. Ele está com um humor estranho.

\- Isso vai fazer uma mudança, então - ela respondeu maliciosamente. A enfermeira tentou dar-lhe um olhar de reprovação, mas falhou, sufocando uma risada suave.

\- Eu não acho que ele saiba que você está aqui em cima. Se você gostaria de terminar o capítulo em que você está, você provavelmente deveria ir para a cama de qualquer maneira, está ficando tarde. Você pode se soltar, eu não vou ser muito mais uma vez ele está resolvido.

Assentindo, ela voltou ao escritório

* * *

Três capítulos depois, Hermione finalmente parou, sabendo que se ela não trabalhasse até o nascer do sol, já havia feito isso muitas vezes antes, perdendo a noção do tempo.

Colocando o livro de volta na pequena estante agora reservada para ela, ela se esgueirou até a porta e olhou para a agora silenciosa e escura enfermaria.

\- Ele está dormindo - Dilys disse a ela da parede em um sussurro abafado. - Vá e confira ele, se você quiser. Ele está se doando com alguma coisa, não uma poção do sono, mas ele definitivamente está tomando algum tipo de sedativo porque ele saiu como uma luz e ele é muito insone para isso, especialmente agora. Ele não vai acordar até a manhã, o que fará dele o mundo do bem.

A tentação provou ser demais para resistir, e ela foi na ponta dos pés até o comprimento do quarto para olhar para o homem adormecido pela luz fraca que se filtrava ao redor da borda das cortinas e a luz fraca do outro lado. Snape estava enrolado em uma bola surpreendentemente compacta debaixo dos cobertores, e embora ele estivesse obviamente morto para o mundo, não parecia ser pacífico dormir, ele estava tremendo intermitentemente, o vinco quase permanente entre as sobrancelhas era se algo mais profundo do que estava quando ele estava acordado, seus olhos estavam se movendo inquietamente por trás das pálpebras fechadas e a única mão visível estava a contrair-se. Isso não deveria estar acontecendo se ele estivesse sedado, mas ela sabia o suficiente sobre seus instintos para saber se ele não estava drogado de alguma forma ele teria acordado e atacado agora.

Ela nunca tinha visto alguém parecer preocupado em seu sono antes. Mesmo inconsciente, ele parecia estressado, cansado e infeliz e visivelmente sob pressão. Observando-o por alguns momentos, ela finalmente balançou a cabeça e recuou para o outro lado da sala, olhando para o retrato.

\- Se meu gato ainda estivesse aqui e não com meus pais, eu o mandaria dormir com ele - ela murmurou, incapaz de suprimir completamente um pequeno sorriso na imagem mental que invocava. Bichento era o companheiro perfeito na cama, ele era morno, ele não roncava ou ficava inquieto e seu ronronar era quase sobrenaturalmente bom em aliviar pesadelos e insônia. Ele também parecia gostar do Snape nas duas ocasiões em que se conheceram, pelo menos nas duas ocasiões em que ela sabia. E na opinião dela Snape estava francamente mais precisando de um abraço do que qualquer um que ela já conheceu.

Dilys sorriu. - Agora há uma foto. Ele gosta de animais, na verdade, mas eu não posso vê-lo dormindo com um gato. De qualquer forma, você deve ter esta noite em mente no futuro, como alguém dorme, posso dizer uma quantidade surpreendente sobre eles. Papoula pode lhe dizer mais amanhã, ou sempre que você tiver a chance de vir aqui para uma aula, ela fez algo de um hobby de categorizar os alunos com base em suas posições favoritas de dormir. Estou muito feliz por Severus estar aqui esta noite, na verdade. Phineas quer te ver nas masmorras.

\- Por quê? Não pode haver nada que eu já não tenha quase me metido em problemas por ver - ela respondeu amargamente, lembrando-se do ano passado.

\- Eu não sei, Hermione. Ele está lá mais vezes do que eu e ele vê mais do que eu. Se você não for, ele vai te seguir o dia todo amanhã, você sabe.

Suspirando, ela cedeu com má graça, olhando brevemente para seu professor inconsciente mais uma vez. - Ele vai ficar bem?

\- Eu não sei. Com ele, é realmente um mau sinal que ele está pedindo ajuda, mesmo que indiretamente como ele fez hoje à noite. Se Severus está ficando desesperado o suficiente para buscar qualquer coisa de alguém, apesar de toda a sua independência, então ele está sinalizando.

\- Você ainda não pode me dizer no que ele deveria estar trabalhando, não é?

O retrato sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. - Não. E acredite em mim, Hermione, neste caso a ignorância é bem e verdadeiramente feliz. Você honestamente não quer saber. Eu gostaria de não saber. Tente não pense nisso, se puder, e veja o que o outro Sonserino teimoso e irritante em sua vida quer hoje à noite.


	26. Chapter 26

**"Suddenly the lights go out**

 **Let forever drag me down**

 **I will fight for one last breath**

 **I will fight until the end..."**

 _–_ _Breaking Benjamin, 'Dear Agony'._

* * *

A essa altura, Hermione poderia seguir o caminho até as masmorras, através das passagens escondidas e pouco usadas, vendada. Phineas estava esperando por ela no quadro oposto a porta do escritório de Snape, e ela o olhou cansada, tentando esconder sua curiosidade relutante.

\- Eu não vou jogar jogos hoje à noite, senhor. O que, exatamente, você quer que eu veja desta vez?

Ele deu a ela um olhar divertido, com quase nenhum traço de escárnio que geralmente enfeitava suas feições pontiagudas. No último ano e meio, chegaram a uma espécie de trégua e entenderam um ao outro até agora.

\- Tão impaciente, Srta. Granger. Achei que você gostaria da chance de apreciar alguma arte hoje à noite.

Ela olhou inexpressivamente para ele por um momento antes que a compreensão aumentasse, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

\- Não. Absolutamente não.

\- Oh por que não?

\- Porque ele vai me matar, para começar - ela apontou, olhando para o retrato. - Porque eu não quero bisbilhotar tanto a sua vida e porque eu prometi a ele no ano passado que eu nunca iria olha para qualquer coisa muito pessoal.

Ele revirou os olhos, surpreendentemente eloquente para uma pintura. - Relaxe, garota. Ele não vai se importar. Ele os deixou sem saber desde a primeira vez que você olhou ao redor de seus quartos. Todo o resto já teve sua proteção aumentou, em alguns casos, para um nível que pararia um gigante, e ele na verdade destruiu algumas de suas notas privadas, mas por alguma razão seus cadernos de rascunho foram deixado intocado e, recentemente, ele tem usado muito mais frequência. Não me diga que você não está curiosa.

\- Claro que estou, mas isso não significa que eu tenha que olhar. Eu não sou Harry. Eu sobreviverei sem saber.

\- Se ele se importasse, ele os teria protegido - disse Phineas pacientemente. - Isso vai te dar uma pequena visão. Sua arte é muito pessoal, como eu já disse antes. É tudo muito abstrato, e francamente eu não reconheço metade disso, mas tudo é importante para ele.

\- Mais uma razão para eu não bisbilhotar.

\- Eu repito, eles não estão protegidos. Eu acho que você precisa ver isso. E se você não fizer isso, eu posso apenas dizer a ele que você fez.

\- Seu desgraçado. - Ela suspirou infeliz. - Você honestamente acha que é importante ou está apenas entediado?

\- Eu acho que é importante - disse ele gravemente, e Hermione cedeu. Ela não podia negar que estava curiosa, e era perfeitamente lógico que se Snape quisesse que eles fossem mantidos em segredo, ele os guardou de alguma forma.

\- Tudo bem, mas se ele me matar, vou assombrar seu retrato por toda a eternidade. Qual é a senha dele no momento?

\- Peccavi.

\- Latim? Isso é novo. O que significa isso? Não pode ser um feitiço se ele estiver usando isso como senha.

\- Eu não sei. Eu vou te ver lá dentro.

Deixando-se entrar pelo escritório, Hermione olhou rapidamente para a sala de estar. Houve algumas mudanças, sua mesa estava muito mais limpa e arrumada, com muito menos livros e papéis espalhados por ela, e as portas do armário de bebidas se abriram para mostrar que estava vazio, e o sofá parecia ter sido usado com bastante frequência desde que ela estava aqui. Através do corredor, ela entrou em seu quarto e olhou em volta. A tela na frente do piano havia sido empurrada para trás e o instrumento estava menos empoeirado, o caderno e a garrafa estava faltando em sua mesa de cabeceira, a cama parecia não ter sido tocada. Além disso, era a mesma de antes, e ela se aproximou cautelosamente dessa mesa.

\- O livro com a capa verde é o seu livro de prática, eu acho. Ele rabisca nele, experimentando técnicas. Tudo parece rabiscos para mim - explicou Phineas da parede. - Aquele com a capa azul é o seu caderno de desenhos padrão, se quiser. Ele não o toca com muita frequência desde o início da guerra, exceto para tirá-lo do caminho, mas tem desenhos normais de pessoas e coisas ao redor dele. Aquele com a capa marrom é o que ele mais usa, com sua estranha arte abstrata.

Ela olhou rapidamente através do livro verde primeiro. A maior parte era de linhas sem sentido, presumivelmente traduzidas para formas reais, como parte de alguns dos desenhos dos outros livros. Lá havia aparas de lápis presas entre algumas das páginas, e as marcas feitas por alguém limpando o bico de uma pena na borda de uma página, e algumas manchas do que parecia carvão. A única coisa de substância que ela encontrou foi uma tentativa de desenhar o alfabeto em letras caligráficas, não particularmente com sucesso, e ela colocou o livro de volta onde ela tinha encontrado antes de abrir o azul.

A primeira página continha um bom desenho da Professora McGonagall em estado de desaprovação, e ela reprimiu uma risadinha ao olhar para os olhos severos da professora de Transfiguração. Narinas apertadas. Era um pouco uma caricatura, mas era bem realista.

\- Ele é muito bom.

\- Só com coisas que são importantes para ele. Ele não conseguia desenhar um retrato de um estranho, por exemplo. Ele quase entra em transe quando desenha, eu o vi fazendo isso muitas vezes. É não arte como qualquer outra pessoa entenderia.

Hermione folheou o resto do livro, a maioria das páginas estava em branco e havia apenas meia dúzia de outros desenhos. Um foi um desenho incrivelmente realista de Madame Pomfrey, uma era de uma gárgula que ela achava ser a que ficava do lado de fora da sala de aula de Feitiços, uma era um desenho insubstancial e incompleto do telhado do Grande Salão, uma era um esboço igualmente incompleto de um conjunto de balanços em um playground trouxa, e o quadro final era um Testrálio com uma expressão bastante inquietante em seu rosto. Aqueles foram seguidos por uma lacuna onde uma página foi arrancada de forma bastante confusa, mas não sobrou o suficiente da página que faltava para mostrar o que poderia ter sido desenhado nela.

\- O último livro não é nada parecido com aquele - Phineas disse a ela desinteressadamente.

Ela hesitou antes de pegar o último livro, abrindo-o aleatoriamente e quase derrubando-o com um suspiro chocado. A arte no livro azul tinha sido esboços de lápis tradicionais, muito bem feito e realista, essa arte saltou da página em linhas negras, irregulares e abstratas. Piscando, ela cautelosamente virou algumas páginas, tentando entender os padrões caóticos, não parecia haver desenhos reais aqui, apenas impressões de coisas. Padrões reminiscentes de correntes eram comuns, e outros que chamavam a atenção para arame farpado ou chamas estilizadas, e a ocasional carta grega que não fazia sentido algum.

Em uma página, havia uma série de linhas sinuosas que a lembraram vagamente de uma cobra, apesar de não parecer remotamente réptil. Cortes e arranhões irregulares e aparentemente aleatórios em cantos estranhos, às vezes insinuando coisas, ela encontrou um que parecia a curva de uma asa, e um casal que, juntos, parecia um segmento de relógio, e mais do que alguns que pareciam desenhos de feridas. Manchas aqui e ali faziam parecer que o papel estava machucado, e havia uma mancha de sangue seco em uma página, embora provavelmente por acidente mais do que design.

Havia algumas formas concretas na insanidade, principalmente olhos. Não havia outras características, então era praticamente impossível identificar de quem eles poderiam ser, e considerando que eles eram apenas linhas em tinta ou carvão sem sombrear, eram assustadoramente expressivas. Um par olhou para fora da página para ela, tão frio e hostil que ela estremeceu reflexivamente, outras pareciam estar rindo, aberta demais, ou ardendo de raiva, embora não pudesse dizer como sabia. Um conjunto de olhos tinha pupilas rasgadas, e ela reconheceu o semireptiliano de Voldemort, olhando com um arrepio, aqueles eram opostos aos olhos frios, e ambos estavam cercados por chamas irregulares. Duas páginas depois, havia vários conjuntos de olhos de animais, um par reconhecível como um gato e outro que ela pensou que poderia pertencer à forma de lobisomem de Lupin, embora ela não pudesse ter certeza. Um desenho bizarramente realista de um crânio humano ocupou a maior parte outra página, e as próximas páginas tinham sido arrancadas ao acaso, deixando apenas algumas marcas no pedaço de papel restante na lombada do livro.

Nem tudo ali era hostil, um ou dois dos pares de olhos pareciam bastante tristes, de alguma forma, e alguns dos padrões pareciam ser benignos mesmo se ela não pudesse dizer o que eram, tendendo para curvas e cachos, em vez de pontos irregulares e picos. A tinta estava manchada em alguns lugares, e algumas páginas perto da parte de trás tinham a estranha textura quebradiça de papel que havia sido ensopado e secou, colando-se ligeiramente nas bordas.

\- Isso parece pertencer a um homem diferente - ela murmurou, fechando cuidadosamente o livro e colocando-o exatamente em seu antigo lugar. - Um insano.

\- Severus não teve o luxo de ser totalmente são em anos - Phineas disse a ela, apenas parcialmente sarcástico. - Isso faz mais sentido para você do que para mim?

\- Na verdade não, para ser honesta. - Ela tirou a varinha do cinto e começou a tentar cuidadosamente remover o máximo possível de resíduos, tentando deixar menos óbvio que ela estivesse ali. Desprotegido ou não, Snape certamente não seria feliz.

\- Valeu a tentativa.

\- Você está realmente preocupado com ele, não é? Não tem como você me dizer o que está sobrecarregando ele agora? - O ex-diretor era um sonserino, talvez ele tivesse encontrado um brecha...

Phineas sacudiu a cabeça. - Nada. Mas, por todos os meios, continue a tentar persuadi-lo a lhe contar. Ele insiste que pode lidar sozinho, mas está se desgastando nas bordas e não sei por quanto tempo ele vai durar sem ajuda.

\- Eu vou tentar, mas todos nós sabemos que ele não vai ouvir.

* * *

Seja qual for o sedativo que Snape tenha tomado, ele se esgotou a tempo de encontrá-la fora das masmorras como de costume na manhã seguinte. Seu humor estranho na noite anterior parecia ter diminuído, ele parecia o seu eu habitual, cansado e pouco comunicativo, mas razoavelmente bem. Hermione observou-o pelo canto do olho quando eles começaram a dar a volta no circuito, ela tinha notado recentemente que era menos difícil continuar com ele e, embora ela gostasse de pensar que estava se recuperando, estava certa de que haviam diminuído a velocidade. Snape estava claramente encontrando seu ritmo anterior com muito esforço agora e não parecia ter mais energia para isso.

Aproximando-se da metade do caminho, ela limpou a garganta. - Senhor, eu estive pensando. Talvez não devêssemos continuar fazendo isso. - O fato de ela poder falar com tanta clareza comprovou seu ponto de vista, seis meses atrás, ela teria ficado um pouco sem fôlego.

Em contraste, Snape soou um pouco sem fôlego quando ele respondeu: - Oh? Por quê?

\- Eu acho que está fazendo a sua saúde mais mal do que bem agora, senhor, para ser franca - ela disse a ele, encontrando seus olhos quando ele se virou para olhar para ela, os dois diminuindo a velocidade até parar.

\- Você acha que sim, não é? - ele perguntou com uma ponta em sua voz.

Ela deu de ombros, desculpando-se, não mais intimidada pelos primeiros sinais de temperamento. A esta hora da manhã ela teria muito aviso antes que ele se tornasse perigoso. - Eu tenho olhos, senhor.

\- Eu não estou no meu túmulo ainda, você sabe. - Ele estava tentando parecer ofendido, mas na maioria das vezes ele apenas parecia estar na cama.

\- Eu sei, mas isso não está ajudando. Me desculpe se eu estou falando fora do turno, senhor, mas fisicamente você não está indo tão bem como você estava no início deste ano.

Snape continuou a olhar para ela por um longo momento antes de sua surpresa, ele quase sorriu, uma luz estranha entrando em seus olhos. - É assim mesmo? - ele perguntou, soando mais como seu eu habitual.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele continuou: - Nesse caso, senhorita Granger... você deve achar fácil me bater de volta ao castelo. - Sem mais delongas, ele decolou, arrombando uma corrida plana, mais rápido do que ela já tinha visto ele correr.

Reagindo automaticamente, Hermione correu atrás dele, lutando contra uma súbita vontade de rir da enorme imprevisibilidade desse novo desenvolvimento. Ela não tinha corrido atrás de ninguém desde que ela tinha dez anos, seu dia de esportes da escola primária. Isso tinha sido uma forma de tortura por outro nome, francamente, e sádico o suficiente para rivalizar com qualquer coisa que Snape tivesse inventado na aula, mas... bem, correr era divertido, nas circunstâncias certas. _Ninguém nunca vai acreditar nisso_ , ela decidiu, sorrindo enquanto o vento chicoteava seu cabelo para trás de seu rosto.

Ela perdeu, o que não foi muito surpreendente, dado o seu início injusto, mas estava perto o suficiente para ela não se sentir muito desanimada. De qualquer forma, o que ela queria dizer era que, apesar de ambos estarem seriamente sem fôlego quando chegaram à escola. Snape soava quase asmático e começara a tossir. - Você me enganou - ela disse sem fôlego, encostando-se na parede. - Isso não conta.

Afundando-se e tentando parar de tossir, ele a ignorou, sugando o ar através de sua boca aberta enquanto ofegava duramente. Quando sua respiração começou a aliviar um pouco, ele se endireitou para cima e encostou-se na parede ao lado dela, fechando os olhos. - É claro que eu trapaceei - ele murmurou, puxando a varinha e usando um Aguamenti não verbal para direcionar água fria para a boca antes de se inclinar para a frente para cuspi-lo, evidentemente quente demais para realmente beber ainda sem estar doente.

\- Você está bem, não está, senhor? Se você sofrer um ataque cardíaco tentando vencer uma corrida contra mim, nunca vai acabar com isso, você sabe. - Isso provavelmente lhe renderia o equivalente mágico de um prêmio de Darwin, na verdade, se houvesse tal coisa.

\- Não se iluda - ele respondeu, começando a soar um pouco melhor. Ele estava tremendo, entretanto, e obviamente se sobrecarregou, ele sabia disso, e ela sabia disso, mas ela deixou passar, encharcando a manga de seu suéter fino com seu próprio encanto e usando o pano úmido para limpar seu rosto enquanto ele recuperava o fôlego. Depois que ambos se aqueceram e tomaram uma bebida, ele parecia e parecia melhor, mas as linhas de tensão em seu rosto ainda eram muito perceptíveis, que ambos os retratos e Madame Pomfrey haviam comentado ontem.

\- Senhor? - ela começou cautelosamente.

\- Tudo o que você fez na noite passada, eu não quero saber - ele disse a ela cansadamente, fechando os olhos e encostando-se na parede mais uma vez.

\- Isso não é o que eu ia dizer, senhor. - Phineas tinha dito a ela para tentar descobrir qual era essa tarefa misteriosa que ele tinha que fazer, mas ela sabia que isso não funcionaria. Ele não ia dizer a ela, e ele só ficaria mais teimoso se ela empurrasse, até que ele finalmente perdesse a paciência. - Eu queria perguntar... Eu sei que você não pode, ou não vai, me dizer o que realmente está acontecendo, mas está ai, há qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Quando ele não respondeu, ela se virou para olhar para ele e encontrou-o olhando para ela com uma expressão levemente perturbada. - Você mudou sua música desde o seu primeiro ano" - ele observou finalmente em uma voz bastante distante, antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente. - Não, não há, embora eu... agradeça a oferta - ele acrescentou um pouco rígido.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso?

Ele bufou suavemente, relaxando e dando a ela um olhar divertido. - Você não é minha terapeuta, Granger.

\- Agora há uma ideia - ela respondeu. - Talvez seja o que eu farei quando terminar a escola, me tornarei o primeiro psicoterapeuta do mundo mágico.

\- Merlin sabe que precisamos de um - ele concordou, seus lábios se contorcendo. - Agora, se você já terminou de duvidar da minha saúde física e mental, saia.

* * *

Desde que Harry descobriu a memória completa de Slughorn e confirmou que ele havia contado a Voldemort sobre Horcruxes, Hermione estava pensando muito. Dumbledore disse que apenas livros sobre tais coisas em Hogwarts estavam em sua posse e perfeitamente seguros, e era verdade que ela não tinha encontrado nada na Seção Restrita, mas ela apostaria sua varinha que havia outra pessoa no castelo que sabia sobre eles.

Ela não conseguia entender por que Snape não estava envolvido em nada disso. Ele era perito residente nas Artes das Trevas, e ele provavelmente sabia mais sobre Voldemort do que qualquer outra pessoa ao seu lado, exceto para o próprio Dumbledore. A razão oficial era que havia muito risco de Voldemort descobrir, ela sabia disso, mas quando você olhava para aquilo não fazia sentido.

Snape era muito bom em guardar segredos para isso ou ele teria sido pego há muito tempo, e ele disse a ela, mesmo que se o Lorde das Trevas conseguisse passar por todas as suas defesas ele encontraria mais do que suficiente para derrubar toda a Ordem, e nesse ponto não importaria se ele entendesse o quão vulneráveis as Horcruxes o fizeram, porque não haveria ninguém que saiba sobre eles.

O próprio Snape parecia acreditar que Dumbledore simplesmente não confiava nele, o que parecia cada vez mais provável, mas isso também não fazia muito sentido. Ele teve mais do que suficiente de oportunidades para trair a todos agora, se isso fosse o que ele queria. Hermione o conhecia há seis anos e só o conhecia de verdade por um pouco mais de um ano, se ela pudesse ver daquele breve conhecimento de que ele faria absolutamente qualquer coisa para ver Voldemort morto, então certamente Dumbledore, que o conhecera por muito mais tempo, também podia ver.

Não fazia sentido que Snape não estivesse envolvido. Ele sabia muito, sua ajuda provavelmente seria útil, e em todo caso... ela sentia que ele deveria saber pelo que ele estava lutando. Era a vida dele na linha, afinal de contas, e ele deveria saber o porquê. Com bastante cautela, ela levantou o assunto com Harry e Rony. Harry concordou com ela, mas lembrou-a com um encolher de ombros que Dumbledore tinha jurado todos a sigilo. Ron tinha menos certeza, mas ele não teve muito tempo para aceitar a ideia de Snape e Hermione serem amigos e a prova de que o professor deles realmente estava do lado deles, afinal, muito menos a verdade dos sentimentos de Hermione sobre o assunto, ele não queria nada com isso.

Parte dela ainda pensava como uma boa menina, e ela brevemente pensou em se aproximar de Dumbledore e pedir a ele para dizer a Snape o que estava realmente acontecendo, antes de relutantemente decidir contra isto. Ela não estava perto de Dumbledore do jeito que Harry estava e só tinha falado com ele em particular em um punhado de ocasiões, ela certamente não estava confiante o suficiente para discutir com ele, e provavelmente teria um argumento. Então isso significava que ela tinha que encontrar uma maneira de contornar a promessa que tinha feito.

Na manhã seguinte, ela prudentemente pediu a Snape que parasse na metade do circuito de corrida para que pudessem conversar sem o risco de serem ouvidos, Hagrid ainda não estava acordado e ninguém mais estava aqui fora.

Ele enxugou o rosto, aparentemente feliz com o resto, ele ainda não admitiria, mas suas corridas matinais realmente pareciam estar se tornando mais um esforço para ele nos dias de hoje, como sua força continuou a diminuir. - O que está incomodando você desta vez, Granger? - ele perguntou, tentando não parecer muito sem fôlego.

Encorajada pelo discurso relativamente informal, ela encolheu os ombros e deu um meio sorriso. - Eu tenho uma pergunta, senhor, tão surpreendente quanto isso soa. - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro, mas não disse nada, e ela continuou um pouco apreensiva - Eu estava pensando sobre uma forma de magia negra que eu ouvi recentemente... o que você sabe sobre Horcruxes, senhor?

Ele assobiou agudamente, confirmando que sim, ele sabia sobre eles. - Onde você ouviu esse termo?

Hermione deu a ele um olhar inocente. - Você acreditaria na Seção Restrita?

\- Não. - Ele deu um passo mais perto, seus olhos negros duros. - Não brinque, senhorita Granger. Onde você ficou sabendo sobre essas coisas?

\- Eu prometi que não diria nada sobre isso a ninguém, senhor.

Sua expressão endureceu ainda mais, e sua voz se tornou perigosa. - Senhorita Granger...

Tomando um fôlego, Hermione ergueu as mãos para se desculpar e repetiu com ênfase - Eu prometi que não diria nada.

Snape percebeu instantaneamente, seus olhos se arregalando levemente, não pela primeira vez, ela estava muito feliz por ele ser inteligente. Franzindo a testa um pouco, ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado e deu a ela um olhar de medição, estreitando os olhos enquanto pensava sobre as coisas. - Eu vejo - ele disse lentamente. - Isto está relacionado talvez a qualquer coisa que o Diretor tenha feito com o Potter?

\- Eu não poderia dizer, senhor. - Tentando não sorrir, acrescentou em tom monótono: - Não, por favor, prometi não dizer nada. Por favor, pare.

Ele revirou os olhos, seus lábios se contorcendo. - Não exagere. Você está pronta? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça, encontrando seus olhos com confiança, e ele murmurou baixinho: - Legilimens.

Concentrando-se primeiro em seu nevoeiro, Hermione ficou satisfeita com a rapidez com que as defesas se formaram. Assim que ela foi acomodada, ela pensou na primeira lembrança, quando Harry falou sobre Dumbledore dando-lhe lições extras, e começou a trabalhar cuidadosamente em cada uma das ocasiões em que descrevera as memórias que o Diretor lhe mostrara. Sobre a família Gaunt, e o orfanato, e Riddle, e a memória adulterada de Slughorn, e depois a verdadeira que eles haviam aprendido sobre o outro dia e, finalmente, sobre tudo que Dumbledore sabia ou formulava hipóteses sobre as Horcruxes. Ela podia sentir Snape observando atentamente e curiosamente, e ficou satisfeita por ele não ter feito nenhum esforço para cavar as memórias, mas permitiu que ela os mostrasse a ele em seu próprio ritmo.

Quando a conexão finalmente se rompeu, ela piscou rapidamente algumas vezes e se concentrou no rosto dele mais uma vez, ele estava olhando pensativo para a distância, franzindo a testa e obviamente profundamente em pensamento. Finalmente ele suspirou devagar e piscou, virando-se para olhá-la. - Bem - disse ele, pensativo - isso faz muito sentido.

\- Você nem parece tão surpreso, senhor - ela se aventurou.

\- Ah, algumas coisas foram certamente uma surpresa, mas eu tinha minhas suspeitas sobre o passado dele... você está, é claro, familiarizado com a frase 'é preciso um para conhecer um'? Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele não teve uma infância agradável, e houve momentos em que ele parecia estranhamente não familiarizado com certos costumes de sangue puro que eu também não entendia, eu me perguntava sobre o sangue dele antes que Potter testemunhasse sua ressurreição com o osso de seu pai, embora, naturalmente, eu nunca ouse dizer qualquer coisa ou tentar descobrir sozinho. - Ele fez uma careta levemente. - Eu gostei bastante da noção de que ele era talvez meio-sangue como eu. Eu não era particularmente inteligente quando adolescente, obviamente.

Encolhendo os ombros, ele continuou - Naturalmente, eu soube desde o seu segundo ano que ele era o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin também. Quanto às Horcruxes, bem, esse negócio com o diário me deixou imaginando se era assim que ele prolongara sua vida de maneira tão estranha. Eu não sabia que você poderia fazer mais do que um, então, quando ele voltou, presumi que estava enganado. Eu me pergunto como Slughorn sabia de tais coisas - ele ficou pensativo, antes de olhar para ela. - Por que você me permitiu ver isso, quando você prometeu manter isso em segredo?

\- Eu não fiz isso, e você é um homem terrível por forçar isso de mim - ela respondeu rapidamente, sorrindo um pouco.

Snape revirou os olhos novamente. - Claro. - Ele pensou por alguns minutos antes de dar-lhe um olhar duro. - Eu quero saber disso. Vou falar com o diretor hoje, ele sem dúvida ficará indignado por eu usar a Legilimência à força contra um estudante - acrescentou ele secamente - mas de alguma forma eu trabalharei com a dor. Ele fará o seu melhor para me manter fora disso, o que é onde você entra. Potter vai se envolver quando eles encontrarem outra Horcrux, sim?

\- Isso é o que o Professor Dumbledore disse, sim.

\- Quando isso acontecer, você e Weasley insistam em ir com ele. Pegue um dos retratos para me dizer, se eu estiver no castelo na época. Quero ver isso acontecer, se eu puder, eu quero assistir o plano funcionando enquanto eu tenho a chance.

Como essa era uma das razões pelas quais ela o deixara descobrir de qualquer maneira, Hermione assentiu alegremente para isso. - Eu suponho que você não vai me deixar finalmente saber sobre qual é a sua trama misteriosa com o diretor, senhor? - ela perguntou esperançosa. Não funcionaria, é claro, mas ainda havia algumas abordagens que ela não havia tentado.

Ele deu a ela um olhar sombrio. - Não.

\- Típico. Nós já sabemos um pouco disso - acrescentou ingenuamente.

\- Você?

\- Draco Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte. - Tudo bem, eles não sabiam disso com certeza, mas havia muitas evidências circunstanciais para sugerir isso...

\- É ele?

\- E você fez algum tipo de voto...

\- Eu fiz?

Olhando para sua expressão totalmente vazia e inescrutável, ela cedeu. - Oh, tudo bem, senhor. Seja assim.

Seu sorriso rápido fez seus olhos escuros brilharem. - Eu pretendo. Vamos, estamos atrasados agora. Tente ficar fora do caminho do Diretor por um dia ou dois, ele não vai ficar feliz.

* * *

Foi só depois do jantar que Severus realmente teve a chance de sentar e pensar sobre o que aprendera. Ele precisaria ir falar com Dumbledore esta noite, isso ia ser muito divertido, o velho ia ficar chateado, mas primeiro ele queria colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Foi um monte de informações para absorver, afinal, nenhum dos Comensais da Morte nunca soube nada sobre o seu mestre, na verdade não, embora, como ele dissera a Hermione, ele tivesse tido suas suspeitas e, possivelmente, alguns outros _. Horcruxes, hmm?_ Fazia sentido, agora ele considerava isso. Ele se perguntou. Não era um assunto sobre o qual ele sabia muito. Ele tinha livros que lidavam com essas coisas, mas não aqui, ele sabia que era melhor não ter qualquer coisa tão sombria na escola, especialmente considerando que seus dois predecessores imediatos nesse trabalho haviam revistado seus aposentos mais de uma vez. Isso foi um problema, ele não teria tempo de voltar para casa em busca de alguma pesquisa, então ele teria que confiar no que poderia lembrar e no que poderia raciocinar. O inferno iria congelar antes de Dumbledore lhe dar mais alguma informação, afinal de contas, e Slughorn estaria definitivamente em guarda agora.

 _Eu gostaria de ter visto Potter deixando-o bêbado_ , ele pensou caprichosamente, sorrindo para si mesmo. O menino estava aprendendo. Isso tinha sido quase sonserino, embora não fosse preciso ser um gênio para perceber que Slughorn gosta de bebida. A chantagem emocional era uma coisa cruel de se fazer com um bêbado, mas ele não estava inclinado a ser muito simpático a qualquer um que tivesse, de alguma forma, deixado de perceber isso. Tom Riddle estava mentalmente perturbado.

Severus havia anotado tudo o que Hermione lhe mostrara, e agora ele se recostou e leu suas anotações pensativamente, ele estava pensando sobre a vida de seu mestre desde esta manhã, e sinceramente, perturbou-o perceber as semelhanças. Nenhum ambiente familiar estável, nenhum laço social, pobreza e negligência, um talento para as Artes das Trevas e muito ressentimento fervendo... e uma tendência para apelidos melodramáticos. Isso talvez explicasse por que o grande Lorde Voldemort estava preparado para lhe dar uma chance todos aqueles anos atrás. Isso também significava que poderia ser uma ligeira vantagem, já que ele poderia entender como seu mestre pensava, pelo menos de alguma forma.

Ele teve que admitir que Potter compartilhava alguns dos mesmos traços, ele já havia notado as semelhanças entre ele e o menino. Adicionando Voldemort à foto... ele rabiscou um triângulo a borda de suas anotações. Foi bem interessante, na verdade, que os três estivessem nessa situação. Ele ficou entre os outros dois, a borda da moeda segurando as duas faces juntas. Talvez fosse por isso que Dumbledore havia sido derrubado, para tirá-lo do caminho, porque ele não era um deles?

 _Querido Merlin. Eu soo como Trelawney_. Sufocando uma risada, ele se espreguiçou e recostou-se na cadeira, descansando as botas na beira da mesa e cruzando os tornozelos casualmente, meio que fechando o olhos enquanto ele relia suas anotações. Pelo menos havia algum conforto em saber que ele não era um psicopata total. Severus estava bem ciente de que ele tinha algumas tendências de intimidação, e se ele fizesse parte de uma gangue em vez da vítima da gangue na escola que teria ficado muito pior, mas ele tinha limites. Havia muitas semelhanças entre ele e Tom Riddle, mas também havia muitas diferenças, o que foi reconfortante.

Ele foi absorvido em encaixar este novo conhecimento em sua imagem mental da progressão da guerra e suas causas, preenchendo alguns dos buracos, quando Dilys quase lhe deu insuficiência cardíaca saudando-o em voz alta e alegremente da parede de seu escritório.

\- Então, Severus, ouvi dizer que você está extorquindo informações de alunas?

\- Caramba, mulher, não faça isso - ele respondeu fracamente, divertido por ter sido pego de surpresa, ele normalmente estava prestando mais atenção. - Você sabe o quão alta a minha pressão está agora. E você sabe que eu não fiz nada disso, foi tudo ideia dela. Eu sei que você sabe disso, porque ela te contou. Ninguém mais sabe ainda.

\- Bem, ela sempre foi uma garota brilhante - ela apontou, e ele concordou com a cabeça. - Quando você vai se aproximar de Albus?

\- Hoje à noite. De preferência antes de ele ir para a cama. Já era hora de ele perder um pouco de sono por minha causa, em vez do contrário.

\- Ele vai ficar furioso, você sabe.

Ele sorriu para o retrato. - Essa é a cereja no topo do bolo. Não há absolutamente nada que ele possa fazer para mim por causa disso. Ele precisa muito de mim.

\- Não o subestime, Severus.

\- Eu não pretendo fazê-lo. Talvez eu devesse ter dito que não há nada permanente que ele possa fazer comigo. Tenho certeza de que ele encontrará uma maneira de me fazer pagar, mas isso não vai importar a longo prazo – Ele recostou-se novamente em sua cadeira, retornando seu olhar para suas anotações. - Isso lhe serve bem por me deixar em primeiro lugar.

Dilys começou a rir. - Você está criticando alguém por ser boca fechada e reservada?

\- Oh, cale a boca- ele respondeu, divertido apesar de si mesmo, Dilys sempre foi a única que conseguiu se safar zombando dele, mesmo porque não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse parar ela então ele teve que aprender a tolerar isso. - Eu não faço isso só porque eu posso.

\- Não, você faz isso porque é um teimoso pessimista - Ela balançou a cabeça, seu sorriso desaparecendo um pouco. - Severus...

\- Salazar, não de novo - ele gemeu. - Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer não para você e Phineas antes de entender que estou falando sério? Ele está me perseguindo há semanas.

\- Eu sei que você quer dizer isso, mas eu acho que você está errado - ela disse a ele com naturalidade. - Você deveria dizer a ela, Severus, por várias razões.

\- Você vai listar essas razões não importa o que eu diga ou faça, não é?

\- Sim, então fique quieto e ouça. O motivo que está te matando é tentar lidar com o estresse sozinho. Você está com medo, Severus, mesmo que você tente fingir o contrário. Eu não culpo você. Você está em uma situação ruim, mas ter alguém que saiba o que está acontecendo realmente ajudará, mesmo que apenas fazendo você se sentir melhor.

\- Eu não sou tão egoísta.

\- O que?

\- Sim, isso vai me fazer sentir melhor, você realmente imagina que eu não percebi isso? Mas vai fazê-la se sentir pior. Ela está com medo o suficiente como está, Dilys. Eu não serei responsável por ela perder que fé ela deixou. Deixe-a continuar confiando que nosso líder sabe o que está fazendo.

\- Ela não confia mais nele, Severus. Porque a razão dois é que ela sabe que ele está fazendo você fazer algo que está destruindo você, e ela está desesperadamente preocupada com você. Você já conhece ela, se ela sabe o que está enfrentando, terá menos medo, não mais.

\- É verdade - ele admitiu com certa relutância, encolhendo os ombros. - Mas ela ainda tem fé que Dumbledore sabe o que está fazendo e que eu posso lidar, menina tola. Eu não vou tirar isso dela até que eu absolutamente saiba o que fazer. Se eu realmente pensasse que ela poderia ajudar, ou que as coisas seriam melhores se eu contasse, eu faria, mas como está...

\- Razoável. A razão três é que não é justo para ela. Pense nisso, Severus. Se ela não descobrir o que está acontecendo até o momento em que alguém lhe disser que você assassinou Albus, o que isso vai fazer com ela? E para você? Você não pode deixá-la descobrir assim. Diga a ela o que esperar e dê a ela um aviso. Razão quatro é que você vai precisar ajudar os três uma vez que Albus se for, e você não será capaz de fazer isso se eles acharem que você os traiu. Você acha que ela vai resolver sozinha, quando ela está assustada e se sente traída? E está fugindo com seus amigos? Ela é inteligente, mas é jovem e seu mundo vai acabar se você não se preparar.

\- O mundo dela vai acabar? - ele repetiu. - Dificilmente.

Dilys olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Severus Snape, você nunca deixa de me surpreender. Você é sem dúvida o homem mais inteligente que eu já conheci, e ainda assim você ao mesmo tempo é incrivelmente estúpido. Eu não posso acreditar que tenho que soletrar isso para você, mas tudo bem. Razão cinco por que você deveria dizer Hermione o que está acontecendo é porque ela é louca por você, seu idiota.

Severus congelou pelo que sabia que era muito tempo, mas por um momento ele literalmente não conseguia respirar. Finalmente sacudindo-se, ele deu ao retrato um olhar venenoso.

\- Isso não é engraçado.

\- Não, não é - ela concordou rapidamente, olhando de volta para ele com uma espécie de exasperação. - Mas é verdade, e ela tem se despedaçado há muito tempo. Como você – ela adicionou intencionalmente. - Eu posso ser velha e estar morta, mas não sou cega ou estúpida. Eu sei que você gosta dela e eu sei que você está fingindo que não, você pode enganar todo mundo, mas não eu. Ela gosta de você, Severus - ela continuou mais gentilmente. - Eu sei que você nunca esteve em um relacionamento, então eu suponho que eu não posso esperar que você veja quando uma garota está interessada em você mas...

\- Isso foi desnecessário - ele resmungou reflexivamente, tentando fazer com que o resto de seu cérebro descongelasse e lhe desse uma pista de como ele deveria estar se sentindo. - Eu posso não ter -

\- Cale a boca, idiota, você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Eu disse relacionamento, não sexo. Você realmente nunca sequer suspeitou? Ela tem se preocupado se ela se entregou para você. Eu suponho que não deveria se surpreender... ela é tão pessimista quanto você.

\- Eu me recuso a ter essa conversa.

\- Severus Snape, pare onde você está agora ou eu juro que estaremos tendo essa conversa muito alta em um corredor público na primeira vez que eu te pegar na superfície.

Remando em seu temperamento, ele parou obedientemente a meio caminho da porta e se virou relutantemente. - Dilys, por favor. Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Sorte difícil. Estou farta de vocês para ser honesta e, se pudesse, trancaria vocês dois em algum lugar e deixaria a natureza seguir seu curso. Agora, não há mais evasões. Você gosta dela, não é?

Até que ele fizesse, e se havia uma pequena chance de que Hermione gostasse dele, ele queria descobrir mais. Entregando-se com relutância, ele desviou o olhar e murmurou: - Sim.

\- Bem, isso é um progresso. E eu suponho que você tenha dito a si mesmo que não há como ela gostar de você de volta, porque você é mais velho, e seu professor, e um antissocial sem charme, pouco atraente de miséria?

\- Obrigado por isso.

\- Severus, pense por um momento. Hermione é uma garota inteligente, uma das mais espertas, na verdade, dada a sua juventude, provavelmente a mais inteligente que eu já conheci. Você realmente acha que ela não sabe o que você é? Como é agora? Eu estou dizendo a você, ela não se importa. Ela é jovem o suficiente para não ter certeza de si mesma, ou eu acho que ela poderia muito bem ter feito um movimento.

Ele mordeu o lábio e prontamente se odiou por isso, esfregando a nuca desconfortavelmente. - Phineas compartilha essa sua teoria?

\- Ele vê a verdade, sim - ela retrucou. - Não é uma teoria e você é um tolo.

\- Apenas me diga que ninguém mais sabe.

\- Eu realmente não podia dizer - ela respondeu com ar. - Das pessoas que você está preocupada, no entanto... você pode relaxar. Eu suspeito fortemente que Papoula trabalhou isso meses atrás, mas ela certamente não disse nada para mim ou para Hermione, e eu duvido muito que ela vá. - Dilys suspirou, observando-o estreitamente. - Não estou esperando que você acredite em mim imediatamente. Eu não sou maluca e eu te conheço há muito tempo. Apenas preste atenção, Severus. Ela realmente gosta de você, você sabe. Agora, você vai dizer a ela o que está por vir?

Firmemente esmagando o pequeno lampejo de nervosa esperança, Severus tentou pensar, beliscando a ponte do nariz. - Eu vou considerar isso - ele disse finalmente, mais para calá-la do que porque ele realmente com intenção de. - Mas eu não vou ser empurrado para nada, então recue e me deixe pensar sobre isso do meu jeito, por favor.

\- Acho que é o melhor que vou conseguir. Tudo bem, vou deixar. Mas há mais uma coisa que eu quero dizer, Severus, e é importante.

Ele suspirou. - Vá em frente, então.

\- Se você arruinar isso, eu vou ver você destruído.

\- O que?

\- Eu conheço você desde que você era um garotinho, Severus, e eu sei que você tem aquela terrível onda autodestrutiva. Eu sei como você é. Estou te avisando, se você atacar agora , e se você tentar afastá-la ou esmagar seus sentimentos ou fazer qualquer outra coisa estúpida e rancorosa, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de fazer você pagar pelo resto de sua vida provavelmente curta e dolorosa. Não, fique e escute, você sabe que estou certa. Nós dois sabemos que seu primeiro impulso será tentar afastá-la de você. Não vai funcionar, mas vai machucá-la, e eu não vou te perdoar por isso. Mantenha seu temperamento e aja como um adulto, e você só pode ter uma chance com a felicidade que você merece. Estrague tudo, e você vai morrer sozinho e odiado como você sempre temeu.

Sem lhe dar uma chance de responder, não que ele soubesse o que dizer, ela saiu do quadro e desapareceu. Severus olhou para a foto vazia por um minuto, depois virou-se e olhou em torno de seu escritório deserto antes de finalmente perguntar com uma voz um pouco confusa: - O que diabos acabou de acontecer?

* * *

Levou vinte minutos de meditação para fechar o cérebro depois disso, mas ele perseverou. Ele precisaria de tempo para se acostumar antes que pudesse pensar racionalmente sobre o que Dilys tinha dito. Nesse meio tempo, ele precisava confrontar Dumbledore. Empurrando suas emoções emaranhadas abaixo da superfície, ele caminhou pelos corredores escuros até o escritório do diretor, ansioso para o que estava prestes a acontecer. _Hora de sacudir o mundo perfeito do velho um pouco._

\- Boa noite, Severus - cumprimentou o patrão, como se não tivessem lutado na última vez em que haviam falado. - É incomum ver você aqui sem ser ordenado. Algo errado?

\- De jeito nenhum - ele respondeu suavemente, ciente do leve farfalhar quando os retratos chamaram a atenção, o público ia gostar disso. Segurando um sorriso, ele considerou Dumbledore por um momento, prolongando a antecipação, antes de cruzar para a cadeira em frente a ele e sentar-se, esticando as pernas e cruzando-os nos tornozelos. - Então... Horcruxes? Isso é muito interessante.

Oh, como ele desejou ter uma câmera. Essa memória definitivamente seria de colocar na Penseira e alegremente reviver uma e outra vez. Foi o mais pura reação inesperada que ele já tinha visto, completo com olhos esbugalhados e um queixo caído. Dumbledore gaguejou sem palavras por um momento, ficando pálido, antes de finalmente se recuperar.

\- Como... quem disse a você?

Tentando não rir, Severus deu-lhe um meio sorriso insosso e insincero. - Sou um espião, Dumbledore, se você se lembra. Tenho maneiras de descobrir informações que estão escondidas. Era tentador deixar o velho preocupado com vazamentos de informações, mas a Ordem era muito excêntrica como era, acrescentou com indiferença: - E os adolescentes não podem esconder o fato de que eles estão escondendo coisas.

A expressão do diretor escureceu, a raiva começando a ultrapassar o choque. - O que você fez, Severus?

\- O que eu tive que fazer. Você não deveria ter me mantido fora disso, e você sabe disso. Eu tenho o direito de saber pelo que estou dando a minha vida."

\- Se você está me dizendo que usou Legilimência contra uma criança...

\- Eu disse isso? Eu não acredito que disse - _Ela não é uma criança e foi ideia dela_. Com firmeza, ele arrastou seus pensamentos para longe do território perigoso. - Você deveria ter nos contado, Dumbledore. Não só eu, mas a Ordem toda. Eu não estou falando sobre o nosso pequeno arranjo, eu sei que você não pretende contar a ninguém mais, isso é estúpido, mas vamos ignorá-lo. Eu estou falando sobre isso, as Horcruxes e as informações sobre Riddle. Minerva pelo menos deveria saber. Ela está realmente muito magoada por você não confiar mais nela. Continue assim e ela começará a perder fé em você também. Você tem que dar um pouco às vezes.

Por mais que ele esperasse, o velho ignorou isso, levantando-se e andando pela mesa para olhar para ele. - É muito perigoso para você saber sobre isso.

\- Não, não é - ele respondeu com seu sotaque aparentemente insultantemente entediado, indo tão longe a ponto de estudar suas unhas. - Você sabe que isso é bobagem, Dumbledore. Há anos que conheço o suficiente para condenar a todos se ele descobrir. Adicionando mais alguns segredos não fará diferença alguma. Ele não vai descobrir nada que eu não queira que ele saiba. É no meu melhor interesse, morrer antes de deixá-lo ver, porque se ele aprender algum dos meus segredos, minha morte durará semanas. Você vai pelo menos acreditar em um motivo egoísta, independentemente de quaisquer outros argumentos.

Enquanto ele falava, Severus observava o velho de perto, ignorando a mão negra e ressequida para se concentrar na saudável, ele tinha visto o movimento lento e não surpreendeu-se remotamente ao encontrar uma ponta de varinha que, de repente, apontava entre seus olhos.

\- Obliviate!

Severus bocejou teatralmente e se acomodou mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira. - Boa tentativa, mas eu não sou mais um menino assustado e traumatizado de dezesseis anos. Você não pode modificar a memória de um Oclumente tão forte quanto eu sou, metade da razão pela qual eu aprendi Oclumência em primeiro lugar foi porque você ameaçou fazer isso comigo. - Ele olhou para cima, soltando o desdém sorriso e o tom entediado, e acrescentou friamente: - Se você alguma vez apontar uma varinha em mim novamente, é melhor você estar preparado para usar a Maldição da Morte, porque se você usar qualquer outra coisa que eu vou levar para você e faço você comer.

\- Não me ameace.

\- Então não me ameace. - De pé, ele encarou Dumbledore diretamente nos olhos. - Eu não sou seu cachorro, Diretor, nem sou estúpido. Eu tenho um cérebro e a capacidade de usá-lo, ao contrário de um número preocupante de pessoas. Você sabe as minhas razões para estar do seu lado - _A maioria delas, pelo menos ..._ \- e nenhuma delas envolve você. Eu vou seguir o seu plano, porque eu não tenho escolha e porque eu não tenho um plano melhor e porque eu quero que o Potter ganhe. Eu morrerei por ele, se eu realmente precisar, mas não vou morrer por você.

Os dois se olharam silenciosamente por um tempo antes que o diretor suspirasse e desviasse o olhar. - Não há necessidade disso, Severus. Estou tentando manter todos tão seguros quanto possível, e às vezes isso significa que não posso confiar em todos com toda a informação à minha disposição. Não é pessoal.

 _Mentiroso._ \- Eu não me importo, Dumbledore. Seus motivos realmente não me interessam mais. Eu nem estava na minha adolescência quando desisti de ganhar sua confiança, mas agora você não tem escolha, mas confie em mim, não serei mais mantido no escuro. Eu tenho o direito de saber pelo que estou morrendo. Se você ainda não percebeu que eu não vou trair a Ordem, então você é um idiota, mas eu não me importo com isso também. A partir de agora, vou me envolver no seu plano até o final. Humor-me por um par de meses. Você me deve muito, pelo menos.

Houve outro longo silêncio antes de Dumbledore olhar para ele com a mandíbula cerrada e os olhos duros. - Muito bem, Severus, mas não vou esquecer isso.

\- E nem eu - Ele deu a seu empregador um sorriso sarcástico e se virou sem outra palavra, deixando-se sair.

* * *

Uma vez fora, Severus fez o seu caminho pelos corredores, indo para a porta da frente, ele queria um cigarro. Um sorriso puxou seus lábios enquanto ele passeava, agora ele se sentia bem. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha conseguido ganhar uma com Dumbledore. Ele passou anos se saindo pior em todos os argumentos, e foi muito bom ganhar alguns pontos finalmente. Ele começou a cantarolar "I'm Still Standing" de Elton John, fazendo planos para a noite, já era tarde o suficiente para saber que ele não seria convocado. Um cigarro e depois uma madrugada parecia estar em ordem, ele se daria uma noite de folga, se enrolaria com uma caneca de chocolate quente e um bom livro, relaxaria e evitaria pensar em qualquer coisa. Ele suspeitou que certamente uma Grifinória iria assombrar seus sonhos novamente, mas talvez ele não precisasse reprimi-los com tanta força desta vez.


	27. Chapter 27

**"Can't break the silence,**

 **It's breaking me,**

 **All my fears turn to rage...**

 **And I'm alone now,**

 **Me and all I stood for**

 **We're wandering now..."**

 _–_ _Evanescence, 'Your Star'._

* * *

O bom humor de Severus durou a maior parte da noite, ele dormiu profundamente e sem sonhos por um bom tempo, pelo menos de acordo com seus padrões, e acordou ainda se sentindo muito satisfeito com o mundo. Isso durou até que ele percebeu que estaria vendo Hermione novamente esta manhã, quando ele ficou enojado ao descobrir que ele havia começado a se preocupar. Isso foi estúpido, eles estavam fazendo essa rotina há cerca de um ano e meio agora. Isso não significava que não era verdade, no entanto.

Ele desejou que Dilys não tivesse dito nada. Ele estava mais feliz em não saber, francamente, porque agora ele ficaria louco por semanas analisando tudo o que ela dissesse ou fizesse, tentando descobrir a verdade da questão. Dilys quase certamente estava dizendo a verdade, se fosse em tempo de paz ele não teria passado por ela para compensar a própria diversão, mas com as coisas tão sérias ele tinha certeza que ela não teria dito nada se não fosse verdade, mas ele precisaria ver alguma evidência clara antes de permitir a si mesmo realmente acreditar.

 _E se fosse verdade, então o que?_ Ele fez uma careta e esfregou a nuca, ele odiava admitir isso para si mesmo, mas ele não sabia como fazer isso. Tinha sido mais fácil quando ele era mais jovem, no momento em que ele percebeu como se sentia sobre Lily, ele tinha idade suficiente para perceber que ela não sentia o mesmo, então ele não precisava fazer nada a não ser manter a boca fechada. Ele podia conversar com mulheres com bastante facilidade, isso não era um problema, mas ele nunca tentou flertar com alguém que realmente o conhecia e ele nunca tentou flertar com alguém que estivesse sóbrio. Também era importante lembrar a si mesmo que as relações entre funcionários e alunos, consensuais ou não, eram proibidas, mas e daí? Não era como se Dumbledore ousasse demitir ele. Ele nunca deu a mínima para regras sociais também. O verdadeiro obstáculo agora era o fato de que ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo e estava com medo de estragar tudo.

 _Isso é absolutamente patético_ , ele disse a si mesmo com tristeza. A maioria dos homens se sentia assim quando tinha cerca de quinze anos, e geralmente no momento em que estavam fora da adolescência eles mais ou menos sabiam o que eles estavam fazendo. Sentir-se assim aos trinta e sete era simplesmente triste. Além de qualquer outra coisa, se Dilys estava certa, então ele tinha de alguma forma, só Salazar sabia como, conseguido atrair o interesse de Hermione sem fazer nada, então, logicamente, tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era continuar agindo normalmente. Isso não parecia muito provável, já que sua atitude normal era zombaria, sarcasmo ou raiva amarga e, até onde ele sabia, ela não era masoquista, mas quem era ele para julgar? Ele conseguiu se apaixonar por ela apesar de tudo, então não havia razão real para que isso não devesse acontecer o contrário, certo? Além dos pequenos problemas de sua aparência e personalidade, de qualquer maneira.

Severus quase riu, sua vida realmente não poderia ficar mais insana. Se ele tinha um plano, era tentar agir como o seu eu habitual e manter os olhos abertos para quaisquer sinais que ele pudesse ter.

Perdido até agora, ele passou anos observando todos ao seu redor, ele geralmente podia detectar quando uma mulher estava interessada em um homem muito antes de qualquer outra pessoa notar. Se ele encontrasse evidência de que ela estava interessada nele, bem, ele teria que se preocupar com isso então, entre todas as outras coisas com as quais ele tinha que se preocupar, é claro. Pelo menos não seria difícil mantê-lo escondido, já que aparentemente a única pessoa que poderia saber era Papoula. Se a enfermeira não tivesse dito nada até agora, Dilys estava certa, ela nunca faria;, a medibruxa não era tola e não iria hesitar se ela tivesse um problema.

Ele estava grato que Hermione sabia que ele era praticamente um zumbi no período da manhã, ele não tinha que falar com ela ou mesmo olhar diretamente para ela. Isso tornou difícil chegar a qualquer conclusões sobre seus sentimentos, é claro, mas reduziu drasticamente as chances de ele mesmo se embaraçar. Ele continuou se olhando com o canto do olho, mas ela não pareceu ter notado, e quando estavam na metade do circuito ele estava muito ocupado tentando respirar para se preocupar demais, droga, ela estava certa, ele não estava apto o suficiente para isso mais.

Além disso, ele concluiu um pouco infeliz enquanto tentava aliviar um ponto entre as passadas, provavelmente não era uma boa ideia continuar assim. Ele estava incomodando por meses de qualquer maneira...

 _Bem, vamos lá,_ quando eles terminaram a corrida ela estava levemente corada e desgrenhada e um pouco sem fôlego, é claro que os pensamentos dele iriam se perder nesse território. E agora... provavelmente era uma má ideia passar muito tempo sozinha com ela. Melhor evitar a tentação até que ele tivesse resolvido as coisas em sua cabeça e até que ele estivesse mais certo do que iria acontecer no final do ano. De qualquer forma, era vergonhoso encontrar-se lutando para acompanhá-la agora.

Dito isto, ele não tinha intenção de romper todo o contato com ela fora das lições de Defesa. Dilys estava completamente certa sobre sua tendência destrutiva, mas as coisas tinham ido longe demais para isso, ele tentou no Natal e só conseguiu se tornar infeliz. Ele estava muito fundo para acabar com isso agora, mas ele poderia evitar o pior constrangimento sem realmente alterar o tempo que ele poderia passar com ela, certamente.

No momento em que chegaram ao castelo de novo, ele estava seriamente sem fôlego e um pouco chateado com isso. Ele trabalhou duro para manter a aptidão física que podia, e nos últimos meses, ele vinha fazendo um esforço sério para cuidar de si mesmo de maneira adequada. Era um pouco desanimador descobrir que isso não tinha tido muito efeito. Caindo contra a parede perto da porta, ele enxugou o rosto cansado e suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, Granger, você venceu.

\- Senhor? - ela perguntou.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Você está certa, isso não está mais me fazendo bem, por mais que me doa admitir isso. Acho que devemos encerrar o dia. - Olhando para cima através das cortinas finas de seu cabelo, ele estudou a expressão dela de perto, observando os claros lampejos de desapontamento e fraqueza quando ela mordeu o lábio. _É melhor evitar esse mal-entendido rapidamente_ , antes que Dilys ouvisse sobre isso e organizasse sua castração ou algo assim. Tentando forçar um pouco de humor em sua voz áspera do início da manhã, ele acrescentou secamente: - Eu tenho algum orgulho, você sabe. Além disso, estamos no final das férias da Páscoa e tenho certeza que você vai querer o tempo extra para uma revisão totalmente desnecessária que você não precisa fazer.

Tudo bem, não foi um grande elogio, mas pareceu ser suficiente para lhe render pelo menos um pequeno sorriso. - Eu não sou tão ruim assim, você sabe.

\- Seus horários de revisão codificados por cores é a lenda de Hogwarts.

\- Engraçado, senhor. - Ela suspirou. - Vai parecer tão estranho, não fazer isso todas as manhãs. Vou sentir falta disso.

Isso era irritantemente ambíguo. Ela poderia estar se referindo ao exercício ou à companhia. Ele podia sentir uma dor de cabeça se formando e ele estava sombriamente certo de que seria a primeira muitas, onde esta jovem estava preocupada. - Sim - ele concordou com cautela. - Ainda assim, há algumas compensações. Se eu tiver manhã livre para trabalhar, posso ter mais tempo nas noites para supervisionar seu treinamento. E ainda temos que resolver o tempo para você praticar o Mata-Cão.

Tanto quanto ele poderia dizer, ela parecia satisfeita, mas esta era Hermione Granger, a única aluna da escola que ficaria satisfeita com a noção de mais lições. _Droga, isso foi apenas confuso._

\- Bem, pelo menos isso é alguma coisa - ela disse, soando um pouco mais animada. - Você falou com o diretor ontem?

Ele sorriu, se aquecendo na memória. - Oh, sim. Ele estava... incrivelmente furioso e muito chocado. A propósito, ele ficou com a impressão de que eu tirei a informação do Sr. Potter, ao invés de você, então talvez você e seus amigos possam reforçar isso. - Porque se Dumbledore descobrisse que ele tinha algum contato com Hermione além o material de cura... _melhor não pensar nisso._

\- Você vai estar em apuros por isso, senhor?

Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada, o que o agradou. - O que? Por perturbar seu precioso Potter? Srta. Granger, se eu me metesse em problemas com o Diretor toda vez que acontecer, minha carreira docente teria sido ainda menos produtiva do que realmente é.

Ela reprimiu uma risada, seus olhos dançando por um momento. - Eu estou falando sério.

\- Eu sei. Vai ficar tudo bem. O pior que ele pode fazer é me xingar, e depois de todos esses anos eu acho que sou imune. Agora saia...

* * *

Acontece que o pior que o Diretor poderia fazer era consideravelmente mais sério do que uma bronca. Snape estava ocupado naquela noite, e Hermione estava disputando meio que boxe com os meninos quando Dobby apareceu na Sala Precisa, pedindo a Harry para ir ver Dumbledore. Impulsivamente, ela e Ron acompanharam, imaginando o que ele queria mostrá-los hoje à noite.

O diretor não pareceu surpreso ao vê-los, sorrindo genialmente e conjurando mais duas cadeiras em sua mesa.

\- Boa noite, todos vocês. Não estão treinando com o professor Snape hoje à noite?

\- Não, senhor - respondeu Harry facilmente, ele estava obviamente em casa aqui, confortável em conversar com Dumbledore, Hermione observou enquanto trocava um olhar com Ron. Pouco surpreendente, dada quantas vezes eles se sentaram e conversaram, mas ela apostaria tudo o que possuía que nenhum outro aluno na escola tinha esse tipo de relacionamento com o diretor. Harry nunca quis ser especial ou ser tratado de forma diferente, mas obviamente isso não conta. Harry continuou: - Ele disse que estava ocupado. Nós praticamos muito sozinhos. O que estamos fazendo esta noite? Você já encontrou...?

Dumbledore levantou a mão não machucada para cortá-lo, sorrindo. - Não, não, não isso, embora eu esteja certamente perto de descobrir um dos locais. Não, na verdade hoje à noite eu queria falar com você sobre o Professor Snape.

Hermione endireitou-se na cadeira, um arrepio na espinha enquanto examinava as pinturas na parede com o canto do olho. Ela não podia ver nem Dilys nem Phineas de onde ela se sentou, ela esperava que pelo menos um deles estivesse em um dos quadros atrás dela. Isso não soou bem.

\- Professor Snape? Por quê? - Harry perguntou sem expressão.

\- Eu notei recentemente que vocês dois finalmente deixaram de lado suas diferenças. Isso é maravilhoso de se ver, é claro, mas não posso deixar de me perguntar por que... - Ele saiu e Harry sorriu timidamente.

\- Hum, bem, é bem difícil de explicar, senhor. Quero dizer, ele claramente não gosta de mim, isso não mudou, e eu - realmente não gosto dele também, se eu for honesto, mas... bem, nós falamos algumas vezes nas sessões de treinamento, e ele realmente me deu alguns bons conselhos. Ainda não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo, mas sei que você confia nele e ele parece estar tentando ajudar. Às vezes, pelo menos.

\- Ah ... então ele não te contou nada específico?

 _Uh oh. Isto é ruim_. Hermione rezou para que um dos retratos pudesse ouvir isso, ela não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de parar essa conversa, ou de alguma forma pelo menos conseguir dar a Snape um aviso.

\- Sobre o que, senhor?

\- Sua motivação para fazer o que ele faz, talvez? Eu não tinha certeza se ele faria ou não. Afinal, isso preocupa você, afinal de contas.

\- Sim? - Harry perguntou, parecendo desnorteado. - Por quê? Quero dizer, não é sobre o meu pai, é? Eu pensei que a dívida dele fosse...

\- Não, não, nada disso. Você vê, Harry, quando o Professor Snape era um menino, havia outra criança mágica morando perto, nascida de pais trouxas. Eles se tornaram amigos antes de virem para Hogwarts, e permaneceu muito perto por alguns anos. Tão perto, na verdade, que mesmo depois que a amizade terminou, o Professor Snape continuou a acompanhá-la e quando descobriu que ela e sua família estavam em perigo, ele tentou protegê-la. Sua última tentativa foi vir a mim, ele mudou de lado para a segurança dela.

 ** _Foda-se_**. Hermione pigarreou incerta. - Senhor, isso soa... um pouco pessoal... - ela disse baixinho, ignorando a parte dela que queria começar a gritar, não se atreveu.

\- Sim, senhorita Granger, mas acho que é necessário - ele respondeu, interrompendo-a.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Harry perguntou: - O que isso tem a ver comigo, senhor?

Dumbledore olhou para ele gravemente.

\- O nome dela era Lily Evans.

Houve um longo e congelado momento de silêncio, cheio de tensão tão intensa que era difícil respirar. - ...Minha mãe? - Harry sussurrou sem acreditar depois de um momento, e o diretor acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos compassivos e simpáticos, Hermione descobriu que ela não acreditava mais na expressão naqueles olhos azuis. Ela se sentiu doente e um pouco de cabeça leve, ela não poderia ter interferido se quisesse, porque sua boca estava seca e seus pés estavam enraizados no chão. _Você... é um bastardo absoluto. Eu não acredito que você acabou de fazer isso._

\- Eu percebo que isso é um choque para você, Harry, mas eu pensei que você deveria saber porque é que o Professor Snape está disposto a arriscar tanto para o nosso lado e por que ele não gosta de você ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Os próximos minutos foram um tanto confusos. Hermione decidiu ignorar totalmente os gritos em favor de impedir Harry de se matar. Não foi a primeira vez que ela foi para as masmorras às pressas, mas ela nunca fez isso enquanto pendurava no braço de seu amigo e tentava desesperadamente acalmá-lo, e tinha levado tudo que ela e Ron podiam fazer para arrastá-lo para uma das salas vazias e bloquear a porta.

\- Harry, por favor, pare um momento para que possamos conversar sobre isso? - ela perguntou sem fôlego, segurando sua varinha, ela o azararia se fosse necessário.

\- Não. Eu preciso vê-lo. Para descobrir o que... eu preciso vê-lo.

\- Por quê? Foi há muito tempo atrás, Harry. Isso importa?

\- Faz isso, é claro que importa, Hermione! Como você pode, como você pode perguntar isso? É claro que é importante! Por que você não está... eu não sei, zangado ou magoado, ou alguma coisa? Quero dizer...

\- Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer e se você disser mais uma palavra sobre isso eu vou colar suas mandíbulas juntas - ela respondeu severamente. - Você nunca sabe quem está ouvindo neste lugar.

Ele balançou a cabeça, impaciente, como se estivesse desalojando uma mosca. - Tanto faz. Deixe-me sair.

\- De jeito nenhum, companheiro - Ron disse a ele, sacudindo a cabeça. - Não até que você se acalme. Eu não te culpo por surtar, mas você sabe que Snape vai te matar se você cobrar dele com esse humor. Quando você puder falar sem gritar, então podemos deixar você sair.

\- Sim? E se fosse sua mãe? Você estaria gritando!

Ron olhou para ele por um momento. - Harry, se fosse minha mãe, eu estaria vomitando. Não precisava daquela imagem. E sim, você está certo, se fosse eu estaria gritando, e você estaria tentando me acalmar Vamos, cara, você está ficando roxo...

\- Cale a boca! Apenas... cale a boca, ok?

O lábio inferior de Hermione estava sangrando, ela notou distantemente, sentindo-se doente. _Isso é um pesadelo. A única maneira de ficar pior era se..._

\- O que diabos está acontecendo? - Uma voz familiar exigiu atrás dela, e ela quis bater sua cabeça contra a parede. _Claro. Porra._ Lentamente, ela se virou.

Snape estava na porta, olhando para os três com curiosidade. Ele parecia um pouco irritado, mas não muito, e seus olhos escuros estavam um pouco sonolentos. Pela aparência das coisas, eles tinham o acordado, havia uma leve ruga vermelha em sua bochecha que a fez suspeitar que ele havia adormecido em sua escrivaninha de novo, que não estava usando o roupão e que a sobrecasaca estava desabotoada.

\- Silencio - ela disse apressadamente, cortando Harry antes que ele tivesse tempo de fazer mais do que respirar fundo. - Desculpe, professor, nós estávamos saindo... - _Não balbucie, não faça nada suspeito, é só pegar Harry e depois encontrar um dos retratos..._

Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele observava a cena, Harry parecia furioso, lutando contra o feitiço Silenciador. Ron ficou pálido e parecia que ia correr se a única saída não estivesse bloqueada.

Hermione estava fazendo o seu melhor para manter a expressão neutra e se concentrando em neblina com tudo o que tinha, mas sabia que não podia esperar enganá-lo por muito tempo. _Deixe ir, por favor, deixe ir..._

\- O que está acontecendo? - ele repetiu devagar.

 _Droga._ Hermione mordeu o lábio já dolorido e sangrando e suspirou. - O Professor Dumbledore queria falar com a gente, senhor - ela disse com relutância. - Ele... ele disse a Harry... bem... - Ela se atrapalhou, tentando pensar em como dizê-lo, quando um olhar de suspeita entrou nas profundezas negras de seus olhos e sua carranca se aprofundou.

Um momento depois, a magia explodiu quando Harry quebrou o feitiço e gritou: - Ele me contou sobre você e minha mãe!

Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto de Snape. Ele parecia congelado, nem mesmo respirando, nem um único músculo se movendo em qualquer lugar, mas a cor drenou de suas bochechas enquanto ela observava e a expressão em seus olhos não era uma que ela já tinha visto antes, quando ele ficou perigosamente pálido. Finalmente ele disse lentamente em uma voz que realmente não soava bem: - **Ele fez o que?**

Hermione procurou seu rosto preocupado, mas seus olhos estavam em branco e ilegíveis.

\- É verdade? - Harry exigiu trêmulo, olhando para ele incrédulo. - Você... e minha mãe?

Snape realmente riu. Hermione pensou que era um dos sons mais horripilantes que ela já ouvira. - Não, claro que não. Eu nunca quis tanto para ela - ele disse com voz rouca. - Mas eu teria morrido por ela. Eu quase o fiz. - Ele respirou irregularmente, esforçando-se para manter um pouco de controle sobre si mesmo enquanto suas mãos começavam a tremer.

\- Às vezes eu gostaria de ter... - ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Harry olhou ao redor da sala, parecendo um pouco perdido, um pouco da raiva se desvanecendo em confusão. Ron captou seus olhos e encolheu os ombros, inquieto.

\- Não olhe para mim, companheiro. Eu não sei o que dizer. Estou tão chocado quanto você.

Harry continuou olhando em volta, antes de olhar para Hermione, e ela hesitou quando a tensão na sala aumentou, tentando decidir qual era a coisa certa a fazer. Finalmente ela levou um respirar fundo e disse baixinho, com uma calma que ela não sentia: - eu já sabia.

Isso provocou exclamações chocadas de ambos os amigos, mas ela estava olhando para Snape agora, enquanto ele se engasgava antes de lhe dar um olhar de puro horror. - ...O que? - ele sussurrou densamente, visivelmente tremendo. Agora ele estava branco como giz, e seus olhos estavam mais largos do que antes, quando seus escudos começaram a escorregar.

\- Eu já sabia - ela repetiu suavemente, tentando dizer a ele com os olhos que não importava, a dor dele fazendo seu peito doer e seus olhos arderem. - Eu sei há algum tempo.

\- Por que você não me contou? - Harry gritou, o momento de choque não durou muito e agora seu temperamento aumentara novamente. Hermione se afastou de Snape e olhou para seu melhor amigo, tentando manter a voz suave.

\- Porque não é da nossa conta, Harry, minha ou sua. Foi há muito tempo atrás. Eu confiei nele antes que eu soubesse, e você nunca vai completamente, então que diferença faz agora? Nós não precisamos saber.

\- Bem, eu sei!

\- Por que, Harry? - ela perguntou, tentando parar a voz dela tremendo, ela não podia olhar para Snape novamente porque estava certa de que começaria a chorar. - O que é diferente agora que você sabe? Ele era amigo de sua mãe antes mesmo de começar a sair com seu pai, muito antes de você nascer. Não tem nada a ver com você, ou comigo, ou Ron, ou qualquer outra pessoa na Ordem.

\- Isso é... eu... - Harry estava debatendo agora, a parte inteligente dele guerreando com o lado tempestuoso e impulsivo quando percebeu que ele realmente não tinha uma razão para estar tão zangado.

\- Ele...

\- Fácil, Harry - Ron disse baixinho, indo ficar ao lado de seu amigo. - Acalme-se um pouco, ok? Respire.

\- Por que você está tão calmo? Você não acha que é - é -

\- Esquisito? - Ron sugeriu, tentando forçar um sorriso, tentando aliviar o clima. - Um pouco, talvez. Mas definitivamente não tem nada a ver comigo, é? Quero dizer, eu meio que entendo por que você quer saber, e Hermione... - Ele parou quando ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente, e se atrapalhou por um momento antes de encolher os ombros. - Bem, eu acho que ela já sabia, por isso realmente não importa. Mas isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu nunca confiei realmente no Professor Snape, mas eu meio que percebi que os superiores sabiam sobre o que eles estavam falando. - Ele encolheu os ombros novamente, dificilmente. - Eu não sei, companheiro... isso importa? Ele está tentando mantê-lo seguro por causa de sua mãe. Há razões piores, certo?

\- Mas... - ele começou fracamente, a raiva desaparecendo em confusão. Ele se virou para encarar Snape novamente, incerto, Hermione seguiu seu olhar e encontrou Snape olhando para ela, ou melhor, através dela. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e o que quer que ele estivesse vendo era claramente doloroso de se olhar, ele ainda estava perigosamente pálido e parecia quase à beira de desmaiar.

Um momento depois, alguém pigarreou atrás dele, e uma situação ruim se tornou dez vezes pior quando Dumbledore apareceu. - Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou, e as unhas de Hermione morderam as mãos quando se viu lutando contra os impulsos para acertá-lo ou amaldiçoá-lo, olhando furiosamente para o velho.

Muito devagar, Snape se virou, movendo-se rigidamente, sua expressão vazia não se alterou, mas todos podiam ver a tempestade devastadora em seus olhos agora, enquanto seus escudos se desintegravam ainda mais. - ...Você, bastardo, Dumbledore - ele sussurrou com voz rouca, sua voz grossa com uma velha e angustiante dor. - Você é um bastardo. Tudo o que eu pedi de você foi que você nunca contasse a ninguém. É a única coisa que te pedi em todos esses anos, e você não poderia nem me dar tanto...

\- Severus... - o diretor começou gentilmente.

\- Vá para o inferno.

\- Severus...

\- Eu disse, **saia**. - Um rubor finalmente restaurou alguma cor em seu rosto pálido quando seus olhos começaram a brilhar estranhamente, ele olhou para seu empregador, sem piscar, antes de se virar para olhar para os outros sem parecer realmente vê-los. - Todos vocês saiam. **Agora.** \- Ele estava tremendo agora, os tremores pareciam terrivelmente familiares para Hermione, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Ele não queria companhia, obviamente, e agora faria mais estragos ter alguém por perto, até ela, possivelmente especialmente ela. Algo formigou em sua pele, uma semifamiliar frieza, e ela percebeu que ele estava à beira de perder completamente o controle.

\- Vamos - ela disse baixinho, puxando o braço de Harry. Eles não precisavam dizer duas vezes, e parecia que Dumbledore conhecia os sinais de perigo, assim como os precedia para fora da sala. Snape seguiu-os e virou-se para os aposentos dele, ainda se movendo com aquela estranha inflexibilidade e rigidez apesar de seu tremor, e a escuridão o engoliu quase imediatamente.

\- Isso correu bem - Hermione observou friamente, doente de raiva e medo. Pelo menos Dumbledore teve a decência de não encontrar seus olhos, enquanto ele murmurava algo sobre ser o melhor antes de se desculpar. Harry parecia ter ficado entorpecido, ela o levou para a Torre da Grifinória em segurança antes de entregá-lo a Rony e se retirar para sua cama guardada e ter uma chance de chorar em particular.

* * *

Hermione estava em seu dormitório mais tarde naquela noite, enrolada na cama e nem mesmo tentando ir dormir, quando a voz de Phineas exigiu do quadro acima de sua cama: - O que aconteceu mais cedo?

\- Ele está bem? - ela perguntou com voz rouca, sua cabeça doía de tanto chorar e se preocupar.

\- Não, ele definitivamente não está bem - disse Dilys baixinho, juntando-se à Sonserino no quadro. - Ele passou as últimas horas quebrando coisas e gritando rouco, tanto quanto podemos dizer, mas as molduras foram as primeiras coisas que ele tirou. Eu acredito que ele estava chorando também, o que eu não vi em mais anos do que me lembro. E agora está preocupantemente quieto lá embaixo, mas não podemos entrar para vê-lo. O que aconteceu?

\- Oh, Merlin, foi horrível - Hermione sussurrou, sentando-se e abraçando os joelhos. - O diretor... ele nos chamou para o escritório dele hoje à noite, e Ron e eu fomos juntos, e ele... ele disse a Harry sobre Lily.

\- Ele fez o que?

Ela balançou a cabeça impotente. - Foi terrível. Harry foi até as masmorras, não conseguimos detê-lo. O professor Snape nos ouviu discutindo e saiu, e Harry gritou para ele, e... o olhar em seu rosto... - Lágrimas picaram seus olhos novamente.

\- Merda - Dilys disse categoricamente, trocando um olhar perturbado com Phineas, antes de os dois retratos olharem para ela e ela disse mais bruscamente: - Você sabia?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça trêmula. - Eu suspeitei no ano passado, e finalmente resolvi isso há um tempo. Eu sei há séculos.

\- E?

Ela encolheu os ombros e tentou sorrir. - Seus sentimentos não mudam os meus. Tanto quanto eu gostaria que eles fizessem. Seria mais fácil assim, mas... isso não muda nada.

\- Bem, isso é algo - Dilys murmurou, antes de amaldiçoar novamente. - Merda. Isso poderia ser o suficiente para destruí-lo.

\- Como Potter reagiu? - Phineas perguntou.

\- Merlin, eu não sei. Ele está em choque mais do que qualquer coisa. Não era o que ele estava esperando ouvir. Duvido que ele esteja pronto para falar sobre isso por um tempo, mas ele levou isso melhor do que eu pensava, eu suponho.

Os retratos se entreolharam novamente. - Ela deveria ir até ele? - Dilys perguntou a seu companheiro finalmente.

Phineas franziu a testa. - Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu diria que sim. Eu não acredito que ele argumentaria, tampouco, agora ele não está em condições de protestar. Mas amanhã... não. Acho melhor deixá-lo. Ele está quieto agora, pelo menos. Se o assistirmos amanhã, ele deve superar o pior. Apenas reze para que ele não seja convocado antes que ele encontre alguma estabilidade novamente.

\- Quando vocês terminarem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui - disse Hermione, - talvez vocês possam me dizer se ele está bem.

\- É claro que ele não está bem - disse Phineas, irritado. - Eu temo que Dumbledore possa ter ido longe demais desta vez. Severus levou tanto castigo ao longo dos anos, mas mesmo ele não pode aguentar isso. Ele pode ter arruinado tudo e expulsar seu espião para sempre...

\- Graças a Merlin, o velho idiota não sabe de tudo depois de tudo - Dilys murmurou, antes de virar um olhar penetrante para a garota. - Ele não sabe sobre você. Caso contrário, eu tenho certeza que ele também teria encontrado uma maneira de destruir isso agora, porque, por alguma razão, ele nunca foi capaz de evitar cutucar Severus até que ele se quebre. É quase uma compulsão, às vezes, ver quanto ele pode fazer o pobre homem suportar. - Ela suspirou - Eu acho que Severus será tão bom quanto ele pode ser, Hermione, depois de um dia ou mais. Mas ele está muito perto da borda. Eu realmente não sei quanto mais ele consegue sobreviver. Ele pode resistir a esta crise, eu acho, mas a próxima pode acabar com ele. Mesmo ele só pode levar muito antes de parar de querer manter o combate.

Hermione assentiu sobriamente, bem ciente de que o tempo estava se esgotando para todos eles. Determinada a não chorar novamente, ela engoliu em seco e suspirou. - Acho que é melhor eu tentar dormir, se puder. Amanhã vai ser um inferno de um dia.

Os retratos trocaram olhares. - Vou avisar Papoula no caso de ele ter feito algo tolo - disse Dilys suavemente.

Phineas assentiu sombriamente. - Eu acredito que vou garantir que o Diretor não se beneficie de uma noite de sono. Eu quero uma palavra com ele. Durma bem, Srta. Granger, se você puder. Ele vai precisar de você, mesmo que ele não admita isso.

 _Eu gostaria de ter tanta certeza_ , ela pensou cansada enquanto se curvava novamente, desejando mais uma vez a presença reconfortante de seu gato.

* * *

Severus acordou caído no chão em seu escritório, sentindo-se tão infeliz quanto jamais estivera. Ele tinha uma dor de cabeça e uma sede furiosa que empalideceu ao lado do vício que parecia estar apertando sua garganta e peito. Movendo-se muito devagar e sem firmeza, ele atravessou seus aposentos para avaliar o estrago, ele realmente não lembrava muito do que tinha acontecido depois que eles saíram. Ele se lembrava de ter saído do quarto e de ouvir seus passos se desvanecendo e se fundindo com as batidas em seus ouvidos, e então... nada. Total, aterrorizante queda de energia.

Ele havia esmagado praticamente todos os móveis que possuía, notou ele com malícia, uma breve pontada tomou conta dele quando chegou ao quarto e viu que ele havia destruído o piano. Magia não podia consertar instrumentos musicais por algum motivo, não propriamente, eles nunca soavam o mesmo depois. Não que isso realmente importasse mais. O espelho do banheiro estava quebrado, mas restaram pedaços suficientes para mostrar-lhe seu reflexo. Ele piscou devagar quando viu o sangue espalhar-se pelo rosto e examinou-se cuidadosamente. Não, sem feridas, o que foi bastante surpreendente, considerando o estado em que ele esteve, mas ele teve uma hemorragia nasal em algum momento. Na verdade, ele sentiu como se tivesse tido uma convulsão, a dor de cabeça, a dor nas articulações, a hemorragia nasal... Automaticamente, ele ligou o chuveiro e tirou suas roupas sujas e imundas, tremendo quando ele pisou na água e recostou-se contra os azulejos, recusando-se a deixar seus pensamentos tocarem nele.

Ele se sentia cru, esfolado. _Bem, não, não é bem assim_ , ele se corrigiu friamente, na verdade ele tinha sido literalmente esfolado, então ele sabia a diferença. Ainda assim, ele preferiria passar por isso novamente. Ele nunca tinha pretendido que ninguém soubesse sobre a Lily. E ele certamente nunca quis que Hermione descobrisse, ele estremeceu quando ele se lembrou dela em voz baixa, dizendo-lhe que ela já sabia, engolindo bile e concentrando-se na queimadura na parte de trás de sua garganta até que a dor diminuiu em dormência novamente.

 _Droga, Lily,_ ele pensou desesperadamente. _Você está morta há uma década e meia e ainda está me destruindo._ Com raiva, ele bateu nos olhos com a manga, meio fora de sua mente, o controle de suas emoções finalmente estalou e ele vagamente se lembrou de ter chorado até dormir, ou possivelmente chorando tanto que ele desmaiou por falta de ar. Anos de repressão inundou-o, mas a catarse não trouxe alívio.

Ou fez isso? Ele sentiu... um desastre total, sim, mas na verdade ele não se sentia tão mal quanto seria de esperar se alguma vez sonhasse que isso aconteceria. Distantemente ele analisou o sentimento. Não dor, não realmente... sim, doía, mas principalmente ele se sentia... ele se sentia... zangado.

Sim, ele se lembrava de se sentir assim. Raiva pura se agitava em seu estômago, deixando-o nauseado, fazendo sua garganta queimar e seus músculos ficarem tensos e sua cabeça doer com a pressão. A água fria que jorrava sobre ele era uma sensação distante e sem importância, ofuscada pelo ódio que ardia em seu sangue. Dumbledore tinha ido longe demais desta vez, quebrado a última promessa que ele ainda estava mantendo, e ele tinha feito isso por puro despeito.

Agora, todas as apostas estavam canceladas.

Foda-se o plano. Foda-se encontrar outro caminho.

Deixe tudo queimar. Deixe o mundo queimar. Dane-se. Não importaria logo de qualquer maneira.

Agora ele faria isso de bom grado, e para o inferno com as consequências.

Então, ele precisava definir algumas regras. Nenhuma reunião em particular com Dumbledore, porque ele mataria o velho bastardo antes do previsto, se o fizesse. Não há mais sessões de treinamento por um tempo, até que ele recuperasse o controle de sua raiva, ou acabaria matando um deles. Potter precisaria de tempo para entrar em acordo com as coisas também. Meditar com a maior frequência possível e reconstruir as defesas internas que normalmente mantinha sua raiva enterrada até que ele precisasse. Ele sabia como lidar com isso, sabia como recuperar seu autocontrole. Tudo ia ficar bem.

Quanto a Hermione... Salazar, ele não achava que poderia ficar mais confuso. Ela sabia? O que isso significa então? Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela pudesse sentir alguma coisa se ela pensasse que ele estava ansiando por uma mulher morta, com certeza. Isso o tornava patético, obsessivo e indisponível, ou pelo menos desinteressado. Não a imagem que ele esperava cultivar, mas... _Ah, merda, eu não sei mais_. Ele não tinha como saber o que ela pensava. Merlin sabe que ele teve problemas suficientes tentando resolver isso antes mesmo de toda essa porcaria ter acontecido. Ele já tinha parado de correr de manhã. Tentar não ver muito ela até que ele se acalme.

Tremendo, ele saiu do chuveiro e foi em busca de roupas limpas e algo para sua dor de cabeça, ele teve tempo para meditar um pouco antes de sua primeira aula. Tudo estava quase acabando, ele só tinha que segurar por mais algum tempo.

* * *

Snape não estava no café da manhã na manhã seguinte, nem no almoço, pela aula de defesa da tarde, Hermione estava seriamente preocupada e seu lábio inferior estava quase sangrando onde ela estava mastigando. Harry parecia surpreendentemente bem, mais ou menos, embora ele tivesse a tendência de parecer um pouco assustado ocasionalmente e às vezes parecia que estava meditando. Ron preso a ele como uma rebarba e estava agindo de forma exuberante como Fred e Jorge, tentando manter seu ânimo. Ele havia tentado a mesma coisa com Hermione, e ela agradeceu pelo esforço, mas disse-lhe para deixá-la sozinha. Ela não se sentia muito animada agora.

Cinco minutos depois do início da aula, Snape finalmente entrou, assim como a inquietação ameaçava explodir em caos. Ele andou até a frente da sala e se virou para encará-los, parecia ter sete quilômetros de estrada ruim, francamente, seus traços mais pálidos e mais desfigurados do que o habitual e sua aparência geral um pouco pior para o desgaste. Fixando os olhos em um ponto na meia distância, ele disse secamente: - Seus exames estão a apenas algumas semanas de distância. Você usará essa lição para revisar, já que duvido que a maioria de vocês tenha se dado ao trabalho em seu tempo livre. Você pode falar um com o outro, desde que você faça isso em silêncio, qualquer aluno que eu ouvir falar de algo irrelevante para esta classe ou falando acima de um sussurro, vai se arrepender. Eu me faço claro?

Sua voz era um pouco rouca, com uma qualidade levemente áspera, tornando o tom sedoso de sempre, não muito diferente do jeito que ele geralmente soava após uma convocação particularmente ruim, mas ele soou surpreendentemente bem, dadas as circunstâncias. Fingindo estudar seu livro, Hermione observou-o por cima, ela estava bem ciente de que ele sabia que alguém estava olhando para ele, mas ele manteve os olhos em sua mesa e a papelada que ele estava fingindo fazer, então por uma vez ela estava livre para observá-lo. Ele realmente parecia terrível, cansado e esgotado, os olhos estavam vermelhos e ligeiramente inchados, embora tão afundados em suas feições esqueléticas que era quase impossível dizer.

Ela encontrou os olhos atraídos para a mesa, e ela olhou para as mãos dele sem saber por que por alguns minutos até que ela percebeu que suas unhas, uma vez limpas, estavam mordidas, roídas. Essa foi uma mudança tão pequena e insignificante, mas falou volumes inteiros sobre seu estado mental frágil no momento. Claramente, Snape finalmente foi empurrado perto da borda do que ele poderia sobreviver, até mesmo sua resistência ilimitada tinha limites.

Depois da aula, ela se afastou enquanto os outros partiam, ela só queria tentar ter certeza de que ele estava bem, ou tão bem quanto ele poderia estar. Harry e Ron esperaram com ela, e os três muito nervosos se aproximaram de sua mesa, ele não havia olhado uma vez para eles todas as lições. Ela trocou olhares com os meninos, nenhum deles sabendo o que dizer, então pulou quando Snape falou.

\- Não tenho nada a dizer para nenhum de vocês - disse ele cansado, sem olhar para cima. - Siga seu caminho. - Ele parecia totalmente exausto, e sua voz era um pouco grossa, como se ele tivesse um resfriado. Não havia dureza em sua voz, nenhum vestígio de raiva ou desprezo, apenas uma espécie de resignação surda e atípica.

Harry lambeu os lábios e endireitou os ombros, obviamente reunindo sua coragem. - Senhor...? - ele começou em voz baixa.

\- Não, Potter - Snape interrompeu suavemente, ainda sem olhar para cima. - Eu não vou falar sobre isso.

Teimoso como sempre. Harry firmou a mandíbula e prosseguiu independentemente. - Você traiu você-sabe-quem só para salvá-los?

Depois de uma longa pausa, o professor suspirou, largando a pena e ignorando o borrão de tinta que manchava o ensaio que ele estava marcando. Descansando a cabeça nas mãos, ele disse, cansado: - Não apenas por esse motivo. Eu queria uma saída de qualquer maneira... apenas não o suficiente para arriscar ser pego.

\- Mas você arriscou por eles. Por ela.

\- Eu falhei - ele respondeu com firmeza. - E há mais na história que, até agora, o Diretor não achou adequado esclarecer. - Um breve momento de amargura atravessou a indiferente qualidade de sua voz, mas não durou. - Eu não vou discutir isso com você. Eu pelo menos tem muito mais. Vá embora.

Os três trocaram olhares antes de relutantemente se dirigirem para a porta. Quando chegaram, Hermione parou, empurrando-os levemente quando eles pararam também. Dando-lhe um olhar preocupado, Harry saiu, Rony sorriu encorajadoramente para ela e seguiu seu amigo. Respirando fundo, Hermione se virou.

Snape ainda não tinha olhado para cima, mas ele claramente sabia que ela ainda estava lá, uma teoria apoiada um momento depois, quando ele disse em um tom monótono - Eu te disse para ir embora, Granger.

Encorajada pelo fato de ter deixado cair a formal 'Senhorita', Hermione respirou fundo e reuniu sua coragem. - Eu vou, senhor. Eu só queria dizer de novo que eu sei há algum tempo. Não faz diferença para mim. E acho que o que o diretor fez foi desprezível. Isso é tudo.

Ela observou-o ansiosamente durante a pausa que se seguiu. Era difícil dizer, mas seus ombros pareciam ter caído um pouco, um pouco de tensão o abandonando. Ela ouviu ele fungar densamente, ele realmente não parecia bem, antes de suspirar e falar de novo, sua voz soando um pouco menos robótica e vazia. - Por favor, apenas me deixe em paz...

Ele estava perguntando, não pedindo, que era a única razão pela qual ela estava disposta a fazer o que ele desejasse, se ele tivesse tentado ordená-la novamente, ela teria cavado em seus calcanhares, mas este tinha sido um pedido genuíno. - Se você quiser - ela respondeu baixinho, deliberadamente soltando o "senhor" do final da frase. - As pessoas vão se preocupar se você não estiver no jantar - acrescentou ela, deixando a frase não dita, mas fortemente implicada no modificador de que ela era uma delas, quando ela saiu e fechou a porta da sala de aula atrás dele, ela só esperava que ele tivesse entendido a mensagem.


	28. Chapter 28

**"Great occasions do not make heroes or cowards; they simply unveil them to the eyes. Silently and imperceptibly, as we wake or sleep, we grow strong or we grow weak, and at last some crisis shows us what we have become."**

 _–_ _Brooke Foss Westcott._

* * *

Uma semana nunca pareceu tanto tempo antes. Era maio agora, e longos dias de sol glorioso só faziam Hermione se sentir pior. Algo ruim aconteceu no final de cada ano, que era um fato da vida em Hogwarts agora, e parecia que este ano seria pior do que qualquer coisa que eles tivessem passado no passado, e ela estava com medo e se sentindo muito sozinha no momento.

Enrolada em sua cadeira favorita perto do fogo na Torre da Grifinória, confortada pela visão das chamas, embora tecnicamente fosse quente demais para ser necessário, ela descansou a cabeça em sua mão e fez o possível para não pensar em nada enquanto a sala comunal se esvaziava. Ela estava exausta, mas ela sabia que não iria dormir ainda.

Um farfalhar e um baque suave anunciaram a chegada de outra pessoa, e ela olhou para cima lentamente antes de piscar de surpresa. - Harry?

\- Oi. - Ele deu a ela um leve sorriso tímido. - Não consegue dormir?

 _O que deu isso?_ Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. - Você não?

\- Eu estava no meu caminho para a cama quando vi que você ainda estava de pé. Como você está? Nós realmente não falamos por alguns dias...

\- Eu estou bem. E você? - Harry passou a maior parte da última semana perdido em seus próprios pensamentos novamente, exceto pelos breves períodos que Ron conseguiu tirar dele, presumivelmente Ginny tinha sido capaz de distraí-lo também, mas Hermione não ia perguntar.

\- Eu não sei, realmente. - Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. - Eu sei, eu sou tão útil como sempre. Eu realmente não tenho certeza. Podemos falar sobre isso? Quero dizer, eu entendo se você não quiser, mas eu pensei em você pode saber um pouco mais do que eu e ainda não sei como me sinto sobre isso.

\- Eu realmente não sei nada com certeza, Harry. Ninguém me disse nada. Foi mencionado em seus registros médicos que ele tinha uma amiga na Grifinória, mas seu primeiro nome nunca era mencionado e levei um tempo para reconhecer o sobrenome. Antes que eu soubesse quem era, perguntei sobre ela e me disseram que era muito pessoal e um pouco triste e que ela estava morta. É tudo que eu sei com certeza. O resto eu trabalhei ou adivinhei. Mas não me importo de falar sobre isso, pelo menos um pouco. Não faz diferença para mim, tanto quanto eu gostaria.

\- Como está Snape? - Harry perguntou sem jeito.

\- Eu não sei. Eu não o vi, não de verdade.

\- De modo nenhum?

\- Apenas nas aulas e nas refeições. Nós paramos de correr logo antes de acontecer, na verdade, porque ele não estava bem o suficiente para isso, e ele não foi na ala hospitalar desde então.

\- Bem, isso é uma coisa boa, não é?

\- Eu não sei. Se isso significa que ele não foi ferido, sim, é uma coisa boa, mas pode significar que ele está tentando lidar com isso porque está tentando me evitar.

\- Você acha que ele está?

\- Eu não sei - ela repetiu, suspirando. - Provavelmente.

\- Mas eu pensei... bem, você parecia estar chegando a algum lugar, não estava?

\- Eu pensei que poderíamos ter sido, sim, mas... Ele nunca quis que eu soubesse disso, Harry, tenho certeza disso, e ele não sabe como lidar com isso agora. Ele não sabe o que dizer, e nem eu. Tudo se tornou horrivelmente estranho de novo. E mesmo sem isso, ele é diferente agora. Ele está tão terrivelmente irritado o tempo todo, eu posso sentir isso toda vez que ele passa, eu consigo ver na cara dele.

\- Ele não está bravo com você, certamente? - Era quase doce, o quanto Harry estava tentando entender.

\- Não diretamente, mas ele está bravo com tudo, eu acho. Isso tudo tornou a vida dele muito mais difícil, e já era ruim o suficiente antes. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Harry, eu realmente não sei. Desejo saber o que dizer, como falar com ele, mas... - Ela encolheu os ombros e tentou sorrir.

\- Isso é o que eu não entendo - disse ele lentamente. - Por que deveria ser estranho? Eu pensei... Quando Dumbledore nos contou, eu presumi que ele queria dizer que eles saíram ou algo assim, mas Snape disse que não...

\- Não, ele e sua mãe nunca namoraram nem nada, mas... ele queria, eu acho, então eu acho que ela não fez. Eu pensei nisso por um tempo, mas eu não tinha certeza até que vi o rosto dele quando você disse isso. Eu acho que ele se sentiu muito por ela, mas ela não sentia o mesmo. Talvez. Isso é tudo uma espécie de adivinhação, mas acho que entendi direito.

\- Isso não faz sentido - objetou ele. - Eu lhe contei sobre a lembrança que eu vi na Penseira. Eles não gostaram um do outro. Ela se juntou à provocação, chamou-o de Ranhoso e tudo mais, e ele a chamou de ... bem, eu disse a você como ele a chamava.

\- Sim, você me disse. Harry, pense sobre o que você acabou de dizer. O que estava acontecendo com ele quando ele disse isso? Você realmente acha que ele sabia o que ele estava dizendo? - Ela se sentou devagar, percebendo que era estúpido estar defendendo-o, mas fazendo isso de qualquer maneira. - Vamos colocar isso em contexto. Imagine que... que Draco e seus amigos idiotas tenham se apoderado de você. Você não é meu amigo ou Ron, então você está sozinho e não é muito popular. Então a gangue que odeia você se apossa de você, te desarma, te faz comer sabão, te puxa para o ar e ameaça te despir, você está pelado na frente de todos. Há uma grande multidão e todos eles estão rindo. E Ginny está lá, e você sabe que Draco gosta dela, e ele está flertando com ela enquanto ele está atormentando você. Ela fala e diz a ele para parar. Sim, ela está tentando ajudar, mas isso machuca seu orgulho, e você já está com raiva e com medo do que vai acontecer, e você odeia ele... você disse algumas coisas muito estúpidas e desagradáveis com muito menos provocação do que isso.

Ele abriu a boca, franziu a testa e fechou-a novamente, parecendo infeliz. - Eu suponho que sim. Mas eu ainda não entendo...

\- Aquele dia estava em seu arquivo médico. Não os detalhes, ele não contaria a Madame Pomfrey o que tinha acontecido, mas ela notou o sabão, e algumas contusões, e que não havia sinal da amiga que sempre o visitava quando se machucava e que deviam ter tido um desentendimento. Eu acho que sua mãe parou de falar com ele por causa do que ele disse, e eu não acho que ele já superou isso.

\- Merlin, que bagunça. Como você se sente sobre isso? Quero dizer, não pode ser fácil...

Hermione deu de ombros. - Eu não sei, e estou ficando muito cansada de dizer isso, mas não sei. O que quer que tenha acontecido, foi antes mesmo de nascermos. Eu não estava mentindo, realmente não faz diferença para mim, mas Merlin sabe o que ele sente. Não tenho certeza se ele sabe mesmo, para ser honesta, é bem esquisito. Eu... pensei que você estivesse certo que ele gostava de mim, mas agora? Eu tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia.

\- É por isso que você foi tão insistente que não tinha chance? Porque você sabia... - Harry respirou e visivelmente se forçou a dizer isso. - ... Porque você sabia que ele estava apaixonado pela minha mãe?

\- Essa foi uma das razões, sim, mas eu fui honesta sobre todas as outras também - Ela suspirou. - Falar não está ajudando. A única maneira de eu ter certeza do que ele sente é se ele quer que eu conheça, ele é impossível de ler nos melhores momentos. E como eu disse, eu não o vi. Agora eu não sei se ainda somos amigos, muito menos... mais alguma coisa. Estou preocupada com ele. O diretor não deveria ter feito isso.

\- Sim - Harry concordou lentamente. - Isso é outro ponto que está me confundindo, por que ele me disse? Você está certa, eu não precisava saber. Eu meio que gostaria de não saber, mas ainda é um choque, eu acho, eu gostaria de saber se isso faz sentido. Mas eu não precisei. Quero dizer, Snape tem sido muito mais legal comigo este ano do que costumava, bem, relativamente legal, eu acho. Eu não sei se ele ainda me odeia ou não, mas ele tem fingido que não, então eu precisava saber uma das outras razões pelas quais ele fez?

\- Não, você não fez. Eu acho que... Eu acho que o Diretor lhe disse apenas para você ir e gritar com o Professor Snape. Para fazê-lo ouvir isso de você, machucá-lo. Eu acho que era para puni-lo por saber as Horcruxes.

Harry franziu a testa. - Mas você contou a Snape sobre isso.

\- Dumbledore não sabe disso. Ele não sabe que somos amigos, ou o que quer que seja que nós somos. Ele sabe sobre a Cura, mas não a corrida, e eu não tenho certeza se ele sabia sobre Oclumência ou não, e ele definitivamente não sabe sobre meus pais. Ele acha que o professor Snape usou a Legilimência em você e a forçou de você, porque é isso que o Professor Snape levou-o a pensar. É mais seguro assim, mas deixou Dumbledore furioso, e acho que essa era a maneira dele de pagá-lo de volta.

\- Por que você ainda o chama de professor Snape? - Ele perguntou, quase sorrindo, distraído por um momento. - Você realmente ainda pensa nele assim?

\- Tanto quanto possível - Hermione admitiu. - É melhor que eu faça. Eu não quero escorregar na frente de ninguém, e ele nunca disse que eu poderia usar seu primeiro nome ou qualquer coisa. - O assunto nunca veio, embora ele tivesse dito uma vez que ela não tinha que chamá-lo de senhor o tempo todo... era isso que ele queria dizer? _Droga, ele ainda está me fazendo questionar tudo._

eu amiga assentiu distraidamente, ficando em silêncio e olhando para o fogo, sua expressão escondida atrás do reflexo das chamas em seus óculos. - Foi realmente por isso que Dumbledore fez isso?

\- Eu não sei, mas eu não consigo ver nenhum outro motivo. Você não precisava saber, e é só dar a você algo com o que se preocupar e guiar outra brecha entre você e o professor Snape. A menos que... talvez fosse por isso. Talvez ele queira separar vocês novamente.

\- Por quê?

\- Algo grande vai acontecer no final deste ano. Sabemos que Dumbledore está fazendo o professor Snape fazer algo ruim - Hermione pensou, pensando em voz alta. - Talvez seja o que for afetará como vai a guerra. Com as Horcruxes e tudo mais, eu não acho que Dumbledore espera que você fique com a Ordem, e se o Professor Snape tem algo a fazer também, talvez seja mais fácil se houver alguma distância entre vocês... - Ela não acreditou em uma palavra, mas seria bom se houvesse pelo menos um pouco de dúvida, e ajudaria Harry se ela pudesse dar a ele uma explicação alternativa, seu amigo não tinha muito a quem confiar.

\- Talvez - Harry concordou em dúvida. - Mas Snape disse que pediu a Dumbledore que não contasse a ninguém, ele mudou de lado para tentar proteger minha mãe, então, obviamente, Dumbledore é conhece desde então. E o jeito que ele me disse, ele queria que eu pensasse que havia algo acontecendo entre eles, ele queria que eu fosse para lá, não é?

Ele parecia tão confuso, e Hermione estremeceu interiormente. Harry adorava o diretor desde o começo do primeiro ano, ele nunca pareceu perceber o quão incomum o relacionamento deles era comparado ao de qualquer outro aluno, e agora as primeiras rachaduras apareceram e ele claramente não sabia como lidar com isso.

\- Eu não sei, Harry. Eu não tenho ideia de qual é o plano dele. Tudo o que eu sei é o que eu vi pessoalmente. O que quer que aconteça, está destruindo o Professor Snape há meses, e Dumbledore está se recusando a contar a qualquer outra pessoa na Ordem sobre isso. Ele está mantendo as Horcruxes em segredo de todos os outros também. Eu não tenho ideia do que a Ordem está realmente fazendo, mas parece que as Horcruxes são como deveríamos derrotar Voldemort e todo mundo está meio que rondando caso algo dê errado, e eu sinceramente não tenho ideia do que ele está fazendo o Professor Snape fazer, mas obviamente não é bom. Eu não sei porque ele não deixa ninguém mais saber o que ele está fazendo.

\- Como você sabe que ele não contou a mais ninguém?

\- Isso vai soar um pouco estranho, mas na verdade sou amiga de alguns dos retratos de diretores e diretoras anteriores...

Ele soltou uma risada assustada com isso. - Mesmo?

\- Sim - Ela sorriu. - Um deles é Phineas, na verdade. O bisavô de Sirius, ou seja lá o que ele é.

\- Como na Terra...?

\- Uma das antigas diretoras era uma curandeira. Ela tem um retrato na ala hospitalar e é amiga de Phineas. E ambos gostam do professor Snape, estranhamente, embora eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Eles vigiam ele as vezes. É doce mesmo. E estranho. De qualquer forma, eles me dizem coisas às vezes. Professora McGonagall visitou-o e perguntou o que está acontecendo, e ela disse que Dumbledore não diria a ela. - Ela suspirou. - Eles sabem o que Dumbledore está fazendo, mas eles não estão autorizados a me dizer, há algum tipo de encantamento nos retratos, eles não podem dizer nada que escutam no escritório do Diretor. Tudo que sei é que é ruim, e que eles estão furiosos que Dumbledore não contará a ninguém antes que seja o que for que aconteça.

\- Isso não soa bem. Eu acho que é algo que vai nos fazer perguntar de que lado Snape está, de novo, então?

\- Isso faria sentido, mas eu não tenho certeza. Eu não sei se isso está relacionado com o que está acontecendo com Draco também. Eu tentei perguntar ao professor Snape sobre isso há um tempo atrás, e ele não faria isso, contar-me qualquer coisa.

\- Você perguntou a ele sobre o que Dumbledore está fazendo ele fazer?

\- Claro que eu perguntei, muitas vezes, e de muitas maneiras diferentes. Ele não vai me dizer. Em parte é uma coisa de orgulho, eu acho, e principalmente é porque ele é um bastardo teimoso que se agarra a sua independência e tenta fazer tudo por conta própria, mas eu sei que ele está preocupado, e ele não parece acreditar que ele vai sobreviver, o que está assustando o inferno fora de mim.

\- Mesmo? - Harry franziu a testa. - Eu não sei o que seria então. A menos que você pense que Dumbledore vai ordenar que ele mate Voldemort ou algo assim.

\- Isso é besteira. Não vai funcionar até que todas as Horcruxes sejam destruídas. E eu não acho que ele ficaria chateado com isso também.

\- Sim, é verdade. Além disso, Dumbledore conhece a profecia. Snape sabe disso? Oh, espere, ele mencionou isso em treinamento, não foi?

\- Eu não acho que ele saiba de tudo - Hermione lembrou. - Eu ouvi ele falando com Dumbledore após a batalha no Ministério, e ele perguntou se Dumbledore iria dizer a ele a parte que ele não sabia.

\- Huh. Isso é estranho. O que há de errado com ele sabendo de tudo? Mesmo eu não acho que ele diria a Voldemort qualquer coisa perigosa, não se ele já não tivesse. Eu ainda não gosto dele, e eu não sei acho que eu confie nele, você sabe, pessoalmente, mas eu acho que ele está do nosso lado, mesmo que seja apenas por sua causa.

\- Eu não sei. Eu sei que ele acha que Dumbledore não confia nele, mas se você admitir que ele está do nosso lado... - Eles compartilharam um sorriso antes de ela dar de ombros. - Quanto mais eu aprendo sobre tudo isso, menos sentido faz e menos eu sou feliz. Eu não acho que alguém realmente saiba exatamente o que está acontecendo. Talvez nem mesmo Dumbledore saiba de tudo.

Harry mordeu o lábio e franziu a testa, antes de encolher os ombros. - Desde que Voldemort também não saiba - ele disse praticamente.

* * *

Severus não se incomodou em olhar para cima quando alguém bateu na porta do seu escritório, concentrando-se nos ensaios do quinto ano que ele deveria estar marcando, sua papelada estava se acumulando recentemente como sua concentração vacilou e seu tempo livre tornou-se consumido por preocupações mais importantes do que o dever de casa. Metade do tempo ele nem se incomodou em ler todo o ensaio, dando uma olhada em cada um deles o suficiente para ter uma ideia aproximada de quanto esforço havia sido feito e usando isso e seu conhecimento de quão inteligente cada aluno era para lhes dar uma nota aproximada.

Uma segunda batida na porta fez com que ele franzisse a testa, outro membro da equipe não teria se incomodado em bater, e embora duvidasse que Hermione viria procurá-lo agora, ela teria aberto a porta após a primeira batida. Isso significava um estudante, mas os sonserinos raramente incomodavam ele ultimamente...

\- Entre - ele disse secamente, varrendo outras poucas linhas do ensaio atual quando a porta se abriu. Olhando para cima, ele piscou, um pouco surpreso ao ver Potter, que nunca tinha vindo voluntariamente em qualquer lugar perto dele, para seu alívio mútuo sem dúvida. Ele sentiu uma onda automática de fúria e vergonha, misturando-se com a costumeira pontada da velha mágoa e antipatia que sempre acontecia, sempre que ele colocava os olhos no garoto, mas depois de um momento suas defesas se mexiam e esfriavam tudo mais uma vez, o que era um alívio, ele odiava estar fora de controle de si mesmo, mesmo que brevemente.

\- Potter" - ele comentou em saudação, olhando de volta para sua marcação. - Estou ainda menos inclinado a falar com você agora do que normalmente sou. Vá embora.

\- Eu não estou aqui para falar com você, senhor - o menino respondeu com uma voz muito cuidadosamente, obviamente tentando não acionar nada. Severus apreciou isso, distante, foi duro o suficiente para segurar ele mesmo juntos no melhor dos tempos, e isso certamente não foi. - Eu só pensei que você deveria saber que Malfoy me atacou mais cedo.

\- O que? - Sua cabeça se levantou e ele olhou para o Grifinório por um momento, automaticamente lendo sua expressão, desafiador, nervoso, mas surpreendentemente calmo. Lentamente, com relutância, ele abaixou sua pena e sentou-se.

\- Tudo bem, Sr. Potter, você tem toda a minha atenção. Faça isso bem.

Potter respirou fundo. - Murta Que Geme me disse que um garoto estava chorando no banheiro dela. Fui ver o que tinha acontecido, e era o Malfoy. Eu tentei falar com ele, mas, bem, nós nunca tivemos uma conversa civilizada desde que ele descobriu quem eu realmente era. Nós discutimos, e então ele me atacou.

\- Mesmo? - Ele respondeu ceticamente, desenhando a palavra e levantando uma sobrancelha. - E o que você fez em troca?

O menino ficou vermelho de raiva, mas manteve a calma, olhando para baixo. - Nós trocamos alguns pequenos feitiços, mas eu não fiz nada. Eu quase fiz, mas eu parei.

 _O que você quer, uma medalha?_ – Parabéns - ele disse sarcasticamente. - Tenho certeza que você pode entender por que eu posso estar um pouco relutante em aceitar sua palavra, dada a sua história de mentir para mim e antagonizar o Sr. Malfoy.

\- Ele, quero dizer, não, senhor - Potter disse baixinho. As palavras foram forçadas para fora através dos dentes cerrados, mas ainda assim, foi quase o suficiente para impressionar Severus. Quase. O menino finalmente estava aprendendo. - E se eu tivesse feito qualquer coisa ruim, ele já teria vindo falar sobre isso.

 _Eu duvido_. Uma vez, Draco certamente teria vindo choramingar, ele havia feito muitas vezes antes. Em público, Severus sempre vinha em defesa de seus sonserinos, e geralmente se recusava a ouvir qualquer outro ponto de vista para que ele pudesse alegar uma negação plausível mais tarde. Particularmente, ele era frequentemente tão repugnado por seu comportamento quanto qualquer outra pessoa, e a portas fechadas ele os deixava sabe quando eles foram longe demais. A política da Casa Sonserina sempre foi muito mais complicada do que o sistema preto e branco dos outros três.

\- Talvez - ele respondeu distante. - O que você pretende fazer agora?

\- Você quer dizer, eu vou para a professora McGonagall ou para o professor Dumbledore?

Ele apertou a mandíbula com a menção do nome do Diretor, mas ficou aliviado ao descobrir que sua raiva permanecia em um nível administrável. - Eu quero dizer exatamente o que eu perguntei. O que você pretende fazer agora?

Potter hesitou por um bom tempo. Finalmente ele disse lentamente: - Eu não sei... senhor. Por que ele estava chorando?

 _Porque ele está preso entre uma rocha e um lugar difícil, assim como eu estou. Porque ele é muito jovem e tem um medo mortal, e não sabe em quem confiar._ \- Eu realmente não sei dizer.

\- Você sabe?

\- Eu provavelmente poderia arriscar um palpite preciso, se fosse necessário, mas realmente não é da sua conta, Potter. Fique com o nariz de fora - ele recomendou calmamente.

\- O que Voldemort faz Malfoy fazer?

Seu braço vibrou com a menção do nome, e a raiva fervendo subiu outro ponto, mas Severus manteve a calma, retornando um olhar inexpressivo. - Potter, supondo que por uma vez que suas suspeitas infundadas estavam certas, o que na terra faz você acreditar que eu diria a você? Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que você não é o centro do universo?

\- Bem, nós estamos supostamente do mesmo lado - ele murmurou amuado.

 _Não faço ideia de que lado estou mais_. - E quase não havia ênfase no 'supostamente'. Muito bem - Severus respondeu sarcasticamente. - Vá embora, Potter. Você não se machucou e nem era Draco. Deixe passar. - Foi um esforço, mas ele manteve sua voz suave, um pouco mais perto de perguntar do que pedir. Ele não estava com vontade de lidar com Potter com os calcanhares enterrados, quando o menino se comportou tão teimosamente que era impossível não lembrar de seus pais.

Para sua surpresa, Potter assentiu com relutância e respondeu: - Sim, senhor - antes de virar para a porta mais uma vez. Ele hesitou na porta. - Senhor...

\- Não - Severus rosnou, colocando o máximo de aviso possível em sua voz. - Eu te disse, eu não vou discutir isso com você.

\- Eu não ia perguntar sobre isso... - o garoto respondeu indignado, embora o tom quase culpado de sua voz fez Severus duvidar disso. Ele não culpou Potter por ser curioso, ele não conheceu qualquer um dos outros amigos de sua mãe, e Lupin era o único outro companheiro de seu pai ainda flutuando por aí. Isso não significava que ele iria falar sobre isso, no entanto. O garoto teria apenas que ser curioso.

\- Então o que você quer? Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

Potter hesitou novamente, parecendo nervoso agora, o que significava que o que ele estava prestes a dizer provavelmente o colocaria em apuros. Mordendo de volta um suspiro, Severus levantou a cabeça e olhou ele constantemente, silenciosamente o desafiando a dizer isso, o que quer que fosse, o menino parecia doente. Depois de uma luta interior dolorosamente visível, _Grifinórios ..._ , Potter deixou escapar: - Hermione sente falta de você, você sabe - e fugiu, batendo a porta atrás dele enquanto ele literalmente corria para ela.

Severus olhou fixamente para a porta por um momento enquanto tentava processar isso. Ele provavelmente deveria ter ficado furioso porque Potter sabia de alguma coisa, mas ele se viu mais interessado em se ou não era verdade. Além disso, ele ainda estava entorpecido desde a última vez que Potter tinha aprendido algo muito pessoal sobre ele. Sentando-se devagar, ele se recostou na cadeira, olhou pensativamente para o teto através dos olhos apertados. _Ela sente falta de mim, não é?_

Ele sentia falta dela também, tanto quanto doía admitir isso. Eles não tiveram contato fora das aulas de Defesa desde... naquela noite. Inicialmente, ele não estava em condições de arriscar qualquer companhia, como suas defesas oscilavam e suas emoções ameaçavam tomar conta, só Salazar sabia o que ele poderia ter dito ou feito à menor provocação. Depois dos primeiros dias... ele ainda a evitava, simplesmente porque não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Mesmo em seus pesadelos mais sombrios, ele não imaginou esse cenário em particular, e ele estava bem além do confuso agora, bem como doendo. Mas... mas ele sentia falta dela. Ela era a única pessoa que ele sabia que ele poderia ter certeza absoluta de que não queria nada dele e confiava nele completamente. Ele sentia falta de ouvir a conversa dela, fácil e naturalmente, como ninguém mais fazia. Ela não guardou suas palavras ao redor dele e ele não teve que fingir ser alguém que ele não era.

Seria mais fácil não fazer nada, ele sabia. Apenas deixe, não faça nada, deixe a distância crescer até que não tenha mais importância. Ele também sabia o quão miserável isso o faria, ele não precisava de Dilys avisá-lo para saber que ele não podia fazer isso, e parecia haver uma certa quantidade de evidências de que ela não seria mais feliz com a separação. O mundo estava indo para o Inferno, ele não tinha mais ninguém em quem confiar, e as coisas pareciam um pouco menos escuras quando ela estava por perto. Francamente, ele não achava que pudesse fazer isso sozinho.

Então, onde isso o deixou? Pensativo, Severus olhou para o ensaio meio marcado, pegando sua pena e começando a trabalhar mais uma vez. Era quinta-feira. Esta noite ele iria estar muito cansado e mal-humorado para querer experimentar qualquer coisa, além disso, os três provavelmente estariam treinando, e ele não se sentia à vontade para enfrentar todos eles. Amanhã... bem, sexta-feira era um noite popular para convocação do Comensal da Morte, porque os poucos que trabalhavam normalmente não o faziam nos fins de semana, e ele não tinha sido Convocado na semana passada, então era provável que haveria uma reunião amanhã à noite. Isso significava que ele possivelmente estaria vendo Hermione na ala hospitalar de qualquer maneira, embora ele não estivesse em posição de ter qualquer tipo de conversa civil e eles não estariam sozinhos.

Ele olhou brevemente para a pilha de papelada atravancando a maior parte da mesa. Se ele pudesse fazer a maior parte ou tudo isso hoje à noite... Sábado ou domingo seria um bom momento para tentar encontrar ela, talvez. Ele ainda precisava demonstrar as partes mais complicadas do processo da Mata-Cão para ela, o bem-estar de Lupin não estava exatamente no topo de sua lista de prioridades no momento, mesmo por seu costumeiro padrões, mas seria uma ótima desculpa. Eles ficariam sozinhos por algumas horas, com um trabalho legítimo que ele poderia usar para se distrair e ganhar tempo sempre que isso se comprovasse. necessário, desde que ele sabia que haveria muitos momentos em que ele não sabia o que dizer. Ela gostaria de falar sobre Lily, ou ela iria? Se ela realmente já soubesse por algum tempo, talvez ela não iria. E ela certamente o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele não queria falar sobre isso. _Salazar, que bagunça_! Mas ele poderia pelo menos tentar ignorar isso por um tempo na esperança que iria embora. Isso nunca funcionou antes, mas há uma primeira vez para tudo, certo? De qualquer forma... um problema de cada vez.

E durante aquelas poucas horas... Severus mordeu o lábio, debatendo consigo mesmo, depois assentiu com uma resolução súbita. Todas as apostas estavam canceladas agora. Ele diria a ela exatamente o que Dumbledore estava pedindo dele, e para o inferno com as consequências. Ele não queria sobrecarregá-la com isso, mas se ele de alguma forma sobrevivesse ao final do ano, ele certamente não queria que ela pensasse que ele era um traidor. A opinião de ninguém mais importava, mas seu primeiro impulso com quem ele gostava, mesmo que ligeiramente, era tentar negar a visão geral dele e se apresentar de uma forma marginalmente melhor. Se ele tivesse muita sorte, ela poderia ser capaz de ajudá-lo a resolver seus pensamentos errados e encontrar uma maneira de sair dessa bagunça. Pelo menos ele se sentiria um pouco melhor sobre as coisas.

* * *

Hermione não estava feliz. Ela sabia que Snape tinha sido convocado na sexta-feira, porque ela tinha visto o olhar em seu rosto quando ele deixou o jantar mais cedo e porque Phineas mais tarde confirmou. Era um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual, mas não tanto que houvesse algum motivo para alarme desnecessário. Ele também não tinha voltado, mas era apenas sábado de manhã, isto não era totalmente inédito para ele tirar uma noite de folga de vez em quando, mesmo que ele geralmente mandasse uma mensagem se estivesse fazendo isso, dada a raiva atual dele em Dumbledore, era perfeitamente razoável que ele não tivesse feito isso. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de entrar em pânico ainda. Exceto por uma sensação incômoda de que algo não estava certo.

Ela estava tentando desconsiderar o sentimento como pura exaustão de sua parte, porque estava absolutamente exausta, e isso por si só aumentava sua irritação porque não havia razão para ela estar tão cansada. Ela havia dormido bem, como um tronco, na verdade, mais profundamente do que costumava fazer. Sua revisão estava indo bem e ela não estava estressada o suficiente para ficar exausta ainda, que chegaria mais perto das datas do exame. Ela não tinha feito muito hoje e não tinha planos para o resto do dia. No entanto, ela estava absolutamente exausta e preocupada com nada, e geralmente se enrolando.

Verificando o relógio de novo, onze e meia, menos de dez minutos desde a última vez que ela olhou, ela reprimiu mais um bocejo, com os olhos pesados, e se perguntou, inquieta de novo, o que a estava fazendo se preocupar tanto. Ela estava preocupada com Snape desde a noite em que Dumbledore o traíra tão horrivelmente e dolorosamente, mas ele parecia ter se recuperado de alguma forma. Durante a última semana, aquela raiva assustadora foi esfriando gradualmente quando ele restabeleceu suas paredes. Ela sabia o quão forte ele era, ele poderia lidar com praticamente qualquer coisa, ele era um sobrevivente nascido - ele tinha que ser. Ele estaria bem, ela disse a si mesma novamente, ele ganhou o direito de desaparecer por algumas horas sozinho, longe da escola e de seu mestre e os lembretes deste mundo. Ele ficaria furioso se soubesse que idiota ela estava sendo. Irritadamente, ela mudou de posição e colocou os pés sob ela, descendo até a pilha de livros ao lado de sua poltrona normal e pegando a mais alta. Tudo estava bem,os meninos estavam jogando Quadribol e não a incomodariam, eles não sabiam que Snape estava ausente e ela não tinha visto nenhum motivo para dizer a eles. A sala comum era razoavelmente tranquila, já que era um dia quente e ensolarado. Havia uma foto atrás dela, perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse ser chamada se fosse necessário. Faça algum trabalho e esqueça. Ele está bem.

* * *

Severus não podia mais sentir muito. Mais cedo, ele estivera com muita dor, realmente, com uma coisa e outra, todo o seu peso estava pendurado em seus ombros e pulsos, que tinham sido dolorosos em si, mesmo sem todo o resto, mas tudo parecia bem distante agora. Ele estava deitado no chão ao invés de ser enforcado agora, mas ele não lembrava quando a mudança de posição havia acontecido. O ar cheirava a sangue, um pouco, mas não parecia muito importante. Ele estava bastante frio, mas provavelmente era apenas para ser esperado, porque ele tinha quase certeza de que estava morrendo.

Não parecia tão ruim quanto ele pensava que seria, ele refletiu em voz baixa. Até agora, sua vida não brilhou diante de seus olhos, ele não tinha visto nenhum túnel ou luzes brilhantes e ninguém tentou falar com ele. Ele apenas sentiu frio, e tudo parecia muito quieto e muito distante. Também estava escuro, mas ele não sabia por que, porque tinha a sensação de que pelo menos um de seus olhos não estava funcionando corretamente, o que pode não ser relevante. Ele estava muito cansado, uma versão mais profunda do mesmo cansaço que vinha se arrastando por meses.

Lentamente, puxando outro fôlego para os pulmões, Severus se perguntou, indiferente, quanto tempo levaria, ele não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estivera aqui. Poderia ter sido duas horas ou vinte anos, ele não tinha estrutura de referência. Ele não estava mais completamente consciente, para começar, ele estava vagamente ciente de que, onde seu corpo estava, havia pessoas, provavelmente discutindo sobre quem era a culpa deles terem sido tão levados, mas ele não podia ouvi-los e não estava realmente interessado em tentar. Muito melhor apenas vagar aqui nas profundezas tranquilas de sua mente, onde eles não poderiam pegá-lo e esperar.

Ele sempre soubera que provavelmente terminaria assim, que quando isso acontecesse, sua morte seria dolorosa, persistente e cruel, e certamente fora, não muito tempo atrás, ele estava mais aliviado do que de outra forma agora ficaria magoado demais para senti-lo. Uma coisa tão estúpida, porém, porque Voldemort provavelmente nem percebeu que estava acontecendo. Seu mestre tinha sido suspeito, ele se lembrava muito, e ele havia sido punido por incorrer naquela suspeita, e então o Lorde das Trevas tinha sido chamado e tinha deixado os outros jogando e não tinha voltado. Eles tinham sido levados, aparentemente, ou eles tinham sido ordenados para, ou ... bem, isso realmente não importava agora. O ponto era que ele estava morrendo.

Severus voltou esse pensamento em sua mente, tentando descobrir se ele realmente se importava. Ele não achou que sim, na verdade. Foi realmente algo de um alívio. Pelo menos tudo acabaria em breve e ele não teria que continuar lutando mais. Não havia realmente nada em sua vida que ele sentisse muita falta. Uma breve lembrança se agitou, e por um momento ele viu um par de vibrantes olhos verdes, mas o rosto que os acompanhava estava nebuloso agora e a única emoção que provocou foi um leve sentimento de uma saudosa melancolia. Essa parte dele estava bem e verdadeiramente morta já, realmente. Outra lembrança mostrava-lhe olhos castanhos brilhantes da cor do rum escuro, essa imagem desencadeou mais algumas faíscas de emoção, principalmente uma espécie de confusão, saudade e lamento, mas ele não tinha energia para aguentar e apesar de seus melhores esforços, seu rosto também desapareceu na escuridão.

Ele ficou quieto, pensando em nada, sentindo um pouco mais de sua força se esvaindo e contemplando as coisas. Não, no geral, ele estava aliviado por estar morrendo, por estar deixando tudo. A Ordem realmente não precisava dele. A informação dele tinha sido útil, mas também tinha sido limitada e geralmente não é considerada, e eles sobreviveriam muito bem sem ele. Eles podem até ganhar. Coisas estranhas aconteceram, e elas eram em sua maioria pessoas boas. Ele nunca esperou sobreviver até o final.

 _Nenhum arrependimento?_ ele se perguntou cansado, na escuridão silenciosa que encheu sua mente. Não muitos, um pouco para sua surpresa. Na verdade, a única coisa que ele ainda se arrependia agora era se tornar um Comensal da Morte em primeiro lugar, as circunstâncias levaram-no a tomar essa decisão, mas em última análise tinha sido a escolha dele, e mesmo que ele não tivesse tido nenhuma outra opção, ele tinha ainda tomado uma decisão consciente. Esse foi o primeiro erro real, e uma vez que ele começou, não havia realmente mais nada que ele pudesse ter feito, a não ser continuar pelo caminho que finalmente o levou até aqui, neste lugar frio e escuro onde estava morrendo. Ele considerou todas as escolhas que fizera desde que pegara a Marca Negra, não, ele não poderia ter escolhido diferentemente, não e permaneceu fiel a si mesmo. Ele não teve uma vida boa, realmente, mas ele tentou, e nem tudo tinha sido completamente culpa dele. Isso não foi muito, mas foi mais do que poderia ser dito de muitas pessoas.

Todas as pontas soltas estavam amarradas agora, de qualquer forma. Potter sabia de alguma coisa porque ele estava fazendo isso, que não fazia parte do plano, mas ele não se opôs exatamente ao filho de Lily não odiar ele tão violentamente mais. Seus últimos laços de lealdade a Dumbledore estavam em farrapos e suas últimas dívidas e obrigações eram poeira. Quanto a Hermione, bem, ele tinha uma sensação incômoda de que ela pelo menos suspeitava como ele se sentia em relação a ela, ele não precisava se arrepender de nunca deixá-la saber, e pelo menos ele não teria que suportar a inevitável rejeição que certamente se seguiria. De uma maneira estranha, que talvez contasse como uma vitória.

Puxando outra respiração lenta e vacilante, sentindo o ar deslizar de seus pulmões ao expirar quando o frio afundou um pouco mais em seus ossos, Severus esperou o fim. Recentemente ele estava se perguntando bastante desconfortável sobre o que aconteceria com ele depois que ele morresse, mas agora que ele estava aqui, ele descobriu que isso não importava mais. Ele não estava ligado a esta vida fortemente o suficiente para se tornar um fantasma, então ele continuaria. No muito, muito, muito improvável evento que ele acabou em tudo o que passou pelo Céu, bem, isso falou por si, ele seria feliz mesmo que seja apenas por padrão, embora ele estivesse um pouco nebuloso sobre a forma que a felicidade pode assumir agora. Era muito mais provável que ele estivesse preso em uma direção diferente, mas até o Inferno não seria tão ruim. Ele não teria que lutar mais. Ele era muito bom em sobreviver à dor, e não importa o quão ruim o tormento, não exigiria que ele fizesse nada, exceto passivamente suportá-lo, o que seria bastante pacífico. E se houvesse outra coisa, se a reencarnação fosse real, ele duvidava que ele pudesse ser empurrado para uma vida muito pior do que o que ele tinha. Não, a vida após a morte não era nada para se ter medo agora.

Não era bem a morte que ele gostaria, mas supunha que poderia ter sido pior. Ele morreria com sua cobertura intacta, afinal, servindo o plano até o fim, e não doeu nada, não mais. Ele queria que alguém estivesse lá com ele, no entanto. Ele esteve sozinho a vida toda, teria sido bom não morrer sozinho também.

* * *

O incômodo desconforto que Hermione estava sentindo cresceu cada vez pior durante todo o dia até que no final da tarde ela estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Não havia sentido em ir a ninguém da Ordem, mesmo que algo estivesse errado, eles não tinham como descobrir onde Snape estava, e além disso... ela sabia com uma certeza fria e sombria que eles não arriscariam nada para salvá-lo.

Seu espião simplesmente não era valioso o suficiente na opinião da Ordem para arriscar qualquer um deles, por mais estúpido e terrível que fosse. E ela não tinha um pedaço de evidência de que nada estava errado de qualquer maneira. Snape tinha tirado ausências assim antes, quando ela não tinha prestado muita atenção em suas idas e vindas, e 'um sentimento' não era prova de nada.

Mesmo assim, ela nunca se sentira assim antes e não ia ignorá-lo completamente. Assim que o jantar acabou, ela deu a Harry e Ron sua desculpa habitual sobre cólicas mensais e escapou, escorregando pelos jardins e abrindo caminho entre o crepúsculo e os portões. Se ele voltasse e estivesse tudo bem, ela ia matá-lo, ela disse a si mesma, como ela se estabeleceu debaixo de uma árvore e preparada para esperar.

* * *

O frio profundo dos ossos não tinha um forte poder sobre ele. Severus tentou se concentrar, tentando descobrir por que isso acontecia. Foi difícil, seus pensamentos eram gelados, lentos e frios agora, movendo-se à velocidade do gelo glacial, e ele estava tão perto da morte que era praticamente impossível pensar, mas algo havia mudado. Vagamente, uma nebulosa memória surgiu, nadando no mar frio, puxando seu corpo entorpecido da água para o sol, era assim que era, a luz do sol quente e suave deslizando sobre sua pele gelada e perseguindo o frio longe.

Isso não fazia sentido. Ele não tinha certeza, já que ele nunca tinha morrido antes, mas imaginou que seria o que ele já estava sentindo, um lento e gradual deslizar para o frio e escuro silêncio. Este macio calor dourado não combinava com isso. Ele não estava morto ainda, já que ele estava muito vagamente consciente de seu batimento cardíaco perigosamente lento e arrítmico e sua respiração rasa e pouco frequente enquanto o corpo agarrava-se tenazmente à vida, apesar da aceitação de sua mente, seus instintos de sobrevivência sempre foram muito fortes. Ainda assim, o calor parecia bom, algo gentil e calmante para facilitar, então ele não ia reclamar. Parecia vagamente familiar também, e ele não achava que fossem apenas lembranças da luz do sol, mas era esforço demais para tentar analisá-lo ainda mais. Ele simplesmente deitou-se passivamente e sentiu-o fluir lentamente através de seu corpo gelado, aceitando e acolhendo a sensação.

Depois de uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo, outra sensação se intrometeu, esta terrivelmente familiar. Fraco demais para protestar contra a invasão de sua mente, Severus se afastou da sonda e afundou mais fundo, deslizando para longe de cada toque insidioso de agarrar. Ele estava morrendo, mas ele estava indo muito bem morrer no lado direito. Voldemort poderia pular fora e deixá-lo morrer em paz, ele não ia contar nada ao lunático com cara de cobra agora. Abandonando a maioria das memórias superficiais para o domínio do seu mestre, ele foi para as profundezas tranquilas onde todos os seus os segredos jaziam escondidos, relaxando no calor penetrante gentil que o seguia.

\- Ele não pode esconder nada agora. Você estava tão certo de que ele era um traidor...

\- Ele é, meu senhor, eu juro...

\- Você mente. Eu teria encontrado se ele estivesse. Ah, Severus, seus companheiros duvidam tanto de você, mas você é realmente meu ainda, não é? Todos vocês ...

Algo mais deslizou através de sua consciência, e ele estava distantemente satisfeito por não poder mais sentir seu corpo, porque ele realmente não queria saber o que estava acontecendo agora.

Toda a sensação física se desvanecera ao frio, e toda a sensação mental se reduzia ao tentador calor dourado que o envolvia, tudo o que poderia estar acontecendo não era preocupação dele mais. Estava quase no fim.

\- Leve-o para Hogwarts. Vamos ver o quanto eles valorizam meu espião. É melhor que eles salvem a vida dele, ele é valioso demais para morrer ainda e vou culpá-lo se ele o fizer. Vá.

O frio e o calor se misturavam estranhamente às correntes do seu oceano mental, e Severus se afastou de tudo, conforme a escuridão misericordiosa o reclamava.

* * *

Hermione ficou acordada o máximo que pôde, mas depois das onze ela caiu em um cochilo inquieto cheio de sonhos conturbados, começando a despertar em cada som. Ela finalmente acordou adequadamente, dolorida e rígida ao adormecer sentada contra uma árvore, e quando ela se levantou lentamente e começou a andar para esticar os músculos contraídos, olhou para o relógio, acabou de passar cinco de manhã.

 _Oh Merlin!_

Ela estava certa de que Snape nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem mandar uma mensagem. Se ele tivesse mandado uma mensagem para Dumbledore, Dilys e Phineas saberiam, e teriam visto que ela não estava cama, eles teriam dito a alguém, provavelmente Madame Pomfrey, que teria vindo buscá-la. Para Snape ainda estar ausente, depois de quase trinta e seis horas, sem enviar nada para dizer que ele estava em uma missão... algo tinha acontecido com ele. E não havia absolutamente nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso. Não havia como encontrá-lo, ou mesmo saber se ele ainda estava vivo... Ela mordeu o lábio ferozmente para conter um som, tremendo violentamente. _Não pense assim. Ele ainda está vivo. Ele tem que estar_.

Quando um estalo agudo ecoou pela quietude da aurora pouco tempo depois, ela quase gritou, tirando sangue de seu lábio inferior enquanto congelava. Várias formas escuras ficaram além do portões, depois de alguns instantes ansiosos, ela os viu se afastando de algo no chão, virando-se e desaparatando com outro estalo trovejante. Apenas parando para ter certeza eles se foram, ela correu para os portões, puxando as barras, ela não estava em condições de lembrar que apenas os professores podiam abrir os portões de Hogwarts, e como eles se renderam ao ataque frenético dela e se abriu facilmente, isso realmente não importava. Correndo para frente, ela caiu de joelhos pela forma amontoada, quase engasgando com o cheiro de sangue, e encarou momentaneamente com horror congelado.

\- Meu Merlin - ela sussurrou entorpecida, tentando entender o que estava vendo. A luz granulada do nascer do sol, tão distante do norte, misericordiosamente escondeu alguns dos detalhes e o choque ajudou a protegê-la do impacto do resto. Por um momento, tudo o que ela pôde ver foi vermelho e preto. Trabalhando através do pânico congelado, ela estendeu a mão trêmula para tocar a pele do pescoço, vacilando com a sensação de sua pele fria e pegajosa com o sangue seco enquanto ela tentava encontrar o pulso dele.

Por fim, sentiu um pulsar lento sob as pontas dos dedos e quase desmoronou de alívio, um soluço subindo em sua garganta. Snape ainda estava vivo. Como, ela não tinha ideia, ela nunca tinha visto ninguém tão gravemente ferido. Seu rosto era uma máscara de sangue que não fazia nada para esconder os ferimentos embaixo, e suas roupas estavam em farrapos e parecia haver uma ferida visível através de cada rasgo. Seu pulso era muito fraco e lento, e perigosamente arrítmico, mas estava lá. Engolindo bile enquanto ela olhava para o sangue em seus dedos, ela respirou fundo e quase vomitou de novo com o cheiro espesso e acobreado de sangue, que quase escondia os outros cheiros de carne queimada e sujeira, e pensava freneticamente em neblina, se ela entrasse em pânico agora, ele provavelmente morreria. Ele estava a poucos minutos da morte, até onde ela podia dizer, e ela se atrapalhou com a varinha.

\- Mobilicorpus - ela sussurrou finalmente, sua voz tremendo. Era muito perigoso movê-lo sem saber o quanto ele estava ferido, mas era mais perigoso ficar aqui fora da proteção dos terrenos da escola, ela o levitou através dos portões e chutou-os atrás dela antes de espalhar seu manto na grama ao lado da unidade e abaixá-lo tão suavemente quanto possível.

Tremendo, ela se esforçou para pensar, finalmente começando a lançar alguns feitiços de diagnóstico. Se ele ainda estivesse vivo, a maioria de seus ferimentos provavelmente não seria imediatamente fatal, mas... sim, ele estava ainda sangrando em alguns lugares nas costas. Aliviando o homem inconsciente para o lado dele, ela cuidadosamente retirou alguns dos restos de seu manto, e quase vomitou, as costas dele eram uma ruína vermelha crua, exceto pela escuridão das queimaduras e um breve e horrível vislumbre de osso branco. Engolindo em seco, ela se concentrou no zumbido em seus ouvidos e pensou em neblina, automaticamente encontrando os lugares onde ele ainda estava sangrando. Perda de sangue iria matá-lo se nada mais fizesse. Ele estava sangrando internamente também, mas não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer aqui.

Uma vez que ela lidou com isso, ela virou as costas para ele, tentando não ouvir a fraca e grosa trabalhada de sua respiração. Ela precisava limpar a cabeça, e ela não podia fazer isso enquanto olha para as ruínas do que tinha sido feito para ele. Isso estava bem além dela, e como não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira de deixá-lo aqui para pedir ajuda, ela precisava se acalmar, e de alguma forma se concentrar em uma memória feliz, a fim de conjurar seu patrono. Nunca tinha sido tão difícil meditar, mas ela continuou, concentrando-se no fato de que ele precisava dela para fazer. Quando se sentiu mais calma, tentou pensar em algo feliz, finalmente se contentando com o simples fato de que ele estava vivo e tentando imaginar aquele pequeno sorriso torto dele.

\- E-expecto patronum - ela sussurrou, finalmente, sua voz pegando, observando sua lontra prateada lentamente se formando. Gaguejando a mensagem, ela assistiu a lontra em direção ao castelo e a ala hospitalar, antes de voltar para a figura inconsciente de Snape. Demoraria algum tempo até que a medibruxa chegasse aqui, então ela deveria tentar fazer algo útil e descobrir a extensão do dano. Se ela pudesse parar de chorar por tempo suficiente para ver o que ela estava fazendo, pelo menos.


	29. Chapter 29

**"Maybe I'm not but you're all I got left to believe in**

 **Don't give up on me**

 **I'm about to come alive**

 **And I know that it's been hard**

 **And it's been a long time coming**

 **Don't give up on me**

 **I'm about to come alive..."**

 _–_ _Train, 'I'm About To Come Alive'._

* * *

Hermione não tinha ideia de que horas eram agora. Ela se lembrava vagamente de Madame Pomfrey sugerindo que ela fosse tomar café da manhã e tentasse se comportar normalmente, e ela havia se recusado terminantemente. Ela foi encontrar Harry e Rony muito brevemente, uma vez que eles colocaram Snape na ala hospitalar, dizendo que ele havia se machucado e que ela estaria ausente até que as coisas fossem resolvidas e pediu a eles para cobrir para ela, se alguém notasse, mas desde então ela não tinha deixado a cabeceira.

Eles o limparam um pouco, pelo menos, mas de certa forma isso piorou. Sem as manchas de sangue seco e os restos da maioria de suas roupas como camuflagem, a horrível extensão de seus ferimentos pode ser visto. O choque foi ruim o suficiente para deixar as duas bruxas, e os retratos, sem palavras por um momento, eles não tinham palavras para o que tinha sido feito para ele. Todas as formas de tortura de que Hermione já tinha ouvido falar eram colocadas na frente deles, junto com muita coisa que ela não tinha ouvido falar, e em cima de todas as lesões físicas que ele tinha, os nervos estavam pegando fogo do pior dano Cruciatus que Madame Pomfrey já tinha visto.

\- O que vem a seguir, Madame Pomfrey? - ela perguntou a enfermeira roucamente, enxugando a testa na manga. Elas fecharam o pior dos ferimentos abertos e lidaram com alguns dos problemas internos e ela ficou totalmente entorpecida, sem a menor ideia de qual dos ferimentos restantes era mais grave.

\- Para começar, Hermione, me chame de Papoula. Nós não temos tempo para a formalidade - disse a medibruxa cansada, tentando sorrir. - Além disso, você ganhou.

Ela tentou sorrir de volta. - Ok. Obrigado. O que vem a seguir?

\- Eu não sei. Ossos quebrados, eu acho.

A voz da bruxa mais velha soou estranha, e Hermione olhou para ela bruscamente. - O que você não está me dizendo?

Depois de um longo silêncio, Dilys disse baixinho da parede - O dano ao órgão está matando ele, mas... ele não está forte o suficiente para sobreviver ao choque de qualquer tentativa de curá-lo. Se não pudermos amparar suas reservas, ele vai morrer com o próximo feitiço de cura.

Mordendo seu lábio sangrento, Hermione balançou a cabeça lentamente, pensando na névoa cansada. - As maneiras que você me ensinou, de dar força... o choque disso vai matá-lo também, não vai?

\- Sim.

\- Então, precisamos de uma poção ou algo assim. - Ela lambeu o ponto dolorido da mordida distraidamente, forçando seu cérebro a entrar em marcha. A solução de fortalecimento não era forte o suficiente para ser de alguma utilidade. Força da poção se desgastaria, e o pior quando isso acontecesse o mataria, e eles não tinham nenhuma no castelo de qualquer maneira. O quê mais...

\- Acho que precisamos entrar em contato com o direto - disse Papoula finalmente. Eles disseram a Dumbledore que Snape estava de volta, mas nada mais ainda, dada a sua alienação recente, Dumbledore não esperaria um relatório a menos que houvesse algo a relatar.

\- Por quê? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Acho que precisamos de Fawkes. Lágrimas de fênix podem ser a única esperança. E mesmo assim, ele está tão fraco...

Hermione e Dilys trocaram olhares, ela tinha a sensação de que Snape provavelmente preferiria morrer. Era tão bom que ele não estava em condições de se opor, realmente. – Espere - ela disse de repente. - Eu sei de algo que possa funcionar. Há uma poção em seu laboratório que ele me contou uma vez, uma poção de cura que ele inventou para medidas desesperadas. Devemos tentar, ele não vai querer o Diretor envolvido, a menos que realmente não haja outra escolha.

\- Eu sei que eles brigaram recentemente, embora eu não saiba por que...

\- Dilys vai te manter a par. Volto em breve - Hermione decolou, com Phineas mantendo o ritmo através das molduras intermináveis e avisando-a quando as pessoas estavam chegando, deixou ela se mexer através da maior parte do castelo em um beco sem saída, desacelerando para uma caminhada apenas quando outras pessoas pudessem vê-la.

\- Eu não sei nada sobre cura - o retrato do bruxo lhe disse. - Ele está morrendo, não está?

\- Sim. Mas ele não está morto ainda - Ela olhou para ele do canto do olho. - Eu não estou desistindo.

\- Eu não esperaria mais nada. Isso é o mais perto que eu posso chegar, ele não substituiu nenhuma das fotos em seus quartos ainda, e a do laboratório ainda está bloqueada. Depressa, Hermione.

O fato de Phineas ter usado seu primeiro nome tornou óbvio o quanto ele estava preocupado, Hermione balançou a cabeça e correu rapidamente pela passagem, grata por não ter encontrado nenhuma das os sonserinos aqui embaixo. Ela havia saltado do pequeno lance de escada até o arco antes de perceber que não sabia como essa porta funcionava, não havia senha.

Snape disse a ela que ninguém poderia entrar a menos que ele pessoalmente os levasse para dentro... oh, como ela esperava que isso fosse necessário apenas na primeira vez. Ela colocou a mão na porta, pegando a alça com a outra mão, e rezou. _Venha, venha ... por favor, não deixe que ele tenha sido muito paranoico..._ Uma onda de frio correu sobre a madeira sob a palma da mão enquanto a magia dele se transformava em vida, e ela ficou quieta enquanto fluía através de sua pele, tremendo com a sensação. O tempo pareceu parar por um momento sem fim, antes que houvesse um clique e a maçaneta girou e ela quase soluçou de alívio.

O laboratório ainda era tão impressionante quanto a única vez em que o vira, evidentemente seu episódio destrutivo não havia chegado tão longe. Ela ignorou desta vez, procurando freneticamente ao longo das prateleiras de poções antes de perceber o quão idiota ela estava sendo e severamente dizendo a si mesma para não entrar em pânico, lutando por sua varinha novamente. - Accio Last Chance poção – ela ofegou sem fôlego e pegou o pote de uma poção grossa e escura parecendo granulada do ar. Depois de um momento, ela acrescentou, esperançosa, - Accio phoenix tears - mas não ficou surpresa quando nada aconteceu. _Valeu a pena tentar_ , ela disse a si mesma, indo para a porta.

Um brilho de ouro chamou sua atenção e ela parou, piscando para uma pequena prateleira em um dos bancos, ele continha meia dúzia de frascos de dose única preenchidos com o ouro brilhante e distintivo de Poção Felix Felicis. Não há tempo para se perguntar por que ele tinha isso, certamente não poderia doer. Pegando uma delas, fechou a porta atrás dela e começou a longa corrida de volta à enfermaria.

* * *

Após uma breve discussão, eles dividiram o Felix Felicis entre ela, Papoula e Snape, para aumentar as chances de seus tratamentos funcionarem da forma mais eficaz possível. Agora ela levantou o pote de poção Last Chance e todos eles consideraram isso duvidosamente.

\- O que essa poção faz? - a enfermeira perguntou.

\- Eu não sei - Hermione respondeu impotente, ainda recuperando o fôlego de sua corrida através do castelo. - Ele disse que era uma poção de cura de última chance. Matar ou curar. Eu sei que é um risco, mas o Felix vai ajudar um pouco, espero. Eu nem sei qual dose você deve tomar.

\- Isso é perigoso.

\- Ele está morrendo de qualquer maneira - disse Phineas brutalmente da borda do retrato de Dilys. - Lágrimas de fênix nem mesmo funcionam em alguém com a Marca Negra, uma substância de Luz pura contra tanto Magia negra? Você não tem ideia do que vai acontecer. Ela vai tentar limpar a marca dele, para curá-lo, é uma ferida de uma maldição, afinal de contas, e isso vai matá-lo. Você também tenta esta poção, ou você assiste ele morrer.

Hermione piscou as lágrimas, entorpecida demais para sentir muito. - Bem, quando você coloca assim...

\- Faça isso, então - a medibruxa disse baixinho. - Lentamente. Eu vou estar monitorando seus sinais vitais. Se ele reagir mal, nós poderemos ter tempo para fazer algo... nós precisamos de toda a sorte nessa poção agora.

 _Por favor, deixe isso funcionar..._ Mastigando o lábio sangrento de novo, ela gentilmente abriu a boca de Snape, cuidadosamente pingando uma pequena quantidade da poção espessa e pegajosa entre seus lábios rachados e secos, menos que um gole, e acariciou sua garganta até que ele engoliu. Percebendo que ela estava prendendo a respiração, ela exalou e observou seu rosto. - Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

\- Seu coração está batendo mais rápido. Muito mais rápido. Sua pressão sanguínea não mudou, mas já estava muito alta. Seus níveis de adrenalina estão aumentando e sua temperatura está subindo...

\- Ele está começando a suar - Dilys chamou da parede. - Ele está muito desidratado. Pegue um pouco de água para ele. Use a água destilada para não reagir com o que estava naquela poção.

Hermione o fez, administrando cuidadosamente goles regulares de água enquanto a enfermeira relatava que o batimento cardíaco dele era quase o dobro do que deveria ser e sua pressão arterial já alta escalada.

Por alguns minutos muito tensos, Snape pairou à beira de um ataque cardíaco, um derrame ou ambos, mas finalmente seu pulso acelerado começou a desacelerar. Sua pressão sanguínea despencou, então subiu novamente, antes de finalmente estabilizar, ainda mais alto do que deveria ser, mas não muito. Quando seu batimento cardíaco alcançou algo que se aproximava do normal, era mais constante do que tinha sido antes, e ele parecia estar respirando com mais facilidade, embora estivesse correndo uma temperatura febrilmente alta.

\- Tudo bem - Papoula disse calmamente finalmente. - Ele parece um pouco mais forte, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperar mais. Comece com os ossos, Hermione, e eu vou trabalhar no dano ao órgão. Mantenha-se checando seus sinais vitais, e me diga o instante em que algo mudar. Se você ficar muito cansada, pelo amor de Merlin, diga-me! Agora, o descuido poderia matá-lo. Vamos ao trabalho.

* * *

O meio-dia ia e vinha, e a tarde lentamente se arrastava para o anoitecer e depois para a noite. Snape estava agora deitado de barriga para que Papoula pudesse trabalhar nas costas dele, sua espinha e medula espinhal ainda estavam intactos, mas a maior parte da pele havia desaparecido, os longos músculos tinham sido fatiados em vários lugares, metade da carne estava faltando até o osso, parecia que ele tinha sido esfolado, além de um simples chicote, e havia alguns pedaços queimados também, e por baixo de tudo isso, uma das omoplatas estava praticamente quebrada e algumas costelas estavam quebradas.

Hermione estava muito cansada para qualquer coisa tão grande agora. Ela acabara de consertar o joelho direito, pela aparência das coisas, a articulação fora forçada do jeito errado até que se rompeu, então trabalhou para frente e para trás para aumentar o dano antes de ser deixado fora do lugar até que a inflamação fosse muito séria para reiniciá-lo facilmente. Enquanto trabalhava, ela encontrou uma cicatriz profunda em sua panturrilha e quase caíra em uma gargalhada histérica, percebendo que foi quando Fluffy o havia mordido no primeiro ano. Tendo parado brevemente para um café e alguns bocados de comida, ela voltou ao trabalho.

Agora ela estava cuidando de suas mãos, recrescendo as unhas que faltavam e consertando ossos que haviam sido quebrados e desconexos. O trabalho foi delicado o suficiente para que ela tivesse que trabalhar devagar, o que era bom, porque ela estava exausta agora. Trabalhando sem varinha, uma mão descansou em seu pulso para medir seu pulso irregular enquanto os dedos do outro lentamente viajou sobre cada lesão, ela estava usando a chance de segurar a mão dele, embora duvidasse que ele pudesse sentir agora.

Snape quase recuperou a consciência uma vez, seus olhos estavam meio abertos, ele emitiu alguns sons sufocantes e incoerentes de agonia e tentou se afastar deles, antes de desmaiar novamente com outro gemido fraco. Além disso, ele não tinha sequer se mexido e não emitiu nenhum som, exceto por sua respiração ofegante. Trabalhando no piloto automático agora, entorpecida de choque e cansaço, ela observou o rosto dele, sua pele estava tão pálida agora que tudo se destacava. As sombras profundas sob os olhos, o olho, sim, o outro estava escondido atrás ataduras no momento em que quase o cegaram, o hematoma extenso manchando uma bochecha, a barba escura e irregular cobrindo a mandíbula, os cílios surpreendentemente longos. Ele estava tão magro, tão machucado que parecia quase frágil, inconsciente, ele não demonstrou essa vitalidade e força.

 _Vai dar tudo certo,_ ela disse a si mesma de novo, tentando se convencer. Seu pulso batia mais firmemente sob as pontas dos dedos do que antes, ele ainda estava vivo e lá não havia muito a fazer. A hemorragia interna e os danos nos órgãos foram corrigidos, e assim quase todos os ossos quebrados. Eles tinham lidado com um crânio rachado e o ligeiro inchaço do cérebro, ele teve sorte de não ter mais danos. A maioria das lesões na carne e musculares mais profundas tinha sido limpas e fechadas, uma vez que suas costas foram remendadas, deve haver apenas o danos nervosos graves para lidar, e então amanhã eles poderiam lidar com as coisas menores. Espero que ele esteja acordado até lá.

Ela nunca tinha estado tão assustada em sua vida, mas tudo ia ficar bem, repetiu para si mesma. Ele estava vivo e ele estava se curando. O que quer que tenha acontecido, ele havia sobrevivido. Ele não poderia ter sido descoberto. Os Comensais da Morte sabiam que ele era um espião que nunca teria sido devolvido vivo, não importando o quanto estivesse ferido. Mas e da próxima vez? Suas reservas foram embora agora, físico, mental, mágico e emocional. Ele não sobreviveria a nada maior. Ele estava certo no limite como estava.

 _Não se atreva a morrer em mim_ , ela disse a ele silenciosamente enquanto outra articulação realinhava sob sua mão e ela gentilmente moveu e flexionou seus longos dedos para testá-lo. _Eu não sou corajosa o suficiente para fazer isso sem você._ Distraidamente, afastando uma mecha de seus cabelos pretos e finos do rosto, ela olhou para as costas dele para ver como a medibruxa estava se ligando e encontrou a mulher mais velha assistindo ela.

\- O que é isso? Tem alguma coisa errada?

A enfermeira sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, meio sorrindo. - Você está cansada demais para manter suas emoções longe de seu rosto agora, Hermione.

Ela congelou por um momento, seu coração começou a bater. É claro que ela se traiu nas últimas horas... _Oh inferno de sangue_. Engolindo, ela disse incerta - Madame Pomfrey... Papoula, eu...

\- Relaxe, Hermione. Eu não queria te assustar. - Papoula voltou sua atenção para as costas de Snape, correndo sua varinha lentamente ao longo de uma das feridas semifechadas. - Eu não sou maluca, minha querida e eu vim te conhecer nos últimos dois anos, e conheço Severus melhor do que ele pensa. Se eu tivesse um problema, teria dito algo, seja para você ou para ele.

Engolindo novamente, ela seguiu a liderança da bruxa mais velha e voltou ao trabalho, alisando o inchaço de um dos dedos dele para que ela pudesse empurrá-lo de volta no lugar. - Você não deveria ter dito alguma coisa, de qualquer forma? - perguntou ela, inquieta.

\- Provavelmente - Papoula concordou calmamente. - Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria feito. Mas Severus nunca tiraria vantagem de sua posição, e eu ainda tenho que encontrar um estudante mais capaz de conhecer sua própria mente e pensar antes de agir do que você. E nada aconteceu ainda, sim?

\- Não - Dilys e Phineas choraram zombeteiramente da parede.

Hermione estava cansada o suficiente para responder com uma das adições ao seu vocabulário obsceno que ela havia aprendido com Snape, e muito cansada para lutar contra seu rubor quando lhe rendeu uma rodada de riso.

Papoula sorriu um pouco e limpou mais sangue de sua pele pálida. - Então eu não vi ou ouvi nada para dizer algo sobre. Por que vale a pena, você não poderia ter escolhido melhor. Você sabe o quão difícil ele pode ser, mas uma vez que você aprende a ver o passado que ele projeta, ele é um bom homem, melhor do que ele acredita, e ele não comente levemente. E você sabe mais do que ele passou, você é uma boa menina e eu acho que você é paciente o suficiente para dar a ele o tempo que ele precisa. - Ela acrescentou antes que Hermione pudesse responder – eu estou tão aliviada que você já sabia sobre Lily antes de Albus lhe contar tudo. Eu poderia matá-lo por isso. É quase a pior coisa que ele já fez com Severus.

Ela assentiu. - Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele fez isso. Quero dizer, foi direcionado para Harry, não para mim, porque ele não sabe... nada... mas ainda assim, foi horrível. Estou feliz que eu já sabia também, ou Merlin sabe como eu estaria me sentindo agora.

\- Pobre Severus deve estar muito confuso no momento - a enfermeira notou baixinho quando ela começou a fechar outro corte. - Mas ele está vivo, graças a você, e ele vai se recompor. Vai ficar bem.

\- Espero que sim, mas será mesmo? Ainda não sabemos o que vai acontecer no final do ano.

\- Não pode ser pior do que o que já vimos ele passar, pode? - Papoula perguntou, olhando para a moldura da foto.

Dilys e Phineas se olharam antes que o retrato da bruxa encolhesse os ombros. - Espere e veja como ele está quando ele acordar disso e descobrir o que aconteceu. Eu tenho a sensação de que isso vai mudar as coisas para ele, e acho que nenhum de nós pode ter certeza de como.

* * *

Tudo doía.

Ele tentou se mover, buscando sua varinha reflexivamente com um braço rígido e não muito responsivo, e chegou mentalmente à magia sem varinha ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que outra pessoa estava ali. Algo estava sobre ele, restringindo seus movimentos, ele tentou lutar, para empurrar o peso, e o mundo se tornou uma coisa de agonia vermelha e gritando.

\- Severus, acalme-se! Você está seguro! Severus, pare com isso, está tudo bem...

Ele puxou uma respiração que doeu o caminho inteiro, vagamente consciente de que ele reconheceu a voz e, experimentalmente, parou de se debater por um momento. A dor diminuiu, e ele estremeceu, afundando-se e tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava deitado em uma cama, o que certamente era uma melhoria em relação ao chão sujo de pedra que ele parecia lembrar, e o ar cheirava a algodão limpo e a poções de cura, em vez de sangue, suor, merda, urina, vômito e carne queimada.

Com cautela, ele tentou abrir os olhos, um pouco desanimado ao descobrir que apenas um parecia estar respondendo até se sentir enfaixado segurando as pálpebras do outro fechado. Piscando contra a fraca luz da lâmpada, ele se concentrou na figura ao lado da cama, e o rosto de Papoula Pomfrey se transformou em foco vacilante.

Ele não tinha certeza do que ele esperava ver, mas não era isso. Severus procurou em suas memórias imediatas, perturbado pelos flashes de sensações. - O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, assustado com o quão ruim sua voz soou e o quanto doía falar, ele não se lembrava de ter soado tão mal assim.

\- Você assustou o inferno fora de nós, foi o que aconteceu - ela disse rapidamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris e olhando para ele com uma expressão que o levou de volta a ser onze anos, ele mal conteve o impulso de reclamar que não foi culpa dele. - Você foi convocado na sexta-feira durante o jantar, lembra?

\- Sim - ele resmungou um pouco hesitante depois de pensar um momento, dando-lhe um olhar agradecido quando ela levou um copo de água aos lábios.

\- Agora é segunda-feira à noite, não, é depois da meia-noite. É terça-feira de manhã.

Ele derramou a maior parte da água. - O que?

\- Pare de tentar conversa - a enfermeira repreendeu. - Você não pode dizer com sua garganta em fitas - Sacudindo a varinha para secar a bagunça, ela encheu o copo e segurou-o novamente. - Você foi despejado do lado de fora dos portões, por volta das cinco e meia da manhã de domingo. Nós não sabemos quem te trouxe de volta, mas eles não ficaram muito tempo, apenas deixaram você pelo portão e desaparataram. - Suas mãos estavam tremendo quando ela tirou o copo.

Lambendo os lábios, Severus pensou sobre isso por um tempo. - Quem... - ele finalmente perguntou, já certo da resposta.

\- Hermione, é claro. Ela estava esperando por você perto dos portões. Provavelmente não pela primeira vez também - a medibruxa acrescentou bruscamente.

\- Disse a ela para não - ele murmurou.

\- Bem, nesta ocasião é uma coisa muito boa que ela não escutou. Ela mandou seu Patrono para mim e conseguiu estabilizar você para que, quando eu chegasse lá, pudéssemos ter você aqui sem ser visto. Ela está dormindo ao lado agora, a pobre garota está absolutamente exausta e quase totalmente drenada. Nós passamos quase quarenta e oito horas tentando salvar sua carcaça, Severus Snape, e nenhum de nós conseguiu dormir por se preocupar.

\- Não é minha culpa - ele protestou fracamente, sua mente correndo, bem, tanto quanto isso era possível em sua condição. Mancando, talvez, em vez de correr. Ainda assim, as coisas estavam aumentando. Ele não estava com certeza gostando muito das respostas que ele estava apresentando, mas nada estava realmente afundando ainda.

\- O que aconteceu, Severus? Eu, nós estávamos preocupados que você tivesse sido exposto... Bem, Phineas insistiu que você não teria sido trazido de volta vivo se fosse esse o caso, mas...

\- Ele tem razão - Ele empurrou fracamente o cobertor que praticamente o amarrava na cama. - Tire isso de mim. Eu não posso respirar.

Resmungando, ela soltou a cama, o suficiente para deixá-lo se contorcer dolorosamente e lentamente em uma posição sentada. _Isso machuca. Muito_. Rangendo os dentes, ele arquejou superficialmente, empurrando a dor até que sua mente se acalmou e recostou-se contra os travesseiros.

\- Eu não fui pego - ele disse finalmente, sua voz rouca e áspera. - Foi um teste. Alguém insistiu que eu era um traidor, e ele queria uma prova. Queria me empurrar o mais longe possível. Ele acha que eu teria confessado se eu tivesse algo para confessar. - Porque Voldemort nunca o havia entendido mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. A dor física nunca tinha sido o caminho através de suas armaduras, isso não significava o suficiente para ele. - Então ele foi chamado, e outra pessoa assumiu.

\- Quem foi?

\- Eu não sei. - Ele tinha suas suspeitas, no entanto. Bellatrix fez uma boa escolha de suspeito, mas ele não se lembrava de uma voz feminina ou de sua risada aterrorizante. Isso realmente não importava momento de qualquer maneira. Empurrando os cobertores novamente, ele olhou para ela. - Eu preciso levantar.

\- Não seja idiota.

\- Eu não sou. Eu preciso mijar.

\- Sorte difícil, e você sabe que sua linguagem ruim não me chocará em ceder. Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Severus, e se você tentar eu vou azarar você para o seu próprio bem.

Ele tentou um sorriso sem alegria, seus lábios secos estalando. - Você não será o primeiro - Balançando a cabeça, Severus estendeu a mão para tocar a bandagem em volta do rosto. - Tire isso. Eu preciso ver o quão ruim parece. Eu tenho um dia inteiro de ensino amanhã.

\- Severus, não seja idiota. Eu te disse, você não vai a lugar nenhum.

\- Você está errada. - Encontrando o nó que segurava o curativo, ele começou a pegá-lo, estremecendo com a rigidez em seus dedos macios. Pela sensação, ele perdeu algumas unhas e precisava que eles se renovassem, e os próprios dedos pareciam ter sido muito quebrados. - Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho o mais rápido possível. - Ele tossiu dolorosamente, a costelas quebradas tinham sido restauradas, mas ainda doíam, e sua garganta estava crua. - Você esqueceu, metade da minha casa está me espionando para seus parentes agora - ele disse amargamente. - Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de mostrar fraqueza, agora mais do que nunca. - Ele soltou o curativo, cheirando a pomada que havia sido manchada, e suspirou de alívio quando seu olho se abriu e o mundo voltou ao foco.

\- Severus, por favor, não faça isso - A voz de Papoula ficou repentinamente muito quieta. Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou para ele. - Você está ferido. Você foi ... pior do que qualquer coisa que eu já vi.

Ela começou a piscar rapidamente, e ele percebeu para sua surpresa que ela estava perto das lágrimas, ele nunca a vira chorar antes e, francamente, era aterrorizante. - Você quase morreu em nós. Por favor, apenas descanse. Deixe-se ter tempo para se curar.

\- Eu não posso, Papoula - ele disse tão gentilmente quanto conseguiu. - Não há tempo sobrando. Está tudo chegando ao ponto. Ele não teria se arriscado a me matar acidentalmente se não pensasse que logo ele não precisaria mais de mim aqui. Eu não tenho tempo para descansar agora.

\- Droga, Severus, você não sabe o quanto ficou ferido!

\- Sim, eu sei - ele respondeu suavemente. - Provavelmente melhor que você - Ele estivera muito mais próximo da morte do que qualquer um poderia suspeitar, ele se lembrou de novo do silêncio sombrio que o atraía e percebeu que algo havia mudado. Ele não estava mais com medo. Trabalhando solto a cama de um lado, ele cautelosamente deslizou as pernas para fora da cama, estremecendo quando seu corpo protestou, cavalgando a dor até se estabelecer em algo que ele pudesse viver. Ele tinha sido despido de sua cueca, que ainda estava dura com sangue seco e outras coisas em alguns lugares, apesar do óbvio esforço, mas pelo menos o resto dele estava limpo agora. - O que você disse ao diretor?

\- Nada, maldito teimoso, só que foi pior do que o habitual - ela retrucou com raiva para ele, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. - Mas foi perto. Em um ponto nós quase tivemos que chamar Fawkes, porque parecia que as lágrimas de Phoenix eram a única maneira de salvar você.

Ele apenas assentiu, reunindo forças para o esforço que seria necessário para se levantar. - E o que você disse a todo mundo?

\- Um vírus estomacal. E Hermione desenvolveu uma erupção ruim em todos os braços que precisavam de observação por algumas horas.

De uma sobra Skiving Snackbox, sem dúvida. - Como ela está?

\- Totalmente exausta e quase completamente drenada. Ela trabalhou incrivelmente forte. - A enfermeira sorriu orgulhosamente. - Ela não iria parar até desmaiar. Ela é quase tão teimosa quanto você.

Severus foi salvo de ter que responder a isso escolhendo esse momento para se forçar a ficar de pé. O mundo de repente ficou cheio de luzes vermelhas e pretas, e ele assobiou uma sequência de obscenidades vívidas e coloridas, enquanto cada célula de seu corpo gritava em protesto. Balançando, ele se pegou contra a parede, ofegando quando o suor estourou por todo o corpo e a tontura tomou conta dele e ofegou entre os dentes até que se aliviou um pouco.

\- Roupas? - Ele perguntou fracamente, imaginando como diabos ele iria ensinar amanhã. Se ele ainda estivesse ensinando Poções, teria sido impossível, ele não poderia gastar todo dia andando em torno de uma sala que estava constantemente mudando de temperatura e cheia de fumaça. Estar sentado ou em pé e fazer palestras seria ruim, mas espero que não seja impossível, se ele for cuidadoso, e ele provavelmente poderia se safar apenas ordenando a maioria das aulas para estudar em silêncio desde que os exames estavam chegando. Ele teria que descobrir quem ensinou Defesa hoje e o que diabos eles tentaram ensinar a seus alunos também. Espero que tenha sido apenas sessões de revisão ...

\- Nós queimamos o que sobrou dos trapos que você estava usando. Uma vez que estava cheia de sua carne crua, queimada e sangrando. - Ela parecia justificadamente irritada, mas Severus estava prestando mais atenção para o zumbido nos ouvidos. - Eu vou ter uma camisola para você quando você rastejar para fora do banheiro, mas você vai ficar aqui pelo menos até a manhã. Você precisa dormir. E você não pode tomar mais remédio de qualquer tipo por pelo menos mais algumas horas.

De má vontade, ele cedeu, principalmente porque tinha certeza de que desmaiaria e cairia pelas escadas se tentasse voltar para seus próprios aposentos. Até o cabelo dele doía. O quarto girou um pouco enquanto ele mancava muito devagar e muito trêmulo para o banheiro, mas ele começou a se sentir melhor depois de esvaziar a bexiga dolorida, afinal, a maioria das poções de cura eram apenas isso, poções, e todo esse líquido tinha que ir a algum lugar. Uma vez que ele terminou, ele começou a examinar o dano, ou tanto quanto ele podia ver com a ajuda do pequeno espelho.

Ele tinha um monte de novas cicatrizes. Pela aparência das coisas, a maior parte da pele nas costas tinha desaparecido, o tecido cicatricial irregular estava em diferentes padrões agora. Tudo o que restava dos ferimentos em seu rosto era uma fenda na sobrancelha esquerda, mas ele sabia que quase perdera o olho. Uma cicatriz curta e grossa no seu lado sugeria que a cirurgia improvisada havia sido necessária, e as várias dores esfaqueando seu abdome em diferentes pontos indicava muitas lesões internas, ele sentiu a fadiga arrastando-o, sabendo que sua própria magia estava drenando em um esforço para colocar-se novamente juntos. Ele estava com febre e estava morrendo de fome, ele perdeu mais peso mesmo em apenas dois dias, porque a pouca carne que ele tinha sobrado foi queimada para cura.

Isso foi o que a Last Chance fez. Hermione deve ter trazido do laboratório. Foi provavelmente a única coisa que o salvou, mas ele estava feliz por ela não saber o quão perigoso era. Se ele não tivesse força suficiente e reservas suficientes para a poção, isso o teria matado tentando salvá-lo. Só de pé aqui encostado na pia estava fazendo ele sentir náuseas e tonturas, ele teria que ser muito, muito cuidadoso agora, e ele teria que tentar reconstruir sua força o mais rápido possível e não por meios artificiais, ele não estava fora de perigo ainda, e um erro poderia matá-lo. Em um mundo ideal, ele poderia descansar por semanas enquanto se recuperava, mas não tinha semanas, nem dias. Ele mal teria horas antes que ele tivesse que voltar ao trabalho.

 _Não há descanso para os ímpios_. Severus lavou as mãos e o rosto cautelosamente antes de se endireitar e encarar sobriamente seu reflexo. Ele deveria estar morto. Ele se lembrou de sentir a morte esperando para arrastá-lo para baixo, mas ele havia sobrevivido. Só que não tinha sido dele. Luz do sol dourada... Ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar e olhou para o braço direito, gentilmente colocando os dedos seu antebraço. – Finite - ele sussurrou, e olhou para a ferida sangrenta tocando seu braço e confirmando suas suspeitas.

Mordendo as maldições abafadas, ele enfiou os dedos no ferimento, ignorando o sangue que se acumulava e as pontadas de dor quando ele encontrou um pedaço queimado. Pacientemente trabalhando seu caminho ao redor do ferimento, ele arrancou o metal torcido e dobrado embutido em seu antebraço, até que finalmente a tira de cobre corroída e desgastada deslizou por sua pele ensanguentada até o pulso. Lavando a ferida, a última coisa que ele precisava agora era envenenamento por cobre em cima de tudo o resto, Severus murmurou um fragmento de cura para fechá-lo e gentilmente trabalhou os restos da pulseira de volta sobre a nova cicatriz antes de escondê-lo novamente. Mesmo esse esforço deixou sua cabeça girando, mas precisava ser feito.

Ele não saiu do banheiro, mas certamente estava perto, e ele teve que aceitar a ajuda de Papoula para pegar a camisa de dormir sobre a cabeça antes de cair na cama e sofrer, ele próprio se enfiava como uma criança, mal conseguindo murmurar uma tentativa arrastada de um agradecimento antes de afundar na inconsciência espessa para a sensação vaga de alisar seu cabelo de volta do seu rosto suavemente.

* * *

Quando ele abriu os olhos apenas algumas horas depois, descobriu que não estava sozinho. A enfermaria estava em silêncio, e Papoula obviamente tinha ido dormir, mas Hermione tinha ido checar sobre ele e tinha adormecido novamente em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, com a mão descansando sobre os cobertores. Apenas o luar veio através da janela para deixá-lo ver seu rosto, e Severus observou-a em silêncio por um tempo, imaginando se ela tinha alguma ideia do que fizera, se percebera o que havia acontecido e por que estava tão completamente esgotada.

Ele flexionou o braço cansado, sentindo a ligeira resistência da pulseira de cobre, agora com cicatrizes de batalha, e sorriu torto. _Protego, de fato_. Ela queria que fosse um talismã de proteção, e definitivamente tinha sido. De alguma forma, havia algum tipo de conexão, talvez quando ela tinha feito a coisa ou talvez quando ela tinha dado a ele e ele tinha colocado ou talvez mais alguma coisa. O que quer que tenha acontecido, quando ele realmente precisava disso, quando estava morrendo e desesperado, ele havia desenhado sua magia. Não conscientemente, ou mesmo inconscientemente, porque ele não achava que tinha se originado com ele, mas de alguma forma sua magia fluíra para ele e salvou sua vida.

Mas isso não fazia sentido algum, porque a magia simplesmente não funcionava assim. Havia algumas formas de magia que podiam viajar a grandes distâncias, mas a magia da cura não podia, você tinha que ser tocado pela pessoa que você estava tentando curar. E você tinha que saber que eles precisavam de cura, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de cura acidental antes. E nenhum talismã que ele conhecia poderia funcionar como aquele. No entanto, isso aconteceu, ele não estaria aqui agora se não tivesse. Ele se lembrou do calor suave de sua magia. Mesmo a poucos centímetros da morte, ele a reconheceu, embora não tivesse sido capaz de colocá-lo no momento.

E se ele precisasse de mais alguma prova, se ele se concentrasse, ele poderia sentir a presença sutil de uma nova dívida de vida no fundo de sua mente. Ele tinha vivido com a dívida que devia a James por quinze anos antes de poder descarregar para Potter Junior, ele certamente sabia como era, embora este não parecesse nem um pouco intrusivo. E isso também era interessante porque, embora ela tivesse, sem dúvida, salvado a vida dele, não deveria ter se formado uma dívida. Papoula salvara sua vida inúmeras vezes, e ele não a devia, não em um sentido mágico, ela era uma curandeira e era o que eles faziam. Reconhecidamente, Hermione era apenas uma aprendiz, e não oficial, mas isso não mudou o fato de que ele não devia a ela qualquer coisa. O que ela havia feito claramente não estava sob o escopo do dever de um curandeiro.

Se ele tivesse a energia, ele poderia ter rido, ele queria algum tipo de prova concreta de seus sentimentos antes de se permitir acreditar no que lhe disseram, mas não precisava de algo tão dramático. Aparentemente, Dilys estava certa, e Potter, aparentemente... _Salazar, o mundo realmente deve estar acabando_. Isso foi uma sensação muito boa, ele supôs, mas ele se sentiu tão mal agora que ele não estava realmente em posição de apreciá-la. Algo para pensar mais tarde, quando ele tiivesse certeza de que ainda estava vivo.

Severus observou a jovem dormir por mais algum tempo, por uma vez permitindo-se encarar o quanto quisesse, seus olhos bebiam em todos os detalhes, memorizando seus traços, embora eles já estivessem gravados em sua mente. Tudo havia mudado neste fim de semana, todo o mundo dele mudou para um novo alinhamento. Antes disso acontecer, Severus tinha sido resignado para a morte, preparado para dar o que restava de sua vida vazia e indesejada para o plano, assustado e um tanto desesperado dando a Dumbledore o que pouquíssimos pedaços de confiança ele tinha, apesar da traição mais recente do velho.

Agora, entretanto.. agora tudo era diferente. Agora, Severus não tinha intenção de morrer até que ele tivesse perseguido essa coisa entre ele e a garota que dormia na cama e descobrisse o que havia entre eles. Havia algo inegavelmente lá, e claramente foi mais profundo do que ele jamais imaginou ser possível, e ele estava determinado a descobrir o que. Isso poderia apenas ser a chance que ele nunca teve, e ele seria condenado se ele fosse desperdiçá-la. Chega o inferno ou água alta, ele ia encontrar outro caminho.

As drogas que eles lhe deram estavam desgastando, e ele estava em uma quantidade crescente de dor que ameaçava ser muito, muito ruim em breve. Ignorando o melhor que pôde, Severus movia-se devagar e cautelosamente. Demorou muito tempo para ele se levantar rigidamente e dolorosamente ao seu lado, e quando ele esticou o braço mal respondeu. Ele sentiu terrivelmente fraco, mas ele continuou, lutando para focar os olhos turvos, até que ele conseguiu colocar a mão sobre a dela, seus dedos tremendo por um momento. Sua mão se contraiu e ele tentou perceber na cara dela em algum alarme, mas ela não acordou enquanto seus dedos se enroscavam frouxamente sobre os dele. Relaxando, ele fechou os olhos e parou de lutar, afundando na inconsciência mais uma vez.

* * *

Hermione não estava esperando ver Snape no dia seguinte, mas para seu total espanto ele entrou no Grande Salão na manhã seguinte para o café da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele estava mancando um pouco, mas ela duvidava que alguém realmente notasse, e ele nem sequer estremeceu um pouco quando se sentou em seu lugar habitual. Ela virou-se ligeiramente para olhar a Madame Pomfrey, que chamou sua atenção e deu de ombros impotente antes de lhe dar um olhar de desaprovação que ele ignorou completamente.

\- Eu pensei que você disse que ele estava ferido? - Ron murmurou com a boca cheia de bacon.

\- Ele estava. Ele está. - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a torrada, quase cansada demais para pensar.

Ela sabia que metade da pele nas costas de Snape era muito nova e muito frágil, ele estava mancando porque o joelho machucado não tivera tempo suficiente para remedar completamente, se ela chegasse perto o suficiente, ela seria capaz de ver suas mãos tremendo enquanto seus nervos continuavam a reagir após a maldição Cruciatus e ele tinha ferimentos internos suficientes, ainda que ela não ficou surpresa ao ver que ele estava sendo muito, muito cuidadoso com o que ele comia. E, no entanto, se ela não soubesse de tudo isso por ter estado lá lutando para mantê-lo vivo por tempo suficiente para curar ele, ela duvidava que ela teria adivinhado que algo estava errado.

Ele era tão forte que às vezes a assustava. Ele tinha que estar em absoluta agonia agora mesmo, com drogas ou sem drogas, ele estava com tanta medicação que ele não podia tomar nada mais forte sem se tornar violentamente doente. Mas era quase como se ele não considerasse valer a pena reconhecer. Dilys e Madame Pomfrey conversaram com ela sobre a resposta de Snape à dor há algum tempo nos últimos dois anos. Ele sabia que estava com dor, e até mesmo admitia a contragosto se você o apertava com força suficiente, mas ele não parecia pensar que isso importava e de alguma forma conseguiu ignorá-la como se simplesmente não fosse relevante.

Durante a aula de defesa naquela tarde, porém, Hermione percebeu que, de fato, algo havia mudado, em um nível profundo e fundamental. Enquanto Snape passeava lentamente pela sala e lecionou sobre o que se esperaria que eles soubessem para o próximo exame do final do ano, ela observou-o secretamente do canto dos olhos enquanto tomava notas, toda a sua atitude parecia sutilmente diferente. Quando ele se virou para repreender Seamus por não prestar atenção, ela percebeu o que era e abaixou a cabeça para esconder um sorriso de puro prazer, o velho Snape estava de volta com uma vingança.

Este era o Professor Snape que todos eles lembravam com pavor, o homem confiante, poderoso e temperamental que tinha todos os alunos da escola intimidados ao final de sua primeira aula. A força de sua personalidade mais uma vez encheu a sala, até o modo como ele se movia era diferente, centrado e seguro, e seus olhos negros brilhavam com algo do seu antigo fogo. Ele tinha retomado a briga, decidiu, enquanto rabiscava seu rápido e vigoroso ditado, não havia nenhum dos mortos, resignada apatia que ele vinha demonstrando recentemente. Parecia que Snape tinha decido não desistir, afinal, e parte dela se emocionou em vê-lo, mesmo que o resto dela se concentrasse em manter a cabeça baixa e não atrair a paciência. Afinal, ele ainda era um bastardo total, ela se lembrou com um sorriso pequeno e quase apaixonado. Era tão bom vê-lo de volta ao "normal" que ela nem se importava com o fato de que ele não tinha sequer olhado para ela toda lição.

* * *

Não foi até dois dias depois, quando Phineas chamou a atenção de Hermione enquanto ela voltava para a Torre da Grifinória depois do jantar, preocupada com sua revisão de Aritmancia e uma sessão de treino com Harry e Ron mais tarde.

\- O que está errado?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, desconsiderando a carranca que ele estava recebendo do bruxo idoso cujo retrato ele havia sequestrado. - É sempre uma emergência quando falo com você?

\- Nem sempre, mas a maior parte do tempo - ela retrucou preguiçosamente, relaxando, se algo estivesse errado, ele teria dito isso. - Então o que você quer? Eu duvido que seja o prazer da minha companhia.

\- Quão bem você me conhece - ele respondeu zombeteiramente. - Ele quer ver você.

\- Mesmo? - Ela não conseguia manter o sorriso no rosto, e Phineas riu, embora quase não houvesse malícia em sua óbvia diversão.

\- Não, eu inventei para o meu próprio entretenimento. Sim, realmente. Vá em frente. Custou-lhe muito pedir-me para te encontrar, você sabe. Seja legal com ele. Ele é muito, muito ruim nesse tipo de coisa.

\- Oh, por favor. Você está falando como se esperasse que ele caísse de joelhos - ela respondeu, sufocando uma risada com aquela imagem mental bastante estranha. - O que ele quer?

\- Eu realmente não sei, mas ele provavelmente vai fazer uma bagunça. Além de qualquer outra coisa, ele ainda está se recuperando, e eu estou sob ordens de Dilys para dizer a você para não usá-lo. - O retrato deu-lhe um olhar verdadeiramente inquietante e ela soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Você precisa de ajuda, você sabe disso?

\- Eu preciso de um hobby - ele a corrigiu em um tom sonoro entediado. - Vá e já o veja. Nós fomos proibidos de escutar, então Dilys vai querer um relatório completo depois.

\- Sorte difícil.

* * *

Como sempre, estava maravilhosamente tranquilo nas masmorras e agradavelmente fresco nesta época do ano. Hermione bateu na porta do escritório de Snape, divertida por um momento para lembrar que há menos de dois anos, ela ficara petrificada de chegar perto daqui. Era quase rotina agora.

\- Entre.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, tentando se impedir de sorrir para ele, tendo em vista tudo o que ele passou, ele parecia surpreendentemente bem.

\- Boa noite senhor. Como você está?

Ele parecia muito o professor impaciente, severo, distante e inacessível, marcando ensaios em sua mesa, até que ele bufou suavemente e olhou para cima com seus olhos negros brilhando.

\- Até parece você precisa perguntar. Você imagina que eu não sei que tenho sido vigiado constantemente nos últimos dois dias? E Papoula Pomfrey tem estado aqui a cada duas ou três horas para ter certeza de que eu ainda estou vivo. Tenho certeza de que você teve relatórios regulares.

Suprimindo um sorriso, ela se aproximou da mesa e pegou a cadeira que ele acenou para ela. - Não, na verdade... mas tenho certeza que teria ouvido falar sobre qualquer problema. Você não respondeu a questão, no entanto.

Para sua surpresa, Snape respondeu honestamente, em vez de meramente rosnar que ele estava bem. - Eu estou tão bem quanto se pode esperar, melhor do que eu deveria estar, na verdade. Ainda estou com dor, estou exausto, e eu estou comendo meu próprio peso corporal em absoluto lixo a cada poucas horas para substituir a força que eu queimei. Dado que eu deveria estar morto ou permanentemente aleijado, eu não planejo reclamar. - Sua voz ainda era um pouco rouca, mas nada que alguém mais tivesse notado.

\- Disseram-me para não monopolizar o seu tempo.

Ele bufou novamente e voltou sua atenção para sua marcação. - Sem dúvida. Diga a ela para parar de interferir.

\- Você não por você mesmo?

\- De certa forma, e de fato em várias línguas, mas não é de surpreender que ela não tenha escutado.

Tentando, sem muito sucesso, reprimir outro sorriso, Hermione concordou. - O que você queria me ver, senhor?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, rabiscando algo no fundo do ensaio e colocando-o em outra pilha antes de puxar outro na frente dele e começar a escanear o parágrafo de abertura. Sem olhar para ela, ele disse baixinho: - Eu queria agradecer-lhe. Sem suas ações neste fim de semana, eu não estaria aqui agora.

Isso a pegou desprevenida. Snape não pedia desculpas, nem agradecia, sua voz era rigidamente formal, mas ele soava como se realmente quisesse dizer isso. - Eu acho que você está exagerando...

\- Não, eu não estou. Não me lembro muito claramente, mas sei o quão perto cheguei à morte. Eu sobrevivi por sua causa.

\- Eu apenas fiz o que qualquer outra pessoa teria feito...

Ele começou a rir e interrompeu quase imediatamente com um estremecimento, colocando uma mão no seu lado por um momento antes de lhe dar um olhar de genuína diversão.

\- A maioria das pessoas teria deixado eu morrer, e nós dois sabemos disso. - Tossindo levemente em sua mão, ele olhou para trás, para sua marcação, fazendo uma anotação na margem. - Por que você estava esperando nos portões? - ele perguntou sem olhar pra cima.

\- Você esteve longe por muito tempo e... eu só tive a sensação de que algo não estava certo.- Isso soou fraco e estúpido quando ela disse isso em voz alta, ninguém mais perguntou o que ela estava fazendo lá fora, realmente não houve tempo para perguntar, mas Snape parecia considerar isso suficiente como uma resposta, assentindo levemente enquanto ele trabalhava.

\- Eu vejo. Então eu sou... grato por seus instintos.

Ele soava quase adoravelmente desajeitado, e Hermione mordeu o lábio para esconder um sorriso, ela teve que admitir que às vezes gostava de vê-lo fora de sua zona de conforto como esta e fazendo tal esforço feroz para agir humano. Como a preocupação com sua saúde lhe dava uma desculpa, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para observar o rosto dele, lembrando-se de acordar na cadeira desconfortável na cadeira ao lado da sua cama e sentindo o calor de sua mão na dela. Ele tinha estado tão profundamente inconsciente que era quase um coma, reconhecidamente, ou ele nunca teria feito tal coisa, mas ainda era uma memória para pendurar.

Observando o vinco entre as sobrancelhas se aprofundando, ela desviou o olhar antes que ele o incomodasse demais. - Por que isso aconteceu? - ela perguntou suavemente.

Era uma pergunta arriscada, uma que ela sabia que não deveria perguntar e uma que ele geralmente se recusava a responder. Desta vez, ele apenas deu de ombros, ainda sem olhar para cima. - Para ser perfeitamente honesto, não teve um motivo real. Foi uma combinação de paranoia e descuido, e algumas pessoas querendo acertar as pontuações antigas assim que tiveram a oportunidade. - Ele acrescentou de uma forma extremamente seca na voz - tenho que admitir que estou um pouco irritado com isso.

\- Isso parece razoável - Hermione concordou, sorrindo apesar de seu tom. - A Ordem sabe o que aconteceu?

\- Não.

Ela assentiu, sem surpresa. _Típico_. Desta vez, porém, ela supunha que fazia sentido. Foi uma má ideia deixar alguém saber que ele não estava lutando melhor. Afinal, ele era impopular em ambos os lados, e apesar de ele ser seu pior inimigo na maior parte do tempo, ela teve que admitir que mais da metade da Ordem não se importaria. Ele deveria deixar Madame Pomfrey dizer a Dumbledore, mas ela duvidava que isso incomodasse a consciência do Diretor. - Você vai ficar bem? - ela perguntou. - Eu não sei quais efeitos colaterais a poção Last Chance tem, foi certamente... reativo.

\- Isso é um eufemismo. Eu tenho sorte que você tenha dado a dose mais ou menos certa, mais teria me matado. Eu disse que era perigoso. Felizmente, se você sobreviver realmente tomando, não há efeitos colaterais, exceto a fadiga extrema, e estou restaurando minhas reservas de energia tão rápido quanto o meu corpo aguenta. Eu vou me curar. - Ele fez uma pausa como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo mais, então balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e deixou o ensaio de lado, procurando outro.

Hermione se acomodou na cadeira com mais conforto, com alguma dificuldade. Snape não encorajou os visitantes e, exceto pelos móveis que ele usa pessoalmente, tudo foi deliberadamente projetado para ser desconfortável. Ela não tinha certeza se a conversa terminara ou não, mas ele não parecia inclinado a dispensá-la, e ela sentia falta da qualidade estranhamente do silêncio compartilhado. O constrangimento de sua tentativa de agradecer a ela não perturbou aquela atmosfera.

Depois de um tempo, ela tomou uma decisão e disse baixinho: - Senhor, esta é a última vez que vou perguntar isso, e se você não responder agora eu não vou incomodá-lo mais sobre isso...

\- Vá em frente - ele respondeu suavemente. Era óbvio pelo som de sua voz que ele sabia o que ela ia dizer de qualquer maneira.

\- Você vai me dizer o que você tem que fazer no final deste ano, por favor?

\- Por que você deseja saber? - Ele perguntou baixinho enquanto sublinhava algo e escrevia um comentário ao lado.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, considerando possíveis respostas. - Porque estou preocupada com você e, por extensão, com todo mundo - ela disse finalmente. - É obviamente pior do que qualquer coisa que eu seja capaz de imaginar. Você vai me contar?

Snape olhou para cima lentamente, seus olhos se estreitando um pouco quando ele finalmente olhou diretamente para ela pela primeira vez desde que a conversa começou. Ele tinha uma expressão ligeiramente estranha no rosto que ela não conseguia identificar, mas ele não parecia nem chateado ou irritado. - Na verdade, eu pretendia contar a você neste fim de semana - ele observou por fim, para sua surpresa, ele meio que sorriu da sua expressão. - Sim, eu sei. No entanto, eu tinha planejado.

\- E agora? - ela perguntou com um sentimento de afundamento. _Ele vai ser teimoso de novo..._

Seu sorriso cresceu fracionariamente quando ele mais uma vez pareceu saber exatamente o que ela estava pensando, seus olhos escuros brilhando por um momento. - Não. Mas não pelas razões que você pensa, então pare de me olhar assim. Não vou lhe contar porque pretendo garantir que isso não aconteça, não porque eu não queira que você saiba.

\- Você vai desobedecer ao diretor? Mas... eu pensei que você tinha feito um voto... - ela disse hesitante, e ele encolheu os ombros como se isso não fosse importante.

\- Há quase sempre alternativas. Eu certamente vou dar o meu melhor. Vou agir como penso melhor, por uma vez, não como outra pessoa me disse. - Ele sentou-se e pôs sua pena na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos e quebrando os nós dos dedos.

Com toda a honestidade, Hermione pensou que preferiria confiar nele do que em Dumbledore agora, ela encolheu os ombros e assentiu em resposta, o que pareceu surpreendê-lo um pouco.

-E quanto nós três? Nós fazemos parte do seu plano?

Snape piscou devagar, levantando uma sobrancelha e parando por um tempo demais antes de responder despreocupadamente: - Eu não sei ainda.

Ambos se olharam por um longo momento antes de desviar o olhar, interrompendo a tensão silenciosa antes que ela se tornasse mais intensa, nenhum deles estava realmente pronto para isso ainda. - Eu deveria ir - Hermione disse suavemente depois de um momento. - Eu tenho revisão para fazer.

Ele bufou, dando-lhe um sorriso irônico e relaxando um pouco. - Eu duvido que você precise, mas se você diz. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.


	30. Chapter 30

**"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**

 **I've been running round in circles in my mind**

 **And it always seems that I'm following you, girl**

 **'Cause you take me to the places**

 **That alone I'd never find..."**

 _–_ _REO Speedwagon, 'Can't Fight This Feeling'._

* * *

Severus olhou brevemente em torno de seu escritório quase totalmente escuro por causa do hábito ocioso antes de voltar sua atenção para o documento sobre a mesa na frente dele. Ele tinha elaborado quase um ano atrás, mas ele não tinha realmente pensado que ele iria usá-lo. Suprimindo um suspiro, ele rapidamente digitalizou a impressão pura novamente, embora ele quase soubesse disso tudo de cor por enquanto, apenas certificando-se que dizia o que ele queria dizer.

 _"_ ** _Eu, Severus Tobias Snape, reconhecido e nomeado padrinho de Draco Lucius Malfoy, filho único de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy e Narcissa Black Malfoy, renuncio ao direito de tutela de Draco Lucius Malfoy e formalmente negar o dever de padrinho."_**

Curto e direto ao ponto, e quase chocantemente breve para um documento legal, e ainda assim tanto estava potencialmente aproveitando essas poucas linhas. Balançando a cabeça, Severus olhou rapidamente ao redor do quarto novamente, como se tivesse certeza de que ele não estava sendo observado, paranoia sem sentido, mesmo para seus padrões, não havia ninguém a menos de centenas de metros de seu escritório, e embora estava razoavelmente certo de que um retrato o estaria observando, ele não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo do único quadro na parede oposta. Silenciosamente, puxando uma agulha do bolso e picando a ponta de um dedo, ele apertou uma única gota de sangue na linha pontilhada ao lado da data de hoje, antes de pegar sua pena e assiná-la rapidamente.

 _Me desculpe, Draco. Eu me preocupo com você, mas você está além da minha ajuda há muito tempo, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por você ou sua família, exceto tentar libertar todos nós._

Seus olhos escuros apertaram por um momento quando ele sentiu a breve lambida de chamas em torno de seus pulsos antes que a sensação desaparecesse novamente, o Voto Inquebrável já não estava completamente em vigor. Ele havia jurado em nome de seu afilhado, e agora não havia tal pessoa. Não era uma solução completa, o voto ainda estava lá, mas era definitivamente mais fraco agora. Apenas este simples ato tinha lhe dado uma chance de sobreviver a uma tentativa de desobedecer o que ele havia jurado. O que quer que possa arrastá-lo para baixo, não seria isso.

No entanto, ele ainda precisava de uma saída real. Ele não gostava de suas chances de sobreviver apenas com base nisso, ele precisava de algo a mais para influenciar as probabilidades um pouco mais a seu favor. Ele teria que dormir em breve, ele ainda não estava forte o suficiente para ficar sem descanso tão francamente quanto antes, mas antes disso era hora de tirar sua Penseira e olhar novamente para a lembrança de ter jurado o voto em primeiro lugar. Severus queria ter certeza de que ele se lembrava de cada palavra exatamente, ele encontrou uma brecha e, onde havia uma, poderia haver mais. Um link quebrado, das incontáveis cadeias que o prendiam, foi um começo, pelo menos.

* * *

Hermione teve que admitir que estava impressionada com a recuperação de Snape, ela tinha estado presente no seu próximo check-up na ala hospitalar e, embora ele não estivesse fora de perigo ainda, o melhoria foi surpreendente. Aparentemente, pura teimosia de espírito sangrento poderia tomar o lugar de semanas de descanso e medicação, até mesmo Dilys não ousou perguntar como ele estava administrando para se curar tão rapidamente, e ela pessoalmente suspeitava que o próprio Snape não tinha certeza.

O corpo estudantil como um todo ficou menos impressionado. O professor Snape estava de volta ao seu habitual eu vicioso, partidário e implacável, as ampulhetas estavam transportando pontos Casa de volta e com tanta frequência, foi uma surpresa que o vidro não tivesse rachado. Com o que até mesmo Hermione admitiu ser alegria maliciosa, ele passou todas as lições de defesa verbal e fisicamente testando seus alunos, empurrando-os muito mais do que ele mesmo em seu pior em Poções. O número de detenções não aumentou, no entanto, ele não tinha tempo para supervisioná-los. Ele voltou a reunir suas sessões de treinamento nas poucas noites em que Hermione não forçou seus amigos a revisar, e embora ele não participasse com frequência, sua supervisão ajudou.

Uma dessas sessões de treinamento na última noite de maio foi interrompida por uma mensagem de Dumbledore, e os três Grifinórios estavam agora sentados em frente à mesa do Diretor, enquanto Snape se encostou na parede com os braços cruzados e zombou com aberta insolência. Olhando de lado com o canto do olho, Hermione notou que Ron estava estudando seu colo e Harry estava olhando para um ponto na parede atrás de Dumbledore, não encontrando o olhar do velho, a atmosfera não foi tão amigável desta vez. Todos pareciam mais desconfiados, menos certos e menos confiante, e pela distinta falta de brilho nos olhos azuis do Diretor, ele sentiu que não estavam felizes com ele.

\- Esta não era uma reunião muito importante hoje à noite, e eu sinto muito por interromper o que eu tenho certeza que teria sido uma sessão de revisão muito detalhada - disse ele genialmente, evidentemente decidindo ignorá-lo por agora. Hermione viu o desprezo de Snape se aprofundar, seus olhos brilhando de zombaria. Dumbledore continuou: - Eu apenas queria dizer que estou muito perto de confirmar a localização de uma das Horcruxes restantes. Eu deveria saber com certeza dentro de alguns dias.

\- Você sabe qual é, senhor? - Harry perguntou para a parede, ele não estava se contorcendo bastante, mas ele estava obviamente desconfortável, evidentemente ainda confuso sobre eventos recentes.

\- Receio que não.

Snape limpou a garganta, seu desdém desaparecendo - levemente. - Você sabe qual está em Hogwarts? - ele perguntou, e todos se viraram para olhá-lo.

\- Tem um em Hogwarts? - Harry perguntou sem expressão.

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça. - Não é do meu conhecimento. O que faz você dizer isso, Severus?

Ele franziu a testa. - Eu pensei que era óbvio que ele tenha escondido um aqui. A escola é muito importante para ele para ele não ter feito isso.

\- Não estou convencido...

O lábio de Snape se curvou. - Não, bem, você não saberia. Você vem de um contexto diferente. - Ele se virou e olhou para Harry com uma expressão pensativa. - Pense nisso, Potter. Você pode ver por que deve haver uma Horcrux aqui, não é?

Harry piscou, surpreso por ser incluído, então franziu a testa pensativamente enquanto pensava sobre isso. Ele assentiu devagar. - Eu acho que sim. Sim, ele teria colocado um aqui se pudesse. Mas quando? E onde? E como descobrimos?

\- 'Quando' parece bastante fácil - disse Hermione pensativamente, ela não sabia por que eles estavam convencidos de que Voldemort teria escolhido um lugar tão óbvio quanto Hogwarts, mas eles estavam, e isso era bom o suficiente para ela, ela perguntaria depois. - Quando ele veio para se candidatar ao cargo de Defesa, antes de amaldiçoar. Ele não pode ter pensado seriamente que você daria a ele o emprego, Diretor, então talvez ele tivesse outro motivo para voltar aqui.

\- Isso tudo é suposição - Dumbledore disse baixinho. - Acho improvável que algo tão poderoso quanto uma Horcrux possa ser escondido aqui sem que alguém saiba.

\- Nós não sabíamos o que o diário era quando estava aqui o ano todo - disse Ron, corando levemente quando todos olhavam para ele, ele nunca se sentia à vontade para participar dessas discussões, especialmente não agora que as coisas estavam tão tensas.

\- E como o Lorde das Trevas gosta tanto de nos dizer, seus sentidos não são tão intensos quanto costumavam ser - Snape disse delicadamente, mantendo sua expressão impassível.

\- Muito bem, Severus. Desde que você está tão convencido disto, por todos os meios, ilumine-nos. Onde está? - Dumbledore perguntou, parecendo levemente irritado.

Snape encolheu os ombros, recostando-se contra a parede novamente, distraidamente passando a ponta do dedo sobre sua boca enquanto pensava. - Eu diria que seja dentro da Câmara Secreta ou da Sala das Coisas Escondidas - disse ele finalmente.

\- O que é isso? - Hermione pergunto, ecoando Harry e Ron simultaneamente.

\- É uma faceta da Sala Precisa. Eu só a vi uma ou duas vezes, parece um imenso depósito cheio até o teto com tudo que você pode imaginar. Você poderia esconder qualquer coisa lá e provavelmente nunca seria encontrado. Mesmo que você saiba o que está procurando, é difícil encontrá-lo.

\- Eu acho que preciso checar a Câmara Secreta, então. Todos nós devemos ir? - Harry perguntou, soando em algum lugar entre nervoso e animado.

Snape sacudiu a cabeça. - Nós não podemos todos ir. Sua ligação com o Lorde das Trevas permite que você entre. Weasley é um puro-sangue. Desde que eu sou o Chefe da Sonserina, eu poderia me safar sendo um meio-sangue, mas talvez não. O diretor é sangue puro, mas provavelmente não é bastante flexível para subir por um túnel embaixo de uma pia. E não há nenhuma maneira que um nascido trouxa poderia ter permissão para por um pé em qualquer lugar projetado por Salazar Slytherin, pelo menos não vivo. Além disso, mesmo durante a preparação para o exame, eu acho que os alunos podem notar nossa alegre banda se intrometendo em um banheiro feminino, isso se Murta não simplesmente gritar isso dos telhados. Terá que ser só você e Weasley. Como parece que temos uma noite livre, posso muito bem experimentar a Sala das Coisas Escondidas.

\- Posso ir com você, senhor? - Hermione perguntou instantaneamente. Ele deu a ela sua melhor careta pública, seus olhos permanecendo neutros apesar de suas sobrancelhas franzidas e o conjunto severo de sua boca, e ela quase perdeu a pose quando viu Dilys sorrindo para ela por trás dele. Mantendo o riso sob controle, ela deu a ele um olhar suplicante. - Eu não posso ir com Harry e Ron, e eu quero ser envolvida.

Seu lábio enrolado. - Você não pode sempre conseguir o que quer, Srta. Granger - ele disse a ela categoricamente, com um leve indício de um brilho em seus olhos escuros.

\- Leve a Srta. Granger com você, Severus - Dumbledore ordenou, e Hermione teve que olhar para baixo para que seu cabelo caísse para frente e escondesse seu rosto até que ela pudesse controlar sua expressão, ela podia ouvir Phineas rindo, e Harry estava abafando uma suspeita tosse por trás de sua mão.

\- Dumbledore... - Snape protestou, soando perfeitamente sincero em sua objeção.

\- Isso não foi um pedido. Dois pares faz mais sentido do que você sair sozinho. Além disso, você pode precisar de ajuda. A Sala das Coisas Escondidas é bastante extensa.

\- Socorro? - ele repetiu, sua voz escarnecendo que Hermione sabia que era destinada a Dumbledore e não a ela, Harry tossiu novamente.

\- Basta. Se nós vamos fazer isso, vamos falar sobre isso. Infelizmente, como o Professor Snape gentilmente apontou, eu serei bastante perceptível se eu for vagar, então terei que permanecer aqui.

\- O que estou procurando, senhor? - Harry perguntou, engolindo seu "ataque de tosse" e limpando sua expressão.

\- Se houver uma Horcrux na Câmara Secreta, será algo que pertence a Salazar Slytherin - Snape disse a ele. - Isso apelaria para a estranha noção de poesia do Lorde das Trevas, ele não teria colocado mais nada lá. Procure por algo que não pertence ao local, você pode usar o Verdimilious Charm para verificar se qualquer coisa que tenha sido encantada parece inofensiva, mas duvido que ele tivesse se incomodado em esconder algo que acreditava que só ele conseguiria. Terá o nome de Slytherin, ou pelo menos suas iniciais.

\- Ele tem as mesmas iniciais que você, professor - observou Ron, e corou de novo quando todos olharam para ele. - O quê? Eu só achei isso interessante.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e deu-lhe um olhar fulminante antes de se virar. - Eu não tenho ideia de quais artefatos da Sonserina sobreviveram, então eu não posso te dizer muito mais do que isso. Você lidou com o diário, então você sabe que é improvável que você perceba muito dele, mas seus sentidos se desenvolveram desde o seu segundo ano e você estará esperando sentir alguma coisa.

\- Não era o basilisco, era? - Harry perguntou. - Quero dizer, Nagini é uma, então sabemos que eles podem ser animais...

\- Não. Ele acordou o basilisco, mas não o criou, Nagini é seu familiar, não apenas um mero animal. Duvido que ele confie em dois seres vivos. Além disso, apenas uma Horcrux estaria ativa por vez, e naquela época era o diário.

Harry assentiu. - Se acharmos, o que fazemos com isso? É perigoso? O diário não foi...

\- Apunhalar com outra presa? - Ron sugeriu.

\- Sr. Weasley - Dumbledore disse gentilmente - a explosão quando Harry fez aquilo para o diário quase o derrubou e ameaçou seriamente grande parte das fundações do castelo. Eu preferiria que você trouxesse qualquer coisa que encontrasse aqui para mim, onde podemos destruí-lo com segurança. Não toque com as mãos desprotegidas se puder ajudá-lo e lidar com ele o mínimo possível, mas você deve não estar em risco.

\- E se estiver na Sala das Coisas Escondidas? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Eu posso destruí-lo sem causar uma explosão - Snape disse baixinho. - Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia arriscar trazê-lo para o castelo, a menos que não haja outra escolha.

Ele e Dumbledore trocaram olhares por um momento, inequivocamente desafiadores e com uma corrente que Hermione não entendeu completamente que parecia um aviso, antes do Diretor suspirar. - Como quiser, Severus. Apenas tenha cuidado, todos vocês.

* * *

Hermione ficou com Harry e Ron por um momento fora do escritório de Dumbledore, os meninos sorriam, espelhando sua própria excitação. - Eu nunca percebi que Snape tinha senso de humor antes - Harry notou. - Não é sempre que alguém manipula Dumbledore, não é?

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Obviamente nem eu nem o Professor Snape estamos satisfeitos com isso. Agora cale a boca e ouça, por favor, tenha cuidado. Apenas uma vez, tente fazer algo na guerra que não termine com ferimentos. Por puro valor de novidade, se nada mais. Eu não vou estar lá para te incomodar, lembre-se - acrescentou ela, e eles compartilharam uma risada. - Oh, uma outra coisa...

\- Hermione, não somos mais crianças...

\- Você ainda é, na verdade, companheiro - ressaltou Rony alegremente. - Tudo bem, eu sou maior de idade, vou cuidar de você.

\- Merlin nos ajude a todos - Hermione respondeu, revirando os olhos. - Eu só queria que você desse uma rápida olhada no cadáver do basilisco e me avisasse em que condições está, se está tudo bem.

Harry olhou para ela. - Uh, por quê? É uma grande e assustadora cobra morta. É provável que esteja apodrecida a esta hora, embora eu ache que pode não ter sido, está muito frio lá embaixo. Mas por quê?

Ela sorriu timidamente e baixou a voz. - Eu conheço alguém que provavelmente daria alguns membros para certas partes do basilisco. Eles são muito, muito raros ingredientes de poções, você sabe. - Os dois começaram a rir, e depois de um momento ela se juntou. - Oh, cale a boca. Por favor?

\- Sim, ok, eu vou dar uma olhada. Não é como se fosse difícil de perder. Eu não estou trazendo nenhum pedaço morto comigo, no entanto. Isso vai ter que esperar.

\- Justo.

\- Você está acabado? - Snape disse acidamente do outro lado do corredor. - Vamos fazer essa viagem da escola.

\- Último para encontrar uma Horcrux é um ovo podre - disse Ron em voz baixa.

* * *

Hermione alcançou os passos largos de Snape enquanto caminhavam rapidamente pelos corredores silenciosos, olhando para ele. Ele estava olhando para a frente, seus olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente de maneira que ela reconheceu como significando que ele estava pensando muito sobre algo. - Você tem certeza disso? - ela perguntou suavemente.

\- Que há uma Horcrux no castelo? Sim. Ele terá colocado uma aqui.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Adivinhe. Por que eu estaria certo de que o Lord das Trevas acharia o castelo importante o suficiente? Por que o Sr. Potter concordaria? E por que Dumbledore não entenderia por que estávamos tão certo? Pense no que você sabe de nós três e em como nos diferenciamos do diretor.

Mordendo o lábio distraidamente, ela pensou sobre isso enquanto eles continuavam andando. - Oh - ela disse finalmente, entendendo lentamente. Harry viu Hogwarts como sua casa e a casa onde ele na verdade vivia apenas como um lugar de parada. Tom Riddle pedira permissão para permanecer na escola durante o verão, em vez de voltar para o orfanato trouxa. E Snape aparentemente foi abusado fora da escola. Para meninos sem família, ou pelo menos sem uma família amorosa, Hogwarts tornou-se importante. - Entendo.

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, algo cintilando em seus olhos antes que seu rosto se tornasse impassível mais uma vez. - Sim, você entende. - Ele acrescentou depois de um momento: - Você não é tão diferente.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente, não era a mesma situação, ela tinha um lar amoroso esperando por ela e pela família que a amava, bem, normalmente ela tinha, embora eles não estivessem lá agora, mas ela pertencia a Hogwarts mais do que no mundo trouxa. - É estranho que o diretor não se sinta da mesma maneira sobre a escola - ela pensou.

\- Sim. - A voz de Snape estava cortada e quieta, mas a raiva fraca em seus olhos não foi dirigida a ela e depois de um momento ele relaxou novamente, deixando-a fazer mais perguntas.

\- O que vamos fazer se não estiver na câmara ou na sala?

\- Perguntamos aos fantasmas, aos elfos domésticos, aos retratos. Um deles pode saber alguma coisa. Se tudo mais falhar, perguntamos ao próprio castelo. - Ele olhou para ela novamente. - Hogwarts está ciente de longe mais do que a maioria das pessoas percebe, embora não possa se comunicar com muita facilidade.

\- Eu sei. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e ela explicou suavemente: - Na semana passada. Eu não deveria ter sido capaz de abrir os portões para pegar você, mas eu fui. Eu não pensei sobre isso até depois, mas os portões são protegidos contra qualquer um que não seja um professor.

Snape assentiu. - Isso explicaria, sim. Eu não deveria pensar que você já teve que esperar por uma escada para ir para a ala hospitalar, teve?

\- Não.

\- Aí está você, então. Mas tenho certeza de que será em um desses dois lugares.

\- Você disse que seria algo da Sonserina se estivesse na Câmara. E se estiver aqui? Qual deles será? Não sabemos o que todos eles são.

\- Sabemos que não é Nagini, nem o diário, nem o anel de Gaunt. Se não estiver na Câmara, não será da Sonserina, ele não manteria isso em nenhum outro lugar Hogwarts, estará em outro lugar se não estiver na Câmara. Eu não acredito que ele teria usado uma relíquia da Grifinória se pudesse evitá-la. Isso deixa algo pertencente a Hufflepuff ou a Ravenclaw.

\- Talvez ambos? - ela sugeriu. - Ele poderia ter deixado dois no castelo. Eu sei que parece arriscado na superfície, mas não se ninguém mais estiver olhando, e ninguém mais pode entrar na Sala das Coisas Escondidas, eles podem?

\- Não tanto quanto eu sei. É possível, eu suponho, mas eu não penso assim. Aqui estamos nós ... - Snape ergueu a mão para pará-la e lentamente andou de um lado para o outro na frente do inocentemente vazio trecho de parede, concentrando-se. A porta apareceu e ele fez uma pequena reverência para ela. - Damas primeiro.

Sufocando uma risada, ela deu-lhe um olhar indiferente e abriu a porta, se aventurando lá dentro e encarando. - Uau.

Ele seguiu e fechou a porta atrás dele. - Dumbledore disse que era bastante extenso - ele observou secamente.

Hermione continuou a encarar. A sala parecia, em um palpite aproximado, duas vezes o tamanho de um armazém industrial, e estava cheia até o teto com... bem, tudo. Mobília parecia formar a maior parte, mas havia muitas coisas menores, livros, lâmpadas, estátuas, joias, tapetes enrolados, pilhas de papel solto, gaiolas e tanques de animais, engradados e caixas e baús de todos os tamanhos...

\- Como vamos encontrar algo nisso?

* * *

A frustração em sua voz quase fez Severus sorrir. - Se encontrar Horcruxes fosse fácil, Dumbledore não precisaria de ajuda - ele apontou suavemente, olhando em volta.

\- Mas nem sabemos o que estamos procurando. Vai levar anos para procurar por tudo isso.

\- Será que vai? Lembre-se de onde estamos.

\- Podemos perguntar a sala?

\- Eu acho que sim. Eu não sei com que precisão isso será capaz de nos guiar, mas deve pelo menos ser capaz de nos dar uma ideia aproximada.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, sua expressão tornando-se pensativa enquanto examinava o que era literalmente séculos de desordem. - Como você descobriu este lugar?

Ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado com a lembrança, sorrindo com tristeza. - Acontece que eu possuía algo que tecnicamente não me pertencia, e eu precisava escondê-lo rapidamente. Eu sabia sobre a Sala Precisa desde o meu segundo ano, eu encontrei por acaso uma noite. Eu pedi à Sala algum lugar para me desfazer dos meus ganhos ilícitos, e me mostrou isso.

Hermione olhou para ele, seus olhos dançando com risadas quietas. - O que você roubou e de quem?

\- Não é da sua conta - ele respondeu facilmente, sorrindo um pouco. Foi a única vez que ele conseguiu enquadrar os Marotos em um golpe, ao invés de emoldurá-lo, e ele estava ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso e ligeiramente envergonhado. Tinha sido infantil, sim... mas também tinha sido extremamente engraçado. E Minerva nunca tinha descoberto o que aconteceu com o conteúdo de todas as três estantes de livros em seu escritório, ou seu chapéu favorito.

\- Como vamos saber o que é a Horcrux?

Severus reprimiu outro sorriso, ninguém mais poderia pular tão facilmente de um tópico para outro com um fluxo interminável de perguntas sobre tudo sob o sol. Não tudo isso há muito tempo o irritou seriamente, mas isso parecia difícil de lembrar agora. - Eu não sei.

\- Você não sabe?

Ele deu a ela um olhar divertido. - Surpreendentemente, eu não sei muito sobre uma forma tão distorcida da magia das Trevas - ele disse sarcasticamente, gostando particularmente dela corando e rapidamente suprimido.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso...

\- Eu sei que você não quis. O fato é que eu nunca fiz uma Horcrux, ou encontrei uma. Espero que um de nós seja capaz de sentir isso. Caso contrário, podemos estar aqui algum tempo. Agora, se você conseguir se conter, parar de fazer perguntas por um minuto e me deixar me concentrar. - Andando de um lado para o outro, ele apoiou a mão na pedra e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se.

 _Se houver uma Horcrux aqui, eu preciso encontrá-la..._ Ele estava confiando apenas parcialmente na Sala Precisa, no entanto. Uma Horcrux conteria um empate ao Lorde das Trevas, e ele tinha algo semelhante em seu braço, afinal de contas, além de estar mais sintonizado com seus instintos do que a maioria das pessoas.

Respirando devagar e profundamente, ele abriu os olhos apenas o suficiente para ver aonde estava indo, deixando seus sentidos se expandirem. A magia de Hermione praticamente brilhava, quente e brilhante, ele a ouviu respirando fundo para dizer alguma coisa e levou um dedo aos lábios. Ela ficou em silêncio e ele olhou para longe dela, andando lentamente para a frente, rondando entre as pilhas de lixo como ela seguiu-o o mais silenciosamente possível.

Sim, estava aqui em algum lugar, ele podia sentir isso. Talvez fosse imaginação, ou apenas a sala projetando, mas ele podia sentir alguma coisa, fazendo a pele do antebraço esquerdo formigar e pequenos arrepios percorrendo sua espinha. Ah sim, ele certamente conhecia a sensação da magia do Lorde das Trevas agora, um calor insidioso e rastejante tão sujo quanto uma ferida infectada. Sua cabeça virou de lado para lado, tentando reduzi-lo. Virando abruptamente para um espaço estreito entre um grande armário e uma pilha de cadeiras, ele parou, olhando em volta.

\- Em algum lugar aqui - ele disse suavemente. - Está perto.

Hermione passou por ele e olhou em volta. - Hum, me dá uma pista?

Mordendo de volta uma risada, Severus balançou a cabeça, fazendo um esforço para sair. - Eu não sei. Olhe em volta desta área geral para algo que não parece lixo.

* * *

Ele estava vasculhando o conteúdo um pouco empoeirado de uma gaveta da escrivaninha e tentando não espirrar quando ela disse hesitante: - Eu acho que posso ter encontrado alguma coisa.

Severus olhou para cima, tentando ver onde ela estava. - O que é isso?

\- Parece uma tiara de diamantes. Presumo que não seja lixo.

\- Provavelmente não - ele concordou, seguindo a voz dela em torno de uma prateleira alta. Quando ele a viu, ela apontou para uma mesa, havia um busto de mármore bastante feio, tão desgastado que ele não tinha certeza se era homem ou mulher, e um circulo de metal e pedras preciosamente suspeito.

\- Tecnicamente, é um diadema, não uma tiara - ele observou distante, antes de perceber o que ele acabara de dizer. - Não pergunte como eu sei disso. Na verdade, a menos que eu esteja muito enganado, é o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

\- Eu acho que não está perdido depois de tudo - ela respondeu secamente, de alguma forma ele não estava surpreso que ela tivesse ouvido falar disso. - Podemos contar ao professor Flitwick mais tarde? Ele adoraria saber disso.

\- Tenho certeza que ele iria. Infelizmente para ele, eu não acho que vai estar em muito boa forma quando terminarmos com isso. - Cobrindo a mão com a manga do manto, por via das dúvidas, ele cuidadosamente pegou o diadema e levou para a porta, longe dos móveis e outras porcarias, colocando-o em um pedaço do chão e olhando para ele.

Hermione se agachou em frente a ele, afastando o cabelo do rosto. - É isso?

\- Você me diz. O que você pode sentir? Já sabemos que você pode diferenciar entre magias. Você pode sentir alguma coisa?

Ela estendeu a mão hesitante para segurar uma mão acima dela, mordendo o lábio ferozmente enquanto se concentrava. Depois de um momento ela estremeceu e retirou a mão, olhando para ele incerta. – Eu não tenho certeza. Pode haver algo, mas eu posso estar imaginando...

\- Não é forte. Ninguém viu o que o diário era, afinal de contas. Mas esta é definitivamente uma Horcrux. - Ele olhou para os diamantes inocentemente cintilantes, tentando pensar em torno do conceito de que este era um pedaço da alma de seu mestre.

\- Como podemos destruí-lo?

Severus olhou para cima em momentânea diversão, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Nós não.

Ela realmente parecia desapontada, ele teve que admirar sua determinação de fazer tudo. - Eu suponho que não. Como se destruir, então? - ela perguntou sarcasticamente, e ele tentou não sorrir. _Garota impossível._

\- Não há muito que possa destruir algo tão poderoso. Estou totalmente sem espadas vorpais - ele comentou, e a viu sorrir para a referência de Jabberwocky. - Eu vou usar o Fogo Maldito. Eu imagino que você já leu sobre isso?

\- Um pouco - ela respondeu primorosamente, sentando-se em seus calcanhares e, evidentemente, ignorando sua zombaria. - Isso não é perigoso?

\- Sim - ele admitiu francamente. - Mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. Confie em mim.

Ele disse isso automaticamente, sem pensar, e ele certamente não estava esperando Hermione dar de ombros e responder calmamente: - Eu confio em você. Devo sair do caminho?

Piscando devagar para ela, ele a sacudiu cabeça depois de um momento e assentiu, levantando-se com um estremecimento quando seu joelho rangeu em protesto. - Sim. Não faço ideia do que acontece quando você destrói uma dessas coisas. Pelo que sei, pode explodir mesmo que não esteja ativo, esteja pronta com um escudo de proteção apenas no caso.

Olhando para o diadema, ele exalou devagar, deixando a água escura e fria de suas defesas mentais acalmar sua mente e limpar seus pensamentos com a facilidade da longa prática. Isso, então, era um sétimo da alma de seu mestre? O Lorde das Trevas ficou um pouco mais fraco e um pouco menos estável com cada peça que foi destruída. Severus levou um momento para pensar em por que ele estava fazendo isso, sobre tudo que Voldemort já havia feito para ele pessoalmente e para incontáveis outros, sobre o que ele sabia sobre como Tom Riddle se tornou Voldemort em primeiro lugar, então limpou sua mente mais uma vez. Quando ele estava pronto, ele respirou fundo, segurou por um momento enquanto sacava sua varinha, então sussurrou o encantamento.

Salazar, ele esqueceu como o fazia sentir! O calor se espalhou através dele e se enrolou em seu estômago, e o mundo desacelerou quando seus sentidos saltaram para a vida. Cada som foi ampliado até as constante batidas de seu coração eram tão altas quanto uma batida de tambor e sua respiração soava como ondas distantes. Todos os aromas sutis da sala ficaram muito mais fortes, devido ao cheiro de poeira e as poções persistentes cheiravam a suas vestes, ao sabonete e ao perfume característico do perfume ou xampu de Hermione, ou o que cheirava a damasco. A estranha luz na Sala Precisa, de repente, parecia muito brilhante, e os delgados fios de chamas emergindo da ponta de sua varinha brilhavam tão intensamente que ele não podia olhá-los diretamente.

O poder crescente em sua barriga fluiu para cima e ao longo de seu braço, através da varinha e arqueando através do pequeno espaço para envolver lentamente o diadema no chão. Seu coração começou a disparar quando o suor escorreu por sua espinha, e houve uma pressão momentânea em sua cabeça quando suas defesas de Oclumência se intensificaram para lidar com a súbita inundação de sentimento. Era por isso que Fogo Maldito era perigoso, alimentava-se das emoções do lançador, e ele estava reprimindo tanto que algumas delas começaram a sangrar, a raiva, a teimosia, a luxúria, a tristeza, o ódio, a dor e o triunfo, todos se entrelaçando enquanto as cordas de fogo se tornavam mais brilhantes. Arrastando uma respiração ofegante, ele se firmou, recuperando um pouco precário equilíbrio. _É isso... controlá-lo..._ Não havia nada aqui que não estivesse sob seu controle. Era tudo da sua própria cabeça, e ele era o oclumente mais forte que ele já tinha ouvido falar. Sua escuridão no oceano mental estava cheio de estranhas correntes e ondas, mas estava em espera.

Começando a respirar mais forte agora, ele observou as chamas girando em torno do diadema, lambendo o metal e as gemas enquanto seu corpo reagia ao poder que fluía através dele. Ele não tinha feito nada tão intenso, tão perigoso, em anos. Lambendo os lábios secos, ele lutou para manter o equilíbrio enquanto a tempestade assolava através dele, canalizando tudo com cuidado para as finas linhas de fogo branco como o metal começou a aquecer.

\- Você está bem? - A voz de Hermione soou como um sino, tremendo com estranhos harmônicos em seu atual estado de consciência intensificada, ela se aproximou, mas felizmente não muito perto. Uma escorregada agora poderia matar os dois, se o Fogo Maldito se afastasse de seu controle, ele queimaria até que não restasse nada para queimar, alimentado por muitos anos de emoções reprimidas.

\- Sim - ele respondeu distante, sua própria voz soando mais profunda do que o habitual e zumbindo estranhamente em seus ouvidos. - Não me distraia. - Ele podia sentir ela morder o lábio e por um momento quase começou a rir quando sua temperatura aumentou e o fogo ficou ainda mais forte.

O diadema estava começando a brilhar agora enquanto o metal esquentava, e Severus olhou fixamente para ele enquanto o ar em volta tremeluzia com o calor. Este era um pedaço da alma do Lorde das Trevas, e ia morrer esta noite. _Queime, seu bastardo com cara de cobra, queime!_ O ódio brilhou brevemente de novo no turbilhão dentro de sua cabeça, fluindo para o fogo. _Queime!_ A delicada forma começou a derreter, a pedra abaixo dela escureceu e começou a rachar quando o metal agora incandescente começou a derreter e fluir, e uma onda feia de exultação feroz encheu-o enquanto ele olhava para as chamas sem piscar.

A sala em si estava esquentando agora, e um momento depois uma das gemas cintilantes estalou e quebrou com um assobio de chamas. Mágica subiu, ele ouviu Hermione ofegar, distante, como o Fogo Maldito rugiu mais alto por um momento. _Sim!_ Ele mostrou os dentes em um grunhido silencioso de triunfo. _Queime, filho da puta!_ Por um momento, o fogo queimou além do branco quente, e era impossível respirar enquanto se torna um inferno, seus ouvidos estalaram, então uma brisa agitou a fumaça e as chamas começaram a diminuir.

* * *

O silêncio ecoante foi ensurdecedor, quando o fogo se dissipou a zero e eles ficaram olhando um para o outro na penumbra. Vagamente Hermione estava ciente em sua visão periférica que A Sala Precisa mudara de novo, agora que haviam encontrado o que procuravam, o - como ele o chamara? A Sala das Coisas Escondidas tinha desaparecido e eles agora estavam em algum lugar quieto e vazio, mas ela só tinha olhos para Snape. Ele estava olhando através dela, e não nela, seus olhos escuros estavam muito largos e sua mão direita foi pressionada para o antebraço esquerdo tão firme que suas juntas eram brancas, mas ele não parecia estar com dor.

\- Você sentiu isso? - ela perguntou incerta, se os Comensais da Morte pudessem sentir quando as Horcruxes fossem destruídas, eles estavam todos em um inferno de um monte de problemas.

Ele piscou devagar, parecendo voltar para o mundo real, e seu aperto no braço afrouxou quando seus olhos voltaram ao foco e seu olhar encontrou o dela. - Não fisicamente - ele respondeu suavemente - mas... - Ele balançou a cabeça, seus lábios curvados para um lado no meio sorriso que ela valorizava. - Maldito seja, se não estou começando a pensar que poderíamos realmente vencer. - Tremendo, ele esfregou o braço brevemente e deixou ir. - Eu não uso Fogo Maldito há um bom tempo - acrescentou ele distraidamente. - Não é fácil manter o controle.

Ela olhou brevemente para o chão, onde a tira de metal amassado e meio derretido ainda fumegava, irreconhecível como qualquer coisa agora. - Está destruído, não é? - ela perguntou, olhando de volta para ele.

Ele assentiu. - Sim - ele disse simplesmente.

Eles continuaram a olhar um para o outro por alguns momentos, tentando absorver o fato de que eles tinham acabado de destruir um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, que eles basicamente começaram a matá-lo. Hermione supôs que eles deviam pegar o que sobrou da Horcrux e levá-lo de volta para Dumbledore e os meninos, mas ela não estava com pressa de tocar a coisa e apreciava a chance de recuperar o fôlego e absorver o que acabara de acontecer.

Só que, por alguma razão, recuperar o fôlego não parecia ser muito fácil. De repente, foi difícil respirar mais uma vez, só que não por mágica dessa vez, a tensão no ar não tem uma fonte tão simples.

Estava esclarecendo em Hermione que esta era a primeira vez que ela estava sozinha com Snape quando ele não estava sangrando até a morte, perigosamente deprimido ou muito doente em um tempo muito longo, desde que suas corridas pararam, e agora ele estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos mais perto dela do que antes, perto o suficiente para sentir o calor de seu corpo, ela poderia ter tocado seu manto se ela movesse a mão, mesmo que ligeiramente. Apesar da intensidade de seu olhar, não havia peso de Legilimência por trás, apenas a força de sua personalidade, mas isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la inconscientemente lamber os lábios repentinamente secos enquanto ela olhava para ele.

Suas pupilas dilataram-se ligeiramente. Era como se ela visse um fino fio trêmulo nas escuras profundezas de seus olhos, antes que duas pequenas faíscas pretas se acendessem e começassem a queimar. A atmosfera foi subitamente grossa o suficiente para se engasgar, carregada com eletricidade que não tinha nada a ver com magia, e ela mal teve tempo de tremer de repente, surpresa, suas costas atingiram a parede que ela havia esquecido e a boca dele caiu sobre a dela.

Seu primeiro beijo foi Viktor, no quarto ano, assim como muitos beijos subsequentes, eles não tinham ido mais longe do que isso, mas ainda assim, ela passou um bom tempo com ele. Ela tinha ficado com um menino trouxa que morava na mesma rua dela uma ou duas vezes nas férias de verão, tentando esquecer a guerra e ter uma vida normal apenas por uma semana ou duas. E quanto menos dissesse sobre seu desastroso "encontro" com Cormac, melhor. Mas em nenhum deles sentiu algo assim.

Seus braços estavam apoiados contra a pedra em ambos os lados dela, efetivamente prendendo-a, se ela tivesse alguma intenção de tentar se mover, o que ela não fez. Ela sabia que a temperatura do corpo dele estava geralmente um pouco abaixo do normal, deixando a pele fresca ao toque, mas agora seu corpo esguio estava queimando enquanto seu corpo prendia o dela contra a parede, todos os ângulos e ossos pontiagudos cobertos por músculos vigorosos que o tornaram mais forte do que parecia, e a boca dele... a boca dele estava queimando-a, enquanto a língua dele deslizava ao longo da costura dos lábios dela e ela se abriu para ele ansiosamente, fechando os olhos. Tão perto, seu cheiro era quase irresistível, o cheiro complexo de chuva, minerais e ervas tocados com notas familiares de cobre e fumaça e algo que era apenas ele, e agora ela podia saboreá-lo também, quando a língua dele entrou em sua boca e o beijo se aprofundou, ele tinha um sabor de algo escuro e agridoce e defumado que tornava ainda mais difícil pensar.

Ela estava vagamente consciente das sensações, a parede de pedra sólida contra suas costas era provavelmente a única coisa que a mantinha em pé neste momento. Uma mão estava cavando em seu ombro sentindo a força enganosa nele, e sua outra mão estava emaranhada em seu cabelo, quando ela se arqueou contra ele. Eles se separaram por uma fração de segundo, apenas o tempo suficiente para ela para respirar irregularmente e sussurrar audaciosamente: - Severus...

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia seu nome em voz alta, e embora as sílabas parecessem ofegantes e desiguais, ele estremeceu quando suas bocas se encontravam mais uma vez e ela começou a beijá-lo de volta, começando a explorar sua boca em retorno. Um arrepio correu através dele e ele se aproximou ainda mais, e ela respirou fundo quando sentiu a dureza inconfundível de sua ereção empurrando contra ela, mal hesitando antes de inclinar seus quadris para pressioná-lo em resposta, enquanto seu cérebro se dissolvia em mingau.

Ela nunca havia sentido nada parecido antes, agora, pela primeira vez, ela começou a entender todos os clichês bobos que lera nos romances e revistas inúteis que Lavender e Parvati deixavam por aí.. Ela não conseguia se aproximar o suficiente do calor do corpo dele, e ele a beijava como se quisesse devorá-la. Meses de tensão estavam levando a isso, e ela passou tanto tempo tentando decifrar seus sentimentos sem nunca estar realmente certa de como ele se sentia sobre ela, e agora o alívio se misturava com o desejo enquanto ela cedia à fome feroz em seu beijo.

Depois do que pareceu anos, Snape, não, _Severus_... suavizou o beijo, lentamente chegando ao fim e afastando-se quando ela abriu os olhos, afastando-se um par de passos e encarando dela. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente entreabertos, havia um leve rubor em suas bochechas pálidas, e seu peito subiu e desceu rapidamente enquanto respirava um pouco irregular, seus olhos escuros ainda estavam queimando, mas sua a expressão geral era neutra, beirando ligeiramente um pouco confusa. Lambendo os lábios, ela olhou para ele incerta, tentando recuperar o fôlego e lembrar como se levantar sem o suporte da parede.

Várias vezes ele parecia prestes a falar. Finalmente ele suspirou e relaxou um pouco, olhando para longe dela brevemente e olhando para trás. - Eu não acho que deveria ter feito isso – ele observou em voz baixa, com um ligeiro rouco de voz que ela nunca ouvira antes, que provocou arrepios nas costas. Se qualquer coisa, ele soou um pouco triste, ele certamente não parecia horrorizado, chocado ou enojado, embora houvesse um leve traço de quase constrangimento em seu rosto e ela apostaria todo o conteúdo de Gringotes de que ele não estava nem perto de estar calmo e controlado como parecia.

Ainda um pouco sem fôlego, Hermione teve que engolir antes que ela pudesse responder. - Não, você provavelmente não deveria - ela concordou com toda a naturalidade que conseguiu. Qualquer que seja as circunstâncias, ela tinha apenas dezessete anos de idade, e ele não era muito atraente bastardo de um professor, e vinte anos mais velho que ela, e eles tinham uma guerra para lutar, ela tinha pensado em todas estas razões há muito tempo. Apenas olhando para ele agora com os olhos ardendo nos dela e seus lábios ainda formigando de seu beijo urgente e feroz, nada disso realmente parecia importante, especialmente quando ela se lembrava de sentir sua óbvia excitação pressionada contra ela, suas vestes escondiam uma multidão de pecados, parecia. - Você não vai tentar se desculpar, vai? - ela perguntou incerta.

Eles se olharam, acalmando-se agora, aquele fogo em seu olhar lentamente esfriando enquanto ambos recuperavam o fôlego, embora a intensidade em seus olhos não diminuísse. Finalmente, ele suspirou novamente e relaxou adequadamente, seus olhos meio fechados quando ele se afastou mais um par de passos. - Não, eu não vou me desculpar, porque eu não sinto nem um pouco culpado, eu não estou remotamente com culpa... - ele disse baixinho - Mas... temos tão pouco tempo. É apenas um mês até o final do prazo, e... - Ele deu de ombros e olhou para ela, e sem aquela maravilhosa fome em seus olhos, ela podia ver sua própria incerteza.

\- Eu sei. - E ela sabia, ela não acreditava em sua morte inevitável tão fortemente quanto ele havia feito por tanto tempo, mas o que quer que fosse acontecer no final deste ano, seria ruim.

Eles tinham destruído mais uma Horcrux hoje à noite, mas ainda havia mais três para ir, e então havia a pequena questão de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Severus ainda era um dos eles, pelo menos por um pouco mais de tempo, e ele estava bem à beira de seus limites tanto física como mentalmente, e ela também estava estressada e cansada. Foi o pior momento para ser introduzindo esse tipo de confusão emocional. Ela olhou para o chão e as marcas queimadas em torno do que restava da Horcrux. - ... Suponho que devamos voltar para os outros.

\- Hermione - ele disse baixinho, e ela olhou para cima, surpresa com o uso do primeiro nome e reprimindo um arrepio ao som de sua voz. Ele parecia perturbado, mas seus olhos encontraram os dela sem vacilo. - Isso não acabou. Eu - eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas...

Reassegurada que pelo menos ele estava tentando, ela sorriu um pouco trêmula para ele. - Não comece a me contar mentiras reconfortantes agora. Eu sempre gostei de você ser honesto comigo. Nós... vamos esperar e ver o que acontece.

Ele não parecia satisfeito em ser deixado fora do gancho, mas ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, seu olhar procurando por um longo momento antes de finalmente desviar o olhar. - Bem, então - ele disse desajeitadamente, virando sua atenção para os restos derretidos do diadema deitado no chão. Ajoelhando-se, um pouco rígido, ele estendeu a mão com a palma para baixo e se concentrou por um momento antes de pescar um lenço do bolso e usá-lo para pegar o metal distorcido, de pé lentamente. Ele não estava mais olhando para ela. Suprimindo um suspiro, ela se virou e se dirigiu para a porta resolutamente, sem olhar para o que quer que a Sala Precisa tivesse criado, de quem quer que tenha sido o pensamento mais forte.

\- Hermione - ele disse novamente, sua voz ainda muito quieta. Apesar de si mesma, ela se virou e o encontrou bem perto dela. Suas feições duras eram tão inexpressivas como sempre, mas seus os olhos suavizaram-se fracamente antes de estender a mão e tocá-la delicadamente, arrastando as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele. Quando ela estremeceu, ele se aproximou, inclinando o queixo para cima um pouco e abaixando a cabeça. Esse segundo beijo foi muito mais suave, mais cedo, quase, mas não completamente casto. Ele olhou para ela por um longo momento depois que ele se afastou, antes repetindo com firmeza: - Isso não acabou. - Segurando o olhar dela por um momento mais longo, ele respirou e se endireitou, puxando a máscara do professor Snape de volta ao lugar e passando por ela para abra a porta. - No entanto, agora, precisamos sair, antes de fazer algo que nos arrependeremos.

Apesar de si mesma, ela sorriu um pouco. - Como você sabe que eu me arrependeria disso? - ela perguntou enquanto o seguia, saboreando o gosto de sua boca ainda. Ele estava certo, se ele a tivesse beijado novamente do jeito que ele tinha na primeira vez, ela duvidava que qualquer coisa poderia tê-la impedido de ir para cama com ele, mas ela teria se arrependido depois, porque ela certamente não estava pronta para isso, mas ainda assim...

Ele quase riu, sacudindo a cabeça. - Eu conheci seus pais, se você se lembra. Você foi educada melhor do que isso. Venha.

* * *

O caminho de volta para o escritório do Diretor não foi realmente tanto tempo assim, mas pareceu demorar muito tempo, e a tensão era grossa o suficiente para engasgar. Hermione ficou satisfeita em saber que ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para ver que ele estava tentando não entrar em pânico, ou ela poderia ter tomado isso pessoalmente. Seu próprio pânico provavelmente ia bater em breve, mas agora ela se sentia entorpecida. Era difícil acreditar que acabara de acontecer, quanto mais pensar nisso.

Ela sabia que algo mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de acontecer, agora que os dois pareciam pelo menos vagamente seguros de que o outro sentia alguma coisa. Tinha sido insubstancial e indefinido, mas havia algo entre eles por um tempo agora, e certamente tinha sido apenas uma questão de tempo antes que algo acontecesse, mas de alguma forma ela não tinha imaginado isso. Outra razão para sua falta de pânico foi sua distração, ela suspeitava, Oclumência ou não, ela continuava revivendo o beijo, e se ela não pudesse se resolver, ela ia entrar em uma parede ou algo assim.

De sua reação, ele claramente não tinha pretendido beijá-la, ela suspeitou enquanto voltavam pelos corredores. Aquele era provavelmente o Fogo Maldito, tudo o que ela leu sobre isso havia avisado que alimentava as emoções do lançador, e por isso era tão difícil de controlar. E certamente sua expressão enquanto observava o diadema queimando não tinha sido terrivelmente racional. Fazia sentido, ele não era do tipo impulsivo, e embora duvidasse que ele realmente se importasse com os regulamentos, ela ainda não achava que ele teria tão completamente desconsiderado as regras se estivesse pensando direito. Ele não parecia estar se arrependendo, mas ele claramente não tinha certeza do que aconteceria em seguida, e nem ela.

 _Bem, nunca seria fácil, não?_ ela pensou vagamente enquanto se aproximavam da gárgula que guardava a escada para o escritório do Diretor. Uma coisa de cada vez, obter esta Horcrux, lidar com e sobreviver ao final do prazo intacto. Longe da escola, seria mais fácil falar, quando eles não estavam cercados por constantes lembretes de suas diferentes posições e quando esperar que as coisas sejam um pouco mais silenciosas. Também lhes daria tempo para se acalmarem e descobrir o que sentiam.

Ela foi empurrada para fora de outro devaneio breve por alguém chamando seu nome, e olhou para cima para ver Harry e Ron correndo em direção a eles, ambos um pouco desgrenhados e sujos e procurando completamente fartos. - Sem sorte, então? - ela perguntou, aliviada por sua voz soar normal, dando uma rápida olhada em seu companheiro, ele deu aos meninos uma expressão distraída e voltou olhando para a distância.

\- Não - Harry disse irritado enquanto se juntavam aos dois. - Apenas pedras e água e pedaços de cobra.

\- E teias de aranha - disse Ron estremecendo, agarrando o cabelo. - E vocês?

Mordendo o lábio por um momento para se controlar, Hermione respondeu tão casualmente quanto pôde: - Oh, sim, nós encontramos e destruímos já.

\- **O que?**

\- Não aqui - Severus disse secamente, aparentemente voltando ao mundo real, seus olhos estavam visivelmente fechados. Ele olhou para a gárgula bloqueando o caminho e disse amargamente - Pepper Imps - antes de varrer o passado e subindo as escadas.

\- O que há de errado com ele? - Harry sussurrou.

\- Nada. Vamos lá, se você quiser ouvir o que aconteceu.

Eles o seguiram até o escritório de Dumbledore e o Diretor olhou para cima o suficiente para que ele claramente não fosse tão blasé quanto parecia. - Bem?

Severus tirou o lenço do bolso e, sem a menor cerimônia, abriu-o, mandando o pedaço de metal batido e empenado para a mesa, uma das gemas enegrecidas saiu do cenário e se partiu ao meio quando rolou para longe. Todos eles olharam sem palavras por um momento antes de Dumbledore estender a mão boa e tocá-la hesitantemente.

\- Você está certo?

Ele assentiu. - O diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw era uma Horcrux. E agora não é.

Harry e Rony se aproximaram para um olhar mais atento. - O que você fez com isso?

\- Eu teria pensado que era óbvio que eu queimei - disse ele em breve. - Se eu puder ser dispensado, diretor? Vou te dar um relatório completo de manhã.

Dumbledore fez uma careta para ele. - Como quiser, Severus... - Depois que ele saiu, o Diretor olhou para Hermione. - Senhorita Granger, está tudo bem?

Ela estava como inocente de olhos arregalados, com base em que Dumbledore realmente não a conhecia e não percebia que era uma carga de lixo. - Eu não tenho certeza, senhor. Professor Snape usou Fogo Maldito para destruir a Horcrux, e ele pareceu um pouco abalado depois... - _Esse é o eufemismo do século..._ Ela conseguiu não corar ou rir, mas era uma coisa embaraçosamente perto.

\- Ah. Isso certamente explicaria. Muito bem, então. - Ele sorriu e olhou para os três. - Tenho certeza que a Srta. Granger pode fornecer uma explicação completa dos eventos desta noite. Vou estudar isso pelas próximas horas e se houver alguma coisa a acrescentar, falarei com vocês depois de ter discutido com o professor Snape amanhã. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite senhor.


	31. Chapter 31

**"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**

 **If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**

 **If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**

 **If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**

 **I never know what the future brings**

 **But I know you are here with me now**

 **We'll make it through..."**

 _–_ _Daniel Bedingfield, 'If You're Not The One'._

* * *

Severus caminhou até as masmorras em completo estado de espanto, sem vergonha de fugir, agora ele precisava de um banho muito frio. Ele também queria uma bebida, mas isso não era realmente uma opção. Ele estava tentando não pensar no que acabara de acontecer, mas com sucesso limitado, se não fosse pelo fato de que seu cérebro parecia ter derretido em alguns lugares importantes, ele não seria capaz de clarear sua mente. Se ele fosse convocado agora, ele estaria morto, mas isso nem sequer ocorreu a ele, principalmente ele estava muito confuso e dolorosamente excitado, e um pouco aterrorizado.

Isso tinha sido... bem, ele não queria chamar isso de um erro, como tal, mas certamente tinha sido uma ideia muito ruim. Apesar de todas as suas bravas resoluções sobre encontrar outro caminho e dar tempo para explorar se realmente havia alguma coisa entre eles, ele nunca teve a intenção de se aproximar dela de qualquer forma enquanto ela ainda era sua aluna, ele certamente não tinha planejado prendê-la contra a parede e beijá-la sem sentido. O Fogo Maldito tinha despertado suas emoções e enfraquecido seu autocontrole, certamente, mas ele não podia culpá-lo completamente, ele queria fazer isso há muito tempo.

Ele ficou de pé no banheiro e ficou olhando aturdido para seu reflexo, ele parecia um pouco chocado, embora fosse duvidoso que alguém mais o visse. Chocado era um eufemismo, ele disse a si mesmo distantemente, lambendo os lábios novamente, ele ainda podia sentir sua boca na dele, e seus olhos brilharam por um momento enquanto ele estremecia com a força da memória sensorial, lembrando a maneira como ela sussurrou seu nome. Tinha sido muito melhor do que qualquer beijo de que ele se lembrava, embora não houvesse exatamente muitos, melhor do que qualquer uma das suas fantasias emaranhadas também.

Piscando devagar, ele tentou ser analítico, ele nunca se permitiu especular em detalhes sobre sua vida privada no caso de ele matar alguém, mas agora... ele não tinha sido o primeiro beijo dela, certamente, bem, ele sabia disso, ele tinha visto aquele imbecil McLaggen a machucando antes do Natal, o que na verdade era um alívio, já que ele não tinha certeza se poderia ser gentil o suficiente, mas ele não achou que ela tivesse ido mais longe. Ela havia sido pega de surpresa por sua excitação, então ele tinha chegado a isso, ele endureceu tão rápido que foi um milagre que ele não tenha desmaiado, então parecia que ela ainda poderia ser virgem. Ele não conseguia decidir se isso o agradava ou o preocupava.

Não, claro, que era provável que fosse uma preocupação. Foi um beijo, bem, dois. Inacreditavelmente bom, pelo menos para ele, era tudo o que era. Era um sinal encorajador de que ela não parecia chocada, enojada, furiosa ou aterrorizada, e que ela o beijara de volta, mas isso não significava necessariamente nada. O mundo estava indo para o inferno, mas se ele de alguma forma encontrasse uma maneira de sair da armadilha que estava ficando mais apertada a cada dia, ela ainda tinha um ano de escolaridade à frente. Ele não tinha certeza se ele era forte o suficiente para esperar mais um ano, não agora. Se ele não tivesse enfraquecido hoje à noite, ele poderia ter conseguido, mas com o gosto e a sensação de sua boca em sua memória... _sem chance_.

O que quer que diminua código moral que ele ainda possuía morrera uma morte trágica há uma hora. Se continuassem como aluno e professor ou não, ele a teria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Exceto pelo fato de que ele provavelmente estaria morto no próximo mês. Considerável como o pensamento era, mesmo que não pudesse matar sua excitação agora, rangendo os dentes, ele suspirou, despojado e entrou no chuveiro, trocando a água o mais frio possível e tentando não choramingar enquanto seu corpo protestava. Uma pequena voz traiçoeira no fundo de sua mente apontando sombriamente que, se ele iria mesmo morrer, por que não levá-la enquanto ele tivesse a chance? Não importaria depois que ele estivesse morto. E ela estava disposta, depois de se recuperar da surpresa inicial, ela o beijara de volta. Não demoraria muito para torná-la sua.

 _Não seja idiota_. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para si mesmo com ironia, magro, envelhecido, com cicatrizes, pouco atraente. Os hormônios não faziam uma garota verdadeiramente desejosa, a maioria com dezessete anos iria transar com qualquer coisa. Depois, ela provavelmente se arrependeria, independentemente de ele ter sobrevivido ou não, porque ela certamente não estava pronta para isso ainda. Ele não faria isso com ela.

Então, onde isso o deixou? Ele já sabia que a queria, por uma série de razões que eram apenas parcialmente físicas. Aparentemente, ela o queria, ou pelo menos não o queria opor-se a ele querendo-a, o que certamente foi uma interpretação mais precisa. Isso não mudou os fatos. Ela era vinte anos mais nova, ela era sua aluna e todos que conheciam os dois ficariam atrás de seu sangue se tivessem alguma ideia do que acabara de acontecer. Ela provavelmente não contaria a ninguém, e ele certamente não iria, mas isso não poderia ser mantido em segredo. indefinidamente. Se ele sobrevivesse ao final do ano, ele não poderia simplesmente fingir que não havia acontecido e voltar ao modo como as coisas eram antes, sua força de vontade era quase sobre-humana, mas até ele tinha limites.

 _O que ela disse? Nós vamos esperar e ver o que acontece._ Presumivelmente, isso significava que, se ambos conseguissem passar pela próxima tempestade, teriam que falar sobre isso. Todos os homens eram ruins em falar sobre seus sentimentos, e ele sabia que ele era pior do que a maioria, ele faria um completa confusão disso, mas ele tentaria, já que ele não tinha nada a perder. Talvez por então ele poderia ter alguma ideia do que exatamente ele estava sentindo, mas ele não estava esperançoso. Ele não tinha ideia do que ela queria que acontecesse, e ele se recusou a pensar sobre o que ele queria _. Espere e veja_. E nesse meio tempo, se dê hipotermia, porque essa parecia ser a única maneira de esfriar o sangue dele agora.

Hermione realmente seria a morte dele, ele decidiu com tristeza, totalmente confuso ainda.

* * *

Hermione voltou para a Torre da Grifinória com os meninos em um estado de espírito muito pensativo, apenas ouvindo enquanto eles lhe davam perguntas. Ela contou a eles sobre o diadema em mais detalhes, descrevendo o Fogo Maldito, mas ela certamente não estava dando a eles toda a sua atenção, embora pelo menos conseguisse evitar entrar em uma parede.

\- O que mais aconteceu? - Harry perguntou, estreitando os olhos, enquanto eles pegavam suas cadeiras de sempre na sala comunal vazia e prudentemente colocavam Abaffiato em volta de si.

\- Hmm?

\- O que mais aconteceu? - ele repetiu. - Você está realmente fora de si. - Ele acenou com a mão na frente dos olhos dela e ela deu-lhe um olhar irritado.

\- Estou bem.

\- É bom saber, mas não é o que eu pedi - ressaltou.

\- Foi Snape? - Ron perguntou. - Você não se parece com o que normalmente faz quando briga com ele, mas... - Seus olhos se arregalaram. - Oh, Merlin. É isso?

\- O que você está falando, Ron? - ela estalou, desejando que ambos fossem para a cama e a deixassem para resolver seus pensamentos confusos e alegremente reviver a recente memória em paz.

\- Você e Snape. Algo aconteceu.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

\- Você está corando - Harry disse com uma voz chocada; ele estava sorrindo. - Você tem que nos dizer agora. - Ele hesitou e começou a ficar vermelho. - Bem, não se fosse ...

\- Oh, Salazar, Harry! Nós ficamos fora por cerca de meia hora, a maioria dos quais foi gasto encontrando e destruindo uma Horcrux - ela retrucou. - Tire sua mente da sarjeta. Não, eu não estava transando com um professor.

Ron quebrou o silêncio assustado. - Bem, algo definitivamente aconteceu - ele disse com naturalidade - porque você nunca diria algo assim se você fosse o seu eu normal. Você deu uns amassos?

Ela podia sentir que estava corando agora e odiava a si mesma e a eles. Harry disse, um pouco mais gentilmente: - Vamos, Hermione. Você está agindo de forma estranha. Se você não nos contar, vou me preocupar. O que aconteceu?

\- Ele... ele me beijou, se você quer saber - ela murmurou, olhando para o tapete, ela não queria falar sobre isso ainda, não quando ainda era tão novo. Seus lábios ainda formigavam com a memória.

Ron recostou-se com um assobio baixo, e ele e Harry trocaram olhares. - Acho que você estava certo. Estou feliz por não ter apostado agora.

 **\- O que?** \- Hermione assobiou, olhando para cima furiosamente.

Eles pareciam envergonhados antes de Harry explicar. - Nós estávamos tentando decidir qual de vocês partiria primeiro. Ron pensou que seria você, e eu pensei que seria ele.

\- Você...você ...!

\- Nós não estávamos tentando ser sórdidos, Mione. Honestamente. Você tem que admitir que toda essa situação é um pouco estranha, desde que você nos disse que gostava dele, nós estivemos falando sobre isso, tentando descobrir o porquê - ele admitiu ironicamente. - E uma vez que começamos a pensar que talvez ele também gostasse de você, estávamos tentando adivinhar o que poderia acontecer.

\- Eu odeio vocês dois.

\- Nada de novo ai - disse Ron alegremente. - Então, como foi?

Apesar de si mesma, ela sorriu. - Você está seriamente me pedindo para dizer se o professor Snape é um bom beijador ou não?

\- O mundo se tornou um lugar muito assustador - ele respondeu gravemente, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para ela. - Não é como se eu pudesse tirar os pensamentos horríveis da minha cabeça, então nós poderia muito bem falar sobre isso.

\- Desprezível. Até você admitiu que ele não é tão ruim assim.

\- Você está mudando de assunto - Harry disse em uma voz de canto, e Hermione deu-lhe um olhar fulminante.

\- Coloque desta forma, foi muito melhor do que 'molhado' - ela retrucou docemente. - E não houve choro - Ela estava realmente feliz que ela já estava corando, como ocorreu a ela que havia sido molhado... só que não nesse sentido. Ela estava tentando não se mexer em sua cadeira por algum tempo. Ainda assim, o ponto dela havia sido feito, enquanto Harry parecia um pouco envergonhado.

\- Não precisa ser desagradável.

\- Não seja tão intrometido, então. Além de qualquer outra coisa, o que você acha que ele faria com você se descobrisse que você está tendo tanto interesse em sua vida pessoal?

\- Ack. Ele não vai descobrir, porém, ele vai? Você não faria isso com a gente.

Ela hesitou por um longo momento antes de sorrir com tristeza. - Só porque eu acho que ele estaria tão bravo comigo por falar sobre isso em primeiro lugar. Mas sério, vocês dois, parem com isto.

\- Nós realmente não estamos tentando provocar, Hermione - Harry disse sinceramente. - Honestamente, nós não estamos. Nós só queremos ter certeza de que você está bem. Quero dizer, isso é sobre Snape que estamos falando. Eu não sei. Acho que ele realmente não faria qualquer coisa para te machucar, mas ele não é exatamente normal, e todos nós já vimos o que pode acontecer quando ele se agarra. Esta é uma situação estranha.

Ela cedeu, começando a se sentir um pouco melhor. - Não, eu sei. Tudo bem. Mas, na verdade, estou absolutamente bem. - Ela sorriu um pouco. - Mais do que bem, na verdade. Eu realmente não tinha certeza se ele estava interessado. _\- E pareceu ... incrível_. Definitivamente algo para se pensar depois, ela duvidava que fosse capaz de dormir de qualquer maneira. Seria preciso mais do que meditação para acalmar sua mente depois disso.

\- Você realmente, você sabe, falou sobre isso? - Ron perguntou maliciosamente. - Ou você estava muito ... ocupada?

\- Não comece a jogar este jogo, Won-Won - ela disse docemente. - Eu prometo, posso te envergonhar muito mais do que você pode me envergonhar.

\- Ele vai se comportar - Harry disse, chutando o amigo na canela. - Você falou sobre isso?

\- ... Na verdade não - ela disse baixinho, mordendo o lábio. - Mais ou menos. Foi um pouco apressado. O tempo era muito ruim. Ele ainda está meio convencido de que provavelmente vai morrer no final do prazo, seja o que for que ele não esteja dizendo, estou começando a realmente temer isso, e há muito para nós dois nos preocuparmos. Ele disse, bem, implícito, que se sobrevivermos a tudo o que está prestes a acontecer, vamos falar sobre isso então. Não há muito tempo agora.

\- Você está bem com isso? Você merece melhor, você sabe.

\- Eu prefiro que ele seja honesto sobre isso, Harry. É melhor do que mentir e fazer promessas que ele não pode cumprir. Ele poderia ter feito, você sabe. Eu teria acreditado em praticamente qualquer coisa que ele dissesse nesse ponto - ela admitiu. - Ele não está aproveitando a situação. Desta forma, ambos sabemos que estamos interessados e temos um pouco de espaço para pensar sobre isso. Se tivermos uma chance para conversar depois, esperamos que ambos saibam o que queremos. Obviamente não é o que eu estava esperando, mas ele não está realmente livre para me prometer qualquer coisa neste momento.

\- Eu suponho que sim - ele concordou, franzindo a testa. - Não é realmente justo para você, no entanto.

\- Não é justo para nenhum de nós, Harry - ela disse gentilmente. - Severus está tentando lidar com muito já, foi uma das razões que eu não tentei mais para deixá-lo saber como eu me sentia antes. Eu não queria adicionar coisas a ele. Ele tem mais do que o suficiente para lidar agora sem ter que se preocupar com meus sentimentos, mas está fora agora. Nós dois vamos ter que esperar e ver o que acontece.

\- Severus? - Ron repetiu, parecendo incrédulo.

\- Bem, eu não vou continuar chamando ele de 'Professor' agora, vou? Isso é um pouco assustador. - Ela cuidadosamente tentou não insistir nesse pensamento.

\- O que você acha que vai acontecer? - Harry perguntou, arrastando a conversa de volta aos trilhos.

\- Eu realmente não sei - Hermione admitiu suavemente. - Ele está preocupado com algo grande acontecendo no final deste ano e ele estava convencido de que isso vai matá-lo. Eu não sei se esse é o seu pessimismo normal ou se há uma razão para se preocupar, mas Dumbledore também não está agindo certo. Ele me disse que vai tentar encontrar uma saída, mas eu não sei se ele será capaz. Algo grande está chegando e vai ser ruim. Mas se nós dois passarmos por isso e tivermos a chance de conversar... - Ela hesitou. - Eu não sei. Ele não é o tipo de homem para jogar jogos. Eu não acho que ele não quer nada casual, e ele não arriscaria tudo a menos que houvesse algo lá. Quer dizer, se alguém de ambos os lados descobrir sobre isso, eu não posso nem pensar em pensar no que aconteceria. Ele não correria o risco se não fosse importante para ele, acho.

\- Mas ele na verdade não disse nada, não é? - Harry perguntou gentilmente.

\- Bem, não. - Ela tentou sorrir, começando a perceber novamente o quão longe estava de sua profundidade. - Eu acho que ele é quase tão confuso quanto eu, para ser honesta. Não é exatamente um normal situação para ele, é? Eu sou sua aluna, eu sou muito mais nova do que ele, eu o aborreci imensamente desde que ele me conheceu, eu agredi fisicamente ele duas vezes e roubei coisas dele e eu aprendi muito sobre o seu passado e sobre o que ele passou que ele realmente preferiria que eu não soubesse. Eu ficaria preocupada se ele soubesse o que ele estava fazendo naquela situação, francamente.

Ambos ainda pareciam preocupados, e ela suspirou. - Eu sei. Não me olhe assim. Eu sei que isso não é ideal. Mas é o que eu tenho. - Ela conseguiu um sorriso apropriado, afastando o pânico que estava começando a ameaçá-la. - De qualquer forma, é de mim que você está falando. Eu não vou pular em nada sem pensar nisso. Foi apenas um beijo, bem, dois, se você quer ser técnico. Maravilhoso que foi, é apenas um beijo. Não vai ser mais do que a menos que nós dois saibamos o que queremos. - Ela quase riu. - Eu fui criada melhor do que isso.

Os garotos trocaram olhares, mas pareciam se sentir seguros com isso. Harry relaxou e deu a ela um sorriso travesso. - Maravilhoso, eh?

Corando novamente, ela assentiu. - Sim.

\- Grosseiro - Ron decidiu. - Vou dormir e espero não ter pesadelos.

Depois que ele se foi, Harry olhou para ela seriamente. - Você está realmente bem?

\- Sim, na verdade. Não é perfeito, mas a vida não é, na verdade. - Depois de um momento, ela admitiu: - Ok, estou começando a entrar em pânico um pouco, agora que meu cérebro está funcionando de novo, mas você me conhece, Harry, eu me preocupo demais com tudo. Eu sei que estou fora da minha profundidade, e eu realmente não sei o que estou fazendo, e eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora, mas... pode ser muito pior, e eu confio nele para não me machucar, pelo menos não deliberadamente. Ele está tentando. Nós vamos chegar até o final do ano, e então vamos encontrar algum tempo para falar sobre as coisas, uma vez que sabemos com o que mais temos que lidar.

Ela sorriu para ele um pouco trêmula. - Este é o Professor Snape, Harry. Nunca seria o romance do século, seria? Ele faz você parecer emocionalmente desenvolvido e aberto. Eu certamente não vou fazer nada para o qual não esteja preparada. Isso não é uma queda por mim e eu não vou me deixar entrar profundamente a menos que eu saiba com certeza como ele se sente e o que vai acontecer. Eu não quero me machucar mais do que você quer me machuque.

Seus olhos verdes procuraram o rosto dela por um momento antes de relaxar e recostar-se na cadeira. - Se fosse qualquer outra garota, eu ficaria seriamente preocupado - ele disse - mas eu acredito em você. Você é muito mais esperta do que o resto de nós juntos. Eu confio em você para saber o que você está fazendo. Apenas tenha cuidado, ok?

\- Eu vou. Pare de se preocupar tanto. O que quer que ele sinta por mim, eu sei que ele não quer me machucar também.

Harry assentiu. - Você vai ter muito o que conversar até chegar a hora.

\- Eu sei. É por isso que parte de mim está feliz por estarmos esperando. Como eu disse, eu não tinha certeza se ele estava interessado, preciso de tempo para pensar, não importa se ele está ou não.

\- Está bem então - Ele sorriu. - A propósito, dei uma olhada no meu velho amigo.

\- O quê? Oh, o basilisco. Eu esqueci tudo sobre isso.

\- Você não seria capaz de dizer isso se estivesse lá embaixo. Não é tão frio quanto eu pensava que era... você não acreditaria no cheiro.

\- Oh, querido. Tanto para esse plano, então. Foi apenas um pensamento.

\- Bem, depende do que ele quer - Harry disse com um encolher de ombros. - A carne está um pouco... uh... pegajosa, agora, e as entranhas e as coisas parecem ter apodrecido, suponho, ou algo os comeu. Poderia haver alguma coisa lá embaixo. Mas a pele ainda parece bem, assim como as velhas peles e os ossos estão bem. Eu ia tentar trazer um dos as presas de volta no caso viesse a calhar, mas eu tive visões de tropeçar e pousar sobre ele ou algo assim.

\- Estou feliz que você não tenha, então. - Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça, lutando contra outro rubor. - De alguma forma, eu não acho que ingredientes de Poções realmente sejam sua maior prioridade agora, no entanto.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela. - Foi realmente tão bom assim?

Desta vez, ela conseguiu suprimir o rubor, mas apenas isso. - Realmente foi...

\- Você é mental.

\- Provavelmente - ela concordou ironicamente. - De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que você acha minha vida amorosa absolutamente fascinante, mas e a sua, hmm? Como estão as coisas com você e Ginny?

Ele sorriu timidamente, parecendo quase adoravelmente bronco, francamente. - Er, está indo bem. - Seu sorriso desapareceu. - Mas... - Hermione se sentou, olhou para ele com firmeza por um momento, então chegou e deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça, quase derrubando seus óculos e fazendo-o gritar. - Para o que foi aquilo?

\- Porque você está prestes a dizer algo estúpido, então eu queria acabar logo com isso - ela disse a ele com malícia. - Eu conheço você, Harry Potter. Você está pensando que algo grande vai acontecer logo, e que com todas as Horcruxes caçar e assim por diante nós podemos não voltar a Hogwarts se as coisas derem errado, e você está considerando ser nobre e cabeça de porco e imbecil e terminar com ela. Você não está?

Ele se contorceu. - Hum ... se eu disser sim, você vai me bater de novo?

\- Eu deveria, por direito. Não seja grosso, Harry. Você está tentando ser um herói arrogante e um idiota novamente. Se, - _se -_ alguma coisa acontecer, não seremos jogados por conta própria. Assumindo o pior, se acabarmos saindo da escola, será porque a escola fechou. Se isso acontecer, ainda teremos Dumbledore conosco e Severus, seja lá o que ele pode pensar. Também não perderemos contato com o resto da Ordem, os Weasleys, pelo menos, nunca defenderiam isso. Talvez você não consiga ver Ginny por um tempo, mas isso não significa que você deveria se separar. Ela esperou anos para você acordar, ela não vai ficar entediada e procurar em outro lugar só porque vocês não se veem por alguns semanas de cada vez. Você confia nela?

\- Sim, claro que eu confio.

\- Certo, então pare de ser estúpido. Se algo acontecer, todo mundo vai ter uma explicação, eu tenho certeza que a Ordem sabe que Dumbledore nos fez fazer algo especial agora. Ginny vai entender. E ela vai ficar absolutamente furiosa com você se você tentar isso. Não tome decisões por ela, Harry. É a coisa mais irritante que um homem pode fazer. Ela não é burra e sabe dos riscos de se envolver com o Escolhido, deixe-a fazer sua própria escolha, se necessário. OK?

Ele assentiu humildemente. - OK.

\- Honestamente. Eu tenho problemas pessoais suficientes sem ter que resolver o seu também.

Ele mostrou a língua para ela, mas ele estava tentando não sorrir. - Bem, com quem mais eu deveria falar? Ron não sabe nada sobre garotas de qualquer maneira, e eu definitivamente não quero falar com ele sobre sua irmã.

\- Aqui está uma nova ideia, você poderia tentar conversar com a própria Ginny. - Ela revirou os olhos para ele. - Eu não estou gastando o resto da minha vida tentando administrar seus relacionamentos para você. Você, ambos, terão que aprender a fazer isso por si mesmos. Rony provavelmente já está além de ajuda, mas você ainda tem uma chance.

Harry realmente fez beicinho para ela, seus olhos rindo. - Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendo. Vou falar com ela. - Ele sorriu. - Você sabe, isso é realmente estranho. Snape destruiu um pedaço da alma de Voldemort esta noite, e estamos sentados aqui falando sobre nossas vidas amorosas. Isso parece um pouco estúpido e fútil, não é?

\- Somos adolescentes, Harry. Não podemos evitar. - Ela sorriu de volta para ele. - Não é tão estranho, no entanto. Nós realmente não sabemos o que fazer com as Horcruxes. Estamos apenas fazendo o que Dumbledore nos diz para fazer no momento, é grande demais para pensar em tudo de uma só vez, apenas em pequenos pedaços, um Horcrux de cada vez. Falar sobre isso não vai ajudar. Mas isso, podemos fazer algo sobre, falando sobre isso nos faz sentir melhor. Você parece melhor e me sinto melhor. E seremos melhores em lidar com o que está por vir, se não formos todos destroços emocionais. Além disso, pessoalmente, acho que é bom lembrar que o destino do mundo não depende de tudo que fazemos. Algumas coisas em nossas vidas ainda são apenas sobre nós.

\- Deve ser bom saber tudo sobre tudo - disse ele, sorrindo. - Tudo o que você acabou de dizer parece muito óbvio agora, mas eu nunca teria pensado nisso sozinho. Eu queria que eu fosse tão inteligente quanto você.

\- Oh, cala a boca.

\- Estou falando sério. Obrigado.

\- Seu idiota babaca. - Hermione balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. - De nada, Harry. Agora, está ficando tarde, devemos ir para a cama. Acho que esses últimos dias serão muito, muito ocupados.

Enquanto seguiam seus caminhos separados, Harry atravessou a sala comunal da escada até os dormitórios dos garotos.

\- Hermione?

\- O que?

Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para ela. - Maravilhoso?

\- Boa noite, Harry.

\- Noite. - Ele deu a ela um olhar de pura travessura. - Bons sonhos.

Irritada consigo mesma por ruborizar mais uma vez, Hermione balançou a cabeça, olhou para ele e se virou, indo para sua própria cama e sorrindo para si mesma. _Eu acho que eles serão._

* * *

Severus nunca ficou tão aliviado que as aulas pararam em junho para os exames. Ele não poderia ter lidado com a tentativa de ensinar. Sua mente estava em todo o lugar, seu quase lendário foco totalmente quebrado no espaço de dois dias, seus pensamentos vagavam mais ou menos constantemente e ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Um ou dois de seus colegas notaram ele estava um pouco distraído, Minerva finalmente o espancara no xadrez na noite anterior e o havia cantado de forma mais imatura, mas ninguém o havia questionado, possivelmente porque sabia que ele teria arrancado a cabeça deles se eles tivessem. Até mesmo os retratos o deixaram em paz, aparentemente aceitando a história de Hermione de que o Fogo Maldito o havia deixado abalado. Era poderosa magia negra, afinal. Isso foi bom também, ele não queria imaginar a reação de Dilys quando ela descobrisse o que havia acontecido. Ele sempre odiou ser provocado, e ela nunca sabia onde traçar a linha.

 _E, graças a Merlin por pequenas misericórdias_ , ele não foi convocado. Se o Lorde das Trevas começasse a cavar em sua cabeça novamente, ele poderia lidar com isso sem sequer pensar nisso, mas, em seu atual estado de espírito distraído, era muito mais provável que cometesse um erro que lhe valesse a ira do dono e, embora recuperasse sua saúde para todos os outros ele realmente não queria testá-lo. Ele também era mais propenso a entrar em desacordo com um de seus irmãos, e francamente eles não valiam a pena. Além disso, ele realmente não queria encontrar Lucius ou Narcisa no momento, não agora que ele havia desmentido Draco, ele não pretendia abandonar o garoto completamente, mas ainda assim, não era o que eles esperavam dele e despertaria suspeitas.

Ele tinha que admitir que ele estava evitando Hermione, mas igualmente, ela estava evitando ele. Passaram um pelo outro no corredor na manhã seguinte e trocaram olha de relance que durou talvez um ou dois segundos, e que, desde então, por mútuo acordo, mantiveram distância um do outro. Ele sabia que ele era capaz de fingir que era para o melhor e massivamente tocar o foda-se, mas isso era genuinamente mútuo, porque durante aquele primeiro olhar ambos tinham visto que nenhum deles tinha uma pista do que aconteceu agora e ambos estavam extremamente confusos. Não era a maneira mais madura de lidar com as coisas, mas simplesmente não havia tempo. Uma vez terminado o mandato, se eles ambos ainda vivos e nada errado, eles encontrariam tempo para conversar. Agora, os dois precisavam desacelerar e evitar ficar muito fundo muito rápido.

Era uma situação um pouco estranha, mas nem de longe tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido, ele refletiu filosoficamente. Se isso... o que quer que fosse... não tivesse sido mútuo, teria sido pura agonia sangrenta, e ele tinha estado lá antes e não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de passar por isso novamente. Confusão era aceitável, no momento. Confusão não doeu, e confusão poderia eventualmente ser tratada. E, realmente, havia coisas mais urgentes para se preocupar, a guerra prevalecia sobre sua incompetência romântica.

Como se o pensamento tivesse sido uma convocação, a luz prateada acendeu no canto de sua sala de estar, interrompendo seus pensamentos errantes, ele estava tentando ler, mas sua atenção havia se afastado há muito tempo. Interessado, Severus observou o patrono se formando, imaginando de quem era, raramente era contatado por Patronus, os membros da Ordem que ele falou mais muitas vezes eram Dumbledore e Minerva, que conversavam com ele pelo Flu, já que estavam no mesmo prédio. Parecia muito menor do que a maioria dos Patronos que ele conseguia pensar... Ele piscou quando a forma se formou. _Uma lontra? Quem..._

A lontra recostou-se nas patas traseiras e falou, e ele ficou olhando enquanto a voz de Hermione lhe dizia: - **O diretor nos chamou agora, bem, ele chamou Harry, e Ron e eu fomos junto. Estamos indo atrás de uma Horcrux assim que estivermos prontos**.

Como desapareceu, ele ficou olhando por um momento congelado antes de sacudi-lo. A mensagem era, no momento, mais importante que o método de entrega. Ele não tinha ideia de onde eles estava indo ou o que ele poderia precisar, ou quanto tempo ele tinha que preparar. De pé, ele encontrou seu casaco e botas, deixando de lado o manto para facilitar o movimento, e saiu rapidamente das masmorras através de sua habitual porta dos fundos. Uma vez lá fora, ele automaticamente olhou para o lago por um momento com um sorriso irônico antes de se virar e correr pelo corredor através da noite quente de junho.

A imagem da lontra de prata ficou atrás de seus olhos, foi a primeira vez que ele viu o Patronus de Hermione. Curiosamente, convinha a ela, pelo menos em alguns aspectos, mas... bem, por que não poderia ter sido algo menos embaraçoso? Ele estava terrivelmente certo de que o problema com seu próprio Patrono estava relacionado com ela, e se ele se transformasse em uma lontra, ele poderia bem, apenas atirar em si mesmo. Ele poderia tentar agora, é claro, e ver o que aconteceu agora que ele sabia o que era dela, mas francamente ele estava muito envergonhado. Pelo menos a lontra não parecia mulher, supunha ele, a corça era um sério insulto à masculinidade que ele havia deixado, mas Lontra não era uma grande melhoria em relação à mãe de Bambi, na verdade _. Típico. Tanto para o grande Comensal da Morte mau._ Era bem irônico, ele era um bruxo sombrio o suficiente para que ele não fosse realmente capaz de conjurar um Patrono, e na verdade ele era o único Comensal da Morte que podia, mas sua forma era a mais feminina e patética de qualquer um que ele conhecia, ou pelo menos tinha sido.

Divertido com sua própria colheita de lã, ele sacudiu-a. Ele precisava prestar atenção, algo como isto poderia ser perigoso, embora admitidamente se fosse muito arriscado, Dumbledore não estaria trazendo seu precioso Potter. Se nada mais, ele iria aborrecer seriamente o diretor, marcando assim, e ele teria que se concentrar para fazer com certeza o velho não tentou perdê-lo em algum lugar ao longo do caminho. Pelo menos ele iria ver Hermione novamente, e em público, o que por uma vez era uma coisa boa, já que significa que eles teriam que se comportar normalmente. Isso também significaria que ele não poderia ceder à tentação, o que provavelmente seria mais um problema do que ele poderia imaginar estar, desde aquela noite, seus sonhos tinham sido extremamente vívidos e detalhados, e ele não estava disposto a acreditar no seu autocontrole.

Lembre-se, se esse fosse o maior problema que enfrentavam hoje à noite, eles estariam indo muito bem.

* * *

No geral, Hermione ficou bastante satisfeita com a calma que sentiu quando ela e os meninos seguiram Dumbledore pela estrada. Tinha sido um par de dias muito estranho, admitiu, mas ela estava conseguindo ficar em cima das coisas e não deixar seus nervos tirarem o melhor dela. Na noite em que aconteceu, ela não tinha dormido muito, compreensivelmente, mas ela não tinha realmente se preocupado tanto assim, ela estava ocupada demais descobrindo quão surpreendentemente vívida sua imaginação poderia ser. A revisão a manteve preocupada durante todo o dia de ontem e depois durante a noite ela teve um ataque de pânico em lágrimas que felizmente foram de curta duração e que tinham sido pelo menos parcialmente hormonais, e hoje tinha sido melhor. Tudo ia ficar bem eventualmente, desde que ambos pudessem sobreviver nas últimas semanas do prazo. Um dos maiores obstáculos em potencial tinha sido sua preocupação de que Severus não estivesse interessado ou faria algo estupidamente idiota e tentaria impedir que algo acontecesse, e desde que ela sabia que ele estava preparado para pelo menos tentar, ela tinha certeza que eles poderiam trabalhar algo eventualmente.

Teria sido bom falar com alguém, mas ela havia discutido isso com Harry e Ron, tanto quanto ela pretendia e na verdade mais do que ela queria. Papoula não era um opção, a enfermeira não tinha tido um problema com os dois no resumo, mas agora que algo tinha acontecido, mesmo que tivesse sido apenas um beijo, isso poderia ter mudado e ela preferiria não saber. Dilys e Phineas eram ainda menos opções, ela não queria imaginar a provocação ou as piadas, que quase certamente seriam imundas. E eles iriam provocar Severus impiedosamente também, ela gostaria de poupá-lo, se possível, e ele não ficaria feliz em saber que ela estava discutindo com eles de qualquer maneira. Então, tanto quanto os retratos sabiam, nada havia mudado e ela estava ocupada se preparando para os exames.

Além disso, havia coisas mais importantes para lidar primeiro, ela assistiu o diretor de volta por um momento antes de olhar para os meninos, que estavam ambos sorrindo em uma espécie de excitação nervosa que combinava como ela estava se sentindo no momento. Do jeito que Dumbledore havia conversado, essa Horcrux era muito mais difícil de conseguir e muito melhor guardada do que os que foram tratados antes, por qualquer motivo, ela realmente odiava enfrentar o desconhecido, e a última vez que ela saiu de Hogwarts para fazer algo relacionado a guerra eles quase tinham sido mortos e ela tinha sido gravemente ferida. Dumbledore estava com eles, e apesar do constrangimento recente Harry, pelo menos, parecia mais relaxado por causa disso, mas ela queria mudar as chances um pouco mais a seu favor apenas no caso, daí a mensagem para Severus, embora ela sempre tivesse a intenção de tentar envolvê-lo tanto quanto possível, já que ele era o único que havia sangrado por isso tantas vezes. Se alguém pudesse mantê-los seguros, ele poderia.

E tudo bem, ela poderia admitir que ela também só queria vê-lo. Ela tinha ficado desapontada por ele não estar esperando nas portas, e todo o caminho que ela tinha esticando seus sentidos, já que ela não passaria por ele para se aproximar deles. A presença do diretor e o fato de que Severus não sabia que Harry e Ron sabiam o que estava acontecendo significaria que ele teria que se comportar tão maldosamente quanto costumava fazer, ela não estava ansiosa pela reação dele quando ele eventualmente descobrisse o quanto seus amigos sabiam, e isso era uma vergonha, embora também fosse mais seguro. Mesmo dois dias depois, ela ainda podia sentir o gosto dele, e isso era muito perturbador.

Firmemente fazendo-se ensaiar encantamentos e feitiços potencialmente úteis em sua cabeça, ela deixou a nuvem nublar seus pensamentos enquanto se acalmava, ouvindo os garotos balbuciando em sussurros. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando eles se aproximaram dos portões, lembrando-se da última vez que ela tinha estado aqui embaixo, por um momento ela quase podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, mas então foi substituída por um arrepio completamente diferente quando viu o brilho vermelho de um cigarro aceso caindo no chão, e ela não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto quando a voz profunda e sedosa de Severus falou suavemente: - Boa noite, diretor. É uma noite agradável para um passeio, não é?

Por um momento de parar o coração, parecia que um desastre era iminente, quando Dumbledore sacou sua varinha com uma velocidade surpreendente e se virou, uma mancha de sombra ao lado dos portões moveu-se quando Severus se adiantou, ambas as mãos levantadas para mostrar que estavam vazias. - Agora, agora...

Dumbledore respirou fundo e expirou pesadamente. - Severus. Isso é uma surpresa. Você está saindo, talvez?

\- Nós realmente precisamos falar em código o tempo todo? - Ele perguntou em um tom não muito desdenhoso. - Não, eu não fui convocado. Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer e decidi me convidar ao longo desta alegre viagem de turismo. Eu confio em você não tem objeções a isso, sob as circunstâncias.

\- Eu não posso deixar a escola desprotegida, Severus...

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu não acredito que esteja desprotegida, apesar de que eu gostaria de ver o rosto de Minerva se ela tivesse acabado de ouvir você dizer que ela não é capaz de derrotar metade do Exército do Lord das Trevas sozinha. Ela e Filius Flitwick são duelistas habilidosos, experientes e poderosos, como você bem sabe, e os outros professores são em sua maioria capazes de parecer depois de si. Exceto, possivelmente, Sybill .

\- É um momento de risco - disse o diretor, em tom neutro. - Você sabe o que está por vir.

\- Então fique aqui e enfrente isso - Severus retrucou, seus olhos endurecendo. - Se você realmente pensasse que era tão arriscado você não estaria aqui discutindo comigo, você ainda estaria no castelo. Vamos?

\- Isso vai ser divertido, não vai? - Rony murmurou quando Severus abriu os portões e fez uma reverência zombeteira ao patrão. - Eu esperaria que ele estivesse de bom humor.

Hermione reprimiu uma risada. - Ele está de bom humor. Ele gosta de enrolar Dumbledore. Vamos lá.

Harry demonstrou coragem quase suicida novamente, movendo-se para ficar entre os dois bruxos mais velhos, sorrindo alegremente e tentando dolorosamente arduamente fingir que estava tudo bem.

\- Onde estamos indo, senhor?

\- Antes de partirmos, desejo reiterar o que disse em meu escritório - disse o diretor, gravemente. - Espero que cada um de vocês me obedeça absolutamente, sem questionar ou hesitar. Isso significa você também, Severus, se você insistir em nos acompanhar. Eu terei sua palavra, ou não iremos mais adiante, Harry e seus amigos já prometeram.

Os dois homens se entreolharam. Algo havia endurecido na expressão de Severo, seus olhos negros escurecendo ainda mais com o início da raiva. - Qual seria o ponto de dar minha palavra? - ele perguntou finalmente. - Você não acredita que vale a pena qualquer coisa. - Sua mandíbula apertou por um momento antes dele suspirar, parecendo relaxar. - Eu farei como você diz, como desde que faça sentido. Isso é o melhor que você vai conseguir. É pegar ou largar.

\- Um dia, Severus, você vai me levar longe demais - Dumbledore disse quase alegremente, e a pele se contraiu sob o olho do jovem bruxo, embora ele não tenha respondido.

Harry pigarreou bravamente e repetiu: - Onde estamos indo, senhor?

Virando-se para longe, o Diretor evidentemente decidiu ignorar seu empregado o máximo possível, dirigindo-se exclusivamente a Harry com apenas um breve olhar para Rony e Hermione.

\- Uma caverna na costa, perto do orfanato onde Tom Riddle cresceu.

\- Onde eles foram de férias, e ele assustou as duas crianças?

\- Precisamente.

\- O que vamos ter que enfrentar, senhor? - Hermione perguntou. - Você disse em seu escritório que este estava mais protegido.

\- Sim, senhorita Granger. Eu não sei a natureza exata da proteção em torno dela, mas é mais extensa do que as outras. Não poderemos aparatar diretamente lá, apenas para as falésias acima. Espero que você possa nadar. Quanto ao que encontraremos quando chegarmos lá, vamos descobrir. Harry já viajou por Aparatação Acompanhada antes, e vocês?

\- Não, senhor - disse Ron.

\- Não, senhor - Hermione mentiu, resistindo à vontade de olhar para Severus, ela quase podia sentir seu sorriso de aprovação. No verão passado... fazia menos de um ano, mas parecia outro tempo de vida. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então...

\- É um pouco desorientador, mas não é prejudicial. Se você tivesse as mãos, Harry, à minha direita, se você pudesse levar meu cotovelo, Sr. Weasley à minha esquerda, com a Srta. Granger. Severus, eu posso dar-lhe as nossas coordenadas...

\- Eu não nasci ontem - Severus respondeu sarcasticamente, caminhando para frente ao lado de Hermione. Ele estava de costas para ela, não apenas olhando na outra direção, mas seu corpo inteiro se distanciava dela, e suas feições ásperas estavam em uma carranca, mas ela sentiu seu coração acelerar enquanto os dedos dele uniam os dela na escuridão entre os seus corpos. Ele não tinha sequer olhado para ela desde que os encontrou no final da viagem, mas isso compensou, ela se atreveu a apertar seus dedos brevemente, e seu polegar se moveu em lento círculo sobre a mão dela em resposta que a fez tremer antes de Dumbledore falar novamente e a puxar de volta para o presente.

\- Muito bem, então. Um, dois, três...


	32. Chapter 32

"This life has scarred my soul

But it's made me stronger than before

I'm able to determine my own fate

While the rest of the world burns..."

 _– Until The End, 'Let The World Burn'._

* * *

Se Dumbledore não era tão bom em Aparatação Acompanhada como Severus, ou se era porque havia muitos deles, Hermione não tinha certeza, mas ela estava quase doente quando eles chegaram ao seu destino. Ela não era a única, pelos ruídos de engasgos que Ron e Harry estavam fazendo, mas, infelizmente, significava que Severus soltou a mão dela com pressa.

Recuperando o equilíbrio, ela olhou para ele, seus olhos se voltaram para os outros por um momento, verificando se ele estava sendo observado ou não, antes que ele lhe desse um breve, muito breve sorriso e virou-se para examinar os arredores.

Copiando ele, ela olhou ao redor. Eles estavam em pé sobre um afloramento rochoso ao pé de um penhasco que era apenas grande o suficiente para os cinco, havia uma brisa, mas não estava frio. Se aventurando mais perto da borda, ela olhou com cautela, ela não gostava de altura. Não era muito longe, e havia muitas saliências e assim por diante.

\- Onde está caverna, senhor? - ela perguntou quando Dumbledore e os meninos se juntaram a ela.

O diretor apontou com a mão boa. - Ao longo das falésias à direita é um túnel de tipos através da rocha. É mais fácil de descer aqui e nadar junto, infelizmente, a maré está chegando, ou seria possível andar a maior parte do caminho. Seria melhor se deixássemos nossas vestes e outros obstáculos aqui, eu acho.

Apesar do medo das alturas, a subida não era tão ruim assim, Hermione ficou aliviada ao descobrir, mesmo com apenas uma boa mão, Dumbledore conseguiu com bastante facilidade. Os meninos seguiram zombando um com o outro divertidamente e ocasionalmente olhavam para cima para verificar se ela estava bem. Severus estava em algum lugar atrás dela, levantando a traseira. Ela havia se lembrado de trançar o cabelo para trás no caminho, tão bem, com a brisa crescente ,e foi mais fácil no escuro quando ela não podia ver a queda abaixo, quando eles desceram para o nado.

Chiados sufocados saudaram a descida de Harry e Ron na água, Hermione entendeu por que assim que as ondas a atingiram. _Santo inferno, está frio!_ Até Dumbledore parecia desconfortável, quando ele fez uma demonstração de colocar a barba no cinto, e ela ouviu Severus assobiar baixinho quando a água passou pela cintura dele. Pelo menos ela teve a presença de espírito para manter seu suéter, ela refletiu, observando preguiçosamente a maneira como a camisa dele se transformou em tudo, mais transparente, enquanto absorvia mais água. Essa era uma complicação ela não precisava, e uma distração que provavelmente era uma má ideia.

Pelo menos todos podiam nadar. Ron acabou por ser o pior, mas ele estava administrando uma tentativa decente de um nado de cachorrinho. Severus aparentemente se cansou de acompanhar, rapidamente ultrapassando-os, ele estava na rachadura nas rochas que aparentemente levavam à caverna agora.

\- Severus, ninguém está impressionado com a sua exibição - Dumbledore chamou, sua irritação não escondendo o fato de que ele estava um pouco sem fôlego. Era difícil dizer na escuridão mas Hermione estava razoavelmente certa de que a resposta do bruxo mais jovem tinha sido um gesto obsceno.

\- Mesmo? - Harry murmurou, fazendo uma frente transitável rastejar ao lado dela, ele estava cantarolando a música tema de Jaws e estava claramente em um de seus humores mais fracos. - Ninguém está impressionado? - Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela. Sem responder, Hermione o acertou com um fraco Impedimento Jinx não-verbal, congelando-o no lugar tempo suficiente para ele afundar. Ele surgiu resmungando, tossindo e rindo. - Isso foi o que eu pensei.

\- Harry - ela disse docemente - o que você acha que vai acontecer se ele te ouvir fazendo piadas sobre coisas que você não deveria saber? Há muitas oportunidades para você ter um acidente, e eu não vou ficar remotamente arrependia.

\- Por que você acha que eu esperei até que ele estivesse longe demais para ouvir? - ele respondeu, totalmente impenitente. Ela se abaixou novamente e nadou mais rápido, segurando a varinha iluminada entre os dentes, enquanto ela seguia Dumbledore e Severus para o túnel. Parecia que demoraria muito até que ela pudesse se arrastar para os degraus rochosos ao lado dos bruxos mais velhos, que estavam ambos ignorando um ao outro o máximo possível enquanto se secavam. A camisa de Severus realmente estava agarrada a ele, ela notou, e tentou não encarar.

\- E agora? - ela perguntou, tremendo, enquanto os garotos rastejavam para fora das ondas atrás dela.

O diretor gesticulou para a boca da caverna. - Nosso destino está por ali. É, naturalmente, desviado... - Ele parou, e ele e Severus se aproximaram da caverna para examinar as rochas ao seu redor. Ela seguiu, flanqueada por Harry e Ron, e eles terminaram de se secar enquanto esperavam, a caverna era pequena e rasa e claramente não conduzia a lugar nenhum, então obviamente havia algum tipo de ocultação no lugar.

Finalmente Dumbledore colocou a mão na parede decisivamente. - Aqui. - Severus concordou com a cabeça e recuou um passo quando o Diretor sacou sua varinha e apontou para o lugar onde ele tinha tocado, o contorno de uma porta apareceu brevemente e desapareceu. Ambos os magos retomaram o exame, antes de Severus abruptamente bufar em diversão e Dumbledore balançou a cabeça.

\- Oh, certamente não. Tão rude.

\- É bastante típico dele - Severus observou secamente, olhando em volta. - Vem cá, vocês três. Podemos também obter algum tipo de benefício educacional desta pequena viagem, ver o que vocês podem sentir aqui. Vocês devem saber como é a magia do Lorde das Trevas.

Obedientemente, eles se aproximaram, tentativamente tocando a parede e tentando descobrir o que deveriam estar detectando.

\- Alguma coisa? - Dumbledore perguntou.

Ron desistiu primeiro, balançando a cabeça. - Não realmente, Professor. Eu posso dizer que há magia lá, agora eu sei onde procurar, mas eu nunca fui muito bom nesse tipo de coisa, isso é o melhor que posso fazer.

\- Parece estranho - Harry disse lentamente, olhando para a pedra com uma expressão estranha no rosto - mas eu não sei exatamente por que.

Hermione apenas deu de ombros sem compromisso, enxugando a mão em seu suéter. Ela havia sentido, um tipo de calor escuro e insidioso. Severus havia dito que a magia de Voldemort era fogo, mas isso não era chamas, era algo mais sutil, quase febril. - Que tipo de ala é isso, senhor?

\- Uma barreira de sacrifício - Dumbledore disse, soando um tanto desdenhoso. - É preciso fazer uma oferta para poder passar.

\- Uma oferta de quê? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

\- Sangue - Severus forneceu, parecendo entediado. - Eu não consigo ver o ponto, francamente. Não é poderoso o suficiente para exigir muito. Weasley, hora de contribuir.

\- O que? - Ron protestou. - Por que eu?

Severus deu a ele um olhar firme que não era bem um clarão. - Você me diz. Estratégia, lembra?

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares perplexos enquanto Rony olhava para o chão, finalmente o ruivo suspirou. - Justo o suficiente, senhor. Alguém tem uma faca?

Dumbledore tirou uma lâmina de algum lugar de sua roupa e a entregou sem comentários, como Hermione perguntou, exasperada: - Alguém pode traduzir, por favor? Por quê? Ron? Isso é uma coisa de sangue puro?

\- Não, é uma coisa lógica - disse Ron com tristeza, aceitando a faca. Ele apontou para Harry e depois para Dumbledore com ele. - Eu não sou uma das pessoas mais importantes aqui. - Ele apontou para Severus. - Eu não tenho a Marca Negra fazendo coisas estranhas ao meu sangue. - Ele apontou para ela e sorriu. - E eu não sou uma garota.

\- Seu porco machista e chauvinista - ela respondeu calmamente, ela disse isso para Ron, mas ela quis dizer isso para Severus, que não estava olhando para ela e tinha uma expressão desconfiada em branco no rosto.

\- Você está se voluntariando, Srta. Granger? - Dumbledore perguntou, parecendo divertido.

\- Eu não disse isso.

Harry reprimiu uma risada e olhou ao redor para Severus. - A Marca Negra realmente afeta seu sangue, senhor?

\- Provavelmente não o suficiente para afetar essa barreira, mas é melhor não arriscar. Além disso, eu falei primeiro. - Severus sorriu e gesticulou para Ron. - Enquanto somos jovens, Sr. Weasley. Não fenda seu pulso ou qualquer coisa. Algumas gotas serão suficientes.

Quando o sangue atingiu a rocha, o contorno do arco apareceu novamente, e a pedra dentro desapareceu para criar outro túnel. Hermione curou o pequeno corte no braço seu amigo quando Dumbledore entrou, e eles o seguiram até a margem de um lago subterrâneo em uma enorme caverna, iluminada apenas por um brilho esverdeado fraco e um tanto sinistro à distância. - Que prazer - disse o diretor, ainda soando divertido. - Tenha cuidado para não tocar na água.

\- É só eu, ou isso não faz sentido? - Harry perguntou em voz alta quando os cinco começaram a andar pela beira do lago, procurando por... alguma coisa.

\- Como assim? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Bem, esta Horcrux parece muito melhor protegida do que as outras. Eu não sei o que Malfoy fez com o diário todos esses anos, mas ele não parecia incomodado em dar isso para Ginny, então ele obviamente não sabia o que era. O diadema estava apenas na Sala Precisa, e o anel estava nas ruínas de sua antiga casa, não estava? Então, por que essa está um tão bem guardada? Há obviamente algum tipo de monstro assustador no lago, provavelmente mais de um. E a barreira do sangue soletra...

\- Essa é uma boa pergunta, Harry - Dumbledore concordou em voz baixa. - Eu duvido que nós nunca saberemos a resposta, no entanto. Ah, aqui estamos nós... - Ele parou em um ponto que parecia indistinguível de qualquer outro ao longo da margem do lago e começou cautelosamente a fazer passes no ar sobre o lago com a mão boa, antes de parecer agarrar-se a algo, segurando a varinha desajeitadamente nos dedos enegrecidos da outra mão, ele bateu com o punho, e uma corrente de cobre corroída apareceu. Ele bateu na corrente, que sacudiu e começou a se mover, e um pequeno barco emergiu da água escura do lago e se espalhou inocentemente para eles.

\- Harry está certo, isso é tolice - Ron murmurou enquanto eles olhavam para ele. - Você-Sabe-Quem estaria cheio se ele precisasse chegar a este com pressa, não estaria? Você acha que o barco está amaldiçoado para afundar no meio do caminho, ou algo assim?

\- Não, eu não pensaria assim - Dumbledore disse alegremente. - Nós temos, no entanto, um problema. - Ele tocou a proa do barco com um dedo. - Isso só é grande o suficiente para dois, mas só permitirá que um único assistente viaje dentro dele. Harry, como você ainda não é de idade...

\- Todo mundo fica esfregando isso - Harry murmurou bem-humorado.

\- De qualquer forma, o encanto não se aplica a você, mas isso ainda nos deixa com três de nosso grupo que não têm meios de atravessar o lago...

\- Dois - Severus disse abruptamente, encarando o barco com os olhos apertados. - Eu posso chegar lá. O Lorde das Trevas não precisa usar um barco também... Potter está certo, isso não faz sentido.

O diretor ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Eu supus que tais métodos não seriam possíveis aqui.

Severus balançou a cabeça. - Não, não há nada no ar impedindo o voo, uma vassoura não funcionaria, naturalmente, mas nada mais. Suponho que ele não tinha motivos para desativá-lo, não conheço mais alguém que possa fazer isso.

\- Espere - Harry disse perplexo. - Você pode voar sem vassoura?

O fantasma de um sorriso cruzou seu rosto. - Sim.

\- Legal - disseram Ron e Harry imediatamente, e Hermione reprimiu uma risada. _Rapazes._

\- Você pode nos ensinar? - Harry implorou.

\- Não.

\- Senhor...

\- Você perguntou se eu posso, não se eu faria. Eu não posso. Ou melhor, você não pode aprender.

\- Por que não? - Harry protestou.

Severus suspirou. - Não temos tempo para uma explicação completa. A única maneira que conheço de aprender isso é o modo como fui ensinado, o que foi um tanto brutal e envolveu ser repetidamente empurrado da borda de lugares altos até que minha necessidade de sobreviver a outra queda fosse forte o suficiente para substituir o circuito lógico no cérebro que diz que os humanos não podem voar. Pequenas, as crianças frequentemente alcançam algum tipo de fuga quando sua magia se manifesta pela primeira vez, mas uma vez que tenham idade suficiente para entender que isso não é possível, elas perdem a habilidade. Eu não sei como o Lorde das Trevas aprendeu isso, mas foi assim que ele me ensinou. Nenhum dos outros tinha a mesma visão de dor e sobrevivência para buscá-lo.

Os meninos diminuíram, evidentemente incapazes de pensar em um argumento. Dumbledore considerou-os todos pensativamente. - A menos que você esteja disposto a levar passageiros, Severus, nós temos um problema...

\- Eu nunca tentei carregar mais ninguém. - Severus olhou a água com desconfiança. - Eu não quero descobrir o que acontece com alguém que cai nisso.

\- Então eu tenho medo que a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley tenham que permanecer aqui...

\- Isso não é justo! - Hermione protestou, ouvindo Rony ecoando.

\- Eu tentei dissuadi-los de nos acompanhar de qualquer maneira - Dumbledore apontou gentilmente.

\- Você não pode mandar o barco de volta? - Ron perguntou esperançosamente.

\- Se algo der errado, se houver algo lá que não esperamos, podemos precisar sair às pressas. Sinto muito. Não há outro jeito.

\- Não podemos apenas sentar aqui no escuro sem saber o que está acontecendo - disse Hermione, desprezando-se pela nota de súplica em sua voz e tentando não olhar para Severus também obviamente. Estava escuro demais para ler sua expressão, mas ela esperava que ele fosse compreensivo, parecia que realmente não havia escolha. - Nós vamos enlouquecer.

\- Hmm - Severus disse distantemente, estreitando os olhos pensativamente, antes de avançar abruptamente e alcançar a cabeça de Harry. Harry gritou e pulou para longe, deixando vários cabelos negros atrás nos dedos do mago mais velho.

\- Para o que foi aquilo? - ele protestou, esfregando a cabeça.

\- Não seja tão covarde - Severus disse a ele com desdém, tocando sua varinha nos cabelos. – Resonatus - Ele segurou o cabelo para Hermione. - Não vai funcionar muito bem, mas isso permitirá que você ouça a maior parte do que Potter ouve, pelo menos. É muito longe para você poder ver o que está acontecendo.

Ele tinha inclinado o corpo para bloquear as mãos de vista, sorrindo um pouco, ela tirou o cabelo da mão dele, roçando os dedos dele com os dela e reprimindo um arrepio. - Obrigado, senhor - ela disse educadamente, dando-lhe um olhar agradecido que ele retornou com um sorriso não muito antes de se virar.

\- Eu vou ver vocês dois do outro lado - ele disse a Dumbledore e Harry, colocando sua varinha dentro do casaco e dando alguns passos, parando por um momento, ele avançou dois passos e saltou, desaparecendo rapidamente nas sombras.

\- Eu nem vi como ele fez isso - reclamou Ron. - Eu não posso acreditar que estamos sendo deixados para trás também.

\- Você vai gemer a noite toda? - Hermione perguntou, fechando a mão sobre o cabelo de Harry. - Porque se você for, eu vou te alimentar com o que estiver no lago. - Ela olhou para Harry. - Dê-nos um comentário, por favor?

Ele assentiu. - Claro. - Sua voz tinha um eco estranho, já que também vinha do pequeno amontoado de cabelos, ele sorriu. - Legal. Vejo você em breve, então.

Um pouco desamparada, Hermione e Rony os observaram subir no pequeno barco e desaparecer na escuridão. Uma luz surgiu do brilho verde do outro lado do lago, Severus presumivelmente, deixando-os saber que ele havia chegado à fonte.

\- Bem, isso é uma droga - disse Ron finalmente, suspirando e encontrando uma pedra para se sentar. Ela veio e se sentou ao lado dele, os dois se inclinando para se aproximar do cabelo.

\- Realmente, realmente é - ela concordou morosamente, olhando para o pequeno ponto de luz de varinha à distância.

Depois de alguns momentos, a voz de Harry chegou a eles. Ele soava estranhamente metálico e ecoado, mas suas palavras eram claras o suficiente. - Vocês podem me ouvir? - Hermione levantou a varinha e brilhou uma luz brevemente em resposta. - Uma vez para sim, eu espero que isso signifique. Vocês não estam perdendo nada até agora, exceto que há corpos mortos na água, o que é realmente, realmente assustador. Eles não podem nos machucar, podem? - Ele adicionou preocupado.

A voz de Dumbledore soou ainda mais distorcida. - Não. Não temos nada a temer dos mortos.

\- Se você diz, senhor. - Harry não parecia convencido, e Rony e Hermione sorriram um para o outro em seu tom de dúvida.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto eles observavam as pequenas luzes se aproximando uma da outra ao lado do brilho verde fraco. Finalmente a voz de Harry os alcançou novamente.

\- Ok, bem, estamos aqui. É uma pequena ilha, bem, é uma pedra, basicamente. Há um pedestal com uma bacia em cima, cheio de líquido verde, é o que está brilhando. Você sabe o que é, senhor?

\- Eu não tenho certeza - Dumbledore disse pensativamente. - A Horcrux está dentro da bacia, claramente, e a poção foi protegida por encantamentos para evitar que ela seja interferida de qualquer jeito. Eu suspeito que se destina a bebê-la. No entanto, eu não sei o que é...

Houve um ruído suave que acabou por ser um suspiro muito distante de impaciência, antes que a voz de Severus falasse. - Quão afortunadamente você escolheu trazer um especialista em Poções, então. Saia do o caminho, Potter, e deixe-me ver isso. Ah... claro. Porque isso já não era difícil o suficiente. Droga.

\- O que é isso, professor? - Harry perguntou, enquanto Rony e Hermione se aproximavam para ouvir.

\- É um pouco teatralmente chamado de Poção do Desespero.

\- É um veneno?

\- Em uma maneira de falar. Não o matará, pelo menos não imediatamente, mas você desejaria isto teve. Eu nunca vi isto, só li sobre isto... eu desejo saber onde ele adquiriu isto?

\- Você não fez isso?

Eles ouviram Severus latir uma risada áspera. - Use sua cabeça, Potter. Você já sabe que o Lorde das Trevas não achou por bem confiar em nenhum de seus lacaios com o conhecimento do que ele estava fazendo. Ele escolheu usar Pettigrew para preparar as poções que sustentaram sua vida antes de seu retorno, ao invés de incluir até mesmo uma outra pessoa no plano. No entanto, ele certamente não faria isto ele mesmo, muito poucos seriam capazes disto. Eu não tenho certeza se eu conseguiria. Os encantos que o protegem são dele, mas não a poção.

\- O que exatamente, Severus? - Dumbledore perguntou suavemente.

\- Muitas coisas. - Hermione se divertiu ao notar que a voz de Severus tinha mudado para o seu tom habitual de palestras, o que ele usou na aula quando foi pego em qualquer coisa que ele estava falando e se esqueceu de parecer desdenhosa ou desagradável. Ela podia imaginar sua expressão também, seus olhos brilhando de interesse. É uma pena sua voz soar tão estranha, ela meditou à toa.

Severus continuou: - Primeiramente, causa dor física, mais especificamente, dores agonizantes no estômago. Depois de alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para o bebedor começar a se ajustar a dor, os efeitos mentais entram em jogo. Ele imita o efeito da presença de um Dementador, forçando o bebedor a reviver os piores momentos de suas vidas, mas ao invés de meramente lembrando deles, você é mergulhado em um replay multissensorial alucinatório, visão, som, cheiro, tato, paladar e emoção. Dependendo de quão forte é e quanto você beber, pode se desgastar depois de algumas horas, pode deixá-lo insano, ou pode simplesmente matá-lo lentamente durante vários dias.

\- Bem, idiota - disse Ron do seu lugar na rocha, resumindo a opinião de Hermione. Ele acrescentou: - Você está certa, é muito estranho que ele tenha protegido tanto mais fortemente. Por que você acha que é isso?

\- Eu não sei. Talvez este tenha sido o primeiro, ou algo assim. Talvez seja o mais importante para ele, o que provavelmente significa que é algo da Sonserina? Quieto, estou tentando ouvir.

Ele se acalmou, e eles ouviram quando Harry perguntou, incerto: - O que fazemos agora?

Dumbledore disse distante: - Nem eu nem você poderíamos sobreviver a beber, Harry.

\- Você não se atreva! - Hermione retrucou, virando-se para encarar o brilho distante.

\- Ele não pode ouvir você, Hermione - ressaltou Rony, e se encolheu quando ela olhou para ele. - Estou apenas dizendo...

\- E o professor Snape iria? - Harry perguntou duvidosamente depois de uma longa pausa que fez os dois ficarem para trás na margem do lago, realmente, realmente gostariam que pudessem ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu não sei, Harry.

Eles ouviram Snape rosnar em exasperação. - Merlin nos salve de grifinórios literais! Saia do caminho.

Alguns sons estranhos ecoaram através do pequeno tufo de cabelos, antes de Harry dizer inexpressivamente: - Oh. Bem, eu acho que isso funcionaria.

Em vez disso, Hermione apontou sua varinha para a ilha. - Lumos maxima! - O clarão de luz durou menos de um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para mostrar seu ponto de vista.

\- Desculpe, pessoal. O professor Snape acabou de criar uma taça e bebeu um pouco da poção. Ele não a engoliu, apenas segurou-a na boca por um minuto enquanto ele fazia outra bacia e então cuspiu para dentro. - Sua voz caiu para um sussurro. - É meio grosseiro, na verdade. - Ele falou de novo, mais alto. - Isso significa que não vai prejudicá-lo, senhor?

\- Não - Severus disse distante. - Há muitos ingredientes tóxicos nesta poção. Felizmente, ela está aqui há muito tempo e perdeu muito de sua eficácia. Certamente não vai me matar, mas não é exatamente agradável.

\- Não importa a poção sangrenta, eu vou matá-lo - Hermione disse a Ron calmamente. - Pelo amor de Merlin, se eu soubesse que ele iria fazer um truque como esse, eu nunca teria dito a ele que estavam saindo hoje à noite.

Seu amigo sorriu para ela enquanto ouviam os ruídos distantes. - Bem, nós estaríamos em apuros se ele não estivesse aqui, não é? Dumbledore não sabia o que era a poção. E um deles teriam que beber de qualquer maneira, e você ouviu o que Snape disse que fez. Um deles teria sido seriamente ferido. Eu não acho que eles pensariam em cuspir.

Apesar de si mesma, Hermione sorriu em um reconhecimento pesaroso. _Pelo menos eu escolhi um homem inteligente..._ \- Você precisaria de uma mente muito sinuosa para pensar sobre isso - ela concordou. - E realmente, nós estamos atrás algo protegido pelas Artes das Trevas e uma poção, então acho que precisávamos de um especialista em Artes das Trevas e Poções. Eu ainda vou matá-lo, no entanto.

\- Você pode fazer isso mais rápido, senhor? - eles ouviram Harry perguntar. - Eu não estou criticando - ele acrescentou apressadamente enquanto Hermione sorria, imaginando o brilho que estaria sendo dirigido a seu amigo. - Eu apenas pensei que seria mais fácil acabar logo com isso.

Eles ouviram Severus cuspir para um lado e tossir antes de responder. - Não, eu não posso. Os encantamentos estão na poção assim como na bacia, eu tenho que segurar cada dose na minha boca tempo suficiente para os feitiços se evaporarem antes que seja possível cuspi-lo. Se não o fizesse, simplesmente reapareceria na bacia original.

\- Podemos ajudar, já que você não está realmente bebendo?

\- Ele está sendo um pouco óbvio - observou Ron. - Mesmo Dumbledore não vai acreditar que Harry está perguntando porque ele está preocupado com Snape. Eu estou supondo que Snape não perceba que sabemos o que está acontecendo?

\- Você ainda está vivo, não está? Quieto.

Severus respondeu calmamente: - Não. Não me distraia, por favor. Eu preciso me concentrar, ou vou começar a ter alucinações.

\- Droga - Hermione sussurrou, mordendo o lábio. - Seu idiota teimoso, Oclumência não significa que você pode fazer tudo...

\- Ele soa bem - Rony disse desajeitadamente, tentando ser consolador e falhando miseravelmente. - Ele sabe o que está fazendo... Lumos - acrescentou ele, obviamente percebendo que estava ficando em nenhum lugar e apelando para Harry por atualizações.

Houve alguns ruídos e a voz de Harry entrou em um sussurro abafado. - Desculpe, queria tentar sair do alcance da voz. Ele está bem, Hermione, pelo menos eu acho que sim. Ele fechou os olhos, mas ele está de pé normalmente e respirando bem, e ele não engoliu nada da poção. Ele não está suando ou cerrando os punhos. Eu não sei o que mais eu deveria estar procurando, mas ele parece bem.

\- Viu? - Ron disse esperançoso.

Hermione suspirou. - Isso não significa nada, Ron. Ele pode tirar o pó e se afastar do Cruciatus como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você o viu agir normalmente apenas algumas horas depois que eu te disse que ele foi torturado quase até a morte. Só porque ele parece bem, não significa que ele está.

\- Grifinória insensata. - A voz de Severus era um grunhido silenciado. - Pare de se preocupar.

Ela sorriu apesar de si mesma e Ron riu. - Ele não estava falando com Harry, estava?

\- Não - ela concordou, balançando a cabeça. - Bastardo sorrateiro.

Ao que parece, Harry estava tentando não rir enquanto continuava seu comentário. - Viu? Ele está bem. Ele tem mais de três quartos do caminho através da poção também. Ele não está cuspindo-o com tanta precisão agora, e ainda é bem nojento, mas está tudo bem. Ainda não consigo ver a Horcrux. Espere, ele abriu os olhos e parou de beber...

Eles ouviram Severus dizer muito claramente: - Oh, caralho do inferno.

\- Severus? - Dumbledore perguntou bruscamente.

\- Estou sendo convocado.

Houve um respingo fraco e um som de engasgo, e Harry sussurrou: - Ele acabou de engolir um cálice. Acho que não há tempo para esperar e cuspir agora. Ele ficou um pouco mais pálido...

\- Oh, Merlin - Hermione respirou, apertando o braço de Ron.

\- Severus...

\- Não há tempo, Dumbledore. Cale-se - disse ele com voz rouca. Houve um arranhão de metal na pedra e outra tosse, antes de alguma coisa tilintar. - Eu tenho que ir.

\- Ele só pegou algo na taça - a voz de Harry explicou em um sussurro. - Ele bebeu a poção de volta e cuspiu em Dumbledore...

Comentários adicionais se mostraram desnecessários à medida que as sombras sobre o lago se moviam e se turvavam e se resolviam no próprio Severus, pousando nas proximidades com um arranhão de suas botas na rocha molhada e começando a correr ao longo da margem do lago passando por eles de cabeça baixa.

\- Tenha cuidado - ela sussurrou desconfortavelmente, enquanto Ron desajeitadamente apertou seu braço e olhou fixamente na outra direção, fingindo que ele não estava lá.

Severus olhou para cima e encontrou seus olhos por um momento, ele parecia um pouco doente, mas ela o viu parecer muito pior, e seus olhos suavizaram um pouco quando ele olhou para ela, enrugando o cantos em seu habitual quase sorriso. - Eu terei - ele respondeu sem mover os lábios, tão suavemente que ela quase não o ouviu, antes que ele acelerasse em uma corrida e desaparecesse na escuridão e a voz de Harry os alcançou quando ele começou a questionar Dumbledore sobre o objeto que tinham encontrado na bacia.

* * *

Severus quase se viu atravessando o túnel pelo ar em vez de nadar, mas não teve tempo de ser mais cuidadoso. Ele vomitou quando chegou ao afloramento onde ele havia deixado o seu manto externo, engasgando e vomitando antes de cuspir uma quantidade considerável de lodo verde com aparência repugnante no mar. Resistindo ao desejo de começar a citar O Exorcista, ele usou Aguamenti para enxaguar a boca e lavar o pior do sal, caso alguém se perguntasse por que ele tinha ido à praia hoje à noite. Cãibras agarradas a ele, e ele ainda podia ouvir gritos e soluços em sua cabeça. Oclumência, pelo menos, significava que ele não estava vendo as imagens que o acompanhavam, mas as alucinações auditivas estavam provando ser muito difícil de ignorar. Cuspindo bile, ele se dobrou, pressionando os punhos contra o abdômen antes de se forçar a se endireitar e recuperar suas roupas, encontrando seu manto e máscara em um dos bolsos como sempre.

Era horrivelmente perigoso responder a uma convocação nessa condição, ele sabia disso, mas seria mais perigoso não responder de forma alguma. O tempo estava errado e todos os seus instintos estavam gritando com ele. Ele sabia em seu coração que era isso, que o Lorde das Trevas estava planejando atacar. Por que tudo tem que acontecer de uma vez? Não houve tempo! Tentando não tremer, ele deslizou a mão sob a manga para pressionar contra a ardente Marca Negra e se concentrou.

Ele estava feliz por ele ser o último a chegar, todos os outros poderiam responder imediatamente, mas ele geralmente tinha que sair da escola primeiro, ou neste caso, sair do caverna e de volta para as falésias. Significava que, nessa ocasião, não havia mais ninguém para testemunhar quando ele caiu de joelhos e tentou se impedir de desmaiar depois de aparatação momentaneamente desorientada. As cólicas não eram ruins, e as lembranças que o assaltavam podiam ter sido muito piores, mas ele ainda se sentia um pouco sem cor.

Lentamente, ele começou a atravessar o caminho de cascalho e os gramados bem cuidados da Mansão Malfoy, concentrando-se em sua respiração, alcançando Oclumência e afastando firmemente sua consciência da dor e do ataque de memórias. Ele reviveu aquela noite em seus sonhos bastante, o pouco que ele se lembrava disso, ele seria amaldiçoado se tivesse que fazê-lo enquanto ele estava acordado também. Quando chegou às portas da mansão, os soluços histéricos, lentos e sufocados tinham desaparecido até a borda da audição e as cólicas estavam suportáveis, isso provavelmente era tão bom quanto o que conseguiria. Ainda podia sentir o gosto da poção em sua língua, sob o azedo da bile e do vômito, peculiarmente, não tinha provado nada tão ruim assim. Havia uma amargura nisso, já que um dos principais ingredientes era absinto e o absinto era forte, mas o sabor geral estava em algum lugar entre anis e hortelã-pimenta.

Ele correu para a sala de reunião habitual, removendo a máscara que escondia suas feições enquanto se curvava para a figura na cabeceira da mesa.

\- Meu Senhor.

\- Severus. Quão bom de você se juntar a nós finalmente. Eu confio que não estamos incomodando muito você? - O sarcasmo era um mau sinal, ele não queria imaginar o que o Cruciatus faria para ele nessa condição.

\- Minhas desculpas, meu senhor. Dumbledore... Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. - Seu mestre não aceitaria desculpas, o que era bom, já que ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Estranhamente, Voldemort não o insultou nem o amaldiçoou, em vez disso acenou para ele e se levantou, começando a andar ao longo da mesa. Preocupante, ele estava sorrindo, o que Severus não gostou. Qualquer coisa que fizesse o sorriso louco provavelmente não era saudável.

Voldemort parou atrás dos Malfoys. Narcissa parecia nervosa, e pelo olhar em seu rosto estava tentando esconder e parecer orgulhosa, mas ela tinha crescido cada vez mais irregular as bordas de tarde. A expressão de Lucius era de madeira. Ele estava barbado e seus olhos cinzentos estavam injetados, olhando fixamente à frente dele. Draco sentou-se ao lado de seu pai, confirmando as suspeitas de Severus, o menino parecia petrificado quando Voldemort pôs uma mão ossuda no ombro dele.

\- Meus amigos, o jovem Draco aqui fez bem por nós esta noite. Há pouco tempo ele encontrou um caminho para Hogwarts que acomodaria todos nós, agora ele me informa que Dumbledore está ausente para a noite. - Os olhos vermelhos olharam brevemente para Severus com uma expressão que prometia punição mais tarde por não revelar isso, Severus abaixou a cabeça indiferentemente, não se importando mais. Ele não pretendia estar por perto, não se as coisas realmente estivessem se aproximando.

\- Então, meus leais seguidores - Voldemort continuou suavemente - se estiver agradável, esta noite entraremos em Hogwarts e assumiremos. Quando o velho idiota reunir qualquer oposição, será tarde demais. - Ele bateu no ombro de Draco. - E nosso irmão mais novo aqui será capaz de realizar a segunda de suas tarefas.

Todos os três Malfoys olhavam para Severus agora. Narcissa estava implorando, Lucius parecia sombrio e Draco parecia prestes a desmaiar. Bellatrix, do outro lado de sua irmã, deu-lhe um largo e ansioso sorriso que era quase tão assustador quanto o do Lorde das Trevas. Severus ignorou todos eles, sua mente correndo freneticamente.

\- Meu senhor, se eu puder fazer uma sugestão? - ele disse baixinho, levantando a cabeça, ele era um dos poucos que estava alto o suficiente para arriscar a interrupção.

Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram um pouco e havia uma nota definida de aviso em sua voz quando Voldemort disse friamente: - Fale.

\- Talvez eu deva voltar a Hogwarts antes do resto de nós - disse ele lentamente, lutando para as palavras certas, mantendo a voz firme e seu rosto impassível como se estivesse meramente especulando em voz alta. - Muitos de seus seguidores têm parentes na Casa Sonserina, certamente, se pudermos, devemos tentar mantê-los longe de qualquer conflito que possa surgir. Também seja prudente certificar-se de que o Diretor não tenha retornado inesperadamente. Eu não sei quando ele deve voltar hoje à noite. E... meu senhor, as pessoas são irracionais sobre a segurança de seus filhos. Se eles escaparem ilesos, encontraremos muito menos oposição quando tomarmos o poder, uma criança ferida acidentalmente pode causar problemas desnecessários. Isso pode ser lidar com algo a mais agora, mas parece mais sensato para mim para evitar o risco. Sua visão do futuro deve começar com as crianças que procuramos educar.

 _Graças a Salazar meu reflexo de besteira ainda está funcionando._ Com tempo suficiente, Severus poderia argumentar que o peso estava baixo e que o preto era branco, sua eloquência foi uma de suas maiores forças. O que ele acabara de dizer tinha sido um monte de porcaria completa, mas ele havia incluído palavras-chave suficientes que, com sorte, o Lorde das Trevas responderia deixando-o seguir em frente, ele precisava de tempo suficiente para dar um aviso.

Voldemort traçou o que restava de seus lábios finos com uma unha pontuda, considerando, observando-o pensativamente, mas misericordiosamente não suspeitosamente. Seu olhar varreu a mesa.

\- Vocês estão todos de acordo?

Severus expirou, se fosse para uma votação, ele estaria seguro. Por mais impopular que fosse, havia muitas pessoas aqui com filhos e filhas na Sonserina, e uma ou duas em outras casas, ninguém, nem mesmo Comensais da Morte, queria que seus filhos se machucassem. Além disso, ele havia dito a verdade, haveria muito menos oposição a uma aquisição se as crianças estivessem ilesas. Uma onda de acenos cautelosos ondulou ao redor da mesa, e o Lord das Trevas assentiu.

\- Você pode tirar as crianças sem que a outra equipe perceba?

\- Sim - Severus mentiu calmamente. Ele provavelmente poderia esconder de ninguém, exceto Dumbledore, mas ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma intenção de tentar. Isso ia ser sangrento, não importa o qual o resultado final era, e as crianças deveriam ser mantidas fora dele.

\- Muito bem, Severus. Vá agora. Esteja pronto para agir conosco esta noite, a hora do segredo já passou.

De pé, ele se curvou profundamente. - Como meu senhor comanda. _\- Vá se foder_. Virando-se no calcanhar, ele saiu em seu passo rápido habitual, nem apressando nem hesitando como outra onda de cãibras rasgou através dele.

* * *

O mundo girou loucamente ao redor de Severus novamente enquanto aparatava no local bem gasto ao lado dos portões de Hogwarts, mas ele não teve tempo para tonturas e ele transformou seu desconforto em um estranho salto para o céu, o vento passando por seu rosto e picando sua pele, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. A noite quente de verão era um borrão escuro enquanto ele corria em direção ao castelo, seu coração batendo contra suas costelas e sua garganta apertada de pânico, porque agora que o empurrão se aproximara, ele estava terrivelmente vermelho. E, no entanto, uma pequena parte dele estava imaginando por que essas coisas sempre aconteciam em junho. Parecia muito legal que todos os confrontos ocorressem no final do último ano letivo, com interrupção mínima.

Sua aterrissagem foi uma das piores que ele já havia feito, cascalho espalhando-se por toda parte enquanto ele acertava a estrada e corria, esfolando os joelhos e os calcanhares de ambas mãos de uma forma que ele não fazia desde os doze anos. Subindo, subiu os degraus até a porta e entrou antes de se forçar a andar devagar, engolindo ar e fazendo o seu melhor para agir normalmente enquanto ele caminhava em direção à sala dos professores e ignorou o medo que batia em seu cérebro.

Ainda era cedo o suficiente na noite em que todos eles ainda estavam presentes. Onde o tempo passou? Parecia que anos se passaram nas últimas duas horas. Vagamente consciente que a poção ainda estava afetando-o, gritos ainda ecoando em sua cabeça enquanto a dor latejava em algum lugar profundo, ele limpou a garganta para atrair a atenção de seus colegas e falou de forma discreta e clara. - Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Horace. - Os quatro chefes de casa, agora, com o uso do nome de Slughorn, ele deu ao homem mais velho de volta a sorte da Casa Sonserina. Sem escolha, ele não ia ser bom para eles depois desta noite, e eles não eram seus há muito tempo agora. Quando os quatro olharam para ele, ele olhou de um para o outro e disse nitidamente: - The Blitz.

Aquela palavra-código fora ideia dele, assim como muitas frases secretas da Ordem. Os benefícios de ser meio-sangue em contato com seu lado trouxa, ele sabia coisas que ninguém mais no grupo entenderia. Ele duvidava que qualquer um dos quatro homens e mulheres de cara branca que o olhavam agora soubesse por que a Blitz era a ordem de evacuar, a segunda Guerra Mundial tinha sido um caso trouxa e o mundo bruxo se manteve fora disso. Não importava, eles sabiam o que o código significava mesmo que não soubessem por quê.

\- Severus, você tem certeza? - Minerva perguntou fracamente. - Onde está Alvo?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - No caminho de volta. Não há tempo, Minerva. Faça isso. - Girando em seu calcanhar, ele saiu e fechou a porta atrás de sie rapidamente se escondeu no mais próximo passagem secreta, estremecendo quando seu braço queimou novamente, não dirigido a ele, não agora. Voldemort estava reunindo os outros, o tempo estava se esgotando.

Quando a escola explodiu em um caos muito controlado, eles tiveram os planos de evacuação funcionados por meses, Severus encontrou um canto tranquilo e tentou com tudo o que tinha convocar seu Patronus. Minerva mandaria uma mensagem para o quartel-general e reuniria a Ordem, mas ela não perceberia que Dumbledore não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, a lembrança que me veio à mente era inevitavelmente da Sala Precisa, o fogo de prata resultante era brilhante o suficiente para cegá-lo, mais brilhante do que nunca, mas a coisa maldita ainda não tomaria forma sólida. Qualquer que fosse a nova forma que se tornaria, ele estava razoavelmente certo de que ainda teria quatro pernas, mas não havia nada da corça deixou a neblina prateada agora, o vislumbre de coesão parecia ser algo menor, embora pelo menos parecesse um pouco maior que uma lontra. Ele olhou para o redemoinho amorfo em frustração e xingou, embora por que ele esperava que ajudar era o palpite de alguém, antes de sacudir sua varinha e deixá-la desaparecer.

Ele teve que avisá-los antes de voltarem para o castelo. A evacuação estava bem encaminhada, todos os outros estavam ocupados, e ele não se arriscaria a esperar pelos portões, porque Os Comensais da Morte poderia chegar antes deles. Sua mente correu antes que uma ideia frenética o atingisse e ele arrombou uma corrida pelo castelo, rasgando ao longo dos corredores, derrapando em torno de cantos e subindo as escadas três ou quatro degraus de cada vez.

No momento em que ele irrompeu ao ar livre no topo da Torre de Astronomia, seus pulmões estavam queimando e seus joelhos e os músculos de suas coxas o estavam matando, mas ele estava razoavelmente certo de que ninguém havia percorrido a distância tão depressa antes. Eles provavelmente não tiveram sua motivação. Ofegando, ele se firmou contra a ameia e puxou a manga de volta para expor a Marca Negra, negra e vividamente clara contra a pele pálida de seu antebraço. Desenhando sua varinha, ele a segurou com cuidado, a ponta projetando-se entre os dedos enquanto o resto ficava contra a palma da mão e o pulso e estendia-se pelo braço, o extremo da madeira repousando contra a própria Marca, piscando o suor de seus olhos, ele levantou a braço para o céu, olhando para as estrelas.

\- Morsmordre - ele sussurrou, estremecendo quando a magia se acendeu e se contorceu antes de uma única faísca verde saltar de sua ponta de varinha. Ele tentou rastreá-lo com os olhos como se fosse um fogo de artifício prestes a explodir, mas perdeu-o entre as estrelas até que, um momento depois, uma luz verde doentia inundou o mundo, enquanto a cobra e o crânio se formavam acima da torre.

Foi o melhor que ele pôde fazer. Dumbledore e o Trio iriam vê-lo assim que chegassem aos portões da escola, e os moradores de Hogsmeade também o notariam e levantariam o alarme. O ataque de Voldemort não seria tão furtivo quanto ele desejava. Sem mais tempo, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. Olhando para o símbolo de tudo o que ele queria e agora se opunha, Severus se sentia muito pequeno e muito assustado, apesar de todos os seus planos cuidadosos. Não deveria terminar assim. Respirando fundo, ele tocou a cicatriz tocando seu braço direito através da manga para tentar se dar coragem, tentando não pensar sobre o que ele deveria fazer agora. - Que Deus tenha misericórdia da minha alma - ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos por um momento antes de se virar para as escadas e fazer o seu caminho de volta pelo castelo. Não havia volta agora.

* * *

Depois que Severus saiu tão inesperadamente, as coisas realmente tinham ido para o inferno e a caverna se tornara bastante dramática. No momento em que eles voltaram para os portões da escola, Hermione estava entorpecida, exausta, abalada e preocupada com o que Dumbledore não estava dizendo, preocupação tornou-se pânico completo quando o diretor não pareceu surpreso ao ver a Marca Negra pairando sobre o castelo. Ele se recusou a responder a qualquer uma das perguntas deles enquanto os quatro corriam na direção, exceto para dizer calmamente que as coisas ficariam bem se eles tivessem fé e mantivessem as cabeças claras e, sem dúvida, seus amigos estavam seguros.

Ela não tinha certeza do que esperar quando os três seguiram nervosamente Dumbledore para o Salão Principal, pelo menos não havia sinais de batalha em qualquer lugar e a escola parecia quieta. Evidentemente, o diretor estava certo quando lhes assegurou que os professores teriam evacuado os alunos no primeiro sinal de problema. Ele sabia claramente o que estava acontecendo agora, o que significava que Severus presumivelmente sabia também, e esperançosamente outros na Ordem. Hermione tentou ter fé nisso e tentou manter a calma.

O Grande Salão estava cheio de pessoas. Mais perto das portas, a Ordem da Fênix estava nas fileiras, pelo menos algumas delas. Obviamente, nem todos conseguiram chegar aqui em resposta a quem quer que tenha contatado. Da equipe, apenas a Professora McGonagall e o Professor Flitwick estavam presentes, e Hagrid com Fang ao lado dele. A Ordem estava enfrentando o outro grupo de pessoas no salão, fileiras de Comensais da Morte encapuzados e mascarados permaneciam em silêncio do outro lado da sala, com Voldemort à frente. A visão dele trouxe de volta todos os velhos pesadelos de Hermione sobre a batalha no Ministério, mas ela estava mais preocupada agora em tentar encontrar Severus. Ele não estava de pé com a Ordem, que não era surpresa, mas era impossível dizer se ele era uma das pessoas sem rosto em preto atrás de Voldemort. Havia muito mais deles do que ela jamais sonhara ali teria.

Alguns dos Comensais da Morte poderiam ser identificados, Narcissa Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange eram as únicas mulheres, e Lucius Malfoy estava ao lado de sua esposa, reconhecível por sua bengala. Fenrir Greyback também era fácil o suficiente para enxergar pelo cabelo despenteado e emaranhado escapando de baixo do capuz, e Crabbe e Goyle Sênior podiam ser adivinhados pelo seu tamanho, mas os outros eram todos anônimos e não identificáveis. O único sem uma máscara além do próprio Voldemort era Draco, que estava de pé atrás de seus pais e parecia absolutamente aterrorizado.

\- Ah, Dumbledore - Voldemort os cumprimentou. Ele estava realmente sorrindo, que era uma das coisas mais horríveis que ela já tinha visto, suas narinas dilatadas e seus olhos vermelhos brilhando. - Tão feliz que você poderia fazer isso. Eu estava com medo que nós teríamos que começar sem você. E você trouxe o Trio de Ouro com você, também? Perfeito.

Hermione sentiu falta do que o Diretor disse em resposta enquanto examinava o Salão novamente. O Trio de Ouro era o apelido de Severus para eles, sua garganta apertou dolorosamente enquanto ela olhava para as figuras mascaradas, tentando ver se ele estava lá. Tudo tinha chegado a sua cabeça, e se Voldemort tivesse decidido que ele não precisava mais de Severus? Ele já estaria morto por tudo o que ela sabia, especialmente desde que ele tinha estado em um mau caminho quando ele os deixou.

\- Eu concordo, Dumbledore - Voldemort disse friamente. - Isso já dura o suficiente. Já tive o suficiente de jogos, vamos resolver isso. - Ele se virou e olhou para as fileiras reunidas de seus seguidores. - Draco, vá em frente.

Draco já parecia aterrorizado, mas agora ele ficou sem sangue enquanto lentamente deixava o abrigo de seus pais e se aventurava incerto na frente da multidão, puxando sua varinha. e apertando-a em seu punho enquanto olhava para Dumbledore com os olhos muito abertos e tentava zombar.

\- Oh Merlin - Harry sussurrou ao lado de Hermione, engolindo em seco. - Pobre Malfoy ... não é de admirar que ele estivesse chorando. Não percebi que ele tinha sido solicitado a fazer isso.

Hermione não estava prestando muita atenção, ainda tentando encontrar Severus com crescente pânico. Se isso era o que Draco estava sendo forçado a tentar... e Severus havia jurado ajuda-lo... _Oh, Merlin..._

O diretor suspirou e sorriu quase amavelmente para o menino aterrorizado em pé na frente dele. - Realmente, Tom, você deve perceber que eu não pretendo permitir que o menino continue com isto. Você o forçou até agora. É o bastante.

\- Forcei? - Voldemort repetiu, sorrindo desagradavelmente. - Você continua a ter fé na humanidade, Dumbledore... você não pode simplesmente aceitar que nem todo mundo gosta de você? - A voz dele endureceu a um silvo. - Draco.

O jovem Malfoy respirou fundo e ergueu a varinha, sua mão tremeu por um momento, depois firmou-se e sua expressão clareou. Hermione reconheceu os sinais, alguém ensinara-lhe um pouco de Oclumência. _Severus? Talvez. Onde ele está?_

Draco exalou e começou a falar, depois congelou, antes de fechar os olhos e cair desamparadamente no chão. Alguém o tinha sedado sem varinha e não verbalmente, não tinha sido um estupore, não houve flash de luz vermelha. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente. - Pobre Draco. Ele não poderia ter feito isso, você sabe. Ele não é um assassino.

Dois Comensais da Morte romperam em silêncio, ignorando o assovio de raiva de Voldemort, Lucius e Narcisa, caminhando sem palavras em uníssono para levantar o filho e levá-lo para fora do caminho. Eles caíram de volta para suas próprias linhas, as figuras mascaradas vestidas de preto se separando brevemente para deixá-las passar e fechar em torno delas mais uma vez.

Dumbledore olhou para cima com um sorriso alegre. - Então, Tom, e agora?

\- O Lorde das Trevas planejou isso, seu velho idiota - declarou Bellatrix, sua voz alta e ofegante soou exatamente como no Ministério, ligeiramente rindo e completamente louca. - Meu Senhor, esse jogo durou o suficiente, com certeza. Deixe seu espião provar seu valor, como ele jurou fazer. Draco é claramente incapaz de cumprir seu dever...

\- Concordo - Voldemort disse suavemente depois de um momento, seu sorriso horrível retornando quando ele olhou brevemente para um lado. - Venha, meu espião, é hora de você proclamar sua verdadeira lealdade em último...

O coração de Hermione se revirou no peito quando uma voz familiar e profunda respondeu baixinho: - Sim, meu senhor - e uma das figuras anônimas se adiantou. Assim que ele se mudou, ela o conhecia, ninguém mais tinha aquela graça líquida e mortal. Levantando devagar, ele empurrou o capuz e tirou a máscara, e Severus Snape fez uma reverência para Voldemort antes virando olhos negros neutros para a Ordem. Seu rosto estava tão inexpressivo como sempre, um pouco mais pálido do que o habitual, seus olhos frios e vazios e guardados.

\- Seus amigos não parecem satisfeitos em vê-lo, Severus - Voldemort observou em um tom de voz zombeteiro.

\- Não, meu senhor - ele concordou em voz baixa, considerando todos sem expressão. - Eu não esperava que eles estivessem.

A Ordem estava todos olhando para ele, com fúria, choque e traição crus e brilhantes em todos os rostos, e por um momento Hermione quis gritar para eles. Quantas vezes todos o julgaram mal e, quando eles estiveram certos? Ela não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo no momento, mas sabia que Severus não era traidor. Ela não tinha certeza dele no passado também, ela duvidou dele tanto quanto qualquer um, mas ela tinha certeza agora, mesmo quando ele caminhou lentamente pelo chão em direção a eles através da área da terra de ninguém entre as duas facções. Votos inquebráveis e misteriosas tarefas terríveis eram todas muito bem, mas obviamente as coisas não eram o que pareciam.

\- Se alguém se mover, todos vocês serão abatidos onde estiverem - disse Voldemort preguiçosamente, observando o progresso de Severus com olhos brilhantes, ele estava, obviamente, apreciando esta exibição de poder. Só então Hermione prestou atenção suficiente para perceber que todos os Comensais da Morte, incluindo Severus, tinham suas varinhas de fora, mas os membros da Ordem não. Eles estavam terrivelmente em desvantagem, ela notou desconfortavelmente, e esperava como o inferno que alguém tivesse um plano.

Parecia levar uma eternidade para Severus atravessar a distância relativamente curta, o toque de suas botas era o único som, até que ele parou na frente de Dumbledore e encontrou o os olhos do diretor friamente. Sacudindo a varinha quase negligentemente, ele disse baixinho, - Expelliarmus - e o coração de Hermione se transformou em gelo no peito dela. Ela olhou para ele em descrença como ele arrancou a varinha de Dumbledore do ar e a colocou em algum lugar dentro de suas roupas. O diretor não fez nenhuma tentativa para detê-lo, apenas ficou de pé e encontrou seus olhos com uma expressão grave que não foi remotamente surpresa.

\- Siga em frente, Snape - alguém gritou por trás de Voldemort. - Não seja tão dramático.

Voldemort sorriu seu sorriso horrível novamente. A expressão de Severus não se alterou tanto quanto um cabelo. - Sim, meu espião, por mais agradável que seja, temos muito a fazer esta noite.

Doente de horror, Hermione assistiu entorpecida quando Severus assentiu e levantou a varinha. - Como quiser, meu senhor. - Sua expressão ainda não tinha vacilado, seus olhos eram duros e frios.

Foi Hagrid que gritou com a voz embargada: - Você é um covarde sangrento, Snape! Um traidor!

Severus nem piscou. - Sim. Eu sou isso. - Sua voz era muito tranquila, e agora, pela primeira vez, Dumbledore hesitou e pareceu um pouco assustado.

\- Severus... - ele disse suavemente. - Por favor...

Então, finalmente, a expressão vazia de Severus se alterou, de repente seus olhos estavam ardendo de ódio e raiva quando algo estalou, e a garganta de Hermione se fechou quando tudo começou desabar em torno dela. Ele realmente ia fazer isso... ele ia realmente trair todos eles, agora, depois, depois de tudo que aconteceu... Sua visão escureceu nas bordas, mas ela não conseguia desviar o olhar do homem que beijara tão desesperadamente há pouco tempo, que nunca fora mais estranha para ela.

\- Ah, Albus - Severus disse quase suavemente, sua voz suave em desacordo com o ódio selvagem em seus olhos. - Não seja um mártir tão sangrento.

Ele puxou a varinha para baixo e, em um movimento rápido, amputou o braço direito do Diretor logo acima do cotovelo.


	33. Chapter 33

**"Have I no control, is my soul not mine?**

 **Am I not just man, destiny defined?**

 **Never to be ruled nor held to heel.**

 **Not heaven or hell just the land between.**

 **Am I not man, does my heart not bleed?**

 **No Lord, no God, no hate, no pity, no pain, just me.**

 **Comprehend and countermand.**

 **Synchronous guidance. I choose my way.**

 **Never to be ruled nor held to heel.**

 **Not heaven or hell just the land between..."**

 _–_ _VNV Nation, 'Joy'._

* * *

Houve um momento de silêncio denso e opressivo, enquanto todos ficavam paralisados e olhavam sem compreender os dois magos. Fora um corte profissional, sem sangue na amputação. Dumbledore voltou para as fileiras da Ordem, agarrando seu braço e deixando a mão enegrecida no chão. Severo tinha um sorriso estranho e retorcido no rosto enquanto se movia de repente e rapidamente, virando e trazendo a varinha para cima em um amplo arco, e quebrou o silêncio gritando tão alto que sua voz falhou - SECTUMSEMPRA!

Qualquer dano que tenha sido feito por aquele feitiço naqueles registros antigos, claramente não era como deveria ser usado. Empunhado adequadamente, pelo seu criador, os resultados foram devastadores. Meia dúzia de Comensais da Morte, vestidos e mascarados, desceu gritando e agarrando feridas horríveis enquanto o sangue espirrava no ar em rajadas escarlates, mesmo quando Voldemort uivou em repentina e ultrajada realização, mas Severus já estava se movendo, correndo pelo chão em um borrão de preto e pulando em uma das mesas da Casa.

\- Bem? - Ele estalou enquanto deslizava ao longo da madeira polida. - O que todos vocês estão esperando? Natal?

Sem cerimônia, ele apontou e lançou uma maldição entrail-expelling, _(mencionado em Ordem da Fênix)_ no mais próximo Comensal da Morte, e saltou do outro lado da mesa sem esperar para ver os resultados, pois pelo menos três hexágonos diferentes colidiram no espaço onde ele estava parado um segundo antes. O ar encheu-se subitamente com magia e a batalha começou mortalmente sincera.

* * *

Era muito diferente da luta no Ministério, Hermione refletiu sem fôlego, eles tinham sido crianças inexperientes, apesar de todos os seus esforços com o AD. Agora ela, Harry e Rony estava em um canto, girando para que duas pessoas estivessem lutando enquanto uma pessoa estava atrás delas para recuperar o fôlego e vigiar, e eles estavam segurando as pontas surpreendentemente bem. A Ordem se separou em grupos e estava lutando de costas, ela tinha visto pelo menos alguns dos Weasleys, e Moody, e um par de outros que ela não tinha realmente tempo de reconhecer antes que tudo tivesse começado. Ela não tinha ideia de onde Severus estava no momento, e ela estava mais assustada por ele do que por ela mesma.

Eles estavam terrivelmente em desvantagem, a única razão pela qual a Ordem ainda estava lutando bem era que os Comensais da Morte pareciam mais interessados em punir o traidor no meio deles em vez de lutar contra seus inimigos oficiais, e porque havia tantos deles que estavam entrando uns nos outros no espaço relativamente confinado. A única vez que ela teve um vislumbre de Severo, ele estava no coração da luta, duramente pressionado, mas segurando seu chão, nesse breve avistamento, ela percebeu que, apesar de todas as suas palavras em suas sessões de treinamento, ele estava se segurando. Agora, ele foi libertado e brigou com tudo o que tinha, era ao mesmo tempo inspirador e assustador.

Enxugando o rosto na manga, ela tocou o ombro de Rony e avançou para tomar o lugar dele, deixando-o cair de volta para descansar. - Está machucado? - ela perguntou com voz rouca.

\- Não. Exausto, entretanto - ele disse a ela com um sorriso, recostando contra a parede. – Chegando - acrescentou ele sem muita inflexão em sua voz , eles estavam todos um pouco dormentes até agora.

Virando-se, Hermione lançou um Burning Hex bem direcionado e o Comensal da Morte recuou com um grunhido para apagar as chamas lambendo seu braço. Harry riu sem fôlego quando ele enviou um Estupefaça entrando na multidão, eles não estavam usando feitiços letais a menos que pudessem ver quem eles estavam querendo. - Você tem uma coisa por atear fogo às pessoas, não é?

Ela retornou sua risada enquanto seu olhar varria o caos ansiosamente. - Bem, funciona.

\- Falando em fogo, maldito inferno! - Ron disse atrás deles, ficando na ponta dos pés para olhar através do corredor. - Olhe para ele indo!

\- O que?

\- Snape! Ele acabou de ir atrás de alguém, e, eu não acredito nisso. - Ele começou a rir.

\- Ron, companheiro, se você não nos disser o que está acontecendo, eu vou te jogar lá fora - Harry disse enquanto apressadamente erguia um escudo.

\- Desculpe, mas isso é brilhante - Hermione, você tem que ver isso!

\- Estou um pouco ocupada agora, Ron! Me conta!

\- Bem, eu não posso ver com certeza, mas eu tenho certeza que Snape acabou de pular, bem, tem que ser Dolohov, porque ele está usando aquele horrível feitiço de fogo roxo que Dolohov usou em você no Ministério. Eu não sabia que ele sabia disso.

\- Ele está fazendo o que? - Hermione perguntou incrédula.

\- Bem, nós sempre soubemos que Snape era bom em - observou Harry, desviando outro feitiço. - Eu acho que ele pegou pessoalmente quem te machucou. Ainda preocupada com o que ele sente por você?

\- Eu não estou tão ocupada que eu não possa azarar o seu par - ela avisou, um pouco nervosa. Ela tinha esquecido que ela tinha dito a ele quem a amaldiçoou, mas ele tinha sido estranhamente insistente.

* * *

Deixando Dolohov gritando e sufocando seu próprio sangue enquanto começava a morrer lentamente, Severus tropeçou entre duas batalhas, tomando um momento para recuperar o fôlego mais uma vez. A histeria desapareceu, suas defesas de Oclumência mais uma vez o salvaram de perder completamente suas bolas e o mundo reduziu-se à necessidade de permanecer vivo. Fogo queimava em suas veias e era como se ele nunca tivesse sido ferido em sua vida, ele se sentia dez anos mais jovem, consciente de sua própria força. Ele pagaria por isso mais tarde, mas... ele ainda não estava morto. Contra inacreditáveis probabilidades de merda, ele sobreviveu ao mundo indo para o inferno ao seu redor, e ele não ia parar agora.

O mundo enlouquecera, Severo decidiu um tanto trêmulo enquanto ele tomava um momento para tentar recuperar o fôlego, tremendo e absolutamente aterrorizado e meio fora de sua mente, no altos níveis quase narcóticos de adrenalina. Era impossível pensar, e em um tumulto como esse pensamento era a morte, você não teve tempo para pensar, apenas reagiu. Esquivar, escudo, enganar, contra-atacar, ataque, corra, bloqueie. Ele sabia que sua mente racional tinha entrado em choque, porque seu monólogo interior tinha sido reduzido a uma repetição gutural irracional de _Que porra é essa?_

Ele se encostou na parede por alguns segundos, olhando em volta para o caos absoluto de um par de pessoas tentando matar umas às outras. Ele fez isso. Isso foi culpa dele. Mas o que mais ele deveria ter feito? Assassino ou não, Severus sabia que não poderia ter matado Dumbledore, e não sobreviver a ele. Sua sanidade era tão dolorosamente frágil, possivelmente já havia sido quebrado. Mas não deveria ser assim ... Não há tempo para pensar nisso. Virando, ele mergulhou de volta na loucura, procurando Minerva, ela estaria guardando Dumbledore, e um deles precisava tomar conta e dar a ordem para se retirar. Eles não podiam ganhar e quanto mais eles tentavam, mais pessoas morreria. Os Grifinórios finalmente teriam que aprender a correr.

Para seu imenso alívio, ele finalmente teve um vislumbre do Trio, seguramente enfiado em um canto defensável e trabalhando bastante eficientemente como um time. Ele gostaria de nada mais do que se juntar eles, mas sua motivação para essa insanidade pode ser um pouco óbvia se ele estivesse de guarda sobre Hermione, e ele não achava que eles realmente precisassem de sua ajuda de qualquer maneira. Ele tinha outras coisas para se preocupe agora, em qualquer caso, quando de repente ele se viu de frente para um par de olhos cinzentos muito assustados enquanto um Draco agora consciente se encolhia contra seus pais.

O barulho da batalha pareceu recuar quando Severus e os Malfoys se enfrentaram. Como se isso fosse apenas uma conversa casual, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, Lucius ergueu a mão e desabotoou a máscara, abaixando-a devagar e olhando fixamente para ele. - Este é o seu plano? - ele perguntou friamente. - Para nos lançar todos para os cães?

\- Eu não tenho um plano - ele respondeu despreocupadamente, tentando não parecer tão ofegante quanto a adrenalina escolheu esse momento para pular o barco e abandoná-lo. - Eu te disse que não.

\- Você me disse que iria proteger meu filho.

\- E eu tenho feito. Ele ainda está vivo, não é? E ele não é um assassino também. Ele não está além do perdão, qualquer lado ganha.

Lucius e sua esposa trocaram olhares antes de Narcisa se virar e elegantemente fundir as pernas de alguém junto com algo um pouco mais perigoso que a Maldição Leg-Locker, mantendo o pequeno espaço ao redor deles claro. Ela se virou e perguntou suavemente: - Como você fez isso? O voto...

\- É uma longa história - ele disse honestamente. - Eu quis dizer isso, no entanto. Estou fazendo o que posso. - Olhando ao redor, repelindo reflexivamente uma maldição apontada para sua cabeça, ele tentou não rir.

\- Severus - Lucius disse - você perdeu sua mente sangrenta?

\- Sim - ele respondeu simplesmente, balançando a cabeça. - O mundo ficou louco, então eu pensei que poderia muito bem participar. Eu sinceramente não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo ou de qual lado vai ganhar. De repente, são muito mais do que dois. Mas estou fazendo o que espero seja a coisa certa. Eu acho.

\- É melhor você estar certo - disse Lucius após um momento de pausa. Ele hesitou e balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo loiro desgrenhado em volta do rosto. - Por que você fez isso?

Arriscando-se, ele encontrou os afiados olhos cinzentos do amigo. - Por que eu já fiz alguma coisa?

\- Ah... eu vejo. Interessante. - Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha e quase sorriu antes de se virar e olhar para sua esposa. - Venha, minha querida. Vamos tirar nosso filho dessa bagunça. O Lorde das Trevas tem outras coisas em mente agora, já que mesmo com apenas um braço, Dumbledore parece estar indo muito bem. Draco, venha junto. E não olhe para a esquerda, Greyback parece estar comendo alguém. Nós vamos falar sobre isso em casa. Boa sorte, Severus.

\- Boa sorte - respondeu ele, perplexo com a ironia de uma conversa tão civilizada no meio dessa brutalidade e violência insanas. Pelo menos eles não o culpavam. Que foi mais do que se poderia dizer de quase todos os outros, ele suspeitava, um lampejo distante de dor superando a dor de seus ferimentos e o crepitar da adrenalina por um momento.

Ignorando-o, dirigiu-se ao pequeno grupo de membros da Ordem. Arthur, Bill, Minerva, Kingsley, Dumbledore, um grupo formidável mesmo nessas circunstâncias. Ele não tinha ideia de quem mais chegou aqui a tempo, sua memória da hora anterior era um pouco superficial agora. – Corra - ele lhes disse sem fôlego quando chegou até eles. - Todos nós vamos ser abatidos a menos que tenhamos clareza agora.

\- Severus... - A voz do velho estava arrastada. Choque, presumivelmente, não era perda de sangue, Severus sabia como fazer uma amputação adequada. Ele balançou a cabeça, começando a se sentir instável, e virou-se para olhar para Minerva.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ela estalou para ele, seu sotaque tão grosso quanto ele já ouvira. Brevemente e irracionalmente, ele se perguntou se os retratos estavam vendo isso, e sacudiu o pensamento longe, um zumbido enchendo seus ouvidos.

\- Repreenda-me mais tarde. Leve-o para a Sede. Diga aos outros para correr. Vou tirar as crianças. Não há tempo - ele retrucou, já se afastando. Ele olhou brevemente pelo corredor para verificar se Hermione ainda estava bem, então sorriu para si mesmo de forma imprudente quando uma figura se aproximando chamou sua atenção, tempo para fazer algo realmente estúpido. - Vou distrair todo mundo. Começar por a Ordem em movimento. Confie em mim, só mais uma vez.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, Harry, que estava descansando, praguejou de repente e agarrou o ombro de Hermione, apontando, ela e Ron se viraram e ofegaram. Severus estava de pé na única longa mesa da Casa ainda intacta, duelando com o próprio Voldemort.

Hermione olhou, apenas vagamente ciente de Harry dando um passo à frente e empurrando-a de volta para o canto para observar enquanto os garotos continuavam lutando. O manto de Severus estava em farrapos e ele deu de ombros a maior parte, mas o que permaneceu agitado e rodeado ao redor dele, pegou a corrente de sua magia que também estava soprando seu cabelo para trás de seu rosto. Sangue estava derramando de um corte raso acima de um olho, mas além de inclinar a cabeça ligeiramente para manter sua visão desimpedida, ele estava ignorando-a. Seus olhos estavam acesos, ferozes e ardentes e mais vivo do que ela já viu, mesmo na Sala Precisa, este era Severus Snape solto, não segurando nada de volta, uma criatura de instinto e paixão e cru poder que colocou o resto deles para vergonha. Havia algo primitivo e selvagem e estranhamente belo nele enquanto ele lutava. Em contraste, Voldemort era uma coisa distorcida das trevas e ódio.

Uma calmaria momentânea na batalha fez o nível de ruído cair quando algumas pessoas de ambos os lados pararam para assistir, então eles ouviram Voldemort assobiar - Você se atreve, Severus? Você é meu!

O castelo inteiro poderia ter ouvido a resposta furiosa de Severus. - Não! Eu não sou mais seu do que sou de Dumbledore! Eu sou meu! - ele rosnou grosso, seguindo as palavras com um rápido Ataque de feitiços que realmente teve seu mestre fazendo dar um passo para trás.

\- Tudo isso sobre um sangue-ruim morto? - Voldemort perguntou com raiva enquanto ele retaliava.

Abaixando um feitiço e desviando outro, Severus jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. - Seu imbecil, idiota arrogante - ele engasgou desdenhosamente. - Você nunca me conheceu, e nem Dumbledore. Qualquer um de vocês poderia ter tido, de coração e alma, para sempre, mas nenhum de vocês entendeu uma coisa maldita sobre mim. - Ele mostrou seus dentes tortos em um sorriso feroz e insultado - Muito pobre para alguém que invadiu minha mente uma vez por semana, não é? Você não quer saber o que mais você pode ter perdido?

Ele pagou a piada um momento depois, quando não conseguiu pular com o tempo, um jato de luz vermelha deixando um golpe profundo no seu lado. Parecendo absolutamente lívido de fúria, Voldemort avançou ao longo da mesa enquanto tropeçava. - Pequeno tolo, você não sabe nada!

Deixando cair um joelho para recuperar o equilíbrio antes de cair da mesa, Severus olhou através das cortinas de seu cabelo e desdenhou desdenhosamente, sua expressão pura desdenhoso Professor Snape. - Eu sei que vou te ver morto - ele prometeu severamente, antes de rir sem fôlego enquanto se atirava da mesa, rolando e se levantando um movimento sem esforço. - Mas não hoje - Ele quebrou a mesa debaixo dos pés de Voldemort e voltou para o coração da luta.

\- ...Ok, seu cara é muito legal - disse Ron depois de um momento, sorrindo quando Hermione se virou para piscar para ele. - Isso foi incrível. Eu pensei que o Cara de Cobra lá fosse lançar uma birra e começar a bater os pés.

\- Ele está certo, porém, não podemos vencer isso hoje - disse Harry preocupado. - Nós vamos ter que correr, mas eu não sei onde podemos ir ou como vamos passar por aquele lote para chegar até a porta. Ron e eu podemos invocar nossas vassouras, talvez, mas...

\- Então faça - uma voz totalmente inesperada disse com voz rouca, e todos os três ficaram boquiabertos quando Severus se libertou do caos na frente deles. Tão perto, eles puderam ver que a maioria de suas roupas estavam em frangalhos, ele estava sangrando em dezenas de lugares e permanecendo desajeitadamente, ofegante para respirar, mas seus olhos escuros ainda estavam em chamas e ele estava na verdade quase sorrindo, de uma maneira bastante inquietante. - Abaffiato - ele murmurou, antes de falar rapidamente. - Convoque suas vassouras e preparem-se. Em um momento eu vou fazer algo que vai dar a vocês tempo para sair do castelo. Vá para St Anne's. Eu vou seguir e vou te encontrar lá. Não se preocupe com a Ordem, eles já estão começando a sair, vocês três são os alvos. Sem perguntas. Finito. Vai!

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse sequer pensar em dizer qualquer coisa, ele se virou e foi de volta para o coração da multidão, parando apenas o tempo suficiente para castrar um Comensal da Morte sem sorte antes de desaparecer de vista enquanto sua vítima desmaiava gritando e agarrando a ruína sangrenta de sua virilha. Hermione não sentiu simpatia, ela poderia arriscar um bom palpite quanto ao por que Severus havia escolhido aquele método específico de ferir quem quer que fosse.

\- O que... - Ron começou, mas Harry o interrompeu.

\- Não discuta, não há tempo. Accio vassouras! Onde ele quer que a gente vá?

\- Eu sei onde ele quis dizer. Ninguém mais poderia saber. Nos leve além dos portões e eu posso nos aparatar lá - disse Hermione, esquivando-se para o lado para evitar ser atacada pelas vassouras. - Merlin, espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo... - ela acrescentou, preocupada, olhando para o sangue que ele deixara no chão.

\- Eu acho que ele tem uma ideia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no momento - Harry disse a ela de forma reconfortante, meio arrastando e empurrando-a para a sua Firebolt antes de subir na frente de dela. - Eu sei que não tenho uma dica sangrenta. Exatamente como andar com Bicuço, se segura e olhe para as minhas costas - ele acrescentou, virando-se para sorrir para ela, todos sabiam que ela era uma péssima voadora no melhor dos tempos.

\- Desprezível - ela murmurou. - O que é...

Sua pergunta foi inacabada. Um momento depois cada Comensal da Morte ainda de pé caiu de joelhos ou caiu completamente, agarrando-se a seus braços esquerdos e gritando agonia. Ela captou um breve vislumbre de Severo, com o rosto pálido, suas feições esqueléticas torcidas em um grunhido de dor e sua mão direita pressionada contra sua Marca Negra, antes de Harry começar a sair do chão e ele e Ron dispararam em direção à porta quando a Ordem começou sua própria retirada.

O que quer que Severus tenha feito, claramente não afetou Voldemort, que se lançou diretamente contra eles com um uivo de fúria frustrada, mesmo quando os dois meninos se esquivaram e ziguezaguearam freneticamente para tentar evitar os jatos de luz mágica, eles ouviram Severus gritar - CRUCIO! - e Voldemort literalmente caiu do ar, gritando em um estridente horrivelmente inumano zumbido de dor indignada.

\- Vá, vá - Hermione engasgou sem fôlego, enterrando o rosto contra as costas de Harry enquanto as vassouras disparavam para a frente na noite.

* * *

Severus conseguiu manter Voldemort distraído o tempo suficiente para o resto da Ordem se espalhar na Floresta Proibida e de lá começar a fazer o seu próprio caminho para fora da Floresta Proibida e Terras de Hogwarts, ele tinha mais do que suficiente ódio nele para alimentar um Cruciatus mais severo do que qualquer coisa que já havia sido dirigido a ele. Ele queria ter mais tempo para ficar aqui e amaldiçoar o seu antigo mestre, mas os outros estavam se recuperando da agonia que ele tinha enviado através das marcas ligadas e ele precisava sair, além disso, havia uma boa razão pela qual ele e os outros estavam com medo do Lorde das Trevas. Ele era bom, mas tinha limites e estava longe de lutar agora. Dumbledore havia acionado as divisões de Hogwarts antes de sair com os outros. Severus os ativou com uma mancha de sangue na parede enquanto ele fugia para a porta e se jogava para fora da escada.

Como ele tinha energia para manter qualquer voo era um mistério, ele estava cheio de adrenalina e dor e puro terror mortal, seus pensamentos afiados e brancos e preocupado puramente com a sobrevivência por tempo suficiente para ultrapassar o limite e desaparecer. O terror subiu outro ponto ao uivo furioso vindo de trás dele. Voldemort foi em seu rastro, e apesar de Severus ter se mantido com uma facilidade surpreendente mais cedo, ele sabia que não era realmente páreo para o Lorde das Trevas, mesmo sem o pedágio que seus ferimentos estavam tomando dele.

Ele quase conseguiu, a maldição o atingiu nas costas assim que ele estava passando por cima dos portões, jogando-o para além do limite e esmagando-o brutalmente no chão em um tentativa descoordenada em um rolo. Ele ouviu os ossos se quebrarem, em algum lugar, mas se ele parasse de se mover, mesmo que por um segundo, ele iria morrer, mal ciente da agonia que flui ao longo de seus nervos, ele continuou rolando, lutando em uma tentativa impressionante de correr e aparatar entre um passo e o seguinte, caindo para a frente em negrito rodopiante.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos deitados de costas em um beco em Manchester, tarde da noite e coberto de sangue. Dificilmente uma ocorrência rara por aqui, ele refletiu, suprimindo um gemido de dor. Rolando para o lado dele, ele de alguma forma chegou a mãos e joelhos antes de vomitar sem cerimônia, também não é incomum por aqui. O esforço de vomitar quase o fez desmaiar, assim como a onda de náusea causada pela enorme quantidade de dor física em que ele estava, mas ele não tinha tempo para isso. Ele não tinha tempo de entrar em choque, ele disse severamente, tentando em vão parar seu tremor e cerrando as mandíbulas para parar seus dentes batendo quando ele se levantou e fez um balanço. Pelo menos não havia bagunça, ele vomitou com tanta frequência nas últimas horas que não havia mais nada, nem mesmo bile, e seu estômago estava dolorido por vomitar.

Ele machucou tudo, uma dor profunda como osso, nascida da fadiga e da exaustão mágica, tanto quanto uma lesão. Várias costelas pareciam rachadas, e um ombro era uma dor latejante que sugeriu que poderia muito bem estar deslocado, mas o braço esquerdo doía tanto que ele não sabia se era útil ou não. Ele ainda segurava sua varinha na mão direita, demorou um esforço real para desenrolar os dedos tempo suficiente para empurrá-lo através do cinto para fora do caminho, sua mão com espasmos e cólicas.

Apoiando-se contra a parede por um momento enquanto seu tremor piorava, Severus fechou os olhos, lutando para colocar suas paredes de Oclumência de volta no lugar, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar sobre o que ele tinha acabado de fazer ainda. Limpando sua mente o melhor que podia, ele cambaleou para fora do beco e começou a mancar cambaleante rua abaixo, ocasionalmente virando a cabeça para um lado e cuspindo sangue.

Parecia ser horas antes que a igreja aparecesse, ele julgou seriamente a aparatação. Sua visão estava escurecendo nas bordas e ele não queria nada mais do que desmaiar, mas ele ainda tinha muito a fazer para se permitir, em qualquer caso, ele foi gravemente ferido e precisaria curar os piores ferimentos em breve. Severus não fez nenhuma tentativa de olhar para os três, eles estariam escondidos em algum lugar e vigiando por ele. Em vez disso, ele entrou quase bêbado no adro da igreja até que ele pudesse afundar e sentar sem cerimônia na lápide de seu pai, segurando a cabeça dolorida em sua mão boa, e esperou que eles viessem encontrá-lo.

* * *

Hermione se aproximou dele cautelosamente, os garotos a alguns passos atrás dela. Ela podia sentir o cheiro do sangue nele mesmo de alguma distância, mas ele estava em pé, pelo menos, embora ela podia vê-lo tremendo. - S-Severus? - ela perguntou incerta, percebendo vagamente que esta era apenas a segunda vez que ela ousara chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

Muito devagar ele levantou a cabeça. Ele estava muito pálido, trêmulo, ensanguentado, e claramente com muita dor, e seus olhos escuros eram remotos e ocultos. - Algum de vocês está ferido? – ele perguntou grosso.

\- Apenas cortes e contusões. Você?

\- Muito pior do que isso - ele respondeu laconicamente - mas vai ter que esperar. Temos que sair das ruas. Vamos lá. - Ele ficou de pé com uma maldição abafada, balançando por um momento antes de recuperar o equilíbrio, ela viu as mãos dele se contorcendo e reconheceu as consequências do Cruciatus com um estremecimento. - Um momento - ele disse devagar, sacudindo sua varinha de seu cinto e puxando o que restava de sua manga para um lado para expor a Marca Negra. Com esforço, ele arrastou a ponta da varinha para frente e para trás sobre o crânio e o desenho da cobra, murmurando – Obscurus - com uma voz ligeiramente arrastada enquanto o sangue salpicava seus lábios, e o que parecia ser uma contusão se formou em seu braço e tornou-se mais escuro, parcialmente escondendo-o.

\- O que é isso? - Harry perguntou incerto.

\- Bloqueia a Marca temporariamente - Severus explicou com voz rouca. - Ele poderia me rastrear através dela, caso contrário. Weasley, me faça um favor e segure meu pulso, e puxe com força quando eu disser a você. - Piscando, Rony se adiantou e fez o que lhe foi pedido. – Agora - Severus disse a ele, e puxou de volta, torcendo um pouco, estendendo a mão para pressionar seu ombro com a mão livre.

Houve um barulho absolutamente horrível e ele rosnou sem palavras, sentindo uma dor antes de afastar gentilmente o braço do aperto de Ron e flexioná-lo. - É isso. Vamos logo.

\- Você poderia ter acabado de me pedir para redefinir para você - Hermione disse-lhe acidamente quando começaram a segui-lo na rua longe da igreja.

\- Eu posso precisar muito da sua magia nos próximos dias para me ajudar novamente - ele respondeu inesperadamente. - Não adianta desperdiçar agora, especialmente depois de tudo o que você fez esta noite.

\- Você está bem? - ela perguntou suavemente, e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ser qualquer coisa, mas tudo bem ainda. Mais tarde.

\- Mais tarde - ela concordou relutantemente, voltando a andar com os garotos enquanto eles o seguiam silenciosamente pelas ruas escuras. Gradualmente, seu entorno mudou, as casas crescendo cada vez menores, mais desgastados e mais próximos, e as ruas mudaram de asfalto e pavimentação para paralelepípedos em vários estados de abandono. Finalmente, eles viraram para baixo um beco sem saída de casas de alvenaria encardidas, várias com janelas com tábuas, dos três postes de luz em vista, um foi quebrado, um estava trabalhando vagamente e o terceiro estava piscando e desligou. Parecia o equivalente vitoriano de uma propriedade do conselho e gritava o norte da classe trabalhadora industrial, poderia ter sido direto dos créditos da Coronation Street.

Ela trocou olhares confusos com Harry, ambos se perguntando o que eles estavam fazendo aqui. Ron apenas pareceu confuso. Não havia nada assim no mundo dos bruxos.

Severus dirigiu-se diretamente para uma das casas no final da fila. - Não estamos seguros até estarmos dentro - ele disse secamente.

\- Esta é uma casa segura da Ordem? - Harry perguntou, e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Agora não existe tal coisa.

\- Então como você sabe que este lugar é seguro?

Severo lançou lhe um olhar cansado e se virou, alcançando a porta da casa e pescando em seu robe esfarrapado, desenhando uma chave em um pedaço de corda encardida. - Porque é meu.

\- Você vive aqui?

\- Infelizmente. Agora entre para que eu possa armar as proteções - ele ordenou secamente, destrancando a porta e empurrando-a com o ombro. Os três passaram por ele em um escuro, corredor estreito que cheirava fortemente a umidade, e ele bateu a porta enquanto os seguia para dentro. Houve um clique depois de um momento e uma lâmpada fraca piscou para a vida em cima, iluminando a entrada apertada completa com tapete puído e papel de parede descascando.

\- Os Comensais da Morte não conhecem esse lugar?

\- Sim, alguns deles, mas estão protegidos. É seguro o suficiente, pelo menos por enquanto. - Severus se virou da porta, sua expressão sombria e dura. - Ficamos aqui até os contatos da Ordem para nós - ele disse brevemente. - Explore se você quiser. Não que haja muito para ver - ele acrescentou distantemente, desaparecendo através de uma porta que parecia levar a uma cozinha que parecia tão apertada e gasta como o corredor, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Os três adolescentes trocaram olhares longos e ligeiramente incrédulos. Muita coisa aconteceu em um curto espaço de tempo, todos estavam entorpecidos e exaustos e não tinham ideia do que estava acontecendo, e agora... - Este lugar é pior do que a sede era quando chegamos lá - disse Ron categoricamente. - Ele realmente mora aqui?

\- Aparentemente - Harry concordou lentamente, parecendo perplexo. - Vamos, talvez o resto seja melhor...

Não foi. A sala de estar era forrada de estantes, todas velhas e deformadas pela idade e umidade, o carpete estava gasto, as poltronas e o sofá não combinavam e afundavam de forma alarmante, e tudo estava empoeirado e tinha um ar de negligência. Não havia nenhum tapete nas escadas estreitas e rangentes, embora pela sensação do chão houvesse em algum momento passado. A tinta estava suja e descascada, e o cheiro de úmido da umidade era mais forte à medida que subiam as escadas.

Das três portas no patamar, a primeira provou levar ao banheiro. - Pelo menos está tudo bem - comentou Ron, parecendo aliviado.

\- É muito mais novo que o resto da casa, é por isso - Harry disse baixinho, olhando em volta. - Muitas casas trouxas antigas não tinham banheiros. Havia uma banheira na cozinha junto à lareira e o banheiro ficava em um galpão no jardim

\- Estranho - Ron respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não, eles só não inventaram o encanamento certo ainda - explicou Hermione. - Sem feitiços de desaparecimento ou feitiços de limpeza, lembre-se. Vamos lá.

A segunda porta levava ao quarto principal, que estava claramente sem uso. O colchão na cama de casal parecia novo, ainda envolto na no plástico empoeirado, e lá não havia lençóis ou outras roupas em qualquer lugar. As portas do armário e as gavetas do baú estavam todas abertas para arejar a mobília e estavam todas vazias. Havia uma caixa no peitoril da janela que provou conter algumas poucas probabilidades de joias, um relógio quebrado, uma aliança de casamento de um homem e de mulher e anéis de noivado. Além de uma imagem emoldurada, a cama, o quarto estava vazio.

Harry pegou a moldura e os outros dois se aproximaram para olhar. Era uma foto trouxa preta e branca, uma foto de casamento, as duas figuras estacionárias sorrindo forçadamente, posou meio que na câmera. O noivo era alto e magro, com um nariz familiar, a noiva tinha longos cabelos escuros, sobrancelhas grossas e feições finas e apertadas.

\- Huh, não admira que Snape se pareça com ele - foi o veredicto de Ron. - Pobre bicho nunca teve uma chance, com esses dois como os pais.

\- Cale a boca, Ron - Harry e Hermione disseram em uníssono.

Ainda estudando a foto, Harry disse lentamente: - Eles não parecem exatamente felizes, não é?

\- Bem, eu sabia que ele não veio de uma família feliz - disse Hermione rapidamente, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com este vislumbre de seu mundo privado. Isso foi de alguma forma pior do que quando ela havia invadido seus aposentos oficiais, e o fato de que sua verdadeira casa era ainda mais deprimente que aqueles quartos solitários era horrível. - Vamos, só tem um quarto esquerda...

\- O quarto de Snape - Ron disse, olhando divertido para ela. Revirando os olhos, ela bateu na parte de trás da cabeça quando passou por ele.

A sala final era de fato o quarto de Severus. Menor que os outros dois quartos, era pouco grande o suficiente para uma cama de solteiro estreita, um guarda-roupa igualmente estreito com gavetas embaixo dela e uma escrivaninha bamba embaixo da janela, que dava para a faixa coberta de vegetação que evidentemente passava por um jardim dos fundos. Apesar da colcha e travesseiros na cama e a roupa no guarda-roupa, não parecia muito mais habitada do que o resto da casa, os únicos toques pessoais em qualquer lugar eram a velha e desbotada gravata da Sonserina atada e enrolada sobre um canto da cabeceira da cama e uma caixa de papelão empoeirada embaixo da mesa.

Foi Hermione quem pegou a caixa, colocando-a na cama e abrindo-a. Havia um amontoado de itens dentro dela, e ela classificou-a lentamente em uma espécie de curiosidade mórbida, colocando cada item na cama para os meninos olharem. Um certificado emoldurado que provou ser seu diploma de Mestre em Poções. Uma pasta de couro que continha seus certificados N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s e um pedaço de pergaminho muito desbotado e muito dobrado que acabou sendo sua carta de Hogwarts de 1971. Um certificado trouxa um tanto vincado e desbotado confirmando que ele tinha passado em seu teste de direção em 1984. Seus contratos de trabalho em Hogwarts, um simples para um ano de Defesa e um muito mais espesso para Poções. Um lenço antiquado de Sonserina, em vez do pior para o desgaste, desvendando em uma extremidade e com vários buracos na mesma. Um chaveiro segurando meia dúzia de chaves sortidas, algumas das quais estavam enferrujadas. Uma bainha de varinha, arranhada e desgastada. Vários diários em branco, datados de 1979, 1983 e 1991, respectivamente, que nunca haviam sido utilizados.

Sob todo esse detrito havia um velho álbum de fotografias que parecia estar seriamente em perigo de desmoronar. Cautelosamente Hermione levantou-a e trocou olhares de culpa com os garotos, todos três deles silenciosamente perguntando um ao outro o que eles deveriam fazer.

\- Vá em frente - Severus disse cansado da porta, assustando os três. Ele meio que sorriu um pouco com suas reações, mas não havia calor na expressão e logo desapareceu. Ele limpou-se um pouco e descartou o que restava de seu manto e seu casaco, e pelo olhar dele havia tomado várias poções de cura, mas sua camisa estava sangrando e ele estava encostado no batente da porta em busca de apoio.

\- Nós não temos que fazer isso agora - Hermione disse baixinho. - Você deveria estar descansando.

Ele balançou a cabeça cansadamente. - Ainda não. E se nós não fizermos isso agora, nós nunca faremos. Estou cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa estúpida, e um de vocês, pelo menos, deveria ver isso.

O álbum, quando Hermione colocou suavemente na cama e começou a folhear, estava na verdade mais do que meio vazio. A primeira foto a fez sorrir apesar de tudo, um magro Severus, de onze anos, franziu o cenho muito autoconscientemente para ela, parecendo muito envergonhado em seu novo uniforme de Hogwarts e remexendo-se no punho de sua túnica, como um garoto de onze anos de idade. Lily sorri timidamente ao lado dele. A foto seguinte era da família Evans, e ela se mexeu para permitir que Harry visse. Lily parecia estar no começo da adolescência, de pé ao lado de uma garota que parecia o suficiente para ela ser sua irmã Petúnia, e um casal mais velho e sorridente estava atrás deles.

Havia mais algumas fotos como essa, instantâneos de uma família a que Severus não pertencia, ele estava em um ou dois deles em vários estágios de estranheza adolescente desajeitada, sempre de um lado e franzindo a testa defensivamente ou meio sorrindo timidamente. Havia uma foto da família Snape, Severus parecia ter uns cinco ou seis anos, e nem ele nem seus pais estavam sorrindo. Na parte de trás havia uma foto muito antiga de Eileen Prince no seu uniforme de Hogwarts, segurando o que acabou sendo um troféu de Bexigas, e uma foto igualmente antiga de um time de futebol trouxa que estava tão desbotada que era difícil escolher Tobias Snape na primeira fila. Além disso, o álbum estava quase vazio, exceto por um pedaço de pergaminho na parte de trás. Hermione desdobrou e olhou em confusão antes de se virar para olhar para Severus.

\- Você manteve isso?

\- Sim - ele respondeu baixinho, encontrando seus olhos. Seu olhar ainda mantinha o vazio quase assustador de Oclumência, mas ele estava usando para bloquear sua dor e exaustão, não para guarda seus pensamentos.

\- O que é isso? - Ron perguntou ao cotovelo dela, Harry ainda estava olhando as fotos.

\- Uma carta que escrevi no segundo ano - ela disse lentamente, olhando de volta para ela - agradecendo ao Professor Snape por ter feito o Mandrake Draft depois que o basilisco me petrificou. Eu não entendo... Por que você manteve isto?

Um estranho sorriso torceu sua boca brevemente. – Porque - ele disse baixinho - você foi a única aluna que pensou em me agradecer. Eu lidei com dezenas de crises severas e acidentes durante minha carreira docente, e essa nota foi o primeiro e último agradecimento que recebi de qualquer pessoa.

Sua garganta se apertou por um momento antes de se fazer relaxar. - Eu vejo - ela disse calmamente. Não deveria ter sido assim para ele, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso agora.

Lentamente ele se afastou do batente da porta e mancou até a cama. Ele bateu rapidamente na pilha, jogando os certificados e o molho de chaves sem a menor cerimônia sobre a mesa e jogando o lixo de volta na caixa antes de voltar sua atenção para o álbum de fotos. Ele escolheu as fotos de seus pais e da carta de Hermione e colocou-os na mesa antes de gesticular vagamente para Harry.

\- Pegue as fotos que quiser, Potter. Eu não quero mais nenhuma delas. Eu sei que você tem algumas fotos de sua mãe, mas eu não acho que você tenha nenhum de seus avós ou sua tia.

\- Obrigado, senhor - Harry disse baixinho enquanto selecionava duas ou três fotografias.

Severus bufou cansado. - Eu acho que nós passamos de 'senhor' agora, não é? Além de qualquer outra coisa, eu estou razoavelmente certo de que cortar membros do seu empregador é motivo para demissão mesmo que houvesse uma escola para eu ensinar. - Ele lançou o álbum e o resto das fotos na caixa, depois o deixou do lado de fora da porta do quarto e encostou-se na porta novamente, esfregando os olhos. - Qual de vocês tem o Patrono menos conspícuo? - ele perguntou, cansado.

\- Ron é um terrier.

\- Isso serve, então. Weasley, você sabe como enviar uma mensagem via Patrono?

\- Sim... - Ron sufocou um senhor automático do final da frase.

\- Envie para a Professora McGonagall, então. Diga a ela que nós quatro estamos a salvo por agora e nós entraremos em contato com ela novamente em alguns dias se não ouvirmos a Ordem antes disso. E envie outro para seus pais também.

\- Você precisa descansar - Hermione disse a ele preocupada.

Ele deu-lhe um longo olhar. - Se eu parar agora, vou desmoronar, e provavelmente não vou acordar. Preciso tomar mais algumas poções e consertar algumas coisas primeiro. Não, não ajude a mim. Organize arranjos para dormir. Eu só estarei lá embaixo... meus suprimentos estão no porão.

* * *

No momento em que foram procurá-lo, ele tinha ido embora o tempo suficiente para os três se revezarem para limpar e discutir sobre as camas, e várias pessoas enviaram Patronos exigindo saber onde estavam. Quando lhe disseram isso, Severus fez uma sugestão sobre o que a Ordem em geral e o diretor, em particular, poderia fazer com seus patronos que fizeram os garotos ficarem olhando para ele com admiração e fez Hermione franzir a testa.

\- Você precisa dormir - ela disse a ele em uma frágil voz.

\- Todos nós - ele concordou com a voz rouca, parecendo pronto para cair onde estava. - Quem está dormindo onde?

\- Ron e Harry vão para o quarto dos seus pais...

Ele assentiu. - Bem.

\- E você vai dormir no seu quarto.

\- Não, eu não vou - ele disse a ela com naturalidade.

\- Eu te disse - Harry murmurou.

\- Senhor - Severus, você está ferido e está exausto.

\- Nenhum dos quais são novas ocorrências para mim. - Ele balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe um olhar muito cansado. - Eu não acho que eu possa subir as escadas fisicamente. Você Transfigurou o sofá? Isso, vá e faça então. Estou cansado demais para me importar e estou cansado demais para discutir. - Ele esfregou os olhos. - Algum de vocês está ferido?

\- Não. Nós só tivemos alguns cortes e machucados, estamos bem. Mas... o que está acontecendo? Quero dizer...

Ele assentiu com cansaço. - Eu sei, mas eu estou literalmente minutos de entrar em coma. Todos nós devemos dormir um pouco, tem sido uma loucura de algumas horas. Nós vamos lidar com tudo amanhã... temos muito a resolver.

Ron e Harry saíram surpreendentemente com tato e desapareceram no andar de cima. Hermione seguiu Severus até a sala de estar, observando quando ele caiu na beira do sofá transfigurado e curvado para remover laboriosamente suas botas. - Você está bem? - ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela com os olhos sem brilho. - Provavelmente não - ele respondeu honestamente. - Mas estou cansado demais para qualquer outra coisa agora. Amanhã, Hermione. Até eu vou dormir como os mortos esta noite. Amanhã será breve o suficiente para conversar. Por enquanto, estamos a salvo.

Hesitante, ela avançou devagar e pousou a mão no ombro dele. Ele estremeceu ligeiramente e virou a cabeça para descansar a bochecha contra a mão dela, expirando pesadamente em um longo suspiro.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Estou cansado demais para sonhar. Então você está também. Vá para a cama.

Ela queria ficar com ele, mas ela sentiu que ele queria ficar sozinho apenas por hoje à noite, e em qualquer caso, ela estava totalmente exausta e queria ir dormir antes de seu cérebro acordar e fizesse com que ela pensasse no que havia acontecido. - Eu te vejo amanhã, então - ela disse suavemente, apertando seu ombro antes de se virar. - Boa noite.

\- Boa noite - ele ecoou suavemente quando ela fechou a porta da sala atrás dela.

* * *

Quando Hermione acordou, ela estava consciente de várias coisas. Havia luz do sol se filtrando ao redor das cortinas um pouco desgastadas. Ela estava faminta. Ela estava dolorida da cabeça aos pés e ainda se sentia cansada. E a cama cheirava a Severus. Rolando, ela se aconchegou mais na cavidade no meio do colchão, concentrando-se em seu cheiro, esta casa tinha uma atmosfera muito infeliz, mas ela dormiu longa e profundamente por causa daquele cheiro sutil e estranhamente reconfortante dele.

Ela ouviu o encanamento rangendo e reclamando brevemente duas vezes quando os meninos visitaram o banheiro, e finalmente relutantemente abandonou o pequeno conforto da cama para fazer o mesmo.

Sem roupas limpas, um pente, algum xampu, um pouco de pasta de dente e muito tempo, havia um limite para o que ela poderia fazer com sua aparência, mas ela fez o melhor que pôde e bebeu um pouco de água, começando a sentir-se um pouco mais humana.

Ao se encontrar com os garotos no patamar, ela seguiu o caminho cautelosamente escada abaixo. A porta da sala estava aberta e Severus estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha surrada. Ele estava se movendo devagar e cautelosamente, segurando-se rigidamente, e ele ainda estava usando sua camisa manchada de sangue e rasgada, mas ele tinha lavado e raspado e parecia muito melhor do que ele tinha feito ontem, provavelmente devido ao café que ela podia sentir o cheiro.

\- Sentem-se - ele grunhiu em saudação. - Beba. É café preto, água da torneira ou nada, não tenho mais nada aqui. Temos muito o que conversar.

\- E para fazer? - Harry adivinhou enquanto se serviam de café.

\- Sim - ele concordou, cansado. - Primeira coisa... nós precisaremos visitar a Sede hoje, para decidir o que acontece agora. Eu terei muito o que explicar, não estou discutindo agora mesmo. Nós temos preocupações mais imediatas.

\- Esta casa é segura? - Harry perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Sim. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabem onde eu moro, e a maioria delas está morta. O Lorde das Trevas não sabe, nem a Ordem.

\- Como você está, fisicamente? - Hermione perguntou suavemente.

Severus parecia estar considerando a pergunta, com os olhos semicerrados. - Cansado. Dorido. Vivo - ele respondeu finalmente. - Eu só preciso de tempo, eu acho. Uma coisa que eu preciso fazer, em breve, é remover a Marca Negra, mas ainda não estou forte o suficiente. Vou precisar de um dia ou dois de descanso antes de tentar isso.

\- Você pode removê-la? - Ron perguntou incrédulo.

\- Sim. Não é particularmente difícil quando você tropeça na ideia certa.

\- Então por que você não fez?

Severus lançou lhe um olhar fulminante e enterrou o rosto no café mais uma vez, sem se incomodar em responder. Quando ele veio à tona, ele continuou de onde havia parado. - Por enquanto, a marca está bloqueada. Eu não posso ser rastreado através disso. Isso vai durar alguns dias antes que eu tenha que removê-lo. - Ele respirou e soltou. - Vocês três precisam decidir o que vocês vão fazer a seguir.

\- Quais são as nossas escolhas? - Harry perguntou com cuidado.

Severus encolheu os ombros e sentou-se na cadeira.

\- Ainda há várias Horcruxes para destruir. Eu sei onde está a taça de Hufflepuff, mas não como chegar a ela. E tem Nagini. Eu ...

Ele hesitou. - Ontem, eu rompi com não apenas o Lorde das Trevas, mas com Dumbledore. Eu não desejo mais trabalhar para ele. Se vocês escolherem voltar para a Ordem, eu os ajudarei, mas não diretamente. Eu não me considero mais um deles. Eu continuarei neste caminho, sozinho, se for preciso.

Eles trocaram olhares. Finalmente, Harry disse lentamente: - Conte-nos tudo. Conte-nos o que aconteceu ontem, por que você fez o que fez.

\- Bom, agora mais do que nunca, você não pode se dar ao luxo de agir sem pensar. - Severus esfregou os olhos. - Vou explicar tudo para a Ordem hoje, para Minerva, pelo menos, e para vocês e possivelmente um ou dois dos outros. Então todos nós devemos decidir o que vamos fazer.

Um barulho alto do lado de fora da janela tinha todos eles freneticamente pegando suas varinhas, mas acabou sendo Hedwig e Pigwidgeon. Ambas as corujas pareciam cansadas e um tanto despenteadas, mas parecia muito feliz em ver seus respectivos donos, para surpresa de ninguém, Pig levou uma nota da Sra. Weasley. Ron abriu a mesa da cozinha enquanto Hermione tirava alguma água para os pássaros. - Não muito. Gina saiu em segurança quando todos foram evacuados e os outros estão bem, apenas cortes e machucados aparentemente. Ela diz que provavelmente Dumbledore vai nos dizer o que está acontecendo, então ela não fala muito. Ela quer que a gente vá para casa, mas ela diz que sabe que provavelmente não vamos, então devemos ser cuidadosos até a próxima vez que a virmos.

Ele sorriu. - E nós vamos ser bons.

Harry pegou a carta que ele havia tirado do pé de Hedwig. - Isso não é para mim, é para Snape. Parece que McGonagall está escrevendo, é estranho.

\- Na verdade não - Severus disse cansado. Ele esfregou os olhos. - É um pouco difícil de escrever se a sua mão dominante está faltando. Dumbledore está usando uma pena de repetição desde que ele foi amaldiçoado mas suponho que ele não tenha com ele no momento. Além disso, imagino que ele não esteja se sentindo bem agora. - Avançando um pouco, ele pegou a carta de Harry e encostou-se à bancada para abri-la, lendo-a lentamente antes de fechar os olhos por um momento. - Droga.

\- O que? - Hermione perguntou rapidamente.

\- Nós perdemos pessoas - ele respondeu brevemente, suspirando. - Kingsley morreu algumas horas atrás, e Moody nunca saiu de Hogwarts. Tonks está muito machucada, mas não fatalmente, e é esperado para se recuperar. Hestia Jones também está morta, embora eu não ache que algum de vocês a tenha conhecido, ela foi morta em uma briga não relacionada ao dia de ontem.

Depois de uma pausa, Harry perguntou em voz baixa: - O que aconteceu? Isso diz?

\- Eles não sabem o que aconteceu com Kingsley. Ele foi atingido com algumas maldições que reagiram uma com a outra, e eles não puderam desfazê-lo a tempo. Tonks pegou a beira de um desagradável jinx que essencialmente cria envenenamento do sangue. Vai demorar um pouco para limpá-lo de seu sistema, mas eles pegaram cedo, provavelmente era Bellatrix, ninguém é louco o suficiente para usar algo assim em combate. Quanto a Moody, se eu estivesse pensando nisso, não teria esperado que ele saísse de lá. Muitos Comensais da Morte tinham rancores pessoais contra ele, inclusive eu, se eu for honesto. Esse olho dele não é muito útil em um tumulto como esse e ele não era tão rápido quanto costumava ser.

\- E quanto a todo mundo? - Hermione perguntou suavemente. Ela gostava de Kingsley. Ela não gostara tanto de Moody, mas ele era um homem corajoso. Nenhum deles merecia isso.

\- Pequenos ferimentos, aparentemente. Nada mais é mencionado, embora eu duvide que todos saíram ilesos. - Ele expirou lentamente, depois veio até a mesa e convocou pena, tinta e pergaminho. - Potter, posso emprestar sua coruja? Precisamos ver a professora McGonagall, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Sim. Você está pronto para outro voo para Londres, Hedwig? - Ela grunhiu baixinho para ele e resolveu encher uma das asas pacientemente.

Severus começou a escrever, sua mão tremia um pouco, Hermione notou, mas nada foi tão ruim. - **Eu sei que você já juntou um monte de história agora, mas eu também conheço você, não sabe tudo. Eu preciso que você coopere por um pouco mais de tempo, até que você tenha ouvido a minha explicação** \- Ele ainda parecia muito cansado.


	34. Chapter 34

**"He who asks the questions cannot avoid the answers."**

 _–_ _Cameroonian proverb._

* * *

Foi Lupin que os encontrou na porta do Largo Grimmauld, parecendo abatido e zangado. - Eles estão na cozinha - disse a Severus em voz baixa, dando ao outro homem um olhar seriamente hostil. Severus ignorou, naturalmente, mas Hermione suspeitou que era porque ele não tinha realmente notado, em vez de porque ele tinha escolhido. Ela e os meninos seguiram Severus para a cozinha. Quando chegaram à porta, ela o viu respirar fundo e endireitar os ombros, e ele entrou como se fosse o dono do lugar, abruptamente ousado e confiante mais uma vez. Ela tinha que admitir, era um blefe magnífico. Movimento chamou sua atenção do canto do olho, e ela olhou de lado para ver Phineas, o retrato saudou-a com uma expressão séria e de fato sorriu um pouco.

A cozinha estava quase vazia, exceto pela Professora McGonagall e a Sra. Weasley, sentadas à mesa. A professora de Transfiguração abriu a boca, mas Severus falou antes de ela poder dizer qualquer coisa, sua voz nítida e segura e não deixando dúvidas de que ele esperava uma resposta. - Antes de mais nada, em que condição está Dumbledore?

A Sra. Weasley respondeu por cima das cabeças dos meninos, ela correu para abraçar Ron e Harry no segundo em que eles entraram. - Papoula está cuidando dele no andar de cima, junto com Tonks. Você estava certo que ele não vai estar apto para liderar por um tempo, mas ele deve se recuperar...

\- Vocês duas, e esses três, vão ouvir o que realmente está acontecendo - Severus disse baixinho, atravessando a sala para encostar-se à bancada, deslocando o peso para o lado - Minerva, não me interrompa, por favor. Eu sei que você está tentando juntar as peças há meses. Agora vou contar quase tudo. Em primeiro lugar, o que aconteceu ontem? Enquanto a evacuação estava em andamento, fui até o telhado para levantar o alarme. Quando voltei, menos da metade da nossa força tinha aparecido e vocês estavam todos de pé humildemente ouvindo o Lorde das Trevas divagando sobre quão inteligente ele estava sendo. Você nem estavam armados. O que aconteceu?

\- O time de Hestia não estava livre para responder ao alarme de Minerva. Eles estavam tentando outra invasão na base dos Aurores em Birmingham com a informação que Alastor nos deu na semana passada...

\- Droga. Eu te disse que era uma armadilha! Rookwood passou meses preparando isso. - Ele suspirou pesadamente. - Assim...

\- Nós estávamos terrivelmente em desvantagem, Severus - a Sra. Weasley explicou suavemente, finalmente soltando os garotos. Dando a Hermione um abraço também, ela os conduziu para a mesa e começou reunir comida. Ron entrou primeiro, mas depois de um momento Harry e Hermione lembraram que fazia muito tempo desde o jantar de ontem e se juntaram entusiasticamente, ouvindo atentamente enquanto comiam.

A Sra. Weasley continuou calmamente: - Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Quando chegamos à escola, Você-Sabe-Quem e os outros já estavam lá dentro, não sei como. Eles estavam prontos para nós, nós não estávamos prontos para eles. Não tivemos escolha a não ser esperar que Dumbledore voltasse. E também estávamos perdendo tempo, a evacuação levou mais tempo do que nós pensamos. Uma vez que Albus apareceu, ele parecia tão calmo, todos nós pensamos que era parte de seu plano...

Severus assentiu e recostou-se contra a parede, reunindo seus pensamentos. Professora McGonagall olhou em volta para falar, mas segurou a língua quando ele olhou para ela. Finalmente ele estreitou. - De volta ao começo, então. Draco Malfoy foi iniciado como Comensal da Morte no verão passado, apesar de não ter mais idade, e ele foi enviado para Hogwarts com duas instruções, uma para encontrar um caminho para os Comensais da Morte entrarem no castelo, e outra para matar Albus Dumbledore.

\- Eu sabia! - Harry disse com a boca cheia, e ficou em silêncio quando seu chefe de casa olhou para ele em advertência.

\- Cala a boca, Potter - Severus disse, cansado. - Ele não queria isso. A coisa toda era uma farsa, um meio de punir Lucius por seu fracasso no Ministério. Draco nunca teve a intenção de ter sucesso. De qualquer forma, sua mãe veio me visitar logo depois, para me implorar para ajudá-lo. Eu tenho sido um amigo dos Malfoys por muitos anos, e Draco é, ou foi, sim, meu afilhado. Bellatrix, a irmã de Narcissa, estava com ela. Entre elas, elas me empurraram para fazer o Voto Inquebrável, como eu acredito que você sabe.

\- Porque você fez isso?

\- Externamente, para provar a minha lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas. Na verdade, eu o fiz sob as ordens de Dumbledore. Ele havia danificado sua mão um pouco antes, tentando usar aquele anel e desencadeando a maldição muito desagradável que começou a destruí-lo quase que imediatamente. Meus melhores esforços foram apenas suficientes para ligar temporariamente a maldição em sua mão e retê-la por um tempo.

\- É por isso que você cortou o braço dele ontem? - Professora McGonagall perguntou. - Por um momento eu pensei que você fosse matá-lo.

Severus respirou fundo e expirou devagar. - Eu deveria ter feito.

\- O que?

\- Eu deveria ter feito - ele repetiu severamente, sua voz tinha se tornado um par de tons mais frios. - Esse era o plano. A maldição é um feitiço de corrupção muito sombria e não tem cura. Dumbledore está morrendo há um ano. Ele sabe disso desde o verão passado.

Houve um silêncio muito longo. Hermione juntou um pouco do quebra-cabeça, ela descobriu que Voldemort estava esperando que Severus matasse Dumbledore se Draco não pudesse fazer isso, mas ela não tinha percebido que Dumbledore apoiava esse plano, porque parecia tão insano. Ela limpou a garganta. - Isso é o que o diretor pediu que você fizesse, não é? – ela perguntou baixinho. - Essa é a tarefa misteriosa que ninguém sabia.

Severus assentiu. Seus olhos negros estavam frios e vazios e sem emoção. - Sim. Ele me disse para matá-lo quando chegasse a hora, de tal forma que o Lorde das Trevas estaria convencido de minha lealdade. Eu suspeito de vários motivos para esta decisão, mas o que ele admitiu foi a sua esperança de que eu seria então colocado no comando de Hogwarts pelo Lorde das Trevas e estaria em uma posição para proteger as crianças, bem como ajudar os três em sua própria tarefa.

Ele sorriu amargamente. - Como eu deveria fazer isso, quando estou convencido de que ele nunca teve qualquer intenção de contar a ninguém o seu plano e, portanto, estaria me condenando a ódio universal e desconfiança, eu não sei, mas aparentemente ele acreditava que você confiaria em seu assassino. De qualquer forma, esse era o plano. Ele me deu o cargo de DCAT no último ano, porque de um jeito ou de outro eu não estaria mais ensinando em Hogwarts no final do ano e porque poderia ser a última chance que eu tive de ensinar vocês três para se defender propriamente, também porque ele precisava de Slughorn sob seus olhos, e é claro porque ninguém mais se aplicava. Ele não pretendia que eu soubesse sobre o plano real até depois ele estava morto, possivelmente nem mesmo então, ele sempre gostou de me fazer seguir as ordens cegamente.

Ele revirou os ombros rigidamente e olhou para as duas bruxas mais velhas. - Então, é isso que vem acontecendo o ano todo. Eu fui junto com o plano porque eu não achava que fosse viver o suficiente para que isso importe, mas alguns meses atrás eu descobri que tarefa Dumbledore deu a Potter e seus amigos, e decidi mudar as regras.

Hermione teve que olhar para baixo para esconder um sorriso triste, foi uma maneira infernal de resumir os últimos seis meses. Ele pulou uma experiência torturante de quase morte e um extremamente apaixonado, aquecido e provavelmente ilegal beijo, bem como um pouco de conspiração por trás das costas de Dumbledore e muita intromissão de retratos de pessoas mortas, um dos quais estava rindo muito baixinho, apenas fora de vista, e o outro estava sem dúvida absolutamente furioso por ela não poder estar presente.

Severus continuou como se não tivesse dito nada incomum: - Originalmente eu queria quebrar o Voto Inquebrável. Eu havia jurado isso inicialmente em nome de meu afilhado, deserdei Draco formalmente. Naturalmente, não funcionou - acrescentou secamente. - Nunca seria tão simples. Mas enfraqueceu o voto, pelo menos, o que presumivelmente foi feito na noite passada.

\- O que aconteceu ontem à noite? - Professora McGonagall perguntou baixinho, ela tinha uma expressão distante e obviamente estava pensando muito sobre o que ele já havia revelado.

\- Amputando a mão amaldiçoada... por que você não fez isso antes?

Ele deu a ela um olhar estranho e suspirou. - Isso não o curou. Eu te disse, a maldição é fatal. Remover a fonte original diminuiu seu avanço e nos deu tempo, nada mais. Se tivesse curado ele, poderíamos ter feito isso meses atrás. E para conseguir mesmo isso, eu traí tudo.

\- Então por que fazer isso? Albus estava... Eu nunca o vi tão bravo.

Ele suspirou novamente, parecendo muito cansado agora, e sua voz era mais suave quando ele respondeu: - Eu fiz isso porque eu não poderia tê-lo matado e sobrevivido. Eu já vi morte suficiente. Eu o odeio, mas eu o conheço desde que era garoto e minha sanidade não poderia mais aguentar. Além disso, seu plano não teria funcionado. Ele se recusou a dizer a qualquer um de vocês, você teria acreditado, como você fez brevemente na noite passada, que eu tinha traído todos vocês e ido para os Comensais da Morte mais uma vez. Nenhum de vocês teria confiado em mim. Eu poderia ter conseguido nada útil. Além disso, como diretor do Lorde das Trevas, eu teria que fazer de Hogwarts um lugar de pesadelos que nenhum de vocês pode sequer começar a imaginar. As crianças teriam sido feridas ou provavelmente mortas, e eu não teria sobrevivido à experiência com minha mente intacta. É muito melhor fechar a escola e concentrar todos os recursos da Ordem na luta contra o outro lado, sob um líder que sabe o que está acontecendo, em vez de ter todos vocês se debatendo como galinhas sem cabeça enquanto Potter e seus amigos foram deixados sozinhos e desprotegidos própria tarefa e eu fosse obrigado a torturar seus filhos até enlouquecer.

Houve um longo silêncio depois disso. Severus se recostou na parede e fechou os olhos brevemente, claramente se aproximando de seus limites mais uma vez. Hermione olhou para Harry e Rony antes de sentar e morder o lábio distraidamente, pensando seriamente, encaixou as peças apropriadamente, enquanto a Sra. Weasley e a Professora McGonagall trocavam olhares conturbados.

\- Eu suponho que eu posso ver o seu ponto - disse finalmente a professora McGonagall, soando um pouco desconfortável. - Coloque assim, não parece muito de um plano. Mas isso é tudo muito difícil de acreditar, Severus... você pode provar isso? Eu não quero duvidar, mas...

\- Ele está dizendo a verdade - Phineas disse baixinho, aparecendo na pequena moldura da porta dos fundos. - Cada palavra. Ouça-o, Minerva. Suas vidas e o resultado desta guerra pode depender dessa conversa. Você ainda não ouviu tudo.

Severus abriu os olhos novamente e assentiu sombriamente. - A Ordem não precisa saber nada disso. Estou dizendo a vocês duas para que vocês possam manter as coisas juntas. Minerva, você vai ter que assumir o lugar de Dumbledore. Não sei quanto tempo ele tem de vida. Eu estimei pouco mais de um ano, e isso foi no verão passado. Removendo sua mão comprou um pouco de tempo, mas ele não pode ter mais do que seis meses, na melhor das hipóteses e é mais provável que seja muito menos do que isso. Ele não pode levar agora. A outra razão pela qual eu desafiei o plano dele é porque acredito que a maldição chegou ao seu cérebro. Esse plano que acabei de descrever para você não é sensato, e comecei a duvidar seriamente de seu julgamento nos últimos meses. As ações dele se tornaram menos racionais. Você terá que explicar isso para ele de alguma forma.

\- Você fala como se não fosse parte disso, Severus - a Sra. Weasley disse fracamente, Professora McGonagall ficou bastante pálida.

Ele deu a ela seu meio sorriso torto. - Eu renuncio à Ordem da Fênix. Eu sei a verdadeira tarefa que Dumbledore deu a Potter e seus amigos, e é isso que eu estarei fazendo de agora em diante. Eu não vou lhe dizer o que é, é muito mais seguro que ninguém mais saiba, mas é assim que vamos ganhar. Eu não posso te ajudar agora, Molly. Eu não sou mais um espião depois de tudo.

\- E Você-Sabe-Quem? Ele pode encontrar você?

\- Não - ele respondeu, sem elaborar. - Chegou a hora de discutir o futuro. Vocês três precisam decidir o que vocês vão fazer. Vocês sabem o que está em jogo. Escolha um lado.

Hermione sentou-se e olhou para Harry calmamente, ela fizera sua escolha há muito tempo. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu brevemente antes de olhar para Ron, que assentiu com um sorriso correspondente. Olhando de volta para Severus, Harry encolheu os ombros. - Nós vamos com você.

\- O que? - Professora McGonagall parecia assustada, assim como ela poderia estar.

Severus soltou uma risada sem alegria. - Finalmente chegamos a uma espécie de trégua ao longo do ano passado, Minerva. A tarefa deles, nossa tarefa, agora, suponho, é muito importante. Eles precisarão minha ajuda de qualquer maneira, com Dumbledore fora de ação.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta - Hermione disse suavemente. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso nos olhos, e ela perguntou: - E o Voto Inquebrável? Você disse que não o tinha quebrado, só enfraqueceu. O que aconteceu no Grande Salão, se você não matou o diretor?

\- Ah, eu não tenho certeza - ele admitiu francamente. - Eu derrubei Draco, a propósito, no caso de você não ter pensado nisso. Dumbledore estava certo que ele não poderia ter feito isso e assim ele não será punido por falhar em sua segunda tarefa, não quando ele trouxe com sucesso os Comensais da Morte para Hogwarts, eu gostaria de saber como ele fez isso – acrescentou pensativamente. - Eu saí da reunião antes que isso fosse revelado. De qualquer forma, isso manteve Draco seguro, o que provavelmente será muito mais importante do que parece. Quanto ao voto... - Parando, ele mudou o peso novamente e esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, seus dedos tremeram um pouco. Ele claramente não foi recuperado das lutas de ontem. - Ainda está lá. Mas não houve um período de tempo especificado nas palavras. Draco ainda é fisicamente capaz de matar Dumbledore, o fato de que ele nunca estará em posição de fazer isso é irrelevante. Poderia teoricamente ainda acontecer, então o voto não me obrigou a fazê-lo. Isso pode não ser ainda o caso se eu me encontrar com Dumbledore novamente, então não me atrevo a vê-lo. Se o voto ativa, eu vou ter que matá-lo, ou morrer eu mesmo. Eu acho que, se ele morrer de causas naturais antes que o voto possa ser cumprido, ele simplesmente desaparecerá quando não for mais relevante. Não pode. Eu posso sentir isso e posso ser chamado para matá-lo quando ele realmente começar a morrer. Eu realmente não sei.

\- Quando você inventou seu plano? - Harry perguntou.

Severus fez uma pausa por um momento e olhou para baixo, com um leve sorriso no canto da boca. - Enquanto caminhava em direção a Dumbledore no Grande Salão, menos de vinte quatro horas atrás. Até aquele momento, pensei que teria que matá-lo.

\- Você sabia que iria funcionar? - Hermione perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

\- Eu não tinha certeza absoluta, não, mas a lógica era boa. E como ainda estou vivo, estou inclinado a chamar isso de uma vitória. - Seus olhos brilharam por um momento, desafiando-a a dizer qualquer outra coisa, e ela mordeu a língua, ela sempre poderia matá-lo mais tarde, menos publicamente.

\- O que foi que você fez no final, quando saímos? - Ron perguntou. - Quando todo mundo começou a gritar?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e encolheu os ombros. - A Marca Negra é um canal. Eu assumi o controle do link que o Lorde das Trevas normalmente usa, na verdade, eu enviei uma invocação de força total através dela. Todos estávamos próximos o suficiente para doer muito mais do que costuma acontecer. Isso não o afetou, naturalmente, já que ele não possui a próprio Marca, mas distraiu-se todos os outros.

\- Isso machucou você também - Hermione apontou, e ele deu a ela um olhar um pouco vazio como se ele não visse por que isso fazia alguma diferença.

\- Tudo bem - a professora McGonagall disse pesadamente. - No momento, vamos supor que você está certo. Eu preciso falar com Albus antes de decidir de uma forma ou de outra, mas eu posso ver a lógica por trás de suas ações. Então, vocês quatro estarão fazendo alguma tarefa misteriosa. E o resto de nós?

Severus franziu a testa, olhando para a distância. - Eu não sei muito, mas devemos assumir o pior, eu acho... eu nunca estive envolvido em nenhum dos planos do Ministério, então eu não sei tudo o que eles queriam fazer, mas eu sei o suficiente para lhe dar uma ideia geral. Eles vão tentar Imperio no ministro, mas se ele não pegar eles vão simplesmente matá-lo e substituí-lo e matar qualquer um que se oponha. Vai ser um golpe brutal e provavelmente já aconteceu. O objetivo do Lorde das Trevas é o controle completo. Ele vai exigir que toda bruxa e bruxo na Grã-Bretanha registre seu status de sangue publicamente, e ele pretende prender todos os nascidos-trouxas, embora eu não saiba exatamente o que ele quer, se ele vai matar ou se ele tem alguma outra coisa em mente. Ele pretendia dirigir Hogwarts como um campo de treinamento para Comensais da Morte júnior, mas sem professores e apenas um punhado de alunos eu não acho muito provável, ele não tem ninguém em quem confie como diretor, agora - acrescentou com certa satisfação - Mesmo assim, a escola era importante para ele e eu não penso que ele vai desistir de tudo. Provavelmente já existe um preço na cabeça de Potter, e provavelmente na minha também, embora demore um pouco para dar a volta a todos os outros. O Ministério será levado ao calcanhar, ele vem trabalhando nisso há meses. Ameaças, chantagens, compulsões mágicas, o que for preciso. Eles vão cair e logo.

\- Sua deserção não causará problemas? - Hermione perguntou. - Ele vai parar para procurar outros traidores?

\- Eu não sei. Ele vai fazer em algum momento, mas ele não pode perder tempo. Seus planos não deram certo. Dumbledore ainda está vivo e a Ordem ainda é uma grande ameaça. Ele tem que mover-se rapidamente antes que todos nós tenhamos tempo para nos reagrupar e nos opormos a ele. Além disso, eu era o único que ele não podia ter certeza, alguns dos outros têm habilidades rudimentares de Oclumência, mas longe de ser forte o suficiente para resistir a ele. Se ele fosse sensato, isso poderia deixá-lo cauteloso, mas, como é, acho que ele continuará, independentemente disso.

\- Então Vol - Harry começou, e engasgou com um feitiço Silenciador.

Severus olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Não use o nome dele agora. Eu deveria ter pensado em mencionar isso antes. Agora, com Hogwarts caída, eles já estarão no Ministério. Uma de suas primeiras ações planejadas foi estabelecer um tabu. Qualquer um usando o nome do Lorde das Trevas será rastreado e atacado, porque apenas membros da Ordem são corajosos o suficiente e estúpido o suficiente para fazer isso. Estamos protegidos aqui, mas tenho certeza que Dumbledore pode dizer o nome com frequência suficiente para chamar muita atenção. - Ele olhou para a professora McGonagall.

\- Você precisa organizar a Ordem e certificar-se de que os esconderijos estão protegidos, então trabalhe na criação de uma oposição subterrânea, você não pode combatê-los abertamente agora. Existem muitos deles e muito poucos de vocês.

\- Viva la Resistance - Hermione resmungou sarcasticamente, e ele ofereceu-lhe um rápido meio sorriso em apreciação, balançando a cabeça.

\- Sim. Tenho certeza que você pode encontrar algumas maneiras de causar o caos, Minerva, você tem muitos Grifinórios habilidosos em causar caos. Eu não posso te dar nenhum conselho mais específico. Apenas... vamos, o país sabe que a Ordem ainda está resistindo. Deixe-os ver que ainda há uma escolha. Tente não ser morta de maneira estupidamente nobre.

\- O que eu digo ao resto da Ordem quando eles perguntam o que está acontecendo e por que isso está acontecendo?

\- Eu não me importo - ele respondeu sem rodeios. - Eu vou ter o suficiente para fazer sem me preocupar com isso. Diga a eles para calar a boca e fazer o que você diz. Você ensinou a maioria deles, eles vão ouvir.

\- Engraçado. O que você vai fazer? Eu sei que você não vai nos dizer os detalhes, mas onde você estará?

\- Em algum lugar seguro - Severus respondeu inutilmente. - Eu reabrirei a conexão do Flu entre lá e aqui, mas vai ser guardado, nada vai passar, a menos que eu queira isso. E poderemos ser alcançados por Patronos ou coruja.

\- Precisas de alguma coisa? - A Sra. Weasley perguntou baixinho.

Ele quase sorriu. - Bem, esses três precisarão de roupas e assim por diante. Nós não vamos ter muito tempo para fazer compras, na verdade, e todos nós saímos de Hogwarts sem nada.

\- Eu posso enviar algumas das coisas de Ron da Toca... elas serão um pouco grandes nos ombros para você, Harry, mas elas servirão. Hermione, você não pode realmente usar as roupas da Ginny, pode?

Essa era uma maneira diplomática de mostrar que ela era mais baixa e mais curvilínea do que sua amiga ruiva, Hermione sorriu agradecida e encolheu os ombros. - Não é fácil, mas eu posso Transfigurar as roupas. Tudo o que você puder enviar seria adorável, obrigada.

\- E quanto a comida e coisas?

Severus quase sorriu. - Molly, eu estou cuidando de mim desde que eu tinha a idade deles. Eles não vão morrer de fome ou viver na sujeira. Eu posso até me abster de matar qualquer um deles, se estivermos ocupados suficiente e se eles conseguirem se comportar.

\- Papoula nos disse mais cedo que você tem fornecido nossas poções no passado, bem, uma década ou mais, na verdade - Professora McGonagall disse calmamente. - Isso é verdade?

\- Sim. E daí? - ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente. - Papoula é mais do que capaz de fabricar qualquer coisa que você possa precisar. Em caso de circunstâncias imprevistas, entre em contato eu e eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

\- E quanto ao Mata-Cão de Remus? - A Sra. Weasley perguntou.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar. - Não. Eu não tenho instalações para fazer algo tão complexo, ou uma maneira de obter metade dos ingredientes, e não vou ter tempo de voltar aqui e trabalhar nisso. - Ele sorriu desagradavelmente. - Você vai ter que voltar para trancá-lo em algum lugar. Lupin não está muito alto na minha lista de prioridades agora. Há alguma outra coisa?

\- Tenho certeza que vou pensar em coisas para perguntar depois - a professora McGonagall disse com um suspiro - mas no momento eu suponho que temos o suficiente para continuar. Vou ter que falar sobre tudo isso com Albus e ver o que ele diz... mas Severus, eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito pelo menos um pouco disso antes.

 _Você e eu_ , Hermione pensou amargamente, observando como Severus deu de ombros desconfortavelmente. - Eu não pude, Minerva. Eu... eu sinto muito que tenha sido assim - ele adicionou desajeitadamente, parecendo longe. - Se as coisas derem certo...

\- Oh, vá embora - ela disse com um bufo deselegante. - Nós dois sabemos que você não vai me dizer uma maldita coisa, não importa o que aconteça. Apenas certifique-se de cuidar dos meus grifinórios, ou eu vou arrancar sua pele. - Ela se virou para olhar para os três. - E vocês devem se comportar. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu não quero ter que explicar o sua repentina e bagunçada morte para qualquer um. Sejam cuidadosos.

Pega de surpresa, Hermione juntou-se ao coro murmurado de - Sim, Professora - antes de se submeter a outro dos abraços sufocantes da Sra. Weasley. Enquanto ela observava os meninos suportando o mesmo tratamento, ela olhou para a pequena moldura na parede, encontrando o olhar de Phineas.

\- Boa sorte - o retrato disse a ela suavemente. - Espero que nos encontremos novamente.

* * *

Os quatro voltaram para o Spinner's End em silêncio, Severus estava olhando para o nada com os olhos ligeiramente vidrados, claramente completamente exausto, e os outros tinham muito a pensar sobre. Arrastando-se depois dele até a cozinha, eles se acomodaram ao redor da mesa maltratada.

\- O que vai acontecer com Hogwarts agora? - Harry perguntou em voz baixa depois de um momento olhando desajeitadamente um para o outro. - Vol - uh, você-sabe-quem vai ficar lá?

\- Não - Severus respondeu baixinho. - É muito longe de qualquer outro lugar para ele usá-lo como uma base viável de operações, para começar. Além disso... - Ele fez uma pausa, franzindo a testa pensativamente, e lentamente balançou a cabeça. - O castelo não permitiria isso. Você sabe o quão responsivo o prédio pode ser. Ao rejeitar Umbridge, ele rejeitará o Lorde das Trevas e os Comensais da Morte. Os fantasmas e os elfos domésticos ainda estão lá e não hesitariam em lutar, assim como os habitantes da Floresta Proibida.

\- Podemos voltar lá? Quero dizer a Ordem, mas talvez possamos pegar algumas coisas também.

\- Ele vai protegê-lo. De certa forma, ele é muito parecido com uma criança com muitos brinquedos, ele pode não ser capaz de brincar com ele mesmo, mas nunca permitirá que alguém o faça. De maneira distorcida, ele se preocupa com Hogwarts um pouco. Temos a sorte que ele não vai ficar lá, já que ele pode descobrir que sua Horcrux está faltando se ele ficar. Mas você terá que ficar sem sua vassoura por um tempo, a menos que você espere que eu acredite que você estava pretendendo coletar sua lição de casa - acrescentou secamente. - E mesmo se ele não colocasse os guardas, o castelo não é mais seguro para ninguém.

\- Por quê?

\- É um pouco complicado, mas quando todos saímos do prédio, Dumbledore ativou as alas de alto nível, você não tem ideia da segurança em Hogwarts. Eu não sei como funciona, não totalmente, o diretor é o único que faz. Depois que ele fez isso, liguei-os quando saí, usando meu sangue. Como eu disse, é complicado, mas isso coloca o castelo no modo de guerra, suponho. Ele será resistente a qualquer bruxa ou bruxo, exceto seu mestre, e abertamente hostil a qualquer adulto. Não será seguro até que tenha sido limpo. Não me pergunte exatamente como funciona, porque eu não sei.

\- É seguro aqui? - Ron perguntou. - Quero dizer, eu sei que você disse que você sabe quem não sabe onde é, mas alguém mais?

\- É seguro - Severus respondeu. - Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse, muito menos arrastando vocês três aqui. Por um lado, absolutamente ninguém nunca vai imaginar que vocês estariam comigo, certo? Eles vão assumir que você está na sede ou na toca, ou em outra casa segura que eles não conhecem. Ninguém na Ordem sabe onde eu moro, eu causei muitos problemas quando me tornei professor pela primeira vez, recusando categoricamente dar a Dumbledore meu endereço e removendo o registro de onde eu morava enquanto era aluno. Mas você não está em dúvida referindo-se a Bellatrix e Narcissa? Narcissa modificou a memória de sua irmã quando elas saíram, como um favor para mim, e disse que eu tinha feito isso para os dois. Ela ainda sabe e o mesmo acontece com Lucius, mas eles me devem e não me entregarão. Estou disposto a apostar todas as nossas vidas nisso.

\- Pettigrew estava hospedado aqui no verão passado - Harry apontou, antes de fazer uma careta. - Oh, nojento. Onde ele estava dormindo?

\- Eu não o deixei entrar na casa principal. Costumava haver um quarto escondido atrás de uma estante de livros na sala de estar. Depois que ele estava morando lá por um tempo, eu senti a necessidade de destruir isto. Eu nunca seria capaz de usá-lo novamente - ele respondeu com uma expressão de desagrado agudo. - Em qualquer caso, ele não vai ser um problema, acredite em mim. Ele não pode contar a ninguém.

\- O que vai acontecer com os Malfoys? - Hermione perguntou. - Draco não fez o que deveria. Ele ficará bem?

\- Acho que sim - Severus respondeu, soando um pouco duvidoso. - Ele deveria estar. Ele conseguiu levar todo mundo para o castelo, e pelo menos ele parecia estar prestes a matar Dumbledore. E agora que eu me demiti... Lucius é seu único tenente de confiança, Bellatrix é francamente insana. Narcissa pode provar que ela tomou meu voto, com a ajuda de sua irmã, e que eles não tiveram nenhum conhecimento do que eu estava planejando. Eles devem estar bem, se sobreviverem a birra inicial do Lorde das Trevas sobre a minha traição.

\- Como você pode confiar neles? - Harry perguntou.

Severus olhou para ele com firmeza. - Lucius era o monitor da Sonserina quando eu fui para a escola. Eu o conheço desde os onze anos, e Narcissa quase o tempo todo. Eu estava em seu casamento, e eu estava lá quando Draco nasceu. Para você eles são Comensais da Morte. Para mim, eles são meus amigos. Eles sabem o que eu fiz pelo filho deles e o que me devem. Eu confio neles. Isso é aceitável para você? - Ele perguntou, com uma ponta de sua voz que mostrava o quanto ele ainda estava cansado.

\- Você não pode me culpar - Harry respondeu. - Desde que conheci o Sr. Malfoy, ele deu uma Horcrux à minha namorada que quase a matou, colocou meus amigos em perigo e quase trouxe Você-sabe-quem de volta, quase fez com que o hipogrifo do meu amigo fosse executado por puro despeito, atormentado alguns trouxas e quase começou um motim na Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, me viu ser torturado em um cemitério e depois tentou matar a mim e aos meus amigos por uma profecia.

Depois de um momento, os lábios de Severus se contraíram. - Eu admito que você não o viu no seu melhor - ele disse secamente, e pareceu divertido enquanto eles olhavam para ele. - Lucius é um idiota arrogante e pomposo bem como um bastardo cruel quando ele tem que ser, mas ele não é um monstro. Ele quer poder e riqueza, porque ele gosta, mas principalmente ele quer uma vida melhor para sua esposa e filho. Ele não gosta de nascidos trouxas porque esse aumento em nossa população significa menos riqueza e poder para andar por aí e porque sua família é muito velha e tem tradição por trás disso, ele não acredita verdadeiramente que eles são inferiores. Na verdade, ele passou os últimos dois anos reclamando que Draco foi ofuscado por uma certa grifinória trouxa - acrescentou ele, sorrindo um pouco.

\- Ele vai levar o lado vencedor, mas ele dificilmente está sozinho em querer isso. Isso não é o que ele se inscreveu para qualquer um. Eu duvido que ele vai chorar se vencermos, enquanto Draco e Narcissa estiverem seguros.

\- Quantos Comensais da Morte estão lá? - Ron perguntou. - Ninguém na verdade disse.

\- Eu não sei mais os números exatos, espero que alguns deles tenham morrido ontem - Severus disse severamente. - Eu sei com certeza que eu matei três, e podemos esperar mais mortos de seus ferimentos ou foram mortos por membros da Ordem, mas eu não sei. Existem, ou existiam, onze de nós no círculo interno, pelo menos até minha deserção. Um passo abaixo deles, existem aproximadamente três dúzias de outros que usam a Marca e fazem o que lhes é dito, eles não estavam todos lá ontem à noite. Na primeira guerra, havia também uma dúzia de novos recrutas sendo testados e treinados, embora nem todos tenham conseguido, mas ele não recrutou ninguém exceto Draco dessa vez ...

\- Por que não?

\- Eu não sei, e isso não importa. Esses são os Comensais da Morte oficiais, mas há muitos mais seguidores que não são Marcados. Baixo nível e em grande parte sem importância individualmente, mas unidos... o Lorde das Trevas tem muito mais pessoas do que a Ordem, particularmente se a infiltração do Ministério for tão bem-sucedida quanto deveria ser. Daí a nossa guerra clandestina, em vez de alguma batalha gloriosa.

\- Isso é ... um pouco assustador - Harry disse calmamente. - Eu nunca percebi...

\- Sim, é - Severus concordou suavemente - é por isso que ninguém lhe disse antes. Até a maioria da Ordem sabe menos da metade da história. Meus relatórios nunca foram ouvidos pela maioria deles. Isso também por isso que eu só disse a Minerva o que está acontecendo, a estrutura de comando funciona melhor se apenas os que estão no topo podem tomar decisões informadas, por mais triste que isso seja.

\- Por que você disse a mamãe, então? Ela não é alta classificação - Ron objetou.

Severus sorriu para ele. - Não oficialmente, não, mas na realidade até mesmo o Olho-Tonto nunca ousou discutir com ela. Além disso, eu vi Molly Weasley em combate, na primeira guerra. Não subestime-a por um momento - Ron piscou e acenou um pouco incerto, e ele olhou ao redor da cozinha. - Eu suponho que ainda há mais perguntas?

\- Bem, sim - admitiu Hermione. - Eu queria perguntar sobre Dumbledore. Você disse... você disse que a maldição estava afetando o cérebro dele. Você tem certeza?

Ele assentiu sombriamente, seus olhos escurecendo. - Eu me pergunto pelos últimos dois meses, mas eu estava certo da noite que ele falou sobre, sobre sua mãe, Potter. Bem, não, foi um dia ou dois depois, uma vez que eu pudesse pensar direito, mas mesmo assim. Dumbledore é um velho e rancoroso batedor quando o clima o leva, mas ele não é estúpido, e isso foi virtualmente suicídio. Quebrar sua palavra para mim de tal maneira me afastaria da Ordem para o bem em circunstâncias normais, foi completamente e totalmente irracional.

\- Circunstâncias normais sendo ...? - Harry perguntou, nervosamente.

Severus olhou para ele. - Quando você está genuinamente sendo estúpida, é crível. Quando você está apenas fingindo ser estúpido, não enganaria uma criança. Mas desde que você trouxe a assunto, quanto você e Weasley sabem? - Sua voz caiu para um grunhido. - Bem?

Ambos os meninos trocaram olhares horrorizados antes de olhar suplicante para Hermione, implorando por ajuda. Ela olhou desconfortavelmente para a expressão de Severus, que estava se aproximando rapidamente.

Trovejante como seu controle de seu temperamento começou a escorregar, finalmente, e admitiu infeliz - A Sala Precisa.

Seus olhos negros brilharam com absoluta raiva quando ele se virou para encará-la furiosamente. - O que?

\- Não foi culpa de Hermione - Harry disse instantaneamente, e imprudentemente. Ele ficou pálido quando Severus olhou para ele, mas continuou bravamente. - Nós adivinhamos que algo tinha acontecido e fizemos ela nos dizer. Eu, nós sabemos há um tempo, mas ela não escolheu nos contar.

Ele teve o bom senso de calar a boca depois disso, e Severus transferiu seu olhar para a parede, um músculo trabalhando em sua mandíbula enquanto lentamente se acalmava. Finalmente ele voltou e considerou Hermione friamente, levantando uma sobrancelha levemente e esperando.

\- Sinto muito - ela disse baixinho. - Eu não escolhi contar a eles, mas eu fiz de qualquer maneira quando eles perguntaram. Eu precisava de alguém para conversar. Não era... rancor ou fofoca. Eu não teria deixado isso acontecer.

Ele continuou a olhá-la fixamente por um longo momento, antes de exalar devagar e relaxar muito ligeiramente, baixando o olhar. - Eu vejo - ele disse finalmente.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito.

Severus assentiu levemente. - Eu não posso dizer que estou muito feliz, mas suponho que economize ter que explicar isso agora. E eu sabia que Potter pelo menos estava ciente da situação depois do nosso pequeno falatório na tarde que ele lutou com Draco. - Ele beliscou a ponte do nariz e virou-se para encarar os garotos com um aviso. – Uma única palavra de qualquer um de vocês que eu não goste, e eu vou arrastá-los de volta para o Quartel General pela nuca e deixá-los lá para fazer o que os adultos lhe disserem. Está claro?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Muito bem, então. Há mais alguma pergunta sobre a guerra?

\- O que... tudo isso tem a ver com a profecia? - Harry perguntou, obviamente aliviado pela mudança de assunto. - Você não mencionou isso.

\- Eu não sei - Severus respondeu calmamente. - Eu conheço uma parte da profecia, mas não sei tudo, e suspeito que a parte que não conheço tenha a última peça do quebra-cabeça. Eu não sei entender esse aspecto da situação, por isso estou ignorando para o momento de se concentrar no que eu sei.

\- Até onde você sabe? - Harry perguntou. - Eu posso te dizer o resto.

Severus olhou para ele por um longo momento com uma expressão levemente perturbada, antes de um olhar distante entrar em seus olhos e ele encarou a parede, recitando lentamente: - **Aquele com o poder para vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido para aqueles que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido no sétimo mês que morreu**. Isso é tudo que eu sei, e todo o Lorde das Trevas sabe. - encolheu os ombros. - O que quer que venha a acontecer, Dumbledore nunca pretendeu que eu fizesse parte daquele palco de qualquer maneira, nenhum de nós pensou que eu iria viver tanto tempo.

\- Você quase não fez -Hermione disse baixinho.

Ele se virou e olhou para ela com atenção. - Não. E isso é uma discussão para outro dia. Eu preciso discutir aquela noite com você eventualmente, mas não ainda. - Ele olhou de volta para Harry, que encolheu os ombros.

\- Bem, o resto: **e o Lorde das Trevas irá marcá-lo como seu igual, mas ele terá o poder que o Lorde das Trevas não conhece... e deve morrer nas mãos do outro, nenhum dos dois pode viver enquanto o outro sobrevive**. Então eu acho que é por isso que Dumbledore me escolheu para lidar com as Horcruxes, porque eu tenho que matá-lo eventualmente. Ou estou sendo arrogante novamente? ele perguntou, parecendo como se quisesse dizer que ele era, que significava outra coisa.

Severus franziu a testa. - Isso parece bastante anticlimático, dado o quão secreto Dumbledore sempre foi sobre isso. Eu estava esperando algo mais... dramático. Você está certo de que foi tudo isso?

\- Sim. Repete o pouco sobre ter nascido no final de julho, e então esse é o fim.

\- Estranho. Enfim, Potter, eu não me preocuparia muito se fosse você. Já lhe disse antes que não é confiável, e não vejo por que tem que ser você quem dá a final golpe, uma vez que as Horcruxes forem destruídas, ele será mortal e qualquer um poderá matá-lo.

\- Por que a profecia diz o Lorde das Trevas? - Ron perguntou. - Eu pensei que apenas os Comensais da Morte o chamavam assim.

\- Huh. Boa pergunta - disse Harry.

Eles olharam para Severus, que deu de ombros. - Não faço ideia. Trelawney certamente não é um Comensal da Morte, embora essa seja uma imagem mental interessante.

Hermione tirou a varinha do cinto, terminando a conversa, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. - Pare de me olhar assim - ela disse a ele. - Você está desequilibrado, inclinando-se para um lado, então você obviamente ainda está machucado. Fique quieto. - Sem a menor cerimônia, ela começou a examinar seus encantos diagnósticos.

\- Eu não sei o que é mais estranho - comentou Ron com ar aerodinâmico para o quarto em geral, olhando para Harry e sorrindo. - Que ela está intimidando um professor assim, ou que ele está deixando ela fazer isso.

\- Ele não é mais nosso professor - Harry respondeu, sorrindo de volta. - De qualquer forma, ninguém pode discutir com Hermione quando ela está com esse humor.

\- Cale a boca, vocês dois - ela disse distraidamente, abrindo um rasgo na camisa de Severus para examinar o corte profundo em seu lado. Ele obviamente tinha curado parcialmente a si mesmo ontem ou esta manhã, estava fechado, mas apenas justo.

\- Chega - Severus rosnou após uma pausa, afastando-se dela. - Não há nada de errado comigo que o tempo não vai curar, e eu tenho algumas perguntas minhas para perguntar antes de nós descansarmos - Ele sentou-se e soltou um suspiro. - O que aconteceu depois que eu saí da caverna? - ele perguntou.

Eles piscaram um para o outro. - Eu esqueci que você não sabia - disse Hermione se desculpando. - Parece que há semanas atrás, e não apenas ontem.

Ele assentiu. - A Horcrux foi destruída?

\- Não era uma Horcrux.

\- O que? - Ele parecia completamente atordoado, assim como ele poderia, e não era realmente um pensamento feliz saber que eles tinham passado por tudo isso por nada em troca.

\- Alguém chegou lá primeiro - Hermione explicou. - Eu não sei se você realmente teve tempo para ver isso, mas era o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin. Ou melhor, não era. Ele foi substituído com uma farsa, é tão mágico quanto um prêmio de um biscoito de Natal. Havia uma nota dentro dela endereçada a... Você-Sabe-Quem. Alguém mais sabia sobre as Horcruxes e disse eles iam tentar destruir o maior número possível deles antes de serem pegos. Harry tem isso agora.

Severus descansou a cabeça entre as mãos e suspirou pesadamente. - Droga. Isso complica as coisas. Não temos como saber se essa pessoa conseguiu destruir o verdadeiro medalhão ou não. Dumbledore diz alguma coisa?

\- Não houve realmente tempo - Harry disse secamente - com o ataque Inferi.

\- O quê?

Hermione deu a seu amigo um olhar irritado. Ela não planejava contar tudo a Severus. Ele tinha o suficiente para pensar como estava. - Havia Inferi no lago. Eles atacaram quando Harry e o diretor estavam saindo do barco novamente. Dumbledore levou-os de volta com Fogo Maldito até passarmos do feitiço de sangue. Não foi grande coisa – uma vez que ela tinha sido um desastre nervoso, mas depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido desde então, era difícil se importar muito.

\- Então, não estamos ficando blasé sobre perigo mortal - ele disse irritado. - No futuro, compartilhe estas pequenas aventuras comigo, por favor. Houve mais alguma coisa que você negligenciou. Conte-me?

Ela olhou para ele. - Não realmente. Depois de me preocupar todo o caminho de volta para os penhascos, todos nós aparatamos de volta e fomos recebidos com a visão da Marca Negra pairando sobre Hogwarts e toda a vila entrara em pânico, e depois desfrutamos de um lindo passeio tranquilo para descobrir quem estava morto antes de entrar no Salão Principal para ver Você-Sabe-Quem nos esperando. Foi muito tranquilo, realmente.

Seus olhos endureceram e ele inspirou antes de evidentemente se impedir de falar. Virando-se, ele se levantou e saiu para a sala sem outra palavra, deixando Harry e Ron em relação a seu amigo intrigado.

\- Er, Hermione, o que foi aquilo? - Harry perguntou baixinho. - Não foi culpa dele. Ele teve que ir quando V- er, você-sabe-quem convocou ele. Nós não sabemos quem lançou a Marca, mas se foi ele, ele fez isso para avisar as pessoas.

Ela suspirou. - Eu sei, mas... você viu como eu estava apavorada. O estado em que ele estava, ele poderia ter sido morto.

\- Isso também não é culpa dele. - Ron sorriu. - Nós esperamos que ele leve as coisas para nós, mas não é como você, você sabe.

\- Estamos todos um pouco no limite - Harry disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Eu acho que ele sabe disso também, perceba como ele se impediu de lutar de volta? Além disso... - Ele sorriu. - Hermione pode provavelmente fugir com isso. Se fosse qualquer um de nós, ele teria nos matado.

\- É verdade - Ron concordou antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta.

Ela olhou para os dois impotente, sentindo um pouco de vergonha de si mesma agora, antes de se levantar e ir um pouco apreensiva para a sala de estar. - Severus? - ela perguntou incerta.

Ele olhou para cima de onde estava sentado na beira do catre improvisado. - Não. Está tudo bem.

\- Não está. Sinto muito.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Eu acho que, no geral, você me deve algo muito pior do que isso. Não se preocupe com isso.

\- É porque eu estava preocupada. Essa poção quase te matou antes mesmo de tudo ir para o inferno.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. - Não é bem assim. Não era um verdadeiro veneno. Se tivesse sido uma reunião normal, eu teria me machucado, sim, eu não estava em condições de me manter unido. E se ele tivesse tentado a Legilimência, não sei se poderia segurar meus escudos, caso em que teria que suicidar-me. Mas, como foi... tivemos sorte.

Depois de um longo momento, ela disse baixinho: - Você sabe, você realmente, realmente é muito ruim em ser tranquilizador.

Isso lhe rendeu um vislumbre de seu familiar sorriso torto. - Como isso acontece, sim, eu sei disso.

\- Está tudo tão maluco, nos últimos dias. É muito para absorver - Ela olhou para ele e uma breve faísca de raiva passou pela confusão. - Você deveria ter me dito antes.

Seu sorriso desapareceu e ele desviou o olhar. - Eu sei.

\- Você tem alguma ideia do que teria feito comigo, assistir você assassinar o Diretor sem saber por que ou o que estava acontecendo?

\- Eu sei, Hermione. Eu peço desculpas. - Ele olhou para o tapete gasto, seu cabelo negro e liso caindo para frente para esconder sua expressão. - Eu não tenho uma desculpa, minhas razões para não dizer a você eram sempre um pouco frágeis. Eu simplesmente não queria ter que dizer isso em voz alta. Eu não queria ver seu rosto quando você ouvisse.

A admissão silenciosa tirou muito do calor de sua raiva, e ela se sentou ao lado dele, não muito perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, mas perto o suficiente para senti-lo tremendo irregularmente. Diagnósticos há alguns minutos mostraram que ele estava certo, a maioria dos que estava errado era fadiga aguda e um pouco de choque. O descanso era tudo o que ele precisava.

\- Me desculpe também, por duvidar de você. Quando você desarmou Dumbledore, e depois olhou para ele assim... Eu realmente pensei que você fosse matá-lo. Eu confio em você, mas eu estava com tanto medo, e eu não conseguia pensar e...

Ele tocou a mão dela sem olhar para ela, apoiando os dedos nos dela gentilmente. - Não se desculpe. Eu quase acreditei em mim e fiquei tão zangado com ele por tantos anos que eu quase fiz mesmo assim. Foi uma coisa próxima. Você confia em mim mais do que eu confio em mim mesmo. - Ele suspirou, afastando a mão e inclinando-se para descansar os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Ainda precisamos conversar em particular, mas estou esgotado...

Tentativamente, ela estendeu a mão e apoiou a mão nas costas dele, entre as linhas afiadas de suas omoplatas. - Eu sei. Eu não esperava nada ainda. Nós dois precisamos de um pouco de tempo para pensar, depois de tudo que acabou de acontecer. Eu me sinto completamente dormente e também estou cansada. Eu prefiro esperar até sermos ambos mais humanos. - Depois de um momento, ela perguntou muito mais levemente: - Então, o que acontece depois?

\- Eu não tenho ideia - ele disse a ela com o que ela suspeitava que era completa honestidade. Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado. - Bem, agora, precisamos de suprimentos. Não há literalmente comida na casa, e não muito de qualquer outra coisa. Eu não planejei voltar aqui.

\- Você deveria dormir de novo. É seguro para qualquer um de nós sair?

\- Oh, sim, se você for cuidadosa e não demorar muito. O Lorde das Trevas nem sabe em qual parte do país eu moro, e de qualquer maneira todos eles vão assumir que estamos na Sede. Não devemos nos arriscar depois que tiverem tempo de se organizar, mas desta vez deve ser seguro o suficiente. Há uma loja geral nas proximidades, volte para a estrada principal e vire à direita, depois à direita novamente e está à esquerda. Você e Potter podem também começar mostrando a Weasley como o mundo trouxa funciona. Aqui... - Ele se levantou e levou-a para o corredor, abrindo a pequena gaveta na mesinha ao lado da porta e entregando-lhe um cartão de banco. - Não enlouqueça. Eu não sei quanto tempo temos que viver do que sobrou na minha conta. A Ordem não está em uma posição de nos emprestar dinheiro trouxa, e nós não podemos realmente ir à Gringotes também.

Hermione assentiu, olhando para o cartão, um pouco surpresa ao ver seu nome verdadeiro nele. Isso deve confundir o banco, não havia um trouxa chamado Severus desde os dias do Império Romano, ela suspeitava. - Eu lhe devo trezentas libras também - ela disse suavemente. - Eu não esqueci, mas não consigo acessar minha conta trouxa. Meu cartão está armazenado com as coisas da minha família, embora eu suponha que eu possa sempre ir lá e pegar algumas das minhas coisas...

\- Não seja tão absurda - disse ele, com verdadeiro desprezo em sua voz. - Agora saia e leve aqueles dois com você para que eu possa ter um pouco de paz.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito, eu disse a eles...

\- Pare de se desculpar, Hermione. Eu posso nunca entender porque na terra você é amiga deles, mas você é, e isso é o suficiente para mim. Eu nunca imaginei que seria possível esconder qualquer coisa deles para sempre, embora eu tenha esperado - acrescentou secamente. - Eu posso entender a necessidade de falar também. Tudo foi... bastante confuso. Apenas avise-os para não serem estúpidos, uma piada, e eu vou esquecer todas as minhas boas resoluções sobre não prejudicar seus amigos e matar os dois.

\- Obrigado. Você quer alguma coisa em especial na loja? - Ela não ia empurrar o assunto do dinheiro agora, não quando ele parecia tão perto do colapso, mas ela não ia para deixá-lo cair completamente também.

\- Um par de maços de cigarros seria uma boa ideia, estou estressado o suficiente como estar sem tentar parar de fumar além de tudo, e estou quase acabando. Você sabem que eu fumo, não é?

\- Sim, mas eu não tenho nenhuma identidade.

Ele reprimiu uma risada suave, seus olhos brilhando brevemente. - Acredite em mim, por aqui que não poderia importar. Este não é o tipo de área onde pequenas coisas como leis têm qualquer oscilação. Eu comprei cigarros e álcool naquela loja desde os treze anos.

* * *

Severus ficou acordado no sofá não muito confortável, ouvindo os sons distantes. Hermione e os meninos voltaram há pouco tempo atrás. Pensando nele adormecido, eles tinham comido silenciosamente e subiu as escadas, ele podia ouvir o murmúrio baixo de vozes agora, e ocasionalmente o ranger do encanamento protestando. Ele estava com fome, ele não tinha comido em vinte e quatro horas, mas ele esperaria até que eles estivessem dormindo antes de sair.

Era estranho tê-los aqui, isso não fazia parte do plano. Ele nunca teve a intenção de voltar aqui, apesar de sua declaração sobre a necessidade das defesas, ele ainda vivia aqui, simplesmente porque ele não se incomodava em ir a outro lugar, e por nenhuma outra razão. Ele absolutamente odiava essa casa e não tinha boas lembranças disso, mas se alguma coisa poderia mudar a atmosfera da miséria negligenciada, aqueles três poderiam.

Nada disso fazia parte do plano, porque ele não tinha um plano. No final, ele tinha acabado de ir com seus instintos e racionalizou depois. Sua única intenção real tinha sido para comprá-los todos algum tempo antes de perder seu líder, e tentar manter o número de mortos a um mínimo e proteger-se do destino infernal que teria esperado ele como o diretor de Voldemort. Até agora, parecia ter funcionado muito melhor do que ele poderia ter esperado, agora eles poderiam trabalhar no que realmente importava, sem impedimentos de alguém mais. E ele e Hermione podem eventualmente encontrar tempo para conversar também. Ele preferiria se Potter e Weasley não estivessem por perto, naturalmente, mas talvez a presença deles fosse na verdade, uma coisa boa, tornaria mais fácil para ele se comportar, pelo menos por um tempo, e isso o ajudaria a se concentrar no que eles deveriam estar fazendo.

 _Poderia ter sido pior_. O tempo diria se as coisas iriam ou não dar certo, mas ele estava quase, quase otimista.


	35. Chapter 35

**"We all wear masks and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin."**

 _–_ _André Berthiaume._

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, todos eles se aglomeraram no pequeno banheiro, Severus aparentemente havia acordado, embora Hermione duvidasse que ele tivesse dormido, com seu braço machucado mais do que deveria, queimando com quase a força de uma Convocação, e decidira que não ousaria esperar mais tempo para remover a Marca Negra. Ele não estava completamente certo de como Voldemort era capaz de acompanhar seus seguidores através das marcas, mas ele não estava disposto a assumir o risco.

Ela estava tentando pensar sobre isso, tentando adivinhar o que ele estava prestes a fazer, mas sua aparência era perturbadora, para dizer o mínimo. Ela não o viu em roupas trouxas desde o último verão, seu equipamento de corrida realmente não contava, e ela não estava prestando atenção naquele momento, mas agora ela não conseguia parar de olhar para a estranha visão de Severus Snape usando jeans. Calça jeans preta, naturalmente, e ela não tinha certeza se os meninos notaram a diferença, mas...

Ele estava sentado na beira da banheira no momento, lentamente e metodicamente enrolando as mangas de um velho suéter cinza de aparência meio surrada, suas roupas caseiras eram qualquer coisa ainda pior do que as da escola, assistido pelos três. Olhando para cima, ele franziu o cenho. - Vocês não precisam estar aqui.

\- Hermione está - Harry apontou suavemente - e você realmente quer que eu e Rony saíssemos sozinhos e sem supervisão? Merlin sabe o que faríamos.

\- Não é como se você pudesse tornar a casa ainda pior - ele murmurou, prestando mais atenção em seu braço enquanto expunha a Marca Negra, destacando-se claro e negro contra sua pálida pele. As bordas estavam levemente avermelhadas, quase como se fosse uma nova tatuagem.

\- O que você está realmente fazendo? - Ron perguntou interessado.

Severus lançou lhe um olhar penetrante, como se julgasse sua sinceridade, antes de encolher os ombros magros. Pegando a varinha, ele bateu no braço suavemente. - Arcanum hominis revelio - ele disse baixinho. O fogo negro-esverdeado brilhou ao redor da Marca Negra e começou a se espalhar, irradiando-se para fora da marca e seguindo suas veias até o pulso até as pontas dos dedos e o cotovelo por cima da manga, depois de alguns instantes, as linhas escuras reapareceram sob o suéter e se estenderam ao longo de sua outra mão e subiram pelo pescoço e pelo rosto.

Depois de um momento, ele começou a falar baixinho, não em seu tom de preleção habitual. - Normalmente, com esse feitiço, você veria minha mágica. O que isso mostra é que a Marca Negra está amarrada na minha magia, sobrepondo-a ao que é, na verdade, pura Magia Negra. Tal empate concede poder adicional ao Comensal da Morte, e também dá ao Senhor das Trevas uma maior medida de controle sobre seus seguidores. Para removê-la, preciso separar minha magia da magia da Marca e tirar a magia negra de volta, para isolá-la na própria marca, para que ela não se espalhe mais em todo o meu corpo, então eu posso remover a marca em si.

\- Isso não vai enfraquecer você?

\- Um pouco, talvez, mas para começar foi bastante poderoso, em todo caso, como ensinei, a força não é tão importante quanto o conhecimento e o instinto. O enfraquecimento deve ser apenas temporário de qualquer maneira, meu corpo irá compensar eventualmente.

\- Como a Marca Negra é feita? - Harry perguntou.

A expressão de Severus se desligou completamente, paredes se formando atrás de seus olhos escuros enquanto seu rosto se tornava rochoso. - Não é da sua conta - ele respondeu brevemente. Hermione pensou que ela reconheceu algo de sua expressão e ficou feliz por não ter decidido responder a essa pergunta com sinceridade, ela estava absolutamente certa de que nunca queria ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas aceitou a repreensão e ficou em silêncio, e depois de um momento Severus estremeceu brevemente e voltou sua atenção para o braço, começando a mover lentamente a ponta da varinha de um lado para o outro da marca, enquanto seus lábios se moviam.

A maioria das palavras que ele estava cantando era inaudível, e os poucos que ela ouvia não estavam em nenhum idioma que ela reconhecesse. Ela não sabia quantas línguas Severus falava, ela tinha visto revistas em línguas estrangeiras em sua mesa várias vezes, e ele certamente parecia capaz de xingar fluentemente em várias línguas, reconhecidamente ela não sabia ao certo que ele estava xingando, mas o tom de voz dele na época parecia bastante conclusivo. O que quer que essa língua fosse, ela não conseguiu identificar, mas algo no canto. o ritmo sugeriu que poderia estar relacionado a qualquer que fosse sua estranha música de cura.

Demorou um pouco antes que houvesse algum efeito discernível, mas gradualmente os adolescentes observadores notaram as veias escuras em seu rosto começando a desvanecer e retroceder, e então aquelas em seu braço direito. Depois de quase uma hora, Severus estava suando e começando a parecer cansado, mas a escuridão que se contorcia sob sua pele agora estava confinada ao braço esquerdo, enquanto assistiam, os tentáculos de tinta recuaram ainda mais, a pele tremeluzindo estranhamente até que a própria Marca Negra parecia estar se movendo.

\- Isso é muito, muito assustador - observou Ron de onde estava ao lado da porta. Ao lado dele, Harry acenou com a cabeça, olhando para a marca contorcida com uma leve dor de cabeça

Empoleirada na beira da banheira ao lado de Severus, Hermione deu a ambos olhares fulminantes. - Vocês poderiam tentar ser um pouco mais útil.

\- Por que quebrar os hábitos de uma vida inteira - Severus murmurou causticamente, estendendo a mão para a borda da pia. Pegando a flanela do fundo da pia, ele correu sob a torneira e enxugou o rosto. - Bem, essa foi a parte difícil - observou ele, estudando o braço.

A falta de expressão em seus olhos o afastou, e Hermione olhou para ele. - Isso dói?

\- Sim - ele admitiu calmamente. Ele olhou para cada um deles por sua vez. - Eu não acho que vocês vão querer assistir a próxima parte.

\- O fato de você ter dito isso me faz pensar que eu deveria estar aqui para assistir - ela respondeu desconfiada. - O que você vai fazer?

Severus estava espetacularmente mal equipado para parecer inocente, mas deu o melhor de si. - Remova a Marca Negra. Eu pensei que já tinha explicado isso.

Afastando-se dela, ele pegou sua varinha e começou a invocar coisas para ele. Hermione examinou-os, seu canivete, Poção de Reposição de Sangue, ditamno e uma garrafa de plástico empoeirada de desinfetante Dettol que parecia ter dez anos de idade. Lentamente, ela se virou para olhá-lo. - Você vai cortar isso? - ela exigiu, horrorizada.

Ele voltou seu olhar sem muita expressão. - É o único jeito. Eu não posso fazer isso simplesmente desaparecer, tem que ser ancorado na minha carne, mesmo que seja apenas em uma pequena área. A única maneira de livrar-se dela completamente é remover a âncora junto com ela.

\- Sim, mas com um canivete? - Harry perguntou.

\- Não é um canivete, Potter. Faça-se útil e cuide da Poção de Reposição de Sangue até que eu peça, se você insistir em ficar. - Calmamente, Severus deslizou para fora da borda da banheira e ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira, ligando a torneira fria e empurrando o braço na água.

\- Severus... - Hermione começou fracamente.

Ele deu a ela um olhar nivelado. - Eu não estou fazendo isso por diversão, Hermione. Eu passei muitos dos últimos dois anos estudando a Marca. Você prefere que eu simplesmente ampute meu braço? Isso é a única alternativa. - Seu olhar suavizou-se fracionariamente, embora sua voz não o fizesse. - Você vai ajudar ou vai reclamar de mim?

Ela olhou para ele em vez disso e com raiva pegou a faca e o desinfetante, limpando a lâmina completamente antes de devolvê-la a ele. Ignorando-os completamente, ele mudou para ficar um pouco mais confortável antes de retirar o braço do fluxo de água e rapidamente arrastar a borda da lâmina sobre a pele, fazendo quatro cortes rasos ao redor das bordas da Marca Negra para guiá-lo antes de começar a fatiar mais profundamente.

Após cerca de dez minutos, Ron, de rosto muito pálido, pediu licença e saiu do quarto apressadamente. Harry parecia que queria muito fazer o mesmo, mas depois de engolir seco ele ficou onde estava, olhando fixamente para a poção que ele estava segurando e fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar o que estava acontecendo quando o cheiro metálico de sangue ficou mais forte.

Hermione não se considerava mais sensível, ela sempre tivera um estômago muito forte, e nos últimos dois anos ela tinha visto esse homem ferido de maneiras horríveis, muitas vezes o suficiente para ter se pensado mais ou menos imune, mas isso não era exatamente o mesmo. Severus tinha uma expressão de concentração aguda no rosto, as sobrancelhas franzidas e os ombros curvados quando ele se inclinou sobre o braço, o cabelo empurrado de maneira desleixada atrás de suas orelhas para fora do caminho, raramente mostrava qualquer sinal de desconforto, só a verdadeira dor, quando ele lentamente e metodicamente cortou mais fundo em seu braço.

Era fascinante, de uma maneira horrível, ela refletiu. Ela podia ver as diferentes camadas de tecido agora quando ele começou a descascar a seção de carne que ele estava cortando, a pele dando lugar a uma camada (muito esparsa) de gordura antes que as fibras do músculo se tornassem visíveis à medida que ele lavava o sangue da ferida. Quando ele alcançou os grandes vasos sanguíneos, começou a abaixar a faca e Hermione engoliu em seco antes de dizer baixinho: - Eu vou fazer isso - Pegando sua varinha, ela se moveu para o ombro dele e se inclinou por ele, como ele cortou cada um, ela cauterizou-os com feitiços murmurados quase instantaneamente, mantendo a perda de sangue ao mínimo.

\- Você está perdendo muito sangue - Harry disse densamente, ainda olhando determinadamente na outra direção. - Você não poderia queimar tudo?

\- Eu poderia - Severus concordou, sua voz estava levemente apertada com uma leve vantagem do que poderia ser dor, mas ele soava notavelmente não afetado considerando o que ele estava fazendo para si mesmo. - Mas isso causaria muito mais danos. Queimaduras são mais graves do que outras lesões, porque a queimadura continua mesmo durante o tratamento, para algo nesta escala eu terminaria cozinhando metade do meu braço e provavelmente nunca recuperaria o uso completo dele. A perda de sangue é o menor de dois males. - Ele fez uma pausa, antes de adicionar um pouco indelicadamente - E, claro, o cheiro de carne queimada me deixaria com uma casa cheia de adolescentes doentes. Isso não é muito incomum por aqui, mas geralmente apenas em uma noite de sábado.

Havia algumas coisas que Hermione poderia ter dito em resposta a isso, mas a que ela escolheu acabou sendo a mais eficaz. Mantendo a voz baixa, ela murmurou - Pare de tentar olhar meu decote e prestar atenção no que você está fazendo.

Para seu espanto franco, quando Severus se virou e se curvou mais de perto sobre o braço, ela notou que a nuca estava mais rosada do que o normal. Sorrindo prazer, tanto por ter feito ele corar como um adolescente e pelo fato de que ele realmente estava olhando para seu peito, ou pelo menos pensando sobre isso, ela se afastou e se empoleirou na beira da banheira mais uma vez.

No momento em que a faca estava a meio caminho debaixo do pedaço considerável de carne que ele estava cortando, a meio caminho do crânio, ele não estava mais corando. Na verdade, ele era branquelo, e começando a parecer decididamente indisposto, o suor começando a escorrer pelo rosto. Parando por um momento, ele engoliu e disse em voz alta: - Potter. Poção.

\- O que?

\- Harry - Hermione disse exasperadamente para ele.

\- Desculpe, desculpe. Aqui. - Ele entregou o frasco e Hermione segurou-o aos lábios de Severus. Ele tomou uma dose bastante arbitrária e assentiu em reconhecimento quando ela a pegou longe. Poção de Reposição de Sangue era um de um número bastante deprimente de poções de cura para as quais ele havia desenvolvido resistência, mas esperançosamente ele não precisaria disso muito mais vezes.

\- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou a ele alguns momentos depois, olhando para ele.

Ele deu a ela um olhar irritado. - Pare de se preocupar.

\- Você parece quase verde. Isso não é perda de sangue, e eu sei que você não está enjoado.

Severus fez uma careta e voltou sua atenção para o que ele estava fazendo. - Síndrome do choque tóxico - ele disse secamente. - Essa maldita poção da caverna ainda está no meu sistema. Está reagindo com todas as poções de cura que eu tive que tomar desde então. - Ele engoliu novamente e lambeu os lábios, tremendo, antes de acrescentar com indiferença - Eu vou estar bastante doente dentro e fora durante alguns dias, eu imagino. - Ele continuou no mesmo tom indiferente - Pare de me encarar desse jeito. Vale a pena, e não há escolha de qualquer maneira.

Não havia muito mais que ela pudesse dizer sobre isso. Mordendo o lábio, Hermione ficou em silêncio, observando quando ele alcançou a base do crânio e começou a cortar sob a contorção da serpente. A essa altura, a pele ao redor da marca começava a parecer quase preta, e a carne que ele estava cortando parecia mais escura. Ele também foi menos bem sucedido em esconder como muito isso estava doendo, sua mão esquerda estava apertada e enrolada em um punho há algum tempo e ele estava visivelmente trêmulo enquanto trabalhava com a faca firmemente pelo braço, finalmente girando a lâmina e cortando para cima em direção à pele mais uma vez quando ele limpou a Marca Negra.

Harry quase saiu do quarto quando o pedaço de carne caiu no fundo da banheira com uma mancha molhada horrivelmente desagradável, uma mão apertou sua boca enquanto ele deixava escapar. Hermione quase foi atrás dele, mas ela se forçou a ficar parada, respirando superficialmente pela boca e encarando com horrorizado fascínio enquanto Severus enxaguava seu braço sob a torneira, expondo o ferimento longo e largo, mas relativamente raso, arrancado de seu antebraço.

Recuperando sua inteligência o suficiente para entregar-lhe a garrafa ditamno, ela o observou cuidadosamente pingando sobre a ferida, cada gota fumou ligeiramente quando bateu na carne vermelha crua de seu braço. Quando ele enxaguou novamente, ambos olharam para a teia de tecido cicatrizado que havia se formado.

\- Ditamno não deveria deixar essas cicatrizes profundas... - ela meditou quando ele se levantou.

\- Esta não é uma ferida comum - Severus respondeu. Sua voz estava rouca e um pouco tensa. Quando ela olhou para ele, ele estava olhando fixamente para o pedaço de carne descartada no fundo da banheira, o sangue ainda se infiltrando e a Marca Negra visível na pele ainda presa. Estendendo a mão sem olhar, ele pegou sua varinha e sem palavras desapareceu sem cerimônia, largando a varinha no chão e voltando seu olhar fixo para o braço enquanto recuava para encostar na pia. Muito lentamente ele traçou a nova cicatriz com um dedo, ele não parecia estar respirando.

\- ... Severus? - ela perguntou incerta, ainda não acostumada a usar seu primeiro nome.

Ele olhou para ela, e ela viu com surpresa que seus olhos estavam brilhando. - Estou livre - ele sussurrou, sua voz tremendo um pouco quando ele piscou rapidamente uma ou duas vezes. Ele olhou para baixo em seu braço novamente, então olhou de volta para ela e repetiu com voz rouca: - Eu estou finalmente livre... - antes de rapidamente desviar o olhar e passar os olhos quase com raiva quando o cabelo dele caiu sobre o dele cara.

Sua garganta se apertou quando ela olhou para ele. Pela primeira vez, ela pôde ver em seu rosto uma sombra do menino que ele fora uma vez, ela não tinha certeza se ela já o tinha visto vulnerável. Hermione hesitou por um momento antes de decidir que chegara a hora de um pouco de impulsividade grosseira da Grifinória, de pé, ela se aproximou e abraçou-o antes que ele tivesse a chance de se afastar, algo que ela não teria ousado fazer nem uma semana atrás.

Severus congelou, repentinamente e dolorosamente tenso, respirando fundo, e seu nervo falhou. Ela começou a se afastar, prestes a se desculpar, quando ele relaxou um pouco, abruptamente seus braços vieram ao redor dela e ele a abraçou de volta ferozmente, quase com muita força. Enrolando as mãos em seu suéter, ela enterrou a cabeça contra o peito dele e respirou cheiro dele, sentindo-o tremendo quando gradualmente relaxou um pouco e afrouxou um pouco o abraço. Enrolando os braços ao redor de sua cintura, ela se inclinou contra ele, escutando para sua respiração momentaneamente enquanto ele lutava pelo controle novamente, sorrindo, ela sentiu uma estranha mistura de felicidade e tristeza por ele, percebendo quanto tempo ele havia sofrido sendo um Comensal da Morte e odiando o que ele era.

Pareceu um longo tempo, mas foi provavelmente apenas alguns instantes antes de suspirar e relaxar completamente, sua respiração sair, e ela sentiu-o descansar a bochecha contra o cabelo dela. Ela permitiu-se desfrutar de seu abraço por mais um momento antes de se desviar para o lado, ele começou a recuar, mas ela manteve os braços ao redor de sua cintura enquanto se movia para pressionar contra o lado direito, estendendo a mão para tocar suavemente o braço esquerdo e explorar a nova cicatriz.

Ele a deixou fazer isso, ainda tremendo um pouco, seu braço direito apertando ao redor de seus ombros, e quando ela olhou para ele novamente seus olhos encontraram os dela com uma expressão que a fez arrepiar quando eles começaram a queimar mais uma vez. Sorrindo, surpresa com sua própria ousadia, ela saiu de debaixo do braço dele para ficar na frente dele, as pontas de seus dedos ainda descansando levemente em seu antebraço, lambendo os lábios enquanto ela olhava para ele.

Depois de um momento ele piscou devagar e suspirou, um meio hesitante meio sorriso puxando o canto de seus lábios, antes de estender a mão para aproximá-la e lentamente abaixar a boca para dela. Externamente, esse beijo não tinha a paixão quase assustadora da primeira, mas ela podia sentir o gosto abaixo da superfície, mal contido. Sua língua persuadindo seus lábios para separá-los e ele começou a explorar sua boca suavemente, quando ela se derreteu contra ele e estendeu a mão para enrolar os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

Quando ele começou a recuar, ela seguiu seu movimento, separando-o apenas o tempo suficiente para respirar antes de se atrever a beijá-lo em troca. Ela provou principalmente de sangue da Poção no momento, mas por baixo disso ela podia saboreá-lo enquanto tentava explorar sua boca como ele tinha feito com ela, sua língua deslizando contra a dele. A respiração engatou por um momento enquanto ele a beijava de volta, mas ele ainda estava tomando cuidado para mantê-la relativamente suave. Uma mão lentamente abriu caminho em seu cabelo enquanto a outra deslizava para baixo sobre a curva de suas nádegas, puxando-a mais de perto contra ele, e quando ela estremeceu em resposta, ela tirou a camisa dele de suas calças para que suas mãos pudessem sentir a pele nua suas costas, tirando quase um rosnado dele.

Finalmente, eles se separaram, respirando com mais força e olhando um para o outro. Seus olhos negros ainda ardiam com uma excitação quente que a fez tremer novamente, incerteza misturando-se com o desejo. Engolindo em seco, ela disse com voz trêmula: - Não podemos continuar fazendo isso.

\- Eu sei - ele concordou suavemente, com uma rouquidão em sua voz que enviou outro arrepio através dela. - Não é, não é justo para nenhum de nós.

Tentando ignorar o fato de que tudo o que ela realmente queria fazer era beijá-lo novamente, Hermione tentou se recompor. - O que... o que exatamente é isso?

Ele desviou o olhar, recuperando o controle de si mesmo. -...Eu não sei - ele disse, um pouco desajeitado. - Isso... deve estar errado, mas... - Ele hesitou, então se virou e deu a ela um olhar fixo, seu olhar perfurando o dela com intensidade dolorosa. - Eu nunca me senti assim - ele disse baixinho com ênfase deliberada.

\- Como o quê? - ela perguntou incerta. - Você... você realmente me quer?

Severus piscou para ela, inclinando a cabeça para um lado, antes de latir uma risada áspera. - Essa pode ser a única coisa realmente estúpida que eu já ouvi você dizer - ele observou em um tom seco, antes de sacudir a cabeça. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou seu pulso. - Isso responde sua pergunta? - ele perguntou sem rodeios, apertando a mão sem cerimônia contra sua virilha.

Assustada, ela reflexivamente tentou se afastar, mas mesmo quando ele soltou seu pulso, ela tentou achatar a palma da mão para sentir o contorno de sua ereção, traçando seu comprimento com curiosidade e dedos hesitantes antes de olhar para ele, inseguro de sua reação. Seus olhos estavam queimando novamente enquanto ele olhava para ela, e sua voz era áspera e rouca quando ele disse suavemente: - Sim, Hermione, eu te quero muito. Mais do que deveria.

Ela respirou aliviada, tanto quanto qualquer outra coisa. - Bom, então. Eu estava com medo de estar fazendo papel de boba.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Oh?

Corando levemente, ela assentiu. - Eu, eu estive pensando sobre isso por um tempo - ela confessou, parte dela emocionada ao ver o fogo respondendo em seus olhos.

\- Eu... - ele começou, antes de ser interrompido por uma queda do andar de baixo. Abruptamente olhando seriamente irritado, ele rosnou algo em voz baixa antes de passar por ela até a porta e inclinando-se para fora. - Potter!

\- Desculpe - Harry chamou de longe.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Nada...

Severus visivelmente rangeu os dentes e olhou para Hermione. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso irônico. - Vá e certifique-se de que eles não estão causando muito dano. Está tudo bem.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não. Nós não tivemos a chance de conversar. Uma vez que as coisas se movam novamente, talvez nunca tenhamos uma chance. Isso precisa ser ordenado. - Ele levantou a voz. - Se alguma coisa estiver fora quando eu chegar ai, vocês dois vão se arrepender! - Puxando a porta semicerrada, ele se virou para olhá-la, de repente parecendo inseguro novamente quando chegou até ela, esfregando a mão pelo cabelo dele. - Eu não sei o que vai acontecer - disse ele lentamente, não encontrando os olhos dela. - Eu não sei quais promessas serei livre para fazer. Mas... isso não é um jogo para mim. Eu não sei muito bem o que é que sinto agora, mas quero muito descobrir. Enquanto há tempo - ele acrescentou ironicamente, olhando através de seu cabelo para ela.

Hermione assentiu, então reprimiu uma risada. - Entre Horcruxes, tenho certeza que teremos muito tempo para lidar com algo tão simples como isso - ela ofereceu tão secamente quanto podia conseguir, puxando um suave bufo de diversão dele em resposta quando ele assentiu. - Eu... não é um jogo para mim também - acrescentou ela antes que pudesse se conter, aliviada por sua voz não estava tremendo. Ele encontrou os olhos dela por um longo momento, depois assentiu devagar.

Outro estrondo do térreo quebrou completamente o clima. Severus ficou outro pouco mais pálido e puxou a porta novamente. - Fique longe do porão! - ele gritou, ralando dentes de novo e acrescentando em voz baixa: - Embora sirva bem se você não o fizer.

\- Por que você não quer que a gente vá até lá? - ela perguntou, mais aliviada do que de outra forma pela mudança de assunto. Ambos precisaram de mais tempo para resolver seus pensamentos e sentimentos antes de tentar descobrir o que havia entre eles em termos mais específicos, e havia outras coisas importantes a serem feitas também.

\- Porque é onde eu guardo tudo que é muito perigoso para manter em Hogwarts - ele respondeu em um tom distraído. - Além do meus estoque básico de Poções, é tudo ilegal e a maior parte dele é muito perigoso mesmo para mim. - Ele suspirou. - Vá e resolva, por favor.

\- Você não quer fazer isso sozinho?

\- Eu vou estrangular um deles - ele respondeu com um sorriso torto estranhamente desarmado, antes de limpar a testa. - Além disso, acho que vou ficar doente de novo em breve, e não particularmente quer uma audiência.

\- Justo o suficiente. Posso pegar alguma coisa para você?

Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou sorrir para ela. - Não. Obrigado. - Ele suspirou. - Nos falamos em breve.

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Uma coisa de cada vez. - Ela sorriu de volta para ele. - Eu vou esperar. - Depois de um momento, ela acrescentou maliciosamente: - A propósito, eu gosto do jeans.

Severus franziu a testa reflexivamente e desviou o olhar. - Todas as minhas roupas decentes ainda estão em Hogwarts - ele murmurou, esfregando a nuca.

Hermione julgou que provavelmente era melhor não provocá-lo ainda mais, mesmo que ela realmente, realmente quisesse discutir sobre a gaveta de camisetas de bandas de rock que ela descobriu ontem. Era verão, ele não podia continuar usando um suéter para sempre. - Eu disse que gostei deles - ela o repreendeu gentilmente, indo para a porta e olhando para ele.

Ele deu a ela o olhar longo e quase inexpressivo que ele usava quando não tinha certeza se alguma coisa tinha sido feita de forma zombeteira ou não, tentando julgar sua sinceridade, e ela sorriu para ele. Seus olhos suavizaram, antes que sua expressão mudasse, reconhecendo os sinais, ela o deixou.

* * *

Severus passou a maior parte dos dois dias seguintes no banheiro, exceto por breves períodos miseráveis, sentado tremendo no patamar, enquanto um ou outro tomava banho ou usava apressadamente o banheiro. Harry e Hermione passaram o tempo começando a educar Ron sobre o mundo dos trouxas, auxiliados pela pequena e barata TV em preto e branco que haviam encontrado no fundo do armário sob as escadas e por outra breve viagem no caminho para a loja para pegar tudo o que eles tinham esquecido da primeira vez. Hermione ficou encantada em encontrar uma caixa de discos antigos no mesmo armário, mas não havia sinal de um toca-discos em lugar algum e ela tinha que se contentar com o rádio na cozinha.

A vida prometia ser muito estranha por um tempo, ela refletiu. Havia muito a se ajustar, Severus havia avisado que ele morava sozinho desde a idade deles e não estava acostumado com convidados, que todos eles traduziram para significar que eles tinham que ser muito, muito cuidadosos de seu temperamento. Hermione já teve que enfrentar a realidade de ter que compartilhar um banheiro com dois meninos adolescentes, em menos de um dia, ela fizera duas palestras sobre o treinamento de casa. Harry estava pelo menos vagamente familiarizado com o conceito de trabalho doméstico, e higiene, mas ela estava pensando seriamente em esfregar o rosto de Ron no chão do banheiro como se ele fosse um cachorrinho. Tudo bem, com tantos meninos ao redor era compreensível que a Sra. Weasley não tinha sido capaz de treiná-los adequadamente, mas realmente. A situação não foi ajudada por Severus estar doente com tanta frequência, mas pelo menos ele tinha sido capaz de limpar depois ele mesmo até agora.

As refeições prometiam ser um pouco estranhas até que os problemas iniciais fossem resolvidos também. Estranhamente, Ron acabou sendo um ótimo cozinheiro, embora ele não tivesse absolutamente nenhuma ideia do custo de comida e eles precisaram virtualmente amarrar as mãos dele junto na loja. Harry conseguia administrar o básico com bastante facilidade. Severus também foi muito bom, embora por sua própria admissão ele geralmente não podia ser incomodado e não estava particularmente interessado. Dos quatro, Hermione quase se divertiu ao descobrir que ela era de longe a pior, já que ela nunca cozinhou nada em sua vida, e foi relegada a ajudante de cozinha por voto unânime, ela nunca quis ser uma deusa doméstica de qualquer maneira.

Como se a situação não fosse estranha o suficiente, ela estava olhando mais de perto para esta casa, olhando para a superfície como ela tentara fazer com os quartos dele em Hogwarts, e ela estava começando a entender o olhar fechado e distante que tinha estado nos olhos de Severus desde que eles chegaram aqui. A maioria dos problemas óbvios era a negligência usual, obviamente ele não se incomodou em mudar nada desde que seus pais morreram, exceto o banheiro, mas parecia que tudo tinha sido muito ruim para começar.

Ron simplesmente aceitou isso como uma estranheza trouxa, já que ela sabia que ele nunca tinha estado em uma casa trouxa em sua vida, mas ela tinha visto Harry olhando em volta e franzindo a testa ocasionalmente. Ambos vinham de famílias razoavelmente abastadas, mesmo se os parentes de Harry não o tivessem tratado muito bem, mas ambos podiam reconhecer a pobreza quando a viam. Parecia muito peculiar que qualquer bruxa pudesse permitir que ela e seu filho vivessem em tais condições, com certeza, o abuso doméstico não era possível contra alguém que pudesse usar magia.

Que, presumivelmente, era por que ninguém em Hogwarts parecia ter prestado muita atenção. Os sinais estavam lá, no entanto. Ela se sentiu mal quando notou as marcas na pintura da porta do quarto de Severus, em um ponto havia um raio do lado de fora, e havia entalhes ao longo do fundo no interior. Mais marcas do lado de fora da porta do porão mostravam que também uma vez fora trancada pelo lado de fora. E o fato de que ele ainda morava aqui assim, falou volumes sobre suas cicatrizes psicológicas, ela também estava olhando para as casas vizinhas e, francamente, esse bairro a assustou. Era o tipo de propriedade adornado com carros queimados e agulhas usadas, na verdade, ela tinha certeza de que a casa em frente era tráfico de drogas, e havia sirenes ao longe a cada poucas horas.

* * *

Evidentemente, Severus estava fazendo planos entre surtos de doenças, já que era óbvio pela sua expressão quando ele finalmente se juntou a eles no mundo dos vivos mais uma vez que ele tinha um plano em mente. Aceitando os sanduíches que Hermione colocou na frente dele com um aceno de cabeça, e reconhecendo seu olhar severo com um arco torto de uma sobrancelha, ele deu uma mordida e engoliu antes de perguntar: - Houve alguma comunicação da Ordem?

\- Na verdade não - respondeu Harry. - Remus nos contatou ontem para dizer que todo mundo está bem e que nós devemos nos sentar aqui, e a Sra. Weasley continua mandando cartas via Pig para ter certeza de que estamos bem e estamos comendo direito - acrescentou ele com um sorriso.

Severus bufou e mastigou outra bocada. - Tudo bem, então. Prontos para irem trabalhar? - Eles assentiram e, assim que terminaram de comer, seguiram atrás dele até a sala e instalou-se confortavelmente em um semicírculo em torno da lareira. Hermione acendeu o fogo e Severus jogou um punhado de pó de flu nas chamas.

\- 12 Grimmauld Place.

\- Olá, o pedido. Alguém em casa?

\- Identifique-se - uma voz áspera rosnou.

Severus revirou os olhos. - Por que se preocupar, Lupin? Você não acreditaria em mim de qualquer maneira.

\- Snape. Eu pensei que você estava morrendo.

\- Infelizmente não. Quem mais está lá?

\- Severus?

\- Minerva. Você está na sede permanentemente agora, eu acredito?

\- Sim. Está todo mundo bem aí?

\- Estamos bem, professora - Harry assegurou as chamas. - Nós dissemos que estávamos. Tudo está bem.

\- Dumbledore está aí? - Severus perguntou, sua voz dura.

\- Ele está lá em cima descansando. Ele está muito bravo com você, Severus.

\- Não tão zangado quanto eu estou com ele, acredite em mim - Severus respondeu categoricamente. - O que aconteceu desde que falei com você?

\- Com todo o respeito, Severus, você não está mais na Ordem.

\- Oh, agora vocês todos aprendem a ter cautela. Tudo bem, eu posso ler nas entrelinhas. O Bill Weasley está aí? Eu preciso falar com ele o mais rápido possível.

\- Eu, eu acho que sim. Mas, Severus... o que está acontecendo? O que você está fazendo?

\- Pergunte a Dumbledore, quando ele terminar de ter pena de mim mesmo e ter superado o choque de não puxar as cordas mais. Ele pode até te dizer, embora eu duvide disso. Preciso falar com Weasley.

\- É realmente uma boa ideia falar com ela assim? - Ron perguntou do lado distante do fogo durante a pausa que se seguiu.

\- Provavelmente não, não, mas ela não pode entrar aqui mais do que os Comensais da Morte - Severus respondeu quase petulantemente - e eu já tive o suficiente de todos eles agora.

\- Eu estava querendo perguntar - disse Hermione - existe alguma maneira de nos comunicarmos com os retratos?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Receio que não. Phineas estará na Sede passando a fofoca, e Dilys pode manter a Ordem atualizada sobre qualquer coisa acontecendo em Hogwarts ou St. Mungus, que é onde está o seu outro retrato, mas nenhum deles tem acesso a esta casa. - Ele levantou a mão quando as chamas verdes piscaram mais uma vez. - Sr. Weasley?

\- Sim, professor. Você precisava falar comigo?

\- Sim. Eu preciso que você entre em contato com seus antigos contatos no Gringotes.

\- Gringotes? Por quê?

\- Se você parar de interromper e ouvir, eu lhe direi - Severus rosnou exasperado. - Eu preciso que eles concordem em olhar para o outro lado por algumas horas enquanto nós quatro acessamos Abóbada 439.

\- Esse não é o seu cofre ...

\- Muito bem - ele respondeu sarcasticamente. - Eu dificilmente precisaria de você para interceder se fosse.

\- Eles não vão te dar acesso ao cofre de outra pessoa.

\- Eu sei disso, Weasley. Eu não estou pedindo para eles. Eu preciso que eles desativem a barreira antirroubo naquele cofre por uma ou duas horas e ignorem os alarmes na porta de trás durante o mesmo período. Eu posso lidar com o resto.

\- Você sabe sobre a porta dos fundos?

\- Obviamente.

\- Como?

\- Eu sou um espião - Severus respondeu, revirando os olhos novamente. - Comece as negociações o mais rápido possível, Weasley. Eu preciso que você compre o máximo de tempo possível e eu preciso que eles removam o Feitiço encadernado por goblins que prende qualquer um que não trabalhe para Gringotes. Eles não precisam tocar em nenhuma proteção de origem humana que possa estar no cofre ou em seu conteúdo, mas peça primeiro, então você tem algo a admitir, eles podem até fazer isso. Peça seis horas ou mais inicialmente também, o mínimo absoluto que eu preciso é de uma hora, mas duas horas seriam muito mais seguro e mais seria melhor.

\- O que estamos oferecendo em troca?

\- Eles sabem o que estamos em condições de oferecer, provavelmente melhor do que você. Deixe-os nomear um preço, mas não se comprometa com nada até que você tenha verificado comigo.

\- Quando você precisa que isso aconteça?

\- Eu não sei ainda. Temos muitos outros trabalhos para fazer também. Quanto mais cedo melhor, mas certifique-se de que eles concordam em nos dar pelo menos vinte e quatro horas de antecedência, caso contrário, eles provavelmente anunciará um dia que as duas horas foram no dia anterior.

\- Eu preciso exigir que eles não falem com o dono legítimo do cofre?

Ele soltou uma risada rouca. - Não. Eles não vão. Confie em mim. Apenas faça o melhor que puder, é vital que nós entremos naquele cofre, e eu não gosto de nossas chances de fazê-lo sem Gringotes descobrir isso.

\- Existe algum ponto em perguntar o que é isso?

\- Não.

\- Ok, então - Bill respondeu alegremente. - Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Sem promessas, ok?. Todo o mundo dos bruxos perdeu uma boa quantidade de credibilidade recentemente. Ei, Ron está ai?

\- Sim. Oi, Bill. Como está todo mundo?

\- Oi, irmãozinho. Estamos bem. Mamãe está se preocupando, porque sua mão, e a de Harry, estão presas no relógio em Perigo Mortal.

\- Bem, obviamente - Harry brincou, sorrindo. - Nós estamos ficando com o Professor Snape. Eu chamaria isso de muito perigoso. Para alguns de nós, de qualquer maneira - ele acrescentou com um olhar astuto para Hermione, antes de gritar quando Severus estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapa forte na nuca.

\- O que quer que fosse, você provavelmente merecia isso - disse Bill calmamente através do fogo. - É melhor eu me mexer, de qualquer forma, é provável que demore muito. Você precisa falar com mais alguém?

\- Hoje não, não.

\- Ok. Boa sorte, então.

Quando a conversa de Flu acabou, Severus sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e afastou o cabelo do rosto. – Nós tivemos um bom começo, então.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Hermione perguntou. - De quem é o cofre número 439, e por que precisamos entrar nele?

Ele ergueu a mão. - Primeira coisa - Lentamente ele virou os olhos para Harry e Rony e disse em uma voz perigosamente sedosa: - Se eu ouvir mais piadas espirituosas sobre coisas que não preocupação de qualquer um de vocês, não serei responsável por minhas ações. Eu alcancei o limite absoluto do meu temperamento. Está claro?

Harry teve a decência de parecer envergonhado de si mesmo. - Desculpa - Ron apenas balançou a cabeça desconfortavelmente.

Severus segurou o olhar severo por mais um momento antes de concordar. - Tudo bem então - Levantou-se devagar e foi até uma das poltronas, e os outros o seguiram para se sentar.

\- O cofre 439 pertence aos Lestranges - disse ele sem preâmbulos - e precisamos entrar porque é onde está a taça de Helga Hufflepuff.

Houve uma pequena pausa enquanto eles absorveram isso, antes de Ron dizer baixinho: - Oh, merda!

\- Sim - Severus concordou secamente. - No entanto, isso é infelizmente o mais fácil das Horcruxes restantes para chegar. Precisamos de uma maneira de chegar a Nagini, mas antes disso, nós precisa desvendar o mistério do medalhão falso. Esse deve ser o nosso próximo passo. Potter, você tem isso? Eu não tive a chance de olhar para ele na caverna.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e pescou em sua camiseta, puxando a corrente por cima da cabeça e entregando-a. Hermione se moveu para se sentar no braço da cadeira de Severo e olhou por cima do ombro dele. Ele virou-a com os dedos longos, examinando-a cuidadosamente, finalmente puxando sua varinha e investigando mais.

\- Isso não pode realmente nos dizer muito - disse ele finalmente. - Foi transfigurado de uma pena velha, não há nada de especial nisso.

\- Há uma nota dentro.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Severus abriu o medalhão e desdobrou a nota, lendo-a lentamente várias vezes antes de se sentar e assobiar suavemente através de seus dentes tortos. - Bem, eu pessoalmente estou contente que o Lorde das Trevas não tenha descoberto isso - observou ele. - Não teria sido saudável ser um Comensal da Morte durante a raiva que teria seguido - considerado pensativo. - R A B... não parece familiar. Mas acho que reconheço a caligrafia de algum lugar...

\- Um ex-aluno seu? - Harry sugeriu.

\- Possivelmente.

\- Quem? - Ron perguntou ansiosamente.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar fulminante. - Eu sou professor há quinze anos interminavelmente longos, monótonos e tediosos, Weasley. Eu ensinei centenas, se não milhares, jovens bruxas e bruxos que me aborreceram. Eu não posso me lembrar de todos eles. E isso pode não ter sido um estudante de qualquer maneira. O tempo parece errado. Comecei a ensinar apenas alguns meses antes da primeira guerra terminar. Eu suponho que est deve ter sido outro Comensal da Morte... - Sua voz sumiu e ele ficou em silêncio, olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho em seus dedos.

\- Nós só conhecemos a maioria dos Comensais da Morte por seus sobrenomes - Hermione disse calmamente. Ele não respondeu, e ela percebeu depois de um momento que ele nem a ouviu. Sorrido ironicamente, ela se levantou e gesticulou para os meninos, e eles o deixaram e se retiraram para a cozinha.

\- Ele realmente quer que a gente entre em Gringotes? - Ron perguntou.

\- Eu duvido que ele queira, mas, bem, se é onde está a taça, então nós realmente não temos escolha - Harry disse sombriamente. - Eu prefiro experimentá-lo com Snape do que por conta própria, no entanto. Eu não penso que até Hermione saiba o suficiente para termos uma esperança de escapar disso. Por que essa porta dos fundos ele estava falando?

\- Um caminho de volta para dentro e para fora de Gringotes, eu acho. Não sei, Bill é obrigado por todos os tipos de feitiços contra falar sobre as medidas de segurança. Você acha que podemos fazer isso?

Harry sorriu. - Ron, companheiro, nós não deveríamos ter sido capazes de fazer metade das coisas que fizemos. Nós chegamos tão longe, não chegamos? Pode continuar. Estamos na metade do caminho, três Horcruxes já foram, três para ir.

\- Bom ponto. Apenas tente não nos matar pelo Snape antes de terminarmos.

\- Você mereceu muito mais do que um tapa - Hermione disse severamente.

Harry tentou parecer inocente e falhou. Ron riu. - Saia disso, Mione. Você está beijando Snape e não podemos dizer o quão estranho isso é?

\- Não, você não pode - ela retrucou, zangada consigo mesma pelo rubor que podia sentir aquecendo seu rosto. - Porque não é da sua conta.

\- O que está acontecendo com vocês dois, afinal? Você já teve a chance de conversar? - Harry perguntou, chutando Ron debaixo da mesa, ele chutou Hermione também por acidente, mas ela decidiu não fazer um problema. Ele parecia sério agora e ligeiramente preocupado, isso era chato, mas ele queria dizer bem. Além disso, a incomodava.

\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo - ela admitiu baixinho. - Nós não tivemos exatamente muitas chances de conversar, não. Há coisas mais importantes para se preocupar agora. Horcruxes, em breve. Eu... eu sei que ele definitivamente ainda está interessado... - Ela corou novamente, lembrando de sentir o comprimento quente e duro de sua ereção esticando o tecido de sua calça jeans, aparentemente ele estava extremamente interessado. Limpando sua garganta, ela continuou apressadamente - E ele insinuou que era pelo menos um pouco sério, mas... bem, o tempo não está realmente do nosso lado agora. A guerra...

\- Ele não está, eu não sei, levando você, ou qualquer coisa? - Ron perguntou sem jeito.

\- Não. Não, nada disso. Ele não está, você sabe, ele não está tentando... me pressionar, ou qualquer coisa.- Ela encolheu os ombros e deu um meio sorriso. - Eu acho que ele está quase tão confuso quanto eu honestamente. Realmente não houve tempo para pensar sobre as coisas por nós mesmos, muito menos conversar um com o outro.

\- E sobre... - Harry hesitou, parecendo decididamente infeliz. - E a minha mãe? - ele terminou em um sussurro. - Quero dizer, Dumbledore, bem, ele insinuou que eles eram... você sabe...

\- Eles não eram. Severus disse isso a você mesmo. Não havia nada acontecendo. Você e eu já conversamos sobre isso.

\- Não, tudo bem, mas... - Harry bufou de frustração e enfiou as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado. - Sinto muito. Você está certa, não tem nada a ver comigo, mas...

\- Está tudo bem, Harry. Você está preocupado comigo. Eu não me importo com isso. Eu ainda não sei responder sua pergunta, mas eu não acho que seja um problema. Tudo isso foi há muito tempo atrás Tenho certeza que ele ainda sente algo, mas não tem nada a ver com... o que nós somos. Ele não falou muito, mas fez questão de me dizer que, embora não tenha muita certeza disso, ele não se sentiu assim antes, então eu acho que esse era o jeito dele de me assegurar que isso não é um problema. Quero dizer, ele sabe que eu sei sobre ela. - Ela se sentou na cadeira. - Ele não é o tipo de homem para brincadeiras. Se não houvesse algo real, ele não seria... se não fosse sério, ele diria isso. - _Eu espero._

Enquanto trocavam olhares incertos, Severus entrou na cozinha, com os olhos brilhando e o medalhão falso pendendo do punho, e disse sem preâmbulo: - Eu sei que , ou era.

Eles se aglomeraram em torno dele. - Quem? - Harry perguntou.

Severus quase sorriu. - Um pouco da história de família para você, Potter, o nome dele era Regulus. Mais especificamente, Regulus Arcturus Black.

Harry ficou boquiaberto com ele. - Irmão do Sirius?

Severus assentiu. -Ele estava na Sonserina, um ano ou dois abaixo de mim, ele se juntou aos Comensais da Morte quando ele deixou a escola também, mas ele nunca teve coragem para isso. Ele começou a procurar uma saída quase que imediatamente. Ele veio até mim uma vez, implicando que ele descobriu algo sobre o Lorde das Trevas, tentando me convencer a se juntar a ele, mas... - Ele balançou a cabeça, seus olhos sombrearam. - Eu nem ousei perguntar o que ele descobriu. Tudo que eu ousei fazer não era contar a ninguém mais que ele estava pensando em correr. Ele não durou muito tempo, eu acho que ele foi pego em menos de uma semana depois que ele fugiu. Aparentemente, foi o tempo suficiente para ele fazer isso, no entanto. Ele sempre foi um menino inteligente.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, aconchegou-se na cama que cheirava como ele, ela ainda não tinha sido capaz de persuadi-lo a dormir em sua própria cama, Hermione afastou seus pensamentos da guerra para se concentrar em Severus. Já era hora de ela resolver o que sentia por ele. Brincadeiras à parte... ela não tinha certeza, mas tinha a sensação de que realmente poderia estar apaixonada por ele.

Certamente não era uma paixão. Ela tinha passado por isso com Lockhart, uma memória que ainda a enchia de vergonha, e ela se lembrava de como era superficial. Além disso, mesmo com a melhor vontade do mundo, ninguém poderia descrever Severus como bonito em qualquer nível. Ele certamente teve seus bons pontos, seus olhos negros eram lindamente expressivos quando ele não estava usando Oclumência, e havia algo atraente em seu sorriso nas raras ocasiões em que ele genuinamente sorria, e sua voz deveria ser ilegal, francamente. Ele parecia melhor agora do que nunca, uma vez que ele começou a se esforçar para cuidar de si mesmo. Mas ainda assim, o que quer que a atraísse para ele, certamente não era sua aparência.

Ela não tinha certeza do que era. Uma vez que ela começou a passar mais tempo com ele corretamente e eles começaram a se conhecer, eles acabaram tendo ao menos algumas coisas em comum, quando ele não estava sendo malicioso, eles tinham um senso de humor muito semelhante, e ambos eram pessoas inteligentes e muito lidas. Ela admirava a dele dedicação completa ao que estavam fazendo, ela confiava nele, ela se sentia segura em sua presença, apesar de tudo que ele havia feito. E a mera lembrança de seus beijos a deixou inquieta e pressionando as coxas juntas enquanto seu pulso acelerava um pouco.

Isso não era algo que pudesse ser analisado, ela disse a si mesma ironicamente. Ela estava tratando isso como uma equação de Aritmancia, ou algo assim, ela estava definitivamente pensando demais, sua inteligência pode ser sua maior força, mas também pode ser uma fraqueza, às vezes. Ela gostava de Severus, ela gostava de conversar com ele, passar tempo com ele, ela gostava de estar beijando-o também, ela admitiu, sorrindo para si mesma na escuridão. Ela confiaria nele com sua vida, e de fato tinha feito em várias ocasiões. Quando ela pensou que ele estava morrendo, ela estava mais assustada do que nunca e a ideia de perdê-lo causava quase uma dor física. Todo novo evento de alguma importância em sua vida, bom ou ruim, a fez quero contar a ele sobre isso antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Se isso não era amor, então estava tão perto que ela não sabia a diferença. Vale a pena lembrar o cheiro da Amortentia na primeira aula de poções com Slughorn também, mesmo que demorasse muito tempo para reconhecer o cheiro.

Quanto ao que ele sentia... ela tinha pensado sobre a conversa deles no banheiro há alguns dias, a desconfiança começou a fazer com que ela, a esse respeito, Severus parecesse tão inexperiente quanto ela. Em retrospectiva, sua atitude incerta parecia menos sobre ele estar inseguro de seus sentimentos e mais sobre sua luta para expressar ele mesmo, ele não era o tipo de homem que não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo, mas ele definitivamente tinha problemas em se abrir para as pessoas.

Ele estava tão confiante quando a beijou que ela estava certa de que o aspecto físico não seria um problema, mas embora ela tivesse certeza de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo sexualmente, ela estava cada vez mais certa de que ele não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o lado emocional das coisas. Ela se lembrou de se perguntar sobre seus sentimentos por Lily e especulando sobre quão fortes eles ainda eram. Ela lembrou-se de ter pensado naquela época que ele parecia tão solitário e que provavelmente não havia mais ninguém em sua vida.

Não é de admirar que ele estivesse inseguro de si mesmo, então, realmente. Perversamente, isso a fez se sentir um pouco melhor. Espero que eles possam trabalhar juntos, e pelo menos nenhum deles tem expectativas reais baseadas em relacionamentos anteriores. E parte dela achou seu constrangimento bastante adorável, o que teria absolutamente enfurecido se ele soubesse sobre isso. De um jeito estranho, era bom saber que ela poderia passar pela armadura dele e encontrar o lado vulnerável dele.


	36. Chapter 36

**I see the magic that we're making now**

 **And a veil is lifted from my eyes somehow**

 **And the most amazing thing that comes to light**

 **Is the world looks different to me overnight..."**

 _–_ _The Moody Blues, 'I Just Don't Care'._

* * *

Severus encostou-se na parede em ruínas e deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, com os olhos semicerrados. Foi bom ter alguns momentos de paz para si mesmo, já era tarde o suficiente agora que até mesmo esse bairro estava se acalmando, embora, ao que parece, os vizinhos ainda gritavam um com o outro. Eles estavam gritando abuso um no outro nos últimos dez anos, ele mal notou mais, exceto que isso o lembrava quão horrível era o sotaque local. Ainda o fazia se encolher para lembrar que ele havia falado uma vez.

Curtiu isso.

Ele olhou para a bagunça que um dia fora seu quintal, mas ele não estava vendo a pavimentação rachada ou o mato, muito ocupado pensando nos últimos dias. Houve muito para se acostumar. Ter alguém na casa, ou três pessoas neste caso, foi uma mudança real, além da misericordiosamente breve residência de Pettigrew no ano passado, ele tinha sido o único aqui desde que seus pais morreram. Surpreendia-o toda vez que ouvia vozes, mas pelo menos ajudava a manter suas memórias à distância.

E, claro, havia Hermione. Meio sorrindo tristemente para si mesmo, ele exalou uma fina nuvem de fumaça, relaxando contra a parede. Sua tentativa de uma conversa adequada não tinha sido terrivelmente bem-sucedido, mas mal conseguira falar naquele momento, distraidamente, ele passou os dedos pela nova cicatriz no braço esquerdo novamente, incapaz de deixá-la sozinha. Eles tinham pelo menos conseguido dizer um ao outro que era mútuo e provavelmente não casual, e para ser honesto, isso era o mais longe que ele conseguiu ir sozinho. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que fazer melhor que isso e tente se comportar como um adulto, mas no momento ele estava feliz com a maneira como as coisas estavam progredindo.

Seu sorriso tornou-se um sorriso completo quando ele terminou o cigarro, seus sonhos foram ficando progressivamente mais vívidos desde seu primeiro beijo em Hogwarts, e desde o segundo encontro no banheiro, bem... mais chuveiros frios, infelizmente, uma vez que a desvantagem de compartilhar uma casa com outras pessoas era uma completa falta de privacidade e era um tanto desagradável tomar mais ação direta com todos eles tão perto. Ainda assim, ele considerou que valeu a pena, e ele se divertiu particularmente com a força de sua reação a um par de beijo, ele realmente tinha ficado também por muito tempo sem contato humano, e nem percebeu o quanto ele estava se prejudicando. Não tinha sido tudo sobre excitação, embora... quando ele não estava vomitando suas entranhas de uma forma muito forte em reação ao estresse nos últimos dias, ele estava pensando sobre ela, entre todos os outros planos em que ele estava trabalhando, e principalmente ele estava pensando quando ela abraçou ele.

Para seu desalento, Severus não podia se lembrar honestamente da última vez que alguém o abraçou. Bem, ele tinha a sensação de que a última vez tinha sido na noite em que Draco nasceu, quando um muito, muito bêbado, Lucius o abraçou pouco antes de desmaiar, mas isso não contou. Lily o abraçou na primeira vez que o viu depois de receber uma oferta em Hogwarts, e ele se lembrava de não ter ideia de como responder, mas essa foi a única vez que ele conseguiu se lembrar. Sua mãe provavelmente tinha quando ele era muito jovem, mas a maioria de suas primeiras lembranças estavam deliberadamente nebulosas agora e ele não se lembrava. Ele realmente não tinha sido abraçado corretamente desde os onze anos? Ele havia vasculhado sua memória completamente nos últimos dias, ele não conseguia se lembrar. Não é de admirar que isso o tenha afetado tanto, ele refletiu enquanto entrava novamente na cozinha e trancava a porta dos fundos atrás de si.

Isso também precisaria ser ajustado. Compartilhar sua vida com qualquer um, mesmo no menor grau, era completamente e totalmente estranho para ele. Levou mais de um ano para ele para parar de vacilar se ela tocasse a mão dele, e mais do que isso antes que ele tivesse sido capaz de considerar realmente falar com ela honestamente. Ele realmente queria dizer a ela como se sentia sobre ela, não que ele tivesse sido capaz de articular isso até mesmo para si mesmo ainda, mas ele sabia que não podia, ainda não. Ele passou muito tempo longe de todos, e ia demorar um pouco para aprender a ser diferente. Mas quando ela o abraçou, sentindo o calor de seu corpo e percebendo novamente que outra pessoa realmente se importava, isso aliviou algo nele que ele não sabia que estava lá. E vendo-a se afastar de seu beijo, seu rosto corado e seus olhos brilhando com nova excitação... ele nunca se sentiu mais como um homem.

Ele ainda não tinha certeza do que estava entre eles, mas se Hermione pudesse ser paciente com ele por um pouco mais, ele daria tudo e qualquer coisa para mantê-lo.

* * *

No café da manhã, na manhã seguinte, Severus tirou o medalhão de novo e o balançou para trás e para frente em sua corrente, enquanto olhavam para ele solenemente. - Alguma ideia brilhante? - ele perguntou suavemente.

\- Como podemos descobrir se ele conseguiu destruir o real? - Ron perguntou. - Ele saberia como?

\- Eu não sei. Regulus não era muito para as Artes das Trevas, não comparado com o resto de nós. Ele estava mais interessado em resolver problemas. - Severus ficou pensativo.

\- Monstro - Hermione disse baixinho. Ela estava pensando sobre isso antes, uma vez que ela foi capaz de parar de pensar em Severus por cinco minutos, algo que estava se tornando progressivamente mais difícil, especialmente em momentos como este, quando seu cabelo estava úmido do chuveiro e seus olhos brilhavam com saúde recuperada e intelecto aguçado.

Os outros olharam para ela severamente antes de Severus estalar os dedos. - Sim. Ele saberia. Regulus era o garoto de olhos azuis da família. Potter, chame o elfo. - Abruptamente ele sorriu para Hermione - E você pode parar de olhar para mim desse jeito. Eu vou fazer você saber que eu tenho um distintivo SPEW na minha mesa em Hogwarts.

Ron e Harry começaram a rir quando Hermione olhou para ele incrédula. - Você o que?

Ele riu, seus olhos dançando. - A sala dos professores estava cheia de sua pequena campanha por semanas.

\- Oh Merlin. - Ela podia sentir-se corar. _Eu nunca vou viver isso._

Sua expressão se suavizou, ligeiramente, pelo menos, embora ele ainda estivesse claramente divertido. - A conclusão geral foi que o seu coração estava no lugar certo. A maioria de seus professores estavam bastante impressionados.

\- E você? - Harry perguntou corajosamente.

Severus bufou. - Eu achei engraçado - ele respondeu com uma honestidade desarmante. – Chame o Monstro aqui. Esta é a primeira pista real que tivemos, e acho que é hora de quebrar o hábito de levar o ano todo para dar a volta a algum tipo de grand finale a cada verão. Eu quero que isso termine o mais rápido que pudermos.

\- Eu apenas , digo o nome dele? - Harry perguntou incerto. - Eu nunca precisei chamar ele antes."

\- Você está perguntando para a pessoa errada, Potter. Se a família da minha mãe alguma vez possuiu elfos domésticos, foi muitas gerações antes de eu nascer. Eu presumo que sim.

Harry trocou um olhar com Ron, que encolheu os ombros. Limpando a garganta desajeitadamente, ele disse: - Monstro?

* * *

Severus deixou os três na cozinha conversando com o elfo doméstico. Assim que ouviu o nome de que precisavam, correu para a sala e acendeu o Flu, ligando para a Sede e ficou um pouco desanimado quando Dumbledore atendeu. A voz do velho estava gelada quando ele disse friamente: - Severus.

\- Dumbledore - ele respondeu com uma calma que não sentia. - Como está o braço? - ele perguntou maldosamente.

\- Você não tem ideia do que você fez.

\- Porque eu realmente não me importo muito - Severus respondeu calma e honestamente. - Eu sou mais útil aqui, caçando Horcruxes com estes três, do que eu seria como um pária depois de te matar quando todo o mundo mágico me odiaria. E mesmo comigo no comando, supondo que a parte funcionou do jeito que você esperava, Hogwarts seria um lugar de pesadelos. Muito melhor que isso, é ser fechado completamente até que isso seja feito. Por Salazar e Morgana, Dumbledore, o que diabos você estava pensando? Eu teria sido uma barreira bastante frágil entre os dois lados, a Ordem estaria se agitando como galinhas sem cabeça no rescaldo de sua morte, e você realmente acha que três adolescentes deveriam estar perambulando pelo país procurando por Horcruxes sozinhos? Eles são bons, mas também são muito jovens e inexperientes. Potter ainda não é de idade.

Houve um silêncio muito longo. Severus zombou do fogo, ele não esperava uma resposta de qualquer maneira. Seu ex-empregador também teria muito a se ajustar, especialmente se Minerva tinha realmente assumido a liderança como ele esperava. Finalmente Dumbledore disse rigidamente: - Eu vou buscar Bill.

Na verdade não era Bill com quem Severus queria conversar, mas não faria mal verificar como as negociações estavam indo, então ele não disse nada, distraidamente traçando as cicatrizes em seu braço novamente enquanto ele esperava. Alguns momentos depois, a voz de Weasley alcançou-o. - Olá, professor.

\- Sr. Weasley. Você fez progresso?

\- Bem, mais ou menos. Acho que eles estarão dispostos a conceder o que você está pedindo, mas estamos presos no preço agora.

\- O que eles estão pedindo?

\- Duas coisas. Um de seus goblins está sendo mantido prisioneiro, achamos que ele está nos Malfoys, possivelmente com um par de pessoas. Achamos que Olivaras está lá e talvez outras. Eles querem que ele seja resgatado, no qual estamos trabalhando, essa parte não é o problema.

\- O que é?

Um suspiro ecoou pelo Flu. - Eles querem a espada da Grifinória.

Severus piscou para as chamas. - Então?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Deixe-os tê-lo, se eles querem tanto assim. É muito menos do que eu pensei que eles pediriam.

\- Não podemos simplesmente dar a eles.

\- Por que não? Eles a fizeram, Weasley. Eles conhecem os encantamentos. Eles sabem que a espada responderá a um chamado do chefe de Hogwarts, do herdeiro biológico de Godric, ou de qualquer Grifinório em extrema necessidade. Desde que você os lembre desse fato, não vejo por que eles não deveriam ter a espada no resto do tempo. Não é como se nós o usássemos muito. Eles não podem parar de ser empunhado por aqueles que deveriam manejá-lo, então, desde que concordemos em devolvê-lo toda vez que não for necessário, não vejo problema.

\- ...Eu não tinha pensado nisso assim. Eu não sei se o diretor concordará, no entanto.

\- Não é realmente a espada dele - Severus apontou calmamente. - Ele tem permissão para usá-lo como cortesia. Se ele pertence a alguém, ele pertence a Potter. Eu posso fazer com que ele assine algo se Gringotes quer um contrato de propriedade compartilhada ou algo assim.

\- Você não precisa da espada?

\- Não no momento. Há outras maneiras de fazer o que precisamos fazer. E se realmente precisarmos disso, podemos obtê-lo, independentemente de quem alegar possuir a coisa. Você diz que eles concordarão no que eu pedi, se você pode concordar com um preço? - Não que ele realmente quisesse tentar invadir Gringotes, ele não estava nem perto de como agir como ele estava fingindo ser, mas se os goblins cooperassem um pouco, ele achava que era pelo menos possível, e Salazar sabe que ele era bom em blefar. Eles certamente não gostavam de Bellatrix, sem surpresas, todos não gostavam dela, inclusive o marido.

\- Eu acho que sim. Eles parecem acreditar que você vai ser morto, então não importa o que eles prometem a você.

\- Sempre bom ter um voto de confiança. Eu não pretendo ser morto, se isso é algum consolo. De qualquer forma, isso é uma boa notícia, mas não é por isso que eu chamei. Eu preciso ver Mundungus Fletcher como assim que possível.

\- Dung? Er, pode haver um problema ai. Ele foi para a clandestinidade. Ninguém o viu em semanas. Nós o pegamos saqueando um dos quartos e ele correu com um monte de coisas, e agora nós não sabemos onde ele está.

Severus mostrou os dentes para as chamas com raiva. - Então, encontre-o. É vital que eu fale com ele, preciso saber o que aconteceu com uma das coisas que ele roubou.

\- Ele não vai te contar.

\- Eu vou dizer muito por favor - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, ele não pretendia perguntar. - Assim que você o encontrar, tenha Monstro ou, como é o nome do outro elfo que segue Potter por aí como um cachorro?

\- Dobby.

\- Oh, sim, o velho elfo de Lucius... Peça a Monstro ou Dobby que tragam Mundungus para Potter assim que você o encontrar. Falando em Lucius, você disse que o goblin e os outros prisioneiros estavam na Mansão Malfoy? - Isso era novidade para ele, mas obviamente eles estariam mudando o máximo possível para tornar seu conhecimento obsoleto o mais rápido que pudessem.

\- Achamos que sim. Nossa inteligência não está disponível até agora, você não está lá, mas estamos tão seguros quanto podemos estar.

\- Se eles estão, eu sei exatamente onde eles estarão. Vou enviar-lhe um plano daquela parte da mansão mais tarde. - Lucius não era maluco, seu amigo não lutaria muito, apenas o suficiente para ser plausível.

\- Ok, obrigado. - Houve uma pausa. - Professor, o que está acontecendo? Dumbledore não vai nos dizer nada. Tudo o que sabemos é que ele deu a Harry algum tipo de tarefa, e Ron e Hermione estão ajudando ele. E você, eu acho, embora eu não ache que você deveria.

\- Não, eu não estava no plano - ele concordou calmamente. - Eu não gostei muito da minha parte do plano, então eu mudei. Você não precisa saber o que está acontecendo, Sr. Weasley. O que você não sabe não pode ser torturado para fora de você, e é de vital importância que o Lorde das Trevas não saiba o que estamos fazendo até que seja tarde demais. Se conseguirmos, podemos matá-lo. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber agora.

\- Sim, senhor. A propósito, mamãe quer que vocês quatro venham para a toca no final de julho para o aniversário de Harry.

\- Vai ser muito perigoso. Você sabe o que vai acontecer no instante em que ele fizer dezessete anos.

\- Sim, nós sabemos. Ela quer que a gente celebre alguns dias antes.

\- Veremos.

\- Se isso significa não, então você está dizendo a mamãe você mesmo, professor.

Severus bufou apesar de tudo. - Inferno, não. Sua mãe é mais assustadora do que metade das pessoas do outro lado juntas. Isso não significa 'não', de qualquer maneira, significa 'veremos'. Eu realmente não quero uma casa cheia de adolescentes amuados se eu disser não.

\- Sim, tem havido muitas piadas sobre você de babá. - Ele podia ouvir o bruxo mais jovem sorrindo e revirou os olhos, incapaz de invocar sua carranca habitual. - Eles ainda estão vivos e bem?

\- Eu resisti à vontade de matá-los por anos, apesar de tudo que eles fizeram comigo. Eu duvido que vá desistir agora. - Ele teve que admitir, Potter e Weasley estavam crescendo, embora muito devagar, eles não eram tão insuportavelmente irritantes como ele imaginara que seriam, embora ele ainda preferisse muito se estivessem muito longe.

\- Justo o suficiente. Boa sorte.

\- Para você também.

Ele recostou-se nos calcanhares enquanto as chamas verdes se transformavam em laranja, extinguindo-as com um movimento de sua varinha, e inclinou a cabeça para ouvir as vozes baixas da cozinha, mordiscando distraidamente com a ponta do polegar enquanto pensava nas coisas. Não havia mais nada que eles pudessem fazer ainda, não até que a Ordem viesse com um acordo de Gringotes ou a localização de Mundungus, os quais provavelmente levariam algum tempo. Talvez ele finalmente tivesse tempo suficiente para falar com Hermione corretamente, embora ele ainda não tivesse certeza o que ele ia dizer.

* * *

\- Podemos nos dar apelidos? - Harry perguntou no jantar.

\- Não - Severus respondeu sem levantar os olhos do livro, encostado no prato.

\- Que tipo de apelidos? - Ron perguntou interessado, engolindo o bocado.

Harry encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. - Eu não sei, eu só estava pensando... quero dizer, a realeza seria legal.

\- Realeza? - Hermione repetiu.

Ele assentiu, seu sorriso se alargando. - Claro. Weasley é o nosso Rei, afinal de contas, e nós temos o Enigma do Príncipe aqui, e a Princesa da Grifinória...

Severus levantou a cabeça muito lentamente e deu a Harry um olhar inexpressivo. - Fazendo você a rainha, Potter? - ele perguntou com uma voz muito leve. - Eu não tinha ideia de que você balançava desse jeito. Senhorita Weasley ficará de coração partido. Embora isso adicione uma nova dimensão interessante às suas constantes batalhas com Draco...

Harry ficou muito vermelho e calou a boca, quando Rony e Hermione começaram a rir.

* * *

Dois dias depois, os meninos estavam começando a sofrer muito com o mal da febre da cabana. Hermione estava lendo muito feliz, tendo descoberto uma caixa de livros de ficção antigos sob as escadas em um canto esquecido com a coleção de vinil, enquanto Harry e Ron começaram a discutir sobre o que assistir na TV, ela considerou um argumento inútil, uma vez que a televisão era velha e barata, havia apenas quatro canais disponíveis de qualquer maneira, o som não funcionava em um e a imagem rolava continuamente em outro, então eles só tinham uma escolha de dois.

Severus não mostrou nenhum interesse pela televisão, aparentemente ele só assistia às notícias de qualquer maneira, e estava mais uma vez visivelmente ausente, supostamente trabalhando na limpeza do porão. Era cada vez mais óbvio para ela que ele odiava essa casa. Ela duvidava que ele estivesse dormindo bem e ele não parecia confortável aqui. Mais do que isso, ela havia notado completa ausência até mesmo dos pequenos toques pessoais que seus aposentos de ensino haviam realizado. Os livros de bolso que ela encontrou eram os únicos livros não relacionados ao trabalho da casa. Todos os outros o assunto era poções ou eram livros de referência mágicas, incluindo algumas prateleiras de livros sobre as Artes das Trevas que ele lhes proibira tocar. Havia a caixa de vinil, mas nada para tocá-las, nem música ou instrumentos musicais em lugar algum. Não havia materiais de arte e nenhuma foto, exceto a foto de seus pais, marcas na parede de seu quarto sugeriu que ele tinha passado pela obsessão adolescente normal por pôsteres, mas não havia nada agora, nenhuma pintura ou qualquer outra coisa. Seus poucos hobbies foram evidentemente mantidos estritamente separado de sua vida doméstica.

O argumento se desenvolveu em uma luta livre quando os meninos começaram a brigar pela troca, sem se preocupar em sequer olhar para cima de seu livro, Hermione convocou não-verbalmente o controle, desligou a televisão e enfiou na lateral das almofadas na poltrona onde ela estava enrolada. _Estou tão feliz por não ter irmãos_.

Silenciosamente absorto na cópia maltratada de Frankenstein e imaginando quanto tempo demoraria até que Severus perdesse a paciência com o barulho e saísse do porão para desabafar sua frustração crescente para eles, Hermione quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando uma rachadura ensurdecedora assustou a luz do dia e várias figuras se materializaram em cima de Harry e Ron.

Severus chegou um segundo depois, tão rapidamente que ela poderia ter pensado que ele aparatara a si mesmo, exceto que a casa estava coberta de proteções para evitar isso. Olhando para o caos com uma expressão ligeiramente desnorteada, ele chamou sua atenção e balançou a cabeça lentamente antes de levantar sua varinha e separar os combatentes com alguns movimentos rápidos.

Além de Harry e Rony um tanto aturdidos, os recém-chegados acabaram sendo uma figura surrada e desgastada sendo segurada por um par de elfos domésticos. Ao que parece, Mundungus estava tentando gritar: - Deixe-me ir! - mas estava sendo bastante prejudicado pela meia enrugada enfiada em sua boca. Dobby estava repreendendo-o estridentemente e Monstro estava assobiando, um pouco desagradável som.

Um momento depois, Harry acrescentou ao tumulto, lançando-se ao ladrão com um uivo de raiva. Hermione pegou o nome de Sirius, mas seu amigo não estava muito coerente no momento. Ron levantou-se do chão, lançou um olhar muito apreensivo para Severus e prontamente se encolheu atrás de sua poltrona.

\- Não seja um idiota - ela sussurrou para ele.

\- Eu não estou sendo sensível - ele retrucou em voz baixa. - Snape está mal-humorado há dias, ele está obviamente estragando uma briga e parece que está prestes a perder isso. Eu não quero estar em sua linha de visão quando ele for lá fazer isso, sangrar por isso. Você está segura, mas alguns de nós não têm a sua proteção.

Ela estava prestes a discutir, até ver o rosto de Severus. Um nervo pulava sob seus olhos, o que sempre era um sinal de perigo. Ele parecia muito cansado, estressado e um pouco frustrado, como bem como seriamente irritado. Um momento depois, ele mostrou os dentes, enfiou a varinha no cinto e entrou no caos, sem cerimônia agarrando Harry pelas costas de sua camiseta e puxando-o de volta. - Potter, cale a boca - ele estalou, dando-lhe uma sacudida por precaução antes de habilmente tropeçar nele e jogá-lo de costas no chão. - Fique ai até que você tenha se acalmado. Não me faça ter que paralisar você. Já teve o bastante. - Ele se virou e olhou para os outros. - Fletcher, então me ajude, se você não parar agora eu não serei responsável por minhas ações.

O bruxo baixinho parou de se debater e cuspiu a meia. - Snape? O que, o que está acontecendo? Por que eles estão -

\- Eu te disse para falar? Não. Então cale a boca. Silencio. - Severus beliscou a ponte do nariz, franzindo o cenho. - Certo. Todos decidiram crescer agora? Estou tão feliz.

\- Estamos trazendo Mundungus Fletcher para você, professor - declarou Dobby, um tanto redundante, dadas as circunstâncias.

\- Sim, obrigada, eu posso ver isso - ele murmurou. - Certo então, Fletcher. Os elfos lhe disseram por que te trouxeram aqui? - Mundungus sacudiu a cabeça, ele ficou muito pálido sob a sujeira e estava começando a parecer um pouco assustado.

\- Porque você está roubando de novo, Fletcher - Severus explicou friamente. - Tudo da Família Black passou para o Sr. Potter, aqui, ele ficou um pouco chateado ao saber que você estava penhorando sua herança em torno do Beco do Tranco. Escusado será dizer que ele vai resolver essa dívida em particular com você em uma data posterior. Neste momento, estamos preocupados com o destino de um objeto em especial. Não tente falar. Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em ouvir suas mentiras ou suas desculpas, e sua respiração é repulsiva. - Ele se aproximou e se abaixou para pegar um punhado de o cabelo desgarrado do homem. - Olhe para mim. Legilimens.

Não havia muito o que ver do ponto de vista de um estranho. Os olhos de Mundungus estavam arregalados e vazios, e Severus estava ligeiramente carrancudo em concentração. Alguns momentos depois Severus deixou ele e se afastou. Ele sorria como se o Natal tivesse chegado cedo. - Muito perfeito - ele disse baixinho, seus olhos brilhando com vingança predatória pura que fez todos três ex-alunos tremem reflexivamente.

\- O que é? Quem tem o medalhão? - Ron perguntou, aparentemente não mais com medo.

\- Dolores Umbridge.

\- Merlin, realmente? - Hermione perguntou, assustada. Depois de um momento, ela começou a sorrir também, retribuindo o sorriso de Severus. - Bem, isso deve ser divertido então. - Todos eles ainda lhe deviam muito.

\- Na verdade não - Harry disse de mau humor do chão, esfregando as costelas. - Como vamos assumir o Ministério?

Severus deu-lhe um olhar vazio. - Nós não vamos. Ela não mora lá, Potter. Nós encontraremos o endereço dela. Todos nós vamos deixar o Ministério bem, os Comensais da Morte já tomaram quase completamente já, e nosso alegre pequeno grupo consiste no Número Indesejável, um traidor de sangue, um nascido trouxa e o mestiço que traiu o Lorde das Trevas. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum perto daquele lugar.

\- Além disso, Umbridge odeia Hermione pessoalmente - Ron interveio alegremente.

Severus bufou. - Dificilmente surpreendente. Eu dei vinte pontos para a Grifinória por esse pequeno golpe, foi assim que foi bom.

\- E o mundo não acabou? - Hermione perguntou sarcasticamente.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu peguei os pontos quando percebi que idiota você era mais tarde.

\- Mentiroso. - Nem mesmo Severus era um bastardo. Possivelmente.

Seus olhos brilhavam brevemente no primeiro sorriso apropriado que ela tinha visto dele em dias. - Muitas, muitas vezes - ele concordou alegremente, esfregando as mãos rapidamente.

\- O que vamos fazer com ele? - Ron perguntou, indicando o Mundungus encolhido.

Severus lançou lhe um olhar indiferente e ergueu a varinha. – Obliviate - Os olhos do mago ficaram fora de foco, e Severus voltou sua atenção para os dois elfos. - Joguem ele do lado fora de Borgin & Burkes. Ele deve muito dinheiro ao Sr. Borgin, o que deve mantê-lo ocupado por um tempo. Você pode encontrá-lo novamente mais tarde, quando é hora de recuperar tudo o que ele aparentemente roubou. - Dobby e Monstro também faziam parte do grupo muito grande de pessoas que estavam nervosas demais para discutir com Severus Snape, esboçando arcos espasmódicos, eles desapareceram com um afiado crack.

Ron franziu a testa. - O que você fez para isso? Eu gosto de Dung.

Isso lhe valeu um olhar fulminante. - Ele é um pequeno verme covarde que venderia sua própria mãe por alguns Knuts. Cinco minutos depois de deixá-lo ir, ele estaria correndo para todo mundo com notícias de onde estamos e do que estamos planejando, especialmente se ele acha que eles vão pagar pela informação. A menos que você prefira que eu o mate - acrescentou ele com uma vantagem para sua voz, o breve lampejo de bom humor desaparecendo como se nunca tivesse existido, dando meia-volta e entrando de novo na cozinha.

O temperamento de Hermione estalou. Dando a Harry e Ron um olhar aguçado, ela o seguiu e fechou a porta atrás dela, lançando Abaffiato antes de perguntar, exasperada: - O que há de errado com você? Você tem agido assim há dias.

Ele se virou na porta que levava aos degraus até o porão e olhou para ela. - Você realmente tem que perguntar?

\- Oh, não se atreva a dizer que é minha culpa.

Piscando, ele recuou apressadamente. - Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer.

\- Não é?

\- Não! - A veemência em sua voz a silenciou, assim como a frustração em seus olhos. Ele olhou para ela por um momento, depois balançou a cabeça bruscamente, os olhos ficando embotados, e lentamente se moveu para cair em uma das cadeiras surradas ao redor da mesa, inclinando-se para descansar a cabeça em suas mãos.

\- Severus? - ela perguntou incerta. - O que está errado?

\- Tudo, eu acho, ou quase tudo - ele disse depois de um momento, levantando a cabeça para mostrar a ela o meio sorriso torto que ela gostava. Ele suspirou. - Desculpa.

Ela revirou os olhos. - Severus, nós tivemos anos de você sendo um bastardo mal-humorado. Acho que estamos imunes agora. - Puxando outra cadeira, sentou-se ao lado dele e estendeu a mão para descansar no antebraço marcado por cicatrizes, desde que se recuperou da remoção da Marca Negra, ele estava mantendo as mangas de sua camisa enroladas, embora infelizmente ele não estivesse usando camisetas ainda. Lá havia fracas linhas vermelhas em sua pele, ela o viu distraidamente arranhando a cicatriz algumas vezes agora. - Fale comigo, pela primeira vez, em vez de rosnar para mim. Pelo valor da novidade, se nada outro.

\- Garotinha impudente - ele murmurou, mas ele já estava parecendo um pouco melhor. Descansando o queixo em sua mão, ele olhou para os dedos dela descansando na cicatriz dentro de seu antebraço e suspirou. - Eu nunca quis nada disso, você sabe - ele disse baixinho. - Eu nunca quis ser responsável por nada. Eu sou um seguidor, não um líder. Eu não quero estar sentado aqui tentando criar maneiras de fazer o impossível, sabendo que as vidas dependem se consigo ou não pensar em algo a tempo. Eu não sou adequado para isso. Eu preferiria ter alguém em quem confiasse para simplesmente me dizer o que fazer.

Ele hesitou, depois olhou diretamente para ela e falou com uma franqueza atípica, seu olhar surpreendentemente aberto. - Estou com tanto medo de cometer um erro que não consigo dormir, não que eu já tenha achado fácil dormir nesta casa. Isso não era o que deveria acontecer. Eu traí tudo e agora estou... me debatendo, por falta de um termo melhor, tentando continuar me movendo e esperando que eu não estrague tudo. E então há... nós.

Severus olhou para onde a mão dela descansava em seu braço. - Isso também não deveria acontecer. O que quer que isso realmente seja, porque você é uma jovem inteligente, Hermione, e tenho certeza que você já deu certo que eu não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo entre nós dois. Eu não tenho te evitado porque não quero conversar. Eu tenho evitado você porque eu não sei o que dizer. - Seu sorriso torto veio e foi novamente - Eu poderia fazer sem Statler e Waldorf como uma audiência também.

Ela sorriu apesar de si mesma. - Eles não são tão ruins assim, admito. Quero dizer, eu prefiro que eles não estejam aqui, às vezes, mas... - Para ser honesta, as coisas seriam dez vezes mais estranhas sem os garotos agindo como um amortecedor e dando aos dois tempo para resolver as coisas. Ou ela e Severus teriam tido uma briga terrível até agora, ou a pura tensão teria levado a algo pelo qual ela pelo menos não estava pronta, ela o queria, mas era tudo tão novo para ela, ela nunca se sentiu assim antes sobre alguém, e ela queria um pouco mais de tempo para se acostumar com isso antes de avançar.

Ele respirou devagar. - Deixe-me te mostrar uma coisa, Hermione. - Enquanto observava, ele gentilmente afastou o braço dela e apoiou os dedos da mão esquerda no antebraço direito.

\- Finite - ele murmurou baixinho. Incompreendida, Hermione olhou para uma cicatriz bastante desagradável que de repente se tornou visível, cercando seu braço, e a faixa de metal preso ao redor do membro logo acima dele. Severus afrouxou-a com os dedos e deixou-a escorregar para o pulso. - Você reconhece isso?

\- Não...

Ele estendeu a mão para ela e ela olhou mais de perto. Sua respiração ficou presa, e ela olhou para ele, confusa. - É a pulseira que eu te dei no seu aniversário. - Ela não tinha dado outra, na verdade, desde que ele aceitou, ela nunca tinha visto sob suas roupas de trabalho de qualquer maneira, com suas longas mangas abotoadas, e quando ela viu seus braços nus ele tinha estado machucou o suficiente para se concentrar em curar e não pensou em procurá-lo.

\- Sim - ele concordou em voz baixa. - Ou melhor, é o que resta dela.

\- O que aconteceu com isso? - ela perguntou, inclinando-se mais perto. Estava enegrecido, desgastado, amassado e dobrado, e parecia francamente que tinha sido atropelado ou algo assim.

\- Isso salvou a minha vida - ele disse simplesmente.

\- Eu não entendo...

\- Nem eu. - Depois de um momento ele começou a explicar. - Foi quando eu estava sendo torturado. Você viu o quão perto da morte eu estava. Foi pior do que você sabe, eu estava morrendo. E então algo aconteceu que eu não posso explicar. Você lembra como você foi drenada depois? Isso porque você estava usando sua magia por horas antes de eu ser jogado fora dos portões. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ou como, ou por que, mas de alguma forma a pulseira estava usando sua magia para me curar, quando eu estava morrendo. Sem isso, eu estaria morto. Eu sei disso, porque formou uma dívida de vida.

\- O que?

Severus deu de ombros. - Eu lhe devo pela minha vida. Não fique assim, não me importo. Eu lhe devo muito, muito mais do que isso, e não preciso de magia para me lembrar. - Antes que ela pudesse perguntar exatamente o que ele quis dizer com isso, ele continuou calmamente: - Essa foi a noite em que decidi encontrar outro caminho. Eu decidi abandonar meu afilhado, para quebrar a promessa que fiz a Dumbledore sobre meus joelhos, para dar as costas a tudo em que eu ainda acreditava e me lançar na luta, em vez de deixar que outras pessoas ditassem o curso do futuro. E eu fiz isso por você. Porque isso... - Ele bateu levemente na cicatriz com um dedo. - Isso significa alguma coisa. Eu acho que pode ser algo que vale a pena viver.

Forçando palavras para além do nó em sua garganta, ela conseguiu gaguejar - Severus, eu... eu não sei o que dizer...

\- Bem-vindo ao meu mundo - ele respondeu secamente, meio sorrindo enquanto olhava para ela. - Eu não sou bom nisso, e nunca fui. Eu raramente sei exatamente o que sinto, e nunca fui bom expressando isso. Isso absolutamente me apavora, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já experimentei. E ainda não há tempo para pensar. Porque amanhã, com sorte, vamos encontrar e destruir a quarta Horcrux, e então precisamos encontrar uma maneira de chegar as outras duas.

Hermione balançou a cabeça lentamente, pensando em tudo o que ele dissera, aliviada por ele ter confiado nela por fim. - Eu nunca notei que você não gostava de estar no comando - disse ela depois de um momento, e viu seus olhos dançarem com humor irônico em resposta.

\- Você não deveria notar. Seria um mecanismo de defesa muito fraco se não fornecesse quaisquer defesas.

Ela sorriu para ele. - Você é realmente sentimental sob tudo isso, não é?

Ele quase riu. - Sinceramente, Srta. Granger - ele disse, zombeteiro em seus olhos - Eu disse a você mesma que sou um bastardo. Essa parte não é um ato.

\- Você seria insuportavelmente entediante se fosse - ela disse alegremente. - A propósito, você sabe que Statler e Waldorf acham que estamos nos beijando agora, não é? Se não fazendo mais do que apenas beijar. - O pensamento não a deixou tão nervosa quanto antes.

\- Isso é um convite? - Ele perguntou suavemente, antes de sorrir, um sorriso apropriado, aquela expressão muito rara que suavizou seus olhos e aliviou um monte de linhas em seu rosto. - É tentador, você não faz ideia de como é tentador. Mas agora não. Nós dois ainda temos muito o que pensar. - Ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios, roçando um beijo em suas juntas, e apenas aquele toque foi suficiente para fazê-la estremecer. - Vá e pense em algumas coisas divertidas para fazer a Dolores Umbridge amanhã. Todos nós temos pontuações para resolver. Uma coisa de cada vez.

\- Tudo bem. Mas... - Ela hesitou e ele a olhou interrogativamente. - Eu, eu não estou brincando com você. Eu sei o que você está pensando, algumas vezes. Como no Natal de Slughorn. Isso nunca foi sobre Ron, ou qualquer outra pessoa, pelo menos não inteiramente. Foi principalmente destinado a você, eu acho, mesmo que eu não percebesse na época. Eu estava tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo e eu queria fazer você me ver como algo diferente de uma colegial.

Ele riu baixinho, seus olhos brilhando. - Você conseguiu admiravelmente - disse ele secamente. - Eu não consegui dormir por três dias depois daquela pequena façanha, e me lembro de vários banhos frios e longos, não era necessário, no entanto. Eu não tinha visto você como 'apenas' uma colegial por algum tempo antes disso. - Abruptamente seu sorriso ficou tão perverso que deveria ter sido ilegal, fazendo-a tremer. novamente. - Eu passei meio termo no ano anterior tentando pensar em uma maneira diplomática de sugerir a você que precisava de um sutiã esportivo adequado se estivesse indo correr com qualquer homem sob idade de pelo menos oitenta anos. Você não tem ideia do que isso fez comigo.

\- Mesmo?

Severus fez uma careta e afastou o cabelo do rosto. - Eu sou apenas humano, Hermione. Eu não estava confortável em pensar em uma garota com menos da metade da minha idade nesses termos, particularmente uma das minhas alunas, mas não demorou muito para perceber que eu não poderia pará-la. - Ele deu de ombros e deu-lhe um sorriso triste. - Isso ajudou que você sempre foi madura para a sua idade, pelo menos.

Mais satisfeito do que o contrário, ela devolveu o sorriso antes de mudar de assunto. - Então, o que podemos fazer com a Umbridge amanhã?

Sua expressão era decididamente má e bastante inquietante.

* * *

Severo partiu tarde na manhã seguinte para fazer uma visita à Sede, ele estava de volta menos de meia hora depois com um endereço escrito em um pedaço de pergaminho e as informações que Umbridge provavelmente voltaria do trabalho por volta das cinco e meia daquela noite. Hermione e os meninos passaram o resto do dia alegremente chegando com menos probabilidade e ideias mais horripilantes do que eles poderiam fazer com ela, dado que depois que eles a tivessem roubado, teriam que Oblivea-la de qualquer maneira, eles também confirmaram a história de Mundungus, encontrando uma foto do novo Ministério no Profeta Diário e ampliando-o para confirmar que Umbridge estava usando o medalhão em volta do pescoço no lugar do colar de pérolas que ela havia usado anteriormente.

A casa em si tinha todos eles olhando por um tempo. Foi Harry quem disse depois de uma pausa: - Deve ser contra a lei fazer casas de colmo bonitas parecerem assustadoras.

\- É um pouco sinistro - Hermione concordou. Harry tinha sua capa, os outros estavam desiludidos, esgueirando-se atrás de uma sebe bem aparada, cheia de espinhos escondidos. - Severus?

\- Sim? - sua voz respondeu de algum lugar à sua esquerda, onde ele estava examinando a porta da frente para descobrir que feitiços estavam no lugar.

\- Se ela está usando o medalhão abertamente, por que ninguém no Ministério percebeu o que é isso? Você disse que os Comensais da Morte já haviam assumido completamente agora.

\- Nenhum deles sabe o que é. A menos que você esteja procurando ativamente por algo que pareça uma Horcrux, você sentiria falta dela. Eu passei direto pelo diadema de Ravenclaw por anos e nunca senti um coisa, e ninguém viu o diário também.

\- Você-sabe-quem reconheceria isto, entretanto, não o faria?

\- Duvido que ele esteja lá. O Ministério sempre foi um meio para um fim, ele não está interessado em governar, apenas em usar o poder que representa para fazer o que quiser. Nas poucas ocasiões quando ele visita, ele não toma conhecimento de minions de baixo nível, apenas de quem ele deixou no comando.

\- Ela está tocando a Horcrux - Ron disse de algum lugar do outro lado de Hermione. - Ela tem em volta do pescoço. Não deveria isso, eu não sei, deixar ela mental ou algo assim?"

\- Como poderíamos dizer? - Harry perguntou com uma mordida em sua voz, ela não precisava vê-lo para saber que ele estava esfregando as costas da mão.

Severus ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de responder baixinho - Potter está certo. Dolores Umbridge está... com falhas, eu vi isso no seu quinto ano. Há uma... escuridão nela que lhe deu aquele traço sádico. Ela tinha que justificar isso a si mesma primeiro, mas uma vez que ela tivesse, ela era capaz de abusar livremente de qualquer pessoa que ela escolhesse. A Horcrux só vai ampliar o que já está lá, o que vai longe para explicar os horrores que temos visto nos jornais em tão pouco tempo. Se ela fosse usá-lo por muito tempo, ela acabaria sendo tomada por ele, ela iria acabar se juntando aos Comensais da Morte, e subindo muito alto, antes que o Lorde das Trevas percebesse que ela estava se transformando lentamente, bem, seu clone, por falta de um termo melhor, em que ponto ele iria ser capaz de possuí-la completamente, embora eu não consiga pensar em por que ele iria querer. Mas isso levaria anos. Weasley, venha aqui por um momento.

\- Eu? Por que eu? Eu não sei nada sobre feitiços. Quero dizer, Fred e Jorge tentaram me ensinar um pouco, mas...

\- Você não diz - Severus respondeu sarcasticamente. - Venha aqui. Você é o único puro-sangue do nosso grupo e uma dessas alas é ligada à pureza do sangue, se eu tentasse quebrá-lo, ficaria machucado, assim como Potter, e provavelmente mataria Hermione.

\- Eu estava querendo perguntar - disse Harry em tom de conversa - o que exatamente é o meu estado de sangue? Quero dizer, as pessoas continuam dizendo que eu sou meio-sangue, mas eu não sou porque nenhum dos meus pais eram trouxas. Minha mãe era uma bruxa e meu pai era um bruxo, então eu não posso ser meio-sangue, mas eu não sou realmente um puro-sangue, sou eu? Existe algo como um sangue de três quartos?

\- Bem, há três quartos de uma plataforma de trem, então não vejo por que não - Hermione apontou. Ele estava certo, embora ela nunca tivesse pensado nisso antes.

\- Você é uma aberração - Ron disse alegremente. - Mas então, nós sabíamos disso.

Mesmo do outro lado do jardim, eles ouviram Severus bufar. - Você poderia passar por um puro-sangue nos círculos certos, Potter, porque você tem o sobrenome de uma família muito velha de sangue puro. A linhagem do pai vai além de Godric Gryffindor. A maioria das pessoas sabe o nome de sua mãe, mas é duvidoso que muitos se lembrarão de que ela era nascida trouxa. Evans é um sobrenome bastante comum.

\- Oh ... então as pessoas sabem que você não é um puro sangue porque era seu pai que era um trouxa?

\- Sim. Meu sobrenome dá isso.

\- Daí o Príncipe Mestiço? - Hermione perguntou suavemente, lembrando que Slughorn achava que ela era parente de um bruxo puro-sangue há muito morto porque eles tinham o mesmo sobrenome.

\- Você deve constantemente trazer isso para cima? - ele rangeu. - Weasley, siga em frente, sim?

\- Desculpe, desculpe. Espere, eu acho que eu tenho agora.

\- Como está tudo? - Harry perguntou inquieto. - Eu não acho que devemos ficar por aqui. Parece que alguém está nos observando.

\- Ou algo - Severus disse sombriamente. - As proteções estão abaixadas, mas a porta ainda está trancada. Dê-me um minuto, foi escrito para ser à prova de magia.

\- Você pode abrir fechaduras? - Hermione perguntou, interessada, enquanto um leve som arranhado vinha da direção da porta.

\- Eu seria muito idiota agora se não pudesse - ele respondeu secamente. - Este é um bloqueio fácil, não vai demorar muito.

Abruptamente Harry tirou a capa, juntando-a e colocando-a dentro da jaqueta antes de puxar a varinha. Os outros instantaneamente cancelaram seus encantos Desilusão e foram para as suas varinhas. Severus sacou a varinha e segurou-a entre os dentes enquanto continuava a trabalhar na fechadura. Ele estava vestindo suas vestes agora limpas e consertadas, aparentemente para intimidar Umbridge, e mexeu-se levemente com a brisa e apertou os ombros.

\- Harry, o que é isso? - Ron perguntou com urgência.

\- Dementadores - Harry disse, tremendo. - Eu posso sentir, está chegando.

\- Ela tem dementadores vigiando a casa dela? Isso é paranoico, mesmo para o Ministério.

\- A paranoia vem ai - Hermione murmurou, olhando em volta. - Solo ou ar, Harry?

\- Eu não sei. Espere aí. Chão. Merda, tem três ...

Severus deixou a fechadura e se levantou, cruzando rapidamente para ficar com eles enquanto as três figuras encapuzadas se aproximavam. Quando o frio varreu sobre eles, todos os quatro levantaram suas varinhas. - Expecto patronum!

Quatro animais prateados avançaram, seguidos imediatamente por Severus xingando em voz chocada e quase largando a varinha. Os adolescentes olhavam para ele com curiosidade, ele estava olhando para os Patronos com uma expressão atordoada no rosto, e ele ficou muito pálido.

Hermione seguiu seu olhar. O cervo de Harry pegara um dementador, e sua lontra e o terrier de Ron estavam trabalhando juntos para enfrentar o segundo, o terceiro estava se afastando, era uma raposa prateada com o corpo esguio, o rabo esfarrapado, a orelha rasgada e o pelo irregular de um sobrevivente urbano. Ela pensou por um momento que era apenas o choque de ver Prongs, mas isso não aconteceu, faz sentido, a equipe teria falado sobre Harry ter o Patrono de seu pai.

\- ...eu entendo que não é o que seu Patrono costumava ser? - ela perguntou a Severus em voz baixa. Pessoalmente, olhando para ela, ela achava absolutamente perfeito para ele, astúcia, duro, feroz e adaptável. E, possivelmente, um pouco com cicatrizes, sob o brilho prateado.

Ele ainda estava encarando a raposa como se nunca a tivesse visto antes, já que aparentemente não a tinha visto. – Não - ele concordou em voz baixa e rouca. - Eu não fui capaz de lançar um Patronus corpóreo em tudo em mais de um ano. Antes disso... antes disso ... - Ele hesitou, lambendo os lábios, mantendo os olhos nos Patronos enquanto os Dementadores começavam a recuar. - Antes disso - ele continuou devagar - era uma corça. Como a da Lily era.

Um longo silêncio seguiu isso, nenhum deles sabia o que dizer. Lily Potter era um assunto muito proibido, e eles não tentaram discutir isso com ele desde que Dumbledore revelou a verdade para todos eles.

Foi Ron quem quebrou o clima. - Seu Patrono era uma menina? - ele perguntou com um sorriso deliberadamente zombeteiro, ele tinha crescido muito melhor em julgar quando seu humor era apropriado e quando não era.

Severus piscou, voltando ao mundo real, e deu-lhe um olhar fulminante. - Porque o seu filhotinho de cachorro tem a altura da masculinidade? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente como Harry e Hermione tentaram não rir. - Acredite em mim, não foi minha escolha.

\- Então, por que isso mudou? - Hermione perguntou, quando os Dementadores finalmente desistiram e saíram e os Patronos se desvaneceram, a lontra correu para a raposa antes que desaparecessem, ela notou.

Ele deu a ela um olhar levemente incrédulo. - Você não pode pensar em alguma razão por que poderia ter começado a parar de representá-la durante o seu quinto ano? - ele perguntou incisivamente. Antes que ela pudesse responder a isso, não que ela tivesse alguma ideia do que dizer, ele continuou rapidamente - Quanto ao porquê de não ter tomado uma nova forma corpórea até agora, eu imagino que tem a ver com ter removido a Marca Negra, bem como a minha própria clareza aumentada de pensamento. Eu suponho que agora está finalmente livre para tomar sua forma real. Eu acho que a raposa era o que sempre deveria ter sido, o que teria sido se eu tivesse sido menos... emocionalmente perturbado.

\- Não uma lontra, então? - Ron perguntou, e visivelmente se encolheu com o olhar quente que a pergunta lhe rendeu. - Desculpe. Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa.

\- Idiota - Severus murmurou, embora ele não soasse tão bravo quanto parecia. Voltando para a porta, ele se ajoelhou no degrau mais uma vez e voltou para a fechadura.

Harry chutou Ron gentilmente. - Isso é por amor não correspondido, idiota - ele sussurrou. - Pense nisso. Aposto que Tonks não é mais o lobo agora, Lupin deixou de ser um idiota.

\- Errado - Severus disse distante, aparentemente tendo ouvido apesar do tom baixo. - É a diferença entre liberdade e uma corrente.

Os garotos pareciam vazios. Hermione sorriu um pouco, satisfeita com a implicação, uma lontra realmente não lhe serviria de qualquer maneira. - Ele quer dizer que eu não exijo nada dele - ela explicou calmamente. - Eu não sou uma fonte de culpa ou obrigação. Ele não tem que ser alguém que ele não é, comigo, então ele pode ser ele mesmo. - Severus estava muito mais saudável agora do que aparentemente um menino, não mais precisando se definir através de outras pessoas e aprendendo a ser ele próprio, possivelmente pela primeira vez.

\- Então, patronos iguais significam um relacionamento desigual? - Harry perguntou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

\- No meu caso, sim, mas nem sempre - Severus forneceu sem olhar para cima. - E se você não quer que eu espie, você pode muito bem falar comigo.

\- Você responderia?

\- Depende da pergunta. Mas não agora. Ah, entendi. - Houve um clique e ele se levantou, abrindo a porta. - Vamos lá. Ela vai estar em casa em breve, especialmente se os dementadores levantarem o alarme. - Ele parou na porta - Por Salazar...

\- O que? - Hermione perguntou atrás dele. Ele se moveu e ela olhou fixamente. - Morgana. Como pode haver tantas rendas no mundo?

Harry engasgou quando ele os seguiu para dentro. Ron parecia doente. - É a tia-avó Tessie mais uma vez.

\- Sim, seu robe velho ficaria ótimo aqui. - Harry esfregou os olhos. - Eu teria esperado gatos...

\- Oh, por favor - Hermione disse a ele, sorrindo. - Nenhum gato que se preze iria aturar ela, por que você acha que ela tinha que se contentar com aqueles pratos feios? Bichento teria um dia feliz aqui, arranhando tudo em fitas e pulverizando tudo. - Seu gato geralmente tinha maneiras impecáveis, apesar de ser um gato, mas essa renda muito tentaria qualquer gato para começar arranhar

\- Muito rosa. É Lockhart no Dia dos Namorados, só que pior.

Harry e Ron se viraram para sorrir para Hermione. Isso teria sido ruim o suficiente, exceto por trás deles, Severus estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Ela se sentiu corar e odiou. Ela não tinha percebido que ele sabia disso também. Deve ter sido uma lição de oclumência. _Droga._ \- Eu odeio todos vocês.

\- Eu duvido - disse Ron alegremente. - Então qual é o plano?

\- Nós nos escondemos e esperamos. Assim que ela fechar a porta atrás de si, Potter irá desarmá-la e Hermione a colocará em um Body-Bind. Weasley, você tira o medalhão de seu pescoço, e tente tocar apenas a corrente, solte-o no chão assim que você o tirar dela e certifique-se de que ele está fora de seu alcance. Eu vou lidar com isso se ela tiver tempo para lançar qualquer coisa.

\- Por que nós não apenas a atordoamos?

\- Porque eu quero usar Legilimência, bem, não, isso é uma mentira, eu prefiro beber esgoto bruto do que olhar em sua cabeça. Mas eu quero descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo no Ministério, os jornais não relatam tudo, e com Kingsley desaparecido, nossos únicos contatos profundos são Arthur e Tonks, nenhum dos quais vê muito. Além disso, ela pode realmente saber algo útil sobre os movimentos dos Comensais da Morte, embora eu duvide disso.

\- Você não pode fazer isso enquanto ela está inconsciente?

\- Oh, sim. Mas onde estaria a diversão nisso? - Severus respondeu com uma cara séria, os olhos brilhando com malícia alegre. - Nós vamos ter que limpar a memória dela depois, mas antes disso eu quero que ela saiba exatamente o que está acontecendo...


	37. Chapter 37

**"Revenge is the fire that consumes without compunction or conscience. Nobody is safe from a man with revenge in his eyes and rage enshrouding his heart."**

 _–_ _C Allison._

* * *

Durante os minutos tensos enquanto esperavam que Umbridge chegasse, Hermione refletiu que era bom de Severus dar a cada um algo para fazer, mas ela tinha certeza de que era absolutamente desnecessário. Ele provavelmente preferiria lidar com isso sozinho, para ser honesto, e ela duvidava que ele realmente precisasse de algum deles a qualquer momento. Era óbvio agora por que ele estava permitindo que ela ficasse por perto, mas ela ainda não tinha se intrigado por que ele estava deixando os garotos se envolverem ou por que ele tinha sido tão razoável para eles no último ano. A Ordem naturalmente suspeitaria se ela estivesse com ele sozinha, mas ela realmente não podia vê-lo se importando com isso. Harry e Ron pareciam estar tomando tudo como garantido, e até mesmo desfrutando de brincadeiras com ele como se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa na Ordem, eles quase pareciam ter esquecido cinco anos de intenso ódio, mas ela sabia que Severus não tinha. Ela estava começando a suspeitar que ele só estava permitindo por causa dela, ou pelo menos foi por isso que começou originalmente, até agora, estranhamente, os três pareciam estar sinceramente se dando bem.

O som de uma chave na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos errantes e ela ergueu sua varinha, lentamente, para não perturbar a Desilusão renovada. Ela podia ver o brilho de Ron nas proximidades fazendo o mesmo, Harry estava realmente escondido graças a sua capa, e ela não tinha certeza de onde Severus estava, o que era o ponto.

O plano funcionou sem problemas. Menos de dez segundos depois que a porta da frente se fechou, Umbridge estava desarmada e imóvel no chão com os olhos arregalados de indignação e choque e Ron colocou o medalhão sobre sua cabeça triunfalmente enquanto eles cancelavam seus feitiços escondidos e Harry dobrou sua capa, segurando a varinha curta do sapo na outra mão. De acordo mútuo, os três deixaram Severus avançar para falar primeiro, ele certamente seria muito melhor em se vangloriar.

Ela olhou muito para o Professor Snape novamente enquanto caminhava devagar e deliberadamente para o campo de visão de Umbridge, sorrindo com toda a sua antiga arrogância fria e zombeteira que havia feito todos eles o odeiam por tantos anos. Hermione se divertiu ao descobrir que tinha o exato efeito oposto agora, e que ela estava gostando disso demais. Ele pode parecer muito melhor do que ele pensava que ele usava roupas trouxas, mas parte dela sentia falta de vê-lo em suas vestes. Umbridge parecia estar gostando menos, seus olhos estavam arregalados perigosamente agora, choque dando lugar a fúria quando ela o reconheceu.

Severus segurou a varinha pendendo frouxamente dos dedos, quase negligentemente, claramente não considerando-a uma ameaça, mesmo assim, ele fez um insulto elegante. - Boa noite Dolores – ele murmurou suavemente, sua voz expressiva se tornando um sotaque zombeteiro.

Tentando arduamente não rir, Hermione cuidadosamente relaxou seu Body-Bind o suficiente para deixar o sapo falar, não que ela tivesse muito a dizer, sendo reduzida a um rouco: - Você!

\- Esta vai ser uma conversa muito cintilante, claramente - Severus falou com os olhos brilhando com diversão desdenhosa, antes de se mover um passo para o lado. Tomando sua sugestão, Hermione se moveu para ficar ao lado dele, e Harry se moveu para o outro flanco com Ron.

Os olhos de Umbridge se moveram de um para o outro, aumentando ainda mais quando seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho de raiva. - Você... todos vocês... o que...

\- Ela era tão eloquente em suas lições de 'Defesa'? - Severus perguntou indolentemente, as vírgulas invertidas caindo no lugar claramente, arqueando uma sobrancelha com ligeiro desdém.

\- Ela era clara o suficiente quando estava nos dizendo que o Ministério achava que Harry era um mentiroso e não arriscaria deixar-nos aprender nada - Hermione respondeu, tentando o seu melhor para imitar o seu sorriso, ela sabia que não podia esperar emulá-lo, mas tinha sua própria tendência vingativa, e isso era divertido. - E quando ela pensou que tinha me assustado em soluçar e trair todos os meus amigos.

Ele quase riu quando Umbridge conseguiu inchar ainda mais com raiva. - Esse é o governo para você. Muito falador quando as coisas estão indo bem em suas mentes cegas, mas quando alguém realmente se atreve a discordar deles, eles não podem lidar com o choque.

\- Ela era clara o suficiente quando estava ameaçando Crucio, também - Harry disse severamente. Ele não estava sorrindo e não parecia estar gostando disso tanto quanto o resto deles.

Severus lançou lhe um olhar penetrante, aparentemente sem saber disso, antes de olhar para a vítima. - Ela realmente fez. Que tolice. E perigosa para alguém em seu estado mental... usando Imperdoáveis é mais do que simplesmente apontar sua varinha e dizendo as palavras. - Seu sorriso retornou quando ele deu um passo mais perto. - Isso é verdade, Dolores? - perguntou ele zombeteiramente. - Ah, espere, eu esqueci o fato de que você não é fisicamente capaz de concordar com Potter. Eu posso simpatizar com isso, até certo ponto - acrescentou secamente, com os olhos brilhando.

\- Severus, eu não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo, mas qualquer plano que você tenha, você seria mais útil no Ministério...

\- Oh, cale a boca, sua bruxa cruel e incompetente - Severus disse a ela em um tom bastante satisfeito. - Diga-me que você não acredita que eu realmente gostei de ouvir você balbuciando bobagens o ano todo, ou que eu estava realmente ajudando você. Nós tínhamos apostas na sala dos professores, você sabe, sobre quem poderia te incomodar mais e quais alunos iriam aparecer com as melhores acrobacias.

\- Quem ganhou? - Hermione perguntou com um sorriso de prazer.

\- A professora McGonagall levou o pote no final do ano, apesar dos meus melhores esforços e do professor Flitwick, mas ganhei algum dinheiro graças a alguns jovens bruxos e seus Fogos de artifício. - Ele sorriu brevemente e olhou para sua vítima. - Agora, Dolores, vamos ter uma pequena conversa, embora eu ache muito irritante falar com você. Eu sugiro que você coopere, desde que nós quatro estivemos bastante ocupados e crescemos um pouco mal-humorados ultimamente.

\- Você se atreve a me ameaçar, Snape? O Ministro - o Lorde das Trevas...

O sorriso que atravessou o rosto de Severus deixou seus olhos frios e quase cruéis, seu rosto em linhas duras e inflexíveis. - O Lorde das Trevas não me assusta mais - ele respondeu suavemente - e qualquer pobre tolo que você tenha criado como um ministro fantoche não assusta ninguém.

\- Traidor!

\- Pervertida - ele respondeu em um tom distante, seus lábios se curvando com desprezo. - Mesmo entre os Comensais da Morte, os resíduos mais escuros da nossa sociedade, poucos machucariam as crianças por diversão. Você me deixa doente, e isso não é fácil, garanto. Não acredito que queira incomodar-me com uma pretensão à conversação civil. Eu posso obter as respostas que preciso com bastante facilidade. E depois... - O tom dele iluminado, quase caprichoso. - Bem, jovens grifinórios, o que faremos com ela? - Ele perguntou, quase provocando, seus olhos zombando.

\- Transfigure-a em um sapo! - Ron disse entusiasticamente.

Lutando com uma risada, Hermione contribuiu: - Leve-a de volta para a Floresta Proibida e devolva-a aos centauros!

\- Amaldiçoa-a para que tudo o que ela diz se transforme em ruídos de coaxar.

\- Transforme sua pele e cabelo rosa.

\- Faça o cheiro dela de catnip e peixe.

\- Exploda-a como um balão, como Harry fez com sua tia.

Como se a menção de seu nome tivesse ligado um botão, Harry finalmente falou de novo, com uma voz bastante estranha. - Encontre a pena suja e faça-a sangrar.

\- Estupefaça - Severus disse apressadamente, sacudindo a varinha para Umbridge enquanto Ron e Hermione se viravam para olhar para o amigo deles, eles estavam brincando sobre isso o dia todo, mas ele realmente soara grave. - Potter, o que... ah ... eu vejo. - Ele se moveu para frente, virando-se para olhar de relance para eles e fazendo sinal para eles um pouco, enquanto Harry olhava para a bruxa inconsciente com um olhar feio em seu rosto que eles não viam há muito tempo.

Hermione hesitou, dividida entre querer ir à seu amigo e querer confiar que Severus sabia o que estava fazendo, olhando entre os dois ansiosamente enquanto as mãos de Harry cerrou os punhos e endureceu os olhos. Ron deu um passo à frente, e Severus estendeu a mão para agarrar seu ombro, puxando-o para trás e dando-lhe um olhar de advertência antes de avançar ele mesmo.

Sua voz era muito baixa enquanto ele falava com Harry, mas a atmosfera era tão silenciosa que eles podiam ouvi-lo claramente. - Bem, Potter? O que faremos agora? Você poderia se vingar dela agora, se você quisesse. As únicas testemunhas são seus amigos, que nunca diriam nada, e eu, e não me importo. Nenhum de nós iria te parar. O que ela fez com você foi obsceno. Você vai ter a cicatriz que ela te deu para o resto da sua vida. Então, o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

\- Eu a odeio - Harry disse com uma voz tensa que estava cheia de raiva.

\- Eu sei - Severus respondeu calmamente.

\- Eu quero que ela sofra.

\- Eu sei.

\- ...eu quero machucá-la.

\- Eu sei.

Harry levantou a varinha e parou, olhando para a mulher inconsciente que o havia torturado por ousar dizer a verdade, que havia prolongado a guerra por pelo menos um ano por causa do modo como ela interferira com a Ordem em Hogwarts, que tentara incapacitar todos e deixá-los incapazes de se proteger. Por um momento longo e congelado, ninguém ousou respirar, antes de abruptamente ele soltar sua varinha e se virar, curvando os ombros e expirando com uma maldição abafada.

\- Muito bem - Severus disse a ele baixinho, sem sequer um leve traço de sarcasmo, possivelmente pela primeira vez.

Esfregando a mão pelo cabelo, Harry puxou os óculos e começou a limpá-los na bainha de sua camiseta. - Isso fica mais fácil?

\- Sim e não. Nunca fica menos doloroso, mas você aprende a lidar com isso mais facilmente.

\- Isso vai embora?

\- Pergunte-me novamente daqui a cinquenta anos ou mais. - Severus cutucou a varinha de Harry até ele com a ponta da bota, e ele pegou e colocou de volta no bolso.

\- Como você vive se sentindo assim?

\- Você encontra coisas que são mais importantes e aprende a esquecer que se sente assim. Aprende a ignorá-lo, até que você precise, embora eu seja uma prova viva de que nem sempre funciona. A primeira vez é a mais difícil, você ganhou a primeira batalha.

\- O que você teria feito se eu não tivesse conseguido?

\- Eu teria parado você.

\- Um de vocês pode traduzir, por favor? - Hermione perguntou, finalmente perdendo a paciência. - Eu não entendo nada que vocês dois acabaram de dizer.

Eles trocaram olhares antes que Severus lhe desse um olhar divertido. - Você não iria. Foi... definitivamente uma coisa masculina, eu acho. Eu duvido que faria sentido para qualquer mulher, mesmo uma como perceptiva como você.

\- Eu também não entendi - disse Ron, melancólico.

\- Bem, você não é muito homem, Weasley - Severus disse a ele secamente, soltando um grito de indignação enquanto Harry abafava uma risada indiferente, parecendo um pouco melhor.

\- Severus... - Hermione disse em advertência. Ele deu a ela o mais próximo que ele já chegou de um olhar inocente, antes de encolher os ombros.

\- Potter finalmente aprendeu a controlar adequadamente sua raiva. Sinceramente, eu não objetaria se ele não tivesse conseguido se conter, eu duvido que Dolores Umbridge já tenha sido recebido dor em sua vida, pode ser bom para ela começar a entender o que ela faz com outras pessoa, mas, considerando seu temperamento atual, não acho que seja uma boa ideia começar intrometendo-se nas Artes das Trevas. Felizmente, ele não fez.

\- Ok, isso é ótimo, mas... essa coisa está sussurrando - Ron disse desconfortavelmente, segurando o medalhão por sua corrente.

\- O que? - Severus perguntou bruscamente.

\- Eu posso ouvi-lo sussurrando para mim. Não é alto o suficiente para eu ouvir o que está dizendo...

\- Não abra isto! Salazar, menino, você não aprendeu nada? Entregue aqui. - Severus pegou cautelosamente a corrente do ruivo, que parecia bastante abalado com a veemência em sua voz, e segurou-o ao nível dos olhos, estreitando os olhos. - Hmm interessante.

\- Severus, você está sendo enigmático de novo - Hermione disse irritada, dando um tapinha no braço de Harry antes de cruzar para olhar o medalhão por cima do ombro dele. - O que é interessante?

\- Este parece consideravelmente mais forte que o diadema.

\- Talvez tenha sido o primeiro que ele fez? - Ron sugeriu, esfregando a mão no jeans.

Harry voltou a conversa, parecendo um pouco melhor. - Não, eu te falei sobre as memórias. O diário e o anel devem ter sido os primeiros. Ele não conseguiu se apossar do medalhão de Slytherin por um tempo. Por que isso seria mais forte?

Severus estreitou os olhos pensativamente. - O diário conseguiu drenar a força vital da senhorita Weasley e possuí-la, embora apenas temporariamente. O anel era poderoso o suficiente para amaldiçoar Dumbledore fatalmente. Eu acredito que ou este deve ser o terceiro que ele criou, ou é de alguma forma reforçada por seus laços de sangue com Salazar Slytherin. Talvez ambos.

\- Faz sentido que seja o terceiro - Hermione disse pensativa. - Cada um seria mais fraco, não seria, porque seria um pedaço menor de sua alma? Isso não parece que vai possuir ou amaldiçoar qualquer um de nós, desde que não o abramos, e ainda não fez muito para a Umbridge. Então, isso significa que o diadema foi mais tarde?

\- Mais tarde, sim, mas não muito depois, porque ele ainda parecia mais ou menos humano quando voltou a Hogwarts para esconder isso - Harry contribuiu. - Eu acho que o diadema foi o quarto, o que significa que o copo de Nagini e Hufflepuff serão os mais fracos, não é? - acrescentou, parecendo aliviado.

\- Isso faz sentido - Severus concordou cautelosamente - mas não celebre cedo demais. Temos que chegar até eles, afinal de contas. Destruí-los é relativamente fácil.

\- Você vai queimar este também? - Hermione perguntou. Ele encontrou os olhos dela por um momento, ambos lembrando o diadema, e ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam com diversão e um certo calor preguiçoso que fez o coração dela bater mais rápido, antes de voltar a olhar para o medalhão.

\- Eu suponho que sim. Nós não temos presas de basilisco por perto, e a espada de Gryffindor é melhor onde está agora, o que não nos deixa muitas opções.

\- Por que você tira toda a diversão? - Ron perguntou. - Não podemos destruir pelo menos um?

\- Eu lhe disse antes, não estou ensinando a você nenhum de vocês, Fogo Maldito. Isso mataria você, e provavelmente qualquer um perto de você. Se você puder pensar em outra maneira, então, por favor, dê uma guinada.

Ron franziu o cenho, e depois de um momento transformou-o em um trocadilho que se tornou um sorriso triste quando ele desistiu. - Tudo bem. Não é justo, no entanto.

\- A vida não é justa - Severus disse a ele zombeteiramente. - Então, vocês três, agora mais sérios... O que fazemos com ela uma vez que eu tenho as informações que ela possui?

\- O que você faria se estivesse fazendo isso sozinho? - Hermione perguntou incerta.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Mataria, simplesmente porque é a solução mais simples e menos arriscada. Mas não estou sozinho, por isso estou perguntando a todos vocês. O que vocês acham que devemos fazer?

\- Como é o menos arriscado? As pessoas não sentiriam falta dela? - Ron perguntou, franzindo a testa um pouco.

Severus deu de ombros novamente. - Talvez, mas o Ministério está cheio de traficantes de pena que podem se organizar, e a maioria deles não tem muitas emoções, ela seria fácil o suficiente para substituir, e além disso, até os Comensais da Morte têm padrões. Eu não posso pensar que muitos deles gostem muito dela. Ninguém ficaria muito triste se ela não viesse trabalhar amanhã.

\- Você pode lançar um feitiço de memória forte o suficiente para impedi-la de lembrar o que aconteceu, não é? - Harry disse.

\- Eu posso sim. - Ele considerou cada um deles por sua vez. - Pense até o fim. Ela esquece o que aconteceu hoje... e ela volta ao trabalho amanhã. A Horcrux não estava controlando ela. Ela escolheu seu lado, ela não está sob a maldição Imperius. Ela voltará a interrogar e registrar os nascidos-trouxas e meio-sangues, separar famílias, mandar inocentes para tortura ou prisão.

Os três trocaram olhares. Finalmente Harry sacudiu a cabeça, esfregando as costas da mão. - Eu não posso pensar sobre isso. Vocês decidem.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam antes de olhar para Severus. Finalmente Ron perguntou: - Quais são as nossas escolhas? Matá-la ou deixá-la ir?

\- 'Nossas' escolhas? - Severus perguntou suavemente. - Você poderia matá-la, Weasley? Assim? Mesmo que você acreditasse que era o melhor... você poderia matá-la a sangue frio? Ela não pode revidar.

\- ...Eu não sei. Eu, provavelmente não, não. - Ron lambeu os lábios incertos.

\- Não há vergonha nisso. - Severus deu de ombros novamente. - Eu posso fazer isso, se é isso que decidimos ser a melhor opção, mas você precisa pensar nisso. Isso não é uma questão de piadas agora. Essa é uma mulher que certamente merece sofrer, mas nenhum de vocês tem estômago para isso, e nem eu mais. Nós a matamos, ou deixamos ela continuar como esteve, transformando nosso governo em um campo de concentração?

Houve um longo silêncio, antes que Hermione dissesse baixinho: - Existe uma terceira opção?

\- Por que você pergunta?

\- Porque normalmente existe, com você. Nada é preto e branco, lembra?

Abruptamente ele sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Ótimo. Sempre há outra escolha. Alguma ideia sobre o quê?

\- Faça-a fazer algo diferente - sugeriu Ron. - A maldição dos Imperius, talvez. - Ele sorriu. - Faça-a ajudar pequenas velhinhas do outro lado da rua.

\- Ha - Severus murmurou, seus olhos brilhando por um momento. - Você está pensando nas linhas corretas, eu acho, embora a maldição Imperius não a mantenha por muito tempo, ela está muito profunda agora, ela é muito distorcida. Algum de vocês já leu A Laranja Mecânica?

\- Eu vi o filme... - Hermione respondeu.

Ele deu a ela um olhar cético. - Mesmo?

\- ...Eu vi um pouco do filme - ela emendou com um suspiro, olhando para ele.

Ele sorriu para ela. - Você conseguiu ver o final?

\- Não, mas eu conheço a história... - Ela piscou. - Legilimência pode fazer isso?

\- Traduza, por favor - Harry disse melancolicamente. - Eu já ouvi falar do filme, mas não sei do que se trata.

\- É sobre um jovem que é um sociopata absoluto, gasta todo o seu tempo roubando e estuprando e espancando as pessoas. O governo fez algo em seu cérebro e o fez fisicamente incapaz de prejudicar ninguém. Isso é possível, Severus?

Ele deu de ombros novamente. - Eu não tenho ideia, para ser sincero. Eu não faria qualquer coisa tão extrema assim, seria notado. Mas pode ser possível limitar o dano que ela pode causar. A questão é se vale a pena tentar ou não, duvido que ela tenha conseguido se erguer tão alto que alguém não possa substituí-la em meros segundos. Deixe-me acordá-la e ver o que nós pode aprender, e então vamos decidir... - Ele ergueu a varinha mais uma vez. - Enervar. Petrificus Totalus. Legilimens.

* * *

Severus observou as imagens piscando diante de seus olhos, não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de procurar por algo específico ainda, se acostumando com a sensação desagradável de sua mente. Ele não estava mentindo quando ele havia falado de esgoto bruto, isso ia deixá-lo querendo um longo banho. Ele conhecia pessoas como ela, retorcidas e sombrias e feias, mas geralmente havia uma razão, uma má infância, ou pura insanidade, alguma coisa. Com Umbridge... nada. Ela não tinha sido muito popular na escola, tanto quanto ele podia ver, mas ela não tinha sido intimidada também, ela tinha sido uma não entidade. Nenhum segredo familiar sombrio também. E, mais preocupante de tudo, ela não era realmente insana. Havia uma racionalidade fria e preocupante para ela, ela realmente acreditava no que ela estava fazendo, e uma parte sombria e sádica dela gostava.

Ele fez sua pele rastejar, francamente, e ele estava começando a desejar que ele tivesse deixado Potter atacá-la, embora isso teria feito coisas infelizes para a psique do menino. Ele ficou realmente muito impressionado por ele ter conseguido se controlar, Severus não tinha certeza se poderia ter feito o mesmo naquela idade, naquelas circunstâncias. _Não. Concentre-se agora._ Ele voltou sua atenção para os flashes de memória, e olhou para o Ministério, assistindo a ascensão de Umbridge ao poder tão brevemente quanto possível, ele realmente não queria saber como ela tinha conseguido Fudge para promover ela. Merlin, isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo querer vomitar. Fudge foi expulso após o desastre no Departamento de Mistérios, e Scrimgeour assumiu apenas para provar a ineficaz ... palavra que os atingiu de Hogwarts sendo atacados, e de repente os Comensais da Morte em todos os lugares... Breves horas de caos, um implacável e surpreendente aquisição precisa. E então... controle.

Audiências e interrogatórios, sangue-puro aliviado, mestiços nervosos e nascidos-trouxas aterrorizados. Dementadores por toda parte e prisioneiros acorrentados. Magia é Poder, que também quase fez ele doente. _Salve a corrida principal_. Ele estava mais aliviado do que nunca por ter escapado disso, ele não tinha vontade de fingir seguir essa abominação. Um breve e distante relance do próprio Voldemort, arrogante, retorcido e monstruoso como sempre, flanqueado pelos Malfoys e os Lestranges, felizmente, não Draco. Os pensamentos de Umbridge estavam confusos, parte dela não queria segui-lo, mas a Horcrux já a tinha segurado e estava se alimentando de seu desejo pelo poder. O tabu... ladrões, gangues de imprensa? Isso era novo...

Como ele esperava, nada muito sobre a estratégia global. Ela não teve contato com nenhum dos círculos internos e só viu o Lorde das Trevas uma vez à distância, da mesma maneira, ou Cara de Cobra teria reconhecido o medalhão e então todo o Inferno teria se soltado. Severus não queria que seu antigo mestre soubesse o que eles estavam fazendo até que eles tivessem destruído o medalhão e a taça. Em um mundo ideal, Voldemort continuaria alegremente ignorante até o momento em que sua cobra caísse morta, quando já seria tarde demais.

Quebrando a conexão com algum alívio, ele se levantou novamente, esfregando as mãos no roupão e se sentindo bastante sujo pelo que tinha visto em sua cabeça. - Bem, isso foi divertido - ele murmurou sarcasticamente, não-verbalmente estuporando Umbridge novamente para que eles pudessem falar de forma relativamente livre. - Ela realmente não sabe nada de útil, não do nosso ponto de vista, embora eu tenha conseguido alguns recados que a Ordem pode achar útil.

\- Como é o Ministério agora? - Weasley perguntou. - Eu fiquei com a impressão de que mamãe não vai falar muito, e Tonks ainda não voltou ao trabalho.

\- Se ela tem algum senso, o que, pensando bem, ela provavelmente não tem... - Isso provocou bufos indignados de todos eles, mas Severus seguiu sua opinião, deixando Lupin de lado, eles não tinha visto Nymphadora Tonks solta em uma sala de aula de Poções. Na verdade, ela tinha sido uma aluna pior e mais perigosa do que Longbottom, embora não por muito. - Como eu estava dizendo - ele continuou, dando-lhes um olhar severo - se ela tiver algum senso, Tonks não voltará. Meio-sangues estão tendo um momento bastante difícil no Ministério no momento. - Ele deu a Umbridge propensa e paralisada, um olhar de desgosto.

\- Vou enviar um relatório completo para Minerva mais tarde. Por enquanto, a versão curta é que Scrimgeour está morto e foi substituído por Pius Thicknesse, ex-chefe do Departamento de Lei Aplicação Mágica, Thicknesse não é um Comensal da Morte, Yaxley colocou-o sob a maldição Imperius no ano passado. Na verdade, Yaxley agora tem seu antigo emprego. Meu ex-colega aqui é responsável pela recém-formada Comissão de Registro dos Trouxas - acrescentou sombriamente, evitando os olhos de Hermione, era muito fácil imaginá-la nas memórias que ele acabara de ver e ele não precisava quaisquer novos pesadelos.

\- Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas? - Potter repetiu, parecendo irritado novamente. - É assim que parece?

Severus assentiu. - Todas as bruxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas devem ser registrados e controlados, e presos. O novo Ministério alega ter pesquisas 'provando' que eles roubaram sua magia de bruxas e bruxos 'reais'. Eu duvido que muitos prisioneiros vão sobreviver - acrescentou ele sombriamente. - Os enviados para Azkaban são os sortudos.

\- Certamente as pessoas não estão aparecendo para serem registradas? - Hermione perguntou, e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Eles chegaram aos registros de Hogwarts, seus colegas estão sendo perseguidos enquanto conversamos. Há gangues de ladrões vagando pela Inglaterra. Eles também estão atrás de traidores, principalmente nós, mas também os membros conhecidos da Ordem, e quaisquer sangue-puro ou mestiço são suficientemente tolos para se opor abertamente ao que está acontecendo.

\- O que podemos fazer? - Potter perguntou, seu habitual complexo de herói levantando sua feia cabeça novamente.

\- Nós não fazemos nada, Potter. Nós temos a nossa tarefa. Passamos isso para a Ordem e deixamos que eles decidam o que podem fazer com os recursos que possuem. Nós quatro não podemos fazer nada sobre isso. Isso é com o que você concordou. - Sua voz era mais suave do que normalmente poderia ser, Severus não estava mais feliz com isso do que o garoto parecia. - Não será fácil fazer nada. Você tem visto o Profeta agora. É pouco mais do que um boletim do Comensal da Morte cheio de mentiras e propaganda. A vasta maioria da bruxa Grã-Bretanha não sabe o que aconteceu.

Ele deu-lhes um momento para absorver isso, mordendo o lábio distraidamente antes de se controlar e parar com uma carranca irritada. Limpando a garganta, ele disse baixinho: - Eu vou recomendar que Arthur saia do Ministério, isso os deixará cegos, mas ele está sendo vigiado e é muito arriscado. A Ordem precisará se reorganizar, eles precisarão de um novo guardião para o Ordem antes que Dumbledore morra, ou eles terão que encontrar algum outro lugar para usar.

\- Há muitas casas seguras... - Potter começou, e Severus reprimiu uma risada oca, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não existe mais uma casa segura. Eu segurei o máximo que pude, tanto quanto ousei, mas não consegui evitar revelar nada. Eles sabem aproximadamente onde é sede, embora obviamente o encanto de Fidelius ainda a proteja enquanto Dumbledore vive. Eles sabem onde é a Toca e eu não confiaria na proteção em torno dela se eles decidirem que é onde vocês três estão se escondendo. Eu não contei a eles diretamente onde fica o Chalé das Conchas, mas eles sabem da sua existência. O pedido precisa escolher um esconderijo, ou Grimmauld Place ou em algum lugar inteiramente novo, e fique lá. Eu direi a Minerva mais tarde. - Ele balançou a cabeça - É pior do que eu pensava. Isso levará anos para ser consertado. - Depois de um momento, ele se livrou do humor negro. - Mais uma razão para nós quatro termos sucesso o mais rápido possível, então.

\- Minha família está em perigo? - Potter perguntou baixinho.

Severus balançou a cabeça. - A casa da sua tia é protegida de várias maneiras. Nós não somos tolos. E eu nunca disse a ninguém onde eles estavam. Você não compartilha um sobrenome com eles, Dursleys são apenas três trouxas no que diz respeito aos Comensais da Morte. Eles não estão mais em perigo do que qualquer outro trouxa estaria.

\- Você viu alguma coisa em sua cabeça sobre o meu irmão? - Weasley perguntou em voz baixa. - Ninguém ouviu falar de Percy desde que o vimos no Natal. O relógio da mamãe diz que ele não está morto, mas...

\- Eu não vi nada sobre ele - Severus respondeu suavemente. - Eu não acho que ele estará em perigo imediato, se ele mantiver a cabeça baixa. Ele deixou claro que ele não é afiliado à seus parentes traidores de sangue. Ele será vigiado, sem dúvida, mas ele deve estar seguro o suficiente. - A menos que ele voltasse a si e tentasse fugir. Ele guardava isso para si mesmo.

\- Isso significa que não me atrevo a fazer muito para Umbridge - ele disse baixinho. - Ela está mais alta do que eu pensava, e se de repente ela muda de postura, ou desaparece, as pessoas vão ficar desconfiadas. O Lorde das Trevas e vários outros são capazes de quebrar um feitiço de memória se souberem que está lá. Salazar, não olhem para mim assim - ele adicionou cansado, apertando a ponte do nariz. – Eu também não gosto disso, mas é mais importante mantermos o segredo até que tenhamos a taça da Lufa-lufa e alguma forma de matar Nagini. Se o Lorde das Trevas descobre que sabemos sobre as Horcruxes antes de destruirmos todas elas, ele protegerá as restantes tão fortemente que nunca conseguiremos chegar até elas, e perderemos a guerra. Eu te disse, às vezes, não há escolhas certas.

Ele observou os três trocando olhares, vendo sua própria raiva e frustração espelhadas em seus rostos. Finalmente Hermione disse em voz baixa: - Ela não pode fugir com isso, Severus.

\- Ela não vai - ele respondeu baixinho. - Não para sempre. Quando isso for feito, ela será punida por tudo. De um jeito ou de outro. Eu te prometo isso. - _Mesmo que eu tenha que fazer isso sozinho._ Não que ele pensou que seria um problema, uma vez que ele contasse à Ordem a verdade sobre ela e mostrasse a mão de Potter, eles cairiam para fazer a cadela pagar. Ele deu de ombros impotente. - Eu não vejo outra escolha.

Ele encontrou seus olhos por um longo momento, vendo a verdadeira raiva, mas principalmente um tipo de resignação irritada, ela entendeu, mas isso não significava que ela tinha que gostar. Ele olhou para os outros, Weasley estava olhando para o nada, provavelmente se preocupando com sua família, e Potter estava obviamente lutando contra seus problemas de raiva novamente. Suspirando, ele balançou a cabeça, irritado. - Vamos lá, vamos acabar com isso e sair daqui. Desilude-se e prepare-se para sair. Weasley, ainda tem o medalhão? Boa. Não deixe cair. Ou abra-o. - Ele lançou sua própria desilusão novamente e nivelou sua varinha para a bruxa inconsciente. - Enervar.

Quando ela chegou, ele se aproximou e sussurrou: - Nós devemos a você, Dolores. Por Potter, e por Minerva, e por todos os outros que você já feriu. O que acontece, vem por aí. Nós estaremos vendo você em breve. - Endireitando-se, ele sacudiu a varinha rapidamente, removendo o Body-Bind, e se concentrou. - Obliviate.

Como uma reflexão tardia, quando ele saiu, ele apontou para ela uma última vez e murmurou um pequeno e feio jinx, levaria alguns dias para começar a ter um impacto, mas aos poucos começaria a fazer um número de coisas infelizes em seu sistema digestivo que gradualmente pioraria até que ela começasse a ficar muito doente. Não havia razão para que eles pudessem deixá-la escapar completamente impune, mesmo que isso fosse muito mais mesquinho do que qualquer coisa que ele quisesse fazer.

* * *

Uma vez que eles deixaram a casa de Umbridge, Severus insistiu em usar Aparatação Acompanhada para levá-los para algum outro lugar, em algum lugar que acabou por ser o que parecia ser o interior de um armazém abandonado ou fábrica ou algo assim. Hermione ainda estava tentando entender quando Ron perguntou: - Onde estamos?

\- Em algum lugar eu posso destruir uma Horcrux sem danificar nada muito - Severus respondeu. - Uma vez que adicionamos alguns feitiços de proteção, de qualquer maneira. Eu sei que minha casa não é muito, mas é tudo nós temos agora e até que eu possa ir para outro lugar eu prefiro não arriscar queimá-lo. Potter, não use magia enquanto estivermos aqui, sob quaisquer circunstâncias.

Harry parecia em branco. - Por quê?

\- Você ainda está com dezessete anos. Todos os bruxos menores de idade têm algo chamado Rastreamento colocado neles assim que eles começam a escola, ele é projetado para detectá-lo se você usar magia do lado de fora Hogwarts.

\- Isso não faz sentido - objetou Harry. - Eu tenho usado magia desde que saímos de Hogwarts.

\- Você tem usado mágica em minha casa, ou na sede, ou na pilha de renda rosa que induz o vômito. Como acontece com muitas coisas que o Ministério faz, o Rastreamento é fácil de enganar, se houver um feiticeiro adulto na residência, eles são considerados a fonte da magia. Sangue puro e mestiços são supostamente capazes de controlar seus filhos para que seus traços não funcionem muito bem. Quando a magia era feita perto de você na casa de sua tia, eles sabiam, ou supunham, que era você, porque não havia magos vivendo por perto. O mesmo com você, Hermione, você já na verdade quebrou essa regra. Eu me livrei usando magia nos feriados porque eles assumiram que era minha mãe.

\- Isso significa que eu poderia ter usado magia fora da escola e ninguém teria notado? - Ron perguntou indignado.

\- Supondo que você poderia ter feito isso sem sua mãe te pegar, sim - Severus disse a ele secamente. - De qualquer forma, Potter, apenas não use magia aqui. Você precisará Aparatação Acompanhada com alguém para chegar em casa. Pare de fazer beicinho, é só por mais uma semana, não é? Hermione, Weasley, me ajude a proteger as paredes para que eu não queime acidentalmente este lugar. Potter, faça você mesmo útil e fique de olho no medalhão. Se o sussurro fica mais alto ou qualquer coisa sobre isso mudar, diga-me, eu não gosto do jeito que parece tão mais forte do que o diadema.

\- Você deveria estar usando Fogo Maldito agora? - Hermione perguntou em voz baixa enquanto eles trabalhavam. - Você parece mais estressado... quero dizer, a última vez foi certamente divertida - acrescentou ela, sorrindo e tentando não corar - mas não estamos sozinhos desta vez...

\- Comporte-se - ele disse a ela, seus olhos brilhando com uma sugestão de um sorriso, antes de desaparecer. - Eu não acho que vou reagir assim desta vez, não. Uma vez que você viu isso ser destruído, você deve pegar os dois e ir para casa, deixe-me me acalmar um pouco. Eu não vou perder o controle, não perigosamente, mas eu prefiro não dizer ou fazer algo que depois me arrependo e será melhor se eu for por mim mesmo.

\- Eu prefiro não deixar você...

\- Eu sei, e eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas confie em mim, por favor. Eu não vou estar em perigo, mas você pode estar. Eu sei como eu sou, e eu não quero arriscar te machucar, fisicamente ou de outra forma. Eu serei capaz de me controlar mais facilmente se não houver mais ninguém por perto para me preocupar. Além disso, Potter provavelmente precisará falar.

\- Eu não sabia que ele ainda estava tão bravo com as coisas - ela disse baixinho. - Ele parecia muito melhor recentemente.

\- Esse tipo de raiva não vai embora - Severus disse a ela suavemente. - Ele lutará contra isso durante a maior parte de sua vida. Como eu fiz. Agora ele tem o jeito, e ele vai controlá-lo.

\- Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

\- Pela última vez, sim - ele disse, parecendo exasperado, embora seus olhos estivessem sorrindo de novo. - Pare de se preocupar comigo.

\- Nunca.

Ele bufou, tentando não parecer satisfeito, e passou a mão para ela. - Vamos lá, vamos fazer isso.

Hermione ficou de lado com Ron e Harry, no que Severus disse estar a uma distância segura, observando-o se preparando, ele ficou de pé sobre o medalhão de olhos fechados, respirando devagar e uniformemente.

\- O que acontece com você-sabe-quem quando uma de suas Horcruxes é destruída? - Ron perguntou preguiçosamente enquanto esperavam.

\- Não temos certeza. Isso enfraquece um pouco, presumivelmente - Hermione respondeu. - E isso o torna menos estável, Severus acha que está muito mais louco desta vez porque o diário já se foi, e ele disse que as coisas pioraram depois que Dumbledore quebrou o anel.

\- Oh, bom, ele vai ficar ainda mais louco. Isso vai ser divertido - disse ele sombriamente.

\- Pessoas loucas cometem erros, lembre-se. Eu acho que Severus está esperando que isso assuste alguns dos Comensais da Morte em recuar um pouco e não se esforçar tanto, também.

\- Vocês dois conversaram muito? - Harry perguntou.

Ela revirou os olhos, divertida. - Estamos progredindo, sim. Seria muito mais fácil sem vocês dois por aí - acrescentou ela, olhando-o com uma expressão de zombaria. - Tudo bem, parece que ele está pronto agora - ela acrescentou antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder.

Severus abrira os olhos, que eram remotos, ocluídos e distantes. Ele ergueu a varinha, seus lábios se movendo silenciosamente, e Hermione observou novamente quando uma faísca apareceu na ponta de sua varinha e começou a brilhar mais e mais brilhante antes de formar um fino fio de fogo tão quente que era quase branco. A linha fluiu para baixo e se dividiu para tocar o medalhão em vários pontos diferentes, e a corrente instantaneamente derreteu e se dissolveu em alguns pontos de metal líquido antes que o próprio medalhão começasse a aquecer.

Ela podia ver que Severus estava achando isso mais difícil dessa vez, ele estava tremendo ligeiramente e seus olhos estavam quase vidrados quando o poder se elevou ao redor dele, mexendo em seus cabelos e seu manto.

As linhas do rosto dele endureceram, ela tinha visto isso na Sala Precisa, assistindo com fascinação nervosa enquanto tantas emoções diferentes brincavam em seu rosto, mas sua raiva parecia mais forte agora. Pouco surpreendente, ela não estava exatamente pulando de alegria com o que aprenderam com Umbridge, e certamente não estava feliz por ter que deixá-la ir.

O medalhão estava brilhando vermelho agora, e balançando para frente e para trás um pouco quando ficou mais quente e finalmente começou a derreter. Severus mostrou seus dentes tortos em um grunhido silencioso, começando a suar, estreitando os olhos enquanto ele se concentrava. Por um longo momento, tudo parecia congelado, à medida que a temperatura aumentava e a pressão no ar aumentava, então algo cedeu e o medalhão empurrou, rolando. O medalhão derreteu e caiu aberto, houve um grito absolutamente terrível que se transformou em um lamento triste e morreu, e o medalhão abruptamente se tornou um poça de metal derretido brilhantemente brilhante e o Fogo Maldito de repente desapareceu.

Por um segundo, Hermione pensou que era Severus quem gritara, mas não foi, ele tinha cambaleado um pouco quando isso aconteceu, mas fora isso ele não tinha se movido, e ele não estava piscando enquanto ele olhava inabalavelmente para os restos do medalhão. Seus olhos ardiam com ódio terrível, como haviam feito antes, com as mãos cerradas em punhos e o único som era sua respiração pesada.

\- Isso pareceu estranho - Harry disse, esfregando a cicatriz. - Realmente, muito estranho.

\- Isso machuca? - Ron perguntou.

\- Não... apenas me senti estranho.

\- Útil, companheiro.

Ao som de suas vozes, Severus se virou lentamente para olhá-los. Sua expressão era um pouco distante, e era difícil dizer se ele realmente sabia o que estava acontecendo no momento, mas seus olhos estavam queimando enquanto ele olhava brevemente para cada um deles, seu olhar demorando-se mais tempo em Hermione. Ela podia ver o desejo lá, como ela tinha antes, mas parecia mais escuro agora e ela poderia entender por que ele queria que eles saíssem. – Vamos - ela disse baixinho. - Ele vai ficar bem.

* * *

Foi apenas meia hora antes de Severus voltar, juntando-se a eles na sala de estar. Ele parecia cansado, mais que tudo, mas muito mais calmo. Puxando algo do bolso dele, ele jogou-o na pequena mesa de café ao lado da poltrona, um pedaço de metal fundido e torcido. - Alguém quer uma lembrança? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente. - Salazar ficaria tão desapontado em saber o que havia se tornado de sua herança.

Hermione se absteve de perguntar se ele estava bem, ela sabia que a pergunta o incomodava, e ele quase certamente não responderia honestamente de qualquer maneira, e ele parecia bem. - De modo, foram quatro Horcruxes. Nós deveríamos estar celebrando, não deveríamos? - Ela perguntou levemente.

\- O que você tem em mente? - ele perguntou, com um gesto que tomou o ambiente gasto. - Não diga álcool, nenhum de vocês - acrescentou sem perder o ritmo, tanto Harry quanto Ron abriram suas bocas.

Ela olhou em volta e encolheu os ombros, admitindo o ponto. - Justo o suficiente. Parece uma pena que ninguém mais saiba o que estamos fazendo.

\- Nós apenas teremos que compensar isso fazendo uma grande festa quando tudo acabar - Harry disse confiantemente, ele animou muito desde antes.

\- Pretencioso - Severus murmurou sarcasticamente.

\- Eu ainda quero uma chance de destruir uma Horcrux - Ron disse a ele. - Quero dizer, eu sei que é perigoso, e parecia perigoso, mas... parecia muito legal.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar longo e inexpressivo, seus olhos negros se estreitaram. Finalmente ele pronunciou secamente: - Você é um idiota.

\- Ele não está errado, desta vez - Hermione murmurou, assistindo em algum divertimento enquanto ele tentava não parecer satisfeito.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na cama e lentamente passando um pente nos cachos, assistindo distraidamente a Severus, que subiu para procurar as roupas dele para encontrar algo para vestir depois do banho. Os garotos estavam com o rádio no andar de baixo, alto demais como de costume, e ele estava distraidamente cantando baixinho, ela não tinha certeza se ele tinha realmente percebido, mas ela estava gostando de ouvi-lo. Ele finalmente pegou uma camisa de flanela escura do armário e se virou, sorrindo para ela enquanto se dirigia para a porta, sorridente de volta para ele, ela perguntou: - Severus?

\- Sim?

\- Eu estava querendo perguntar, por que você não tem mais música aqui? - Ele parecia em branco, e ela deu de ombros, mantendo o tom leve. - Você tem todos esses discos, mas nada para tocá-los, para começar...

\- Ah - Ele se inclinou contra o batente da porta e deu a ela um olhar ligeiramente envergonhado. - Eu costumava ter um toca-discos. Eu tive um... desacordo com ele há alguns anos, e nunca cheguei a substituí-lo. Eu não sei se você ainda pode comprá-los mais, na verdade. Não é todo mundo usando cassetes e progredindo para CDs agora?

\- Nem todo mundo, ainda existem lojas de discos por aí. Que tipo de desacordo?

\- O tipo bêbado, como você bem sabe - ele repreendeu suavemente, seus olhos enrugando ligeiramente nos cantos. - Oh, não olhe para mim assim. Eu não bebo há meses.

\- Harry e Ron notaram que não havia bebida por aqui.

\- Não, houve, quando chegamos aqui. Eu me livrei de tudo naquela primeira noite, porque era aquilo ou bebia tudo. Eu não sou alcoólatra, geralmente, mas durante a primeira guerra e suas consequências eu perdi controle, e eu estava bebendo demais dessa vez antes de parar. Em tempos de paz, eu não tenho nenhum problema, mas agora é mais seguro se não houver álcool por perto. - Ele deu de ombros e acrescentou: - Se eles tivessem experimentado as coisas que eu costumo beber, eles teriam ficado muito, muito doentes, de qualquer maneira e é tecnicamente ilegal para qualquer um de vocês beber no mundo dos Trouxas, ou para Potter beber no tudo.

\- Porque você se importa tanto com isso - brincou ela gentilmente, lembrando-se de um chá com especiarias, há um ano. Seus olhos aqueceram brevemente com a mesma memória, e ela se encostou a parede, retornando ao assunto original. - Você não tem um piano aqui também.

Seu sorriso desapareceu e ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu não posso tocar aqui, mesmo se eu tivesse espaço. Isso... parece errado.

\- Eu ouvi você tocar uma vez - ela disse suavemente, perguntando brevemente como ele iria reagir.

Severus franziu a testa ligeiramente, parecendo mais intrigado do que qualquer outra coisa. – Realmente, como? - ele perguntou.

\- Dilys, é claro! Ela me mostrou uma passagem nas masmorras que passa pelo seu quarto. As paredes eram muito grossas, eu não conseguia ouvir com muita clareza, mas... você é muito bom.

Ele esfregou a nuca com uma expressão levemente desconfortável, acenando com a cabeça neutra. - ...Obrigado, eu acho - ele respondeu sem jeito.

Aliviada por não ter fugido, Hermione sorriu para ele e voltou a pentear cuidadosamente o cabelo. - Há quanto tempo você está toca? Eu não deveria pensar que muitos magos aprendem piano.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele exalou e encostou a cabeça no batente da porta, seus olhos escuros semicerrados. - A mãe de Lily tinha um piano. Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi um, ou vi qualquer tipo de instrumento musical, exceto em revistas. Eu fiquei fascinado. Nenhuma de suas filhas se importava, então ela me ensinou algumas escalas simples e como ler música, então eu fui para Hogwarts, e me interessei por outras coisas, e isso foi por muitos anos. Depois que a primeira guerra acabou, eu tinha muita coisa em mente, muita coisa acontecendo, bem, eu estava um desastre, francamente...

Hermione assentiu, lembrando-se das anotações da Madame Pomfrey. - Realmente não é surpreendente - ela disse suavemente enquanto ele parou por um momento para reunir seus pensamentos.

Ele assentiu distraidamente, seus olhos distantes. - Eu precisava de algo seguro para me acalmar. Eu sempre gostei de música. Era o verão, e eu estava ouvindo o rádio, eu não conseguia ouvir as coisas que eu geralmente gostava, os ritmos eram muito chocantes, então eu estava ouvindo muita música clássica, e parecia ajudar, às vezes. Então eu economizei e comprei um piano e algumas partituras, e me ensinei a tocar corretamente. - Depois de um momento, ele sorriu um pouco. - Isso faz com que pareça muito mais fácil do que realmente foi... levou anos.

\- Valeu a pena - ela disse baixinho, decidindo não mencionar o canto dele ainda, ele estava claramente desconfortável em falar sobre isso. - E a arte?

\- Oh, eu sempre gostei de desenhar - ele disse mais casualmente. - Afinal de contas, era um bom passatempo barato. Até mesmo uma casa tão pobre quanto a nossa normalmente tinha um toco de lápis e alguns pedaços de papel por aí, mesmo que fossem apenas apostas antigas.

\- Você parece bom nisso também.

\- Só com algumas coisas. Eu não posso explicar isso muito bem.

\- Não há nenhuma foto aqui. Há pinturas em seus quartos na escola, mas nenhuma aqui...

\- Não. Isso é... eu realmente odeio essa casa - ele disse baixinho, encolhendo os ombros. - Colocar quadros aqui, ou apenas redecorar, seria como... plantar flores nas bordas de um aterro sanitário. Nada poderia fazer este lugar parecer melhor. E não posso desenhar aqui, mais do que posso tocar piano. A atmosfera é... errada. - Ele deu-lhe um olhar especulativo. - Por que eu suspeito que isso seja mais do que meramente sua curiosidade sem fim habitual?

Ela sorriu para ele. - Eu gostaria de ouvir você tocar apropriadamente em algum momento, isso é tudo. Acho que vou ter que esperar um pouco.

Seu sorriso ficou torto. - Eles não são baratos. Eu acho que pode demorar um pouco antes que eu possa pagar por uma outra dessa qualidade. A de Hogwarts... sofreu um acidente.

\- Oh, não. Você não ...

\- Não deliberadamente - ele respondeu suavemente, parecendo cansado. - E eu não estava bêbado. Foi a noite em que Dumbledore escolheu desenterrar a história antiga para Potter... Eu realmente não lembro o que aconteceu, mas na manhã seguinte, metade de minhas posses foram destruídas além do reparo. - A dor cintilou brevemente através de seus olhos, antes que ele encolhesse os ombros.- Vou substituí-lo um dia. - Hesitando por um momento, ele olhou para ela um pouco desconfortável. - Você nunca disse como você sabia...

\- Ninguém me disse nada, exceto que sua amiga grifinória estava morta - ela disse calmamente. - Eu não reconheci o sobrenome dela por um tempo, e o primeiro nome dela nunca foi mencionado. Demorou cerca de um ano para eu colocar todos os pequenos pedaços juntos. E eu não contei a mais ninguém - Ela encontrou os olhos dele com firmeza - Realmente não faz diferença para mim, você sabe.

Severus procurou seu olhar incerto antes de respirar fundo. - Também não faz diferença para mim - ele disse baixinho. Isso lhe custara claramente algo para dizê-lo, isso foi quase doce, e um pouco triste, para ver o quão duro ele estava tentando.

Hermione sorriu um pouco, começando a perceber o quanto eles estavam pensando demais, deslizando para fora da cama e atravessando a sala para ir até ele, ele assistiu ela em momentânea perplexidade que rendeu a algo mais escuro e mais intenso antes que ele deixasse cair a camisa no chão e se movesse para encontrá-la. O beijo começou devagar e ela fechou os olhos, relaxando no calor de seu corpo enquanto ela enfiava os dedos em seus cabelos, sua boca se abriu sob a dela, sua língua passou por seus lábios e as coisas de repente se tornaram menos suaves. Ela arqueou as costas para pressioná-lo enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas e sob o seu top antes de empurrar o pano para cima, os dedos dele quentes em sua pele quando ele a puxou para mais perto e eles se beijaram mais ferozmente.

Quando eles se separaram brevemente para recuperar o fôlego, ela olhou em seus olhos sem fôlego, seu coração batendo contra as costelas quando ela chegou a tocar seu rosto. Ele meio que fechou seus olhos enquanto os dedos dela afastavam o cabelo escorregadio do caminho e descia suavemente a bochecha dele, engolindo em seco, antes de abri-los novamente e dar-lhe um olhar tão puro que ela quase não conseguia respirar, sentindo todo o seu corpo reagir. Sorrindo muito ligeiramente, ele segurou seu rosto gentilmente em suas mãos, inclinando-se para um beijo doce e lento que a fez derreter contra ele.

Para sentir sua crescente excitação, antes do desânimo mútuo, ouviram passos subindo as escadas.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Salazar - Severus sussurrou contra os lábios dela com uma voz rouca, antes de se endireitar e dar a ela um olhar que era meio risonho e meio irritado e não fez nada para dissipar o calor em seus olhos. - Tem certeza de que quer mantê-los?

\- Sinta-se livre para matá-los - ela assegurou-lhe sem fôlego, puxando a blusa de volta para baixo. - Eu vou mentir para você no tribunal.

\- Não me tente. - Ele se curvou para recuperar a roupa limpa que havia largado, sacudindo a cabeça e dando a ela um olhar longo e decidido cheio de promessas. - Um dia não vamos ser interrompidos - disse-lhe em quase um rosnado, antes de sair do quarto, não é fácil de fazer em jeans em vez de fluir, vestes ondulantes, mas ele conseguiu.

Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou, Hermione se inclinou para fora da porta do quarto e olhou para o culpado, apenas alcançando a cabeceira da escada. - Harry, eu vou te machucar.

\- O que eu fiz?


	38. Chapter 38

**"'Cause I can feel you breathe**

 **It's washing over me**

 **And suddenly I'm melting into you**

 **There's nothing left to prove**

 **Baby, all we need is just to be**

 **Caught up in the touch**

 **Slow and steady rush**

 **Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be**

 **I can feel you breathe..."**

 _–_ _Faith Hill, 'Breathe'._

* * *

Acontece que toda a Ordem queria comemorar o 17º aniversário de Harry em grande estilo, mesmo que tivesse que ser alguns dias antes. Em vez de injustamente, na opinião de Hermione, eles colocaram Molly Weasley para conseguir isso, através de uma chamada de Flu, ela tinha certeza de que era contra as regras. Severus estava tentando concordar nos últimos quinze minutos, mas a Sra. Weasley não parou para respirar, ainda não tinha ouvido, e ele estava começando a parecer um pouco atormentado. Evidentemente nem mesmo ele era um bastardo suficiente para perder a paciência com ela, ou aquilo, ou ela o assustava, o que era bem possível. Ela poderia ser uma mulher muito assustadora às vezes.

Finalmente Ron teve pena dele e se aproximou do fogo e gritou: - Mãe!

\- Não tome esse tom comigo, Ronald Weasley!

\- Desculpe, mãe. Mas o professor Snape desistiu há muito tempo. Você pode parar de importuná-lo agora. Ele disse que sim.

Houve uma pausa, eles podiam ouvir risadas no fundo do outro lado do Flu. - Oh. Sinto muito, Severus. Eu... não te ouvi.

Severus revirou os olhos, parecendo dividido entre divertido e irritado. - Eu me decidi. Está tudo bem, Molly. Pegue os três para a noite. Vai ser bom ter alguma paz pela primeira vez. E não ter que alimentar o abismo que você chama de filho.

\- Você não vem?

\- Para a festa de aniversário de Harry Potter? - Severus perguntou, o sarcasmo em sua voz era quase grosso o suficiente para sufocar. - Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro arrancar meus olhos com uma colher enferrujada.

\- Oh, Severus, não seja assim.

Ele revirou os olhos novamente. - Eu não vou a festas, Molly. Além disso, nem você pode fingir que alguém mais me quer lá. Eu ficarei bem.

Depois que a ligação do Flu acabou, Harry sorriu. - Por que nós não a colocamos contra Você-Sabe-Quem? Aposto que ela o faria pedir desculpas por não enxugar os pés e prometer limpar seu quarto dentro meia hora.

\- A mulher é uma força da natureza - Severus concordou ironicamente.

\- Por que temos que comemorar cedo? - Hermione perguntou a ele. - O que acontece quando Harry faz dezessete anos?

Ele piscou para ela antes de franzir o cenho. - Por que eu estou surpreso que Dumbledore não se incomodou em explicar isso para você? Tem a ver com a proteção em seu sangue, e a razão pela qual ele teve que ficar com os Dursleys pelo tempo que ele fez. Enquanto você viver com um parente adulto de sangue, Potter, a proteção que a morte de sua mãe lhe deu, limitará severamente o que pode ser feito para você. É por isso que você nunca foi atacado nas férias de verão, exceto pelos dementadores por acidente. Um segundo depois da meia-noite do seu aniversário, Potter, essa proteção acaba, e é temporada aberta, embora francamente eu nunca tenha realmente entendido como funcionava. Acho difícil acreditar que sua mãe foi a única mulher a morrer por seu filho, mas ai estamos nós. Você vai ser mais em risco do que você, embora, considerando o quanto você atrai problemas de qualquer maneira, eu não deveria pensar que isso faria muita diferença.

\- O que torna esta casa segura? - Ron perguntou interessado. - Eu perguntei ao redor, e ninguém na Ordem sabe o que você fez com isso.

Ele bufou. - Dificilmente uma surpresa. Não tem nada a ver com as Artes das Trevas, se é isso que você está pensando. Pelo menos três gerações da família de meu pai já foram proprietárias dessa casa, não aluguel, sem hipoteca. Pertence à família Snape em um profundo nível fundamental. Como mago, posso aproveitar isso. Levou apenas um par de alas de sangue básicas para configurar o proteção. É a única razão pela qual eu ainda moro aqui, ou eu teria queimado o lugar há anos - acrescentou sombriamente.

\- Podemos fazer o mesmo com a Toca?

\- Eu não sei. Provavelmente, mas não é realmente necessário, há muitos outros feitiços de proteção ao redor da Toca. Além disso, muitos outros membros da Ordem usam isso como um seguro temporário na casa que não seria prático. E se Minerva prestou atenção ao meu relatório, ninguém estará morando lá no momento.

* * *

Hermione pensava muito durante o dia seguinte, embora não se decidisse até que estivessem quase prontos para partir para o Largo Grimmauld. Enquanto eles preparado para acender o Flu - Severo estava no porão de novo, ela limpou a garganta. - Eu não vou com vocês.

\- O que? Por que?

\- Porque eu quero passar algum tempo com Severus - ela respondeu calmamente, antes de dar a ambos um olhar severo enquanto os dois começavam a corar. - Oh, tire suas mentes da sarjeta, vocês dois. Nós nunca tivemos a chance de passar algum tempo juntos, só nós dois, não desde que descobrimos que ambos sentimos algo um pelo outro, faz semanas desde que eu fui capaz de falar com ele e sinto falta disso. Eu amo vocês dois queridos, vocês sabem disso, mas eu realmente quero que vocês fiquem longe por um tempo. Eu vou ver Harry em seu aniversário de verdade mesmo. Eu gostaria de ver todos os outros, mas vai ser absolutamente insano lá, e eu não sou muito uma pessoa festeira.

Ron encolheu os ombros. - Sua festa, Harry. O que você acha?

\- Eu acho que ela é mental - Harry disse secamente, sorrindo para ela. - Se você realmente prefere passar mais tempo com ele do que nós, então vá em frente. Eu acho que não pode ser muito divertido para vocês dois tentando ordenar tudo entre Horcruxes comigo e Ron por aí - acrescentou inocentemente, e ela quase começou a rir, certo de que nem ele nem Ron tinha ideia de como muitas vezes eles tinham acidentalmente interrompido alguma coisa. - O que dizemos a todos os outros?

Ela encolheu os ombros. - Apenas diga a eles que Severus e eu estamos trabalhando em algo importante. É verdade, até onde sei, ainda precisamos de uma maneira de chegar a Nagini e estamos tentando chegar a uma lista das defesas que podemos encontrar no cofre de Bellatrix. Ou diga que não estou bem ou algo assim. É sua festa, Harry, eu duvido que a maioria das pessoas notará que eu não estou lá depois dos primeiros minutos. - Ela bateu a mão para eles. - Vá e divirta-se.

\- Tudo bem. Nos veremos em algum momento amanhã. Tchau, Mione

\- Tchau.

Depois que saíram, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio, ouvindo o maravilhoso silêncio da casa, antes de olhar na direção da cozinha e do porão e morder o lábio. Os meninos não tinha estado muito longe da verdade, sem pensar ou não... ela realmente queria apenas passar algum tempo com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava ciente de que era provavelmente apenas a privacidade que provavelmente teriam até a guerra acabar e não haveria garantia de que ambos sobreviveriam por tanto tempo. Ela sabia que nunca teria a confiança para iniciar qualquer tipo de sedução, ela nem saberia por onde começar, além de beijá-lo e esperar que ambos se empolgassem sem serem interrompidos, o que parecia não ter elegância, mas se algo acontecesse, ela não ia dizer não. Seus sonhos estavam ficando mais vívidos recentemente e ela estava cansada de acordar suada, inquieta e dolorida. Se algo não cedesse logo, a tensão iria deixá-los loucos, e embora ela ainda estivesse um pouco nervosa sobre o próximo passo, era um nervosismo residual agora do que qualquer coisa genuína.

Entrando na cozinha, ela subiu na bancada e se acomodou com o livro à vista da porta que levava ao porão, escutando com metade de um ouvido para os sons dele circulando. Ela não tinha certeza do que ele estava fazendo ali, exatamente, mas ocasionalmente a abertura no jardim coberto produzia uma fumaça muito estranhamente colorida.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Severus subiu as escadas, cantarolando distraidamente, pelo menos até vê-la e xingar. - Caramba, Granger! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

\- Encantada. Obrigado por isso.

Ele deu a ela um olhar irritado e tirou o cabelo dos olhos. - Você quase me deu um ataque cardíaco. Eu não sabia que alguém ainda estava aqui. Você tem sorte de não ter azarado você antes de perceber quem era. Por que você não está na festa com seus amiguinhos?

Ela abaixou o livro e sorriu para ele. - Eu decidi que preferiria passar algum tempo com você do que ser ensurdecida enquanto observava os irmãos Weasley ensinando a Harry e Ron como beber até vomitarem. Vai ser absolutamente insano lá e eu prefiro estar aqui. Se está tudo bem com você, é claro - acrescentou ela maliciosamente.

Ele parecia surpreso, mas satisfeito, até onde ela podia dizer. Não foi muitas vezes que ela conseguiu pegá-lo desprevenido. - Eu... bem, sim, claro. Se é isso que você quer.

\- É - ela disse com firmeza, deslizando para fora da bancada. - O que você realmente tem feito?

\- Reposição, principalmente. Não havia tempo para coletar nada de Hogwarts, então o estoque da Ordem de poções de cura era praticamente inexistente, e eu usei a maior parte do que eu tinha deixado aqui naqueles primeiros dois ou três dias.

\- Você poderia ter me deixado ajudar. Eu estou ficando louca sem nada para fazer, e você sabe que eu gosto de ver você trabalhando.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu te disse, eu não quero que você vá para qualquer lugar perto do porão, pelo menos não até que eu tenha neutralizado ou removido algumas das piores coisas amaldiçoadas. Eu tenho tentado classificar através de toda a porcaria acumulada lá ao longo dos anos, mas está indo devagar. De qualquer forma, penso melhor quando estou a preparar. Não que eu tenha tido algum lampejo de inspiração recentemente.

Hermione deu-lhe um olhar crítico. - Você passou muito tempo lá embaixo, de qualquer forma. Você parece exausto. E você precisa de um banho.

\- Obrigado - ele respondeu secamente, antes de encolher os ombros novamente. - É verdade, no entanto, suponho. Eu tenha acabado por hoje de qualquer maneira.

\- Então, o que você planejou para a noite que eu consegui estragar? - ela perguntou.

Severus sorriu para ela. - Absolutamente nada. Vamos ver que comida resta e começar o jantar, então eu vou tomar um banho. Supondo que eles não tenham saído do banheiro em um estado novamente - acrescentou sombriamente.

\- Eu tive outra discussão sobre o treinamento de casa com eles no outro dia. Não deveria ser tão ruim.

\- Eu vou acreditar quando eu vir.

* * *

Esta noite foi definitivamente muito mais divertida do que assistir os Weasleys evitando o olho severo de sua mãe por tempo suficiente para ficar bêbado, Hermione refletiu alegremente enquanto ajudava a limpar depois do jantar. Um estranho pensamento ocorreu a ela e ela riu suavemente. - Eu acabei de perceber... por que você lava a louça e a roupa à mão? Eu sempre fiz porque é o que eu estou acostumada em casa, mas você não é nascido trouxa.

Severus sorriu para ela, nas últimas duas horas, ele relaxara possivelmente pela primeira vez em meses e parecia mais calmo e mais disposto a conversar do que ela realmente o conhecera, ele estava obviamente apreciando a chance de falar sem ninguém por perto, aparentemente, ele tinha perdido suas conversas tanto quanto ela. - Parcialmente por hábito, já que eu limpo todo o meu equipamento de Poções com a mão por segurança, mas principalmente, se você quer a verdade, é porque eu sou terrível em mágicas domésticas. Eu posso conseguir limpar a poeira, mas qualquer coisa que realmente precise ser limpa adequadamente, tenho que fazer à mão.

Ela imitou um suspiro, confiante o suficiente para provocá-lo agora. - Você está me dizendo que você não é brilhante em tudo?

Ele bufou. - O que na terra poderia ter feito você pensar que eu era?

\- Suas notas, para começar.

Ele piscou para ela. - Você procurou os resultados do meu exame?

\- ...Sim.

Depois de um momento, ele riu baixinho e voltou a secar o último prato. - Eu não sei porque estou surpreso. Você nunca fez nada em meias medidas. Espero que você perceba que você é esperada para bater o meu recorde?

\- Eu não posso. Eu só tenho um E para o meu DCAT nos N.O.M.s. E não parece que eu vou ter meus N.I.E.M.s

Isso lhe rendeu outro bufo. - Você está ansiosa por esses exames desde o momento em que ouviu sobre eles, Hermione. Vai ser preciso mais do que o Lorde das Trevas e seu exército para parar você. Você irá. E você conseguirá O tanto em Defesa quanto em Poções, ou eu saberei o motivo - ele acrescentou severamente, tirando uma risadinha relutante dela, ela teve a sensação de que ele realmente quis dizer isso.

\- Mas meu professor tem me distraído - brincou ela, fazendo-o sorrir. - Você realmente acha que eu vou ser capaz de fazê-los?

\- Assim que a escola reabrir - assegurou ele. - Assumindo que ganhamos, é claro. Eu não ficaria surpreso se você fosse também Monitora Chefe.

\- Eu costumava sonhar com isso, por mais triste que isso soe - observou ela, movendo-se em torno dele para colocar os copos limpos e os talheres de lado. - Agora, porém, acho que prefiro não.

\- Bem, eu tenho certeza que você pode nomear qualquer termo que quiser - ele disse, fechando o armário. - Você poderia fazer seus N.I.E.M.s amanhã e obter uma nota de aprovação em todos os assuntos, mesmo sem o material do sétimo ano, você sabe. Eu duvido que você precise se sentar o ano inteiro. Um semestre no máximo. Então você pode fazer seus exames e continuar com o resto da vida.

\- Fazendo o que?

\- Qualquer coisa que você goste. - Ele sorriu um pouco para ela. - Se nós conseguirmos isso, você será quase tão famoso quanto Potter. Você pode fazer literalmente qualquer coisa que quiser.

\- E você? O que você vai fazer se vencermos? Você vai voltar para Hogwarts?

Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. - Claro que não. Tenho certeza de que não será nenhuma surpresa para você saber que eu desprezo totalmente o ensino, e o Diretor certamente não estará com pressa para me receber de volta, mesmo que ele viva tanto tempo. O meu contrato de Poções já não está em vigor e o meu contrato de Defesa durou apenas um ano, por isso não tenho qualquer obrigação de retornar. Quanto ao que farei... - Ele parou por um momento e depois disse baixinho: - Isso, Hermione, depende muito de você, eu acho.

Seus olhos negros estavam atentos e inabaláveis, e o olhar em suas profundezas escuras enviou um pequeno arrepio através dela enquanto seus pensamentos clareavam e suas emoções cristalizavam com quase dolorosa clareza. De repente absolutamente certa de seus sentimentos, ela sorriu um pouco trêmula para ele em resposta, aproximando-se dele. - Boa resposta - ela sussurrou, olhando para ele.

Ela podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, cheirar seu sabonete e xampu. Lentamente, ela levantou a mão, tocando sua bochecha suavemente antes de descansar a palma da mão em seu peito, sentindo seu firme batimentos do coração sob seus dedos, e se aproximaram ainda mais até que seus corpos estivessem separados apenas por um fio de cabelo e seus seios roçassem seu peito enquanto ela respirava.

Suas pupilas se dilataram, suas narinas dilataram-se levemente enquanto ele lambia os lábios, e sua voz era mais profunda do que o normal quando ele disse baixinho: - Hermione, você está tornando muito difícil para eu me comportar.

Reunindo sua coragem, ela lhe deu outro sorriso trêmulo e sussurrou: - Eu estou esperando que você não se comporte.

Um momento depois, ela estava em seus braços, seus lábios descendo sobre os dela. Este beijo não deu socos, ele não estava se segurando de volta agora, sua língua empurrando profundamente em sua boca enquanto seus braços apertavam possessivamente, esmagando seu corpo contra o dele. Agarrando-se a ele, tanto pelo apoio como porque ela queria tocá-lo, Hermione o beijou de volta tão ferozmente quanto ela poderia, finalmente, absolutamente certa de que isso era o que ela queria.

Quando eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego, Severus olhou para ela com os olhos ardendo e disse asperamente: - Eu estou te dando uma chance de dizer não, Hermione, porque depois disso eu não posso garantir que vou conseguir parar.

\- Não fale lixo - ela engasgou sem fôlego. - É claro que você pararia se eu dissesse não. Mas eu não vou. Eu não quero que você pare. Eu quero você por um longo tempo agora, Severus.

Ele quase rosnou e puxou-a para ele mais uma vez, beijando-a com fome. Era quase impossível pensar, mas embora ela não tivesse nenhuma expectativa real sobre sua primeira vez, ela sabia que ela não queria que fosse no chão da cozinha, e lutou para atravessar a névoa de luxúria que ameaçava destruir completamente sua razão de se afastar dele novamente. Respiração dura, ela sorriu para ele e pegou a mão dele, sentindo uma mistura muito estranha de confiança e nervosismo quando ela se virou e levou-o para fora da cozinha, para as escadas.

Nenhum dos dois falou novamente até que eles estavam realmente no quarto, quando ela soltou a mão dele e se virou para olhar para ele mais uma vez. Agora eles estavam aqui, ela admitiu para si mesma que ela estava apavorada, simplesmente porque odiava enfrentar o desconhecido. Ela não estava muito preocupada com o ato em si, ela sabia a mecânica disso, ela confiava nele para saber o que ele estava fazendo, e dado que ele podia incendiar o sangue dela com apenas um beijo, ela tinha certeza de que iria gostar, mas não queria desapontá-lo.

Não parecia que Severus estava preocupado com isso. Seus olhos estavam cheios de fogo negro enquanto ele olhava para ela, aquecido e intenso, e desde que ele não estava usando suas vestes usuais, ela podia ver claramente o quão excitado ele estava. Dando um passo mais perto, ele passou os braços em volta dela e a puxou para ele, mais gentilmente desta vez, afastando o cabelo do rosto dela enquanto ele abaixava cabeça para beijá-la novamente, fechando os olhos, entregou-se ao momento, ao gosto e à sensação dele, e tentou parar de pensar tanto.

Virando-se, ele voltou para a cama sem quebrar o beijo, vacilando quando bateu na parte de trás de seus joelhos antes de se abaixar para sentar na beira do colchão e puxá-la para baixo, para sentar em seu colo. Não precisando mais se preocupar com as pernas cedendo, ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e enrolou os dedos no cabelo dele, vagamente surpresa por se ouvir gemendo em sua boca enquanto sua língua deslizava contra a dela. Suas mãos acariciaram suas costas para sua bunda, puxando-a mais firmemente contra sua ereção, e ela sentiu um pulso de resposta. Calor entre suas pernas na sensação dele pressionando contra ela através de suas roupas.

Quebrando o beijo, ele se afastou para olhá-la por um momento, respirando com dificuldade. Ele segurou a bochecha dela em sua mão, acariciando o polegar ao longo de seu lábio inferior, seus olhos suavizando ligeiramente. por trás da excitação ardente que encheu seu olhar, antes de ele deslizar os dedos em seus cabelos e gentilmente inclinar a cabeça para trás, inclinando-se para beijar seu pescoço. Sua respiração era quente contra a pele dela enquanto ele se aninhava em sua garganta, beliscando certos pontos sob sua mandíbula e sobre seu pulso, cada pequena mordida a fazia tremer com pequenas faíscas de prazer.

\- As pessoas sempre disseram que você era um vampiro - Hermione disse sem fôlego, porque era isso ou gemer novamente e ela ficou um pouco envergonhada por alguns dos barulhos que ela estava fazendo. Ele riu em genuína diversão, seus olhos dançando quando ele se afastou para olhá-la, mas em vez de responder, ele simplesmente a beijou novamente, suas mãos vagando por baixo de seu top, os dedos pareciam quentes em sua pele, deixando rastros de fogo ao longo de suas costas e dos lados quando ele começou a empurrar lentamente a blusa para cima, em contraste com a aparente frieza do ar na pele exposta.

A fraca sensação de nervosismo ajudou a cortar um pouco o desejo, não o suficiente para fazê-la querer menos, mas o suficiente para ajudá-la a pensar direito. Retornando seu beijo, ouvindo sua respiração por um momento, quando ela pegou o lábio inferior suavemente entre os dentes, ela estendeu a mão cegamente e tirou a camisa de sua calça antes de começar a desfazer os botões, precisando sentir sua pele contra a dela.

Ela teve que parar por um momento para deixar Severus puxar a blusa para cima e sobre a cabeça, tremendo quando o ar lavou sua pele agora superaquecida, congelando em incerteza momentânea enquanto ela parecia apreensiva para o rosto dele, mas o olhar em seus olhos destruiu os últimos vestígios de autoconsciência muito antes que seu olhar voltasse para o dela mais uma vez. Ele teve que engolir antes que ele pudesse falar, sua voz um pouco rouca agora, mas não escondia a nota provocante em sua voz quando ele perguntou levemente: - Você vai me dizer para parar de olhar agora?

Rindo, ela balançou a cabeça. - Não. Agora você está autorizado.

\- Muito generoso de sua parte - ele rosnou, baixando a cabeça. Sua respiração fez cócegas em sua pele enquanto ele beijava sua clavícula. - Mas eu pretendo fazer muito mais do que apenas olhar - Ele lambeu o oco na base de sua garganta antes de seus lábios roçarem o final da cicatriz em seu peito, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria ficado muito envergonhada naquele momento, ela odiava a cicatriz, mas ele era o único que tinha visto em primeiro lugar e se ela não se importava com qualquer uma de suas cicatrizes, ele claramente não se importava com a dela. Além disso, ela estava mais interessada em desfazer os últimos botões de sua camisa antes de finalmente ser capaz de empurrá-la de seus ombros e vê-lo impacientemente lutar com ela.

A essa altura, ela o vira sem camisa inúmeras vezes, até o tocara uma ou duas vezes, mais recentemente, quando parecia que cada centímetro de pele estava encharcado de sangue, e ele estava com frio e mal respirando, mas não assim. Agora ele era dela, e havia uma possessividade maravilhosa em tocá-lo, enquanto suas mãos patinavam através de suas costelas ainda muito proeminentes e, em vez disso, tentativamente no esparso cabelo preto encaracolado em seu tórax, explorando a força dos ombros estreitos e vagando por suas costas cicatrizes antes de puxá-la para mais perto, ambos com respirações agudas no primeiro choque de contato pele a pele.

Era absolutamente impossível pensar nessas circunstâncias. Hermione nem percebeu que ele havia desfeito o sutiã até que ele começou a puxar as alças pelos ombros dela, e mesmo quando ela se sentou de volta para dar-lhe espaço suficiente para tirá-lo, ela foi atingida pelo nervosismo doloroso como realidade voltou e ela mais uma vez se sentiu como uma menina de dezessete anos de idade, metade nua pela primeira vez com um homem e de repente muito insegura de si mesma mais uma vez. O fato de que era seu ex-professor cujo colo ela estava sentada no momento estava fazendo isso pior.

Severus não estava olhando para o rosto dela, então levou alguns minutos para notar, e alguns momentos antes da compreensão cortaram a luxúria em chamas em seus olhos, mas lentamente a expressão clareou quando ele recuperou algum tipo de controle sobre si mesmo. Lambendo os lábios, ele limpou a garganta, antes de sorrir suavemente para ela, seus olhos suavizaram quando ele chegou a tocá-la no rosto. - Oh, Hermione - ele disse suavemente. - Você ainda não tem a menor ideia de como você é, não é?

Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dela e a puxou contra seu peito em um abraço que era mais reconfortante do que sexual, aninhando em seu pescoço, sua respiração quente em seu ouvido. - Eu não sei o que mais alguém diria - ele murmurou - mas agora, é a minha opinião que conta, e eu acho que você é muito bonita. - Ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, enviando calafrios por sua coluna vertebral. - Eu também acho que estou longe, muito mais sortudo do que eu mereço. E que eu te quero tanto, dói. E que você tem um péssimo gosto nos homens - acrescentou ele com uma pitada de humor em seu rosto e em sua voz.

Ela tentou argumentar com ele sobre o último ponto, mas assim que abriu a boca ele a beijou novamente e ela rapidamente descobriu que não tinha fôlego para discutir. Um momento depois, ela também não tinha células cerebrais suficientes para discutir, porque as mãos dele seguravam seus seios suavemente e o choque de seu toque dissolveu os pedaços de razão que ela tinha. E quando seus polegares roçaram seus mamilos endurecidos pela primeira vez, tudo o que ela podia fazer era gemer e contorcer-se contra ele enquanto todo o seu corpo reagia.

Hermione estava começando a entender por que todo mundo fazia tanto negócio sobre sexo agora, nenhum deles ainda estava completamente despido e isso parecia muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela já conseguiu alcançar por conta própria. Ela só queria ter tido coragem de se aproximar dele mais cedo. Então esse pensamento se dissolveu junto com o resto, enquanto seus braços a apoiavam a parte de baixo de suas costas e ela recostou-se automaticamente e ele levou a boca aos seios, o cabelo dele roçando sua pele e sua respiração se arrepiou antes que ele a beijasse o mamilo e passou a língua por ele. Seus dedos cravaram-se em seus ombros enquanto ela insistia com ele sem palavras e choramingou novamente, e ela sentiu a menor pressão de seus dentes antes que ele fechasse os lábios ao redor do bico endurecido e começasse a chupar.

Ela tinha certeza de que não havia nenhum nervo ligando diretamente seus mamilos à sua virilha, mas era assim, uma corrente de eletricidade indo direto para o pulso entre as pernas e fazendo-a gritar e contorcer-se em seu colo, sua ereção cavando-a quase, mas não exatamente onde ela queria. Quase incrédula em como isso era bom, ela olhou para o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto ele se movia para o outro seio e continuava a sugar, sua mão subindo para aquele acabara de sair e seus dedos provocando o mamilo.

Quando Severus finalmente levantou a cabeça, ele parecia quase bêbado, seus olhos escuros nebulosos e não muito focados, mas ardentes com uma necessidade que combinava com a dela. Quase desesperada agora, ela se contorceu contra ele novamente, deslocando seu peso enquanto tentava encontrar o ângulo certo para obter algum atrito onde ela precisava, e seus olhos foram um pouco mais fora de foco antes que ele risse sem fôlego, cavando os dedos nos quadris dela - Salazar, pare com isso - ele engasgou, tremendo. - Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo.

\- Te serve bem - ela retrucou, igualmente ofegante, puxando outra risada trêmula dele antes que ele a beijasse novamente, ansiosa e faminta e completamente descontrolada agora. Eles teriam que se mover se isso fosse ir mais longe, mas ela não queria perder contato com ele, mesmo que brevemente. Finalmente ele se virou para um lado e ela deslizou para fora do colo dele na cama ao lado dele, os dois tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto tiravam sapatos e meias antes de empurrá-la para trás e se esticar ao lado dela na cama estreita para beijá-la novamente, os seios esmagados contra seu peito e sua ereção pressionando em sua coxa.

Enrolando uma mão em seu cabelo para manter sua boca na dela, sentindo-a ainda úmida nas raízes de seu banho anterior, ela fechou os olhos e beijou-o profundamente, deixando a outra mão vagar cegamente para baixo no peito e no estômago até que ela pudesse tocá-lo através de suas calças e sentir o calor irradiando dele. Corajosamente, ela envolveu sua mão ao redor dele, tanto quanto podia através de suas roupas, apertando experimentalmente, e ele gemeu em sua boca e empurrou seus quadris contra sua mão, fazendo barulhos suaves de prazer.

Provou ser muito difícil desfazer o cinto e os botões com apenas uma mão quando ela não conseguia ver o que estava fazendo, especialmente porque eles ainda estavam se beijando um pouco freneticamente, mas ela conseguiu tirar a calça mais da metade antes de registrar que ele parecia estar se saindo melhor com o jeans dela. Hermione prontamente parou o que estava fazendo e afastou o corpo da cama para tentar ajudá-lo, estendendo a mão para empurrá-los sobre os quadris antes de chutá-los para longe. Ela não se sentiu autoconsciente agora, a dor entre as pernas tirou a tais sentimentos bobos. Sobre tudo o que ela estava certa agora era que se ele não a tocasse ali logo ela iria perder a cabeça.

Sua mão deslizou por sua coxa, tentadoramente devagar, ela pensou que ele estava provocando-a deliberadamente, mas quando ela olhou para ele e tentou encontrar fôlego suficiente para dizer a ele que ela não tinha mais certeza. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e pela expressão em seu rosto ele estava se provocando tanto quanto ela, tomando seu tempo e saboreando cada momento enquanto diminuía o passo.

Quando seus dedos finalmente roçaram entre suas pernas, acariciando sua calcinha, e ambos ficaram conscientes de quão excitada ela estava, sua boca se abriu um pouco e ele fez um som baixo no fundo de sua garganta, abrindo os olhos para olhá-la enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia sob seu toque.

Depois de um longo momento sem fôlego, sua expressão clareou e ele sorriu lentamente, seus olhos começando a brilhar de uma maneira que dizia que ele tinha pensado em algo. Hermione realmente não se sentia capaz de fazer qualquer coisa no momento, exceto deitar-se e esperar para descobrir o que era. E tudo o que ela podia fazer para continuar respirando, tremendo de antecipação desesperada enquanto se sentava, levantou-se e prendeu os dedos sob o cós de sua calcinha, lentamente trabalhando para baixo, coçando levemente os quadris e as coxas enquanto o fazia até que ela ficou nua sob a fome do olhar dele.

Por um longo momento ele ficou imóvel, apenas seus olhos se movendo, ela quase podia sentir o peso do olhar dele enquanto ele lentamente examinava seu corpo, absorvendo a visão. Ela o viu engolir, seu peito subindo e descendo um pouco mais rapidamente, e ele inconscientemente lambeu os lábios. Quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, o calor bruto e a necessidade que ela viu nas profundezas negras fizeram seu coração pular, antes que ele deslizasse para fora da cama completamente e se ajoelhasse no chão, inclinando-se sobre ela. Levou um momento para perceber o que ele estava prestes a fazer, todo o conhecimento de Hermione sobre sexo até este ponto estava no resumo do que ela tinha ouvido de várias fontes, a maioria deles admitidamente provavelmente não muito mais bem informados do que ela era, a maioria dos homens não gosta realizar sexo oral, e os poucos que poderiam ser persuadidos a fazer o esforço não eram muito bons.

Aparentemente, Severus não era como a maioria dos homens. Sua respiração fazia cócegas em sua pele, seu longo cabelo roçando suas coxas enquanto suas mãos suavemente separavam suas pernas, ele beijou o interior da coxa dela e mordeu baixinho, sussurrando algo muito baixo para ela ouvir antes de se inclinar mais para perto, e um momento depois ela gritou quando sentiu sua língua lambendo-a lentamente.

Se sua vida dependesse disso, ela não poderia ter dito especificamente o que ele estava fazendo, as sensações saltaram e borraram junto quando ele beijou e lambeu e chupou e brincou e manteve empurrando-a mais e mais alto. O mundo desceu em espiral até a tensão e a pressão que se formavam lentamente enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais da borda, choramingando e tremendo. Apenas no ponto onde tudo se tornou intenso demais para suportar, ele deslizou um dedo cuidadosamente dentro dela e sua boca encontrou o lugar certo e tudo quebrou, prazer extático rugiu através dela e ela gritou seu nome, cerrando os punhos ao redor dos punhados das roupas de cama e contrariando seus quadris.

Quando ela podia ver claramente novamente, Severus estava apenas se levantando, meio sorrindo e meio presunçoso enquanto a observava se recuperando do que tinha sido o mais intenso orgasmo da vida dela, muito além de seus poucos esforços solitários. Sua boca estava brilhando, e quando ele a viu olhando para ele, lenta e deliberadamente lambeu os lábios, enviando outro arrepio nela. Conseguindo se arrastar para uma posição sentada, ela silenciosamente o acenou para mais perto, e seus olhos suavizaram quando ele se moveu para descansar um joelho na beira da cama, inclinando-se para frente e permitindo que ela o puxasse para um beijo. Ela podia provar a si mesma em sua boca, algo doce e almiscarado que não era nada como ela esperava. Afastando-se, ela sorriu trêmula, incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer e esperando que ele entendesse o que ela estava sentindo no momento, porque ela não tinha certeza de que ela sabia.

Ele se levantou novamente, retornando o sorriso dela, e ela lentamente o olhou de cima a baixo. Suas calças ainda estavam meio desfeitas, sua ereção ainda esticando o tecido, mas se era desconfortável, ele não mostrou. Ninguém poderia realmente chamar Severus de atraente, ele ainda estava magro demais, as costelas visíveis, mas também havia músculos em toda a sua estrutura, um músculo magro e musculoso que ganhou em toda a vida dura em vez de criado em um ginásio ou em um campo de esportes, e foi de alguma forma reforçada por suas cicatrizes. Não, ele não era atraente, mas ela não se importava, ele era o que ela queria.

Quando seus olhos voltaram para seu rosto, seu sorriso se tornou decididamente predatório, a fome cintilando em seu olhar mais uma vez, e apenas aquele olhar em seus olhos foi o suficiente para renovar o olhar.

Doendo entre suas pernas e agitando sua própria necessidade novamente, apesar de quão duro ele tinha acabado de fazê-la gozar. Movendo-se para sentar-se na beira da cama, ela estendeu a mão para descansar as mãos brevemente em seus quadris antes de continuar lentamente a desabotoar as calças, abaixando-as até que pudesse sair delas. Com apenas o tecido fino de seus shorts à esquerda, ela podia ver o contorno completo de sua ereção mais claramente, e algo apertou baixo em seu corpo, ela não tinha nada para compará-lo, reconhecidamente, mas tinha a sensação de que ele tinha mais a oferecer do que o bruxo comum.

Severus deu um passo para trás, observando-a atentamente quando ele se abaixou e deslizou os dedos sob o cós da cueca, finalmente tirando a última de suas roupas e deixando-a vê-lo pela primeira vez. Sua boca ficou seca enquanto tentava não olhar muito obviamente, presa em algum lugar entre o nervosismo e a luxúria antes que a luxúria vencesse. Olhando para ele, ela fugiu de volta na cama estreita para dar-lhe algum espaço e ele veio se sentar ao lado dela, inclinando-se para beijá-la novamente, ele estava tentando ser gentil, mas ela podia senti-lo tremendo e sentiu que seu autocontrole estava ficando cada vez mais fraco. Enrolando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ela o beijou de volta e se deitou, puxando-o para baixo com ela, ele fez um som baixo no fundo da garganta quando seus corpos nus foram pressionados juntos, seus braços apertando antes que ele quebrasse o beijo, respirando com dificuldade.

Segurando seu olhar, ela descansou a mão em seu peito e lentamente arrastou os dedos para baixo sobre o estômago e a curva do osso do quadril, hesitando por um momento antes de tocá-lo suavemente. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele soltou a respiração que ele estava segurando em um longo suspiro quando ela o fez. A suavidade inacreditável da pele sedosa foi uma surpresa, assim como ele se contraiu sob seus dedos quando ela o tocou, e ela explorou seu calor e dureza curiosamente, provocando arrepios e suspiros dele. Alcançando entre suas coxas, ela embalou o peso quente dele experimentalmente em sua palma antes dela envolver a mão em torno de seu eixo corretamente e ele gemeu, sua cabeça caindo para trás.

\- Merlin, Hermione, por favor, pare - ele disse trêmulo.

\- Eu sinto muito...

\- Não, não, não sinta. - Pegando a mão dela enquanto ela o soltava, ele levou-a aos lábios, beijando as pontas dos dedos e sorrindo para ela. - Você não estava fazendo nada errado, muito pelo contrário, verdade, mas tem sido um tempo muito longo para mim, e se você continuar me tocando assim eu não vou durar - explicou ele um pouco sem fôlego. Seus olhos escureceram quando ele olhou para ela, sua voz aprofundando quase um grunhido. - E eu não terminei com você ainda - ele prometeu com voz rouca, empurrando-se em um cotovelo e inclinando-se para beijá-la novamente.

Muito feliz com essa ideia, ela devolveu seu beijo avidamente enquanto ele se movia sobre ela, deleitando-se com o peso e a força de seu corpo enquanto ele gentilmente a empurrava de volta contra os travesseiros. Mudando debaixo dele, ela correu as mãos pelas costas dele enquanto ela abriu as pernas e ele se acomodou entre as coxas sem quebrar o beijo, gemendo baixinho em sua boca quando sentiu a cabeça da sua ereção pressionando tão intimamente contra ela. Apoiando-se em um braço quando o beijo chegou ao fim, ele se abaixou entre seus corpos, seus dedos deslizando provocantemente através dos cachos úmidos dela antes de ele se mexer e começar a se guiar cuidadosamente dentro dela, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas em concentração.

Colocando seu peso nos dois braços novamente, seus olhos encontraram os dela enquanto ele lentamente empurrava mais fundo, tremendo com o esforço de se segurar. Hermione estava prestes a dizer a ele que ela não iria quebrar quando sentiu a primeira pontada e ficou subitamente feliz por ele estar sendo tão cuidadoso, ela deve ter ficado tensa, porque ele parou de se mexer instantaneamente, a mão dele alisando o cabelo dela para trás seu rosto quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la mais uma vez, lento, profundo e completo. Ele continuou a beijá-la, sem tentar se mexer, e ela relaxou devagar, concentrando-se no gosto e sensação de sua boca por um período de tempo não identificável, antes sem aviso ele de repente empurrou seus quadris e empurrou com força.

Ela engasgou bruscamente, enrijecendo embaixo dele, mas estava feito agora, por alguns momentos a dor foi intensa, mas começou a desvanecer-se quase imediatamente, quando Severus encolheu os ombros um pouco e inclinou-se ainda mais para acariciar seu pescoço, beijando sua garganta suavemente. Relaxando, ela se concentrou por um momento. Não, não tinha doído tanto quanto ela esperava. Ele começou a mover-se de novo, com os movimentos de balanço dos quadris, lentamente indo mais fundo, e quando ele estava completamente dentro dela, o desconforto quase desapareceu. Parecia estranho, reconhecidamente um tipo estranho de pressão que não era muito desconfortável, mas não doía muito agora.

Ele a beijou novamente, gentilmente.

\- Você está bem? - ele perguntou suavemente, liberando a respiração que ele estava segurando.

Relaxando um pouco mais, ela sorriu para ele, com a dor, ela podia senti-lo enterrado profundamente dentro dela, sentir seu corpo pulsando ao redor dele. O senso de conexão era maravilhoso.

\- Oh, sim - ela respirou.

Mesmo assim, por mais alguns momentos ele ficou parado, procurando em seu olhar até que finalmente ela meio que riu e estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. - Severus. Eu estou bem. Realmente. Você não vai me machucar - Mais do que isso, se ele não começasse a se mover logo, ela poderia machucá-lo. Experimentalmente, ela inclinou os quadris um pouco, apertando os músculos do assoalho pélvico, e observou seus olhos se apagarem.

Concentre-se quando ele gemeu suavemente. Arquivando isso para referência futura, ela deu a ele um olhar inocente e ele sorriu para ela antes de lentamente começar a se afastar, ela sentiu uma última pontada, mas não era realmente dor agora, e quando ele começou a empurrar nela mais uma vez, não havia nada além de prazer, embora ainda parecesse um pouco estranho.

Resumidamente, um pensamento passou por sua consciência, mais tarde do que deveria ter feito. - Eu não estou... tomando nada - ela disse a ele, sua respiração engatando por um momento enquanto ele se movia. Ela nunca tomou nada para controle de natalidade, trouxa ou não, e as chances dela se lembrar de como lançar um feitiço contraceptivo agora eram menores que zero.

\- Estou seguro - ele assegurou ela com voz rouca. - Eu tenho sido por anos. - Tomando sua palavra para isso, ela relaxou novamente. Uma coisa a menos para se preocupar.

Gradualmente, seus movimentos estavam se tornando menos lentos e suaves, sua respiração ficando mais pesada, e ela podia sentir a tensão se formando novamente quando se aproximou mais uma vez. Movendo-se sob ele, aprendendo a combinar com o ritmo de seu corpo, ela gritou suavemente quando ele tocou algo dentro dela que enviou uma descarga de eletricidade através dela, algo chamejou em seus olhos resposta e ele mudou, movendo-se com mais certeza. Ele encontrou o ângulo que precisava, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela o sentiu deslizando sobre o lugar que ele havia escovado antes, cada impulso empurrou a pressão enrolando um pouco mais alto, seu corpo apertando. - Oh, Merlin - ela sussurrou com voz rouca, tremendo, arqueando as costas e lutando contra ele. - Severus...

Ele fez um som em algum lugar entre um gemido e um rosnado em resposta, respirando com dificuldade agora, e empurrou novamente, seus olhos queimando enquanto ele olhava para ela. Seus olhos negros eram difíceis de ler se você não o conhecesse, mas ela podia ver o quão expressivos eles eram, tanta emoção crua em seu olhar que a fez recuperar o fôlego. Então ele entrou nela mais uma vez, e por um momento ela estava à beira do abismo antes que algo estalasse e ela gritasse, cravando as unhas em seus ombros enquanto seus quadris resistiam, jogando a cabeça para trás, o fogo ardia através dela e o mundo se dissolveu em nada.

Severus diminuiu a velocidade através de seu clímax, prolongando o prazer com movimentos de balanço fáceis que provocaram o último arrepio de sensações. Inclinando-se, ele a beijou gentilmente antes de empurrar-se em seus braços e realmente começar a se mover a sério, colocando mais força atrás de suas estocadas enquanto ele dirigia para dentro dela. Quando os últimos vestígios de seu orgasmo diminuíram, ela relaxada, tremendo no rescaldo e vendo-o finalmente atingir o auge de seu próprio prazer, ele gritou sem palavras em uma voz estrangulada, sua expressão torcendo quando ele empurrou ele mesmo dentro dela uma última vez antes de cair aos cotovelos e estremecer violentamente, e ela sentiu o calor crescente de seu clímax dentro dela.

Completamente esgotada, ela levantou a cabeça o suficiente para beijar seu pescoço suado antes de afundar-se contra os travesseiros, tremendo. Sua testa descansou contra os travesseiros por seu ombro antes, ele muito lentamente levantou a cabeça, seus olhos nebulosos e cansados, e seu olhar procurou o dela brevemente. Ela conseguiu sorrir e viu seu sorriso de resposta em seus olhos antes de ele lentamente se empurrar sobre os cotovelos e joelhos novamente, rolando para fora dela com um gemido suave.

Demorou um pouco se contorcendo na cama estreita, mas finalmente eles foram resolvidos lado a lado e se aconchegaram embaixo dos cobertores. Aninhada em seu peito, Hermione escutou seu batimento cardíaco abrandando para o seu ritmo constante habitual e relaxado. Ela não estava pensando sobre a guerra, ou o futuro incerto, ou se preocupar com seus pais, ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas o fato de que ela estava nos braços de Severus, foi o mais feliz que ela já tinha sido.

Ele se aconchegou mais perto com um som sonolento no fundo da garganta, enterrando o rosto no cabelo dela e relaxou com um suspiro de satisfação. As coisas não foram resolvidas entre eles, não houve declaração declarada de sentimento em ambos os lados, mas Hermione estava muito feliz por não ser uma grifinória pela primeira vez. À sua maneira, Severus deixara sua posição bastante clara e ela tinha certeza de que ele entendia o que ela não havia dito. Tudo poderia esperar até a manhã, agora ela estava feliz, satisfeita e muito, muito cansada... Sentimentos que parecia que Severus compartilhava, já que pelo som de sua respiração ele já estava quase dormindo. Abrançando mais perto, ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar.

* * *

Quando Severus acordou, ele ficou completamente desorientado e, por um momento, sua mente embaçada pelo sono não entendeu onde ele estava ou o que estava acontecendo. Estava escuro do lado de fora de suas pálpebras fechadas, e depois de um momento ele reconheceu a sensação muito familiar do colchão caído sob ele e a aspereza da parede contra suas costas. Spinners End. Mas... outro momento de confusão sonolenta, antes de seu cérebro finalmente acordar e apresentar-lhe um flashback surpreendentemente intenso das últimas horas, quando ele percebeu o cheiro do sexo no ar. _Hermione._ Ele acordou corretamente, abrindo os olhos para a estranha sensação de alguém se aconchegando contra ele, piscando lentamente enquanto sua mente lentamente se recuperava e se resolvia.

Uma vez que ele estava razoavelmente certo de que dia era e quem ele era, ele fez um balanço. Ele nunca parecia sentir calor aqui, mas era o auge do verão agora e até mesmo aquela casa úmida não estava fria, além disso, com dois deles aconchegados na cama assim, até ele se sentia confortavelmente aquecido. Hermione estava muito profundamente adormecida, até onde ele podia dizer, meio deitada sobre ele com o peso solto do relaxamento total, seu cabelo insano espalhado pelo peito, e ele podia ouvir sua respiração lenta e uniforme.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia acontecido, mesmo sabendo que ela o queria, algo em seu cérebro não o deixara pensar que isso era possível. Para ela ter se dado a ele do jeito que ela era... ele nem sequer tinha palavras para descrever o que isso significava para ele. Fora tão completamente fora de sua experiência que ele não conseguia pensar nisso claramente ainda. Severus nunca tinha conhecido nada como a noite passada, ele tinha feito sexo antes, conhecia outras mulheres, mas ele nunca esteve com uma virgem e nunca tinha estado com alguém que realmente queria ele...

Era demais pensar agora, ele não tinha dormido o suficiente para o cérebro lidar com qualquer coisa além das sensações físicas no momento. Em um nível puramente físico, ele se sentia... totalmente exausto, na verdade, ele refletiu, seus lábios se curvando em um leve sorriso enquanto se permitia apreciar a dor persistente irradiando de sua virilha por todo o corpo.

Concentrou-se no calor do corpo dela, surpreso com o quão peculiarmente natural ele era, isso era mais contato físico do que ele já havia compartilhado com alguém. Foi sem sentido carinho para uma mulher que você sabia que te chutaria pela manhã assim que ela percebesse o que tinha feito, e ele nunca quis esse grau de intimidade com qualquer um deles de qualquer maneira. Hermione era diferente, mas ainda era uma surpresa descobrir que ele parecia estar se ajustando tão bem.

 _Cale-se,_ ele se repreendeu sonolento, fechando os olhos e apertando o braço ao redor da jovem mulher se aconchegou contra ele. Pela primeira vez, ele iria se permitir desfrutar de algo bom em sua vida, e parar de cutucar até que ele estragasse tudo. Ele nunca tinha sido tão feliz em sua vida, e já era hora de ele deixar de ser seu pior inimigo e deixar isso acontecer. Além disso, ele estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, exceto voltar a dormir.


	39. Chapter 39

**"Night shadows falling**

 **I hear you calling**

 **We're finally talking**

 **Your words touch my soul**

 **It's taken a long time**

 **To get inside your mind**

 **I know it's not easy**

 **But babe we're two of a kind**

 **Oh, little by little**

 **I'm getting close to your heart**

 **When we're together**

 **Looks like we're making a start..."**

– Laura & The Lovers, 'Little By Little'.

* * *

Hermione acordou à luz do dia, nenhum deles se lembrou de fechar as cortinas ontem. Parecia estar no meio da manhã, mas ela ainda se sentia muito cansada. Severus era um peso quente pressionado contra suas costas, já que aparentemente ela conseguiu rolar na noite sem cair da cama, encostada nela com o rosto enterrado em cabelo e seu braço em volta dela. Ele também estava roncando, ela percebeu com um sorriso, muito baixo e ritmicamente, muito menos ofensivo do que seu pai, os garotos, ou Lavander, que eram as únicas outras pessoas que ela conhecia e que ela testemunhara roncando, isso não era mais intrusivo que o ronronar de Bichento, embora um pouco menos suave.

Sufocando um bocejo, ela fez um balanço. Além de estar cansada, ela se sentia muito maravilhosa, considerando todas as coisas, ela esperava estar pelo menos um pouco dolorida, mas tudo o que ela sentia era um tipo agradável e fraco de dor. Ela também se sentia um pouco pegajosa e precisava desesperadamente do banheiro, de um banho e de um pouco de pasta de dente, mas como todas essas coisas envolviam levantar-se, ela decidiu que poderiam esperar.

Ela não queria acordar Severus e, de qualquer forma, ficaria muito feliz em nunca mais sair desse lugar novamente.

Como se ele a tivesse sentido pensando nele, ele se mexeu um pouco, aconchegando-se contra ela e suspirando antes que o ronco recomeçasse, e ela sorriu de novo. _Isso é fofo_. _Eu pergunto-me se ele sabe que ele é tão adorável quando ele está dormindo?_ Um momento depois, seu sorriso se alargou quando ele se apertou contra ela, ela se deu conta de seu corpo adequadamente, e ele estava evidentemente de bom humor esta manhã. Ela sabia vagamente que os jovens tendiam a acordar com ereções, mas ela não tinha certeza quando eles deveriam crescer fora disso, não que "deveria" fosse aplicável a Severus de qualquer maneira.

Adorável embora isso fosse, ela realmente precisava do banheiro, e resolveu cuidadosamente sair de seus braços enquanto tentava não perturbá-lo. Não funcionou, quase no instante em que ela se mudou ele parou de roncar e o braço em volta da cintura dela se apertou quando seu corpo ficou tenso. Depois de um momento ele relaxou e murmurou algo que poderia ter sido seu nome em um tom questionador, e ela sorriu, satisfeita por ele não poder ver seu rosto no momento, ele era realmente fofo quando estava meio adormecido, ela sabia disso desde o quinto ano.

\- Natureza chama - ela explicou suavemente. - Permita-me levantar?

Ele fez um som sonolento de queixa, mas retirou o braço para que ela pudesse deslizar para fora da cama, e ela olhou para trás a tempo de vê-lo se enterrar mais embaixo dos cobertores. Sorrindo com carinho, debateu sobre as roupas e decidiu não se incomodar ainda, em vez de se enfiar de forma autoconsciente no corredor até o banheiro.

Parte dela esperava que algo tivesse mudado, enquanto analisava seu reflexo, parecia que deveria haver algum sinal visível do que havia acontecido, que na verdade era um pouco idiota. Balançando a cabeça em sua própria loucura, ela se aliviou e começou a limpar rapidamente. Havia uma pequena mancha de sangue seco no interior de sua coxa, ela observou com alguma surpresa. Não doeu o suficiente para ela esperar qualquer sangramento. Ela esperava o resto da bagunça, e demorou alguns minutos para limpar e escovar os dentes, concluindo, não havia absolutamente nada a ser feito com o cabelo dela e voltando para o quarto.

Severus havia retornado ao mundo dos vivos, aparentemente, já que, embora ele não parecesse ter mexido, a janela fora aberta para arejar o quarto um pouco e o estado da cama tinha sido melhorado por um feitiço de limpeza ou dois. Quando ela voltou, ele empurrou a roupa para longe do rosto e abriu um olho. - Não feche a porta - ele murmurou sonolento, bocejando. - Eu preciso levantar também. - Apesar disso, ele não fez qualquer tentativa de se mexer, exceto levantar um pouco a cabeça, observando-a com olhos preguiçosamente brilhantes, sua expressão feita, seu sorriso e parou de se sentir tão desajeitada em ficar nua.

Uma vez que ele finalmente se levantou da cama, ela se enterrou no lugar quente que ele havia deixado, observando preguiçosamente sua bunda quando ele saiu do quarto, pode haver marcas de unhas nos ombros, mas era difícil dizer com todas as cicatrizes. Ela esperava que não. Inalando seu perfume misturado com almíscar, ela se perguntou com um leve arrepio de mal-estar o que ia acontecer agora, ela realmente não queria que qualquer estranheza do dia seguinte estrague suas lembranças da noite passada, mas era impossível prever como as coisas iam progredir...

Sua preocupação foi interrompida pelo retorno do próprio Severus, barbeado e com uma aparência ligeiramente mais desperta. Se ele se sentia de todo autoconsciente, o que ele quase certamente fez, na verdade, não apareceu, embora houvesse uma sugestão de algo um pouco menos seguro por trás do brilho preguiçoso em seu olhar, e ela se deixou olhar fixamente enquanto ele fechava a porta e se virava para trás, na cama, gostando de observá-lo. Seu corpo era todo em força, com ângulos afiados e linhas duras e limpas, sem nenhum sinal de suavidade em qualquer lugar, atraindo os olhos para o comprimento de seu torso, a sua impressionante ereção, antes que ela se fizesse olhar de volta para o rosto dele.

Ele estava encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sorrindo abertamente para ela, e enquanto ela observava, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Apreciando a vista? - ele perguntou.

Ela lembrava-se dele dizendo a mesma coisa durante aquela lição de Cura, há muito tempo atrás, num tom de raiva reprimida pela falta de vergonha, mas agora ele estava relaxado e sorridente, algumas das falas, o rosto dele suavizou, chamando a atenção para o fato de que o molde amarelado doentio em sua pele pálida havia desaparecido quase completamente, e sua voz era quase um ronronar.

\- Sim, na verdade - ela disse com ousadia, satisfeita com o flash de calor em seus olhos negros em resposta. Sorrindo corajosamente para ele, ela recuou e puxou os cobertores de lado, e sorriu quando ele passeava preguiçosamente pela sala, mostrando-se inconfundivelmente.

\- Entre aqui já.

Tanto para a manhã após o constrangimento, ela refletiu quando ele deslizou de volta para a cama e passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto, parecia que Severus estava perfeitamente feliz em tê-la em sua cama e não se arrependia da noite anterior, e de fato parecia muito ansioso para repetir a experiência. Aninhando-se mais perto dele, ela levantou o rosto para o beijo dele, descobrindo que ele havia limpado os dentes também. Levou alguns minutos agradáveis de beijos para passar pela pasta de dentes e deixá-los saborear um ao outro mais uma vez.

Desta vez ela se sentiu muito menos desajeitada, ela se sentia sob muito menos pressão, mais confiante agora que sabia o que esperar, capaz de ser um pouco mais ousada quando ela enroscou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e levantou a perna para envolver em torno de sua cintura. Isso provocou um som de prazer dele enquanto ele se ocupava em mordiscar as cordas de seu pescoço, suas mãos vagando por sua pele com ele procurando os lugares sensíveis que ele havia descoberto ontem.

Acariciando a curva de seu quadril e coxa, ele aninhou em sua garganta. - Como você está se sentindo esta manhã?

Ela emaranhou os dedos no cabelo dele. - Feliz. Mas se você quer dizer que estou dolorida, não, não realmente. Então, se você parar o que está fazendo, eu posso parar de ser feliz.

Ele fez outro som satisfeito e começou a se mover para baixo, beijando seus seios enquanto seus dedos começaram a subir pelo interior de sua coxa. - Devidamente anotado - ele murmurou, antes de tomar um dos seus mamilos em sua boca e fazendo-a quase ronronar de prazer quando seus dedos circularam e acariciaram e provocaram. No momento em que ele deslizou primeiro um dedo e depois outro dentro dela, ela estava quase choramingando, parte dela maravilhada com a força de sua necessidade, ela nunca havia percebido que seria assim.

Finalmente, Severus se afastou e se moveu para se manter logo acima dela, e ela estendeu a mão para afastar o cabelo agora emaranhado de seu rosto, arqueando as costas. Ele não estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos escuros eram suaves, quentes e desprotegidos e quase se perguntavam enquanto baixava o corpo sobre o dela e a beijava gentilmente, fechando os olhos, ela suspirou em sua boca e levantou seus quadris para encontrá-lo quando ele entrou nela finalmente, sentindo seu corpo se ajustando a ele mais facilmente desta vez.

Enquanto eles se moviam juntos, Hermione olhou para ele com certo senso de admiração, isso ainda não parecia inteiramente real. Por muito tempo esse homem tinha acabado de ser o Professor Snape, o desagradável professor que ela nunca foi capaz de impressionar, aquele que ninguém nunca tinha certeza, aquele que até os outros professores estavam um pouco cautelosos, aquele que todos os alunos tinham medo, embora ele nunca tenha realmente feito nada para prejudicar qualquer um deles. E ainda, agora, aqui estava ela embaixo dele em sua cama enquanto ele fazia amor com ela na manhã depois de tomar sua virgindade, por um momento, o puro absurdo surreal quase a fez querer rir, mesmo quando ela gemia baixinho de prazer.

No entanto, talvez não fosse tão estranho, refletiu ela, deslizando as mãos por suas cicatrizes contra as nádegas e tentando puxá-lo para dentro dela mais profundamente. Ela começou a perceber a verdade sobre ele no final do primeiro ano, quando Harry disse a ela que, na verdade, Severus estava tentando salvá-lo no jogo de Quadribol, era óbvio que Severus era totalmente desprezível para Harry, mas quando isso contava, ele não deixava que esses sentimentos pessoais o impedissem de tentar fazer o que era certo.

Foi no final do terceiro ano que ela começou a entender a verdade disso. Ela ainda se lembrava daquela noite, quando os três se viram de repente cara com um lobisomem, um monstro direto dos pesadelos. Severus não hesitou nem por uma fração de segundo antes de se mover entre eles e a ameaça, e aparentemente ele parecia confiante e poderoso e ainda cheio de raiva e ódio selvagens. Mas ela estava mais perto do que Harry ou Ron, que provavelmente se escondera para evitar tocá-lo, em retrospecto - e ela foi pressionada contra suas costas, ela não havia notado na época, mas depois se lembrou de tê-lo sentido tremendo. Ao ler seus registros no quinto ano, ela finalmente entendera o quanto ele deveria estar aterrorizado, mas isso não o impediu.

E ela tinha visto a verdadeira verdade do que a guerra lhe custou, do preço que ele pagou pessoalmente para mantê-los vivos e relativamente seguros, e agora ela sabia por que ele tinha feito isso. Este foi o verdadeiro Severus, atrás da casca amarga e quebradiça que ele construíra em volta de si, ele era um homem, não pior do que qualquer outro, sobrecarregado por mais dor do que a maioria, alimentado por seu senso de honra e lealdade tanto quanto por raiva e escuridão. E em um nível menos importante, ele também era muito inteligente, tinha um maravilhoso senso de humor e era surpreendentemente cuidadoso de uma maneira discreta. Além de ter a voz mais sexy que já ouvira, olhos bonitos e dedos inteligentes, e ser muito bom na cama.

Ao todo, Hermione decidiu, mordendo suavemente o ombro dele enquanto se aproximava da beira do orgasmo, talvez não fosse uma surpresa que ela tivesse se apaixonado por ele. Ofegante e tremendo de prazer, ela deixou a cabeça cair de volta para os travesseiros, arqueando as costas e cavando os dedos em seus ombros antes de gritar como êxtase feliz que rolou através dela mais uma vez, agora mesmo, o mundo parecia um lugar muito adorável, quando Severus a empurrou mais uma vez e gemeu sua conclusão contra seu pescoço, estremecendo e culminando com ela.

Recuperando o fôlego depois de se aconchegar contra ele, ela sorriu contra o peito dele e relaxou, seus nervos ainda zumbindo com os últimos pequenos e felizes tremores secundários. Ela tinha certeza de que o sexo não costuma ser sempre tão incrível, mas ela certamente não estava prestes a questionar sua boa sorte. - Eu não acho que você poderia me dizer que nós poderíamos apenas ficar aqui mesmo pelos próximos cem anos ou mais?

\- Eu pensei que você não queria que eu mentisse para você - ele respondeu preguiçosamente, entrelaçando os dedos pelos cabelos dela. - Temos alguns detalhes pequenos e insignificantes para cuidar. Salvar o mundo, e esse tipo de coisa. - Ela riu baixinho, e ele continuou: - Além disso, um dos meus primeiros atos, uma vez que a guerra seja feita para o bem, será queimar essa casa no chão. O que quer que esteja no meu futuro, ou nosso futuro, esta casa não fará parte disso.

\- Oh?

\- Se eu não tivesse pensado, corretamente, como se vê, que eu precisaria das proteções de sangue na próxima guerra, eu teria destruído isso há muito tempo. Eu me contentaria em apenas vendê-lo, mas ninguém iria querer.

\- Mm - ela respondeu sem compromisso. - Eu nunca realmente me importei com casas de qualquer maneira. E eu suponho que nenhuma casa vai se encaixar em Hogwarts, não é?

\- Verdade. - Ele se esticou preguiçosamente, puxando seu corpo em uma longa linha e segurou-o por um momento antes de relaxar desossadamente com um suspiro de satisfação. - Eu suponho que é muito tentador ficar parado. Essas proteções de sangue são bastante extensas. Nós poderíamos apenas dizer a Dumbledore para continuar com isso e deixá-los se matar.

Sorrindo, ela se aninhou mais perto do círculo de seus braços. - Eu acho que ele provavelmente já cruzou o suficiente com você.

\- Também é verdade - ele admitiu. - Eu não posso nem começar a expressar minha dor com esse pensamento.

Hermione reprimiu uma risadinha. - Desculpe, Severus, mas você não pode fazer sarcasmo corretamente quando está de bom humor. Parece errado.

\- É tão bom que isso não acontece com frequência, então, não é - ele respondeu secamente, mudando um pouco mais para o lado e descansando a bochecha contra o cabelo dela. - Embora possa ser que ocorra com um pouco mais de frequência a partir de agora.

Fechando os olhos, ela escutou o fraco ritmo constante de seu batimento cardíaco sob sua orelha, cada respiração lenta e espessa com o pesado cheiro almiscarado de sexo. Ela estava fisicamente cansada o suficiente, ela poderia ter voltado a dormir feliz, mas seu cérebro ainda estava funcionando, mesmo quando ela reprimiu um bocejo. - Severus?

\- Sim? - ele respondeu preguiçosamente. Apesar da lenta sonolência decadente de sua voz, ele havia ficado tenso e provavelmente antecipava algo terrível, ignorando isso, Hermione concentrou-se em não corar, um pouco embaraçada com o que ela estava prestes a perguntar.

\- É ... sempre assim? - Ela perguntou finalmente, mantendo o rosto meio escondido contra o peito dele e se sentindo estúpida por perguntar, tentando não corar.

Depois de um momento, ela sentiu-o relaxar e ele exalou. - Não... na minha experiência - ele respondeu lentamente, antes que uma pitada de humor irônico entrasse em sua voz. - O que não é particularmente extensa, eu tenho que admitir, geralmente envolvia uma quantidade razoável de álcool. De ambos os lados. - Ele se mexeu e falou com mais seriedade: - Eu não conhecia nada assim antes.

Isso era certamente bom de ouvir, embora ela tivesse certeza de que ele nunca teria dito se tivesse sido capaz de ver o rosto dele. Sorrindo um pouco, apesar de se sentir desajeitada, ela se aninhou mais perto, aninhando em sua pele. - Então como... quero dizer, eu sei que não posso ter sido... bem, muito bem...

\- O que? - Severus parecia honestamente confuso, mudando um pouco para tentar ver o rosto dela, gentilmente afastando alguns de seus cabelos agora emaranhados para fora do caminho. - Hermione, você é seriamente me perguntando se eu gostei?

\- Eu suponho que sim - ela murmurou, enterrando o rosto contra o peito dele enquanto seu rubor se intensificava. Considerando tudo, ela sentiu que tinha o direito de ser um pouco insegura. O que quer que Severus disse sobre sua experiência passada, ele ainda era duas décadas mais velho do que ela e claramente tinha feito sexo com muito mais frequência do que ela. Ele provavelmente tinha padrões mais elevados do que a média adolescente hormonal.

Ele fez um barulho estranho, começando a tremer. Levou um momento para perceber que ele estava tentando não rir. Irritada, ela tentou se afastar dele, não que a cama fosse grande o suficiente, e braço apertado, segurando-a no lugar. - Sinto muito. É só que... você não tem ideia do que é uma pergunta idiota. - Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. - Acredite, eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma reclamação. Por que diabos você estava perguntando?

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas finalmente decidiu deixá-lo tranquilizá-la, afinal de contas, ele certamente não relutara em repetir essa manhã. Além disso, ela se sentia muito bem no momento para querer estragar tudo. - Bem...

\- Conte-me.

Fechando os olhos novamente, ela disse baixinho: - Bem, eu realmente não sabia o que esperar, mas... parecia com o que é descrito em todos os romances. Eu sempre achei que era, bem, ficção. Eu não sabia que poderia ser assim. Eu suponho que eu estava me perguntando como. Não é como se eu soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Severus fez um som satisfeito, vagamente pensativo em sua garganta. - Para começar, pare de se preocupar. Se qualquer um de nós deveria estar preocupado, deveria ser eu. Eu estava com medo de machucá-la.

Ela ouviu a pergunta não feita em sua voz e assegurou-lhe apressadamente: - Você não o fez.

\- Bem então. - Ele reprimiu um bocejo e se aproximou mais. - Eu não sei, Hermione. Eu realmente não sou uma especialista, você sabe. E agora, eu não estou inclinado a questionar isso. A noite passada foi... diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já conheci, e esta manhã foi igualmente incrível. Eu não tenho ideia se era algo físico ou não, e no momento eu realmente não me importo. Bom o bastante?

Tentando não rir apesar de tudo, assentiu agradecida contra o peito dele. - Bom o bastante. - Ela não tinha certeza se acreditava nele, mas ele definitivamente tinha mais probabilidade de saber do que ela tinha, e além disso, nada parecia importar muito agora, enquanto ela ouvia a respiração dele e deixava sua mente vagar de volta para a noite anterior. Pensando de volta, ele certamente não estava tão seguro de si como parecia na época, mas ainda assim...

Algo ocorreu a ela e ela franziu a testa ligeiramente, mordendo distraidamente o lábio inferior por um momento enquanto pensava sobre isso. Havia uma coisa que ela sabia sobre sua história sexual, depois de tudo...

\- Severus?

Ela sentiu a vibração de sua risada em seu peito. - Você já parou de fazer perguntas alguma vez? - ele perguntou com uma espécie de exasperação carinhosa em sua voz.

\- Às vezes - ela murmurou, tentando por dignidade ou irritação e completamente incapaz de alcançar qualquer um. _Bastardo_ , ela pensou, sem sinceridade alguma. Ela correu um dedo ao longo de uma das cicatrizes no peito dele. - Isso é importante, no entanto.

\- Oh?

Expirando lentamente, Hermione observou seus dedos traçando a linha de tecido cicatricial. - Noite passada...

\- Sim? - Ele perguntou mais suavemente, gentilmente colocando a mão sobre a dela em seu peito. - Hermione, o que foi?

\- Eu realmente não sei como perguntar - ela admitiu com um suspiro, observando seus dedos agora, vendo todos os pequenos cortes e cicatrizes e calos. - Eu nem sequer pensei nisso antes, mas... o que aconteceu com você...

Ela parou de falar, não tendo absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como terminar a frase, e ele fez um barulho suave de compreensão, como sempre parecendo adivinhar o que ela estava pensando.

\- Ah. Você não tem que se preocupar com isso... - Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor dos dela, apertando-os gentilmente. - Não é fácil explicar, mas não é um problema, não para mim.

\- Mas ... você já foi abusado antes.

\- Sim - ele concordou em voz baixa, apertando a mão dela novamente. Ele não pareceu incomodado. - Isso não afeta isso. Eu aprecio que você esteja preocupada comigo, mas eu nunca reagi da maneira que a maioria das vítimas. O que aconteceu comigo não teve nada a ver com sexo. Foi apenas outro tipo de dor. Isso nunca significou muito. Eu sei que Papoula não entende, e ela e Dilys tem se preocupado há décadas sobre o quanto eu devo estar reprimindo o trauma, mas eu não estou, pelo menos tanto quanto eu sei. - Ele se esticou, lentamente, e relaxou com um suspiro, alisando seu cabelo para trás de seu rosto. Erguendo a cabeça, Hermione procurou o olhar dele incerto.

\- Isso te incomoda? - ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Não, claro que não. Eu só, não tinha certeza se você estava bem...

\- Você saberia se eu não estivesse, quando algo acontece que eu não posso lidar, acredite em mim, você saberia sobre isso. Mas isso não toca em nenhum dos meus gatilhos. Eu sei que não é normal, Hermione , não olhe para mim desse jeito - Severus disse a ela, passando a parte de trás de seus dedos pela bochecha dela levemente. - Eu não tenho explicação. Tudo o que sei é que nunca me incomodou. O primeiro sim, um pouco, mas foi há muito tempo. - Ele exalou, meio fechando os olhos.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Não sinta. - Ele ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. - Não é o assunto mais alegre do mundo, mas é algo que teríamos que abordar eventualmente. Pelo menos você já sabia, eu não tenho ideia de como eu teria dito o contrário. - Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento, antes de encolher os ombros ligeiramente. - Eu duvido que Papoula tenha discutido esse aspecto da minha saúde, pelo menos, eu espero que não, mas eu também estou limpo - ele acrescentou rispidamente.

\- Você teria dito algo antes, se você não estivesse - ela retrucou, a possibilidade de pegar qualquer coisa dele nem sequer entrou em sua mente. Sua atitude foi certamente inesperada, mas ela ficou aliviada por não parecer um problema. Apoiando-se em seu cotovelo, ela estendeu a mão e tocou seu rosto suavemente, traçando os ângulos agudos de sua bochecha e sua mandíbula, escovando seu cabelo emaranhado para trás. Ele só lavou ontem à noite, mas já parecia gorduroso novamente, ela notou distraidamente, dado que seu próprio cabelo provavelmente rivalizava com o da Medusa naquele momento, ela não ia se preocupar muito. Percebendo que seu olhar tinha se desviado um pouco, ela sorriu e deslizou os dedos sob o queixo. - Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, você sabe.

Totalmente sem remorso, ele sorriu para ela, seus olhos começando a brilhar novamente quando sua mão deslizou por baixo da cama emaranhada e começou a vagar, evidentemente ele tinha decidido que eles tinham discussão séria o suficiente para o momento. - Eu dificilmente posso ser culpado por estar um pouco distraído - ele demorou, sua mão deslizando para baixo quando ele se inclinou para mais perto.

Fracassando em afastar a mão dele ou evitar seu beijo, possivelmente porque ela não tinha nenhum incentivo para fazer qualquer um, Hermione finalmente se afastou com uma risada ofegante, sacudindo a cabeça para ele.

\- Já? - Ela não sabia quanto tempo o tempo médio de recuperação era, claro, mas...

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha com uma risada rouca e mal audível. - Você realmente tem muito a aprender - ele ronronou, deslizando um braço ao redor de sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto uma vez mais.

* * *

O resto da manhã passou confortavelmente em uma sonolenta névoa de abraçar, cochilar, tocar e falar de nada, já que seu mundo privado das últimas horas lentamente e relutantemente deu lugar à realidade mais uma vez. Finalmente, saindo da cama para tomar um banho e almoçar tarde, eles se aventuraram a descer e voltaram ao trabalho. Quando o flu rugiu para a vida um pouco mais tarde, eles estavam na cozinha. Severus estava absorto em franzir a testa para o Profeta Diário e ocasionalmente murmurando para si mesmo enquanto Hermione ouvia as notícias trouxas no rádio.

Duas figuras muito desgrenhadas cambalearam para a cozinha da sala de estar. Harry e Ron estavam pálidos e trêmulos, bagunçados e amarrotados, precisando de um barbear, círculos sob seus olhos, e ambos estavam se movendo com bastante cuidado.

Hermione considerou-os em algum divertimento. - Noite boa, foi?

Ambos se encolheram simultaneamente, Ron fechou os olhos e quase choramingou, enquanto Harry sussurrava: - Não tão alto, por favor.

\- Que doce - Severus falou, olhando para cima do jornal com um sorriso zombeteiro. - A primeira ressaca deles.

\- Oh, seja legal - Hermione o repreendeu suavemente. - Não é como se você nunca tivesse bebido antes.

\- No momento em que eu tinha a idade deles, eu conhecia meus limites - Severus respondeu secamente, estendendo a mão por cima da mesa e bastante malvado girando o rádio.

\- Era o aniversário de Harry - Ron murmurou, estremecendo.

\- Não, não era - Hermione apontou logicamente. - Seu aniversário é depois de amanhã.

\- Oh, cale a boca. Você poderia ter vindo também, em vez de ficar aqui neste lixão.

Ela trocou um olhar com Severus, sua expressão estava vazia, mas seus olhos estavam sorrindo, enrugando nos cantos. Divertida, ela olhou para Ron. - Eu poderia ter ido, sim – ela concordou calmamente - e talvez eu parecesse tão mal quanto vocês dois agora. Mas não fiquei assim. Fiquei aqui neste lixão, e tive um tempo perfeitamente agradável que não me deixou parecendo que eu dormi em um sarjeta em algum lugar.

\- Com Snape - Harry disse indistintamente.

\- Seja legal, Potter - Severus disse secamente, seus olhos brilhando com algo de sua antiga malícia.

\- Por quê? - ele perguntou, tremendo. - Eu estou morrendo de qualquer maneira.

Revirando os olhos, Severus recostou-se e tirou dois pequenos frascos do bolso. - Porque se você não for extremamente legal comigo, eu não vou deixar você ter isso.

Dois pares de olhos avermelhados apertaram os frascos com cautela. - É aquele...

\- Alívio de ressaca, sim - ele concordou calmamente. - Vá e vomite, e tente não fazer muita confusão. Então beba um pouco de água, e então tome isso. Você viverá.

* * *

Hermione não tinha certeza do que aconteceria naquela noite, agora os garotos estavam de volta à casa, e não havia muita chance de discutir isso, na verdade. À medida que a noite avançava, ela começou lentamente a pensar demais e ficar mais agitada, ouvindo os rangidos e gemidos da velha casa se estabelecendo assim que os meninos foram para a cama, e ela tinha acabado de conseguiu convencer-se a desistir e ir dormir quando ouviu passos quase silenciosos nas escadas e não conseguiu manter o sorriso no rosto quando a porta se abriu e uma sombra entrou, sua voz familiar murmurando um feitiço silenciador quando a porta se fechou tão silenciosamente quanto havia sido aberta.

\- O que o manteve? - ela perguntou baixinho, e o ouviu rir mal ao caminhar pela sala para se sentar na beira da cama e começar a tirar a roupa.

\- Eu estava esperando por aqueles dois começar a roncar. Preocupada de que eu não iria aparecer? - ele perguntou maliciosamente, virando-se para olhar para ela antes de puxar a camisa sobre a cabeça.

Estendendo a mão para tocar suas costas, ela ignorou a pergunta, tanto quanto possível, aliviada por ele aparentemente não ter a intenção de voltar a ser um cavalheiro agora enquanto ela passava um dedo por sua espinha entre as cicatrizes e o viu tremer, parando apenas quando ela tocou o cós da calça jeans. - Este é um bom visual para você. É como você normalmente se veste quando não está na escola?

\- Às vezes - ele respondeu distraidamente, inclinando-se ligeiramente para desfazer o cinto antes de se levantar para tirar a calça jeans e a roupa de baixo, pelo tom de sua voz, ele não estava prestando muito atenção para a conversa agora, com a qual ela certamente poderia ter empatia, já que seus próprios pensamentos estavam começando a vagar também. Tentando não se mexer também, obviamente, ela assistiu as sombras brincando sobre sua pele pálida, iluminadas apenas pela lâmpada da rua lá fora, antes de voltar para dar espaço para ele deslizar na cama ao lado dela.

Entre beijos, ela murmurou: - Eu não fui capaz de me concentrar em nada hoje. E é totalmente sua culpa, Severus.

\- Não inteiramente - ele respondeu um pouco indistintamente contra a pele dela, antes de dar um fim a todas as tentativas adicionais de fala com notável eficiência.

Dada a exaustão agradável que a tinha levado a dormir mais cedo, Hermione ficou bastante aborrecida por ter sido acordada apenas uma hora depois, até que registrou o que a havia acordado, Severus tinha sido empurrado contra suas costas novamente quando ela adormeceu, moldando-se em torno dela, mas agora seu corpo parecia estranhamente rígido e ele estava tremendo o suficiente para ela para senti-lo, o braço ao redor de sua cintura ficou tenso quando a mão dele se fechou ao redor de um punhado de lençol debaixo deles antes que ele fizesse um som baixo em sua garganta.

Ainda meio adormecida, ela demorou um momento para perceber que ele parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, e quando ela percebeu que não tinha certeza do que fazer sobre isso. As pessoas reagiram de forma diferente e as probabilidades eram muito altas de que Severus fosse do tipo que reagisse a um súbito despertar de um pesadelo de maneira bastante violenta. Não havia espaço suficiente para ela rolar e olhar para ele sem acordá-lo, e ela mordeu o lábio, ouvindo a respiração instável dele enquanto o tremor dele piorava.

Ele fez outro barulho suave, estranhamente sufocado e estrangulado, e ela fechou os olhos por um momento para o pequeno gemido reprimido, ela tinha certeza que era o equivalente a um grito, de alguém tão bem treinado para manter todas as suas emoções para si mesmo que mesmo em seus pesadelos ele nunca se deixou expressar o que realmente estava sentindo. Foi o som de uma criança perturbadoramente. Incerta do que mais fazer, ela pegou a mão emaranhada nos lençóis por seu estômago, gentilmente trabalhando uma de suas mãos sob as dele e quebrando seu aperto antes de colocá-la outra mão sobre a dele, ligando os dedos aos dele e apertando suavemente.

O próximo som que ele fez, o que pareceu uma eternidade depois, foi o suficiente para fazer seus olhos arderem, ela só tinha ouvido algo assim uma vez, em um anúncio de TV para Childline. Muito, muito firmemente soluço suprimido, tão sufocado que era quase irreconhecível _. Como diabos ele aprendeu a forçar tudo tão fortemente que ele não podia chorar nem mesmo em seus sonhos?_ Engolindo, ela apertou a mão dele, torcendo um pouco para tentar olhar para trás. – Severus - ela sussurrou, preparando um Feitiço de Escudo não-verbal apenas no caso de ele reagir tanto quanto ela temia. - Severus, acorde.

Ele estremeceu acordado com um suspiro e um arrepio violento, mas felizmente sem atacar fisicamente ou magicamente, embora ele afastasse a mão dela com força. Após um longo momento de ouvir desconfortavelmente a sua respiração ofegante quando ela se contorceu ainda mais para tentar vê-lo, ela o ouviu suspirar trêmulo e senti-lo deitar-se contra suas costas. – Desculpe - ele murmurou.

\- Não é sua culpa. Com o que você estava sonhando? - ela perguntou gentilmente, quase com medo de sua resposta, seus próprios pesadelos eram ruins o suficiente, e ele tinha visto e suportado coisas que ela não podia nem começar a imaginar.

Ela sentiu ele sacudir a cabeça contra as costas dela. - Nada do que eu esteja pronto para falar ainda. Memórias ruins, isso é tudo, acontece nesta casa. Eu estou bem.

\- Eu gostaria de poder ajudar...

\- Você está ajudando - disse ele de maneira um tanto ambígua e sem maiores explicações, aproximando-se e deslizando o braço para trás em torno de sua cintura, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela.

\- Você pode realmente respirar assim? - ela perguntou apesar de si mesma, seu cabelo quase podia sufocá-la em seu sono, às vezes, e ela não era a única a enterrar seu rosto nela.

Ele riu suavemente, acariciando seu pescoço e relaxando mais uma vez. - Sim. Eu gosto do seu cabelo. Agora volte a dormir, sinto muito por ter te acordado.

\- Bem, foi a minha vez, suponho - ela murmurou, aconchegando-se contra ele.

* * *

Levou os meninos até a manhã seguinte para notar a mudança na casa, quando Hermione saiu do banheiro e encontrou Harry esperando do lado de fora. Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela e estava prestes a passar quando ele parou e deu outra olhada, em vez de qualquer forma de roupa de dormir, Hermione estava vestindo a camiseta que Severus usara ontem, já que tinha foi a coisa mais próxima a pegar quando ela relutantemente saiu da cama. - Espere...

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. - O que? - ela perguntou inocentemente, mordendo o lábio por um momento para manter a cara séria, certamente os garotos devem ter suspeitado do que era provável que tivesse acontecido uma vez que ambos estavam ausentes.

Ele olhou para ela por um longo momento, e então, muito lentamente, virou-se para olhar para a porta entreaberta do quarto, que claramente se fechou quando ele olhou para ela, antes de olhar de volta para ela com uma expressão um pouco confusa. - Er

\- Sim, Harry. Er. Eu vou colocar a chaleira no fogo, posso? - Tentando arduamente não rir, ela desceu para começar o café da manhã. Um ainda muito confuso Harry se juntou a ela alguns minutos depois, com Ron atrás, fiel à forma, o último não notou nada de errado, ou mesmo o fato de que ela estava apenas meio vestida, o que significava que ele ainda estava quase dormindo.

\- Onde está Snape esta manhã? - o ruivo perguntou alguns minutos depois, com a boca cheia de flocos de milho.

\- Ainda na cama - Hermione respondeu indiferente enquanto tomava seu chá. Demorou um momento, mas Ron engoliu o café da manhã antes de virar um tom brilhante de beterraba que colidiu horrivelmente com o cabelo dele.

\- Você ele...

Parte dela se dissolveu em histeria com o olhar em seu rosto, mas ela estava muito orgulhosa de como ela estava calmamente ao olhar para ele. - Sim?

\- Er. Nada. - Ron olhou para Harry pedindo ajuda, ele encolheu os ombros impotente, corando quase como vermelho, e os dois olharam para qualquer lugar menos para ela.

O próprio Severus entrou no silêncio embaraçoso um momento depois, parecendo um pouco sonolento, mas razoavelmente acordado. Hermione piscou para ele, lentamente olhando-o de cima a baixo enquanto ela levou em sua aparência alterada, ele usava jeans hoje, melhor do que os pretos e aparentemente mais confortáveis, e uma camiseta dos Beatles. A camisa tinha sido preta, mas estava tão desbotada que estava mais perto do cinza, um pouco fora de forma, e a estampa branca do logo estava rachada e descascando, obviamente era uma camiseta favorita que tinha sido usada e lavada tantas vezes por tanto tempo que estava em perigo real de desintegração. As cicatrizes eram visíveis em ambos os braços, e seu comportamento geral parecia mais relaxado, ele parecia mais perto a sua verdadeira idade e mais em casa ao seu redor, menos distante de alguma forma.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para a atmosfera na cozinha e olhou para ela. Hermione deu de ombros e revirou os olhos, fazendo uma anotação mental para ter uma discussão sobre os méritos da camiseta e jeans olhar mais tarde, definitivamente lhe convinha, de uma maneira estranha, e ele parecia divertido, seus lábios se curvando em um meio sorriso irônico.

\- Café na caneca, e a chaleira acabou de ferver - ela disse a ele.

\- Obrigado. Oh, cresça, vocês dois - acrescentou, enquanto os dois garotos olhavam para ele incertos e coravam. Ignorando os dois com despreocupação suprema que era quase certamente um blefe total, ele fez seu café e veio se sentar ao lado de Hermione. - Alguma coisa interessante no jornal?

\- A recompensa pela sua cabeça subiu. Você ainda não está tão alto quanto Harry, e Ron e eu ainda somos os mesmos. Ainda nada sobre Umbridge. Se ela iria quebrar o feitiço de memória, ela teria feito, então eu acho que estamos a salvo.

Depois do café da manhã, Severus se fechou no porão de novo e, uma vez que ela se vestiu, Hermione se juntou aos meninos na sala de estar. - Bem?

\- Er. Você e Snape.

\- O que tem a gente? E então me ajude, Harry, se você começar sua próxima frase com 'er' eu vou dar um tapa em você.

\- Vocês estão... juntos?

\- Bem observado - ela disse rapidamente. - E?

\- Er...

\- Droga, Harry.

\- Desculpe, desculpe. Eu só...

Ela deu a ele um olhar exasperado. - Isso acontece nos relacionamentos, Harry. Além disso, é o quarto dele. - Suspirando, ela se inclinou para frente. - Qual é o problema? Você sabe o que sinto sobre ele por muito tempo, mais do que ele, na verdade. E eu te disse quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, quando nós dois sabíamos que era mútuo. O que você acha que estamos fazendo desde então?

\- Sim, eu sei. É só... - Ele hesitou e deu a ela um olhar de desculpas. - Estranho. Me desculpe, mas é. Quero dizer... este é Snape. A primeira vez que você tocou nele, você colocou fogo nele.

Apesar de si mesma, ela sorriu. - Sim. - Até que sua estranha Oclumência lutasse no quinto ano, ela não tinha certeza se Severus realmente sabia quem tinha feito aquilo, mas não muito escapou dele e ele certamente não parecia surpreso ou, estranhamente, particularmente irritado _. Aparentemente, coloquei fogo na última vez que toquei nele também_ , ela refletiu, tentando não rir. Apenas não tão literalmente. - Eu sei, Harry. Eu sei que é estranho. Levei muito tempo para entender a ideia. Você sabe disso, eu falei com você sobre isso antes. Mas eu tenho certeza sobre ele há muito tempo agora. Então, lide com isso. - Ela se virou e deu a Ron um olhar severo. - Você tem alguma informação adicional para acrescentar?

Ele ergueu as mãos. - Ei, não comece comigo. Eu disse que você era louca desde o começo. Você pode fazer o que quiser com quem você quiser, e você vai, porque ninguém jamais ousaria tentar parar você. Contanto que eu não tenha que ver, ouvir ou pensar sobre isso, nunca, eu estou legal com isso. Eu acho. - Ele fez uma pausa, e então sorriu em súbita travessura. - Isso significa que Snape não vai procurar desculpas para me bater mais?

Hermione bufou. - Não. Ele ainda acha você imensamente irritante. Ele não está com ciúmes de mais nada. - Não que o homem bobo tenha tido um motivo para ficar com ciúmes em primeiro lugar. Ela amava Ron ainda, mas ela podia ver o que era agora, mais do que amigos, talvez, mas não desse jeito. Nunca haveria um futuro para eles juntos, ele estava em algum lugar entre um irmão e um amigo, nada mais.

\- Podemos ao menos dizer a ele que ele tem que tratá-lo bem ou não?

\- Ou então o que? - ela perguntou. - O que, exatamente, você planejou fazer com ele? Ele passou a maior parte do ano passado provando que pode bater em você. Além disso, se ele não me trata bem, eu vou lidar com ele, não é muito provável. E ele vai te matar por sua presunção, eu deveria pensar.

\- Então este é um tipo de negócio para sempre? - Harry perguntou incerto.

\- Nós não falamos sobre isso nesses termos ainda. Vamos começar a guerra primeiro e descobrir quanto tempo 'para sempre' vai realmente durar. Mas eu certamente não planejo deixá-lo ir rápido, e eu não acho que ele vá a qualquer lugar de bom grado também. – Severus não disse nada sobre seus sentimentos, nem ela, ainda não, e ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber disso, ele possivelmente nunca faria, mas ele não precisava. Suas ações sempre significaram muito mais que suas palavras.

* * *

O verdadeiro aniversário de Harry provou ser um anticlímax. Ele já tinha recebido presentes da Ordem, e desde que eles tiveram que deixar Hogwarts com tanta pressa, nem Hermione nem Ron conseguira dar-lhe os presentes. Qualquer que fosse a natureza do encantamento que ele tivera até os dezessete anos, nada de dramático aconteceu quando ele quebrou, embora, como Severus salientou, qualquer um que tentasse vigiar esta casa iria se destacar muito e também desistiria em total confusão depois de decidir que não havia como o mago estar escondido aqui.

As longas semanas de agosto se arrastaram. Estava quente, úmido e abafado, e muito perigoso agora para qualquer um, exceto Severus, sair de casa, e mesmo assim ele só o fazia quando era absolutamente necessário. Houve pouco contato com a Ordem, chegou a palavra no final do mês de um ataque bem-sucedido à Mansão Malfoy e ao resgate de vários prisioneiros, incluindo Griphook, o goblin, Olivaras, o criador de varinhas e, para o horror de todos, Luna Lovegood. Por que ela foi levada não foi explicado, mas a Sra. Weasley assegurou-lhes que ela e os outros ficariam bem. Eles estavam todos se recuperando em uma casa segura da Ordem, o resgate foi incrivelmente suave sem vítimas graves, e com Griphook, liberação das negociações com Gringotts deve ser mais fácil, embora Bill não tenha nenhuma atualização para eles ainda.

Então, novamente, Bill estava possivelmente um pouco distraído. Originalmente, ele e Fleur deveriam se casar neste mês, depois do que aparentemente tinha sido um monte de discussões bastante dolorosas e argumentos, de acordo com a carta dos gêmeos para Ron sobre isso, eles relutantemente decidiram adiar simplesmente porque não era seguro ter todos presentes que eles queriam estar lá.

A Toca não era mais segura, de acordo com Severus, e o Chalé das Conchas não era grande o suficiente, e o Largo Grimmauld era apenas para membros da Ordem, o que não incluía os mais distantes Weasley ou qualquer parente de Fleur.

Os dias foram gastos matando o tempo, mais ou menos. Severus havia abandonado o porão por enquanto e arrastado que livros não perigosos ele tinha na casa até a sala de estar, amaldiçoando o fato de que a maior parte de sua biblioteca ainda estava em Hogwarts, e ele e Hermione ainda estavam procurando por alguns meios de matar Nagini à distância de uma maneira que destruiria a Horcrux dentro dela, mas sem algum tipo de grande avanço não era provável que encontrassem alguma coisa. Os garotos estavam duelando a maior parte do tempo, queimando energia tanto quanto praticando seriamente suas habilidades de combate, e Harry continuava a ensinar Ron sobre o mundo dos trouxas, mas os ânimos de todos estavam se desgastando enquanto o tempo passava com dolorosa lentidão. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer até que Gringotes deixasse de ser teimoso.

As noites de Hermione pertenciam a Severus e à cama estreita que compartilhavam, ou enrolando-se nos braços um do outro, apesar do calor pegajoso das noites de verão ou passando horas explorando os corpos uns dos outros, crescendo mais confiantes como amantes. Às vezes ela achava que era a única coisa que os mantinha sãos, se eles ainda estivessem dançando desajeitadamente um ao outro a tensão na casa teria matado todos os quatro até agora.

Dumbledore estava se recusando a falar com qualquer um deles quando eles contataram a sede. Severus parecia irritado, mas não muito surpreso com isso, e era da opinião de que era na verdade, mais porque o diretor não tinha realmente um plano do que porque ele estava realmente com raiva deles, pelo menos em público, especialmente se sua saúde estava se deteriorando como parecia provável. Particularmente ele tinha admitido para Hermione que ele estava certo de que Dumbledore sabia muito mais sobre a situação que ele não estava dizendo, e ele estava um pouco preocupado sobre o que isso poderia ser, mas, novamente, não havia nada que pudessem fazer, exceto esperar.


	40. Chapter 40

**"You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist."**

 _–_ _Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

O verão chegou ao fim literal e figurativamente no início de setembro. O Profeta começou a publicar histórias contundentes sobre todos os membros da equipe de Hogwarts, zombando da escola por não abrir, alegando que Dumbledore e seus aliados de sangue-ruim tinham de algum modo amaldiçoado o lugar para impedir que a próxima geração recebesse a educação que eles merecem e "aprendendo a verdade", cada pequena porcaria que Umbridge conseguira desenterrar enquanto a Alta Inquisidora passava pelas páginas e aumentava o máximo de dramaticidade possível, enfocando principalmente a falta de sangue puro entre os professores, a 'propaganda' nas aulas, e o fato de que todo representante da escola tem sido covarde demais para fazer eles próprios disponíveis para comentários.

Como se isso não fosse deprimente o suficiente, o tempo tinha quebrado, e agora estava cinza e sem graça e chovendo quase o tempo todo. De acordo com Severus, era assim durante a maior parte do ano, o que provavelmente contribuiu para a atmosfera sombria não apenas desta casa, mas de toda a propriedade, também tornava a úmida, e nenhum deles tinha a menor ideia de como melhorá-la.

Considerando tudo, foi um alívio quando um pequeno Patrono prateado em forma de doninha se materializou na mesa da cozinha certa manhã, interrompendo Harry e Ron discutindo e lutando com os braços enquanto Hermione tentava manter seu café da manhã fora do caminho e Severus tentava ignorar todos eles. O Patronus sentou-se em suas patas traseiras e falou na voz do Sr. Weasley. - Bom dia, Severus. Bill diz que ouviu falar de Gringotes, amanhã, das dez da manhã até as doze horas. Ele diz que você sabe o que ele quer dizer... todo esse segredo é muito cansativo, você sabe! Amor para os meninos e Hermione.

\- Bem, então - Severus disse no silêncio que se seguiu enquanto a doninha se desvanecia. - Amanhã temos que ir e roubar um banco.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione estava começando a se sentir quase fisicamente doente. Seus nervos não eram adequados para isso. Os garotos estavam bem, emocionados com a aventura e genuinamente ansiosos por essa insanidade, e Severus vinha fazendo coisas assim há décadas e estava completamente sereno, ela poderia ter pensado que era apenas mais um blefe, mas ele dormiu como um tronco a noite toda. Ela sabia disso, porque depois de passar as últimas semanas compartilhando uma cama com ele, soube que Severus claramente não sabia que ele roncava, então quando ele fingia estar dormindo, depois de um pesadelo, por exemplo, estão ficando menos frequentes, ele estava desconfiadamente silencioso.

Estudando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro enquanto ela trançava o cabelo para trás, ela mordeu o lábio preocupada, e ouviu uma risada suave atrás de si enquanto Severus se movia à vista.

\- Pare com isso - ele a repreendeu. - Eu sou o único autorizado a morder o lábio agora. - Ele passou por ela, por sua escova de dentes e pasta de dente enquanto ela se movia para o lado para deixá-lo perto da pia. - Eu não comi. Fiz aqueles dois rostos famintos deixarem você tomar café da manhã, mas você provavelmente deveria ir até lá rapidamente antes que Weasley fique tentado demais. Como ele não é do tamanho de um zepelim agora, eu nunca vou saber.

\- Eu não estou com fome.

\- Não, eu tenho certeza que você não está, mas você vai comer de qualquer maneira - ele disse a ela com firmeza, antes de começar a escovar os dentes. Ele explicou um pouco indistintamente: - É importante, Hermione. Nós vamos ter alguma ação hoje. Você vai estar desnecessariamente se preocupando, e nós temos um pouco de caminhada para fazer, e é provável que usemos magia também. Você vai precisar comer.

\- É desnecessário se preocupar? - ela perguntou. - Você está realmente tão confiante quanto parece, ou está fingindo?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de se inclinar para a frente para cuspir na pia. - Eu admito que não sei exatamente o que vamos enfrentar, mas isso não é complicado. Eu sei exatamente onde a porta de trás é e como entrar, e eu sei exatamente como chegar ao cofre de Bellatrix daquela porta, e sei como sair de novo. Nenhuma das defesas de Gringotes estará lá, então tudo com o que temos que nos preocupar é o que mais ela acrescentou.

\- Oh, isso é tudo? - ela respondeu sarcasticamente quando ele enxaguou a boca, e ele bufou.

\- Relaxe, mulher. Olhe para mim. Você confia em mim?

\- Sim, claro que eu confio.

\- Então relaxe. Já fiz esse tipo de coisa antes. Sei o que estou fazendo e não vou me arriscar com a sua vida. Ou a deles, suponho, irritantes como são.

\- E se Bellatrix aparecer enquanto estivermos lá?

\- Não comece a brincar 'e se'. Se ela fizer isso, os goblins a manterão ocupada. Metade do motivo que eles concordaram é que eles a odeiam quase tanto quanto eu. Você já viu o suficiente para conseguir uma ideia de como ela é, não há amor perdido entre os goblins e os puros-sangues, acredite em mim.

\- Mas - ela começou, e cortou com um grito assustado quando Severus, sem a menor cerimônia, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a beijou profundamente para calá-la.

\- Pare com isso - ele disse severamente quando a soltou. - Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Está claro?

\- Sim, professor - ela disse maliciosamente, e abafou uma risada quando ele olhou para ela.

* * *

\- Não vejo por que tivemos que sair tão cedo - reclamou Ron. - Papai disse às dez horas, certo? Não são nem nove e meia ainda.

\- Nós não estamos lá ainda, Weasley - Severus disse a ele. - É um longo caminho até o limite externo de Gringotes. Vamos precisar do máximo de tempo possível.

\- Onde estamos? - Harry perguntou.

\- Londres. As Docklands, mais especificamente. Se o tempo não fosse tão ruim você veria o rio logo ali. Vamos para aquele armazém à esquerda, aquele com o grafite azul na porta dizendo algo desagradável sobre Kevin, seja quem for Kevin. Agora preste atenção, este não é um filme de espião. Nós não vamos nos esgueirar, nos achatando contra paredes, esquivando-se e geralmente agindo como idiotas. Eu vou andar até lá e vocês vão me seguir como se tivéssemos todo o direito de estar aqui. Mantenha sua cabeça erguida, não olhe ao redor, não corra. Tente e aja normalmente.

\- Você realmente preferiria estar fazendo isso por conta própria, não é? - Hermione observou como eles fizeram como ele instruiu. Eles estavam todos vestidos com roupas indefinidas, calças simples ou jeans e jaquetas, fáceis de mexer e nada digno de nota, Severus realmente havia feito isso antes, claramente.

\- Sim, francamente - ele admitiu. - Eu conheço minhas capacidades muito melhor do que as suas, e é menos estressante ter que cuidar de mim mesmo. Igualmente, porém, podemos nos encontrar enfrentando algo que precise de mais de um par de mãos. E se algo inesperado acontecer, podemos sempre sacrificar o Potter e fazer a nossa fuga - acrescentou ele um pouco mais alto.

\- Professora McGonagall ordenou que você cuidasse de nós - Harry respondeu facilmente.

\- Uma tragédia inevitável, uma vergonha, vamos construir um memorial para a memória dele, vamos seguir em frente - Severus disse, sorrindo, antes de tirar sua varinha discretamente da manga enquanto eles se aproximaram do armazém. - Alohomora – Ele pôs sua varinha em seu cinto e abriu as portas do armazém. - Dentro, depressa.

\- Não é bloqueado por magia? - Ron perguntou enquanto eles o seguiam e ele fechou as portas atrás deles.

\- Magia dos duendes não funciona da mesma maneira que a nossa, Ron - Hermione disse a ele.

\- Esta não é a porta dos fundos de qualquer maneira - acrescentou Severus - não precisamente. Desta forma. Não demore.

\- Você acha que ele sabe que ele voltou a atuar como um professor? - Harry perguntou a Hermione em voz baixa enquanto se dirigiam rapidamente pelo armazém à luz da varinha. - Sempre que ele fala assim eu continuo esperando que ele tire pontos de mim.

\- Isso é importante, Harry. Pense no que estamos prestes a fazer. Eu deixaria ele falar com você do jeito que ele quiser.

\- Ouça-a, Potter - Severus concordou sem olhar em volta, caminhando rapidamente para o canto mais distante do prédio. - Na verdade, todos vocês, me escutem. Eu não sou Dumbledore, não vou fazer com que todos vocês jurem solenemente me obedecer, francamente, eu não acreditaria se você fizesse, não depois dos últimos seis anos, mas eu quero que todos vocês escutem se eu lhes disserem para fazer alguma coisa. Eu não sei que tipo de armadilhas poderemos encontrar quando chegarmos lá, e parar ou se esquivar quando eu disser isso pode salvar suas vidas. Isto não é um jogo. Compreende?

\- Sim, senhor - Harry disse reflexivamente, fazendo os outros três sufocarem a risada.

\- Interessante que você finalmente aprendeu a ter respeito agora eu não estou ensinando mais a você - Severus disse a ele secamente. - Aqui estamos. - Ele se inclinou e bateu a varinha bruscamente no concreto sujo chão em um ponto que não parecia diferente de qualquer outro lugar, e recuou como um raio espalhado pelo chão e se tornou um alçapão que se abriu para mostrar uma escada levando para a escuridão.

\- Onde exatamente isso vai? - Hermione perguntou em dúvida enquanto ela e os meninos olhavam para dentro.

\- O velho sistema de esgoto.

\- Que nojo! - Ron exclamou, e Severus lançou lhe um olhar fulminante.

\- A parte em que estamos indo não foi usada em séculos, Weasley. Você realmente acha que os duendes querem a saída de emergência cheia de esgoto humano? Nós descemos aqui e através de um alguns túneis, até a borda das divisões de Gringotes. Então esperamos dar dez horas. Preste atenção na rota, podemos estar saindo com pressa. E mantenha-se, nós vamos ter que nos mover rapidamente. Eu esperava mais tempo. - Sem mais delongas, ele segurou a varinha iluminada nos dentes e sentou-se na beira do buraco, torcendo-se habilmente para se abaixar na escada e começar a descer.

* * *

Até agora, as coisas tinham corrido perfeitamente. Os túneis eram de tijolos antigos, mas em bom estado de conservação, e apesar dos medos de Ron, o ar estava limpo o suficiente, embora estivesse frio. Não havia ratos, e o som, além de seus passos rápidos, era a água pingando em algum lugar à distância. Hermione ainda estava nervosa, mas não tão assustada quanto ela, enquanto seguia Severus, havia algo de reconfortante em sua atitude confiante, até mesmo na ponta do riso ao estilo Professor Snape que estava aparecendo. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, e achava difícil pensar em qualquer coisa que pudessem encontrar com a qual ele não pudesse lidar.

O relógio de Severus apitou, assustando todos eles. Ele era o único que tinha um relógio digital, embora ele não tivesse explicado por que ele tinha. Extinguindo o cigarro, ele sacou a varinha e olhou para eles com calma. - Prontos? - Eles assentiram, e quando ele avançou sobre qualquer linha invisível mistificadora que formava o limite de Gringotes, eles o seguiram.

O que parecia ser apenas mais um túnel circular, quase circular, com uma vala rasa no fundo, desapareceu, e eles pararam em confusão, olhando ao redor da caverna que agora encontrando-se dentro

\- O que o... - Ron começou. - Isso não é parte do Gringotes, é?

\- Sim e não - Severus disse sem ajuda. - Vamos lá. Ainda temos um bom caminho para chegar até os cofres e, infelizmente, a maior parte é difícil.

\- Por que você não pediu para eles removerem os feitiços para que pudéssemos aparatar?

\- Eles não teriam feito isso. Regra básica para qualquer negociação, não peça impossibilidades e não ofereça nada que você não possa perder.

Enquanto caminhavam e ocasionalmente subiam, ele explicava um pouco mais. - Gringotes é muito mais extenso do que ninguém percebe, exceto aqueles que trabalham lá. Em vários pontos, conecta-se a cavernas naturais sob Londres, como esta, e aos esgotos, minas antigas e ao metrô, há outra saída em um túnel lateral na linha norte, em algum lugar que eles chamam de buraco do rato, mas isso é apenas um caminho, e inacessível por qualquer um que não seja um goblin. Esta caverna não é tecnicamente parte do território oficial do banco, mas os goblins a controlam de qualquer maneira. Há proteções de alarme colocadas a cada poucos metros em toda a caverna, e provavelmente muitas armadilhas e armadilhas deliciosas projetadas para matar ladrões de formas horríveis, é por isso que precisávamos que o Gringotes cooperasse antes de tentarmos isso. Caso contrário, teríamos que tentar blefar ou enganar o nosso caminho pela entrada principal, e não vejo bem esse final.

\- Como você sabe tudo isso? - Ron perguntou. - Bill é obrigado por todos os tipos de feitiços para impedi-lo de falar sobre segurança. Acho que todo mundo que trabalha para o banco é, pelo menos, os humanos. Você conhece algum dos goblins?

\- Não pessoalmente, não. - Severus sorriu de repente, seus olhos brilhando na escuridão, havia luz aqui, de certa forma, embora Hermione não tivesse ideia de onde estava vindo. - Inicialmente, eu ouvi falar da mesma maneira que me deparei com bastante da minha informação. Eu ouvi em um pub.

\- Você está brincando.

\- Não. Você ficaria surpreso, e bastante preocupado, com quantos segredos importantes você pode ouvir em um pub. Especialmente no Beco do Tranco.

\- Eu não sei porque estamos surpresos - Harry murmurou. - Quantos animais esquisitos e assustadores Hagrid já ganhou de um cara em um pub?

\- Precisamente. Você pode encontrar praticamente qualquer coisa lá embaixo se você souber onde procurar. Eu também falei com alguns funcionários do Gringotes sobre trabalhar para o banco, nos dias em que havia ainda a chance de ser capaz de escolher minha própria carreira maldita em vez de desperdiçá-la com vocês. O resto foi investigação e tentativa e erro.

\- Você já esteve aqui antes?

\- Não tão longe, não, mas eu passei pelos túneis até a borda de suas proteções. Não é muito mais longe, há uma pequena subida à frente, e então nós estaremos dentro de Gringotes corretamente e completamente perto dos cofres que queremos. O cofre de Lestrange está em um dos níveis mais profundos, por sorte.

\- Você está bem, Hermione? - Harry perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro para ela. - Você esteve bem quieta.

\- Eu estou bem. Por que a garota sempre tem que ser a mais fraca? - ela perguntou, irritada com o fato de que ela estava começando a soar um pouco sem fôlego. - Eu estou mais em forma do que vocês dois, para começar.

\- Provavelmente mais apta do que eu também - Severus concordou secamente. - Infelizmente, em média, as mulheres tendem a ser mais fracas simplesmente porque você é menor. Menos massa muscular e uma capacidade pulmonar menor. E correr realmente não te treina para escalar. Além disso, faz meses que paramos de correr.

\- Você tem feito outro exercício embora... merda! - O murmúrio de Ron não tinha sido suficientemente silencioso, houve um raspar e um baque quando ele caiu com um impacto bastante forte sobre a rocha.

\- Droga! Eu acho que meu joelho está sangrando.

\- Bom - Severus disse a ele, com uma voz fria que eles não ouviam há muito tempo. - Isso não foi engraçado.

Depois de uma pausa, Ron disse baixinho: - Sinto muito.

\- Não tanto quanto você vai se eu ouvir você dizer algo assim novamente. Eu comento quanto tempo você parece estar gastando no chuveiro ultimamente? Então mantenha sua boca fechada.

Eles terminaram a subida final em silêncio.

* * *

Quando chegaram aos túneis de pedra ásperos e semifamiliares sob a margem, a atmosfera diminuiu um pouco. Poderia ter sido muito pior. Quando você morava em lugares tão próximos, você tinha que aceitar que não havia muita privacidade, nem mesmo com magia, e aprendeu a ignorá-la. Ron pediu desculpas sem discutir ou tentar justificar, e o comentário não foi feito maliciosamente, ele sempre brincava com seus amigos, e ocasionalmente ele e Harry esqueciam que Severus não estava nessa categoria. Além disso, havia mais importante coisas para lidar agora.

Severus parecia ter esquecido tudo, concentrando-se no que eles estavam fazendo, ele tinha voltado para o modo predador, quase rondando enquanto seguiam os trilhos de metal fixo no chão, os olhos brilhando enquanto ele constantemente olhava em volta. Essa capacidade de se concentrar no presente, excluindo tudo o mais, o havia definido desde o primeiro ano.

Hermione sabia que ele não se permitiria perder a paciência até que tudo acabasse e eles estivessem de volta à casa, quando provavelmente ele teria realmente esquecido ou acalmado o suficiente para fingir que ele tinha esqueci. O que foi sorte para Ron, realmente, embora isso não significasse que ela não o faria se arrepender. Ela poderia tolerar uma certa quantidade de provocação, mas ela não iria permitir piadas sobre sua vida sexual.

\- Tudo bem - Severus disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio. - O cofre de Bellatrix fica na próxima esquina. Espere aqui por um momento. - Ele avançou, deslocando o peso suavemente para a ponta dos pés e rondando pelo túnel sem um som, ele realmente era bom nisso.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito, você sabe - Ron murmurou enquanto observavam sua forma sombria progredindo mais abaixo no túnel.

\- Você precisa se lembrar que você não pode ir tão longe com ele quanto você pode comigo ou Harry - ela disse baixinho. - Ele não é seu amigo, Ron. Ou Harry. Acredite em mim, ele não esqueceu nada nos últimos seis anos. Ele ainda não gosta muito de vocês.

\- Eu meio que percebi isso - Harry disse calmamente. - Nós assumimos que ele estava apenas nos suportando por sua causa. É uma das razões pelas quais eu trabalhei que ele provavelmente gostava de você, há absolutamente nenhuma outra razão que ele me toleraria. De qualquer forma, para Snape, isso foi realmente muito amigável. Sim, o Ron cortou o joelho dele, mas isso foi um acidente. Foi apenas um Trip Jinx.

\- Foi mais amigável do que eu teria sido. Não brinque com isso, ok? - Além de qualquer outra coisa, seria um tiro pela culatra, ela sabia que poderia envergonhar os meninos muito mais do que eles poderiam envergonhar ela. Ambos eram virgens, afinal, e sendo homens, só podiam falar sobre sexo se gabando com outros homens, não ouvindo uma amiga.

Antes que a discussão pudesse continuar, eles viram Severus chegar à esquina à frente. Ele congelou por um segundo, então recuou apressadamente, parando por um longo momento antes de se virar e se apressar de volta para eles, ele ficou pálido, ele estava carrancudo e resmungando obscenidades em voz baixa que fizeram os garotos ficarem olhando, Hermione estava acostumada a ouvi-lo xingar quando ele estava sob estresse, mas eles não.

\- O que está errado? - ela perguntou rapidamente.

\- Algo que eu não estava esperando - ele murmurou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Porra - Ele exalou trêmulo e balançou a cabeça. - Weasley, você presta atenção quando seus irmãos falam sobre trabalho?

\- Eu já disse que Bill não pode nos dizer nada sobre o banco...

\- Eu quis dizer um irmão diferente. Quanto você sabe sobre o trabalho de Charles?

\- Charlie? Uh, bem, eu costumava gostar de ouvir suas histórias, mas... espere, por quê? Existe...

\- Sim - Severus disse severamente. - Há um dragão sórdido do lado de fora do cofre.

* * *

O dragão estava dormindo, pelo menos por enquanto, então cada um se revezou para dar uma olhada no canto. Uma vez que Hermione superou o choque, além de Norbert, e no Torneio Tribruxo, ela nunca tinha visto um dragão antes, e ela nunca esteve tão perto de um adulto, ela achou muito triste, na verdade, o dragão parecia muito velho e negligenciado e insalubre. Havia algumas cicatrizes feias em seu rosto e suas escamas estavam rachadas e descascadas. Suas asas estavam esfarrapadas e não havia espaço suficiente na passagem para estendê-los, ou mesmo levantar-se adequadamente pela aparência das coisas. E suas patas traseiras estavam acorrentadas ao chão.

Reagrupando mais abaixo no túnel, todos olharam para Ron, esperançoso. Claramente até mesmo Severus não sabia como lidar com isso, de tudo o que ele poderia ter pensado, sonserino paranoica que ele era, ele obviamente não esperava um dragão. - Cruzando os bastardos com orelhas de morcego e pontudos - ele murmurou irritado. - Não é de admirar que eles estivessem tão certos de que não conseguiríamos fazer isso. Mais me enganei por apenas especificar que eles removessem suas defesas mágicas, em vez de incluir quaisquer guardas físicos. Bem, o que você pode nos dizer?

Ron encolheu os ombros, inquieto. - Eu não sei. Eu não reconheço a espécie, porque está em tal estado. Eu não posso nem dizer se é macho ou fêmea.

\- Eu não quero saber sua história de vida, Weasley, eu quero saber como nós paramos de nos comer. Eu posso te dizer dezenas, senão centenas de usos para praticamente todas as partes de um cadáver de dragão, mas tudo que eu sei sobre dragões vivos é que eles são resistentes à maioria das magias. Como podemos matá-lo?

\- Nós temos que matá-lo? - Hermione perguntou, um pouco triste, os meninos também não pareciam felizes.

\- Eu não acho que podemos - disse Ron antes que Severus pudesse responder, pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele não sabia ao certo como reagir. A praticidade de seu amante beirava a implacável às vezes e ela duvidava que tivesse ocorrido a ele para fazer qualquer coisa, exceto matá-lo. - É preciso uma equipe completa para atordoar um dragão adulto desse tamanho. Charlie não teve que matar um com muita frequência, mas do que ele diz é quase impossível, e acho que o método é diferente para cada espécie. Não sei como fazer isso, mas acho que nem nós quatro juntos seriamos bons o suficiente.

\- Se o dragão cair morto, Bellatrix não descobrirá que alguém está em seu cofre? - Harry acrescentou, claramente do lado do dragão também. - Eu pensei que nós estávamos tentando fazer parecer que nunca estivemos aqui.

Severus deu a todos um olhar frustrado. - Grifinórios de coração sangrento - ele murmurou, embora não parecesse sincero. Hermione lembrou-se de Dilys dizendo-lhe uma vez que ele gostava animais. - Tudo bem. Se não matarmos, o que fazemos? Eu sei que eles são quase impossíveis de atordoar, eu me lembro disso no Torneio Tribruxo.

\- Já está dormindo - ela apontou. - Nós só precisamos não acordá-lo. Então isso significa que precisamos nos camuflar, certo?

\- Aquelas cicatrizes em seu rosto - Harry disse, assentindo. - Eu acho que seus olhos estão danificados, e obviamente tem estado aqui no escuro por um tempo. Eu não acho que possa ver muito bem.

\- Não é com os olhos que temos que nos preocupar. Os dragões podem ouvir e cheirar muito bem - disse Ron.

\- Um Feitiço da Cabeça da Bolha impediria que nos cheirasse - Hermione disse instantaneamente. - Purifica todo o ar.

\- Ok, tudo bem. Isso só deixa a sua audição. Ron, como as orelhas dos dragões funcionam? Podemos ligá-las com alguma coisa? Talvez até perfurar seus tímpanos ou algo assim, temporariamente, pelo menos.

\- Não é bom, ele acordaria. Ele está só dormindo, até um dragão sentiria isso.

\- Severus, Abaffiato funcionaria? - Hermione perguntou, virando-se. Ela o encontrou olhando para eles com a cabeça inclinada pensativamente para um lado, um olhar ligeiramente especulativo em seus olhos enquanto ele os assistia planejando, uma sobrancelha erguida. - O que?

Ele balançou a cabeça com um leve sorriso. - Nada. Não importa. Eu não sei se Abaffiato iria funcionar ou não, nunca foi feito para bloquear todo o som, apenas conversa humana. É, pode funcionar, se não fizermos muito barulho, e se o dragão não reagir a um ruído súbito de zumbido. Se achar que o zumbido é irritante, podemos ter um problema. - Ele olhou para o relógio e mordeu o lábio. Hermione reconheceu seu próprio hábito nervoso. - Estamos perdendo tempo. Suponho que temos que tentar. Quem é o melhor no feitiço Cabeça da Bolha?

\- Hermione - os garotos disseram em uníssono, e ele bufou suavemente.

\- Justo o suficiente. Eu vou fazer Abaffiato, um feitiço sempre funciona melhor para aquele que o criou. Não fale acima de um sussurro e tente não fazer muitos outros ruídos. Potter, Weasley, vocês dois tenham o feitiço de escudo pronto e observe o dragão. Se tanto como espasmos, nos proteja e todos corremos para isso. Eu não estou duelando com um dragão sangrento, não importa o que está em jogo. Eu não sei como o inferno eles chegaram aqui.

\- Apenas trouxeram quando era pequeno, suponho - Ron disse com um encolher de ombros, e Severus balançou a cabeça.

\- Meu cofre não é longe daqui, a família da minha mãe é da mesma idade que os Lestrange. Definitivamente não havia um dragão aqui no verão passado. Obviamente, ele foi mantido no subsolo em algum lugar, mas não aqui. Vamos lá, vamos ver se isso funciona...

* * *

 _Até agora, tudo bem_ , Hermione pensou cautelosamente, observando o dragão cautelosamente. Por um momento ela se lembrou do primeiro ano, e tentando não acordar Fluffy enquanto eles cautelosamente empurraram sua pata fora do caminho, a respiração do dragão era realmente pior, já que a filtragem do Feitiço da Cabeça da Bolha era apenas um caminho. Sua respiração difícil não se alterou quando os feitiços foram lançados e ainda estava dormindo, por enquanto. Ali perto havia uma caixa contendo o que parecia ser chocalhos gigantes de futebol e um par de espadas, que explicava as cicatrizes no pobre rosto da coisa.

Pegando-a olhando, Severus sussurrou: - Nós reportaremos isso à RSPCA (Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals) mais tarde - e sorriu quando ela olhou para ele. Não arrependido, ele os levou pelos ombros do dragão até uma das meia dúzia de cofres que guardava. - É aqui que descobrimos se os duendes sustentaram sua parte no acordo - ele murmurou, estendendo a mão esquerda com cautela e segurando a palma da mão um centímetro ou dois da porta por um momento antes de tocar com cautela com a ponta do dedo e exalar de alívio quando nada aconteceu.

\- Certo. Ainda temos cerca de uma hora para conseguir o que procuramos e dar o fora. Quero que vocês três comecem a tentar abrir a porta, vocês sabem como detectar os feitiços agora. Eu quero ir e pegar algo do meu cofre enquanto estivermos aqui, já que não haverá outra chance. Eu não vou demorar. Se você abrir a porta, não entre ainda, apenas fique na porta e procurar a taça a olho e ver se você pode encontrá-lo. Não toque em nada até eu voltar. Se o dragão começar a acordar ou se alguém vier, corra atrás dele e não espere por mim. Entendido?

\- Eu vou com você - Hermione sussurrou instantaneamente. Ela tentou sorrir quando ele olhou para ela. - Eu odeio ficar de babá. E você sabe que eu só vou me preocupar.

\- Eu estou literalmente indo a seis metros da próxima esquina. Vou demorar cinco minutos no máximo.

\- Mesmo assim.

Ele zombou de cara feia para ela. - Tudo bem. Potter, Weasley, faça um começo, e pelo amor de Salazar, tenham cuidado.

Deixando os dois muito cautelosamente começando o trabalho de charme necessário, Hermione seguiu Severus mais abaixo pelo túnel, dando um passo lateral para evitar a cauda do dragão e seguindo o caminho nos trilhos ao virar da esquina. Ela nunca tinha estado tão abaixo do solo, seu próprio cofre estava apenas no primeiro nível abaixo, embora Harry e Ron estivessem um pouco mais longe. - Eu não sabia que a família de sua mãe era tão antiga - ela disse suavemente.

Ele olhou para ela e encolheu os ombros. - Nem eu, a princípio. Eu entendo que os Prince foram bastante proeminentes uma vez, muitos séculos atrás, mas eles nunca foram uma família particularmente grande ou uma muito rica e a linhagem diminuiu rapidamente para uma única linhagem familiar, em grande parte porque eles eram espertos demais para se unir intimamente, mas muito teimosos ou estúpidos para buscar sangue fresco casando-se com mestiços ou nascidos-trouxas. Eu sou o último. E como você vai ver em um momento, não havia mais nada para herdar, eu soube que meu bisavô teve um problema sério com jogo e perdeu o pouco da propriedade que permaneceu .

\- Por que sua mãe se casou com um trouxa? - ela perguntou curiosa. Ela duvidava que tivesse sido por amor, alguém do sangue e educação de Eileen não deveria ter falado com um trouxa com frequência o suficiente para formar qualquer tipo de apego, especialmente um homem da classe trabalhadora de algum lugar como o Spinner's End.

\- Eu não tenho uma pista sangrenta - ele respondeu brevemente, seus olhos endurecendo, isso ainda era algo de um tópico proibido, embora ele tivesse indicado que ele iria falar sobre isso eventualmente, quando ele estivesse pronto. Assentindo sem se ofender, ele não pôde evitar estalar às vezes, ela se manteve em silêncio e o seguiu para outra porta do cofre, idêntica a todas as outras, e observou ele tirando uma chave do bolso.

\- Você não precisa de um duende para abri-lo para você?

\- Os cofres de sangue puro nesses níveis profundos não precisam disso. Eles vão responder a qualquer um da linhagem direita. A família de Weasley está no primeiro nível que é controlada apenas por Gringotes, e Potter está um nível acima disso, embora ele provavelmente pudesse usar os grifinórios, suponho, se ainda existe. Isso está aqui em algum lugar, eu suponho. - Ele parecia meio distraído, sua postura tensa quando ele abriu a porta e entrou.

Hermione olhou com curiosidade, era enorme, muito maior do que o seu próprio cofre, embora o goblin tivesse explicado a seus pais que o dela era um cofre da escola projetado apenas para manter a escola, gastar dinheiro e quando ela terminasse sua educação, ela seria atualizada para um cofre Granger permanente em outro lugar que seria muito maior. Esta caverna semelhante ao tamanho da sala de aula de Feitiços em Hogwarts, embora fosse difícil julgar com precisão, provavelmente parecia maior do que realmente era, porque estava quase completamente vazio. Seis grandes baús estavam abertos contra a parede próxima, dois estavam meio cheios com uma mistura de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze, embora não muito pelo aspecto das coisas. Um terceiro realizou uma sortimento de pequenas caixas e sacos. Os outros três estavam vazios e não havia mais nada no cofre.

Ela reconheceu o olhar fechado, quase envergonhado, no rosto de Severus, quando ele atravessou rapidamente o terceiro baú e começou a vasculhar as caixas e sacolas dentro dele com uma sacudida rápida e seca movimentos, ela tinha visto isso antes nos olhos de Ron quando eles pararam no cofre Weasley. A vergonha peculiar que veio de ser pobre e odiá-lo. Encostado na parede e tentando soar como se realmente não fosse um grande problema, ela observou suavemente: - Eu vi seu laboratório, você sabe. Eu vi onde a maior parte do seu dinheiro deve ter ido. Não é como se eu pensasse você explodiu tudo nos cavalos ou algo assim. - E ela ainda não tinha esquecido o dinheiro que ele tinha dado a seus pais para ajudá-los a sair rapidamente, eles realmente não precisavam disso, mas o seu próprio dinheiro estava amarrado no negócio e não teria sido fácil para eles conseguirem dinheiro de reserva tão rápido.

\- Não - ele disse cansado sem olhar para cima. - Não é para onde a maioria foi. A maior parte foi tomada pelo Lorde das Trevas e agora está ajudando a financiar a abominação no Ministério, e a o resto foi gasto em... limitação de danos. Por favor, não tente me fazer sentir melhor sobre isso. - Ele puxou uma pequena bolsa da parte inferior do peito e se levantou, olhando brevemente para a sacola antes de empurrá-lo no bolso, claramente não vai explicar o que era.

\- Severus - ela disse em tom de conversa - o que, exatamente, eu já disse ou fiz nos últimos seis anos para levar você a pensar que eu dou a mínima para dinheiro? - Isso lhe rendeu um olhar afiado antes que ele assentisse, admitindo o ponto. Dando ao conteúdo esparso do cofre um olhar desgostoso, ele deu de ombros e passou por ela, segurando a porta até ela sair antes de fechá-la e trancá-lo novamente. - Você vai me dizer o que tem nessa sacola?

\- Não. Ainda não.

* * *

Quando eles voltaram para o cofre Lestrange, Harry e Ron estavam olhando com cautela exagerada pela porta aberta, parecendo muito satisfeitos consigo mesmos. Hermione levou um tempo para ver, era uma caverna muito parecida com a que ela acabara de ver, só que esta estava cheia de tesouros reluzentes que envergonhariam um exército de pegas, tudo de baús de moedas e joias para peles preservadas de criaturas mágicas, estátuas e móveis incrustados de ouro. _Então é assim que a outra metade vive?_

\- Ela não é meio dona de muita porcaria - Ron observou em um sussurro.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar. - Porcaria? - ele repetiu em voz baixa. - Você tem alguma ideia de quanto algumas dessas coisas valem, Weasley? - Ele olhou de volta para o cofre. Hermione viu o olhar dele fixando-se em um conjunto de frascos de poções de vidro lapidado em uma prateleira, cada um cheio de diferentes líquidos coloridos e com suas tampas incrustadas de joias, e havia uma indisfarçada fome em seus olhos, ele claramente sabia o que eles eram, e tão claramente os queria.

\- Podemos catar alguma coisa, então? Seria um pouco idiota roubar um banco e não receber nenhum dinheiro com isso... - disse Ron esperançoso.

Pelo olhar em seu rosto, Severus estava obviamente muito, muito tentado, enquanto hesitava antes de finalmente sacudir a cabeça com uma expressão frustrada. - Não podemos. A ideia é que ninguém saber que estamos aqui. Os goblins saberão o que nós estamos, mas há muito aqui que nem Bellatrix nem Rodolphus saberão que algo está faltando, se tivermos cuidado. - Ele deu a poção engarrafa outro olhar de desejo e suspirou melancolicamente. - Estamos perdendo tempo. Vá para dentro e olhe ao redor, mas certifique-se de que alguém esteja sempre aqui, segurando a porta aberta, apenas em caso. Não toque em nada.

Acontece que havia um monte de xícaras e taças de ouro e assim por diante dentro do cofre, e examinar cada um visualmente para uma imagem de um texugo não era fácil, mas havia muita mágica zumbindo no ar e nenhum deles realmente precisava do aviso para não tocar em nada, pelo menos metade dos itens pareciam estar encantados, e Ron foi o azarado que descobriu havia Gemino e Flagrante amaldiçoando o resto, queimando o pé quando ele estava em uma moeda solta que prontamente se multiplicava e ficava vermelha.

Finalmente Harry disse suavemente: - Eu acho que sei onde está.

\- Sim?

Ele apontou para uma prateleira bem acima de qualquer uma de suas cabeças. - Lá em cima, porque esse é o único copo que não podemos alcançar facilmente, e isso é típico da nossa sorte.

\- Ha. Provavelmente verdade. - Severus protegeu os olhos e olhou para cima. - Eu acho que você está certo.

\- Então, como chegamos a isso sem tocar em nada? - Ron perguntou de onde ele estava tomando a vez de segurar a porta e ficar de olho no dragão. - Você pode voar para ele?

\- Não realmente. Não há ar em movimento aqui. Eu teria que correr muito, e não há espaço suficiente. Eu não posso parar e pairar sem uma corrente ascendente decente.

\- Mobilicorpus? - Harry sugeriu, duvidosamente

\- Seria complicado, um centímetro na direção errada e tudo vai desabar e queimar todos nós. Eu prefiro não ser queimado novamente, se possível. - Severus mordeu o lábio distraidamente, olhando para a xícara com uma carranca irritada.

\- Eu sou o mais alto - disse Ron lentamente. - Eu acho que eu poderia levantar um de vocês nos meus ombros ou algo assim, pelo menos por um minuto ou dois. Hermione é mais leve, eu acho, mas para ser honesto, você e Harry também são muito magros e tem braços mais longos...

\- Obrigado, companheiro - Harry disse antes que Severus pudesse responder, seus olhos verdes brilhando de rir por um momento. - Eu não sou mais tão magro assim. Poderia funcionar, mas como nós pegamos o copo sem tocá-lo? Nós precisaríamos de luvas de couro de dragão ou algo assim, a menos que possamos desfazer os feitiços.

Severus suspirou irritado. - Tudo bem, precisamos dar uma olhada mais de perto. Se você acha que consegue, Weasley, me dê um impulso para que eu possa ver a maldita coisa, mas se você pensa você vai perder o equilíbrio, me diga agora. Ser enterrado sob um monte de metal em brasa soa como uma das formas mais desagradáveis de morrer.

Ron foi esperto o suficiente para pensar sobre isso, quando ele trocou de lugar com Harry e se aproximou. - Se você puder se firmar contra a borda da prateleira por precaução, tudo ficará bem. As prateleiras não estão encantadas, estão?

\- Não. Tudo bem, então.

Ron fez um estribo com as mãos para a bota de Severo e afastou um pouco as pernas para se apoiar, enquanto o bruxo mais velho se aproximava para segurar a borda da estante com uma mão e descansou o outro levemente no ombro do ruivo, equilibrando-se quando Ron se endireitou. Parecia horrivelmente precária, e Hermione mordeu o lábio furiosamente enquanto observava ansiosamente Severus. Ele estava fazendo o seu melhor para parecer que isso era perfeitamente normal, pois ele cautelosamente estendeu a mão sem segurar a prateleira e começou a examinar a xícara.

\- É a taça certa, pelo menos - ele relatou suavemente. - Eu não sei se posso tirar os feitiços... Finito... não, eu precisaria de muito mais tempo do que nós. Aguarde um momento, Weasley, eu preciso de ambas as mãos - Movendo-se com muito cuidado, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou a sacola que tirara do cofre, devagar e devagar transferindo alguns pequenos itens de volta para dentro do seu bolso. - Tudo bem, Potter, vamos ver seus reflexos de apanhador. Venha aqui.

Hermione assumiu a porta, olhando por um segundo para o dragão ainda adormecido antes de voltar sua atenção para os outros.

\- Leve essa bolsa, Potter. Agora, em um minuto eu vou usar minha varinha para prender uma das alças, e vou soltar a taça. Você precisa pegá-la na bolsa, sem deixá-la tocar sua pele ou deixando bater nas costas de Weasley. Quando estiver na bolsa, tudo ficará bem, é reforçado com pele de dragão, feche o cordão imediatamente para que você não possa tocá-lo acidentalmente. Você acha que você consegue? Se você errar, estamos em apuros, porque provavelmente vai saltar e derrubar algumas coisas. Decida rapidamente, Weasley está começando a suar.

\- Você não é pesado, só estou preocupado em perder o equilíbrio, graças à sua reconfortante descrição de ser queimado - Ron murmurou. - Na verdade, você não é realmente pesado. Minha irmãzinha pesa mais do que você. Eu posso entender por que mamãe está sempre tentando te alimentar agora.

\- Cale a boca, Weasley. Bem, Potter?

Harry pegou a bolsa e esticou a boca o mais que pôde. - Eu acho que sim, embora se você puder controlar a queda quando você soltar isso vai ajudar.

\- Eu vou tentar. Pronto? Então aqui vamos nós...

Todos prenderam a respiração quando Severus cuidadosamente empurrou a ponta de sua varinha através de uma das alças e levantou a taça da prateleira, abaixando-a cautelosamente em direção a Harry até onde ele estava, antes de começar a escorregar. Harry segurou a bolsa aberta, concentrando-se tão ferozmente que ele começou a suar também, quando a taça caiu diretamente na bolsa e todos os quatro exalaram pesadamente em alívio. Harry amarrou a bolsa apressadamente e recuou, enquanto Severus colocava a varinha de volta no cinto.

\- Tudo bem, então. Lentamente, Weasley, eu não posso ver atrás de mim para descer...

\- Aqui - Hermione disse baixinho, indo em frente para ajudá-lo e descaradamente usando a oportunidade de tocar seu traseiro enquanto ela o guiava para trás, apertando de brincadeira. Ele deu o que obviamente deveria ser uma expressão de repreensão, totalmente estragada pela maneira como os lábios dele se contraíam enquanto ele tentava não sorrir.

\- Comporte-se, você - ele murmurou quase em voz baixa, enquanto Ron endireitou-se com uma expressão aliviada. - Vamos sair daqui.

* * *

A porta do cofre se fechou com uma finalidade silenciosa que sugeriu que eles estavam certos em mantê-la aberta, os goblins provavelmente só conseguiram que fosse aberto uma vez. Harry ergueu a bolsa. - O que vamos fazer agora? Voltar para onde fizemos o medalhão e destruí-lo?

\- Não, eu quero tentar vez desta vez - disse Ron, sorrindo. Ele ergueu as mãos quando Severus olhou para ele. - Eu sei, eu sei, nada de Fogo Maldito. Eu tenho uma ideia. Por favor?

Depois de uma longa pausa, os olhos escuros de Severus se estreitaram ligeiramente. - Vá em frente, mas se algo der errado, eu vou te alimentar com o nosso amigo escamoso aqui e dizer a sua mãe que foi um acidente.

Ainda sorrindo, Ron assentiu como se isso fosse uma piada e chamou Harry, abaixando a voz e sussurrando para ele. Harry sorriu também e moveu-se cuidadosamente para o Dragão adormecido, abrindo o saco e gentilmente o subjugando antes de retirá-lo, deixando a Horcrux de pé de cabeça para baixo no chão do túnel, um pouco à frente da cabeça do dragão. Ele recuou para ficar ao lado de Hermione e Severus enquanto Ron rasgava a manga de sua jaqueta e usava o pedaço de pano gasto para escovar cuidadosamente as escamas em um certo ponto do pescoço do dragão. Hermione enfiou os dedos no braço de Severus, prendendo a respiração e se perguntando o que diabos seu amigo estava fazendo.

O dragão se contorceu ligeiramente antes de respirar e tossir irritado. A tosse produziu uma pequena bola de fogo, que escorou um trecho respeitável do chão de pedra do túnel, apesar de ter passado primeiro pela taça de ouro, a taça ficou branca em menos de um segundo e derretida, bastante anticlimática.

Todos olharam para o dragão com a respiração suspensa por alguns instantes, quando ele tossiu de novo e se mexeu, virando a cabeça um pouco, antes de se acomodar novamente e continuar a dormir.

\- Bem - Harry sussurrou - eu acho que funcionou.

\- Eu disse a você que o fogo do dragão faria isso - disse Ron, juntando-se a eles com um largo sorriso. - Charlie me disse que o santuário na Romênia tem uma seção inteira para destruir itens perigosos, eles são enviados de todo o mundo.

\- Nada mal, Weasley - Severus admitiu, antes de bater com força em uma orelha. - Mas você não sabia ao certo que funcionaria. Por favor, não jogue com os fragmentos do mal da alma do Lorde das Trevas no futuro. Especialmente desde que se o dragão tivesse acordado todos nós estaríamos em uma grande dificuldade. Falando nisso, vamos sair daqui antes que acorde. Não, deixe o encantos, eles vão evaporar em uma hora ou mais, e dá mais tempo para o nosso cheiro desaparecer. Vamos.

* * *

O humor nos túneis enquanto eles caminhavam rapidamente de volta para a caverna era alegremente otimista, tudo dito. Cinco Horcruxes para baixo e apenas um sobrando, tudo bem, foi o mais difícil, mas ainda assim, eles estavam tão perto de lá! Até Severus estava quase sorrindo e os garotos estavam praticamente pulando junto. De sua parte, Hermione ficou apenas aliviada por terem saído sem que nada desse desastrosamente errado, embora fosse certamente bom ver todos em um temperamento melhor, particularmente seu amante muitas vezes mal-humorado.

Harry estava tentando não rir, e os ruídos suaves e abafados atraíram sua atenção. - O que é tão engraçado, Harry?

Ele sorriu para ela. - Só de pensar na taça... parecia muito com o Santo Graal, para mim. Acho que este é o Castelo Arrgh?

Pego pela ideia, ela reprimiu uma risada. - Não, mas a próxima caçada ao Horcrux vai envolver uma missão para encontrar um arbusto.

\- Ni - Severus disse com uma cara séria, os olhos brilhando, e Hermione sorriu para ele, encantada por ele ter a referência e se juntar a ela. Ela estava certa agora que em algum lugar na casa tinha que haver um videocassete e uma caixa de vídeos que eles não haviam encontrado ainda, a menos que ele tivesse um 'desacordo' com eles também.

\- Você não quer dizer Nagi-ni? - Harry perguntou inocentemente, e Severus gemeu, dando-lhe um olhar de desgosto.

\- Merlin, Harry, isso realmente foi absolutamente terrível - Hermione disse a ele.

\- Sim, na verdade, foi. Desculpe! - Ele sorriu. - É uma pena que não tenhamos cascas de coco.

\- Bem, os cocos não são migratórios - Severus observou secamente.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? - Ron perguntou sem expressão.

\- Coisa trouxa - Harry e Hermione choraram simultaneamente.

\- Harry - Hermione disse depois de alguns momentos, dando-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

\- Sim?

\- Eu sei que você está tentando chegar a algum tipo de piada sobre o Castle Anthrax. Pare com isso. _(procurem por 'monty python em busca do cálice sagrado', é um filme, essa é a referencia, senão vocês não irão entender...)_

Ele deu a ela um olhar inocente e transparente que absolutamente não funcionou. - Sim, o Zoot.

Ela revirou os olhos. - Eu quero dizer isso, pare com isso. Eu não gosto de surra.

Ela deveria ter conhecido melhor, Severus, andando ao lado dela, abaixou a cabeça e murmurou baixinho, apenas alto o suficiente para ela ouvir: - E o sexo oral? - e ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho brilhante. Virando-se, ela o socou logo abaixo da caixa torácica do jeito que ele a ensinou, e ele se dobrou com um chiado de riso ofegante quando o ar saiu de seus pulmões, endireitando-se depois de um momento com um sorriso perverso e uma tosse abafada.

Harry não ouviu a conversa, felizmente, e parecia um pouco desnorteado. - Eu quero saber?

\- Não, absolutamente não - Hermione disse com firmeza, pisando no pé de Severus quando ela o alcançou e tentando ignorar sua risada tranquila e gutural que enviou um arrepio por sua espinha. - Vamos, senhor Galahad, vamos voltar para Camelot.

\- Por que eu tenho que ser Sir Galahad? - Harry protestou. - Isso não é justo. Ele era um covarde.

\- Bem, quem você prefere? Você não pode ser o Rei Arthur. Sir Lancelot, talvez, correndo contra as paredes e matando a todos? Sir Bedevere, o total idiota? Sir Robin, o frango? Ou Bors, que é morto por um coelho branco? Ou o Cavaleiro Negro que acaba de ser cortado em pedaços, talvez .

\- Não posso ser o senhor não-aparecendo-neste-filme e sair de férias?

\- Não.

\- Então, quem é você, se não vai ser Zoot? - ele perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Eu não sei, não havia muitas mulheres. Agora venha, ou eu vou transformá-lo em um newt.

\- Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! - Ron choramingou.

Hermione sorriu. - Nós vamos explicar mais tarde, Ron. Eu acho que entre nós três nós provavelmente conhecemos o filme bem o suficiente para poder reencenar tudo, apesar de algumas das vozes pode ser difícil. Eu posso fazer um mau sotaque francês...

\- Eu posso fazer um sotaque escocês muito pobre - Severus se ofereceu, tendo recuperado o fôlego. - É uma maneira muito boa de irritar Minerva, na verdade.

\- Estou morrendo de vontade de perguntar isso há anos - disse Harry. - Como nenhum dos outros professores matou você?

Ele sorriu. - Nenhum deles é bom o suficiente. - Mais conversa foi interrompida quando seu relógio tocou novamente, e ele xingou. - Merda!

\- O que é isso?

\- Esse é o aviso de cinco minutos. Temos cinco minutos para sair da caverna e entrar no esgoto antes de voltarem a armá-las, pensei que tivéssemos mais tempo do que isso... Corram!

* * *

Hermione ficou incrivelmente grata por ter passado tantas manhãs nos últimos dois anos correndo. Ter que acordar tão cedo, muitas vezes em mau tempo e ter que ocasionalmente lidar com o professor Snape de mau humor parecia um péssimo preço a pagar na época, mas sem isso ela estaria em apuros agora. Ela estava sem fôlego, mas não mal, e ela também estava acostumada a correr com pouca luz, apenas com sua varinha para mostrar o caminho.

Os meninos não tiveram tanta sorte, a única corrida que eles fizeram foi chegar às aulas na hora certa. Harry estava indo bem o suficiente, embora ele estivesse começando a chiar e seus óculos estivessem começando a vaporizar, mas Ron começava a vacilar, seu pé queimado não estava ajudando, ela havia curado a queimadura, mas provavelmente ainda estava um pouco macia.

Severo estava acompanhando o máximo possível no chão irregular da caverna, e provavelmente desejando novamente que estivesse sozinho, Hermione se lembrou da primeira vez que ela o vi correr, no final do terceiro ano, quando ela e Harry usaram o Time-Turner. Eles o viram correndo do castelo para o Salgueiro Lutador, e embora nenhum dos dois eles tinham estado em condições de reconhecer isso na época, olhando para trás agora, ela podia apreciar o quão rápido ele cobria a distância. Ele poderia ter deixado todos para trás, especialmente agora ele estava recuperando sua saúde. Na verdade, ela supôs, ele poderia ter acabado de voar, mas isso funcionou.

No final, foi Harry quem caiu. O pé dele pegou uma brecha no chão rochoso e torceu, e ele bateu dolorosamente no chão com um grito, quase imediatamente tentando lutar contra o seu pés.

\- Continue! - Severus rosnou quando Hermione tentou parar, empurrando Ron para frente enquanto ele derrapa ao redor. Agarrando o braço de Harry, ele puxou-o para cima. - Vamos, Potter, corra ou morra. Eu vou deixar você para trás se eu precisar. - Ele soou como se ele realmente quisesse dizer isso, mas apesar disso ele puxou o braço de Harry sobre seus ombros e o arrastou o mais rápido que pôde mancando.

\- Quanto tempo...? - Ron ofegou.

\- Não faço ideia. Economize seu fôlego.

* * *

Cinco minutos nunca pareceram tão longos, Hermione aprendeu rapidamente que manter uma corrida vigorosa por uma hora era muito diferente de manter um sprint simples até mesmo para alguns minutos. No momento em que o fim das cavernas apareceu, um ponto sério a fez se agachar enquanto corria e enviava fogo através dela com cada respiração agonizante, e Ron estava obviamente prestes a entrar em colapso, e da respiração difícil por trás dela, Harry e Severus não estavam melhorando. Ela estava tentando contar os segundos em sua cabeça, mas ela perdeu a conta quando Harry caiu, ainda assim, eles tinham que estar quase sem tempo.

Ela não tinha certeza do que as proteções Gringotes realmente faziam, e agora ela não tinha a respiração para perguntar. Eles provavelmente não fizeram muito em si mesmos, ela refletiu, tentando pensar em algo diferente da sensação de queimação no peito, provavelmente eles apenas prenderam as pessoas para que outras medidas de segurança pudessem ser empregadas. Mesmo assim... um leve zumbido chegou em suas orelhas e os minúsculos pelos finos em seus braços estavam em pé, e ela arrastou ar suficiente para ofegar - Isso é...

\- Sim - Severus ofegou roucamente atrás dela. - Vai estar perto...

Os quatro cruzaram a barreira no último segundo possível, parecia, Hermione sentiu a dor quando a proteção a pegou, uma corrente elétrica desagradável que doeu mais do choque do que porque era particularmente dolorosa em si mesma. Ron gritou quando o atingiu, e Harry e Severus desmoronaram, tendo pegado mais, embora do jeito que Severus estava xingando, ele provavelmente estava bem.

Um momento depois Hermione revisou essa estimativa, ele poderia às vezes ser surpreendentemente desbocado, mas a linguagem que ele estava usando agora era tão grosseira que ela realmente não entendia metade disso. Harry se contorceu, ofegando, esfregando os braços e encostando-se na parede do túnel. - Ow - ele comentou sem fôlego, antes de piscar. - O que há com ele?

Hermione se agachou ao lado de Severus, que se enrolara em si mesmo e ainda estava xingando sem fôlego, ela podia ver as mãos dele tremendo. Silenciosamente, ela fez uma pergunta que pensou que ela iria precisar novamente. - Severus, que número?

Ele parou de xingar, embora pelo som disso só porque ele ficou sem fôlego, e ofegou pesadamente por um momento antes de rosnar brevemente - Oito - Ele parecia mais irritado do que ferido, mas ela não acreditou, com tristeza, ela começou os encantos nervosos que ela tinha aprendido o que parecia ser uma vida atrás.

\- Qual é o problema? - Ron perguntou sem fôlego. - Não doeu muito.

\- Velho dano nervoso - disse Hermione em breve, tentando monitorar os tremores. - Seria mais fácil ver o quão bem isso funcionaria se você parasse de lutar para fingir que isso não está acontecendo, você sabe - ela disse a Severus, que a ignorou.

\- Não temos tempo para isso. Precisamos nos afastar ainda mais.

\- Cale a boca, Severus - ela disse a ele. - Eu preciso consertar o tornozelo de Harry antes que possamos nos mexer de qualquer maneira, e estamos todos sem fôlego para ir a qualquer lugar agora. Podemos levar cinco minutos para pegar o nosso fôlego de volta. Você estava mentindo quando disse oito?

\- Não - ele respondeu de mau humor, fechando os olhos um pouco emburrado, embora depois de um momento ele tenha cooperado desenrolando e se movendo devagar e dolorosamente de costas, tentando controlar sua respirar e relaxar. - Filho da puta... eu suponho que estava indo muito bem, não estava?

\- Poderia ter sido muito pior - ela respondeu distraidamente. - Tem certeza de que é apenas oito? Você está tremendo muito mais do que eu me lembro.

\- Eu não estava preparado para isso. Eu... há coisas que faço quando sei que vou me machucar. Meditação, e assim por diante. Me preparando. Eu não esperava esse tipo de dor hoje. - Ele exalou pesadamente carrancudo . - Droga. Eu vou estar dolorido como o inferno amanhã.

\- Eu vou com calma em você - ela prometeu provocativamente, tentando distraí-lo, e suspeitando, com precisão, que parte de seu aborrecimento era o fato de que era improvável que eles se divertissem mais tarde se ele estivesse ferido. Seus lábios se contraíram, sua carranca amoleceu e os tremores começaram a diminuir. - Não deve ser muito difícil evitar choques elétricos no futuro.

Abrindo os olhos, ele deu a ela um olhar. - Para responder a pergunta que você estava tão cuidadosamente não perguntando, não, isso não é permanente. Demorou cerca de um ano para eu curar e recuperar depois da primeira guerra. Levará mais tempo desta vez, mas não é permanente. - Suspirando, ele relaxou um pouco mais. - Isto não é exatamente o mesmo que o Cruciatus. Está facilitando. Isto é o que esses encantos realmente servem. - Ele levantou a voz. - Potter, quão ruim é o seu pé?

\- Eu consegui tirar meu tênis - relatou Harry. - Parece muito inchado, mas eu posso mexer os dedos dos pés, então eu não acho que alguma coisa está quebrada. Dói pra caramba, no entanto.

\- Você deveria tentar do meu lado - ele murmurou, tremendo brevemente e relaxando ainda mais. - Merlin, está melhor. Obrigado. - Lentamente, ele se sentou e recostou-se na parede.

\- De nada. Ok, Harry, vamos olhar para o seu pé, quanto mais cedo chegarmos em casa, mais feliz eu serei.

* * *

Com os pés doloridos e cansados, os quatro mancaram para a sala um pouco depois e prontamente desabaram, os garotos se esparramam no sofá surrado quando Severus afundou em sua poltrona normal e Hermione imediatamente empurrou-o para um lado apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse se enrolar contra ele. Geralmente eles não eram realmente demonstrativos em público, mas os garotos estavam acostumados ideia agora e Severus parecia cansado demais para se importar, deslizando distraidamente um braço ao redor de sua cintura e relaxando.

\- E agora? - Harry perguntou, cansado. - Por favor, me diga que envolve o sono - Seu estômago roncou audivelmente. - E comida.

\- Eu preciso entrar em contato brevemente com a Ordem com uma mensagem para Dumbledore. Então, comida e sono soam como boas ideias - Severus concordou, cansado. - Nós nos saímos bem hoje - acrescentou ele, e Hermione sorriu para os meninos, todos os três sabendo que era o mais próximo que ele chegaria de elogiar qualquer um deles. Ele sacou a varinha e convocou o pó de flu para ele, lançando um punhado na direção do fogo que ele acabara de acender, levantando a voz o suficiente para dizer: - Doze Largo Grimmauld. Alguém em casa?

\- O que você quer? - A voz de Lupin disse em um tom impaciente das chamas verdes um momento depois.

\- Boa tarde para você também, Lupin. Eu suponho que ninguém mais esteja por perto, se você estiver sendo tão grosseiro. Eu tenho uma mensagem para Dumbledore, se você fosse gentil a ponto de passar adiante - Severus demorou com todo o seu antigo sarcasmo frio. Ouvindo-o, ninguém teria imaginado que ele estava meio deitado casualmente em uma poltrona com Hermione enrolada em seu colo.

\- Tudo bem. O que é isso?

\- A única que resta é a cobra. Eu preciso saber tudo o que ele não nos contou já.

\- O que?

\- Ele vai saber o que eu quero dizer. Diga a ele.

A chamada de Flu acabou sem outra palavra, e por um momento houve um silêncio antes que Harry dissesse - Bem, isso foi amigável. Por que ele te odeia tanto assim de repente?

Severus riu brevemente. - Porque eu disse à escola que ele era um lobisomem. Porque ele me culpa por Black ser morto no Ministério e por Nymphadora se machucar em Hogwarts. Porque ele teve que suportar sua primeira lua cheia em anos sem o seu precioso Mata-Cão. E porque não é "de repente" em tudo, ele sempre me odiou, ou pelo menos não gostava de mim. Ele apenas nunca teve coragem de admitir isso.

\- Até Harry não o culpa mais por Sirius - Ron objetou, franzindo a testa. - Tonks não foi sua culpa, não importa como você o torce. Nem o Mata-Cão.

\- Obrigado por essa defesa completamente desnecessária, Weasley - Severus disse a ele secamente. - Não faz qualquer diferença. Lupin sempre me detestou tanto quanto seus amiguinhos, ele é simplesmente hipócrita sobre isso. Além disso, ele tem o direito de não gostar de mim agora, depois que eu o tirei.

\- Você está dizendo que se arrepende? - Harry perguntou.

\- Não. Eu te preparei o ensaio sobre lobisomens para pagá-lo de volta pelo Bicho Papão, mas eu não contei a todos até que ele mostrasse que ele não poderia confiar em tomar precauções e evitar acidentes.

Sua voz esfriara. - É pura sorte que nenhum de nós tenha sido mordido naquela noite e ele não tem ninguém para culpar além de si mesmo.

\- E você - disse Ron, tentando aliviar o clima.

Severus bufou. - Eu suspeito que a verdadeira causa de seu humor é na verdade Nymphadora empurrando-o para parar de hesitar e fazer alguma coisa.

\- Ele não pode dizer exatamente a ela que ainda está de luto por Sirius - Hermione murmurou, muito baixo para os meninos ouvirem. Isso só tinha sido um palpite, mas da quase silenciosa vibração do riso, Severus concordou com ela. Mais alto, ela disse: - Bem, não vejo por que a culpa é sua.

\- Sou o bode expiatório dos Marotos - Severus respondeu com um encolher de ombros. - Chega. Nós destruímos com sucesso nossa quinta Horcrux hoje, acho que isso exige uma celebração, eu vou e obter alguma comida decente por uma vez. Se nenhum de vocês me irritar antes de eu ir, eu posso até pegar um pouco de cerveja para vocês.


	41. Chapter 41

**"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home for sending one slowly crackers."**

 _–_ _Diogenes Small._

* * *

Três deles não estavam acostumados a atividades tão estressantes, enervantes e enérgicas quanto roubar o lugar mais seguro da Inglaterra bruxa, Severus estava acostumado com isso, pelo menos mais de eles estavam, mas ele também estava mais ferido do que ele estava disposto a admitir, o que dificilmente era uma surpresa. De qualquer forma, aquela tarde passou surpreendentemente calmamente apesar da tentativa de celebração, e todos eles tinham procurado dormir cedo e dormiam diretamente, pelo menos, Hermione tinha.

Ela abriu os olhos tristemente agora, ainda se sentindo bastante desgastada, mais por estresse emocional do que por cansaço físico, e notou pela luz que era mais tarde do que ela normalmente acordava.

Mais extraordinariamente, Severus ainda estava absolutamente morto para o mundo, ele quase sempre acordava primeiro, mas ela podia ouvir seu ronco fraco e quase inaudível atrás dela e havia um certo peso ao sentir o braço dele ao redor dela e a pressão do corpo dele contra as costas dela, que indicava que ele não ia acordar tão cedo.

Não que houvesse algum motivo real para se levantar, ela supostamente cansada, bocejando. Não era como se eles tivessem algo a fazer até que ou eles ouvissem Dumbledore ou alguém dissesse como eles poderiam encontrar Nagini. Isso provavelmente causaria alguns problemas em breve, já que ninguém nesta casa era bom em sentar e não fazer nada. _Não tome emprestado o problema,_ ela disse a si mesma sonolenta, começando o processo cauteloso de se desvencilhar de Severus para tirar vantagem do banheiro estar desocupado.

Quando terminou o banho rápido, ela havia identificado o motivo principal pelo qual se sentia cansada, o que também provavelmente explicava sua atitude menos que alegre naquela manhã, ela sempre era mal-humorada no primeiro dia, e por algum motivo totalmente insano e muito chato, nenhuma das muitas curandeiras habilidosas ao longo dos séculos parecia ter descoberto algo que ajudasse com cólicas _. Você acha que é a primeira coisa que qualquer bruxa faria, não é?_

Ela ficou no patamar por um momento e escutou, os meninos ainda estavam roncando, e ela não estava com vontade de ir e começar o café da manhã de qualquer maneira. Na verdade, ela sentiu vontade de voltar para a cama, obviamente este mês ia ser particularmente ruim, o que era realmente muito típico.

Sim, ela decidiu alguns momentos depois, voltar para a cama definitivamente parecia uma boa ideia, ela olhou para Severus, que em sua ausência se enrolou em uma bola e se aconchegou mais no buraco no centro do colchão e sorriu. Ele realmente parecia adorável quando estava dormindo, o que era uma observação que ela sabia que ele odiaria. Decidindo com relutância para não lhe dar a ideia errada, deslizando de volta para a cama com ele, ela atravessou a sala em busca de seu pente e começou a trabalhar laboriosamente em seu cabelo molhado.

Pouco depois, Severus anunciou seu retorno ao mundo dos vivos, tentando esticar e rolar, o que resultou em um gemido baixo. Hermione fez uma pausa e olhou para ele simpaticamente.

\- Dolorido?

Ele abriu um olho. - Não. Rígido. Salazar, eu mal posso me mover - ele murmurou, se esticando novamente e estremecendo quando algo clicou audivelmente. Ele deu uma olhada na porta do quarto, obviamente debatendo os méritos de um banho quente versus o esforço que seria necessário para chegar lá, e claramente decidiu que não valia a pena, fechando os olhos novamente.

\- Isso acontece todas as vezes?

\- Não - ele murmurou, ainda não muito acordado. Sufocando um bocejo, ele fez um esforço para explicar. - A dor do Cruciatus geralmente faz minhas costas e articulações doerem, mas eu ainda posso me mover. Isso não realmente doeu agora.

\- Pobre de você - disse ela, não particularmente simpaticamente. Ele a ignorou, o que provavelmente foi o mesmo, cautelosamente se sentando, balançando as pernas para fora da cama e começando a tentar trabalhar as torções de suas costas e membros. Sentindo-se vagamente culpada, ela abaixou o pente e se levantou, atravessando a sala até ele e se movendo para se sentar na cama atrás dele. - Aqui, me deixe ajudar.

Longe de uma massagista treinada, ela já conhecia anatomia suficiente para ter uma vaga ideia de onde os piores lugares seriam, e na verdade, quando ela começou a esfregar suavemente seus ombros ela quase podia sentir os músculos atados. Explorando experimentalmente as pontas dos dedos nos piores lugares gentilmente, ela ouviu-o gemer baixinho e sentiu-o encostar-se a ela, e sorriu, empurrando levemente para ele. - Eu não posso alcançar se você fizer isso, bobo. Sente-se.

Respondendo com um som mais próximo de um ronronar do que qualquer coisa que já ouvira de alguém que não fosse Bichento, ele obedeceu. - Você é realmente uma mulher de muitos talentos - ele murmurou, já começando a relaxar. - Oh, isso é bom, só aí...

Mordendo de volta uma risada, Hermione concentrou-se nos músculos entre o pescoço e o ombro do lado esquerdo obedientemente, amassando brevemente com os polegares e sentindo-o arquear.

Um pouco como um gato sendo acariciado antes de começar a se mover mais para baixo de suas costas, traçando distraidamente a aspereza escorregadia de todas as suas cicatrizes ao mesmo tempo. Ela raramente prestou muito atenção, elas eram apenas outra parte dele. Enquanto ele relaxava ainda mais, ela se aproximou, deslizando os braços ao redor de sua cintura e descansando sua bochecha contra o calor de suas costas, apenas gostando de estar perto dele enquanto as pontas dos dedos dela encontraram outra cicatriz em seu estômago e preguiçosamente começaram a segui-lo para baixo.

Severus soltou um leve zumbido de aprovação, recostando-se contra ela, e ela sorriu, deixando a outra mão subir por cima de suas costelas e através do cabelo esparso em seu peito até que as pontas dos dedos dela pudessem circundar levemente um de seus mamilos, ela descobriu nas últimas semanas que ele era mais sensível do que ela pensava que um homem seria. Ele respondeu com outro som de zumbido, quando a mão dela se moveu ainda mais abaixo e roçou a cabeça de sua ereção.

\- Massagem ou não, eu ainda não estou muito móvel esta manhã - ele disse suavemente depois de um momento.

\- Eu posso dizer - ela respondeu, reprimindo um sorriso, ele já teria torcido para prendê-la e beijá-la sem sentido se ele fosse o seu eu normal. Encolhendo os ombros, ela acrescentou calmamente: - Eu estou com cólicas de qualquer maneira. - Ela lembrou que no mês passado ela estava preocupada com a reação dele, eles não estavam juntos há muito tempo e mal conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro, ainda é um problema, reconhecidamente, embora seja um problema bem legal, mas quando ela disse "não" Severus parou instantaneamente e aparentemente sem se ofender e não parecia exigir sua explicação um pouco embaraçosa.

\- Ah - Ele começou a se sentar e ela gentilmente apertou os braços ao redor dele.

\- Nenhuma razão para estragar sua diversão - ela murmurou.

Depois de um momento, Severus disse cuidadosamente: - Não é obrigatório, você sabe.

Sorrindo ao seu tom, _homem tolo_ , ela deslizou a mão um pouco mais para baixo, roçando um pouco mais dele. - Você está prestes a tentar me dizer que não está interessado? - ela perguntou secamente, beijando a parte de trás do ombro dele. - Cale a boca, Severus - ela recomendou enquanto ele respirava fundo para dizer algo mais, e ele fez como lhe foi dito.

Fechando os olhos, Hermione se concentrou em seu senso de toque, gentilmente enrolando os dedos ao redor do calor sólido dele, ela o havia tocado antes, é claro, mas apenas brevemente.

Agora ela aproveitou a oportunidade para explorar mais detalhadamente, ouvindo sua respiração engasgar enquanto o acariciava e o sentindo se inclinar para trás e se arquear ligeiramente em sua mão. Ele se sentia tão vivo sob a mão quente e vital dela e tão forte que ela podia sentir seu pulso.

Enquanto ela estava tentando pensar em uma maneira não constrangedora de perguntar se ela estava fazendo certo, embora ele certamente parecesse estar se divertindo, Severus mais uma vez demonstrou sua capacidade de ler sua mente, descendo para gentilmente colocar a mão sobre a dela, guiando-a sutilmente sem fazê-la se sentir como uma idiota total necessitada de instruções passo-a-passo. Seguindo seu toque ela apertou um pouco seu aperto, apertando suavemente, estabelecendo-se em um ritmo enquanto sua respiração ficava mais pesada antes de ele virar a cabeça, estendendo a mão livre para tocar seu rosto. Isto foi bem desajeitado tentar beijar nesse ângulo, mas quando ela enfiou a língua na boca dele, pareceu que nenhum dos dois se importava muito.

Descendo entre suas coxas com a outra mão, ela gentilmente segurou-o na palma da mão, sentindo o quão delicada a pele estava aqui, suave e sem marcas. Ele suspirou em sua boca, apertando a mão dela enquanto ele sem palavras a encorajava a aumentar o ritmo e a pressão, começando a respirar mais rápido enquanto ele se aproximava antes que ele quebrasse o beijo e gemesse densamente, arqueando-se contra ela. Ela podia senti-lo prestes a chegar ao clímax, ela percebeu distraidamente enquanto acariciava seu ombro, sentindo-o apertar e contrair em sua mão enquanto um estremecimento corria através de seu corpo. Um momento depois, ele ofegou suavemente e seus quadris se contraíram levemente antes que ele gritasse quando sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o ombro dela, e ela o sentiu pulsando em sua mão enquanto ele veio, tremendo.

Uma vez que ele limpou, ele deu-lhe um sorriso de olhos suaves e perguntou suavemente: - O que foi isso em ajuda de? Não que eu não esteja agradecido, mas...

Encolhendo os ombros, ela sorriu para ele. - Nada em particular. Eu só queria. - Tinha sido bom para ativamente deleitá-lo por uma vez, glorioso, embora o amor deles fosse, ela sabia que ainda tinha muita coisa para aprender, e ele geralmente era quem fazia todo o trabalho. Inclinando-se, ela o beijou levemente nos lábios. - Se você quer um banho antes que os meninos acordem, você deve ir agora.

* * *

Não foi até depois do café da manhã que Dumbledore finalmente respondeu. Uma luz prateada invadiu a cozinha, quase assustando a todos até a morte e fazendo com que Severus soltasse um clarão assustado de magia sem varinha que deixou uma marca de queimado na parede oposta antes de se transformar em um Patrono reconhecível, em forma de fênix. Hermione nunca tinha visto o Patrono do diretor, mas não foi difícil identificar antes mesmo de falar.

\- **Remus passou sua mensagem, Severus. Eu preparei memórias que lhe dizem tudo, mas eu não as enviarei até que Nagini tenha sido eliminada. Caso algo aconteça para mim antes disso, Minerva foi instruído a enviá-los para você**.

Esse foi o fim da mensagem. Hermione olhou para os garotos enquanto a fênix se desvanecia, antes que os três parecessem nervosos para Severus, ele estava de bom humor mais cedo, sem surpresa, talvez, mas não havia sinal disso agora. Seus olhos negros eram duros, frios e raivosos e sua expressão estava visivelmente escurecendo antes que ele rosnasse: - Seu idiota bastardo, o que diabos você está jogando agora? - Balançando a cabeça, ele acrescentou: - Você acha que estar perto da morte seria o suficiente para impedi-lo de agir como uma criança tão fodida, não é?

\- Isso não é realmente justo - objetou Harry. - Eu sei que ele te tratou muito mal, mas ele sempre foi justo conosco.

\- O quê? Não, ele não foi - Severus disse, dando-lhe um olhar ligeiramente assustado. - Não seja ridículo, Potter. Ele está mentindo para você e manipulando você desde o momento em que você saiu do trem.

\- Lixo - ele respondeu, e recebeu uma risada vazia em resposta.

\- Você acha que sim, não é? Não me diga que você é realmente estúpido o suficiente para acreditar que nós descuidadamente deixamos a Pedra Filosofal protegida apenas por alguns obstáculos frágeis que três pré-adolescentes poderia andar com apenas um arranhão, se achássemos que um lacaio do Lorde das Trevas realmente tinha uma chance de chegar lá. Dumbledore planejou isso como um teste para você para avançar. Ele queria ver do que o Escolhido realmente era feito - Severus disse sarcasticamente. - Todos os seus planos remontam a anos, se não a décadas. Agora ele não está mais no controle, então ele com uma birra e recusando-se a jogar pelas regras de qualquer outra pessoa.

Harry ficou pálido. - Isso não é verdade... - ele protestou fracamente.

\- Sim, é. Você sabe disso, e a menos que eu esteja muito enganado, você já suspeitou disso por um longo tempo. Pense em tudo que você sofreu desde que começou a estudar, e então pense em tudo que você sabe sobre Dumbledore. Você realmente acha que a maior parte poderia ter acontecido se ele não quisesse? - Severus balançou a cabeça, mais cansado do que com raiva agora. - Isso é inútil. O que quer que ele esteja fazendo agora, não nos envolve e temos trabalho a fazer.

\- Mais sentado em torno de pesquisa - Ron resmungou. Ele estava claramente tentando mudar de assunto e acalmar a situação um pouco, mas se alguma coisa fez Harry parecer mais aborrecido, não menos.

\- Mais como ficar sentado sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Pelo menos Dumbledore tem um plano, mesmo que você não goste.

\- Eu duvido. Ele nunca planejou isso até agora. E eu disse a você desde o começo que eu não tenho um plano, Potter. Eu fui honesto com você, e acreditar em mim não é fácil. Posso lembrar que desde o final de junho, encontramos e destruímos três Horcruxes? O que mais você quer de mim?

Hermione mordeu o lábio, Severus estava realmente com raiva agora. Este não foi um breve lampejo de mau humor ou um grunhido impaciente, mas raiva real e fria, seus olhos pareciam chips de obsidiana polida, preto e duro e reluzindo friamente, e sua expressão era pedregosa exceto pela veia que mostrava em seu rosto que era um claro aviso de que seu controle estava quase acabando.

Harry retrucou, sua voz subindo - Eu quero ir e realmente fazer alguma coisa, em vez de ficar sentada em torno desta casa de baixa qualidade porque 'é muito perigoso sair' a menos que você esteja lá. Ontem foi a primeira vez que fizemos qualquer coisa em meses e estou farto deste lugar!

A expressão de Severus havia se trancado em linhas rígidas. - Então vá - ele disse friamente em uma voz muito quieta. - Mas se você fizer isso, você não voltará. Você fez sua escolha, Potter. Eu disse a você o que eu sabia e o que eu tinha planejado, e você escolheu aceitar isso. Se você mudar de ideia agora, eu não lhe darei outra chance.

\- Não foi isso que Harry quis dizer - disse Ron apressadamente. - Ele está certo de que não saímos e fizemos muita coisa desde que deixamos a escola, isso é tudo. Agora estamos perto do fim, e é hora de acabar com isso, não é?

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem - Severus retrucou, ele parecia um pouco menos frio, mas ainda assim com raiva. - Há o Flu e há a porta. Você vai. Onde você planeja ir? Se você sabe onde a Horcrux final está, por todos os meios, trote e busque, mas estou fascinado em saber por que você ainda não iluminou o resto de nós.

Houve uma pequena pausa que lentamente se prolongou em um longo e desconfortável silêncio, enquanto Harry e Ron se lembravam de que a razão pela qual não tinham feito nada por tanto tempo era que não havia nada que pudessem fazer e perceberam que não tinham a menor ideia de para onde ir a partir daqui.

O lábio de Severus se curvou em um desdém muito familiar quando o silêncio se aprofundou. - Então cale a boca.

Hermione chutou-o para debaixo da mesa, acertando bem no meio da canela logo abaixo do ponto que provavelmente teria derrubado o joelho dele. Estava na hora ele parar de jogar seu mau humor sobre o resto deles, não importa o quão compreensível fosse. Ele olhou para ela, mas não protestou, ela poderia dizer a partir do olhar em seus olhos que ele sabia que ele estava sendo irracional agora. Foi uma expressão bastante familiar.

Trabalhando seu queixo por um momento, ele continuou falando em uma voz ligeiramente menos hostil, direcionando seu olhar para sua caneca de café. - O que você pensa de mim, Potter, eu nunca menti para você. Se eu soubesse o que fazer a partir daqui, já estaríamos fazendo isso. Eu lhe asseguro, eu particularmente não quero ficar aqui com vocês dois como convidados mais do que você quer estar aqui, e acredite em mim quando eu te disser que estou muito mais 'doente deste lugar' do que você poderia imaginar.

Depois de uma longa pausa, Harry assentiu, olhando para a mesa. - Sinto muito. Eu só... quero que isso acabe.

\- Como você acha que o resto de nós se sente? - Severus perguntou baixinho, ainda sem olhar para ele. - Eu tenho feito isso pela maior parte da minha vida sangrenta, Potter. Até recentemente, tem sido a minha vida.

No que estava se tornando seu papel habitual, Ron falou para tentar mudar de assunto. - Dumbledore estaria mais disposto a falar com Harry, você acha? Talvez se Harry fosse vê-lo...

\- Isso não é uma má ideia - Hermione concordou rapidamente.

Severus franziu a testa, transferindo o olhar do café para a parede. - Eu não sei. Um ano atrás eu teria dito sim, mas... quaisquer que sejam as circunstâncias, Potter, você me escolheu ao invés dele. Alvo Dumbledore não lida bem com coisas assim. Ele precisa se sentir popular e precisa se sentir no comando. Eu duvido que ele confia mais em você, porque ele nunca confiou em mim.

\- Por que não? - Ron perguntou, franzindo a testa. - Quero dizer, ele sempre disse que confia em você, e ele sempre parece estar na maior parte do tempo, mas é sempre estranho que você não tenha dito o que foi quando Hermione nos perguntou se ela deveria lhe contar. - Ele sorriu timidamente. - Nós sempre odiamos você, mas até Harry admite que você está no nosso time agora.

\- Muito generoso de sua parte, Weasley - Severus disse secamente. - Dumbledore não confia em mim pela simples razão de que ele não entende minha motivação para fazer o que eu faço. Ele sabe que eu originalmente mudei de lado em troca de sua promessa de proteger os Potters, isso fazia sentido para ele. Ele não entende porque eu fiquei do lado da Ordem depois que o acordo foi partido, ele sabe o quanto eu não gosto de você - acrescentou, olhando brevemente para Harry com um leve sorriso antes de encolher os ombros.

\- Dumbledore não acredita que eu tenho uma consciência, você vê. Seus grifinórios estão obviamente do lado certo porque eles se opõem ao mal, até mesmo a Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa é capaz disso. Mas ele não acredita que eu faria algo simplesmente porque é a coisa certa a fazer, e ele não entende minha visão do meu antigo mestre, e ele não sabe sobre Hermione também. Ele não sabe por que eu me juntei aos Comensais da Morte, então ele não pode entender porque eu não voltei para eles. Ele não pode me ajudar, entende? Então ele continua suspeitando, não importa o que ele diga publicamente.

\- Existe algum ponto em nós perguntando por quê? - Harry perguntou, começando a parecer mais divertido do que com raiva agora.

\- Nenhum - Severus respondeu bruscamente, recostando-se na cadeira. - De qualquer forma, se você quiser visitar a sede e perguntar, você pode, mas duvido muito que ele lhe diga alguma coisa. Além de qualquer outra coisa, ele vai querer punir você por não ficar com ele. - Ele olhou para Harry e suspirou. - Pare de parecer que eu acabei de chutar o seu cachorro pelas escadas. Não estou tentando destruir sua adoração de herói dele. Mas tente entender, Potter, seu relacionamento com Dumbledore é extremamente incomum. Ele nunca formou esse tipo de vínculo com qualquer aluno, para meu conhecimento. Ele é geralmente amigável com a maioria dos Grifinórios mais extrovertidos, mas em geral ele ignora todos os outros. Você não pode julgá-lo apenas pela maneira como ele interage com você, especialmente quando ele manteve tanto de você por tanto tempo. - Ele ergueu a mão. - Não comece a me questionar. Eu sei tanto quanto você sabe agora.

\- Então o que nós realmente fazemos agora? - Ron perguntou.

Severus deu de ombros. - Neste ponto, Weasley, seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu. Precisamos descobrir como Nagini está. Desprezar e pensar sobre isso, vocês dois, e encontrando algo a fazer, para não acabarmos tendo esse argumento todos os dias, porque é provável que demore um pouco.

Harry e Ron saíram obedientemente, pelo menos até a sala de estar, onde começaram a discutir sobre a televisão novamente. Deixada sozinha, Hermione olhou para o amante. - O que é isso que você sabe sobre Dumbledore que você não está nos contando? - ela perguntou baixinho.

\- Muitas, muitas coisas - ele respondeu distante. - Eu não vou contar a você, no entanto. Seus segredos não são realmente meus para contar, e eu só fiz o esforço para descobrir no caso de precisar. É tentador te dizer apenas para irritar o velho bastardo, mas eu gostaria de pensar que eu era um pouco melhor do que isso. - Ele exalou pesadamente e olhou para ela. - Se você está esperando um pedido desculpas pelo meu temperamento, você está em uma longa espera - acrescentou friamente.

\- Eu não sou maluca, Severus - ela disse secamente. - Estou frustrada por não ter nada para fazer também, mas fizemos muito mais do que pensei que jamais conseguiríamos. Não consigo imaginar como nós teríamos tentado fazer nada disso sozinhos. Eu só queria que você falasse mais comigo, ao invés de segurar tudo até você quebrar, isso é tudo.

Houve um longo silêncio. - Gringotes foi tão longe quanto eu poderia planejar - ele disse finalmente. - Eu não tenho ideia do que fazemos agora, não sei para onde ir a partir daqui e eu odeio voar às cegas. E agora estou seriamente preocupado com o que Dumbledore está se recusando a me dizer, ele está esperando que ele morra antes que eu descubra, isso é óbvio agora, o que significa que é algo muito pior do que qualquer um dos pesadelos que eu já imaginei. Eu não sei o que fazer a seguir.

Ele suspirou e olhou para ela, com os olhos guardados. - Estou tentando, Hermione, eu realmente estou, mas não estou acostumado a falar com ninguém. Eu continuo esquecendo que posso dizer como estou me sentindo sem que isso seja usado contra mim. Eu sei como sou, mas não sei como ser diferente. Eu nunca tive uma escolha antes.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele na mesa. - Eu sei, Severus. Eu não estou tentando fazer você se sentir culpado e eu não quero que você mude quem você é. Mas eu não estou convencida de que isso é quem você. Muito do jeito que você age é resultado do jeito que você foi forçado a crescer, eu acho, e do jeito que você foi tratado por tanto tempo. Eu acho que você nunca foi capaz de ser você mesmo. Eu sei que você odeia ter que estar no comando de tudo isso, e eu sei que você ainda não está realmente confortável com Harry, e eu sei que essa coisa com a gente é tão confusa para você como é para mim. Apenas lembre-se que a raiva não é mais sua única opção segura, por favor, e que você não precisa mais fazer tudo sozinho. Isso é tudo que eu peço. - Apertando os dedos, ela sorriu para ele antes de se levantar e se juntar aos garotos, deixando-o olhando pensativo para ela.

* * *

Severus estava bem ciente de que ele estava longe, muito mais sortudo do que ele merecia. Ele sabia muito bem que uma das muitas e muitas razões pelas quais ele estava sozinho por tanto tempo era que ninguém mais aguenta alguém como ele. Ele era antissocial, não demonstrativo, retraído, defensivo, temperamental e muitas vezes simplesmente desagradável. Encontrar alguém que fosse inteligente o suficiente para saber tudo isso e, de alguma forma, não se importasse realmente havia virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, ele nunca pensou que isso fosse remotamente possível. Ele raramente ousou usar a palavra amor mesmo dentro da própria cabeça, mas contra todas as probabilidades ele estava finalmente perto de ter certeza de que Hermione realmente o amava, o verdadeiro dele, que era realmente inacreditável. Ela o conhecia melhor do que a Lily, ele não se conteve e fingiu, com ela. Ela tinha visto quem ele realmente era, cada centímetro fodido dele e ela ainda estava aqui. Era muito para absorver, às vezes.

* * *

No momento, ele estava esperando para descobrir por que ela estava com um humor tão estranho por metade da noite, ele a conhecia há muito tempo para não saber quando ela estava tramando alguma coisa. Pelo seu cálculo, o ciclo terminara, que tinha uma agradável sensação de antecipação que o formigava de qualquer maneira, mas a antecipação começava a dar lugar a perplexidade quando ele ficou imaginando o que estava demorando tanto. Fosse o que fosse, ele tinha visto que ela não estava completamente certa sobre isso, antes que ela tivesse se trancado no banheiro.

Estendendo-se mais confortavelmente em sua metade da cama estreita, ele observou a porta através dos olhos semicerrados, refletindo. Os últimos dias lhe deram muito para pensar. Sobrevivendo Gringotes mais ou menos intactos tinha sido nada menos que um milagre, apesar de toda a sua postura, Hermione estava certa, tinha sido um blefe e ele estava francamente surpreso que funcionou. Dumbledore... bem, ele disse a ela a verdade, ele estava seriamente assustado com o que o velho não estava dizendo, mas não havia absolutamente nada a ser feito sobre isso ainda. E ele não tinha a menor ideia de como localizar aquela cobra sangrenta. Em vez disso, seus pensamentos estavam principalmente preocupados em avaliar sua própria atitude, seguindo o que Hermione disse a ele na cozinha no início da semana. Quase quarenta anos de ter sido murado dentro de sua própria cabeça deixaram cicatrizes profundas que levariam tempo para serem superadas, e ele ficou extremamente grato por ter percebido que...

Seus pensamentos foram descarrilados abruptamente quando Hermione finalmente reapareceu, fechando a porta do quarto atrás dela antes de se virar para ele com o lábio inferior preso firmemente entre os dentes dela. Esse hábito em particular o deixava absolutamente louco, e para seu espanto ela começou a perceber, mas nessa ocasião ela não estava tentando provocá-lo, ela olhou extremamente nervosa, se ele era algum juiz, e ele estava prestes a perguntar por que, quando ela respirou fundo e lentamente tirou o roupão

 ** _Meu Deus_**. Severus olhou, verdadeiramente sem palavras por uma das poucas vezes em sua vida, quando sua boca ficou seca e seu batimento cardíaco acelerou dramaticamente. Ela estava vestindo... bem, ele realmente não sabia como era chamado, ele não era realmente um especialista em lingerie. Fosse o que fosse, era pura seda, um rico tom quente de vinho escuro que parecia muito bom na verdade, contra sua pele, e era fino o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver claramente que ela não usava mais nada por baixo. Seus mamilos e o escuro pelo entre suas pernas se destacavam, puxando seus olhos para baixo de seu corpo, a seda terminava em uma franja apenas roçando suas coxas, dando-lhe um vislumbre de pele cremosa que levava a meias de rendas.

Muito lentamente, ele olhou de volta para o rosto dela, tentando não babar muito obviamente. Não era exatamente o jeito que ela parecia, parecia maravilhoso, mas ele nunca precisou disso, e ela realmente não tinha confiança para torná-la tão sedutora quanto merecia ser. O que realmente fez seu pulso acelerar e seu corpo endurecer foi o fato de que ela fez isso para tentar impressioná-lo, que claramente foi para um grande esforço para ela. A ideia de que ela achava que ele valia a pena era mais uma nova experiência confusa, e uma que ele estava ansioso para explorar em mais detalhe.

Ele não tinha ideia de como sua expressão parecia no momento, mas isso a fez corar. A seda escondia-a parcialmente, mas ele a viu corar enquanto estava nua o suficiente para saber até que ponto foi. Envergonhada ou não, ela sorriu para ele. Era tímido e incerto, mas sob isso havia uma sugestão de promessa que lhe tirou o fôlego. Engolindo, ele lambeu os lábios, tentando e falhando em pensar em algo para dizer. Decidindo que as palavras não eram realmente necessárias agora, ele se contentou em sorrir de volta para ela sem se proteger, deixando-a ver as emoções girando em torno de sua cabeça, antes de passar por cima da cama em um convite silencioso.

Acariciando seu corpo através da seda frágil, tentando se comportar e evitar rasgar a coisa bonita em pedaços em sua ânsia, Severus se perguntou brevemente por que ela fez isso. Não é realmente necessário. Certamente agora ela havia percebido que ele era completamente viciado nela, não importando o que ela estivesse vestindo. Ele nunca havia conhecido nada que se aproximasse desse nível de obsessão física, quando ele beijou seu pescoço e beliscou suavemente o ponto sensível sob sua mandíbula enquanto sua mão explorava a curva de seu seio através do tecido acetinado. Recentemente seus os dedos estavam coçando com a vontade de pintar de novo, ele esteve desenhando durante a maior parte de sua vida, mas ele não tinha realmente pintado nada em muitos anos. Isso era certamente arte, ele decidiu distraidamente, quando a luz fraca da lâmpada do lado de fora destacava e sombreava as curvas de seu corpo e capturava os emaranhados gloriosos de seu cabelo.

Sua boca se moveu para baixo, encontrando a linha da cicatriz em seu peito enquanto sua mão se movia para outro lugar, procurando pelo laço que segurava a peça antes de realmente rasgá-la. Adorável, embora fosse, agora ele definitivamente preferiria se ela não estivesse usando. Ele estava vagamente ciente de que ela estava trabalhando suas calças sobre sua ereção quase dolorosa, mas era uma sensação distante, e não realmente muito importante, todo o seu foco estava sobre ela, enchendo seus sentidos e levando-o lentamente à loucura enquanto o pensamento racional se esvaía lentamente.

Como sempre, ele foi incapaz de se concentrar e permanecer coerente, e houve apenas breves lampejos de clara recordação. Seus seios arfando quando ele finalmente tirou a maldita seda do caminho sem rasgar. O gosto de sua boca quando ela assumiu o controle de seu beijo, sua língua deslizou contra a dele antes que ele pegasse seu lábio inferior suavemente entre seus dentes e a sentisse tremer. A respiração dele congelando em seus pulmões quando ela o tocou e envolveu sua mão ao redor dele. Um momento de diversão quando ela quase o fez ronronar mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, ele não sabia que era uma zona erógena para ele, independentemente de suas preocupações, ele tinha tanto a aprender quanto ela, de certa forma. O cheiro doce e grosso de sua excitação e a visão gloriosa entre as pernas abertas, emolduradas muito bem pelas meias que ele tinha sido impaciente demais para remover. A maneira que ela provou, como seus quadris arqueados e seus dedos apertados quase dolorosamente em seu cabelo, e outro breve lampejo de diversão quando ele se lembrou de como ele tinha ficado confuso aos vinte e poucos anos ao descobrir que aparentemente ele não deveria desfrutar dando prazer a uma mulher assim, antes que ele se concentrasse em fazê-la gritar.

Ele recuperou um pouco de clareza depois, quando ele se arrastou de volta para cima de seu corpo, parando para beijar ou lamber qualquer pedaço de pele que atingiu sua fantasia, aproveitando seus últimos arrepios enquanto ela relaxava embaixo dele. Ela engasgou baixinho em seu ouvido quando ele entrou nela, e ele sentiu a pequena picada doce de suas unhas em seus ombros e costas quando ele a beijou profundamente antes de começar a se mover. Olhando para baixo, Severus sentia o mesmo sentimento de admiração que sentira durante a primeira vez, e todas as vezes desde então, ele realmente não entendia por que ela estava com ele. Ele não merece ela. Seus olhos castanhos estavam enevoados de prazer, mas não importava quão forte fosse o desejo ou o êxtase, não escondia o feroz e formidável intelecto e poder que possuía simultaneamente enfurecido e relutantemente impressionou-o ao longo dos anos, seu corpo magro e machucado pressionou contra suas curvas enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por suas costas horrivelmente marcadas e ela enrolou as pernas em torno de seus quadris ossudos, movendo-se no tempo para cada impulso. O que diabos ela estava fazendo com alguém como ele?

Fechando os olhos, ela arqueou as costas embaixo dele e gemeu, um som prolongado que continha as sílabas do nome dele em algum lugar. Ele podia senti-la apertando e pulsando ao redor dele, suas unhas cavando em suas nádegas quando seu orgasmo a tomou, só então se permitiu tomar consciência da pressão crescente em sua virilha e do crescente fogo em seu sangue, ouvindo sua própria respiração pesada enquanto ele segurava por apenas alguns momentos a mais antes de empurrar nela uma última vez.

Quando ele gozou, gritando e estremecendo com a força de seu prazer, Severus se perguntou mais uma vez se ele encontraria coragem para dizer a ela o que ela realmente significava para ele.

* * *

 _Bem,_ Hermione pensou um pouco atordoada, _que parecia ir muito bem_. Ela não sabia exatamente como Severus reagiria a sua tentativa de sedução, mas pelo menos ele não começou a rir, o que ela meio temia. Na verdade... ela sorriu um pouco presunçosamente para si mesma... na verdade, ele reagiu, muito bem. Mesmo assim, ela não esteve tão nervosa em sua vida, pelo menos não sem a ajuda consoladora da adrenalina para conseguir, até mesmo a primeira vez deles não a fez se sentir tão insegura de si mesma. Mas o olhar dele quando ele viu o que ela estava vestindo... Sim, ela podia se sentir um pouco satisfeita consigo mesma, ela decidiu alegremente enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Vagamente se deu conta de que os dedos dele percorriam levemente a parte de cima de uma das meias, ela teria que tirá-los logo. Evidentemente Severus se recuperou o suficiente para ser curioso. Alguns instantes depois, sua voz profunda murmurou: - Eu nunca imaginei você com algum tipo de lingerie, de forma alguma.

Hermione sorriu com tristeza, apreciando que ele com muito cuidado não estava dizendo por que isso acontecia. Ela sabia que aquele pequeno espetáculo teria sido muito mais convincente se ela tivesse alguma experiência em tudo fazendo-se parecer sexy, ela estava errada, ela não tinha sido capaz de andar do jeito que queria, pequenas coisas como essa. - Eu não acho que eu realmente sou assim - ela concordou, descansando cabeça em seu ombro e relaxar. - Foi... um pouco de experiência.

Sua risada rosnada suave a fez sorrir. - Por todos os meios, sinta-se à vontade para experimentar mais. Qual foi a fonte dessa experiência em particular? - ele perguntou.

Ela riu baixinho, aninhando-se mais perto. - Você nunca vai adivinhar, nem daqui a mil anos.

\- Oh?

\- Dilys.

Ele engasgou. - O que? Dilys disse para você usar lingerie?

Tentando parar de rir o tempo suficiente para explicar, ela respondeu: - Você disse a ela para me ajudar com meus problemas de confiança.

\- Sim, mas eu não quis dizer isso! Que diabos ...?

\- Ela não me disse especificamente para vestir-se assim. E, eu estava prestes a dizer que não era destinado a você, mas, na verdade, conhecê-la, provavelmente era - ela admitiu, levantando a cabeça para dar ele um sorriso irônico. - Não, ela passou um bom tempo fazendo com que eu alterasse minhas roupas e assim por diante, de muitas maneiras. Eu pensei que era um lixo no começo, mas na verdade isso começou a me fazer sentir melhor sobre mim mesma. Ela sugeriu que eu começasse a experimentar com a minha roupa de baixo, mas achei que foi um pouco demais.

\- Eu me perguntando o que ela estava fazendo - Severus pensou, ainda soando um pouco assustado. - Eu não consegui descobrir o que ela tinha feito.

\- Não, ela me disse. Ela achou engraçado.

\- Ela acho, com certeza - Ele fez uma pausa, depois acrescentou em um tom bastante distante: - Eu acho que estou feliz por não saber. Ensinar você foi difícil o suficiente, sem começar a especular...

Sorrindo, Hermione decidiu não seguir a linha de investigação agora, ela queria desesperadamente saber, mas provavelmente iria envergonhá-lo, e ela não queria forçar sua sorte.

Melhor apenas se aconchegar e aproveitar seu sucesso, e começar a pensar em maneiras de descobrir o que ele gostaria de vê-la vestindo da próxima vez que encontrasse coragem.

* * *

Setembro arrastou-se, na maior parte cinzenta e chuvosa e bastante imutável. Os meninos estavam sofrendo mais, especialmente Harry, Ron estava muito feliz em assistir a televisão, achando-o quase hipnótico e absolutamente fascinante, não importava o que acontecesse, mas Harry precisava de algo mais para ocupar sua mente. Ele parecia estar passando a maior parte do tempo escrevendo para Gina, quando ele não estava zangado com a inatividade ou tentando não chorar ou se debruçar sobre a última porcaria sendo vomitada pelo Profeta Diário.

Hermione estava tentando ser simpática, e tentando não negligenciar totalmente seus amigos, mas era difícil quando ela estava tão preocupada com o processo muito lento de conhecer Severus melhor. Eles não falaram muito, ela percebeu muito cedo que suas habilidades sociais eram realmente inexistentes e ele não mostrou nenhum sinal de querer ou ser capaz de iniciar uma conversa, e ela realmente não se sente capaz de questioná-lo muito de perto ainda. A essa altura, ela havia intrigado a maior parte de sua vida anterior, ela gostaria de perguntar a ele sobre seus pais em mais detalhes, mas ele disse a ela depois de outro pesadelo que ele não estava pronto para falar sobre isso ainda. Ela decidiu que provavelmente sua melhor estratégia era oferecer histórias de sua própria vida muitas vezes e julgar a partir de sua reação se deve continuar a conversa ou não.

Principalmente, ela estava feliz só de vê-lo aprendendo a relaxar em torno dela e começando a ser apenas ele mesmo. A roupa mais casual era uma boa indicação de seu progresso, embora ele raramente deixe-os ver esse lado dele. Ela estava começando a ter uma ideia de seus alimentos favoritos ou programas de televisão preferidos, construindo uma imagem mais sólida dele. E ela já sabia sobre a maioria de seus hobbies, na verdade, ela estava trabalhando nesse conhecimento agora, enquanto ela estava no patamar e ouvia ele cantar suavemente para si mesmo antes de se aventurar a ficar na porta do quarto. Ele estava consertando a janela e começara a cantar junto com os acordes distantes do rádio da cozinha há algum tempo, demorou quase vinte minutos para chegar tão perto.

Sua voz soou legal o suficiente através de uma grossa parede de pedra. Longe das masmorras, era algo completamente diferente, ela estava absolutamente fascinada, e se os meninos se atrevessem a interromper ela ia azarar os dois. Ela não conseguia entender por que ele era tão autoconsciente sobre esta parte de sua vida, mas ele parecia genuinamente envergonhado e desconfortável quando ela tinha disse a ele que ela tinha ouvido antes. Ela tinha duas teorias possíveis, ou ele teve em um ponto que isso se tornou contra ele como todo o resto e foi publicamente humilhado por isso, ou, que era a explicação mais provável, ele estava simplesmente tão acostumado a manter tudo para si mesmo que a ideia de fazer algo diferente era estranho o suficiente para preocupá-lo seriamente e ele já tinha explodido em todas as proporções.

A música atual era 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World', de Tears for Fears, não uma das favoritas dela, mas era um clássico por uma razão, e francamente ela podia ouvi-lo cantando absolutamente qualquer coisa. Ela sabia o momento exato em que Severus finalmente prestou atenção ao seu entorno e percebeu que ela estava ouvindo, porque a voz dele tremeu e rachou audivelmente quando ele vacilou e seus ombros ficaram tensos. Para sua surpresa, depois de respirar de forma instável, ele continuou cantando, pegando a próxima linha com apenas um leve tropeço, embora sua voz estava mais quieta agora e menos segura.

Hermione realmente não esperava isso, e ela teve que sorrir. Sempre que ela começou a se sentir um pouco insegura sobre quão vaga e indefinida era sua relação e começou a se preocupar com para onde estava indo, Severus conseguiu fazer ou dizer alguma coisa para tranquilizá-la sobre o quanto ele estava tentando fazer isso funcionar, embora ela estivesse, quase certa de que não era deliberado. Ela passou anos pensando em todos os seus problemas, afinal, ela não entrou nisso cegamente. Ele realmente estava tentando, e isso era bom o suficiente. Quando a música chegou ao fim, ele virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para olhar incerto para ela através das cortinas de seus cabelos, sorrindo para ele, ela atravessou o tapete gasto e ficou na ponta dos pés para tirar o cabelo do caminho e beijá-lo, antes de virar e sair do quarto mais uma vez sem dizer nada.


	42. Chapter 42

**"And sometimes when we touch**

 **The honesty's too much**

 **And I have to close my eyes and hide**

 **I want to hold you 'til I die**

 **Until we both break down and cry**

 **I want to hold you 'til the fear in me subsides."**

 _–_ _Dan Hill, 'Sometimes When We Touch'._

* * *

Hermione acordou primeiro na manhã de 19 de setembro, aconchegando-se mais perto de Severus e ouvindo seus roncos quieto enquanto ela refletia sobre seu aniversário. Ela veio de idade no mundo dos trouxas, assim como o bruxo de hoje, mas não parecia muito diferente, ela reconheceu a si mesma que o mundo dos trouxas não era mais sua casa, e não tinha sido desde que ela tinha onze anos. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para seus pais, eles não tinham como saber nada do que havia acontecido, só que ela estava viva e sem ferimentos, e provavelmente teriam escrito para Hogwarts novamente. Ela assumiu que a carta estaria nos correios de Hogsmeade em algum lugar.

Ela sorriu para si mesma um pouco ironicamente, uma vez que a guerra estivesse terminada, ela teria que explicar que ela estava atualmente... bem, o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo... com um de seus professores. Como relacionamentos eram, não foi muito fácil categorizar. Ela sabia como se sentia em relação a Severus e já fazia isso há muito tempo, mas seus sentimentos eram mais complicados, ela sabia que era mais do que sexo, mas quanto mais permaneceu para ser visto. Ela estava razoavelmente certa de que ele sentia algo muito parecido com amor, mas seria bom ter algum tipo de confirmação, também seria mais fácil explicar para seus pais, embora estivesse certa de que sua mãe tinha visto isso acontecer por aquele instinto misterioso que as mães têm e provavelmente não ficaria tão surpresa.

Acomodando-se mais profundamente na cama, ela se perguntou quanto tempo a guerra duraria. Havia apenas uma Horcrux, assim que eles descobrirem como matar Nagini à distância ou encontrarem onde ela estava sendo mantida, Voldemort seria mortal, e poderia ser morto. Então... então o que aconteceria? Ela assumiu que eles não iriam se envolver muito na limpeza pós-guerra, isso seria para a Ordem e o Ministério resolverem. Severus havia dito que Hogwarts iria reabrir e parecia inflexível que ela deveria voltar e levá-la N.I.E.M.s, que soaram bem para ela, ele parecia igualmente inflexível de que não voltaria, o que ela supunha que fazia sentido, mas a deixava imaginando. Quanto ao que ela queria fazer depois da escola, ela não tinha a menor ideia, mas tinha pelo menos certeza de que o queria lá.

Afastando pensamentos difíceis, concentrou-se no futuro mais imediato, a saber, a festa de aniversário que a aguardava na sede. Desnecessário dizer que não tinha sido ideia dela. Não seria uma grande comemoração como a de Harry, mas a Sra. Weasley insistira em que os visitassem para uma refeição, já que perdera aquele último encontro. Ela queria ver todo mundo de novo, claro ela queria, mas... não por muito tempo. Só que ela não conseguia pensar em qualquer maneira que ela pudesse dizer a todos que, na verdade, ela preferia estar aqui na deprimente casa do professor Snape com ele, e suspeitava que não lhe seria permitido dar desculpas para não ficar muito tempo. Suspirando com tristeza, ela olhou para o relógio, quase na hora de levantar, se ela quisesse tomar banho antes de partirem. Ela não ia ter nenhum tempo com Severus hoje, parece, já que ela estava infeliz que a festa iria durar muito tempo e provavelmente durar até tarde da noite.

Depois que ela saiu do quarto, Severus parou de roncar e abriu um olho, ouvindo atentamente até ouvir o rangido do encanamento voltar à vida antes de sair da cama. Ele tinha o seu próprio plano para hoje.

* * *

Hermione não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo no momento. Em parte porque nunca tinha tomado champanhe antes e foi direto para a cabeça, mas principalmente porque realmente havia alguma coisa acontecendo. Os Weasleys e Harry eram os únicos presentes, Hagrid, Tonks e Lupin estavam todos ocupados em outro lugar, e Papoula e Professora McGonagall havia falado brevemente antes para lhe desejar um feliz aniversário. Dumbledore não estava, e aparentemente ainda estava de mau humor de acordo com o retrato de Phineas, o sonserino apareceu logo após a festa ter começado e estava comentando não oficialmente, além de transmitir os melhores desejos de Dilys. Agora, a casa parecia estar no caos, e Hermione não podia decifrar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu acredito que o jovem Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Potter conseguiram arranjar um presente de aniversário para você - relatou Phineas em seu quadro. - Ou seja, eles causaram problemas suficientes e ninguém vai notar você se esvaindo, o que logicamente me leva a supor que você tem uma razão para desejar escapar, especialmente dada a notável ausência de um certo membro da Ordem.

\- Eu sei que os Sonserinos adoram falar em enigmas, mas essa conversa teria sido muito mais rápida se você tivesse me perguntado diretamente - ela replicou - especialmente desde que eu tenho certeza que é o que Dilys ordenou que você fizesse.

Ele parecia ligeiramente divertido. - Bem?

Hermione sorriu para o retrato. - Sim, eu tenho uma razão para desejar escapar. - Ela estava feliz por ter sido Phineas e não Dilys, a bruxa seria capaz de envergonhá-la muito rapidamente, embora apesar disso, ela sentiu falta do outro retrato.

\- Ha. Já estava na hora. Você começou, ou ele finalmente encontrou coragem para fazer uma jogada?

\- ...Sem comentários.

Ele bufou. - Não há como explicar o gosto. Quanto tempo?

\- Desde o aniversário de Harry.

\- Você demorou tanto assim? Sério?

Encarando o retrato com indiferença, ela respondeu secamente: - Bem, nós tínhamos algumas outras coisas em nossas mentes. Além disso, Harry e Rony andavam de um lado para o outro, atrapalhando e interrompendo.

\- Você o deixou incapaz de pensar em encantos de trancar e silenciar? - Phineas atirou de volta, sorrindo. - Impressionante.

\- Você é tão engraçado.

\- Então, quantas vezes você teve um mal-entendido estúpido fazendo com que ele fugisse em um ataque de raiva?

\- Na verdade, nenhuma - Hermione respondeu pensativamente, e Phineas piscou para ela.

\- Mesmo? - ele perguntou, duvidosamente. - Isso não soa como Severus, eu tenho que dizer.

\- Oh, nós remamos um pouco. Todos os quatro de nós, presos, com pouco a fazer. Mas... - Ela podia sentir o sorriso cruzando seu rosto. - Ele tem tentado tanto, é adorável. Não tem sido algo importante.

O retrato deu-lhe um olhar muito longo e de medição. - Eu espero que você aprecie o que isso deve ter custado a ele, Granger - ele disse suavemente.

Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela assentiu. - Sim. Está ficando mais fácil, no entanto. Ele está aprendendo a relaxar, um pouco.

Phineas acenou com a cabeça e continuou em um tom mais leve - Como você poderia esperar, Dilys me deu uma longa lista de perguntas. Eu não pretendo passar por todo o lote, especialmente desde que você iria claramente preferir estar em outro lugar, mas eu apreciaria um rápido resumo antes de sair, para tornar minha vida mais fácil. Ela tem sido insuportável desde que a escola fechou, ela só temo outro retrato a fornece uma visão bastante sombria e deprimente de St Mungo e ela não pode ficar tão fora de contato.

\- Um resumo de quê? - ela perguntou um pouco confusa.

Ele revirou os olhos. - Você não quer saber, francamente. Eu nunca pretendi perguntar algumas das perguntas que ela queria respostas. As que me foi ordenado descobrir em particular, embora... - Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ela com firmeza. - Você está grávida?

\- O que? Não!

\- Não há necessidade de soar tão chocada - ele disse com raiva. - Você planeja ter?

\- Eu só tenho dezoito anos por cerca de dezesseis horas, Phineas. Acho que é um pouco cedo para pensar sobre isso.

\- Então você não discutiu isso com ele, então?

Ela suspirou. - Não. Nós não falamos sobre nada que seja pessoal ainda. É difícil, com todo o resto acontecendo. A propósito, você sabe o que Dumbledore está se recusando a nos dizer? – ela acrescentou, mudando de assunto com uma falta de sutileza grifinória.

O retrato parecia estranho. - Algumas delas, sim. Eu posso entender a posição de Dumbledore... Eu certamente quero estar morto com segurança antes que Severus descubra. Ele não vai reagir bem. Mas Dumbledore deveria ter dito a todos vocês no ano passado, francamente.

\- E você não pode me dizer agora.

\- Não, e eu não faria se pudesse, não desta vez. Tem que vir dele. Mas... - Ele hesitou e balançou a cabeça. - Você falou com Papoula mais cedo. Ela mencionou Dumbledore?

\- Não - Hermione mordeu o lábio - Como ele está?

\- ...Não é bom, sinceramente. Eu não acho que ele tenha muito tempo. Eu estava dizendo a verdade antes, ele está emburrado, mas ele também está doente, Granger. Se Potter quiser se despedir, eu aconselho fazê-lo dentro da semana que vem ou na próxima. E avise Severus, não sabemos se o Voto ainda está em vigor ou não. - Ele hesitou, prestes a dizer algo mais, depois sacudiu a cabeça.

\- O que?

\- ...Mesmo que o voto não esteja em vigor, talvez Severus deva visitar de qualquer maneira, antes do fim. - Phineas suspirou. - Não vai ser bonito, Granger. Metade da razão para o plano de Dumbledore era que ele queria uma morte limpa. Ninguém mais aqui é capaz disso. Papoula é uma pediatra, ela nunca foi treinada para lidar com uma situação como essa, e você ainda é apenas um aprendiz, e o único outro na Ordem que poderia ter feito isso era Mad-Eye Moody.

\- Você realmente quer que eu vá para casa e diga a Severus que ele vai ter que cometer assassinato de qualquer maneira, Phineas? Obrigado pelo presente de aniversário.

\- Eu não me importo se você está bêbado, não fique de mau humor. Claro que eu não quero você. E eu não sei se ele pode fazer isso, ou se ele quiser, eu não iria culpá-lo por escolher deixar o velho para morrer lentamente, depois de tudo que aconteceu com ele. Basta dizer a ele em algum momento que vai ser confuso e deixá-lo fazer a sua própria opinião. - O retrato encolheu os ombros e sorriu. - Não hoje, no entanto. Se eu sei alguma coisa sobre o modo que Severus pensa, ele está esperando ansiosamente pelo seu retorno. Se eu fosse você, partiria nos próximos cinco minutos mais ou menos. Eu imagino que será várias horas antes que alguém perceba sua ausência, quando eles se sentirão terrivelmente culpados por afastá-lo de sua própria festa, porque obviamente você não teve nada melhor fazer e deve, portanto, só ter deixado de infelicidade.

\- Obviamente - ela concordou secamente, levantando-se e tentando se livrar do champanhe, afastando o que ele disse sobre Dumbledore, que definitivamente poderia esperar até outra hora, certo, agora ela queria aproveitar a chance de se esgueirar de volta para Severus. Teria que ser aparatação, porque a única lareira conectada ao Flu era a da cozinha e alguém a veria. - Você pode manter a Sra. Black quieta o tempo suficiente para eu sair pela porta da frente?

\- Sim. Divirta-se.

\- Eu pretendo - ela murmurou, indo para as escadas.

* * *

Seria bom ver Severus, ela nem tinha conseguido um beijo de aniversário esta manhã, apenas um 'feliz aniversário' distraído de algum lugar atrás de um livro enquanto ele tentava ficar fora do caminho de Harry e Rony fazendo o seu jogo 'onde está o meu jogo de preencher o espaço em branco' enquanto eles tentavam ficar prontos a tempo. Deixando-se passar pela porta no Spinner's End, empurrando-a automaticamente onde a umidade a fazia, ela sentiu o agora familiar formigamento enquanto as proteções se separavam para deixá-la passar e fechar a porta atrás dela. - Severus?

Ele colocou o livro de lado e olhou para cima quando ela entrou na sala de estar. - Olá.

\- Você não parece tão surpreso ao me ver - observou ela, começando a sorrir. - Você planejou isso?

\- Não, embora eu tenha tentado pensar em alguma forma de contornar isso - ele admitiu francamente, seus olhos brilhando. - Weasley me disse esta manhã que ele e Potter iam tentar cobrir sua fuga, mas admito que não esperava que eles realmente administrassem isso. Como diabos eles distraem a todos, e quanto tempo vai durar até eles caçarem você?

\- Eu não acho que haverá qualquer grupo de busca. Ron e os gêmeos causaram o caos suficiente para que todos pensem que eu pulei de desgosto e que eu estou com raiva deles todos.

\- Isso não teria enganado Molly...

\- Não, mas ela está um pouco distraída ficando absolutamente enlouquecida porque Harry e Ginny desapareceram.

Severus sorriu com isso, seus olhos dançando com diversão. - Ah, entendo. Espero que você aprecie o nobre sacrifício que ele está passando por você.

Ela bufou. - Isso é muito bonito o que eu disse. Estou surpreso que os garotos estavam dispostos a ajudar, mas aparentemente Ginny tem levado todos eles a loucura e eu acho que eles estão esperando que ela esteja em um melhor humor agora.

\- E isso é tudo quanto eu quero discutir este tópico em particular - observou ele, levantando-se e avançando. - Funcionou e isso é realmente tudo o que eu quero saber. - Ele deu a ela um sorriso irônico. - Não há muito aqui, no entanto. Todas as tradicionais armadilhas românticas, café da manhã na cama, refeições à luz de velas e assim por diante, são um pouco redundantes quando Molly Weasley teve algumas horas para mãe de você até a morte.

\- Merlin, sim. Eu não quero nada para comer por dias. Foi um bom pensamento, mas eu não preciso de nada disso. Você está aqui, é o suficiente.

Ele bufou. - Quanto você bebeu? - Apesar do tom irreverente, seus olhos haviam suavizado e ele parecia bastante satisfeito.

\- Engraçado. Você só vai ficar aí, ou eu finalmente vou conseguir o beijo de aniversário que eu queria esta manhã?

Seus olhos brilharam brevemente. - Bem, se você insisti - ele murmurou, aproximando-se e abrindo os braços. Hermione entrou em seu abraço feliz, chegando até a enfiar os dedos em seu cabelo e levantando o rosto para o beijo dele, fechando os olhos e se derretendo contra ele quando seus lábios se encontraram. Ele foi gentil no começo, mas aparentemente ele estava pensando muito sobre ela hoje, já que ela já podia sentir sua excitação cada vez mais óbvia quando seus braços se apertaram e ele aprofundou o beijo.

No momento em que se separaram, ela estava um pouco sem fôlego, sorrindo para ele. - Você está ansioso hoje. - Não que ela estivesse reclamando. - Sentiu minha falta?

Severus emitiu um som evasivo em resposta, acariciando seus dedos por sua bochecha e ao longo de sua mandíbula. - É sua culpa, você sabe.

\- O que, porque eu sou tão irresistível? - ela riu.

Sua expressão era séria. – Sim - ele respondeu, antes de se inclinar para beijá-la novamente. Apanhada na fome do beijo dele, ela respondeu, sentindo o coração dela começando a correr com o agora familiar calor de desejo enquanto ela movia seus quadris para sentir sua dureza pressionando contra ela. Ele recuou apenas o tempo suficiente para murmurar – Feliz aniversário, Hermione - contra os lábios dela antes de aprofundar o beijo mais uma vez, sua língua deslizando contra a dela.

Quando se separaram para respirar de novo, ela decidiu, estonteada, que talvez estivesse reagindo mais fortemente ao champanhe do que imaginara, ela também decidiu que se ela não fizesse algo que eles iam acabar no chão, o que era bom, exceto que não havia como saber quando Harry e Ron chegariam e os meninos sempre tinham um jeito para timing infeliz. Demorou até depois de alguns beijos mais seriamente acalorados antes que ela conseguisse juntar células cerebrais espalhadas o suficiente para falar, quando ele a empurrou contra a parede e tinha a mão em cima de sua camisa enquanto ele apertava seus quadris contra os dela.

\- Merlin, Severus - ela engasgou, tudo, mas agarrando-se a ele agora. - Eu estive pensando sobre isso o dia todo. Por favor...

Por tudo o que ele estava quase tão sem fôlego e ansioso quanto ela, aparentemente ele ainda não conseguia resistir à vontade de provocar, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- Por favor, o que, Hermione? - ele perguntou em quase um ronronar.

\- Não seja um bastardo - ela protestou impotente. - Você sabe o que eu quero.

\- Eu quero ouvir você dizer isso - ele rosnou em seu ouvido, enviando arrepios por sua espinha e fazendo-a se contorcer contra ele.

\- Severus...

\- Diga - ele insistiu, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela, deslizando as mãos pelas costas até a bunda dela e se esfregando contra ela novamente.

\- Oh, Merlin - ela choramingou, cavando os dedos em seus ombros. Puxando para trás, ela encontrou os olhos dele, sentindo-se corar escarlate quando ela disse a ele, trêmula:

\- Eu quero que você me foda.

 _Sim, eu estou muito mais bêbada do que eu pensava que estav_ a, ela disse a si mesma, presa entre o embaraço e a luxúria frenética, enquanto observava seus olhos começando a queimar e ouviu seu rosnado baixo antes dele a beijar novamente, ferozmente.

\- Isso - ele ofegou quando recuou - pode ser arranjado. - Sua boca encontrou a dela novamente, e ela sentiu seu cérebro se dissolver completamente.

Mal se apegando aos últimos resquícios de sanidade, ela empurrou fracamente para ele. - Lá em cima, Severus - ela conseguiu sem fôlego, estremecendo quando ele se moveu para o pescoço dela.

Ele beliscou a parte sensível onde seu pescoço e ombro se juntaram, sua mão deslizando ainda mais sob sua blusa, e rosnou algo indistinto que era claramente uma recusa. Satisfeito que ela parecia tê-lo deixado sem palavras, ela estremeceu contra ele antes de estender a mão para puxar levemente o cabelo dele. - Harry e Ron - ela lembrou a ele. Tudo bem, Harry não era susceptível de reaparecer antes do amanhecer, mas Ron provavelmente o faria.

Severus ergueu a cabeça o suficiente para encará-la, piscando e tentando clarear a cabeça, antes de murmurar algo que soou como se fosse decididamente indelicado, beijando-a novamente antes relutantemente se desembaraçar dela.

Como eles conseguiram subir as escadas estreitas sem incidentes foi um mistério. Nenhum deles estava em condições de prestar atenção para onde estavam indo, tropeçando e mal conseguindo pegar contra as paredes, já puxando as roupas uma da outra muito antes de chegarem ao quarto. Ela não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido com a camisa dele, mas ele não estava usando no momento em que ele caiu de volta na cama e a arrastou para baixo em cima dele, enfiando a língua em sua boca novamente enquanto ela lutava para sair de sua blusa e passava as mãos sobre o peito dele, beliscando o mamilo e puxando um gemido ofegante afiado dele que se transformou em um grunhido de prazer.

Sentando-se para levantar a blusa de ombros impaciente, Hermione estremeceu ao sentir sua ereção lutando contra as calças dele, mudando-a para montá-lo corretamente e desafiando descaradamente os quadris dela contra ele. Ele gemeu e contraiu os quadris para empurrar-se contra ela em troca, e a fricção resultante pareceu inacreditavelmente boa mesmo com roupas. Mordendo o lábio para conter um gemido, ela quase se contorceu em seu colo quando ele se sentou, respirando com dificuldade, e puxou o fecho de seu sutiã antes de puxá-lo impaciente e jogando-o em algum lugar por cima do ombro dela.

Meio fora de sua mente em uma combinação de luxúria e champanhe, ela segurou seus seios em suas mãos e os ofereceu a ele, puxando outro rosnado dele. Abaixando a cabeça, ele beijou a cicatriz em seu peito e passou a língua ao longo dela antes de se esfregar em seu decote, movendo-se mais para baixo para tomar um mamilo entre os dentes e mordendo muito delicadamente, seus dentes raspando com força suficiente para ela sentir isso. Choramingando, ela se encostou contra sua ereção novamente e o ouviu gemer mais uma vez antes de suas mãos cavarem em seus quadris, sem palavras, encorajando-a a continuar se movendo contra ele quando ele começou a lamber e chupar.

Os próximos minutos foram um pouco nebulosos enquanto eles rasgavam as roupas restantes um do outro quase desesperadamente, ofegando e estremecendo e empurrando um contra o outro. Ela tinha certeza que tinha rasgado um botão das calças dele, e ele machucou a pele dela um pouco quando ele puxou a calcinha dela para baixo, mas realmente não importava. Se ela soubesse uma maneira de remover a roupa sem varinha ela teria feito, embora fosse duvidoso que ela pudesse se concentrar o suficiente para qualquer tipo de magia. Finalmente ele rolou em cima dela, seu peso prendendo-a, olhando para ela com tal fogo em seus olhos que lhe tirou o fôlego restante.

Muito tempo depois de estar envergonhada agora, ela chegou a empurrar o cabelo para trás do rosto, olhando em seus olhos, ela nunca o quis tanto, nunca quis nada tão desesperadamente, e ela sofria por ele mais do que nunca. - Foda-me, Severus - ela respirou, arqueando as costas e levantando os quadris quase implorando. - Eu preciso de você. Por favor, por favor... - Ele estremeceu, e a intensidade de seus olhos aumentaram, antes que ele fizesse o que ela pedisse, ele entrou nela com um único e poderoso impulso, forte o suficiente para sacudir seu corpo na cama, e ela gritou quando as antigas fontes protestaram, então ele começou a se mover. Era duro e rápido, quase brutal, mais áspero do que nunca, e parecia tão incrivelmente bom quando ela gritou de novo e tentou combinar com seu ritmo.

Ela não gritou o nome dele quando chegou ao clímax, mas apenas porque não conseguia formar as sílabas, em vez disso, ela apenas gritou em prazer sem palavras, enfiando as unhas nas costas dele e batendo descontroladamente debaixo dele enquanto ele dirigia para ela uma última vez. Ofegante e tremendo no rescaldo, ela piscou quando o mundo voltou ao foco, e estremeceu ao ver o olhar em seus olhos, claramente, ele não terminou com ela ainda.

Inclinando-se, Severus a beijou brevemente e mordeu gentilmente seu pescoço antes de rolar para ela, ainda duro. A puxando com ele, ele sem palavras a puxou para baixo em cima dele, beijando-a novamente antes de incitá-la a ficar em cima dele mais uma vez. Entendendo a ideia, ela conseguiu recuperar um pouco a respiração enquanto contorcia seus quadris contra ele, ambos estremecendo no quase atrito agonizante sem qualquer vestimenta no caminho, antes de se sentar em cima dele e chegar entre eles para envolver sua mão em torno de seu comprimento liso.

Ela não tinha estado no topo antes, eles estavam muito envolvidos um no outro para poupar muito tempo para experimentar, e ela levou um momento para encontrar o ângulo certo, guiando cuidadosamente ele em posição até que ela pudesse tirar a mão dela e afundar nele. Os últimos vestígios de seu orgasmo se desvaneceram, sua mente clareando um pouco quando ela começou a se mover, devagar a princípio como ela descobriu quais movimentos eram bons e quais movimentos recebiam a melhor resposta dele. Sentia-o mais profundo e mais intenso nessa posição, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por suas coxas até seus quadris e a pressão de seus dedos sutilmente ajudou a guiá-la em um ritmo.

Aos poucos, pegando o jeito, ela começou a montá-lo a sério, deixando a cabeça cair para trás por um momento e gemendo quando seu prazer começou a se formar novamente. Seus dedos cravaram em seus quadris brevemente enquanto ele se movia embaixo dela antes que ele soltasse seu aperto e suas mãos acariciavam seus braços até que ele pudesse ligar os dedos aos dela, apertando gentilmente enquanto eles se moviam juntos. Hermione olhou para ele, para a força magra e vigosora de seu corpo estendido embaixo dela, sentindo seus quadris subirem e descem para combinar com o ritmo que ela estava estabelecendo, ela apertou certos músculos internos e observou-o reagir. O sentimento de poder, de estar no controle desse homem por pouco tempo, era vertiginoso. E a partir do olhar em seus olhos quando ele abriu eles e olhou para ela, ele gostava de abandonar o controle para ela, mesmo que apenas brevemente.

Ele dobrou os joelhos, trazendo as pernas por trás dela para adicionar um pouco de apoio, seus olhos perfurando os dela com uma intensidade feroz quando ela encontrou o ângulo certo para senti-lo se esfregando contra o que sentia-se como todas as terminações nervosas em seu corpo. Apertando seu aperto em suas mãos como se para apoio, ela estremeceu, bem na borda quando ele empurrou para dentro dela novamente. - Severus... - ela gemeu, balançando contra ele, antes de seus quadris se sacudirem quando os primeiros tremores de seu orgasmo a pegaram e ela gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Distante no meio do seu prazer, ela ouviu a sua voz quando ele gritou o nome dela em resposta, suas mãos apertando as dela e seus quadris se contraindo embaixo dela quando ele gozou finalmente.

Piscando o suor de seus olhos, Hermione se inclinou para frente lentamente e se abaixou sobre o peito dele, incapaz de sequer pensar em se mover ainda e sem fôlego até mesmo para beijá-lo. Ela podia sentir suas costelas subindo e caindo sob ela enquanto ele ofegava e seu corpo suavizava dentro dela quando ele soltou suas mãos e sem entusiasmo passou um braço sobre ela. Descansando a cabeça em seu ombro e fechando os olhos, ela exalou tremulamente.

\- ...Uau.

\- Sim - ele concordou instável, sua respiração pesada gaguejando por um momento em uma tentativa vaga de rir. - Uau, de fato.

\- Devo me mexer?

\- Não.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, recuperando o fôlego e esfriando. Sua mão acariciou sua espinha suavemente, seu toque não mais sexual, seus dedos traçando levemente a curva de seu quadril. - Eu sinto muito se eu me empolguei.

Ela meio que riu e se aninhou contra o pescoço dele, provando o sal em sua pele. - Nós dois fizemos. Você realmente não me machucou, era o que eu queria. E foi fantástico. - Agora que ela poderia pensar em linha reta, ela doía um pouco, mas não estava realmente dolorida e valera a pena em qualquer caso. Finalmente, relutantemente, ela rolou para fora dele e ambos lentamente mudaram de posição para se acalmarem, de frente um para o outro, ele ainda a observava surpreendentemente atentamente. - O que?

Meio que fechando os olhos, Severus desviou o olhar dela. - Eu estava tentando pensar em algo para dar a você para um presente de aniversário - disse ele lentamente, parecendo bastante inseguro de si mesmo.

Satisfeita, ela empurrou o cabelo para trás do rosto, sorrindo um pouco. - Você não precisa me dar nada.

\- Eu sei disso - ele disse a ela com um breve flash de sua impaciência habitual, suavizando-o um pouco com seu meio sorriso torto familiar antes de hesitar. - O problema é - ele disse lentamente, olhando para longe dela - que eu não pareço ter muito a oferecer... não, não me interrompa - ele retrucou, olhando para ela por uma fração de segundo antes de desviar o olhar. O olhar nos olhos dele não era um que ela tinha visto antes, em parte, o vazio de Oclumência, que era bastante raro nos dias de hoje, e em parte alguma outra coisa que ela não conseguia identificar.

Ele parecia ter perdido o fio do que estava dizendo, vacilando e franzindo a testa um pouco antes de suspirar impacientemente e tentar novamente. - Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Eu já disse que não sei o que fazer a seguir, nem sei o que Dumbledore planejou, ou o que a Ordem está fazendo... - Ele parou de novo, claramente lutando para encontrar as palavras certas, ela nunca o tinha visto tão incapaz de se expressar, e observou seu rosto em crescente preocupação.

Lambendo os lábios, Severus falou novamente, sua voz estava muito quieta agora, e ele estava evitando contato visual. - Eu te disse uma vez que eu não tinha certeza de que promessas eu seria capaz de fazer... - Ele hesitou, e Hermione percebeu que a expressão estranha era pelo menos parcialmente nervosa, ele realmente parecia assustado, antes de balançar a cabeça com um som frustrado de sua incapacidade de dizer o que quer que ele estivesse tentando dizer. – Droga - ele sussurrou, tão baixinho que ela mal o ouviu, em silêncio o suficiente para saber que era dirigido a si mesmo e não a ela, antes que ele levantasse a cabeça e olhasse para ela, ele ficou pálido e ainda tinha aquele olhar estranho em seus olhos. Respirando fundo, ele hesitou novamente antes de soltar de repente: - Case comigo.

* * *

 _O que?_ Mil pensamentos começaram a cair por sua cabeça de uma só vez. Choque, principalmente, porque ela com certeza não esperava isso. Ela se perguntou por que ele estava perguntando agora, por que ele estava mesmo perguntando, o que isso significava para os dois, ela tentou descobrir o que isso poderia dizer a ela sobre seus sentimentos, imaginando brevemente e irrelevantemente o que outras pessoas poderiam pensar ou dizer se eles sabiam. Uma parte completamente irracional dela estava lembrando-a bastante estridente que ele era seu professor. Ela repetiu suas palavras em sua cabeça, tentando encontrar algum tipo de sentido no tom bastante desapaixonado de sua voz, seus olhos pareciam incertos, mas o resto de sua expressão era tão pedregosa e ilegível como sempre. Ela tentou resolver o seu próprio emaranhado irremediavelmente sentimentos sobre este homem.

A maior parte de seu cérebro estava ocupada com o caos de todos aqueles pensamentos misturados de uma só vez. Um pequeno canto de sua mente, a área instintiva de pensamento rápido que o próprio Severus tinha ensinado a ouvir, ignorou tudo passando por sua cabeça agora e enquanto ela estava apanhada em pânico mental, ela ouviu sua própria voz dizendo de forma clara e calma:

\- Sim.

Hermione estava quase tão assustada quanto estava com a resposta dela, quando ela lentamente levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Seus pensamentos se acalmaram no momento em que ela falou e sua mente ficou repentinamente muito quieta enquanto observava sua expressão mudar, seus olhos se arregalando e suas pupilas dilatando enquanto seu rosto perdia mais alguns tons de cor. Obviamente ela o havia chocado muito. Ela podia ver por trás de seus escudos frágeis e, enquanto observava seus olhos, compreendeu o quanto ele estava aterrorizado antes de perguntar, em retrospectiva, isso provavelmente explicou um pouco de seu ardor incomum anteriormente. Havia uma sugestão de confusão agonizante em seu rosto agora enquanto ele olhava para ela incerto, ela podia ver uma sombra do garoto que ele fora uma vez e ele nunca parecera tão vulnerável. Limpando a garganta para desalojar a protuberância, de repente, bloqueando-a, ela sorriu um pouco trêmula para ele e repetiu: - Sim.

Ele engoliu em seco. - Sim? - repetiu ele incerto, como se não tivesse certeza de que a ouvira corretamente.

Piscando lágrimas de seus olhos, ela sorriu corretamente e colocou a mão sobre a dele. - Claro, sim, droga. - Ele ainda parecia bastante perdido, e ela balançou a cabeça. - Seu maluco, você realmente achou que eu diria não? - Encontrando seus olhos, ele assentiu sem palavras, sombras de dor antiga rastejando em seu olhar. - Então por que você perguntou?

\- Eu... - Ele não estava olhando para ela agora, mas seus dedos tinham entrelaçado os dela e ela podia sentir sua mão tremendo um pouco. - Eu não... - Ele engoliu em seco novamente. - Eu não quero perder isso. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas... - Ele sumiu impotente, tremendo e ainda evitando os olhos dela.

Estendendo a mão livre, Hermione tocou seu rosto gentilmente, seus próprios pensamentos haviam se acalmado e ela nunca se sentira tão segura de qualquer coisa em sua vida, não desde o dia em que o professora McGonagall chegou em sua casa e explicou a ela e seus pais que ela era uma bruxa. Ela sentiu o mesmo sentimento agora, de algo se encaixando com um quase audível clique e o mundo de repente faz muito mais sentido. Pressionando levemente a mandíbula, ela virou a cabeça e o fez olhar para ela. Sua falta de expressão dizia tudo a ela precisava saber.

\- Sim, Severus - ela disse baixinho. - Sim. Aconteça o que acontecer no final da guerra, se sobrevivermos a isso, sim, eu vou casar com você. - Ela encontrou os olhos dele e disse suavemente: - Eu te amo.

Isso quase o quebrou. Ela viu as palavras dela baterem nele com muito mais força do que deveria ter feito, e sua mão apertou a dela e ele virou o rosto, abaixando a cabeça pouco de modo que seu cabelo caiu para frente para esconder sua expressão. Mais algumas peças do quebra-cabeça que era Severus Snape se encaixaram, e por um momento Hermione sentiu um completa surto irracional de pura raiva assassina dirigido a todos que machucaram e danificaram esse homem a ponto de ele pensar tão pouco em si mesmo. Empurrando, ela correu os dedos em seu cabelo e virou a cabeça para trás e para baixo para fazê-lo olhar para as mãos unidas, gentilmente passando o polegar sobre os dedos ossudos.

Ela o ouviu respirar fundo e disse baixinho: - Não se atreva a me perguntar se tenho certeza, ou vou dar um tapa em você. Se eu não tivesse certeza, não teria respondido. Se eu precisasse de tempo para pensar sobre isso, eu teria dito isso. Eu te disse, isso não é um jogo, Severus.

Ele tentou sorrir, dado o estado em que ele estava, não foi uma tentativa muito bem sucedida e parecia mais uma careta. - Isso não é realmente o que eu ia dizer - ele respondeu em uma leve voz rouca, levantando a cabeça e olhando para ela. - Accio

Estendendo a mão livre, ele pegou o que quer que ele tinha Convocado para ele e sentou-se, gentilmente puxando a mão dela para olhar para o que acabou por ser a bolsa que ele tinha tirado de seu cofre Gringotes, o que parecia outra vida atrás. Hermione observou-o folhear o conteúdo, sua expressão ainda era impossível de ler, mas ele estava visivelmente tremendo e claramente não é o seu eu habitual agora. Isso foi compreensível, ela se sentiu um pouco trêmula. Finalmente, ele puxou uma pequena caixa quadrada bem diferente e segurou-a para ela em silêncio, jogando a bolsa descuidadamente no chão, e ela olhou por um momento antes de pegar a dele. _Há quanto tempo ele está planejando isso?_ Silenciosamente ela abriu a caixa do anel e olhou para o anel dentro.

O ouro era obviamente antigo, com uma profundidade de cor que só aparecia em joias muito antigas, com três pedras, dois pequenos diamantes em cada lado do que ela pensava no princípio era um pedaço de ônix, mas em uma inspeção mais próxima provou ser uma pedra vermelha muito escura que ela não reconheceu. Parecia muito escuro para ser um rubi. Fosse o que fosse, era absolutamente perfeito, segurando algo do mesmo fogo negro cintilante de seus olhos, e o anel como um todo era lindo.

Ela teve que engolir em seco antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, piscando rapidamente. _Recuso-me a começar a chorar_ , ela disse a si mesma com firmeza. Severus estava claramente inquieto o suficiente, e ele provavelmente entraria em pânico completamente se ela começasse a chorar nele agora. Limpando a garganta, ela conseguiu - É adorável - gentilmente traçando as pedras brilhantes com o dedo. - Qual é a pedra? – que soava estupidamente vazio para ela, mas ela não tinha ideia do que deveria dizer em um momento como este, e era francamente um milagre que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Garnet - ele respondeu com voz rouca, ainda obviamente lutando pelo controle.

\- Sua pedra de nascimento - ela lembrou, e ele assentiu desconfortavelmente. Hermione olhou para o anel, sorrindo um pouco, a Garnet pode não estar muito na moda, ou muito valiosa, mas não era como se ela se importasse. Era bonito, mais do que isso, se lembrava corretamente, a Garnet simbolizava constância, o que a tornava a representação perfeita do próprio Severo. - Parece muito antigo.

\- É - ele concordou suavemente, soando um pouco melhor, a conversa mundana parecia ajudá-lo a se controlar mais uma vez. - Eu não sei quantos anos, no entanto.

\- É uma herança, não é? É por isso que estava no seu cofre... - Ela olhou para ele, e ele assentiu.

\- Não sobrou muito para herdar. Já lhe disse isso. E vendi a maior parte do que havia. Mas guardei algumas das melhores peças... não sei por que, agora, mas... Estou feliz que eu fiz – ele acrescentou em uma espécie de pressa, e ela sorriu para ele, piscando de volta as lágrimas novamente.

\- Eu também, é linda. - Tentando desesperadamente manter o tom leve, ela segurou a caixa para ele. - Bem, você vai colocar em mim?

Ele não respondeu, tirando o anel da caixa e olhando para ele por um longo momento antes de pegar sua mão esquerda, passando o polegar sobre os nós dos dedos brevemente antes cuidadosamente deslizar o anel em seu terceiro dedo. O metal aqueceu em sua mão e se instalou facilmente, encaixava-se perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido feito para ela, embora estivesse certa de que nenhum deles a redimensionara. Tomando um momento para olhar, as gemas brilhando vermelho-preto e branco contra o ouro, Hermione sorriu, antes de voltar para seu amante, seu noivo agora. Seus olhos escuros ainda eram muito difíceis de ler, mas havia algo quase assustado em seu olhar que ela suspeitava que ela nunca entenderia. Tocando sua bochecha gentilmente, ela se inclinou e o beijou, tentando assegurar-lhe que ela tinha dito a verdade.

Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ela recuou. Ele os abriu lentamente e olhou para ela, procurando o olhar dela. Um pouco de calor entrou em sua expressão, o mais leve indício de um frágil sorriso incerto tocando o canto de sua boca, antes de se inclinar e beijá-la em troca e ela se aproximou para pressionar seu corpo contra o dele, querendo tocar o máximo de sua pele quanto possível, eles começaram a fazer amor novamente.

* * *

Depois que Hermione adormeceu, Severus saiu da cama com muito cuidado e foi para o banheiro o mais silenciosamente que pôde, aliviado por não haver sinal de nenhum dos dois meninos reaparecendo ainda, ele não estava absolutamente de bom humor para lidar com qualquer um deles agora. Com cuidado fechando a porta atrás dele, ele afundou-se para sentar-se contra ela, inclinando a cabeça de volta contra a madeira e começando a tremer, quando sua garganta se fechou e seu peito e estômago se apertaram, ele fechou os olhos e parou de lutar, deixando o ataque de pânico inundá-lo.

Depois de aliviado, ele abriu os olhos trêmulos e respirou fundo, segurando-o por um momento antes de expirar, recuperando lentamente o ritmo regular da meditação e se acalmando novamente. Ele nunca esteve tão aterrorizado em toda a sua vida, e ele finalmente falou sem pensar pela primeira vez desde a adolescência, ele não pretendia propor por um momento.

Engolindo bile quando a náusea começou a diminuir, Severus balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. Ele não queria fazer isso. Originalmente, seu "plano" instável tinha sido tentar obter algum bolas e realmente conseguir dizer algo concreto sobre seus sentimentos, porque ele sabia que se ele não chegasse a algum tipo de compromisso em breve ele arriscaria perdê-la; Hermione não era estúpida e ela não ia ficar esperando para ver o que aconteceria para sempre. Ela era como ele a esse respeito, ela gostava de saber o que esperar e o que estava acontecendo, e embora ela tivesse a paciência de um santo até então ele sabia que não poderia durar.

Ele passou o dia inteiro tentando ensaiar em sua cabeça, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar o que ela passou a significar para ele sem se sentir como um idiota total ou se transformar em um gaguejador estudante. Ele não tinha sido capaz de pensar em nada, e finalmente decidiu nervosamente apenas para improvisar e esperar que a honestidade funcionasse, apenas para encontrar um problema que ele não havia previsto. Ele sabia que seria difícil se expressar, mas quando tentou falar, sentiu o bloqueio psicológico em sua mente e começou a entrar em pânico, horrorizado para perceber que ele fisicamente não podia dizer isso.

Fechando os olhos novamente, ele recostou-se contra a porta do banheiro, tremendo, não estava quente o suficiente para ficar sentado nu nos azulejos, mas ele se sentia muito inseguro para se levantar ainda. _Droga, sua psique cicatrizada estúpida aos sete círculos do Inferno_. Por que foi tão difícil dizer a ela como ele se sentia? Ele poderia pensar as palavras: Eu te amo, Hermione, mas ele não podia dizer isso em voz alta, mesmo agora, quando ele estava sentado aqui sozinho. Talvez não tenha sido uma grande surpresa, dado o quão emocionalmente fodido ele estava e como sua vida tinha sido distorcida, mas droga, ela merecia mais do que ter que aguentar seu completo retardo emocional. Lutando para forçar as palavras, ele percebeu que não ia funcionar, e em desespero deixou escapar a primeira coisa que ele poderia pensar que poderia mostrar o mesmo sentimento.

Não tinha sido completamente fora do azul, no entanto. Severus sempre teve a intenção de perguntar a ela... eventualmente. Apenas não agora. Ele só tirou o anel do cofre porque não fazia ideia quando ele seria capaz de chegar a ele, e também para ter certeza de que ele se parecia com o que ele lembrava e para ver se ele queria usá-lo ou se ele preferiria sair e encontrar outro. Ele não planejara nada específico, mas certamente pretendia esperar até que a guerra acabasse antes de perguntar, e vagamente considerara esperar até que ela se formasse.

No fundo de sua mente, ele decidira se casar com ela há algum tempo, antes de começarem a dormir juntos, mas sinceramente ele não conseguia dizer o porquê. Porque ele sentiu que era esperado dele, principalmente. Ele não dava a mínima para o casamento como uma instituição, mas era uma maneira de demonstrar que isso era permanente e mostrar a todos que ele realmente significava isso, e ele sentiu vagamente que, de alguma forma, tornava o relacionamento mais legítimo. Se deixado para si mesmo, ele ficaria perfeitamente feliz em nunca contar a ninguém porque não era da conta de ninguém, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam que começar a admitir para pelo menos algumas pessoas.

Havia um monte de coisas para resolver, no entanto. Ele nunca tinha sido bom em pensar sobre o futuro, principalmente porque ele nunca acreditou que ele tinha um, e ele não tinha certeza do que ele queria que acontecesse. Eles teriam que ter o temido 'você quer crianças' em algum momento, o que realmente não seria divertido. Ele também teria que falar com os Grangers, de alguma forma, ele duvidava que dois dentistas trouxas ficariam satisfeitos em saber que o professor de sua filha havia proposto a ela, especialmente desde que eles sabiam que ele era um Comensal da Morte e presumivelmente tinha pelo menos uma vaga ideia do que isso envolvia.

E ainda havia muita coisa que Hermione não sabia sobre ele também. Ele disse a ela o que podia, ou mais precisamente, ele parou de se esconder tão vigorosamente e a deixou descobrir algumas coisas, e graças a Dumbledore ela pelo menos sabia alguma coisa de toda a questão da Lily, mas ela certamente não sabia a história completa por trás disso, ou sobre a profecia, ou seus pais, ou ... qualquer outra coisa. _Que porra de bagunça._

Ainda assim, está feito agora, ele perguntou, e ele não poderia pegar de volta. E para seu total e absoluto choque, ela disse sim. Abrindo os olhos, Severus olhou para a pia, balançando a cabeça lentamente, ele pensou nas últimas duas horas. Hermione parecia completamente atordoada quando ele disse isso, dificilmente uma surpresa, já que ele também não esperava, mas ela mal hesitou por um segundo antes de responder. Se ele tivesse planejado isso, ele duvidava que ele esperasse isso. O melhor que ele poderia ter esperado era "talvez", se ela tivesse pedido tempo para pensar sobre isso, isso teria feito sentido. Ele não teria culpado ela nem ficaria surpreso se ela simplesmente dissesse não, também. Mas sim? _Por que ela disse sim?_ Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, confuso. Ela era uma garota muito inteligente, ela tinha que ter percebido que ainda sabia muito pouco sobre ele e ele não tinha conseguido dizer nada sobre seus sentimentos. Mas ela aceitou de qualquer maneira, e confuso ou não, ele acreditava que ela pelo menos achava que sabia o que estava fazendo.

E ela disse que o amava. Ele quase começou a chorar naquele momento, e seus olhos estavam ardendo agora quando ele se lembrou da voz dela dizendo as palavras. Ele nunca ouviu isso antes. Ninguém nunca disse isso a ele. Tinha que ser bom demais para ser verdade, assim como tudo que era bom em sua vida, mas ele estava tentando não ser tão pessimista.

Hermione não era do tipo que jogava, e sua inteligência compensava sua inexperiência, ela não teria dito se não tivesse certeza de que era verdade. Ele ainda não entendeu por que, mas ele acreditava nela, mesmo que parte dele tivesse certeza de que ela estava cometendo um erro terrível.

Severus percebeu que sua mandíbula doía. Ele ficou confuso por um momento até perceber que estava sorrindo tão amplamente que suas bochechas estavam doendo. Suprimindo um bufo, ele se levantou tremendo e considerou seu reflexo um tanto envergonhado no espelho sobre a pia, havia uma sugestão de coelho- assustado-nos-faróis em sua expressão, mas o pânico anterior deu lugar a esse sorriso estúpido que o fez parecer um idiota e não fez nada por sua aparência já pobre. Erro ou não, ela disse que sim, e ele estava indo muito bem fazer tudo em seu poder para garantir que ela não se arrependesse, porque ele não tinha intenção de deixá-la ir sem uma briga.

Espirrando água fria no rosto, ele fez um esforço para se recompor, relaxando um pouco. Ele mal podia dizer de cima para baixo agora, mas ele estava se sentindo assim há meses, realmente, ele estava acostumado a ficar completamente perplexo e um pouco aterrorizado até agora. Não importava no momento. O que com ataques de pânico, preocupando-se em não ficar doente e muito sexo, ele estava exausto. Hora de voltar para a cama, aconchegar-se com sua noiva - _pare de sorrir, droga_ \- e dormir um pouco, se pudesse.


	43. Chapter 43

**"I do not sleep tonight**

 **I might not ever**

 **The sins of the past have come**

 **See how they sit down together..."**

 _–_ _Chris Rea, 'And You, My Love'._

* * *

Hermione estava cantarolando para si mesma e fazendo o café da manhã na manhã seguinte, quando Ron e Harry se arrastaram para o andar de baixo, ambos parecendo um pouco piores, e no caso do último, um tanto assustado, mas razoavelmente intacto.

\- Estou surpresa que vocês dois ainda estejam vivos - ela os cumprimentou alegremente.

\- Papai segurou minha mãe para que eu pudesse fugir - Ron explicou com um sorriso - e Harry voltou para cá diretamente de onde quer que fosse. Eu não acho que vai ser seguro para nenhum dos dois nos levar para casa até que possamos tomar a cabeça de Você-Sabe-Quem como uma oferta de paz. E tenho certeza que Gin se escondeu na casa de Bill e Fleur.

\- Provavelmente para o melhor - Hermione concordou secamente, antes de se virar para sorrir docemente para Harry. - Você se divertiu? - ela perguntou inocentemente.

Ele ficou vermelho brilhante, mas segurou-o surpreendentemente bem, retrucando: - Tão bom quanto o seu, eu diria. Encontramos a camiseta de Snape no meio da escada, bem, o que sobrou dela, pelo menos, e seu sutiã estava no patamar.

\- Ah, é isso que aconteceu com isso - Ela respondeu, recusando-se a ficar envergonhada, apesar de ter certeza de que nem ela nem Severus haviam se lembrado de fechar a porta do quarto ontem e, portanto, quem quer que a tivesse fechado provavelmente já tinha visto mais do que deveria.

\- Além disso, Snape está assobiando para si mesmo no chuveiro - acrescentou Ron. – Horrivelmente.

 _Provavelmente verdade,_ Hermione admitiu. Severus tinha muito talento musical, ele tocava piano como um profissional e sua voz era absolutamente inacreditável, mas ele era o único homem que ela já conheceu que conseguiu assobiar não apenas desafinadamente, mas completamente fora de sintonia.

\- Então o que aconteceu? - Ron perguntou quando começou a fazer chá para todos. - Ele caiu de joelhos e admitiu amor eterno ou algo assim? Porque você parece muito feliz hoje também.

Resistindo ao impulso de olhar para a mão esquerda, Severus não pediu que ela mantivesse segredo, mas ela gostaria de guardar para si mesma por um tempo antes de contar a alguém, pelo menos até que ela estivesse acostumada com a ideia, não era um problema porque Harry e Ron eram do sexo masculino e nunca notariam nenhuma joia, muito menos o dedo em que ela estava, ela sorriu. - Dificilmente. É de Severus estamos falando. Eu já disse isso a ele, mas ele ainda não disse isso.

\- O quê? Por que não?

 _Oh céus._ Parecia que eles teriam que ter essa conversa. Revirando os olhos, Hermione passou as duas torradas e tomou o chá. - Ron, você me ama e Harry, não ama?

\- O que? - Ele parecia divertido em pânico. - O que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?

\- Sim ou não?

\- Er... bem, eu - eu acho que sim... mas...

\- Harry, você ama Ginny, certo? Eu espero que sim, de qualquer forma, ou a Sra. Weasley realmente vai matar você, se seus irmãos não chegarem até você primeiro.

\- Eu, uh...

\- É uma pergunta simples, Harry. Você a ama, não é?

\- Er...

\- Entende? - ela perguntou alegremente do quarto em geral. - Os homens não são bons em dizer essa palavra. Homens que não foram criados em ambientes familiares estáveis são piores. Tudo bem. Eu sei como ele sente, então ele não precisa dizer isso.

Mais do que isso, ela se lembrou na noite passada. Severus não disse uma palavra depois que ela disse a ele que ela tinha certeza, mas o toque dele tinha sido mais gentil e mais terno do que ela jamais conhecera, como ele a levara mais uma vez, especialmente quando comparada com sua paixão quase violenta anterior. E quando ele veio, ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela silenciosamente, tremendo e quase chorando. Ela nunca tinha visto esse lado dele, e depois ele se pressionou contra ela, seus braços quase apertados demais enquanto ele a abraçava. Ele geralmente dormia primeiro, mas ela estava certa de que, dessa vez, ele ficara acordado por um bom tempo depois que ela se dormira e ele estava acordado quando ela abriu os olhos.

Sim, Hermione estava absolutamente certa de que ele a amava, ele não teria ficado tão apavorado se não estivesse.

O próprio Severus desceu as escadas alguns minutos depois. Ele parecia cansado, apoiando sua suspeita de que ele não tinha dormido, mas ele parecia relaxado e calmo o suficiente, e seus olhos enrugavam ligeiramente nos cantos em uma insinuação provocante em um sorriso quando ele a viu. De sua parte, a pequena emoção de felicidade de Hermione ao vê-lo estava quase arruinada quando notou uma contusão em sua pele do pescoço, e ela rapidamente enterrou o rosto em sua xícara para conter um ataque de riso, ela não se lembrava de lhe dar uma mordida de amor.

Quando se acomodaram no café da manhã, ela se perguntou vagamente por que ele não achara adequado curá-lo ou escondê-lo, ele deve ter visto quando ele se barbeou. Pelo menos todas as marcas em sua pele estavam escondidas sob suas roupas esta manhã, ela tinha uma mordida por sua própria clavícula, e seus dedos tinham deixado hematomas em seus quadris. Ela tinha certeza que ela realmente tirou sangue das costas e ombros dele na noite passada, mas ele certamente não havia dito uma palavra de reclamação. Mesmo assim, ela fez uma nota mental para cortar as unhas mais tarde, apenas no caso.

* * *

Ainda não parecia muito real, Hermione refletiu mais tarde, enquanto todos resolviam pesquisar novamente, embora ela não estivesse convencida de que algum deles estava prestando muita atenção. Harry estava claramente sonhando acordado, olhando feliz para a distância, Ron estava tentando evitar olhar para qualquer outra pessoa, aparentemente começando a se sentir um pouco de for, Severus certamente estava passando pelo movimentos, mas ela estava razoavelmente certa de que ele nem sabia qual livro ele estava olhando, e seus próprios pensamentos também não estavam focados em seu livro.

Ela estava _noiva_. Isso em si era bem grande. Não só isso, ela estava noiva do professor Snape, que era apenas bizarro. Embora ela não pensasse mais nele assim, quando se lembrava do homem que a ensinara em seus primeiros anos, ele parecia quase uma pessoa completamente diferente. Muito disso tinha sido um ato, e nenhum deles jamais havia percebido que havia algo por baixo daquela camada externa de antipatia fria. Ela virou uma página para se dar uma desculpa para olhar brevemente para o anel, ainda tentando se acostumar com a ideia.

Dezoito anos era jovem para ser noiva, nos dias de hoje. Mas nem sempre tinha sido, seus pais se casaram quando a mãe dela tinha apenas dezenove anos, e quanto ao mundo dos bruxos, eles tinham acabado de começar a se mudar dos noivos de infância. E realmente, era apenas uma palavra, apenas uma maneira de formalizar os sentimentos que ela já conhecia. Quando chegasse a hora, ela iria passar o resto de sua vida com ele. Na verdade, não importava qual rótulo fosse usado ou quais armadilhas vinham com ele. Ela nunca fora o tipo de garotinha que passava horas sonhando com seu casamento perfeito.

E, claro, dependia bastante de ambos sobreviverem à guerra. Qual foi a razão mais para ela estar prestando atenção ao que eles deveriam estar fazendo, ela disse com firmeza, resolutamente tentando afastar seus pensamentos do homem para se concentrar em assuntos menos agradáveis.

Foi Ron quem quebrou o silêncio com um mau humor irritado algum tempo depois. - Eu não entendo. Por que é tão difícil matar a cobra?

\- Porque não sabemos onde ela está - Severus respondeu distante. O fato de ele ter perdido uma chance de dizer algo insultuoso indicava fortemente que ele não estava prestando muita atenção.

Hermione explicou: - Há muitos feitiços que vão trabalhar para matá-la à distância, nós temos uma lista deles agora. Os que eu sublinhei vão destruir a Horcrux também...

\- Eu estive pensando sobre isso - Severus interveio, se arrastando de volta ao mundo real. - Uma Horcrux ligado a um ser vivo é muito mais vulnerável do que um armazenado em um objeto inanimado, está ligado à força vital do hospedeiro em vez de existir independentemente. Será muito mais fácil destruir. Qualquer coisa que possa matar Nagini destruirá a Horcrux dentro dela. Não precisa ser um feitiço, depende de como conseguimos localizá-la.

Ela assentiu. - É bom saber. De qualquer forma, o que precisamos é de uma maneira de garantir que o feitiço, ou o que seja, possa encontrá-la. Você-sabe-quem a terá em algum lugar seguro. Ela pode estar escondida por trás de todos os tipos de coisas e não temos como saber, então precisamos de alguma maneira de superar qualquer coisa.

\- Bem, que tipo de magia pode fazer isso? - Harry perguntou, sacudindo seus próprios devaneios.

\- Não muitos. A magia da cura não pode ser bloqueada, mas requer contato físico, geralmente, de qualquer maneira - Severus acrescentou secamente, flexionando distraidamente o braço direito, Hermione notou pela primeira vez em tempo que a pulseira de cobre era visível, agora sendo usada abertamente em seu pulso.

\- Nós não queremos curá-la de qualquer maneira - ressaltou Harry.

\- Magia curativa pode ser usada para matar também, Harry - Hermione disse gentilmente. - Lembre-se? Severus nos disse que era para isso que a Maldição da Morte foi feita originalmente. E essa é uma das razões não pode ser defendida.

\- Ok, mas não vai funcionar agora. Que outras magias não podem ser bloqueadas facilmente?

\- Certos tipos de magia do sangue, mas é inacreditavelmente perigoso alimentar um feitiço letal com seu próprio sangue, especialmente quando se lida com algo tão escuro quanto uma Horcrux. Novamente, não é fácil enviar esse tipo de feitiço a uma distância desconhecida.

\- Podemos fazer alguma coisa para encontrar a cobra? - Ron perguntou. - Rastreá-la? Talvez possamos nos esgueirar para onde ela está sendo mantida e matá-la dessa maneira. Ou apenas queimar o prédio com Fogo Maldito ou algo assim.

\- Não, não podemos - Severus respondeu. - Um, usando tanto Fogo Maldito faria coisas infelizes à psique de quem tentou e provavelmente matá-los, em que ponto o feitiço seria executado tumulto e acabar com tudo à vista. Não é um brinquedo. Dois, se tivéssemos um jeito de encontrá-la, poderíamos usar isso para matá-la, em vez de simplesmente localizá-la. Magias de rastreamento e localização requer algum tipo de foco, mais comumente os traçadores usam a assinatura mágica de quem eles estão procurando, mas se isso não for possível, então você precisa de tecido vivo, sangue, pele, cabelo, algo parecido. Para Nagini, precisaríamos de sangue, veneno ou escamas, então poderíamos usar a taumaturgia para ancorar uma maldição àquele elo e matá-la, ou para criar algo físico para destruir isso iria ressoar para matá-la com isso.

\- Thauma-o que?

\- Taumaturgia. É um ramo avançado da Aritmancia. O princípio básico envolve a criação de algo em pequena escala e usá-lo para fazer algo acontecer em grande escala, por exemplo, "matar" uma amostra de tecido para fazer com que a fonte original morra.

\- Ah, entendi - disse Harry. - Como um boneco de vodu?

\- Sim, exatamente.

\- Você-Sabe-Quem costumava beber seu veneno em algum tipo de poção, certo? - Ron perguntou. - Você já esteve envolvido nisso?

Severus balançou a cabeça. - Não. Isso foi antes de ele voltar completamente. Estou surpreso que qualquer coisa que Pettigrew fabricou não o matou, francamente, mas ninguém mais teve acesso a ela.

Harry disse pensativo - Nagini pode ser uma Horcrux, mas ela ainda é uma cobra. O que aconteceu quando ela derramou sua pele?

\- Eu realmente não sei, Potter. Dada a importância dela para o Lorde das Trevas, eu não posso imaginar que ele teria deixado tanto uma por aí. Eu acho que ele teria certeza de que todas as peles fossem destruída. Pelo que sei, ela não perdeu a pele. Não me lembro de tê-la visto descascando.

\- Se soubéssemos que tipo de cobra ela era, poderíamos criar uma ligação entre uma cobra semelhante e ela? - Hermione perguntou, ela já sabia que Severus não sabia que espécie ela era, mas ainda assim valia a pena tentar.

Ele franziu a testa ligeiramente, pensando nisso. – Não, na verdade. Pode haver um jeito, mas acho que só seria possível criar um feitiço de cobertura que destruiria todas as cobras desse tipo, o que perturbaria muitos ecossistemas e prejudicaria seriamente o equilíbrio natural. Também seria inacreditavelmente complexo trabalhar, tomar uma grande quantidade de energia para alcançar e nos obriga a descobrir que tipo de cobra ela é e depois encontrar uma maneira de roubar uma semelhante. Mesmo com um ofidioglota, isso pode ser um pouco difícil.

\- Oh, isso é estúpido - disse Ron em um tom enojado. - Harry, cara, você não pode simplesmente enfiar a cabeça lá fora e gritar em Parseltongue para ela aparecer?

\- De alguma forma, Ron, eu não acho que ela iria querer me ouvir. O basilisco não. Só porque pode me entender, não significa que vai ouvir. Ela pertence a Você-Sabe-Quem.

\- Parseltongue trabalha em coisas que não são realmente cobras também - disse Hermione distraidamente, pensando. - O basilisco não era uma cobra verdadeira. A escultura na torneira para abrir o caminho para o Câmara Secreta não estava viva. E aquele constructo que Malfoy jogou contra você no Clube de Duelos no segundo ano também não foi uma verdadeira cobra, mas escutou.

\- Sim - Harry disse amargamente, dando a Severus um olhar irritado. - Sorte minha.

\- Se é algum consolo, Potter, eu estava esperando que a cobra fosse para Lockhart quando ele tentasse parar, ao invés de incomodar você.

\- Jogá-lo do outro lado da sala não foi suficiente? - Ron perguntou, sorrindo. - Embora essa fosse provavelmente a única coisa legal que já vimos você fazer.

Severus bufou com desprezo. - Eu estava fazendo um ponto para Dumbledore, o homem era obviamente uma fraude. Qualquer um fraco o bastante magicamente para ser arremessado através da sala por um simples charme de desarmamento claramente não era capaz de ensinar, quanto mais aparentemente correr ao redor do mundo, derrotando as perigosas criaturas das Trevas. Além disso, ele estava me irritando.

Ron riu. - Aquele crack sobre poções de amor no Dia dos Namorados? Alguém foi tolo o suficiente para perguntar a você?

\- Claro que não. Estúpidos como a maioria dos estudantes, nenhum deles é suicida.

\- Por que Dumbledore o contratou? Foi só porque você era a única outra pessoa a se candidatar?

\- Não. Eu suspeito que era porque Lockhart parecia com alguém que Dumbledore... já sabia há muito tempo. - Ele bufou novamente antes de se virar. - Estamos nos desviando. Por que você estava pensando em cobras falsas, Hermione?

\- Eu não sei - disse ela em frustração. - Eu só estou tentando pensar em outro ângulo. Você pode sentir cobras de alguma forma, Harry?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não. Se eu sei que eles estão lá, eu posso falar com eles e entender o que eles estão dizendo, mas é isso. Eles não vêm e me encontram nem nada.

\- O guardião de Nagini era Rabicho, certo? - Ron perguntou. - Podemos sequestrá-lo e levá-lo a nos dizer onde ela está?

Um olhar feio passou pelos olhos escuros de Severus por um momento. - Não, não podemos. É muito arriscado atacar diretamente qualquer um dos Comensais da Morte, vimos algo do que seria uma batalha como em Hogwarts, e se eles não estivessem tão ocupados tentando me matar que eles estavam se entendendo, o pedágio teria sido muito maior. Eles têm mais pessoas do que nós e eles são melhores e mais cruéis lutadores.

\- Nós os derrotamos no Ministério...

\- Você teve sorte - Severus disse categoricamente. - Lucius estava tentando evitar realmente cometer assassinato no caso de ter que tentar explicar mais tarde, Bellatrix estava muito ocupada se vangloriando para prestar atenção, e o resto dos homens que tinham com eles eram idiotas. Se tivesse sido uma luta real, sem segundas intenções, todos vocês teriam sido capturados ou mortos em questão de minutos.

\- Ok, muito para esse plano - disse Hermione apressadamente, tentando mudar o assunto de volta ao tópico original.

Ele assentiu. - De qualquer forma, Peter Pettigrew já está morto - disse ele sem paixão.

\- O que? - Harry exclamou. - Quando ele morreu?

\- Mais de um ano atrás.

\- Você nunca disse nada para nós - acusou ele.

Severus deu de ombros. - Não foi importante.

\- O que o matou? - Ron perguntou.

Hermione adivinhou abruptamente a resposta antes mesmo de Severus falar, sua expressão estava em branco, seus olhos frios. - Eu matei.

Eles o encararam em silêncio por um tempo antes de Harry perguntar em voz baixa: - Por quê?

\- Ele estava no meu caminho - Severus respondeu indiferente. - Ele tinha sido enviado para 'me ajudar', o Lorde das Trevas insistiu que ele se mudasse para a minha casa e me irritasse durante todo o verão. Ele estava me espionando, claro. Eu permiti que ele visse o suficiente para provar minha lealdade, o Voto Inquebrável, e então eu assegurei que ele desaparecesse. Eu tinha muito a fazer sem ter que evitá-lo. E ele merecia a morte.

\- Vingança? - Ron perguntou em voz baixa.

Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. - Em parte, eu admito. Mas não foi por isso que eu fiz isso. Nem me entreguei, foi rápido. Mais rápido do que ele merecia. Eu arrisquei a exposição de minhas verdadeiras lealdades e ele estava interferindo no trabalho que eu precisava fazer. Além disso, nenhum dos lados ganhou nada por estar vivo. Eu acredito que Dumbledore esperava usar sua dívida com você de alguma forma, Potter, mas eu decidi que qualquer vantagem que pudéssemos extrair não valeria o preço que poderíamos pagar se ele vivesse por tanto tempo.

\- E se Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse percebido o que você fez?

\- Não o subestime. Ele não viu tudo, mas viu a maior parte. Tenho certeza de que ele sabia que eu era responsável, mas ele não podia provar, e Rabicho tinha sobrevivido à sua utilidade. Ele era um covarde servil e cético que aborrecia seriamente todos ao seu redor, inclusive o Lorde das Trevas. Ninguém jamais iria chorá-lo.

\- Alguém mais sabe?

\- Não. Embora eu tenha certeza de que muitos dos Comensais suspeitam que eu tenha tido uma mão em seu desaparecimento. É bem sabido que ele era um ex-carrasco e que eu não gostava dele com base nisso.

\- De volta a Nagini - Hermione disse apressadamente, eles poderiam falar sobre isso depois. - Você sabe onde você-sabe-quem pode mantê-la, Severus? Onde está seu esconderijo principal?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Todas as minhas informações estão desatualizadas. Agora que eu já desertei, o Lorde das Trevas terá mudado seus hábitos tanto quanto possível precisamente para que meu conhecimento seja processado sem utilidade. Ele estava usando a Mansão Malfoy como sua base de operações, mas certamente não será agora, especialmente depois do ataque da Ordem para recuperar os prisioneiros. Eu não sei como vamos encontrá-lo uma vez que destruímos a Horcrux final, assim que Nagini morrer, ele vai checar os outros, perceber o que fizemos e se esconder.

\- Isso não soa como ele - disse Harry. - Eu teria pensado que ele viria nos encontrar, espumando e gritando e querendo matar todos nós.

\- Ele é louco, Potter, mas ele não é idiota - Severus apontou. - Ele passou muito tempo tentando se tornar imortal. Quando ele perceber que não funcionou, ele vai entrar em pânico. Ele só nos confrontaria diretamente se achasse que poderia ganhar. Como a maioria dos tiranos, ele é um covarde de coração, e uma vez que ele sabe que a Ordem o tornou mortal novamente e está vindo para ele, ele vai correr. Mas isso é um problema para outro dia. O que nos traz de volta a Nagini.

\- Então - Ron resumiu - nós precisamos de alguma forma de encontrar a cobra, ou algo que vai deixar um feitiço chegar até ela e matá-la, não importa onde ela esteja. E a melhor maneira de fazer isso é conseguir algo dela. Não haveria nada deixado para trás em algum lugar que ela costumava viver, não é?

Severus parecia duvidoso. - Eu não penso assim. Eu suponho que eu poderia verificar alguns dos antigos locais de reunião, mas eu não conheço nenhum dos mais recentes e eu não prestei muita atenção a onde a cobra estava hospedada.

\- Algo deixado para trás - Harry disse lentamente.

Eles se viraram para olhá-lo. - Você já pensou em alguma coisa? - Hermione o estimulou esperançosamente.

\- Eu, eu não sei. - Ele olhou para Severus. - Este thaum-tudo - taumaturgia?

\- Sim.

\- Quão forte um traço você precisa?

\- Quanto mais forte melhor, obviamente, mas dependendo do que é, posso trabalhar com algo frágil. Qual é a sua ideia, Potter?

\- Bem, o Sr. Weasley sobreviveu a ser mordido, certo? Haveria, eu não sei, algum tipo de resíduo deixado na mordida? Ele ainda tem uma cicatriz. Talvez ainda haja um pouco do veneno em seu sangue. Não sei.

Todos olharam para Severus, que estava olhando para a parede, seus lábios se movendo levemente e seus olhos se estreitando, as sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração. - ... Eu vou ser amaldiçoado - disse ele finalmente, lentamente. - Poderia funcionar. Eu precisaria analisar um pouco do sangue de Arthur para ver se havia algo forte o suficiente para usar, mas poderia funcionar.

\- Não machucaria meu pai, sim? - Ron perguntou ansiosamente.

\- Não. Se houver um rastro em seu sangue, eu posso isolá-lo. - Severus piscou devagar e deu um meio sorriso. - Você acabou de ter uma boa ideia, Potter. Eu te asseguro, só vai doer por um momento.

\- Ha, há - respondeu Harry, sorrindo. - Tenho certeza que dói menos do que a dor de você admitir que pensei em algo.

\- Comporte-se, os dois - ordenou Hermione, sorrindo em resposta à atmosfera alterada na sala

* * *

O aumento do otimismo na casa não durou muito tempo. Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione finalmente emergiu de sua cabeça e perguntou suavemente: - Severus, podemos conversar?

Ele olhou para cima, e pela expressão em seus olhos ele já sabia qual seria a resposta dela, enquanto respondia com cautela: - Sobre o quê?

\- Rabicho.

Depois de um momento, ele suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira, inclinando-se de lado para abaixar o livro. - Eu queria que você não tivesse feito isso público - ele murmurou, parecendo mais resignado do que qualquer coisa.

\- Você quer que a gente vá? - Ron perguntou desajeitadamente do sofá.

Severus balançou a cabeça. - Não. Está tudo bem. Eu suponho que vocês deveriam ouvir isso também. - Ele se inclinou para trás e fechou os olhos, reunindo seus pensamentos e finalmente suspirou novamente. - Não há muito a dizer. Ele estava no meu caminho, então eu o matei. Eu não me arrependo. Eu não gosto de matar, eu não gostava disso e eu não estava feliz em fazer isso, realmente não era sobre vingança, embora eu suponha que eu não tentei muito pensar em alternativas, mas eu estou certamente não me sentindo culpado. Precisava fazer .

\- O que você fez com ele? - Harry perguntou desconfortavelmente.

\- Mais um rato morto flutuando no canal não atraiu a atenção. Derramei sua mão prateada e a desvaneci. - Ele não tinha aberto os olhos e estava claramente sem vontade de olhar para qualquer um dos eles. - Não olhem um para o outro assim - ele disse, cansado - como se isso fosse de alguma forma chocante. Ele estava muito longe de ser a primeira pessoa que eu matei, e mesmo o assassinato não é o pior crime que eu já cometi.

\- Quem foi o primeiro? - Hermione perguntou, tentando manter a voz suave, e o viu se encolher com a pergunta. Já era hora de se forçar a enfrentar e reconhecer essa parte de sua vida, ela estava evitando pensar nisso por muito tempo.

\- Eu não sei o nome dele. Ele era um trouxa de meia-idade.

\- Quantos anos você tinha?

\- Dezoito.

Um dos garotos xingou baixinho, mas Hermione manteve os olhos no rosto de Severus, embora ele ainda não abrisse os olhos. - Quantos desde então?

\- Não tanto quanto você provavelmente pensa, mas... o primeiro foi demais. - Ele suspirou. - Vinte e três, todos contando, sem contar aqueles que eu matei quando lutamos em Hogwarts, e sem contar os que morreram indiretamente como resultado de algo que eu disse ou fiz, ou não disse ou fiz. Pettigrew também não foi o mais recente.

\- Você se lembra de tudo isso claramente?

\- Eu não posso esquecer - ele respondeu com firmeza, sua expressão endurecendo um pouco e sua voz ficando embotada. - Eu não sei a maioria dos nomes deles, mas lembro de cada rosto.

\- Qual deles foi o pior? - Ron perguntou, e ele estremeceu, seus olhos apertando com mais força.

\- Eu não vou responder isso.

\- Eram todos trouxas? - Harry perguntou. Os meninos pareciam sinceramente preocupados, Hermione notou, havia curiosidade mórbida ali também, mas não repulsa ou medo, pelo menos não muito.

Infelizmente, duvidava que Severus estivesse em algum estado adequado para perceber, ou que ele se importaria se o fizesse.

\- Não. - Ele abriu os olhos agora, eles eram sombrios, frios e sombrios. - Eles não foram todos sob o comando do Lorde das Trevas - acrescentou ele com firmeza. - Eu matei para a Ordem, bem como para os Comensais da Morte.

\- O que?

\- Quem mais faria isso? - ele cuspiu em raiva súbita. - Assassinato é sempre errado, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, mas às vezes é necessário. Eu já estou destinado ao Inferno então o que é mais um pouco de mortes na minha consciência, um pouco mais de sangue nas minhas mãos?

Hermione quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu. - Eu não achei que você acreditasse no Inferno.

\- Tudo tem consequências - foi tudo o que ele disse em resposta.

\- Mas... você fez isso por nós.

\- Não tudo isso.

\- Não, mas a maior parte. Isso conta muito.

\- Você não sabe do que está falando - ele disse cansado, seu olhar ainda mais sombrio. - Mesmo agora, você ainda não sabe tudo o que eu fiz. Algumas coisas não podem ser justificadas. - Ele suspirou novamente, um olhar de resignação passando pelo seu rosto antes que sua expressão endurecesse com uma espécie de determinação sombria. - Potter, você sabe por que eu realmente mudei de lado, porque mesmo depois a morte de sua mãe eu persisti neste curso e continuei tentando protegê-lo?

Harry pensou sobre isso, parecendo ter um pouco de medo da resposta, Hermione sentia o mesmo, e pelo olhar no rosto de Ron ele também. - Você devia ao meu pai uma dívida... - ele disse finalmente, hesitante.

\- Isso foi pago quando eu parei Quirrell derrubando você de sua vassoura no primeiro ano.

\- Eu não sei, então, senhor. Eu pensei que era por causa dela...

\- Ligeiramente, mas ela estava morta e minhas ações não poderiam mudar isso. Eu não me importei com você. Você pode ser metade dela, mas você é metade dele também, e algumas feridas são profundas demais para curar inteiramente. Não, foi para aliviar minha própria culpa, para tentar pagar um tipo diferente de dívida e compensar o que eu fiz.

\- E o que foi isso?

Foi Harry quem fez a pergunta, mas foi Hermione que Severus olhou quando ele respondeu baixinho: - Sou eu quem escutou metade da profecia e disse ao Lorde das Trevas.

No silêncio atordoado que se seguiu, ele levantou-se lentamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, seus olhos agora olhando para a distância em algo que só ele podia ver e preenchido com uma espécie de resignada tristeza. - Eu não sabia quem significava então, mas isso não é desculpa. Eu sabia que estaria condenando alguns inocentes à morte, mas naquele momento eu ainda queria agradar meu mestre acima de qualquer outra coisa e eu disse a ele o que eu sabia. Mais tarde, quando ele declarou que se referia aos Potter, eu fiz tudo que podia para protegê-los, mas não foi o suficiente.

\- Você os matou - Harry sussurrou. Ele começou a tremer.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não, não diretamente. Mas não nego que os fiz alvos. Tornei possível que eles fossem mortos. Não sou totalmente culpado, mas suporto grande parte da responsabilidade. É por isso que permaneci fiel à Ordem depois que ela morreu, para tentar reparar o primeiro erro terrível.

\- Alguém mais sabe? - Ron perguntou hesitante.

\- Dumbledore. Trelawney sabe que fui expulso do prédio durante sua profecia, a menos que o xerez tenha dissolvido essa lembrança agora, mas ela não se lembra de ter feito profecia, só Dumbledore sabe de tudo. Pelo menos, ele acha que sim, mas como sempre, ele conhece os fatos sem compreendê-los.

Severus se virou para encarar Harry, inclinando a cabeça para um lado, um meio sorriso estranho torcendo seus lábios. - Lá vai você, Potter. Você estava certo em me odiar todos esses anos, mesmo que você só agora sabe porque. Não tenho mais segredos, não são importantes. Entenda como quiser. Você pode me amaldiçoar se quiser ou me bater ou sair. Eu não vou tentar parar você.

Pelo olhar no rosto de Harry, qualquer um deles era uma opção. Hermione olhou entre os dois, o homem que ela amava e o homem que era irmão dela em tudo menos nome, e não tinha ideia do que dizer ou fazer. O rosto de Severo era uma máscara, seus olhos sem vida e assombrados e o resto de suas feições totalmente sem expressão. Harry estava olhando para ele, visivelmente tremendo, aqueles expressivos olhos verdes cheios de toda a dor e raiva do menino órfão que não tinha lembranças de seus pais além de ouvi-los gritar quando foram assassinados.

\- Você os matou - Harry repetiu em um sussurro rouco, piscando para conter as lágrimas enquanto sua expressão se contorcia.

Severus olhou de volta para ele entorpecido, Hermione nem tinha palavras para as emoções em seus olhos escuros agora. Era um lembrete gritante de quão danificado ele estava. Ela sempre soube que havia coisas terríveis em seu passado que ele não havia contado a ela, mas ela não tinha adivinhado isso. Ela não podia sequer começar a imaginar o quanto isso o estava machucando há tanto tempo.

Ele não tentou responder, apenas olhou para Harry e esperou, e quando Harry sacou sua varinha e apontou para ele, ela sabia que ele não tentaria se defender.

\- Harry - ela disse suavemente, observando a mão dele tremer tanto que qualquer maldição que ele usasse teria apenas cinquenta por cento de chance de realmente acertá-lo. - Não faça isso.

\- Você sabia? - Ele assobiou para ela, sua voz grossa de raiva. - Você sabia?

\- Não. Não, eu não sabia. - Engolindo, ela tentou encontrar as palavras certas, ela não podia nem olhar para Severus novamente, porque se ela fosse começar a chorar. - Mas isso não vai ajudar, Harry. Eu não sei o que você está pensando em fazer, mas isso não vai mudar nada. Não vai trazê-los de volta.

Ela olhou para Ron pedindo ajuda, ele evitou os olhos dela e balançou a cabeça, claramente do lado de Harry. Isso era justo, ela supôs, a família significava mais para os Weasleys do que qualquer outra coisa.

Os dois homens continuaram a olhar um para o outro. Harry estava chorando agora, tremendo mais do que nunca, mas ele manteve a varinha para cima e apontou. - Você os traiu - ele disse densamente, e um nervo pulou sob o olhar de Severus

\- Sim - ele concordou muito baixinho. - Foi a pior coisa que já fiz, e passei o resto da minha vida tentando expiar isso. Se o meu pedido de desculpas significasse alguma coisa para você, você o teria.

Harry engasgou, fazendo um som meio soluço e uma risada meio furiosa. - Cale-se!

\- Harry, por favor - Hermione disse baixinho. Ela não tinha certeza do que mais a assustava, o medo do que Harry faria, ou o medo que Severus deixaria. - Eu... você tem todo o direito de se sentir assim. Não estou tentando justificar o que aconteceu. Foi terrível e trágico, e não deveria ter acontecido, mas... lembre-se da profecia. Seus pais já haviam desafiado Você-sabe-quem três vezes. Ele teria ido atrás deles mais cedo ou mais tarde, e nenhum deles era do tipo que se escondia em segurança, eram? Quantas pessoas conhecemos na escola que perdeu um ou ambos os pais?

\- Cale-se! - Ele rosnou.

\- Não fale com ela assim - Severus disse baixinho, sua voz ainda vazia de qualquer emoção reconhecível. - Seu problema é comigo, não ela.

\- Por que ela está sempre defendendo você? - Harry cuspiu furiosamente.

\- Eu não sei.

Hermione se virou e olhou para ele. - Ah, você sabe malditamente bem o porquê! - ela disse com raiva, antes de tomar uma decisão e voltar para Harry. - Por causa disso - ela disse a ele, e levantou a mão esquerda.

Houve um silêncio muito longo. Severus ainda estava segurando sua máscara em branco, não tanto como um lampejo em seus olhos negros traindo seus pensamentos, Ron ficou pálido o suficiente para que suas sardas destacassem como uma erupção. Harry tinha tantas emoções diferentes brincando em seu rosto que ele provavelmente sofreria um derrame antes de conseguir se resolver, enquanto olhava para ela com sua boca aberta. Uma pequena parte dela começou a rir histericamente, no fundo, enquanto esperava a reação final.

Depois de uma pausa desconfortavelmente longa, Hermione baixou a mão. - Severus, você pode ir e fumar um cigarro ou algo assim enquanto eu falo com Harry, por favor? - ela perguntou baixinho. Ele assentiu sem olhar para ela e saiu, caminhando rigidamente e claramente contente por escapar, seus ombros curvados.

Ron finalmente quebrou a atmosfera desajeitada. - Isso é que eu acho que é? - ele perguntou com uma voz bastante tensa.

\- Sim.

\- Quando... quando ele perguntou?

\- Ontem. Depois que eu voltei da sede. - Ela sorriu um pouco triste, lembrando-se do olhar no rosto de Severus e de como ele estava com medo. Que _Eu não sei_ , mostrou a ela apenas até onde eles tinham que ir, ele achava tão difícil acreditar que alguém iria querer ou amar ele, era de partir o coração.

\- E você disse sim?

\- Não, eu acabei de por pegar o anel para vender mais tarde - ela respondeu sarcasticamente. - Claro que sim.

\- Por quê? - Harry perguntou suavemente. Ele não parecia mais zangado, e ele parou de chorar, mas as emoções emaranhadas em seus olhos disseram que a crise ainda não havia acabado. Pouco surpreendente, ele teve um choque muito ruim e ele nunca se deu conta de que seus pais haviam sido assassinados.

\- Porque eu o amo, Harry. Eu o amo muito. Eu sei que você não entende isso, e eu não te culpo, realmente... é bem estranho, afinal de contas. Mas eu sei.

\- Ele matou meus pais - ele disse impotente, parecendo tão confuso.

Ela assentiu, piscando até que a ameaça de lágrimas parecesse ter passado. - Ele tinha apenas a nossa idade, Harry, e ele estava sozinho e com medo, e ele queria se manter seguro. Mesmo eu não sei muito sobre como deve ser entre os Comensais da Morte, mas algumas das coisas que foram feitas a ele... Eu não posso dizer que não teria feito o mesmo em seu lugar. Se ele soubesse o que aconteceria ele não teria feito isso. Isso não é certo, claro que não, mas ele não é totalmente culpado. E certamente não é culpa dele que Pettigrew tenha traído e disse a Você-Sabe-Quem onde eles estavam. - _Embora eu tenha certeza que ele acha que é._

\- Você viu o rosto dele, companheiro - disse Ron lentamente. - Eu sei que ele odiava seu pai, mas... eu não acho que ele o odiava tanto. E eu não acho que ele teria colocado sua mãe em risco deliberadamente. - Ele olhou para Hermione. - Ele está bem fodido, não é?

\- Oh, Merlin, você não faz ideia - ela disse com um sentimento, tentando sorrir, antes de olhar para Harry. - Ele quis dizer isso, você sabe. Ele não vai te impedir se você quiser sair, ou se você for lá e azará-lo ou algo assim. Eu prefiro que você não faça, no entanto.

Ele enfiou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou, esfregando a nuca. - Eu não vou. Eu, eu acho que eu entendo porque ele... você lembra daquela lição onde eu não te contaria o que ele tinha feito, sobre o porque eu tinha que me controlar? Acho que entendo por que ele fez isso agora. Eu ainda não vou te dizer - acrescentou ele, parecendo um pouco mais como o seu habitual, antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente. - Nós não sabemos nada sobre ele, não é?

Seu sorriso foi um pouco mais bem sucedido desta vez. - Não. Eu não sei muito, realmente. Ele é o homem mais complicado que eu já conheci.

\- Mas você ainda disse sim, quando ele propôs.

\- Eu sei as coisas importantes - ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

\- Ele caiu de joelhos e coisas assim? - Ron perguntou, seus lábios se contorcendo enquanto ele reprimia um sorriso. - Estou tentando imaginar e é uma imagem muito estranha.

Hermione reprimiu uma risada, imaginando como seriam os rostos de seus amigos se dissesse a eles que Severus realmente se propôs depois do sexo, enquanto os dois ainda tentavam pegar suas respiração. - Não, nada disso. Eu não acho que ele tinha planejado perguntar ainda, na verdade. Foi um pouco impulsivo, eu acho. E ele pensou que eu diria não - ela acrescentou, resistindo à vontade de rolar olhos. _Para um homem tão inteligente, ele pode ser um idiota às vezes._

\- Ele pediu para você se casar com ele, mas ele não disse que ama você - Harry disse lentamente.

Ela encolheu os ombros. - Eu sei, mas é complicado. Como o Ron disse, ele está muito fodido. Funciona para nós, ok? Funciona para mim.

\- Ninguém mais sabe ainda, não é?

\- Não, então não diga nada. Eu não sei quando vamos falar com mais ninguém, não com todo o resto.

\- O que seus pais vão dizer? - Ron perguntou.

\- Eu não tenho a menor ideia. Estou tentando não pensar nisso no momento - ela admitiu com tristeza. - Só faz algumas horas. Eu ainda estou tentando entender isso. Cada coisa a seu tempo, ok? Enfim... você está bem, Harry?

Ele deu de ombros impotente. - Eu não sei. Eu acho que sim. Eu posso ter que ir e me sentar lá em cima e ficar longe dele por um tempo, no entanto.

\- Bem, leve alguns livros com você e tente fazer algo útil. É melhor eu ir ver se ele está bem.

* * *

Hermione andou até o quintal enorme para olhar seu noivo incerta, pensando no que ele havia dito. Isso a chocou muito, mas ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para ver a dor em seus olhos quando ele finalmente admitiu, e para ver o leve toque de alívio na confissão. Ela não gostava de admitir para si mesma que ele era um assassino, mas ela sabia disso por muito tempo, de qualquer maneira, e isso obviamente o machucou, e ela ficou aliviada ao descobrir que, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ela estava preocupada com ele. - Severus?

Ele se virou para encará-la e, no instante em que seus escudos se assentaram, ela viu um medo real em seus olhos. Mesmo quando essa expressão estava escondida, ele parecia sombrio e resignado e claramente assumiu o pior, e por um momento ela não tinha certeza se queria abraçá-lo ou bater nele, como alguém tão inteligente quanto ele e tão habilidoso em ler as pessoas poderia ser tão cego vezes, ela não tinha ideia.

O primeiro impulso ganhou, o que provavelmente foi o mesmo, e ela se aproximou dele. - Está tudo bem.

Severus a olhou inexpressivamente agora, seguro atrás de suas paredes mais uma vez, e arqueou uma sobrancelha ligeiramente. - Dificilmente.

\- Não, realmente é - ela insistiu calmamente. - Harry está chateado, sim, chocado e zangado, mas ele não explodiu sobre isso. Ele vai conversar com Ron e resolver o problema. Eu não sei como Ron se sente sobre tudo, mas não é realmente o seu negócio. E isso não muda nada para mim também. - Ele parecia cético, e ela tentou resistir à vontade de gritar com ele. - Sim, foi um choque, e eu não gosto de pensar sobre essa parte da sua vida, mas não é como se eu não soubesse que você matou pessoas, e eu certamente não vou chorar por Pettigrew. Quanto à profecia sobre os pais de Harry... eu te conheço, Severus, e posso ver o quanto te machuca. Você não poderia saber o que aconteceria, e eu não o culpo por dizer ao Lorde das Trevas, sob as circunstâncias. Foi errado, mas tudo é o que aconteceu nessa maldita guerra. Não muda o que sinto por você.

O ceticismo deu lugar à incerteza em seus olhos escuros agora, embora o resto de sua expressão ainda fosse de pedra. Ignorando isso, ela se aproximou ainda, segurando seu olhar ferozmente. _Se ele olha para longe agora, eu realmente vou dar um tapa nele_. Deliberadamente, ela levantou a mão esquerda, vendo o brilho fraco em seus olhos quando ele registrou na borda de sua visão. - Você não está se livrando de mim facilmente - ela disse a ele o mais leve que podia, tentando aliviar o clima.

Ele continuou a encará-la por alguns momentos, antes que finalmente algo em seus olhos suavizasse um pouco e ele relaxasse um pouco, expirando devagar. - Você é muito teimosa e otimista para o seu próprio bem, às vezes, Hermione.

\- Provavelmente - ela concordou calmamente - mas você desistiu de si mesmo décadas atrás, então um de nós precisa continuar lutando. - Severus estremeceu, engolindo em seco, e ela perguntou baixinho: - Você realmente tem carregado essa culpa por todo esse tempo?

Ele olhou para longe dela finalmente, curvando os ombros um pouco. - Sim - ele sussurrou.

\- Não é de admirar que você se odiasse tanto. - Ela se aproximou ainda, fechando a última distância entre eles, e estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. - Você não é um monstro. Levei um tempo para perceber isso, eu admito, mas você não é. Você não é o homem que você pensa que é, Severus, ou o homem que tantas pessoas disseram que você é. Você é muito mais do que isso, queria que pudesse ver o que vejo quando olho para você.

\- E o que é isso? - ele perguntou desconfortavelmente.

\- Eu vejo o homem que nos salvou. O homem que arriscou tudo para me proteger, e meus pais. O homem que nunca parou de tentar proteger Harry, por qualquer motivo, mesmo sabendo que todos nós suspeitamos de você desde o começo. O homem que ninguém, exceto eu, parece gostar, confiar, apreciar ou valorizar, incluindo a si mesmo. Eu vejo você, Severus - ela disse a ele. - Bravura, cicatrizes, auto aversão, raiva e tudo. E eu ainda te amo, não importa o quanto você tente me convencer do contrário. Eu só queria que você acreditasse nisso.

Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar novamente, automaticamente contorcendo a cabeça para que seu cabelo caísse sobre o rosto e escondesse os olhos. Ela estava realmente começando a odiar aquele gesto defensivo. - Eu acredito, ou pelo menos estou tentando. Mas eu tenho quase quarenta anos, Hermione. Eu vou fazer trinta e oito em janeiro. E ontem à noite foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi essas palavras dirigidas a mim. É tão irracional que eu esteja achando difícil entender? Se você realmente me ama, então você é o único que já amou.

Ela suspirou. _Pelo menos eu gosto de um desafio, ou eu estaria chorando ago_ ra. - Eu odeio ser mais esperta do que todo mundo. Não é minha culpa que todos eles fossem idiotas que não gostavam de você.

Isso o surpreendeu por um momento, embora não durasse. – Talvez - ele respondeu sem compromisso, parecendo um pouco melhor, antes de olhar para a casa. - Como está Potter?

\- Eu não sei. Chocado, chateado, irritado, mas ele está bem, eu acho, ou ele estará. Ele fez muito progresso no ano passado.

Ele assentiu, recostando-se contra a alvenaria em ruínas e relaxando um pouco. - Eu suponho que deveríamos estar agradecidos por Dumbledore não ter contado a ele.

\- Definitivamente. Isso teria sido uma verdadeira bagunça. - Suspirando novamente, ela acrescentou: - Falando de Dumbledore...

Severus deu-lhe um olhar cauteloso. - Sim?

\- Eu estava falando com Phineas ontem. Ele acha que Dumbledore pode ter apenas algumas semanas. Parece... ruim.

Ele procurou seus olhos por um momento antes de concordar, ainda segurando a máscara inexpressiva de Oclumência para esconder seus pensamentos. - Eu suponho que eu deveria ter esperado isso. Tudo bem. Nós teríamos que voltar a Ordem em breve de qualquer maneira para descobrir o que faremos em seguida. Vamos tentar fazer algum progresso com Nagini, o sangue de Arthur Weasley pode ser bom o suficiente. Se der certo, eu posso usar um veneno, então se eu começar isso, então em alguns dias nós iremos para a Sede, pegaremos uma amostra de sangue e tentaremos ver Dumbledore, e veremos se podemos juntar o que está acontecendo.

\- Você parece cansado - ela observou baixinho, olhando para ele. Ele parecia cansado também. Sua saúde melhorou no início, uma vez que eles deixaram Hogwarts, e ele parecia estar dormindo melhor em dias, mas olhando para ele agora ela podia ver que as coisas estavam começando a chegar até ele. Ele parecia que tinha perdido peso novamente, e as sombras sob seus olhos eram mais profundas que uma noite de sono perdido poderia explicar.

Severus fez o melhor que pôde para evocar um sorriso. - Eu estou, mas não é o fim do mundo. Estamos quase lá.


	44. Chapter 44

**"Some days I can see the future**

 **Some days you seem so far**

 **I don't know what I was thinking**

 **I've been gone too long**

 **I've been gone too long..."**

 _–_ _Gavin Rossdale, 'Can't Stop The World'._

* * *

Compreensivelmente, a atmosfera na casa estava um pouco tensa depois de todas as revelações dramáticas. Harry e Severus estavam mutuamente tentando evitar um ao outro o máximo possível, Ron parecia perfeitamente feliz em ficar com seu melhor amigo e manter-se fora do caminho do bruxo mais velho, o que deixou Hermione bastante incomodada no meio. Não era uma boa ideia para Severus voltar a isolar-se de todos, especialmente em sua própria casa, mas ela certamente podia entender por que ele e Harry estavam um pouco desconfortáveis um ao redor do outro.

Pelo menos eles tinham trabalho para manter todos ocupados, supôs. Todos eles sabiam o esboço básico do plano agora, e eles estariam na Sede com o resto da Ordem nos próximos dias, isso provavelmente traria sua própria parcela de complicações, da situação ruim com Dumbledore à reação provavelmente muito engraçada quando a Sra. Weasley finalmente conseguiu segurar Harry, mas pelo menos eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa. E ter outras pessoas por perto reduziria o embaraço, mesmo que isso significasse que ela e Severus teriam que voltar a dormir em camas separadas por alguns dias, o que ela não estava ansiosa.

\- Severus? - perguntou ela baixinho agora, os dois estavam de pé com Ron no corredor, esperando que Harry encontrasse o que quer que estivesse procurando no andar de cima.

\- Hmm? - ele respondeu um pouco distraído, obviamente pensando em outra coisa. Era quase estranho vê-lo de volta em sua sobrecasaca e suas vestes flutuantes, ela havia se acostumado ao mais casual que Severus via em casa, e era estranho ver o professor Snape novamente. Estranho, mas não necessariamente desagradável, ela admitiu para si mesma, ele parecia impressionante, assim.

\- Você quer que eu tire o meu anel antes de chegarmos lá? - ela perguntou em voz baixa. - Eu suponho que você provavelmente quer manter as coisas privadas pelo maior tempo possível...

Ele deu a ela um olhar pensativo antes de encolher os ombros. - Se dependesse de mim, Hermione, nunca contaríamos a ninguém - ele murmurou secamente. - Eu nunca vou querer contar a eles, então é com você.

Mordendo o lábio, ela pensou sobre isso. - Como as pessoas vão reagir?

\- Eu realmente não sei dizer. Aposto que você vai ter muitas pessoas preocupadas tentando descobrir o que eu fiz para forçá-la - ele disse amargamente, curvando os lábios. - E tenho certeza que receberei muitas ameaças previsíveis.

Esperando que pela primeira vez ele estivesse errado, ela assentiu, pensando nisso. Finalmente ela disse baixinho: - Eu não vou oferecer nada e não vou contar a ninguém, mas se alguém notar e perguntar, eu não vou mentir. - Ela sorriu. - Eu duvido que alguém seria corajoso o suficiente para perguntar a você.

Ele bufou suavemente. - Não tenha tanta certeza. Minerva está no comando lá agora, lembra? E tenho certeza que Papoula vai atacar quem ela vir primeiro.

\- Você vai responder ou grunhir até que elas fujam? - ela perguntou maliciosamente, e ele revirou os olhos, sem se incomodar em responder. - Cabe a você, Severus. Eu não sei o quão amigável você é com alguns deles. Eu não deveria pensar que muitas pessoas vão notar de qualquer maneira.

\- Acho que vamos descobrir em breve - ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros, antes de levantar a voz. - Potter, eu juro, se você não chegar aqui dentro dos próximos trinta segundos, eu vou amarrar você e entregá-lo a Molly e Arthur em cadeias.

* * *

A sede zumbia positivamente com a atividade, para a irritação de Severus, parecia que todos estavam lá, embora a maioria deles esperasse tentar ficar bem longe dele. Despachando Hermione e Weasley em busca de Arthur e uma amostra de sangue, ele não se importava com o motivo que eles inventariam para o porquê deles realmente precisavam, Arthur estava longe de ser estúpido e não desperdiçaria tempo com perguntas idiotas, ele enxotou Potter para ir encontrar sua namorada ou algo assim. Livre de suas incômodas acusações, mesmo que isso significasse que Hermione também não estava lá, ele olhou brevemente na direção do quarto onde Dumbledore estava aparentemente morrendo lentamente antes de balançar a cabeça. Não, ainda não. Talvez nunca, embora ele não achasse que seria assim fácil. Distraidamente arranhando o pulso, dirigiu-se à biblioteca em busca de Minerva e ficou surpreso e satisfeito quando ela montou um jogo de xadrez.

\- Então, Severus, você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo agora? - ela perguntou enquanto se acomodavam no jogo. - Eu tenho sido mais do que paciente com você, e você me deve uma explicação. O que é esta tarefa misteriosa que Albus deu a Harry?

\- Complicado, é o que é - ele murmurou, debatendo o que dizer. - Não é seguro contar todos os detalhes. É bastante arriscado que cinco pessoas saibam, eu, Dumbledore, o Trio. Não ouso contar a mais ninguém. Em essência, porém, estamos removendo certas coisas que tornam o Lorde das Trevas imortal. Uma vez que nos livramos de todos eles, ele pode ser morto. - Exceto pelo que Dumbledore não estava dizendo. _Uma coisa de cada vez_.

\- Quantas... coisas... existem? Estamos falando de objetos físicos?

\- De certa forma - ele respondeu vagamente, não havia como ela ter ouvido falar de uma Horcrux, mas ele não tinha sobrevivido tanto tempo ao deixar alguém saber qualquer coisa que não fosse absolutamente necessário saber. A paranoia o manteve vivo até agora e ele não ia abandoná-la agora. - Havia seis. Há apenas uma sobrando agora. Então, dependendo do conteúdo dessas memórias que Dumbledore te deu por segurança, nós deveríamos ser capazes de matar o Lorde das Trevas e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Eles tocaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, presumivelmente ambos pensando nisso. Minerva McGonagall esteve envolvida nas duas guerras desde o começo, ela foi apenas um par de anos mais velho que Tom Riddle, se ele se lembrasse corretamente. Deve ser estranho para ela imaginar não ter que continuar essa luta mais, mas certamente não poderia ser tão estranho quanto era para Severus, ele literalmente não tinha mais nada para viver, por mais da metade de sua vida.

\- O que vocês quatro precisam da Ordem? - ela perguntou finalmente.

\- Eu não sei, Minerva. Eu honestamente não tenho ideia do que vai acontecer. Tudo depende do que Dumbledore não está dizendo. - Seu estômago se apertou por um momento, o medo do que aquilo poderia ser estava comendo ele por meses. - Eu não suponho que haja alguma chance de você me deixar ver essas memórias agora?

\- Nenhuma. Ele me disse para segurá-los até... até depois... e eu vou fazer o que ele disse.

\- Então não tenho ideia do que a Ordem pode fazer. - Ele não se incomodou em perder o fôlego discutindo com ela, não quando ela não quis ouvir.

\- Por que vocês quatro? Bem, eu sei porque... porque você é um incômodo que gosta de causar tanto caos quanto possível. Por que Harry? Ele não tinha nem idade quando recebeu essa missão.

Severus deu de ombros. - Ele é o garoto de olhos azuis de Dumbledore. Eu não sabia que havia outro motivo. Concordo que é um pouco estranho, mas Dumbledore também é, nada que ele faz me surpreendeu em muito tempo. - Exceto por uma certa revelação entregue a Potter, de qualquer maneira. Melhor não pensar nisso, ele mudou de assunto. - Como está o velho?

\- Mal - ela respondeu sem rodeios, parecendo um pouco triste. - Eu... ele raramente vê alguém além de Papoula, agora. Eu não acho que vai demorar muito mais.

Severus apenas assentiu, não reagindo à tristeza em sua voz. Ele sabia que todos os outros lamentariam Dumbledore, mas ele não planejava derramar nenhuma lágrima pelo velho bastardo, não agora. Havia muito poucas pessoas no mundo que ele iria sofrer, e ele não tinha certeza se Dumbledore já havia estado naquela lista. Ele se concentrou no jogo de xadrez, deixando o silêncio se arrastar até tornar-se menos desconfortável e mais sociável.

\- Você vai me dizer o que você está fazendo agora? - ela perguntou em conversação.

\- Eu acabei de dizer - ele respondeu lentamente.

\- Eu não quero dizer os quatro de vocês. Quero dizer você, especificamente, Severus - Olhando para cima do tabuleiro de xadrez, ela o encarou com um olhar penetrante que o fez sentir-se desconfortavelmente perto de doze anos de novo.

\- O que é que você quer saber? - ele perguntou cautelosamente.

\- Quem você é. Porque, francamente, Severus, eu nunca tive certeza. - Ela continuou olhando para ele, com uma intensidade focada que tornou óbvio que ela poderia se transformar em um gato. Ele encontrou seu olhar fixo, mas foi um esforço. - Eu não acho que nenhum de nós ficou surpreso quando você se juntou aos Comensais da Morte...

A cicatriz no braço esquerdo começou a coçar furiosamente. Severus ignorou, ignorando a raiva amarga e velha que se agitava em algum lugar profundo, como se ele tivesse uma escolha. Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte eram os únicos que o teriam. Feridas antigas e cicatrizes mais antigas, e nenhum ponto de vista sobre isso agora. Ele fez as pazes com isso o máximo possível.

Minerva continuou em voz baixa. - E então Alvo nos disse, alguns de nós, que você mudou de lado, que você era agora seu espião. Ele não disse o porquê, ele nunca disse o porquê.

 _Você nunca teria acreditado se tivesse,_ Severus refletiu. Imaginar como eles reagiriam àquela revelação em particular proporcionara-lhe muita diversão sombria ao longo dos anos.

Ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta agora. - Eu tive minhas razões.

\- E desde então - ela continuou como se ele não tivesse falado - você tem sido sua criatura. Oh, você rosnou e estalou e se rebelou e encontrou mil maneiras de se opor a ele, e você sempre foi o único que poderia enfurecê-lo seriamente...

\- Tão bom ser apreciado - ele murmurou sombriamente.

\- ...Mas quando ele lhe deu uma ordem direta, você obedeceu. Relutantemente, contorcendo-se o máximo possível e arrastando os calcanhares a cada passo, mas você fez. Até agora. Para alguns, Severo, você virou as costas para a única coisa que você já levou a sério... para seguir um garoto que você desprezou totalmente a partir do momento em que colocou os olhos nele, senão antes disso. Então eu gostaria de saber o porquê.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela bufou e voltou sua atenção para o tabuleiro de xadrez. - O que você disse sobre o plano não fazer sentido é uma coisa. Você está certo, francamente, ninguém poderia esperar que você aderisse ao plano original, até mesmo Albus admitiu, depois de termos discutido. Mas eu acredito que Você-Sabe-Quem decidiu se aposentar da dominação do mundo e se tornar uma bailarina antes de acreditar que você seguiria Harry Potter.

\- Agora há uma imagem mental horrível - ele demorou, principalmente por reflexo enquanto seu cérebro se apressava em ação. - O Lorde das Trevas ficaria horrível em um tutu rosa e meia-calça. - Ele sentou-se e suspirou. - Se esta é a sua maneira prolixa de dizer que sou um traidor, já ouvi tudo isso antes, muitas e muitas vezes.

\- Não é. Eu nunca confiei em você tanto quanto eu poderia te dar, mas se você fosse nos trair, tudo o que você poderia ter feito a qualquer momento, e você certamente teve muitas oportunidades de matar Harry desde que ele está morando em sua casa. Mas eu quero uma explicação, Severus.

\- E eu quero uma pilha de ouro maior do que a cabana de Hagrid - ele respondeu irritado. - Eu escolhi o plano que teve a maior chance de sucesso. Não vejo por que isso é tão suspeito.

\- Você odeia Harry - Minerva disse categoricamente. - Você o odiou desde o momento em que ouviu o nome dele. Você o odiou mais intensamente do que eu já vi você odiar alguém, inclusive James. Você odeia o garoto mais fortemente do que você fez com o pai dele, por qualquer que seja a razão.

Ele piscou, imaginando brevemente se isso era verdade. Ele não achava isso, mas não estava fora dos reinos da possibilidade, ele tinha que admitir. Foi uma situação muito complicada, afinal. - Então? Eu não tenho que gostar de alguém para trabalhar com eles. O que é tão bom, realmente.

\- Severus, por favor, não cometa o erro de pensar que eu fiquei senil - disse sua colega com firmeza. - Para você, de boa vontade, chegar perto do garoto, muito menos levá-lo para a sua casa e passar meses com ele e seus amigos... há uma razão.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o tabuleiro de xadrez, notando distraidamente que ele poderia ganhar em uma dúzia de lances, não que qualquer um deles estivesse realmente jogando com toda a sua habilidade. Sua mente correu debatendo furiosamente, Minerva não confiava nele, e ela era forte e habilidosa, então ele não gostava muito de suas chances de conseguir ou Obliviate ou Confundi-la. A Maldição Imperius iria funcionar, ela não era boa o suficiente para bloquear isso, não dele, mas um Imperdoável era um pouco exagerado para alguém fazer perguntas desconfortáveis, mesmo que fosse tentador.

\- Obviamente há uma razão - ele demorou, movendo sua torre. - Eu nunca fiz nada sem uma razão em toda a minha vida. Por que você acha que eu vou te dizer qual é a razão?

\- Porque se você não o fizer, Severus, eu vou levar minhas suspeitas para o resto da Ordem, e quando essa bagunça acabar, nós vamos te caçar. - Sua voz quebrou como um chicote e o gelo deslizou na espinha dele. Respirando lentamente, ele juntou a quietude escura e silenciosa de seu oceano mental, sentindo seus músculos simultaneamente enrijecerem e relaxarem enquanto seus sentidos se estendiam em prontidão.

\- Eu não aceito ser ameaçado, Minerva - ele disse baixinho, sua voz emergindo plana e fria. - Do que você está me acusando?

\- Nada ainda. - Sentando de volta, ela olhou para ele atentamente. - Qual deles é, Severus?

Ele engasgou, dando a ela um olhar horrorizado. - Que diabos, mulher! Por favor, me diga que você não está sugerindo... - Ele não conseguia nem terminar a frase, engolindo bile. - Eu posso realmente estar enjoado. - Isso não era um exagero, ele poderia provar o vômito.

\- Eu não achei que fosse dos meninos, mas eu tive que perguntar - ela murmurou, suspirando. - Eu esperava que estivesse errada. É Hermione, então, é isso? Tinha que ser ela. Nada mais faz sentido.

Severus tentou zombar dela, mas a maior parte de sua mente ainda estava gaguejando de horror com a noção dele e de Potter. Isso era muito Freudiano para palavras e inacreditavelmente perturbador em cada nível concebível, e alguns níveis inconcebíveis na barganha. Engolindo em seco e lutando para agarrar seu café da manhã, ele limpou a garganta e deu-lhe um olhar irritado. - Se você terminar de me dar novos pesadelos, eu perguntarei de novo. Do que você está me acusando?

\- Eu repito, não me trate como se eu fosse senil - ela retrucou. Ele reconheceu o olhar em seus olhos agora, esta era a chefe da Grifinória eriçando em defesa de um de seus favoritos filhotes, e isso significava que ele não tinha uma chance de bola de neve no inferno.

Flexionando seu antebraço para sentir sua varinha em sua manga, ele começou a se preparar, estreitando os olhos. - Se você realmente pensou que eu tinha planos para Srta. Granger, você teria tentado me azarar agora. Não seja ridícula.

\- Severo, um cego podia ver que ela tinha uma queda por você no último ano!

Por um momento, ele quis rir. _Um cego, hmm? E o que isso faz de mim?_ Ele certamente não tinha visto, não até Dilys lhe dizer. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha desdenhosa. - Ela costumava ter uma queda por Lockhart - ele apontou, sorrindo um pouco. - Estou tão longe dele quanto é possível continuar sendo um macho humano.

Minerva olhou para ele. - Não seja brincalhão. Isso é sério. Se você aproveitou...

Ele procurou pela raiva que suas palavras deveriam ter causado e, para sua surpresa, não encontrou nenhuma. Apenas o conhecimento silencioso de que ela estava errada, e... Ele suspirou e deu-lhe um cansaço olhou, sentindo-me bastante triste. - Você me conhece desde que eu tinha onze anos, Minerva. Você realmente acredita que eu faria isso?

Seu silêncio era a sua própria resposta, e ele desviou o olhar, olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez. Isso doeu, mas apenas por um momento, ele podia ouvir a voz de Hermione. _"Eu odeio ser mais esperta do que todos os outros. Não é minha culpa que todos eram idiotas que não gostavam de você "._ Ele relaxou um pouco e afastou a dor, Minerva nunca o conhecera de verdade, nem mesmo ele inconsciente em uma poça de seu próprio sangue em um corredor depois que ele cortou seus próprios pulsos não lhe ensinou nada sobre ele. Não importava.

\- Eu não me forcei a ela - ele disse cansado. - Se eu tivesse, você não acha que ela, ou um de seus amiguinhos, poderia ter dito alguma coisa? Eles todos voltaram para cá sem mim, mais que uma vez. Um deles teria dito a você e eles não teriam retornado para minha casa. Além disso, eles são grifinórios em seus ossos, todos os três teriam lutado comigo. Eu estou bem, mas eu tenho que dormir às vezes.

Ela exalou pesadamente. - Ela é uma jovem garota, Severus, e você tem sido um mestre em manipular as pessoas por décadas. Eu não estava sugerindo força.

\- Jovem não significa estúpido - ele retrucou - e estupro é estupro, quer envolva força física ou chantagem emocional. Eu recomendo fortemente que você fale com ela antes de me acusar de qualquer outra coisa, Minerva, porque se você me insultar assim de novo eu vou fazer você pagar por isso.

\- Então, há algo acontecendo. - Seus olhos brilharam e seu sotaque estava um pouco mais pesado. - Merlin, Severus, você sabe o que fez?

\- Melhor do que você - ele disse friamente, concentrando-se em manter seu temperamento. Se ele começasse um duelo agora ele teria metade da Ordem atacando-o em segundos. Irritadamente ele espalhou as peças de xadrez com a mão, ignorando seus gritos de protesto, e se levantou. - Como você ousa. Pela primeira vez em toda a minha existência lamentável e lastimável, finalmente tenho algo de bom em minha vida, e não vou deixar que você ou qualquer outra pessoa tire isso de mim. Não fiz nada de errado. - De repente, ele engasgou com uma risada amarga. - Mas então, quando é que isso importou?

\- Severus...

\- Cale-se. Sim, suas suspeitas mesquinhas estão certas, como se isso fosse algo para se orgulhar. Ela tinha uma queda por mim, e isso se tornou algo mais. Consensualmente. Eu não a coagi de forma alguma. Nós somos ambos adultos consentindo e eu não sou mais seu professor, nem nada de desagradável aconteceu nas dependências da escola. - Tecnicamente, isso não era mentira, a Sala Precisa era uma manifestação do Castelo de Hogwarts, não tinha sido construída por mãos humanas e não era oficialmente parte da escola, já que deveria estar fora dos limites para os estudantes. Portanto, aquele primeiro beijo maravilhoso não contou. Era um detalhe técnico, mas ele estava preparado para se esconder atrás. O relacionamento deles não tinha sido consumado até que ambos tivessem deixado a escola, e isso era o que era importante.

Minerva estava de pé a essa hora, olhando em seus olhos. Era raro alguém fazer contato visual com ele por mais de alguns segundos, ele refletiu distraidamente no pequeno canto da sala em sua mente que nunca pareceu se calar, a maioria das pessoas achava seus olhos um pouco irritantes, mesmo quando ele não estava deliberadamente tentando deixá-los desconfortáveis. - Eu espero que você esteja dizendo a verdade, Severus Snape - ela disse. - Porque se você está mentindo para mim, se você fez alguma coisa para aquela garota, eu te vejo morto.

\- Fale com ela - ele disse friamente. - E quando você o fizer, eu espero um longo pedido de desculpas. Na verdade, não precisa esperar por você para falar com Hermione. **Phineas!**

\- Não há necessidade de gritar - o retrato demorou, entrando em cena e sorrindo com a expressão assustada de Minerva. - Bom dia, Severus. Você parece... bem.

Severus se viu sorrindo apesar de sua raiva. Isso estava ficando divertido. Recuando, ele cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o retrato que fora um dos seus únicos aliados. – Eu devia esperar que sim. Eu presumo que você esteja ouvindo o tempo todo?

\- É claro. Eu considerei seguir a Srta. Granger, mas falei com ela recentemente, enquanto não o vejo há alguns meses.

\- E Dilys ordenou que você a atualizasse em minha... saúde - ele terminou, seus lábios se contorcendo.

Minerva deu ao retrato um olhar hostil. - Você sabia disso? É seu dever relatar -

\- Oh, pare de exagerar, mulher - Phineas disse a ela, zombando. - Você não poderia estar mais errada. Severus e sua jovem mulher passavam meses olhando um para o outro quando pensavam que o outro não estava olhando, e até recentemente nenhum deles percebeu que era mútuo. Nada inapropriado aconteceu na escola, e se você acredita que vai falar com a Srta. Granger para deixá-lo agora. Eu não consigo pensar em nada que persuadiria aquela jovem Grifinória a ir a qualquer lugar. Sabe, o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley estão plenamente conscientes da situação. Eles parecem aprovar, de uma forma um pouco horrorizada.

Severus levou alguns momentos para apreciar profundamente a expressão atordoada no rosto de sua ex-colega de trabalho, dando-lhe o seu sorriso mais presunçoso e arrogante ela se virou para olhar boquiaberta para ele. Ele estava seriamente aborrecido por ter que admitir qualquer coisa tão cedo, e ofendido por sua acusação, mesmo que ele esperasse mais ou menos, mas isso ainda estava se tornando bastante divertido, de uma maneira distorcida.

Depois de uma pausa embaraçosamente longa, Minerva pigarreou e começou a mexer-se, evitando os olhos dele agora. Pelo menos ela teve a decência de ter vergonha de si mesma, ele refletiu, permitindo-se relaxar fracionariamente. - Bem? - ele perguntou secamente.

Ela suspirou. - Peço desculpas. Mas você não pode me culpar por assumir o pior. E certamente irei falar com Hermione quando a vir.

 _Acho que é o melhor que vou conseguir_. Ele revirou os olhos. - Por que eu acho que vou ficar muito, muito entediado com essa conversa pela sétima vez que tenho que fazer isso? - ele perguntou retoricamente. Talvez eles devessem fugir para a América do Sul ou algo assim e acabar com isso. - Aconselho-a a ser um pouco mais cautelosa ao perguntar a Hermione se eu a agredi - acrescentou friamente. - Seu temperamento é facilmente forte para bater com o seu, e ela tem uma faixa protetora de uma milha de largura. - Embora isso fosse uma luta que ele não se importaria de ver, ele adorava ouvi-la defendendo-o.

Estreitando os olhos, Minerva deu-lhe um olhar que estava parcialmente irritado e parcialmente culpado. - Certifique-se de não machucá-la de qualquer forma, Severus. Eu não posso acreditar que você foi tão tolo. Eu espero que você tenha pensado sobre isso.

 _Claro que não. Ela era apenas a mulher mais próxima disponível para coçar minha coceira_. Resistindo à vontade de revirar os olhos novamente ou sacar sua varinha, ele estava ficando cansado agora, ele suspirou. - Eu gastei a maior parte de um ano pensando nisso. - E a maior parte de outro ano não pensando nisso também. - Surpreendentemente, Minerva, ocorreu-me que pode haver alguns problemas. Nem Hermione nem eu somos estúpidos e sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Eu não entrei nisso levemente.

Ele não gostava muito do jeito que ela estava olhando para ele agora, um tipo de olhar pesado que era mais especulativo do que qualquer outra coisa. - Isso é sério, não é?

\- Não há necessidade de parecer tão surpresa - ele rosnou. - Eu sou humano, você sabe.

Ela riu baixinho e sacudiu a cabeça. - Oh, pare de mau humor. Isso não combina com você, e você tem que admitir que é razoável alguém duvidar de você. Você nunca olhou duas vezes para uma mulher desde que te conheço, por um tempo eu me perguntei se você foi para o outro lado, embora você nunca tenha olhado para um homem também.

Ignorando a contração sob os olhos, Severus lançou lhe um olhar enojado. - E quem estava lá em Hogwarts para eu olhar? - ele perguntou irritado. Ele não tinha interesse em ser brinquedo de ninguém e todas as colegas do sexo feminino eram um pouco mais velhas do que ele, sem mencionar o fato de que a maioria delas, de uma vez ou outra, lhe dava detenções duras e imerecidas, fez vista grossa para os valentões que o perseguiam. E, claro, o menor problema de ser um idiota que todos não gostavam.

\- Dolores gostava de você - ela respondeu com um sorriso quase travesso, e ele estremeceu.

\- Eu na verdade quase prefiro Potter. Você é uma mulher doente. Nós terminamos aqui? Eu preciso ir e estar violentamente enjoado em algum lugar. - E ele estava morrendo de vontade de fumar.

\- No momento, sim, embora certamente não tenhamos terminado essa conversa. Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?

\- Alguns dias, talvez. Não tenho certeza. - Até que Dumbledore morra, era a resposta honesta, mas nem ele era bastardo para dizer isso. Prestes a sair, ele fez uma pausa e virou a cabeça para olhá-la de lado. - Alguém mais compartilha suas... suspeitas? - ele perguntou cautelosamente. Hermione era muito querida, e a última coisa que ele queria era que a Ordem se unisse para linchar ele. _Obrigado porra por Moody estar morto_.

\- Eu duvido, felizmente para você. Vou contar para Molly,não olhe para mim assim. Ela é extraoficialmente minha segunda no comando agora, e ela precisa saber o que está acontecendo com vocês quatro mesmo se você preferiria que ela não o fizesse. Ela iria descobrir de qualquer maneira, especialmente se o jovem Sr. Weasley sabe. Eu não vou contar a mais ninguém, no entanto. Alguém mais sabe?

\- Papoula Pomfrey - Phineas forneceu da parede, o retrato estava claramente gostando de assistir isso.

Minerva pareceu irritada. - Eu vou ter palavras com ela também, então. Tudo bem, Severus, você pode ir.

Ele não ficou tão feliz em sair de um quarto por muito tempo.

* * *

Hermione nem sequer teve a chance de desfazer as malas antes de ser encurralada, mal colocara a bolsa na cama que usara antes, quando bateram à porta e logo quando ela se virou, viu-se sendo abraçada por Papoula Pomfrey. – Olá - ela conseguiu sem fôlego quando a bruxa mais velha a deixou ir, sorrindo.

\- Olá - a enfermeira respondeu gravemente, sorrindo de volta para ela. - É bom ver você, querida. Nós não tivemos a chance de conversar no seu aniversário, realmente. Como você está?

\- Vou bem obrigado.

\- Você parece bem. Na verdade, você parece florescendo. Estou certa em assumir que um certo homem é responsável por aquele sorriso adorável? - a medibruxa perguntou maliciosamente.

\- Como se Phineas já não tivesse lhe contado - ela respondeu, sacudindo a mão para não verbalmente fechar a porta antes de se sentar na cama enquanto Papoula vinha se sentar ao lado dela.

\- Verdade - Papoula concordou sem arrependimento. - Eu ainda quero ouvir de você, já que não há chance de Severus me dizer nada se eu conseguir caçá-lo. As coisas estão indo bem eu assumo? Eu não acho que já te vi tão feliz.

\- Não poderia ser melhor - Hermione respondeu, inclinando-se contra a parede e tentando parar de sorrir. - Bem, poderia, suponho, se não tivéssemos que nos preocupar com a guerra e se Harry e Ron não morassem conosco e fingissem não se incomodar com isso, mas ainda assim.

\- Eu posso imaginar que pode ser um pouco estranho - observou a enfermeira secamente. - Harry e Severus sob o mesmo teto eram difíceis o suficiente em algum lugar do tamanho de Hogwarts. Onde estão os meninos, afinal?

\- Ginny nos emboscou assim que passamos pela porta da frente - Hermione relatou com um sorriso. - Ela pulou em Harry e o arrastou para algum lugar. Ron e eu deveríamos estar conversando com o Sr. Weasley quando o encontramos, mas está um pouco lotado por aqui no momento, não é? Ron está brincando com seus irmãos, eu acho. Eu vou encontrá-los mais tarde. Se a Sra. Weasley deixaram Harry viver, de qualquer maneira. Eu não entendo porque ela estava tão brava, é só porque ela é protetora de Ginny? Quero dizer, ela adora o Harry.

\- É porque a senhorita Weasley ainda não tem idade - explicou Papoula. - Tecnicamente nós cumprimos as leis de consentimento de idade dos trouxas, mas realisticamente a idade legal para qualquer atividade sexual é dezessete. É mais e menos grave do que entre os trouxas, Harry não estará em nenhum problema oficial, mas não oficialmente ele vai pagar muito. Ah, ser jovem de novo... Em qualquer caso, estávamos discutindo você e Severus. Houve algum problema entre você? Eu sei como é que esse homem é.

\- Phineas também perguntou isso - observou ela, sacudindo a cabeça. - Não, tudo está bem. Acho que o Severus está preocupado em fazer algo para estragar as coisas, então ele está no seu melhor comportamento, e ele está começando a relaxar e aceitar que eu sei o que estou fazendo agora. O maior problema foi ele não acreditar em mim, mas ele está superando isso, lentamente. - _Bastardo pessimista que ele é_ , ela acrescentou com carinho.

\- Eu estou feliz em ouvir isso. Ele é tão teimoso quanto uma rocha, mas ele não é um idiota, a maior parte do tempo. Então, quando vocês dois finalmente desistiram?

\- O aniversário de Harry. Bem, pouco antes.

\- Ah. Isso faz sentido. Quase dois meses, então?

\- Parece mais do que isso, na verdade, mas sim - ela confirmou, brincando com o cabelo preguiçosamente.

Papoula franziu o cenho para ela, antes de de repente estender a mão e pegar seu pulso. Assustada, Hermione tentou se afastar antes de perceber o que chamou a atenção da enfermeira, e um momento depois ela se viu envolvida em outro abraço.

\- Eu posso dar parabéns estão? - a mulher perguntou, tentando parecer despreocupada apesar do sorriso.

\- Obrigada - ela respondeu quase timidamente. Foi bom encontrar alguém que estivesse feliz por ela, Ron e Harry pareciam confusos. Então, novamente, eles eram adolescentes e provavelmente nem perceberam que deveriam estar felizes.

\- Quando isso aconteceu? Phineas certamente não mencionou. Eu terei que ter uma palavra com ele.

\- Ele provavelmente não sabe - Hermione disse em defesa do retrato, sorrindo. - Foi um par de noites atrás, depois que voltei daqui no meu aniversário.

\- Você marcou uma data?

\- Não, ainda não. Nós não conversamos muito sobre o futuro, com tudo o mais acontecendo. - Ela se contorceu de volta na cama para sentar-se mais confortavelmente contra a parede, atraindo os joelhos sob o queixo e envolvendo os braços ao redor deles, inclinando a mão para olhar seu anel novamente. - Assim que a guerra acabar, quero voltar a Hogwarts e fazer meus N.I.E.M.s, e Severus concorda. Ele diz que não voltará em nenhuma circunstância, então suponho que será depois de me formar. Eu ainda não sei o que quero fazer quando sair da escola, na verdade.

\- Não estou surpreso que ele não queira voltar - observou Papoula. - Ele nunca gostou de ensinar. Não foi tão ruim com os alunos mais velhos, aqueles com o interesse e a habilidade, mas Severus nunca teve paciência para os mais jovens que estavam apenas na aula porque era compulsório. Quanto a você, porém, Hermione, eu sei que você originalmente só veio a mim porque você queria ser capaz de ajudar seus amigos se eles se machucassem, mas você tem uma habilidade real para a cura, você sabe. Se você decidir continuar, eu vou escrever uma referência para você.

\- Obrigada - ela respondeu com gratidão. - Eu pensei sobre isso. Eu suponho que não há pressa para decidir, no entanto. Vai demorar um pouco ainda antes de tudo acabar, eu acho. Isso lembra... como está o Professor Dumbledore? Phineas disse que não era um bom prognóstico...

Papoula suspirou, parecendo um pouco triste. - Não, não é. Ele está doente demais para os visitantes agora, na verdade. Eu não acho que vai ser muito mais tempo. Estou feliz por Severus estar aqui, Minerva explicou sobre o Voto. Você sabe se ainda está em vigor?

\- Não. Severus não disse nada sobre isso. Eu disse a ele o que Phineas disse e ele apenas balançou a cabeça e mudou de assunto, se ele sabe, ele não está dizendo, mas eu não acho que ele saiba. – Hermione hesitou por um momento antes de conhecer os olhos da bruxa mais velha. - O que acontece com o Professor Dumbledore se o voto não estiver em vigor?

Após uma breve pausa, a enfermeira suspirou novamente. - Duas semanas, talvez. Certamente não mais do que isso. Eu estou fazendo o que posso, mas a maldição está se espalhando rapidamente agora. Eu posso mantê-lo livre de dor, na maioria das vezes, mas não é fácil. Eu não tenho licença para agir, Hermione, ninguém que trabalha exclusivamente com crianças é. Apenas curandeiros de alto nível têm esse tipo de permissão de qualquer maneira.

Ela traduziu isso silenciosamente. Madame Pomfrey não poderia usar a Maldição da Morte para dar uma morte rápida a Dumbledore. Isso significava que Phineas estava certo e Severo era o único que podia.

Se ele faria isso sem o Voto Inquebrável, forçando-o a entrar, era outro assunto inteiramente diferente. Pelo menos ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela não queria ter que dizer a ele.

\- A propósito, Hermione, antes de eu ir... muitas pessoas não sabem sobre você e Severus ainda, não é?

\- Não. Você, Phineas, Harry e Rony. E Dilys, suponho, tenho certeza que Phineas disse a ela.- Oh, como ela desejou que ela pudesse ter testemunhado isso.

\- Tenho certeza de que você está ciente de que haverá muitas coisas ditas, quando se tornar público - disse a enfermeira com cuidado, e Hermione assentiu. - Pode ajudar se você lembrar que eu posso confirmar que você ainda era virgem em maio. Eu não o registro oficialmente, mas ele é anotado em seus exames de saúde, e se uma garota perde a virgindade muito jovem eu tenho uma conversa discreta com eles para ter certeza nada de desagradável aconteceu. Isso significa que você pode pelo menos provar que era maior de idade e que não fez nenhum exame nem nada, então nenhum de seus trabalhos acadêmicos foi comprometido. Não vai poupar você da fofoca, é claro, mas pelo menos negará qualquer possível problema legal.

\- Eu não sabia disso. Obrigada - ela disse, aliviada. - Isso vai ajudar. - E pelo menos Rita Skeeter ainda estava sem registro, então ela ainda tinha aquele domínio sobre a mulher. Outros jornalistas provavelmente escreveria imundícia sobre ela, mas ela não achava que muitos ousariam falar mal de Severus demais, caso ele viesse procurá-los. Se nenhum deles entrou em qualquer problema oficial sobre isso, eles poderiam viver com rumores e putaria.

* * *

Indo em busca de Ron depois, provavelmente era hora de resgatar Harry antes que a Sra. Weasley finalmente encontrasse seu esconderijo, Hermione encontrou Severus nas escadas, parecendo um pouco assediado e irritado. - Papoula viu meu anel - ela disse em voz baixa, sorrindo para ele. - Ela provavelmente vai tentar abraçar você quando ela vir você. Esteja avisado.

\- É melhor que ela não - ele murmurou, esfregando a nuca. - Infelizmente eu suspeito que Minerva não vai querer te abraçar quando ela se apoderar de você. Você pode querer ficar de fora do caminho dela.

\- Ela sabe? - Hermione perguntou consternada. Seu chefe de casa provavelmente não iria aprovar.

Ele suspirou. - Ela descobriu, com precisão, que se eu estivesse disposto a seguir o Potter, só poderia ser porque eu estava interessado em um de vocês três. A não ser atacá-la e modificá-la memória muito forte, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. Eu nem precisei confirmar. Isso pode ajudar a convencê-la de que eu não estou brincando se ela encontrar o anel, eu suponho, mas eu não contaria com isso. - Ele parecia muito aborrecido, obviamente, a discussão não tinha corrido bem.

\- Eu posso dizer isso a ela. Foi tão ruim assim?

Ele encolheu um ombro magro, inquieto. - Poderia ter sido pior. Ela nunca teve uma opinião particularmente alta sobre mim, e ela é ferozmente protetora de seus favoritos. Ela pelo menos está convencida de que não me aproveitei de você, ou ela teria me enganado.

Tentando aliviar o clima, ela sorriu para ele. - Eu não tenho nenhum problema com você se aproveitando de mim.

Um breve lampejo de humor brilhou em seus olhos escuros por um momento e ele relaxou um pouco. - Eu não aconselho a dizer isso a ela. Embora possa valer a pena ver o rosto dela... para uma viúva ela pode ser surpreendentemente pudica às vezes.

\- Ela ainda vai ser minha professora quando eu voltar - ela apontou, particularmente surpresa em saber que McGonagall estava casada. - Eu prefiro não aborrecê-la demais. Eu vou falar com ela mais tarde e a convencer de que estou bem. Honestamente, se até Harry está convencido de que você não é malvado, não vejo por que alguém mais deveria ter um problema. Enfim, falando de tomar vantagem de mim, vou te ver mais tarde? - ela perguntou esperançosa.

Ele hesitou por um momento antes de sacudir a cabeça devagar. - Muito arriscado - ele disse com relutância. - Parece haver uma casa cheia aqui agora.

\- Você terá que fazer as pazes comigo quando estivermos em casa, então.

O sorriso lento que a fez se sentir quente por toda parte. - Eu acho que posso lidar com isso.

* * *

Severus ficou acordado com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, olhando para o teto pensativamente. Não havia sentido em tentar dormir, mesmo que ele conseguisse, seus pesadelos seriam horríveis.

Eles sempre eram, quando ele dormia sozinho. Além disso, ele descobriu que não conseguia se sentir confortável, seu corpo não conseguia lembrar como ele costumava dormir e cada posição parecia errada. Foi tentador, muito tentador, esgueirar-se pelo corredor até Hermione, mas a casa estava surpreendentemente cheia, cada quarto continha pelo menos um membro da Ordem.

Ser apanhado agora seria muito ruim. Ele não tinha certeza se Minerva havia encurralado Hermione ainda, mas desde que ele ainda estava vivo e não castrado, ela parecia estar convencida de que ele não era tão vilão quanto ela pensava. Molly Weasley... bem, ele não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria. Poderia ir de qualquer maneira, realmente, ela nem sempre foi fácil de prever, mesmo para ele. Quanto a Papoula, bem, a mulher era insana, francamente. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma necessidade de abraçá-lo assim, especialmente desde que ela sabia muito bem que ele odiava isso. Pelo menos ela não tinha bagunçado o cabelo dele. De qualquer forma, ninguém mais reagiria tão bem, e ele realmente não poderia ser incomodado para entrar em mais lutas, ele não tinha mais coração para isso.

Ele tinha uma sensação horrível de que ele sabia por que a Ordem havia se reunido, ele esperava que ele estivesse errado, mas o momento era muito de uma coincidência. Eles também estavam esperando por Dumbledore para morrer.

Irritadamente, ele coçou o pulso de novo, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente, antes de abandonar toda a pretensão de tentar descansar. Sentando-se, ele cruzou as pernas frouxamente, encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos, sua respiração desacelerou automaticamente até o ritmo regular da meditação enquanto sua mente se esvaziava e seus pensamentos pararam. Não pense sobre isso ainda, não até ele precisar.


	45. Chapter 45

**"It takes love over gold**

 **And mind over matter**

 **To do what you do, what you must**

 **When the things that you hold**

 **They can fall and be shattered**

 **They can run through your fingers like dust..."**

 _–_ _Dire Straits, 'Love Over Gold'._

* * *

Era engraçado e um pouco patético, realmente, Hermione refletiu em algum divertimento. Por quase dezoito anos ela dormiu sozinha feliz, exceto nas ocasiões em que Bichento se dignou a agraciar seus pés com sua presença, se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer à noite. E, no entanto, tudo o que aparentemente tinha sido desfeito por dois meses de compartilhar uma cama com Severus, ela achara quase impossível dormir sem ele se aconchegar contra suas costas, e se seus sonhos depois de finalmente ter adormecido eram qualquer indicação, ela logo se acostumara ao sexo regular. O quarto parecera quieto demais sem seu ronco suave e frio demais sem seu calor ao lado dela, e seu corpo sentia falta dele.

Também não parecia que Severus tivesse dormido muito, nem um pouco, mas isso não era uma surpresa. Ela sabia que ele raramente dormia em um lugar estranho de qualquer maneira, e havia muito em sua mente. Ela não teria muito tempo para observá-lo durante o café da manhã, ele não estava comendo, o que ela teria que repreendê-lo para mais tarde, porque o clã Weasley estava presente, menos a ainda ausente Percy, e era impossível ouvir a si mesmo pensar no que com os gêmeos provocando Harry e Gina e Rony tentando conversar com seu pai sobre como obter uma amostra de sangue depois.

A professora McGonagall não estava presente esta manhã, o que possivelmente foi bom. Hermione havia falado com a professora de Transfiguração, finalmente, na noite passada, depois que a bruxa mais velha a encontrou na biblioteca e pediu para falar com ela. Não foi uma conversa divertida. Hermione ficou um pouco embaraçada ao lembrar disso, ela não tinha perdido seu temperamento assim há muito tempo, mas ela não suportava mais um caso de alguém julgando Severus tão injustamente e algo tinha quebrado e a próxima coisa que ela sabia era que ela estava gritando o suficiente para deixá-la rouca. Reclamando realmente, levou alguns minutos para ela se acalmar. Professora McGonagall a encarou, completamente perdida por palavras, sua expressão passando rapidamente entre choque e indignação antes de começar a rir.

Sua despedida quando ela saiu do quarto foi: - Você é mais compatível com ele do que você sabe. Eu quase sinto pena dele. - Hermione ainda não tinha certeza se entendia isso, mas de qualquer forma, ela ia pisar com cuidado agora. Ela não tinha certeza se Severus sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas ele parecia estar em um humor ligeiramente melhor esta manhã, mesmo se ele estivesse cansado.

Quando voltou à biblioteca depois do café da manhã, ela encontrou Severus já lá, e no modo erudito distraído, mal olhando para cima de suas anotações quando ela entrou, ele disse quase distraidamente - Fico feliz que você esteja aqui. Se você não tem mais nada para fazer hoje, gostaria de pesquisar como vamos quebrar o sangue de Arthur para extrair quaisquer vestígios de assinatura thaumica?

Hermione piscou para ele. - Eu assumi que você ia fazer isso.

Ele deu de ombros, olhando através das cortinas de seu cabelo com um sorriso levemente irônico. - Eu poderia fazer, mas, para ser honesto, é provável que você seja melhor. Você já sabe algo sobre como trabalhar o espectro do sangue, e acredito que suas notas de Aritmancia são mais altas que as minhas, nunca foi um dos meus melhores assuntos.

Incapaz de conter um sorriso com tal elogio, ela brincou gentilmente: - Acho que nunca ouvi você admitir que não pode fazer algo antes.

\- Não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça. - Ele sentou-se e esticou as longas pernas para fora na frente dele, cruzou-se frouxamente nos tornozelos. - Eu tenho observado você durante nossas sessões de planejamento e Gringotes, e tudo mais que fizemos - disse ele mais a sério. - Eu não tenho certeza se você percebe que está fazendo isso, mas você continua se segurando para dar aos garotos a chance de participar, e para tentar ficar longe dos holofotes e evitar ser notada. Eu acho que talvez você sempre precise, até certo ponto, você sempre foi o cérebro do trio, mas nunca admitiu isso tanto quanto eu sei. Lembre-se da conversa que lhe dei sobre seus pontos fortes e fracos, Hermione, tudo bem em ser mais inteligente que as outras pessoas. Tudo bem em tomar conta das coisas em que você é boa, haverá momentos em que você terá que ficar para trás e deixar alguém brilhar porque é uma das habilidades deles, e isso vai se equilibrar. Não é pecado ser inteligente e não é arrogante ou doloroso reconhecer que você é mais esperto do que seus amigos. Eles seriam os primeiros a admitir isso. Está tudo bem em ser mais esperto do que as outras pessoas - ele repetiu suavemente, observando-a atentamente.

Ela sentou-se em frente a ele, olhando para o chão por alguns minutos enquanto recuperava o controle. Ela contou a ele um pouco sobre sua infância antes de Hogwarts, mas ela certamente não lhe contara tudo. - Como você sabia? - ela perguntou finalmente.

Seus olhos escuros eram suaves quando ele olhou para ela. - Você certamente não foi a única criança a ser ridicularizada e provocada por ser inteligente. É preciso ser uma para conhecer uma, afinal. Eu cresci muito habilidoso em identificar crianças que foram vítimas de bullying... mesmo que eu ocasionalmente piorasse as coisas ao invés de fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso - acrescentou ele, desviando o olhar.

Isso não tinha sido realmente um pedido de desculpas, mas ela suspeitava que se destinava a ser, e no momento ela estava disposta a aceitá-lo. Em algum momento, provavelmente no meio de uma briga sobre algo totalmente não relacionado, ela tinha certeza de que eles acabariam tendo uma discussão sobre certas coisas que ele havia dito ou feito, mesmo quando falado sobre o que ele tinha dito sobre seus dentes no quarto ano, ele também não pediu desculpas. Mas por enquanto, isso foi o suficiente, enquanto ele deslizava suas anotações em direção a ela e silenciosamente deixou a sala e ela se sentou para ler.

* * *

Hermione estava na cozinha depois do almoço, ajudando a limpar um pouco sem entusiasmo com a cabeça zumbindo com fórmulas de sangue, quando a Sra. Weasley bateu palmas para atrair a atenção e olhou em volta para seus filhos e os outros na sala. - Todos saiam, por favor, eu quero falar com Hermione.

\- Sutil - Harry murmurou, dando-lhe um olhar simpático enquanto ele desembaraçava a porta com os outros sem vergonha. Hermione suspirou enquanto observava seus amigos se esforçarem para sair, a maioria deles parecendo confusos e Ron parecendo bastante preocupado, pelo menos Severus não estava aqui. Ele tinha desaparecido no andar de cima com seu almoço há muito tempo, embora ela apostasse que ele não o tinha comido.

\- Suponho que a professora McGonagall falou com você esta manhã - disse ela, cansada, quando todos os outros se foram, observando de forma breve e suspeita a pequena moldura da porta em busca de sinais de movimento, não havia nenhuma maneira Phineas não estar escutando, se ele ouviu o que estava acontecendo. Sentando-se, ela reprimiu outro suspiro e descansou o queixo na mão, olhando para a mesa. - Sim, é verdade. Não, ele não me forçou. Sim, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Sim, eu sei o quão jovem eu sou. Não, eu não acho que estou cometendo um erro. - Ela não queria ser rude, mas ela não tinha certeza se ela poderia aceitar alguém questionando-a agora.

Quando não houve resposta, ela arriscou um olhar para a bruxa mais velha e a encontrou sorrindo. - Minerva disse que você não estava muito feliz com ela. Não fique tão preocupada, Hermione, eu não vou repetir as mesmas perguntas. Não haveria nenhum ponto, não é? Ela não estava tentando insultar qualquer um de vocês, você sabe. Ela só está preocupada com você.

\- Eu sei - Hermione admitiu com um suspiro. - Eu não queria perder a paciência. Só me canso de pessoas duvidando dele. Ouvi algumas das coisas que os outros dizem pelas costas. – Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando para cima incerta. - Se você não quisesse ter certeza de que eu não estava sendo coagida, o que você queria falar comigo? - ela perguntou.

A Sra. Weasley sentou em frente a ela, colocando uma xícara de chá na frente dela e pegando sua própria bebida, a bruxa mais velha sorriu gentilmente. - Eu realmente queria perguntar se você estava bem com as coisas, querida. Minerva quer seu bem, mas ela tende a se concentrar em um problema e ignorar o resto, e eu lembro o que é ser jovem e apaixonado em circunstâncias confusas. Arthur e eu éramos muito jovens quando nos casamos, e foi tudo bastante impressionante.

\- Você acredita que é amor, então? - ela perguntou esperançosa.

\- Eu certamente acredito que é para você. Eu tenho menos certeza com Severus, simplesmente porque eu não o conheço também, mas eu não posso vê-lo fazendo isso por um capricho, não com todos os problemas que vai causar. E eu certamente não acredito que ele forçaria você a qualquer coisa, fisicamente ou não - ela acrescentou com uma bufada sem graça.

\- Mesmo? - Hermione perguntou em dúvida. - Quase todo mundo parece...

\- Eu vi muito dele e do resto da Ordem para tomar a opinião geral ao pé da letra. Mas vamos chegar a isso em um minuto. Eu estava falando sério, Hermione, você está bem com tudo isso? Está acontecendo muito rápido, afinal...

Hermione assentiu, relaxando um pouco e tomando um gole de chá. - Eu sei, mas não é como se fosse terrivelmente inesperado. Quer dizer, eu não sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, mas eu me senti assim por ele um bom tempo, então eu me acostumei com isso, mais ou menos.

\- E o noivado? - A Sra. Weasley perguntou gentilmente.

\- Não, essa foi uma surpresa - ela admitiu, sorrindo para a memória. - Para ele, assim como eu, eu acho. Mas eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse sim. Nós não estaremos pensando em se casar por um bom tempo ainda, de qualquer maneira. Definitivamente não até depois da guerra, e provavelmente não por um tempo depois disso, eu quero terminar a escola primeiro.

\- E o que então? O que você vai fazer para viver, ou Severus para esse assunto? Você vai se estabelecer e criar uma família? Eu não quero soar como se eu estivesse interrogando você, Hermione. Eu só quero me assegurar de que você pensou nessas coisas. As mulheres têm que pensar no futuro mais do que os homens.

\- Ainda não discutimos isso. Vamos fazer isso em breve, mas temos coisas importantes a fazer com a guerra para sair do caminho antes de podermos pensar em coisas pessoais. - Hermione mordeu o lábio. - Nós não falamos sobre crianças. Eu realmente não tenho ideia do que ele pensa, mas tenho certeza que ele não está interessado em paternidade, e eu definitivamente não quero uma família. Isso pode mudar quando eu for mais velha, suponho - ela acrescentou antes que a Sra. Weasley pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, acrescentando em particular, _quando o inferno congela_ r - mas agora eu não sei. Nós precisaremos conversar sobre isso. Também não sei o que quero fazer depois dos meus N.I.E.M.s, mas definitivamente quero uma carreira. Tudo o que Severus disse é que ele não vai mais ensinar, então precisamos conversar sobre isso também.

\- Não deixe para tarde demais, Hermione. A guerra é importante, mas isso é o resto da sua vida, e isso é importante também - A Sra. Weasley se levantou para encher o chá. - Eu tenho que perguntar isso, querida, eu seria uma pobre mãe se eu não fizesse isso. E quanto a Ron?

Ela sorriu com tristeza, aceitando o copo fresco. - Está tudo bem. Ron e eu... nós não teríamos dado certo de qualquer maneira, mesmo sem Severus. Eu o amo, mas não assim. Nós nos matávamos, eu acho. Nós brigamos mais do que somos amigos. Tudo bem com Harry como um amortecedor, mas se fosse apenas nós dois... terminaria muito mal. Mesmo quando eu gostava de Ron, nunca conseguia ver um futuro com ele. Eu não acho que nós queremos as mesmas coisas da vida. Ele concorda - ela acrescentou, olhando para cima. - Eu falei com ele sobre isso, antes de estar com Severus. Harry viu primeiro.

\- Então os meninos sabem?

\- Estamos todos morando na mesma pequena casa. Eu duvido que poderíamos ter mantido isso por tanto tempo. Mas sim, eles sabem, foi Harry quem descobriu que eu gostava de Severus em primeiro lugar, na verdade, e eu costumava falar com eles sobre isso algumas vezes antes de saber que ele sentia o mesmo. - Hermione sorriu. - Eles têm sido muito bons nisso, na verdade. Aparentemente, Ron foi mental quando Harry disse a ele, mas eu não vi isso. Eles às vezes ainda parecem um pouco confusos com tudo isso, mas, na verdade, eles têm sido ótimos. - Ela sufocou uma risada. - Principalmente, eu acho que eles estão com medo de dar a Severus uma desculpa para matá-los.

A Sra. Weasley riu suavemente. - Eu não deveria dizer isso a você, mas tem havido apostas em torno da Ordem sobre quanto tempo vai durar antes que ele abata e brutalmente abate Harry. Houve algum problema? Eu não espero por um momento que Harry contaria a alguém se houvesse, mas eu espero que você seja mais honesta.

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não, nada importante. Eles estão resolvendo suas diferenças. Harry sabe as razões pelas quais Severus sempre o odiava agora, e eles estão lidando com isso. É bonito e complicado. - Ela sorriu. - Severus sabe que eu não vou deixar ele fazer nada para meus amigos, então ele está se comportando.

\- É só por causa do James? - A Sra. Weasley perguntou calmamente. - Eu sempre pensei que tinha que ser mais do que isso, mas eu nunca tive certeza, e obviamente eu nunca poderia ter perguntado a Severus sem ter minha cabeça mordida.

Mordendo o lábio para reprimir uma risada, Hermione balançou a cabeça. - Não, não é só por causa de James, mas isso foi definitivamente uma grande parte disso. - Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para a bruxa mais velha, que olhou para ela e sorriu um pouco tristemente.

\- Não se preocupe, Hermione, eu não sou daqueles que rejeitam isso como um estúpido rancor de estudante, não mais. Eu pensei que era, a princípio, mas quanto mais eu via Severus e Sirius interagindo, mais eu percebi que deve ir muito mais fundo do que isso. - Ela balançou a cabeça, colocando a xícara de chá para baixo e inclinando-se para frente. - Não é preciso um mestre espião para ver o quanto eles odiavam um outro, e Severus sempre parecia piorar.

\- Por que ninguém mais viu, então? - Hermione perguntou, um tanto exasperada. - Eu sempre senti como se eu fosse a única. - Um pensamento ocorreu a ela. - Você estava na escola com eles?

\- Não. Arthur e eu saímos alguns anos antes deles se juntarem, eu acredito. Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre eles na escola, mas obviamente não foi bom. Eles não tiveram nenhum contato com um com o outro até a segunda guerra começar, Hermione, somente os membros seniores da Ordem sabiam quem era nosso espião durante a primeira guerra. Eu acho que precisamente assim nenhum dos Marotos iria descobrir que Severus ainda estava em suas vidas.

 _Ou então Lily não faria_? Hermione se perguntou brevemente como eles poderiam ter reagido. Obviamente, James e Sirius teriam previsivelmente reagido da maneira que Sirius teve desta vez, como Moody e alguns dos outros fizeram, assumindo que Severus estava mentindo e trabalhando para trair todos eles, o que Lily teria pensado, se ela soubesse que seu ex-amigo se afastou dos Comensais da Morte por causa dela? Ela sacudiu e olhou para a Sra. Weasley.

\- Eu nem tinha ouvido o nome dele antes de Dumbledore o trazer para uma reunião com alguns de nós - a bruxa mais velha continuou pensativa. - A maioria de nós não tinha, mas Albus e Minerva sabiam obviamente, e ambos estavam olhando para ele como se ele fosse perigoso, o que não criou uma boa impressão para o resto de nós. E Alastor nunca teria confiado em qualquer Comensal da Morte, não importava quem fosse, ele estava encarando esse jovem nervoso como se fosse o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem. Severus não poderia ter mais de vinte anos, e ele parecia absolutamente aterrorizado. Eu não entendia por que eles estavam olhando para ele do jeito que faziam, ele certamente não parecia uma ameaça.

\- A Ordem não foi estruturada da mesma maneira, houve vários círculos, se você quiser saber, e aquele em que Arthur e eu estávamos era o único a ter qualquer contato com Severus. Eu geralmente ficava acordada à noite com um ou outro dos garotos, e isso geralmente acontecia quando ele aparecia depois das reuniões com Você-Sabe-Quem, então eu vi um bocado dele... Ele foi... bem, levou algumas semanas para sua confiança aumentar, e então ele começou a nos esmurrar e zombar de nós uma vez que teve a coragem de se defender por si mesmo. Eu não ouvi ninguém que possa vencê-lo com sarcasmo - disse ela quase com carinho. - Ele nunca foi um homem legal, na verdade. Mas sozinho, longe do grupo, eu sempre me surpreendi com o quão educado ele era, ele nunca foi rude comigo, e ele tentou se manter fora do caminho se eu estivesse ocupada e muitas vezes ele também se machucava, embora sempre se recusasse a admitir que houvesse algo de errado e se levantasse e se esquivasse se eu o pressionasse. Ele o escondeu bem, mas obviamente estava lhe custando um preço terrível, ele quase chorou uma vez.

Terminando seu chá, a Sra. Weasley deu de ombros, sua expressão pensativa. - Eu nunca tive certeza sobre ele de um jeito ou de outro até a noite em que meus irmãos foram mortos. Fabian e Gideon foram mortos por cinco Comensais da Morte, embora Dolohov seja o único de quem eu conheço o nome. Eu lembro que Severus veio diretamente para a Toca para me dizer, em vez de ir a Sede na época para relatar a Dumbledore como ele deveria ter feito, fomos interrompidos por Patrono de Albus várias vezes enquanto ele me contava o que aconteceu. Eu perguntei a ele por que, depois disso, ele deu de ombros e disse que achava que eu merecia saber primeiro. Foi completamente fora do personagem para ele e nada como seu comportamento normal, então eu decidi que a maneira como ele costumava se comportar era provavelmente um ato.

\- Isso soa como ele - Hermione concordou suavemente, sorrindo um pouco. Era exatamente como Severus para fazer algo assim, e para quebrar e grunhir e fazer qualquer coisa para evitar que seja mencionado novamente. - Ele sempre odeia se alguém diz que fez algo bom ou honrado. Ele se sente mais seguro quando está rosnando para as pessoas, eu acho.

A Sra. Weasley assentiu. - Eu estava lá na noite em que Albus disse a Sirius e Remus que Severus era um agente duplo a serviço da Ordem. Eles não reagiram bem. Remus aceitou que Albus sabia o que ele estava fazendo, eventualmente, mas Sirius estava... furioso. Perturbadoramente assim. E a primeira vez que ambos estavam em uma reunião da Ordem... Albus jogou os dois no final, eles estavam prestes a apontar as varinhas um no outro. Eu perdi a conta de quantos argumentos eu testemunhei, mas sempre foi Sirius perdendo a paciência e Severus se tornando muito frio e rancoroso. E não importa as circunstâncias, sempre foi Severus que foi dito para parar, mesmo que tudo o que ele tinha feito para afastar Sirius fosse entrar na sala. Eu admito que geralmente Severus começou isso, mas nem sempre. E embora eu frequentemente escutasse Sirius dizendo algumas coisas realmente desagradáveis sobre Severus, eu não acredito que isso tenha acontecido ao contrário.

Hermione deu de ombros. - Eu simplesmente não consigo entender porque todo mundo acha que Severus teria sido estúpido o suficiente para começar uma guerra contra quatro garotos populares quando ele estava sozinho. Até mesmo as pessoas que não gostam dele admitem que ele é inteligente, e todo mundo insiste que ele deve ser egoísta porque ele é um Sonserino, mas de alguma forma eles acham que a rivalidade com os Marotos era sua culpa? Nunca fez sentido para mim mesmo quando o odiei também.

\- Você sabe, esse é um ponto muito bom. Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso nesses termos antes, mas você está certa. De qualquer forma, é por isso que eu não tenho a mesma visão de Severus como o resto da Ordem faz. Apesar de todos os sete de nossos filhos constantemente reclamando sobre os métodos de ensino do professor Snape - acrescentou ela com uma risada. - Nunca fez nenhum de vocês muito mal ter um professor rigoroso. O professor de Herbologia antes de Pomona Sprout era um terror profano, assim como um ou dois de nossos muitos professores de Defesa. Dito isto, ele vai longe demais em alguma ocasião...

\- Ele sabe - Hermione disse suavemente. - Algumas vezes eu não tenho certeza se ele percebeu que estava indo tão longe até que ele disse isso, e outras vezes ele apenas perdeu a paciência. Ele sabe, falei sobre algumas das coisas que ele me disse ao longo dos anos, e alguns de seus comportamentos em relação a Harry. Ele acha quase impossível pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa, não por conta de orgulho, ele simplesmente não consegue lidar com isso graciosamente. Ele tenta e se comporta, mas... ele não é adequado para ensinar alunos em idade escolar. Ele fica muito frustrado e isso o deixa irritado. Eu sei que ele está satisfeito por não ter que voltar. Eu às vezes acho que Dumbledore não deveria tê-lo feito ficar tanto tempo, mas eu suponho que era necessário. - _E suponho que não estaria com ele, estaria?_

A Sra. Weasley assentiu pensativamente. - Bem, meu ponto é que ele é muito impopular. Injustamente, talvez, mas ele é. Você não será capaz de manter isso em segredo para sempre, Hermione, e quando se tornar público...

Ela assentiu. - Vai ser horrível. Eu sei. A maioria da Ordem nunca mais falará comigo. Sirius e Moody provavelmente voltarão dos mortos só para gritar com Severus. Nós provavelmente ambos receberão mensagens de ódio, e os jornais estarão repletos de histórias medonhas.

\- Você está preparada para lidar com isso?

\- Eu realmente não me importo, para ser honesta. Meus melhores amigos não se importam. Estou um pouco preocupada com meus pais, mas eu não acho que eles vão reagir muito mal. As pessoas que eu respeito, Madame Pomfrey, Professora McGonagall, você está bem com isso. Eu posso lidar com pessoas que eu não conheço não gostando de mim. Eu passei por isso quando eu tinha quatorze anos. Tenho certeza que vai ser um pouco desagradável quando acontecer, mas isso não vai afetar minha vida, realmente. Além disso... Severus vale a pena.

A bruxa mais velha sorriu um pouco, antes de parecer séria mais uma vez. - Vai ser pior do que quando você tinha quatorze anos, Hermione. Você ainda era uma criança então. Você é uma adulta agora, e eles vão destruir sua reputação e te chamar todo nome sujo sob o sol. Você será chamada de puta e prostituta e acusada de tudo que pessoas mal-intencionadas podem imaginar.

\- Eu conheço uma curandeira que pode provar que eu ainda era virgem no início de maio deste ano - disse Hermione categoricamente. - Eles podem dizer o que quiserem.

\- Papoula é uma aliada valiosa - concordou a Sra. Weasley, antes de se inclinar para frente novamente. - Isso me leva ao meu ponto final, querida - ela disse gentilmente. - Tem alguma coisa que você queira me perguntar? Eu sei que você não conseguiu falar com sua mãe, e não tenho certeza de como eles tratam essas coisas no mundo dos trouxas...

 _Oh Merlin_. Hermione lutou contra o rubor com tudo o que tinha, lutando contra um desejo quase igualmente forte de rir, ela certamente não esperava isso. Absolutamente não. Ela teve um bom relacionamento com a mãe, mas nunca tinha sido o tipo em que qualquer um deles se sentiria à vontade para discuti-lo, ela teve educação sexual aos seis anos, antes de começar em Hogwarts, e ela conheceu o conceito geral muito antes de vários documentários na televisão e de todas as coisas que as crianças ouviram e pegaram acidentalmente, e qualquer garota com uma mente indagadora e acesso a uma grande biblioteca não precisava de educação formal sobre o assunto. Ela nunca tinha entendido como as outras garotas poderiam se sentir confortáveis discutindo isso em um grupo, sempre parecera como se fosse privado, para ela.

\- Não, obrigada - ela conseguiu responder quando conseguiu falar sem gaguejar ou rir. - Eu agradeço a oferta, mas... está tudo bem. - _Eu não posso esperar para ver o rosto de Severus quando eu disser a ele sobre isso_. Francamente, embora ainda houvesse uma ou duas coisas, ela estava um pouco curiosa sobre o fato de que eles ainda não tinham tentado, se ela ia perguntar a alguém seria ele mesmo e ela preferiria experimentar do que realmente perguntar sobre isso. Absolutamente ninguém mais precisava saber.

* * *

Considerando tudo, foi um dia estranho, Hermione refletiu aquela noite. A conversa com a Sra. Weasley foi muito inesperada, mas também foi esclarecedora, um pouco embaraçosa às vezes também, ela supunha que sete crianças dariam a qualquer mulher uma visão prática e prosaica da vida e do amor. Isso a deixara mais confiante, de qualquer forma, haveria muitos problemas, mas nada com que ela não pudesse lidar, nada que eles não pudessem lidar. Ela se perguntou se Severus sabia que ele tinha um amigo na Sra. Weasley. De alguma forma, ela duvidava disso.

Além daquela conversa, ela passara a maior parte do resto do dia na biblioteca, revendo o que sabia sobre análise de sangue, complementada por anotações de Papoula e estudando as notas de Severus. Ele estaria lá quando chegasse a hora de analisar o sangue do Sr. Weasley e ele iria falar com ela se ela precisasse, mas ele deixou claro que achava que ela poderia fazer isso sem a ajuda dele. Estranhamente, ela não se sentiu assustada com isso, nervosa, sim, e ela sabia que pediria para ele checar o que estava fazendo só para ficar do lado seguro, mas a calma dele, a confiança nela tornava mais fácil ter fé em si mesma.

Rolando de costas, ela olhou para o teto pensativa, ela estava cansada, mas o sono não estava vindo mais fácil hoje à noite do que tinha feito ontem. Falar com a Sra. Weasley hoje foi legal, mas ela realmente sentia falta de seus pais, e tinha feito desde que aceitou a proposta em pânico de Severus. Ela queria compartilhar isso com sua família, assim como com seus amigos, e ela não podia. Não até que Voldemort estivesse morto. Às vezes parecia que toda a sua vida estava sendo suspensa até que Voldemort estivesse morto, e se ela se sentiu assim depois de apenas um ou dois anos, como Severus deve sentir, depois de uma década e meia de espera para poder viver sua própria vida? Embora ela supôs que ele não estivesse esperando por nada disso, ele nunca pensou que ele teria uma vida que valesse a pena viver.

\- Meditando? - Uma voz calma perguntou da parede, e Hermione virou a cabeça para o lado para olhar para o pequeno quadro escuro, embora não houvesse luz suficiente para ela ver o retrato.

\- Tentando não, mas sim. - Um pensamento ocioso ocorreu a ela. - Eu suponho que você estava assistindo, naquela noite no verão passado, não estava?

\- Hmm?

\- Quando pedi a Severus que se sentasse comigo para que eu pudesse dormir.

\- Sim. - Phineas parecia estar sorrindo. - Ele olhou para a parede até você soar como se estivesse dormindo, então ele virou a cabeça e observou você. Ele ficou lá por quase um hora, apenas observando você dormir, antes que ele partisse. Não faço ideia do que ele estava pensando; mesmo com seus padrões usuais, seu rosto estava inexpressivo. Ele te ama muito profundamente, você sabe, Granger - acrescentou ele, a propósito de absolutamente nada.

\- Eu sei - ela respondeu suavemente. Severus nunca dissera isso, e possivelmente nunca diria, mas ela sabia que ele a amava. Seria bom ouvi-lo dizer isso, mesmo que apenas uma vez, mas ela não acha que ele era capaz disso ainda. Um dia, talvez ela descobrisse a história completa do que lhe aconteceu para deixá-lo tão danificado, mas isso não importava agora.

\- É apenas sua meditação mantendo você acordada? - o sonserino perguntou maliciosamente. - Eu pergunto porque você não é o único insone nesta casa no momento. Parece que ele sente sua falta também.

\- Ele nunca dorme bem - ela respondeu, sorrindo um pouco. - Você não pode saber que é por minha causa. Não tem como ele ter dito nada.

\- Pare de brigar comigo e vá até ele, idiota da Grifinória - ele disse sem rodeios. - Ninguém mais neste andar está acordado. Fique perto da parede no corredor e o chão não vai ranger. Nenhum dos dois estará apto a viver com o amanhã se não o fizer, e as coisas começarão a se mover novamente em breve. Além disso, você precisa começar a aprender a ser um sonserino, se você quiser, vá buscá-lo.

Hermione hesitou. Cada instinto disse a ela que não, disse-lhe para ficar aqui e ser uma boa menina e não correr o risco, mas... Ela sorriu. _Sonserina ou Grifinória?_ Sentando-se, ela balançou pernas fora da cama. - Você é uma má influência. Acho que você passa muito tempo conversando com Dilys.

* * *

Ela não se incomodou em bater em sua porta, qual seria o ponto? Ele não o teria protegido, confiando no fato de que ninguém sequer pensaria em perturbá-lo, ele saberia que ela era a única que entrava sem se anunciar primeiro.

Suas cortinas estavam abertas quando ela entrou, a porta não rangeu devido aos feitiços de silenciamento em que ele tocou seu quarto. O quarto de Severus estava na frente da casa, e a lâmpadas de rua trouxas do lado de fora brilhavam na sala, assim como faziam no Spinner's End. A cama ainda estava feita e não havia sido dormida, a porta se fechou atrás dela e ela virou-se para encontrar Severus a respeito dela com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, intrigado. Ele estava apenas meio vestido, a camisa aberta sobre o peito nu, e sua varinha pendia frouxamente na mão dele.

Ela acenou para ele, sorrindo. - Esperando problemas?

\- Sempre - ele respondeu levemente. - Você nunca sabe quando algum tolo da Grifinória pode se esgueirar para travessuras. - Ele andou em volta dela para colocar a varinha na mesa de cabeceira antes de virar para encará-la e arquear uma sobrancelha. - Você percebe que isso é uma má ideia.

\- Então me diga para ir embora - ela murmurou, descalça sobre o tapete gasto para ficar perto dele, olhando para ele desafiadoramente, havia luz suficiente para ela ver o brilho em seus olhos escuros quando um lado de sua boca lentamente se curvou em um pequeno sorriso. - Não? Beija-me, então, e pare de provocar, ou vai amanhecer...

Sua risada de ronronar suave causou arrepios em sua espinha. - Minha grifinória está ficando ousada - ele murmurou, envolvendo os braços em volta dela e puxando-a para perto antes de abaixar a boca para a dela. Hermione fez um som quieto de aprovação, chegando a enrolar os dedos em seus cabelos enquanto ele a beijava, fechando os olhos enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam sob o pijama e começavam a levantá-lo.

Ela estava tremendo quando ambos estavam nus, meio agarrado a ele enquanto se beijavam mais apaixonadamente, ele tinha levado os dois através do quarto para a cama por esse ponto, deixando suas roupas espalhadas no chão, e agora ele se sentou e a puxou para seu colo antes de beijá-la novamente. Recuando por um momento, ela segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos, tomando um momento para simplesmente olhar para ele enquanto recuperava o fôlego, seus dedos traçaram suas feições agudas, as maçãs do rosto salientes e a mandíbula forte, sentindo a aspereza do restolho do dia e a maciez de seus lábios antes de escovar os cabelos escorridos de seus olhos e se atrever a traçar um dedo pela ponte em arco do nariz de gancho. Ela sabia que Severus não se importava muito com como ele parecia, mas ele era bonito para ela, mesmo que ninguém concordasse.

Hermione o beijou novamente, ofegando suavemente em sua boca enquanto uma de suas mãos se arrastava sobre sua coxa para mergulhar entre suas pernas. Agarrando seus ombros por apoio, ela estremeceu contra ele enquanto acariciava ela, antes de mudar para tentar pressionar os dedos enquanto empurrava dois dentro dela. - Eu senti falta disso - ela disse a ele sem fôlego, passando as mãos sobre o peito e arqueando as costas ligeiramente. Ela meio que esperou que ele risse e apontou que eles tinham sido separados por uma única noite, mas ele não respondeu nada, focado inteiramente no que ele estava fazendo, como ele habilmente torceu os dedos dentro dela e inclinou a cabeça para beijar seus seios.

Ele a empurrou até a borda do orgasmo e a manteve lá, frustrantemente perto do clímax, mas não muito capaz de alcançá-lo. Contorcendo-se contra a mão dele enquanto o suor escorria pelas costas dela, ela tentou não choramingar, ele realmente era muito bom em provocar. Pressionando com mais força em seus dedos, estremecendo, ela se abaixou para tocá-lo em retorno e tentou provocar de volta, apertando suavemente até que ele gemeu. - Severus, por favor...

Tirando a mão dele, ele agarrou seus quadris e moveu-se para baixo dela, preparando-se para levantá-la sobre ele, antes de parar e lamber seus lábios quando algo evidentemente lhe ocorreu. Olhou fixamente para ela através de olhos ardentes, ele sorriu lentamente, inclinando-se para lamber a orelha e morder suavemente o lóbulo da orelha antes de sussurrar: - De joelhos, Hermione...

Abaixando o colo dele na cama, tremendo de feliz antecipação, ela fez o que ele pediu e se colocou cautelosamente de quatro, torcendo para olhar por cima do ombro enquanto ele se ajoelhava atrás dela.

Severus se firmou com uma mão apoiada nas costas dela, agarrando-se à outra mão e inclinando-se sobre ela, guiando-se lentamente para dentro dela até que pudesse se inclinar para frente ainda mais para tomar seu peso em seus braços, flexionando seus quadris enquanto ele deslizava totalmente dentro dela. Mordendo de volta um gemido com a sensação, ela empurrou de volta contra ele, respirando com dificuldade enquanto ela se ajustava para o novo ângulo.

Seus movimentos foram lentos e gentis no início, deixando-a se acostumar com a sensação dessa nova posição, até que ela estava se balançando contra ele a cada impulso lento e tentando não choramingar, beijando seu ombro e mordendo levemente, ele se endireitou, agarrando seus quadris e começando a se mover adequadamente. Lamentando suavemente, ela empurrou de volta para encontrá-lo, estremecendo com o ritmo mais forte quando seu corpo começou a apertar. Tão perto, tão perto ... - Oh, foda-se - ela engasgou sem fôlego, mordendo o lábio antes de gritar quando finalmente gozou, afundando-se para a frente de seus cotovelos enquanto seus braços cediam, Severus parou de se mexer, uma mão deslizando pelas costas dela enquanto ela tremia embaixo dele. Inclinando-se ligeiramente para a frente, ele enredou a mão no cabelo dela, gentilmente, mas com firmeza, puxando a cabeça para cima, aumentando a pressão, ele puxou-a para cima de novo, antes de deslizar o outro braço ao redor de sua cintura e se inclinar para trás para puxá-la de joelhos enquanto ele se sentava em seus calcanhares.

Mantendo a mão no cabelo dela, ele puxou a cabeça para trás ainda mais, beijando a pele esticada em seu pescoço e beliscando sua garganta quando ele começou a se mover novamente, sua outra mão se moveu mais para o peito dela, os dedos dele encontrando o mamilo quando ele empurrou para dentro dela mais uma vez. Fechando os olhos, ela se entregou às sensações, ouvindo sua respiração irregular ficando mais pesada antes de engatar quando chegou ao fim, ele mordeu o ombro dela com força suficiente para deixar uma marca, gritando alto enquanto gozava.

Aconchegando-se em seus braços depois, Hermione suspirou contente e relaxada. Apesar de ter feito sexo com ele, foi essa intimidade que ela mais valorizou. Foi o só o tempo em que Severus parecia genuinamente relaxar. Não duraria, de manhã ele voltaria a ficar tenso, estressado e meditando, mas por estas poucas horas ele estava em paz e feliz. - Isso é melhor - ela murmurou, suspirando novamente.

Ele riu sonolento. - Sempre feliz em ser de ajuda.

\- Tem sido um dia estranho - ela observou preguiçosamente, fechando os olhos. - Eu pensei que haveria alguma coisa acontecendo quando vi quantas pessoas estavam aqui, mas ninguém parece estar fazendo qualquer coisa. Exceto olhando para você - acrescentou com uma sugestão de uma pergunta em sua voz.

\- Eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso ainda.

\- Então você sabe o porquê.

\- Eu suspeito que sim, mas não sei ao certo.

\- E você não vai me dizer. Já não estivemos aqui antes, Severus? - ela perguntou em tom de reprovação.

\- Se eu estiver certo, você descobrirá em breve. E se eu estiver errado, não precisa se preocupar. - Ele bocejou. - Eu não acho que nenhum de nós tenha dormido muito ontem, e você terá que voltar para o seu próprio quarto em algumas horas. Descanse um pouco, Hermione. Não crie problemas até que o problema o incomode.

* * *

Severus abriu os olhos com sono e com alguma relutância no dia seguinte. Nada nesta terra jamais o faria gostar de manhã. Elas se tornaram muito mais agradáveis agora que ele geralmente estava acordando com uma bela mulher nua na cama com ele, reconhecidamente, mas esse prazer era manchado hoje pelo fato de que ela teria que se esgueirar de volta para o seu próprio quarto muito em breve. Ele permitiu-se um par de minutos para gostar de estar aconchegado com ela novamente em primeiro lugar, porém, pele macia e suave e curvas suaves e cabelo encaracolado insano em toda parte, ele ia precisar da memória disso para passar por ele hoje. Sim, ele sabia exatamente porque a Ordem tinha se reunido e porque eles continuavam olhando para ele, e assim que ele tivesse acordado, ele sabia que seu tempo estava acabando. Não ia ser agradável, e ele ia precisar de Hermione antes de terminar, ele suspeitou.

Relutantemente, ele se ergueu em um cotovelo, afastando o cabelo para trás e inclinando-se para beijar o pequeno hematoma que ele acidentalmente deixara no ombro na noite anterior.

\- Hermione - ele murmurou, sua voz um rugido áspero de sono. - Hora de levantar.

Seu som sonolento de protesto o fez sorrir, antes de bocejar e, lentamente, virar-se para piscar sonolenta para ele. - Ainda está escuro, Severus - reclamou ela.

\- Não será por muito mais tempo, e você precisa voltar para o seu quarto antes que alguém mais acorde - ele lembrou, satisfeito com a relutância em seus olhos. Se ele tivesse o seu caminho, nenhum dos dois deixariam o quarto, mas infelizmente o mundo real estava mais uma vez interferindo.

Ela murmurou algo que soou como se tivesse aprendido com ele, antes de assentir e se sentar, se espreguiçando. Severus levou um momento para apreciar a visão melhorada de seus seios, resignado para uma ducha fria esta manhã, antes de se sentar e coçar o pulso, tentando conter um bocejo. _Aqui vamos nós_.

* * *

Ele demorou tanto quanto pôde antes de se aventurar no andar de baixo, com uma certeza sombria do que iria encontrar. Phineas apareceu muito brevemente enquanto se vestia, o retrato não disse nada, mas sua expressão confirmou as suspeitas de Severus. Tomando um momento no corredor para garantir que todas as suas defesas estivessem firmemente no lugar, ele respirou fundo e entrou na atmosfera moderada na cozinha, seu olhar cintilando rapidamente pela sala, avaliando.

A maioria da Ordem estava presente, mas não todos. Além de Ronald e William, os Weasleys júnior estavam ausentes, Papoula também não estava lá, mas isso fazia sentido. Ela estaria no andar de cima, no quarto do doente. Hermione estava sentada com os amigos do outro lado da sala, observando-o preocupada com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, ele poderia dizer pela sua expressão que ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem os garotos.

Todo mundo fez, no entanto. Todos olhavam para ele, mas nenhum deles conseguia encontrar seus olhos. Tanto Molly quanto Minerva baixaram os olhos assim que ele olhou para elas, os outros todos olhavam e afastavam rapidamente. Apenas Lupin tentou olhar para baixo. Ele reprimiu o lobisomem com um olhar e avançou um passo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando em volta, impassível esperando. Ele não ia dar o primeiro passo. Se eles realmente exigissem isso dele, eles teriam que trabalhar para isso. Finalmente ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e Minerva quebrou.

\- Bom dia, Severus.

\- Eu duvido - ele respondeu baixinho. - Bem?

Ela pelo menos teve a decência de desviar o olhar. - Alvo está... muito pior. Ele teve uma noite ruim, e Papoula disse... não vai demorar muito, agora. Eu... nós todos dissemos nossas despedidas. Harry o viu ontem. Agora...

Severus olhou brevemente para Potter, reconhecendo pela expressão do garoto que o velho não estava bem o suficiente para qualquer tipo de conversa. Não importa, o retrato do velho bastardo reteria personalidade suficiente para ser usado para terapia mais tarde, se necessário. O trio ainda parecia perplexo.

Lentamente ele voltou para Minerva. - E o que isso tem a ver comigo? - ele perguntou suavemente.

\- Você sabe o que isso tem a ver com você, Severus - Lupin respondeu calmamente. Ele desejava que o lobisomem não usasse seu primeiro nome. Ele nunca teve quando eles estavam na escola, afinal.

Ele se recusou a olhar para Hermione novamente. Ele a ouviu respirar fundo e sabia que ela tinha acabado de adivinhar o que estava por vir. Com base em sua oclumência novamente, ele sentiu sua expressão travando em linhas rígidas. – Diga - ele disse friamente. - Você é muito covarde para realmente fazê-lo, o mínimo que você pode fazer é dizer isso. Pergunte-me corretamente.

O silêncio vibrava de tensão e miséria.

Finalmente Minerva pigarreou e suspirou, ainda incapaz de olhar para ele. - Por favor, Severus. Albus está com muita dor. Nós... nós precisamos que você... conceda a ele um final pacífico.

\- **Diga**. - Nenhum eufemismo, sem mentiras reconfortantes. Ele queria que eles soubessem o que estavam perguntando. Teria sempre chegado a isto, o Voto Inquebrantável cuidava disso, seus pulsos não estavam mais comichão, mas ardiam, mas não havia razão para eles saberem disso. Ele queria que eles pensassem sobre o que eles estavam exigindo dele.

Ela engoliu em seco. Isso deve estar doendo nela, Dumbledore tinha sido seu amigo por um longo tempo. Severus se recusou a sentir pena, não agora. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo. - Precisamos de você para matá-lo - Ela disse finalmente, com uma dignidade em sua voz que ele poderia respeitar.

Ele deu a Hermione um olhar direto do melhor repertório do professor Snape, congelando-a no lugar, ela não podia defendê-lo agora. Os garotos estavam olhando com horror, ele olhou para longe deles e zombou da sala em geral. - Como quiser - disse ele com desdém, virando-se. Foi besteira, qualquer um que tivesse passado no quarto ano de poções poderia produzir um sedativo forte suficiente para que uma overdose proporcionasse uma morte pacífica. Mesmo que nenhum deles pudesse usar a Maldição da Morte, havia outras maneiras. O próprio Severus não tinha intenção de usar Avada Kedavra, ele queria ter uma pequena conversa final com o velho bastardo primeiro.

\- Espere, você vai fazer agora? - Lupin deixou escapar.

Ele olhou para trás, curvando o lábio. - Será que ele vai se tornar menos mortalmente afligido se eu deixar vocês todos balirem para mim por mais dez minutos primeiro? Isso foi arrastado por tempo suficiente.

\- Mas... - O lobisomem hesitou. - Você pode realmente fazer isso, Severus? Suba as escadas e - e mate ele, só assim?

Ele se sentiu muito, muito cansado enquanto olhava para o último Maroto. - Hora de descobrir.


	46. Chapter 46

**"What's inside a man**

 **That goes so wrong**

 **Choke on guilt that's far too good for you**

 **Say one word I'll laugh and bury you**

 **And leave you in the place**

 **Where you left me..."**

 _–_ _Garbage, 'As Heaven Is Wide'._

* * *

Muito devagar, Severus subiu as escadas até o patamar isolado onde o quarto de Dumbledore estava, atraindo o silêncio fresco de suas defesas de Oclumência em torno dele mais uma vez e deixando tudo desaparece à distância até que não o tocasse mais. Não era como se ele não soubesse que isso estava vindo.

Papoula estava esperando por ele do lado de fora, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. - Eu sinto muito que tenha chegado a isso, Severus.

\- Não é sua culpa. - Ele puxou a manga e mostrou a ela as linhas vermelhas que reapareceram, enroladas em seus pulsos. - Eu não vejo porque o resto deles deveria saber, mas isso teria que acontecer de qualquer maneira. Eu sabia disso quando jurei o Voto no verão passado. - Não ter escolha não era exatamente novo para ele, afinal.

\- Você quer que eu fique?

\- Não. - Ele sabia que ela não seria capaz de lidar com isso. Além disso, ele queria um pouco de privacidade para uma conversa final com o velho primeiro. - Não deixe Hermione vir até aqui. Eu não a quero aqui agora. Fique com ela, por favor. Eu diria a você para tentar impedir que ela se preocupe comigo, mas eu suspeito que estaria perdendo o fôlego.

\- Você não disse a ela que isso ia acontecer? Oh, Severus...

\- Ela sabia que era uma probabilidade. Ela só teria se preocupado se eu tivesse confirmado que era uma certeza. Além disso, eu não estava totalmente certo até que eu acordei esta manhã. Vá lá embaixo com os outros, por favor. Você também, Phineas - acrescentou ele sem levantar a voz. - Não quero que você me observe agora, não desta vez.

Sozinho, finalmente, ele respirou fundo e empurrou a porta, passando e fechando-a atrás de si antes de se virar.

* * *

 _Ele parece tão... pequeno._ Severus considerou seu mestre com um curioso senso de desapego, suas emoções a respeito de Dumbledore sempre foram bastante complicadas, mas ele sempre temia-o em certa medida, em muitos aspectos mais do que ele temia Voldemort. Em particular, ele se lembrou da noite em que foi se ajoelhar aos pés do velho e implorar pela vida de Lily, Dumbledore tinha sido inspirador, aterrorizante e poderoso, e tinha sido fácil ver por que até mesmo o Lorde das Trevas o temia. E agora... agora ele era apenas outro homem velho doente.

Seus olhos escuros escanearam a figura deitada na cama sem paixão. O rosto de Dumbledore estava magro, quase esquelético, e todo o seu corpo parecia encolhido, enfatizando dolorosamente a falta de mão e antebraço. A escuridão da maldição havia atingido seu rosto e pescoço agora, aumentando a coloração pálida e quase amarelada da pele. Severus sentiu um breve lampejo de mórbido, humor de forca, _ele parece pior do que eu já estive_. Empurrando-o para longe, ele olhou ao redor da sala e viu Fawkes empoleirado no parapeito da janela, a fênix tremulou muito suavemente, uma única nota silenciada, e abaixou a cabeça brevemente em reconhecimento.

\- Severus - A voz de Dumbledore era fraca e rouca, mas apesar de estarem afundados e sem brilho, os olhos azuis ainda estavam aguçados e conscientes, se não tão penetrantes quanto antes foram. Ele podia ver a dor do velho bruxo e o branco de seus olhos era cinza, Voto ou não Voto, obviamente não seria longo. O velho tossiu. - Obrigado.

 _Eu não estou fazendo isso por você_. Ele avançou para a cama com alguma relutância e olhou para seu mestre sem expressão. - Dumbledore. - Enfiando a mão no bolso, ele puxou uma garrafa pequena e levantou-a para a luz, estudando o conteúdo criticamente.

Dumbledore piscou devagar. - ...veneno, Severus? Por que...?

\- Porque eu quero tempo para... dizer minhas despedidas - ele respondeu com um sorriso tenso - e porque usar a Maldição da Morte não é simples, mesmo para um Comensal da Morte. Isso é tão indolor, se não tão rápido. - _Uma morte melhor do que você merece_. - Você pode beber sozinho? - Ele perguntou desapaixonadamente. - Não? Tudo bem. - Ele ajudou o velho a levantar a cabeça, segurando a garrafa nos lábios, recusando-se a deixar que qualquer um de seus pensamentos o tocasse enquanto observava Dumbledore beber.

Quando a garrafa estava vazia, ele embolsou-a e sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando para o seu dono. Ele passou anos sonhando com o dia em que finalmente confrontaria o velho e deixaria toda a velha raiva e mágoa se espalharam, mas agora que ele estava aqui, a maior parte de sua raiva parecia ter desaparecido. Ter que atuar como líder nos últimos meses o ajudou entender o que isso poderia custar a alguém, e ele podia ver que danos tantos anos poderia ter feito, mas entender o ponto de vista da outra pessoa nunca o impediu de sentir raiva da maneira como ele foi tratado antes, não foi isso. Não, não parecia haver motivo para ficar com raiva agora, não quando confrontado com essa figura patética de um velho doente e morrendo. Isso não mudaria nada.

\- Quão mais? - Dumbledore perguntou fracamente, recostando-se.

\- Cinco, dez minutos. - Ele exalou devagar e balançou a cabeça. - Não deveria ter chegado a isso, Dumbledore. Nada disso deveria ter acontecido. Você tem sido tão tolo. Teria tomado tão pouco da sua parte, apenas o menor gesto teria me ganho desde o começo, e tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado. Eu não precisei muito. Tudo o que você precisava fazer era reconhecer que nem sempre foi minha culpa, tudo que você tinha que fazer era me dar uma chance, só uma vez. Isso teria sido o suficiente. O que eu fiz, Dumbledore, exceto ser classificado em Sonserina e ser escolhido como alvo pelos seus favoritos? Mesmo quando você me repreendeu e me puniu, eu pude ver em seus olhos que você sabia que eu não era culpado. Black tentou me matar, você sabe que ele fez, não importa o que você disser. Ele tentou me matar, e você não fez nada, exceto me ameaçar até eu prometer não dizer nada, como se alguém tivesse me escutado de qualquer forma. Por que minha vida nunca significou nada para você?

\- Severus...

\- Eu não estou esperando uma resposta. Cale-se e me deixe falar. Você me deve muito, pelo menos. Você vê, eu não acho que você tem uma resposta, mais do que eu acho que Potter ou Black poderiam explicar porque me odiavam, ou os professores podiam explicar porque sempre olhavam para o outro lado. Eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu tinha apenas onze anos, e eu certamente não era o perito em artes das trevas e o valentão furtivo que todo mundo diz que eu era, não naquela época. Eu era apenas um garoto que tinha sido maltratado em casa e não conseguia fazer amigos facilmente, só isso. Tudo o mais veio depois. Eu não me encaixava, e aparentemente essa é toda a desculpa que as pessoas precisavam.

Ele olhou para Dumbledore, que tinha fechado os olhos, mas aparentemente ainda estava ouvindo, ele ainda estava respirando, de qualquer maneira. - Você nunca entendeu porque eu me juntei aos Comensais da Morte, não é? O Lorde das Trevas só precisou falar comigo duas vezes para ver como conquistar minha lealdade, mas você nunca viu. Ele me ofereceu um lugar para pertencer e me disse que eu ia ser valorizado, não julgado. Isso era tudo o que precisava. Se você tivesse feito o mesmo, eu teria sido seu, não dele, porque não importa o que alguém pensa de mim, eu nunca quis servir ao mal, e poder e ambição eram sempre segundo. Ninguém mais fingiu que eu era importante para eles, então fui até ele. Foi tão simples, e mesmo assim você nunca viu.

\- Severus...

\- Eu disse, não fale. Isso não é uma conversa e eu não estou interessado em suas justificativas. Eu só quero que você ouça, então você vai entender antes de finalmente acabar com a vida das pessoas. É uma pena que não tenhamos mais tempo, porque há muito que eu poderia dizer, mas isso não importa. Eu realmente queria te dizer que você sempre esteve errado sobre mim. Se eu realmente fosse o homem que você sempre acreditou, Dumbledore, eu poderia ter te destruído há muito tempo atrás. Você vê, eu não sou estúpido, e eu nunca fui capaz de confiar em você, então eu me certifiquei de ter alguns ases na manga que eu poderia usar para me proteger, caso você se virasse contra mim.

Ele se inclinou mais perto quando Dumbledore abriu os olhos, sentindo um sorriso desagradável se formando. - Eu sei sobre Aberforth, e eu sei sobre Ariana, e eu sei sobre Gellert. Eu sei tudo, Dumbledore. Você deveria ser muito, muito grato por eu não ser a escória que você pensa que eu sou, porque eu nunca contei a ninguém, embora Salazar saiba que você me deu razões suficientes para fazê-lo ao longo dos anos. Eu pensava nisso toda vez que você ria de mim, toda vez que me apadrinhava, toda vez que passava por cima dos meus sentimentos e deixava claro que eu sempre signifique menos que nada para você, não importando o que eu faça.

Por um momento, ele viu a dor antiga e o medo genuíno nos olhos azuis que um dia o apavoraram tanto, e isso trouxe uma pontada de prazer sombrio e vingativo. Severus esperou muito tempo para dizer isso. Ele estava feliz por ter tido a chance antes que o velho morresse. - Eu nunca disse a Potter, depois que você quebrou sua palavra para mim e disse a ele sobre Lily. Talvez eu devesse ter feito isso, mas surpreendentemente, o garoto não é idiota, ele descobriu sozinho que a única razão que você tinha para contar ele era para me irritar. Eu não o virei contra você, Dumbledore, você fez. Mesmo as melhores peças de xadrez só vão deixar você empurrá-los sem nenhuma explicação por tempo. Se Lily ainda fosse um problema, talvez eu tenho feito, mas acho que você nunca entendeu isso também. Ela não tem sido minha motivação há muito tempo.

\- Por quê...

\- Não vou contar tudo a você, por mais divertido que seja ver seu rosto, se eu o fizesse. Não é da sua conta. - E ele queria que Hermione se mantivesse fora disso, de qualquer maneira, porque ele sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso. Justificado pode ser, mas ainda assim estava errado.

Severus se levantou. - Eu sei que você nunca quis que eu sobrevivesse, Dumbledore. Uma vez que eu não fosse mais útil, você teria me assegurado de que eu estava perdido, de uma forma ou de outra. Desculpe desapontá-lo, mas pretendo recuperar minha vida. O que quer que você esteja escondendo, seja qual for a revelação final que Minerva está segurando para eu ver, vou me certificar de que eu passe por isso. Eu não vou deixar você ganhar. Não sou quem você pensa que sou ou o que você pensa que sou, e vou provar que você está errado. Porque eu não acho que você seja um homem particularmente bom, Dumbledore, independentemente de como você liderou a Ordem por todo esse tempo, e eu não nego que você os levou bem e alcançou bastante. Eu sempre suspeitei de seus motivos reais, no entanto.

\- Porque uma coisa sempre me intrigou. Por que, quando você soube que eu ouvi parte da profecia, você não tentou me impedir de dizer ao meu mestre? Você não fez absolutamente nenhuma tentativa de me impedir de chegar ao Lorde das Trevas com o que eu sabia. Eu não posso aceitar que você também não sabia que Pettigrew não era confiável, se você realmente quisesse manter os Potter seguros, você teria sido seu Guardião Secreto. E não me faça começar tudo você colocou o Potter Junior, ou todas as vezes que você ignorou o que eu te disse, se você tivesse me escutado, essa segunda guerra poderia ter terminado virtualmente assim que começou. Eu acho que você queria que tudo isso acontecesse. E você deveria estar muito agradecido por eu não poder provar isso. Caso contrário, eu teria apenas alimentado seu sangue de unicórnio, e eu me certificaria de que você permanecesse vivo para responder por isso.

Dumbledore fechara os olhos novamente, mas o corpo enfraquecido do velho estava tenso e sua respiração estava instável. Severus olhou para ele friamente.

\- Eu não sei o que está do outro lado, Dumbledore, mas você arruinou muito mais vidas do que eu. Espero que haja justiça além do véu, porque você precisa pagar pelo que fez, mas não é mais meu problema. Nós terminamos, você e eu. - Ele se virou.

\- Espere. - A voz do velho soou mais fraca do que nunca, só restavam alguns minutos. Severus parou, mas não se virou.

\- O que?

\- ...Fique, até o fim. Por favor.

Francamente espantado com o pedido, ele se virou para olhar para o seu mestre. Pensou nas vezes em que esteve perto da morte, em particular a mais recente, quando esteve torturado até a beira da morte e tinha sido salvo pela magia de Hermione e a pulseira de cobre que ele ainda usava em volta do pulso, lembrando-se da terrível solidão e medo. Ele podia ver esse sentimento nos olhos do velho agora. Severus hesitou por um momento, pensando, depois respirou fundo.

\- Não.

Virando-se, ele se afastou sem outra palavra, fechando a porta atrás de si. Encostado na parede, ele deslizou para se sentar no tapete gasto no corredor, olhando para a parede oposta silenciosamente por alguns minutos que pareciam a eternidade, até que seus pulsos queimaram dolorosamente e ele se sentou observando as linhas vermelhas desaparecerem lentamente.

* * *

A atmosfera na cozinha era verdadeiramente terrível. Hermione preocupou o lábio inferior entre os dentes, tentando não se mexer, o silêncio estava chegando a ela. Ninguém estava dizendo nada, ou olhando um para o outro, e todos eles estavam obviamente tentando não olhar para a porta ou olhar para cima. Debaixo da mesa, ela estava segurando a mão de Harry, provavelmente forte o suficiente para machucar, ele segurou com a mesma firmeza e seu rosto estava pálido. Ela se esforçou para ouvir o menor som do andar de cima, parecia que um tempo muito longo tinha passado.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eles ouviram Fawkes gritar, uma única nota de pura tristeza que desapareceu na distância, e as unhas de Harry cravaram em sua mão quando um tipo estranho de tremor mútuo percorreu a sala, mas ainda ninguém falou. Eles finalmente ouviram passos na escada, e Hermione olhou ansiosamente para a porta quando Severus finalmente entrou.

Seu rosto estava completamente desprovido de expressão, ela não o viu se fechando tão fortemente em muito tempo. Fez seus olhos negros parecerem frios e sem vida novamente, e seu olhar permaneceu distante enquanto examinava a sala, de maneira breve e desapaixonada.

\- Severus - Minerva cumprimentou-o em voz baixa, soando um pouco rouco. - É isso...

\- Sim. Ele está morto. - Sua voz era tão vazia quanto seus olhos, suas palavras cortadas e sem emoção. Ele olhou para Hermione e os meninos, brevemente e sem nenhum interesse aparente. - Eu suponho que você três vão querer ficar aqui por um tempo... Espero que voltem em poucas horas. Ainda temos trabalho a fazer. - Ele se virou sem dizer mais nada.

\- Severus, espere - disse Lupin, levantando-se. - O que... você tem que nos dizer mais do que isso. Por favor. Ele...

Severus zombou dele, sua voz se tornando um pouco mais fria. - Se você está esperando que ele tenha lhe deixado algumas palavras finais significativas de sabedoria, você vai ficar desapontado, e eu não vou dar a você um replay de ação. Ele morreu. Foi rápido. Era tão indigno quanto qualquer morte não natural. Não há mais nada a dizer.

Ele moveu-se para passar, e Lupin pegou sua manga. Severus se virou, girando seu corpo e usando o impulso para colocar todo o seu peso atrás de um golpe impressionante no rosto que enviou o outro homem para o chão. A violência repentina e chocante fez com que todos congelassem, sem compreender por um longo momento, enquanto Severus olhava para Lupin com a mesma expressão fria e sem emoção no rosto.

\- Se você me tocar de novo, eu vou te matar - ele disse categoricamente. Houve assassinato em seus olhos, Hermione sempre achou que era apenas uma figura de linguagem, até que ela viu o rosto de Severus neste momento. Ela podia ver o Comensal da Morte atrás de seus olhos agora, e era assustadoramente óbvio que ele estava falando sério.

\- Severus! Já chega! - Professora McGonagall estalou, levantando-se.

\- É isso? - ele perguntou distantemente, dando a Lupin um olhar indiferente antes de encolher os ombros e se virar. Ele não parecia zangado como tal. De certa forma, Hermione achava que isso piorava. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim antes. - Se você diz.

Tonks se adiantou para ajudar Lupin a se sentar. Seu nariz estava sangrando pesadamente e, obviamente, seriamente quebrado, e seu lábio superior havia se partido sobre os dentes. Foi um golpe forte o suficiente e Hermione não ficou surpresa ao ver que os nós dos dedos de Severus estavam cortados, ele provavelmente machucou a mão também. Tonks olhou para Severus com raiva. - Seu bastardo sem coração, Snape. Remus não fez nada.

\- Não - Severus concordou. - Ele nunca fez - acrescentou, voltando seu olhar fixo para Lupin, que baixou os olhos, incapaz de encontrar aquele olhar de olhos escuros.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Realmente não importa. - Ele olhou brevemente ao redor da cozinha novamente e curvou o lábio. - Há mais alguma coisa que todos vocês se sentem incapazes de controlar por si mesmos?

\- Para onde Fawkes foi? - Ron perguntou em voz baixa, obviamente tentando cumprir seu papel habitual de manutenção da paz mudando de assunto e desviando-os antes que as coisas saíssem mais de mão.

Severus deu de ombros. - Onde quer que uma fênix sem mestre vá. - Ele esperou um momento para ver se alguém mais ia falar, então se virou e saiu da sala sem outra palavra, deixando um muito desconfortável e ligeiramente nervoso silêncio atrás dele, aparentemente, ninguém mais o havia visto assim antes.

Papoula subiu para ver o corpo de Dumbledore e, um por um, a Ordem começou a subir as escadas em pequenos grupos para prestar suas últimas homenagens antes de sair. Hermione ficou na cozinha, repetindo o que acabara de acontecer e tentando descobrir o que ela deveria fazer agora. Severus certamente não parecia querer companhia, mas igualmente ele obviamente estava reprimindo tudo com muita força e obviamente estava mais magoado do que ele estava deixando transparecer.

Era só ela mesma, Ron e Harry na cozinha quando a professora McGonagall voltou, com os olhos secos, mas triste. - Vocês três estarão voltando hoje à noite? - ela perguntou.

\- Eu estarei em breve - Hermione respondeu suavemente. - Eu acho que Harry e Ron deveriam ficar por agora. - Os garotos olharam para ela e ela tentou sorrir. - Você deveria estar com sua família, Ron. E Harry, Gina vai querer você com ela.

\- E quanto a você? - Harry perguntou sem jeito.

Era terrível, Hermione refletiu, mas ela não estava realmente de luto. Certamente era triste que Dumbledore tivesse morrido antes de seu tempo, mas não mais do que qualquer outro que tivesse morrido na guerra. Ela não o conhecera bem o suficiente para sentir muito, e Severus sofrera muito por causa dele _. É ruim estar com raiva dos mortos?_ ela imaginou _. Eu não sei como eu deveria me sentir._

\- Eu não estava perto do Professor Dumbledore do jeito que você estava. Eu prefiro ir para casa, para ser honesta. - Ela tinha falado sem pensar, mas ela percebeu como ela disse que Spinner's End era casa agora, úmida e deprimente embora fosse. - Além disso - ela acrescentou mais calmamente - Severus não deveria ficar por conta própria, não depois disso. Duvido que ele queira companhia, mas eu quero manter um olho para ele. - Não era exatamente auto prejudicial como a maioria das pessoas entenderia, mas ele tinha uma tendência a se machucar quando estava chateado, mesmo que não fosse deliberado.

\- E se ele...

\- Não, Ron. Ele não vai me machucar. Não é como se ele precisasse de muita razão para querer dar um soco em Lupin, é? Duvido que ele fale comigo, mas mesmo que ele perca a paciência, ele não vai me machucar. Eu ficarei bem.

\- Nesse caso, Hermione, você deveria aceitar isso - disse McGonagall baixinho, segurando um frasco de vidro cheio de líquido prata. - As memórias que Albus preparou para dizer a Severus o que mais vocês quatro têm que fazer. Eu não sei o que está aqui, mas é importante.

Ela assentiu e pegou a garrafa, colocando-a no bolso. - Tudo bem.

\- E eu quero que você use o Flu para ligar aqui em um par de horas, por favor, para nos poupar de preocupação. Eu não acredito que Severus iria deliberadamente prejudicá-la, mas eu não o vi assim antes. Os outros que não sabem da história completa vão se preocupar também.

Suprimindo um suspiro, ela assentiu novamente e repetiu: - Tudo bem.

* * *

Quando ela entrou na casa um pouco mais tarde, encontrou Severus na sala de estar, sentado em uma das extremidades do sofá, ele estava ligeiramente inclinado para a frente, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e aparentemente absorvido em estudar um remendo desgastado no tapete. Na superfície, não parecia que algo estava errado, mas seu olhar ainda era estranhamente distante e remoto e ele não olhou para cima quando ela entrou.

Mordendo o lábio, Hermione atravessou a sala e sentou-se ao lado dele, sem saber o que fazer. Ela não havia testemunhado nenhuma das vezes em que ele estivera seriamente desequilibrado antes, ele sempre lidou com tais episódios sozinho. _Isso deve ser o shell shock, ela decidiu_ , estudando aquela estranha expressão em seus olhos. Parecia as descrições que ela tinha lido do olhar de mil metros. Evidentemente tudo estava finalmente alcançando-o. _Ele escolheu um bom tempo para ter um colapso_ , ela disse a si mesma um pouco histericamente. - Severus? - ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele nem sequer piscou. Ela mordeu o lábio novamente, observando-o mais de perto. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria assumido que eles não sabiam que ela estava lá, mas este era Severus. Ele sempre sabia quando estava sendo observado e nunca relaxava, sempre ciente de seu entorno. Ele sabia que alguém estava lá, mesmo que ele não estivesse mostrando, e como ele não tinha puxado sua varinha ou feito nada violento, parecia provável que ele soubesse que era ela. Isso era reconfortante, mas ela ainda preferiria se ele realmente falasse com ela e a avisasse que ele ainda estava lá.

\- Severus? - Ela repetiu hesitante, depois de um minuto tenso ou mais de ouvir seu próprio batimento cardíaco pulsando em seus ouvidos. Dessa vez ela teve uma reação, mesmo que pequena, ele suspirou, quase sem som, e abaixou a cabeça um pouco mais, seu cabelo caindo para frente em uma cortina em volta do rosto. Ela estava prestes a falar novamente quando algum instinto a advertiu a segurar a língua. Mantendo-se em silêncio, ela mordeu o lábio novamente, estendendo a mão lentamente para descansar a mão nas costas dele entre as omoplatas.

Parecia que um tempo muito longo se passara, mas na realidade era provavelmente apenas um ou dois minutos antes que ele estremecesse sob a mão dela, seus ombros tremendo por um momento. Ela o ouviu respirar fundo, instável, e ouviu-o ficar preso em sua garganta antes de começar a tremer quase imperceptivelmente, e se ela não estivesse ouvindo tão ferozmente difícil de captar qualquer som, ela teria perdido o pequeno e quase inaudível som. Um ruído sufocado que ele fez no fundo de sua garganta quando ele começou a chorar.

Ele estava obviamente lutando muito para parar, ela podia ouvi-lo tentando prender a respiração, tentando engolir os soluços, e ela podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo magro enquanto ele lutava silenciosamente com sua dor. Seus próprios olhos começaram a doer quando ela se moveu para mais perto, pressionando contra o seu lado e ignorando o modo como ele endureceu e tentou se afastar dela, virando a cabeça para o lado, como se pudesse fingir que não estava acontecendo. Deslizando os braços ao redor dele, ela descansou a bochecha contra o ombro dele e escutou em silêncio enquanto ele lutava para conter as lágrimas, começando a tremer.

 _Eu nunca quis saber como ele aprendeu a reprimir tudo tão fortemente_ , ela decidiu, sentindo-se um pouco remota e distante agora diante da dor dele. Até agora, Hermione tinha visto Severus em algumas situações verdadeiramente terríveis, mas mesmo no meio da agonia tão aguda que ele não podia nem gritar, ele não chorou. Lágrimas involuntárias poderiam ter vindo aos seus olhos, mas isso não era a mesma coisa. Ela só o viu perto das lágrimas duas vezes, uma vez quando ele removeu sua Marca Negra e deixou de ser um Comensal da Morte, e uma vez quando ela lhe disse que o amava. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim, e ela se sentia absolutamente inútil, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa exceto segurá-lo e tentar em vão pensar em algo que pudesse dizer para ajudar, quando ele desistiu da luta desesperada e se inclinou para enterrar seu rosto suas mãos quando seu tremor ficou pior.

* * *

Poderia ter sido dez minutos ou duas horas no momento em que ele voltasse ao controle mais uma vez, Hermione não tinha ideia. Os horríveis soluços sufocados haviam diminuído, seus tremores diminuíram e pararam e sua respiração parecia mais fácil. Ele não a olhara uma vez, mas estava encostado nela por um pouco e agora ambos haviam se movido, ele estava deitado desajeitadamente em sua extremidade do sofá agora, enrolado em uma posição apertada que não podia ser remotamente confortável, com a cabeça apoiada no colo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Ele tinha que estar desconfortável, mas ela não teve coragem de tentar levá-lo a se mover. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, onde a cabeça dele descansava em sua coxa, suavemente alisando seu cabelo para trás. Ele estava corado e quente, suas bochechas estavam levemente manchadas, seu nariz estava avermelhado e a pele sob seus olhos estava inchada. Seus olhos estavam fechados o tempo todo, ela entendeu que era a única maneira que ele podia deixar-se buscar conforto dela, que ele fingia que de alguma forma não contava.

 _Você parece exausto, meu amor_. Seu coração doeu por ele. Suspeitava que ele não esperava que fosse atingido com tanta força. Aparentemente, ele ainda sentia algo por seu mestre, afinal, ou simplesmente porque tudo estava alcançando-o finalmente. Ou ambos, provavelmente. Ela continuou acariciando seu cabelo suavemente, ignorando o fato de que precisava de uma lavagem, ouvindo sua respiração engatar por um momento antes de aliviar novamente.

\- Eu preciso ligar para a sede - ela disse baixinho - e deixá-los saber que você não me matou. - Ele suspirou e se aconchegou mais perto, a parte de trás da cabeça pressionando contra o quadril dela. Isso não era exatamente uma resposta, mas ela pegou a sugestão e convocou o pó de Flu para ela sem tentar se mover, equilibrando-a no braço do sofá e puxando sua varinha para acender o fogo com a mão não acariciando seu cabelo.

\- Doze Grimmauld Place - ela chamou baixinho.

\- Oi, Hermione - a voz de Harry respondeu. - Tudo certo?

\- Sim. Quem está aí?

\- Eu, Gina, Ron, Remus, Tonks. A professora McGonagall está entrando e saindo. Acho que todo mundo está na sala de estar ou algo assim. Ninguém parece saber o que fazer com eles agora .

\- Justo o suficiente. Vocês dois ficarão ai esta noite?

\- Sim - Ginny respondeu com firmeza, e Hermione sorriu quando risadas vieram através do Flu.

\- Aparentemente sim - Harry disse timidamente.

\- Garoto esperto. Tudo bem, acho que te vejo amanhã então.

\- Snape está aí, Hermione? - Tonks perguntou.

\- Ele está em casa, sim - Hermione confirmou, sorrindo um pouco enquanto olhava para Severus novamente. Ele ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, embora tivesse se mexido para alcançar o colo dela e descansar a mão em sua outra coxa, aconchegando-se mais perto.

\- Mas não está bem aí?

\- Por quê?

\- Você está bem? Ele não fez nada, não é?

\- Como o quê? Dá-me detenção? - Ela perguntou asperamente - Honestamente, o que as pessoas acham que ele vai fazer conosco? Ninguém mais notou que ele nunca levantou a mão para nenhum de nós em seis anos, ou fez qualquer coisa, exceto fazer ameaças, apesar de tudo que fizemos com ele? - Ela viu os lábios de Severus tremerem um pouco, revelando que ele estava escutando, e sorriu quando ela voltou a acariciar seus cabelos.

\- Hermione - Lupin disse severamente em uma voz ligeiramente espessa e nasal - não seja brincalhona, por favor. Severus fez alguma coisa para você?

\- Claro que ele não fez.

\- Bem, como ele estava quando você chegou ai?

Hermione deu às chamas verdes um olhar pensativo. - Com respeito, senhor, por que você se importa? Eu já disse que ele não fez nada para mim. Eu não acho que você realmente se importe com o humor dele além disso - ela disse cuidadosamente. Ela sempre gostou de Lupin, mas menos desde que começou a ver o ponto de vista de Severus.

\- É um ponto justo - Ron concordou de além do fogo. - Nós dissemos que Snape não estava nos tratando mal. - Pelo som das coisas, ele suspeitava que Severus estava ao alcance da voz.

\- Hermione...

Abruptamente tentando não rir, ela colocou sua voz mais sarcástica. - O que você quer que eu diga, que o professor Snape quebrou e chorou no meu ombro? - ela perguntou acidamente, olhando para o homem em seu colo a tempo de vê-lo sorrir um pouco trêmulo. - Eu não acho que ele estava agindo de forma particularmente estranha. Estou surpreso que ele não tenha batido em você antes disso, para ser honesta, senhor, ele certamente o odiou o suficiente.

\- Hermione! - Tonks protestou. - Como você pode dizer isso?

\- Eu não disse que ele estava certo. - _Ser um Sonserino é realmente muito divertido_.

\- Sim, bem, é hora de essa briga estúpida parar, não é? - a metamorfomaga disse. Hermione não estava realmente surpresa em perceber que Lupin claramente não havia dito nada a ela.

\- Eu não acho que isso vai acontecer - disse Lupin tristemente.

\- Provavelmente não, não - Hermione concordou em voz baixa, acariciando o cabelo de Severus novamente. - Não tenho certeza se acharia fácil perdoar naquelas circunstâncias.

\- Hermione, você estava na casa. Ele estava errado.

\- Sim - ela concordou calmamente. - Mas ele não sabia disso na época. Ele achava que Sirius era um assassino perigoso, e ele sabia que você não tinha levado o seu Mata-Cão, e ele pensou que você estava em aliança com ele. O que ele deveria fazer? Ele cometeu um erro, isso é tudo. E você não o viu tentando nos proteger depois que você mudou. Eu não estava falando sobre aquela noite, de qualquer maneira. Professor Snape odiava você muito antes disso.

\- O que ele disse a você? - Lupin perguntou desconfiado.

\- Nada. Não foi ele quem me disse.

\- Fui eu, Remus - Harry disse baixinho, parecendo cansado e um pouco triste, ele provavelmente não queria falar sobre isso. Hermione fez uma nota mental para se desculpar com seu amigo amanhã.

\- Eu disse a Ron e Hermione o que vi na Penseira.

\- Oh, Harry.

\- Você sabia que isso me incomodava. Eu tentei falar com você e Sirius sobre isso. Me incomodou mais ver que você realmente não se importava.

\- Harry...

\- O quê? Você riu disso. Você disse que não estava orgulhoso disso, mas nenhum de vocês parecia envergonhado também. Eu não queria saber que meu pai e meu padrinho eram assim. Era... errado.

\- Foi uma piada estúpida, Harry, e ficou um pouco fora de controle. Isso é tudo. Não é nada para ficar tão chateado, e também não vale a pena guardar rancor.

O temperamento de Hermione estalou. Ela ficou surpresa por sua voz ainda soar tão calma quando ela respondeu baixinho: - Isso não é verdade, senhor. E você sabe disso. Não foi uma piada. Foi uma tortura.

\- Não, não foi.

\- Sim, foi. Eles chamam de waterboarding, no mundo dos trouxas. Forçando a água para baixo da garganta de alguém até que eles engasguem. É um pouco diferente, mas é o mesmo conceito. E despir alguém contra a vontade dele é agressão sexual. - Ela sentiu Severus balançar a cabeça contra a coxa dela e colocar as pontas dos dedos sobre a boca. Pode não ser a pior forma de agressão que ele passou, mas isso não melhorou.

\- Remus, do que você está falando? - Tonks perguntou devagar. Hermione se sentiu um pouco mal com isso, ela gostava da Auror, e não era justo para ela ouvir sobre isso, mas ela tinha o suficiente de ninguém admitindo que estava errado.

\- Eu vou te dizer mais tarde. Eu vou ter que, agora. - Ela ouviu Lupin suspirar. - Hermione, você está exagerando. Não foi tão ruim quanto você pensa. Eu admito que Sirius e James foram longe demais, mas eu não fiz nada, e eles estavam apenas brincando.

\- Você deveria ter parado eles.

\- Eles não teriam escutado.

\- Então você deveria ter ido e contado a um professor o que estava acontecendo, e conseguisse que outra pessoa parasse. - Hermione olhou para as chamas verdes, sentindo-se um pouco estranha. - Eu nunca deixei Harry e Ron fazer qualquer coisa muito estúpida. Mesmo que isso significasse que eles não falassem comigo por um tempo depois. Eu pensei que ser um Grifinório significava defender o que era certo.

\- Você concorda com isso, Harry? - Lupin perguntou rigidamente.

Harry suspirou. - Eu não sei. Eu não acho que todos vocês realmente quisessem dizer isso, mas Hermione está certa, foi uma tortura. Eu não vejo muita diferença entre o que você fez com Snape e o que nós vimos os Comensais da Morte fazendo alguns trouxas na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ele não podia se defender também, e ele não tinha feito nada para merecer isso. Sirius e meu pai estavam entediados, então eles o atacaram. Eu não posso deixar de me sentir mal com isso. Tenho certeza que houve momentos em que ele começou, mas eu sei o que vi. E havia quatro de vocês e apenas um dele. Duvido que ele ganhou muito frequentemente. Me desculpe, Remus, mas isso ainda me incomoda, e eu posso ver porque o Professor Snape ainda odeia você. Não pode ter sido fácil crescer com coisas assim acontecendo. Eu sei o que é sentir-se intimidado.

\- Você não sabe o que realmente aconteceu, Harry. O que você viu foi ruim, sim, e eu não estou orgulhoso disso, mas foi um incidente entre muitos.

Hermione tentou não apertar os dentes. - Senhor, por favor, não tente dizer que o Professor Snape começou. James e Sirius eram uma equipe desde o começo, e você e Peter também. Eu realmente não posso ver que ele teria começado sozinho uma luta com um grupo forte como os Marotos, não quando ele obviamente perderia.

\- Hermione - Severus sussurrou, muito baixo para ser ouvido do outro lado do fogo. Ela olhou para ele, e ele olhou para ela através dos olhos cansados e cansados. - Deixe ir. Isso não importa.

\- Sim, importa - ela sussurrou de volta, e ele balançou a cabeça contra a perna dela, abraçando mais perto e fechando os olhos novamente.

\- Não, não importa. Não mais. Não é importante agora. Você não pode saber o que significa para mim ouvir você me defender, mas não importa o que mais alguém pensa de mim.

\- Mas não é justo, amor... - Ele sorriu levemente e não respondeu, movendo-se incisivamente sob sua mão até que ela começou a acariciar seu cabelo novamente.

Parecia haver uma discussão acontecendo do outro lado do Flu agora. Hermione levantou a voz. - Olha, desculpe. Estou ficando um pouco cansado de todo mundo verificando constantemente para ter certeza de que o professor Snape não tenha machucado nenhum de nós. Ele trabalhou muito para nos ajudar a fazer isso, e o que ele teve que fazer hoje deve ter sido horrível.

Ron respondeu, parecendo que ele estava tentando não rir. - Er, para ser honesto Mione, provavelmente é melhor se você for embora. A professora McGonagall veio logo antes de você dizer o que Harry tinha visto. Ela não tinha ideia de que algo tão ruim tinha acontecido, eu não sei. É assustador assistir. Nos vemos amanhã, depois do café da manhã.

\- Opa. Ok então.

\- A propósito... o professor Snape está ouvindo esse tempo todo, não está?

\- Claro.

\- Pensei que sim. Tudo bem, até amanhã. Tchau.

\- Tchau.

* * *

\- Oops - Hermione repetiu para si mesma, presa entre divertida e envergonhada, enquanto as chamas se apagavam. - Eu não queria fazer isso.

\- Vocês Grifinórios, sempre causando problemas - Severus murmurou do seu colo, sorrindo um pouco.

\- Eu acho que é tão bom que foi uma chamada de Floo e não cara a cara. Merlin sabe o que eu poderia ter feito de outra maneira.

\- Nós sempre podemos visitar novamente mais tarde. Eu daria virtualmente qualquer coisa para assistir você azarar Lupin. Você é muito sexy quando está com tanta raiva, você sabe.

\- Não provoque. Eu realmente me sinto mal. Ninguém merece ter a professora McGonagall indignada com eles.

\- Ele merece. E eu não estava brincando.- Severus se esticou, tanto quanto pôde em sua posição apertada e relaxou novamente. - Eu acabei de ouvir Harry Potter me defendendo, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Ha. Seus pais e padrinho devem estar girando em seus túmulos.

\- Comporte-se - ela repreendeu gentilmente, penteando o cabelo para trás de seus olhos com os dedos. Mais a séria, ela perguntou: - Como você está se sentindo?

Ele respondeu com um ruído vago que poderia ter significado qualquer coisa, antes de suspirar e mudar para esfregar sua bochecha suavemente contra sua coxa. - Eu estou bem, eu acho.

\- Foi tão ruim?

A pergunta atraiu outro murmúrio sem palavras e sem ajuda antes de responder. - Não comparado com algumas das coisas que eu fiz. Eu não o amaldiçoei, se você estiver se perguntando. Eu dei a ele um veneno indolor, e eu disse a ele algumas coisas que eu queria que ele ouvisse, e eu saí e o deixei para morrer.

\- Eles não deveriam ter pedido para você fazer isso.

\- O Voto, lembre-se - ele respondeu suavemente. - Eu sempre soube que provavelmente viria a mim, no final.

\- Não se alguém tivesse dado a ele veneno primeiro, com certeza. Eu não entendo porque Papoula, pelo menos, não...

Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou se aconchegar mais no colo dela, os olhos ainda fechados. - Não é fácil tirar uma vida, mesmo como uma misericórdia. Veneno é mais fácil que um feitiço, mas ainda é difícil, especialmente se você deve olhar para sua vítima enquanto eles morrem. Esta é uma lição que espero que você nunca tenha que aprender, Hermione. A vida e a morte são muito mais complexas do que parecem. Alguns da Ordem poderia matar friamente sem batalha para aquecer seu sangue e entorpecer seus sentidos, e nenhum deles poderia matar Alvo Dumbledore. É uma das razões pelas quais eles precisaram de mim.

\- Eu não vejo como você foi capaz de fazer isso por todos esses anos - Hermione disse suavemente, acariciando seu cabelo novamente. - Você não é frio ou insensível, não realmente. É realmente apenas Oclumência?

\- Não. Eu posso não ser insensível, mas ainda há escuridão suficiente em mim para me deixar matar e sobreviver.

\- É uma coisa boa que há luz lá também, então, não é? - Ela disse mais levemente, passando as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele macia da têmpora até os vincos no canto do olho. - Você vai ter que se mexer, minha perna vai ficar dormente. Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu vou almoçar e depois vou para a cama por algumas horas. Você está exausto.

\- Eu não estou com fome. Eu só quero dormir. Eu me sinto doente.

\- Eu não estou surpresa, mas você não comeu propriamente em quase dois dias, ou você achou que eu não notaria?

Ele grunhiu. - Eu preciso ir e ver Minerva em breve... Essas memórias...

\- Ela as deu para mim. Nem pense em pedir para vê-los, ou de tentar tirá-los de mim. Você está descansando hoje, e nós vamos lidar com Nagini nos próximos dias. Então vamos nos preocupar com o que vem a seguir. Uma coisa de cada vez, e você já passou por isso o suficiente hoje. Chuveiro e comida, depois cama, Severus.

\- Sim, **_querida_**.

Ela puxou levemente o cabelo dele em repreensão pelo sarcasmo, sorrindo. - Eu já disse a você para se comportar.

Abrindo os olhos injetados, ele levantou a cabeça um pouco e deu-lhe uma insinuação provocante em um sorriso. - Eu vou ter companhia?

Hermione deu-lhe um olhar simulado, lutando contra o próprio sorriso. - Vou subir e ler se quiser, mas você vai dormir, Severus Snape.

\- Estraga-prazeres.


	47. Chapter 47

**"** **The present contains nothing more than the past, and what is found in the effect was already in the cause."**

 _–_ _Henri Bergson._

* * *

Severus estava quieto e subjugado na manhã seguinte. Hermione não ficou surpresa. Ficara desconfiado em silêncio antes de ela adormecer e de novo quando acordou, e duvidava que tivesse dormido muito. Ele também estava um pouco rabugento, o que novamente não era uma surpresa, ele obviamente se sentiu irritado e envergonhado por baixar tanto a guarda e claramente teve alguns problemas com todo o conceito de deixar qualquer outra pessoa ver sua dor. Harry era o mesmo, embora não tão forte, então ela estava acostumada com isso, seu melhor amigo sempre esteve mal-humorada após qualquer ocasião em que não o tinha visto no seu melhor.

Isso não significava que ela deixaria Severus se safar, depois da terceira vez que ele atirou nela por algo trivial, nesse caso, sacudindo o cotovelo quando ela passou por ele para o jornal, ela disse-lhe sem rodeios para ir para outro lugar até que ele estivesse de bom humor. Surpreendentemente, na verdade funcionou. Ele olhou para ela com um ar sombrio, mas saiu do andar de cima sem outra palavra. Ela sabia, observando-o com Papoula e Dilys, que na verdade o temido Severus Snape tendia a obedecer a mulheres mandonas com bastante frequência, o que definitivamente valeria a pena ter em mente, embora ela soubesse que nem sempre funcionaria. Melhor salvar aquela arma em particular para quando ela realmente precisasse.

Hermione se sentiu bem. Ela se sentia um pouco culpada por não estar chateada, na verdade, mas quando tudo estava dito e feito, ela simplesmente não conhecia Dumbledore muito bem, e suas maquinações fizeram com que seu noivo e seu melhor amigo tivessem muita dor e sofrimento ao longo dos anos, além de colocá-la pessoalmente em perigo uma ou duas vezes. Ela estava triste por outras pessoas, obviamente a Ordem tinha perdido um amigo querido, falhas ou não, bem como o preço que isso tinha causado a Severus, e o modo como isso deve ter devastado Harry, mas não por si mesma. Então ela passou uma manhã relativamente calma lendo bastante contente e ouvindo o rádio, antes que ocorresse a ela que Severus parecia estar passando um bom tempo de mau humor, considerando tudo, e ela subiu as escadas para descobrir onde ele estava.

Ela meio que esperava encontrá-lo dormindo, Merlin sabe que ele precisava disso. Mas na verdade ele estava acordado, sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama e debruçado sobre o que ela achava à primeira vista era um bloco de anotações. Ele não olhou para cima, aparentemente totalmente absorvido em tudo o que estava fazendo, e ela deu uma olhada antes de reconhecer um caderno de desenho. Hermione não o viu desenhando antes, e estudou seu rosto curiosamente, seus olhos estavam estranhamente distantes, quase vazios, e não pareciam estar concentrados em seu trabalho, dando-lhe uma expressão muito distante, sem a concentração que ela esperava. Apesar disso, ele parecia calmo e relaxado, quase como se estivesse sonhando acordado.

Se aventurando mais perto, ela observou as mãos dele, tentando ver o que ele estava desenhando, de cabeça para baixo e com a mão parcialmente obscurecida, tudo o que ela podia ver eram algumas linhas cuidadosas, até que ele lentamente arrastou o lápis pela página em uma curva fluente e ela viu que era uma lontra, ou pelo menos seria quando era acabado.

\- Uau.

Ele pulou, largando o lápis e quase rasgando o papel, quase quebrando a cabeça contra a parede atrás dele. - Porra! Não faça isso!

Hermione mordeu o lábio, tentando não rir, quando ele olhou para ela. - Sinto muito. Você deve ter estado a quilômetros de distância.

Ainda gritante, Severus exalou um pouco trêmulo e afastou o cabelo do rosto. - Eu estava. Maldito inferno, Hermione.

\- Eu disse que sinto muito. Eu estou acostumada a não ser capaz de me aproximar de você. Eu presumi que você tivesse me ouvido.

\- Hmph - Ele colocou o caderno de desenhos cuidadosamente. - Para referência futura, se eu estiver desenhando, não vou ouvir você.

\- Devidamente anotado. - Ela atravessou a sala para se sentar ao lado dele, tocando seu ombro, desculpando-se enquanto se inclinava por ele para dar uma olhada melhor no desenho. - Eu nunca vi você tão distraído. Você sempre é assim quando está desenhando?

Ele assentiu. - Eu não posso explicar isso, antes de começar a me incomodar com perguntas. É uma espécie de meditação, eu acho, mas não é algo que eu já tenha sido capaz de analisar, e sempre acontece quando eu estou desenhando, ou às vezes, raramente, costumava acontecer quando eu estava no piano.

\- Phineas chamou isso de transe.

\- Eu suponho que sim. Como eu disse, eu não posso explicar isso. Eu normalmente nem sei o que estou desenhando no começo. Isso só... acontece, subconscientemente.

\- Você não estava planejando desenhar uma lontra, então? É muito bom - ela acrescentou, encostando-se a ele enquanto ele pegava a almofada mais uma vez.

\- Obrigado. Não, eu não estava, não planejei desenhar nada específico.

\- Você já tentou desenhar algo deliberadamente?

\- Às vezes, mas geralmente não funciona tão bem como se eu simplesmente deixasse acontecer.

Hermione olhou para ele. - Você já me desenhou? - ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente e um pouco desconfortável, seus olhos se afastando dos dela. - Sim, várias vezes. Não, você não pode ver as imagens - acrescentou, soando mais como o seu eu habitual. - Eu destruí eles. Era muito perigoso deixá-los por perto, mesmo protegidos. Especialmente com seus aliados ajudando você a bisbilhotar - ele disse intencionalmente.

Ela sorriu. - Eu não acho que poderia ter ficado mais confuso sobre você, mas acho que encontrar uma foto minha poderia ter feito isso. E Phineas nunca teria deixado você viver isso.

\- Ele sabe quando não forçar sua sorte. É Dilys quem teria me perseguido por causa disso. Aquela mulher deve ter sido um pesadelo total quando ela estava viva.

\- Não fale lixo - ela disse a ele, divertida e recordando seus pensamentos anteriores. - Eu notei que você deixa todas as suas amigas mandarem em você. Eu acho que você secretamente gosta disso, você sabe.

\- Dificilmente. Eu não sou masoquista. - Ele soava alto e vagamente desdenhoso, mas ela podia ver um leve toque de rosa nas maçãs do rosto e sabia que ela tinha atingindo um nervo. Não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de esconder sua risada, ela se sentou.

\- Se você diz isso. De qualquer forma, eu vou acrescentar a isso, ocorreu-me anteriormente que já faz meses desde que alguém fez um exame de saúde adequado em você.

\- Oh, você tem que estar brincando. - Severus parecia preso entre exasperado e divertido.

\- Não mesmo. Vamos lá, levante-se. - Apoiando ainda mais sua teoria, ele a deixou se levantar e ficou parado obedientemente no meio do chão, embora Hermione perdesse o brilho em seus olhos, que teria avisado que ele estava tramando algo como ela começou seus encantos de diagnóstico novamente.

 _Assim como nos velhos tempos_ , ela refletiu preguiçosamente enquanto trabalhava, embora felizmente os resultados desta vez fossem diferentes. Oh, ainda havia muitos problemas, provavelmente seriam muitos meses a mais, se não anos antes de ele estar completamente curado, mas todo o dano estava velho agora e nada estava ameaçando. Apanhada em examinar algumas das cicatrizes internas em seu fígado, ela não viu a mão dele se mover até que ele beliscou seu traseiro, fazendo-a gritar e quase derrubar sua varinha.

Severus olhou para ela inocentemente, piscando e, em geral, tentando parecer que a manteiga não se derreteria em sua boca, uma tentativa que poderia ter sido um pouco mais bem-sucedida se ele obviamente não estivesse tentando não rir. - Seu filho da puta - ela disse a ele, tentando soar severa. - Isso não foi legal.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

\- Eu tenho uma varinha apontada para você, você sabe. - Mesmo enquanto falava, ela mudou o peso e, de repente, atacou o pé atrás do joelho, empurrando a palma da mão contra o peito dele ao mesmo tempo.

Naturalmente, ele viu isso chegando e prontamente se esquivou, mas ele tinha esquecido onde eles estavam e seu quarto simplesmente não era grande o suficiente, ele pegou a beira da cama e oscilou, desequilibrado. Seguindo a vantagem, Hermione bateu com o ombro nele o suficiente para deixá-lo mais desequilibrado, e depois de um momento ele se deixou cair, agarrando o braço dela ao mesmo tempo e arrastando-a para cima dele.

Soltando sua varinha, ela agarrou seus pulsos e se inclinou para frente, tentando imobilizá-lo antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa; Ele estava rindo agora, seus olhos dançando enquanto ele se contorcia contra seu aperto. Apoiando-se contra a cama, ele se curvou e torceu bruscamente, rolando os dois, mas novamente ele se esqueceu da falta de espaço e ambos caíram da cama no chão. Infelizmente para ele, Severus estava no fundo, e ele ofegou quando o ar saiu de seus pulmões.

\- Te serve bem - Hermione disse a ele sem fôlego, prendendo-o novamente, pelos ombros dessa vez, enquanto ela lutava contra sua própria risada. Ela nunca tinha visto essa brincadeira dele antes. Foi um erro libertar as mãos, seus dedos deslizaram sob sua camisa, fazendo cócegas em suas costelas, e ela não conseguiu se conter.

\- Severus, não! Por favor! - Ela conseguiu manter o fato de que ela era horrivelmente coceguenta de seus amigos há anos. Lutando em vão para fugir, ela quase desmaiou, gritando com riso impotente. - Seu bastardo, pare com isso!

Ela tentou retaliar, e pelo jeito que ele se mexeu ele provavelmente estava com cócegas, mas um olhar em seus olhos disse a ela que ele estava traindo e usando Oclumência. Hermione tentou fazer o mesmo, mas sua concentração foi completamente perdida, enquanto tentava desesperadamente evitar as mãos dele. Ainda assim, ela pode não ser capaz de ganhar uma luta de cócegas, mas ela sabia de algumas outras maneiras. Abaixando-se entre as pernas, ela o agarrou e apertou, não particularmente gentilmente, parando pouco antes que pudesse doer. - Eu quero dizer, pare com isso!

Ele parou obedientemente, congelando em absoluta e total quietude que a fez se preocupar por um momento que ela tinha sido muito rude, mas ele ainda estava sorrindo e depois de um momento ele relaxou e riu novamente. - Tudo bem, eu parei. Por enquanto - ele acrescentou, seus olhos brilhando de malícia enquanto ela lutava para recuperar o fôlego e sua dignidade.

\- Masoquista - Hermione ofegou sem fôlego, sentindo-o começar a inchar sob sua mão quando ela o apertou novamente, mais gentilmente desta vez. Ela sabia que realmente deveria estar zangada com ele, mas ela nunca o viu tão alegre antes. - Desgraçado.

\- Tal linguagem, senhorita Granger - ele demorou zombeteiramente. - Alguém obviamente tem sido uma influência muito ruim para você.

\- Não imagino quem seria - ela retrucou, sentando-se sobre ele e tentando encará-lo com desaprovação sem sinceridade alguma. Ele se sentou para tentar recuperar o fôlego, deslocando seu peso para o colo direito, mãos começando a vagar de novo, e depois de um momento de luta ela desistiu e se rendeu de má vontade, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. - Eu vou fazer você pagar por isso mais tarde, você sabe.

\- Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida disso - ele respondeu secamente, retornando o beijo enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sob sua camisa mais uma vez, não fazendo cócegas agora, mas simplesmente procurando tirar o pano de seu caminho.

Ele se mostrou bastante insistente, e não demorou muito para que ela estivesse nua e sentada na beira da cama enquanto ele se ajoelhava com o rosto entre as pernas. Emaranhando os dedos em seu cabelo, ela mordeu o lábio para conter um gemido de prazer quando ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela, lambendo e sugando. Movendo-se, ela enfiou uma perna por cima do ombro e recostou-se contra a parede, fechando os olhos para se concentrar mais completamente nas sensações. Infelizmente, ele era simplesmente muito bom nisso para ela ficar zangada com ele, o que não era um bom presságio para o futuro, na verdade. Ainda assim, era difícil se importar agora, enquanto ele aumentava a pressão e deslizava um segundo dedo para dentro dela e ela sentiu o prazer glorioso se desenrolar e se espalhar através dela quando ela gozasse.

Depois Severus puxou-a de volta para o chão com ele, aparentemente muito impaciente para se levantar, puxando-a para seu colo mais uma vez e recostando-se na beira da cama. O ritmo desacelerou quando ele a beijou novamente, mais suavemente agora, e ela relaxou quando ela se abaixou para guiá-lo dentro dela, se ajoelhando e afundando nele com um gemido baixo de prazer quando seus braços se estabeleceram ao redor dela.

Beijando-o novamente, ela agarrou seus ombros suavemente quando ela começou a se mover; Uma vez que ela se estabeleceu em um ritmo, ele começou a se mover com ela, fechando os olhos e respirando com dificuldade enquanto ele estremecia sob ela. Ele parecia mais desprotegido agora do que ela o via há algum tempo, o prazer dele estava escrito claramente em sua expressão, e quando ela tocou seu rosto ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela, um sorriso suave que a encheu de calor. Ele estava mais vocal do que o habitual também, suspiros e gemidos macios escapando dele enquanto eles se moviam juntos, e ele gemeu seu nome quando ele chegou ao clímax.

Subir na cama parecia muito esforço. Hermione ficou muito feliz de se esparramar em cima dele enquanto estavam deitados no tapete gasto, recuperando o fôlego. - Você ainda é um bastardo, você sabe - ela murmurou, acariciando seu peito e saboreando o sal de seu suor..

\- Não, eu não sou - ele respondeu preguiçosamente, brincando com o cabelo dela. - Meus pais foram casados anos antes de eu nascer.

Foi a primeira vez que ele mencionou sua família em semanas, ela estava prestes a fazer a abertura que ele lhe dera e, finalmente, perguntar sobre seus pais, mas o fogo prateado girou para a existência ao lado deles e o momento foi perdido quando um Patrono se formou, o inconfundível gato malhado da Professora McGonagall..

\- **Bom dia, Severus. Você poderia vir na Sede hoje? Eu gostaria de falar com você. Obrigado**.

Severus gemeu, deixando o braço não cair sobre a cintura de Hermione em seus olhos quando o gato desapareceu. - Droga. Ela provavelmente quer se desculpar ou algo assim - ele disse, soando totalmente enojado.

\- Isso é tão ruim assim? - ela perguntou gentilmente. Merlin sabe, Hogwarts lhe devia muito mais do que um simples pedido de desculpas. A escola falhou-o de muitas maneiras, eles deveriam ter visto o que estava acontecendo com ele..

\- Sim - ele respondeu irritado. - Vai ser inacreditavelmente estranho e ela vai fazer muitas perguntas que eu não tenho intenção de responder. Se ela parecer que está pensando em me abraçar, não serei responsabilizada por minhas ações.

\- Posso ir e assistir?

\- Não, você não podes.

Sorrindo em súbita travessura, Hermione se esticou em seu corpo magro para recuperar sua varinha de onde tinha caído, conjurando sua lontra prateada. - Ele diz que vai estar lá em uma ou duas horas, professora.

\- Por que você fez isso? - ele reclamou.

\- Isso dá a você tempo para tomar um banho e algo para comer, e isso dá a ela tempo para tentar não pensar sobre por que eu respondi em vez de você e do que estamos fazendo - ela respondeu impiedosamente, e ele riu baixinho.

\- Que muito não-Grifinória. Você aprendeu bem.

\- Você não consegue levar todo o crédito, Severus.

\- Eu não sonharia com isso. Deixe-me acordar, então. É hora de arrastar seus amiguinhos de volta ao trabalho também, se eu não puder me divertir, nem eles também.

* * *

 _Eu não posso esperar até que eu nunca tenha que pisar neste lixão novamente_. Severus fechou a porta do Largo Grimmauld atrás dele e olhou ao redor do corredor com desgosto, sua casa também poderia ser um buraco de merda, mas pelo menos sempre fora, em vez de ser um desastre decadente de algum lugar que já fora melhor. E, claro, sua casa nunca havia sido infestada pela família Black. Não que os Snapes fossem muito melhores, mas eles eram ligeiramente menos insanos.

\- Sujeira! - A Sra. Black gritou para ele da parede, e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Cale a boca, sua velha bruxa. Vá e aterrorize o fantasma do seu filho, você merece um ao outro - ele disse com desdém, passando pelo retrato e se dirigindo mais para dentro da casa.

Ele finalmente encontrou Minerva na biblioteca e parou na porta, encostando-se à moldura e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. - Vá em frente, então - ele disse cansado. - Vamos acabar com isso. - Pela primeira vez, ele notou, ela realmente parecia a idade dela, a maior parte do tempo era difícil lembrar o quanto ela era mais velha. Minerva sempre parecia ter energia infinita e nunca parava de trabalhar. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que ela havia perdido seu melhor amigo e companheiro mais velho ontem e se ordenou a se comportar.

Ela olhou para cima com uma expressão preocupada e balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Oh, Severus. Por que você nunca disse nada?

Ele suspirou. - Qual teria sido o ponto? - ele perguntou baixinho. - Você nunca acreditou em mim de qualquer maneira. Teria sido minha palavra contra... Eu nem sei quantas pessoas estavam lá. Dezenas, pelo menos, e suas favoritas entre elas, e todas elas jurariam que nada aconteceu. Ninguém teria se levantado por mim - acrescentou mais suavemente, ainda dói pensar sobre isso. Lily o traiu, seu orgulho ferido significava mais para ela do que todos os seus princípios grifinórios, ou os sete anos anteriores de amizade. Ele tentou desculpar isso como apenas temperamento, ela estar com raiva e ferida por causa do que ele disse, mas... não tinha sido, realmente. Houve muito mais do que isso.

\- Quantos incidentes eu nunca descobri?

Severus olhou para ela com cansaço e sabia que deveria mentir. Essa era uma verdade que ela não precisava ouvir. Foi há muito tempo atrás, por que fazê-la confrontar isso agora? Com tudo o que aconteceu... com _Hermione_... ele realmente não se importava mais. - Você não quer ter essa conversa, Minerva. Acredite em mim. Deixe ir. Por favor.

\- Não, Severus. Me diga.

 _Grifinórios sangrentos_. Ele suspirou novamente. - Eles tinham um mapa mágico que lhes mostrava exatamente onde eu estava o tempo todo e se certificavam de que veriam alguém vindo antes deles serem pegos, e uma Capa de Invisibilidade que os deixava se aproximar de mim. O que você acha? - Ele perguntou severamente. Durante o pior ele não teve um momento de paz. Ele não tinha sido capaz de esconder, ou correr, e toda vez que ele tentava lutar, ele estava irremediavelmente em desvantagem.

Ela parecia muito triste, e ele desviou o olhar apressadamente, sem querer ver a culpa ou a pena em seus olhos. Havia mais de uma razão pela qual ele nunca tentou ter essa discussão com qualquer um. - Você deveria ter contado a alguém.

\- Você realmente acha que eu era honrado demais ou orgulhoso demais para contar sobre eles? - Ele perguntou, olhando para o chão. - As pessoas sabiam. Papoula ficou furiosa porque Dumbledore nunca a ouviu quando ela tentou contar a ele sobre os ferimentos que eu recebia em casa e também na escola, e quase uma semana se passou sem ela perder a paciência com Horace por não levantar seu traseiro cheio de banha para me ajudar. E você se lembra da Lily Evans tentando se defender de mim, no primeiro e segundo ano. - Mas não depois disso. Ela havia decidido que não valia a pena, não quando nunca fazia qualquer diferença e apenas associava seu nome ao dele. Severus ficou contente ao descobrir que dizer que o nome dela não tinha doído, aquela ferida em particular estava se fechando, devagar.

\- Severus, eu...

\- Não diga isso, Minerva. Por favor.

\- Por quê?

\- Isso não vai mudar nada.

\- Eu sei, mas vou dizer assim mesmo. - Ela se levantou e atravessou a sala para ficar na frente dele, apenas uma ou duas polegadas mais curta do que ele, ela podia olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu sinto muito, Severus.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou seus olhos. - Não, você não sente.

\- O que?

\- Você sabia que algo não estava certo, Minerva. Você era professora há muito tempo, e até mesmo um cretino surdo e cego que vivia em total isolamento poderia ter visto que havia algo errado comigo. Não há um único membro da equipe que me ensinou quem pode honestamente dizer que não tinha ideia de que eu estava sendo intimidado. Eu me lembro de sentar em mais de uma aula de Transfiguração com arranhões visíveis e contusões, ou meu braço em uma tipoia. Você não queria saber, porque não queria ver do que seus filhotes favoritos eram realmente capazes. Ou você acha que eu tinha decidido cortar meus pulsos por um capricho? Você deve ter conhecido parte da razão pela qual eu fiz isso.

Para seu alívio, ele não parecia zangado. Ele estava cansado de estar com raiva e amargo e ressentido com isso. Muitas pessoas tiveram más infâncias, tudo bem, a dele tinha sido incomumente ruim, mas ainda assim, Não havia razão para mergulhar em questões antigas. Ele passou décadas lutando para parar de se preocupar com isso, lutando para não deixar que isso o incomodasse. Como se viu, tudo o que ele precisava era encontrar algo mais importante focar, alguém que ele conhecia lutaria por ele. Ele sabia com tanta certeza quanto ele sabia a diferença entre a noite e o dia em que Hermione estava lá, ela teria tomado em toda a maldita escola para ele, e isso tornava mais fácil suportar as lembranças.

O fato de que três dos quatro estavam mortos também ajudou. Pode ter levado a melhor parte de trinta anos, mas ele ganhou.

Ela não podia mais encontrar seus olhos. - Severus, eu...

\- Não - ele disse mais gentilmente. - Não há nada que você possa dizer, não agora. Foi há muito tempo, o que isso importa agora? - Ele se perguntou brevemente se ela sabia sobre o incidente na Casa dos Gritos. Provavelmente não, ou ela teria mencionado isso agora. Grifinório parcial ou não, até mesmo Minerva não poderia ter ignorado isso, embora Dumbledore tivesse conseguido.

\- Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes... você ainda teria se juntado a Você-Sabe-Quem?

\- Não - ele respondeu simplesmente. Se alguém lhe oferecesse um lugar para pertencer onde ele seria valorizado, ele nem o teria considerado. - Mas quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido? Sem mim como espião, metade de vocês teria morrido na primeira guerra, e é duvidoso que tivéssemos tido quinze anos de paz para nos prepararmos para a segunda. Eu certamente não estaria aqui agora sem tudo o que aconteceu antes. - Ele também não estaria com Hermione, porque ele não teria estado em Hogwarts em primeiro lugar e nunca a teria conhecido. Nem ela o teria olhado duas vezes se ele tivesse, sem a Cura para ligá-los. Lily também pode estar viva também, mas ela podia não estar, e mesmo se ela estivesse, ela nunca seria dele.

Minerva olhava para ele especulativamente, de um jeito que sempre o colocava na defensiva.

\- O que?

\- Você mudou - ela disse baixinho.

\- Do que você está falando? - ele perguntou irritado.

\- Você não está com raiva mais. - Abruptamente seus olhos se estreitaram. - E eu acabei de perceber, eu nunca te disse do que eu queria falar com você, ou porque eu estava me desculpando. Você estava lá escutando ontem, você não estava?

Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto ele tentava segurar um sorriso. - Claro que eu estava. Eu estava no quarto quando Hermione fez a ligação do Flu, mas mesmo que eu não estivesse, eu a teria ouvido do outro lado da casa uma vez ela começou. Eu acho que metade da rua a ouviu, mesmo com minhas proteções. - Salazar, ela realmente tinha sido magnífica, ela ficava linda quando ela estava brava, feroz e ardente e gloriosamente despreocupada com o que os outros pensavam.

Minerva sacudiu a cabeça, olhando em algum lugar entre triste e aborrecida. - Eu deveria saber. Você tem sido uma influência terrível nessa garota, você sabe. - Ele mordeu a língua para segurar a resposta que ele queria dar, na base de que lhe daria uma bofetada, e acrescentou, pensativa: - Mas acho que ela tem sido uma boa influência para você - Ela cutucou ele no peito com o dedo indicador enrijecido. - Então, cuide dela. Entendido?

Divertido, Severus fez uma demonstração de esfregar o lugar. - Quando isso se transformou de você me desculpando em você me ensinando?

\- Oh, se comporte - ela respondeu com um bufo deselegante. - Se dê bem com você. E leve os garotos com você antes que Molly acabe estrangulando um deles.

\- Eu prefiro deixá-los aqui.

\- Sim, tenho certeza que sim - ela respondeu secamente. - Vá em frente. E Severus?

\- Sim?

\- Eu realmente sinto muito, você sabe.

Ele procurou o olhar dela incerto. A vida tinha sido mais fácil como um cínico amargo e solitário, ele refletiu, sempre esperando que o pior das pessoas fosse agradavelmente descomplicado. Antes, ele teria zombado dela e ido embora, mas agora ele se viu quase certo de que ela era sincera, e ele realmente não sabia como responder. Esfregando a nuca, ele se encolheu de ombros e murmurou "Obrigado" antes de sair precipitadamente.

* * *

Ele se dirigiu para a cozinha primeiro, na suposição lógica de que era o lugar mais provável na casa para encontrar Weasley. Pela primeira vez era desprovido de alguém com cabelos ruivos, nem mesmo Molly, _ela deve estar limpando alguma coisa_. Infelizmente, a cozinha não estava vazia.

\- Espero que você esteja feliz agora - Lupin disse amargamente, olhando para ele através dos olhos vermelhos.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. - Do que você está falando desta vez?

\- Tonks foi levar as coisas dela para os pais dela. Ela não está falando comigo.

 _Boa._ Ele manteve o rosto sério e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, estreitando os olhos. - E o que sua luta romântica tem a ver comigo?

\- Como se você não soubesse.

\- Lupin, eu raramente sei do que você está se queixando. Geralmente porque eu não me importo. Você já viu Potter ou Weasley em algum lugar? Alguns de nós têm trabalho a fazer.

\- Ontem, Hermione disse à metade da Ordem sobre o que aconteceu depois do nossos N.O.M.s de Defesa no lago. Nem Minerva nem Tonks sabiam de nada.

Ele levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, tentando segurar um sorriso. - Isso dificilmente é minha culpa. Eu certamente não contei à Srta. Granger sobre isso. Presumo que Potter estivesse fofocando sobre os resultados de sua pequena viagem de espionagem para a minha Penseira, a garota sempre teve uma queda por defender os azarões. E não é minha culpa sua mulher não sabia o bastardo você era, também - Não foi muitas vezes ele teve que agir inocente.

\- Por que você não pode simplesmente deixar ir?

\- Eu não sou o único a falar sobre isso agora, sou? - ele respondeu calmamente. _Minerva estava certa... eu realmente não estou com raiva mais_. Deve ser em parte por que tudo isso parecia tão confuso para ele. Ele tinha estado com raiva desde que ele se lembrava, realmente, estar sem isso agora era realmente muito estranho. - Pare de choramingar comigo, Lupin. Minerva sempre perdoará qualquer coisa que os preciosos Marotos fazem. Quanto a Nymphadora, Salazar sabe por que ela escolheu você em primeiro lugar, mas eu duvido que ela realmente vá esquecer algo que aconteceu há quase vinte anos atrás. Não seja tão patético. Isso lhe serve bem para não falar com ela adequadamente em primeiro lugar, você não pode tratar uma mulher assim e não esperar que ela volte e morda você. - Ele estava bem ciente de que ele estava sendo hipócrita agora, mas valeu a pena ver o rubor do lobisomem.

\- Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre as mulheres - ele disse maliciosamente.

Severus sorriu para ele e fez o mais presunçoso e arrogante que pôde. Ele passara a noite aconchegado na cama com Hermione, e Lupin passara o tempo todo sendo sangrento por muito tempo e recebendo uma dose de carma tão necessária. Ele passou a manhã no chão do quarto com sua noiva montando nele e o gosto de seu prazer em sua boca até que seu orgasmo o subjugou e o fez chorar seu nome em êxtase, e Lupin gastou isso emburrado por conta própria. - Eu faço bem o suficiente, obrigado - ele respondeu presunçosamente.

De certo modo, era uma pena que Black estivesse morto. Ele adoraria ver seu rosto quando percebesse que ainda estava solteiro e provavelmente ficaria assim, mas Ranhoso acabara com uma jovem bonita e inteligente com metade da sua idade. Porra, a vitória era boa. Ele estava perversamente ansioso pela reação de Lupin quando descobrisse também. Espero que seja público, e mais amigos do lobisomem pudessem ver sua máscara educada quebrar para expor o Maroto interno.

Lupin olhou para ele ressentido. - Por que você faz isso com as pessoas, Snape? Por que você gosta de estragar a vida das pessoas?

\- Ah, então é disso que se trata. Minha configuração desse ensaio sobre lobisomens, e mais tarde dizendo à escola o que você realmente é. - Ele suspirou, entediado e encostou-se no batente da porta. - Você pediu, Lupin, depois daquele golpe com o bicho-papão. Você pode contar todas as palavras bonitas que você gosta sobre querer ajudar Longbottom com sua autoestima, mas nós dois sabemos que você não pode resistir à chance de ser um Maroto novamente. Me humilhar publicamente quando tínhamos dezesseis anos já era ruim o suficiente, fazer isso quando tínhamos mais de trinta anos foi patético, ambos sabemos que se fosse o contrário, eu teria sido demitido instantaneamente por conduta não profissional. Merecia isso, eu ignorei você, exceto quando eu tive que levar o seu Mata-Cão para você. Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era retribuir o favor, mas não, você não resistiria. Srta. Granger e metade dos Ravenclaws teriam resolvido isso de qualquer maneira.

\- E contando aos seus alunos, quando eles não resolveram isso? Essa vingança também?

\- Não. Isso foi porque eles mereciam saber. Você é perigoso, Lupin. 'Esquecer' o seu Mata-Cão foi totalmente indesculpável depois de tantos anos, e verdadeiramente imperdoável. Se Black não tivesse lá para lutar com você, você teria mordido ou matado quatro pessoas naquela noite, um deles teria sido eu, e os outros três eram crianças inocentes. Por mais irritantes que fossem, e feliz por eu tê-los visto expulsos, não os queria particularmente mortos ou peludos. Eu não acho que a guerra estaria indo muito bem se o Escolhido fosse um lobisomem, ou apodrecendo em uma cova rasa, você acha? Pare de me culpar. Você cometeu o erro que colocou em risco as pessoas, não eu. E você optou por renunciar. Eu não te demiti. Dumbledore nunca teria demitido você mesmo se você tivesse comido alguém, especialmente se tivesse sido eu.

Endireitando-se, ele zombou de seu velho inimigo. - Agora cresça, pare de mau humor, e vá falar com Nymphadora, porque ela é a única mulher que vai ter você e você não pode deixá-la ir. E pare de choramingar comigo. Eu não sou culpado. A próxima vez que você insistir neste confronto, eu vou entregar sua bunda para você em uma tipoia, porque você está me entediando agora - Ele deu a Lupin seu sorriso mais insultuoso, virou-se e foi embora com uma marcha da vitória brincando em sua cabeça.

* * *

Severus tinha acabado de começar a subir as escadas em busca dos membros errantes do Trio, assobiando distraidamente entre os dentes tortos, quando a porta da frente se abriu e fechou. Sobre os gritos renovados da Sra. Black, ele ouviu a voz de uma mulher dizer em voz baixa: - Severus?

Suspirando, ele deu o passo para ver Tonks olhando para ele com uma expressão quase culpada. Toda vez que ele via a lufa-lufa ele era levado de volta para quando ela tinha treze anos, olhando para ele com o cabelo piscando nauseante em todas as cores imagináveis enquanto ela tentava vacilar para explicar como ela quase matou metade de sua classe dessa vez. Ela tinha sido muito pior do que Longbottom já foi, ele teve que ficar de guarda sobre ela durante toda a aula, porque ela era muito desajeitada para ser deixada sem vigilância por nem um minuto. - O que? - ele perguntou irritado..

Ela parecia um pouco deprimida, muito do jeito que ela tinha quando ainda estava chorando por Lupin, em primeiro lugar, o cabelo castanho não mudando. - Severus, eu...

\- No interesse da conveniência, deixe-me interrompê-la. Eu já tive duas conversas hoje sobre o desejo da senhorita Granger de defender o oprimido e eu não me importo com uma terceira, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer. Você já estava ciente de que o Marotos me atacaram na escola, isso não muda nada. Foi quase vinte anos atrás e eu tenho outras preocupações em mente. Ele está emburrado na cozinha, se você quiser falar com ele, mas me deixe fora de suas vidas confusas.

Estudando sua expressão, ele suspirou novamente, imaginando o olhar de repreensão de Hermione se ela o ouvisse, sua consciência era em forma de Grifinória, parecia. Relendo, ele suavizou a voz ligeiramente. - Ele era um garoto sendo liderado pelo pai de Potter e seu maldito primo, e eu estava longe de ser uma inocente e inocente vítima. - Pelo menos até esse ponto. - E você não gosta tanto de mim que vai perder o sono por saber que fui pego na escola, não vamos fingir o contrário. Agora, se me der licença... - Ele sacou a varinha. - Sonoro.

Respirando fundo, ele se virou e subiu as escadas - Potter, abaixe a menina e tire seu corpo magricela da cama! Weasley, pare de conspirar com seus irmãos! Quero vocês dois aqui em cinco minutos! - Ele se virou de volta. – Quietus - Inclinando-se para os lados, apontou a varinha por Tonks para o retrato da Sra. Black, sacudindo as cortinas sobre ela para calá-la, antes de olhar para a metamorfomaga.

Ela estava sorrindo para ele. - Pobre Harry. Você provavelmente só deu a ele e a Gina insuficiência cardíaca, você sabe.

\- Vergonha. - Se ele não pode passar o resto do dia fazendo sexo, ninguém mais pode. Além disso, enrolá-lo ainda era divertido apesar de sua aliança. Ele desceu as escadas para o corredor e passou por ela para ficar perto da porta da frente. - Cai fora, Nymphadora. E passe a palavra, a próxima pessoa que tentar falar comigo sobre isso vai ser azarada.

* * *

Hermione ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar, seguida pela voz de Severus. - Pare de reclamar, Potter. Você deveria estar agradecido por eu não ter entrado e arrastado você pessoalmente.

\- Ainda não era necessário - argumentou Harry. - Ron e eu não falamos nada se você ou Hermione esquecerem os encantos silenciadores.

Ela corou, escutando, e sorriu quando ouviu Ron apontar: - Sim, companheiro, mas isso não é por educação, é? É porque não somos corajosos o suficiente para enfrentar os dois.

\- Muito sábio, Weasley.

\- Olá, rapazes - ela disse secamente quando entraram na sala de estar, incluindo um sorridente Severus na saudação. Pela sua expressão, ele estava se divertindo. - Por que toda essa agitação?

\- Gina queria vir e se juntar ao nosso time porque ninguém na Sede vai deixá-la fazer qualquer coisa - explicou Rony, sacudindo a cabeça na direção de Severus. - Ele disse não.

\- Você não parece tão incomodado.

\- Eu prefiro não ter que dormir aqui pensando no meu melhor amigo e minha irmãzinha, obrigada. Já é ruim o suficiente com vocês dois. - Ele estava tentando não parecer mal-humorado, mas não podia ser muito divertido ser a única pessoa solteira na casa.

\- Comporte-se. Harry, você a verá novamente em breve. E você não seria de nenhuma ajuda se ela estivesse aqui distraindo você de qualquer maneira - Hermione apontou, olhando para Severus. - Manhã divertida?

\- Não remotamente, mas houve alguns momentos positivos - disse ele, pensativo. - Estamos prontos para ir?

\- Quase, está tudo pronto na cozinha. Você tem algum veneno ou poção que você vai usar?

\- Está no porão. Vou buscá-lo.

\- O que estamos fazendo? - Harry perguntou, ainda parecendo um pouco mal-humorado, claramente Severus havia interrompido alguma coisa. Hermione achou difícil ser muito compreensiva, já que francamente ela preferia ainda estar na cama com sua outra pessoa importante também.

\- Nagini, esperançosamente, agora temos a amostra de sangue do Sr. Weasley.

\- O que faremos se isso não funcionar? - Ron perguntou enquanto se dirigiam para a cozinha e se reuniam em torno da mesa, olhando para a bandeja branca e rasa sob uma grande lente de aumento e o pequeno frasco de sangue.

\- Pensar em outra coisa.

\- Bem, desde que tenhamos um plano de backup tão detalhado, ficaremos bem - Harry disse sarcasticamente, e Hermione o chutou suavemente.

\- Um homem sarcástico na casa é o suficiente.

Respirando fundo, ela segurou por um momento e exalou devagar, olhando para a bandeja novamente. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ainda assim, não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco nervosa. Ajudar como parte da equipe era uma coisa, mas ser o único a realmente fazer isso era outra coisa. Severus voltou para a cozinha com uma pequena garrafa na mão, deu uma olhada para ela e ficou parado logo atrás do ombro direito, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente e lançando a voz baixa demais para os meninos ouvirem..

\- Relaxe. Você pode fazer isso. Eu não teria sugerido se você não pudesse. Tome seu tempo e fique calma.

Recostando-se um pouco para sentir o calor de seu corpo, ela assentiu com a cabeça, concentrando-se em sua respiração. - Tudo bem. Está todo mundo pronto para isso?

\- Harry e eu realmente estamos fazendo alguma coisa, ou apenas assistindo de novo? - Ron perguntou suavemente.

\- Eu posso precisar de você para me ajudar a resolver as coisas que são do Weasley das coisas que não são, eu não sei o quão difícil isso vai ser ainda. Desculpe, Harry, mas você só vai estar assistindo, eu acho. - Severus insistiu que ambos estivessem presentes, mas ele não disse o porquê.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu com tristeza. - Nada de novo ai, e eu nem saberia por onde começar com isso de qualquer maneira.

Respirando fundo novamente, Hermione derramou lentamente o pequeno frasco de sangue na bandeja, já havia sido tratado com um anticoagulante. Desenhando sua varinha, ela começou com os encantos básicos de diagnóstico de sangue, e nos próximos minutos aprendeu um pouco sobre a saúde geral do Sr. Weasley, ele não tinha distúrbios sanguíneos, seu tipo sanguíneo era O negativo, ele tinha tido recentemente uma infecção leve em algum lugar, e havia sinais de endogamia em algum lugar há muito tempo atrás em sua árvore genealógica. Essa foi a parte fácil, separando o sangue em suas células componentes e separando as plaquetas, glóbulos vermelhos e plasma das células brancas. A próxima parte seria mais difícil, porque metade dela nem sequer seria física, ela precisava encontrar as assinaturas mágicas anexadas ao tipo particular de leucócito que a carregava, e não sabia qual dos cinco tipos era.

Mordendo o lábio distraidamente, ela começou a trabalhar com mais detalhes, apenas vagamente consciente da presença silenciosa de Severus em suas costas enquanto ele observava por cima do ombro. Se o veneno de Nagini ainda estivesse no sangue, ele teria sido tratado como uma substância estranha, um patógeno... Isso significava que teria afetado as células do macrófago, já que elas não teriam sido capazes de removê-lo, mas é mais provável que esteja nos linfócitos em algum lugar. As células de memória de espera foram as únicas células sanguíneas que tiveram uma vida útil de mais de algumas semanas, eles seriam os únicos a carregar assinaturas mágicas.

Sim, ali estava. Este era um processo tão estranho, Hermione estava acostumada a lidar com mais coisas físicas, objetos que ela podia ver, tocar e mover, não com coisas que ela mal podia sentir que não estavam tecnicamente lá. Ela não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo agora, apenas seguindo seus instintos, o que ela quase nunca fazia, até mesmo pensar nisso a fez vacilar por um momento, de repente se preocupou novamente. Ela sempre obedeceu a instruções escritas, eliminando de forma independente e fazendo algo a sério assustá-la.

\- Calma - a voz calma de Severus murmurou em seu ouvido. - Você está indo bem... é isso...

Tremendo, ela fechou os olhos e recostou-se contra ele por um momento. Tomando a dica, ele deu um passo mais perto e passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, com cuidado para não impedir a mão da varinha. Deixando seu toque firme, ela respirou fundo e se concentrou novamente, seguindo os leves traços brilhantes.

A magia do Sr. Weasley... Hermione não o conhecia muito bem, mas ela passou tempo suficiente na Toca para ter uma ideia da magia Weasley em geral, e Severus havia dito a ela anos atrás que eles estavam todos alinhados com a Terra. Era uma espécie de magia silenciosa, surpreendentemente sutil, em sua maior parte, sólida e forte, não vistosa, incomum para uma família tão extravagante. Espere, o que foi isso? Sim, sim, foi isso. Agora, foque até que ela tenha a sensação, então procure por algo que não pertence...

O que na terra fez o veneno de cobra, afinal? Ela nunca teve que lidar com veneno. Embora... Severus tivesse envenenado sangue uma ou duas vezes, de infecções ou apenas de tomar substâncias que ele não deveria ter. Isso fez as células que ela estava estudando reagir enquanto tentavam lutar. Era a sensação de erro, de algo estar fora de ordem, qualquer curandeiro meio decente podia sentir isso. Havia algo estranho aqui, algo que não parecia certo, mas ela não conseguia encontrá-lo. - Eu não posso fazer isso!

Ela não percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta até que Severus respondeu suavemente, sua respiração quente em seu ouvido quando seu braço se apertou um pouco e a puxou de volta contra seu peito. - Sim, você pode. Você está quase lá. Você é mais forte do que pensa, você sabe disso. Eu não poderia ter conseguido chegar tão longe. Vamos, agora... só um pouco mais...

Ele continuou a sussurrar um pouco de encorajamento audível no ouvido de Hermione e ela se deixou encostar nele, tentando se concentrar. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo estava tentando fazer isso, mas estava começando a se sentir cansada. Isso foi estranho, ela mal estava usando magia alguma, menos do que usaria para levitar uma pena. _Concentre-se_ , ela disse a si mesma, concentrando-se na sensação da magia presente no sangue. Nagini não era uma cobra normal, ela era uma Horcrux, e ela foi possuída por Voldemort durante o ataque, então duas partes de sua alma estiveram presentes. Procure sua magia, então, ela sabia o que era isso, quente e sujo e grosso com contágio.

Espere, havia algo lá. Traços de infecção, mas não recentes, qualquer ferida que não tivesse mais nada até agora, não em um homem saudável como o Sr. Weasley. Então isso não foi uma infecção real. Ela se concentrou nisso, semelhante à magia de Voldemort, mas de alguma forma... mais seca e mais fria. Mais reptiliano? Talvez fosse apenas a imaginação dela, mas isso definitivamente parecia certo...

\- É isso - Severus murmurou. - Essa é a minha garota... continue, só um pouco mais, e depois está feito ... Boa garota...

Respirando com dificuldade, ela recomeçou os encantamentos de separação, assim como fizera no começo para separar os diferentes tipos de células sanguíneas. Sua cabeça estava doendo ferozmente agora pela concentração sustentada que isso levou, mas estava funcionando. Espere... espere... ai! Afundou-se agradavelmente contra o apoio de Severus, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele e observando através dos olhos cansados e semicerrados quando ele passou por ela com a varinha na mão, o próximo passo foi o dele, renovar a ligação entre esse traço de veneno e o hospedeiro original.

Não havia muito para ver, pouco mais do que um par de pequenas faíscas brilhando no fundo da bandeja entre as manchas de sangue. Harry e Rony estavam ambos olhando fixamente para ele de qualquer maneira, mas ela duvidava que eles soubessem o que eles estavam olhando. A sensação do poder frio de Severus fluiu através de sua pele, mas ele estava trabalhando não-verbalmente, suas feições marcadas na familiar carranca de concentração que ela adorava.

Ele respirou e baixou a varinha. - Feito. Quem quer fazer as honras? - ele perguntou, segurando o pequeno frasco de veneno.

\- É a vez de Harry - Hermione disse a ele. Assentindo, ele segurou a garrafa.

\- Vá em frente, Potter. Basta despejá-lo nesse ponto.

\- Temos certeza de que isso vai funcionar? - Harry perguntou, ansiosamente pegando a garrafa.

\- Horcruxes são mais vulneráveis dentro de um host vivo. Isso não irá destruir o fragmento de alma, mas vai matar Nagini, o que terá o mesmo efeito. Vá em frente.

Harry terminou a garrafa. O veneno dentro era uma cor pálida quase lavanda, e chiou fracamente quando entrou em contato com a bandeja, mas fora isso nada aconteceu.

\- Funcionou? - Ron perguntou hesitante depois de um momento.

Hermione estava prestes a responder quando Harry cambaleou para trás da mesa e deixou cair a garrafa com um grito de dor, levantando a mão para a cabeça, um momento depois, ele desmaiou.


	48. Chapter 48

**"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love."**

 _–_ _Washington Irving._

* * *

\- Harry! - Hermione caiu de joelhos ao lado de seu amigo. Ele ainda estava consciente, pressionando as mãos na cicatriz e tentando não choramingar de dor. - Ron, sai do meu caminho - acrescentou ela, puxando sua varinha novamente antes de parar quando ela percebeu impotente que não tinha ideia de como ajudar com isso. Sua cicatriz estava se agitando mais ou menos constantemente desde que eles tinham saído Hogwarts, mas a conexão tinha sido praticamente fechada e não doía muito ou lhe dava muitos sonhos.

Severus se agachou no outro lado de Harry, seus olhos escuros atentos. - O que você está sentindo, Potter? - ele perguntou em voz baixa. Ele claramente não ficou surpreso.

Ela olhou para ele. - É por isso que você queria que Harry estivesse aqui, não é?

Ele deu a ela um olhar impaciente. - Essa reação teria acontecido, não importava onde ele estivesse. Fale comigo, Potter, o que está acontecendo?

Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados e ele estava tremendo. - Eu... eu não tenho certeza. Eu acho, acho que ele deve ter tido Nagini com ele quando aconteceu, tem sido tão rápido. Eu, ele está com raiva, realmente zangado, mas... - Ele fez uma pausa, abrindo os olhos e piscando para os três. – Machucou - ele disse com uma voz quase perguntando, olhando para Severus. - Você estava certo... ele se importava com ela. E ele está se movendo, ele está pensando muito sobre algo. Eu acho que ele vai checar os outros, como você disse.

Severus assentiu. - Você não vai se divertir muito nas próximas horas, Potter. Toda vez que ele encontra uma Horcrux faltando, ele vai reagir bastante mal. Se você ver alguma coisa ou sentir qualquer coisa para nos deixar saber onde ele está, diga isso.

Harry pressionou a palma da mão na cicatriz. - Fácil para você dizer. Isso não é exatamente divertido.

\- Eu também o tenho em mente, você sabe - Severus disse a ele com azedume, mas sem tanta mordida em sua voz quanto antes. - Eu não sei como parar isso, então podemos obter algum uso com isso. Pode ser importante saber algo do que está acontecendo do outro lado.

\- Ok, tudo bem, mas podemos falar sobre outra coisa até que ele encontre o primeiro? Eu não quero pensar nisso até que eu tenha que fazer isso. Está doendo.

Severus deu de ombros e olhou para os outros. Ron sorriu. - Quadribol?

\- Não - Hermione e Severus disseram em uníssono.

Harry quase riu, sentando-se e recostando-se nos armários da cozinha e olhando para Severus. - Mas você pode jogar, você se referiu a esse jogo em nosso primeiro ano.

Ele revirou os olhos. - Não por diversão, eu garanto a você. Jogar é melhor do que assistir, mas eu ainda acho isso chato. Cale a boca, Weasley, - ele acrescentou no suspiro falso e horrorizado de Ron.

Harry encolheu os ombros, fechando os olhos e esfregando a testa. Hermione decidiu se fazer útil e se levantou. - Severus, você tem alguma poção analgésica em seu porão, ou há alguma pílula trouxa por perto?

\- Sim, para ambos, mas não tenho certeza se eles vão ajudar com isso. Tente fazer chá de casca de salgueiro, eu sei que ainda tenho muito disso. Vamos, Potter, levante-se do chão, nós também podemos estar confortáveis enquanto você faz sua impressão de um canário em uma mina de carvão.

\- Por que haveria um canário em uma mina? - Ron perguntou inexpressivamente enquanto os três se dirigiam para a sala de estar, e Hermione sorriu enquanto ouvia Severus explicando isso enquanto ela fazia o chá de Harry. _Eu me pergunto se ele percebe o quanto ele está relaxado em torno dos meninos?_

Quando ela se juntou a eles na sala de estar e deu uma caneca para Harry, ela havia feito mais e deixado o resto sob os encantos de Stasis para o caso dele ter desistido, a conversa mudou para o que eles acabaram de fazer para se livrar de Nagini, embora, sem surpresa, Severus não tenha tentado explicar os detalhes técnicos. Empurrando-o ainda mais em sua cadeira, ela se espremeu ao lado dele e se aproximou para ouvir.

\- Eu usei veneno porque nessa ocasião eu pude - explicou Severus. - Pense nisso. Um Horcrux é um pedaço da alma de alguém, infundido com magia negra. Há muito poucas coisas mais poderoso ou mais perigoso. Logo, qualquer coisa que possa destruir uma delas é igualmente perigosa, a menos que seja puramente física, como uma presa de basilisco, o que não era possível aqui. Um veneno estava longe de ser mais seguro que um feitiço. Eu conheço três feitiços diferentes que destruirão uma Horcrux, e Fogo Maldito é na verdade o menos perigoso deles.

\- O que exatamente é Fogo Maldito? - Harry perguntou. - Eu já vi isso antes, Você-Sabe-Quem mandou em Dumbledore no Ministério, e Dumbledore usou contra o Inferi na caverna depois você saiu. O que há de tão especial nisso?

\- Simplesmente seu poder - Severus respondeu. - É fogo mágico e não físico, é criado em vez de conjurado, e queima muito mais quente do que qualquer chama comum. É moldado pela vontade e força do lançador, que pode fazer com que pareça quase senciente se empunhado corretamente, embora não tenha mente própria. É, no entanto, muito perigoso, é difícil controlar e frequentemente escapa do domínio do lançador, geralmente fatalmente para todos na vizinhança.

\- É só fogo - Ron objetou.

\- Não, não é - Severus começou, antes de Harry assobiar e derramar um pouco do seu chá. Ron pegou a caneca dele enquanto todos se sentavam para frente para observá-lo ansiosamente.

Harry fechou os olhos novamente e seu rosto estava pálido. - Ele está em algum lugar que eu não vi antes. Parece que, eu acho que ele está ajoelhado, procurando por algo no chão. Ele está cavando? Ele está preocupado, concentrado.

\- Cavando, ele está procurando pelo anel de Gaunt? - Hermione perguntou, colocando os dedos no braço de Severus enquanto observava seu amigo preocupado.

\- Eu não sei. Acho que sim. Ele está tentando dizer a si mesmo que este não é o lugar certo... - A voz de Harry desacelerou, tornou-se quase sonhadora, apesar da dor nela. - Mas ele sabe que é. Ele está de pé agora, procurando descobrir quem esteve lá, sim, é aquela velha casa que eu vi nas memórias de Dumbledore... - Ele gritou e fechou os olhos com mais força. - Ele sabe que se foi. Merlin, ele está tão zangado...

Depois de alguns minutos, ele abriu os olhos novamente, estremecendo. - Ele está se movendo de novo. Ow. - Ele tentou sorrir, virando-se para olhar para Severus e engolir em seco. - Você estava dizendo? - ele perguntou com bravata óbvia.

\- Grifinórios sangrentos - Severus murmurou sob sua respiração. Hermione cutucou-o nas costelas e ele meio que sorriu para ela antes de retornar à sua aula anterior. - Fogo Maldito é pura magia que manifesta-se como chama. Também é conhecido como Fogo Amaldiçoado porque deriva do espectro mais escuro da magia do lançador, já que a magia Cura vem do lado mais leve. Por si só não é magia negra, mas vem dos impulsos mais sombrios e se alimenta das emoções mais perigosas de quem a lança, amplificando essas emoções e enfraquecendo o controle delas de si mesmos e sua magia. Usá-lo cria uma certa instabilidade, que piora quanto mais a luta continuar. - Ele olhou brevemente para Hermione com um toque de humor em seus olhos.

\- Isso deixa o conjurador vulnerável a... distrações.

Ela mordeu o lábio para conter o riso, recordando a primeira vez que viu Severo usar Fogo Maldito. Ele certamente estava bastante distraído, ela estava muito satisfeita com essa perda em particular de controle. Só Merlin sabia quanto tempo teria passado antes que qualquer um deles fizesse um movimento diferente.

\- Quando você-sabe-quem usou, era uma cobra gigante - disse ela, pensativa. - Levou muitas formas diferentes quando Dumbledore usou. Mas quando você destruiu o diadema de Ravenclaw, não fez. Era apenas um fio fino de chamas, quase como cordas. Por que?

\- Porque o Lorde das Trevas aprendeu Fogo Maldito como uma arma, assim como Dumbledore - ele explicou em voz baixa. - Aprendi sobre isso nesse contexto, mas na verdade fui ensinado a usá-lo quando estava trabalhando para a minha Maestria, como um meio de criar certos ingredientes de Poções. Como qualquer fogo mágico, se deixado queimando por tempo suficiente, Fogo Maldito cria cinzas, e ovos Ashwinder são ingredientes valiosos em vários tipos diferentes de poção. Eu usei isso como uma ferramenta, ao invés de uma arma. Eu nunca tentei lutar com isso, e nem vou fazer isso se puder evitar. Minhas emoções são voláteis o suficiente quando eu luto sem liberar Fogo Maldito e duvido que eu seja capaz de distinguir entre amigo e inimigo se eu fosse usá-lo em combate. - Ele fungou desdenhosamente, seus olhos brilhando. - Além disso, embora eu tenha meus momentos, eu não sou tão teatral quanto eles. É um desperdício de energia fazer com que pareça bonito.

\- Então, como você se opõe a Fogo Maldito? - Ron perguntou. - Eu sei que coisas como Aguamenti não funcionam.

\- É muito difícil e depende das circunstâncias. É melhor não tentar. Se alguém usar o Fogo Maldito contra você, corra.

\- Justo o suficiente. Você pode nos ensinar como lançá-lo?

\- Eu posso - Severus respondeu calmamente - mas eu não vou. Nem você nem Potter têm o controle necessário para usá-lo, isso mataria você e qualquer um que estivesse por perto. E a magia de Hermione simplesmente não é adequada para isso, é muito violento.

Harry bufou com uma risada de dor. - Você não acha que Hermione é violenta?

\- Ei! - ela protestou, antes de se virar para encarar Severus quando ele começou a tentar não rir. - E você pode calar a boca.

Mordendo o lábio para segurar o riso, Severus deu-lhe um olhar travesso antes de balançar a cabeça e olhar para os meninos, que estavam rindo agora. - Isso não é exatamente como eu quis dizer isso.

\- Cale a boca - ela repetiu irritada, aborrecida que a poltrona que eles estavam compartilhando não fosse grande o suficiente para ela se afastar. Seu braço se apertou ao redor de seu ombro antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Mau humor é o meu trabalho, não o seu - ele disse a ela, muito baixo para os meninos ouvirem. - Você não é adequada para isso também.

\- Hmph - Recuando, ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. - Qualquer coisa nova, Harry? - ela perguntou com uma óbvia mudança de assunto.

Ele fez uma careta, tocando cautelosamente a testa. - É difícil dizer. Ele é meio louco agora, estou sentindo muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Acho que ele pode estar na caverna, então, qualquer minuto vai realmente doer.

\- Eu não acho que há algo que eu possa fazer... - ela disse se desculpando, e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem. Isso é importante. E eu quero sentir isso quando ele perceber que está ferrado.

\- Isso resolve - Hermione disse ironicamente. - Todos nós temos passado muito tempo com você, Severus. Você nos corrompeu.

\- Weasley, eu não diria nada se eu fosse você - Severus respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Oh, vamos lá, essa foi fácil demais - Ron respondeu alegremente.

\- Ron - Hermione disse em advertência, embora em retrospectiva ela deveria saber melhor do que dar a ele uma linha reta como essa.

\- Tenha cuidado, ela é uma pessoa violenta - Harry disse maliciosamente. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e ele estava obviamente com dor, mas ele ainda estava sorrindo.

\- Eu não sou!

\- Eu não podia andar sem mancar durante três dias - ressaltou Rony.

\- Você mereceu - Harry disse densamente.

\- Eu nunca cheguei ao fundo disso - disse Severus pensativo, e Hermione olhou para ele.

\- E você nunca chegará. _Ele vai_ , rapazes? - ela acrescentou enfaticamente.

Harry gritou, parando a conversa, pressionando as duas mãos na cabeça. - Ele acabou de encontrar a bacia vazia. Merlin, ele está furioso. Ele está se movendo rápido agora, ele já está fora da caverna. Eu não sei onde ele está indo, mas ele definitivamente tem algum tipo de plano... ele está pensando em pessoas diferentes. Ele quer ver alguém, mas eu não posso, oh, é Bellatrix.

\- Ela ainda está viva? - Severus perguntou maldosamente. - Pena.

\- Suponho que eles estão indo para Gringotes, então - Ron supôs. - Isso seria divertido se não estivesse rachando a cabeça de Harry.

Hermione se aproximou sem olhar e colocou a mão sobre a boca do amante antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. - Nem uma palavra, Severus Snape. - Ela sentiu os lábios dele se moverem enquanto ele beijava a palma da mão dela, mas ele não tentou falar, embora ela pudesse sentir a vibração do riso silencioso em seu peito

* * *

Demorou o resto da tarde para qualquer outra coisa acontecer. A cicatriz de Harry estava ardendo e se arrepiando constantemente, mas não foi até o começo da noite, antes que ele quase os assustasse até a morte gritando de dor súbita e apertando a cabeça mais uma vez.

Severus guardou a varinha que ele tinha desenhado reflexivamente com uma carranca irritada quando Hermione saiu do colo dele para ir até o amigo, ajoelhada na ponta do sofá. - O que aconteceu, Harry? Eles estão em Gringotes agora?

\- Ele não foi - Harry disse densamente. - Acabou de mandar os Lestranges. Eles acabaram de voltar. Eles disseram que ele se foi. Ele - oh, Merlin, isso machuca! Ele está furioso, e ele apenas amaldiçoou Bellatrix...

\- Bom - Severus disse baixinho, com um olhar extremamente desagradável em seus olhos. - Espero que ela esteja gritando.

\- Assustador - Ron disse a Hermione em voz baixa.

\- Eu imagino que ela mereça - ela respondeu igualmente suavemente, mantendo os olhos no rosto de Harry. - O que está acontecendo, Harry?

\- Eu não, eu não posso dizer. É tudo, há muitos gritos. Eu acho que houve uma reunião completa, e ele está... amaldiçoando a todos, eu acho. Ele se sente louco. Pior do que eu já... Eu não posso descobrir o que é... - Ele estava tremendo. - Ele está com medo, por baixo. Ele sabe o que fizemos. Ele sabe que fomos nós. Minha cabeça, eu... - Ele gemeu de dor.

\- Chega - Severus disse em voz baixa, de pé e atravessando a sala para eles. - Nós não precisamos saber mais. Hermione, você conhece o feitiço do sono?

\- Sim. - Ela sacou sua varinha. - Dormio, Harry. - Ele desabou de lado sobre Ron, que reclamou com bom humor enquanto se contorcia debaixo do amigo.

\- Quanto tempo ele vai dormir?

\- Até o amanhecer, ou até eu acordá-lo, o que acontecer primeiro. Espero que até então Você-Sabe-Quem tenha se acalmado...

\- Eu duvido - Severus disse pensativo. - Pelo som das coisas ele perdeu o que restava de sua mente. Ele poderia se comportar um pouco mais racionalmente em uma hora ou mais depois de ter queimado alguns seu temperamento, mas suas emoções provavelmente não serão muito mais calmas. - Ele encarou Harry pensativamente. - Eu gostaria de saber exatamente qual era a ligação entre eles.

\- Eu acho que Dumbledore poderia saber - disse Ron com um encolher de ombros. - Mas se ele sabe, ele nunca disse nada.

\- Talvez ele tenha - Severus disse lentamente, virando-se e dando a Hermione um olhar aguçado.

Ela olhou para ele sem expressão por um momento antes de lembrar o pequeno frasco de memórias. - Agora não, Severus.

\- Então quando? - ele perguntou. - Quanto tempo devemos adiar? Tendo em mente que o líder do outro lado acabou de enlouquecer e agora é verdadeiramente capaz de literalmente qualquer coisa? Este é a última tarefa, Hermione, e depois acabou. Eu quero isso terminado. - Ele encontrou seus olhos e os segurou.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. Ele não ordenou que ela entregasse as lembranças, ele nem perguntou, o que ela apreciou. Era com ela, ela duvidava muito que ele as pegasse pela força se ela recusasse.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Ron perguntou.

Ela suspirou, ainda olhando para Severus. - Dumbledore deixou algumas memórias para Severus olhar depois que nos livramos de todas as Horcruxes. Há mais uma coisa que temos que fazer antes de podermos vencer Você-Sabe-Quem, aparentemente.

\- Realmente? Porcaria. Eu pensei que nós tínhamos terminado. Nós sabemos o que é?

\- Ainda não.

Ron franziu a testa, olhando entre os dois, antes de soltar um suspiro e se levantar. - Tanto faz. Vocês dois podem ficar aqui e ser enigmático. Vou arrastar Harry lá em cima e jogá-lo na cama, então fique fora do caminho ou algo assim. Deixe-me saber quando um de vocês fizer sentido. - Ele sacou sua varinha e jogou-a em Harry, levitando-o cuidadosamente para fora do quarto.

Severus inclinou a cabeça para um lado, observando-a pensativamente. - Por que você está tão relutante? - ele perguntou.

\- Por que você não está? - ela respondeu, suspirando. - Você não parou, Severus. Quanto tempo passou desde que você se deixou parar e descansar por cinco minutos? Não é bom para você. E o que quer que seja isso, nós dois sabemos que vai ser algo terrível. Por tudo que eu sei que ele vai lhe dizer que nunca vamos ganhar, que há outra profecia ou algo que significa que você-sabe-quem nunca pode morrer até que neva no sol. Eu não tenho pressa de enfrentar mais dor ou dificuldades. Já tive o suficiente e você também.

Seus olhos se suavizaram. - Eu sei, e você não está errada. Temo descobrir o que está naquele frasco. Mas estamos tão perto, Hermione. Eu passei décadas trabalhando para este momento. Não podemos desistir agora. Um último esforço, e está terminado, e estamos livres. Eu não quero dar mais da minha vida para isso, não agora. - Aproximando-se, ele tocou a bochecha dela gentilmente. - Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer com isso agora.

Fechando os olhos, ela se inclinou contra a mão dele e suspirou novamente. - Você está certo. Eu quero isso também. Nós temos a nossa vida para viver juntos. Mas... e se ele nos disser que não podemos vencer, Severus? Ou se ele nos der algo mais para fazer isso vai levar anos? Eu não quero mais fazer isso. Eu não sou como você, eu não posso deixar minha vida inteira de lado por algo tão sombrio e terrível e fingir que não dói.

Ele se aproximou novamente e deslizou os braços ao redor dela, puxando-a para perto de seu peito e descansando sua bochecha contra seu cabelo. - Nós dois sabemos que Dumbledore não sabia de tudo. Somos a prova disso, você e eu. Mesmo que ele diga algo assim, isso não significa que ele esteja certo. Mas nós não saberemos a menos que eu procure. - Seus braços se apertaram. - Nós podemos vencer isso, Hermione. Eu não sei se vamos ou não, eu nunca disse a você mentiras cobertas de açúcar antes e eu não vou começar agora, mas eu sei que temos uma chance muito boa, mais do que jamais tivemos antes. Não vou desistir tão perto do fim. - Mais suavemente, ele acrescentou: - E você também não vai. Você é tão teimosa quanto eu, e você não poderia mais se afastar disso do que você poderia fazer nevar no Sol, e nós dois sabemos disso.

Relaxando, ela aninhou em sua camisa, respirando seu cheiro familiar e deixando o calor de seu corpo acalmar seus nervos estridentes. - Eu sei. Estou tão cansada, mentalmente e emocionalmente esgotada. Não sei como você conseguiu isso todo esse tempo.

\- Reprimindo tudo tão fortemente que acabei numa bagunça neurótica - respondeu ele secamente, e ela sorriu apesar de tudo.

\- Bem, há isso. Tudo bem, então. Você tem uma Penseira aqui?

\- Sim.

\- Eu quero que nós olhemos juntos.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou concordar com isso.

Ela recuou apenas o suficiente para olhar para o rosto dele, mantendo os braços ao redor de sua cintura. - Severus...

\- Não, Hermione. Essas lembranças são a última mensagem de Dumbledore para mim, e ele estava realmente furioso comigo. O que quer que ele tivesse para me dizer, ele teria dito o mais careca e desanimador possível, e você não precisa. Eu não vou deixar passar por ele para simplesmente tentar me causar dor adicional também, e você não precisa ouvir isso também. Eu dou a minha palavra que vou te contar tudo relacionado à guerra daquelas memórias.

Ela procurou o olhar dele. - Não há mais segredos, não importa o quão ruim seja, nem mesmo para tentar me proteger.

\- Eu prometo.

* * *

Foi um esforço físico para Severus arrastar a cabeça para fora da Penseira, e ele cambaleou para trás do banco, cambaleando quase bêbado pelo porão até o suporte da parede úmida de tijolos. Sacudindo a cabeça como se pudesse negar o que acabara de ver e ouvir, ele olhou em silencioso horror para os inocentes redemoinhos de prata quando o terrível entendimento começou a infiltrar-se nele, preenchendo as últimas lacunas em seu conhecimento. Dumbledore não precisou fazer nenhum esforço especial para causar o máximo de dano possível, o velho tinha simplesmente dito a verdade, silenciosamente e sem embelezamento, e de alguma forma isso só piorava as coisas.

 _Oh, Salazar, não._

Agora Severus entendeu tudo finalmente. Ele entendeu o quão terrivelmente ele tinha sido manipulado, como tudo tinha sido controlado, como ele havia sido traído e mentido para mais uma vez. E não só ele. Todos eles. Dumbledore estava puxando as cordas o tempo todo, empurrando-as ao redor do tabuleiro de xadrez só para chegar a esse ponto. Um som baixo de dor animal escapou dele, quase espremido para fora dele pelo nó que parecia ter se formado em seu peito, e ele se agachou e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, sem ter certeza de que não estava prestes a desmaiar.

 _Quão mais? Há quanto tempo ele sabe?_

Até onde foi a traição? Há quanto tempo o velho suspeitava disso e nunca dizia uma palavra? Severus não conseguia nem respirar, tremendo em uma agonia de compreensão terrível. Nunca houve qualquer chance de salvar Lily, sua morte havia sido preordenada. Ele tinha chegado a um acordo com isso, relutantemente, ao longo dos anos desde o assassinato dela. Mas tudo o que ele fizera desde então, tudo o que ele suportara, tinha sido proteger seu filho, só que nunca havia tido nenhuma chance de salvá-lo também. Harry Potter não deveria ser salvo. Harry Potter deveria morrer..

Severus afundou ainda mais em sua mente, inconscientemente buscando a proteção de suas defesas de Oclumência, tentando pensar através da dor, mas não estava funcionando dessa vez. Ele não tinha pensado que Dumbledore poderia machucá-lo mais, ele não achava que houvesse qualquer sentimento de confiança para trair. Ele pensara que estava imune à traição e mentira agora.

Ele estava muito, muito errado.

Deus, doeu. A dor de uma criança com toda a força de um adulto por trás dela. Não deveria ser assim. Tudo deveria ter sido para Potter, droga. O menino deveria sobreviver, triunfar, não ser enviado para a morte como uma ovelha sendo levada para o matadouro.

 _Como eu digo isso?_

Como ele deveria se sentar e dizer ao filho de Lily que ele tinha que morrer? Pior do que isso, ele teve que andar de bom grado para sua própria execução? Ele tinha apenas dezessete anos. Ele tinha sido adulto por apenas algumas semanas. Ele teve toda a sua vida diante dele, sem dúvida cheio de crianças de cabelo ruivo improváveis. E como ele deveria dizer a Hermione que seu melhor amigo era apenas mais uma ovelha sacrificial, que não havia como eles vencerem, que nunca deveriam vencer? Eles tinham tão poucos sonhos... ele não achava que poderia suportar tirar isso deles. Ele nunca quis ver nenhum deles, mas especialmente Hermione, tão quebrada e amarga e sem esperança quanto ele. Ele nunca quis ver esse tipo de dor em seus olhos..

 _Você é covarde, Dumbledore!_

Mesmo na estimativa mais conservadora, o velho tinha que saber por pelo menos um ano, se não mais. Foda-se Slughorn e suas memórias e o cavalo em que ele cavalgava. Dumbledore não era um santo branco como a neve e não havia como ele já não saber sobre Horcruxes e como Voldemort havia prolongado sua vida. Ele deve ter sabido por anos, desde o diário, na verdade. Foi apenas um pequeno passo de saber isso para confundir a natureza da ligação entre Potter e Voldemort.

E o bastardo ficou parado e não disse nada e observou toda a porra da Ordem trabalhando com falsas esperanças, trabalhando por uma vitória que não existia. Oh, eles poderiam matar Voldemort facilmente. Sem suas Horcruxes ele era mortal e morreria tão facilmente quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Mas com o Escolhido, o Garoto que Sobreviveu, morto... seu talismã desapareceria. Isso não foi uma vitória para a Luz, apenas um sabor diferente das trevas.

Não é de se estranhar que Dumbledore quisesse esperar até que estivesse morto, Severus pensou devagar. Se o velho ainda estivesse ali agora, Severus o teria matado com as próprias mãos. Raiva e ódio se agitaram, cortando a dor, girando juntos em uma escuridão muito familiar. Ele se sentiu assim durante a maior parte de sua vida, na verdade, embora talvez não tão intensamente.

 _Não mais. Eu não aguento mais._

Erguendo a cabeça, ele olhou cegamente ao redor do porão escuro, úmido e opressivamente sombrio, e uma dor muito antiga torceu seu intestino. Foi demais. Muitas memórias ruins colidindo com muita dor nova. Sua raiva não se foi, ele sabia que não tinha, ele disse ao próprio Potter que esse tipo de raiva nunca ia embora. Ele alcançou isto agora e deixou isto ferver por ele, enquanto virando olhos ardentes, desesperados na Penseira

Suas proteções eram completas. Não houve nenhum som e nem um tremor momentâneo, enquanto sua magia queimava através dele em um gesto frenético e inútil de negação.

Depois ele se virou e se sentou, concentrando-se em sua respiração enquanto se recompunha. Ignorando o círculo enegrecido no piso de concreto que era tudo o que restava de seu banco, suas últimas lembranças da Penseira e Dumbledore, ele enxugou o rosto na manga, notando desapaixonadamente que sua mão não estava tremendo. A dor e a raiva tinham sido todas empurradas de volta para baixo, onde elas pertenciam, profundamente sob as águas de seu oceano mental, ele teve que pensar sobre o que ele iria fazer agora.

 _Eu prometi,_ ele se lembrou. Como ele poderia dizer isso a Hermione? Não havia como amolecer, de jeito nenhum ele poderia dizer a ela que Dumbledore poderia estar errado, sem esperança de dar a ela. Se houvesse alguma saída, ele não podia ver. Potter foi o Horcrux final, então ele tevria que morrer antes que o Lorde das Trevas pudesse morrer. Mas não era mais sobre isso, por mais terrível e doloroso que fosse, ele se arrependeria se o menino morresse, talvez surpreendentemente, mas até o filho de Lily não podia mais comandar sua alma. Não, era o que aconteceria com Hermione. Ela nunca havia perdido alguém próximo a ela antes, certamente não um amigo tão próximo no auge de sua vida, não sob tais circunstâncias. Ela era forte o suficiente para sobreviver, eventualmente, mas não sem danos, e a dor que causaria a ela... Nada valia a pena, nem mesmo a derrota do Lorde das Trevas.

Ele deveria ter visto isso chegando. Todas as peças estavam lá, mas ele se recusou a colocá-las juntas.

Severus entendeu com certo desapego frio que estava à beira da loucura, de um colapso nervoso irreversível. Sua sanidade estava desgastada há meses, se não anos, e agora ele estava à beira, e se ele caísse agora, perderia tudo. Se ele não lutasse contra isso agora, ele estava perdido para sempre. Seu oceano mental foi destruído por tempestades quando sua psique maltratada vacilou e ele se recompôs para a luta final, lutando contra tudo o que restava.

Ele balançou lentamente para trás e para frente no chão, seus olhos escuros vítreos e brancos, mastigando seu lábio inferior até sangrar e cravar as unhas em seus braços até que eles também tirassem sangue, concentrando-se na dor para lembrá-lo da realidade física de seu corpo, lutando para ficar ciente do que era real e do que não era. Ele não podia deixar isso bater nele agora, não quando ele tinha muito a perder. Grunhindo maldições e obscenidades, ele lutou pelo controle de sua própria mente, forçando alguma estabilidade em suas emoções caóticas, procurando se centrar e encontrar seu equilíbrio mais uma vez, não importando o quanto precário. Quando as lágrimas vieram, ele as deixou fluir, não mais se importando com o orgulho que o fazia tentar não chorar, a ligeira liberação emocional aliviou um pouco a pressão.

A histeria veio e se foi, levando um pouco mais do caos, uma breve tempestade que deixou as coisas um pouco mais calmas. Lentamente ele começou a relaxar, a terrível devastação se instalando. Não era ele mesmo que ele estava lutando, ele ainda não dava a mínima para o que aconteceu com ele. Hermione o amava, e ela precisava dele, e ele não deixaria nada tirá-la dele. Agarrando-se a suas lembranças dela, deu-lhe a âncora de que precisava, e gradualmente tudo ficou mais fácil.

Quando Severus abriu os olhos, sentiu-se exausto e doente, a boca cheia de sangue e a cabeça latejando, mas ele venceu. Muito lentamente se levantando, ele balançou por um momento enquanto se sentia tonto, cuspindo o sangue e encostando-se na parede até a tontura passar antes de se recompor e começar a limpar e curar o dano. Ele ainda não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que eles iam fazer agora, mas pelo menos ele era sensato o suficiente para entender o problema. Tremendo, ele olhou para ter certeza de ter removido todas as evidências físicas de seu pequeno colapso, antes de olhar as escadas para a porta do porão e suspirar. Se ele fosse manter sua promessa, ele teria que quebrar o coração de seu amor.

* * *

Severus estava no porão há muito tempo agora. Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente, recusando-se a olhar para o relógio novamente, recusando-se a admitir o quanto ela estava com medo. Ele manteve o porão bem protegido e ela não podia ouvir nada, mas seus instintos estavam gritando para ela que algo estava errado.

Quando ele finalmente subiu as escadas, ela pôde ver em seu rosto que eram más notícias. Ele estava muito pálido e movendo-se estranhamente rígido, mantendo os olhos baixos para esconder sua expressão enquanto dizia baixinho: - Eu preciso de um cigarro primeiro. -Passando por ela, ele foi para o jardim escuro sem dizer mais nada, e ela afundou os dentes em seu lábio inferior enquanto observava sua forma sombria andando de um lado para o outro pelos mais longos minutos de sua vida.

Ela se levantou quando ele voltou, observando-o incerta. Um pouco do vazio em seus olhos injetados de sangue era Oclumência, mas sob isso ela podia ver tanto o choque quanto a dor, e algo mais que ela não conseguia identificar. - Eu estava prestes a perguntar se você está bem, mas obviamente você não está - ela disse gentilmente. - Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu. - Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Severus, por favor. Você está me assustando. O que está acontecendo?

\- O fim do mundo, eu acho - disse ele lentamente. - Eu sei tudo agora.

\- O que isso significa?

\- Isso significa que não podemos vencer. - Sua voz era plana, gritante, e seus olhos estavam frios e remotos quando ele os abriu e olhou para ela. - Podemos matar o Lorde das Trevas, talvez. Mas não podemos vencer. E ele sabia disso, esse tempo todo. Ele mentiu para todos nós.

\- Quem? Dumbledore?

Por um momento, a raiva e a dor surgiram em seus olhos escuros, antes que ela se desvanecesse mais uma vez. - Sim.

\- Severus, por favor. Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. Apenas me diga. - Ela estava certa agora que realmente não queria saber, mas se era realmente tão ruim, ela queria acabar logo com isso.

Houve um longo silêncio antes de suspirar e dizer baixinho: - Harry deve morrer.

Hermione olhou para ele sem expressão. Ela ouvira as palavras, mas não faziam sentido algum em sua cabeça. Irrelevantemente, ela percebeu que era a primeira vez que Severus se referia a Harry como apenas Harry, quando um leve zumbido começou em seus ouvidos e ela tentou entender o que ele acabara de dizer. Lentamente, ele virou a cabeça e olhou para ela, e sua expressão estava entorpecida, perdida.

\- Você tem certeza? - Ela perguntou finalmente, um pouco nervosa pela estranha calma em sua voz.

\- Sim. Ele estava condenado desde o início. Nunca houve qualquer esperança de salvá-lo.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque há sete Horcruxes, não seis.

Ela pensou sobre isso por um tempo, começando a tremer. Muito devagar, as peças começaram a se unir em sua cabeça, números soando e os buracos em seu conhecimento sendo preenchidos, enquanto Severus olhava para ela com olhos vazios. - Eu vejo - ela disse finalmente, distante. - Há quanto tempo, não, não responda. Eu não quero saber agora. Não há como destruí-lo sem matá-lo?

\- Não.

\- Você sabe disso com certeza, ou você está apenas assumindo o pior de novo?

\- Droga, Hermione - ele disse desesperadamente, sem qualquer raiva em sua voz. - Eu não posso mentir para você, não sobre algo tão importante. O poder necessário para destruir uma Horcrux vai matar o hospedeiro.

\- E quanto a removê-lo?

\- Não que eu saiba. Não há como controlar o que aconteceria a ele mesmo se conseguíssemos removê-lo. Poderia ir a qualquer lugar.

\- Não podemos mandar de volta para Você-Sabe-Quem? Ele não pode dividir sua alma novamente, então ele não pode fazer mais...

\- Não. Reabsorver uma Horcrux exige remorso absoluto. Ele não é capaz disso. - Ele suspirou. - Hermione, não. Eu estive pensando sobre isso por horas. Não podemos ganhar essa.

\- Eu não quero que ele morra - disse ela depois de um momento em voz baixa.

\- E você acha que eu quero? - ele perguntou tristemente. - Quase tudo que eu fiz foi para ele. Por uma mentira. - Ele olhou para ela com os olhos perdidos e suspirou. - Estou tão cansado de ser usado - disse ele, cansado.

Envolvendo seus braços ao redor de si mesma, Hermione começou a tremer, mordendo o lábio enquanto tentava não pensar sobre isso. Isso era de alguma forma pior do que ela imaginara. Saber outra coisa que fizesse Voldemort imortal estaria bem, porque pode não ter sido verdade ou pode ter havido uma maneira de desfazer isso. Mas isso? _Oh Merlin, Harry_. Seu amigo acreditava há anos que ele provavelmente morreria enfrentando Voldemort, mesmo antes de aprenderem sobre a profecia. Como eles poderiam dizer a ele que ele estava certo? Que a razão pela qual ele compartilhou algumas das habilidades de Voldemort, a razão para a ligação entre eles, era que... em algum lugar em sua cabeça, ele tinha um pedaço da alma do Lorde das Trevas ...?

E quase pior do que isso era o olhar no rosto de Severus, a terrível resignação que dizia que não havia saída, o conhecimento de que tudo pelo que ele lutara havia sido uma mentira. Dumbledore estava morto, porra, mas de alguma forma ele ainda conseguiu causar ainda mais danos a um homem já danificado, quase além do reparo. Começando a tremer agora, ela mordeu o lábio com mais força. _Não há nada que possamos fazer_. Eles tinham passado tanto tempo lutando para mudar o inevitável, para alterar o destino, apenas para cair agora no último obstáculo. Voldemort morreria e a guerra seria vencida, e esse sempre foi o objetivo, mas eles já não pagaram o suficiente?

O medo era quase esmagador. Hermione ficara assustada desde que chegara a Hogwarts, e nunca ousara mostrá-lo. Severus foi o único a ter adivinhado o que era um blefe desesperado que sua atitude de mandão sabe-tudo tinha sido. Ela nunca tinha sido preparada para o mundo mágico, e nada poderia tê-la preparado para isso, e ela não podia mais fingir.

Severus aproximara-se e agora ele pousou a mão no ombro dela. Seus olhos estavam calmos e distantes novamente quando ela olhou para ele, enquanto ele se protegia e afastava sua dor, ela não tinha ideia se deveria ser para seu benefício ou para o dela. A dor apertou-a novamente e sua visão começou a ficar embaçada antes que o primeiro soluço entrasse em sua garganta, e quando ele passou os braços ao redor dela e a puxou para perto, ela começou a chorar.

Distantemente, ela percebeu que ele cuidadosamente os retirava da cozinha para a sala de estar antes de afundar no sofá e puxá-la para o colo. Sabendo que ele provavelmente já havia dirigido o quarto para que Ron não ouvisse o que estava acontecendo, mas isso não importava agora. Pressionando o mais perto possível, ela enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, soluçando impotente e se agarrando a ele enquanto seus braços se apertavam ao redor dela.

Diminuiu lentamente quando o choque inicial se dissipou, suas emoções gradualmente se acomodando em um entorpecimento exausto. Severus não havia dito uma palavra, até onde ela sabia, ela não o tinha ouvido se ele tivesse, simplesmente segurando-a o mais perto que podia, enfiando o rosto em seu cabelo e deslizando as mãos sob a blusa para descansar na pele das costas dela, maximizando o contato deles. Pressionando o rosto contra a garganta dele, ela respirou o cheiro dele, tanto quanto podia com um nariz entupido, ela nunca entenderia como algumas mulheres ainda podem parecer maravilhosas mesmo quando choram e finalmente se obrigou relutantemente a abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade mais uma vez.

Delicadamente, Severus tocou a bochecha dela, afastando o cabelo emaranhado de sua pele úmida e quente, seus olhos escuros estavam tristes. - Eu queria que você não tivesse que saber isso - ele disse suavemente, e ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Não diga nada, Severus, por favor. Eu não quero pensar sobre isso esta noite.

Ele hesitou, depois assentiu. - Devemos tentar dormir, se pudermos. Foi um longo dia. Venha.

* * *

Eles começaram a se preparar para dormir em total silêncio, não havia realmente nada a dizer. A terrível verdade pairava entre eles, mesmo que eles não estivessem reconhecendo isso. Quando Hermione finalmente se virou para olhar para ele, Severus estava olhando para ela, por trás do entorpecimento assustador em seu olhar, seus olhos estavam quase implorando, a necessidade crua aparecendo em seu rosto. Ela sabia que ele nunca perguntaria, não assim, ele estava se protegendo o máximo possível, fingindo estar bem para poder se concentrar nela, tentando ser forte quando estava doendo tanto quanto ela. Ambos precisavam de mais.

Tremendo, ela lambeu os lábios. - Severus - Ela precisava dele agora, precisava dele para fazê-la esquecer, para se sentir viva de novo, mesmo que por pouco tempo. - Por favor.

Ele veio até ela, tocando seu rosto, observando-a atentamente. - O que você precisa? - ele perguntou suavemente. - Você só tem que perguntar.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, incapaz de articular isso. - Eu, eu preciso... não pensar. Apenas... sentir. Por favor. Eu preciso de você.

Parte dela esperava que ele fosse rude, desesperado, e ela estava disposta a permitir que ele a usasse, se fosse o que fosse necessário, mas apesar das emoções voláteis em seus olhos, ele foi gentil quando a atraiu para ele e a beijou, movendo-se lentamente enquanto ele continuava removendo suas roupas.

Ele era quase gentil demais, frustrante, assim como sua própria necessidade, mas não demorou muito para Hermione perceber que ele estava à procura de conforto mais do que prazer, e momentos depois ela reconheceu que era o que ela queria também. Sexo rápido e quase brutal poderia ter embotado suas emoções cruas brevemente, mas não teria ajudado depois; Agora era melhor estar em seus braços assim, passando os dedos suavemente pelo cabelo enquanto ele se aninhava perto contra os seios, a boca encontrando o mamilo enquanto os dedos dele se moviam lentamente entre as pernas. Seu prazer cresceu gradualmente, calor lento superando o frio horrível que parecia ter se instalado nela enquanto ele a persuadia mais alto, acariciando e fazendo carinho antes de seus dedos deslizarem dentro dela enquanto ele continuava a beijar e sugar seus mamilos, finalmente tirando seu orgasmo dela em uma série de ondas lentas e trêmulas quando ele sussurrou seu nome contra sua pele.

Quando ela lentamente se abaixou para tocá-lo depois, ela o encontrou apenas meio ereto, qualquer que fosse a necessidade interior que ele estivesse satisfazendo no momento, o sexo não tinha muito a ver com isso. Apesar disso, ele inchou rapidamente sob sua mão quando ela começou a acariciá-lo com força, tremendo e levantando a cabeça de seus seios para enterrar seu rosto em seu pescoço. No momento em que ele estava totalmente duro, ela tinha decidido o que ela queria fazer por ele e gentilmente se desenredou de seu abraço, saindo de seus braços e da cama. Ele se sentou, uma pergunta em seus olhos, e ela sorriu um pouco enquanto se movia para se ajoelhar no tapete gasto.

Compreensão apareceu. - Você não precisa... - ele começou suavemente.

\- Eu sei. Eu quero. - Era algo que ela vinha pensando quase desde que se tornaram amantes, ele estava sempre disposto a lhe dar prazer oral, e parecia sinceramente gostar disso, então certamente era justo que ela retribuísse, e ela estava curiosa de qualquer maneira. Talvez agora não fosse o melhor momento, mas ela queria se concentrar em algo novo, concentrar-se nele de uma maneira que raramente era capaz durante o intercurso real.

Ela se acomodou entre as pernas dele, descansando a cabeça no joelho dele por um momento e olhando para ele. Ele alisou alguns cachos desgarrados do rosto dela com os dedos trêmulos, sombras ainda em seus olhos enquanto tentava sorrir para ela. Endireitando-se, ela deslizou as mãos ao longo de suas coxas, sentindo os cabelos pretos sob seus dedos antes de roçar levemente as unhas sobre o ponto sensível no oco de seu quadril, sentindo-o tremer. Tão perto, ela podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação, almiscarada e terrena e totalmente masculina. Estudando-o por um momento, o comprimento espesso e inchado de sangue, ela se inclinou devagar e abriu a boca para saboreá-lo pela primeira vez.

Ela não tinha certeza do que esperar. Lavender e Parvati tinham conversado bastante sobre isso, e algumas de suas revistas tinham sido bastante perturbadoras em alguns aspectos, assim como alguns dos romances que ela havia lido por pura curiosidade, mas todas as descrições tinham sido bem diferentes, o que não era muito útil realmente. Ela concluíra que devia ser diferente com todos os homens e que ela teria que esperar para ver.

Ele tinha gosto de sal no início, principalmente, mas por baixo disso estava o gosto dele, almiscarado e mais acobreado do que o resto de sua pele, mas ainda reconfortantemente familiar. A sensação dele em sua boca era de contrastes, pele macia e sedosa e carne quente e dura, e ela sentiu o pulso dele pulsar sob a língua enquanto puxava um pouco mais dele em sua boca com cuidado. Distantemente, ela estava ciente das mãos dele em seus cabelos enquanto os dedos dele desfaziam a trança solta e lentamente enrolavam em seus cachos, frizz e tudo, mas ela estava mais focada no que estava fazendo.

Ela não era tola o suficiente para tentar engolir ele inteiro, ela nunca tinha feito isso antes, obviamente, e duvidava que ela fosse capaz de fazer isso instintivamente. Isso era algo para aprender depois, quando o clima fosse mais leve e mais divertido, isso era sobre dar prazer a ele, não sobre lutar para não acionar o reflexo de engasgar e tentar não matar o humor sufocando. Uma vez que ela descobriu o quanto ele poderia segurar confortavelmente em sua boca, ela alcançou entre suas pernas para envolver sua mão ao redor da base dele, acariciando a tempo do ritmo que ela estava tentando construir. Só então ela começou a chupá-lo..

Severus estava quieto até aquele ponto, mas quando a boca dela se apertou ao redor dele, ele fez um som perigosamente perto de um gemido, seus dedos apertando em seus cabelos. Tentando desajeitadamente revirar os olhos para ver o rosto dele, viu que ele se recostara na parede, olhando para ela enquanto o calor familiar penetrava em seu olhar e começava a afastar as sombras.

Acomodando-se à sua tarefa, o ritmo entre a mão e a boca ficou mais fácil à medida que ela se acostumou às sensações. Ele estava tremendo e, ocasionalmente, seus quadris se contorciam enquanto ele lutava para ficar parado e não empurrar em sua boca, gradualmente se tornando mais vocal. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada, gemidos suaves se tornando gemidos quando ele inchou ainda mais em sua boca e o sabor salgado se intensificou. Finalmente suas mãos se apertaram no cabelo dela. - Hermione... - ele sussurrou com voz rouca.

Ela ouviu o aviso em sua voz e ignorou, ela sabia que isso não deveria ser agradável, ela tinha ouvido muitas piadas sujas sobre isso, e talvez ela nunca faria isso de novo se fosse tão ruim, mas essa primeira vez ela queria que ele gozasse em sua boca. Levando a outra mão para cima entre as pernas, ela acariciou-o suavemente, sugando mais forte quando ela olhou para cima mais uma vez. Ele ainda estava olhando para ela, mas seus olhos não estavam focados, e um momento depois eles se fecharam, sua expressão se contorceu. Ele gemeu grosso e todo o seu corpo ficou tenso antes de começar a tremer, apesar de seus melhores esforços, seus quadris se sacudiram quando suas mãos apertaram seu cabelo novamente antes que ele gozasse com um grito baixo.

O calor absoluto foi uma surpresa, ela só tinha realmente sentido o clímax entre suas pernas antes, e era mais quente do que ela pensava que seria. Sua advertência lhe dera tempo suficiente para se preparar para engolir, e foi um momento antes de registrar o gosto, que não era tão ruim quanto ela pensava que seria, salgado e levemente amargo e levemente metálico, mas não muito desagradável. Além disso, o olhar de felicidade quase agonizante em seu rosto enquanto a observava chupando-o tinha valido a pena, mesmo que tivesse sido dez vezes pior.

Lentamente Hermione se levantou, lambendo os lábios e considerando o gosto pensativamente. Ele estendeu a mão e segurou-a pelo pulso, puxando-a gentilmente e puxando-a para o seu colo. Ela sentiu os braços dele em volta dela e se aconchegou contra o peito dele. Tudo parecia muito distante agora, o mundo tinha sido reduzido ao calor de seu corpo e o gosto dele permanecia em sua boca. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça suavemente. – Obrigado - ele disse baixinho.

\- Eu não fui muito...

\- Não. Não. Você foi, você é maravilhosa. - Ele hesitou. - Eu...

\- O que?

Ela sentiu ele sacudir a cabeça. - Não agora. Durma, Hermione. Tudo pode esperar até a manhã.


	49. Chapter 49

**"That's the way you make me feel**

 **Better than I've ever known it**

 **Better than it's ever been**

 **I can't seem to control it, no**

 **That's the way you make me feel**

 **Like the sun coming up in the morning**

 **Like holding the world in your hands**

 **In a way I could never imagine, yeah**

 **That's the way you make me feel..."**

 _–_ _Ronan Keating, 'The Way You Make Me Feel'._

* * *

De manhã, Hermione teve uma dor de cabeça e estava pensando muito. Ela não dormiu muito, provavelmente não por mais do que alguns minutos de cada vez. Uma vez que o choque tinha diminuído, seu cérebro tinha começado a funcionar e não iria deixá-la dormir até que ela tivesse trabalhado as coisas em sua cabeça. Severus havia desmaiado, mais que adormecido, ele estava inquieto e agitado a maior parte da noite, acalmando-se apenas brevemente cada vez que ela acariciava seus cabelos e murmurava sem palavras para ele.

Principalmente, ele era o que ela estava pensando tanto, em especial lembrando o olhar perdido em seus olhos. Ele estivera sob tanta tensão ao longo de tudo isso desde que a guerra começara, ele a mantivera brilhantemente, e ela tinha certeza de que ela era a única que tinha visto o preço que estava sofrendo, mas ele estava perto de perdê-la antes que isso acontecesse. Ele estava no limite agora, e ela sabia que não era vaidade perceber que se ele não a tivesse, ele poderia ter perdido completamente. Sempre foi bom ser necessário, mas ela poderia desejar que não fosse necessário. Ainda assim, se ela pudesse ajudá-lo a manter as coisas juntas, isso era algo, não era como se ela pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa que pudesse fazer.

 _Harry é a sétima Horcrux_ , ela disse a si mesma com firmeza mais uma vez, obrigando-se a reconhecê-lo novamente. Não havia absolutamente nenhum ponto em recusar-se a pensar nisso, isso não ia fazer isso desaparecer. Aceitação era o primeiro passo, certo? O único problema era que ela não sabia qual era o segundo passo. Mesmo fazendo concessões para o pessimismo natural de Severus e aumentando o desespero, era muito improvável que Harry pudesse ser salvo. Hermione não tinha certeza se deveriam dizer a ele, pode ser mais gentil.

A profecia dizia que Harry ou Voldemort teriam que matar o outro, mas mesmo esse novo conhecimento não explicava por que, ou o que aconteceria se alguém matasse um deles. Se alguém matasse Voldemort agora, ele acabaria encontrando um caminho de volta, o que mataria Harry. Se alguém matasse Harry, no entanto, não faria diferença quem fosse, não teria que ser Voldemort, mesmo que fazê-lo destruir sua própria Horcrux seria bem irônico. Fez ela ficar doente para pensar nisso tão friamente, mas se alguém sufocasse Harry em seu sono agora, Voldemort poderia ser morto assim que o encontrassem e tudo acabaria rapidamente. Por 'alguém', ela supôs que se referia a Severus, ela certamente não podia fazer isso, mas não tinha certeza se ele também podia. Pedir a ele para matar o filho da mulher que ele amava por tanto tempo era demais, realmente, especialmente em cima de Dumbledore. Talvez fosse isso que a profecia significava, que alguém do outro lado teria que matar Harry, já que ninguém da Ordem era capaz disso.

Esse deveria ser o segundo passo, Hermione decidiu, olhando fixamente para o outro lado da sala enquanto o céu começava a clarear do lado de fora e ouvindo Severus roncando baixinho enquanto ele finalmente dormia mais profundamente. Descubra para quem mais deveria ser dito. O terceiro passo seria começar a lidar com o problema, se pudessem, mas o segundo passo deveria ser decidir quem mais precisava saber, obviamente, isso deve ser o mínimo possível, por segurança, se nada mais. Ela mordeu o lábio, a Ordem como um todo não deveria saber. Perder Dumbledore tinha acertado muito, e ela havia observado o quanto o mundo bruxo precisava acreditar em Harry ao longo dos anos, seu melhor amigo achou sua fama irritante e embaraçosa, mas não tinha certeza de que ele havia percebido o quanto ele era importante para as pessoas. Saber disso destruiria a fé deles e os deixaria tão desesperados quanto ela se sentia agora.

Professora McGonagall era a chefe da Ordem agora, mas tinha que haver uma razão pela qual Dumbledore não lhe contara sobre as Horcruxes, quanto mais isso _. Além de ser apenas um bastardo, de qualquer maneira_ , ela disse a si mesma com falta de caridade, antes de tentar descobrir como sua Diretora da Casa reagiria a essa notícia, já que ela acabara de perder seu líder e amigo próximo. Provavelmente não tão bem.

E os Weasleys, principalmente Gina? Eles eram da família de Harry, independentemente dos laços de sangue. Eles mereciam saber, mas a que propósito isso serviria? Eles teriam que ser avisados antes do final, qualquer outra coisa seria injusta demais, mas parecia inútil machucá-los até que fosse necessário. Havia uma chance muito fraca que eles pudessem encontrar uma maneira de sair disso, afinal de contas, não muito de um, é verdade, mas ainda assim uma chance.

Hermione mordeu o lábio novamente, ela realmente não tinha o direito de tomar essa decisão, e lembrou-se de como estava com raiva de Severus por reter verdades duras da parte dela para poupar seus sentimentos. Mas, igualmente, ela não podia começar a imaginar como teria sofrido por todos aqueles meses se soubesse. Ela teria que falar com ele e ver o que ele pensava.

Isso só deixou Harry e Ron. Isso iria esmagar os dois, e ela poderia honestamente admitir que ela egoistamente não queria ter que dizer isso. Severus diria a eles se chegasse a isso, mas também não era justo com ele. Harry acreditava que estava condenado a morrer desde... bem, pelo menos desde o final do quarto ano, e francamente ela tinha certeza de que ele acreditara desde que descobrira quem era Voldemort. Mas ele tinha sido muito mais otimista recentemente, quando seu relacionamento com Ginny se tornou mais sério e eles trabalharam através das Horcruxes. Tirando isso dele agora... e Ron ficaria arrasado também. Harry era seu irmão, perto o suficiente.

Era demais pensar nisso agora, ela queria uma distração. Cuidadosamente rolando em sua metade da cama estreita, ela estava se tornando bastante prática naquele momento, ela olhou para Severus, que finalmente conseguiu afundar em um sono adequado cerca de uma hora atrás. Ele parecia exausto e tenso, até adormecido. Ele também parecia desalinhado, ela notou com um leve sorriso, barba por fazer pode ser uma boa em alguns homens, mas não combinou com Severus. Se ele tivesse desenvolvido uma boa barba, poderia parecer bom, mas a barba de uma noite só o fazia parecer um vagabundo. Se aproximando, ela se inclinou e beijou sua testa suavemente, e então seus lábios.

\- Bom dia, amor - Ela murmurou contra sua boca. Ele respondeu ao beijo sonolento, lentamente abrindo olhos nebulosos e cansados, e ela viu as sombras rastejando de volta em seu olhar antes de impulsivamente estender os dedos contra os lábios dele.

\- Eu estive pensando - ela disse baixinho. - Eu não acho que devamos contar aos garotos tudo ainda, nós não sabemos o suficiente. Esta manhã nós deveríamos dizer a eles que temos que lidar com a conexão com Você-Sabe-Quem na cicatriz de Harry antes que possamos matá-lo. Nós não vamos dizer a eles que na verdade é uma,...uma Horcrux, ainda não. Eu sei que não é provável que haja uma maneira de destruí-la ou removê-la sem matar Harry, mas até que tenhamos certeza de uma maneira ou de outra coisa que eu não quero que ele saiba, e Ron é tão chato que não devemos contar a ele ainda, e não contamos a mais ninguém na Ordem, a maioria deles não sabe sobre a conexão de qualquer maneira e isso vai apenas confundir as coisas. Deixe os garotos relaxarem um pouco enquanto podemos, talvez haja algo que eles possam fazer na Sede, ou algo assim, embora provavelmente precisaremos de Harry por perto para testar as coisas. Você e eu precisamos pesquisar Horcruxes possível e tenha absoluta certeza de que não há maneira de contornar isso, eu sei que quase não há chance, mas tenho que ter certeza de que tentamos tudo antes de dar acima. OK?

Severus estava olhando para ela com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto, e Hermione piscou quando percebeu o que acabara de fazer, lembrando-se de sua voz ficando mais forte e mais segura enquanto falava. Seu amante a tratava como um igual e já não lhe dava ordens, e de fato não o fazia desde muito antes de deixarem a escola, mas essa era a escolha dele, não um acordo mútuo, e ela sempre o tratara como o líder de seu pequeno grupo. Ela certamente nunca tentou tomar o controle assim, brincando com as mulheres mandonas de lado. Mordendo o lábio, ela o observou indeciso, imaginando como ele reagiria, ele lutou muito para sair do controle de seus mestres.

Ele continuou a encará-la pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, seus olhos se estreitando levemente, antes de finalmente suspirar e parecer repentinamente muito, muito aliviado. Seus ombros relaxaram, algumas das linhas ásperas de seu rosto suavizaram, e ele deu a ela o sorriso mais bonito que ela já tinha visto em seu rosto. – Obrigado - ele disse baixinho, antes de quebrar o contato visual para rolar de costas e se esticar..

Hermione não esperava isso, mas, enquanto o observava, lembrou-se abruptamente de uma conversa que tiveram na cozinha pouco depois de chegarem aqui, antes de se tornarem amantes.

 _\- Eu sou um seguidor, não um líder... Eu preferiria ter alguém em quem eu confiasse simplesmente me diga o que fazer_.

Metade da razão para o estresse crescente nos últimos meses foi a pressão de tomar conta das coisas, ela percebeu. Ele havia lutado para se afastar de seus mestres porque não confiava neles, não porque quisesse abrir sua própria trilha. Fazia muito sentido, agora que ela pensava nisso, afinal, ele tinha ido a Voldemort, embora suspeitasse que era a escolha errada, em vez de escolher seu próprio caminho. Ele queria alguém para seguir, o que na verdade explicava muito.

Isso não significava que ela necessariamente queria estar no comando das coisas agora, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela tiraria isso dele agora. Se ele tivesse fé nela, bem, ela só teria que tentar não decepcioná-lo. Dizer a Harry e Rony o que fazer não foi muito difícil, ela lembrou a si mesma, e se Severus estava feliz em seguir suas sugestões, isso não era uma coisa ruim. Não era como se ela tivesse de repente se encontrado levando toda a Ordem da Fênix ou algo igualmente aterrorizante. E Severus ainda seria um tomador de decisões, ele não ia abandoná-la. Mesmo assim, foi um pouco estranho o quão pressionada ela se sentiu de repente, ele deve ter se sentido assim por meses.

Severus virou a cabeça e olhou para ela com o meio sorriso torto familiar que adorava, e o olhar em seus olhos escuros era tão familiar, o que sugeria que ele poderia dizer exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Não era nem mesmo a Legilimência na maior parte do tempo, apenas a intuição que às vezes podia ser muito irritante. - Não é muito divertido, é?

\- Se isso me faz parecer tão cansada e desgastada como você parece recentemente, eu estou me demitindo - ela brincou suavemente, e ele bufou uma risada suave, rolando para o lado para enfrentá-la e estendendo a mão para puxá-la para seus braços.

\- Eu acho que você tem algumas décadas ainda antes de começar a parecer tão surrada quanto eu, e dado o seu ponto de partida, eu não acho que você vá ficar tão mal.

Hermione teve que sorrir, inclinando-se para beijá-lo, só Severus conseguiu administrar um elogio tão emaranhado e complicado. Ele a beijou de volta, lento e demorado, antes de se afastar para olhá-la quando o sorriso desapareceu de seus olhos. - Hermione...

\- Eu sei - ela o cortou silenciosamente, tocando sua bochecha. - Eu não estou me iludindo, Severus. Eu sei que não há praticamente nenhuma chance. Mas eu não posso me deixar pensar assim até ter certeza de que tentamos tudo, mesmo que seja fútil. Eu tenho que tentar, não importa como é inútil e sem esperança. Você entende?

Ele assentiu. – Grifinória - ele murmurou, tentando provocar, oferecendo uma tentativa de sorriso. - Então vamos tentar.

* * *

Ela quase tropeçou em Harry e Ron no patamar quando foi usar o banheiro; ela estava feliz por ter pensado em roubar o roupão de Severus antes de sair do quarto. Os meninos não costumavam acordar tão cedo. - Bom Dia.

\- Claro que você pode se arrastar para longe? Não estamos interrompendo nada, estamos? - Ron perguntou um tanto acidamente, e Hermione piscou para ele.

\- O que?

\- Eu sentei metade da noite esperando por você para vir e me dizer o que estava acontecendo, Hermione. Eu ouvi você ir para a cama, e então suas proteções subiram e eu percebi que você não ia me dizer. Então, quando Harry chegou esta manhã e perguntou o que aconteceria a seguir, eu não poderia dizer nada a ele. Porque vocês dois estavam ocupados demais.

Hermione olhou para ele, lembrando-se da absoluta agonia que ela e Severus tinham compartilhado na noite passada e sentindo o desespero ameaçando esmagá-la, e seu temperamento começou a se desgastar. - Se isso foi realmente o que aconteceu, você tem o direito de estar com raiva - ela disse secamente. - Mas não foi. Agora, se você sair do meu caminho para que eu possa ir ao banheiro, vamos conversar com vocês dois quando descermos.

\- É bom saber onde a guerra cai na sua lista de prioridades. Suponho que devíamos ser gratos por você realmente ter se lembrado das proteções dessa vez.

Ela estava prestes a responder quando a porta do quarto se abriu. A expressão de Severus era fria o suficiente para que, embora ele estivesse sem camisa e ainda um pouco amarrotado pelo sono e com a barba por fazer, ele ainda parecesse profundamente intimidador. Ele também tinha a varinha na mão. - Mais uma palavra, Weasley. Eu te desafio.

\- Você não pode nos culpar por estar um pouco irritado - Harry disse rabugento. Ele não parecia tão bravo quanto Ron, mas ele obviamente tinha uma dor de cabeça e continuava tocando sua cicatriz com cuidado. - Não é muito divertido ficar esperando que vocês dois terminem para que você possa nos dizer o que está acontecendo e o que Dumbledore disse.

\- Você não estava esperando por nada disso - Severus disse a ele friamente. - Nenhum de vocês merece uma explicação, mas a razão de você não ter visto nenhum de nós esta manhã é simplesmente que não acordamos tão cedo quanto costumamos fazer. Este é o seu último aviso, se algum de vocês disser mais alguma coisa sobre a nossa vida privada, eu vou tirar vocês dois desta casa e vocês podem voltar para a Sede, ou direto para o Inferno por tudo que eu me importo. - Empurrando sua varinha para o cós da calça, ele passou por eles e bateu a porta do banheiro atrás dele.

\- Não me olhe assim - Hermione disse irritada. - Eu não acho engraçado também. Algum de vocês realmente acha que nós adiaríamos contar a você algo importante só para que pudéssemos fazer sexo? Eu não te disse ontem à noite porque faz mais sentido contar a vocês dois de uma vez e Harry ainda estava inconsciente, e Severus está certo, nós não ficamos acordados por muito tempo. Se houvesse qualquer coisa que pudéssemos fazer agora eu já teria contado sobre isso. Vejo vocês dois lá embaixo.

Severus estava se barbeando quando ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta no rosto de Harry. Ele deu a ela um olhar irônico no espelho e se aproximou para deixá-la perto da pia. - E esse humor é antes de termos dito alguma coisa a eles - ele observou, falando com cuidado para evitar se morder. - Eu entendo porque você deseja mentir para eles agora.

\- Eu não quero mentir para eles, e não vou mentir diretamente - disse ela com um suspiro, pegando a escova de dentes. - Mas eles não precisam saber a verdade completa ainda. Harry está muito melhor com sua raiva do que ele costumava ser, e o temperamento de Ron também está melhor, mas isso vai mandá-los para o limite e eu não quero ver você os machucando, ou vê você se machucar porque está se segurando por minha causa. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não negou. - E não faz sentido machucar os dois até que tenhamos certeza. Já é muito ruim você e eu se sentir assim sem espalhar isso. - Ela sorriu um pouco triste. - Eu entendo porque você não me contou o que estava acontecendo.

Ele assentiu, enxaguando a última espuma do rosto e limpando a barba da lâmina da navalha. - Eles não vão agradecer por isso quando descobrirem, mas isso é o melhor. Nenhum deles pode fazer nada para ajudar de qualquer maneira, e vai ser difícil o suficiente sem lidar com seus problemas de raiva ao mesmo tempo. - Ele sorriu de repente. - Você é a única a tomar essas decisões agora.

\- Oh, cale a boca - ela disse a ele com uma boca cheia de pasta de dentes. - Vá e termine de se vestir, você está distraindo assim e precisamos ir falar com eles - Isso lhe rendeu um sorriso satisfeito e uma saudação sarcástica, mas ele fez como lhe foi dito.

* * *

Dois meninos um tanto mal-humorados esperavam no andar de baixo e haviam feito o café da manhã. Hermione tomou isso como um pedido de desculpas, já que em face de todos os seus problemas atuais, uma disputa dificilmente era o fim do mundo, e montou um sanduíche com bacon e torradas enquanto Severus lhe dava um pouco de chá. - Ok. Primeiro, Harry, como está sua cicatriz?

\- Parece tudo bem - ele relatou com cautela. - Tem sido picante o tempo todo desde que eu acordei, e ocasionalmente ele dobra um pouco, mas ele parece ter se acalmado. Ele estava absolutamente raivoso ontem, e assustado com isso, mas eu não posso sentir muito hoje.

\- Isso é bom. Isso também me leva ao que temos que falar esta manhã. Dumbledore deixou algumas memórias para Severus, como você sabe, eu não as vi, mas parecia haver bastante - ela acrescentou pensativa, olhando para Severus, que tinha a boca cheia e simplesmente balançou a cabeça antes de engolir.

\- Sim, ele me disse outras coisas também, mas pode esperar.

Tomando sua palavra, Hermione balançou a cabeça e olhou para os rostos expectantes dos garotos, preparando-se e pensando em neblina enquanto ela se concentrava em manter o tom da voz e moderadamente alegre, blefando tão desesperadamente quanto ela já teve que dar a impressão de que sabia o que ela estava fazendo. - Bem, não é exatamente uma boa notícia, mas sabíamos que provavelmente seria algo complicado. Não precisamos rastrear mais artefatos misteriosos nem nada, mas acontece que essa conexão entre Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem é um pouco mais importante do que pensávamos, e temos que descobrir uma maneira de quebrá-la antes que possamos matá-lo, caso contrário, isso poderia prejudicar Harry também.

Eles trocaram olhares antes de concordar alegremente. - Faz sentido, eu acho - disse Ron. - Dumbledore disse como fazemos isso?

\- Você achou que seria assim tão fácil? - ela perguntou ironicamente, e estremeceu interiormente em seu sorriso. Ela não queria mentir para seus amigos, mas também não queria machucá-los.

\- Justo.

Harry colocou o suco de laranja no chão. - Bem, eu não vou me arrepender de tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Será que Dumbledore sabia o que é essa conexão? Eu perguntei no quinto ano e ele não sabia então...

\- Então, ele disse - Severus murmurou, antes de levantar a voz e responder suavemente - E o que te faz pensar que você entenderia os detalhes técnicos se disséssemos a você? - Hermione lançou lhe um olhar agradecido e enterrou o rosto no chá, ela era uma mentirosa muito melhor agora do que uma vez, mas ainda assim, era mais crível advir do consumado Sonserino.

Harry fez uma careta. - Tudo bem, não nos diga. Então eu vou precisar de um exorcismo ou algo assim?

\- É um pensamento.

\- Comporte-se, os dois - Hermione disse a eles. - Nós não sabemos ainda, Harry. Esta manhã quero falar com você sobre todas as vezes que você compartilhou sonhos ou sentiu o que ele está sentindo, e o tempo que ele tentou te possuir, e qualquer coisa que sua cicatriz faz, e ver o que eu posso resolver. Severus vai tentar encontrar algo em seus livros. Ron ...

\- Sim, sim, fique fora do caminho - ele disse amargamente. - Isso é uma droga, você sabe. Eu me sinto como uma peça de reposição.

\- Cale a boca, Severus.

\- Mas eu não disse nada... ainda.

\- Há engraçado há - Ron disse melancólico, franzindo a testa para a mesa. - Estou falando sério. Qual é o sentido de eu estar aqui?

Hermione ficou aliviada por Severus não parecer inclinado a responder aquilo, em vez disso concentrou-se intensamente em seu café. Ela deu a seu amigo um olhar simpático. - Não diga isso, Ron. Você é um de nós, somos uma equipe. Ok, no momento você não pode realmente ajudar com isso, mas você odeia a pesquisa de qualquer maneira e eu não vou te deixar sozinho com Severus por qualquer período de tempo. Merlin sabe o que aconteceria. Pode haver algo que você possa fazer mais tarde e definitivamente precisaremos de você quando terminarmos essa última tarefa e irmos atrás de Você-Sabe-Quem. Agora, se você quiser vá e veja sua família ou algo assim, você pode, mas eu não quero que você sinta que estamos empurrando você para fora do caminho..

Ele suspirou. - Sim, eu sei. Estou tentando não ficar de mau humor, mas me sinto fora do lugar aqui.

Harry mudou de assunto, ele estava observando Hermione e Severus através de olhos apertados por alguns minutos agora. - Quando você inventou seu plano, Hermione?

\- O que?

Ele estava tentando não sorrir. - Só parece ter havido uma mudança de liderança quando não estávamos olhando.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - ela respondeu arrogantemente, mais aliviada do que a mudança de assunto. Severus olhou para cima de sua caneca de café com uma expressão divertida enquanto Harry e Ron trocavam olhares.

Ron sorriu alegremente para ela, esquecendo seu mau humor finalmente. - Bem, você está mandando em nós por seis anos. Até Snape não conseguiu aguentar para sempre. Estou surpreso que ele tenha durado tanto tempo.

Ela revirou os olhos. - Você não é tão engraçado quanto pensa, Ronald. Mas... você não se importa que eu não esteja contando tudo a você ainda, não é? - ela acrescentou ansiosamente.

Foi Harry quem balançou a cabeça. - Você é uma das poucas pessoas em quem eu confio, Hermione. Você vai me dizer eventualmente, certo?

\- Sim. Uma vez que eu souber tudo para contar.

\- Está bem então. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Com você, eu sei que você não está guardando segredos só porque você pode, ou porque você acha que eu sou uma criança. Você tem uma boa razão e isso é bom o suficiente para mim agora. - Ele sorriu de repente. - E se eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, você me ajudaria a pesquisar.

\- Como se você fosse de alguma ajuda - ela brincou, surpresa e satisfeita por ele estar tão bem. Ela sabia sobre seus problemas de confiança muito antes de Severus apontar para eles. - Esse é o plano para hoje, então, pelo menos.

\- Sim, chefe - Harry e Rony fizeram um coro, e do olhar no rosto de Severo, ele tinha acabado de se impedir de entrar.

* * *

Severus passara a maior parte do dia no porão com o pior de sua coleção de livros, a maioria ilegal, buscando diligentemente qualquer coisa que destruísse algo tão sombrio e poderoso quanto uma Horcrux sem prejudicar o hospedeiro, procurando por qualquer informação nova, sobre possessão ou qualquer outra coisa que possa ser vagamente útil. Ele ainda não havia encontrado nada, mas continuaria procurando, embora acreditasse que não havia esperança. Hermione tinha pedido a ele, e isso seria suficiente por si só, mas ela também estava certa, eles não poderiam desistir até que eles realmente tivessem tentado cada caminho aberto para eles.

Mesmo assim, foi horrível ler nos melhores momentos, e um pouco deprimente quando você considerasse como era fútil. Ele não ficou surpreso por Hermione ter ido dormir cedo, e a única razão pela qual ele não a seguiu imediatamente foi que ele estava ficando muito cansado dos garotos insinuando coisas sobre sua vida sexual. Ele quis dizer o que ele disse naquela manhã, mais uma piada e era isso, até mesmo para Hermione, havia limites para o que ele estava preparado para tolerar.

Pelo menos a casa estava quieta por fim, como dois garotos adolescentes conseguiram fazer quase a mesma quantidade de barulho que uma sala de aula inteira cheia deles era um mistério para ele. A calma significava que ele estava começando a chocar, o que significava que definitivamente era hora de ir para a cama porque Hermione estaria fazendo o mesmo. Ela provavelmente estaria de mau humor, porque Severus era a única pessoa que ela não tinha que colocar um rosto corajoso e fingir que tudo estava bem, mas que assim seja, ele deixaria ela descontar nele se isso fosse o que ela precisava.

Severus entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, certificando-se de que os feitiços de silenciamento estavam de fato no lugar, a provocação tinha golpeado em casa. Na maior parte do tempo eles eram bem quietos, mas a cabeceira estava um pouco solta, e ocasionalmente Hermione podia ser bastante vocal, o que, reconhecidamente, ele gostava. Irritadamente empurrando os pensamentos de seus hóspedes indesejados de lado, ele olhou para Hermione quando ele começou a se arrumar para dormir, ela estava sentada e, aparentemente, lendo, mas ele apostou o braço da varinha que ela não tinha virado a página em pelo menos meia hora, e ele deu a ela outro dia, no máximo, antes que a constante mordida de lábio atraísse sangue.

Ela se moveu para abrir espaço para ele sem olhar para cima, e quando ele deslizou para a cama ao lado dela, ele refletiu provavelmente pela centésima vez que eles realmente deveriam Transfigurar a cama para torná-la um pouco maior, mas ele sabia que não. Ele gostava de ser pressionado tão perto dela. Acomodando-se, ele se moveu para deixá-la cruzar o livro para colocar o livro no chão, de alguma forma não surpreso quando ela apagou a luz e se deitou sem dizer nada.

Aninhando-se automaticamente contra ela, ele considerou suas opções por um momento antes de perguntar com cautela: - Como foi sua conversa com Potter hoje? Ele se lembrou de algo que pudesse ser útil?

Ela suspirou. - Não realmente. Ele nunca entendeu como funcionava, ou por que, e Dumbledore nunca lhe disse nada específico. Eu escrevi tudo o que ele lembra, e eu gostaria que você olhasse para isso amanhã, por favor.

\- Claro. - Severus fez uma pausa, hesitando sobre o que ele ia dizer em seguida, ele não queria aborrecê-la mais do que ela já estava, mas tinha que ser dito. - Hermione...

\- Sim? - A nota frágil em sua voz dizia muito eloquentemente que, se ele dissesse a ela que era inútil, ela iria machucá-lo. Ele não a culpou, realmente, mas isso não era realmente o que ele ia dizer. Deslocando-se, Severus levantou-se sobre um cotovelo e olhou para ela na penumbra.

\- Você sabe que eu vou continuar tentando o tempo que você quiser - ele disse calmamente - mas tem que haver um ponto de corte onde dizemos que não vai funcionar. Quanto tempo você pretende manter procurando por outra resposta? Potter confia em você o suficiente para deixar as coisas por agora, mas ele não vai ficar sentado para sempre, nem devemos mantê-lo no escuro por muito tempo, e a Ordem eventualmente fará perguntas sobre o que nós todos estão fazendo aqui. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, seremos chamados a admitir tudo para todos, se quando isso acontecer...

\- Eu sei - Hermione disse baixinho em uma voz ligeiramente distante. - Todo mundo ama Harry, mas derrotar você-sabe-quem é mais importante do que uma pessoa. Todos nós chegamos a isso preparados para morrer se fosse o que fosse necessário, inclusive ele. _Eu sei,_ Severus.

Ele assentiu, sentindo-se miserável. - Eu quero dizer isso, Hermione, eu continuarei procurando por respostas o tempo que você quiser, mas eu não sei quanto tempo nós teremos. O Lorde das Trevas é completamente insano e completamente imprevisível agora e nós não temos maneira de saber se isso vai ajudar ou nos atrapalhar.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo antes de suspirar. - Quanto tempo você levará para examinar todos os seus livros? - Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela acrescentou: - Deixe-me reformular isso. Quanto tempo você levará se eu insistir que você tome tempo para dormir e comer e cuidar de si mesmo ao mesmo tempo?

Ele sorriu um pouco, reconhecendo o ponto, e pensou sobre isso. - A maior parte da minha biblioteca ainda está em Hogwarts, mas nada disso nos ajudaria de qualquer maneira. Com os recursos que tenho aqui... - Ele pensou um pouco mais, e então mentiu baixinho: - Três semanas, talvez. - Realisticamente, seria muito menos do que isso, mas ele queria dar-lhe tanto tempo quanto possível para chegar a um acordo com as coisas. Ele teria dito mais tempo, mas três semanas foi provavelmente o mais longo que poderiam ir.

O tom dela dizia que ela não estava enganada, mas estava optando por aceitar a mentira por enquanto respondendo: - Então, em meados de outubro. Esse é o nosso prazo, então, suponho.

 _Eu gostaria que houvesse mais que eu pudesse fazer_. Ele assentiu, tentando alcançar o rosto dela, sem saber se ela queria conforto ou não agora. Sua Grifinória era tão forte, mas ele sabia bem o dano causado se você tentasse fazer tudo sozinho. Quando ela se inclinou em seu toque, ele arrastou os dedos por sua bochecha e pescoço até o ombro, gentilmente mas firmemente puxando-a para baixo em seus braços, e depois de um momento de resistência ela cedeu abruptamente e se enterrou em seus braços com um pequeno arrepio triste que fez seu coração doer.

Segurando sua bochecha na palma da mão, ele a olhou na penumbra. - Eu sinto muito que tenha chegado a isso. Eu gostaria de poder fazer mais. - Não era justo carregá-la agora, mas Severus sabia que ele havia atingido seu limite. Ele não podia mais dar, tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era segui-la e tentar ajudá-la o melhor que pudesse.

\- Oh, Severus. Você já fez muito. - Virando a cabeça, Hermione beijou seus dedos suavemente antes de sorrir e se inclinar para beijar seus lábios. - Se não fosse por você, nenhum de nós teria chegado tão longe. Eu só preciso saber que você está comigo.

\- Always - ele respondeu instantaneamente. - Always and forever, love. No matter what. _(Sempre. Sempre e para sempre, amor. Não importa o que)_

\- Então é o suficiente.

Ele não estava convencido, mas teria que fazer por agora, porque ele não tinha mais nada a oferecer. Ela se aninhou mais perto dele, mudando de posição de uma maneira que ele reconheceu, e seu próximo beijo foi um pedido hesitante de mais, ela ainda podia às vezes ter vergonha de iniciar qualquer coisa e sempre corava como um alvorecer se ele a fizesse realmente dizer isso. Severus gostava disso, geralmente, mas ele não estava com vontade de provocar essa noite e certamente não era o que ela precisava agora, em vez disso, ele devolveu o beijo dela, afastando seus pensamentos e emoções conturbados para se concentrar nela, atraindo-a para um amor suave e lento, enquanto tentava aliviar sua dor, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

* * *

Severus mudou drasticamente em poucas horas, refletiu Hermione. Ele estava notavelmente mais relaxado e confiante, aparentemente tendo muito mais fé nela do que ele próprio, e estava obviamente aliviado e feliz por não estar mais no comando. A mudança foi notável, e ela se perguntou de novo como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se Dumbledore tivesse feito o menor esforço para ganhar a confiança e lealdade de Severus na verdade, e não apenas por necessidade. A situação deles ainda era bastante desesperadora, mas sua atitude era muito mais positiva, alguns de seus antigos desafios se repetindo.

A pesquisa era o forte de Hermione, mas isso era diferente. Severus não estava exagerando sobre o conteúdo do laboratório. Ele havia classificado os livros que não eram ativamente perigosos, mas o assunto deles ainda era extremamente horrível em alguns casos, e ela estava aprendendo mais sobre as Artes das Trevas do que ela jamais quis. O livro que ela estava manuseando cautelosamente no momento estava preso no que ela estava infelizmente certa de que possivelmente era pele humana. Não era de admirar que ele não os guardasse em Hogwarts

\- Por que você tem metade dessas coisas? - ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta quando virou a página e foi recebida com outra imagem horrivelmente gráfica.

\- Um pouco disso foi herdado - ele respondeu distraído, sem levantar o olhar de seu próprio livro. - O resto, eu comprei ao longo dos anos. - Ele olhou para cima brevemente, seus olhos brilhando. - Imagine a situação em que estaríamos se eu fosse tão melindroso quanto o resto da Ordem - acrescentou nitidamente. - Eu sou o único especialista em magia negra que eles têm. O outro lado tem dezenas.

\- Não é apenas escrúpulo, Severus...

\- A maior parte é. A maioria do que as pessoas se referem como as Artes das Trevas não é mal. Você sabe disso.

\- Essa coisa é, no entanto.

\- Sim - ele concordou calmamente. - Mas enterrar a cabeça na areia e fingir que não existe não vai ajudar ninguém. Você não pode contra-atacar a menos que saiba o que é. - Ele franziu o cenho para o livro. - É por isso que atualmente estou aprendendo mais do que jamais quis saber sobre como fazer uma Horcrux.

\- Você não sabia?

\- Não. Eu poderia ter sido ambicioso, mas certamente nunca quis a imortalidade. - Ele deu-lhe um olhar bastante irônico. - A minha vida não valia a pena, afinal.

Despertando um olhar para ele e decidindo que não havia razão para ordenar que ele parasse de ser negativo, obviamente ele só iria obedecer às ordens que ele escolheu, Hermione retornou para ela, uma leitura horrível.

* * *

\- Severus?

\- Hmm?

\- Severus, volte para este planeta, por favor.

Ele olhou para cima com um olhar semi-irritado que continha um toque de humor. - Você é alguém para conversar. Você sabe quantas vezes eu vi você quase andando em alguém nos corredores porque você estava lendo e andando ao mesmo tempo?

\- Oh, fique quieto. - Ela sorriu apesar de si mesma, afastando o cansaço. - O que você está olhando?

\- As notas da sua conversa com Potter. Sua caligrafia está se deteriorando rapidamente, a propósito.

\- Eu não estou surpresa, eu não tenho escrito nada em anos. Mas eu não estou aceitando nenhuma crítica sua. Sua caligrafia é terrível e sempre foi.

\- Verdade - ele respondeu calmamente, seus olhos escuros divertidos. - Isso é o que acontece quando você acaba tendo que tentar se ensinar a escrever, ao invés de ser ensinado.

\- Oh? - ela perguntou curiosa. - Você não foi para uma escola trouxa antes de Hogwarts?

\- Teoricamente. Eu certamente estava registrado, embora raramente comparecesse. - Ele deu de ombros. - Era uma época diferente, Hermione, e eu sou de uma classe social muito mais baixa do que você. Truancy era mais ou menos ignorada porque era duvidoso que algum de nós fosse precisar de qualificações acadêmicas, e eu não me encaixava exatamente. - Ele olhou para cima de suas anotações mais uma vez. - Foi por isso que você me interrompeu? - perguntou, parecendo mais curioso do que irritado, o tema de sua infância parecia menos tabu agora.

\- Não, eu acabei de me distrair de novo - ela admitiu um pouco ironicamente. - Eu estava pensando... que tal ressuscitação e experiências de quase morte, e assim por diante?

Severus inclinou a cabeça para um lado, seus olhos negros se tornando pensativos. - Você quer dizer matar Potter de uma maneira que permita que ele seja revivido?

\- Sim. Eu sei que é arriscado, é claro, mas funcionaria?

Sentando-se para trás, ele meio que fechou os olhos, pensando. Hermione observou-o esperançosamente, mas foram quase cinco minutos agonizantes até mais tarde, antes de ele falar devagar e pensativamente. - Não tenho certeza. Em teoria, poderia, mas não vejo como garantir que alma morreria, a dele ou a Horcrux.

\- Certamente seria a Horcrux? O corpo sempre se livra de material estranho antes de se danificar...

\- Isso conta como material estranho? - Perguntou. - Deixando de lado os problemas metafísicos de lidar com as almas, a Horcrux criou raízes nele quando ele era apenas um bebê. Tem estado nele quase toda a sua vida, é uma parte dele agora, e claramente tem uma forte âncora não apenas para seu corpo através da cicatriz, mas para sua magia. Ele é um ofidioglota, afinal de contas, e mais forte do que qualquer um dos seus pais, por causa da Horcrux. Não tenho ideia de como desembaraçar os dois. Podemos acabar abrindo caminho para a posse de seu corpo, matando-o.

\- Droga. Eu pensei que poderia ter encontrado algo então.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Vale a pena ter em mente, se não encontrarmos outro caminho, pode valer a pena o risco. Afinal, tem cinquenta por cento de chance de funcionar.

Suspirando, ela assentiu e voltou a ler, refletindo, Severus parecia que ele realmente não poderia se importar menos, totalmente indiferente, e ela sabia que era exatamente como qualquer outra pessoa que o conhecesse teria interpretado isso. Você tinha que estar muito perto dele para notar os escudos atrás de seus olhos, e ainda mais perto de imaginar o que havia por trás daqueles escudos, isso estava machucando-o quase tanto quanto era ela. Pelo menos ela não estava sozinha, Hermione sabia que ela não seria capaz de fazer isso sem ele. Ela já teria tido um colapso nervoso.

\- Severus?

\- Outra ideia? - Apesar do sarcasmo em sua voz, ele estava obviamente esperando que fosse uma solução genuína possível, quando ele olhou para ela.

\- Talvez. O que acontece se desconsiderarmos totalmente isso e seguirmos em frente e matarmos Você-Sabe-Quem? O que isso faria com o Horcrux em Harry, ele ativaria automaticamente e o possuiria ou algo assim? Isso o mataria?

Os lábios de Severus se contorceram em uma careta frustrada. - Esse é precisamente o problema, eu não sei, e nem ninguém. Isso nunca ocorreu antes. Mesmo aqueles que tolamente colocaram Horcruxes dentro de coisas vivas nunca, jamais usariam outro ser humano.

\- Eu estava pensando que poderíamos colocar Harry em coma ou algo enquanto nós lidávamos com isso. Ou talvez devêssemos apenas encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso com Você-Sabe-Quem, mantê-lo em estado vegetativo, inofensivo, até que seu corpo se acabe e ele morra de causas naturais.

\- Tentador, mas enquanto estiver vivo, seus seguidores continuarão nos opondo. Nós não podemos esperar parar todos eles enquanto eles tiverem algo por que lutar, a crença é poderosa. Não vai resolver o problema do que acontece com a Horcrux quando ele morrer, só nos comprar algum tempo.

Suspirando de novo, ela anotou em sua lista de ideias fracassadas, para o caso de conseguirem algum uso depois. - E supostamente devemos ser inteligentes.

\- Mesmo os sabe-tudo não podem saber tudo - Severus respondeu secamente, sorrindo um pouco quando ela sem entusiasmo olhou para ele. - Se houver uma resposta, nós a encontraremos. Basta pensar sobre o que estaria acontecendo na Sede, se todo mundo soubesse, eles estariam todos se debatendo como galinhas sem cabeça.

\- Você tem uma opinião tão alta das pessoas.

\- E é cem por cento justificado. Agora você vai calar a boca e me deixar ler, mulher? - ele perguntou, e seu tom de afeto exasperado a fez sorrir apesar de todas as suas preocupações.


	50. Chapter 50

**"Sorrow is Knowledge: they who know the most**

 **Must mourn the deepest o'er the fatal truth,**

 **The Tree of Knowledge is not that of Life."**

 _–_ _Lord Byron._

* * *

Eles não progrediram muito nos próximos dias, exceto pensar e descartar várias outras possibilidades, mas, no geral, Hermione estava começando a se sentir marginalmente melhor. A guerra de repente cresceu muito, muito quieta, as obscenidades no Ministério continuaram, mas não houve relatos de qualquer outra coisa e a Ordem pareceu bastante confusa que nada parecia estar acontecendo. Evidentemente, Voldemort tinha se escondido, exceto pelas vezes que Harry o informava indo em uma onda de maldição. Percebendo que ele não era imortal, afinal não o tinha feito muito bem, aparentemente.

Ele também descobriu quem era o responsável, o Profeta publicou páginas inteiras em todos os quatro, com recompensas muito maiores por informações ou cadáveres. Harry tinha alegremente eleito para prendê-los na parede da sala, para desgosto de Severus, sua fotografia parecia compartilhar sua atitude e raramente era visível. Hermione achava divertido que todas as fotos datassem antes do Torneio Tribruxo, exceto por Severo, que pela aparência datava dos anos oitenta, ele parecia muito mais jovem e tinha cabelos um pouco mais longos. Quando desafiado, tudo o que ele disse foi que ele havia feito um esforço considerável ao longo dos anos para evitar ser fotografado sempre que possível. Hermione se divertiu menos ao notar que sua própria foto datava antes de ela ter seus dentes arrumados e obviamente ter sido vista em um dia úmido a julgar pelo nível do frizz, mas ter uma foto em um pôster de Procurado que não o fez realmente parece muito com ela tinha que ser uma coisa positiva.

A falta de progresso era frustrante e deprimente, mas Hermione estava mais grata do que nunca que Severus estava lá. Ele podia identificar instantaneamente quando a tensão de agir alegremente estava ficando demais, e se qualquer uma das conversas dos rapazes vagava muito perto de uma zona de perigo, ele era notavelmente habilidoso em provocar argumentos para mudar de assunto enquanto ela recuperava o controle de si mesma, ele também estava se mostrando bastante bem em ajudá-la a distraí-la de pensar e aliviar um pouco do estresse, uma vez que estavam sozinhos. Apenas ter alguém compartilhando suas preocupações estava ajudando, assim como o fato de que ele obviamente tinha fé em ser capaz de manter as coisas juntas, mesmo que não encontrassem outro caminho.

Ele estava dormindo no momento, embora provavelmente não por muito mais tempo, e ela se aconchegou mais perto na curva de seu corpo e no calor de seus braços, ouvindo seus roncos silenciosos com um pequeno sorriso. Passar o resto de sua vida acordando com isso soava muito atraente. Distraidamente, ela traçou padrões através do braço em volta de sua cintura, roçando os finos cabelos negros em sua pele pálida e movendo-se para dentro de seu antebraço para seguir as bordas da cicatriz considerável onde a Marca Negra havia estado antes de se distrair com pensamentos quando ele parou de roncar e suspirou pesadamente contra a parte de trás do pescoço dela.

\- Você tem uma alegria perversa positiva em me acordar cedo, não é - ele murmurou em um grunhido sonolento.

Hermione sorriu e levantou a mão para beijar as pontas dos dedos. - Sim, porque você fica adoravelmente irritado quando acaba de acordar e é muito fofo.

\- Você é Insana.

\- Você não parece estar se opondo demais - ela retrucou, contorcendo-se para empurrar de volta contra sua ereção cada vez mais óbvia. Ele não respondeu a isso, tirando a mão da dela e descansando-a em seu estômago mais uma vez antes de arrastar as pontas dos dedos para cima sobre a pele até os seios, suspirando feliz, ela relaxou contra ele para apreciar as sensações enquanto ele acariciava seu pescoço, passando o resto de sua vida acordando para isso soava muito bem também.

Severus ainda estava meio adormecido, então ele era mais gentil do que o habitual, enquanto seus dedos se deslizavam entre as pernas dela, aparentemente com vontade de se acostumar com as coisas, isso a adequou muito bem no momento. Por mais gloriosa que fosse sua paixão e entusiasmo mútuos, descobrira que preferia uma pessoa agradável, lenta e gradual, quando não estava se sentindo muito feliz com as coisas, e quando ele não a provocava impiedosamente, Severus era muito, muito bom com a lentidão e abordagem completa. Movendo-se contra ele enquanto ele a acariciava, ela fechou os olhos enquanto os dedos dele deslizavam dentro dela, arqueando contra a mão dele enquanto o prazer dela aumentava.

Quando ela chegou ao clímax, ele parecia um pouco mais acordado, inclinando-se para beijá-la enquanto ela rolava preguiçosamente de costas no rescaldo. Sorrindo contra seus lábios, Hermione o beijou de volta, passando as mãos por suas costas marcadas, antes de impulsivamente se afastar enquanto ele se movia sobre ela. – Não - ela murmurou, olhando para ele antes de empurrar suavemente o ombro dele para fazê-lo rolar. - Deixe-me...

Ele realmente não estava totalmente acordado ainda, já que levou alguns minutos para descobrir o que ela estava fazendo, mas ele entendeu a mensagem enquanto ela beijava seu peito antes de começar a se mover para baixo. - Você realmente não precisa... - ele começou, mas seu tom de voz o afastou e ela parou para sorrir para ele.

\- Eu sei disso - ela disse a ele com uma voz de paciência exagerada, quase distraidamente beijando uma das cicatrizes em seu estômago. - Eu gostei - ela admitiu um pouco mais timidamente, soltando os olhos por um momento antes de olhar de volta para ele e acrescentar: - Eu também gostei do que isso fez com você.

Seu sorriso pareceu um pouco envergonhado, antes de fechar os olhos com um silvo suave quando ela se acomodou entre as pernas e se inclinou para lambê-lo antes de levá-lo em sua boca. Ela não estava mentindo, era divertido e bastante excitante observar o efeito que ela estava tendo nele, e também ouvir, já que seu amante quase mudo quase fazia um som muito perto de um gemido e arqueava as costas antes de se esforçar em seus cotovelos para ver o que ela estava fazendo com ele. Ele não era de todo vocal na maior parte do tempo, mas aparentemente regras normais não se aplicavam a isso.

Hermione suspeitou que Severus não tivesse feito isso por ele com muita frequência, se é que foi feito. Parecia destruir completamente seu autocontrole e a maior parte de sua contenção, e embora fosse bom pensar que ela era naturalmente tão boa assim, de alguma forma duvidava disso. Suavemente aumentando a pressão enquanto ela o chupava, ela escutou seu engasgo e respiração ofegante quando ele estremeceu e sorriu para si mesma, fazendo uma anotação mental de não tentar aprender a pegá-lo em sua garganta ainda. Isso teria que esperar até que ela tivesse certeza de que ele poderia ficar calmo o suficiente para não tentar empurrar contra ela, porque ele não era exatamente pequeno e se ele se movesse no momento errado isso poderia ser um pouco infeliz. Ele gemeu, distraindo-a e ela olhou para cima, ele teve a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados, as mãos cerradas em punhos enquanto ele se aproximava do clímax.

Estremecendo e reprimindo outro gemido, ele estendeu a mão para enrolar os dedos no cabelo dela, gentilmente puxando a cabeça para cima dele. - Chega - ele engasgou sem fôlego, com os olhos ardendo. - Eu quero você agora.

Isso a adequou bem. Ela se arrastou até a cama e deixou que ele a puxasse para baixo em um feroz e ansioso beijo antes que ele rolasse para prendê-la e firmar seus quadris contra ela, sem fôlego e com fome. Ela se mexeu embaixo dele, arqueando as costas e cravando as unhas nos ombros dele, gemendo suavemente em sua boca enquanto a língua dele deslizava contra a dela antes de ele mudar de posição e empurrar para casa com um gemido baixo na parte de trás de sua garganta. Ele já estava bem no limite, e ela o observou tentando lutar contra o inevitável enquanto se moviam juntos, sua expressão se contorcendo quando ele mordeu o lábio com força e estremeceu. Enredando os dedos em seu cabelo, ela o puxou para beijá-la mais uma vez, sussurrando seu nome contra sua boca e apertando seu corpo ao redor dele, e suas costas arquearam quando ele gritou e estremeceu novamente com a força de seu orgasmo.

Lentamente recuperando o fôlego, eles se acalmaram novamente, nenhum deles querendo voltar ao mundo real ainda. Hermione se aconchegou contra o peito dele e deixou sua mente vagar, ouvindo o batimento cardíaco dele devagar voltando ao normal enquanto a respiração dele diminuía, do jeito que ele tinha se aninhado no cabelo dela e relaxado, ele estava decidido a voltar a dormir. - Severus?

\- Hmm? - ele respondeu distraidamente, sua voz lenta e preguiçosa.

\- Esta é uma questão estranha, mas Dumbledore tem um retrato automaticamente, ou alguém tem que pintá-lo?

Houve uma pequena pausa antes que Severus perguntasse baixinho: - O que na terra verde de Salazar fez você pensar nisso agora? - Soava como se estivesse tentando não rir, o que ela supunha ser melhor do que ser insultado, muitos homens podem se sentir ofendidos ao descobrir que seu amante aparentemente não estava prestando atenção durante o sexo, mesmo que não tenha sido realmente o que aconteceu.

Sorrindo tristemente, ela olhou para cima. - Não é tanto um non sequitur quanto parece, eu juro. Eu estava pensando que provavelmente era tão bom que você não tivesse um retrato de Dilys ou Phineas aqui, porque eles nunca nos deixariam sozinhos e nós nunca teríamos um momento de paz, e então me perguntei se o retrato de Dumbledore estava dividindo um castelo vazio com uma Dilys entediada e irritada...

Um sorriso muito maligno de puro prazer sádico fez os olhos negros de Severus brilharem quando ele riu suavemente. - Eu não tinha pensado nisso... Sim, o retrato dele terá aparecido praticamente instantaneamente, embora eu ache que demore três dias para eles acordarem. Oh, eu realmente preciso falar com Phineas da próxima vez que formos à Sede. Eu não posso esperar para ouvir o que ela está fazendo com ele.

\- Você é um homem mau - ela murmurou, sorrindo enquanto se aninhou mais perto e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. - E retratos em outros lugares? Ele tem para onde correr?

\- Não - Severus respondeu alegremente. - Tenho certeza que ele acabará com um retrato no Ministério eventualmente, mas alguém terá que pintá-lo e associá-lo ao de Hogwarts. Agora ele está preso lá. - Ele riu suavemente mais uma vez, obviamente gostando de imaginá-lo. Hermione tinha que admitir que estava gostando de pensar nisso também. Dilys e Phineas sabiam tudo que Dumbledore já havia feito com Severo, e ambos eram surpreendentemente protetores e ambos gostavam de causar problemas. Ela podia imaginar Dilys encurralando Dumbledore e fazendo-o contorcer-se enquanto ela contava em detalhes, acompanhada pelo comentário de Phineas _. Eu tenho que obter um relatório completo em breve_.

\- Eu acho que nós dois estamos gostando disso mais do que é saudável - observou ela, alongando-se. - Você me corrompeu. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando ela olhou para ele, e ela mordeu o lábio para segurar uma risada. - Eu não disse que me opus.

* * *

\- Algo em tudo isso ainda não faz sentido - disse Ron à toa no café da manhã.

\- Tudo o que? - Harry perguntou.

\- As Horcruxes e tudo mais. Parece que está faltando alguma coisa. Ok, estamos lidando com as Horcruxes, eu entendo essa parte, mas o que todo mundo está fazendo? O que você-sabe-quem está fazendo, sequestrando pessoas e outras coisas? Parece que deveria haver outro pedaço na história.

\- Isso é verdade - Hermione concordou pensativamente. - Eu estive pensando desde que descobrimos quem eram os prisioneiros que os outros resgataram dos Malfoys. Alguns deles obviamente eram apenas alvos de oportunidade, ou tentativas de descobrir onde estávamos. Luna provavelmente puniria seu pai por escrever propaganda anti-Você-Sabe-Quem, eu gostaria que eles tirassem o Tabu de seu nome, isso soa realmente estúpido, mas por que o Sr. Olivaras? Ou o duende de Gringotes? Severus, você conseguiu mais alguma informação de Dumbledore?

\- Alguns - ele respondeu devagar depois de alguns instantes, olhando para cima de seu café com uma carranca - mas ainda não faz sentido para mim. Eu tenho ignorado por agora, porque a Horcruxes e a cicatriz de Potter era de longe o problema mais imediato e porque, para ser honesto, isso soa totalmente ridículo,, mas ... o Lorde das Trevas está procurando por outra varinha, eu acho que principalmente por causa de sua varinha compartilhando os seus com o Potter, Dumbledore acredita, e eu acho que concordo que ele está procurando por uma varinha muito específica mencionada em uma história antiga. Todos vocês já ouviram falar dos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo? Ron e Hermione disseram sim, Harry disse que não.

\- São histórias de fadas para crianças bruxas, Harry - explicou Hermione. - Mais ou menos como os irmãos Grimm. Eles têm moral e coisas.

\- Oh, tudo bem.

\- Você leu eles? - Severus perguntou. Desta vez, apenas Ron disse que sim. - Você se lembra da história dos três irmãos, Weasley?

\- Er, sim - disse Ron lentamente, piscando. - Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás das Relíquias da Morte?

\- Sim.

\- O quê? - Harry perguntou sem expressão.

\- Hora da história, então - Severus falou lentamente, soando fracamente divertido. - Vocês estão todos sentados confortavelmente? Então eu vou começar. - Hermione reprimiu uma risada e prontamente moveu a cadeira ao redor da mesa para se acomodar contra ele, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro para ouvir quando a mão dele encontrou a dela debaixo da mesa.

\- Há muito tempo atrás havia três irmãos chamados Peverell. Eles estavam em uma jornada e chegaram a uma ponte sobre um rio, na metade do caminho, eles foram parados pela própria morte, e tiveram que derrotá-la para cruzar. Histórias diferentes falam sobre diferentes desafios, em alguns contos eles tiveram que lutar um duelo, em outros eles tiveram que responder a um enigma ou ganhar um jogo que poderia ser qualquer coisa de xadrez ao poker para dados, ou trazer-lhe algum item estranho, de qualquer forma, e cada um deles foi concedido um desejo da morte.

\- Não é assim que a história se passa - objetou Ron.

\- Essas histórias são muito antigas, Weasley. Elas mudaram com o tempo. Li várias versões radicalmente diferentes, estou resumindo aqui. Não interrompa.

\- Desculpa.

\- O irmão mais velho pediu a varinha mais poderosa do mundo, uma que não poderia ser derrotada. A morte formou uma varinha do ramo de uma árvore anciã próxima e a deu a ele. Ele ganhou todos os duelos que lutou até uma noite ele se gabou embriagado em uma taverna sobre a varinha, alguém cortou a garganta enquanto dormia naquela noite e a roubou. O irmão do meio pediu uma maneira de se lembrar dos mortos, pois sua noiva havia morrido alguns meses antes. A morte pegou uma pedra do leito do rio e deu para ele, e quando ele a virou na mão a sombra de seu ente querido apareceu diante dele, voltou para casa para estar com ela, mas ela não estava lá na verdade, era menos que um fantasma, pois não podia ou não queria falar com ele, nem podiam tocar no fim, e finalmente ele virou a pedra novamente para soltá-la e depois se enforcou

\- Nossa, esta é uma pequena história feliz - disse Harry. - Aposto que todas as criancinhas dormem muito bem depois disso.

\- Não é pior do que algumas de nossas histórias - Hermione apontou. - Velhinhas sendo comidas por lobos, madrastas malvadas tentando matar crianças inocentes, maldições do mal e assim por diante. E as versões originais tendem a ter muito estupro e violência também. Eles não deveriam ser contos de ninar felizes, eles deveriam ser lições ou advertências.

Severus pigarreou incisivamente, os olhos brilhando de divertimento e continuou. - O irmão mais novo pediu uma maneira de se esconder de seus inimigos, até mesmo da própria morte. A morte arrancou um pedaço de seu manto e deu a ele, e sempre que ele o usava ele se tornou invisível para todos. Ele usou por muitos anos e viveu uma vida plena e feliz, antes de escolher passá-lo para seu filho e permitir que a Morte o levasse finalmente.

\- Então, essas são as Relíquias da Morte. A Varinha Ancestral, a Pedra da Ressurreição... e a Capa da Invisibilidade.

\- O que? - A voz de Harry era quase um grito enquanto todos olhavam para o bruxo mais velho.

\- Sim - Severus disse calmamente. - As Relíquias são reais e você possui uma.

\- Espere. A história é verdadeira? - Ron perguntou

\- Bem, eu tenho certeza que os detalhes são falsos. Eu não acho que o Grim Reaper existe como uma pessoa e se ele existisse, eu acho que ele estaria um pouco ocupado demais para brincar com mortais. Mas a família Peverell existia. e havia três irmãos, o mais velho, Antioquia, teve sua garganta cortada em um roubo na taverna, o do meio, Cadmo, se suicidou, e o mais novo, Ignoto, morreu de velhice. - Ele deu um meio sorriso. - E a linhagem de Peverell pode ser traçada a partir daquele irmão mais novo, mais tarde, um deles se casou com o descendente de Godric Gryffindor, e mais tarde ainda uma filha daquela linha se casou com um homem da família Potter.

\- Mesmo? - Harry perguntou fracamente.

\- Sim. Você é descendente direto daquele irmão mais novo. Sua capa é uma das Relíquias da Morte, aparentemente, eu admito, foi uma grande surpresa para mim.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Dumbledore. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Havia muitas lembranças no frasco que ele deixou para mim. Foi tudo um pouco confuso e caótico no início, mas ele foi claro o suficiente.

\- Bem, como ele sabia, então? - Harry perguntou, preocupado. - Quero dizer, deve haver um monte de capas de invisibilidade.

\- Existem, mas nenhuma como a seu. Eles não são nem de longe tão eficazes, os feitiços se desgastam, eles são danificados, eles podem ser detectados. O olho de Moody era a única coisa que sabemos que podia ver através da sua.

\- Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás das Relíquias, então? - Ron perguntou.

\- Nem todos eles. Até que ele percebeu que nós tínhamos chegado às Horcruxes dele, ele não tinha motivos para querer se esconder, então a Capa da Invisibilidade não teria interesse por ele, igualmente, duvido que ele queira falar com os mortos, então ele provavelmente não quer a Pedra da Ressurreição, ele está atrás da Varinha Ancestral, supostamente a varinha mais poderosa que existe, um pouco melodramaticamente conhecida como o Deathstick.

\- Onde estão as outras Relíquias?

\- Eu acho que Dumbledore tinha a Pedra da Ressurreição - Severus disse pensativamente. - Ele escondeu isso de mim, mas acho que ele deve ter. Acredito que ele queria mantê-lo se pudesse. Eu não tenho ideia do que ele poderia ter feito com isso, mas eu não sei onde fica.

\- Por que ele iria querer usá-lo?

\- Ah, Alvo Dumbledore tinha um monte de pequenos segredos desagradáveis em seu passado - Severus respondeu suavemente. - Ele não estava nem perto de branco como parece. De qualquer forma, não é importante. É a Varinha Ancestral que todos parecem estar se preocupando.

\- É por isso que Você-Sabe-Quem queria Olivaras. Para descobrir mais sobre isso.

\- Isso parece lógico, sim.

\- A varinha realmente existe? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Há lendas sobre isso há séculos. Pense nisso como o Um Anel de Tolkien, supostamente a varinha está tentando voltar ao seu verdadeiro mestre, e é por isso que seus donos tendem a morrer mesmo que a varinha em si aparentemente não possa ser derrotada em um duelo. As pessoas cometem assassinato para possuí-lo, roubam-no, às vezes ele parece traí-lo para se permitir trocar de mãos. Então pareceu desaparecer da história. O Lorde das Trevas não é o primeiro a se interessar por ele, Gellert Grindelwald procurou primeiro. Ele usou o sinal das Relíquias como seu distintivo.

\- Qual é o sinal?

Severus sacou a varinha, meio desajeitadamente, já que Hermione ainda estava aninhada contra o seu lado e de certa forma impedindo o braço da varinha, e desenhou um sinal brilhante no ar, um triângulo com um círculo dentro dele, dividido por uma linha reta.

Hermione olhou para ele. - Parece o logotipo do Pink Floyd do álbum Dark Side of the Moon.

Ele começou a rir. - Sim, não é?

\- Espere - ela disse, divertida com um pensamento perdido. - O que você disse ser o nome do irmão que tinha a varinha?

Severus olhou para ela e riu novamente, seus olhos brilhando enquanto seguia sua linha de pensamento. - Antioquia

\- Oh Merlin. Você-Sabe-Quem está realmente procurando pela Granada de Mão Sagrada.

Desta vez até Ron se juntou ao riso, Severus havia desenterrado alguns vídeos antigos à espreita no fundo de uma gaveta, incluindo a Vida de Brian e o Santo Graal, e Harry e Hermione tinha se encarregado de educar seu amigo sobre o Monty Python seguindo Gringotes.

\- Algum dos feiticeiros dos Pythons? - Harry perguntou. - Porque isso seria maravilhoso.

\- Não tanto quanto eu sei - Severus respondeu suavemente - mas é certamente um pensamento divertido.

\- Grindelwald já encontrou a varinha? - Ron perguntou.

\- Oh, sim - Severus disse com naturalidade. - O Lorde das Trevas foi dirigido a Gregorovitch, outro fabricante de varinhas, por Olivaras, e aparentemente ele estava correndo por toda a Europa Oriental tentando rastrear o que aconteceu com Grindelwald.

\- Grindelwald foi derrotado por Dumbledore, não foi? - Ron perguntou.

\- Oh, há muito mais nessa história do que o público conhece - Severus murmurou, afastando a varinha. - Mas sim.

\- Então Dumbledore tinha a Varinha Ancestral também?

\- Por algum tempo, sim. Ele não tem mais isso. - Havia um tom ligeiramente estranho na voz de Severus. Hermione se virou para olhá-lo e descobriu que seus olhos escuros estavam fechados. Ela mordeu o lábio, pensando, quem já derrotou Dumbledore? Um momento depois, ela engasgou, chocada.

\- Está com você.

\- O que? - Harry e Ron ambos exclamaram.

Ela ficou olhando para Severus. - Você desarmou Dumbledore de volta a Hogwarts, pouco antes de tudo começar. A varinha que você tirou dele... era a Varinha Ancestral, não era?

Ele estava sorrindo agora, sua expressão em algum lugar entre acanhada e divertida. - ...Sim.

\- Meu Merlin. - Ela pensou sobre isso por um momento, trocando olhares ligeiramente desnorteados com os meninos. - O que deveria acontecer? Você teria a varinha de qualquer maneira se você tivesse matado Dumbledore, não teria?

\- Originalmente era para ser enterrado com ele, não usado. A ideia era que, como eu estaria seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore quando eu o matasse, ele teria morrido invicto. A varinha nunca responderia totalmente a qualquer bruxo vivo, e O Lorde das Trevas, portanto, nunca seria capaz de usá-lo corretamente, mesmo se ele conseguisse. - Severus revirou os olhos. - Claro, o Lorde das Trevas não saberia disso, e uma vez que ele finalmente encontrasse a varinha e trabalhasse, provavelmente teria me matado. Se Dumbledore sabia disso, ele não parecia particularmente preocupado. Eu não sei o que ele realmente esperava conseguir com isso, para ser honesto. Suas memórias não explicaram tudo.

\- Então ainda é dele, então?

\- Não. Eu não estava seguindo o plano quando o desarmei, para todos os efeitos, eu o derrotei.

\- Por que você ainda usa sua varinha velha, então? - Harry perguntou. - Quero dizer, seria muito útil ter uma varinha superpoderosa do nosso lado, não seria?

Hermione sentiu um arrepio frio nas costas, afastando-se de Severus para olhar para ele. – Sim - ela disse lentamente. - Seria.

Ele piscou, aparentemente percebendo o que ela estava pensando, e ficou tenso. - Hermione...

\- Por que você não me disse isso antes? - ela perguntou nivelada. - A varinha mais poderosa que existe está em suas mãos há meses e você não me contou, apesar de tudo que estamos tentando fazer.

Severus hesitou, seus olhos se tornando distantes e ocultados mais uma vez, e sua voz estava calma e plana quando ele falou. - Potter, Weasley, podemos ter alguma privacidade, por favor.

Nem Harry nem Ron queriam ficar por perto quando parecia que uma briga estava iminente, e ambos subiram e pegaram os restos de seu café da manhã em outro lugar às pressas. Hermione mal esperou que Severus fixasse um feitiço silenciador antes de exigir com raiva: - Por que **diabos** você não me contou sobre isso antes?

Severus levantou-se, aparentemente não querendo se sentar e ser gritado, mas ele se afastou para evitar se aproximar dela. Seus olhos estavam duros. - Que diferença isso faria? Sim, eu tenho o Deathstick sangrento, mas e daí? Isso não vai ajudar a menos que saibamos o que fazer com ele. Eu não posso apenas acenar vagamente para o Potter e esperar que ele faça algo.

\- Esse não é o ponto, Severus! Sem mais segredos, lembra? Você me prometeu!

\- Isso não é justo. Você sabe que eu teria dito a você uma vez que se tornasse relevante. Eu pensei que você tivesse o suficiente para pensar. - Ele balançou a cabeça e tirou o cabelo dos olhos com um gesto irritado. - Toda essa merda sobre as Relíquias não faz sentido para mim. Soa como lixo de conto de fadas e eu não vejo como deve nos ajudar, então optei por não acrescentar a tudo o mais que você está se preocupando. Eu pensei que a cicatriz de Potter era mais importante.

Andando pela cozinha, ela olhou para ele. - Essa não é a questão! - ela repetiu. - Eu não sou uma criança, Severus, e estou **cansada** de você não me dizer coisas porque você acha que está poupando meus sentimentos. Passei um ano inteiro aguentando essa porcaria de você porque eu não podia desafiar meu professor, mas eu serei amaldiçoada se eu aguentar isso agora. Você tem a varinha mais poderosa que existe e há um artefato lá fora que pode lembrar os mortos, **e você não pode ver como é deveria nos ajudar**?

Raiva fez seus olhos brilharem como obsidiana polida em uma expressão que ela não tinha visto dele em muito tempo, mas ele manteve sua voz calma, embora apenas mal, enquanto ele respondia friamente - Você não estava ouvindo. A varinha não nos fará bem nenhum se não soubermos o que fazer com isso. Quanto à Pedra da Ressurreição, eu já lhe disse que não sei onde está, eu também lhe disse que não pode literalmente trazer de volta os mortos. Nada pode. Eu pesquisei o assunto bastante extensivamente em meus anos de juventude e não há nada que possa lembrar a verdadeira vida dos mortos. Eu não lhe disse antes, porque não há nada para contar, as Relíquias podem ser reais, mas elas são inúteis para nós agora, tanto quanto eu sei e foi para poupar os meus sentimentos tanto quanto o seu, você acha que eu estou gostando de vê-la ficando cada vez mais estressada e chateada? Eu não vi nenhum ponto em trazer ainda outra ideia inútil. Além disso, quando eu deveria ter dito a você? Nós mal paramos, nos últimos dias, e foi difícil o suficiente para pensar em qualquer coisa que o velho bastardo me disse sem perder totalmente isso. Eu preferiria não ter outro colapso nervoso. Se estiver tudo bem com você.

Apesar da raiva e do sarcasmo mordaz em sua voz, sua honestidade ajudou a desarmar o temperamento de Hermione, assim como o olhar em seus olhos, sob a raiva, ela podia ver o quanto ele estava cansado e o quanto odiava o argumento. Ele parecia tenso e infeliz e estava obviamente se preparando para o pior, uma teoria apoiada um momento depois, quando ele desviou o olhar e suspirou, sua voz se tornando muito quieta enquanto ele pensativamente balançava o cabelo no rosto para esconder os olhos. - Sinto muito por não ter contado antes. Não é porque eu estou te tratando como uma criança. É tão errado da minha parte querer te poupar de mais fardos? Estou tentando ter certeza de que você não vai acabar com isso tão destruída quanto eu. Eu gostaria de ter alguém tentando me ajudar.

Lentamente, fechando a lacuna entre eles, ela tocou o braço dele suavemente e estremeceu por dentro quando ele se encolheu. - Não, me desculpe. Eu entendo, e você está certo, realmente não houve tempo, e para ser honesta eu não preciso de mais confusão. Mas eu ainda prefiria se você tivesse me dito, não importa quão inútil. Você disse que eu estou no comando, lembra? Não cabe a você decidir o que eu deveria ou não deveria ouvir mais, Severus. Não guarde mais nada de mim. - O instinto a levou a manter a voz firme, isso foi uma instrução, não um pedido. Ela não ia deixá-lo ir embora com isso novamente. Olhando diretamente em seu rosto, ela segurou seu olhar, encarando seus olhos e recusando-se a piscar.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão preocupada. Havia alguma luta interna acontecendo por trás de seus olhos que ela não entendia completamente. Depois de um longo momento, ele exalou e assentiu, baixando o olhar quase submissamente. - Eu te dou minha palavra.

* * *

Hermione se juntou aos garotos na sala de estar, com Severo seguindo atrás dela e parecendo um pouco deprimido.

\- Tudo está certo? - Harry perguntou sem jeito.

\- Apenas um pequeno desentendimento. Acho que resolvemos agora - ela respondeu com uma alegria que ela realmente não sentia. Severus obviamente aprendera a lição agora, e ela tinha certeza de que ele não faria isso de novo, mas ela não gostava muito de ficar zangada com ele e ele estava muito claramente infeliz com isso. Eles teriam que falar sobre isso novamente mais tarde, agora eles ainda tinham as Relíquias para discutir. - Onde nós estávamos?

Harry parecia incerto, claramente não querendo provocar mais nada, mas encolheu os ombros e olhou para Severus, que estava encostado na parede e olhando para o nada. - Eu acabei de perguntar por que você ainda estava usando sua varinha antiga, se você tem a Varinha Ancestral.

\- Eu não gosto da sensação disso - Severus respondeu lentamente após uma breve pausa, parecendo sair de sua cabeça e voltar para o mundo real. - Eu tentei alguns feitiços com ela, brevemente, depois que chegamos aqui, mas minha varinha antiga me combina melhor e me sinto mais natural. Algo sobre a Varinha Ancestral não parece certo para mim. Esse tipo de poder não é livre e eu não confio inteiramente nisso. - Ele hesitou, parecendo desconfortável, e mordeu o lábio. - Além disso, não estou convencido de que realmente me pertence - acrescentou suavemente - não completamente.

\- Deve pertencer. Você derrotou Dumbledore e pegou. Não é assim que funciona? - Ron perguntou.

\- Weasley, alguma coisa nessa bagunça já foi tão simples assim? - ele respondeu sarcasticamente, parecendo um pouco mais com sua personalidade habitual. - Eu nunca me incomodei em mencionar as Relíquias para você, porque isso realmente não faz muito sentido para mim. Eu gostaria de pensar que um dos principais focos da guerra era algo um pouco mais importante do que um conto infantil.

\- Bem, este conto infantil é realmente verdade, aparentemente - apontou Harry. - Então, por que a varinha não pertence a você? De quem é, se não é sua?

Severus deu a eles seu meio sorriso torto. Hermione franziu a testa para ele, porque, embora sua expressão fosse tão difícil de ler quanto sempre, ela achava que ele poderia estar um pouco embaraçado, o que não fazia sentido. - Eu não estou completamente certo - ele disse lentamente. - É apenas uma teoria, mas eu acho que pode ser porque eu não tenho uma... uma personalidade dominante. Eu posso ser um Sonserino, mas eu não sou particularmente ambicioso, e eu certamente não me importo se eu possuir uma varinha poderosa. Eu acho que uma varinha tão forte quanto a Varinha Ancestral... em parte responde a mim, já que eu ganhei de forma justa, mas acho que ela também é influenciada pela pessoa que eu respondo.

Houve uma pausa enquanto todos tentavam resolver isso. Abruptamente, um sorriso lento se formou no rosto de Harry, e ele deu uma cotovelada em Ron, os garotos trocaram um olhar antes que Ron começasse a sorrir também. - Oh, certo.

\- O que? - Hermione perguntou impaciente, um pouco irritada por eles terem aparentemente resolvido isso antes. Severus lançou lhe um olhar divertido, e os dois meninos sorriam como gatos de Cheshire antes de começar a rir. - **O que?** \- ela repetiu, frustrada. Severus inclinou a cabeça e sorriu levemente, e ela piscou para ele quando a compreensão começou. - Você está brincando.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu a ela um olhar levemente desdenhoso. - Dificilmente. Este sou eu quem você está falando. Eu não estaria sugerindo tal coisa se não fosse provável que fosse verdade.

\- A ciência das varinhas não funciona assim.

\- Ninguém entende perfeitamente como funciona a ciência das varinhas - ele corrigiu calmamente - nem mesmo os chamados especialistas, como Ollivander, e ele é o primeiro a admitir isso. Posso estar errado, mas sei que a varinha ainda não é de Dumbledore, e eu posso sentir que não é completamente minha.

\- Não pode ser minha também.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Só há uma maneira de descobrir, suponho.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e olhou para os garotos, que aparentemente acharam a coisa toda hilária, observando enquanto Severo se endireitava e se espreguiçava preguiçosamente antes de estender a mão, invocando a varinha de onde quer que a estivesse mantendo. Harry e Rony saíram do sofá e foram dar uma olhada mais de perto, e Hermione espiou por sobre os ombros quase relutantemente.

\- É isso? - Ron perguntou, parecendo desapontado. - Eu pensei que a Varinha Ancestral seria um pouco mais... você sabe, impressionante.

\- Dumbledore é o dono há anos - Harry murmurou. - Estou surpreso que não seja rosa e brilhante.

Severus começou a rir disso. - Ele ficaria horrorizado em saber que você tinha trabalhado nisso, você sabe. Ele sempre achou que ainda era um segredo.

\- Segredo? - Harry repetiu incrédulo. - Ele era campista do que Lockhart já era. Ele não podia acreditar que ninguém tivesse adivinhado.

\- Você ficaria surpreso. A negação é uma coisa engraçada. E Lockhart não era realmente gay, embora eu possa ver por que você acha que ele era. Ele era um idiota flamejante ao invés de um homossexual em chamas.

\- Isso é fascinante - Hermione disse com firmeza - mas podemos seguir em frente? Eu acho que a Varinha Ancestral é um pouco mais importante do que a orientação sexual de Dumbledore.

\- Por que isso te incomoda? - Ron perguntou, piscando. - Importa se a varinha responder a você? Eu acho que é muito legal.

Ela fez uma pausa nisso. _Por que isso me incomoda?_ Talvez... talvez porque fosse uma prova real e sólida de quão profundas as coisas foram. Se Severus se sentia tão fortemente sobre ela que isso se refletia em sua própria natureza, que isso poderia afetar uma coisa como o domínio de uma varinha... o pensamento tanto a emocionou quanto a aterrorizou. Ela tinha apenas dezoito anos e, apesar de toda a sua maturidade, ela simplesmente nunca havia experimentado algo tão intenso antes. Era assustadoramente sangrento, embora fosse o que ela queria e o que ela achava que sentia em troca.

Nervosa, ela olhou para Severus, imaginando o que ele acharia da reação dela. Ele estava olhando para ela através de olhos apertados, as sobrancelhas franzidas e sua expressão nitidamente focada, seu olhar penetrante perfurando todos os seus escudos. Ele não estava realmente usando Legilimência, mas ele realmente não precisava. Ela viu a compreensão lenta rastejando em seus olhos, viu ele começando a relaxar, seu olhar suavizando um pouco, então por um momento ele deixou seus próprios escudos caírem e deixou que ela visse seu próprio medo. Apenas por um momento, então sua expressão clareou e ele deu a ela um pequeno sorriso antes de virar a Varinha Ancestral em sua mão e oferecê-la de cabeça para baixo, revertendo seu antebraço como se fosse uma espada a.

\- Eu ainda acho que isso é um absurdo.

Seu ligeiro sorriso se alargou um pouco. - Tudo o que eu tenho, eu dou para você. Não é assim que funciona?

\- Eu acho que ela só tem metade das suas coisas, na verdade - Harry contribuiu, ainda sorrindo.

\- Isso é, se nos separarmos, idiota - Severus disse a ele com firmeza. - Eu não pretendo pedir o divórcio em breve.

\- Bem, você tem que se casar primeiro - disse Ron logicamente.

\- Todas as coisas a tempo - Severo respondeu, dando a Hermione um olhar divertido enquanto os dois meninos pareciam assustados. - Você está enlouquecendo - ele acrescentou suavemente. - Pegue.

Mordendo o lábio furiosamente, Hermione estendeu a mão e pegou a varinha dele, puxando-a pelo braço enquanto ele se afastava e segurava-a quando um arrepio percorreu suas costas e um par de faíscas prateadas e douradas brilhou brevemente na ponta.

\- Bem? - Harry perguntou ansiosamente. - Isso responde a você?

\- Eu ... sim. Mais ou menos. - Ela estremeceu novamente, olhando para a varinha enquanto ela abaixava. - Eu posso sentir isso... esperando, quase. É, é meu de certo modo, mas parece errado. Não é adequado para mim, mesmo que tenha pertencido a mim. - A magia nela era muito estranha, parecia mais viva do que sua própria varinha, ou qualquer outra varinha que ela havia manipulado ao longo dos anos, mais consciente. Parecia magia de fogo, seca e quente e realmente não compatível com a dela. Ou Severus, para esse assunto.

\- Compreensível - Severus contribuiu suavemente, observando-a. - Você não é uma guerreira, e essa é a varinha de um lutador. Eu também não gostei da sensação.

\- Eu não quero isso - disse ela em voz baixa, inconscientemente se aproximando dele.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Então destrua isto, ou pense em algum lugar para esconder isto.

\- O quê? Você não pode fazer isso! - Ron protestou.

\- É de Hermione. Ela pode fazer o que quiser com isso. - Severus tocou a bochecha dela gentilmente e a fez olhar para ele, seus olhos negros quietos e concentrados. - Pode ser poderosa, Hermione, mas ainda é apenas uma varinha. Nossa magia está dentro de nós, não dentro de uma carga de varas. Varinhas são ferramentas, catalisadores e focos, projetados para nos ajudar a usar a magia que já temos, nada mais. As Relíquias são artefatos poderosos por si só, mas não são realmente importantes.

\- Não é importante? - um dos garotos gritou, ela achou que era Ron de novo, mas poderia facilmente ter sido Harry, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Severus.

\- A Capa da Invisibilidade é útil, mas não pode realmente escondê-lo da Morte. A Pedra da Ressurreição não pode realmente lembrar os mortos, apenas ecos tristes. E a Varinha Ancestral pode ser poderoso em uma luta, mas e daí? O poder bruto não é tudo e não garante a vitória.

\- Você-sabe-quem quer isso.

\- Ele é um tolo. Dumbledore queria a Pedra, porque ele queria algo que não pode ter, admito que posso entender seu ponto de vista, mas também posso entender o quão insalubre isso é. O Lorde das Trevas quer poder, porque é tudo o que ele quer. E você, Potter, quer invisibilidade, porque você quer voltar a um tempo em que você era comum. Todos vocês ficarão desapontados, eu sinto. - Severus deu de ombros, seu sorriso se tornando torto e seus olhos brilhando quase zombeteiramente. - Eles são lindos brinquedos, mas não importam. Eles não são reais.

Hermione olhou para a varinha em sua mão, sentindo a força pulsante e sombria nela e pensando.

Ron disse calmamente: - O dono das três Relíquias é chamado Mestre da Morte.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. - Sim. Mas você não domina a morte evitando isso, você a domina não mais temendo isso. Nicholas Flamel teve a ideia certa, quando ele abandonou a Pedra Filosofal e se deixou morrer. A imortalidade é uma ilusão de vida, ninguém pode realmente viver para sempre. Viver é bem diferente de simplesmente não morrer.

\- Eu não entendo.

\- Eu sim, no entanto - Hermione disse suavemente, virando-se para olhar para o amigo. - Pelo menos, acho que sim. - Ela sorriu de repente. - Eu li em um livro. Um romance de fantasia trouxa. Uma velha estava discutindo com uma criatura supostamente imortal. O que não morre não pode viver. O que não vive não pode mudar. O que não muda não pode aprender.

\- Gramática questionável, talvez, mas bem resumida - Severus falou lentamente, e ela sorriu para ele.

\- Tenho certeza que o autor apreciaria sua opinião, professor.

\- Eu acho que também entendo - Harry disse suavemente. - Você-Sabe-Quem tem medo de morrer, mas... morrer é meio que viver, não é? Não seria a vida se não terminasse em morte?

\- Eu não tenho certeza se colocaria dessa maneira - Severus comentou, sorrindo ironicamente - mas sim, você entendeu. É impossível colocar isso em palavras, mas você entende. Pela primeira vez - ele disse.

Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, trocando sorrisos com Harry. Ron apenas pareceu confuso, antes de encolher os ombros, inquieto.

\- Tanto faz. Você é todo louco, mas seja o que for. O que fazemos com a Varinha Ancestral, então?

\- É de Hermione - Severus repetiu com um encolher de ombros. - Ela pode fazer o que quiser com isso.

Ela olhou para a varinha mais uma vez, pesando-a lentamente em sua mão. - Eu vou mantê-la comigo por agora - disse ela finalmente. - Ninguém nunca vai pensar em olhar para mim quando eles estão procurando por isso, então isso vai mantê-lo fora de suas mãos. Mas eu não vou usá-la a menos que eu realmente precise, e uma vez feito isso eu vou me livrar disso de uma forma ou de outra. Eu faria isso agora, exceto que não há como saber o que pode acontecer e podemos acabar precisando.

\- Nunca faz mal algum carregar um sobressalente - Severus concordou calmamente. - Além disso, eu adoraria ver a expressão do Lord das Trevas se ele soubesse que você tem o terceiro Hallow. Eu imagino que será extremamente engraçado.

\- Sim, nós definitivamente deveríamos tentar irritar Você-Sabe-Quem apenas mais uma vez antes que ele morra - Harry disse sarcasticamente.


	51. Chapter 51

**"When the intellect and affections are in harmony, when intellectual consciousness is calm and deep, inspiration will not be confounded with fancy."**

 _–_ _Margaret Fuller._

* * *

Severus estava completamente desorientado quando acordou estremecendo e suando de outro pesadelo, eles eram raros agora, mas eles ainda aconteciam. O sonho em si deixou-o em grande parte indiferente, ele estava acostumado com eles agora. A maior parte de sua desorientação veio do silêncio antinatural. Franzindo a testa, ele tocou o outro lado da cama e achou frio. Então, novamente, presumiu que não era surpreendente. Hermione ainda estava acordada quando ele adormeceu, e ela estava com um humor estranho o dia todo. Sentando-se, ele encontrou seu roupão, pela primeira vez, ela não o roubou, e caminhou descalço até o banheiro, jogando água fria no rosto para enxugar o suor.

Ele esperava que fosse apenas a Varinha Ancestral que a estava incomodando, porque de outra forma isso significava que ele estava em problemas mais profundos do que ele pensava. Hoje, na verdade, tinha sido sua primeira briga real desde que o relacionamento deles havia começado, e certamente estava incomodando. Ele a entendeu advertindo alto e claro. Naquele momento, quando ela se levantou e o desafiou, tinha sido uma mensagem muito clara de que ele estava em sua última chance no que se refere a essa ofensa particular. Isso era justo, ele mantinha as coisas antes dela e admitia que tinha sido uma decisão errada, e então ele fez a mesma coisa novamente. Se ele repetisse esse erro mais uma vez, bem, ele estava razoavelmente certo de que ela não o deixaria por causa disso, mas ela certamente o faria pagar muito tempo.

Dado o quanto esse pequeno desentendimento o afetou, ele resolveu fazer tudo o que podia para evitar uma briga maior, pelo menos até que estivesse psicologicamente um pouco mais estável. Ele não era tolo o suficiente para realmente pensar que eles nunca brigariam. Os argumentos tinham sido parte de sua amizade muito antes que qualquer outra coisa existisse entre eles, e ele era culpado de provocá-la por seu próprio entretenimento às vezes, já que ela parecia tão sexy quando estava com raiva. Severus sabia o suficiente para saber a diferença entre essas brigas e brigas reais, e uma experiência foi suficiente para convencê-lo de que ele nunca, nunca vai querer brigar seriamente com ela novamente. Francamente, ficou envergonhado com a rapidez com que recuou, esse foi um legado de Lily, que o deixou praticamente incapaz de se opor genuinamente a qualquer pessoa com quem se importasse. Pelo menos não afetou o resto do mundo, refletiu filosoficamente, ele ainda poderia gostar de ser um bastardo para todo mundo.

Dito isso, ele duvidou que tivesse incomodado muito Hermione, genuinamente irritada embora ela estivesse. Ele foi esperto o suficiente para se explicar honestamente, ignorando seu orgulho, ele sabia como ele era, afinal, e passara os últimos dois meses tentando desesperadamente evitar cometer erros realmente estúpidos. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para entender, e foi por isso que ele escapou com o aviso ameaçador e recebeu outra chance.

Algo a estava incomodando, porque ela não teria se levantado e deixado o quarto de outra forma. Graças a Phineas, retrato sangrento que ele estava interferindo, ela sabia que Severus não dormia mais bem sozinho, e ela não teria ido embora sem acordá-lo, a menos que estivesse preocupada que sua inquietação o perturbasse, o que significava que algo estava predando a mente dela. Sentindo-se um pouco mais desperto, ele saiu do banheiro e desceu. Três e meia da manhã provavelmente não era a melhor hora para tentar lidar com qualquer problema, mas Severus não via por que, não se ambos estivessem acordados de qualquer maneira.

Como ele suspeitava, ela estava sentada à mesa da cozinha com a varinha mais velha na frente dela, olhando para ela com uma expressão distante no rosto e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes enquanto distraidamente mexia em uma mecha de cabelo encaracolado. Divertido por ser provado certo, ele limpou a garganta suavemente para atrair sua atenção.

* * *

Hermione quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando Severus limpou a garganta da porta da cozinha. Mal sufocando um grito, ela olhou sem fôlego para ele. - De agora em diante ou você faz barulho quando anda, ou usa um sino em volta do pescoço.

O fantasma de um sorriso tocou o canto de sua boca. - Desculpe. Hábito.

Era obviamente muito cedo para frases completas, ela notou. - Eu acordei você?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Há quanto tempo você está aqui embaixo?

\- Eu não tenho certeza - ela admitiu. Provavelmente não tinha sido muito, se Severus estivesse acordado, francamente, ela ficou bastante impressionada por ter saído sem perturbá-lo.

Ele acenou para a varinha na mesa. - Isso realmente te incomoda, não é?

\- ...Um pouco, sim. - Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para ele impotente. - Sinto muito, Severus. Eu só - eu não sei, realmente. É...

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ele deu-lhe um olhar pensativo. - Pode ajudar se você parar de pensar nisso como a Varinha Ancestral e pensar nisso como uma varinha - ele sugeriu, enfiando a mão no bolso do roupão. - Aqui, tente isso. - Ele jogou algo nela e ela o pegou reflexivamente, quase caindo na sensação repentina.

Era a varinha dele, a habitual dele. Hermione olhou para o comprimento magro de madeira escura, assustada pela sensação disso. Não era comum as pessoas no mundo bruxo manusearem quaisquer outras varinhas além das suas, embora ela não tivesse certeza se era uma questão de etiqueta ou se a situação simplesmente nunca surgia, mas ela havia tocado algumas outras antes e geralmente era uma rejeição, variando de polida a cruel dependendo da varinha. Isso pareceu diferente, não aceitação, como tal, esta varinha estava sintonizada com Severus e depois de tantos anos não funcionaria de bom grado para mais ninguém. Não que 'disposto' fosse a palavra certa, mas a maioria das varinhas tinha algum grau de consciência, mesmo que não fosse a verdadeira senciência, um pouco como a maneira como o castelo parecia quase, mas não completamente vivo, às vezes. Ainda assim, houve uma sensação de reconhecimento, quase, um reconhecimento silencioso.

Piscando, ela olhou para Severus, que a observava calmamente. - Bem?

\- Não é bem o mesmo que a Varinha Ancestral, mas... há algo. Sua varinha sabe quem eu sou, se isso não soa estúpido. Mas eu não entendo, Severus. Desde quando varinhas funciona assim?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Varinhas se moldam aos seus donos. Você deveria falar com Ollivander sobre isso, na verdade é bem interessante. Estudantes mais jovens provavelmente podem usar as varinhas um do outro sem muitos problemas, é por isso que Weasley usou a varinha do irmão quando ele quebrou. Quanto mais você envelhece, mais sua magia se desenvolve em sua assinatura pessoal, e mais difícil é se adaptar a outra varinha, além disso, as varinhas mais antigas tendem a ser mais resistentes a uma mudança de propriedade.

\- Então, por que sua varinha não está lutando comigo? - ela perguntou. - Desde quando você tem isso?

\- Desde logo após a primeira guerra. Minha primeira varinha... quebrou. - Da pausa quase imperceptível e seu tom, Hermione foi capaz de traduzir isso, ele fez algo estúpido durante um episódio pós-traumático e quebrou a varinha. Ele encolheu os ombros. - Meu ponto era, ela se comporta como eu. Desde que eu seria completamente incapaz de prejudicá-la usando magia, minha varinha não vai resistir a você. Ar e água não são tão distantes, o que ajuda, e sua magia é naturalmente mais... benigna, quase e mais adaptável, já que você não é um guerreira natural.

\- É normal, no entanto, ou é só você?

\- Eu não tenho ideia - ele admitiu calmamente. - Eu duvido que a maioria das pessoas pensaria em usar a varinha de outra pessoa a menos que fosse uma emergência. Eu imagino que há algum grau de reconhecimento entre casais próximos ou membros da família, mas é provavelmente mais extremo no meu caso, por uma variedade de razões.

\- Minha varinha está lá em cima, ou eu deixaria você tentar - ela disse pensativa.

Severus lançou lhe um olhar de falsa desaprovação. - Eu te ensinei Defesa por um ano, e você ainda sai sem sua varinha...

Ela bufou deselegantemente para ele. - A única coisa que provavelmente me atacará nesta casa é você, e eu não acho que uma varinha me faria muito bem. Supondo que eu gostaria de pará-lo.

Isso trouxe um sorriso para seu rosto, quando ele finalmente saiu da porta e veio se encostar na mesa ao lado dela e ela se levantou para se apoiar contra ele. - Há isso, mas ainda é um mau hábito.

\- Eu vou ter isso em mente, professor.

Ele bufou em diversão suave e inclinou-se para um lado para pegar a Varinha Ancestral, girando distraidamente entre os dedos e olhando-a pensativamente. - Na verdade, não tenho certeza de que todo o alarido é sobre isso.

\- Mesmo? - ela perguntou. - Eu tentei um par de encantos simples antes, antes de você descer. Isso assusta o inferno fora de mim. - Sentia-se perigosa, de um jeito que sua própria varinha nunca teve, independentemente do feitiço que ela conjurasse. A varinha de Severus... ela olhou para ela pensativamente. Ela poderia dizer que era mais poderoso que o dela, mas era mais o potencial de perigo do que ser perigoso. Um pouco como o próprio Severus, na verdade, agora ela pensava nisso, pelo menos quando ele estava com ela.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - É muito poderoso, sim, e como eu disse antes, isso me deixa um pouco desconfiado, mas parece que não há nada de especial nisso. É apenas uma versão mais forte de nossas varinhas existentes.

\- Não pode ser derrotado.

\- Supostamente - ele concordou, virando-a com os dedos. - E tenho certeza de que isso é verdade em termos de poder bruto. Mas eu te ensinei sobre duelo, todo o poder do mundo não vai ajudar se seu oponente for mais rápido ou mais esperto. Eu apostaria que isso ainda pode ser enganado se estiver nas mãos erradas.

\- Então por que Você-Sabe-Quem quer isso? - ela perguntou maliciosamente. - Ele era um sonserino, ele não deveria saber melhor?

Severus começou a rir disso. - Meretiz impudente - ele a repreendeu, seus olhos dançando com humor. - Aqui, pegue. - Relutantemente, ela pegou a varinha dele, entregando-lhe as costas. Ele colocou de volta no bolso profundo de seu roupão, observando-a girar a varinha mais velha em seus dedos. - Isso ainda incomoda você - ele observou calmamente.

Desajeitadamente, ela olhou para ele. - Um pouco - ela admitiu incerta. Ela passou a maior parte do dia pensando sobre o que isso dizia sobre Severus. Os garotos a estavam provocando bastante, quando Severus não estava ao alcance da voz, mas apesar do que obviamente pensavam, ela sabia que ele não quisera dizer isso sexualmente quando falava de não ter uma personalidade dominante, de certa forma, isso teria sido mais fácil de entender, mesmo que isso a deixasse um pouco desconfortável, mas na verdade Severus geralmente estava no comando durante o sexo, tanto quanto havia alguém "no comando" quando faziam amor. Ele às vezes gostava dela para estar no controle, mas apenas às vezes. Estava ligado a sua relutância em liderar, e seu relacionamento estranho e tenso com Dumbledore, e possivelmente Lily, e seu status entre os Comensais da Morte, e todo tipo de coisas, e isso contribuiu para um emaranhado bastante assustador.

Severus a olhou pensativamente. - Não deveria. Eu não tenho problema com isso. - Ele franziu a testa ligeiramente, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. - Eu não quero fazer parecer que você de alguma forma me possui, ou algo tão extremo. Não é isso que é. É a mesma tendência que moldou muito do meu passado, mas não é a mesma situação, foi a minha escolha, Hermione - Ele sorriu de repente, seus olhos negros brilhando. - Eu odeio desapontá-lo, mas você não me controla, não completamente, e infelizmente eu não vou me transformar em seu escravo voluntário. - Ele fez uma pausa apenas o tempo suficiente, antes de acrescentar maliciosamente: - A menos que você peça gentilmente.

\- Oh, cala a boca. - Ela não conseguia segurar a risada ou o rubor. - Você sabe muito bem que não é isso que eu quis dizer.

\- Sim, eu sei. - Em uma demonstração rara de afeto espontâneo, ele se aproximou e colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, puxando-a para perto. - Você se preocupa demais com coisas simples. Fico feliz em ter alguém em quem eu possa confiar. Você não tem ideia do que realmente é um alívio, depois de tantos anos sob o controle de alguém em quem nunca confiei ou de outra pessoa que traiu minha confiança.

Hermione se inclinou contra ele, aninhando-se contra a suavidade de seu roupão bastante gasto e respirando seu cheiro familiar. - Eu acho que é só porque... por tantos anos você sempre pareceu tão independente, tão individual.

Ele descansou a bochecha contra o cabelo dela e ficou em silêncio por um longo momento antes de suspirar. - Foi por necessidade, mais do que desejo. Eu nunca tive ninguém para cuidar de mim, então eu tive que aprender a cuidar de mim mesmo. Nunca foi ideia minha, ou eu poderia ter sido mais feliz com isso. Eu sei que você já descobriu porque eu me juntei aos Comensais da Morte em primeiro lugar...

\- Eu acho que sim. Depois que você perdeu Lily, e então Dumbledore tornou tão óbvio que seu lado não queria você, você estava procurando por alguém que o fizesse. - Ela percebeu que era a primeira vez que ela dizia o nome de Lily para ele, mas ele nem sequer ficou tenso.

\- Sim. Inicialmente eu só fui ouvir o Lorde das Trevas falar para calar Lucius, ele estava convencido de que eu faria bem com eles. Eu realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo na guerra, em ambos os lados. O Lorde das Trevas era muito diferente então. Você já viu memórias de Tom Riddle, ele ainda era jovem, ainda bonito, e ele era carismático, poderoso e talentoso com insight raro. Ele só teve que falar comigo uma vez por alguns minutos para adivinhar exatamente o que eu estava procurando, e foi o que ele me ofereceu. Demorei muito tempo para perceber que era falso e, considerando o quão cínico eu sou, isso não é uma façanha. - Ele suspirou.

\- Até recentemente, o primeiro ano que passei como Comensal da Morte foi o mais feliz da minha vida. Fui mantido fora da verdadeira maldita escuridão da luta e não queria acreditar em nenhum dos rumores ou nos noticiários. Parecia que eu tinha um lugar para pertencer onde eu era valorizado. Eu não teria conseguido minha Maestria sem o patrocínio inicial que o Lorde das Trevas arranjou para mim, a academia bruxa ainda é um mundo aristocrático puro-sangue. Foi uma chance de uma vida que eu nunca poderia conhecer de outra maneira. E foi uma mentira.

\- É por isso que você ficou do nosso lado desta vez, não é? - Hermione disse baixinho, deslizando os braços ao redor de sua cintura e apertando mais. - Além de saber a diferença entre o certo e o errado, quero dizer. É o que te manteve passando por tudo o que aconteceu com você.

\- Sim. Eu queria vingança por essa mentira. Porque por um curto período de tempo eu estava feliz, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tinha certeza de mim mesmo e de onde eu me encaixava. E então ele tirou isso de mim. - Severus expirou lentamente. - Foi a última grande traição. Meus pais foram os primeiros, eles deveriam ter me amado e não me amaram. Dumbledore deveria ter cuidado de mim e não o fez. Lily... foi complicado. E então o Lorde das Trevas mostrou que ele não era diferente depois de tudo e que minha nova vida era a mesma que a antiga. Mas apesar de tudo, aturei o que cada um deles fez comigo, porque eu ainda esperava. Eu ainda queria que fosse real. Desde então, tenho vivido em um vácuo, em isolamento quase total. Mas não através da escolha.

Ele recuou o suficiente para olhar para ela, e seus olhos escuros estavam quentes, um pouco enrugados nos cantos, sem sorrir. - Acredite em mim, Hermione, eu sou muito mais feliz assim. Eu não quero mais esculpir meu próprio caminho. É muito triste. Além disso - ele acrescentou mais suavemente - é apenas uma varinha. Você está pensando demais.

\- Eu sou boa nisso - ela disse com tristeza, sentindo-se melhor. Isso 'até recentemente' tinha sido um comentário revelador. Ela pode não comandar a alma de Severus, mas ela tinha certeza de que possuía o coração dele, o que certamente era bom saber. E realmente, ele era um filho da puta teimoso que ela realmente não esperava que ele de repente começasse a obedecer mansamente a cada capricho dela, seria francamente assustador se o fizesse, francamente. - Isso ainda não explica realmente o que devemos fazer com a Varinha Ancestral, no entanto. Devemos dar a Harry, deixá-lo desarmar um de nós ou algo assim?

Severus deu-lhe um olhar bastante vazio. - Por quê?

Ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio. - Eu não sei, agora eu já disse isso. Suponho que acabei de assumir que seria dele.

\- Nada diz que as Relíquias são relevantes - Severus apontou. - Acho que Dumbledore estava apenas preocupado em manter a varinha longe do Lorde das Trevas. A profecia diz que Potter tem o poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, mas eu não acho que se refere às Relíquias. Qualquer um pode usar o Varinha Ancestral assim que o ganhar. 'Deixá-lo' desarmar um de nós não funcionaria de qualquer maneira, isso não é uma vitória. É a mesma lógica que Dumbledore usou, se eu tivesse feito como me foi dito, ele teria morrido invicto mestre. - Ele deu de ombros. - É uma boa ideia, usando a varinha superpoderosa que ele está procurando para matá-lo, mas não acho que seja necessário. Tenha em mente que foi o Profeta Diário que batizou Potter de 'Escolhido', e não alguém remotamente racional.

Hermione reprimiu uma risada, lembrando-se de suas relações com a mídia. _Eu adoraria ver Severus conversando com Rita algum dia._ \- Bom ponto. Essa coisa de propriedade compartilhada ainda é estranha. Devemos usá-la juntos, ou algo assim?

\- Eu não faço ideia. - Severus franziu a testa de repente e torceu para olhar para o relógio na parede. - Eu não estou realmente cansado, este é um momento bastante normal para eu estar acordado, mas são quase cinco da manhã agora - observou ele.

\- Merlin, é mesmo? - Até que ele disse isso, ela não tinha percebido o quão cansada ela estava. - Este não é o tipo de conversa que poderíamos ter tido à luz do dia - disse ela pensativa. - Acho que a mente das pessoas funciona de maneira diferente à noite.

\- Verdade - ele concordou. - Eu costumava ter muita pesquisa desenvolvida nas horas estúpidas da noite. Você tem ideias à noite que nunca ocorreriam a você de dia.

\- Devemos nos tornar noturnos até que isso seja resolvido, então.

Ele riu baixinho. - Se você está propondo que passemos o dia todo na cama...

\- Oh, se comporte. Vamos. Eu quero voltar a dormir, e você sabe que não dorme o suficiente.

* * *

A maior parte das duas semanas seguintes passou em um borrão de dias intermináveis e noites sem dormir, quando setembro chegou ao fim. Hermione estava ficando mais estressada, e ambos os garotos estavam claramente começando a se preocupar. Severus estava ficando sem maneiras de tentar aliviar a pressão em seu amante ou distrair Potter e Weasley, e a tensão estava chegando a ele. Minerva escreveu pela coruja de Potter para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, relatando que a Ordem estava ficando cada vez mais inquieta, e ele disse a ela que algo havia chegado para atrasá-los, mas ele não seria capaz de parar por muito mais tempo.

A Ordem também não era a única. Ele não ficou surpreso quando seu cigarro noturno foi interrompido pela abertura da porta dos fundos e Potter se aproximou com cautela, Hermione estava tomando banho, ou o menino não ousaria - O que você quer? - ele perguntou, incapaz de invocar qualquer incentivo para manter sua irritação fora de sua voz. Ele estava farto de seus convidados agora e gostaria muito que eles fossem para outro lugar com mais frequência do que eles realmente faziam.

Seu tom lhe rendeu um olhar soturno, mas a trégua hesitante entre os machos da casa ainda se mantinha, ainda que apenas mal. Potter encolheu os ombros e abriu caminho através do mato para ficar por perto, fazendo uma cara com o cheiro do cigarro. - Eu queria perguntar a você o que realmente está acontecendo, senhor.

Divertido com a regressão a 'senhor', os rapazes não sabiam como se dirigir a ele, ele não disse a eles que poderiam usar seu primeiro nome, Severus olhou para ele. - E você acha que eu vou te dizer porque...?

\- Porque eu mereço saber? - Potter perguntou esperançosamente.

\- Quem disse?

Houve uma pausa antes de suspirar. - Por favor.

Severus deu outra tragada no cigarro, segurando a fumaça em seus pulmões por um longo momento antes de exalar devagar. - Nós não te dissemos por uma razão, Potter. Você confia em Hermione, não é?

Ele se mexeu. - Eu sei que ela está tentando fazer o que é melhor, mas... é obviamente ruim. É que esse link não pode ser quebrado? Ele ainda pode usá-lo ou o quê?

\- Eu não vou responder a nenhuma das suas perguntas. Espere. Quando você precisar saber, nós lhe diremos. - Potter abriu a boca, e ele continuou suavemente - Se você pensa em dizer que não é justo, eu vou azarar você. Você está velho demais para reclamar. A vida não é justa. Hermione tem o seu bem-estar no coração e quando você souber o que está acontecendo, você vai entender por que ela queria esperar.

\- E você?

 _Eu faço o que ela diz,_ ele pensou um pouco caprichosamente. Era tentador dizer isso apenas para ver o garoto corar, na verdade, mas Severus se conteve e apenas deu de ombros. - Eu não tenho o seu bem-estar no coração - ele respondeu secamente. Foi muito estranho ver o sorriso de James Potter sem qualquer malícia por trás.

\- Eu trabalhei isso sozinho, obrigado. Você não vai me dizer, vai?

\- Não até que Hermione decida que você deve saber. Ela te conhece melhor do que eu e confio no julgamento dela. Estamos trabalhando nisso, Potter. Não se preocupe com isso. Não foi uma decisão fácil, ela sabe o quanto você não gosta de ser mantido fora do circuito. Finja que você não acha que algo está errado e tente ficar fora do nosso caminho. E não deixe ela te pegar tentando isso de novo - acrescentou secamente. - Ela não ficará satisfeita.

\- Sim, eu sei. - Ele hesitou e respirou fundo, preparando-se para alguma coisa. Severus estava à espera de ser perguntado sobre Lily, ou talvez os Marotos, então foi um choque quando o menino perguntou timidamente: - Você e Hermione... é realmente sério, não é?

Ele deu a Potter um olhar incrédulo. - Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com você. Mantenha o nariz para fora, se não quiser perdê-lo. - Parte dele queria rir, a noção de que esse garoto tentando ser o guarda protetor, avaliando seu compromisso e pronto para ameaçá-lo, era ridícula.

\- Ela é minha melhor amiga e eu não quero vê-la magoada - ele disse teimosamente.

Severus o observou por um longo momento, terminando o cigarro. - Então, pela primeira vez, você e eu temos o mesmo objetivo em mente - disse ele finalmente. Ele e Potter nunca gostariam ou confiariam um no outro, havia muita história lá, mas eles tinham alcançado um tipo de entendimento no ano passado. - Agora some.

\- Sim senhor.

* * *

Tarde da noite no início de outubro, Hermione ficou acordada ouvindo a chuva lá fora. Ela podia dizer pelo som da respiração dele que Severus também estava acordado, mas nenhum deles falou por algum tempo. Ela piscou cansada, olhando para o teto na escuridão, tão cansada que estava quase chorando, e finalmente disse baixinho: - Já passamos por todos os seus livros, não é mesmo?

\- Sim - Severus concordou igualmente em silêncio, sua respiração mexendo em seu cabelo por um momento enquanto ele se aproximava para pressionar contra suas costas.

\- E nós não encontramos nada. Nem uma maldita coisa.

\- Não.

\- E todas as nossas ideias foram inúteis. Há algum outro lugar que possamos procurar?

\- Eu não sei. Acho que não. Todos os meus contatos ficaram no subsolo meses atrás e seria muito perigoso tentar localizar alguém que pudesse saber alguma coisa. Não há nada em Hogwarts. E nada da Ordem teria nada sobre isso, exceto talvez o próprio Dumbledore, e se ele soubesse alguma coisa útil, ele não disse.

\- Eu acho que é isso, então. - Ela mordeu o lábio com força e engoliu em seco, tentando não chorar. - ...Droga.

Seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela e ele acariciou seu cabelo para um lado para beijar a parte de trás do seu pescoço, embora ele não tenha dito nada por um tempo. Finalmente ele suspirou pesadamente e ela sentiu ele pressionar a testa contra o ombro dela. - Nós ainda temos tempo do nosso lado. O Lorde das Trevas não sabe. Mas a menos que um de nós tenha um flash divino de inspiração... é isso.

Ela sufocou de volta um soluço, e ele se moveu de volta contra a parede para lhe dar espaço suficiente para rolar antes de enterrar a cabeça contra o peito e começar a chorar. Ele a segurou sem falar, acariciando seus cabelos e deixando-a chorar, até que ela finalmente caiu em um sono exausto em seus braços.

* * *

Severus estava deitado em silêncio e olhou para a parede de Hermione, sentindo a fúria absoluta impotente pulsando através dele a tempo de seu batimento cardíaco. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, seja para salvar a vida de Potter ou para tentar aliviar a dor de sua amante. Se houvesse um jeito, ele faria isso, não importava o quão alto fosse o preço, mas simplesmente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, e ele odiava isso acima de tudo. Ele se arrependeu de até mesmo dizer a ela, mas se ele não tivesse, então ele se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que agora ele teria atacado e a machucado seriamente por sua própria dor frustrada. Além disso, ele nunca quis mentir para ela sobre qualquer coisa importante.

Suprimindo um suspiro, ele olhou para a jovem dormindo encolhida contra o peito, gentilmente afastando seu cabelo impossível do rosto manchado de lágrimas _. Eu sinto muito amor. Eu tentei._ Ele apenas desejou que houvesse algo que ele pudesse fazer para tornar isso mais fácil para ela, ele meditou um pouco tristemente enquanto cuidadosamente desembaraçava uma onda teimosa de onde ela tinha pegado em seu anel, levemente traçando um dedo sobre as gemas. Não era muito, realmente, mas era tudo que ele tinha para oferecer, ele nunca tinha sido realmente bom em declarações de amor de qualquer maneira. Inclinando-se, ele beijou a testa dela levemente e se acomodou, tentando limpar a mente o suficiente para dormir.

* * *

Hermione acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça e o conhecimento de que ela não dormia o suficiente, que estava se tornando progressivamente mais normal agora. Ela não conseguia entender como Severus lidou com seu crescente estresse por quase dois anos, um pouco mais de duas semanas quase acabaram com ela, e ela não estava sozinha. Ela não tinha certeza do que a havia acordado dessa vez, seu amante ainda estava dormindo e não parecia estar tendo um pesadelo, e a casa estava quieta.

Deitada em silêncio na escuridão, ela considerou o sonho que ela estava tendo, nada de abalar a terra, ela estava se lembrando do dia em que Severus havia removido sua Marca Negra. Por que ela estava pensando nisso agora? Franzindo o cenho levemente, ela percebeu que sua mão estava descansando sobre a cicatriz dentro de seu braço esquerdo, e mordeu o lábio. Algo lhe dizia que era importante, mas sua cabeça estava cheia de fadiga e estresse e ela não conseguia descobrir o motivo. Espere... como ele fez isso? Ele desembaraçou sua magia da magia da Marca. Tinha levado mais de uma hora e muito poder, e ele não tinha dito como ele tinha feito isso, mas ele, obviamente, era possível. Ele poderia, talvez, desvendar a Horcrux de Harry da mesma maneira? Obviamente, seria difícil, mas ele estava bastante familiarizado com Harry agora, e muito familiarizado com Voldemort. Se as almas tivessem algum tipo de âncora no plano físico, o que, presumivelmente, aconteceria, se as Horcruxes pudessem ser ligadas a objetos físicos, teoricamente, isso teria que ser possível.

Empurrando sua súbita excitação para longe, ela se acomodou mais profundamente na cama e se fez pensar cuidadosamente. Se fosse possível, tudo bem, então o que? Eles ainda precisavam de uma maneira de remover ou destruir a Horcrux uma vez que ela não estava tão envolvida em Harry. _Pense, droga._ O pensamento convencional não havia fornecido uma resposta, então era hora de pensar não convencional. Talvez eles estivessem olhando as coisas do jeito errado. A cicatriz não era uma Horcrux normal, então ao invés de pensar em maneiras de destruir qualquer fragmento de alma, que tal maneiras de destruir a alma de Voldemort especificamente? O que ele estava vulnerável?

 _Oh, qual é o uso?_ Se eles soubessem disso, isso teria acabado muito mais rapidamente.

Abruptamente ela congelou, nem mesmo respirando caso ela perturbasse as pequenas sementes frágeis de uma ideia que estava começando a se formar. Merlin... poderia ser tão simples assim? Não é de admirar que eles tenham perdido. Muito lentamente, ela exalou, olhando para a escuridão com os olhos arregalados e mordendo o lábio furiosamente. Parecia estúpido, mesmo dentro da cabeça dela, mas todas as evidências estavam lá. Isso havia funcionado antes. Se houvesse uma maneira de melhorar esse efeito anterior, torná-lo mais forte, não havia razão para que ele não funcionasse novamente, estúpido ou não...

\- Severus - ela sussurrou depois de alguns minutos, incapaz de esperar mais. - Severus, acorde.

Hermione se sentiu um pouco culpada por perturbá-lo. Ultimamente, ele vinha trabalhando duro, tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma solução e lutando para permanecer tão otimista quanto ele era capaz de fazê-lo, além de manter os garotos distraídos. Isso combinado com sua insônia ocasional significava que ele dormia menos do que ela. Mas isso era importante, se ela estivesse certa.

\- Severus - ela sussurrou insistentemente, gentilmente cutucando-o com o cotovelo. Finalmente ela teve um grunhido sonolento de queixa que nem sequer soava humano. - Você está acordado?

\- Não - ele murmurou vagamente.

\- Isso é importante! Acorde.

Ele gemeu fracamente. - Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu estou acordado - ele rosnou finalmente em uma voz rouca e áspera, soando absolutamente quebrado. - O que?

\- Eu tive uma ideia. Bem, duas ideias separadas. Em primeiro lugar, você acha que seria capaz de separar a Horcrux de Harry da mesma maneira que separava sua magia da sua Marca Negra? - Não dando a ele uma chance de responder, ela continuou falando animadamente, virando-se para encará-lo. - Porque eu acho que se pudermos desembaraçá-los, então Harry será capaz de destruir o próprio Horcrux. Você-sabe-quem não pode possuí-lo, lembre-se, não por muito tempo, algo sobre Harry machuca ele, significa que ele não pode ficar Ok, ele disse que era por causa do poder do amor, ou qualquer outra coisa que soasse realmente maluca, mas o que quer que seja, algo significa que você-sabe-quem não pode levar Harry, então, logicamente uma vez que a Horcrux é desatada dele...

Severus abriu os olhos vermelhos e estendeu a mão para colocar a mão na boca dela. - Você está balbuciando. Cala a boca por um minuto. Respire, então fale - ele ordenou sonolenta.

Obedientemente, ela parou de falar, sentando-se e descaradamente roubando o cobertor para envolver-se enquanto recolhia seus pensamentos antes de se repetir com um pouco mais de coerência. Tremendo, Severus recuperou parte da cama com um olhar antes de se sentar para ouvir, franzindo a testa ligeiramente antes de sua expressão ficar completamente vazia. - Hermione... - ele disse devagar..

\- Eu sei - ela interrompeu. - Eu sou um pouco mais romântica do que você, mas isso não é exatamente dizer muito. Eu sei o quão estúpido parece dizer que o amor vai salvar Harry. Eu pensei que era estúpido quando ele me contou sobre a teoria de Dumbledore. Mas há prova disso, Severus, já aconteceu antes. Você-Sabe-Quem só poderia possuí-lo por alguns minutos, e isso o machucou, e esta Horcrux é a última, é a mais fraca. Vale a pena tentar, não? Mesmo que não funcione, não perdemos nada. Se você puder desvendar, até mesmo um pouco, isso vai ajudar.

Ele não respondeu, esfregando os olhos com cansaço e coçando a mandíbula trincada enquanto acordava um pouco mais. Obviamente, ele não achava que isso ia funcionar, mas Hermione queria ter certeza de que ele tinha uma razão além do cinismo. Se houvesse uma razão real para que isso não funcionasse, é justo, mas ela não deixaria que ele descartasse até que ele realmente pensasse sobre isso. Essa era a coisa mais próxima de um avanço que eles tiveram, e ela observou seu rosto ansiosamente, notando as sombras escuras sob seus olhos um pouco culpada, isso provavelmente poderia ter esperado por mais algumas horas.

Muito lentamente, sua expressão mudou, seu olhar se aguçou enquanto seu foco se deslocava para outro lugar. Reconhecendo sua perda de expressão de pensamento, Hermione prendeu a respiração quando ele franziu a testa pensativamente, quando ele distraidamente traçou a ponta do dedo ao longo dos lábios, ela começou a sorrir. Isso significava que ele pensara em algo e estava trabalhando nisso. Ele murmurou lentamente para si mesmo: - Como uma língua em aço congelado, como carne em chamas...

\- O que?

\- Hmm? Oh, algo que Dumbledore disse uma vez... - ele respondeu distraidamente, não prestando atenção agora enquanto se concentrava mais no que ele estava pensando. Abruptamente girando ao redor, ele estendeu a mão e sem varinha e não verbalmente convocou caneta e papel para ele, recostando-se contra a parede e curvando-se sobre ela enquanto começava a rabiscar furiosamente, e ela o observou ansiosamente e tentou sem sucesso ler seu rabisco de aranha de cabeça para baixo, mal ousando ter esperança.

* * *

O que pareceu várias horas depois, ela estava pronta para matá-lo com as próprias mãos. Ele parou de responder a qualquer coisa que ela dissesse anos atrás, completamente envolvido em qualquer coisa que ele estivesse fazendo, ler suas anotações não lhe dava nenhuma pista porque parecia as divagações de um louco, rabiscos sem sentido e pedaços do que pareciam equações e a estranha palavra aleatória rabiscada em uma margem que não parecia combinar com qualquer outra coisa que ele escrito. Meia dúzia de páginas de notas densas tinha que ser um bom sinal, embora, com certeza, ela disse a si mesma, esperançosa.

Finalmente, Severus pareceu se desligar, largando a caneta e olhando para suas anotações por alguns minutos antes de piscar e gradualmente voltar ao mundo real. Lentamente, ele olhou para cima e seus olhos escuros brilharam com uma luz interior que ela não via há semanas.

Quase com medo de respirar, Hermione perguntou timidamente: - Bem?

Ele ergueu a mão em advertência. - Isso não é garantido, Hermione. Você precisa entender isso. Eu acho que há uma chance de isso funcionar, mas eu não posso prometer nada. Eu posso não ser capaz de fazer nada para separar a Horcrux, em primeiro lugar, por um começo, pode ser muito emaranhado para isso. Mesmo que eu possa, pode não fazer qualquer diferença. A teoria é sólida, mas nada como isso já foi feito antes e eu vou estar fazendo isso enquanto eu vou junto. Eu acho que, se tomarmos certas medidas, pode funcionar. Isso é tanto quanto eu estou disposto a ir. Eu não quero lhe dar falsas esperanças. Francamente as chances são altas de que será uma perda de tempo, mas pode haver um jeito. Vou precisar examinar Potter para decidir se vale a pena tentar.

Ela quase caiu em puro alívio. - Mas você acha que é possível?

Severus coçou a mandíbula e olhou para as anotações. – Talvez - ele disse cautelosamente. - Se eu puder descobrir como separar a Horcrux dele, até mesmo um pouco, então há passos que podemos dar para melhorar o que quer que seja nele, para fortalecer seu controle sobre quem ele é... É difícil de explicar. Como eu disse, eu vou estar fazendo isso enquanto eu vou.

\- O que eu posso fazer? Posso fazer alguma coisa?

Para sua surpresa, ele assentiu. - Eu preciso de você lá. E Weasley, eu acho. Por uma variedade de razões potenciais, mas eu acho que provavelmente eu precise de um pouco de força de você antes do fim. Isso vai ser muito difícil.

\- E perigoso?

\- Eu não saberei até que eu tente. Não deveria ser - disse ele tranquilizador. - Eu gostaria de ter mais certeza, mas nada como isso já foi feito antes, e me recuso a prometer qualquer coisa que eu possa não ser capaz de entregar.

Ignorando isso, Hermione atirou-se contra ele e o abraçou ferozmente, ouvindo sua risada levemente assustada antes que ele a abraçasse de volta. – Você é brilhante, homem maravilhoso. Obrigada Merlin, obrigada você.

\- Me agradeça quando terminar.

* * *

O alívio e a felicidade de Hermione duraram cerca de quinze minutos, que levou quanto tempo levou para perceber que agora ela teria que contar a Harry o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ele não ficaria satisfeito. Ainda assim, era difícil se preocupar, ela sabia que Severus estava certo, isso não era necessariamente uma solução e talvez não funcionasse, mas ela tinha fé nele e ele não teria dito nem isso se não achasse que poderia fazer alguma coisa. Ela estava tentando não ter esperanças, mas as últimas semanas tinham sido um inferno, e agora havia luz no fim do túnel, estava quase no fim, e então ela teria o resto de sua vida para esperar _. Com Severus,_ ela se lembrou alegremente, indo para o patamar para ouvir e ver se os meninos estavam acordados ainda. Dado que ela podia ouvir Ron roncando pela porta, eles provavelmente não estavam.

Prestes a descer as escadas e ver o que havia para o café da manhã, ela fez uma pausa e se virou para olhar para a porta do banheiro, mordendo o lábio e tentando não sorrir enquanto discutia consigo mesma e ouvia a água corrente. Cedendo à tentação, ela abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a atrás dela. Severus vivera sozinho o tempo suficiente para que ele geralmente esquecesse de trancar a porta, e esta manhã não se mostrou exceção. Ele ainda estava no chuveiro, que devido ao tamanho do banheiro era montado na parede sobre a banheira, virando-se e erguendo uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, ele sorriu para ela, o genuíno sorriso desprotegido que ainda era bastante raro.

\- Sim? - Ele perguntou suavemente, seus olhos brilhando com algo muito menos inocente do que o resto de sua expressão. - Você queria alguma coisa?

Hermione tinha intenção genuína de realmente conversar com ele e pedir mais alguns detalhes sobre o que eles estariam fazendo, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha que reconhecer que estava mentindo para si mesma, como algo no jeito que ele estava de pé conseguiu efetivamente atrapalhar sua linha de pensamento e ela se viu assistindo a água ensaboada deslizando sobre sua pele..

\- Distrair-me é trapacear - ela murmurou, seguindo um pouco do sabão com os olhos enquanto escorria do pescoço dele pelo cabelo escuro em seu peito e descendo por suas costelas e sua barriga lisa, passando por sua crescente ereção e pela coxa, antes de levantar o olhar para encontrar seus olhos novamente. Ele parecia divertido e um pouco convencido, mas por trás do sorriso havia uma pequena centelha de prazer genuíno, ele gostava de saber que ela gostava de olhar para ele e que ela o achava atraente. Por sua vez, ela gostava de ver sua insegurança, sabendo que ele estava confiando nela o suficiente para deixá-la ver e sabendo que ela estava ajudando-o a superar isso. Ela também gostava muito de saber que ela esperançosamente iria tê-lo para brincar pelo resto de suas vidas.

Ela ainda se sentia um pouco envergonhada de se despir na frente dele, mas era certamente mais fácil quando ele já estava nu e ela podia ver seu corpo inteiro reagindo ao que ele estava vendo. Entre a visão extremamente agradável dele esperando por ela no banho e a onda selvagem de emoção quando seu medo e depressão se dissiparam, ela não se sentiu mais envergonhada e não pôde se desfazer com rapidez suficiente, deixando a última de suas roupas cair no chão e ansiosamente se movendo para entrar na banheira e sob a água quente enquanto ele a puxava para perto dele.

Não havia espaço suficiente para duas pessoas, mas nenhum deles se opôs a ser pressionada quando começaram a se lavar. - Você está tensa - Severus murmurou depois de alguns minutos, passando a mão pelas costas dela.

\- Você pode me culpar? - ela perguntou, inclinando-se contra ele. - Vinte minutos atrás eu pensei que meu melhor amigo iria morrer. Eu estou ficando louca há dias. Então você...

\- É verdade, mas eu estou muito mais acostumado a me sentir absolutamente sem esperança do que você. - Ele cutucou-a com o quadril - Se vire - Ela obedeceu, e as mãos dele deslizaram em seu cabelo, cuidadosamente trabalhando uma pequena medida de seu xampu através dos cachos grossos em seu couro cabeludo com apenas a quantidade certa de pressão, e ela quase derretia contra ele.

No momento em que o cabelo dela estava completamente lavado, seus dedos inteligentes haviam amassado todos os pequenos nós de tensão de seu couro cabeludo pelo pescoço e pelos ombros, e Hermione estava quase ronronando, ele era bom nisso. Ele se aproximou, deslizando as mãos por seus braços até a cintura e puxando-a contra ele, e ela sentiu sua ereção pressionando-se contra ela, sua respiração estava quente em sua pele quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos deslizando levemente sobre seu estômago e costelas para segurar seus seios por trás. Inclinando a cabeça para trás contra seu ombro, ela fechou os olhos contra a água quente e se entregou às sensações quando o último esgotamento e estresse das últimas semanas se dissolveram.

Finalmente, ela se virou no círculo de seus braços, estendendo os dedos para seus cabelos molhados e moldando seu corpo contra o dele enquanto eles se beijavam, gentilmente a princípio, mas com ansiedade rapidamente crescente. Ela se firmou agarrando seus ombros quando ele a ergueu, aparentemente sem esforço, envolvendo as pernas ao redor de seus quadris quando ele se inclinou um pouco para frente e empurrou-a contra a parede, ofegando em sua boca, as telhas estavam frias. Ele engoliu o som, explorando sua boca mais profundamente quando ele mudou suas pernas um pouco mais longe para firmar as duas, apoiando seu peso, e ela alcançou entre elas para enrolar seus dedos ao redor dele e ajudar a guiá-lo dentro dela. Demorou um momento para encontrar o ângulo certo, antes que ela se afundasse nele e suspirasse em pura felicidade com a sensação, ecoada por seu gemido suave de prazer.

Deslizando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ela olhou em seus olhos enquanto eles se moviam juntos, o contato visual ficando mais intenso. Levou um tempo para respirar o suficiente para falar coerentemente. Era quase impossível pensar enquanto eles estavam fazendo isso. - Severus... obrigada. Por tudo. Sem você... Merlin, sem você, todos nós teríamos morrido anos atrás. - Ela piscou as lágrimas para fora de seus olhos e sorriu para ele um pouco trêmula. - Eu te amo muito.

Seus olhos eram suaves e quentes quando ele retornou seu sorriso. - Menina tola - ele murmurou, inclinando-se brevemente para beijá-la antes de voltar a encontrar os olhos dela novamente. - Mais do que ninguém, você nunca precisa me agradecer por nada. É eu quem deveria estar agradecendo você. Você me deu uma razão para continuar. Você me fez querer viver. Você me deu esperança, pela primeira vez em mais anos do que eu quero pensar, esperança de um futuro que eu nunca pensei que teria. Não, Hermione, você nunca precisa me agradecer.

Percebendo como a sentimentalria grifinória estava ficando, Hermione sorriu para ele em um súbito mal-estar. - Isso foi muito bem feito, Severus, mas eu vou fazer você dizer isso de volta um dia.

Isso o fez rir, enquanto ele respondia ao seu humor alterado. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la novamente e começou a se mover com mais força. Inclinando a cabeça para trás contra os azulejos enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço, ela sorriu e fechou os olhos enquanto seu prazer aumentava, ofegando e tremendo antes de gemer baixinho enquanto suas pernas se apertavam ao redor de sua cintura. Um momento depois, ele estremeceu, gemendo o nome dela contra a garganta dela e juntando a voz dele à dela, quando chegaram quase simultaneamente.


	52. Chapter 52

**"Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far.**

 **And did you lose yourself way out there? Did you get to be a star?"**

 _–_ _Goo Goo Dolls, 'Name'._

* * *

Hermione tinha planejado contar a Harry mais ou menos assim que ela o visse naquela manhã, só para acabar com isso para que eles pudessem seguir em frente, mas quando os quatro se acomodaram no café da manhã ela percebeu que não tinha a menor ideia de como abordar o assunto. _'Oi, Harry, você sabia que esses estranhos sonhos compartilhados eram porque você tem um pedaço de alma dentro de você, pertencente à escória mais maligna que já conhecemos e é provavelmente por isso que você é muito bom em magia'?_ Concentrando-se em sua comida para ganhar tempo, ela tentou pensar em como melhor expressá-lo, mordendo distraidamente o lábio entre bocados.

Quase inevitavelmente, Severus veio para o resgate novamente, sentando-se enquanto bebia o último de seu café e dizendo com indiferença - Potter.

\- Sim? - Harry perguntou, ligeiramente cauteloso.

\- Temos progredido e achamos que podemos ter uma solução possível. Se você terminou de comer, eu preciso usar Legilimência brevemente para ver se vai funcionar ou não, então vamos lhe contar o que vai acontecer.

Os garotos olhavam para ele, assustados, antes de Harry franzir a testa. - Você precisa? Eu odeio Legilimência.

\- Não, eu estou sugerindo isso para minha própria diversão, porque explorar sua angústia adolescente foi tão divertido da última vez que eu sinto falta - Severus disse a ele secamente, e Hermione sorriu um pouco enquanto os observava. Essa era a versão de um amante dela de bom humor, afinal.

\- Vai demorar muito? Dói, você sabe.

\- Não vai doer - disse Severus, impaciente.

\- Doeu antes.- Harry olhou para ele. - Então você estava deliberadamente tentando me machucar da última vez. Eu sabia disso.

\- Não, eu não estava. Igualmente, porém, eu não estava tentando não machucar você - Severus admitiu casualmente. - Não brigue comigo e você ficará bem.

\- Fácil para você dizer.

Ele suspirou. - Potter, quantas vezes você imagina que eu recebi a Legilimência do Lorde das Trevas? Acredite em mim, ele era muito menos gentil do que eu. Isso não vai demorar muito e eu não vou estar olhando qualquer lembrança, exceto a de você estar possuído no Departamento de Mistérios, fique calmo, concentre-se nessa memória e não tente lutar, e isso não vai doer. Isso não é uma negociação. Eu não estou perguntando a você. Estou lhe dizendo, podemos fazer isso pela força, se você preferir.

\- Hermione - Harry choramingou, apelando para uma autoridade superior. Tentando não sorrir apesar de sua ansiedade, ela balançou a cabeça para ele.

\- Isso é importante, Harry. Isso vai nos informar se a nossa ideia vai funcionar. Por favor, faça isso.

Ele se rendeu com má graça e quase de má vontade se virou para encarar Severus, abrindo os olhos e permanecendo imóvel. Não havia muito o que ver do ponto de vista do espectador, o único sinal de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo era a pupila de Harry se dilatando e a familiar pequena ruga de concentração aparecendo entre as sobrancelhas de Severus. Depois de alguns minutos Severus piscou devagar e desviou o olhar quando Harry exalou pesadamente e estendeu a mão cautelosamente para tocar sua cicatriz, aparentemente sem reflexo, e Hermione observou seu amante ansiosamente por uma resposta.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão pensativa, deu de ombros e ofereceu a ela seu meio sorriso torto. - Vale a pena tentar.

Aliviada, ela respirou trêmula e sorriu para ele. - Boa.

\- Ok, adorável. Alguém pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo agora? - Ron perguntou em tom de lamento.

Hermione suspirou, lambendo os lábios desconfortavelmente. - Sente-se, Harry. Ok. Você não vai gostar disso, mas me escute, por favor? - Respirando fundo, ela resistiu ao impulso de olhar para Severus, ela devia isso a seu amigo para contar a si mesma. - Dumbledore disse a Severus nas memórias que ele deixou para ele que a razão pela qual sua cicatriz o liga a Você-Sabe-Quem, a razão pela qual ele te afeta tanto... a alma dele se separou de novo, na noite em que seus pais morreram. Maldição se recuperou. Fez uma sétima Horcrux, acidental, que se ancorou no objeto mágico mais próximo. Você.

Um silêncio espesso seguiu suas palavras. Rony ficou pálido o suficiente para suas sardas se destacarem. Assim como ela tinha quando ouviu pela primeira vez, ele obviamente percebeu que isso se encaixava em todas as coisas estranhas que eles haviam notado ou ouvido falar, se encaixando tão bem que tinha que ser a verdade. Ele parecia absolutamente horrorizado.

Harry apenas pareceu em branco, antes de franzir o cenho. - Isso não é engraçado, Mione.

\- Não, não é - ela concordou suavemente.

\- Vamos, sério, o que está acontecendo?

Suprimindo outro suspiro, ela olhou para ele com firmeza e não disse nada, observando suas emoções brincando em seu rosto quando ele passou de irritação para realização chocada para dormência congelada no espaço de cerca de trinta segundos. O silêncio se arrastou enquanto todos os outros o olhavam apreensivos, até Severus deixou cair sua pose de casual indiferença e se inclinou um pouco para frente, estreitando os olhos um pouco.

Finalmente, Harry falou novamente em uma voz bastante tensa e distante, Hermione se perguntou brevemente se ela soava assim quando Severus havia dito a ela. - ...Você está dizendo que sou, que sou uma... uma Horcrux.

Não tenho certeza de como responder, ela resolveu acenar com desconforto, ela realmente não gostou do olhar começando a rastejar sobre o rosto dele. - Sim.

Harry respirou fundo. - E você não me contou?

\- Harry, você sabe porque eu não fiz. Você disse que confiava em mim. Agora achamos que descobrimos como lidar com isso, eu já te disse. Dizer-lhe antes não teria conseguido nada...

\- Eu confiei em você porque eu assumi que se fosse algo realmente sério, você teria me contado! Acho que eu estava errado sobre isso, hein?

Tentando manter a calma, ela respondeu calmamente: - Olha, Harry, você teve um choque ruim. É uma coisa horrível de se saber. Mas vai ficar tudo bem -

\- **Não me proteja**! - Seus olhos estavam brilhando de raiva. - Você não é melhor que Dumbledore! E pelo menos ele guardou as coisas de mim por minha causa. Eu acho que você só gosta de estar no comando agora, mandando em nós, só porque Snape começou a perseguir você como um cachorrinho!

Mesmo apenas alguns meses atrás, ela provavelmente teria fugido em lágrimas neste momento, Hermione refletiu calmamente enquanto seu melhor amigo rosnava para ela. Ela certamente sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela estava pensando que nas últimas duas semanas ela e Severus estavam trabalhando no chão para tentar encontrar uma saída para essa confusão, ela chorou até dormir em seus braços mais de uma vez, e quando eles estavam sozinhos e ele soltou seus escudos, ela tinha visto quanto de um pedágio estava levando sobre ele, e ela estava de pé antes que ela percebesse.

\- Como você se atreve, Harry Potter! Quando eu mantive alguma coisa secreta de você? Já faz seis anos, eu acho que você poderia confiar em mim o suficiente agora para acreditar que eu tenho uma boa razão! E você nunca me compare com Dumbledore - ela cuspiu. - Ele manteve as coisas de você para mantê-lo perto, para ter certeza que você só confiava nele. Eu estava tentando ajudá-lo, droga!

\- Ah sim, tem sido uma grande ajuda não me dizer que eu tenho uma alma psicopata no meu cérebro! Você não acha que é o tipo de coisa que eu precisava saber? - Ele gritou de volta, enquanto Ron prudentemente deslizou para baixo e de lado em sua cadeira para se manter bem fora do caminho.

\- Não até termos resolvido como consertar isso, não! Tudo o que teria feito era se tornar miserável, assim como eu estive, e Severus!

\- Claro - Harry riu oco. - Aposto que ele esteve acordado a noite toda preocupado comigo. Porque somos ótimos companheiros, ele e eu. Exceto pela parte em que ele não pode me suportar! Minha mãe -

\- Termine essa frase e eu removerei sua língua pelas raízes - Severus disse calmamente, sua primeira contribuição para a conversa. Sua voz estava muito fria, mas Hermione não se virou para olhá-lo. Com a referência, o temperamento dela tinha sumido completamente, e a onda de magia sem varinha arrancou Harry de sua cadeira enquanto ela sentia a estática crepitar através de seu cabelo.

\- Cale a boca, Harry! Apenas cale a boca!

Girando ao redor, ela quase correu para dentro de Severus, que estava de pé na frente da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. - Deixe-me passar, por favor - ela gritou.

\- Não.

Hermione olhou para ele. Ele devolveu o olhar dela com firmeza e calma. - Deixe-me passar, por favor - ela repetiu rigidamente, tentando se apegar ao que restava de seu temperamento antes que ela realmente começasse a chorar.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Não, Hermione. Vocês dois vão resolver isso agora. Só vai piorar se você não resolver. E Potter, se sua mão se mover um centímetro mais perto de sua varinha, você vai se arrepender - acrescentou. sem desviar o olhar dela. - Vocês dois vão consertar isso antes que fique fora de controle, se eu tiver que trancar vocês dois aqui pelo resto do dia e pessoalmente desarmar vocês dois.

\- Não tem nada a ver com você - Harry murmurou, mais sombrio do que enfurecido agora. Ele pareceu ligeiramente chocado quando se levantou. Ron havia se retirado do outro lado da sala nesse ponto e estava encostado na porta que levava ao porão, tentando parecer discreto.

\- Você mora na minha casa, e eu vi o dano que você pode causar quando você cai - Severus disse a ele com firmeza. - Sente-se e segure sua língua antes de fazer algo que você vai se arrepender. Eu tenho que lembrar que você se recusou a falar com Hermione por meio ano só porque ela queria ter certeza de que sua nova vassoura não mataria? Até eu pensei que era muito duro, e como você pode imaginar, eu não poderia ter me importado menos com suas disputas naqueles dias.

O lembrete era possivelmente uma das únicas coisas que poderiam ter acalmado Harry. Hermione sabia que ele estava genuinamente envergonhado disso. Ele voltou para a cadeira sem mais comentários, e Severus voltou sua atenção para ela. - Sente-se, por favor, Hermione. - As palavras eram um pedido, e ela sabia que, se realmente tentasse passar por ele, ele não tentaria impedi-la, mas o tom dele indicava que ele não deixaria isso cair. - Algo como isso precisa ser corrigido imediatamente, ou não será consertado.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, parecendo pensativo enquanto um pouco mais de raiva desaparecia. - Você está falando por experiência - ele adivinhou.

\- Sim.

\- Foi isso que você fez com a minha mãe? Não resolveu? - ele perguntou timidamente, quando Hermione relutantemente retomou seu próprio lugar do outro lado da mesa.

Depois de uma breve pausa, Severus sacudiu a cabeça. - Não. É o que ela fez comigo - ele respondeu baixinho.

Ela ficou imaginando por muito tempo o que aconteceu depois de sua briga com Lily, se ele era jovem o suficiente para não deixar o orgulho dele atrapalhar, se ele tentara consertar as coisas. Aparentemente ele tinha, mas obviamente não tinha sido o suficiente. Empurrando de volta sua raiva, Hermione trocou um olhar com Harry, ela não podia culpá-lo por estar chateado.

\- Talvez eu devesse ter lhe dito antes, mas o que teria conseguido? - Perguntou ela. - Eu sei que você odeia ser mantido no escuro. Eu também, e eu não queria fazer isso com você. Mas você tem sido muito mais feliz recentemente, Harry. Eu não queria tirar isso de você, e se eu tivesse contado sobre isso antes, você teria desistido. Você teria decidido que estava condenado e teria sido infeliz. Eu queria esperar até sabermos se havia uma maneira de consertá-lo ou não.

\- E está aí? - Ron perguntou rapidamente.

\- Não temos certeza, mas poderia haver. Espero que sim. - Hermione deu de ombros e olhou para Severus.

Ele assentiu. - Entenda, Potter, esta é uma situação única. Acredito que eu possa separar pelo menos parcialmente a Horcrux de você, mágica e metafisicamente, e então tomar certas medidas para amplificar o que é em você que impede o Lorde das Trevas de possuir e com sorte, isso destruirá a Horcrux de dentro, ou, se não, eu trabalhei com ela o suficiente para ter uma ideia se é possível removê-la ou não.

Ele fez uma pausa para dar a Harry um momento para absorver isso, depois acrescentou mais bruscamente: - Agora, isso não é mais agradável do que ser informado de que você está condenado? Você está certo que eu não gosto de você, mas isso não significa que eu queira você morra. Esta não foi uma época fácil para ninguém.

Harry assentiu devagar, ele obviamente não estava feliz ainda, mas ele parecia mais calmo. - Não, eu sei. Sinto muito. - Ele olhou através da mesa. - Sinto muito, Hermione.

\- Eu também. Ok?

\- Tudo bem - ele concordou com um pequeno sorriso, antes de se virar para olhar para Severus com uma expressão esperançosa. - Quando podemos fazer isso? Eu - agora eu sei o que está acontecendo, eu quero isso fora de mim o mais rápido possível.

\- Muito compreensível - Severus respondeu secamente. Ele olhou para o relógio. - Esta tarde nós precisaremos fazer uma viagem para pegar alguma coisa. Eu não pretendo tentar isso até amanhã, no entanto, eu quero um pouco de tempo para me preparar e ter certeza de ter planejado o máximo possível. Hermione só pensou nisso há algumas horas.

\- Para onde estamos indo e o que precisamos conseguir?

Ele sorriu. - É uma surpresa. E é provável que seja muito surpreendente para todos, na verdade.

Harry olhou de volta para Hermione. - Ele realmente gosta de ser enigmático, não é?

\- É como uma droga para sonserinos - ela concordou. - Eu não sei sobre o que ele está falando, antes que você pergunte.

Severus se recostou na cadeira e olhou para o relógio novamente. - Como vocês gostariam de incomodar a Ordem por algumas horas?

\- Alguma razão em particular? - Ron perguntou.

\- Porque é irritante ter vocês em minha casa o tempo todo. Vá embora, dois de você. Volto depois do almoço.

\- OK.

Hermione sorriu. - Alguém realmente te perguntou por que eu nunca visitei?

\- Algumas pessoas, sim - Harry respondeu, sorrindo de volta para ela. - Nós apenas demos de ombros e dissemos a eles que o Professor Snape tem muitos livros que você nunca leu antes e que esperamos ver você aparece em algum momento no próximo ano. Ninguém questionou mais.

* * *

Depois que eles se foram, Severus se levantou e se espreguiçou antes de se virar e levantar uma sobrancelha. - Não faça cara para mim, Hermione. Você estava errada desta vez, embora eu certamente nunca vá dizer isso a ele.

\- Severus - ela protestou cansada.

\- Não, você estava. Não faz muito tempo desde que você me rasgou pela última vez para fazer exatamente a mesma coisa, agora é? - Perguntou ele..

\- Você concordou comigo na hora.

Ele assentiu. - Não houve escolha certa neste caso, pois não havia uma escolha certa quando eu fiz isso para você antes. É um dos piores dilemas existentes. Pela primeira vez, ele tinha o direito de ficar um pouco irritado, não significa que eu ia deixar ele fazer uma birra que poderia se transformar em um rancor. Eu sei o quanto isso te machucou quando você se desentendeu com eles antes.

\- E você não queria ver a história se repetir? - ela adivinhou baixinho, de pé e se aproximando.

\- Oh, nunca teria sido tão ruim. Vocês dois se importam demais um com o outro - Severus respondeu calmamente.

Isso levantou todo tipo de implicações interessantes, mas ela podia ver pelo olhar dele que ele não queria falar sobre isso. - Eu suponho que eu deveria agradecer-lhe por nos fazer resolver as coisas, de qualquer maneira - ela murmurou um pouco deselegante, ainda se sentindo um pouco irritada, principalmente porque ela sabia que ele estava certo.

Seu sorriso rápido deixou seus olhos negros brilhando. - Eu fiquei muito tentado a não fazer isso. Não é sempre muito divertido vê-lo jogar o Potter em sua bunda, algo que eu não vejo há muito tempo... essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo você usando magia com raiva - observou ele, sua voz se aprofundou meia oitava e deu um rosnado suave e muito familiar. - Você estava... magnífica.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando segurar um sorriso. - Oh?

\- Definitivamente. - Ele estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto, deslizando os dedos no cabelo dela, que ela podia sentir que ainda estava crepitando com estática, e se aproximou.

Não mais capaz de manter o sorriso longe de seu rosto, ela sorriu para ele, descendo para escovar levemente as costas da mão ao longo da onda de sua ereção pressionando seu jeans. - Então você acabou de chutar Harry e Ron porque você gosta de mim quando estou com raiva e queria um pouco de privacidade? Isso é um pouco perverso, você sabe.

\- Sim - ele concordou despreocupadamente enquanto as pontas dos dedos se arrastavam pela nuca, provando que ele sabia exatamente como fazê-la tremer.

\- Justo suficiente, então. Vamos?

\- Claro.

* * *

\- Eu ainda digo que você é um pouco perverso - ela murmurou preguiçosamente, traçando aleatoriamente padrões sobre o peito suado. - A maioria dos homens tem medo de mulheres furiosas, você sabe.

\- Eu não sou a maioria dos homens - ele apontou, soando bastante justificadamente presunçoso. Assim como deveria, ela supôs, pensando nos últimos dois anos.

\- Você tem planejado me ter na mesa da cozinha por um tempo? - ela perguntou maliciosamente, e ele riu suavemente.

\- Não especificamente, não, mas eu não estava com vontade de esperar.

\- Percebi. Você não estava com vontade de perder tempo removendo a roupa, aparentemente - ela respondeu, em particular, aprovando calorosamente. Por mais que gostasse do costume estendido de fazer amor, havia muito para recomendar uma rapidinha de vez em quando. Parecia que ele realmente gostava dela com raiva - Eu acho que você rasgou a minha camisa - acrescentou. – Bastardo.

\- Mmm.

\- Pelo menos nos lembramos de limpar a mesa antes de nos mudarmos para cá, suponho.

\- É a minha casa. Se eu quiser desfrutar de um bom sexo em outro lugar que não seja a minha cama, eu farei isso.

Hermione sorriu ao seu tom elevado e se aconchegou mais perto. - Você tem feito questão de afirmar que esta é sua casa recentemente...

\- Porque é. Eu certamente não sonharia em pedir-lhe para reivindicar tanto quanto um tijolo desta merda. - Seus dedos feriram suavemente em seu cabelo, provocando alguns dos muitos emaranhados. - Uma vez que tudo isso estiver feito, vamos encontrar em algum lugar que será a nossa casa.

\- Mmm. Eu pensei que era isso que você queria, mas é bom ter certeza. Nós ainda precisamos trabalhar em suas habilidades de comunicação - ela disse a ele, passando a ponta do dedo ao longo de uma das cicatrizes em seu peito.

\- Hmph. Se você insistir. - Severus se moveu um pouco mais para o lado e deslizou o braço ao redor dela, enfiando o rosto em seu cabelo. - Eu posso não ter dito nada, mas na verdade estive pensando sobre o futuro, você sabe.

Ela se acomodou satisfeita em seu abraço e fechou os olhos. - Continue...

\- Bem, você está ciente do que acontecerá quando a palavra começar a se espalhar, mesmo dentro da Ordem.

\- Sim, eu sei. Você é um pedófilo, eu sou uma vagabunda desesperada por melhores notas, ou talvez eu tenha sido apenas sob Imperius e você é um estuprador. Talvez você tenha sorte e alguém tenha lido Lolita e decidido que você é apenas um homem bastante doente seduzido por minhas habilidades óbvias de manipulação. E, obviamente, provavelmente vai ser porque você odeia Harry.

Ele riu baixinho. - Sim, isso parece certo. Você ainda tem controle sobre Rita Skeeter? Eu sei que você estava chantageando ela, embora eu nunca tenha descoberto como.

\- Ela é um besouro não registrado Animago. Até onde eu sei, ela ainda não está registrada, o que significa sim, eu posso impedi-la de escrever qualquer coisa sobre nós.

\- Ela é realmente? Isso faz muito sentido, na verdade. Bom, ela me irrita. Isso não vai parar outros repórteres, mas ela não gosta de você, então é melhor evitar esse veneno em particular. Eu não acho que vou enfrentar qualquer ação legal, já que um exame simples mostrará que você não está sendo magicamente coagida e eu pagarei muito dinheiro para ver alguém tentar convencê-la a prestar queixa, mas muitas pessoas vão estar fazendo muitas perguntas desagradáveis.

Hermione assentiu contra o peito dele. - Eles vão parecer um pouco idiotas quando o fizerem, no entanto. Papoula já me disse que pode confirmar que eu ainda era virgem no início do verão. Talvez alguém possa fazer algo do fato de eu não poder provar qualquer coisa depois de maio, mas eu não fiz nenhum exame durante esse tempo nem nada, e eu tinha mais de dezessete anos. - Ela fez uma pausa. - O que as regras da escola dizem sobre relacionamentos entre funcionários e alunos?

Severus começou a brincar com o cabelo dela novamente. - É proibido, naturalmente, mas e daí? Eu já terminei o meu emprego. Eu não tenho intenção de voltar a ensinar em nenhuma circunstância e não pretendo precisar de uma referência de Hogwarts a qualquer momento. Se eles quero pensar que estivemos juntos pelo que, um mês antes do fim do semestre, embora quando deveríamos ter encontrado o tempo, eu não tenho ideia, então eu não vou me incomodar em tentar convencê-los do contrário, não vai afetar sua educação, se é com isso que você está preocupado.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Nunca é culpa do aluno nesses casos, e isso já aconteceu antes.

Ela o interrompeu com um sorriso. - Você olhou para cima? Quando?

Ele intencionalmente ignorou a questão. - Em todo caso, você é Hermione Granger. Eles não ousariam sequer sugerir que você não poderia levar seus N.I.E.M.s, não importando o que você supostamente teria feito. Haveria rumores e fofocas se saísse enquanto você estivesse ainda em Hogwarts, mas isso não é uma experiência nova para você, e não seria por muito tempo. Papoula ainda estaria do seu lado, e Minerva iria apoiá-la publicamente mesmo que ela desaprovasse, e a maioria de seus outros professores seriam mais do que feliz em me culpar.

Tranquilizada por isso, ela relaxou contra o lado dele, antes de franzir a testa e torcer para olhar para ele novamente. - 'Se' sair enquanto eu ainda estiver em Hogwarts? Você quer manter isso em segredo?

Severus parou por um momento, depois se virou um pouco mais para o lado para encará-la, com os olhos escuros concentrados. - Por enquanto, sim, por você, não por mim. Como eu disse, eu estive pensando sobre o futuro, possivelmente pela primeira vez na minha vida, deixe-me explicar o que eu acho que deveria acontecer e ver se você concorda ou não. Vamos supor que nós matamos o Lorde das Trevas e que a guerra termine. Haverá um período de caos e limpeza, e todo mundo tentará fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal o mais rápido possível para que todos possamos voltar a fingir que isso. Você estará retornando a Hogwarts para pegar seus N.I.E.M.s, como eu disse antes, eu não acho que você precisará de mais do que um termo para se preparar, mas não importa se você quer levar mais tempo ou se outro pessoal achar que você deveria, agora eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts, não me importa se eles me implorarem, eu sempre odiei ensinar e tenho muitas lembranças ruins, e sob as circunstâncias eu não pense que é uma boa ideia.

\- Então o que isso significa para nós? - ela perguntou, sentindo-se mal enquanto procurava ansiosamente pela expressão dele. Ele parecia sério e decidido, mas ele não parecia estar se preparando ou chateado, e ela tentou relaxa.

\- Eu acho que seria melhor se tivéssemos um longo compromisso - disse ele lentamente - até que você tenha se formado. Isso não significa que não nos veremos uns aos outros. Eu não acho que nenhum de nós é paciente o suficiente para isso - acrescentou ele, sorrindo levemente. - Eu sei que não sou. Você terá finais de semana livres, pelo menos, e nem mesmo precisará de todo o seu tempo livre para estudar. Além disso, provavelmente seria melhor para nós ter um pouco de tempo de vez em quando. Imagino que nós dois teremos alguns problemas do pós-guerra, e embora eu não possa falar por você, farei melhor ou, ao menos, causarei menos danos aos outros se eu estiver sozinho. Durante esse tempo, vou vender esta casa, nunca mais quero morar aqui novamente, e começar um planejamento de longo prazo. Eu não sei qual carreira você quer seguir, mas isso não importa, porque eu estou mais do que feliz em trabalhar.

\- Severus...

\- Você deve constantemente continuar interrompendo? - ele perguntou suavemente. - Eu não terminei ainda.

\- Você passou toda a sua vida fazendo o que as outras pessoas querem. Eu não vou fazer parte disso.

\- Então fique quieta e ouça, menina tola - ele disse a ela secamente com uma espécie de carinho exasperado em sua voz. - Eu não estava sugerindo tal coisa. Eu quero ir para a poção privada de pesquisa e preparação e criar meu próprio serviço de vendas pelo correio para financiar minhas experiências pessoais. Eu posso fazer isso de qualquer lugar do mundo, em qualquer tipo de casa, pelo menos até certo ponto .Eu não dou a mínima onde nós vivemos ou o que você faz para viver, então eu posso contornar qualquer coisa que você eventualmente decidir que seu futuro deveria ser. No momento eu não tenho dinheiro algum, é verdade, mas um potionador privado com minhas qualificações e uma certa indiferença à lei ganha mais do que o suficiente para nos manter confortavelmente, independentemente de seus ganhos.

Ele se esticou preguiçosamente e deu a ela um olhar divertido. - Agora, supondo que você não tenha se cansado de mim e lembrado que sou um bastardo quando você se formar, e assumindo que nós dois sobrevivemos ao estresse pós-traumático com a nossa sanidade intacta, seria um bom momento para considerar o casamento. Eu deveria afirmar agora que eu realmente não me importo com a forma que um casamento vai tomar, mas se você quer um monte de bagunça, por favor, organize-o sem mim. Sou completamente indiferente a todas as guarnições. Eu gosto mais da cerimônia dos trouxas do que da bruxa, mas não o suficiente para me opor a qualquer um deles. Eu gostaria de dizer alguns na lista de convidados, mas não há ninguém que eu particularmente quero lá. Isso tudo pode esperar até mais perto do tempo, em qualquer caso.

\- E o que faz "um bom momento" para considerá-lo? - Ela perguntou, mais divertida com sua atitude do que qualquer outra coisa, ele realmente tinha pensado muito nas coisas, e ela não podia deixar de pensar quando ele encontrou o tempo para pensar nisso com tanto cuidado, considerando tudo o que ele tinha que pensar recentemente.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Porque qualquer que seja a cerimônia em que nos submetemos, nosso casamento ainda terá que ser registrado no mundo mágico por razões legais, e no momento em que uma licença de casamento aparecer com ambos os nossos nomes, o Inferno vai se libertar. Possivelmente literalmente. Eu pretendo arrastá-la para uma lua de mel muito longa em algum lugar onde podemos nos esconder até que tudo acabe, então faria sentido fazê-lo antes que qualquer um de nós embarque em uma carreira de longo prazo. Essa é a única razão.

Hermione pensou sobre isso. - Justo suficiente. Então o que?

Ele sorriu e se deitou. - O que quisermos. Não é assim que as coisas geralmente funcionam?

\- Você faz tudo parecer tão simples...

\- É simples. Não é o mesmo que fácil, lembre-se, mas é bastante simples.

\- Ainda há muito para resolver.

\- E teremos muito tempo para isso.

Ela mordeu o lábio e hesitou. - E quanto ao futuro, a longo prazo? - ela perguntou cuidadosamente. - Eu... eu preciso ser honesta aqui. Eu - eu não quero filhos. Eu nunca quis e apesar do que todo mundo fica me dizendo, eu acho que nunca vou querer.

Ele deu a ela um olhar incrédulo. - E você realmente acha que eu quero? - ele perguntou. - Deixando de lado o fato de que tenho certeza de que seria um pai realmente terrível, não posso deixar de perceber que **não gosto** de crianças. As pessoas me dizem que é diferente quando são suas, mas a única diferença que posso ver é que você não pode se afastar deles.

Isso a fez sorrir. - Estou inclinada a concordar, mas acidentes acontecem. Você me disse que estava seguro, e nós fomos cuidadosos, mas...

\- Eu não era realmente capaz de uma explicação adequada na época - ele observou secamente, sorrindo para ela enquanto ela sorria tristemente para ele em resposta, no meio da primeira vez provavelmente não tinha sido o melhor momento para levantar o assunto. Em retrospectiva. - Mas estou completamente seguro. Eu sou infértil e, tanto quanto posso dizer, eu sempre fui.

Hermione piscou e olhou para ele, pego em algum lugar entre surpresa e alívio. - Por que eu não sabia disso?

\- Por que você deveria? - ele perguntou. - Não está no registro, porque minha saúde sexual dificilmente era prioridade de ninguém, inclusive a minha. Duvido que Papoula se lembre, para ser honesta. É provavelmente tratável, mas eu nunca me preocupei em descobrir.

\- Bem, isso resolve esse problema, pelo menos. - Ela se acomodou contra ele mais uma vez e descansou a cabeça no peito dele. - Eu acho que seu plano parece bem maravilhoso, na verdade, se conseguirmos.

\- Que bom que você aprova. - Ele se esticou preguiçosamente e expirou pesadamente. - Por mais agradável que seja, temos trabalho a fazer esta tarde. - Mudando, ele bateu na bunda dela de brincadeira. - Saia de cima mim, mulher.

\- Seu filho da puta - ela protestou, rindo enquanto se sentava.

Ele riu suavemente e sentou-se, empurrando o cabelo para trás do rosto e começando a invocar suas roupas espalhadas. - Eu acho que é tão bom que eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts - ele observou secamente. - Imagine o que eu teria que fazer com qualquer aluno que falasse assim comigo.

Hermione sorriu maliciosamente para ele. - Colocar-me em detenção, talvez? - ela perguntou maliciosamente, e começou a rir com o olhar em seu rosto. - Você já pensou sobre isso antes, então? - _Eu sei que eu sim..._

\- ... Nenhum comentário - disse ele depois de um momento, evitando os olhos dela com um sorriso levemente envergonhado, ele parecia quase à beira de corar.

\- Tantas oportunidades desperdiçadas - ela brincou maliciosamente, encontrando e se contorcendo em sua calcinha e se levantando para pegar sua calça jeans de volta.

\- Não muitas. Nem eu consegui dar muitas detenções para a Princesa Grifinória - ele apontou, levantando o cinto e pegando a camisa. - Ainda assim, tenho que admitir que o pensamento passou pela minha cabeça uma ou duas vezes. Não que eu tivesse feito qualquer coisa, mesmo que você tivesse acabado em detenção... mas foi um bom pensamento, no entanto. Especialmente por volta das três da manhã, lembro-me...

\- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que não sabia nada sobre isso. Quero dizer, eu provavelmente te vi mais vezes do que quase todo mundo, e nós estávamos sozinhos juntos muitas vezes.

Ele deu a ela um olhar ligeiramente enojado, seus olhos brilhando zombeteiramente enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos cabelos. - Você se lembra do que a palavra Oclumência significa, não lembra? Apesar do que todo mundo pensa, eu tenho um código de ética profissional, e tentar iniciar qualquer coisa inapropriada com um aluno viola definitivamente esse código. De qualquer forma, já que eu não sabia que você sentia algo por mim além do desgosto inicial que se transformava em pena e depois em um tipo muito peculiar de amizade, dificilmente me arriscaria a me humilhar.

\- E eu pensei que você fosse boa em ler as pessoas - ela respondeu zombeteiramente, torcendo para fazer o sutiã antes de puxar a camisa sobre a cabeça. - Quando começou, no entanto? Você disse quinto ano foi quando o seu Patronus deixou de ser a corsa...

Severus esfregou a nuca, seus olhos se desviando do foco. - Eu notei que meu Patronus tinha parado de trabalhar no final do semestre de verão, mas eu não costumava usar o encanto, então certamente foi algum tempo antes disso. Eu realmente não sei ao certo, mas eu sei que fiquei sabendo que alguma coisa havia mudado durante as aulas de Oclumência, mas imagino que tenha começado antes disso. - Aparentemente não feliz com essa conversa, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela e mudou de assunto. - E quando começou com você?

\- Hum. Eu não tenho certeza. Aconteceu tão gradualmente e eu tinha tantas outras coisas em minha mente que eu realmente não percebi. Definitivamente, no início do sexto ano, porque o professor Slughorn nos mostrou a Amortentia em nossa primeira aula de Poções e cheirava um pouco a você, embora eu não a reconhecesse na época. Eu realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo até algum tempo depois do Natal, mas lembro de estar muito confusa sobre você muito antes disso. Daí o vestido de festa, apesar de admitir que Cormac iria incomodar Ron. Eu também estava bastante confusa sobre ele, porque passei algum tempo gostando dele. - E não foi até que Harry trouxe o assunto que ela percebeu que não sabia por que, embora não tivesse a intenção de dizer a Severus que Harry tinha sido em parte responsável por ela descobrir seus sentimentos por ele. Ele não ficaria impressionado.

Ele sorriu levemente. - Eu limpei as poções depois daquela lição em particular, notei o cheiro da Amortentia também, embora eu já soubesse de como eu me sentia assim, o cheiro não era uma grande surpresa. De qualquer forma, eu acho que é para o melhor que nós não tenhamos percebido ou agido antes, eu já estava fazendo muitos papéis diferentes, eu não acho que eu poderia ter tentado esconder um relacionamento com você ao mesmo tempo. E o risco se alguém tivesse descoberto...

\- Verdade - Hermione concordou quando terminou de se vestir, decidindo mais ou menos ignorar o cabelo até que ela tivesse a chance de lavá-lo mais tarde. Ela se espreguiçou. - A propósito, eu me pergunto sobre algo há séculos, por que você deixou eu manter o seu livro, uma vez que você percebeu que eu tinha?

Ele bufou. - Eu tinha pensado que isso era óbvio. Eu estava tentando impressionar você.

\- Mesmo?

\- Hermione, é de você que estamos falando. Qualquer homem que esperasse ter uma chance com você teria que mostrar que ele era inteligente antes de qualquer outra coisa - ele disse a ela secamente - e não é como se eu tivesse muitas outras qualidades impressionantes, então eu precisava jogar com meus pontos fortes.

Ela tentou franzir o cenho para ele, mas para ser honesta ele estava certo. Era muito improvável que ela olhasse para alguém que não fosse inteligente e, reconhecidamente, seu conhecimento de poções a impressionara. Apontando para mudar de assunto, ela perguntou: - Então, para onde estamos indo esta tarde?

\- Você mesma disse, eu gosto de ser enigmático - ele respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Desprezível. Pelo menos me diga o que vamos buscar?

\- Algo que ajudará a destruir a Horcrux, se eu conseguir desenredá-lo. Eu espero. Eu lhe disse que havia algumas coisas que eu posso fazer para tentar aumentar as chances de que isso funcione, e essa é uma delas.

\- Estou surpresa que você pense que isso vai funcionar, para ser honesto, Severus.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Você mesma disse, temos provas de que o Lorde das Trevas é incapaz de possuir Potter por mais de alguns momentos.

\- Eu também pensei sobre o que aconteceu com Quirrell, mas isso foi por causa da morte da mãe de Harry por ele, não foi? - Ela perguntou, tentando manter a voz suave, embora a referência parecesse deixar Severus mais ou menos impassível.

\- Em parte, talvez, mas acho que a emoção era mais importante que a fonte. Não estou convencido de que a Lily tenha sido a única a escolher se sacrificar pelo filho. Eu não acho que tenha muito a ver com ela especificamente. - Ele encolheu os ombros novamente e passou por ela para liderar o caminho de volta para o mundo real mais uma vez. - Algo sobre o processo de posse deixa o Lorde das Trevas vulnerável a fortes emoções puras, quando ele está em seu próprio corpo, isso não o afetaria. É por isso que ele não poderia possuir o menino por muito tempo, usando o sangue de Potter quando ele voltou para a carne não o protegeu disso.

\- Então por que a Horcrux não foi destruída dentro de Harry há muito tempo? Por que foi capaz de ancorar a ele em primeiro lugar? - Hermione estava ciente de que era tolice estar jogando Dougting Thomas à sua própria teoria, mas ela queria ter certeza de que eles cobriram tudo.

\- Porque, como uma criança muito jovem, suas emoções não eram poderosas o suficiente, e porque à medida que ele crescia, ele desenvolveu escuridão suficiente para ancorar a Horcrux e impedir que ela fosse prejudicada pela luz nele. Eu acho que. Isso tudo é bastante especulativo, afinal.

Ela mordeu o lábio distraidamente e pensou sobre isso. - Ok, então. Isso faz sentido. E você pode usar isso agora?

\- Eu acho que sim. Eu não tenho certeza até que eu tente.

Ela assentiu. - Severus?

\- Sim?

Encontrando seus olhos escuros, ela perguntou baixinho: - Quão perigoso é isso?

\- Para ele? Não é. O pior cenário é que simplesmente não funcionará, caso em que não estamos piores do que estávamos antes. Eu não vou continuar tentando se isso vai matá-lo, porque seria muito mais fácil apenas amaldiçoá-lo ou envenená-lo e acabar com isso se ele morrer de qualquer jeito. Isso é tudo ou nada, vai funcionar ou não. Não haverá resultados parciais e ele não deve ser prejudicado.

\- E quão perigoso é para você?

Severus devolveu o olhar dela com firmeza. - Eu sinceramente não tenho certeza. Vai precisar de muito poder, mesmo com você e Weasley me ajudando, e muita concentração. Isso não vai me machucar diretamente, eu posso te prometer isso. Eu tenho certeza como posso ser sem tentar isso, o pior que vai acontecer é que eu vou estar exausto, obviamente, algo inesperado pode acontecer a qualquer um de nós, mas, tanto quanto sei, é relativamente livre de risco.

\- Você poderia ser um pouco mais reconfortante, você sabe.

\- Não, eu não posso. Eu não sou capaz disso.

\- Verdade.

* * *

\- Então, Hermione, o que exatamente está acontecendo? - Ron perguntou alegremente enquanto se recuperavam da aparição lateral. Eles olharam ao redor. Severus os levara para um beco na periferia de uma elegante propriedade suburbana nos arredores de uma pequena cidade, era tão anonimo quanto o rosto da lua.

\- Isso é o que eu quero saber - Harry disse em uma voz estranha, olhando em volta dele antes de encarar Severus. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Você sabe onde estamos? - Hermione perguntou a ele.

\- Estamos em Little Whinging - disse ele com firmeza.

\- E raramente tem um lugar chamado apropriadamente - Severus disse irritado. - Nós estamos aqui porque precisamos, Potter, porque eu preciso falar com sua tia. Vamos lá, nós temos um jeito de andar, esse era o local de aparatação seguro mais próximo que eu conhecia. Quanto mais tempo estivermos aqui, mais chances haverá de alguém nos encontrar.

Harry não se mexeu. - Por que você precisa falar com ela?

Severus deu-lhe um olhar irritado. Hermione pigarreou incisivamente. - Explique isso para nós, por favor, Severus.

Ele transferiu o olhar irritado para ela antes de suspirar. - Sua tia e seu primo são seus parentes de sangue mais próximos, Potter, e seus únicos parentes maternos. Preciso de sangue de um deles, e sua tia está mais próxima geneticamente.

\- Ela não vai dar para você.

\- Eu imploro para diferir. Vamos lá. - Ele começou a andar e os três correram para alcançá-lo.

\- Por que sangue? - Hermione perguntou a ele.

\- É sempre sangue - respondeu ele secamente, olhando para ela. - O sangue é importante. Força vital e mágica em alguns casos, e todo tipo de coisa. Ele amplifica muitas coisas e reafirma a identidade de Potter e o amarra de volta ao sacrifício de sua mãe. Eu espero.

\- Esta casa não é secreta ou algo assim? - Ron perguntou. - Quero dizer, a Ordem não deixou apenas desprotegida, não é?

\- Claro que não - Severus respondeu distante. - Está protegido, embora não pelo feitiço de Fidelius. Mas eu já sabia onde estava.

\- Como?

Ele bufou. - Potter, não seja estúpido. Você sabe que a Ordem esteve observando você por toda a sua vida. Arabella Figg não é o único agente que tínhamos guardado você.

\- Então por que? - Harry perguntou, com uma sombra do que parecia dor nos olhos. - Quero dizer, eu recebo a coisa relativa de sangue inteiro, mas... como todos vocês puderam me deixar lá?

Severus se virou e deu a ele um olhar de desprezo. - Não causou nenhum dano permanente.

\- Você não sabe como foi!

\- Sim, eu sei - ele disse categoricamente. - Eu conheço todos os detalhes, Potter. Muito da sua própria cabeça, embora eu já soubesse disso antes.

\- Então como você pode dizer isso?

\- Porque é verdade. - Severus se virou e continuou andando, se movendo um pouco rigidamente agora. - Você realmente quer trocar histórias de abuso infantil, Potter? Porque garanto-lhe que posso vencer com facilidade qualquer coisa que você possa me dizer. Eu não me importo com o quão mal usado você se sente, você pode ter sido negligenciado, mas você não foi abusado fisicamente.

\- Sim, eu fui - Harry sussurrou furiosamente, e Severus se virou, voltando para ele com os olhos em chamas quando alguma barreira interna se rompeu dentro dele.

\- Seu tio costumava dar um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele, não é? Meu pai deixou cicatrizes permanentes nas minhas costas e colocou a minha mãe no hospital - ele rosnou. - Sua tia trancou você em seu quarto e alimentou você com restos da mesa? Eu estava trancado no porão e nada alimentava. Não jogue este jogo comigo, garoto. Eu conheço Petunia Dursley desde que éramos crianças, ela tem muitas falhas, mas ela não tem isso em si para abusar verdadeiramente de uma criança. Pare de choramingar e pense, do jeito que te ensinei.

\- Pensar sobre o que? - Harry perguntou com uma voz muito menor, sua raiva aparentemente não forte o suficiente para suportar o olhar no rosto de Severus.

\- Sobre o porquê. Você nunca parou para se perguntar por que eles te trataram da maneira que fizeram?

\- Porque eles me odeiam.

\- Errado.

\- Como você sabe? Eu não acredito nem por um segundo que você estava me vigiando.

\- Claro que eu não estava.

\- Então, como você sabe como minha tia se sente sobre mim?

\- Porque Petúnia amava sua irmã - Severus disse com os dentes trincados quando começaram a andar mais uma vez - e você é tudo o que ela tem dela. Ela estava tentando reprimir sua magia, garoto, para não te machucar. Não funcionaria, ela não sabia o quão brutal ela teria que ser para conseguir isso, mas era o que ela estava tentando fazer. Eu pensei que você teria trabalhado isso até agora.

\- Eu fiz - ele respondeu sombriamente.

\- E por que ela queria suprimir sua magia?

\- Ela acha que está errado. Não é natural.

\- Salazar, você realmente é um idiota egoísta às vezes - Severus rosnou. - Oh, eu tenho certeza que é o que ela diz. Ela sempre disse que era bizarro. Isso não a impediu de implorar a Dumbledore permissão para ir a Hogwarts com sua irmã, isso não a impediu de ter ciúmes de nós. Ser irmão de um nascido trouxa é sempre doloroso, você não pode sequer começar a imaginar como os dois se separaram pela magia de sua mãe. Eu não acho que eles tenham percebido. Não, Potter, você está errado. Sua tia estava tentando te proteger.

\- O quê? Como isso deveria me proteger?

\- Dá-me força - ele murmurou. - Ela sabia exatamente como e porque James e Lily morreram. Ela sabia a história completa. Se você não fosse um bruxo, se você crescesse um aborto, então o Lorde das Trevas não teria razão para procurá-lo quando ele retornasse. Se você não tivesse magia, estaria seguro.

Harry parou, olhando para suas costas com uma expressão atordoada. Claramente, isso nunca lhe ocorrera. Severus continuou andando, e depois de um momento Hermione cutucou Ron em direção a Harry e correu para alcançá-lo.

\- Você teve que ser tão severo, Severus? - ela perguntou suavemente. - Ele não sabia.

Ele balançou a cabeça fracionariamente. - Ele deveria ter sabido. E maldita sua teimosia, Petúnia deveria ter dito a ele até agora. - Ele suspirou. - Eu perdi a paciência - ele admitiu baixinho. - Eu não estou ansioso para isso. Eu não a vejo há muito tempo.

\- Vocês também eram amigos dela?

Ele bufou uma risada, um tanto para sua surpresa. - Oh, Salazar, não. Ela absolutamente me odiava. Ela me culpou por roubar sua irmã, embora a magia de Lily aparecesse muito antes de ela me conhecer. Além disso, eu era um garoto sujo e estranho da propriedade na parte errada da cidade, e os Evans eram da classe média e se levantavam. Mas... nos separamos em bons termos, mais ou menos. Cheguei a ela depois que tudo acabou e contei a verdadeira história de como e por que sua irmã morreu. Eu disse a ela quase tudo, muito mais do que Dumbledore. Eu não a vi desde então.

\- E o que você disse a Harry agora... - ela disse hesitante. Ela sabia que ele tinha sido abusado quando criança, mas ela realmente não tinha parado para pensar sobre isso, ela não queria pensar sobre isso.

\- Tudo verdade, e apenas uma pequena parte da história - ele disse baixinho.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Dificilmente é sua culpa. Eu sobrevivi.

\- É disso que seus pesadelos são?

Severus assentiu com cautela. - Em Hogwarts, eles eram sobre outras coisas também, mas no Spinner's End, é sempre sobre... meu pai.

Esses soluços estrangulados e quase inaudíveis assumiram um significado mais obscuro, e ela estremeceu, olhando-o impotente. Lambendo os lábios, ela se obrigou a perguntar: - O quão ruim foi?

Ele deu a ela um olhar perplexo antes que uma espécie de compreensão horrorizada passasse por seus olhos. - Oh, não, não, nada disso. Ele não era um pedófilo. Apenas um bandido. Ele tratou minha mãe muito pior do que a mim.

\- Quando - como ele morreu? - Ela esperava que ele não tivesse nada a ver com isso, mas ela não tinha certeza se poderia culpá-lo se ele tivesse.

\- Meus pais morreram enquanto eu ainda estava na escola. Um vazamento de gás. Eu tinha dezesseis anos.

Sua voz era em grande parte desapaixonada e seus olhos eram neutros, mas desprotegidos, ele claramente não sentia muita dor agora, se ele já tivesse, mas ela disse - sinto muito - de qualquer maneira.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos suavizando um pouco. - Está tudo bem. Foi há muito tempo. Os pesadelos estão ficando mais fáceis, e as memórias não me incomodam muito agora. Falaremos mais depois, se você quiser. Vamos lá, vamos acabar com isso.

Eles se transformaram em um beco sem saída e Severus atravessou a estrada rapidamente. - Bem-vindo ao Número Quatro, Rua dos Alfeneiros - ele disse calmamente enquanto caminhavam pelo caminho para uma das casas. Estendendo a mão, ele tocou a campainha.

A mulher que atendeu virou absolutamente branco como giz, olhando para Severus em choque. - Você!


	53. Chapter 53

**"But look at what we've done**

 **To the innocent and young**

 **Whoa, listen to who's talking**

 **'Cause we're not the only ones..."**

 _–_ _Guns N Roses, 'Don't Damn Me'._

* * *

Severus deu-lhe um sorriso torto. - Olá, Petúnia - ele disse suavemente. Fazia dezesseis anos desde que ele a vira pela última vez, e essa foi a primeira vez em anos, ele ainda pensara vagamente nela como a garota que ele conhecera antes, mas a mulher à sua frente aproximava-se rapidamente da meia-idade. A expressão azeda que sempre reservara para ele não mudara muito, tornava difícil ver sua semelhança com a irmã, que, sob as circunstâncias, estava bastante satisfeito. Esta foi uma situação complicada o suficiente, pois era.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou trêmula. Assim ela poderia, ele duvidava que ela esperasse vê-lo novamente. Ele certamente não planejara isso.

\- Eu trouxe o seu sobrinho e seus amigos para visitá-la. - Ele se esquivou para deixá-la ver os três e, se possível, ficou ainda mais pálida.

\- ...Harry?

\- Olá, tia Petúnia - Potter disse baixinho, parecendo desconfortável. - Hum. Estes são meus amigos, Ron e Hermione.

Ela olhou por um momento antes de olhar para Severus. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela repetiu em um silvo.

Ele suspirou. - É importante, Petúnia. Você sabe que eu não estaria aqui se não fosse absolutamente necessário. Eu preciso explicar o que está acontecendo e eu preciso perguntar algo de você. Não vai demorar muito. Podemos entrar, ou preferiria que esta discussão acontecesse à sua porta, à vista da rua?

Isso funcionou, como ele sabia que seria. Ela recuou automaticamente para deixá-los entrar e Weasley fechou a porta atrás deles. - Espere na sala de estar - ela disse secamente, desaparecendo mais no final do corredor, presumivelmente para pegar Vernon e o que quer que eles tivessem chamado o filho fora do caminho, se eles estivessem em casa, de alguma forma, ele duvidou que fosse para fazer-lhes todo o chá e biscoitos.

\- Bem. Isso vai ser estranho - observou Weasley suavemente, olhando em volta. Severus ignorou isso, ignorando a óbvia curiosidade de Hermione. Era a reação de Potter que eles precisavam se preocupar agora. Se ele perdesse o controle de seu temperamento novamente, isso criaria muitos problemas. Ele observou o menino, que obviamente não estava contente por estar de volta aqui, que Severus poderia realmente simpatizar, parecia semelhante à maneira como ele se sentia sobre o Spinner's End.

\- Você está bem, Harry? - Hermione perguntou em voz baixa, obviamente tendo chegado à mesma conclusão.

Ele deu de ombros desconfortavelmente, deu a Severus um olhar não muito amigável e se virou para encontrar um assento. Severus aceitou isso filosoficamente, isso sempre teria sido uma situação confusa, dadas as circunstâncias. Eles poderiam resolver isso mais tarde.

Poucos minutos depois, Petúnia voltou com uma expressão furiosa que não fez nada para esconder o medo em seus olhos. Os meninos haviam pegado o sofá e Severus pegara uma poltrona, deixando a outra para ela, Hermione estava sentada no chão e encostada em suas pernas. Essa foi uma má ideia em muitos níveis, dada aos olhos afiados e a mente rancorosa de Petúnia e a má opinião existente sobre ele, mas Severus certamente não tinha a intenção de pedir que ela se movesse.

Sentada em frente a ele e mexendo desnecessariamente com a saia, Petúnia disse finalmente: - O que está acontecendo, Severus? Deveríamos ficar de fora... de tudo isso.

\- E assim você tem estado - ele respondeu calmamente. - Mas você sabe o que está acontecendo, Petúnia. Você sabe que ele está de volta há anos. A guerra está em pleno andamento enquanto falamos.

\- Estamos em perigo?

\- Não. Nós não estaremos aqui o tempo suficiente para chamar a atenção. Eu preciso te pedir algo e eu queria explicar um pouco do que está acontecendo, porque eu imagino que você esteja se perguntando. - _Por tudo que eu tenho certeza que você fingiu não se importar_.

\- Como você conhece Harry? - Ela perguntou devagar. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para adivinhar como ele se sentia toda vez que colocava os olhos no garoto, embora soubesse que ela não apreciava o quanto doía - ninguém podia imaginar.

Apesar de tudo, Severus sorriu um pouco. - Eu ensino em Hogwarts. Eu costumava, pelo menos, até este verão.

\- O que aconteceu então?

\- É uma história muito longa para se entrar, mas Hogwarts fechou. Ele assumiu o Ministério e não está longe de controlar todo o país.

\- Oh Deus.

\- Eu duvido que Deus tenha muito a ver com isso - ouviu Hermione murmurar, e reprimiu um sorriso, cutucando-a levemente com o joelho. _Deixe o sarcasmo para mim, obrigado_.

\- Não é tão ruim quanto parece. Sabemos como ele conseguiu voltar e por que ele não morreu, e estamos muito perto de desfazer isso. Se conseguirmos, poderemos matá-lo. Na verdade, quase acabou.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim.

Ele deu a ela alguns momentos para absorver isso. Deve ter sido um verdadeiro choque para ela, ela fez o melhor possível para ficar fora do mundo mágico o máximo possível. Se chegasse a isso, ele queria alguns momentos para se recompor também, esta era uma situação muito estranha. Ele e Petúnia nunca foram amigos. Tinha ficado com ciúmes dele, e ele dela de certo modo, e eles tinham passado suas infâncias se desgostando mutuamente antes de ele ter matado sua irmã. Acidentalmente, sim, mas ainda assim, não era de surpreender que ela o odiasse ou que ele estivesse achando difícil relaxar.

\- Dumbledore ainda está no comando? - ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

Severus mostrou os dentes em uma paródia sombria de um sorriso. - Não. Ele está morto. - Hermione se mexeu a seus pés e passou um braço ao redor de sua panturrilha, tremendo um pouco e apoiando a cabeça no joelho dele, e houve outro longo silêncio.

Potter quebrou o clima de repente, um tanto surpreendentemente. - É assim que você sabia sobre Azkaban, não é?

Todos na sala olhavam para ele sem expressão. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele olhou para sua tia. - Você disse que sabia sobre os Dementadores porque ouviu alguém dizendo à minha mãe. Achei que você fosse o meu pai, mas - você quis dizer ele, não foi? Professor Snape?

\- Sim.

Severus pegou o olho de Petúnia por um momento. Ele se lembrou daquela conversa. Ele estava dizendo a Lily sobre por que eles não poderiam usar magia fora da escola quando começassem em Hogwarts, e Petúnia estivesse escutando novamente, ela interrompeu, e ele acidentalmente derrubou um galho de árvore quase em cima dela, aterrorizando ambos e deixando Lily furiosa com ele. Ele tinha apenas nove anos na época. Quase trinta anos atrás, ele viveu várias vidas desde então.

Potter riu de repente. - Você o chamou de 'aquele menino horrível'.

Assustado, Severus soltou uma risada quando ela corou. - Isso soa certo - ele concordou, quando Hermione virou a cabeça e sorriu para ele em diversão.

\- Bem, você era - disse Petúnia defensivamente.

\- É verdade - ele concordou com tristeza, lembrando-se daquele pirralho de rua pequeno, desalinhado e de fala mansa que fora uma vez. Essa parte dele ainda estava lá, em algum lugar abaixo da superfície, era a parte dele que nascera para sobreviver e era francamente mais resistente do que o exterior mais polido que ele projetava.

\- Por que você não me contou sobre ele? - Potter perguntou.

\- Eu não sabia que você o conhecia. Eu não sabia que ele estava em Hogwarts. E eu tentei esquecer... tudo isso.

Potter abriu a boca novamente e Severus interveio. - Isso terá que esperar por outro tempo. Não estamos aqui pela nostalgia e estamos pressionados pelo tempo.

O apelido pegou-o totalmente de surpresa, ele não tinha ouvido em muitos, muitos anos e ele não esperava isso dela. Fazendo o melhor que podia para ignorá-lo, ele sempre odiou e foi associado a tantas lembranças dolorosas, mas ela ganhou o direito de usá-lo, e Salazar sabe que ele foi chamado de coisas piores, ele assentiu. - Eu sei. Eu não estou pedindo para você se envolver. Isso vai soar um pouco estranho, mas eu preciso de uma amostra do seu sangue.

\- O que?

Em vez de responder, ele cutucou Hermione com o joelho novamente, ela pulou, mas se endireitou e limpou a garganta. - É verdade, Sra. Dursley. É porque você é parente mais próximo de Harry, sabe.

\- Eu.. eu sinto muito, quem é você?

\- Meu nome é Hermione Granger, Sra. Dursley. Eu sou um dos amigos de Harry. Estamos trabalhando nisso há muito tempo. Eu não sei o que o professor Snape lhe contou sobre a cicatriz de Harry, mas descobrimos há alguns anos que existe uma espécie de ligação entre ele e você-sabe-quem. Estamos bloqueando isso, mas agora sabemos como nos livrar disso completamente, só precisamos de um pouco de sangue de um familiar próximo para fazê-lo.

Petúnia olhou para ela por um momento. - Você foi quem telefonou para a nossa casa?

\- Er, não, esse sou eu - Weasley confessou do sofá, sorrindo timidamente. - Me desculpe por isso. Eu nunca usei uma coisa de telefone antes. - Severus deu-lhe um olhar mordaz, não era como se fosse difícil. Afinal de contas, a entrada do visitante no Ministério estava em uma cabine telefônica.

Ela olhou para ele e estreitou os olhos. - Eu conheço você. Você estava no - o carro.

Severus sentou-se na poltrona desconfortável e apreciou a visão dos dois meninos se contorcendo, meio que fechando os olhos e apreciando a expressão em seus rostos. Ele se lembrava de como ele havia ficado petrificado depois daquela pequena façanha, nem um décimo do que mereceram, francamente, especialmente considerando o que ele escutou dizendo sobre ele enquanto os espreitava antes de fazer sua jogada. Aquele Ford era um bom carro também. Ele tinha visto na floresta algumas vezes ao longo dos anos, perseguindo coisas.

Hermione cutucou-o na canela e deu-lhe um olhar, o que provavelmente não teve o efeito que ela queria. Severus pensara há mais de um ano que ela parecia incrivelmente sexy quando estava com raiva, além disso, parte dele estava se lembrando da última vez que a viu olhando para ele do chão, com os olhos brilhando enquanto ela o levava profundamente em sua boca. Dando a ela um olhar inocente, ele desviou o olhar e cuidadosamente limpou seus pensamentos enquanto ela falava novamente.

\- Sinto muito interromper, Sra. Dursley, mas se nos sentamos aqui falando sobre todas as coisas estúpidas que Ron fez, estaremos aqui até o Natal. Isso é realmente muito importante. Nós não perguntaríamos se havia outro jeito.

Petúnia olhou para as mãos com uma expressão perturbada por um bom tempo antes de responder, sem levantar os olhos. - Quanto sangue?

\- Estes dois pequenos frascos - Hermione disse em sua voz de Curandeira. - Nós só precisamos de um, realmente, mas o segundo é apenas no caso. Eu fui ensinada como tirar amostras de sangue. Não vai doer e é perfeitamente seguro. E isso não afetará você de maneira alguma.

Houve outro silêncio muito longo. - Isso funcionará, Sev? - ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

\- Tenho tanta certeza quanto posso estar sem tentar. Acho que sim. Mas não posso garantir isso completamente. Mas acho que é a nossa única chance.

\- E se funcionar, então você pode matá-lo?

\- Sim.

\- ...Faça isso, então. Faça isso e saia da minha casa.

* * *

Hermione não era nada se não profissional, dez minutos depois, eles estavam no corredor e foram conduzidos para fora da porta. Potter fez uma pausa e olhou para sua tia com uma expressão preocupada, inquieta. - Onde estão o tio Vernon e Dudley?

\- Vernon está no trabalho, e Dudley está na escola. - Os dois estavam falando de uma maneira um tanto formal, Severus estudou a dinâmica através de olhos apertados. Eles não agiam como membros da família, mesmo por seus padrões bastante distorcidos, e não havia muito de uma semelhança. Eles não podiam olhar um ao outro nos olhos.

Potter tentou sorrir. - Vergonha. Eu queria que o professor Snape os conhecesse.

Weasley reprimiu uma risada, e os lábios de Severus se contraíram. Ele nunca conheceu Vernon, mas ele conheceu um dos primeiros namorados de Petúnia, uma vez. Não foi bem, mas foi extremamente engraçado. E do pouco que ele tinha ouvido falar de Dudley - _quem diabos nomeia um menino Dudley?_ \- o garoto parecia outro Crabbe ou Goyle, embora esperançosamente mais claro. Petúnia parecia horrorizada com a noção, o que acrescentou a sua diversão.

Olhando de volta para Potter, ele fez uma pausa, olhando para Hermione. Ela voltou seu olhar com firmeza com um toque de súplica em seu olhar que estava pedindo para ele consertar isso _. Eu não sou um terapeuta, droga!_ Ainda assim, ele provavelmente estava em uma posição melhor para classificar esse emaranhado do que qualquer um que ele pudesse imaginar. Resistindo ao impulso de suspirar, ele acenou com a mão, impaciente. - Vá em frente, vocês três. Eu vou alcançá-los.

\- Mas eu... - Potter protestou, e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Hoje não. Nós não temos tempo. Você terá outras chances, Potter. Vá em frente.

\- Vamos, Harry - Hermione disse baixinho, puxando o amigo para a porta com Weasley trazendo a traseira. Sem despedidas, Severus notou, de qualquer um. Interessante.

Ele parou no corredor e considerou Petúnia pensativamente, resistindo ao impulso de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos ou passar o cabelo pelo rosto. - Você não deveria ter deixado isso te surpreender - ele disse finalmente. - Eu disse a você quando falamos pela última vez que não estava acabado. Esperar o contrário não muda isso. - _Eu deveria saber._

\- O que você quer? Você tem seu sangue. Me deixe em paz.

\- Por que você fez isso, Petúnia? - Ele perguntou baixinho. - Oh, eu trabalhei muito disso. Eu até dei algumas desculpas para o Potter. Mas não estou convencido de que esse tenha sido seu principal motivo. Eu sei que você estava parcialmente tentando suprimir a magia dele, para torná-lo 'normal', e eu sei que foi em parte por causa dele, embora eu tenha certeza que era também para que você não tivesse uma aberração em sua casa – ele não conseguia manter a voz neutra, alguém já o chamara de louco antes, e a lembrança não era agradável. - Mas há muito mais do que isso, então gostaria de saber por quê. Você nunca foi uma boa garota, mas abuso infantil? Mais meu estilo que o seu. - Embora houvesse algumas coisas, ele não faria.

\- Tudo o que ele te disse... - ela começou, e ele bufou.

\- Ele não me disse nada. Crianças abusadas não falam sobre isso. Você realmente imaginou que alguém tão importante quanto o Menino Que Sobreviveu seria deixado sem vigilância? Que nós apenas o jogamos em você e vamos embora? Dumbledore sabia de tudo e estou razoavelmente certo de que conheço a maior parte. Por quê? Ele é seu sangue. Você o odeia tanto assim?

Mesmo quando ele disse isso, ele percebeu que isso não era apenas sobre ela e Potter. Mesmo agora, parte dele queria entender por que e como as pessoas podiam ligar suas próprias famílias, o que fazia adultos se voltarem contra as crianças. Ele não gostou da realização, que deveria estar atrás dele agora.

\- Não te machuca, quando você olha para ele e a vê olhando para trás do rosto dele? - Ela perguntou, apesar da raiva na voz, ele podia ouvir o toque de dor. Petúnia pode não ter gostado muito da irmã no final, mas ela a amava, assim como ele, uma vez.

\- Claro que sim - ele respondeu cansado. _Mais do que qualquer um já imaginou_. - Mas não é culpa dele, e eu tento não puni-lo por isso. Nem sempre funciona, como eu seria o primeiro a admitir se alguém realmente me perguntou em vez de me acusar, mas fiz o melhor que pude para não descontar nele, tanto quanto posso. É porque você o culpa pela morte da Lily? - Ele perguntou. - Eu também, um pouco. Eu ainda nunca levantei uma mão para ele na minha vida.

Ela não podia encontrar seus olhos, e ele franziu a testa, estudando-a. Ele se perguntou se isso tinha algo a ver com o marido, mas não, ela não mostrava nenhum dos sinais. - Você sabe o porquê, mais? - ele perguntou. - Ninguém poderia culpá-lo por tratar seu filho melhor, por tratá-lo como menos, por qualquer razão distorcida, mas não a esse extremo. Você não sabe o dano que você poderia ter feito. O dano que você causou, porque ele não é realmente normal, e eu não estou falando sobre mágica. Vernon o odeia, não é? E você se levantou e deixou acontecer. - Ele poderia ter dito Potter a verdade, sua própria vida tinha sido muito pior, mas isso não fez diferença. Ele ainda podia entender como o garoto se sentia, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa acreditaria.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? Você não pode esperar que eu acredite que você se importa com ele, não quando ele seria seu se não fosse por James!

Isso dói. Era fácil manter o rosto impassível, mas ele podia sentir um músculo se contorcendo sob um olho. Se ela fosse homem, estaria sangrando por isso agora, mesmo que estivesse errado. Respirando fundo, Severus respondeu em voz baixa: - Estou simplesmente achando difícil conciliar sua educação com a garota de quem me lembro. Você nunca foi uma garota legal, mas nunca gostou de valentões. Você empurrou Mikey Davis de sua bicicleta porque ele puxou cabelo. - _E então ele veio depois de todos os três de nós e eu tenho o meu traseiro chutado,_ ele lembrou-se ociosamente. _Provavelmente por causa do que eu o chamei_ , admitidamente. - E você nunca hesitou em enfrentar-se a mim. E agora eu aprendi que você deixou seu próprio filho se tornar um valentão e deixou seu marido se tornar um agressor marginal. Você realmente odeia tanto o mundo mágico?

Petúnia olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de ressentimento. - Por que eu não deveria?

\- Bom ponto - ele concordou calmamente. - Mas você sabe que não é a única deixada de lado por Dumbledore. Você não poderia ter frequentado Hogwarts, mas ele poderia ter feito mais do que simplesmente enviar uma carta paternalista. Nós não somos todos como ele. E você não deveria ter tirado isso de um menino pequeno. Você era tudo que ele tinha.

\- Como se você se importasse.

Severus deu de ombros. - Não sobre ele especificamente, não, mas eu não gosto de valentões também. Deus sabe que eu o tratei bastante, mas eu mantive o lado certo da linha, não importa o que alguém possa pensar. Chega, Petúnia. Eu tenho uma guerra para lutar. Você estava errada e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu ou você não estaria discutindo comigo. Eu ainda te conheço melhor do que isso. Quaisquer que sejam suas razões, você estava errada, e você deve uma explicação ao seu sobrinho. Depois disso, você se sentará e conversará com ele. Ele cresceu muito no ano passado ou mais, ele pode até ouvir com algo parecido com inteligência.

Seus olhos pálidos brilharam com fúria e, por um instante, ela parecia horrivelmente com a de Lily. - Você não tem o direito de me dar ordens, não depois do que você fez! Não é sua culpa ele ter que viver com a gente em primeiro lugar?

A acusação doeu um pouco, mas Severus já havia feito as pazes com isso agora. Ele sempre se sentiria culpado, mas apenas até certo ponto. - Em parte, sim, mas fiz tudo que podia para tentar evitá-lo. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ninguém mais envolvido pode dizer o mesmo. - Ele encontrou seus olhos, e ele sabia que seu olhar estava frio e duro. - Quando isso for feito, você vai falar com ele - ele repetiu suavemente. - Você deve a ele uma explicação, se nada mais. Eu não estou perguntando.

Ela deu de ombros em resposta, mas ele ainda a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela o faria. Salazar sabe o que seria dito, e sem dúvida terminaria com o ataque de Potter, mas mesmo assim ele fez tudo o que estava preparado para fazer. Ele se virou para a porta. - Eu vou deixar você para a sua vida, então.

\- Severus

\- Sim? - ele perguntou, virando-se para olhá-la com os olhos apertados para o tom de voz alterado.

\- A garota que estava com você mais cedo, que levou o sangue.

\- Senhorita Granger? - ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha e lutando contra um súbito desejo de rir, ele não esperava isso, não dela. - O que tem ela?

\- Nem tente isso. Você está com ela, não está?

\- Sim - ele respondeu calmamente, ele não queria mentir sobre algo tão importante, e não era como se Petúnia estivesse em posição de contar a alguém de qualquer maneira.

\- Ela é uma criança - ela sussurrou, dando-lhe um olhar enojado.

\- Ela tem dezoito anos. Ela é maior em ambos os mundos e anos acima da idade de consentimento, ela também é muito mais madura do que a maioria das jovens de sua idade. Se as coisas saírem de acordo com o planejado, vamos viver pelo menos mais cem anos de qualquer maneira, e se elas não saírem conforme o planejado, isso realmente não importará. - De um jeito ou de outro, ele não pretendia sobreviver a ela, pelo menos não por muito tempo.

\- Ela é uma das suas alunas, não é?

\- Ela costumava ser, sim. Ela não estava no momento em que nosso relacionamento começou. - É certo que ela ainda era sua aluna na primeira vez que a beijara, mas ele realmente não se importava mais. Ela era mais importante que as regras. Ambos sabiam que ele não era um velho sujo ou um pervertido, então quem se importava com o que os outros pensavam? Além disso... ele quase sorriu... se ela não o quisesse, ela teria deixado bem claro.

\- Ela é amiga do filho de Lily - Petúnia disse sombriamente.

\- Acredite em mim, eu tinha notado - ele disse irritado. - Isso não tem nada a ver com nada. Lily nunca me quis, então por que deveria importar que alguém finalmente faça? Se é algum consolo, eu pretendo casar com ela, supondo que ela vai me ter. - Dizer em voz alta para outra pessoa tornava tudo mais real, ele ainda estava com medo de sua inteligência, mas ele também queria sorrir e anunciá-lo dos telhados.

Isso lhe rendeu um ar um pouco chocado e tirou um monte de raiva de seu rosto, e Severus mal se deteve de revirar os olhos, ciente de que todos iriam pensar a mesma coisa, um péssimo professor abusando de sua posição para seduzir um ingênua e desamparada aluna inocente. O fato de que a ingênua e inocente colegial azarasse suas bestas se ela não estivesse disposta e não estivesse desamparada por qualquer definição da palavra provavelmente não mudaria a opinião de ninguém.

\- É... ela está...

\- Não, droga! - Ele retrucou, seriamente insultado agora. Ele baixou a voz para um silvo. - Não, ela está bem, não está grávida. Pelo amor de Deus, Petúnia, eu sei que você não pensa muito em mim, mas você realmente acha que eu trataria qualquer mulher assim? Você uma vez me conheceu melhor do que isso, e eu não mudei muito. - Não que isso fosse possível de qualquer maneira no momento, mas isso realmente não era o ponto.

\- Não, você não tem. Me desculpe. - Ela hesitou. - Eu sempre achei que Lily fez a escolha errada, você sabe. Eu nunca gostei de você ou aprovei você, você sabe disso... mas... Eu acho que você a amava mais do que James.

Isso o pegou de surpresa. Severus olhou para ela por um tempo antes de concordar devagar. Provavelmente era verdade, simplesmente porque quando ele amava, ele fazia isso completamente e não continha nada de si mesmo. Não era muito saudável, realmente, mas era como ele era. - Ela fez a escolha certa para ela - disse ele finalmente. - Eu não poderia ter dado a ela o que ela queria, e ela não era o que eu realmente precisava.

Petúnia assentiu lentamente e respirou fundo, erguendo os olhos pálidos para ele. - Eu espero que você ganhe, Severus. Eu espero que você faça ele pagar. Boa sorte com sua vida. Mas não volte aqui. Você entende?

Ele encontrou o olhar dela por um momento e acenou devagar. - Eu entendo - ele disse niveladamente. - Um conselho, antes de eu ir. Se seu filho é pai de filhos, as chances são altas de que eles terão magia, especialmente se forem meninas. Comece a se acostumar com a ideia agora. - Ele inclinou a cabeça para ela. - Adeus, Petúnia.

* * *

Quando ele alcançou os três em seu caminho de volta ao beco para aparatar, foi Ron quem falou primeiro. Hermione não tinha ideia do que dizer, francamente. - Sev? - ele perguntou um pouco incrédulo.

\- Use esse apelido novamente e eu vou quebrar sua mandíbula - Severus respondeu distante. - Eu nunca gostei disso.

\- Você deixa minha tia se safar com isso - Harry disse pensativo.

\- Porque eu nunca vou vê-la novamente. Infelizmente, eu tenho que ver vocês dois regularmente por um pouco mais de tempo.

\- Era o nome da minha mãe para você, não era?

\- Não só dela, mas ela foi a primeira a me chamar assim, sim.

Harry olhou para as costas de Severus com uma expressão quase ansiosa, ele obviamente queria desesperadamente fazer perguntas, mas também não tinha certeza se seria permitido. Ele olhou para Hermione, que deu de ombros, ela não sabia como Severus reagiria também. Ele obviamente não estava feliz no momento, mas ele parecia bem.

\- Você vai... você pode me falar um pouco sobre ela? Por favor? - Harry perguntou finalmente.

Depois de uma pausa, ele respondeu de maneira distante: - Não estou contando histórias de dormir. Mas vou responder a perguntas, se for preciso.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que perguntar. Eu não sei nada sobre ela. De qualquer forma.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se já sabia muito - Severus murmurou, suspirando. - Bem, pense nisso.

\- Obrigado.

Ele grunhiu em resposta e alongou seu passo, e eles andaram rapidamente e em silêncio de volta ao beco. Hermione se aproximou e caminhou ao lado dele até que ele olhou para ela, seus olhos suavizaram ligeiramente, embora ele claramente não estivesse com vontade de sorrir, e ele tocou a mão dela brevemente, silenciosamente dizendo a ela que ele estava bem. Um breve brilho em seus olhos também disse a ela para parar de se preocupar com ele, que ela ignorou com um sorriso rápido.

Harry limpou a garganta enquanto se preparavam para aparatar em casa. - Hum... poderíamos ir a algum lugar primeiro?

\- Onde? - Ron perguntou; pelo olhar no rosto de Severus, ele já sabia o que Harry estava prestes a dizer.

\- ...Godric's Hollow.

\- Não - Severus disse categoricamente.

\- Por que não?

\- Um, provavelmente será vigiado. Dois, eu não voltarei lá novamente. Se você realmente quiser ir, peça a alguém da Ordem para ir com você depois que a guerra terminar.

\- Novamente? Você já esteve lá antes?

\- Sim.

\- Você foi ao funeral deles?

\- Não. Eu tinha outros compromissos na época, e acho que não ousaria de qualquer maneira.

\- Então quando...? - Ele não respondeu, e depois de um momento, Harry disse baixinho: - Você estava lá naquela noite, não estava você. No Halloween.

Severus engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos ficando vazios e frescos mais uma vez. - Sim.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você sabe mais do que eu, Potter. Eu cheguei lá tarde demais. - Sua voz era plana, seus olhos sombreados. - Até que eu ouvi sua memória durante uma aula de Oclumência, eu não sabia exatamente o que aconteceu também. Embora sua memória esteja incompleta. Ele para quando ele te amaldiçoa.

\- Eu lembro do Hagrid me levando na moto - Harry disse pensativo. - Mais ou menos. Como você sabe que minha memória está incompleta? O que aconteceu depois que a maldição se recuperou? - Severus balançou a cabeça sem palavras e não respondeu. Harry olhou para ele. - O que você fez...

\- Não - ele sussurrou, seus olhos endurecendo quando ele levantou a mão. - Eu não vou falar sobre aquela noite. Independentemente de qualquer outra coisa, eu não me lembro disso claramente. Sim, eu estava lá, depois. É o bastante.

\- Desculpa.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente e suspirou. - Não é seguro ficar aqui fora por muito mais tempo. Vamos voltar para a casa. Vou tentar responder algumas de suas perguntas, mas há coisas que não vou falar sobre, e algumas coisas que eu não sei as respostas. Foi uma situação complicada.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, todos se instalaram na sala de estar. Hermione respeitou o olhar que Severo lhe deu e ficou longe, pousando no braço do sofá ao lado dos meninos, dando-lhe um pouco de espaço, ela não tinha certeza de que era a melhor coisa para ele no momento, mas era obviamente o que ele queria. Evidentemente, ele sentiu que precisava de um pouco de distância para falar sobre isso. Ela e Ron ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo quando os dois começaram a falar.

\- Como você conheceu ela? - Harry perguntou suavemente.

\- Eu tinha nove anos - Severus respondeu lentamente, seus olhos escuros remotos e ocultos. - Eu a vi mostrando magia para sua irmã. Ela era a única outra criança mágica que eu já conheci. Eu os segui para casa para descobrir onde eles moravam, e os segui por aí por quase uma semana antes de me atrever a falar com ela.

\- E vocês eram amigos?

\- Eu era a única outra criança mágica que ela conhecia também. Naquele momento, ela nem sabia que o que estava fazendo era magia, não de verdade. Nem sua família. Seus pais estavam muito preocupados que havia algo errado com ela. Dei-lhes as respostas de que precisavam e aliviei bastante a confusão. Não importava então se realmente tínhamos algo em comum ou não.

\- Quando você conheceu meu pai?

Sua expressão não se alterou, permanecendo vazia e distante. - Estávamos sentados no trem conversando sobre as casas em que poderíamos estar. Seu pai e seu padrinho estavam presentes e me ouviram mencionar a Sonserina e rapidamente me criticaram. Nós tivemos nossa primeira briga antes mesmo de nos conhecermos. Acho que eles só se conheceram uma meia hora antes, mas já haviam se tornado uma grande equipe - acrescentou ele com amargura.

\- Foi isso? - Harry perguntou desconfortavelmente.

Severus assentiu. - É isso. Eles não gostavam de mim puramente porque eu mencionei a Sonserina. Foi assim que começou. Mais tarde se transformou em uma rixa, e eu certamente retribuí o melhor que consegui, mas não havia motivo para sua antipatia inicial e nunca entendi por que eles levaram contra mim. Eu não fiz nada de errado no início. Eles eram amigáveis e gentis com todos os outros, mas não comigo, e até hoje eu ainda não sei porque Eu suponho que eu nunca vou, agora.

Harry engoliu, claramente não feliz em ouvir isso, mas assentiu. - Como você se sentiu quando minha mãe foi escolhida para a Grifinória? Você achou que poderia estar bem?

\- Não pedi ao Chapéu para me colocar com ela, se é isso que você quer dizer. Eu não tentei influenciá-lo. Eu queria, minha mãe tinha me avisado que Sonserina não seria tolerante a um meio-sangue e que eu acharia difícil, e uma vez que sua mãe fosse sorteada para a Grifinória eu sabia que seria difícil para nós continuarmos amigos se eu acabasse na Sonserina. Acho que estava esperando pela Corvinal, em algum lugar neutro, mas de prestígio. Mas eu não disse nada e deixei isso me classificar sem minha opinião. Eu acho que eu acreditava que isso faria com que eu terminasse onde eu deveria estar, não onde eu queria estar. Eu não me lembro realmente. Foi há muito tempo.

Hermione considerou isso. Se Severus tivesse sido colocado na Grifinória também... para ser honesta, ela duvidava que ele tivesse sobrevivido. O assédio dos Marotos tinha sido ruim o suficiente sem ele ter que compartilhar um dormitório com eles também, ela tinha a sensação de que a tentativa de suicídio teria acontecido anos antes e provavelmente teria sido bem-sucedida. Ele também provavelmente não teria aprendido as duras lições que o ensinaram a sobreviver, e era duvidoso que ele estivesse aqui agora. Ele certamente era mais corajoso o bastante para ser um Grifinório, mas, então, ele era esperto o suficiente para a Corvinal e leal o bastante para a Lufa-lufa também, e era sua habilidade sonserina que o mantinha vivo.

\- O chapéu disse alguma coisa para você? - Harry perguntou a ele.

\- Não diretamente, não. Estava murmurando para si mesmo por um tempo antes de dizer Sonserina, no entanto. Demorou um pouco para decidir.

\- O que aconteceu depois disso?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu tive um mau momento por algumas semanas, até que os meninos mais velhos da Sonserina descobriram que eu poderia cuidar de mim e que eu não ia me deixar intimidar, pelo menos não por eles. Sua mãe e eu não, nós não tivemos muitas lições juntos, fizemos nosso dever de casa juntos na biblioteca todas as noites e às vezes passamos parte dos finais de semana juntos, mas era sobre isso. Isso me incomodava muito mais do que ela, sua mãe era uma garota popular e rapidamente fez muitos amigos, mas eu não fiz. Eu só tinha ela, na verdade. Mesmo assim, foi tudo um pouco unilateral.

\- E meu pai e Sirius e os outros?

\- Também não vi muitos deles, mas o padrão já estava estabelecido. Eles me perseguiram sempre que me viam, muitas vezes apenas porque eu estava lá. Os primeiros anos não eram ruins. Foi quando todos nós entramos na adolescência que tudo começou a desmoronar. As pequenas disputas e brigas tornaram-se lutas bastante sérias à medida que nossos ânimos se desenvolviam, nós tivemos mais lições juntos, seu pai e eu começamos a entender que éramos rivais, de certa forma, e seu padrinho estava começando a mostrar sinais de instabilidade.

\- O que?

\- O comportamento de Black não era normal, Potter. Não é normal que um jovem de dezesseis anos tente matar outro menino por capricho. Apesar de todos que falaram com ele sobre isso, as consequências potencialmente graves nunca se registraram com ele. Até o dia em que ele morreu, tenho certeza de que ele nunca viu nada de errado com o que fez. Ele genuinamente não podia ver qual era o problema e nunca realmente entendeu por que seus amigos se opunham. Mas isso veio depois.

Harry respirou fundo, obviamente se fortalecendo. - Você amava minha mãe?

\- Sim - Severus respondeu simplesmente.

\- Quando você se apaixonou por ela?

\- Eu não fiz. Não do jeito que você quer dizer. Não funciona assim, pelo menos não comigo. Não houve momento de realização, com coros de anjos e pássaros azuis cantando ou o que quer que seja. Desde o dia em que a conheci, ela era a coisa mais importante da minha vida, e isso não mudou mesmo depois que nossa amizade acabou. Não começou a mudar até que ela morresse. Mas, para responder à pergunta que você realmente queria perguntar, eu primeiro admiti isso para mim mesmo quando tinha uns treze anos e, ao mesmo tempo, resolvi nunca dizer nada a ela..

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu sabia que ela não me amava. Eu não sou idiota. Mesmo assim, eu sabia que precisava da nossa amizade muito mais do que ela e que não era um relacionamento igual. Nunca fomos tão próximos quanto eu queria, e nessa época eu passava mais tempo com meus companheiros de ano e com os Sonserinos mais velhos. Eu já estava dando os primeiros passos em direção aos Comensais da Morte, embora eu não soubesse disso na época.

\- Ela já sabia como você se sentia em relação a ela?

\- Claro que ela sabia. Os meninos adolescentes nunca são tão espertos quanto acham que são. Tenho certeza que ela sabia. Acho que foi um dos motivos pelos quais nossa amizade acabou, ela não sabia como me desencorajar. Ela certamente nunca sentiu muito por mim. Mas eu nunca disse a ela.

\- Quando... quando você deixou de ser amigos?

\- Você viu isso, Potter. Você viu o momento exato em que aconteceu.

\- Quando você a chamou de sangue-ruim - Harry disse um tanto desaprovador.

\- Sim. Quando chamei-a de sangue-ruim. - Sua voz era fria. - Quando, aos dezesseis anos, eu estava sendo segurado no ar por um tornozelo, usando um feitiço que eu havia inventado, pelos garotos que fizeram da minha vida uma miséria por anos sem nenhuma boa razão, que estava me atormentando mais uma vez simplesmente porque eles estavam entediados. Quando eu estava desarmado, quando eles estavam começando a me machucar e me humilhar mais uma vez na frente de uma multidão considerável e estavam ameaçando o que na verdade era uma forma de agressão sexual. Quando eu estava com medo, desamparado e tão zangado que mal conseguia enxergar. Então eu ataquei, cometi um erro e disse o que equivalia a uma ofensa racista rancorosa sem pensar. Ela se juntou à multidão que estava me provocando, ela se virou para mim e nunca mais falou comigo.

\- Nunca?

\- Havia muito mais lembranças na Penseira. Fico feliz por ter te arrastado para fora quando fiz isso. Se você tivesse visto qualquer coisa após aquele incidente, eu teria matado você ou, pelo menos, forçado a limpar sua memória. Passei o resto do prazo tentando me desculpar e implorando para que ela me perdoasse. Dormi no corredor do lado de fora da Torre da Grifinória toda noite por uma semana. Todos os outros pensaram que eu era patético. Eu estava uma chatice. E finalmente ela me disse, em termos bem gráficos, para ir ao inferno, e foi isso.

\- Só por causa disso?

\- Não. Isso foi apenas a desculpa. Ela queria acabar com a nossa amizade por algum tempo antes disso, tenho certeza disso. Ela não gostava dos meus amigos da Sonserina, ela estava preocupada com o meu crescente fascínio pelas Artes das Trevas, ela estava desconfortável com meus sentimentos por ela. Eu não era mais o tipo de garoto que ela queria como amigo e ela queria sair.

\- Isso soa tão ... frio.

\- Ela tinha dezesseis anos e não sabia o que fazer com o fato de que seu amigo estava prestes a entrar para uma organização em algum lugar entre a Juventude Hitlerista e a Ku Klux Klan. Ela queria ficar longe de mim no caso de eu a arrastar para baixo comigo. Eu não posso culpá-la por isso. Não foi culpa dela que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

\- Naquela noite na Sala Precisa - Harry disse lentamente. - O que você disse para mim. Isto é o que você estava realmente falando, não é? Quando você falou sobre o que poderia acontecer se eu não aprendesse a me controlar?

Severus assentiu. - Foi um dos piores e mais marcantes momentos de toda a minha vida. Duvido que minha amizade com sua mãe pudesse ter durado muito mais tempo de qualquer maneira, mas se tivesse terminado menos dolorosamente, e se não tivesse sido tão exteriormente minha culpa, Eu acho que as coisas podem ter sido diferentes. Eu não queria que você cometesse um erro semelhante.

Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu antes de seguir em frente. - A coisa na cabana... Foi o jeito que você disse que aconteceu, no nosso terceiro ano?

\- Mais ou menos. Black me colocou para me matar. Seu pai entrou em pânico e mal chegou a tempo de parar. E Dumbledore não fez nada, exceto para me ameaçar com a expulsão e modificação de memória se eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Hermione mordeu o lábio com muita força, tentando não chorar. Severus parecia distante e desapaixonado agora, mas ela sabia muito da história real. Aquele incidente acabara por levá-lo aos Comensais da Morte, e ela agora tinha certeza de que a maioria fora apenas porque ninguém mais o teria. Isso também o levou a tentar cometer suicídio apenas um mês depois de ter acontecido, mesmo que a tentativa tivesse sido apenas indiferente. Acrescente a traição e a rejeição de Lily, e ela sabia agora que também era o ano em que seus pais haviam morrido... Sua vida não tinha sido feliz antes, e então, em poucos meses, ela se desfez completamente.

\- Minha mãe sabia o que tinha acontecido?

\- Não.

\- O que ela teria feito se tivesse?

\- Eu realmente não sei. Eu não acho que ela teria feito nada, embora ela possa não ter sido tão amiga de Black. Eu não acho que teria feito muita diferença além disso.

\- Ela era amiga dele?

\- Com todos eles. Ela gostava deles de qualquer maneira, exceto pelo tratamento que faziam de mim. O que aconteceu no lago e depois o incidente no cabana chocou seu pai e Lupin, pelo menos, e eles recuaram um pouco. Não muito, mas um pouco, e nunca foi tão público. Sua mãe achou que tinha parado mais ou menos e eles nunca lhe disseram de forma diferente, então não havia razão para ela não ser amiga deles.

\- Quando ela começou a sair com meu pai?

\- Sétimo ano, pouco antes do Natal. Acho que seu pai propôs depois da cerimônia de formatura. Eu não sei, tentei não saber.

\- Eles entraram na Ordem quando saíram da escola?

\- Todos eles, os Marotos e sua mãe, no convite pessoal de Dumbledore.

\- E você se juntou aos Comensais da Morte.

\- Sim.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu queria - Severus respondeu honestamente. - Havia circunstâncias atenuantes. Eu tinha sido enganado sobre o que aconteceria comigo, o que eu seria solicitado a fazer, o que estaria envolvido, e realmente senti que não tinha outra opção, não tinha outro lugar para ir e estava sendo oferecida falsa esperança de algo que não existia. Mas eu também estava com raiva e amargura, ressentida e ambiciosa, e na época, eu queria.

\- Você já viu minha mãe de novo?

\- Não viva.

Sua oclumência estava se desgastando, seus olhos estavam tempestuosos e sua voz estava tensa com a dor suprimida. Hermione deu a Harry um olhar suplicante. _Por favor, Harry, pare com isso. Você está machucando ele_. Seu amigo não estava olhando para ela, ele nem estava olhando para Severus mais, mas olhando para o nada, pensando no que lhe haviam dito.

\- O que minha mãe realmente gostava? - ele perguntou finalmente. - Que tipo de pessoa ela era?

\- Eu nunca a conheci como adulta. Quando criança, ela era brilhante, alegre e curiosa. Ela era de temperamento rápido, mas incapaz de guardar rancor, ela era feliz e otimista e nunca pareceu parar, sempre se movendo e tagarelando. Quando adolescente, ela era bonita, popular e vivaz, ela era inteligente, mas muito dada para fazer julgamentos e tomar decisões instantâneas, muitas vezes não parando para considerar antes de agir. Ela sabia o que queria e foi em frente, ela era corajosa, mas às vezes muito impulsiva. Ela tinha um bom coração, mas ela não era tão aberta e aceitar como ela era quando era mais jovem, e ela era menos tolerante com qualquer coisa que não era ideal. Além disso, você teria que perguntar a qualquer um dos outros membros da Ordem, eles a conheciam melhor do que eu, depois que a escola terminou.

\- E meu pai?

\- Eu nunca vi o verdadeiro James Potter. Tudo o que eu vi foi o impiedoso, arrogante e cruel valentão que fez da minha vida um inferno absoluto. Mas eu acredito que ele realmente amava sua mãe, e ela nunca teria se casado com ele se não houvesse mais para ele do que isso.

\- Eu sou muito parecido com qualquer um deles?

\- Mais do que você poderia imaginar. Você é a imagem absoluta de James em todos os mínimos detalhes, exceto pela cor dos seus olhos, você tem a voz dele e sua maneira de falar. Você tem os olhos de Lily, sua letra é muito dela. Pelo que eu sei de você, sua personalidade parece ser uma mistura surpreendentemente uniforme de ambos.

\- É por isso que você me odiava? - Harry perguntou baixinho.

\- Principalmente, sim - Severus admitiu honestamente. - Você não poderia ter tido um impacto mais doloroso em mim se alguém tivesse projetado especificamente você para fazer isso. Mas também foi porque você é muito chato, porque todo mundo parecia pensar que você era um presente de Deus, porque você fez a minha vida muito mais difícil do que precisava desde o começo, e porque apesar de todas as evidências em contrário você insistiu continuando a me ver como o vilão, não importa o que eu fizesse ou que lhe dissesse que eu poderia ser confiável.

Depois de um momento, Harry sorriu apesar de tudo. - Justo. - Ele se sentou de volta. - Obrigado por falar comigo.

Severus deu de ombros e se levantou. Ron falou pela primeira vez, tentando melhorar o humor. - É a minha vez de fazer o jantar hoje à noite. O que todo mundo quer?

\- Nada - Severus disse distante, caminhando em direção à porta da cozinha. - Eu quero um cigarro e depois vou para a cama.

\- Está quase escuro - Harry disse, parecendo um pouco culpado, aparentemente, ele acabara de perceber o quão difícil isso deve ter sido para o homem mais velho. Severus não respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os três adolescentes sentaram-se em silêncio por alguns minutos, ouvindo até que o ouviram subir as escadas. A água escorria brevemente no banheiro antes de ouvirem a porta do quarto se fechar.

\- Desculpe, Hermione - Harry disse finalmente, esfregando a nuca.

\- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu sei o quanto você sempre quis saber sobre sua família, e ele também. Se foi muito ruim, eu não acho que ele teria respondido. Eu vou subir e vê-lo depois que comemos. Ele está chateado, eu acho, mas poderia ser muito pior. Eu acho que ele precisava falar também, você sabe.

\- Isso não poderia ter sido muito divertido para você, no entanto.

\- Eu já sabia muito disso e sei algumas coisas sobre as quais ele não falou. - Hermione sorriu um pouco triste. - Principalmente eu só queria abraçá-lo e prometo melhorar. Eu não acho que ele teria apreciado isso, no entanto.

\- Você já falou sobre a minha mãe?

\- Não. Como eu disse antes, Harry, não tem nada a ver comigo ou com nós dois. Lily era o passado dele e ajudou a torná-lo quem ele é agora, mas isso é tudo. Tenho certeza de que ele me ama, e isso é tudo o que importa. - Ela deu ao teto um olhar preocupado antes de encolher os ombros e olhar para seu melhor amigo. - Você está bem?

\- Sim, acho que sim. Eu me sinto um pouco estranho, mas acho que estou bem. Eu acho que depois que a guerra terminar, eu quero sentar com Lupin e ter uma longa conversa. Eu gostaria de ter perguntado a ele mais no terceiro ano, realmente. E eu vou tentar falar com a tia Petúnia também. - Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento antes de sorrir de repente, parecendo mais com o seu antigo eu. - No momento, porém, eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos, vamos ver que comida há.


	54. Chapter 54

**"I don't understand it, for you it's a breeze**

 **Little by little you've brought me to my knees**

 **Don't you care**

 **No I've never come close in all of these years**

 **You are the only one to stop my tears**

 **I'm so scared of this love..."**

 _–_ _George Michael, 'A Different Corner'._

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione saiu do banheiro e cuidadosamente entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando os olhos se ajustarem à pequena quantidade de luz que entrava pelas finas cortinas do único poste de luz que funcionava do lado de fora. Ela sabia muito bem que Severo estava acordado, mas ele não disse nada, e ela também não mudou antes de se aproximar da cama. Ele estava de costas para ela, mas ele não havia se movido o máximo que podia. Deslizando sob as cobertas, ela esperou na beira da cama até que se aquecesse um pouco antes de se encostar contra as costas nuas dele, timidamente deslizando um braço ao redor de sua cintura e descansando sua bochecha contra seu ombro, ela podia sentir a tensão rígida em seu corpo magro.

\- Obrigado por falar com ele - ela disse suavemente. - Obviamente não foi fácil para você. - _Ou para mim_ , ela acrescentou em silêncio. Ela entendeu por que ele era do jeito que ele era, mas era difícil ouvi-lo admitir amor outra pessoa quando ele não disse isso a ela.

Ele suspirou. - Não.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu estive melhor, mas acho que sim.

\- Você não vai me dizer para parar de me preocupar com você? - ela perguntou gentilmente, tentando aliviar um pouco o humor.

Depois de uma pausa, ele respondeu baixinho em voz baixa: - Não.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam. _Oh, Severus_. Pressionando mais de perto contra suas costas, ela o abraçou por trás, esfregando sua bochecha contra sua omoplata. - Você quer conversar? - ela perguntou suavemente, aninhando-se na cicatriz mais próxima. - Eu não quero dizer coisas que você acha que Harry deveria saber, ou coisas que você acha que eu deveria saber. Existe alguma coisa que você precisa dizer?

\- Eu não sei. - Ele parecia bastante perdido. - Eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém.

\- Você já teve a intenção de contar a alguém? Qualquer um de nós?

\- Não. Há cartas no meu testamento que explicam algumas delas, mas não todas, e eu nunca planejei dizer nada enquanto ainda estivesse vivo.

\- Bem, se você quiser conversar agora, eu vou ouvir. Você sabe disso.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo. - Eu não contei tudo a ele. Eu amava Lily, mas parte de mim a odiava também, no final. É complicado, mas... de certa forma, ela era a mesma que todo mundo. Ela desistiu de mim, nunca falei sobre o meu interesse nas Artes das Trevas, ou sobre os Comensais da Morte, ou sobre o Lorde das Trevas, ela só ficou brava e se afastou. Se ela alguma vez tivesse me pedido para escolher entre ela e eles, eu teria escolhido ela, mas ela nunca o fez, assim como todos os outros, ela assumiu que eu já tinha feito a minha escolha, e agia como se eu tivesse, e ao fazê-lo, eles tiraram essa escolha. Para escolher, a maioria das minhas outras opções já tinha ido embora. Eu precisava de mais dela, e ela não podia dar para mim. Ela não podia ser o que eu precisava, e eu nunca fui o que ela queria, e parte de mim culpou ela por isso. Levei anos para perceber isso. Mas não foi culpa dela.

\- Não completamente, talvez, mas ela não pode ser dispensada completamente, Severus. A escolha final foi sua e você queria, até então. Mas muitas pessoas são em parte culpadas por você chegar a esse ponto. Não é tudo culpa sua também. - Ela beijou a parte de trás de seu ombro e tentou pressionar ainda mais perto.

\- Não, eu suponho que não. - Ele não soava como se isso importasse muito para ele agora. - Lily nunca me tratou muito bem - ele disse um tanto distante. - Ela era como muitas garotas jovens, ela gostava de saber que tinha um amigo, ela podia convencer a fazer qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, e eu estava com tanto medo de perder a única amizade real que eu já tive que eu não tinha confiança para dizer não. Ela me usou bastante mal, às vezes, e eu deixei. E então, em nossos últimos anos, depois que tudo desmoronou... Potter dizia coisas, às vezes, coisas que ele só poderia ter ouvido da Lily. Eu, eu espero que ela não tenha feito isso deliberadamente, mas ela deu a ele muitas maneiras novas de me machucar. Ela nunca usou meu nome novamente, tanto quanto eu sei. Se ela tivesse que se referir a mim, ela só me chamaria de Ranhoso. - Sua voz falhou visivelmente quando ele disse o apelido, e Hermione apertou o braço ao redor de sua cintura, abraçando-o o mais forte que podia.

Parando por um momento para recuperar o controle, acrescentou com mais calma: - Antes de começar a sentir-se culpada, não o faça. Não sou tão ruim quanto naquela época, pelo menos de certa forma. Eu já lhe disse que você não me possui completamente. Quando eu dou lugar a você, é porque eu quero, não porque eu tenho ou porque eu preciso. Parte de mim sempre se ressentia com ela, mesmo assim. Não é o mesmo agora. Compreende?

Resumidamente divertida pelo estranho momento austero no meio dessa discussão, ela sorriu um pouco. - Sim.

\- Bom. - Ele fez uma pausa antes de falar de novo, mais suavemente. - Eu não disse a Potter toda a verdade sobre o porquê eu o odiava também. Na maioria das vezes, eu o odiava por trazer tudo de volta para mim. Eu pensei que estava acima disso, você sabe. Eu pensei que tinha seguido em frente. Eu fui por meses, quase anos sem realmente pensar em nada disso, eu não estava feliz, mas suponho que estivesse contente o suficiente, mesmo que não gostasse muito do meu trabalho e mesmo estando isolado e um pouco solitário. E então Dumbledore anunciou no final de um ano que Harry Potter estaria completando 11 anos no final de julho, e tudo veio de volta para mim e eu percebi que eu não tinha conseguido seguir em frente. Eu o vi pela primeira vez, com os olhos de sua mãe no rosto de seu pai, e isso doeu, e eu odiei isso. Eu odiei ainda me sentir assim depois de todo esse tempo. Ele rasgou feridas abertas que eu achava que estavam curadas por muito tempo e passei os próximos anos, tentando lidar com coisas com as quais eu já havia lidado, trabalhando lentamente de novo.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça contra as costas dele para que ele soubesse que ela estava ouvindo, sem ter certeza do que dizer em resposta. Agora que ele havia dito isso, isso fazia muito mais sentido do que qualquer outra teoria que ela já tivesse conseguido criar. _Meu pobre Severo. Você não deveria ter que passar por tudo sozinho. E ninguém ao seu redor jamais percebeu, ou teria se importado se eles tivessem..._

\- Quando a Marca Negra voltou, parte de mim ficou aliviado - ele continuou em voz baixa. - Isso me deu a perspectiva que eu precisava para realmente colocar isso para trás. Eu pude pensar muito mais claramente sobre o que eu estava realmente fazendo com a minha vida e porque eu estava fazendo isso, e comecei a perceber que eu estava fazendo isso por mim agora, não para Lily ou para mais ninguém. Eu queria voltar a entrar na guerra e trabalhar contra o Lorde das Trevas, porque eu queria, não porque eu sentisse que deveria ou porque eu pensava que precisava. Entendo onde minhas próprias linhas pessoais foram traçadas e em que tipo de homem eu me tornei. E assim que a guerra recomeçou, lembrei-me do que era realmente importante.

Ele se mexeu um pouco e ela reconheceu o movimento. Era o jeito que ela mesma se aconchegava contra ele quando eles se deitavam enrolados contra ele, apenas um ligeiro movimento para se assegurar de que ele estava lá e para apreciar o calor de seu corpo. Aninhando o ombro dele, ela moveu a mão levemente sobre o estômago dele, aconchegando-se mais contra suas costas e tentando oferecer a ele o conforto que podia.

Severus suspirou novamente. Ele estava começando a relaxar um pouco agora, um pouco da tensão diminuindo. Sua voz soou menos remota quando ele falou mais uma vez. - E então você começou a se insinuar na minha vida. Levei um tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo, e um tempo mais para saber como eu me sentia a respeito disso, como eu disse anteriormente, eu não vivo em um mundo de epifanias brilhantes repentinas e revelações deslumbrantes. Sempre foi muito mais gradual, muito mais cauteloso, eu sempre tenho que ter certeza antes de admitir qualquer coisa até para mim mesmo, e eu não tinha certeza sobre você há muito tempo. Entendo o que estava acontecendo, eu ainda não sei, na verdade, eu não posso explicar, mas de alguma forma você encontrou uma lacuna que eu nem sabia que estava lá, e você conseguiu se tornar o que eu preciso, achei que isso era possível, não achei que existisse, então demorei um pouco para reconhecê-lo.

Ele soou quase divertido por um momento. - Eu nunca quis muito da vida. Toda a ambição, a magia, o interesse nas Artes das Trevas, a necessidade de provar a mim mesmo, é principalmente uma frente, uma tentativa de levar o segundo prêmio, para compensar por não poder ter tudo o que eu realmente queria, no fundo, era não ficar sozinho, ter apenas uma pessoa em minha vida completamente, uma pessoa que não se conteve, que poderia dar tudo de si para mim e que podia entender e aceitar tudo sobre mim em troca. Eu vi outras pessoas ao meu redor fazendo exatamente isso e invejá-las. Eu tenho inveja da maior parte do mundo desde que eu era criança. Eu não entendia isso antes, seja o último ano ou dois me ensinou muito sobre mim mesmo, e tenho que agradecer por isso.

Ela sorriu contra as costas dele e balançou a cabeça. - Você nunca precisa me agradecer por nada também, Severus.

\- Touché. Mas eu me preocupo com o preço que você paga por me amar, e o preço que você pagará no futuro. Porque eu... eu amo você, você sabe, Hermione, mas isso provavelmente não será suficiente. Eu sei quem e o que eu sou, e o que eu sou está danificado, psicologicamente e emocionalmente. Eu não sei se posso ser o que você precisa.

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou desesperadamente manter a voz leve, fechando os olhos para conter as lágrimas. - Ok, bem, eu sou uma garota, e esta é a primeira vez que você me disse que me ama, então vou precisar de um minuto antes de poder conversar. - Descansando sua bochecha contra suas costas, ela respirou o cheiro familiar de sua pele, o cheiro limpo da chuva depois de uma tempestade tocada com todos os sinais sutis de ervas e minerais e cobre e fumaça. Sua respiração diminuiu, as lágrimas recuando enquanto ela reunia seus pensamentos e resolvia o que ela queria dizer.

\- Eu também não sei - ela disse finalmente. - Ninguém sabe até que eles tentem. Mas eu tenho tanta certeza quanto posso estar agora. Pergunte-me novamente daqui a cinquenta anos ou mais. Eu também não preciso de tudo isso da vida. Com você, eu sei você não vai me segurar, você não vai me pedir para encaixar minha vida na sua, para ser o que você acha que eu deveria ser desde o primeiro ano, você sempre viu o meu verdadeiro eu, não a pessoa que eu estava tentando ser. Isso costumava me assustar, mas agora eu sei que é o que eu quero. Eu sei que você vai me deixar ir do jeito que eu quero ir, sem ressentir isso, que é o que você quer também, que sua vida vai se encaixa com a minha, eu sei que você vai me deixar ser independente e eu sei que quando eu precisar de você, você estará lá, eu sei que você está um pouco estragado, mas eu não acho que seja realmente tão importante, porque você sabe disso também, para que possamos trabalhar em torno disso. Eu sei que te amo, e sei que você me ama. Nós dois somos pessoas muito inteligentes, então eu tenho certeza que entre nós podemos trabalhar o resto à medida que formos ao longo.

Hermione recuou, puxando um pouco enquanto puxava o braço de sua cintura, e ele obedientemente rolou para olhá-la. Como ela esperava, seus olhos estavam guardados, mas era mais importante que ele pudesse ver o rosto dela agora.

\- Eu não preciso de corações e flores, Severus. Eu nunca fui desse tipo de garota. Eu não estou sonhando com uma cerca branca e quatro filhos e um cachorro. Eu quero um trabalho difícil, mas recompensador que vai me desafiar sem ser destruidor de almas e no final do dia eu quero voltar para casa com meu gato feio e escolher uma briga estúpida durante o jantar com meu marido idiota e depois me arrumar na cama depois ouvir que você me ama vinte vezes por dia e a felicidade doméstica me aborrecia. Eu me apaixonei com meus olhos abertos, Severus - acrescentou ela. - Eu sei como você é. Não apenas eu absolutamente não me importo mais, mas eu já gostei. Você é um bastardo, mas você é meu bastardo.

Ele estava sorrindo quase a despeito de si mesmo quando ela terminou de falar, humor irônico e genuíno calor brilhando nas profundezas de seus olhos negros. - Bem, enquanto estiver claro que eu tentei te avisar...

Ela riu suavemente e o empurrou para deitar de costas, encolhendo-se contra o lado dele enquanto o braço dele se assentava ao redor dela e descansando a cabeça em seu peito para ouvir o ritmo constante e reconfortante de seu batimento cardíaco. - Cale a boca e vá dormir. Eu quero falar sobre seus pais em algum momento, mas não agora. Tem sido um longo dia. Temos uma Horcrux para destruir, um Lorde das Trevas para matar e depois uma vida para organizar .

\- Sim, _querida_ \- Severus respondeu, sua voz rica e pesada de sarcasmo seco.

* * *

Severus acordou com o rosto cheio de cabelo castanho espesso novamente e sorriu ironicamente para si mesmo enquanto ele virava a cabeça cuidadosamente para encontrar algum ar limpo para respirar, ele estava se acostumando com isso agora. Na verdade, ele não esperava que durassem esse tempo todo. Mesmo nos últimos dois meses, estavam além de suas expectativas mais loucas. Ele assumiu que ela teria recuperado os sentidos ou ele teria massivamente fodido até agora. Não parecia provável que ela voltasse a si em qualquer momento em breve, já que contra toda lógica e razão ela parecia estar completamente em seu juízo perfeito e estar bem ciente de quem e o que ele era, mas ainda havia muito tempo para ele se foder.

Ele gentilmente afastou os últimos cabelos soltos do rosto e se acomodou mais profundamente na cama, saboreando o calor de seu corpo aconchegado contra ele enquanto pensava de volta. Ainda parecia bastante surreal para ele, seu aniversário e ontem à noite foram experiências incrivelmente aterrorizantes. Eles também estavam na ordem errada, ele admitiu para si mesmo ironicamente. Originalmente, ele pretendia que ela soubesse como ele se sentia e lhe desse bastante tempo para se acostumar com a ideia antes de começar a insinuar, sugerir, planos de longo prazo como o casamento, mas ele entrou em pânico.

Para ser honesto, ele ficou surpreso por ter conseguido dizer alguma coisa. No final, a proposta tinha sido mais fácil do que admitir que ele a amava, o que parecia estranho para ele. Ele supunha que isso tinha muito a ver com a criação dele, o casamento de seus pais tinha sido um tanto sem sentido e, na verdade, ele só havia proposto porque achava que deveria, porque queria que Hermione soubesse que ele estava falando sério e que não tinha coragem de dizer isso. Ele não dava a mínima se eles se casassem ou não, eram as emoções que importavam, não os símbolos. Embora ele tivesse que admitir, sua tendência possessiva gostava de ver seu anel em seu dedo, e era um pensamento agradável imaginar ela tomando seu nome. Seu lado bastardo estava gostando muito das reações de todos também, ele admitiu ironicamente.

Ontem à noite, entretanto... ele esperava que sua voz rachasse como a de um adolescente, enquanto as palavras grudavam em sua garganta. Ele nunca esteve tão assustado, mesmo retornando a Voldemort, duas horas atrasado, para se estabelecer como um agente duplo novamente não o assustou tanto. Isso não dizia absolutamente nada de bom sobre sua saúde mental, mas não era realmente culpa dele. Ele nunca em toda a sua vida falou de amor a ninguém, exceto no abstrato, ele nunca contou a ninguém que os amava. Ele não era o tipo de menino carinhoso que dizia amar sua mãe tão naturalmente quanto respirar. Ele supôs que ele a amava, mais ou menos, mas tinha sido uma situação complicada. Provavelmente ele amara o pai quando era muito pequeno, antes de saber como era o homem, mas não se lembrava e certamente nunca o havia dito. Quanto a Lily... ha. Quanto menos dito sobre isso, melhor, realmente. E nunca houve mais ninguém.

Ele também não tinha planejado falar assim. Ele não queria fazer um grande negócio. Sim, era importante, provavelmente mais importante que qualquer outra coisa, mas não deveria ter sido tão dramático. Francamente, ele deveria ter dito algo muito antes disso. Esperançosamente, Hermione já sabia que ele a amava, mas de certa forma ela era quase tão pessimista quanto ele e ele suspeitava que ela não tivesse se deixado pensar sobre isso até que ele finalmente dissesse isso. Isso não tinha sido justo para ela, realmente, mas não tão injusto como ontem tinha sido. Ele não tinha percebido até depois, quando ele agradecidamente escapou até aqui para recuperar a respiração metaforicamente e se recompor novamente, mas realmente deve ter sido difícil para ela ouvi-lo admitir que antigamente amava Lily quando ele não tinha deixado ela sabe que ele a amava agora. Muitas outras mulheres não teriam tolerado isso com tanta paciência, ele suspeitava. Ele estava mais grato do que nunca por ter encontrado alguém que entendesse por que ele era do jeito que ele era. Por fim, admitir que a amava parecia um preço muito pequeno a pagar, por mais difícil que tivesse encontrado para forçar as palavras.

Severus não tinha certeza do porque o assustou tanto. Certamente o medo da rejeição era parte disso, mas ele confiava em seus instintos até certo ponto, e confiava na honestidade e capacidade de Hermione de conhecer seus próprios sentimentos pelo que eram, ele sabia há semanas que ela o amava, por mais bizarro e inacreditável que fosse. Reflexivamente, ele cuidadosamente tirou o cabelo insano do caminho novamente e apertou mais contra suas costas, acariciando contra a parte de trás do seu pescoço e relaxando mais uma vez enquanto pensava sobre isso. Ouvindo a respiração dela, ele concluiu finalmente, bastante infeliz, que era porque ele não achava que seu amor era bom o suficiente. Ele conhecia os limites do que tinha para oferecer a qualquer um e, para ele, não parecia ser o suficiente, afinal de contas, ele era inerentemente indigno de amor e tão emocionalmente desenvolvido quanto uma pedra. Ela merecia muito melhor. Ainda assim, Hermione não parecia se importar, e depois do jeito que ela tinha falado na noite passada, ele estava certo de que ela sabia o que estava se metendo.

Como se concordasse com ele, ela suspirou durante o sono e se moveu de volta contra ele, afastando sua atenção dos vagos pensamentos desconfortáveis do futuro para se concentrar muito no presente e na excitação que ele ignorava desde que acordara. Severus sorriu para si mesmo, nem um pouco descontente por estar se sentindo como um adolescente novamente, e deliberadamente mudou de posição em troca de esfregar sua ereção insistente contra a curva de sua bunda, beijando seu pescoço suavemente e ouvindo sua respiração mudar quando ela começou a acordar. Ele também poderia se acostumar com isso, ele disse a si mesmo.

* * *

Hermione sabia que eles tinham muito o que fazer, e quanto mais cedo se desse bem, melhor, havia mais uma Horcrux para destruir, e eles tinham os meios para isso finalmente, e os meninos ficariam preocupados e impacientes. Era totalmente egoísta adiar por qualquer motivo, na verdade, mas ela desafiava qualquer um a lembrar que, se acordassem na cama com um Severus Snape incomumente afetuoso e sonolento e amoroso. Cantarolando de prazer quando sua mão começou a vagar, ela se recostou contra ele, torcendo um pouco para tentar ver seu rosto enquanto ele beijava seu ombro e mordia levemente sua pele. - Bom dia - ela murmurou preguiçosamente.

\- Então parece - ele respondeu quase em um ronronar, sua respiração quente em seu pescoço, ela podia sentir o leve arranhão áspero da barba enquanto ele se aninhava em sua pele.

\- Certo, garoto - ela repreendeu, tremendo feliz.

\- Como é?

\- Homem.

\- Isso é melhor.

Sorrindo, ela se mexeu e torceu para olhar por cima do ombro para ele. - Eu quero dizer, comportar-se. Não agora, ok? Eu não consigo me concentrar. Eu vou fazer as pazes com você mais tarde, eu prometo.

Suspirando teatralmente, ele cedeu e se acalmou novamente, obedientemente, contorcendo-se para afastar seus quadris um pouco antes de deslizar o braço para trás em torno de sua cintura. - Preocupando-se já? Eu te disse, deve ficar bem.

\- Esta sou eu, Severus. Você realmente acha que isso vai fazer alguma diferença?

\- Verdade - ele concordou, aninhando-se contra o pescoço dela preguiçosamente, não mais sexual, pelo menos não tanto. - É só isso?

Como sempre, sua percepção foi completamente correta. - Não, não apenas isso. Eu soube muito ontem, você sabe. Você está bem?

Ele fez um som vago enquanto pensava sobre isso. - Eu tenho sido mais feliz, mas na verdade sim, estou bem. E você? - ele perguntou cautelosamente. - Foi tudo um pouco estranho...

\- Eu já conhecia as partes importantes - ela lembrou a ele. - E foi interessante conhecer a tia de Harry. Eu realmente não ouvi muito sobre ela. - Também tinha sido muito bom finalmente ouvi-lo dizer que ele a amava, embora ela soubesse melhor do que mencionar isso. Havia uma coisa que a incomodava. - Acho que você deveria falar com Harry esta manhã, antes de começarmos - ela disse baixinho.

\- Você não acha que eu conversei com ele o suficiente ontem?

\- Eu não estou falando sobre isso. Estou falando sobre o que você disse antes de chegarmos à casa.

\- Oh aquilo. - Ele suspirou. - Eu não estou feliz com isso, mas eu precisava que ele calasse a boca e prestasse atenção, e chocá-lo é o caminho mais rápido para conseguir isso, como está lembrando a ele que ele não é o centro do universo. E eu admito que perdi meu ponto de vista com ele. Da minha perspectiva, ele na verdade não se queixa de nada na maior parte do tempo e uma infância ruim não é desculpa. Eu não falo de minhas próprias experiências com precisão, então nunca sou tentado a me esconder por trás disso, só porque a infância dele não foi tão ruim quanto a minha não significa que ele não sofreu, mas realmente, o intelecto não tem muito a ver com isso.

\- Diga isso a ele, então.

Severus se aproximou, pressionando o rosto contra a nuca dela e suspirou novamente. - Eu não posso falar com ele sobre isso. Nós não somos amigos, Hermione. Ontem à noite foi porque ele tem o direito de saber sobre seus pais, nada mais. Nós nunca vamos ser amigos. Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, mas mesmo assim você não pode apreciar o quanto me dói toda vez que olho para ele, nos toleramos porque temos que trabalhar juntos e porque ambos nos importamos com você, mas nunca será mais do que isso. Tão detestável como ele costumava ser, e acho que ele me vê diferente agora, mas nunca vamos nos sentar para conversas sinceras. Sinto muito, mas ainda acho difícil falar com você, muito menos qualquer outra pessoa, e especialmente não ele.

Hermione pensou sobre isso, distraidamente entrelaçando os dedos nos dele, onde o braço dele envolvia sua cintura. Ela ficou desapontada, mas pelo menos ele estava sendo honesto. E realmente, considerando seis anos de ódio mútuo desencadeado por muitos problemas, até mesmo esse nível de tolerância foi bastante surpreendente. Eles poderiam trabalhar nisso depois. - Ok - ela admitiu finalmente. Foi uma pena, mas poderia ser pior. - Eu vou falar com ele depois do café da manhã, apenas rapidamente. Eu quero ter certeza de que ele entende o que você realmente quis dizer, ele sempre foi um pouco engraçado em falar sobre os Dursley.

Ela o sentiu acenar contra a nuca antes de apertar a mão dela gentilmente. - Ele não deveria ser muito duro com Vernon e Petúnia, você sabe. Eu sei o que eles fizeram com ele, eu provavelmente sei mais do que você, na verdade, se ele não fala sobre isso, mas era uma situação complicada. Poucas pessoas estariam dispostas a criar o filho de outra pessoa em circunstâncias tão estranhas, e não muitos trouxas poderiam lidar, mesmo imperfeitamente, com um jovem bruxo que não era seu, especialmente alguém que poderia trazer perigo para eles mais tarde por que eles precisavam para abrigá-lo e o que poderia acontecer.

\- Eu suponho... - ela concordou com relutância, lembrando-se de alguns incidentes de infância. Não poderia ter sido fácil para seus pais, e eles não estavam em perigo.

\- Além disso, lembre-se de suas experiências de magia - continuou ele distraidamente -Petúnia sempre teve ciúmes dos poderes de Lily, e eu admito que muitas vezes eu esfregava seu nariz quando éramos jovens. E uma vez que Lily foi aceita em Hogwarts, ela ficou de fora no frio, ela nunca recebeu tanta atenção quanto sua irmã. Boas notas em inglês e matemática são bastante pálidas ao lado de um irmão que pode transformar sua bolsa em um pequeno animal. Então Lily e James foram mortos e eles tiveram Potter jogado em sua porta. Expliquei a maior parte quando a visitei, mas depois eles não encontraram nada do mundo mágico até que Hagrid derrubou a porta, gritou e ameaçou e deu ao filho um rabo de porco. Mais tarde, os Weasleys mais jovens invadiram a casa deles, e o próprio filho deles foi atacado por Dementadores, Petúnia sabia exatamente o que eles são e o que eles fazem, acredite em mim. Então os gêmeos atacaram o filho, aquele golpe com o caramelo...

\- Como você sabe disso tudo? Eu sei, eu sei, você é um espião e sabe tudo, mas sério...

Ele riu suavemente e relaxou contra suas costas. - Arthur me contou sobre isso. Ele ficou horrorizado, eu entendi que Petúnia fez algumas ameaças bastante criativas enquanto ele colocava as coisas do jeito certo. De qualquer forma, o dano estava feito. Seus únicos encontros com magia foram assustadores, dolorosos e potencialmente perigosos. Eu fiquei espantado eles deixaram Potter voltar para a casa depois de tudo isso, especialmente depois que ele quase matou a irmã de Vernon.

\- Você está certo - ela concordou com tristeza. - Eles ainda não precisavam tratá-lo tão mal, no entanto.

\- Não é? Nem sempre é tão simples, Hermione, você deveria saber disso agora. Você acha que eu escolhi agir como um bastardo para um garoto de onze anos do jeito que eu fiz? Você sabe que eu não sou do jeito que sou através da escolha. Eu literalmente não conseguia me parar a maior parte do tempo. Se afirmando sua inferioridade e tratando-o como menos significava que eles não fizeram nada pior para ele, então conseguimos o melhor resultado possível disso. Se tivesse sido muito ruim, ele não teria sido deixado lá.

\- Dumbledore o queria lá, Severus - ela apontou friamente.

Ele riu novamente. - Você não é um cínica natural, não tente. Sim, ele fez, mas você não conheceu Arabella Figg, não é? Se tivesse sido tão ruim e Dumbledore não a ouvisse, ela teria ido para outra pessoa na Ordem e reuniria uma missão de resgate do Inferno, ela provavelmente teria feito sozinha, sozinha com seu exército de gatos, Potter saiu disso tudo bem melhor do que ele teria feito se tivesse sido criado em nosso mundo como um pequeno príncipe mimado, imagine se ele tivesse se transformado como Draco?

\- Isso é alguma maneira de falar sobre o seu afilhado? - ela perguntou, mais divertida do que qualquer outra coisa agora.

\- Eu me preocupo com ele, isso não significa que eu não saiba o quão pouco ele é. Ele vai crescer com isso. - Ele se espreguiçou. - Suponho que é hora de fazer um movimento. Preciso de um pouco de tempo para me preparar antes de fazer as coisas se mexerem e quero parar na sede rapidamente. Vá e dê ao seu amigo qualquer terapia que ele sinta que ele precisa, e tente ter certeza de que ele está razoavelmente calmo e alegre.

\- Você vai ter que nos dar mais alguns detalhes do que antes de começarmos, Severus.

\- Eu sei, e eu vou, quando eu voltar da sede.

* * *

Francamente, Severus estava feliz por sair da casa, a última coisa que ele queria ou precisava agora era ser arrastado para mais revelações emocionais sinceras. Hoje não ia ser nada fácil e ele precisava ser tão calmo e razoavelmente temperado quanto ele, o que significava que depois dessa viagem rápida ele precisaria meditar enquanto os outros se organizavam.

Como era habitual quando desacompanhado, aparatou a uma curta distância do Largo Grimmauld e aproximou-se a pé, com Moody, a Ordem não tinha ninguém paranoico o suficiente para insistir que eles se certificassem de que o lugar não estava sendo vigiado. Tinha o feitiço de Fidelius, é claro, Minerva substituiu Dumbledore, mas os Comensais da Morte sabiam da localização aproximada mesmo que não conseguissem entrar.

Alguém estava observando, ele percebeu instantaneamente, e seus pensamentos se acalmaram quando ele automaticamente mudou para o modo Comensal da Morte, puxando a varinha suavemente, ele avançou em um som silencioso pelo beco. O barulho de sua aparição havia alertado o observador invisível, ele teria que se mover rapidamente. Assim que avistou o brilho fraco de um feitiço de Desilusão, Severus se lançou para frente, pulando para o lado enquanto a figura oculta tentava se esquivar e empurrar sua vítima contra a parede com uma mão emaranhada em um punhado de manto.

A figura lutou brevemente, depois fez uma pausa e sussurrou com voz rouca: - Professor Snape?

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas e afrouxou um pouco o aperto, ele conhecia aquela voz. Erguendo a varinha, ele a abaixou com delicadeza na cabeça da vítima e ergueu o feitiço Desilusão, olhando para o rosto pálido de um muito infeliz Percy Weasley.

\- Bem, isso não é interessante? - ele murmurou, colocando a ponta de sua varinha na pequena depressão logo abaixo do pomo de Adão do jovem. Aparentemente focado exclusivamente no renegado Weasley, ele deixou seus sentidos se expandirem, tentando julgar se havia qualquer outra pessoa próxima. - Infelizmente para você, estou com pressa. Você tem trinta segundos para me dizer o que está fazendo aqui e por que eu não deveria eliminar você. - Não, é claro, que ele realmente mataria o idiota doido, mas ele suspeitava que Weasley não acreditaria nisso, como um completo naufrágio nervoso, magro e pálido e tremendo e mal precisando de um barbear.

\- Nã, por favor, eu... - Ele engoliu em seco, encostando-se na parede e olhando para Severus com olhos assustados. - Espero aqui por uma semana, tentando ver alguém para falar. Eu... - Ele suspirou, sua expressão mudando, e seus ombros caíram. - A Toca foi abandonada. Eu quero ver minha família, senhor.

\- Eu ensinei a você por sete anos, Weasley. Você sabe que eu não sou estúpido. Eu não acredito nem por um segundo que meus velhos amigos não tenham pensado em usar você para tentar obter acesso à Ordem.

\- Eu não faria isso!

\- Não de bom grado, não - Severus concordou. - Isso dificilmente seria um problema para eles. Você está sem tempo, Weasley.

\- Por favor, professor. Eu, eu estava errado. Eu sabia há meses atrás, mas eu não podia fugir. Eu... eu nem sei se minha família está bem ... - Ele vacilou, e Severus suspirou.

\- Eles estão todos vivos e bem. A Ordem sofreu uma ou duas perdas, mas não da sua família. - Isso foi mais uma explicação do que ele realmente devia a esse jovem idiota, mas ele ensinou a Percy Weasley por sete anos e ele não era uma pessoa ruim, um pouco idiota ocasionalmente, um pouco focado demais em melhorar a si mesmo e com a capacidade da verdadeira Grifinória de ignorar qualquer coisa que não se encaixasse em sua visão brilhante do mundo até que seu rosto fosse esfregado na verdade.

\- ...Obrigado, senhor. Quem...?

\- Como se eu fosse dizer a você, para quem você trabalha - ele respondeu sarcasticamente - Você é um idiota lamentável sem senso de perspectiva, Weasley, mas você não é idiota.

\- Eu não trabalho mais para eles. Saí.

\- Eles não deixam as pessoas irem embora. Eu deveria saber. Você entra vivo e sai morto.

\- Sim. Bem. - Weasley olhou para baixo. - Eu não era exatamente importante o suficiente para ser perdido. Olhe, Professor, eu sei que eu tenho sido um, um idiota lamentável, e eu estava errado. Muito errado. Eu não sei o quanto você sabe sobre o que está acontecendo no Ministério...

\- Mais do que suficiente - ele respondeu secamente.

\- Bem, você vai entender porque eu tive que sair, senhor. Algumas das coisas que eu vi... eu nunca quis fazer parte disso...

\- Não se atreva a começar a chorar em mim. Eu tive todo o sentimento jorrante que eu posso suportar recentemente. Você sabe que eu não posso simplesmente acreditar na sua palavra. Olhe para mim.

Ele estava com pressa, e ele não estava realmente ansioso para percorrer o miasma da culpa e miséria dentro da cabeça de Weasle,; se ele queria fazer isso, ele tinha o suficiente dentro de sua mente. Fazendo o melhor que podia para manter seu toque moderadamente leve, Severus examinou os pensamentos e memórias superficiais do jovem o mais rápido possível, captando flashes das mesmas abominações que ele havia visto dentro da mente de Umbridge, só que dessa vez tingida de horror ao invés de prazer desapaixonado. Ele empurrou mais fundo, procurando por rostos familiares, mas não ficou surpreso em não ver muitos, os Weasleys eram traidores de sangue, mas mais do que isso, eram pobres, o que era realmente um pecado imperdoável. Nenhum de seus ex-irmãos se rebaixaria a se associar com um Weasley, não importando como ele tentasse se separar de sua família.

Puxando para trás, ele balançou a cabeça e abaixou a varinha, considerando Weasley desapaixonadamente. O jovem olhou-o aturdido para ele com os velhos olhos de alguém que tinha ficado chocado com o seu confortável mundo seguro e arrastado para um mundo de pesadelos. Olhos sonserinos, francamente. Perdera a conta do número de estudantes que passaram pelo consultório com olhos assim. Resistindo ao impulso de morder o lábio, ele beliscou a ponta do nariz e suspirou.

\- Por que diabos é sempre eu - ele murmurou, dando a Weasley uma versão diluída de seu velho olhar de professor. - Por direito, eu deveria chutar você até o fim de Land's End pelos problemas que você causou à sua família, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso. Eu deveria deixar você esfriando os calcanhares aqui e mandar a Professora McGonagall para lidar com você também, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso também.

\- Você vai me matar?

Ele deu-lhe um olhar fulminante. - Você nunca foi tão imensamente irritante quanto seus irmãos mais novos, e eu não matei nenhum deles ainda, embora Ronald tenha se aproximado perigosamente mais de uma vez. Não, eu não vou matar você. Espere aqui.

* * *

\- Aí está você, Minerva. Eu preciso falar com você.

\- Severus, que bom ver você de novo. Estou bem, obrigada, e como vai você? - ela perguntou secamente.

\- Engraçado. Eu realmente não tenho tempo para uma longa conversa. Vou te dar os detalhes completos amanhã, a versão editada é que Dumbledore me contou a natureza da conexão entre Potter e o Lorde das Trevas, e nós estamos trabalhando em como quebrá-lo. Agora podemos, e em poucas horas espero que o façamos. Uma vez feito isso, não há nada que nos impeça de acabar com isso.

\- Mesmo? - ela perguntou, todo sarcasmo esquecido. - Severus, isso é maravilhoso!

 _Se isso funcionar_. Ele deu de ombros impaciente. - Estou levando alguém comigo para ajudar nisso, mas primeiro preciso de um daqueles pedaços de papel com a localização da Sede.

\- Por quê? - ela perguntou desconfiada. - Eu não estou concordando em trazer mais ninguém aqui.

\- Este você vai - ele respondeu secamente. - Eu estou fazendo uma troca de Weasley. Eu preciso de Ginevra, então eu vou deixar Molly outra pessoa para mexer sem parar.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela chegou lá. - Percy?

\- Nenhum outro. Olhando e sentindo muito por ele mesmo. Ele está se esgueirando do lado de fora por dias na esperança de encontrar alguém que queira deixá-lo entrar.

\- Você checou ele, eu suponho?

\- Não seja insultante. Eu realmente estou com pressa, Minerva. Deixe-o lá por tudo que eu me importo.

\- Eu esperava que Hermione deixasse você um pouco menos rabugento, você sabe - ela observou secamente, e ele bufou. _Ela é incrível, mas ela não é uma milagreira_. - Tudo bem, tudo bem. Aqui. Vá e traga-o para dentro. Por que você precisa de Ginny?

\- Eu disse que te contarei amanhã. - Ele pegou o papel com má graça e voltou para fora para deixar Weasley desonesto entrar no redil mais uma vez.

* * *

Severus estava realmente ficando impaciente agora. Ele tentou escondê-lo, andando de um lado para o outro e tentando ficar fora do caminho da sala cheia de ruivos chorando, franzindo o cenho se alguém olhasse para ele. Molly tentou abraçá-lo e ele apenas a evitou, felizmente ela parecia ter esquecido sua existência agora, e Percy corria o risco de ser sufocado se ela não o soltasse logo. Até Arthur e os gêmeos estavam quase chorando. Era nauseante, francamente. Severus nunca se sentira à vontade com famílias felizes que não desprezavam umas às outras. Na verdade, isso o perturbou, especialmente quando havia muitos deles. Mas toda vez que ele estava tentado a interromper e rosnar para eles, ele praticamente podia ouvir Hermione dizendo para ele deixá-los sozinhos, eles não sabiam se Percy estava vivo ou morto ou se ele os odiava ou não, eles tinham o direito de ter prazer em vê-lo.

Finalmente as coisas pareciam estar se acalmando, ele se aproximou com cautela e limpou a garganta incisivamente. - Molly, eu preciso levar Ginevra comigo. Ela precisa ajudar Potter com alguma coisa.

\- Harry está bem? - a garota perguntou instantaneamente, e ele a reprimiu com um olhar. Ela ainda era jovem o suficiente para obedecer ao temido Professor Snape, pelo menos. Ignorando sua pergunta, ele olhou de volta para Molly.

\- É perigoso?

\- Não.

\- Você está mentindo?

Ele quase sorriu, e foi um esforço manter seu rosto impassível enquanto alguns dos outros riam. - Nesta ocasião, não.

\- Quanto tempo vai demorar?

\- Não tenho certeza. Ela estará de volta amanhã, imagino.

\- Tudo bem, Severus. Vá em frente, Gina. Comporte-se.

\- Sim, mãe.

* * *

No corredor, Severus se virou para encarar o mais novo Weasley. - Este é o trato, senhorita Weasley - ele disse com firmeza. - Você vai fazer como lhe é dito, sem discutir. Você não vai comentar sobre a casa, ou sobre o que estamos fazendo, nem você vai me irritar por Potter na minha presença. Caso contrário, você vai ficar aqui. Sua presença será tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis, mas eu realmente não preciso de você lá. Está claro?

\- Sim, senhor. Posso perguntar o que estamos fazendo?

\- Não. Vou lhe dizer o que você precisa saber antes de começarmos. Seus amigos lhe darão uma explicação adequada depois, imagino. - Muito possivelmente muito mais do que apenas Horcruxes, mas ele realmente não se importava mais.

\- Sim senhor.

 _Pelo menos alguém ainda me escuta._

* * *

Hermione e os outros ficaram bastante chocados quando Severus retornou com Ginny um pouco desnorteada, apesar de não estar nem um pouco chocada quando eles disseram que ele havia encontrado Percy. O próprio Severus havia desaparecido no andar de cima para meditar - ou, como ele havia dito, "para obter um pouco de paz e tranquilidade" - depois de avisá-los sombriamente para guardar explicações longas para depois. Ela entendeu por que Ginny estava lá, pelo menos, mas ninguém mais fez. Teria que esperar até que isso fosse feito.

\- Tudo bem - disse ele lentamente. - Há duas partes para o que vamos fazer. A primeira parte irá isolar o elo entre Potter e o Lorde das Trevas, eu mesmo estarei fazendo isso. A segunda parte vai destruir esse link, que eu vou precisar de ajuda. Eu não estou indo para os detalhes técnicos de como isso vai funcionar, principalmente pela simples razão de que eu não tenho certeza. Potter, eu preciso te dizer que eu vou estar inventando isso enquanto eu vou e há um chance não vai funcionar.

Harry pensou sobre isso, depois encolheu os ombros. - Eu acho que não ficarei pior se isso não acontecer. Isso vai doer?

\- Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia, mas você vai ficar inconsciente durante o tempo todo, então eu não suponho que isso importe.

\- Por quê?

\- Vai ser mais fácil para nós dois. Isso envolverá uma quantidade razoável de Legilimência e você não poderá entrar em pânico ou perder a paciência se estiver inconsciente. É vital que você fique calmo e não brigue comigo. Sua mente não é tão forte, e uma batalha dentro dela não terminará bem. - Hermione notou com alguma diversão que Ginny parecia irritada, mas Harry e Ron não, eles estavam acostumados a Severus agora e apreciavam algum do humor por trás de seus insultos.

\- O que você precisa do resto de nós para a segunda parte? - ela perguntou.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Principalmente, poder mágico, mas é um pouco mais complicado do que isso. Na maioria das vezes eu preciso de você para ficar calmo e não lutar comigo, provavelmente será estranho. Não me interrompa também, e eu não posso me distrair a menos que haja uma emergência real de algum tipo. Eu suponho que um de vocês deveria ter certeza que Potter ainda está respirando de vez em quando - acrescentou ele casualmente como uma reflexão tardia. - E essa segunda varinha pode ser útil.

Hermione piscou para ele. - Vai levar tanto poder?

\- Eu espero que não, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Não, eu vou precisar usar o link.

Ela processou isso, já que ele estava sendo enigmático por causa de Gina, ele usaria sua peculiar propriedade compartilhada da Varinha Ancestral, presumivelmente para tornar mais fácil para ele usar sua magia. Sua pulseira de cobre também era visível sob o punho da camisa, presumivelmente pelo mesmo motivo. Então ele seria capaz de usar seus links para ela para alcançar Rony e Gina, possivelmente... - Você vai tentar formar um círculo? - ela perguntou duvidosamente. Esse era um método muito antigo usado para certas bênçãos rituais entre comunidades mais tribais, ela não tinha certeza se alguém na Inglaterra bruxa ainda usava.

\- De certa forma, sim. Esse certamente será o ponto de partida, mas como eu disse, vai ser mais complicado. Eu vou te dar os detalhes técnicos depois, se você quiser, uma vez eu sei o que eu realmente fiz. Alguma pergunta? Não? Bom.


	55. Chapter 55

**"Suddenly the lights go out**

 **Let forever drag me down**

 **I will fight for one last breath**

 **I will fight until the end**

 **And I will find the enemy within**

 **Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin..."**

 _–_ _Breaking Benjamin, 'Dear Agony'._

* * *

Na falta de ideias melhores, eles se reuniram no andar de cima no quarto que os meninos estavam usando, que uma vez pertenceu aos pais de Severus. Potter sentou-se de forma autoconsciente na cama, olhando em volta para eles. - Eu não estou realmente confortável em ficar inconsciente - disse ele lentamente. - Eu sei que você disse que vai ajudar, mas... eu prefiro saber o que está acontecendo.

 _Porque você ainda não confia totalmente em mim_ , Severus preencheu silenciosamente, sem rancor. Isso foi justo o suficiente, realmente, se suas posições fossem invertidas, ele teria reagido da mesma maneira. Ele encolheu os ombros. - Você pode ficar acordado na primeira parte, se você realmente precisar. Mas uma vez que o elo estiver desemaranhado, eu estou te derrubando, de uma forma ou de outra. Ficar calmo é quase impossível para você na melhor das circunstâncias, eu não vejo você gerenciando-o através disto.

O garoto franziu o cenho e deu de ombros, tentando desesperadamente fingir que não estava preocupado. Severus gentilmente fingiu não notar que ele tinha um aperto de morte na mão da namorada. - Tudo bem, tudo bem. E quanto ao sangue da minha tia?

\- Nós não precisamos disso até a segunda parte. Eu vou marcar alguns lugares em sua pele com isso. Oh, não fique assim. É só sangue. Tudo bem, então, se você insistir em ficar acordado por isso, fique quieto e silencioso. Eu vou estar fazendo algo muito parecido com quando eu tirei a minha Marca Negra...

\- O que? - Ginevra exclamou, e ele deu-lhe um olhar de advertência.

\- Eu lhe disse que você receberia uma explicação depois. Fique em silêncio, senhorita Weasley. - Ele ficou particularmente surpreso que nem o irmão dela nem o namorado tivessem contado a ela sobre isso, mas isso realmente não importava. Ele voltou sua atenção para Potter. - Como eu estava dizendo - ele disse intencionalmente - eu vou estar fazendo algo parecido aqui. Vai ser centrado em sua cicatriz, e vai parecer decididamente estranho. Você sabe como é quando você tem alfinetes e agulhas. Imagine isso, mas tudo acabado. Vai começar a formigar e vai gradualmente crescer mais e mais doloroso.

\- Você vai cortar um pedaço da cabeça de Harry como fez no seu braço? - Weasley perguntou, soando em algum lugar entre nervoso e divertido.

\- Não. Uma lobotomia frontal provavelmente o ajudaria de muitas maneiras, mas eu não estou qualificado para cirurgia cerebral - ele respondeu secamente. - Isso não vai ser tão físico. Eu não sei muito sobre sua cicatriz, Potter, pode sangrar ou algo assim, mas não vou causar nenhum dano físico.

\- Caramba, valeu.

Suprimindo um bufo, ele olhou rapidamente para Hermione, não de todo surpreso ao notar que ela tinha o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes. Ela parou de morder o tempo suficiente para lhe dar um sorriso rápido que o aqueceu, mesmo quando ele esperava que ele não falhasse sua fé óbvia nele. Desviando o olhar, ele sacou sua varinha, sua própria varinha, não a Varinha da Ancestral, ainda não, e encarou Potter com firmeza. - Deite-se e tente ficar parado. Arcanum hominis revelio.

Ignorando sua audiência agora, ele assistiu a mágica bruxuleante jogando através da pele de Potter, estreitando os olhos pensativamente. Era difícil dizer cores precisas ao fazer isso, mas havia definitivamente dois tons distintos, uma vez que ele sabia o que procurar. Estendendo a mão, ele apoiou a ponta da varinha na testa do menino diretamente sobre a cicatriz em forma de raio e agarrou seu pulso com a outra mão, fechando os olhos brevemente e concentrando-se.

O principal obstáculo era que ele simplesmente não era tão familiarizado com a magia de Potter, mas os meses de duelo falso o ajudaram a ter uma ideia vaga e ele certamente sabia como era a magia do Lorde das Trevas. Infelizmente, ambos eram orientados para o fogo, por isso se sentiria bastante semelhante, mas... sim, havia algo ligeiramente diferente. _Tudo bem, então, aqui vamos nós..._ Abrindo os olhos, ele começou a mover lentamente a ponta de sua varinha para trás e para frente através da cicatriz, iniciando o suave canto latino que ele havia usado antes. Não era nem um feitiço, como tal, mas uma velha busca meditativa que ele havia encontrado décadas atrás em um livro antigo que se revelou útil para focar sua mente. Mude algumas palavras aqui e ali, e pode ser adaptado para quase qualquer coisa.

Ele podia sentir a magia fluindo sob sua mão agora, mexendo e se movendo em resposta ao seu próprio poder movendo-a. Era um processo lento, e seria mais fácil se ele encorajasse a magia de Potter a fazer o trabalho em vez de tentar por si mesmo, mas ele não poderia arriscar drenar o garoto ainda, ele precisaria de todo pedaço de poder depois para a parte mais difícil. Severus fechou os olhos e se perdeu em concentração.

* * *

Lentamente retornando ao mundo real, ele abriu os olhos, piscando o suor. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estivera trabalhando, mas estava começando a se sentir cansado. Severus olhou para Potter e reprimiu um suspiro de alívio. Antes de ele começar, a aura do garoto tinha sido uma rede de cordões trançados, sua magia e o Lorde das Trevas emaranhados um no outro. Agora havia duas redes separadas que se sobrepunham.

\- Até agora, tudo bem - ele disse baixinho, enxugando o rosto na manga. - Ainda com a gente, Potter?

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça trêmula. Ele estava pálido e suado e a cicatriz ficou vermelha, mas ele parecia estar se recuperando. - Como diabos você fez isso com você mesmo e depois cortou seu braço? - ele perguntou com voz rouca.

\- Provavelmente é melhor não perguntar - interpôs Hermione, esforçando-se ao máximo para parecer viva e prosaica e tanto quanto Severus estava preocupado, totalmente fracassada. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para identificar o quanto ela estava preocupada. - Como vocês estão se sentindo?

\- Como ele disse, alfinetes e agulhas, e dói um pouco - Potter relatou, mentindo através de seus dentes. Isso realmente o machucaria bastante, o que foi uma das razões pelas quais Severus sugeriu que ele estivesse inconsciente por toda parte.

\- Você poderia sentir o que estava acontecendo? - Weasley perguntou interessado.

\- Eu não sei - foi a resposta útil. - Eu podia sentir alguma coisa, mas não consigo descrever isso. Funcionou?

\- Sim - Severus mentiu suavemente. Não foi muito mentira, tinha trabalhado principalmente. A Horcrux estava praticamente sem ele. Foi certamente uma grande melhoria em relação à situação anterior. Ele podia ver que Hermione sabia que ele estava se segurando e lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador, já que a Srta. Weasley só tinha olhos para o namorado no momento. - Assim como poderia ser esperado - ele elaborou. - Deixe-me respirar enquanto preparamos o próximo passo e seguiremos em frente.

\- Você está bem? - Hermione perguntou a ele mais diretamente.

Ele encontrou os olhos dela e assentiu com firmeza. - Sim. Pare de reclamar tanto ou isso vai durar a noite toda. Você tem sangue?

Seu olhar indicava que ele ia pagar por isso mais tarde, mas ela entregou-o sem comentar e voltou a morder o lábio e mexer na manga.

\- Posso perguntar o que está acontecendo ainda? - Ginevra perguntou de modo algo melancólico. - De quem é esse sangue?

\- Eu realmente não faria perguntas, Gin - seu irmão disse a ela, sorrindo. - Fica perigoso. Vamos lhe contar tudo quando terminarmos. Prometo.

Severus abriu o pequeno frasco de sangue. - Camisa fora, Potter. Isso precisa ir nas suas costas.

\- Existe algum ponto em perguntar por quê? - ele perguntou, relutantemente caminhando por cima da camiseta. - Isso é alto o suficiente?

\- Um pouco mais, precisa começar em seu pescoço. Por que, você já ouviu falar de um chakra?

\- Não.

O sangue foi tratado com um anticoagulante quando foi tomado. Ele mergulhou um dedo nele e começou a desenhar uma linha pelas costas de Potter enquanto ele falava. - Eles são nós, ou pontos de energia. Há sete principais, não é irônico como o número sete continua aparecendo? E muitos menores que não precisamos nos preocupar. Hermione, você conhece a maioria dos menores por outros nomes, pontos nervosos e pontos reflexos e pontos de pressão e assim por diante. Os principais estão localizados ao longo de uma linha que percorre toda a extensão da coluna desde o topo da cabeça até a virilha. Eles desempenham um papel importante em muita magia oriental, mas não é algo que é muito estudado nesta parte do mundo.

\- Então, o que vai fazer o sangue? - Aquela era Hermione, interessada o suficiente para parar de se preocupar por alguns instantes, Severus reprimiu um sorriso e continuou trabalhando, esfregando o sangue frio e levemente pegajoso da nuca do paciente ao longo da coluna até o cinto.

\- Não vai fazer nada específico... isso não é fácil de explicar, mas na verdade eu estou tentando criar uma resposta autoimune. Aumentando a consciência de Potter de si mesmo, neste caso, ligando sua magia através de seus chakras ao seu histórico genético para lembrá-lo de quem ele é magicamente, e reforçando sua magia com energia de nós mais tarde, eu espero que seu corpo perceba que a presença do Lorde das Trevas é estranha e não faz parte dele e vai ligá-lo para destruí-lo de dentro.

\- O que aconteceria se não estivéssemos aqui para dar força? - Weasley perguntou.

\- Eu imagino que a cabeça dele explodiria - Severus respondeu secamente. - Estamos falando de muito poder. - Terminado com a linha de sangue, ele se inclinou sobre o ombro de Potter. - Fique quieto, o último pedaço precisa ir na sua testa. - Ele cuidadosamente desenhou a runa para a purificação, grande o suficiente para cobrir a cicatriz e a localização do chakra do Terceiro Olho, antes de se endireitar e jogar o frasco de lado, limpando distraidamente os dedos na bainha de sua camisa. - Sente-se assim por um minuto até secar.

Ele voltou sua atenção para seus ajudantes. - Algum de vocês conscientemente deu magia a outro bruxo antes? - Hermione fizera isso sem saber, mas essa era uma questão separada.

\- Não.

\- Não tenho certeza do quanto você vai sentir. A magia do círculo não funciona da mesma maneira que a maioria das mágicas que fazemos. Você sentirá a energia se movendo através de você e em direção a mim, e será cansativo, porque é provável que isso demore um pouco. Não resista a isso. Apenas mantenha a calma e deixe acontecer. Não tente quebrar o link, por qualquer motivo. Se algum de vocês conseguir, o que é duvidoso, a reação poderia causar muitos danos a qualquer um nesta sala. Não há razão para lutar, se você ficar muito drenado, o link se dissolverá. Você não está em perigo.

\- Você está, Severus? - Hermione perguntou incisivamente.

\- Minha resposta não mudou desde a última vez que você perguntou. Ou o tempo antes disso. Ou o tempo antes disso - ele disse a ela, divertido com a expressão levemente envergonhada dela quando ela desviou o olhar. - Eu te disse, pare de reclamar. Tudo bem, Potter, hora de ir dormir.

O garoto sorriu para a plateia com o maior número de bravatas que conseguiu, puxando a camisa de volta para baixo. - Você-Sabe-Quem vai se machucar com isso?

\- Oh, eu espero que sim.

\- Bom. Ok, bem... vejo todos vocês em poucas horas, suponho. Boa sorte.

\- Eu não preciso de sorte. Dormio.

Severus estalou os dedos antes de puxar a figura inconsciente para a posição exigida em suas costas no final da cama, para que ele pudesse ficar perto da cabeça do menino. - Hermione à minha direita, vocês dois à minha esquerda. Certifique-se de suas varinhas estão tocando a pele nua em algum lugar, mas você não pode segurá-las. Unir as mãos, sim, com Potter também. Pare de vacilar, Weasley, eu particularmente não quero segurar sua mão também. Salazar sabe onde tem estado.

\- É aqui que precisamos da outra varinha? - Hermione perguntou incerta, e ele assentiu.

\- Você e eu precisaremos segurá-la, eu acho. Não se preocupe muito em largá-la, eu posso fazer isso sem ela, se necessário. - Ele pegou a mão dela, unindo os dedos nos dela e certificando-se de que a Varinha Ancestral estava tão segura quanto possível entre as palmas das mãos, usando a outra mão, para afastar as pálpebras de Potter antes de se ligar a Weasley.

\- Se isso demorar muito, os olhos de Harry vão secar.

\- Seus reflexos físicos ainda funcionam, ele ainda pode piscar, mesmo inconsciente. Tudo bem, todo mundo está pronto? Aqui vamos nós...

* * *

Isso teria que ser feito em etapas, Severus planejava isso há dias. O primeiro passo foi, naturalmente, Hermione, ela era simplesmente a mais fácil para ele se relacionar, em parte porque vários links já existiam entre eles. Apenas sendo amantes criavam um vínculo em um nível básico, reafirmava-se cada vez que faziam sexo, mas havia laços mais fortes do que entre eles. Ele alcançou simultaneamente através de sua pulseira de cobre, a cicatriz que ele tirou, e através da Varinha Ancestral, e sentiu o calor suave de sua magia deslizando através de seus sentidos.

A onda de poder através do Hallow parecia menos extrema com ambos no controle, mais calmo e mais fácil de administrar, o que ele agradeceu. Ele estava pensando um pouco, em seu tempo livre, e tinha uma teoria de que talvez parte da razão para a estranha propriedade compartilhada fosse devida à dívida de vida que ele lhe devia quando salvou a vida dele depois de sua tortura, dívida que ele lhe devia quando ela salvou a vida dele depois da tortura dele, a dívida que ele suspeitava que ela estava resolutamente se recusando a pensar. Também poderia ter algo a ver com suas respectivas magias, tanto o ar quanto a água estavam tão longe da mágica de fogo mais comum quanto você poderia conseguir, afinal de contas, e essa varinha parecia muito alinhada ao fogo.

Isso não importava particularmente, mas era algo interessante de se pensar quando ele precisava de uma pausa nas decisões que transformam a vida.

Ele sentiu Hermione apertar sua mão e quase sorriu, apertando para trás enquanto o elo se estabilizava. Por enquanto, tudo bem. Agora através dela para Potter. Não foi fácil, mas as últimas horas lhe deram familiaridade suficiente com a magia do menino para poder fazê-lo. Ele podia sentir a crescente instabilidade mágica quando a Horcrux reagiu, na verdade sendo cortada de seu hospedeiro, ele estava pensando nisso como um parasita desde que soube disso. Uma vez que ele tinha certeza que ele tinha controle do semicírculo, ele alcançou cautelosamente os Weasley, a garota primeiro.

Havia algumas razões pelas quais ele decidira trazer Ginevra para isso. A primeira razão que importaria era o fato de que ela e Potter estavam dormindo juntos sempre que podiam escapar do olhar atento de Molly Weasley, esse vínculo sexual foi suficiente para lhe dar um ponto de partida. Ainda não havia como isso ter funcionado sem alguma consciência do alinhamento elementar, a magia da terra era perfeita para círculos e era muito mais comum nas culturas que ainda a usavam. Sem isso, ele não poderia ter feito isso, porque ele realmente não a conhecia.

Resumidamente, a propósito de nada, Severus se lembrou do ano anterior e escutou, com relutância, que Slughorn falava sobre sua atual safra de favoritos. Por alguma razão, a velha morsa tinha dado um verdadeiro brilho à senhorita Weasley e a comparava constantemente a Lily, que Severus não entendia, ele não podia ver nenhuma semelhança real além do cabelo ruivo e da bochecha ocasional, que eram traços sólidos do Weasley de qualquer maneira. Pelo que ele viu da garota, suas personalidades não eram muito semelhantes, e quanto ao cabelo vermelho, não era nem perto do mesmo tom. Então, novamente, Slughorn era muito bom em ver o que ele queria ver.

 _Pare de se desviar_ , ele repreendeu-se levemente, concentrando-se mais uma vez. A garota não estava feliz com isso, ela estava tentando não resistir, mas com sucesso limitado. Dificilmente surpreendente. Até onde ela estava preocupada, ele ainda era apenas _aquele bastardo Snape,_ ou _aquele bastardo Professor Snape_ se ele tivesse sorte. Ela tinha sido mantida longe de tudo a ver com a Ordem, e na escola ele tinha sido o seu eu desagradável habitual nas lições dela e nunca a viu fora delas. Ela era na verdade a única Weasley fora de Percy que nunca teve uma detenção dele, desde que ela tinha tropeçado na única estratégia que trabalhava com ele, ser meio decente em Poções e manter a cabeça dela.

 _Quase... sim... lá vamos nós_. Havia uma sensação similar de magia entre os membros da família, ele havia notado isso anos atrás com Draco e Lucius, e todos os Weasleys tinham um certo sentimento comum de sua magia, algo quieto e sólido. Agora ele tinha a sensação de que não era muito difícil arrastar os outros Weasley para o círculo para terminá-lo, esses duelos simulados no ano passado ajudaram. O último elo se formou e o círculo se fechou com uma repentina onda de poder que fez todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem e enviou um arrepio por todos eles.

Respirando devagar e com cuidado, ele voltou sua atenção para o foco do círculo, o Potter inconsciente. Olhando para baixo, ele olhou pensativamente para os olhos verdes levemente envidraçados e respirou fundo. - Legilimens.

* * *

Como Potter estava inconsciente e Severus não estava procurando ativamente por nada ainda, a mente do menino ainda estava quieta. Severus estava projetando sua própria visualização, usando suas imagens pessoais do oceano para se dar algum contexto, não teria funcionado se Potter tivesse feito algum trabalho real com o Oclumência antes, mas como não havia estruturas pré-existentes no local, ele foi capaz de se sobrepor e dar a si mesmo algo com o qual pudesse trabalhar facilmente. Havia algumas correntes decididamente estranhas aqui, tanto pelo instinto de Potter em sua presença quanto pela influência distante da Horcrux, agora ele sabia o que estava procurando, era tão óbvio que ele não podia acreditar que tinha perdido isso antes.

Se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse dito algo anos atrás! A solução não tinha sido tão difícil de inventar uma vez que Hermione o colocou na ideia certa. Severus era bom em criar novos feitiços, ele sempre teve talento para isso, e ele sabia mais sobre as Artes das Trevas do que qualquer outra pessoa no lado da 'Luz'. Se o velho tivesse confiado nele um pouco mais, isso poderia ter sido resolvido anos atrás. Ele poderia ter feito isso corretamente, passou mais tempo desenvolvendo um ritual completo e expandindo o círculo para incluir o máximo possível, em vez desse trabalho apressado e improvisado.

Ainda assim, não adianta morar nisso agora. Severus se concentrou, tentando se acostumar com a atmosfera geral da mente do menino e a estranha dualidade que ele podia sentir, classificando as impressões e tentando expandir seus sentidos através do corpo de Potter como se este fosse um processo de Cura, como foi, em um sentido. Uma vez que ele pensou que tinha mais ou menos o jeito, ele desenhou com cuidado a magia ligada do círculo, concentrando-se momentaneamente na magia de Ginevra Weasley. Essa era a principal razão pela qual ele queria incluí-la, ela era a única outra pessoa viva que ele conhecia pessoalmente que já havia sido possuída por uma das Horcruxes de Tom Riddle, por mais breve e imperfeitamente que fosse. Sua magia lembrava disso, e ele poderia usar essa familiaridade agora para criar um eco de sua resposta anterior, quando ela tentou se rebelar contra o comando do Lorde das Trevas e de lá encorajar Potter a lutar da mesma maneira.

Espero, de qualquer maneira.

Enquanto trabalhava, Severus considerou ironicamente a última razão pela qual ele queria a menina aqui. Havia uma chance muito pequena de que a teoria do "poder do amor" estivesse correta, ele compartilhava da opinião cínica de Hermione de que era quase certamente uma carga de lixo, e na verdade duvidava mais do que ela, mas ela fez questão de que houvesse uma pequena quantidade de evidências para apoiá-lo. Ele não tinha vivido tanto tempo descartando qualquer coisa fora de mão, mesmo que ele aparecesse frequentemente. Apenas no caso, certamente não faria mal ter a namorada de Potter aqui. Severus não tinha ideia se o casal realmente amava ou não, mas eles eram certamente jovens o bastante e tolos o suficiente para acreditar que eles estavam, e isso provavelmente era bom o suficiente.

Ele não tinha certeza porque Dumbledore tinha inventado essa teoria em primeiro lugar. Até onde ele sabia, o velho bastardo estava possivelmente menos familiarizado com o amor do que ele. Era uma mentira agradável para contar a uma criança, mas peculiarmente a maior parte da Ordem parecia aceitá-la muito feliz. Severus não estava convencido, o amor era poderoso, claro que era, mas ele não achava que poderia derrotar automaticamente o mal, apenas motivar as pessoas a fazê-lo. Tinha que haver alguma força concreta real em algum lugar.

Quanto ao 'poder que o Lorde das Trevas não sabe'... bem, o que o Lorde das Trevas não sabia poderia preencher a fabulosa Grande Biblioteca de Alexandria. A profecia poderia significar qualquer coisa. Isso poderia significar que o Lorde das Trevas não esperava que Potter tivesse um aliado com as habilidades exatas de Severus, não poderia haver muitos magos experientes com magia mental, as Artes das Trevas, Cura e improvisação mágica. Ou, ainda mais simplesmente do que isso, poderia se referir ao fato de que o Lorde das Trevas não sabia que Potter tinha um Horcrux adicional dentro dele. A adivinhação dificilmente era uma ciência exata e ele não aceitaria nada disso como evangelho, especialmente desde que Trelawney tinha sido o Vidente em questão desta vez. Ele não acreditava na parte sobre Potter e o Lorde das Trevas precisando matar um ao outro também, uma vez que esta última Horcrux fosse destruída, qualquer um poderia apagar Riddle, e ele pessoalmente preferia fazer isso sozinho.

 _Pare de se distrair_ , ele repreendeu a si mesmo, concentrando-se por um momento em suas próprias defesas mentais para afastar seus pensamentos irrelevantes e limpar sua mente. Satisfeito, voltou sua atenção para o círculo, atraindo a magia de todos com muito cuidado para o corpo e a mente de Potter em busca do ponto de ancoragem central da Horcrux, que ele tinha certeza de estar na cicatriz. Ele podia sentir vagamente o pequeno impulso adicional que vinha do sangue espalhado pelo nadi de Sushumna que corria ao longo da espinha. Independentemente de como ela se sentia sobre isso pessoalmente, Petúnia tinha a mesma maquiagem genética de Lily, e havia magia em seu sangue. Não muito, mas o suficiente.

Severus subiu com cuidado e sistematicamente, quase varrendo o corpo do menino em busca de vestígios de magia negra. Era semelhante ao modo como ele havia repelido a magia de sua Marca Negra para concentrá-la na marca em si, mas isso era mais metafísico do que físico e ele não podia verbalizá-lo, o que seria necessário tentar explicar uma curiosa Hermione depois virtualmente impossível, ele estava trabalhando por instinto, não pensado, simplesmente fazendo o que parecia certo.

Finalmente ele conseguiu criar a imagem mental que ele queria, segurando a imagem de uma peça indecisa e vacilante da magia do Lorde das Trevas cercada por fios de poder de Potter e de si mesmo e dos outros no círculo. Parando por um momento para recuperar o fôlego mentalmente, ele revisou seu progresso. Por enquanto, tudo bem. Mais um esforço deveria, se ele tivesse calculado corretamente, acabar com a Horcrux, mas ele teria que ser cuidadoso, porque provavelmente seria bastante reativo. Ele estava cansado, e isso ia tomar muito poder de todos eles, mas era tarde demais para parar agora a menos que ele quisesse que Potter acordasse possuído e tentasse matá-los todos, ele tinha visto muitos filmes de terror duvidosos para querer participar de um deles e provavelmente não tinha força suficiente para uma maldição mortal contra alguém que ele não odiava ativamente.

Tudo bem então. Severus concentrado. Esta foi provavelmente a parte mais difícil. Poucas pessoas poderiam mentalmente multitarefas o suficiente para recorrer a tantas fontes simultaneamente e mantê-las em equilíbrio. Ele alcançou: a magia de Potter e a sensação distante de sua mente e emoções inconscientes; através do sangue sobre seus chacras para sua linha materna, através de seu vínculo sexual com sua namorada e de lá para a presença sólida de ambos os Weasleys aqui, representando a única família real que ele tinha, através de seus próprios laços com Hermione e tudo o que ela era e representava, através da Varinha Ancestral e o súbito aumento na quantidade de pura energia que flui através de todos eles, finalmente a sua própria magia e força de vontade.

Reunindo tudo isso, ele a carregou, e ao mesmo tempo alcançou suas defesas de Oclumência, há muito estabelecidas e inabaláveis, para se proteger contra qualquer coisa que pudesse resultar disso. Não era apenas mágica, ele podia sentir as emoções de todos agora em um rosnado confuso que abalou seus sentidos, mas era tudo leveza, medo e coragem e teimosia e amor em mil formas diferentes, e ele jogou tudo na bagunça e apertou seus escudos mentais como algo cedeu com uma detonação quase audível.

A reação psíquica bateu nele com força suficiente para quebrar completamente o círculo e o impacto o fez cambalear, quebrando seu aperto e dissolvendo todas as ligações cuidadosas quando tudo ficou preto.

* * *

 _Isso,_ Hemione pensou bastante vertiginosamente, _foi a coisa mais estranha que já fiz_. Ela não esperava saber o que estava acontecendo e tinha se resignado a ficar em pé, imaginando até que tudo terminasse e Severus poderia explicar, mas na verdade ela tinha sido capaz de sentir pelo menos um pouco do que ele estava fazendo. Nem tudo, nem de longe, tinha sido complicado demais para isso, mas muito mais do que ela esperava poder sentir. Ela tinha sido capaz de sentir algumas de suas emoções também, mas principalmente tudo o que ele estava sentindo era uma concentração ferozmente intensa que a deixou um pouco impressionada, particularmente com o passar do tempo e tudo o que ele estava fazendo se tornou mais e mais complexo.

Ele estava certo sobre o poder necessário também. A única vez que ela se lembrava de se sentir mais esgotada do que isso foi quando ela e Papoula lutaram tanto para salvar a vida de Severus, e isso durou dias, em vez de meras horas. E quando a Horcrux foi destruída, pelo menos, ela esperava que fosse o que tinha acabado de acontecer, o choque do elo se dissolvendo tão violentamente... Apertando-o o melhor que podia, ela olhou em volta, tonta. Harry ainda estava inconsciente, seus olhos se fecharam e um fino fio de sangue estava escorrendo de sua cicatriz, mas ele parecia bem calmo, na verdade. Rony e Gina estavam se firmando, ambos parecendo cansados e abalados. Isso acabou de sair... - Severus!

Ela pensou por um momento que ele estava inconsciente, mas ele se mexeu quando ela disse o nome dele e abriu os olhos para dar-lhe um olhar um pouco vidrado quando ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Seus olhos estavam cheios de vasos sanguíneos quebrados e seu nariz estava sangrando, mas, além de ser um pouco mais pálido do que o normal, ele parecia bem, pelo menos até fechar os olhos e levantar as mãos para embalar a cabeça, afundando os dedos nas têmporas. - Severus? - ela repetiu ansiosamente, e ele se encolheu.

\- Por favor, não fale - ele sussurrou com voz rouca, engolindo em seco.

Pela aparência das coisas, ele estava nas garras de uma enxaqueca desagradável. Isso não era surpreendente, dadas as circunstâncias, ela mesma tinha uma dor de cabeça e ela não estava na linha de fogo no final, mas Hermione não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de perguntar se ele estava bem ou se tinha trabalhou e se Harry estaria bem sem perguntar.

Ela realmente estava muito cansada, mas conseguia administrar um encanto de evocação não-verbal, se ele estivesse com tanta dor quanto aparentava estar, sua habitual poção de alivio de dor de cabeça não ajudaria muito, mas esperançosamente pelo menos seria uma vantagem para que ele pudesse dar a informação mínima que precisava antes de ajudar ele de volta ao seu quarto para dormir.

Rony e Gina aparentemente ouviram a breve conversa, já que nenhum deles disse nada até que Severus engoliu uma dose da poção com muito cuidado e conseguiu evitar vomitar de volta. Movendo-se muito devagar e cautelosamente, ele se colocou em uma posição sentada contra a parede, ainda segurando a cabeça cuidadosamente em suas mãos, e Hermione arriscou um sussurro, tentando manter sua voz o mais baixa possível.

\- Você está ferido? - Ele obviamente não estava bem, então não havia razão para perguntar isso. Francamente, mesmo se ele estivesse ferido, ela não tinha certeza se poderia fazer algo sobre isso.

\- Não.

\- Funcionou?

\- Sim.

Resistindo ao impulso de perguntar se ele tinha certeza sobre qualquer das respostas, ele não teria dito isso a menos que tivesse certeza, afinal, e falar era obviamente um esforço agora, Hermione suspirou de alívio, dando-lhe um sorriso que ele estava nenhuma condição para apreciar. - Graças a Deus. - _E obrigada amor. Ninguém mais poderia ter feito o que você acabou de fazer._

\- Tudo bem - Gina disse conversando ao lado da cama - agora terminamos com o que acabamos de fazer, eu tenho algumas perguntas. O que nós realmente fizemos com Harry, e por quê? Ele está bem? Quando ele vai acordar? O que todos vocês vêm fazendo aqui desde o verão, e por que ninguém na Ordem parece saber? Desde quando Hermione e Snape estão no primeiro nome? Que diabos está acontecendo?

Hermione ouviu o engate da respiração de Severus por um momento em um riso abafado antes de engolir um gemido de dor, essa reação foi suficiente para lhe dizer sua resposta. Tocando a mão suavemente, ela olhou para os amigos com um sorriso triste antes de se levantar e se afastar do sofredor de enxaqueca para responde.

\- Ron vai responder tudo, Gin. Desculpe ter que esperar, mas você vai entender porque isso era tão importante quando ele terminar. Eu deixaria Harry descansar por agora, eu não sei em que estado ele estará quando ele acordar.

\- Tudo? - Ron perguntou, olhando para ela. - Você tem certeza?

Hermione assentiu. Tudo acabaria saindo, e Ginny era uma amiga, e Harry odiava manter qualquer coisa dela. Pelo menos se ela descobrisse aqui, cercada de aliados e longe de qualquer um que pudesse agir estupidamente, as coisas poderiam ser controladas. - Sim, vá em frente. Eu vou te ver lá embaixo quando você terminar, se deixarmos Harry dormir, eu só quero ter certeza que Severus está bem primeiro. Nós podemos conversar sobre tudo uma vez que você tenha enchido Gina nas partes principais.

\- Tudo bem. Ele está bem?

\- Eu acho que sim. Vocês dois estão bem?

\- Sim, eu acho que estamos. Isso foi muito cansativo, e foi muito estranho, mas eu acho que estou bem. Gin?

\- Sim, estou bem. Mas se alguém não me disser o que está acontecendo em breve, vou ficar com raiva.

Hermione sorriu tristemente, bem ciente de que isso não terminaria muito bem e mais do que feliz em deixar Ron lidar com as primeiras consequências. - Justo o suficiente. Vejo você em breve.

* * *

Severus não fez nenhuma tentativa, verbal ou de outro tipo, de protestar quando ela ordenou que ele fosse para a cama. A poção aliviou sua dor de cabeça o suficiente para deixá-lo se mover e sussurrar monossílabos sem estar doente ou desmaiar, mas não parecia ter feito muito mais e ele estava obviamente com dor e exausto. Ela se sentou na cama ao lado dele quando ele se acomodou, distraidamente entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. - Eu sei que você me odeia, mas você está realmente bem? - ela perguntou tão suavemente quanto possível.

\- Além de uma dor de cabeça que parece uma combinação de todas as ressacas que já tive e de todas as lutas em que já estive, e provavelmente não há energia suficiente para acender uma vela, estou bem - resmungou ele. - Só preciso descansar. - Seus lábios se contraíram. - Você terá que esperar por uma explicação...

\- Oh, cale a boca. Eu não sou tão ruim assim. - Ela apertou a mão dele gentilmente. - Eu podia sentir um pouco disso, de qualquer forma. Você estava... incrível, Severus. Isso foi incrível. - Ele sorriu brevemente e apertou para trás, se acomodando mais profundamente no travesseiro com um suspiro e relaxando. - Harry vai ficar bem? - Ela perguntou.

\- Não sei. Provavelmente.

\- Justo o suficiente. E você não se importa com Ginny descobrir sobre nós?

\- Não.

\- OK. - Ela levantou a mão e beijou suas juntas ósseas gentilmente. - Sem mais perguntas, eu prometo. Vou deixar você descansar um pouco. Salazar sabe que você ganhou.

* * *

Demorou um bom tempo até que ela finalmente ouviu passos na escada e ergueu os olhos do chá quando Ginny apareceu na porta da cozinha. Sua amiga não tinha muita expressão no rosto, o que era um sinal muito bom ou muito ruim. Hermione realmente não tinha certeza de como isso iria acontecer. Ela gostava de Ginny, mas não era tão próxima da outra garota quanto de Harry ou Ron e não podia prever suas reações tão facilmente. - Onde está Ron? - ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

\- Eu ordenei que ele ficasse no andar de cima. Conversa de menina não tem nada a ver com ele. - Ginny olhou para ela com firmeza por um momento, depois sorriu de repente e veio preparar um pouco de chá. - Não entre em pânico. Eu prometo, sem azar. Eu não acho que eu poderia administrar qualquer coisa grande de qualquer maneira, e se eu te enfeitiçar eu nunca vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, eu vou?

Aliviada, ela sorriu de volta. - Ron não te contou?

\- Apenas o básico. Você conhece meu irmão, Hermione, o que você achou que ele seria capaz de dizer? O resumo básico era 'eles estão juntos e é estranho e eles são realmente muito assustadores às vezes'. Depois ele me contou todas as coisas sobre as Horcruxes, de qualquer maneira. Isso é apenas estranho... havia todos esses pedaços da alma de Você-Sabe-Quem por perto, e ninguém sabia?

\- Dumbledore sabia. - Hermione fez uma pausa. - O que ele disse a você sobre o diário, depois que acabou?

\- Não muito, para ser honesta. Que eu estava a salvo agora e isso não aconteceria novamente, e que agora eu saberia ser mais cuidadosa, e que eu teria feito bem sob as circunstâncias. Eu estava muito assustada para pedir detalhes de qualquer maneira.

\- Justo. Eu não sei se ele sabia o que estava acontecendo ou não, de qualquer maneira, mas acho que ele resolveu não muito tempo depois. Ele deve ter sabido por anos, eu acho.

\- Harry sabe disso?

\- Eu não tenho certeza. Nós não dissemos especificamente que achamos que ele sabia há muito tempo. Eu não queria machucá-lo quando isso realmente não importasse agora que Dumbledore está morto. Ele provavelmente resolveu por si mesmo , mas acho que enquanto ninguém disser nada, ele pode fingir.

\- Isso soa como ele. Vou ver se ele quer conversar mais tarde. Uma vez que eu tenha suportado todas as suas desculpas por não ter me dito mais cedo, de qualquer forma - Ginny acrescentou, sorrindo de uma forma que disse a Hermione que ela conhecia muito bem o namorado. - Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumada a isso agora. Eu não posso esperar até meu aniversário. E ele estava longe de ser tão chato quanto a mãe. - Ela sentou-se e colocou a caneca na mesa. - Então. Você e Snape?

\- Sim.

\- ...Por quê?

Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era uma pergunta justa, na verdade, já que Severus era tão difícil de descobrir e tão bom em esconder seu verdadeiro eu de todos. - Porque na verdade ele é incrível, uma vez que você o conhece - ela respondeu simplesmente. - Ele não é nada como o homem que ele finge ser. Bem, não muito, de qualquer maneira. Ron contou como eu comecei a passar mais tempo com ele?

\- Mais ou menos. Ele é um lixo para explicar qualquer coisa, você sabe disso, mas ele me disse que você está treinando para ser um curandeiro e viu um monte de Snape quando ele se machucou sendo um Comensal da Morte, e que você foi correr juntos quando vocês pararam de odiar entre si. E que ele estava tentando ajudar você a ensinar Harry Oclumência.

\- Sim. Demorou um pouco, mas aos poucos eu comecei a ver pedaços do que ele realmente era por baixo. Ele não é o que você pensa, Gin.

\- Bem, eu espero que não - respondeu sua amiga com naturalidade - porque acho que ele é um bastardo vicioso e malévolo.

Apesar de si mesma, Hermione começou a rir. - Ele pode ser, sim. Não foi tudo um ato. Mas sob o bastardo rancoroso vicioso é um homem bastante maravilhoso, na verdade. Ele é inteligente e engraçado e protetor e corajoso, e ele pode ser muito doce e gentil às vezes, contanto que ninguém mais está olhando, de qualquer maneira - ela acrescentou tristemente, sorrindo.

\- Hmm - Gina disse ceticamente. - Eu vou tomar sua palavra para isso. Ron estava me enrolando quando ele disse que você estava noiva?

\- Não. - Ela estendeu a mão para que o anel pudesse ser devidamente admirado. - Ele perguntou no meu aniversário.

\- Isso soa estranhamente romântico, para Snape.

\- Não foi tão romântico quanto parece - disse Hermione secamente, sorrindo para a memória. - Nenhum de nós é muito bom em romance, na verdade.

\- Eu acho que é verdade. Você nunca pareceu realmente do tipo corações e flores. - Ginny sacudiu a cabeça. - Isso é estranho, Hermione.

\- Eu sei, acredite em mim. Demorei um bom tempo para me acostumar com a ideia. Demorou um pouco mais até que algo realmente acontecesse também. Ele não estava mais certo sobre as coisas do que eu.

\- Mesmo?

Ela retirou a palavra e Hermione começou a rir de novo. - Não é isso que eu quis dizer! Eu não quero dizer... isso. Foi o lado emocional com o qual tivemos alguns problemas no começo. Ele tem alguns problemas reais de autoestima, e você sabe que eu não estou exatamente confiante quando trata-se de, bem, qualquer coisa que envolva pessoas em vez de livros.

\- Eu suponho que sim - Ginny concordou. - Você tem certeza disso?

\- Absolutamente - ela respondeu sem hesitar.

Depois de um longo momento, sua amiga sorriu. - Ok, então. Tenho que admitir que estarei interessada em ver o que acontece com vocês dois. Quem mais sabe?

\- Algumas pessoas, na verdade. Madame Pomfrey viu isso vindo antes de qualquer um de nós, eu acho. Nós dissemos à professora McGonagall, que contou para sua mãe. Ela poderia ter dito ao seu pai, eu não tenho certeza, eu não o vi realmente. E Harry e Ron meio que tinham que descobrir, realmente, com todos nós morando na mesma casa.

\- Este é um lugar muito horrível. Snape realmente mora aqui?

\- É uma longa história. Para ser honesta, eu não noto mais como é tão sombrio aqui.

\- Se você diz. - De repente, o sorriso de Ginny se tornou absolutamente perverso. - Eu tenho que perguntar, Hermione. Eu nunca vou me perdoar se eu não fizer isso. Como ele é?

Ambas desmoronaram, rindo impotente. Hermione podia sentir-se corar enquanto respondia sem fôlego: - Não é da sua conta! Mas direi que não tenho absolutamente nenhuma queixa. E, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga nada sobre Harry. Eu realmente não preciso saber.

\- Você não é divertida. Mas enquanto estamos no assunto... você acha que eu posso fazer Ron dormir aqui embaixo esta noite?

\- Eu sinto que devo salientar que estamos todos exaustos, e Harry ainda está inconsciente. - Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. - Se você for cuidadosa, vai ficar bem. Severus não vai dizer ou fazer nada a menos que um de vocês o provoque. Não faça uma produção com isso, e não se esqueça de silenciar magias, e você deve estar bem. Eu não acho que ele estará em condições de receber qualquer aviso, ele está completamente drenado e tem uma enxaqueca viciosa.

\- Então, o que, você vai enfiar nele e dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite?

\- Algo parecido. Tenha cuidado, Gin, ok? Eu não me importo que você me provoque, você não é mau o suficiente para ir longe demais, mas se ele ouvir você, ele vai perder a paciência. Severus realmente não gosta de ser falado, não importa o quanto seja inofensivo. Ele tolera os garotos, mas se eles ultrapassarem a linha ele volta para o assustador Professor que todos nós odiamos.

\- E você realmente gosta disso, não é? Você sirigaita atrevida.

\- Cala a boca, Gina.

* * *

Foi um dia muito longo. Depois que ela finalmente prestou atenção no relógio, Hermione ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o isolamento e a destruição da Horcrux final haviam durado quatro horas. Não é de admirar que todos estivessem tão cansados. Eles deixaram Harry dormindo, o feitiço se desgastaria um pouco antes do amanhecer, e não lhe faria mal dormir até então. Severus dormiu por um tempo por pura exaustão, ele tinha acordado com uma dor de cabeça ainda, mas nada como a dor viciosa que o deixou imóvel mais cedo, e ele tinha conseguido descer as escadas para comer alguma coisa antes de voltar para a cama.

Hermione se sentou lá embaixo e conversou com Rony e Gina por um tempo antes de fechar os olhos para o último se esgueirando para o andar de cima. Ajudando Ron transfigurar o sofá em uma cama improvisada, ela finalmente desejou boa noite a ele e subiu sozinha. Severus acordou brevemente quando ela deslizou para a cama ao lado dele, movendo-se com sono para lhe dar espaço antes de se aconchegar contra suas costas em seu lugar habitual, envolvendo o braço em volta da cintura e voltando a dormir novamente. Aninhada nos contornos familiares de seu corpo, ela fechou os olhos e relaxou, adormecendo quase completamente livre de qualquer preocupação ou estresse pela primeira vez em meses..


	56. Chapter 56

**"Ask me no more: thy fate and mine are sealed**

 **I strove against the stream and all in vain**

 **Let the great river take me to the main**

 **No more, dear love, for at a touch I yield**

 **Ask me no more."**

 _–_ _Alfred, Lord Tennyson._

* * *

Sua dor de cabeça tinha ido embora quando ela acordou, e dada a forma como estava cansada na noite passada, Hermione se sentiu muito bem, considerando todas as coisas. Ainda um pouco magicamente cansada, talvez, ela certamente não iria querer repetir nada naquela escala por um tempo, mas nada sério. Ela deixou seus pensamentos vagarem de volta para ontem, foi diferente de tudo que já fizera antes. A coisa mais próxima que ela tinha para comparar era Cura, na verdade, quando ela e Papoula estavam trabalhando em Severus, ocasionalmente sua magia havia se tocado enquanto trabalhavam. Mas não foi exatamente o mesmo que ontem. Com Severus no controle das coisas, ela não tinha sido capaz de sentir muito, mas havia uma fraca percepção de todos os seus amigos, um senso de unidade e propósito, tudo moldado pela força teimosa e obstinada de seu parceiro.

O próprio Severus ainda estava morto para o mundo, então ela teve a chance de rolar com cuidado em sua metade da cama estreita sem perturbá-lo. Estabelecendo-se novamente, ela o observou dormindo, algo que ela não conseguia ver muitas vezes, dado o que um sono leve ele geralmente era, sorrindo para si mesma enquanto seus olhos traçavam suas características familiares.

Ele não era um homem bonito em qualquer extensão da imaginação, ela admitiu enquanto o observava. Seu cabelo nunca parecia limpo, não importava o que ele fizesse, era magro demais, seus dentes estavam tortos e seu nariz entrançado era grande demais. Ela não poderia se importar menos, porque se você olhasse além disso, por baixo disso tudo era um homem absolutamente incrível. Ontem... na superfície, parecia bastante simples uma vez que a ideia estava no lugar, mas ela se sentiu o suficiente para apreciar a concentração e o foco que deve ter tido para manter tantas coisas em perfeito equilíbrio por tempo suficiente para fazer o que haviam feito. A intensidade que ela sentia dele era inspiradora, e ela não conhecia mais ninguém que poderia ter feito isso.

Usar a Varinha Ancestral também foi interessante, ela refletiu. Sentia-se muito menos assustador com Severus também no controle, e ela tinha que admitir que tinha sido emocionante lidar com tanto poder. Ela ainda não gostava muito da sensação em relação à sua varinha comum de videira, e ela não planejava mantê-la depois que a guerra terminasse, mas não a assustava do jeito que estava. Ajudara-a a sentir como a magia dela também podia funcionar com a dele, já que nenhum deles era verdadeiramente compatível com a varinha, ela tinha sido capaz de sentir sua magia separadamente. Isso era definitivamente algo que ela queria pesquisar um dia, como eles poderiam trabalhar juntos e que tipo de coisas eles poderiam conseguir.

A respiração de Severus mudou, distraindo-a, e ela sorriu um pouco culpada enquanto seus cílios tremulavam antes que ele abrisse um olho e lhe desse um olhar não muito impressionado. Seus olhos ainda estavam levemente vermelhos, mas ele parecia muito melhor do que tinha feito ontem. - Por que você está me olhando? - ele murmurou com sono.

\- Eu gosto de olhar para você. Você só vai ter que aturar isso.

\- Hmph - Fechando os olhos novamente, ele rolou de costas. Suprimindo um sorriso, ela deslizou através da cama para se aninhar contra o lado dele, descansando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto seu braço se ajustava em torno de seus ombros.

\- Como está sua dor de cabeça?

\- Foi, felizmente. Isso doeu muito. Ainda assim, poderia ter sido pior.

\- Eu senti a borda antes que tudo se separasse. Foi muito intenso.

\- Se eu não fosse um Oclumente, poderia ter sido interessante - ele concordou, bocejando e caindo em seu hábito habitual de brincar com os cabelos dela. Ele geralmente acabava enrolando isso pior do que já era, mas ela nunca teve o coração para pará-lo.

Aconchegando-se mais perto, ela ouviu o ritmo constante de seu batimento cardíaco em seu ouvido, distraidamente traçando uma cicatriz com um dedo. - Você fez algo incrível ontem, Severus - ela disse baixinho. - Você salvou a vida do Escolhido, não pela primeira vez, e você tornou possível para nós derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. E a maioria das pessoas nunca saberá, certo? Mesmo se disséssemos a todos, as pessoas não acreditariam e não se importariam. Isso não te incomoda?

\- Não.

\- Por quê? - ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

Seus olhos negros estavam calmos. - Por que seria? Eu nunca fui um herói, Hermione. Eu nunca quis ser. Quando mudei de lado, minha única condição era que Dumbledore mantivesse sua boca fechada. As pessoas não gostam de mim. Eu não sou uma pessoa simpática. Eu não quero que as pessoas de repente fingem gostar de mim só porque eu fiz algo impressionante. Perdi todo o interesse em ser popular quando era muito jovem, quando percebi que nunca seria sincero, e estou acostumado a ser odiado há muito tempo. Eu genuinamente não me importo com o que a maioria das pessoas pensa de mim, há muito poucas pessoas no mundo cuja opinião realmente importa para mim, e elas saberão o que aconteceu aqui. Todos os outros podem se enforcar por tudo que eu me importo. Eu não fiz isso por eles, afinal.

\- Bem. Eu acho que você é um herói. Só para você saber.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando parecer entediado com a conversa, mas ela tinha visto o lampejo de prazer quase surpreso antes de escondê-lo. - Garota boba.

Sorrindo, Hermione ignorou isso e se esticou para beijá-lo. - Quero dizer. - Ele a beijou de volta, provavelmente tanto para calá-la quanto porque realmente queria, e ela fechou os olhos enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, perdendo-se no familiar gosto e sensação de sua boca enquanto suas mãos começavam a vagar. Mudando até que ela estava em sua maior parte deitada em cima dele, ela relaxou em seus beijos, tremendo prazerosamente enquanto o sentia crescendo mais duro abaixo dela antes de se afastar para ajudá-lo a remover a camiseta enorme que ela tinha dormido.

\- É bom ter toda a sua atenção de novo - Severus murmurou contra seu pescoço, beijando o ponto sensível abaixo de sua orelha enquanto seus dedos acariciavam seu seio. - Você tem estado bastante distraída com o estresse recentemente.

Deixando-o rolar os dois, ela enterrou os dedos no cabelo dele e se arqueou contra ele. - Eu sei, me desculpe...

\- Não fique - ele respondeu distraidamente, claramente mais interessado em mordiscar ao longo de sua clavícula. - A vida do seu melhor amigo estava em jogo. Você não seria você se não estivesse preocupada.

\- Eu não quero que você se sinta negligenciado, no entanto - ela murmurou, envolvendo a perna em torno de sua coxa e tremendo quando a barba em seu queixo coçou agradavelmente contra sua pele.

Ele riu suavemente e levemente beliscou o mamilo antes de abaixar a cabeça para provocá-lo com a língua. - Não seja absurda. Pretendo reivindicá-la para mim em breve, estou disposto a esperar até que tenhamos essa pequena irritação de uma guerra. Se você me negligenciar no futuro sem uma boa desculpa, eu devo deixar você saber.

\- Justo. - Fechando os olhos, ela passou as mãos lentamente pelas costas dele enquanto os dedos dele escorregavam entre as pernas, traçando o padrão familiar de tecido cicatrizado e sentindo os longos músculos flexionarem-se quando ele se segurou acima dela. Sua respiração era quente contra sua pele antes que sua boca encontrasse a dela mais uma vez, seus quadris se movendo contra os dela em um familiar movimento provocante que a fez se contorcer debaixo dele.

Sua língua deslizou em sua boca no mesmo momento em que ele entrou nela, e ela cavou levemente as unhas em seus ombros enquanto se arqueava para encontrar seus impulsos lentos. Ele estava certo, ela se sentia capaz de prestar mais atenção agora que não estava preocupada com tudo. Ok, eles ainda precisavam se livrar de Voldemort, mas isso não parecia tão importante comparado ao que eles já haviam feito. Além disso, ela não podia ver isso sendo tão difícil para Severus, dado tudo o que seu homem incrível tinha conseguido. Enrolando os dedos no cabelo dele, ela o beijou novamente, gemendo em sua boca enquanto eles se moviam juntos.

Enquanto o prazer dela aumentava, ela quebrou o beijo para tentar recuperar o fôlego, soltando uma das mãos do cabelo dele e lentamente arrastando uma unha pela espinha dele com apenas pressão suficiente para fazê-lo gemer e arquear as costas, ela descobrira essa fraqueza particular dele inteiramente por acidente. Seu grunhido baixo a fez estremecer de prazer quando ele mudou seu peso e começou a se mover um pouco mais vigorosamente, ambos começando a respirar irregularmente antes que ela engasgasse seu nome e estremecesse, bem no limite.

Ele moveu a boca para o ouvido dela, traçando a borda com a língua antes de sussurrar: - Vá em frente, deixe-me sentir você... - e o som de sua voz foi o suficiente para mandá-la morder seu ombro para abafar seus gritos, um momento depois ele gritou em resposta e estremeceu com seu próprio clímax.

Recuperando o fôlego, Hermione se esticou preguiçosamente e se acomodou mais confortavelmente contra o seu lado, descansando a cabeça no peito dele mais uma vez. - Não me lembro da última vez que acordei sem me preocupar com alguma coisa.

Severus riu suavemente, relaxando contra os travesseiros. - Não que eu particularmente queira esmagar seu bom humor, eu não lembro da última vez que você acordou sem se preocupar com algo também, mas eu sinto que devo apontar que estamos longe de terminar. Ainda há a pequena questão do Lorde das Trevas e seu exército.

\- Eu sei disso, miséria - ela retrucou, pensando em levantar a cabeça para encarar ele e decidir que não poderia ser incomodada. Se preparando para cutucá-lo nas costelas, ela se aconchegou mais perto. - Depois de ontem, no entanto, não parece tão sério quanto antes. Quero dizer, se podemos fazer isso, podemos lidar com ele.

\- Tão simples assim, hmm? - Ele perguntou zombeteiramente, ela podia ouvir o sorriso dele em sua voz. - Eu tomo o seu ponto, no entanto. Há algo bastante eufórico sobre fazer algo que ninguém pensou que poderia ser feito. - Seu tom tornou-se curioso. - Quanto você pode sentir?

\- Humm. É difícil descrever. Eu não pude seguir os detalhes do que você estava fazendo, mas eu tenho uma impressão geral disso. Eu não acho que os outros sentiam tanto quanto eu.

\- Isso faria sentido, suponho. Você está muito mais familiarizada com minha magia e minha mente do que eles, e havia mais ligações entre nós dois do que qualquer outra pessoa no círculo.

Ela assentiu contra o peito dele. - Eu acho que se nós estivéssemos fazendo algo menos cansativo, eu poderia ter captado alguns de seus pensamentos, mas tudo que eu poderia realmente saber era concentração. Você é assustadoramente sincero às vezes, você sabe.

\- Eu tive que ser - ele concordou em voz baixa. - Ter consciência de qualquer coisa que possa me distrair poderia ter se mostrado fatal mais vezes do que posso recordar. Aprendi a bloquear tudo o que não era relevante para a tarefa em questão.

À toa, ela começou a traçar padrões aleatórios sobre o cabelo esparso do peito com um dedo. - Eu acho que é parte do que fez de você um professor tão assustador - brincou ela gentilmente. - Estar na extremidade receptora de um olhar tão perturbadoramente concentrado era extremamente intimidante. - Hoje em dia, é claro, ela descobrira muitas vantagens em receber essa atenção concentrada, refletiu com um arrepio feliz.

\- Esse era o ponto - ele replicou, ela podia ouvir que ele estava sorrindo, e ele provavelmente tinha adivinhado onde seus pensamentos estavam à deriva. - Eu não me lembro desse suposto medo de mim te impedir de fazer algo que você não deveria - acrescentou ele, não sem justificativa. Enfiando-o novamente nas costelas e reprimindo um sorriso, ela voltou para o que deviam estar falando.

\- Eu também senti isso no final. Você estava protegendo a todos nós dessa reação, não estava?

\- Eu conheço esse tom. Não me censure. Claro que eu estava, de que outra forma poderíamos ter sobrevivido relativamente ileso? Seus escudos não estão nem perto o bastante, e nenhum dos outros tem nenhum. Além disso, eu estava aquele no controle do círculo.

\- Você me garantiu que não havia risco.

\- Eu não fiz isso - Severus respondeu suavemente. - Eu te assegurei que eu pensava que era seguro. Eu também fiz questão de te dizer que eu não tinha certeza do que poderia acontecer.

\- Hmph. Então o que causou isso? Foi a energia emitida quando uma Horcrux é destruída, traduzida em termos mentais e metafísicos?

\- Com toda a honestidade, não tenho muita certeza. Eu estava muito cansado naquele momento e trabalhando no instinto. Eu não estava realmente pensando claramente. Eu acredito que foi em parte isso, e em parte a mente de Potter se rebelando contra todas as presenças invasivas, tanto a Horcrux quanto nós.

\- Mas funcionou?

\- Você sentiu quase tão poderosamente quanto eu. Não comece a se preocupar com coisas que já fizemos, Hermione, pelo amor de Deus - ele a repreendeu carinhosamente. - Funcionou, e eu imagino que Potter vai ficar bem quando ele achar melhor se juntar a nós.

\- Será que ele vai estar diferente? Eu sei que algumas das coisas que ele pode fazer vieram da Horcrux, como se ele fosse um ofidioglota...

\- Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso especificamente, mas sua mágica foi moldada pela Horcrux conforme ela se desenvolveu, então eu acredito que o dano foi feito, por falta de uma frase melhor. Ele ficará um pouco mais fraco por um tempo, como eu fiquei quando eu removi minha Marca Negra, mas seu corpo vai compensar rapidamente e, tanto quanto eu sei, ele infelizmente será o mesmo de sempre, embora talvez um pouco mais psicologicamente estável. Com sorte. - ele acrescentou secamente, e ela sufocou uma risadinha ao seu tom irônico. - É difícil dizer qualquer coisa com certeza. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, afinal.

\- Justo o suficiente. Eu suponho que nós teremos que esperar e ver. - Ela bocejou e se aninhou mais perto. - Então qual é o seu plano de como nós derrotamos o Lorde das Trevas?

\- O que?

\- Nem tente, Severus - ela disse, rindo baixinho e virando a cabeça para beijar seu ombro. - Você tem planejado essa luta final há décadas. E eu sei que você tem algum tipo de plano nessa mente Sonserina complicada.

Depois de uma pausa, ele relaxou com um leve bufo de diversão e passou os dedos no cabelo dela. - Você está me dando muito crédito, eu tenho medo. Eu não tenho um plano específico ainda, embora eu não negue que eu pensei muito sobre isso. Eu tenho algumas ideias possíveis, mas nada concreto.

\- OK.

\- Eu presumo que pelo silêncio suspeito do lado de fora que Weasley esteve emburrecendo a noite toda e que Potter poderia estar de bom humor esta manhã? - Ele perguntou maliciosamente depois de alguns minutos, e ela riu suavemente.

\- Temo que sim. Decidi que era mais fácil dizer a Gina para ir em frente do que ela se esgueirar mais tarde. Você não se importa, não é?

\- Não tem nada a ver comigo. Mas lembre-me de queimar o colchão assim que todos saírem. E não diga a Molly que eu permiti ou nunca vou ouvir o final.

* * *

Quando Hermione e Severus desceram as escadas, descobriram que Gina tinha sido a primeira a acordar, ela tinha ido e chutou Rony acordado com o amor e a preocupação que só uma irmã mais nova pode mostrar entre eles, conseguiram uma tentativa justa de tomar o café da manhã. Isso provavelmente também foi bom, todos foram magicamente drenados até certo ponto pelos esforços de ontem e provavelmente com uma fome voraz. Harry, em particular, estava quieto e concentrado em comer metade do seu peso corporal em bacon e ovos, mas ninguém parecia muito falante enquanto comiam.

Gina andava dando uma olhada ao redor da mesa durante a refeição, particularmente em Severus, e Hermione não ficou surpresa quando a tentação finalmente provou demais e sua amiga levantou a cabeça e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Ela assistiu em algum divertimento como Severus deu a ruiva um olhar, ele não estava olhando ou franzindo o cenho, não era ameaçador de forma alguma, mas algo sobre a firme consideração daqueles olhos negros fez Gina fechar sua boca novamente e olhar de volta para a comida. Hermione vinha recebendo esse olhar muitas vezes nos últimos dois anos, realmente não era um olhar ameaçador, simplesmente implicava que o que você estava prestes a dizer seria melhor que fosse importante.

Ron estava tentando não rir. - Você tem que ensinar o papai a calar Gina assim.

Severus parecia divertido enquanto voltava sua atenção para sua torrada. - Eu não tenho nada além de respeito por Arthur Weasley, mas ele seria duramente pressionado para intimidar um lenço úmido, quanto mais sua filha adolescente.

\- Eu não fiquei intimidada - protestou Gina. Poderia ser mais crível se ela não estivesse corando e evitando contato visual enquanto dizia isso, e até Harry riu, embora ele obviamente estivesse tentando ser um namorado leal e não zombar dela.

\- Claro que você não estava - disse Hermione secamente.

Gina olhou para o irmão. - Ela está até começando a soar como ele.

\- É assustador, não é? - Ron concordou alegremente. - Você se acostuma depois de um tempo. E uma vez que você percebe o quão assustadoramente eles são, isso começa a fazer mais sentido.

\- Chega, vocês dois - Severus disse no rosnado cansado que Hermione reconheceu como o seu eu-não-tive-suficiente-café-por-esta-voz. - Qualquer coisa para relatar, Potter? Sonhos estranhos, uma vez que você chegou ao sono natural, ou sentimentos estranhos?

Obviamente, mal resistindo à vontade de comentar sobre a leve hipocrisia desse comentário, Harry engoliu outra risada e fez o melhor que pôde para se comportar enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. - Não, absolutamente nada. Minha cicatriz está um pouco dolorida depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, mas não é formigamento nem nada e meus sonhos eram normais. Não consigo sentir nada dele.

Ele parecia tão feliz que Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir, antes que seu sorriso desaparecesse e ele começou a parecer realmente desajeitado, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. - Uh... Senhor, eu só queria dizer...

\- Oh, cale a boca, Potter - Severus disse a ele, dando-lhe um olhar de completo desgosto. - Nenhum de nós precisa de uma cena embaraçosa. - Ele nunca gostou de ser agradecido por nada, isso foi uma das coisas que Hermione ainda não tinha conseguido decifrar.

Harry sorriu timidamente. - Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, é tudo adorável e pacífico. Eu também não senti nada dele enquanto estava acontecendo. Eu não acho que ele notou nada acontecendo.

\- O que você poderia sentir? - Hermione perguntou curiosamente. - Você estava dormindo.

\- Eu sei, mas eu estava meio que pensando ao mesmo tempo, um pouco como um daqueles sonhos em que você sabe que está sonhando e está vendo o sonho acontecer, sabe? É tudo um pouco vago, mas eu poderia classificar de sentir todos vocês... empurrando-o para fora, quase, então eu realmente dormi depois de um tempo e não me lembro de mais nada.

\- Provavelmente bem - Severus notou. - Eu imagino que teria sido extremamente doloroso. Você estava com dor quando você voltou?

Harry assentiu enfaticamente. - Oh, sim. Eu tive uma dor de cabeça realmente horrível.

\- Você está sem da poção de dor de cabeça, a propósito - disse Ron. - Gina levou o último disso para Harry ontem.

\- Obrigado, Ron - sua irmã disse amargamente, olhando um tanto incerta para Severus. Não intimidada, de fato, Hermione pensou em algum divertimento.

Severus apenas deu de ombros. - É rápido para preparar e eu ainda tenho todos os ingredientes, eu acho. Se não, eu tenho analgésicos trouxas. Eu não espero que todos nós precisemos mais uma vez. Além disso, nós estaremos indo para Grimmauld Place depois para contar a Ordem que a missão secreta desnecessária está completa e eles podem realmente fazer algo produtivo agora. Eu suponho que nós ficaremos lá até que algum tipo de plano tenha sido elaborado - disse ele distante.

\- Você não planejou isso agora? - Harry perguntou.

\- Eu não esperava viver tanto tempo.

Hermione quebrou o silêncio que seguiu essa observação observando suavemente: - E é por isso que você não tenta falar com ele logo de manhã. Ele é ainda pior do que o normal.

* * *

Dado o quão cansados todos ainda estavam, e quão pouco dormiam a maioria deles, não foi até depois do almoço que eles voltaram para o Largo Grimmauld. Uma vez lá, eles se separaram, Gina e Rony foram ver Percy, e Harry não pareceu inclinado a deixar sua namorada nem por alguns minutos, Hermione não tinha certeza se ele tinha percebido que Severus não deixaria Ginny ficar com eles permanentemente, se eles acabassem voltando para Spinner's End em tudo.

\- E agora? - ela perguntou ao seu amante, mantendo a voz baixa para evitar perturbar o retrato da Sra. Black.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu preciso rastrear Minerva e dizer a ela o que aconteceu, e por quê. Eu não vou contar a mais ninguém. Isso não me ocorreu na época, mas não temos absolutamente nenhuma prova de nada que tenhamos feito. Com Dumbledore morto, eu destruí as memórias que ele deixou.

\- Eu não te culpo por isso. Nós dois ficamos chateados.

\- De qualquer forma, não temos como provar nada disso, então é mais fácil não dizer muita coisa, exceto que removemos as coisas que fizeram do Lorde das Trevas imortal e quebraram seu elo com Potter. Eu não vou entrar em detalhes para ninguém exceto Minerva, e eu nem diria a ela se eu poderia evitar isso porque ela vai perceber que Dumbledore sabia o tempo todo.

\- Não vai ser uma conversa divertida, é?

\- Não vai ser tão ruim. Ela não diz nada sobre isso. Nós nunca tivemos o tipo de relacionamento que envolveu qualquer discussão de sentimentos além da irritação mútua e eu realmente tive todos os sentimentos emocionais que eu suporto.

\- Harry quer agradecer a você - ela o repreendeu gentilmente. - Isso não é uma coisa ruim.

\- É fácil para você dizer - ele retrucou. - Além disso, depois de tudo o que vimos e fizemos e tudo o que aconteceu... tentando dizer 'obrigado' ou 'sinto muito' por nada disso é simplesmente absurdo. É melhor deixar os cães dormentes.

\- Eu suponho que sim - ela admitiu. - Você me quer lá?

\- Você decide. Eu duvido que seja muito interessante, você já sabe tudo, afinal de contas. Além do mais - acrescentou ele, com os olhos dançando - você morde o lábio toda vez que me ouve contar uma mentira descarada.

\- Eu não! - Hermione protestou automaticamente, antes de pensar nisso. - Eu faço?

Ele sorriu para ela. - Sim.

\- Bem, maldição.

\- Você não faz mais isso quando mente - ele ofereceu suavemente.

\- Pare de provocar, Severus, ou eu vou com você e sento e seguro sua mão só para fazer a professora McGonagall rir de você.

\- Justo o suficiente. Vejo você mais tarde, então.

* * *

Hermione não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando Severus se deixou entrar em seu quarto naquela noite, apenas se movendo para lhe dar espaço para escorregar para a cama ao lado dela sem fazer comentários. A maioria dos adultos da casa já sabia deles até agora.

\- Boa noite - ela comentou secamente, e ouviu o seu bufo de riso quando ele se acomodou confortavelmente nas costas dela.

\- Olá.

Estendendo-se preguiçosamente, ela se aconchegou contra ele enquanto seu braço se ajustava ao redor de sua cintura. - É bom ter um pouco mais de espaço - ela comentou distraidamente. - Eu gosto de estar enrolada assim, mas pelo menos em uma cama maior eu não tenho que me preocupar em acabar no chão toda vez que eu rolar.

\- Você poderia ter transfigurado se estivesse incomodada - ressaltou.

\- Eu pensei sobre isso, mas não parecia certo. Quero dizer, é o seu quarto. Eu não queria mudar nada.

Severus bufou de rir. - Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, você poderia explodir o lugar e eu não me importaria. Pinte pôneis cor-de-rosa e azuis nas paredes se você quiser. Nada nesta terra me fará gostar daquela casa, faça o que quiser com isso. Espero que não fiquemos mais por lá.

\- Eu nunca fui uma garota de pônei rosa. Você deveria ter mudado pelo menos algumas coisas, Severus. Você alterou alguma coisa desde que seus pais morreram?

\- Sim - ele disse um pouco defensivamente. - Eu substituí alguns dos móveis. E coloque o banheiro dentro, como está. - Ele suspirou contra a parte de trás do pescoço dela. - Eu sei que não é saudável, e eu provavelmente não deveria ter ficado lá o tempo que eu tenho, mas... eu não vejo o ponto, para ser honesto. Eu passei a maior parte do ano em Hogwarts de qualquer maneira, e por que me preocupar em redecorar se eu fosse o único que veria isso? Por que se preocupar em se mudar quando eu raramente estava lá?

\- Pode ter ajudado com seus pesadelos ...

\- Alguns deles, talvez, mas francamente os sonhos sobre a minha infância são muito menos drenados do que os pesadelos dos Comensais da Morte.

Ela não tinha certeza do que dizer sobre isso, sinceramente, e eles ficaram enrolados em um silêncio confortável por um tempo, ela podia dizer pela sensação frouxamente relaxada de seu corpo que a conversa não o incomodava, e provavelmente era mais fácil falar sobre esse assunto longe do Spinner's End. - Quão ruim foi isso? - ela perguntou finalmente, baixinho.

\- Eu não tenho escala para essas coisas. Foi ruim. Mas poderia ter sido pior. - Ele se mexeu e se acomodou mais confortavelmente, parecendo mais pensativo do que qualquer outra coisa. - Você precisa entender, Hermione, era deprimente normal. Muitas das outras crianças da propriedade estavam em circunstâncias semelhantes, você viu como é o bairro. Eu cresci assim. Eu provavelmente tinha cerca de sete anos antes de começar a entender que as outras crianças não viviam do jeito que eu e meus vizinhos viviam. Todos nós éramos horrivelmente pobres, e meu pai não era o único homem incapaz de lidar com a vergonha de não ser capaz de sustentar a família e de se sentir um fracasso. Eu realmente não vi nada de errado com o que estava acontecendo há muito tempo, porque eu não sabia de mais nada.

Hermione respirou fundo e mordeu a bala. - Seu pai bateu em você.

\- Sim. Frequentemente. E ele era pior para a minha mãe. - Ele expirou lentamente. - Ele era um verdadeiro alcoólatra, pior do que eu jamais fui, e ele estava naturalmente predisposto a ser um bêbado malvado de qualquer maneira. Eu adaptei. Eu aprendi a ficar fora do seu caminho quando podia, e como evitar piorar quando não conseguia.

\- Você não parece zangado.

\- Eu não estou, realmente, não mais. Eu costumava estar, por um tempo muito longo, mas a primeira guerra derrubou muito de mim e empurrou o resto para baixo do caminho. Eu não tive tempo para ter problemas com meu pai morto, não quando eu estava muito ocupado lidando com as consequências dos problemas do Lorde das Trevas com seu pai - acrescentou secamente. - Eu cresci, Hermione. Eu vi bastante da vida para apreciar o que poderia ter levado meu pai a se tornar o que ele fez. Não deveria ter acontecido, mas aconteceu. Sob as circunstâncias... Os tempos eram difíceis. Mais difícil do que você pode imaginar, eu acho, com o seu passado. Houve momentos em que não podíamos nem pagar comida nem aquecimento. Não havia nada que meu pai pudesse fazer, o que mais posso dizer sobre ele, ele tentou o seu melhor para encontrar trabalho. Simplesmente não havia ninguém para ser tido. Ele não podia fornecer para nós, não podia cumprir seu papel como chefe da família, e isso o deixou azedo. Ele pegou em nós porque não havia outro alvo. - Ele fez uma pausa, então acrescentou mais pensativo - Isso me faz soar como se eu tivesse me adaptado a isso. Eu não tenho. Eu o odeio e nunca vou perdoá-lo, e isso constitui uma parte significativa dos meus problemas de raiva. Mas eu entendo pelo menos alguma coisa do porque aconteceu, e eu posso lidar com isso.

\- Lily sabia o quanto era ruim?

\- Não. Recusei-me a deixá-la ver onde eu morava, e fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer se eu a levasse para casa para conhecer meus pais. Ela sabia que éramos muito pobres e que meu pai tinha um temperamento, mas nada além disso. Ela era muito jovem para resolver isso, embora eu tenha certeza de que seus pais suspeitavam.

\- Os serviços sociais existiram naquela época?

\- Eu realmente não tenho ideia. Não importaria, no entanto, se o fizessem, ninguém teria relatado isso. Metade das famílias na propriedade estava na mesma situação, e mesmo aquelas que não estavam... não confiamos nos funcionários, ninguém ligado à polícia ou ao governo, não quando eles deixaram as coisas desmoronarem tão completamente . Até as parteiras e enfermeiras não eram bem-vindas. Nós nos defendemos por nós mesmos. Foi uma época estranha pelos padrões normais, mas, novamente, eu não sabia de mais nada.

\- Quão ruim foi isso?

Hermione ficou quieta por um tempo, tentando imaginar o que Severo estava descrevendo enquanto falava de como a fábrica e o moinho haviam fechado e todo o emprego disponível havia desaparecido de repente. Ninguém poderia encontrar um emprego e ninguém poderia ganhar dinheiro. Ele contou a ela sobre algumas das crianças que brincou, morrendo de doenças simples que não deveriam tê-las matado porque estavam malnutridas demais para sobreviver, sobre aprender a roubar durante os piores momentos, sobre as esposas reunindo-se para trocar de roupa velha para trás e para tentar encontrar coisas que poderiam reutilizar e trocar entre si, sua mãe às vezes trocava "remédios fitoterápicos" por alimentos ou roupas, pelo menos nos primeiros anos.

Ele havia se acostumado a nunca estar limpo, nenhuma das outras crianças também, e nenhuma delas tinha roupas que se encaixassem ou que estivessem livres de buracos e lágrimas, mesmo que normalmente parecesse mais bizarro. Ele tinha se acostumado a quase sempre estar com frio e com fome, e parou de realmente perceber isso. Ele não prestou muita atenção ao contraste entre ele e Lily e Petúnia. Não foi até ir a Hogwarts que ele realmente tinha percebido o quão magro e raquítico ele era. Ele tinha tomado a falta de dinheiro como garantido, aceitando calmamente a falta de, bem, tudo, realmente. Muito do seu conhecimento adiantado de magia era simplesmente porque os antigos livros de magia de sua mãe tinham sido a única coisa a ler em toda a casa e eles não podiam pagar algo tão luxuoso quanto livros. Ele fora uma das únicas crianças da rua que sabia ler, e a escola trouxa que ele frequentava esporadicamente e relutantemente mal merecia o nome.

O que ele estava descrevendo a surpreendeu, se ele estivesse descrevendo a vida no início da Inglaterra vitoriana, ela poderia ter entendido, mas era a década de 1960 sobre a qual ele estava falando. Ela não tinha ideia de que tais condições de pobreza ainda existiam tão tarde, não que ela realmente tivesse pensado nisso antes. - Eu me sinto tão horrivelmente de classe média - disse ela finalmente, e ele riu baixinho.

\- Não comece a se sentir culpada por isso, insuportável grifinória - disse ele carinhosamente, apertando o braço em volta da cintura dela. - Isso foi décadas antes de você nascer. E não se falou sobre isso, não houve arrecadação de fundos de caridade, nenhuma celebridade preocupada na televisão. Ninguém prestou atenção. Estávamos muito ocupados sobrevivendo para nos importar com o que os outros pensavam, e o resto do país estava ocupado se recuperando das guerras mundiais e do fim do racionamento e entrando na revolução tecnológica. Não foi tão ruim para mim. Eu era bem durão, eu nunca adoeci, exceto pelas costumeiras crises de catapora, sarampo, coqueluche e todas as outras bênçãos tradicionais da infância. Nenhuma vacina, então, você vê. Eu não tinha irmãos para compartilhar a pouca comida e roupas que tínhamos. Mesmo o abuso não foi tão ruim, comparado ao que poderia ter acontecido. Um menino na rua seguinte morreu por causa do que seu pai fez com ele. E aprendi a sobreviver. Eu não estaria aqui agora se tivesse tido uma criação diferente.

\- Não estava tudo bem, Severus. - Sua atitude de aceitação era pior do que tudo que ele havia descrito, de alguma forma.

\- Não, não estava. Mas isso não me matou. Eu prefiro não mergulhar nela, tenho muitos outros danos para me preocupar. Meu pai era um naufrágio bêbado, cuja única medida de controle sobre sua própria vida veio de espancar sua esposa e filho, não é uma história nova ou única e parecia normal para mim. Se eu tivesse sido colocado de repente nessa situação, isso teria me confundido muito mais do que realmente aconteceu. É apenas uma cicatriz entre muitas.

\- Eu suponho que sim - ela concordou com tristeza, afastando-se dele para rolar antes de se fechar contra seu peito enquanto seus braços se assentavam em torno dela mais uma vez - Mas... e sua mãe? Como ela poderia deixar isso acontecer?

Severus ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de responder. - Lembre-se do que Dumbledore disse a Potter sobre Merope Gaunt - ele disse finalmente. - Eu não posso ter certeza, mas acredito que minha mãe estava na mesma situação. Eu não acho que ela foi uma mulher particularmente forte, e tenho certeza que ela sofreu muito com depressão, pior do que a minha própria. A família Prince estava em declínio e eu duvido que eles estivessem muito melhor do que os Snapes naquele momento. A vida que acabei de descrever para você me deixou com raiva, mas ela a abateu. Ela estava muito infeliz, e ela simplesmente não tinha o espírito para revidar.

\- Ela ainda pode fazer mágica, não pode?

\- ... Sim - ele respondeu com certa dúvida - mas ela raramente o fazia. Às vezes o bocado de trabalho doméstico, quando ficava muito mal para ela ignorar por mais tempo. Uma ou duas vezes ela me ensinou alguma coisa pequena que eu poderia praticar para tentar manter meu poder emergente sob controle. Sei que ela não tinha nenhuma habilidade em Cura e, até onde sei, ela nunca tentou se defender usando magia contra meu pai. Ela certamente nunca usou isso para me proteger.

\- Você me disse em Gringotes que você não sabe por que eles se casaram... - ela disse hesitante. Severus ainda parecia bem em falar sobre isso, mas ele não conseguia esconder os traços fracos da dor antiga em sua voz, com certeza ele estava ciente disso.

\- Não, eu realmente não tenho ideia. Eu sei que ele sabia que ela era uma bruxa antes de se casarem, e eu sei que ela não estava grávida. Suponho que deviam ter se amado uma vez, pelo menos depois de uma moda. Eu realmente não sabia dizer. Algo deve ter feito meu pai ignorar sua desconfiança em relação à magia, e Deus sabe que minha mãe não tinha riquezas nem aparentava atraí-lo. Não me lembro de nenhum sinal de qualquer coisa que se pareça vagamente com afeição, ou algo mais benigno que a tolerância entre eles, mas posso apenas não lembrar com precisão. Por tudo que sei, tudo foi maravilhoso até que eu nasci, mas suspeito que, se fosse esse o caso, meu pai teria me informado com bastante frequência. Eu não sei porque ela ficou com ele ao invés de retornar ao mundo dos bruxos também.

\- Você tem alguma outra família?

\- Não. Meus pais eram apenas crianças sem irmãos, então eu nunca tive tias, tios ou primos. Meus avós maternos morreram antes de eu nascer e os pais de meu pai morreram quando eu era bem jovem. Tenho certeza de que sou parente distante de algumas famílias de puro-sangue através da linhagem Prince, mas nunca me preocupei em descobrir. - O tom dele ficou mais leve. - Se formos ter um casamento na igreja, meu lado vai ser bastante vazio.

Apesar de si mesma, ela sorriu. - Bem, isso vai manter a lista de convidados, suponho. - Seu sorriso desapareceu. - Parece tão solitário, Severus. Não houve momentos felizes?

Ele fez um som pensativo no fundo da garganta. - ... Bem, eu tenho uma boa lembrança de meu pai. Apenas uma, no entanto. Eu tinha seis anos de idade e ele me levou a um dos melhores pubs em uma parte diferente da cidade, um dos poucos com uma televisão, para que pudéssemos assistir a final da Copa do Mundo...

Hermione levantou a cabeça para lhe dar um olhar incrédulo. - Você gosta de futebol? - Essa foi uma imagem para fazer sua cabeça doer.

Severus sorriu ao ouvir o tom dela. - Eu tinha seis anos de idade - repetiu ele - e a Inglaterra estava jogando na final da Copa do Mundo. Claro que eu gostava de futebol. Garanto a vocês que eu cresci muito rapidamente. De qualquer forma, nós assistimos a partida juntos. Eu suspeito que essa história não teria um final feliz se a Inglaterra tivesse perdido, mas eu me lembro dele me carregando para casa em seus ombros, com muitos de seus amigos ao nosso redor. Eu lembro deles me ensinando as palavras para alguns cantos e músicas de futebol que uma criança de seis anos definitivamente não deveria saber também - acrescentou secamente.

\- Eu acho que você vai ter que me mostrar a memória disso em algum momento - ela decidiu, sorrindo para ele. - Isso soa positivamente adorável. - Ele revirou os olhos em resposta, e ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito novamente . - E a sua mãe?

\- É difícil dizer, realmente. Inicialmente eu era muito jovem para entendê-la e, mais tarde, fiquei com muita raiva. Ela sempre foi bastante distante, questões emocionais parecem ser um traço familiar. Nós nunca nos ligamos da maneira que eu entendo que as crianças devem se relacionar com suas mães. Eu não ficaria surpreso em saber que ela teve depressão pós-natal, além de tudo mais, mas eu não sei o suficiente sobre isso para ter certeza. Ela cuidou de mim o melhor que pôde, até certo ponto, mas eu tive que me defender sozinho. Lembro-me de algumas coisas estranhas, ela me ensinando a ler e escrever, por exemplo, mas nós vivíamos mais ou menos separado. - Ele começou a brincar com o cabelo dela, ela podia senti-lo enrolando frouxamente os cachos em volta dos dedos.

\- Foi melhor depois que recebi minha carta de Hogwarts, meu pai estava satisfeito por eu estar fora de casa a maior parte do ano e não precisar de comida, e que eles receberiam um pouco de dinheiro do que sobrava do fundo. Hogwarts providenciava meus materiais escolares, e ele não teria que suportar minhas exibições de aberrações, como ele chamava. Por sua vez, minha mãe ficou satisfeita porque ele estava satisfeito comigo, as coisas ficariam menos tensas em casa. Ela parecia acordar um pouco e sacudir um pouco de sua apatia, e ela me contava histórias de seus tempos de escola. Tentando me preparar, suponho. Eu me lembro dela me avisando que se eu acabasse na Sonserina eu não seria muito popular porque eles saberiam que eu não era um puro-sangue pelo meu nome. Mas ela me contou histórias menos assustadoras também, sobre as lições e assim por diante. Não foi de todo ruim.

\- Bem, estou contente com isso, de qualquer forma. - Ela se aninhou mais perto, descansando a cabeça no oco de seu ombro confortavelmente. - Eu não sei muito sobre coisas como esta. Eu realmente não entendo como alguém poderia tratar sua própria família dessa maneira, mesmo com todas as circunstâncias difíceis.

\- Nem eu - Severus disse baixinho depois de um momento de pausa. - Passei muito tempo tentando descobrir o porquê, e nunca encontrei uma resposta. Eu vi muitos casos de abuso desde que me tornei professor também, Sonserina sempre teve o maior número de alunos de origem abusiva. Na maioria dos casos, não parece haver uma razão que possa justificá-lo. Às vezes, coisas ruins simplesmente acontecem. Eu apenas agradeço por todos os meus problemas, eu não saí desse jeito.

Aquele leve traço de velha ferida residual ainda estava em sua voz, mas ela podia dizer que na maioria das vezes isso genuinamente não o incomodava muito mais. Isso foi bom, pelo menos, mas... Hermione reprimiu um suspiro. Se Hogwarts tivesse acabado de prestar um pouco mais de atenção, ele poderia ter sido cuidado um pouco melhor, e ele teria ficado muito menos danificado agora. Isso tudo explicava muito sobre ele, sua defensiva espinhosa, sua relutância em mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, sua incapacidade de aceitar que alguém pudesse amá-lo. Então, novamente, como ele havia dito, ele não estaria aqui agora sem essa experiência inicial para endurecê-lo, e ele não seria _Severus_ sem ele.

\- O que seus pais pensariam de mim, se estivessem vivos? - Ela perguntou finalmente, curiosamente. Ele não tinha sido capaz de dar a ela uma ideia do que eles tinham sido.

Ele pensou sobre isso, finalmente rindo baixinho. - Meu pai teria absolutamente odiado você.

\- Mesmo?

\- Oh sim. Ele nunca gostou de ninguém mais esperto do que ele, o que lhe deu muitas pessoas para escolher. Ele também teria pensado, com bastante precisão, que você era muito boa para mim e bem fora do meu alcance - acrescentou secamente, ela podia ouvir em sua voz que ele estava sorrindo um pouco. - Você teria feito ele se sentir como um bandido estúpido apenas por ser melhor educada do que ele, e ele teria odiado você por isso. - Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou mais pensativo: - Quanto à minha mãe, não tenho certeza. Eu acho que ela teria gostado de você, mas eu realmente não sei.

Hermione assentiu, se aconchegando mais abaixo dos cobertores. - Bem, você está a salvo da maioria da minha família - ela ofereceu. - Além de meus pais, nenhum deles sabe que eu sou uma bruxa, e nós realmente não os vemos com frequência. Prometo nunca te arrastar para uma enorme reunião de família.

\- Obrigado - ele respondeu zombeteiramente, mas ela suspeitava que havia alívio genuíno sob o humor. - Embora eu ainda tenha que encarar seus pais em algum momento. Eu não posso imaginar que eles vão reagir particularmente bem.

Ela sorriu. - Eu acho que mamãe já tinha percebido que eu gostava de você. Eu não sei o que você disse quando você visitou a primeira vez, mas ela passou os próximos dias me perguntando sobre você.

Depois de uma pausa, Severus respondeu cuidadosamente: - Não acho que isso tenha sido destinado a você.

\- O que? Você está me dizendo que você, a espião mestre da Sonserina, acidentalmente se traiu? - Ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

Ele fez uma careta para ela. - Não. Pelo menos, eu não penso assim. Mas quando ela enviou seu presente de aniversário para te repassar...

Hermione reprimiu uma risada. - Pobre querido, ela te ameaçou? Ela faz isso. Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que posso convencê-la a deixar você viver. Acho que ela gostou de você, na verdade.

\- Eu duvido muito disso - ele respondeu irritado. - E quanto ao seu pai? Sua mãe falou mais quando falei com eles.

\- Ele é mais... convencional do que a mãe, se é a palavra certa. Ele não vai gostar da diferença de idade, ou que você costumava ser meu professor. Mas ele tem mais fé em mim do que ela. Eu acho que ele vai aceitar que eu sei o que estou fazendo. Eventualmente. - Ela sorriu para ele. - Não me diga que você está nervoso.

Severus olhou para ela. - Da última vez que tive que suportar o ritual de conhecer os pais, eu tinha nove anos - ele apontou irritado. - Foi muito mais fácil.

Engolindo uma risada, ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele mais uma vez. - Você vai ficar bem. Eu sei que você pode ser charmoso quando você tenta, e você fez uma boa primeira impressão com toda a coisa de salvar nossas vidas. Eu te amo, e eles também vão te conhecer uma vez um pouco melhor.

\- Se você diz - ele respondeu, parecendo profundamente não convencido.


	57. Chapter 57

**"I am no Superman**

 **I have no answers for you**

 **I am no hero, oh, that's for sure**

 **But I do know one thing**

 **Where you are is where I belong**

 **I do know where you go is where I want to be..."**

 _–_ _Dave Matthews Band, 'Where Are You Going?'_

* * *

Hermione esperava que Severus tivesse pesadelos após a conversa de fim de noite, presumindo que ela não acabasse tendo nenhum, mas aparentemente dormira pacificamente a noite toda, e na verdade ele também aparentemente tivera sonhos bastante agradáveis, se fosse assim. Ele acordou-a nas primeiras horas foi qualquer indicação. Ela não podia dizer que estava particularmente descontente com isso, realmente. Ao despertar em uma hora mais civilizada, a promessa de repetir a performance foi frustrada por um clarão na garganta bastante pontudo da parede, resmungando algo indelicado contra os lábios de Severus, Hermione suspirou e relutantemente quebrou o beijo. - Bom dia, Phineas...

\- Bom dia - o retrato respondeu secamente.

\- Eu confio que há uma razão para isso - Severus rosnou, não fazendo nenhuma tentativa de se mover de sua posição atual em cima dela enquanto a irritação substituía o desejo em seus olhos escuros. - Caso contrário, você será barrado de todas as pinturas desta casa. Não apenas isso, eu posso enfrentar as defesas de Hogwarts para prendê-lo em um quadro no banheiro de Murta.

\- Bom dia para você também, Severus. Garanto-lhe que particularmente não quero estar aqui, mas senti que preferiria se eu o interrompesse, em vez de Minerva.

Depois de um momento, Severus repetiu o comentário indelicado de Hermione e saiu dela, tomando cuidado para não prender o cobertor para que pudesse puxá-lo sobre si mesma enquanto o fazia. - Ponto tomado. O que Minerva quer, então?

\- Para começar, para espancá-lo por não ficar em seu próprio quarto como um bom menino, eu acredito - Phineas disse a ele, sorrindo. - Mas principalmente para garantir que vocês dois tomem café da manhã, junto com todos os outros que estão na casa, desde que é hora de começar a fazer planos corretamente.

\- Oh, Deus, por que uma reunião de café da manhã? Ela de alguma forma reprimiu como as reuniões da equipe sempre foram terríveis quando a comida estava envolvida? - Ele reclamou, parecendo completamente cansado.

Ignorando seu mal-humorado companheiro, ela não estava mais feliz com a interrupção, mas na verdade, eles sobreviveriam, Hermione se sentou, cuidadosamente segurando a cama. - Quem está na casa agora?

\- Apenas os Weasleys, Sr. Potter, vocês dois, Minerva, Lupin e Tonks. Os comandantes e vários tipos de cabides ruivos, em outras palavras. Isso é tudo o que resta do círculo interno. Os soldados de infantaria estão em outro lugar à espera de uma convocação para a batalha - acrescentou ele bastante sarcasticamente.

\- Quando é esse exercício inútil de futilidade? - Severus perguntou, torcendo para olhar o relógio.

\- Muito cedo para qualquer atividade sórdida que você tivesse em mente para esta manhã - o retrato disse a ele. - Levante-se.

A réplica de Severus foi rude o suficiente para Hermione esticar a perna sobre o colchão sob a roupa de cama e, sem a menor cerimônia, cutucá-lo na direção da beira da cama. - Vamos lá, resmungão. Se não chegarmos lá cedo o suficiente para você tomar um cigarro e um pouco de café antes de começar, é provável que você mate alguém.

\- Tudo bem - ele resmungou, saindo da cama com relutância e pegando sua varinha, indo até a janela para conseguir luz suficiente para fazer a barba.

Sorrindo carinhosamente para ele, Hermione se virou para olhar o retrato. - Eu estava querendo fazer uma pergunta.

\- Oh?

\- O que aconteceu quando o retrato de Dumbledore acordou? - ela perguntou inocentemente, ciente do interesse súbito de Severus do outro lado da sala.

Phineas inclinou a cabeça e deu-lhe um dos sorrisos mais malvados que já vira. - Eu realmente sinto muito que vocês dois tenham perdido - ele disse sinceramente. - Dilys passou os três dias inteiros esperando em seu quadro pairando diretamente na frente dele com sua varinha desenhada...

\- Quão bem você pode interagir com outras pinturas? - ela perguntou interessada. - Eu sei que a Fat Lady ficou bêbada de vinho pintado todo Natal...

\- Qualquer coisa que seja parte de uma pintura à qual tenhamos acesso, podemos usar - disse ele. - É por isso que, se você olhar de perto, a maioria de nós tem livros no fundo de nossos retratos e podemos trocá-los. É muito, muito aborrecedor ser uma pintura, na maior parte do tempo.

\- Daí o seu gosto por se intrometer na vida de outras pessoas - Severus observou secamente.

\- Muito bem - respondeu Phineas, totalmente sem vergonha. - Você pode nos agradecer depois. - Por cima do riso áspero do bruxo, o retrato continuou suavemente: - E sim, podemos usar magia um contra o outro, até certo ponto. Não é fácil, e não causa muito dano, mas é possível, embora nós não podemos sentir dor. De qualquer forma, quando Dumbledore acordou, Dilys estava bem na frente dele em completa ira justa. Ele conseguiu menos de dois minutos de seu discurso antes de tentar fugir.

\- Discurso? - Hermione ecoou, sorrindo. - Ela escreveu um discurso?

\- Ela não tem ninguém para interferir desde junho e apenas meus relatórios para entretê-la. Ela escreveu vários discursos. Muito longos e zangados. Demorou quase uma semana inteira de discursos contínuos mais ou menos sólidos antes de começar a se repetir, sem incluir o tempo gasto rastreando o esconderijo em que estava encolhido. Acredito que ele ficou ofendido com o fato de nem uma única pintura o castelo estava disposto a abrigá-lo. Desde então, ele tem sido muito quieto, exceto por tentativas frustradas de extrair notícias de mim.

\- Oh, eu queria que você pudesse nos mostrar - ela disse ansiosamente, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

Severus afastou-se da janela, tendo terminado de se barbear, e sorriu um pouco desagradavelmente ao atravessar a sala para encontrar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. - Eu também estou ansioso para voltar a Hogwarts para recolher minhas posses, diga a Dilys que eu gostaria de uma reencenação completa. E eu confio que você vai deixá-lo ignorante de tudo o quanto for possível. Deixe-o ficar impotente no escuro por uma mudança.

\- Como quiser. Também fui instruído a lembrá-lo que Remus Lupin estará presente e você deve jogar bem. Essa foi uma citação direta.

\- Parece que sim. Vá embora, Phineas.

O retrato sorriu e partiu sem dizer mais nada, e Hermione olhou para Severus com algum divertimento quando ele começou a se vestir. Este era o lado dele que ninguém mais tinha para ver, ele ainda estava desalinhado com o sono, seu cabelo uma bagunça e um vinco de travesseiro desbotando em uma bochecha. Ele também tinha uma mordida de amor perceptível em seu pescoço e vestígios de presunção em seus olhos, ela notou, sorrindo enquanto ela relutantemente começou a juntar suas próprias roupas.

Ao ver seu próprio reflexo enquanto ela vestia o jeans, ela riu suavemente. - Qualquer um que olhe para nós agora pode dizer exatamente o que estamos fazendo - ela observou conversando, antes de parar quando algo lhe ocorreu.

Severus levantou os olhos rapidamente, seus olhos se estreitaram por um momento enquanto ele percebia seu significado, e sorriu um pouco. - É realmente assim que você quer que as pessoas saibam? - ele perguntou.

\- Bem, por que não? As únicas pessoas que não sabem são alguns dos Weasleys, Lupin e Tonks. Não esconder mais e deixá-los trabalhar é muito menos embaraçoso do que tentar dizer isso. Eu não sei. Não quero fazer uma enorme produção disso. - Além disso, provavelmente seria bem engraçado. Pelo brilho nos olhos do parceiro, ele sentiu o mesmo.

Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto ele lutava contra um sorriso, olhando para o espelho mais uma vez. - Por que não? Isso deve animar um pouco as coisas. Duvido que qualquer coisa produtiva aconteça nessa reunião de qualquer maneira.

* * *

Severus teve que admitir que isso era infantil, e também provavelmente uma má ideia. Não havia como terminar bem, e seu estômago estava apertado com o desconforto que ele sempre sentia quando permitia a qualquer um ver qualquer coisa de sua vida, qualquer que fosse.

Dito isto, também prometia ser engraçado. Havia também uma boa chance de que Lupin fosse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa para justificar Severus chutando sua bunda. Tudo bem, magicamente falando, ele ainda estava bem drenado, mas ele não precisaria de magia para enfrentar o último dos Marotos. Antecipação definiu seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso quando ele e Hermione chegaram à porta da cozinha e ela olhou para ele, seus olhos castanhos dançando maliciosamente. Ele acenou para ela e ela deslizou, alegremente retornando saudações.

Severus esperou, ouvindo, até que uma ou duas pessoas, os gêmeos, inevitavelmente, notaram seu estado levemente desgrenhado e sonolento. No momento em que ele ouviu o primeiro comentário, ele empurrou a porta e entrou. Com as mãos nos bolsos e o botão de cima da camisa desabotoado para mostrar o hematoma em sua garganta, isso era mais casual do que qualquer um deles já tinha visto, mesmo sem os olhos preguiçosamente encapuzados e um leve sorriso presunçoso que ele não poderia ter deixado de lado se quisesse.

\- Bom dia - ele demorou no silêncio assustado, continuando seu passeio relaxado através do quarto para cair na cadeira vaga ao lado de Hermione, que deu um sorriso deslumbrante e uma xícara de café sobre ele.

Ele ouviu Minerva suspirar. - Realmente, Severus - ela repreendeu cansada. - Isso era necessário?

Para sua diversão particular, Potter observou sem levantar os olhos do chá - Pelo menos os dois estão completamente vestidos desta vez - e isso foi o suficiente para quebrar o clima. Ronald começou a rir e, um momento depois, vários de seus irmãos o repetiram, assim como Hermione. Minerva deu-lhe um olhar, não que ele tivesse dito nada, mas os lábios dela estavam se contraindo.

Lentamente, Severus permitiu que seu olhar varresse ao redor da mesa. Arthur sorria para ele, obviamente não surpreso. Molly estava tentando parecer desaprovadora e falhando. Os garotos Weasley mais velhos estavam boquiabertos, a menina Delacoeur, a noiva de Bill, estava pensativa, e os gêmeos estavam agora em completa histeria, unidos por sua irmã. Tonks colocou a mão sobre a boca e estava lutando entre olhar chocada e lutar contra a própria risada, pelo olhar das coisas, e Lupin... Severus sentiu o sorriso aumentar. O lobisomem parecia absolutamente horrorizado.

Ele tomou um gole indiferente do café e arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Eu senti falta de algo divertido? - ele perguntou suavemente.

\- Não provoque - Hermione disse a ele, engolindo risadas e pegando o chá antes de virar para encarar Minerva. - Então, o que estamos discutindo esta manhã? - Ela perguntou brilhantemente na voz alegre que Severus reconheceu como a que ela tinha usado para irritá-lo naquelas corridas matinais no ano passado.

\- Oh, ok, estamos apenas fingindo que isso não aconteceu, não é? - um dos gêmeos – George, Severus foi o único professor que nunca os confundiu, perguntou alegremente. - Peguei vocês.

\- Por que, você tem algo que você queria dizer, Weasley? - Ele perguntou baixinho, virando a cabeça lentamente para olhar para os dois.

Os dois garotos trocaram olhares e engoliram teatralmente. - Não senhor - eles disseram em coro.

\- Bom.

\- Hermione, você não consegue que ele pare de intimidar as pessoas? - Potter perguntou bem-humorado.

Ela riu. - Não.

\- Harry, você sabia disso? - Lupin perguntou, o riso em torno da mesa morreu. O lobisomem não parecia feliz. Severus sorriu para si mesmo e tomou outro gole de café quando Potter olhou para cima.

\- Sim.

\- Há quanto tempo está acontecendo?

\- Eu não sei. Algum dia no verão. Perto do meu aniversário. - O garoto estava tentando parecer casual, mas ele era um dos poucos na sala que podia imaginar o quão ruim isso poderia ser.

\- Por que você não me disse antes?

\- O que? - Potter deu-lhe um olhar confuso. - Hum, por que eu iria?

 _Boa pergunta_ , Severus refletiu calmamente. Até agora, Lupin estava reagindo exatamente como ele esperava. Ele se mexeu casualmente em sua cadeira, flexionando e relaxando cuidadosamente seus músculos, preparando-se para problemas quando a atmosfera começou a mudar.

\- Então, Ron - Fred começou apressadamente. - Como é...

\- ... sabendo que você perdeu para o professor Snape? - seu irmão terminou.

O mais novo macho Weasley sorriu conscientemente e balançou a cabeça. - Eu não perdi, não foi uma competição. Eu e Hermione nunca fomos... somos apenas amigos. Nós conversamos sobre isso há muito tempo, no Natal de verdade, e percebemos que isso nunca iria dar certo. Esse não tem nada a ver comigo.

Em algum momento, Severus refletiu, ele realmente deveria se desculpar por quebrar o nariz do menino. Weasley poderia ser imensamente irritante, mas ele provavelmente não deveria tê-lo espancado, pelo menos não tão completamente. _Definitivamente não é meu melhor momento._

\- Severus, você tem algo a dizer por si mesmo? - Lupin perguntou friamente.

\- Normalmente, sim - ele respondeu calmamente. - Para você? Não, não realmente.

\- Vamos manter isso civil, vamos, cavalheiros - Minerva disse secamente, dando a ambos um olhar de desaprovação. Severus levou um momento para lembrar o som de sua voz alta ecoando pelo Flu enquanto ela finalmente pegava um Maroto pelos pecados do passado, e não fez nenhuma tentativa de reprimir seu sorriso quando Lupin deu a ela um olhar chocado.

\- Você não parece surpresa, Minerva, você sabia também?

\- Fiquei sabendo da situação há algum tempo, sim. Remus, acalme-se. Falei com Severus e Hermione e não tenho objeções.

\- Ele é seu professor!

\- Não, eu não sou - Severus apontou suavemente. - Minha carreira docente finalmente chegou a uma parada tardia em junho, se você se lembrar. Sem dúvida, os alunos estarão comemorando, uma vez que acabem se encolhendo de medo por suas vidas. O que nos traz de volta ao ponto original desta reunião, desde a última vez que verifiquei, a guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas foi um pouco mais importante do que minha vida pessoal - acrescentou ele com deliberado sarcasmo. _Vá em frente, lobo. Eu te desafio._

Ignorando-o, provavelmente muito sabiamente, sob as circunstâncias, Lupin se virou para Hermione, adotando uma expressão de sinceridade de olhos arregalados. - Hermione, o que quer que tenha acontecido, seja o que for que ele disse para você fazer isso...

\- Oh, merda - Weasley murmurou, prudentemente deslizando sua cadeira um pouco. Severus sentiu um lento sorriso cruzar seu rosto enquanto o cabelo de seus braços se erguia em resposta a uma mudança sutil no ar, e ele observou com prazer os olhos castanhos de sua amante começarem a queimar com uma raiva silenciosa. O cabelo dela tinha começado a frisar, bem, já tinha sido muito ruim, mas estava piorando.

\- Com licença? - ela perguntou com uma voz muito educada. O resto dos Weasleys mais jovens começaram a se afastar da linha de fogo, reprimindo sorrisos quando estavam fora de perigo. Hermione continuou em uma voz muito calma - Estou um pouco confusa aqui. Por que você acha que Severus começou tudo, por um lado, e muito menos usou coerção?

\- Remus - Tonks disse baixinho. Os dois pareciam ter resolvido suas diferenças da última vez, como se Severus se importasse. O metamorfomaga estendeu a mão e agarrou seu braço. - Vamos lá. Nós dois conhecemos Hermione e Severus por um longo tempo. Você honestamente acha que algo de ruim aconteceria?

\- Você não o conhece como eu - o lobisomem disse a ela. - Ele nunca se importou com ninguém além de si mesmo. O que não o impediu de ficar na lua atrás de Lily Evans, uma vez que James demonstrou interesse por ela - ele acrescentou, um tanto rancoroso e completamente impreciso.

Severus bufou uma risada, um pouco para sua própria surpresa. _Deus, você é um fodido idiota às vezes._ E você deveria saber melhor do que me dar uma linha reta assim. - Eu? - ele respondeu. - Não fui eu quem mandou a ela namorados anônimos por três anos seguidos. - Embora, para ser justo, a maior parte do ano tenha feito exatamente isso.

Lupin ficou branco, e Severus sorriu friamente, vagamente ciente de Potter fazendo um som abafado em algum lugar ao lado. Sua visão havia diminuído quando ele se concentrou na ameaça, e ele estava ignorando todos os outros na sala.

\- Bem, Lupin? O gato tem sua língua? - Ele demorou. - Ficou sem coisas inteligentes para dizer? - Os Marotos nunca tinham sido capazes de ganhar uma guerra de palavras com ele. Foi por isso que Potter Senior e seu ajudante usualmente caíram em cima de bater nele.

\- Seu filho da puta doente. Você não pode mais se divertir com mulheres indefesas como Comensais da Morte, então você pensou em seduzir uma garota inocente por diversão? Ou é só que ela é amiga de Harry?

Magia ondulou através dos sentidos de Severus, e ele permaneceu imóvel enquanto uma cadeira raspava para trás, empurrando sua raiva para baixo. Hermione se levantou e caminhou lentamente ao redor da mesa para onde Lupin estava sentada, seu rosto inexpressivo. Ela olhou para ele com muita calma quando ele limpou a garganta. – Hermione...

Ela deu um tapa nele, um golpe de backhand no rosto, virando o corpo para colocar tanta força atrás do golpe quanto possível. Tinha sido sua mão esquerda, e a colocação das gemas em seu anel de noivado tirou sangue em um longo arranhão na bochecha do lobisomem. Severus sentiu um arrepio de prazer ao vê-la defendendo os dois, que era quase sexual, um arrepio percorrendo suas costas, e ele relaxou em sua cadeira para se divertir.

A expressão de Hermione ainda era surpreendentemente calma, mas seus olhos estavam furiosos e seu cabelo estava começando a se mexer e estalar com a estática. - Porque obviamente essa é a única razão pela qual ele iria me querer. Só porque eu era a única mulher por perto, ou porque isso machucaria Harry.

\- Hermione, não foi isso que eu quis dizer - Lupin protestou fracamente, tocando sua bochecha com cuidado.

\- Isso foi uma coisa ruim a dizer sobre alguém, muito menos sobre Severus, e você realmente não sabe do que está falando - ela disse friamente, olhando para ele antes de se virar e calmamente voltar para a cadeira, pegando o chá dela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Molly levantou-se decididamente, distraidamente algemando o gêmeo mais próximo para impedi-lo de rir. - Sinto muito, Remus, mas você mereceu isso - disse ela rapidamente. - Hora de começar a trabalhar enquanto começo o café da manhã para todos. Minerva?

\- Sim, obrigada, Molly. Remus, não diga outra palavra. Eu não sou Albus, não vou suspirar de decepção porque você e Severus não podem se dar bem. Eu posso e vou enfeitar o primeiro se você causar problemas, e agora parece que vai ser você. Você está em gelo muito fino.

Tonks limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente. - Hermione, Severus, me desculpe. Não seja muito duro com Remus. Foi lua cheia há alguns dias, e sem o Mata-Cão, é bem difícil para ele.

 _Perdoe-me se eu não quebrar soluçando por ele_ , Severus pensou sombriamente. A transformação provavelmente foi muito dolorosa, assim como a maldição Cruciatus. Ele deu de ombros em resposta e se virou, concentrando-se em Minerva, que estava no processo de transfigurar uma verdadeira lousa de honestidade para com Deus ao lado da pia.

Em meio ao caos de um café da manhã Weasley completo, o suficiente para deixar alguém sem comer por toda a vida, francamente, a atmosfera na cozinha diminuiu. Isso provavelmente foi ajudado por Tonks ter visto o anel de Hermione. As duas mulheres estavam agora em conversas sussurradas que pareciam envolver muita risada, e Severus tinha certeza de que não queria saber do que estavam falando. Ele também havia escolhido fazer ouvidos surdos e prudentes ao pequeno nó composto pelos três mais jovens Weasleys, Potter e sua namorada, melhor não saber. Lupin estava amuado, o que não era muito surpreendente, mas pelo menos ele estava sendo silencioso sobre isso. E ele tinha esquecido como a cozinha de Molly era boa, poucas pessoas podiam ficar de mau humor com a boca cheia.

Quando todos terminaram de comer e se estabeleceram novamente, Minerva assumiu, escrevendo listas no quadro-negro quando começou a calcular os números, calculando o número de membros da Ordem que estavam aptos para o combate e o número de não-combatentes que poderiam ser designados. como curadores, ou guardas, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela também estava tentando descobrir quantos Comensais da Morte poderiam estar enfrentando, e tentando inventar estratégias para aproximar Potter do Lorde das Trevas. Todos estavam se envolvendo bastante, Severus sentou-se e observou, esperando pacientemente que alguém percebesse a falha significativa nesse plano.

Finalmente Minerva abriu as mãos. - Nós não temos mais informações para continuar. Severus, você pode adicionar alguma inteligência do que você sabe sobre os Comensais da Morte e Você-Sabe-Quem?

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas antes que ele pudesse realmente dizer alguma coisa, Lupin disse sombriamente - Claro que ele não pode.

 _Oh, pelo amor de Deus, eu já tive o suficiente disso_. Severus deu ao lobisomem um longo olhar fixo. - Você se lembra do dia em que Dumbledore morreu, Lupin? Eu te disse que se você me tocasse de novo, eu mataria você. Permita-me elaborar, não fale comigo de novo, ou eu vou colocá-lo no hospital. Apenas cale a boca. Tudo que eu sempre quis de você foi ficar sozinho, faça isso.

Lupin então fez algo muito, muito estúpido - ele sacou sua varinha.

Severus estava fora de sua cadeira e atravessou a sala antes que alguém tivesse tempo de reagir. Arrastando o lobisomem para fora de sua cadeira, ele o jogou contra a parede, segurando sua própria varinha com a ponta a cerca de um centímetro do olho de Lupin. O Maroto era mais alto do que ele, mas ele foi alvo de meninos maiores toda a sua vida e ele estava ansioso para uma luta.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar, Severus limpou a garganta, todo o seu corpo tenso e trêmulo enquanto lutava para não reduzir seu inimigo odiado a uma mancha gordurosa no chão. - Vá em frente, Maroto - ele sussurrou. - Experimente. Eu vou te virar do avesso e te deixar gritando. Você vai querer que Greyback o tenha novamente quando eu terminar com você. **.dê. ão.**

Ele limpou a garganta novamente e engoliu em seco, tentando afastar a névoa vermelha. Mais conversacionalmente, ele acrescentou: - Você deveria estar muito grato por eu estar com Hermione. Ninguém nesta sala tem qualquer chance de fisicamente me impedir de te matar, e ela é a única com uma esperança no inferno de me convencer disso. Continue empurrando, Lupin, vamos ver se ela quer me impedir de te rasgar depois da sua atitude anterior.

\- Não particularmente, não - Hermione disse calmamente de sua cadeira, ele podia ouvir a nota de preocupação em sua voz, mas duvidava que alguém mais pudesse captá-la. - Mas eu gosto bastante de Tonks, e ela sentiria falta dele.

Severus encontrou os olhos de Lupin, olhando-o para baixo, finalmente vendo a consciência do Maroto sobre o quanto de perigo ele estava. Ele sabia que o lobisomem nunca tinha realmente acreditado que faria isso antes. - Não há mais chances, nem mesmo para ela - ele disse muito suavemente. - Da próxima vez que você me desafiar, você está morto. Sem ameaças, sem pose, sem insultos. Eu vou te matar. Você me entende?

Todo o tempo gasto pesquisando lobisomens havia valido a pena, ele viu o lobisomem de volta e desviou o olhar sem ter que fazê-lo dizer isso. Deixando ir, ele se virou, colocando a varinha de volta na manga e tentando relaxar a tensão nos ombros, engolindo a raiva e obrigando-se a se acalmar. Ele se sentou novamente, e Hermione alcançou a mesa sem palavras e apoiou a mão em sua coxa. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, entrelaçando os dedos enquanto Lupin se sentava docilmente de novo.

\- Severus, você usou o espaço que você ganhou - Minerva disse baixinho. - Não há mais problemas. - Ele assentiu e ela gesticulou para o quadro. - Tudo bem, então. O que mais você pode adicionar?

Ele olhou para as listas e notas arrumadas e balançou a cabeça, distraidamente acariciando os dedos de Hermione com o polegar antes de olhar em volta. Hermione parecia preocupada, o que ele esperava, mesmo sem o quase duelo que tinha acabado de ameaçar explodir, ela ficaria preocupada com a luta que estava por vir, com as pessoas se machucando. Ela daria o próximo passo lógico assim que parasse de morder o lábio e se preocupar o suficiente para pensar. Potter e Weasley usavam expressões idênticas e ele não achava que eles estavam longe de trabalhar nisso também, ninguém mais na sala parecia ter uma pista.

Suspirando, ele estendeu a mão para apertar a ponte do nariz com a mão livre. - O que, exatamente, você está tentando fazer, Minerva? Qual é o objetivo dessa reunião?

Ela olhou para ele. - ...Para planejar a batalha final - ela disse finalmente, em um tom cauteloso que sugeria que ela estava procurando por uma armadilha.

\- E onde é que vai acontecer?

Houve outro longo silêncio. Severus suspirou novamente. - Você não sabe onde ele está, e você não tem como encontrá-lo. Ele sabe o que nós quatro estamos fazendo, você viu os pôsteres dos Procurados nos jornais. Ele sabe que o fizemos mortal. Vulnerável. Por que diabos ele deve arriscar seu pescoço para desafiar muitos grifinórios hipócritas? Ele não virá para enfrentá-lo em alguma luta gloriosa de uma saga medieval. Por que ele deveria?

Ele continuou em voz baixa - E você ainda está colocando muita fé na profecia, e no que Dumbledore disse deveria acontecer. Olhe para Potter. - O menino corou prontamente quando todos se viraram para olhá-lo. Severus continuou falando baixinho. - Ele não é um herói. Ele não é nosso salvador. Ele não é o Escolhido. Ele é um garoto de dezessete anos. Concedido, ele sobreviveu a muitas coisas que realmente deveriam tê-lo matado, mas não há absolutamente nenhuma razão para ele ter enfrentado qualquer uma em primeiro lugar, por que, em uma sala cheia de bruxos e bruxas mais poderosos, mais experientes, mais experientes, mais habilidosos e mais inteligentes, deveríamos apostar o destino de nosso mundo nele?

\- Ele tem razão, Harry - um dos gêmeos disse solenemente após uma breve pausa.

\- Sim, nós nunca viveríamos a vergonha de sermos salvos por um idiota magricela de óculos - seu irmão concordou.

\- Tudo bem por mim - Potter disse alegremente. - É definitivamente a vez de outra pessoa salvar o mundo.

\- Você acha que Albus estava errado então, Severus? - Arthur perguntou.

Severus assentiu. - Eu sei. O Lorde das Trevas agora é totalmente mortal. Ele pode ser morto pela primeira pessoa para encontrá-lo. E todas as batalhas gloriosas que você faz é matar pessoas inocentes. - Ele acenou com a mão para o quadro negro. - Isso é algo de uma história. A vida não funciona assim. Eu não estou disposto a arriscar a minha vida para cair em um incêndio da glória da Grifinória. Faça todas as piadas que você gosta sobre o ponto de vista da Sonserina, mas nós sabemos como sobreviver. Seu plano vai conseguir pelo menos metade da Ordem morta e honras militares não significam nada para os mortos, ou para seus parentes enlutados. Não podemos vencer uma briga justa. Eles nos superam e são muito mais se você, de alguma forma, conseguir encontrá-lo, você perderá e morrerá.

\- Então o que você sugere? - Molly perguntou baixinho.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Esses últimos meses foram sobre encontrar um outro caminho. Eu não tenho um plano ainda, mas eu sei que este não é o caminho. Se eu penso em um plano melhor, e se há um lugar para você, eu vou deixar você saber, mas até então eu acho que vou ficar melhor sozinho.

\- Ahem - Hermione murmurou baixinho, apertando a mão dele, e ele se viu de repente lutando para não sorrir.

\- Eu estou corrigido. Nós estaremos melhor por conta própria. O que você acha, Potter? Você ainda quer ser um herói?

\- Eu acho que você finalmente me ensinou a não fazer isso - o menino respondeu com um sorriso triste.

\- Você deve estar tão orgulhoso - Arthur disse secamente, quando ele não foi ofuscado por sua família mais barulhenta, ele tinha um ótimo senso de humor.

\- Estou todo engasgado - Severus disse sarcasticamente.

\- Eu posso vir? - Ginevra perguntou melancolicamente.

\- Não.

\- Por favor?

\- Não.

\- Mas -

\- Gina - disse Molly com firmeza. - Chega. Você sobreviveu semanas inteiras de cada vez sem Harry.

\- Então é isso? - Minerva perguntou baixinho. - Você está tomando partido?

Severus balançou a cabeça. - Estamos do mesmo lado, Minerva. Mas nunca fiz parte disso. Nunca fiz parte dos planos da Ordem e não quero morrer gloriosa e heroicamente. Planejo viver e pretendo ganhar.

\- Primeiro para matar você-sabe-quem recebe os direitos do livro! - Um dos gêmeos gritou.

A reunião terminou nesse ponto, e os quatro calmamente recolheram suas coisas. A mente de Severus estava em outro lugar agora, mas ele retinha consciência suficiente para fazer uma pausa na entrada enquanto saíam e olhavam para a Ordem reunida. Pura travessura infantil assumiu, e ele limpou a garganta educadamente. - Permita-me deixá-lo com um pensamento final, Lupin. Eu poderia ter mijado em seu Mata-Cão a qualquer momento nos últimos anos. E você nunca vai saber se eu fiz ou não.

Ele fechou a porta com firmeza suficiente para desligar a Sra. Black, lutando contra o riso.

* * *

\- Você já fez isso com o Mata-Cão? - Weasley perguntou quando eles entraram novamente na casa pobre.

Severus bufou. - Claro que não. Mas posso garantir que agora ele acredita que sim.

\- Você causa problemas - Hermione disse a ele, dando-lhe um olhar divertido, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- Eu não fui eu quem tirou sangue - ele apontou, tentando manter a voz neutra para esconder sua reação a isso. _Mais tarde_ , ele prometeu a si mesmo.

Ela corou com isso, sorrindo. - Eu me sinto um pouco mal com isso. Mas não muito.

\- Ele mereceu - disse Potter, surpreendentemente. Ele parecia um pouco infeliz. - Eu não sei porque ele está agindo assim. Ele nunca costumava ser.

\- Ele tem lutado muito com Tonks recentemente - Hermione providenciou. - Ela acha que são inseguranças em parte antigas, pesar em parte reprimida por Sirius, em parte ele está bravo por não ser capaz de ganhar os lobisomens de Você-Sabe-Quem, e em parte ele está preocupado sobre o que pode acontecer se ele ficar livre na lua cheia agora e com muito mais dor de suas transformações do que era antes. Então ele está descontando em Severus porque eles já não gostam um do outro, então se eles caírem, não importa.

\- Você está ficando boa com essas coisas de psicologia - Weasley disse a ela com admiração. - Você sabia disso antes ou depois de dar um tapa nele?

\- Isso importa?

\- Antes de.

\- Cala a boca, Ron.

Os quatro subiram as escadas para desfazer as malas. Potter ligou do quarto que os meninos estavam compartilhando - Senhor, eu sei que você não quer uma cena grande, mas... obrigado.

Pela primeira vez, Severus não sabia do que estava falando. - Pelo que?

O par apareceu na porta e Potter olhou para ele seriamente. - Eu sei que você nunca acreditou realmente na profecia e coisas assim, mas... todo mundo fez. Você viu como todos eles apenas supuseram que teria que duelar com Você-Sabe-Quem. E isso haveria uma grande batalha.

\- É assim que os grifinórios tendem a pensar - ele respondeu secamente, reprimindo um sorriso nos três olhares quase idênticos.

\- Não seja desagradável - Hermione disse a ele.

\- Eu me apressaria em pedir desculpas, mas estou paralisado por não me importar muito. Você acabou de ver uma sala cheia de Grifinórios - e Tonks - todos alegremente planejando uma carga suicida em um moedor de carne, embora a maioria deles estivesse presente em Hogwarts para a luta que matou Moody e Kingsley e vários deles ficaram feridos. Você viu os olhares que eles me deram. Nunca ocorreu a nenhum deles fazer mais nada, exceto nobremente se sacrificar com a força de algo que Sybil Trelawney disse há duas décadas. Eu espero que vocês tenham pelo menos considerado que poderia haver outra opção.

Eles trocaram olhares antes que Hermione assentisse. - Nós conversamos sobre isso, um pouco, tentando descobrir o que aconteceria. Nenhum de nós queria mais uma batalha. Não depois do Ministério, e depois de Hogwarts. E percebemos que não sabemos onde Você-Sabe-Quem está.

\- Bom. Talvez haja alguma esperança para você depois de tudo.

\- Então, como você planeja encontrá-lo? - Potter perguntou.

Severus deu de ombros. - Eu não tenho ideia. Vamos precisar pensar sobre isso.

* * *

\- Ok, eu realmente não vejo nenhuma outra opção - Ron disse calmamente vários dias depois, no meio de mais uma sessão de brainstorming que não produziu nenhuma ideia útil. - Nós vamos ter que tentar sequestrar um Comensal da Morte e faça com que eles nos digam onde Você-Sabe-Quem está se escondendo. Você disse que pode se apossar do Veritaserum.

\- Se eu realmente precisar, sim, eu sei que alguns lugares eu posso pegar algo com pressa, ou sempre há Legilimência. Ou tortura antiquada, se for preciso. Mas eu te disse, Weasley, não vai ser tão fácil assim. Para começar, sequestrar uma bruxa ou bruxo é bastante complicado, em primeiro lugar.

\- Também é o mesmo problema que já temos - Hermione elaborou. - Eles provavelmente não sabem o que está acontecendo, mas eles sabem que há algo estranho acontecendo. Não sabemos onde procurar a maioria dos Comensais da Morte, e os que encontrarmos ficarão escondidos atrás de algumas defesas bastante fortes, ou se escondendo em algum outro lugar. Não há o suficiente de nós para poder administrá-lo.

\- Eu nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas quase sinto que matei Pettigrew - Severus murmurou, empurrando o cabelo sujo para trás do rosto com uma mão que estava tremendo um pouco de tanto café e muito pouco. - A única vez que o rato pode realmente ter sido útil...

\- Você me disse na semana passada que você pensou em algumas possibilidades desde o verão - Hermione sugeriu, dando-lhe um olhar esperançoso, e ele balançou a cabeça cansadamente.

\- Eu tinha, mas se algum deles fosse chegar a qualquer coisa, já teria acontecido agora. Acho que estamos sozinhos. - Ele coçou a mandíbula e fez uma careta para o nada, apoiando o queixo na mão.

\- Hipoteticamente, o que aconteceria se nós simplesmente entrássemos no Ministério? - Harry perguntou, e Severus deu-lhe um olhar de nojo..

\- Você seria morto ou capturado. Eu não seria estúpido o suficiente para fazer isso. Isso não é hora de ser estúpido, Potter. Você tem lido os jornais, tudo está calmo o suficiente no momento. Temos tempo para vir com um plano não-kamikaze.

\- Um o que? - Ron perguntou, e estremeceu com a carranca que ele ganhou. - Certo, coisa trouxa, vou calar a boca agora.

\- Se ao menos isso fosse verdade.

\- Garotos - Hermione disse cansada.

* * *

No entanto, outro argumento no dia seguinte, Ron e Harry estavam à beira de começar uma briga, pelo que parecia, foi misericordiosamente interrompido por uma raquete profana vinda do jardim. Severus amaldiçoou suavemente enquanto os meninos olhavam para cima. - Droga, Potter. Eu te avisei, se a sua coruja chamar atenção para si mesma, um dos meus vizinhos provavelmente vai atirar nela.

\- Não é Hedwig - relatou Hermione, olhando pela janela da cozinha. - Não apenas ela, de qualquer maneira. Ela e Pig estão bombardeando outra coruja, que eu não reconheço. Não é uma das corujas do Profeta ou uma da Ordem.

\- Hedwig não atacaria uma coruja de qualquer maneira - Harry disse defensivamente, abrindo a janela. - Hedwig, entre e deixe sozinho.

\- Você também, Pig - Ron disse cansado, encarando sua coruja enquanto os dois deslizavam e se empoleiravam nas costas de uma cadeira, agitando suas penas e parecendo irritados.

Severus olhou para o jardim com os olhos apertados antes de relaxar um pouco. - Eu conheço essa coruja. Não tente tocá-lo, ele é um bastardo cruel e ele tirará seus dedos. Diógenes! Entre aqui!

\- Diógenes? - Hermione ecoou quando a coruja entrou e Severus fechou a janela.

\- Eu sei. Medonho, não é? Ele queria o nome de um filósofo grego por algum motivo, e foi ele quem escolheu. - Severus avançou na coruja. - Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que você tentou alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou. O pássaro virou a cabeça e estendeu um pé com garras com um ar elevado. - Isso é o que eu pensava.

\- Que tipo de coruja é essa? - Ron perguntou interessado. - Eu não reconheço isso.

\- De orelha curta, supostamente, embora eu prefira pensar que ele é um cruzamento entre um espanador e um wolverine raivoso.

\- A quem ele pertence?

Tipicamente, Severus ignorou a pergunta, desenrolando o pedaço de pergaminho preso à perna da coruja. Os outros se reuniram para ver. Hermione franziu a testa para a escrita desconhecida, que soletrava a data de hoje e uma hora - quatro e meia da tarde - seguida por um ponto de interrogação. Não foi assinado e não tinha forma de endereço.

\- Bem, isso é útil - ela disse finalmente. - O que isso significa, Severus?

Ele estava de cara feia para a nota. - Eu estava esperando por algo assim desde o dia em que matamos Nagini - ele disse calmamente - mas tem sido tempo suficiente desde então para me fazer suspeitar. Isso é uma armadilha ou é o que vai nos ganhar a guerra.

\- O que?

Prestes a responder, ele fez uma pausa e olhou para ela, seus olhos escuros brilhando com um humor repentino que fez uma mudança bem-vinda da carranca dos últimos dias. - Se eu tentar ser enigmático novamente, você vai perder a paciência, não vai?

Suprimindo um sorriso, ela assentiu com firmeza. - Sim. Eu sei o quanto você gosta disso, mas se esta é uma armadilha possível, precisamos saber o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu suponho que sim. Tudo bem. Esta coruja pertence a Lucius Malfoy.

\- O que? - Harry exclamou.

\- Você me ouviu - Severus disse a ele irritado. Ele tocou a nota com um dedo. - Ele quer uma reunião.

\- Você conseguiu isso da data e de alguns números? - Ron perguntou.

\- Ele sugere o tempo. Se eu concordar, responderei com o lugar. É padrão entre nós - Severus respondeu distraidamente, olhando para baixo novamente.

\- Eu sei que você é amigo dele... - Hermione disse devagar.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu era. Mas isso foi antes de eu quebrar o voto prometendo proteger seu filho e me afastar deles. Eu não tenho ideia de como as coisas estão agora. Eu esperava que uma vez que o Lorde das Trevas percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele iria desabafar em seus seguidores de tal forma que alguém pode estar disposto a se tornar um traidor, mas já faz um tempo desde que isso aconteceu. - Expirando, ele se inclinou para trás, distraidamente movendo a mão enquanto o bico de Diógenes se fechava a um centímetro de seus dedos..

\- Você não vai se encontrar com ele, vai? - Harry perguntou incrédulo.

\- Eu não vejo muita escolha, Potter. Se isso é sincero, vale a pena o risco. Com Lucius do nosso lado, eu sei exatamente como vamos vencer. Vale a pena apostar.

\- E se for uma armadilha? - Hermione perguntou.

Ele sorriu para ela, em parte divertido, mas principalmente sincero. - Eu vou correr, obviamente. Eu não vou entrar mansamente em uma armadilha. Você me conhece melhor do que isso agora.

\- Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho.

\- Hermione...

\- Nem pense nisso, Severus. Vamos com você. Sem argumentos.

Seus lábios tremeram quando ele percebeu a expressão dela, antes de olhar para Harry e Rony e revirar os olhos. - Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você só pode me acompanhar se prometer fazer o que eu digo. Vou lhe dar as coordenadas para o depósito onde fica a entrada dos fundos de Gringotes, as chances de uma emboscada bem-sucedida em um local ocupado nas áreas dos trouxas são bastante remotas, e nós chegaremos cedo para garantir que não haja surpresas, você mantém suas varinhas de lado, mas não usa magia a menos que alguém nos atinja, não importa o que aconteça, não primeiro vou atacar o primeiro para lançar um feitiço. Até você, Hermione.

Pessoalmente, ela duvidava disso, mas ele tinha feito o seu ponto. - Ele vai sozinho?

\- Se ele tem algum sentido. Lúcio me conhece desde os onze anos, ele sabe que se ele aparecer com mais alguém, eu vou amaldiçoá-los e dar o fora. Se ele chega em companhia, é uma armadilha e todos corremos. Não perca tempo tentando usar feitiços, apenas apareça direto aqui. Não tente ficar juntos também, todos vocês são capazes de sair por si mesmos. Isso não é negociável, se você não quer jogar por essas regras, fique aqui.

\- Tudo bem - ela concordou em voz baixa, reconhecendo pela intensidade em sua voz que ele estava realmente muito preocupado com isso. - Eu prometo. - Ela deu a Harry e Ron um olhar aguçado.

Eles trocaram olhares antes de encolher os ombros. - Eu acho que isso é uma armadilha, mas tudo bem - Harry concordou. Ron assentiu.

\- Tudo bem então. - Severus encontrou uma caneta e rabiscou um conjunto de coordenadas na parte inferior do pedaço de pergaminho, amarrando-o cuidadosamente na perna da coruja.

\- Estamos nos importando em contar a Ordem? - Harry perguntou enquanto abria a janela para deixar Diógenes ir embora.

\- Claro que não estamos. Tudo o que eles farão é nos repreender por correr esse risco. Mas eu conheço Lucius, e eles não. Eu não sou estúpido o suficiente para assumir que isso é sincero só porque éramos amigos, mas eu acho que as chances são boas de que acabamos de ganhar a guerra, mesmo que ninguém mais saiba ainda.


	58. Chapter 58

**"Meeting you, with a view to a kill**

 **Face to face in secret places, feel the chill**

 **Night fall covers me, but you know the plans I'm making**

 **Still overseas, could it be the whole world opening wide**

 **A sacred why, a mystery gaping inside..."**

 _–_ _Duran Duran, 'A View To A Kill'_

* * *

Acontece que a ideia de Severus de "chegar cedo" significava "quase imediatamente". Menos de quinze minutos depois que a coruja de Lúcio Malfoy saiu, Hermione estava sentada em uma pilha de caixas em um canto do armazém com Harry e Rony enquanto Severus rondava do lado de fora procurando por possíveis problemas.

\- Isso vai ser uma armadilha - Harry disse categoricamente. - Eu não sei porque ele parece pensar que pode não ser.

\- Harry, relaxe - Ron disse a ele. - Snape é tão paranoico quanto eles. Se ele não está preocupado, por que deveríamos estar?

\- Porque é o Malfoy.

\- ... bom ponto.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. - Eles são amigos há muito tempo. Presumo que ele conheça o senhor Malfoy melhor do que nós. Só o vimos quatro ou cinco vezes.

\- Sim, e ele tentou me matar na maioria dessas ocasiões - Harry apontou com justiça.

\- Verdade. Ainda. Eu confio em Severus. Ele não estaria fazendo isso se achasse que seria uma armadilha. E mesmo que seja, eles não tiveram tempo para definir nada com antecedência, e estamos armados e prontos para correr.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos, ouvindo os sons distantes do tráfego vindo de fora. - Ah, a propósito, Harry, posso pegar Hedwig mais tarde? - ela perguntou.

\- Claro. Por quê? Você vai contatar seus pais agora as coisas estão quase no fim?

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não, ainda não, não até que tudo termine com certeza. É melhor prevenir do que remediar. Não, eu realmente quero escrever uma nota rápida para Lupin. Eu acho que deveria me desculpar por dar um tapa nele.

\- Por quê? Ele mereceu - disse Ron sem expressão. - Até minha mãe admitiu isso.

\- Ele merecia algo, e eu realmente ainda estou furiosa com ele, mas eu não deveria ter batido nele. Ele nunca me bateria de volta, então não foi realmente justo.

\- Você não se sentiu culpada por dar um soco no Draco no terceiro ano - Harry lembrou, sorrindo.

\- Ele certamente não hesitaria em me acertar se não fosse um covarde - ela apontou, sorrindo um pouco timidamente. - Além disso, ele é um idiota sobre tudo. Lupin não é. Ele é principalmente um bom homem, exceto onde Severus está preocupado.

\- Ele nunca costumava ser. Ele parecia estar tentando se dar bem com ele quando estava ensinando.

\- Você acha? Você não acha que o truque com o Bicho-Papão foi um truque desagradável? Severus não tinha como retaliar sem se meter em encrencas. Não foi exatamente profissional levar todos nós rindo dele pelas costas, foi? E Lupin deve ter sabido que diríamos a todos os outros. Eu sei que foi em parte para tentar fazer Neville se sentir melhor, e Severus estava sendo rancoroso, mas ainda estava longe demais. Você não pode culpar seus amigos pressionando-o também. - Ela encolheu os ombros. - Então eu sinto um pouco por tê-lo acertado, mas certamente não por qualquer outra coisa, e ele ainda nos deve um pedido de desculpas, mas eu não quero fazer um grande barulho sobre isso.

\- Eu acho que é justo o suficiente - Harry admitiu antes de sorrir novamente. - Falando de Neville, ele vai se molhar quando ouvir sobre você e Snape. Ele não vai ser o único, também.

\- Eu sei - ela concordou com tristeza. - Eu estou tentando não pensar sobre isso. No momento, estamos planejando manter tudo muito quieto até que eu termine o meu N.I.E.M., uma vez que eu me formar, vamos nos casar, e então fugir e nos esconder em algum lugar agradável e ensolarado até que os jornais se cansem do escândalo e todos pareçam mais ou menos em pânico.

\- Bom plano - Ron aprovou. - Pode levar um longo tempo, no entanto.

Ela sorriu. - Que pena.

Severus chegou alguns minutos depois e ergueu a mão quando os três começaram a se levantar. - Relaxe. Não é hora de ficar nervoso. Está tudo claro lá fora, e eu coloquei algumas alas de detecção para nos dizer quando alguém carregando uma varinha se aproxima. Eu também soletrei este lugar, nós podemos aparatar, mas ninguém pode aparatar aqui. - Ele subiu pelo meio de outra pilha de caixas e se acomodou, tirando os cigarros do bolso e ficando confortável enquanto se iluminava. - Agora esperamos.

* * *

Aparentemente, Lucius Malfoy acreditava estar atrasado na moda, eram quinze para as cinco, antes que a porta do armazém se abrisse em silêncio e ele cruzasse para o centro do chão, com a bengala batendo no concreto a cada passo. Apoiando-se nele, ele olhou em volta enquanto Severus se levantava e saía dos caixotes, avançando para encontrá-lo com a varinha presa frouxamente na mão. Hermione segurou a Varinha Ancestral, não importava sua fé em Severus, ela não confiava em nenhum Malfoy tanto quanto podia jogá-los, e se as coisas corressem mal ela queria todas as vantagens possíveis. Mesmo agora, ela ainda ocasionalmente tinha pesadelos sobre o Ministério, e os olhos frios de Lucius frequentemente mostravam.

Os dois homens ficaram um pouco separados, olhando um para o outro com os olhos apertados. Lucius não parecia estar armado, mas sua mão estava segurando sua bengala com cuidado e ela sabia que era onde ele mantinha sua varinha. Tentando ser objetiva, ela estudou o homem mais velho, na superfície, ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, imaculadamente arrumado e levemente entediado, seu longo cabelo loiro bem amarrado e seu manto profissionalmente adaptado, evidentemente, ele nunca se deixaria vestir roupas trouxas. Olhando além disso, ele parecia cansado, com sombras fracas sob os olhos, e ele não tinha se barbeado com muito cuidado naquela manhã.

Por nenhuma razão que ela pudesse discernir, Severus abruptamente relaxou, aparentemente tendo julgado que não havia ameaça. Mantendo a varinha ao seu lado, ele fechou a distância entre eles e ele e Lucius trocaram apertos ásperos do antebraço em um gesto surpreendentemente amigável, mais que isso, Severus estava quase sorrindo. Hermione observou com crescente interesse, ela não o viu interagindo com um amigo antes. Ela não tinha realmente percebido que ele tinha algum.

\- Você parece terrível - disse ele a Lucius em voz baixa, soando fracamente divertido.

\- E você não - Lucius observou, levantando uma sobrancelha quando deu um passo para trás e olhou para Severus de cima a baixo. - Na verdade, você parece melhor do que eu acredito que já vi você. Que interessante. - Ele olhou para os três e seu lábio se curvou. - Especialmente se esta é a companhia que você tem mantido..

Harry prontamente começou a avançar com uma carranca. - É bom ver você de novo também.

\- Quieto, Potter - Severus disse sem olhar ao redor, enquanto Hermione e Ron se moviam sem palavras para os lados, formando um semicírculo voltado para Lucius. - Como Draco e Narcisa? - Ele perguntou. Lucius não respondeu, e ele abruptamente tenso - Eles não estão...

\- Não - o outro Sonserino respondeu cansado. - Mas chegou perto, uma ou duas vezes. Draco... - Ele suspirou, depois olhou para cima e seus olhos cinzentos estavam gelados. - Você se afastou dele, Severus

\- Eu sei - ele respondeu baixinho. - Eu fiz o que pude. Não foi o suficiente, e não espero que ele entenda.

\- Tentamos explicar para ele, tanto quanto podíamos. Mas francamente eu não entendi, no começo.

Severus deu de ombros, um pequeno sorriso tocando um canto de sua boca, embora não atingisse seus olhos. - Bem, às vezes você é um pouco lento na absorção.

\- Claramente - Lucius demorou, suas características relaxando em seu habitual desdém. - Seus aliados deixam algo a desejar... - O sorriso de Severus aumentou ligeiramente, seus olhos escuros começando a brilhar, embora ele não respondesse. Lucius franziu a testa, então virou a cabeça abruptamente e encarou Hermione antes de fazer um som de nojo. - Você não pode estar falando sério. Ela? Mesmo?

O brilho e o sorriso desapareceram, e Severus levantou uma sobrancelha ligeiramente. - Quem você achou que eu quis dizer? - ele perguntou baixinho. Hermione reconheceu o tom dele, não foi um aviso, mas poderia se tornar um muito rapidamente.

Lucius piscou para ele, franzindo a testa novamente, e deu-lhe um segundo olhar, mais de medição. – Hmm - ele murmurou depois de uma longa pausa, olhando-a lentamente para cima e para baixo. Balançando a cabeça, ele olhou de volta para Severus. - Em retrospecto, eu suponho que isso explicaria. Narcisa vai ficar muito desapontada com você

\- Sem dúvida - ele respondeu secamente. Inclinando a cabeça para um lado, ele estudou seu amigo com uma expressão levemente pensativa por um momento, antes de sorrir de repente, uma expressão surpreendentemente infantil que Hermione raramente via dele. - Todo mundo tem sentido minha falta?

Lucius na verdade sorriu de volta para ele, por um momento, os dois pareciam estranhamente parecidos, apesar das diferenças de cores e características. - Você teria ficado profundamente comovido, Severus. Ele ficou de coração partido ao saber que você não o amava mais. E minha querida cunhada está ansiando por isso.

\- Ótimo. Certifique-se de dar a ela meus afetos.

\- Isso é muito, muito estranho - Ron murmurou em voz baixa.

Hermione sorriu tristemente para ele. - É, um pouco. Suponho que provavelmente não seja uma armadilha, então. Eu gostaria que eles não estivessem falando em código, no entanto. Eu mal entendi metade do que eles estão dizendo. Exceto pela parte sobre mim. - Ela acrescentou, seu sorriso desaparecendo. Fazia muito tempo desde que ela encontrou a típica atitude de Slytherin para os nascidos-trouxas.

Harry pigarreou incisivamente. - Eu odeio interromper esse momento comovente, mas podemos chegar ao motivo dessa reunião? O que você quer, Malfoy?

Lucius nem sequer olhou para ele, arrastando - Realmente, Severus, você ainda não ensinou a esses meninos alguma maneira?

\- Dado o que eu tive que trabalhar? - Severus respondeu, parecendo divertido. - Eu admito que é difícil dizer, mas eles melhoraram, marginalmente, desde que deixaram a escola.

\- Seria difícil para eles ficarem pior - observou ele.

\- Olha quem está falando! - Ron estalou para ele.

Severus suspirou. - Realmente, Weasley, depois de seis anos de Draco te atraindo, eu acho que até você pode reconhecer quando alguém está tentando te provocar. Lucius, pare de enrolá-los. Eu sou o único que terá que suportar o mau humor esta noite.

\- Isso é o que acontece quando você adota crianças - o outro Sonserino disse a ele zombeteiramente.

\- Você não é engraçado - Harry disse, parecendo frustrado. - O que você quer?

\- Eu teria pensado que era bastante óbvio. Você faz Severus soletrar tudo para você, Potter? Estou surpreso que ele não tenha enlouquecido pelo tédio de aumentar seu QI tão longe.

Visivelmente rangendo os dentes, Harry forçou a raiva e tentou sarcasmo, um tanto equivocado, na opinião de Hermione, já que ele estava enfrentando dois especialistas claros na arte. - É óbvio que você quer estar do lado vencedor, sim. Eu estava esperando por detalhes.

Lucius olhou para ele, seu desdém desaparecendo quando seus olhos ficaram frios e distantes mais uma vez. - Eu não vim aqui para trocar palavras com você, menino. - Sua mão se moveu em sua bengala.

\- Lucius - Severus disse calmamente. Os dois homens se olharam, menos amigáveis agora, antes que o loiro desviasse o olhar enquanto ele continuava - Potter, cale a boca. Vá para casa se você não puder segurar sua língua. Lucius quer estar do lado que manterá sua família viva, a qual nem mesmo você pode culpá-lo. Você não tem ideia do que está acontecendo entre os Comensais da Morte desde que o Lorde das Trevas percebeu o que havíamos feito.

\- Eu também não me importo - Harry retrucou.

\- Eu sim. - Os olhos negros de Severus tinham endurecido enquanto ele olhava Harry para baixo. Depois de um longo momento, voltou-se para o amigo e acenou para a bengala. - Espasmos nos dedos?

\- Sim - Lucius respondeu em uma voz cortada.

Severus respirou fundo. - Hermione conhece os feitiços para ajudar com isso.

\- Oh inferno, não. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Severus, da última vez que vi esse homem, ele estava tentando me matar. O tempo antes disso, ele estava tentando me matar.

Ele encontrou seus olhos. - Por favor? - ele perguntou baixinho.

Mordendo o lábio com força suficiente para machucar, Hermione olhou para Lucius, que olhou para ela impassível. Ela olhou para a mão dele, finalmente notando os leves tremores da maldição Cruciatus e a leve rigidez em sua postura que sugeria que ele não queria se mover mais do que o necessário, antes de olhar para o rosto dele mais uma vez, seus olhos cinzentos estavam ligeiramente injetados e totalmente desprovidos de expressão de uma maneira que era muito familiar.

Finalmente ela olhou de volta para Severus, sua expressão era tão neutra quanto seus olhos. Ele havia largado seus escudos de oclumência, e ela podia ver que ele entendia por que ela não queria fazer isso. Mordendo o lábio novamente, ela hesitou. Lucius era seu amigo, mas ele também era tecnicamente seu inimigo.

Suspirando, ela tirou a varinha da videira do cinto, substituindo-a pela Varinha Ancestral, e deu um passo à frente, encarando o noivo. _Você me deve por isso_. Transferindo o olhar para Lúcio, ela disse secamente: - Pense em me chamar de sangue-ruim e farei algo para seu sistema nervoso que fará você chorar como uma menininha.

Para sua surpresa, ele parecia divertido. - Oh, eu posso ver porque ele gosta de você. Relaxe, Srta. Granger. Como Potter tão astutamente apontou, eu gostaria de estar no lado vencedor, e não vejo nenhum benefício em arriscar isso te insultando. Além disso, Severus reagiria bastante abruptamente, ele faz isso de vez em quando, e eu tenho praticado duelo contra ele com frequência suficiente para não querer experimentá-lo de verdade.

 _Eu não quero ser sua amiga_. Ignorando-o, ela silenciosamente começou a lançar os feitiços de supressão neural que aprendera há muito tempo, e ouviu sua respiração engatar quando ele estremeceu em reação. Ocorreu-lhe que ele poderia muito bem não ter ninguém para tratar das consequências de suas punições antes, já que Severus insinuara que não conhecia esse feitiço.

\- Que vergonha, Hermione - Ron disse a ela em um tom escandalizado, ele soava como se estivesse tentando fingir que estava brincando para que Severus não o machucasse.

\- Eu ainda estou considerando formalmente treinar para me tornar um curandeiro - ela disse a ele entre elencos. - Nós não podemos nos recusar a tratar alguém só porque eles são assassinos elitistas puros de sangue. - Lucius riu disso, suavemente, flexionando a mão na bengala diminuiu um pouco, decidindo que isso era bom o suficiente, ela se afastou, limpando a mão na calça jeans enquanto se retirava para ficar ao lado de Severus.

\- Obrigado, amor - ele murmurou sem mover os lábios, tão baixo que ela mal o ouviu. Foi apenas a segunda vez que ele disse isso, e a primeira vez que ele fez isso enquanto mantinha contato visual, que prontamente dissolveu sua irritação e a deixou engolir e ter que desviar o olhar. Ela sabia o que deve ter custado a ele dizer isso publicamente, mesmo que ele tinha se assegurado de que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

Severus deu a seu amigo um olhar aguçado, e depois de um momento Lucius pigarreou desconfortavelmente. - Meus agradecimentos - ele disse rigidamente.

\- Eu não fiz isso por você - ela retrucou. - Harry está certo, podemos seguir em frente?

Severus tirou os cigarros do bolso e acendeu. Parecia casual, mas Hermione sabia que era raro ele fumar tanto assim, ele estava inquieto, mesmo que ele não mostrasse. Expirando a fumaça, ele assentiu. - O tempo está pressionando. Você pode garantir algum dos outros, Lucius?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Nada. É pior do que você pode pensar, Severus. Espero que você perceba a confiança que estou depositando em você. Se isso não funcionar, serei obrigada a ver minha esposa e meu filho morrerem gritando antes de sofrer o mesmo destino, se eu tiver sorte, ninguém mais ousará.

\- Droga.

\- O que isso significa? - Harry perguntou, parecendo realmente frustrado agora.

\- Isso significa que não podemos trazer a Ordem facilmente - Severus disse a ele, franzindo a testa. Ele foi até a pilha de caixas, sacudindo a varinha brevemente para arrumar algumas delas em um círculo áspero e fazendo sinal para que todos se sentassem. - Originalmente eu esperava que alguns estivessem dispostos a mudar de lado uma vez que o Lorde das Trevas enlouquecesse e eles pudessem nos dar a localização de seu esconderijo para que pudéssemos fazer uma emboscada. Entenda, vocês três, a única maneira de entrar em uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte ou a localização ou é ter a Marca Negra ou ser trazido por alguém que a suficiente Comensais da Morte dispostos a arriscar, a Ordem poderia ter atacado. Como é, ou esperamos que a força combinada da Ordem seja suficiente para quebrar as proteções antes que o Lorde das Trevas fuja, ou chegaremos a outro plano.

\- E você quer que nós confiemos com Lucius Malfoy? - Harry perguntou de forma equilibrada. Ele estava segurando seu temperamento agora, mas seu tom não era amigável.

Severus deu de ombros e recostou-se, concentrando-se no cigarro. Lucius olhou para eles. - Ele quase cegou Draco na semana passada. Eu tive que ficar de pé e assistir meu filho gritando sob tortura - ele disse friamente. - Eu não vou repetir o que eu tive que suportar para evitar que minha esposa fosse agredida. Eu originalmente me juntei ao Lorde das Trevas para dar a eles a melhor vida possível, sim, ganhando riqueza e poder, como se eu estivesse sozinho nesse desejo, a melhor coisa que posso fazer por eles é derrubá-lo antes que ele os mate, vocês quatro oferecem uma chance disso... Eu não sei o que você fez, não é certo... Severus?

\- A cobra era uma Horcrux - Severus disse a ele laconicamente. - Havia outras. Nós agora destruímos todas elas. Ele é mortal e nós podemos matá-lo.

Lucius piscou devagar novamente, erguendo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. - Minha nossa, você esteve ocupado - ele disse finalmente. - Suponho que isso explica sua reação. - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Dumbledore sabe que você está aqui, a propósito?

\- Não.

O único monossílabo era evidentemente suficiente para um sonserino. Os olhos de Lucius se arregalaram levemente. - Eu vejo. Trágico. E agora você se afastou do melodramaticamente chamado Ordem da Fênix...

\- Melodramático? Isso, de alguém se chamando de Comensal da Morte? - Hermione disse antes que ela pudesse se conter, e Severus bufou em silenciosa diversão.

Lucius pareceu levemente irritado, mas assentiu, admitindo o ponto. - Touché.

\- Nós não abandonamos completamente a Ordem - Severus providenciou. - Certamente houve uma separação, e nós quatro trabalhamos sozinhos na maior parte do tempo, mas eu suponho que não podemos deixá-los fora de toda a diversão. Eles fariam excelentes escudos humanos, afinal.

\- Severus - Hermione o repreendeu suavemente, e ele deu a ela um olhar divertido antes de se voltar para o amigo.

\- Para os negócios, então. Quem ainda está vivo?

\- Infelizmente, quase todo mundo. Seus nobres amigos estavam curiosamente relutantes em agir com a vantagem que você deu a eles...

Severus revirou os olhos e assentiu. - Sim.

\- Nós não somos assassinos - Harry retrucou.

\- Isso é o suficiente, Potter. Você pode ser hipócrita mais tarde. Mais alguns assassinos na Ordem poderiam ter encurtado essa guerra por ano, só um idiota entra nesse tipo de luta quando não está preparado para matar. Vocês três foram arrastados, o resto da Ordem fez uma escolha - Severus disse a ele com firmeza. - Então, quem nós perdemos, Lucius?

\- Ele matou Rabastan. Eu sinceramente não tenho certeza do porquê. Goyle foi morto. Avery tentou fugir. Escusado será dizer que ele falhou. Alguns dos círculos inferiores morreram, de uma maneira ou de outra, mas apenas aqueles três da parte superior.

Severus assentiu pensativo. - Então isso significa Bella e Rodolphus... Macnair, Rookwood, Crabbe, Greyback, os Carrows... Houve alguma reunião completa desde a batalha em Hogwarts?

\- Apenas uma, alguns dias depois. Ele não aguentará mais.

\- Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis, então. E podemos contar com você mesmo, Narcisa e Draco?

\- Se eu gostar do seu plano - Lucius disse a ele honestamente. - Eu não contei a Narcissa ou Draco nada específico ainda, só que eu estava me encontrando com você para ver o que você poderia inventar. Se eu acho que você tem uma chance, eu vou trazê-los. Eu não os quero envolvidos inicialmente, no entanto. Eles vão agir quando você fizer.

Ele assentiu. - Eu posso trabalhar com isso, eu acho...

\- Há algum ponto perguntando sobre o que eles estão falando? - Ron perguntou a Hermione baixinho.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso triste. - Absolutamente, não enquanto ambos estão sendo Sonserinos. Eu só estou feliz por Severus não ser sempre tão enigmático sobre tudo ou eu acho que poderia tê-lo matado agora.

\- A sutileza é desperdiçada em você três - Lucius falou zombeteiramente, e ela deu a ele seu sorriso mais doce, mesmo batendo seus cílios para ele.

\- Sempre admirei a maneira como você carrega esse enorme símbolo fálico tão sutilmente, Sr. Malfoy - ela disse inocentemente, apontando para a bengala com a ponta da cobra. - Você não está compensando alguma coisa, está?

Ele parecia furioso, mas Severus começou a rir. - Não fique de mau humor, Lucius, eu venho dizendo a você há anos que o pau faz você parecer uma idiota - ele disse ao amigo. - Pare de provocá-la. Ela vai retribuir da melhor maneira possível. E por mais divertido que seja ver você tocando, nós temos trabalho a fazer.

\- Então você vai ter que traduzir - disse Ron.

Severus lançou lhe um olhar zombeteiro, mas assentiu. - O plano básico é bem simples. Quando estivermos todos prontos para nos mover, Lucius virá se juntar a nós, e da próxima vez que ele for convocado, muitos de nós irão marchar para passar pelas enfermarias. Nós matamos o Lorde das Trevas e nós damos o fora de lá Lucius e sua família vão largar quaisquer defesas que sobrevivam a sua morte e vão matar ou restringir aqueles que não desistirem, aqueles que foram para Azkaban ao invés de renunciar a ele, os raivosos. Nós vamos dar a localização para quem não entrou conosco e eles podem entrar para continuar com isso e para prender aqueles que são inteligentes o suficiente ou covardes o suficiente para ouvir os Malfoys e se render. Vantagens: um é surpresa, e o outro é que a Marca Negra vai doer como nada que você possa imaginar quando o Lorde das Trevas morrer. Os Malfoy estarão esperando por ele e há poções que o adormecerão e permitirão que continuem funcionando, os outros vão ser pegos de surpresa e estarão em agonia, o que faz com que seja difícil se concentrar em lutar.

\- Eu posso ver muitos buracos nesse plano - objetou Harry. - Não é muito definido.

\- É por isso que estamos todos aqui, Potter - Severus disse a ele com um ar de paciência exagerada. - Para resolver os detalhes e ter certeza de que isso vai funcionar.

\- Quando você pode estar pronto para se mudar? - Lucius perguntou a ele.

\- Não tenho certeza. Nós só temos três ex-funcionários do Ministério que ficaram na Ordem agora, e apenas um deles era um Auror. Precisamos de tempo para conseguir o máximo de apoio possível. Eu não quero ter que passar o próximo ano ajudando a rastrear os que conseguiram concorrer.

\- Isso levanta um ponto interessante - observou seu amigo. - Você conseguiu remover sua marca?

Severus assentiu, desfazendo o punho do casaco e da camisa e puxando as mangas para trás para mostrar a cicatriz no braço esquerdo. - Funcionou exatamente como eu lhe disse que deveria.

\- Ele não estava satisfeito por não poder encontrar você.

\- Que pena.

\- E as pessoas do ministério? - Ron perguntou. - Como Umbridge? Ela não é uma Comensal da Morte, ela não estará nesta reunião nem nada, mas ela não pode ser deixada solta para correr. Você disse que havia muitas pessoas trabalhando para Você-Sabe-Quem que não tinha a Marca Negra.

\- Depende de quantas pessoas a Ordem pode reunir. Nós conseguiremos o maior número possível deles. Nós não vamos conseguir todos eles, não de forma alguma, mas devemos ser capazes de obter mais. Muitos deles não são pessoas ruins, apenas tentando fazer o trabalho deles, e muitos deles têm famílias sendo mantidas como reféns. Faremos o que pudermos no Ministério, mas nossa principal preocupação deve ser o Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores imediatos. Limpar o resto levará anos, provavelmente. Você e Potter ainda querem ser Aurores, não é? Os primeiros anos de sua carreira consistirão principalmente em perseguir todos que perdermos, imagino.

\- Pensei em um problema - disse Hermione. - Você disse que vamos prender os Comensais da Morte que se renderem. Por que algum deles se renderia? Todo o círculo interno são sonserinos, não são? Eles devem perceber que não terão mais nada a perder. Ninguém vai poder mentir ou subornar seu caminho para sair do problema desta vez. É Azkaban, execução ou o Beijo do Dementador, eles não prefeririam lutar?

\- Muitos deles vão, mas a esperança é eterna - Severus respondeu. - Haverá alguns que querem permanecer vivos o maior tempo possível, na esperança de se desvencilharem dele. E alguns nos escalões mais baixos que foram genuinamente coagidos de uma forma ou de outra.

\- Não os Malfoy - Harry disse sem rodeios, virando-se para encarar Lucius. - Seu dinheiro não vai te ajudar dessa vez. Você não tem nada a perder também.

\- Use sua cabeça, garoto. Estou aqui para fazer um acordo, não para lhe oferecer uma ajuda. Não estou fazendo nada sem uma garantia de imunidade para mim, minha esposa e meu filho.

\- Não posso garantir sua imunidade completa - Severus disse a ele. - Não tenho ideia de quem vai acabar encarregado das coisas ou o que realmente vai acontecer. Eu posso prometer que alguns membros da Ordem irão testemunhar a seu favor, e eu posso prometer um final rápido se não der certo, e eu acho que posso prometer pelo menos o Draco, mas eu não posso dar mais que naquela.

\- Quem você consegue falar? - Lúcio perguntou, inclinando-se para a frente, seus olhos cinzentos se intensificando.

Severus olhou em volta para os três silenciosamente. Seus olhos estavam neutros agora e ele obviamente não ia fazer a pergunta, ele simplesmente olhou para eles e esperou que eles responder.

Hermione pensou sobre isso por alguns minutos, mordendo o lábio. Este homem fez algumas coisas verdadeiramente terríveis. Mas então, assim como Severus, se ela não o culpasse pelo que ele tinha sido feito, parecia injusto culpar seus amigos na mesma situação. Lucius era egoísta, frio, impiedoso e arrogante, mas ele estava tentando proteger sua família e não parecia estar interessado em governar o mundo por causa disso, mas sim por eles.

\- Se você nos ajudar, se isso der certo, eu falarei por você - disse ela finalmente - embora eu não saiba o que é bom e tenho certeza de que você vai achar isso insuportavelmente humilhante para ser defendido por um nascido trouxa.

\- Hermione - Harry protestou.

\- Se ele nos ajudar a vencer, vale a pena - disse ela. - Ele provavelmente encontraria alguma maneira de sair disso de qualquer maneira. E Draco não merece ser punido, ele nunca teve escolha.

Ron estava sorrindo para Lucius agora. - Diga por favor.

\- O que?

\- Você me ouviu, Malfoy. Diga por favor. Peça-me para fazer isso, e eu direi que você não deveria ser morto ou mandado para Azkaban. Mas você tem que perguntar. E quando isso for feito, você tem que perguntar à minha família.

O lábio do bruxo mais velho enrolou, seus olhos endurecendo. - Severus realmente te ensinou bem, não foi...

\- Não é um pedido irracional - Hermione apontou calmamente. - Em algum momento eu quero um pedido de desculpas de Draco por todas as coisas sujas que ele disse sobre mim também.

\- Então, que tal? - Ron perguntou alegremente. Sua atitude era perfeitamente compreensível, refletiu ela, recordando todos os comentários e comentários depreciativos que os Malfoys haviam dirigido nos Weasleys ao longo dos anos.

\- Estou arriscando minha vida e as vidas de minha família por você, garoto.

\- Não, você não está. Você está arriscando sua vida e a deles por você.

\- Tudo bem, é o suficiente. Vocês dois - acrescentou Severus. Ele sacudiu a mão e deu a seu amigo um olhar significativo, e Lucius suspirou, levantando-se e andando pelo chão até as sombras da parede mais distante, apoiado em sua bengala com uma expressão entediada. Hermione sentiu o leve zumbido de Abaffiato em seus ouvidos um momento depois, antes de Severus se inclinar para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

\- Não o empurre, Weasley. Eu sei como ele é, e sua família tem muitas razões convincentes para não gostar dele, mas você não tem ideia de como é assustador para qualquer Comensal da Morte até mesmo pensar em traição. Você não viu o que acontece com os que são pegos. Foi preciso muita coragem para Lucius estar aqui. Não há necessidade de humilhá-lo por isso. Não importa o quanto você esteja gostando - ele adicionou como uma reflexão tardia, balançando a cabeça enquanto um lado de sua boca se contorcia em um quase-sorriso. - Lucius é... bem, ele não é um bom homem, mas ele não é um homem mau também. E nós precisamos dele.

\- Alguma de suas cicatrizes são por causa dele? - Hermione perguntou baixinho.

Ele olhou para ela por um longo momento antes de concordar. - Um ou dois. Ele recebeu cicatrizes de mim também. Foi uma situação complicada e eu prefiro não pensar nisso. Também não vou responder a perguntas sobre isso. Eles são meus amigos e eu vou para fazer o que eu puder para protegê-los. Eles fariam o mesmo por mim. Eu não vou pedir isso a nenhum de vocês, mas não faça isso pior.

Ron franziu o cenho. - Ele pelo menos deve um pedido de desculpas aos meus pais. E ele deve muito mais a Ginny do que isso, depois da coisa com o diário.

\- Tenho certeza de que sim, mas vamos salvá-lo até ter certeza de que todos nós sobrevivemos a isso, por favor. - Ele olhou para Hermione. - E você receberá seu pedido de desculpas de Draco. Eu vou ver isso. Ele é muito afortunado por nunca ter dito isso ao alcance da voz de mim. Outros Sonserinos usaram essa palavra no meu ouvido antes, e lamentaram.

Ela assentiu, imaginando brevemente o que seu relacionamento com ela iria fazer com sua amizade com os Malfoys. Estranhamente, Lucius não parecia muito incomodado, mas Draco sempre a desprezava. Ela não queria ser a razão para Severus perder suas poucas amizades. - Harry, você ficou quieto. Você vai falar por eles se passarmos por isso?

\- Eu não sei ainda - ele respondeu baixinho, antes de olhar para Severus. - O que é para parar V-uh, Você-Sabe-Quem lendo isso de suas mentes?

\- Narcisa é um oclumente decente. Em nenhum lugar tão forte quanto eu sou, mas forte o suficiente. Ela mentiu para ele antes para manter a localização da minha casa em segredo, se você se lembra de ter dito isso a você. Lucius e Draco sabem o suficiente de Oclumência para evitar que ele suspeite. Se ele tem uma razão para investigar completamente qualquer um deles, ele eventualmente descobrirá, então devemos esperar que ele não o faça.

\- Isso é muito reconfortante. Temos que nos mover rapidamente, então, não temos? Dá-lhe menos tempo para descobrir?

\- O que você tem em mente, Potter? Temos que dar a Tonks tempo suficiente para encontrar alguns Aurores com brinquedos brilhantes que querem vir brincar conosco, para começar. E reserve tempo suficiente para o resto da Ordem passar pelas inevitáveis brigas e discordâncias.

\- Eu estava apenas pensando... há um encontro chegando quando sabemos que haverá uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte.

Severus lançou lhe um olhar penetrante, depois sorriu de repente, uma expressão principalmente sincera que continha uma pitada de maldade. - Pode haver esperança para você ainda, Potter. Eu gosto disso. Muito poético.

\- Você está falando sobre o Halloween - Hermione percebeu. - Isso está apenas quatro dias de distância. É tempo suficiente?

\- Eu espero que sim. Eu quero que isso aconteça então. Mas se não estivermos prontos a tempo, então não estaremos, e teremos que esperar até estarmos. Tudo bem, todos nós concordamos com o plano em princípio?

\- Suponho que sim, assim que resolvermos os detalhes - Harry suspirou. - Mas se ele está nos preparando e somos mortos, eu estou assombrando você.

\- Ficar aborrecido com um Potter que não irá embora. No entanto, vou me ajustar - Severus disse sarcasticamente. - Weasley?

\- Sim, eu acho. Ele ainda é um idiota viscoso, no entanto.

\- Acredite em mim, ele sabe disso. Hermione?

\- Se você confia nele e acha que isso vai funcionar, é bom o suficiente.

Seus olhos suavizaram antes de cancelar o Abaffiato e se levantar. - Eu falo com ele e podemos começar a planejar seriamente.

* * *

Atravessando o armazém até onde Lucius estava, Severus pegou os cigarros do bolso novamente. Ele estava fumando muito hoje, mas deu-lhe algo a ver com as mãos. - Se vencermos, eles falarão por você.

Seu colega Sonserino assentiu, observando os três pensativamente. - A garota Granger, Severus? Sério? - ele perguntou finalmente, virando-se para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ele deu de ombros com tristeza. - Estranho, mas é verdade - ele respondeu baixinho, observando Lucius. Ele não tinha certeza de como seu amigo reagiria. Lucius era mais difícil de ler do que sua esposa ou seu filho.

\- Eu perguntaria se você perdeu a cabeça, mas acho que isso aconteceu há muito tempo. - Ele balançou a cabeça fracionadamente e aceitou o cigarro que lhe foi oferecido com uma leve careta de aversão. - Eu vi um anel, não vi?

\- Você viu sim.

\- Inacreditável. - Eles se levantaram e fumaram por alguns momentos antes de ele murmurar baixinho - Narcisa vai ficar absolutamente furiosa. Você recusou todas as suas escolhas, e acabou com... - Ele parou, não tão estúpido para ousar dizer a palavra sangue-ruim, e Severus quase sorriu.

\- Ela vai sobreviver. Você viu algumas das mulheres que ela escolheu, de qualquer maneira, você pode me culpar?

\- Não, suponho que não. - Lucius fez uma pausa. - Eu nunca vi você olhar para ninguém do jeito que você olha para ela. Nem mesmo aquela menina Evans. Mas você tem certeza disso?

Severus encontrou seus olhos com calma. - Eu nunca tive mais certeza de nada.

Isso lhe rendeu um olhar ligeiramente chocado, antes de concordar devagar. - Muito bem, então. Eu vou ver se posso falar com a minha família por você. Draco vai ser muito convincente.

\- Ele não a odeia porque ela é nascida trouxa - Severus respondeu zombeteiramente. - Ele a odeia porque ela é mais esperta do que ele. E porque ela quase quebrou o nariz há alguns anos, e o enganou em várias ocasiões.

\- Isso é verdade. Suponho que pretendo parabenizá-lo, mas espero que você entenda se eu não o fizer. Pelo menos ainda não.

\- Intolerante. Eu sou a prova viva de que você não é o esnobe de sangue que você diz ser. Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo impor um ao outro com frequência. Eu não faço socialização de qualquer maneira e não posso ver você se dando bem. - Não por um tempo, de qualquer maneira, embora ele achasse que poderiam, com o tempo. - Você provavelmente vai ter que comparecer ao casamento, embora.

\- Absolutamente não.

\- Lucius, você é meu único amigo homem, incrivelmente triste como isso é. Se não você, eu vou ficar preso com Potter, Merlin me ajude, e eu não acho que seria um bom presságio se eu acabasse matando o melhor amigo da minha noiva antes do final da cerimônia.

\- Nós discutiremos mais tarde.

\- Realmente - concordou ele suavemente, terminando o cigarro e esfregando-o no concreto áspero sob os pés. - Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Se você for pego...

\- Tem sido pior do que você imagina, Severus. Eu não estava exagerando em benefício de seus pequenos companheiros de brincadeira. Eu entendo sua completa falta de medo agora. Não tenho certeza se me importo com o que acontece comigo, desde que isso pare. Ele se tornou algo terrível. Eu não tenho palavras para isso, você é o eloquente. O que ele vai fazer comigo se ele me pegar é o mesmo que ele vai fazer comigo, se ele não o fizer, exceto mais rápido. Não há mais nada a perder. Se alguém puder fazer isso, é você. Francamente, pensei em me juntar a você por mais de um ano, isso não é o que eu queria quando éramos jovens.

Sem palavras, Severus agarrou o ombro do amigo. - Eu sei. Você não tem que se explicar para mim. E você tem a minha palavra que eu farei tudo o que puder para manter você, Narcisa e Draco livres de represálias.

\- Porque isso funcionou tão bem da última vez - Lucius disse sarcasticamente, encolhendo os ombros rapidamente enquanto sua voz retornava ao seu usual sotaque zombeteiro. - Como você quebrou o Voto Inquebrável, afinal? E sério, como você acabou com a garota Granger? Você e eu temos muito o que fazer, imagino.

\- Hah. Sim, nós certamente teremos. É uma história muito longa para entrar agora. Compre-me uma bebida ou várias quando isso acabar e eu vou te contar... certamente a maior parte.

\- Muito bem. Suponho que é melhor voltar para a babá e informar a Ordem para que eles tenham tempo de ser completamente ineficazes.

\- Espero que eles não sejam completamente ineficazes... Eu realmente não quero ter que fazer tudo isso sozinho. Muito bem então. Vou mandar uma coruja quando estivermos prontos para nos mudar. O pássaro de Potter é muito reconhecível... observe a coruja de Weasley. É um pequeno Scops insano, não deixe Diógenes comê-lo. Vamos acabar com isso, vamos? Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu tenho uma vida esperando por mim.

* * *

\- Bem, isso foi levemente divertido - Severus observou enquanto se afastava da lareira e as chamas mudavam de verde para laranja mais uma vez. - Um pouco como chutar o ninho de uma formiga. Todos na sede ficarão muito ocupados por alguns dias. Fico feliz que estamos fora do caminho.

\- O que está realmente acontecendo lá? - Harry perguntou, e Severus deu de ombros quando ele se levantou rigidamente e se espreguiçou.

\- Arthur, Percy e Tonks estão fora visitando seus velhos amigos do Ministério, especialmente os contatos de Tonks entre os Aurores. Principalmente eles estão reunindo apoio e encontrando pessoas dispostas a lutar, mas eles também estão soando as pessoas que ainda estão lá, trabalhando em quem vai ser um problema, como a Umbridge, por exemplo. Todo mundo está fazendo o mesmo, encontrando velhos amigos que estariam dispostos a ajudar. Eles acham que temos uma boa chance de estar prontos no Halloween. Minerva não está feliz com a primeira parte do plano, mas realmente não há como entrar em uma reunião dos Comensais da Morte sem ser um Comensal da Morte ou ser levado por um Comensal da Morte e não há como mover grandes números.

\- Então, vamos nos ater ao plano - resumiu Hermione. - Primeira parte, as pessoas vão com o Sr. Malfoy e tiram Você-Sabe-Quem. Então os Malfoys começam a tirar proveito do caos enquanto nossas pessoas saem e entram em contato com a Ordem com a localização, e todos os outros entram para ajudar.

\- Isso é tudo, sim. - Ele atravessou a sala e caiu para se espalhar deselegantemente em sua poltrona habitual, sorrindo ligeiramente quando ela abandonou seu próprio assento para sentar-se com ele, aninhada confortavelmente em seu ombro. - Precisamos discutir quem vai com Lucius - ele disse baixinho.

\- Eu pensei que nós quatro estávamos indo - Harry objetou, e Severus levantou a mão.

\- Me ouça, isso é importante. Eu certamente estou indo, e eu não tenho objeção a nenhum de vocês três me acompanhando, se é assim que decidimos tocar as coisas, mas eu não acho que você tenha pensado nisso. Não vai ser uma luta justa. É um assassinato. Nós não vamos entrar para duelar com ele, nós iremos matá-lo. É assassinato. Nenhum de vocês jamais tentou usar um feitiço letal com a intenção de matar outro. Se você vai hesitar, nem por um segundo, eu não quero você nas minhas costas. Isso é perigoso e não podemos cometer um erro, nunca teremos outra chance. Se ele sobrevive agora, talvez nunca possamos detê-lo.

Durante o curto silêncio que se seguiu, Hermione pensou sobre o que ele havia dito. Matar Voldemort sempre foi o objetivo, mas ela não parou para pensar no que isso realmente significava, ela nunca imaginou que ela seria parte dos estágios finais, de alguma forma, mesmo que ela fosse uma das melhores amigas de Harry e sempre tinha sido quase certo que ele estaria lá no final. Voldemort definitivamente merecia morrer, ele tinha que ser morto, mas... ela tentou se imaginar fazendo isso e mordeu o lábio, suprimindo um arrepio.

Severus obviamente sentiu isso, quando ele deslizou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela antes de falar novamente. - Vocês são os únicos que podem decidir. Não sei se algum de vocês pode fazer isso do jeito que precisa ser feito. Não responda agora, temos alguns dias antes de termos que fazer isso. Podemos pratique lançar feitiços imediatamente após a aparatação acompanhada, já que isso é terrivelmente desorientador sob as melhores circunstâncias. Existem outras coisas que você pode fazer se você decidir que não pode realmente usar a Maldição da Morte, escudos, por exemplo, não há vergonha em dizer não, não há nada de errado em não ser capaz de cometer assassinato sem hesitação.

\- Eu tenho que estar lá - Harry disse calmamente. - Eu não estou falando da profecia. Eu tenho que estar lá.

\- Eu entendo querendo vingança, Potter. Mas você não luta para matar, mesmo quando deveria. Você é conhecido por tentar desarmar feitiços nas mais estúpidas das circunstâncias...

\- Esse é um ponto - Hermione interrompeu. - Desculpe, Severus. Mas e a varinha de Harry? Ele compartilha um núcleo com Você-Sabe-Quem, lembra-se. O efeito Priori Incantatem?

\- Oh, bobagens. Eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre isso. - Severus franziu a testa. - Bem, não deveria importar. O ponto principal deste plano é que o Lorde das Trevas não terá tempo para lançar nada. Se você entrar, Potter, e se isso acontecer, solte sua varinha e corra para ela antes que o link forme e bloqueie você.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, não seja um herói. Ainda estou entrando.

\- Eu te disse, não responda ainda. Eu não sei se você pode cometer assassinato deliberado sem vacilar, Potter, nem mesmo contra o homem que matou seus pais. Você não é um sociopata. Eu também não sei o que isso fará com você depois, você é menos psicologicamente estável do que qualquer um dos seus amigos e pode estar vulnerável. Matar alguém afetará você. Não é fácil, você precisa pensar sobre isso e precisa ter absoluta certeza de que pode fazê-lo.

\- Você pode? - Hermione perguntou-lhe suavemente, mudando um pouco para olhar para ele. - Você me contou um pouco sobre por que você se juntou a eles, o que ele uma vez significou para você.

Ele assentiu. - Essa é uma pergunta justa, mas sim, eu posso. Eu tive prática. Eu não tenho ideia de como vou me sentir depois, provavelmente um pouco confuso, eu suspeito, mas eu posso empurrar tudo para longe até que acabe. Eu Também quero a Varinha Ancestral - acrescentou. - Magicamente falando, sou mais forte que você e mais perto das Artes das Trevas.

\- Eu nunca planejei usá-la para algo tão grande quanto uma Imperdoável - ela assegurou, mais aliviada do que de outra forma. - Você deveria ter, de qualquer maneira. Parece... certo. - Ela hesitou. - Eu não tenho certeza se eu posso matar alguém que não esteja ativamente tentando me matar naquele momento - ela admitiu suavemente.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça, apertando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela. - É por isso que eu estou trazendo isso agora, para dar a todos uma chance de pensar sobre isso. Poucas pessoas podem matar a sangue frio. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu não podia fazê-lo tão facilmente. A Ordem encobre a escuridão. Eles sempre se escondem atrás de eufemismos, passam horas justificando tudo. Isso é assassinato, e você precisa estar ciente disso antes de entrarmos. Todos vocês ganharam o direito de vir comigo e colocar um fim para isso, mas isso não significa que você precisa, ou mesmo que deveria.

\- O que você acha que devemos fazer? - Ron perguntou. - Eu sei que você disse que não sabia se poderíamos fazer isso ou não, mas você deve ter alguma ideia .

Ele parecia pensativo. - Eu realmente não tenho certeza, Weasley. Eu sei que todos vocês são capazes de matar em legítima defesa, e se isso fosse uma grande batalha dramática eu não estaria pensando sobre isso, mas isso é diferente. Se nós fossemos agora, nenhum de vocês poderia, mas com tempo para se fortalecer e se preparar para isso, talvez. É para vocês todos decidirem individualmente.

Harry sorriu de repente. - Estou um pouco surpresa por você não ter tentado manter Hermione fora disso, na verdade.

Severus assentiu com um pouco de pesar quando Hermione se sentou para olhá-lo bruscamente. - Eu pensei sobre isso. Se eu pensasse por um momento que ela poderia realmente ouvir, eu teria feito, mas, em vez de fisicamente derrubá-la e encadeá-la em algum lugar, não é possível.

\- Severus... - ela disse em aviso.

\- Oh pare com isso. Você deve saber que eu não quero dizer isso como um comentário sobre suas habilidades, nem vejo você como uma figura de porcelana que precisa de proteção. Eu simplesmente me sentiria mais feliz se não precisasse me preocupar com você, só isso.

\- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você - ela respondeu.

\- E é precisamente por isso que eu não tentei te manter longe. - Ele deu a ela um olhar divertido enquanto ela fazia uma careta para ele, e finalmente ela cedeu e encostou no ombro dele novamente quando o braço dele se estabeleceu em torno dela mais uma vez. - Então, aproveite o resto de hoje para começar a pensar sobre tudo, todos vocês. Amanhã começamos a nos preparar, e em poucos dias tudo acabará.


	59. Chapter 59

**"World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed.**

 **Dummy with the rapture and the reverent in the right - right.**

 **You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light,**

 **Feeling pretty psyched.**

 **It's the end of the world as we know it.**

 **It's the end of the world as we know it.**

 **It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine..."**

 _–_ _REM, 'It's The End Of The World.'_

* * *

Questões morais profundas não eram realmente algo que Hermione já tinha precisado lutar antes. O mais perto que ela chegara de algo como isso, perguntava-se se deveria contar a alguém sobre qualquer estupidez que Harry e Ron tivessem feito agora, ela certamente nunca teve que pensar em assassinato antes. Agora, com apenas mais um dia para ir antes de enfrentar Voldemort pela última vez, ela estava deitada na escuridão do quarto deles escutando distraída a respiração de Severus e pensou de novo. Seu amante estava acordado, a julgar pela falta de ronco silencioso, mas apenas justo, e não parecia inclinado a se mover ou falar ainda.

Assassinato. Não foi fácil contemplar. Brincadeiras e o estranho ajuste de temperamento à parte, ela não era uma pessoa violenta, e certamente não era uma lutadora, a não ser que ela realmente precisasse ser. Voldemort era um monstro, mas mesmo assim... Não, ela finalmente reconheceu. Ela não podia fazer isso. Não friamente, não do jeito que ela precisaria. Ela sabia que hesitaria, e isso poria em perigo todos os outros com ela. Então essa era a grande questão fora do caminho, agora ela só tinha que decidir o que ia fazer, porque ela certamente não ficaria de lado completamente.

Em um mundo ideal, ela queria entrar com Severus e vigiar suas costas. Mas, realisticamente, ele não precisava dela ali. Nos últimos dois dias, os quatro estavam praticando em uma variedade de locais remotos, aprendendo a lançar feitiços enquanto ainda estavam tontos da aparatação acompanhada, incluindo a Maldição da Morte, embora, de acordo com Severus, eles fossem muito bondosos para matar animais, eles não tinham alvos para mirar, e aprender a simplesmente se mover mais rapidamente, e os reflexos de Severus eram como nada que nenhum deles jamais tinha visto. Ele não precisava de ninguém para cuidar de suas costas, não por algo tão rápido quanto isso, e sua presença era mais provável para distraí-lo e dar-lhe algo mais para se preocupar. Ele sabia como cuidar de si mesmo. Ela só tinha que confiar nisso e tentar não se preocupar apenas por se preocupar.

\- Você está estranhamente tensa para esta hora da manhã - Severus murmurou atrás dela, apertando o braço em volta da cintura dela. - Pare de pensar tanto.

\- E você está extraordinariamente coerente para esta hora da manhã - ela retrucou carinhosamente, abraçando-se contra ele. - Frases completas e tudo.

\- Muito engraçado. - Ela o ouviu gentilmente arrancar alguns cabelos do rosto dele, um gesto muito familiar agora. - Você tomou sua decisão, então? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu tomei. - Contorcendo-se até que ele soltou o braço, ela rolou e se acomodou de frente para ele. - Eu não vou entrar. - Ele assentiu, sem parecer remotamente surpreso, e ela sorriu com tristeza. - E você já sabia que eu ia dizer isso.

Severus balançou a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco em troca. - Suspeito, não sabia. Você não é um assassina, Hermione. Você mataria em um piscar de olhos para proteger os outros, mas eu não acho que você poderia fazer isso deliberadamente. O que você planeja fazer em vez disso?

\- Acho que seria melhor ficar com Papoula do lado de fora, caso as pessoas se machucassem - ela decidiu em voz baixa, pensando em voz alta. - Eu estarei por perto se for necessário, mas acho que temos lutadores suficientes, e ela é nossa única curandeira. - Ela o olhou cautelosamente por um momento. - Não se atreva a olhar aliviado.

Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco. - Eu não ousaria.

Hermione bufou suavemente e se aproximou. - Então, serão apenas três de vocês, suponho.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. - Weasley falou comigo ontem à noite antes de eu ir para a cama. Ele quer entrar depois com a família dele.

\- Por que ele não contou a todos nós? - ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Ele não tinha certeza de como Potter receberia a notícia. Desde o primeiro ano, vocês subconscientemente tiveram esse plano de que os três ficariam juntos e ele não queria ser o único a quebrar o pacto não oficial. - Severus se espreguiçou e se acomodou novamente. - Francamente eu penso em vocês três que ele é o melhor equipado para lidar com o que vamos fazer, mas é a decisão dele, e eu admito que quero ver toda a família Weasley juntos. Eu quero ver quantos deles combinar com seus pais e eles funcionam muito bem como uma unidade.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, automaticamente se aconchegando contra ele. - Eu não posso ver Harry decidindo ficar para trás, no entanto. Você não quer que ele entre, não é?

\- Não realmente, mas não porque eu não acho que ele possa fazer isso. Pelo contrário, o oposto, na verdade. Acho que ele vai achar fácil, uma vez que ele tenha decidido. E em um dia ou dois, a primeira vez que ele está sozinho por tempo suficiente para pensar sobre o que ele fez e como se sentiu, vai atingi-lo com muita força. Ele é o menos estável de nós. Ainda assim, como com Weasley, é a decisão dele, e ele realmente merece estar lá. Ele vai se recuperar a tempo.

\- E você? - ela perguntou suavemente.

\- Eu não sei como isso vai me afetar - disse ele honestamente. - Eu não vou saber até que seja feito. Mas eu ficarei bem. Não será a morte em si que me incomoda, mas... ele foi importante para mim uma vez. Eu o odeio agora, mas uma vez que não o fiz. Esse conflito vai se sentir um pouco estranho depois, eu acho, como aconteceu com Dumbledore.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça contra o peito dele, arrastando os dedos pelas costas dele distraidamente enquanto pensava sobre as coisas novamente. - Claro, tecnicamente, todos cometemos assassinatos em níveis lentos desde que Harry apunhalou o diário e destruiu a primeira Horcrux - ela observou depois de alguns minutos. - Quantos fragmentos de uma alma você precisa destruir antes de contar como assassinato?

\- Agora há um interessante debate legal e ético - ele respondeu, parecendo divertido. - É um ponto muito bom, mas acho que você deve manter entre nós dois.

\- Eu planejei. - Fechando os olhos, ela sorriu com tristeza para si mesma, refletindo sobre quão estranha sua vida tinha se tornado quando Severus caiu em seu habitual hábito distraído de brincar com seus cabelos, trabalhando alguns dos emaranhados da noite cuidadosamente com seus dedos. Algumas vezes ainda era chocante confrontar o quão diferentes os mundos trouxa e bruxo realmente eram, e o quanto a vida dela tinha mudado nos últimos dois anos. - Você sabe, Severus, quando tudo isso acabar, você realmente deve pintar algo para Phineas e Dilys.

Ele bufou uma risada suave. - Por que diabos?

\- Bem, eu sei que eles te deixaram louco fazendo isso, mas sem eles interferindo descaradamente com tanta frequência, eu duvido que estaríamos aqui agora.

\- Hmm. Suponho que você está certa, com isso - ele concordou ironicamente. - Vou pensar sobre isso.

\- Você já fez um movimento por conta própria? - Hermione perguntou curiosamente.

\- Com toda a honestidade, não - ele respondeu baixinho, abandonando o cabelo para deslizar os braços ao redor dela. - Bem, não tenho certeza se o Fogo Maldito ainda teria me afastado o suficiente para beijá-la ou não. Eu sei que você trabalhou fora, eu certamente não planejei fazer isso. Mas, na falta disso, não, duvido que teria dito ou feito alguma coisa. Você iria?

\- ...eu não sei - ela admitiu. - Dependeria de como este ano funcionasse, suponho, se você teria ou não matado Dumbledore quando deveria e se ficaríamos aqui com você ou não. Eu acho que teria levado algo incomum, mas eu gostaria de pensar que teria encontrado a coragem uma vez que a guerra estivesse terminada. - Ela sorriu. - Ou você acabasse por ficar bêbado.

Isso o fez rir. - Você é uma mulher má - ele repreendeu levemente, aconchegando-se mais perto e relaxando mais uma vez. Depois de alguns minutos, ele observou: - Você ficou tensa novamente. Pare de se preocupar com o amanhã.

\- Severus, você me conhece há mais de seis anos. Isso é mais do que suficiente para você perceber que eu não vou parar de me preocupar só porque você me diz para não - ela replicou.

\- Ponto tomado. - Ele suspirou. - Eu não posso prometer a você que tudo vai ficar bem. Em um mundo ideal, todo nosso pessoal sairá sem um arranhão, mas a vida não funciona assim. Posso prometer que estamos tão bem preparados quanto possível e que todos os riscos foram minimizados. Não é provável que alguém seja seriamente ferido.

Ela teve que sorrir, ele realmente era absolutamente inútil em ser tranquilizador, já que ele se recusava terminantemente a mentir ou dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse se provar errada mais tarde. Como as peculiaridades foram, ela supôs que isso era relativamente inofensivo, e era estranhamente bastante doce na verdade. - Não faz qualquer diferença, você sabe disso. Eu estaria preocupada, não importa o quão segura ou insegura ela seria. Eu sempre faço isso. - Depois de um momento, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. - Severus, eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

\- Diga - ele disse prontamente, um pouco para sua surpresa.

Mantendo contato visual, ela disse baixinho: - Eu quero que você me prometa que vai ser cuidadoso. Eu conheço você, e sei como você pode ser descuidado com sua própria segurança às vezes. Eu sei que sua vida nunca importou tanto para você, e você e eu sabemos que você não hesitará em arriscar a morte se você acha que isso vai ajudar a alcançar seus objetivos. Por favor, prometa-me que você tentará se manter seguro.

Várias emoções diferentes piscaram rapidamente em seus olhos escuros enquanto ele se apoiava em seu cotovelo, retornando seu olhar sem piscar. Depois de uma breve pausa ele respondeu suavemente: - Eu prometo.

Hermione piscou para ele. - Isso foi fácil. Eu esperava que você discutisse mais.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, seus olhos suavizando. - Você está certa que a minha vida não importa para mim, mas eu sei que é importante para você. Eu posso imaginar como eu me sentiria se você fosse se matar estupidamente, eu não pretendo fazer isso com você. Eu prometo que terei cuidado.

Enrolando a mão em seu cabelo, ela se inclinou e o beijou. Quando seus lábios se separaram, ela sorriu para ele. - Essa foi uma boa resposta.

\- Sim? - Ele perguntou, seus lábios se contorcendo enquanto ele lutava contra um sorriso.

\- Uma resposta muito boa - ela disse a ele, beijando-o novamente. - Você está pegando o jeito disso.

\- Muito obrigado - ele murmurou contra sua boca enquanto seu braço serpenteava ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

* * *

Halloween sempre foi um tempo tenso para qualquer Comensal da Morte. O Lorde das Trevas gostou do simbolismo da noite de Samhain e de alguma forma usou isso como uma desculpa para se entregar a si mesmo. Não tinha sido tão ruim nessa guerra, quando ele estava tentando manter seu retorno mais ou menos em segredo, mas na primeira guerra... Horror além da imaginação da maioria das pessoas, francamente. E então, claro, em 1981, tudo deu errado de maneira espetacular para os dois lados.

Severus não gostou de pensar naquela noite. Ele não se lembrava muito bem disso, mas o que ele lembrava ainda ocasionalmente assombrava seus sonhos. Ele realmente havia perdido tudo, no espaço de uma hora, e levou anos para se recuperar do trauma. A maioria de suas memórias não doía muito mais, mas aquelas ainda tinham bordas muito afiadas, e ele teve o cuidado de mantê-las profundamente enterradas agora. Foi uma distração que ele não podia pagar.

Ele olhou ao redor. A maioria dos membros do alto escalão da Ordem estava em pequenos grupos, todos fingindo que estavam relaxados e calmos. Era estranho ver tantas pessoas no Casa dos Gritos, mas o local de encontro não tinha sido ideia dele. Na verdade, não havia tantos presentes, embora fosse difícil dizer por causa de todos os Weasleys, muitos da Ordem e a maioria de seus aliados desclassificados estavam no Ministério ou nas casas de outros alvos, todos cuidadosamente posicionados e todos armados com Galeões de ouro, eles estavam usando a ideia da moeda de Hermione para AD para coordenar este.

A própria Hermione estava de lado com Papoula, aparentemente profundamente em discussão. Ele a observou por um momento, admirando o quão calma ela parecia, até ele achou difícil perceber o quanto ela estava nervosa. Nenhum deles dormiu muito na noite passada, ou conversou muito esta manhã, o que ele particularmente agradeceu, sem despedidas chorosas, eles seriam separados por vinte minutos no máximo e ele se recusava a fazer uma produção dramática das coisas. Ele se recusou a considerar a possibilidade de algo dar errado, ele estava determinado a sair disso mais ou menos intacto e manter sua promessa.

Seus olhos escuros vagaram pela sala. Os Weasley mais jovens não pareciam estar levando isso a sério, entregando-se às suas brincadeiras e piadas de costume, mas ele os ensinou durante anos e sabia que não eram idiotas. Eles sabiam o que estava em jogo. O mesmo aconteceu com muitos amigos deles, a maioria dos esquadrões de membros da Ordem que trabalhavam em outro lugar tinha alguns ex-alunos ajudando-os. Inevitavelmente, a maioria era da Grifinória, e muitos deles eram ex-membros da AD, mas havia muitos Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas também. Severus havia sugerido alguns antigos sonserinos que estariam dispostos a ajudar, mas ele havia sido derrotado por unanimidade, e já que ele não era mais o Chefe de Casa e não era mais problema dele se ninguém confiasse nas Cobras, ele não tinha argumentado.

Ignorando os membros da Ordem que ele não conhecia pessoalmente, concentrou-se no outro grande grupo de pessoas, que consistia em Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Tonks e Lupin. Estavam conversando em voz baixa, provavelmente repetindo o plano de novo e ensaiando os locais e alvos de todos os pequenos grupos, e apesar da calma externa ele podia ver o brilho nos olhos dos três mais velhos. Hoje havia muito tempo vindo.

Finalmente Severus olhou de lado para Potter, parado perto dele com uma expressão distante no rosto. Eles se olharam silenciosamente por um momento antes que o garoto sorrisse. - Eu estive esperando minha vida inteira por isso.

\- Não, você não - Severus o corrigiu automaticamente. - Você está esperando há seis anos. Você possui a maturidade de uma criança de seis anos, reconhecidamente, mas essa não é a sua vida inteira.

Potter continuou sorrindo, não mais incomodado pelo leve insulto. - Sim. Sim. - Os dois nunca seriam amigos, mas eles tinham alcançado um entendimento decente, e Severus não estava preocupado em ter o bruxo mais novo com ele hoje. Havia uma linda simetria poética em ter os dois sendo os únicos a fazer isso, e neste dia de todos os dias. O sorriso desapareceu e aqueles olhos verdes pareciam mais sérios, voltando para dentro novamente, e Severus se virou mais uma vez, deixando o menino à sua introspecção. Olhando novamente para Hermione, ele voltou sua atenção para a Varinha Ancestral em sua mão, virando-a distraidamente em seus dedos. Era uma pena que o Lorde das Trevas não tivesse tempo suficiente para reconhecê-la, realmente. Isso também era bem irônico.

O estalo agudo da aparição do lado de fora causou total silêncio instantâneo enquanto todos pararam de falar e olharam para ele. Severus ergueu a mão para ficar quieto e ouviu até que uma série de batidas afiadas soou quando alguém bateu na porta com um pedaço de pau, ele contava as batidas, razoavelmente certo de que nem mesmo Hermione reconheceria a Marcha Imperial de Star Wars e imaginava o que Lucius pensaria se descobrisse que sinal era esse. Quando as batidas pararam, ele enfiou os dedos na boca e assobiou a linha seguinte, um pouco aliviado por ainda poder fazê-lo, e Lucius abriu a porta e entrou. Ele estava usando seu manto de Comensal da Morte, mas estava sem a máscara, que foi provavelmente para o melhor.

\- Boa tarde a todos - ele disse, olhando em volta. - Meu Deus, não todos nós parecemos... heroicos... hoje.

Todos olhavam para ele com um silêncio impassível, ninguém estava feliz com sua única escolha de aliado. Lucius sorriu, completamente imperturbável, e caminhou até Severus, sua bengala batendo no chão. Severus viu instantaneamente que seu velho amigo estava nervoso e sorriu de volta para ele enquanto negociavam breves apertos de antebraço.

\- Então, só você e nosso jovem herói aqui? - Lucius perguntou, olhando brevemente para Potter. - Eu pensei que todos gostariam de vir junto... - _Incluindo sua jovem mulher_ , foi a qualificação não dita. Severus encolheu os ombros.

\- Não reclame. Você deveria estar agradecido por não ter que rebocar metade de nós com você. Você conseguiu o agente entorpecente para a sua Marca Negra?

\- Sim, e como você instruiu, Narcissa e Draco já o usaram o suficiente para amortecer a sensação. Nós testamos isso ontem e descobrimos o quanto era necessário para nos permitir sentir uma Convocação sem dor, e avisamos a Draco o quanto ela pode doer. - Ele pareceu pensativo. - Vai doer tanto quanto da última vez, você acha?

\- Eu realmente não tenho ideia. É melhor presumir que sim. - Severus reprimiu um arrepio, lembrando-se do quanto doeu da última vez. Pior do que o Cruciatus, com certeza, e todo concentrado em um ponto, seu braço ficara virtualmente inutilizável por dois dias depois, até onde ele lembrou, embora suas memórias daquele tempo fossem um pouco esboçadas agora.

\- Que horas você acha que vai ser convocado? - Potter perguntou com uma voz muito educada.

Lucius fez uma demonstração de verificar seu relógio de bolso, embora desde que ele chegou na hora de chegar aqui, ele sabia que horas já era. - Não por um par de horas ainda, Potter. Algum tempo depois do pôr do sol - ele respondeu no mesmo tom cuidadosamente educado, tão cuidadoso que era sua própria forma de escárnio.

Minerva foi até eles. Seus olhos estavam duros quando ela inclinou a cabeça uma fração de saudação. - Lucius.

Em contraste, Lúcio fez uma reverência formal e elegante. - Professora McGonagall.

Hermione se aproximou para escutar. Severus a viu reprimir um sorriso e reprimiu um dos seus. Foi preciso um estilo real para fazer essa saudação tão insultante. Lucius era um espertinho insuportável e sempre seria. Foi uma das razões pelas quais os dois sonserinos se deram tão bem.

Minerva fez uma careta para ele. - Quantos estaremos enfrentando?

\- A maioria deles vai me ouvir, e muitos estarão ocupados demais agarrando seus braços e gritando para lutar muito - Lucius assegurou. - Você enfrentará uma séria resistência de talvez uma dúzia, e minha família e eu faremos o possível para subjugar o maior número possível enquanto ainda retemos o elemento surpresa.

\- E quanto a Bella? - Severus perguntou baixinho. - Ela é a única que pode desafiar sua tentativa de assumir o controle das coisas, e eu preferiria que ela não tentasse me perseguir. Eu não vou estar de bom humor para um duelo.

\- Narcissa vai cuidar disso - Lucius respondeu baixinho, e ele piscou, um pouco assustado. Pensando nisso, ele assentiu devagar, fazia sentido, de uma maneira bastante trágica.

Potter ficou olhando. - Ela vai matar sua própria irmã? - ele perguntou inexpressivamente.

Lucius deu-lhe um olhar bastante cansado. - Sua irmã morreu anos atrás, Sr. Potter. Bellatrix como ela é agora é um animal raivoso, além da salvação. E Narcissa a queria morta há meses - acrescentou ele em voz baixa, algo escuro piscando através de seus olhos cinzentos. - Como eu tenho.

 _Oh Deus._ Severus engoliu em seco. - Draco? - ele se fez perguntar, tremendo.

A expressão de seu amigo era sombria e fria. - Sim. Ele tem pesadelos agora. Mas ele não estava ferido, na verdade. Ele vai se recuperar. Especialmente desde que ele pretende ajudar Narcisa.

\- Bom.

Hermione estava mais perto agora e observou em voz baixa: - Nós não queremos que você traduza essa parte, não é?

\- Não - Severus e Lucius disseram em uníssono, trocando um sorriso amargo.

Com tato incomum, Potter quebrou a atmosfera tensa, observando de bom humor: - A propósito, Sr. Malfoy, vou dar os cumprimentos de Dobby.

Consciente de Hermione sufocando uma risadinha, Severus deu a seu amigo um olhar divertido, lembrando-se de ouvir Lucius reclamando do truque com a meia. Foi a primeira vez que ele ficou impressionado com qualquer coisa que Potter tenha feito.

Normalmente, Lucius se recusava a mostrar irritação, apenas observando friamente: - Mesmo para um elfo doméstico, a criatura era peculiar. Você é bem-vindo a ele. - Ele tinha um ponto ali, Severus refletiu, a maioria dos elfos Malfoy tendem a ser um pouco estranhos, na verdade.

Minerva pigarreou incisivamente. - Por mais divertido que seja, temos assuntos mais importantes para discutir...

\- Não, nós não - Severus interrompeu. - Todo mundo conhece o plano, Minerva. Estamos tão preparados quanto sempre estaremos. Quanto mais você insiste em repeti-lo, mais pessoas nervosas vão ficar. Vá e pare seus grifinórios se enrolando mais.

\- Seus aliados estão um pouco nervosos - Lucius comentou quando ela partiu com um olhar.

\- Eu não posso imaginar o porquê - Hermione disse a ele, dando a Severus um rápido sorriso antes de recuar para a sala para continuar sua conversa com Papoula.

O sonserino mais velho riu suavemente. - Estou começando a entender por que você gosta dela. Narcissa sabe, a propósito, mas ainda não informamos Draco. Ele tem o suficiente para lidar no momento.

\- Justo o suficiente - admitiu Severus. - Como Narcissa reagiu?

\- Ela me perguntou se eu estava bêbado. Depois que eu a convenci que não estava, ela me perguntou se você estava.

Ele bufou uma risada silenciosa, bem capaz de imaginar isso. Ele estava razoavelmente certo de que Hermione e Lucius aprenderiam a se tolerar um ao outro muito bem, com o tempo, e ele estava igualmente certo de que ela e Draco nunca se dariam bem, mas aprenderiam a fingir. Quanto a ela e Narcissa, embora... ele preferia que acabassem se matando, na verdade. Ou, o que é mais preocupante, formar uma aliança muito perigosa às custas de si mesmo e de Lucius e condenar os dois. - Mesmo eu lutaria para permanecer intoxicado por tanto tempo - ele respondeu preguiçosamente. - Não houve álcool envolvido em ambos os lados. - _Um pouco de primeiro para mim,_ na verdade, ele refletiu em algum divertimento.

\- E quais são seus pensamentos sobre isso, Potter? - Lúcio perguntou. - Sua relação antagônica com Severus é virtualmente lenda.

O menino sorriu com tristeza. - Bem, nós meio que trabalhamos nisso, mais ou menos. Quanto aos dois... Hermione tem sido minha melhor amiga há anos. Eu não sou tolo o suficiente para tentar dizer a ela quem ela pode escolher. Ela é inteligente o suficiente para saber o que ela está fazendo, eu acho.

\- Um endosso de toque, se alguma vez eu ouvi um - ele demorou. - O que da jovem senhorita Weasley e você, então?

\- Conversa fiada, Lucius? Sério? - Severus perguntou, divertido.

\- Se eu for ficar preso aqui pelas próximas horas, o que mais você sugere que eu faça? Duvido que você tenha trazido um baralho de cartas com você. - Os dois homens trocaram sorrisos rápidos, lembrando um monte de jogos de cartas tarde da noite que remontavam aos seus tempos de escola - o pôquer era um jogo que era muito mais interessante quando os jogadores podiam usar magia e eram ambos sem vergonha e bastante habilidosos.

Potter pigarreou um pouco intencionalmente. - Sim, nós vamos ter uma conversa sobre Ginny quando isso for feito.

\- Eu tremo de medo - Lucius disse sarcasticamente, antes de dar a Severus um olhar confuso. - Por que as pessoas continuam insinuando que eu fiz algo para me desculpar? Então o diário foi amaldiçoado, não é minha culpa que ninguém em sua família ou na escola a tenha visto, e eu não vejo como isso está ligado à Câmara Secreta.

\- Ah... eu esqueci que você não sabe. O diário acabou sendo um pouco mais do que meramente amaldiçoado.

Lucius ficou em branco por um momento antes de seus olhos se arregalarem em algo parecido com horror. - Diga-me que você está brincando.

Severus balançou a cabeça, distraidamente levantando o cabelo para fora dos olhos. - Não. Eu mesmo não sabia até recentemente, mas o diário era uma Horcrux.

Seu amigo xingou em voz baixa em grego fluente. Potter parecia em branco. - Você não sabia?

\- Claro que não - Lucius disse para ele. - Não seja tolo, garoto. Você acha que eu teria conscientemente guardado algo tão perigoso em minha casa, perto da minha família? Ou conscientemente mandaria para escola meu filho participa? Ou mesmo que o Lorde das Trevas teria dito a alguém como ele havia prolongado sua vida? - Ele pareceu um pouco abalado por um momento, antes de rapidamente colocar sua máscara desdenhosa de volta no lugar e se recompor. - Quantos estavam lá, Severus?

\- Sete, tudo dito, embora ele só pretendesse criar seis. É uma história complicada.

\- Sete? - Lucius repetiu. Ele sabia o suficiente sobre as Artes das Trevas para estar razoavelmente familiarizado com Horcruxes. Severus sabia que ele estava imaginando o que muitas divisões faria com a alma de alguém. Depois de um longo momento ele disse baixinho, tentando soar verdade sobre. - Bem, suponho que isso explicaria muito. Isso explica por que ele ficou completamente insano também.

\- É tão ruim agora? - Severus perguntou baixinho, recordando novamente o horror dissonante de encarar o que seu mestre havia se tornado quando a segunda guerra começou.

De maneira surpreendente, Lucius não fez uma piada nem uma observação maliciosa, ele simplesmente encontrou os olhos de seu amigo e respondeu baixinho: - Sim.

Severus inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para o colega Sonserino pensativamente, antes de assentir. - Em uma semana ou duas, quando tudo estiver calmo, nos encontraremos e conversaremos corretamente - disse ele em voz baixa. Lucius assentiu e desviou o olhar, virando-se para examinar os membros da Ordem, vagando em seus próprios pensamentos pela aparência das coisas. Fazendo o mesmo, Severus fechou os olhos e chamou suas defesas de Oclumência, lentamente e pacientemente empurrando tudo para longe dele e se movendo para o lugar silencioso, frio e escuro que ele foi quando ele precisava matar. Pelo menos esta seria a última vez que ele teve que atuar o Comensal da Morte.

* * *

No final, tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente, pouco depois do pôr do sol. Severus foi despertado de sua meditação por Lucius tocando seu ombro, balançando a cabeça, ele se levantou e se espreguiçou. O movimento atraiu a atenção dos outros e todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para ele. - Prepare-se - ele disse suavemente, revirando os ombros e soltando seus músculos. - Nós nos movemos em dez minutos. - Tempo suficiente para garantir que Lucius fosse o último lá. Narcissa e Draco estariam entre os primeiros a entrar, tomando seus lugares e esperando com a mesma ansiedade.

Potter imediatamente foi até sua namorada. Francamente, Severus achava que era uma má ideia, já que isso só perturbaria os dois. Ainda assim, ele não objetou quando Hermione atravessou a sala até ele, embora ela não tentasse tocá-lo, não só ela sabia sua postura em despedidas chorosas, particularmente em público, mas ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para ver que ele estava ocluindo fortemente e precisava de distância para manter seu cuidadoso estado mental. Parecia que ela estava tentando não chorar, se ele era algum juiz, mas ela estava se segurando admiravelmente e sua voz estava completamente nivelada e calma quando ela finalmente disse a ele - Lembre-se da sua promessa.

Fez-se tentar sorrir, pelo bem dela, embora fosse difícil demonstrar qualquer emoção quando estava assim. - Como se eu fosse esquecer. - Provavelmente ele deveria estar dizendo a ela que a amava, mas havia muita gente ouvindo, e parecia tão artificial, tão clichê dizer isso agora. Além disso, não era como se ela não soubesse. - Vejo você em breve - ele disse finalmente, olhando para longe, e ela voltou para os outros quando Potter voltou para se juntar a ele. - Você ainda pode dizer não - ele disse ao menino baixinho.

Ele balançou a cabeça teimosamente. - Não, eu estou indo.

Severus deu de ombros e se moveu para a esquerda de Lucius, e os três ficaram quietos observando o relógio de bolso do Sonserino passando lentamente os últimos minutos da vida do Lorde das Trevas. Por fim, Lucius afastou o relógio e, sem dizer nada, virou a manga para trás. Severus agarrou o ombro de seu amigo com uma mão e fechou a outra firmemente ao redor da Varinha dos Anciões, vagamente ciente de Potter do outro lado, e Lucius tocou a Marca Negra.

Seguir a marca nunca foi o mesmo que aparatação normal, já que outra pessoa estava indiretamente no controle do destino. Isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis, mas também tornava a desorientação pior, embora você tivesse que fazer as duas coisas com frequência para realmente notar. Assim que chegaram, Lucius afastou-se deles e deu um pulo para trás, Severus tinha apenas uma fração de segundo para notar uma grande sala mal iluminada enquanto se virava, a luz do fogo obscurecendo sua visão enquanto ele examinava as máscaras sem rosto.

O tempo diminuiu. Ele parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo para ver as feições achatadas e reptilianas do Lorde das Trevas e olhos vermelhos reluzentes, ainda congelados em uma surpresa momentânea. Todo o tempo do mundo para levantar a Varinha Ancestral e respirar fundo, sua mente completamente vazia de todo pensamento, toda emoção, tudo exceto o plano. Aquela certeza fria encheu sua cabeça com um ruído branco quando mirou e disse, baixinho: **\- Avada Kedavra**. - Distantemente ele estava ciente de outra voz, do filho de Lily em pé com ele, mas estava muito distante, como fogo verde riscado através das sombras e poder queimado através dele, mais brilhante e mais feroz e feio do que ele jamais tinha conhecido, fazendo bile queimar parte de trás de sua garganta e fazendo seu estômago apertar.

Ele se virou quando o feitiço atingiu, e o tempo pareceu acelerar de novo quando o som e a cor retornaram rapidamente e as coisas começaram a acontecer ao redor dele. Ele segurando o braço de Potter, ele viu uma janela, que significava uma única parede entre eles e o lado de fora. Não há tempo para pensar agora. Quebrando uma corrida, ele ergueu a varinha novamente e cuspiu uma palavra e soprou metade da parede enquanto gritos começaram a irromper, correndo direto para a noite sem parar.

Uma vez que ele estava longe o suficiente para a escuridão para escondê-lo, ele parou e se virou, tentando descobrir onde diabos eles estavam, e encontrou um Potter ofegante ao lado dele. Boa. As pessoas podem ficar com raiva se ele perder o garoto agora. - Patronus, Potter, agora - ele murmurou, reconhecendo o prédio. - Diga a Minerva, a velha casa de Scrimgeour.

\- Seu Patrono? - o menino perguntou, fechando os olhos e se concentrando. Ele estava tremendo.

Severus balançou a cabeça. - Eu não posso ainda. - Ele observou o cervo prateado entrando na escuridão, tremendo intermitentemente, escolhendo ignorá-lo quando Potter se inclinou contra ele depois, sua primeira Maldição da Morte sempre foi um pouco cansativa, e ele não estava se sentindo muito bem agora também. Na verdade, ele estava tentando não ficar doente. Fazia muito tempo desde que ele teve que fazer isso, e a Varinha Ancestral realmente não ajudou..

\- Nós fizemos isso - o menino disse um pouco entorpecido. - Fizemos?

\- Sim. - Houve muitos gritos. Severus percebeu que estava arranhando a cicatriz no braço esquerdo, onde estava a sua Marca Negra, estava formigando de forma desagradável, mas não tinha certeza se era física ou psicológica. Ambos, Provavelmente, cracks pontiagudos indicavam que a Ordem chegava aos pares, cada uma com alvos específicos, e ele as viu entrar no prédio com varinhas, sem fazer nenhuma tentativa de parar Potter quando de repente ele gritou e ergueu sua varinha e voltou para a luta. Ele não ficou nada surpreso.

O andar de cima da casa estava em chamas quando Hermione chegou com Papoula. Aquele provavelmente não era um bom sinal, mas já havia várias figuras de robes e máscaras sentadas de maneira desgrenhada no gramado, segurando seus braços esquerdos, e uma ou duas figuras inconscientes estendiam-se ao lado delas. Lucius Malfoy estava com eles. Ele inclinou a cabeça para ela brevemente em um aceno de cabeça superficial antes de retornar à sua conversa com um dos outros. Bill estava de guarda e deu-lhes uma onda amigável.

Ajudando Papoula a descompactar as poções e outros suprimentos que trouxeram consigo, Hermione olhou em volta, recusando-se a admitir que estava se irritando porque Harry enviara um Patrono e Severus não. Não era como se ele estivesse de bom humor depois de assassinar seu ex-mestre, não tinha sido a última vez, afinal de contas. Tonks e a Sra. Weasley saíram da casa, levitando outro Comensal da Morte inconsciente ou morto entre eles, e pararam brevemente para falar com Bill.

\- Esta é a batalha mais estranha que eu já vi - Hermione observou distante.

Papoula riu baixinho. - Seja grata por isso. Nesse ritmo, vamos prender os prisioneiros em vez de nosso próprio pessoal. Pare de ficar olhando assim, tenho certeza de que ele está bem - acrescentou ela sem perder o ritmo. - Ele provavelmente está bem no meio da luta, como de costume.

\- Na verdade, não, ele não está - a voz de Severus disse baixinho atrás deles.

Quase fraca de alívio, Hermione se virou para olhá-lo. Seus olhos estavam muito distantes e fechados, quase nublados, parecidos com a maneira como ele parecia depois que Dumbledore morreu, e seu rosto estava inexpressivo, mas ele estava obviamente ileso. Ela sorriu para ele quando ele se aproximou, e um pouco para sua surpresa, ele a puxou para seus braços e a abraçou com força, sem dizer nada antes de silenciosamente soltar os calcanhares para vigiar a casa, distraidamente esfregando o braço esquerdo..

Fingindo não ter notado isso, Papoula acenou para ele alegremente. - Não ajudando os outros, Severus?

Ele balançou a cabeça distantemente. - Esta não é mais a minha luta. Já fiz o suficiente. Já tive o suficiente - ele respondeu suavemente, envolvendo os braços em volta de si mesmo e continuando a olhar para a casa quando Narcissa Malfoy emergiu e cruzou para ficar ao lado do marido, um momento depois, Draco apareceu e trotou até eles, seguido por Fleur, que começou a conversar com Bill.

Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado dele e ele sem palavras se inclinou contra ela, começando a tremer quase imperceptivelmente. - Para onde Harry foi?

\- Onde você pensa? - Ele replicou, tentando soar como seu habitual como ele apontou vagamente para a casa. - Ele ficou tonto. Pequeno idiota. Desconsiderando tudo o que te ensinei.

\- Ele sempre reage estranhamente à adrenalina. Eu acho que é uma coisa de Quadribol. Ou talvez apenas uma coisa de menino. E não se atreva a dizer que é uma coisa grifinória - acrescentou ela, sorrindo um pouco antes de se inclinar contra ele um pouco mais forte. - Você está bem?

\- ...Eu realmente não sei - ele respondeu após uma pausa. - Eu tenho trabalhado para esta noite por mais tempo do que você está viva, Hermione. E agora, eu não sei - ele terminou de forma abrupta. Depois de um momento, ele tirou a Varinha Ancestral de algum lugar da roupa e entregou a ela. - Para referência futura... não use isso para Imperdoáveis.

Suprimindo um arrepio, ela pegou-o dele e empurrou-o para fora do cinto, puxando a camisa para baixo sobre ele. - Eu posso imaginar. Ok. Espere por mais ou menos meia hora, e devemos terminar aqui, contanto que ninguém se machuque seriamente. Então podemos ir para casa. Parece bom?

Ele assentiu com cansaço e tentou chamar um sorriso malsucedido antes de inclinar a cabeça e olhar para a casa. - Aí vem problema.

Hermione olhou para cima e viu os gêmeos se movendo cambaleantes na direção dela, Fred estava embalando seu braço obviamente quebrado e o rosto de George estava coberto de sangue, mas ambos sorriam maniacamente. - Oi Hermione, olá Madame Pomfrey. Oops, olá Professor, não te vi ai - disse George alegremente. - Um pouco de ajuda?

\- O que você fez desta vez? - Hermione perguntou, segurando o pulso de Fred e examinando seu braço.

\- Eu realmente não sei - ele disse a ela brilhantemente. - Está tudo se movendo um pouco rápido lá. Nós vimos a mãe lutando, no entanto! Isso foi incrível!

\- De uma maneira realmente assustadora - acrescentou seu gêmeo, estremecendo quando Papoula começou a tirar o sangue do rosto. - Muito assustador.

\- Há algum ponto perguntando a vocês dois o que realmente está acontecendo lá? - Severus perguntou acidamente, parecendo muito mais com sua persona pública habitual.

\- Você quer dizer quem está morto e coisas assim? Não faço ideia, senhor - George respondeu enquanto Hermione reparava o braço de Fred. - O fogo está começando a se espalhar e quase todos os outros caras ainda estão usando suas máscaras. Eu não acho que muitas pessoas estão mortas embora. Parece que funcionou. Oh, olá professora - acrescentou ele enquanto McGonagall mancava cansadamente até eles.

\- Olá, meninos, Hermione. Papoula. Severus.

\- Você está bem, Minerva? - Papoula perguntou, endireitando-se. - Tudo bem, Sr. Weasley, você está bem. Nem pense em voltar para lá. Sente-se ali fora do caminho e tente se comportar, vocês dois.

\- Não se preocupe, Papoula, estou bem. Estou ficando velha demais para isso, é tudo.

Severus bufou baixinho. - Por favor. Todos nós sabemos o que você faria com qualquer outra pessoa que ousasse dizer isso. Alguma notícia dos outros ainda?

Ela levantou um par de galeões. - Eu acabei de checá-los. Todos os alvos primários foram adquiridos. Eles estão indo para as secundárias agora, mas as notícias já estão começando a se espalhar, algumas delas já se foram. Nosso pessoal está entrando em contato com o Profeta enquanto falamos, os primeiros jornais vão relatar a morte de Voldemort em três horas - disse ela em tom satisfeito.

\- O que está acontecendo lá dentro? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Seus amigos estão bem, Hermione. Arthur está de babá enquanto Molly, Remus e Tonks lidam com os últimos. Eu tenho que admitir, os Malfoys se saíram bem. Eu não tinha certeza se isso aconteceria.

\- Lucius ficará tocado - Severus murmurou. - Temos que trazer os corpos. Precisamos ter certeza de que temos todos. E o mundo vai querer provas de que ele está realmente morto. Nós não tivemos um cadáver da última vez.

Hermione suspeitava fortemente que o próprio Severus queria uma prova disso. Se ele estivesse seguindo o plano, ele não teria esperado para ver se havia funcionado, fazia sentido que ele quisesse ver o corpo para ter certeza. - Falando do Sr. Malfoy, o que está acontecendo com os Comensais da Morte que se renderam? - ela perguntou. - Eles estão presos?

\- Eles serão, quando chegarmos a isso. Vamos ter que encontrar alguém para atuar como ministro temporário até que as coisas sejam resolvidas. Vai demorar um pouco para resolver as questões legais.

\- Então deixe os Malfoys irem para casa - ela sugeriu. - Sob guarda, se pudermos poupar alguém, mas eu não acho que eles vão fugir. Eles vão perder se eles fizerem. Não faz sentido ficarem aqui, e os que não cooperaram não ficarão satisfeitos em vê-los. Talvez mandar aqueles que se renderam a eles ou algo assim. Isso nos dará menos para lidar aqui.

Severus olhou-a grato por isso, ele obviamente não estava com um humor falador e claramente queria que tudo acabasse.

Professora McGonagall assentiu distraidamente. - Nós planejamos, não se preocupe. Tonks conseguiu reunir a maioria dos Aurores, assim que suas equipes completarem suas tarefas, áreas do Ministério estarão disponíveis para uso e nós teremos guardas. Isso nos levará horas para arranjar arranjos temporários, então todos nós podemos relaxar um pouco antes de começar a resolver as coisas.

* * *

Um a um, os outros saíram da casa ao longo da meia hora seguinte. A investigação cuidadosa dos corpos por um Lucius um tanto relutante e um Severus retraído e mudo descobriram que eles tinham conseguido mais ou menos todo mundo, três haviam escapado, nenhum muito importante de acordo com o sonserino loiro e nenhum que fosse longe. Bellatrix foi morta por Narcissa, como planejado, o marido fora derrubado pelo Sr. Weasley, no final, e o irmão dela por Lupin ou Tonks. A Sra. Weasley havia pegado um dos gêmeos Carrow, o outro se rendera. Ninguém mais precisava morrer, embora houvesse muitos feridos, e ninguém da Ordem tivesse morrido, embora Fleur tivesse sido levada para o St. Mungus por um Bill preocupado.

\- Seu plano funcionou perfeitamente - Hermione disse a Severus em voz baixa, quando as últimas equipes dos Aurores levaram seus prisioneiros de volta ao Ministério para começar a resolver as coisas. Eles também levaram os corpos de Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte mortos..

Ele assentiu bastante apático, mas parecia um pouco melhor agora do que antes, na maioria das vezes, ele parecia cansado e um pouco distante, embora não tivesse deixado o lado dela desde que Lucius e sua família haviam partido. - Assim parece.

\- O que acontece agora?

\- Dê cinco minutos de silêncio agora que todo mundo já se foi, e todo mundo vai começar a enlouquecer. Vai ser uma festa infernal, eu imagino. Liderados por seus amiguinhos.

Hermione teve que rir apesar de si mesma, trocando um olhar divertido com Severus antes de olhar para Harry, que estava sorrindo de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Parecia adulto, de repente, como o homem em que ele estava se transformando, em vez do menino que ela sempre conhecera.

\- Talvez em um tempo. Mas eu quero que todos nós vamos para outro lugar primeiro, se está tudo bem. Eu quero ir para Godric's Hollow. Eu sei que há algum tipo de memorial lá que eu nunca vi. Eu gostaria de ser lá com todos vocês.

O consenso geral era de que era uma ideia adorável, mas Hermione olhou para Severus, lembrando-se dele dizendo categoricamente que ele não voltaria para lá. Ele não estava encarando mais nada, como estivera fazendo a maior parte da noite, mas olhou para cima quando sentiu o olhar dela e ofereceu-lhe um meio sorriso. - Não olhe para mim assim. Está tudo bem.

\- Severus, você não precisa mais fazer as coisas, lembra? - ela lembrou-lhe gentilmente. - Harry não vai se importar se formos para casa, e ninguém vai se perguntar por quê.

\- Eu sei, mas na verdade, está tudo bem - disse ele pensativo. - Eu particularmente não quero voltar, mas... parece certo, de uma maneira estranha. Esta será a última peça, se isso fizer sentido.

\- Para dizer adeus?

\- Eu não diria isso sentimentalmente, não - ele respondeu secamente, sorrindo um pouco mais e relaxando enquanto ele parecia voltar ao mundo real. - Não literalmente, mas... de certo modo, sim. Eles chamam isso de fechamento, ou algo assim, não é? Além disso, minhas lembranças do lugar são levemente horripilantes e gostaria de algo mais neutro. E você deveria estar lá por Potter, isso é importante para ele. Desde que duvido que você me deixe ir a algum lugar sozinho por um tempo...

\- Eu não ouço você reclamando - ela respondeu, sorrindo e pegando a mão dele. - Se você tem certeza de que está bem, então é justo. Vamos.

* * *

Havia uma atmosfera interessante ao redor da casa arruinada quando chegaram lá. Harry ficou surpreso ao ver a estátua de si mesmo e de seus pais, e Ron e os gêmeos o haviam provocado um pouco, mas depois todos ficaram quietos e estavam principalmente observando-o olhando para ele. Os membros mais antigos da Ordem estavam de pé ao lado, perdidos em suas próprias memórias pela aparência das coisas, às vezes apontando discretamente uma mensagem particular que havia sido deixada lá.

Hermione estava assistindo principalmente Severus, que estava olhando para a estátua com a cabeça ligeiramente de um lado e nenhuma expressão real em seus olhos. Ela ainda estava segurando a mão dele e não podia sentir nenhuma tensão em particular nele, mas ela não tinha certeza do que ele estava pensando.

Harry veio até eles depois de alguns minutos. - Obrigado por estar aqui - disse ele a Severus em voz baixa. - Eu sei que você não queria, mas... eu queria que todos estivessem aqui. - Ele olhou de volta para a estátua. - Eu nunca percebi...

\- Também não sabia que isso estava aqui - Severus respondeu calmamente. Sua voz era neutra, mas sem a ponta frágil que significava que ele estava se protegendo, ele realmente parecia bem. - É uma boa semelhança com eles, na verdade.

\- E de mim? - Harry perguntou um pouco caprichosamente.

\- Todos os bebês parecem iguais, Potter. Embora, sem dúvida, Molly discordaria veementemente.

\- O que os trouxas veem? - ele perguntou. - Eu não conseguia me concentrar no que havia antes de mudar.

\- Eu vi um obelisco de pedra - Hermione ofereceu - mas eu não conseguia ver o que era.

\- Há um memorial de guerra aqui comemorando os locais que morreram na Primeira Guerra Mundial - disse Severus. - Ele foi transfigurado com cuidado e, em seguida, encantado para que os feiticeiros o vejam. Faz sentido. Essa foi a Grande Guerra deles, e esta foi a nossa.

\- E agora acabou - Harry disse suavemente, e ele assentiu, estendendo o braço para os ombros de Hermione e puxando-a para perto.

\- Sim. Agora acabou.

Harry voltou para Gina e os membros sobreviventes da Ordem da Fênix ficaram quietos por alguns minutos. Foi a professora McGonagall que avançou finalmente, levantando a varinha no ar e acendendo a ponta, um a um, os outros se juntaram a ela, formando um círculo solto ao redor do memorial. Ainda aninhada contra o lado de Severus, Hermione levantou a Varinha dos Anciões junto com sua própria varinha de videira. Severus foi o último, mas finalmente ele também sacou a varinha com a mão livre e a ergueu quando a ponta se acendeu e ficaram em silêncio com as varinhas acesas enquanto os fogos de artifício começavam a se apagar à distância.


	60. Chapter 60

**"The first time I loved forever**

 **Was when you whispered my name**

 **And I knew at once you loved me**

 **And all the mere fool I am**

 **The first time I loved forever**

 **I cast all else aside**

 **And I bid my heart to follow**

 **Be there no more need to hide**

 **And if wishes and dreams are merely for children**

 **And if love's a tale for fools**

 **I'll live the dream with you**

 **For all my life and forever**

 **There's a truth I will always know**

 **Though my world divides and shatters**

 **Your love will help me by..."**

 _–_ _Beauty and the Beast, 'The First Time I Loved Forever.'_

* * *

 **Novembro de 1997**

 _A última semana foi absolutamente insana_ , Hermione disse a si mesma distraidamente. _Mesmo pelos nossos padrões._

Ela estava atualmente vadiando no corredor em Grimmauld Place, esperando por Severus, em breve eles iriam ver seus pais, ainda escondidos no sul da França. Ela havia pegado emprestado Hedwig na noite em que Voldemort foi morto para que ela pudesse avisar que tudo estava terminado e que ela seria capaz de vê-los em breve e trazê-los para casa, e desde então tudo estava insanamente ocupado.

Houve muita coisa para a Ordem fazer, principalmente envolvendo o Ministério, tentar encontrar alguém para realmente administrar as coisas tinha sido uma verdadeira dor de cabeça, já que a maioria das pessoas competentes estava morta ou fugira do país. No momento, a professora McGonagall, o Sr. Weasley e Tonks estavam oficiosamente encarregados das coisas enquanto tentavam encontrar alguém que eles pudessem nomear Ministro, mesmo _pro tem_ , ironicamente, a infame atitude superorganizada de Percy e a atenção microscópica aos detalhes se revelaram inestimáveis. As pessoas estavam lentamente voltando ao trabalho e alguns departamentos do Ministério estavam começando a funcionar mais uma vez, mas foi um processo muito gradual, e até conseguirem alguém no comando havia um limite para o que poderia ser feito.

Lidar com os prisioneiros teria que esperar até que o que restasse da Suprema Corte pudesse ser reunido e devolvido ao cargo, no momento, haviam sido extraoficialmente divididos em dois grupos. Um grupo estava na Mansão Malfoy, nominalmente sob a guarda de Lupin, Bill e qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse ser poupada, mas na realidade sujeita aos Malfoys. Claro, Lucius e sua esposa e filho eram tecnicamente prisioneiros também, mas francamente ninguém tinha tempo ou recursos para isso, e eles tinham sido condescendidos com o entendimento de que se eles fugissem ou atacassem alguém, Severus seria responsabilizado. Estava longe do ideal, mas até agora estava funcionando esplendidamente e nenhum deles estava causando nenhum problema, até onde Hermione ouvira, de qualquer maneira, já que ela estava ficando bem clara.

O outro grupo de prisioneiros estava de fato em Azkaban, que havia sido limpo de todos os Comensais da Morte que haviam jogado lá. Eles foram os que se recusaram a se render, ou aqueles que Severus e Lucius disseram que agiram de bom grado sem necessidade de coerção, Umbridge estava entre eles, para satisfação pessoal de todos. Eles estavam sendo tratados moderadamente bem no momento, já que não restavam muitos dementadores, mas demoraria um pouco até que pudessem ser julgados adequadamente.

Hogwarts caiu mais abaixo na lista de prioridades de todos no momento. Esperançosamente a escola reabriria depois do Natal, com a perda de um único termo, mas a Ordem ainda contatava as pessoas e tentava descobrir quem ainda estava vivo. Demoraria algum tempo até que pudessem encontrar professores suficientes para desativar as últimas defesas e abrir o castelo mais uma vez, e certamente um pouco antes de a professora McGonagall poder começar a identificar quantos funcionários ela havia deixado e começar a entrevistar substituições, obter um número de quantos alunos voltaria e organizaria os novos primeiros anos.

Hermione passou uma parte significativa dos últimos dias em St. Mungus com Papoula, entre o Ministério e Azkaban havia muitos prisioneiros resgatados em péssimas condições e a equipe precisava de toda a ajuda que pudessem obter. Ela arrastou Rony e os gêmeos para ajudar, já que além de Harry e Gina, que estavam muito focados um no outro para ajudar de alguma forma, todos os outros estavam ocupados demais. Apesar de passar um bom tempo sendo interrogada por Dilys, ela estava orgulhosa de quanto eles conseguiram fazer.

O resto do tempo que ela passara com Severus, que havia saído do radar o máximo possível e estava fazendo o possível para ficar bem fora de todo mundo enquanto ele se arrumava. Eles estavam ficando na Sede com todos os outros e ele estava ajudando quando ele era genuinamente necessário, mas ele estava gastando o máximo de tempo possível para chegar a um acordo com as coisas. Por mais tempo do que Hermione estava viva, toda a sua vida tinha sido focada em derrotar Voldemort, e agora finalmente aconteceu que estava demorando um pouco para se ajustar à sua liberdade. Apesar de seus medos, ele estava bem, na medida em que ela sabia, um pouco mais quieto, dado a pensar um pouco mais frequentemente, um pouco nervoso, um pouco mais inquieto durante o sono e com uma tendência a ser pegajoso na cama quando acordado, mas no geral parecia estar se recuperando. Ele tinha avisado a ela que provavelmente não duraria, mas agora as coisas estavam bem, provavelmente porque havia tanta coisa acontecendo que não havia realmente tempo para alguém quebrar.

Além de tudo, ela estava transferindo todos os pertences de seus pais de volta para a casa deles e certificando-se de que estava pronta para eles voltarem para casa, trabalhando duro para que ela não tivesse tempo de se preocupar como eles iriam reagir quando ela começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido. No momento em que era sua vida pessoal que estava ocupando sua atenção, Severus não era a ideia de ninguém de um parceiro "ideal", particularmente no mundo trouxa, mas contar a seus pais sobre a guerra iria horrorizá-los, dado tudo que eles tinham desde que ela tinha visto pela última vez.

Uma ponta delicada de dedos afastou o lábio inferior de seus dentes, e ela reprimiu um grito de surpresa ao olhar para Severus, que ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu fracamente. - Preste atenção - ele repreendeu levemente, balançando a cabeça. - Você está realmente tão nervosa?

\- Como você não está? - ela retrucou, avistando o vazio revelador dos escudos de Oclumência em seus olhos escuros.

Ele ignorou isso, naturalmente. - Hermione, pelo que eu observei, seus pais ficarão tão aliviados de que você esteja viva e ilesa e que o perigo passou de que todo o resto é apenas detalhes. Dito isto, eu recomendo vivamente que você minta - acrescentou suavemente - ou pelo menos encubra as piores partes. É difícil colocar uma manobra de trouxa no assalto a banco ou brincar no cérebro de alguém, o que passa pelo cérebro de Potter, pelo menos, ou planejar um assassinato ou participar de uma batalha. Especialmente desde que a maioria de seus guardiões estavam completamente alheios à maior parte e não tinham ideia de onde você estava ou o que estava fazendo.

\- E o guardião que sabia sobre isso estava descaradamente se aproveitando de mim? - Ela brincou. Um canto de sua boca se contorceu em resposta, mas ele não sorriu, ele realmente estava nervoso sobre isso, ela sabia. Não porque ele se importava com o que seus pais pensavam dele, mas porque ele sabia que era importante para ela. - De qualquer forma, você sempre diz que eu sou uma péssima mentirosa.

\- A maioria das adolescentes consegue mentir de forma convincente para pelo menos seus pais, mesmo que suas mães geralmente não sejam enganadas - retrucou ele. - E neste caso eles vão querer aceitar a mentira. Você já sabe que seus pais não querem ouvir sobre a realidade do seu mundo, eu imagino que você tenha mentido para eles desde alguns meses em seu primeiro ano. Ou você realmente disse a eles que você quase foi morto por um troll?

\- Oh, cale a boca. Você está pronto?

\- Como eu sempre estarei. Onde estamos realmente indo?

\- França. Isso é um problema? Eu nunca tentei aparatar em outro país. Devemos usar uma chave de portal?

\- Não é necessário, não. A aparatação vai demorar um pouco mais e a tontura será um pouco mais pronunciada depois, mas não o suficiente para se preocupar. Eles estão nos esperando?

\- Sim.

\- Então vamos.

Assentindo, ela pegou o braço dele e se concentrou, fechando os olhos e puxando os dois para uma escuridão rodopiante. Antes que ela tivesse a chance de fazer mais do que recuperar o equilíbrio e abrir os olhos, um uivo penetrante soou a cerca de um centímetro de sua orelha e ela cambaleou quando uma bola de penugem de gengibre se jogou das costas de uma cadeira para ela. Pegando seu gato mais ou menos por reflexo, Hermione enterrou o rosto em sua pele e o abraçou, apertando os olhos e desejando não começar a chorar. - Olá, Bichento - ela sussurrou com voz rouca quando ele começou a ronronar mais alto que o trovão, seu corpo inteiro vibrando com ele. - Sentiu minha falta? - Um momento depois, os braços de seus pais a envolveram e ela perdeu a batalha contra suas lágrimas.

Quando ela conseguiu parar de chorar, não teria ficado surpresa se Severus tivesse corrido para as colinas, mas na verdade, quando ela enxugou os olhos e olhou em volta, ele ainda estava parado ali perto, observando com uma expressão de diversão cuidadosamente guardada. Ele também tinha sido aparentemente adotado, já que ele estava coçando um Bichento ainda ronronando atrás de uma orelha e tinha alguns cabelos ruivos grudados em seu casaco. - Desculpe, Severus - ela disse a ele timidamente. _Eu disse a ele que não seria emocional._

Ele sorriu levemente, virando a cabeça para evitar os bigodes familiares, enquanto Bichento cheirava sua mandíbula. - Vou sobreviver. - Olhando para os pais, ele inclinou a cabeça. - Bom Dia.

\- Bom dia, professor - respondeu a mãe educadamente, enxugando os olhos, Hermione não gostou do jeito que ela estava sorrindo. - É bom ver você novamente.

Os olhos de Severus se estreitaram fracamente quando ele assentiu. - Eu consegui passar o presente de 17º aniversário de Hermione, mas se você mandasse alguma coisa para o décimo oitavo dia dela, não teria chegado até nós - disse ele com cuidado. - Os últimos meses foram um pouco agitados.

O pai de Hermione estava sorrindo agora enquanto ele tirava algo do bolso que acabou sendo a pedra que Severus ajudou a criar o que parecia anos atrás. - Nós nos reunimos. Isso estava brilhando com bastante calma por um longo tempo, e então ao redor... o que, Maio? Começou a girar todos os tipos de cores interessantes uma noite. Sabíamos que algo havia acontecido.

Sua mãe assumiu a história. - Acalmou-se depois de algumas horas, suponho. Houve alguns dias desde então, quando está piscando estranhamente, mas não tão mal. Que diabos você tem feito?

\- É uma história muito, muito longa, mamãe - Hermione interveio apressadamente, sorrindo tristemente para a absoluta inadequação daquela descrição. - Eu vou lhe dizer, eu prometo, mas vai levar dias. Nós vencemos e estou segura. O resto não pode esperar até estarmos em casa? Não que fosse realmente mais sua casa, mas ainda assim.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, você realmente imagina que eu vou deixar isso acontecer? - Sua mãe perguntou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. - Porque eu não estou realmente surpresa de ver o Professor Snape com você hoje. Nos últimos meses, essa pedra virou outra cor, você vê... - Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu triunfante. - O mesmo tom de rosa que seu rosto acabou de virar, na verdade.

\- Oh Deus - Hermione disse em voz baixa, lutando contra o rubor desesperado. Não era assim que ela queria que eles descobrissem. Virando-se, ela olhou para Severus. - Você não me avisou isso aconteceria!

\- Eu não sabia - ele protestou, parecendo um pouco embaraçado.

\- Relaxe, vocês dois - seu pai disse suavemente. - Não é como se não suspeitássemos que isso fosse acontecer - acrescentou ele, olhando diretamente para Severus, que começou a se interessar pelo chão.

\- Alguém vai finalmente me dizer o que ele disse para você no ano passado? - ela perguntou, deslealmente aliviada por ter toda a atenção focada em seu parceiro em vez dela.

\- Não é o que ele disse - sua mãe disse pensativamente - tanto como ele disse isso. Vamos apenas dizer... nós estávamos confiantes de que você seria bem cuidada.

Severus ainda estava estudando o chão como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante que já vira, e pela tensão em seus ombros estava provavelmente sonhando acordado com a maldição Cruciatus como menos doloroso do que isso. Hermione refletiu com algum divertimento que ele realmente era um homem muito complicado, ele parecia visivelmente desconfortável porque queria, porque achava que isso criaria uma impressão melhor do que sua máscara sem expressão habitual, e provavelmente esperava também por simpatia. As emoções eram genuínas, mas ele decidira revelá-las, como sempre, ele havia julgado habilmente a melhor maneira de interpretar isso. _Sonserinos._

Seguindo sua liderança, ela fez o melhor que pôde para parecer submissa e envergonhada. - Você não está... desapontada comigo, está? - Divertida ou não, essa era uma pergunta genuína, parte dela vinha se preocupando com a reação dos pais há meses.

\- Ainda não - respondeu a mãe enigmaticamente. - Você acha que precisa dizer mais alguma coisa?

Severus limpou a garganta suavemente para chamar atenção de volta para ele, ele estava trabalhando muito para ser charmoso, Hermione notou, observando-o cuidadosamente colocando Bichento para baixo antes de endireitar os ombros e caminhar até ela. Ele não estava protegendo muito e estava claramente tentando parecer menos ameaçador e sombrio, ajudado pelo gato que o seguia e ronronava. Tomando um fôlego, ele pegou a mão esquerda de Hermione, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e levantando-a para que a luz captasse seu anel. - Como isso, talvez? - ele ofereceu um pouco timidamente.

Seus pais olhavam para eles em silêncio por um longo momento, com expressões bastante atônitas antes que sua mãe limpasse a garganta. - Certo, jovem senhora, vamos pegar nossas coisas e depois vamos para casa para uma longa conversa. Isso significa que você também, professor.

\- Severus - ele corrigiu baixinho, evitando contato visual direto.

Coberta de toda a agitação enquanto eles juntavam a bagagem, Hermione conseguiu sorrir para ele, pegando seu gato na curva de seu braço, o ronronar estava soando rouco agora, mas ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de parar. - Muito bem - ela sussurrou. - Você está indo muito bem. Eu te disse que eles amariam você.

\- Você me deve - ele retrucou em voz baixa, balançando a cabeça. - Eu não sou bom nisso, droga.

\- Na verdade, acho que você vai ficar bem.

* * *

 **Agosto de 1998**

O sol estava nascendo quando Hermione abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente, ouvindo os sons distantes do mar enquanto uma brisa fresca passava pela janela aberta. Mais tarde ficaria quente, mas no momento era lindo. _Eu me pergunto que dia é hoje?_ Ela honestamente perdeu a noção. Sorrindo tristemente, ela olhou de lado para a causa, Severus estava deitado de forma deselegante nas costas ao lado dela, um braço pendurado na beira da cama, roncando suavemente com o lençol enrolado frouxamente em torno de seus quadris esbeltos. Mesmo dormindo, ele conseguiu parecer um pouco convencido, merecidamente, na verdade, ela supôs.

Ainda era possivelmente a primeira semana da lua de mel deles, mas bem poderia estar em algum lugar na segunda semana para tudo que ela soube. Os dias tinham se misturado em uma gloriosa névoa de sol, sexo e boa comida. Eles estavam na costa sul de Chipre, sua ideia, mas ela tinha aprovado de bom grado logo que chegaram. Ele se oferecera para resolver a lua-de-mel a fim de escapar da maioria dos planos de casamento, evidentemente temendo que a combinação de sua mãe com a Sra. Weasley, além da interferência ocasional de Papoula Pomfrey, fosse demais para lidar com isso.

Planejar um casamento enquanto ainda estava na escola e ter que manter os preparativos em segredo tinha sido um desafio, para dizer o mínimo, ela se lembrava, especialmente desde que ela passava a melhor parte de todo fim de semana com Severus e nenhum deles queria ir e discutir as coisas interminavelmente com seus pais quando houvesse coisas muito melhores que poderiam estar fazendo. Manter o casamento pequeno tinha sido fácil o suficiente, simplesmente porque não havia muitas pessoas que ela queria lá. Harry, Ron e todos os Weasleys, Professora McGonagall, Papoula e seus pais. Ela não via muitos de seus outros parentes e eles não sabiam que ela era uma bruxa, então não havia razão para que algum deles precisasse estar lá. Teria sido bom se Hagrid pudesse comparecer, mas desde que eles escolheram uma cerimônia trouxa, ele poderia ter sido um pouco difícil de explicar, e de qualquer maneira estava feliz vivendo na França agora. Tonks não tinha vindo desde que todos concordaram que seria uma péssima ideia para Lupin estar lá, mesmo que ele tivesse prometido se comportar.

As únicas pessoas que Severus convidara eram os Malfoys. Hermione não tinha ficado muito feliz com isso, mas ele tinha cavado os calcanhares, e já que era a única coisa que ele pediu, ela não podia dizer não. Lucius era seu único amigo homem e, portanto, Severus queria que ele fosse o padrinho, fim de discussão. Ele também havia admitido alegremente que só queria que os três se vestissem como trouxas por algumas horas para sua própria diversão. Para sua surpresa, Hermione se tornara relutantemente parecida com Lucius, apesar de tudo o que ele fizera, seu humor era bem parecido com o de Severus e era difícil não responder ao seu escárnio descarado quando não era abertamente malicioso, além disso, os acessórios de roupa tinham sido aparentemente muito divertidos. Severus havia descrito seu amigo flertando com todas as mulheres na loja.

Ela só teve que se encontrar com os outros Malfoys algumas vezes. O primeiro encontro com Narcissa foi bastante desconfortável, ou Severus ou Lucius, ou ambos, provavelmente, intervieram claramente, já que as reuniões subsequentes tinham sido duramente educadas, mas não desagradáveis. Draco não tinha falado com ela, exceto por um parabéns murmurados após a cerimônia, mas ela ficaria feliz em aceitar insultos.

Não houve nenhuma noite de despedida de solteiro, ela passou a última noite antes do casamento com Harry e Rony no Largo Grimmauld, apenas os três. No final, eles não disseram muito, mas depois de todos os três terem passado juntos, não precisaram. Severus tinha ido tomar um drinque no Hog's Head em Hogsmeade com Lucius, aparentemente ele conhecia o senhorio, e aparentemente passou a noite explicando para seu amigo como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, o que provavelmente tinha sido uma discussão bastante engraçada. Até onde ela sabia, não havia bebida excessiva ou algo estúpido.

O casamento em si era todo um borrão. Ela passou a maior parte concentrando-se ferozmente em Oclumência para se conter emocionalmente, recusando-se a chorar, não importa o que sentisse, e pelo que lembrava, Severus tinha, mas ela se lembrava do olhar dele quando desceu do corredor em direção a ele, e a maneira como ele mantinha contato visual sem piscar enquanto faziam seus votos. Nenhum deles ficou na recepção por muito tempo, escapando descaradamente depois que as formalidades acabaram. Harry havia enviado Hedwig dois dias depois, informando que todos estavam muito bêbados depois que eles saíram e que o correio já estava se acumulando. Ele não havia mencionado os jornais, mas sem dúvida o Profeta estava tendo o tempo de suas vidas com o escândalo.

Hermione não podia realmente dizer que ela se importava. Esticando-se novamente, ela olhou pela janela enquanto o céu se iluminava, era lindo aqui. Eles estavam em uma pequena vila em uma praia quase privada, a poucos passos de uma pequena e bonita cidade cujo nome ela não podia pronunciar, Severus falava fluentemente grego antigo e moderno razoavelmente transitável, o que até então impressionara os habitantes locais o suficiente para permitir que evitassem ser roubados em armadilhas para turistas. Ela até conseguira arrastá-lo para o mar algumas vezes, embora apenas quando o sol se punha o suficiente para evitar queimaduras solares, e descobriram que, embora o sexo na praia parecesse romântico, na realidade significava colocar areia em muitos lugares desconfortáveis. _Nós compensamos isto nesta cama, entretanto_ , ela refletiu em algum divertimento, enquanto olhando ao redor do quarto. _Graças a Deus pelos feitiços de limpeza. E feitiços silenciadores._

Até agora, a vida de casada parecia estar começando muito bem, ela pensou alegremente. Ela havia se formado há apenas alguns meses com uma lista de Noticiosos Notáveis, e o plano era investigar uma qualificação psicológica trouxa, possivelmente combinada com um aprendizado de Cura em St. Mungus, especializado em estresse pós-traumático. Severus seria sua principal cobaia, por sua calma sugestão, ele estava muito melhor do que tinha estado seis meses antes, mas ainda tinha episódios de trauma, às vezes, quando ia embora sozinho por algumas horas e voltava muito quieto e inclinado a ser grudento. Uma vez que ela chegou a esse ponto em seus estudos, ele estava preparado para tentar descrever o que aconteceu com ele durante esses episódios e como ele lidou com isso, o que ela apreciou. Ele passara a maior parte do tempo trabalhando, construindo contatos e classificando papéis e preparando-se para montar uma empresa profissional de poções, assim que fossem instalados.

Mas isso era tudo no futuro, mais imediatamente eles encontrariam uma casa, sem dúvida completa com dois retratos, que não seriam deixados de fora, e discutiriam se ela precisava ou não conseguir um emprego para cobrir algumas de suas despesas antes de continuar seus estudos. E lidando com a montanha de correspondência de ódio sem dúvida considerável que provavelmente estaria esperando quando voltassem para a Inglaterra.

Seus amigos pareciam estar indo muito bem organizando suas vidas também. Harry e Ron estavam felizmente imersos no programa de treinamento dos Aurores, e ambos mostraram promessas de acordo com seus tutores. Fred e George estavam apostando em quanto tempo demoraria para Harry propor a Ginny, que estava conversando com algumas equipes locais de Quadribol. Todo mundo estava um pouco inquieto depois da guerra, mas as coisas estavam quase de volta ao normal agora. O que quer que seja que "normal" significasse, de qualquer forma, ela acrescentou mentalmente, isso certamente não era como ela esperava que sua vida acabasse.

Com seu timing perfeito, Severus bocejou, distraindo-a. Olhando por cima, ela sorriu carinhosamente enquanto ele se esticava e lentamente abria os olhos para lhe dar um sorriso sonolento. - Bom dia. Possivelmente

\- Olá. Eu acho que é de manhã. O sol está chegando. Eu não sei que dia é, no entanto.

\- Mm. - Rolando para o lado dele, ele se aproximou, desembaraçando os lençóis. - Tenho certeza que alguém vai nos dizer uma vez que o dinheiro acabar. Não é como se qualquer um de nós tivesse algo importante para fazer por um tempo.

\- Má influência - ela repreendeu, sorrindo, antes de rir suavemente quando ele deslizou um braço ao redor de sua cintura e se inclinou para acariciar seu pescoço. - Honestamente, Severus! Você não está desgastado ainda?

\- Aparentemente não - ele murmurou, ela sentiu ele sorrir contra sua pele enquanto beijava o ponto sob seu ouvido que sempre a fazia tremer. - Você terá que se esforçar mais... esposa.

Cantarolando de prazer, Hermione enroscou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, imaginando se algum dia se acostumaria a ser referida dessa maneira. Assinar seu nome ia demorar muito para se acostumar, em particular. Era estranho não ser mais um Granger. Virando a cabeça, ela o beijou, mordendo suavemente o lábio inferior dele. - Eu acho que você deve se lembrar que você não é mais uma adolescente, _marido_ \- ela retrucou, lentamente arrastando uma mão pelo seu peito, coçando levemente para senti-lo tremer. Embora desde o fim da guerra, Severus parecia ter perdido anos de estresse e mágoa, agora, quando ele sorriu em seus olhos antes de se inclinar para beijá-la novamente, ele parecia mais jovem e mais feliz do que ela jamais o tinha visto, todo seu comportamento relaxado e contente e as linhas duras de seu rosto suavizaram.

\- Estou bem ciente disso - ele respondeu contra sua boca, levando a mão para acariciar seus seios, ela podia sentir a frieza leve de sua aliança de casamento contra sua pele. - Você parecia estar pensando muito quando eu acordei - ele observado entre beijos enquanto suas mãos vagavam.

Mapeando suas cicatrizes familiares com as pontas dos dedos, ela murmurou um acordo em sua boca antes de se afastar para beijar sua mandíbula e descer até o pescoço dele. – Só lembrando o que aconteceu no ano passado, só isso - disse ela contra sua garganta enquanto suas mãos deslizavam em seus cabelos, simultaneamente encontrando lugares sensíveis em seu couro cabeludo e penteando alguns dos piores frizz e emaranhados. - Realmente não parece real a menos que eu pare e me lembre de como chegamos aqui de vez em quando, sabe?

Suas mãos apertaram apenas o suficiente para fazê-la tremer quando ele se moveu para pressionar sua ereção contra sua coxa com um baixo som de prazer. - Eu conheço a sensação. Parece um sonho às vezes - ele concordou, soltando uma mão do cabelo dela para estender a mão entre as pernas dela.

Arqueando-se contra ele com um gemido baixo, ela riu um pouco sem fôlego. - Se nós não nos acalmarmos logo, a vida de casada será bastante difícil - ela apontou, fechando os olhos enquanto os dedos dele se moviam mais profundamente. - Nós dois vamos precisar trabalhar em algum momento, e se não conseguirmos manter as mãos longe um do outro...

Sua risada rouca a fez estremecer novamente. - Acho que vamos sobreviver.

\- Você pode não - ela disse-lhe maliciosamente, abrindo os olhos novamente e sorrindo para ele. - Tenho certeza que é o sonho de todo homem de morrer de insuficiência cardíaca no meio do sexo, mas... - Beijá-la para calá-la, um método que normalmente funcionava muito bem, Severus gentilmente retirou a mão e rolou de costas, puxando-a para baixo em cima dele sem quebrar o beijo.

Quando ela se mexeu e sentou-se para escarranchar seus quadris, ele sorriu para ela. - Você fala bobagens às vezes.

\- Acostume-se com isso. Você vai ter que aturar isso pelas próximas décadas, pelo menos - ela retrucou, afundando para encontrá-lo quando ele empurrou para dentro dela mais uma vez, deslizando as mãos sobre as cicatrizes em seus braços para ligar os dedos através do seu.

\- Acho que consegui a melhor barganha, de alguma forma - disse ele pensativo, apertando os dedos gentilmente quando começaram a se mover juntos. - Sem arrependimentos?

\- Nenhum que seja. Você?

\- Claro que não, amor.

* * *

 **Março de 2005**

Severus colocou o último frasco cuidadosamente no caixote e fechou a tampa, endireitando-se e alongando-se para tirar as dobras de suas costas antes de puxar sua varinha para selar a caixa, não precisava ser enviado até amanhã. Ele estava contente que a ordem estivesse finalmente terminada, este o levara a maior parte da semana. Olhando em volta para se certificar de que tudo estava arrumado e onde deveria estar, ele deixou o antigo celeiro que agora havia sido convertido em laboratório e se dirigiu para a casa. Um miado chamou sua atenção enquanto Bichento saía do matagal e o seguia, e ele olhou para o gato.

\- O que você quer, bola de pelos? Você sabe que eu não vou te alimentar até mais tarde - ele informou o gato, subindo os degraus de pedra rasa para a varanda e parando para encontrar seus cigarros, tomando um momento para olhar em volta enquanto ele se iluminava.

Mesmo na garoa leve que estava caindo, ele teve que admitir que ele e Hermione moravam em uma linda casa. O velho chalé de pedra era pequeno demais para ser classificado como uma casa de fazenda, mas era mais do que suficiente para os dois, especialmente porque seu laboratório ficava em um anexo e não abarrotava a casa principal. Consertar e modificar tudo isso levou muito tempo, mas ele teve bastante tempo livre enquanto Hermione estava estudando, e ele tinha gostado, um pouco para sua surpresa. Ele tinha seu laboratório lá fora, lá dentro eles tinham uma cozinha decente que funcionava como sala de jantar, um escritório que ambos dividiam e uma sala de estar dividida em dois quartos, de modo que eles tinham uma biblioteca real alinhada do chão ao teto com estantes de livros nas quatro paredes. A biblioteca era um tanto inútil, pois também havia estantes de livros em todas as outras divisões da casa, mas era um esforço simbólico para a organização. No andar de cima, o sótão e o espaço do telhado haviam sido transformados em seu quarto e banheiro, e um quarto de hóspedes na insistência de Hermione, que até então não havia sido usado.

Fumando lentamente, ele olhou ao redor do jardim, ou melhor, dos jardins, foi dividido em quatro áreas. A terra na frente da casa, em ambos os lados da estrada, era mantida apenas para fazer a casa parecer apresentável, nem ele nem sua esposa estavam particularmente interessados em jardinagem por si só. Na parte de trás da casa, onde ele estava olhando agora, ele havia reivindicado uma conspiração considerável para ingredientes de poções e plantas úteis diversas, e eles cultivavam vegetais em outra seção. O resto tinha ficado na maior parte selvagem, e estava se transformando em um prado respeitável, separado das florestas vizinhas por uma cerca fina que ele planejava substituir por um muro de pedra e um portão em algum momento.

Terminando o cigarro, ele se espreguiçou novamente e foi para a cozinha, olhando para o relógio, hora de começar o jantar antes de ele terminar a papelada para o pedido que ele havia acabado de concluir. Severus estava bem ciente de que muitos de seus conhecidos riram e fizeram piadas sobre ele ser um marido de casa, e gerações de ancestrais do norte chauvinistas provavelmente estavam girando em seus túmulos, mas esta vida lhe convinha perfeitamente, não era muito diferente da maneira como ele sempre viveu, na verdade. Ele e Hermione dividiram o trabalho doméstico mais mundano entre eles, ele gostava de cozinhar mais do que ela e não tinha objeções em fazer a maior parte, e ele tinha mais tempo livre do que ela para tarefas domésticas. Cantarolando distraidamente para si mesmo, ele começou o trabalho, assistido esperançosamente por Bichento.

Ainda o confundia às vezes para contemplar com que facilidade, relativamente falando, tudo funcionava. Esse plano que ele delineou para Hermione há tanto tempo funcionou quase perfeitamente. O casamento tinha sido bastante indolor, mesmo que ele ainda desejasse em particular que ninguém tivesse estado lá, e a lua de mel tinha sido... ele sorriu para si mesmo. Tinha sido bom o suficiente para que eles revivessem todos os anos. Passaram-se quase dois meses antes de chegarem em casa, exaustos e bronzeados, ou queimados de sol, no caso dele, para lidar com a impressionante pilha de correspondências que haviam sido construídas na ausência deles e rir dos jornais antes de planejar o próximo passo.

Para fazer um diploma de trouxa, você precisava de outras qualificações primeiro, Hermione acabou tendo que fazer um punhado de GCSEs e um par de níveis A nos três anos seguintes, e estava trabalhando em tempo parcial no St Mungus ao mesmo tempo, além de começar a coletar anotações e entrevistas de membros da Ordem para começar sua pesquisa sobre o estresse pós-traumático. Tinha sido muito trabalhoso, mesmo para ela, e havia um limite para quanta ajuda ele tinha sido capaz de oferecer com base em seu conhecimento amador da literatura trouxa e seu agora quase totalmente obsoleto nível de Química O que ele havia tirado mais ou menos por diversão há quase vinte anos. Por outro lado, metade das primeiras pesquisas haviam sido sobre ele, e ele já era a estrela anônima de vários jornais, já que ela havia seguido esses primeiros exames mais ou menos instantaneamente com um diploma de psicologia e estava a um quarto do caminho através de um PhD em estresse pós-traumático agora, Hermione Snape havia se tornado a única curadora do mundo mágico que era uma especialista em psicologia do trauma, e mais algumas publicações a viam em todo o mundo.

Do ponto de vista profissional, seu aprendizado chegara tarde demais para ajudá-lo, mas Severus era mais do que capaz de ser seu próprio terapeuta e farmacêutico quando era necessário. Ele não precisava de nenhuma ajuda específica dela. Só de saber que ela estava lá tinha sido o suficiente para ele lentamente e cuidadosamente colocar sua psique quebrada de volta. Ele ainda apresentava estranhas variações de humor ocasionalmente, e às vezes seus sonhos ainda o sacudiam acordado no meio da noite, mas ele estava genuinamente bem, pela primeira vez em mais anos do que conseguia se lembrar. Desde que não surgissem mais ditadores insanos de separação de almas para destruir o mundo novamente, sua vida iria se sair muito bem, apesar das probabilidades verdadeiramente inacreditáveis.

Ainda cantarolando para si mesmo enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas, ele deixou a comida cozinhar e se dirigiu para a desordem confortável de seu escritório compartilhado, principalmente ocupado por suas mesas colocadas de frente uma para a outra no centro da sala para abrir espaço para todas as prateleiras e armários em volta das paredes. Severus gostava dessa sala por sua mistura de trouxa e bruxo, havia um computador e telefone em um canto e os livros variavam de revistas de Poções e Cura a livros de medicina, psicologia e química, e ele tinha dois grandes arquivos de metal trouxa contra uma parede, contendo todos os registros de clientes e documentos de negócios. Seu novo piano, um presente de Hermione em seu aniversário de 40 anos, esteve aqui até recentemente, mas eles finalmente conseguiram encaixar na sala depois de tirar mais algumas estantes de livros do caminho. Havia também um cofre sofisticado embutido na parede atrás da mesa de computador que continha a Varinha Ancestral, ocasionalmente um ou outro deles passaria alguns dias brincando com ele.

Cruzando para um dos armários agora, ele começou a folhear uma das gavetas, poupando um olhar sinistro para o computador. Foi apenas um par de meses atrás que Hermione o considerou perito o suficiente para ser confiável para usá-lo sem ela por perto. Essa era uma área da tecnologia trouxa que passara por ele, e qualquer coisa além de digitar notas ou buscas básicas na internet ainda o deixava mais ou menos totalmente no escuro. Papel e caneta eram bons o suficiente para ele. Encontrando a fatura que queria, ele se acomodou em sua mesa para somar os custos dessa última encomenda, girando automaticamente de lado na cadeira para permitir que Bichento saltasse para o colo.

\- Esta é uma cena repugnantemente doméstica - uma voz observada discretamente da parede, e Severus olhou para cima com um sorriso irônico. Phineas e Dilys tinham agora uma moldura no escritório, o que não tinha sido fácil de montar, depois de terem irritado ele muitas vezes, ambos tinham sido impedidos de acessar qualquer outra foto da casa, ele gostava dos retratos, e admitiu que devia muito aos dois, mas isso não significava que ele os queria constantemente em sua vida.

\- Você diz isso praticamente toda vez que você visita - observou ele, recostando-se na cadeira e distraidamente acariciando o gato ronronando.

\- Geralmente é verdade, é por isso. Ainda tudo por conta própria?

\- Por mais uma ou duas horas, provavelmente, ela disse algo sobre uma ligação de Floo para Berlim. Essa é uma ligação social ou Minerva lhe enviou uma mensagem novamente?

\- O último, ela ainda quer que você visite para que ela possa mostrar tudo o que mudou.

\- Eu estive lá há um ano.

\- Diga a ela, não a mim.

\- Tudo bem, vou ver se posso poupar metade do dia durante o feriado de Páscoa. Alguma notícia para relatar em qualquer lugar?

\- Você ouviu Ginevra grávida?

\- Sim - Severus respondeu com certa ironia pesada. Potter e sua esposa tinham visitado para dar a notícia na semana passada, ele não tinha percebido que Hermione poderia fazer sons naquele campo antes. Bichento passou a próxima hora emburrada embaixo da cama depois de estar apavorado pelo barulho.

\- Eu acho que foi a única nova fofoca. Está tudo ficando terrivelmente aborrecido agora que você está curando e se dando bem com vidas normais, você sabe. Alguma novidade aqui?

\- Nos dois dias desde a última vez que Dilys parou? Não, por estranho que pareça, a menos que você queira ouvir todos os detalhes da minha mais recente remessa para o farmacêutico em Hogsmeade.

\- Não, obrigada. Já pensou em conseguir um hobby, Severus?

Ele bufou suavemente. - Eu tenho vários, obrigada. Desgruda e pare de reclamar.

\- Tudo bem - Phineas bufou, partindo em seu habitual estilo arrogante, e Severus retornou à sua papelada, assinando seu nome por fim antes de se inclinar para trás e se esfregar atrás das orelhas de Bichento. Na verdade, ele finalmente teve tempo para se dedicar aos seus hobbies adequadamente, um canto de seu laboratório se tornara um estúdio de arte, e ele tinha alguns projetos acadêmicos em desenvolvimento, embora tivesse que admitir que seu passatempo predileto era distrair sua esposa de qualquer coisa que ela estivesse tentando se concentrar.

Como se o pensamento tivesse sido uma convocação, a porta da frente se abriu e fechou, e Bichento pulou do colo e saiu da sala para cumprimentar sua amante. De pé e alongando, Severus seguiu o exemplo, encostado na parede do corredor e observando Hermione tirando o casaco. Estava obviamente chovendo mais forte agora, a julgar pela maneira como o cabelo dela tinha frisado, ele notou em um divertimento silencioso. - Olá.

\- Não fale comigo ainda, eu preciso escrever alguma coisa antes que eu esqueça - ela disse a ele distraidamente, passando por ele e indo para o escritório, sorrindo ironicamente, Severus a seguiu, esperando pacientemente enquanto ela rabiscava uma nota apressada e jogou na bandeja em sua mesa. - Desculpe. OK. Olá, amor - ela disse se desculpando, beijando sua bochecha.

\- Dia cheio? - ele perguntou secamente, e ela fez uma careta para ele.

\- Um daqueles dias que me deixa imaginando porque diabos deixei você e Papoula me convencerem disso. Eles querem que eu vá para a Alemanha em maio e faça um discurso em alguma conferência de Cura que eu nunca ouvi falar!

\- Se é algo parecido com as conferências de Poções que eu costumava frequentar, é apenas uma desculpa para uma bebida - disse ele, deslizando um braço ao redor de sua cintura e encostado em sua mesa. - Todos lá terão lido todas as pesquisas que você já publicou e decidiram o que querem perguntar com semanas de antecedência, você poderia ficar de pé lá e recitar suas tabelas de horários e isso teria o mesmo efeito. Seria todas as despesas pagas e um bar gratuito, no entanto.

\- Fácil para você dizer, parasita - ela o repreendeu, envolvendo seus braços em volta dele e inclinando-se contra ele com um suspiro. - Alguns de nós não foram na academia tempo suficiente para arriscar insultar as pessoas dizendo não.

Ele sorriu. - Essa é a vantagem de ser o melhor em seu campo, Hermione, ninguém pode fazer você fazer qualquer coisa que você não queira fazer. E como eu continuo lembrando você, você é a única em seu campo, então você pode fazer o que o inferno que você gosta.

\- Bem, agora mesmo, eu quero um copo de vinho e um banho antes do jantar.

\- Você tem ideias tão inteligentes - ele murmurou, e ela deu a ele um olhar divertido.

\- Eu não disse que você foi convidado, Severus.

 _Você não precisava_. Depois disso muitos anos, ele certamente conhecia o convite dela quando o ouviu. Ele apenas deu a ela um lento sorriso em resposta, observando seus olhos escurecerem um pouco antes que ela sorrisse de volta para ele.

\- Tudo bem, você venceu, mas me dê meia hora para aproveitar um bom mergulho primeiro.

\- Sim querida.

Ao ouvi-la desaparecer no andar de cima, Severus sorriu para si mesmo, ainda saboreando a relativa novidade de não se sentir zangado, magoado ou infeliz, apesar de seus anos juntos, ele não estava disposto a levar essa felicidade para concedido. Ele finalmente teve tudo o que ele sempre quis, e ele pretendia mantê-lo..

THE END!


End file.
